Fuera de tiempo
by darthuranus
Summary: ¿Cómo prolongar un minuto en una eternidad? Se enamoraron cuando una de ellas solamente buscaba su beneficio y ahora ninguna quiere perder a la otra. Pero ¿qué ocurre si su vida corre peligro estando juntas? ¿El amor es luchar por una relación o dejar ir? El amor las hará pensar soluciones parecidas y el tiempo parece estar en su contra.
1. Capítulo 1: La chica solitaria

**Ni Sailor Moon o sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia se ha creado para entretener a quien la lee.**

* * *

I.

—**Masato Akira es quien toma la ventaja en este duelo.**

La televisión habla del programa del año, nunca hubiera pensado ver las cosas de las que hoy soy testigo. Akira es un excelente gamer de japón que ha ganado demasiadas competencias alrededor del mundo. Hoy se enfrenta a TJ2010 que es un robot al que ni los mejores gamers del mundo han podido derrotar, este momento es importante pues Masato Akira puede ser el primer humano que lo haga. Los narradores están tan emocionados por lo que ahora estamos viendo los demás en la televisión que me contagian el entusiasmo de que nuestro representante podrá ganar la contienda. TJ2010 tiene una IA muy avanzada, y estamos completamente absortos al ver que este chico da una batalla de 32 horas sin descanso a la IA. ¿Acaso no es asombroso ver que nosotros todavía tenemos la delantera en algunos campos sobre las IA?

—**TJ2010 no sabe dónde moverse.**

—**Dirás que Masato acaba de eliminar cada una de sus estrategias.**

—**Chicos, creo que estamos a 15 minutos de saber quién es el vencedor.**

—**Máquina y humano. ¿Ustedes ya saben quién es el rey?**

—**Creo que debemos de esperar un poco colega.**

Lo que Masato Akira y TJ2010 están jugando es un RPG de computadora en el cual formas un equipo y comienzas a atacar. Algo muy parecido a Final Fantasy, es un juego de estrategia del que me hice fan y que tuve que comprar para no volverme loca. Este juego es genial, les juro que no podré separarme del televisor hasta que el juego termine. Ni siquiera quiero ver el reloj, seguramente ya se me hizo tarde para llegar al trabajo, pero ¿a quién le interesa? Este es un momento histórico para la humanidad y sé que ustedes estarán de acuerdo conmigo.

—Vamos lo tienes contra las cuerdas— grito a la televisión.

Empiezo a buscar en mi mesa de centro un vaso de cerveza que dejé hace un momento, creo que la dejé allí al menos eso recuerdo. Demonios no quiero apartar mi vista de la pantalla, si pierdo un detalle dejaré de ser parte de la historia.

—**¿Creen que Masato utilice el hechizo del verdugo oscuro?**

—**No lo creo compañero, debes de recordar que ese hechizo es como arrojar una moneda al aire. Claro que es sumamente efectivo, pero si lo fallas te quedas sin tres turnos de ataque y eso es lo que TJ2010 puede aprovechar.**

—**Chicos creo que olvidaron el movimiento de Masato, él subió su efectividad en ataque con una poción. Lo que hace no es por azar, fue una perfecta estrategia y aquí viene el hechizo del verdugo.**

—**Aquí viene el ataque directo a TJ2010 y…**

—Lo derrotó, acaba de destruir a todo el equipo de TJ2010, no puedo creer que he sido parte de la historia— doy un salto de alegría.

Al fin encontré mi cerveza, la tomaré rápido para festejar y correré a lavarme los dientes. Si en el trabajo llego oliendo a alcohol seguramente Seiya me va a matar, algunas veces creo que mi mejor amigo se cree mi padre. Apago la televisión después de ver cómo la gente salta de las gradas para alzar en brazos a Masato, me lavo los dientes, tomo mi mochila y camino en dirección a la parada de autobús. Mi casa está cerca de la estación Azabu Juban y mi trabajo está en la siguiente estación Roppongi Itchome, hoy debo tomar el autobús que me lleve a Roppongi. Mientras camino a la parada miro a las personas que se encuentran contagiadas del espíritu navideño, porque aquí estamos en vísperas de esa fecha.

—Qué lindas— le digo a una chica que baila con atuendo de duende de Santa.

—Gracias— me dice cuando nota que dejo dinero en su alcancía.

—Es un lindo día ¿no crees? — digo sonriendo.

Levanto mi mirada y me encuentro con la noticia del momento, Masato Akira es el gran vencedor de la batalla hombre contra las máquinas.

—Eres mi héroe Akira— levanto mi mano a la pantalla alzando mi pulgar.

Toda la gente se burla discretamente de mis locuras, pero es que este día soy muy feliz. No tarda mucho en pasar el autobús, me subo a él y comienzo a darme cuenta de lo hermosa que es la Navidad. Por la calle hay muchas iluminaciones que te hacen sentir completamente agradecido de lo que tienes. Hubiera sido mejor para mí tomar un taxi, pero seguramente hay mucho tráfico y no puedo llegar tarde a…

—Espera, es sábado y no voy a trabajar. ¿Entonces por qué estoy tan apurada? Es cierto hoy debo hacer otra cosa, por eso necesitaba apresurarme.

Es un tanto cansado para mí abordar el metro en estos días, lo bueno es que no es hora pico. Comienzo por buscar mi tarjeta para acceder al metro, estaba segura de que la puse en mi abrigo y no la encuentro. Luego meto mis manos a las bolsas de mis jeans y noto que tampoco está. Hago un chasquido con mis dedos al recordar que la guardé en mi mochila, algunas veces parece que tengo mi cabeza en otra parte.

—Qué bueno que no hay tanta gente.

Es un alivio para mí poder apagar el celular y esconderlo debajo de una de las máquinas expendedoras que están en el lugar. Me levanto al escuchar los pasos de alguien y aparento estar pensando en la bebida que deseo comprar.

—Al fin— me agacho y rápidamente saco otro celular.

Guardo mi equipo en la bolsa de mi pantalón y me acerco al andén, una chica se me queda viendo. Le sonrío con galantería para no dejarla pensando en que soy una persona muy grosera. La chica se pone roja y comienza a reír al ver que no me intimida ser seductora con una desconocida. El metro se acerca, me hago a un lado para que cuando las personas bajen yo pueda entrar sin dificultad. Vuelvo a ver a la chica y le guiño un ojo.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? — me regaño.

Ingreso al vagón y me acerco a una parte lejana, todos ven su celular, escuchan música o leen un libro. Así que no me prestan demasiada atención, la verdad es que yo no debo hacerlo o puedo correr un riesgo innecesario. Esa es la razón por la que no debía coquetear con la chica, lo bueno es que ella está en el otro vagón.

¿Por qué estoy tan obsesionada con no llamar la atención en el metro? ¿Por qué cambié de celular? Bueno, tengo un secreto y solamente mi mejor amigo Seiya lo conoce. Yo Tenoh Haruka soy una viajera en el tiempo.

Vale, sé que es algo descabellado y les juro que es la verdad. Creo que tengo unos cinco años viajando en el tiempo desde el metro de la línea Namboku. Sólo que debo ser completamente honesta con respecto al tiempo en el que lo hago, si viajo de Azabu Juban a Roppongi Itchome voy al futuro. Si lo hago de Roppongi Itchome a Azabu Juban, regreso al presente y el viaje en el tiempo dura exactamente un minuto, se da a la mitad de camino de las estaciones.

¿Cómo lo logré? No estoy del todo segura y en realidad hoy no quisiera entrar en ese tipo de detalles. Lo que debo de asegurarles es que hay ciertas reglas que debo de cumplir en mis viajes:

Primero, aunque puedo comprar cosas del futuro y traerlas al pasado, no debo mostrarlas en público. Puede que la idea sea robada por la competencia, cosa que le traería problemas la empresa que lo ha desarrollado en el futuro. Segundo, no debo intervenir en la vida de los demás o de la misma manera que con la empresa puedo afectar a la persona o a mí. Tercero, siempre debo de llevar una muda de ropa en mi mochila, en realidad no sé cómo estará el clima cuando viajo y debo estar prevenida. Cuarto, los celulares del futuro y el presente no sirven en el tiempo en el que estoy, por eso debo de usar distintos equipos, además mi número podría estar duplicado y eso genera problemas. Quinto y muy importante, no debo de encontrarme conmigo en el futuro, ambas versiones mías podrían desaparecer y no deseo dejar de disfrutar de mi regalo.

—Aquí viene— digo feliz antes de regresar a mi tiempo.

Es simple lo que ocurre conmigo, les haré una pequeña descripción. Me desvanezco, es como si me evaporara y en unos instantes estoy en el presente. Simple ¿no? Eso es lo que ocurre y el día de hoy está soleado en Tokio, así que guardaré mi abrigo. Dejaré mi mochila en casa para salir a hacer lo que debo hacer, les digo que la estación Azabu no es lejos de mi casa y por eso llego en cinco minutos, aunque camine. Saludo a todos como si nada y ellos me responden con mucho cariño, soy una buena persona, no he hecho mal uso de mi don y tan pronto me doy cuenta ya estoy en casa.

—Bienvenida Haruka— dice Seiya enojado

—Te he dicho que el celular no sirve en el futuro.

—Yo le digo el otro mundo— mueve sus manos para darle un toque de miedo.

—Qué idiota eres amigo… El otro mundo, se escucha a muerte y no es bueno que la invoques.

—¿Viste la lotería?

—No te daré los números, ya te dije que no puedo involucrarme en la vida de las personas.

—Seguro— me dice mientras me golpea la nuca.

—No te molestes, te traje el ramen que tanto te gusta y está de moda en el 2024.

—Eres un amor— me abraza y besa mi mejilla.

—No me toques— lo alejo.

—¿Qué haremos?

—Yo debo salir en unos 15 minutos, así que no sé lo que tú harás.

—¿Tienes una cita? — dice en broma.

—Algo por el estilo.

—Haru tiene una cita.

Comienza a molestarme y yo simplemente pongo mis ojos en blanco, me desespera que Seiya sea tan idiota algunas veces. Lo que estoy a punto de hacer es algo que debo de considerar, pero no tengo muchas opciones. Pues este tema me tiene vuelta loca y de un momento a otro puedo cambiar de parecer.

—Recuerda esta fecha 23 de diciembre de 2024, ese día Masato Akira le ganará a una IA en uno de los mejores videojuegos de todos los tiempos.

—De nuevo le quitas la emoción a todo, como cuando me dijiste que en 2019 la selección de Japón le ganaría a Paraguay en fútbol de playa.

—No te dije el marcador Seiya.

—Pero ya me dijiste lo importante tarada.

—¿Qué haces?

Cuestiono a Seiya que se acomoda en el sillón de mi sala, para empezar mi casa es algo grande. Gano bien en el trabajo y puedo darme ciertos lujos que mi amigo abusivo aprovecha y él gana tan bien como yo, pero ese tema es algo que no me importa hoy. Necesito salir corriendo de casa, simplemente vine a dejar mis cosas, no debo perder tanto tiempo con Seiya.

—Ya que te vas a una cita, yo miraré la tele y te esperaré a que me cuentes como te fue.

—Seiya no es una cita.

—Dijiste que era algo por el estilo… ¡Oh, eres una perra! Es algo de una noche y la traerás para hacerla tuya, esa es la razón por la que no me quieres en tu casa.

—En verdad eres un idiota, no es una cita o algo de una noche.

—¿Qué es?

—Negocios.

—¡Qué aburrida! Entonces me quedaré viendo la televisión, quizá juegue con el PS5 que trajiste del otro mundo.

—Pero debes de ponerlo en su lugar de nuevo— le advierto.

—Sí, como diga su majestad… Haruka.

—Dime.

—Me pasas una cerveza, estás más cerca de la cocina.

Me quejo y aun así voy por la lata de cerveza para Seiya, le silbo y él voltea enseguida. Le arrojo la lata y la atrapa, todavía conserva los reflejos de cuando jugaba futbol americano. Era un buen receptor, muy veloz de hecho, pero no podía vencerme yo soy mejor que él. Miro el reloj, es momento de salir camino al parque Mamina pero aún no estoy segura de cómo abordaré las cosas.

* * *

—Chicos necesito que sonrían todos, es una boda no un entierro— menciona la fotógrafa.

—Hace mucho sol, ¿podría darnos unos cinco minutos? —comenta la novia.

Miro que la fotógrafa sonríe para ocultar su desagrado ante la petición, yo estoy alejada de la pagoda en donde toman las fotos. Hay juegos para niños que el día de hoy están completamente impactados al ver la escena, algunos están molestos porque no pueden jugar ¿a qué novia se le ocurre tomar las fotos de su boda en un parque? Incluso yo estoy pensando lo mismo que los pobres niños, pero la respuesta nos golpea el rostro al ver a la novia hacer un poco de escándalo porque no le han llevado su botella de agua.

—Mi cielo necesito que te tranquilices, ¿no deseas salir bella en nuestras fotos? — dice un hombre de cabellos plateados.

—Es que muero de sed— le responde.

—Eres adorable cuando haces pucheros.

Él se acerca para acariciar el rostro de la chica, es algo meloso y un tanto anormal festejar este tipo de actitudes. Seguramente a esa chica de cabello castaño oscuro jamás le dijeron "no" y por eso es tan petulante, la fotógrafa se acerca a la pareja para continuar con la sesión fotográfica, las damas de honor y los padrinos parecen querer salir corriendo del lugar. Algo me dice que incluso la fotógrafa también quiere salir corriendo del bendito parque, lo malo es que quien manda en ese día es la novia que le pide descansar pues siente que la iluminación no es del todo buena porque…

—"Hay mucho brillo", ¡qué estupidez! Es algo que se puede arreglar en la computadora, no sabes cómo detesto que me eligiera como una de sus damas de honor.

—Ni yo, sabe que las cinco la odiamos desde la secundaria. Lo hace para presumirnos que se va a casar antes que todas nosotras.

—Mina te juro que quiero matarla, no aguanto un segundo más cerca de esa mujer.

—En realidad no entiendo el tipo de amistad que llevan, digo Misaki sabe que la aborreces y tú sabes que ella siente lo mismo. Pero aun así se siguen frecuentando, eso es algo aterrador y enfermo Michiru.

—Tuve que aceptar ser su dama de honor porque mi madre me obligó.

—Claro que sí— se burla la rubia.

—Me atrapaste de nuevo Mina. En realidad, supe que Kasuma Yayoi sería la fotógrafa de esta boda y decidí que era el mejor momento para ayudar a que mi carrera sea más formal y seria.

—¿Cómo lo harás?

—Mira y aprende— sonríe.

Al fin la encontré, debo dejar de tomar este raspado que compre mientras miraba la sesión fotográfica. En realidad, he estado siguiendo a esta mujer con cabello aqua desde hace un mes, ella es mi nuevo objetivo de negocio. Pero aún me sigo cuestionando si de verdad es necesario todo lo que estoy haciendo. La miro correr hacia una banca en donde encuentra su bolso, toma una carpeta y una botella de té verde. Su amiga parece no estar de acuerdo con lo que le comenta, pero la chica de cabello aqua le sonríe confiada.

—¿No crees que se moleste?

—Al contrario, se va a halagar. Confía en mí Mina.

—Si tú lo dices.

Nos cruzamos unos segundos antes de verla correr detrás de una fotógrafa tan famosa como lo es Yayoi. Es un poco vergonzoso lo que la chica hace, incluso la rubia que parece más distraída que ella lo sabe. ¿En qué momento nuestras vidas se tuvieron que cruzar? Juro que estoy muy desesperada con esta situación, de entre todas las mujeres que pudieron cruzarse en mis asuntos, el karma tuvo que elegir a esta mujer. La vida es muy injusta, pero debo de guardar la calma y decidir de una vez lo que debo hacer, esto es importante.

—Debo mantener la distancia, así pienso mejor las cosas— me digo decidida.

Me iré de este lugar, les juro que no es necesario estar como un depravado siguiendo a una mujer. No es lo mío, yo soy una auténtica dama se los juro y ahora estoy aquí siguiendo a esta chica. A pesar de saber su nombre, no quiero pronunciarlo pues seguramente pasa como con los animales. Si les pones un nombre, te encariñas y luego es difícil dejarlos ir o matarlos si vives en una granja y debes de comer ¿no? Además, es… ¡No, lo mejor es irme y seguir con mi vida tal cual es! Sin importar lo que suceda, yo debo de seguir como si nada pasara.

—Señorita Kasuma, buenas tardes.

—Hola.

—Le traje té para que se refresque, el día está demasiado caluroso.

La mujer simplemente observa a la chica con mucha reserva y toma la bebida por educación, luego de eso se aleja.

—Sabe me encanta tomar fotos y usted es una de mis artistas favoritas.

—Me resultas familiar— dice un poco agresiva.

—Es la primera vez que nos vemos— ríe nerviosa la chica.

—No, estoy segura de que te he visto.

—Puede ser… Pero lo que realmente me interesa que sepa es que siento un gran respeto y admiración por cada una de sus exposiciones. Usted logra capturar mucho en cada foto que toma, puedo sentir lo que nos comunica son denuncias abiertas a…

—Eres la princesa mochi.

La chica de cabello aqua simplemente asiente apenada, la verdad es que antes de salir del parque volví a darle un último vistazo. En ese momento cambié de opinión respecto a lo que debo de hacer, mi cabeza no puede decidirse del todo. Sólo puedo verla interactuar con la fotógrafa, pero no sé de qué hablan, sé que está avergonzada por la manera en que tomó su carpeta. Ya me imagino el tema del que hablan y que tanta vergüenza le provoca a mi nuevo negocio. Eso tampoco se escucha bien, si la llamo así es muy descortés. En realidad no sé como manejar esta situación con la princesa mochi.

—Sí… Soy yo, pero ese es mi pasado. Ahora soy una persona llena de otro tipo de ambiciones y con ganas de…

—Dime las cosas sin tantas vueltas, me molesta perder el tiempo.

—Quisiera trabajar con usted, como su asistente o llevando las cosas para sus sesiones fotográficas o…

—Detente, no entiendo la razón por la que te interesas en la fotografía. Seguramente es porque como ex actriz infantil deseas regresar a escena y qué mejor que colgarse de otra persona, lo malo es que yo no tengo trabajo para ti.

—¿Entonces podría honrarme mirando mi trabajo?

—Ya salió la verdadera intención.

—Todavía soy una novata, pero estaría encantada si usted me dijera en qué puedo mejorar.

—Tu portafolio parece el álbum fotográfico de toda tu familia.

—Se que es mucho, pero en realidad le agradecería que lo mire.

La aguamarina hace una reverencia por los problemas que seguramente está causando, al final consigue lo que deseaba y Yayoi toma su portafolio. Luego la fotógrafa señala la pagoda en la que se tomarán las fotos, o sea que es momento de continuar con el show.

Comienza a dar indicaciones, mientras que los novios toman su lugar. Les pide que sonrían y la persona que destaca al posar es la chica de cabello aqua, creo que la novia lo nota porque Yayoi la elogia. Les pide que imiten la emoción de… Bueno de ella y les dice que a la cuenta de tres digan una palabra y seguramente será la legendaria "whisky."

—No, lo mejor será decir "quiero mochi."

Todos comienzan a reír, pero la rubia con moño rojo mira con algo de fastidio a todas las damas de honor que tampoco se ríen con agrado. Incluso su amiga mira a la novia con odio, eso es porque es conocida por esa frase. Pero al final la "princesa mochi" sonríe falsamente para decir junto a todo el grupo la frase.

—Quiero mochi.

Sé que la sesión de fotos está a punto de terminar y es mejor que me aleje un poco, no quiero que "Mochi" me vea. Necesito acercarme a ella sin que piense que soy rara, yo me siento así luego de seguirla por un mes completo. Me doy vuelta en la esquina para desaparecer sin que ella lo note, no importa mucho lo que pase en este momento. Sé a dónde se dirigen y lo que hará Mochi.

Su nombre es Kaioh Michiru, cuando tenía siete años participó en una serie de televisión sobre el shogunato en Okinawa. Ella hizo el rol de la hija menor de Sho Nei y al llegar la invasión de Satsuma pierden todos sus derechos, los convierten en esclavos. La pobreza en la que vivían hizo que su personaje con hambre dijera aquella frase épica "quiero mochi." Claro que era una historia de amor un tanto anacrónica, pero eso a nadie le importó. La frase dicha por Michiru hizo llorar a miles de japoneses que adoraban a la pequeña niña y desde ese momento fue conocida como princesa mochi.

Es increíble como una serie de los noventas puede marcar tu vida, Michiru apareció en otros programas intentando seguir su carrera como actriz, pero en realidad todos deseaban que ella repitiera una y otra vez la misma frase. Supongo que eso la desilusionó, por eso al crecer dejó de aparecer en la televisión por trabajo, aunque abrió el espacio a los paparazzi que la acosan. Desde que pudo comprar alcohol, Michiru no ha dejado de aparecer una y otra vez en los programas de chismes mientras está ebria.

—_¿Es la princesa mochi?_

—_Sí, la estoy grabando… Está tan ebria que está peleando con el camarero._

—_No quiero que me grabes para decir esa idiotez, ¿quieres que te acabe con mis propias manos? _— gritaba Mochi como loca.

Ese diálogo aparece en un video que fue subido en la red y en el que Michiru pelea con un tipo que le pidió hacer lo que más odia. También le han tomado fotos vomitando frente a la embajada de Singapur, acostándose a la mitad de la calle luego de quitarse los zapatos, hablando con la estatua de Hachiko y golpeando reporteros. Todo esto siempre aparece bajo el título "la princesa mochi duerme como indigente", "princesa mochi y Hachi", "princesa mochi peleando por su dulce favorito", entre otras cosas.

Cada una de estas cuestionables actitudes ha hecho que Michiru comience a crear una muralla con la gente, es una persona muy difícil y para nada educada. Su mejor amiga es la rubia con la que hablaba hace un rato, única persona en el mundo que tolera sinceramente a este desastroso ser humano. Supongo que Michiru sufre demasiado rechazo porque su nombre es sinónimo de problemas y nadie se atreve a acercarse mucho. No los culpo, las veces que he visto los videos de ella ebria en la red me doy cuenta de que es muy vulgar. Yo no estaría cerca de ella si no se tratase de un tema tan importante como… Ya se tardó en llegar, este es otro de los miles de desagradables hábitos que esta mujer tiene.

—Vamos, que no tengo toda la tarde— digo mirando mi reloj.

Lo mejor es que me adelante a entrar a la tienda de autoservicio a la que irá luego de despedirse del grupo con el que estaba, no aguanta un segundo más cerca de su amiga-enemiga ¿cómo puedo llamar a esa relación? No debería ser tan difícil tratar a una persona, pero esas dos son un caso completamente diferente y otra de las razones de que Michiru se comporte como lo hace. Ser una chica solitaria es su mecanismo de defensa, supongo que lo mejor sería alejarse de esa tipa. Pero como ya lo ha dicho la rubia su relación es enfermiza, en unos momentos más la futura novia Tamori le dirá…

—Vamos a comer Mochi, acompáñanos a seguir festejando.

—Debo trabajar, será en otra oportunidad.

—Anda, así hablaremos del secretario de mi futuro esposo.

—¿Para qué?

—Planeo hablarle bien de ti, es para que se case contigo. Me preocupa que nadie lo quiera hacer por culpa de todos tus escándalos Mochi.

—A mí no me interesa casarme, tampoco es que esté tan urgida o desesperada. Una mujer es capaz de ser feliz sin una pareja, pero tú no sabes de eso porque no tienes más metas o aspiraciones.

—Típico comportamiento de una mujer que sabe que no podrá casarse. Mochi, todos queremos verte feliz y no te dejas ayudar. Serás una solterona amargada… Bueno amargada ya eres ¿no?

—Ves, por eso no puedo ir, soy tan amargada que puedo arruinar tu diversión.

—Como quieras Mochi.

Michiru caminará en dirección al lugar al que estoy, ya me decidí y necesito retenerla aquí unos minutos, pero cómo…

—No me dejes sola con ella Michiru, sabes que no la soporto.

—Estás acompañada de otras personas.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso, no seas cruel conmigo.

—Entonces inventa algo como yo Minako.

—Ven.

—No, toda la comida me llamará "Mochi" y sabes cuánto lo odio. Si quieres que la mate de una buena vez, iré.

—Vete ya… Traidora.

Michiru le mostrará la lengua a su amiga y ambas comenzarán a reír por el atrevimiento, entonces ella aparecerá por la puerta. Tomará un envase de ramen instantáneo para comerlo en casa, como lo hace siempre que se siente triste. Pagará y se irá sin siquiera mirarme, lo sé porque antes de que este día llegará, lo he estado repasando una y otra vez en el futuro desde hace un mes. Incluso hace dos días volví a venir a este momento, debe ser realmente triste ser ella. No tiene nada por lo que luchar, a pesar de que es muy bella nadie se le acerca pues considera que es un ave de mal agüero y yo no he podido dejar de mirarla. No se merece que la traten de esa manera, aunque se lo busque por ser tan rara, no sé qué palabra podría describirla mejor.

Miro de nuevo mi reloj, todo va de acuerdo con lo que debe ser y en este momento estoy a punto de romper una de las reglas del viaje en el tiempo, creo que la lástima que me genera me ayudó a decidirme y esconder el ramen que le gusta. Romperé la segunda y la más importante de todas no intervenir en la vida de las otras personas, sé que no es correcto, pero debo hacerlo pues ella es la clave para evitar mi muerte. Esta mujer tan indeseable y yo moriremos el mismo día y a la misma hora, la verdad es que no quiero morir. No me importa que me digan egoísta o aprovechada, pero si no la detengo moriremos. Así que debo de entender que conecta mi muerte con la de Kaioh Michiru y hoy por supuesto debo evitar que algo provoque el inicio de su muerte.

—Ese chico es muy extraño, no ha dejado de mirarme— murmuró al notar que Haruka la observaba.

¡Demonios! Se suponía que debía tardar en encontrar los fideos instantáneos, los escondí ¿por qué sale tan apresuradamente del lugar? Simplemente debía retrasar que llegue a las 14:25 a la esquina o…

—¿Quién rayos es ese rubio? Me da mucho miedo, ¿acaso me ha estado siguiendo? Lo vi en el parque, seguramente es un violador o un secuestrador. La decepción que se llevará al saber que no me queda mucho dinero del que me pagaron por "Leyendas de Okinawa." La gente es tan aterradora en estos días… ¿Será un reportero? Seguramente es paparazzi de ese tal Chiba que siempre me está molestando, imbécil. Mejor que se consiga una vida y me deje en paz. Todos en este mundo son unos idiotas, ¿qué necesito para que me dejen vivir tranquilamente? Seguramente lo mejor será morir porque no soporto un día más en el que la gente se burle de mí… Yo únicamente quiero ser feliz, salir con alguien que me ame y no sé… Tener hijos… Pero nadie quiere estar con la princesa mochi… Sí, la vida no es justa… Incluso Tamori se va a casar y yo no lo soporto, por eso le dije que esas cosas no me interesan. ¿Por qué se tiene que casar antes que yo? Ya es vergonzoso que me digan Mochi, pero es peor saber que nadie se casará conmigo por esa cruz, soy tan…

—¡Cuidado! — gritará una mujer antes de que un camión la atropelle.

Eso es lo que debo de impedir, si la atropellan será el inicio de mi fin y no deseo eso. Cada vez que he repetido este día la veo hablar como loca de algo que solamente ella puede escuchar, murmura como una loca y después de eso su vida que de por sí es mala, será peor.

¡14:20, mierda! Necesito correr detrás de ella, ¿cómo diablos me quedé parada en este instante? Repasar lo que sucede una y otra vez no me habrá servido de nada si dejo que Michiru sea atropellada. ¿Cómo la detengo?

— Yo únicamente quiero ser feliz, salir con alguien que me ame y no sé… Tener hijos… Pero nadie quiere estar con la princesa mochi.

—Hola.

Atraigo su atención mientras habla sola, me mira con algo de recelo y creo que mi manera de acercarme es peor de lo que esperaba. Comienza a mirarme de pies a cabeza, está enojada por mi falta de tacto, pero cada segundo es vital para salvarla. ¡Dios! ¿En qué me he metido? Sólo quiero seguir disfrutando de mi vida y mis viajes en el tiempo.

—¿Te conozco? — dice agresiva.

—Te vi en la tienda de autoservicio.

—¿Y?

—Sólo quería hablar contigo.

—Te vi en el parque, deja de seguirme… Acosador.

¡Maldita sea! Toma firmemente su bolso y camina al cruce de la muerte. ¿Cómo me vio? Según yo fui demasiado cautelosa para que Michiru no me viera, claro nos cruzamos, pero en ningún momento de ese instante la miré. Eso era para que no me prestara atención, además, iba siguiendo a Yayoi. Su atención no estaba en mí y ahora resulta que sí me vio, ¡bravo Haruka, de nuevo lo arruinas! Debo detenerla a como dé lugar.

—Lo lamento, es que eres muy bonita y deseaba conocerte— que mentirosa soy con lo último.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, quisiera que tomáramos un café para conocernos mejor— la tomo del brazo para detenerla y que no siga caminando.

—¡Ey, no me toques!

—Lo lamento… ¿Quieres ir Michiru?

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—"Quiero mochi"— digo en broma.

—Idiota.

¡Mierda Haruka! Ya sabes que eso le desagrada, ¿por qué no soy elocuente en lo que hago? Usualmente no me cuesta nada saber que decirles a las chicas, será que estoy desesperada por salvar a esta mujer que digo puras tonterías.

—No quise ofenderte, es que tu belleza me hace decir cosas que no quiero. Son nervios, de cerca eres más hermosa y tus ojos son una obra de arte— la sigo.

—Además de acosador eres un fenómeno.

—Seguramente soy un fenómeno, pero no te acoso.

—¿Piensas que por tantos elogios iré contigo a tomar un café?

—No, pero es que un minuto a tu lado no me basta.

—Bicho raro— se mofa de mí.

—Anda Michiru di que sí, conozco una cafetería que te encantará— de nuevo la tomo del brazo.

—Sin tocar, joven.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Es un no, parece que no me puede dejar de tocar. Debo gustarle mucho para que me esté siguiendo, pero lamento decirle que a mí no me interesa que alguien que está fuera de sus cabales me pretenda. Puede que sea un criminal y no quiero morir tan joven, lo siento.

Lo que dice me hace reír, ¿de dónde saca que me gusta? Es guapa, pero solamente me interesa salvarla para que yo no me muera. De otra manera les aseguro que no me le acercaría, no gracias. ¡Criminal yo! Seguramente hasta los ladrones huyen al darse cuenta de que la mujer a la que desean asaltar es Kaioh Michiru, podría arrojarles latas de cerveza que es lo que adora tomar y lastimar al pobre ladrón.

—No soy un criminal, si quieres hablamos aquí… Pero no te vayas aún Michiru.

Ella se frena antes de cruzar la calle y eso me tranquiliza, esto es de lo mejor porque no tendré que seguir hablando con ella luego de esto. Se gira para darme la cara, suspira para tranquilizarse, luego voltea a su izquierda por unos segundos. Luego su atención regresa a mí y comienza a hablarme.

—Estoy siendo muy dura contigo, se nota que no tienes experiencia con las chicas. Seguramente por esa razón has estado corriendo detrás de mí y te creo, tus ojos no muestran maldad. Te impactó mi belleza ¿no?

—¿Qué? — no lo puedo creer, me dijo que soy una mujer que no sabe ligar.

—No saldré contigo, pero gracias por tu interés— me sonríe, se gira de nuevo y mira el semáforo. Me espanto porque estamos en la esquina mortal.

—Déjame decirte que tengo experiencia con chicas, he salido con modelos. Pero a ti te quiero conocer más, no te pido que te cases conmigo. Solamente quiero que tomemos un café… ¿Me escuchas Michiru? ¡Ey!

Me ignora de una manera tan soberbia que estoy a nada de ser yo quien la arroje a la vía para que la atropellen, ¿quién se cree esta borracha? De nuevo miro mi reloj, es la hora y lo bueno es que Kaioh está a mi lado. No puedo evitar abrir mi boca para decirle que lo olvide porque no me gustan las mujeres tan creídas. Se lo diré, porque ya logré mi cometido que era no dejarla morir, entonces miro como comienza a avanzar siendo las 14:25.

—¡Michiru cuidado!

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Se los prometí, les dije que Santa Claus llegaría para traerles esta nueva historia que es muy importante para mí. Mientras más avancemos, podrán entender lo que quiero decir, por ahora simplemente disfruten este primer capítulo. No creo subir nada este viernes porque es mi cumpleaños y no sé qué haré. Pero tendremos episodio la próxima semana, se los aseguro.**

**Hablando de la historia, sí Haruka ahora es una viajera en el tiempo y es muy importante que entiendan que no puede regresar al pasado. Sus viajes son de su presente al futuro, por lo que a pesar de que para el futuro de la rubia ella afecta su pasado, en realidad para la Haruka del presente afecta su futuro. Michiru de nuevo sufrirá un cambio en su personalidad, ahora es una chica que disfruta del alcohol, pero eso no quiere decir que la personalidad de Haruka no vaya a cambiar. **

**Además quiero aclarar que la historia será de tres capítulos y cada de ellos tendrá episodios, este es el primero del primer capítulo. ¿Cuánto va a durar la historia? No me decido aún si será tan larga como Toca para mí o tan "corta" como la pasada, ya veremos que sucede chicos.**

**Sin más por el momento, deseo darles las gracias por cada comentario que dejan y darse el tiempo de leer mis historias. Ya saben que esto incluye a los lectores anónimos también, así que siguiendo la línea de la historia pasada los comentarios serán respondidos con la misma dinámica. Disculpen que no responda los comentarios de la historia pasada, les contestaré la siguiente semana hoy es Navidad y hay que disfrutar del descanso.**

—Chicos, no se olviden de dar click en su mail para que suene tolón tolón cada vez que actualizamos.

—**De esa manera no se perderán nada de la nueva aventura de una de las parejas favoritas de Sailor Moon.**

—Feliz Navidad chicos, espero que tengan un hermoso Año Nuevo lleno de éxito, bendición, salud y mucho amor.

—**¿Nosotros donde nos leemos Tori?**

—En fanfic またね!


	2. Episodio 2

**Ni Sailor Moon o sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Esta historia está hecha para entretener y no otros fines.**

* * *

II.

Las puertas de la ambulancia se abren para que los paramédicos puedan bajar la camilla en la que transportaban a Michiru. Yo bajo también del vehículo y corro como loca al lado de uno de los paramédicos, aquel chico de cabellos y ojos azules estaba muy tranquilo. Del otro lado se encuentra un chico de cabellos plata y ojos verdes que hablaba con una doctora. Ellos buscan rápidamente a los camilleros para que puedan ingresar a rayos x a Michiru, no tardan mucho en darles a la chica y las condiciones en que la encontraron para que la muevan con gentileza. Antes de que se vayan debo preguntar si creen que ella se salve, pues cuando pensé que podía salvarla la muy torpe caminó.

—¿Seguro que ella se encuentra bien?

—Tranquilo amigo, su novia ya está en buenas manos— contesta Zafiro, puedo leer el nombre del hombre.

—Pero ella, no…

—Se desmayó luego de que usted la jaló. Salvó su vida, así que deje de preocuparse y vaya con los doctores— respondió Yaten. Sí, de él también veo el gafete.

—Gracias por llegar tan rápido.

—No es nada, cuide mejor de su novia— jugaba Zafiro.

—Estuvo a punto de perderla por una riña. La chica es linda, si no la ama mejor deje que otros la comencemos a cortejar.

—Yaten tiene toda la razón.

—No saben lo que dicen— respondí pues ellos no se han percatado de que es Mochi.

—Ya tienen juntos mucho tiempo ¿no crees Zafiro? Por algo se le está acabando el amor por esta bella dama, seguramente la querías matar porque ella ya se quiere casar y tú quieres seguir regalando tu amor a las mujeres.

—¿Cómo? — demonios, hasta ahora noto lo que sucede.

—Deja de molestar al joven. Nosotros nos iremos, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

—Claro, muchas gracias.

—Recuerde, si no la quiere nosotros podremos hacerla feliz.

—Les digo que ella no…

—Nos vemos joven Tenoh, cuide a su novia.

Se despide Zafiro y al salir golpea el hombro de su compañero, ya sé que van bromeando de mi raro comportamiento. Camino para pedir informes de Michiru, esa tonta borracha causa muchos problemas y yo no tengo tiempo para esto.

Al llegar con la enfermera me pregunta qué relación tengo con la chica que acababa de ingresar, de nuevo esa incómoda situación se presenta. No me queda más que decir que ellas es mi novia, sé que no puedo dejar a Michiru sin antes saber que está fuera de peligro. Claro que rescaté a la mujer de morir atropellada, pero noté que ni mi jalón pudo rescatar la cabeza de Michiru de un fuerte golpe con uno de los espejos laterales de la camioneta que pasó tan rápido como el diablo, no sabía que le daban la licencia a cualquier troglodita. Ese golpe es el culpable de que la mujer de cabello aqua estuviera inconsciente y que yo tuviera que llamar a una ambulancia para asegurarme de que todo estaría bien.

—¿Su pareja?

—Sí señorita, es… Mi novia— digo con resignación y un poco de incomodidad.

—La doctora Mizuno la acaba de llevar a que le hagan una resonancia magnética. Su novia llegó inconsciente y tiene un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

¿Qué tipo de mirada tan lasciva me acaba de dar? Oh no, cree que golpee a Michiru, les juro que quiero degollarla por hacerme pasar por este tipo de cosas. ¡Yo no soy una golpeadora! Odio que me miren con tanto coraje y me culpen de cosas que no hice, me las vas a pagar Mochi, en cuanto despiertes y sepa que estás bien yo me haré a un lado. Evitando su muerte, evito la mía ¿no? Creo que así funciona esto, no debería, pero… En fin, eso no importa ahora, a su momento intentaré explicar las cosas.

—Casi la atropellan, la jalé, pero no evité que el auto golpeara su cabeza— digo molesta.

—Tranquilo, todo estará bien. Puede esperar en la sala, cuando la doctora venga le diré que le informe… Lo que hago es solo porque su madre aun no llega y alguien debe de estar al pendiente de la señorita.

—Sí, de acuerdo.

—Si necesitamos llevarla a quirófano, usted debe de firmar una responsiva en caso de que su madre no llegue a tiempo.

—¡Qué!

—Es su novia ¿por qué se espanta?

—No lo hago.

—Bueno, tome asiento y esté atento.

—¿Ya se comunicaron con su madre?

—No, pensé que usted lo había hecho. Se supone que es su novia y venía con ella en la ambulancia, así que no comprendo la razón de no notificar a su suegra del incidente.

—Pues no lo hice, mi atención estaba en que ella estuviera bien y no en llamar a su madre.

—Mmm…— menciona insatisfecha.

—Además sé que esta mujer tiene seguro… Así que el número de su madre debe de aparecer en la ficha que tienen de ella.

—¿Esta mujer? — la enfermera se molestó.

—Mi novia.

—¿No le parece muy raro que hable con tanta indiferencia de su novia?

—Me molesta que usted me cuestione tanto— digo fuertemente.

—No le creo que la señorita sea su novia.

—Es más que eso— miento de nuevo.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Kaioh Michiru.

—Veamos si lo que dice es cierto… Oh sí… Está el número de la madre de la señorita, pero ella ya no tiene seguro médico. Al parecer no ha hecho el último pago y está cancelado, lo que quiere decir que su novia tendrá muchas deudas aquí por la atención que le estamos brindando.

—¡Qué!

—Lo siento joven, ella no podrá salir a menos que pague la cuenta del hospital y déjeme decirle que las operaciones no son baratas, así que si ella la necesita no sé qué hará. No le podemos negar el servicio, pero debe de pagar.

—La resonancia magnética tampoco es barata— digo al entender lo que la enfermera me dice.

—¿Cómo propone solucionar este problema?

—Es increíble, esta mujer me hace la vida imposible— me giro para murmurar.

—Señor, necesito que me responda.

—Yo lo cubro. ¿No es lo que deseaba escuchar?

—Excelente. ¿Pagará en efectivo o con tarjeta?

—Tarjeta… Malditos estafadores— digo al alejarme.

Camino a la sala de espera de una manera que revela el enojo que siento, al parecer es más caro estar cerca de Michiru de lo que pensé. Recargo mi codo izquierdo en el brazo de la silla y descanso mi barbilla en la mano, estoy realmente molesta. Una anciana que estaba cerca alcanzó a escuchar cómo rechinaba los dientes, mi mandíbula se movía frenéticamente, así como mis piernas. Este escenario era lo peor que podía pasarme, mejor hubiera dejado que Michiru fuera atropellada. Pero no solamente debía salvar a la chica porque me naciera, sino que es la manera en la que me salvo. Luego de esto espero que el día en que me enteré de mi muerte cambie, debe de ser así.

La frustración que siento por estar atada a una situación tan extraña me devora la mente, no solamente mi tranquilidad se esfuma, sino que me siento fuera de sitio al no entender la razón que me acerca a esta chica, ¡qué frustración! Para vivir debo esperar a que Michiru se salve de ese golpe en la cabeza, al menos no la arrollaron completamente. Necesitaba cambiar el destino que ambas teníamos trazado, ¿realmente lo hice? Siento que todavía estamos siendo acechadas por él, quizá evité el golpe del auto a todo su cuerpo, pero el golpe en la cabeza es nuevo.

—¿Y si muere por mi culpa? Debía evitarlo, vamos Michiru, debes de salir bien o me muero.

—Tranquilo hijo, tu novia saldrá bien.

Miro a la anciana que me hablaba dulcemente, ella me sonríe para que deje de estar tan estresada. Sin embargo, eso hizo que aclare mi garganta y mire con algo de culpa a la señora. Esta situación me está rebasando y quiero que todos sepan que ella no es mi novia, ni en mil años saldría con alguien como Kaioh Michiru. Pero sé que en este momento eso es lo menos importante… ¿Qué pasa con esta anciana?

—No es tu novia.

—Claro que lo es— me giro a la anciana alarmada.

—¿Qué día nació?

—Pues… En… Ella… Ella odia que revele su edad— atajé bien ese balón.

—Lo sabía, no es tu novia.

—Hoy en día conocer eso no es importante— me molestó ante tanta palabrería.

—¡Cómo no va a ser importante muchacho!

—Ella tampoco sabe el mío.

—Mentiroso, debería de informarle a la enfermera que eres un farsante.

—No, en verdad necesito saber cómo se encuentra. Le suplico que no diga nada, por favor… Usted tiene razón, la chica no es mi novia, pero ella es muy importante para mí— eso no es mentira, es importante o me muero.

—Aja, es la chica que te gusta e iban a su primera cita.

Dice la anciana más aliviada, notó que mis palabras son auténticas y pase de ser una persona tonta e inconsciente, a convertirme en alguien que se encontraba preocupada. La mujer palmeó mi hombro y volvió a sonreírme, lo malo es que piensa que íbamos a tener una cita. Primero muerta antes de salir con ella… Bueno, en realidad no quiero morir y por eso hice lo que hice, ¿qué metáfora será mejor? Primero me caso antes de salir con Kaioh.

—Me descubrió— de nuevo miento.

—Para que todos te crean, deberías dejar de decirle "esa mujer."

—Bien, es que me dan nervios y…

—Lo entiendo, mi esposo me ponía igual.

—No creo que ella me llene de esa clase de emoción y menos que yo pueda ca…

—Eso es lo que debes dejar de decir, no seas tan tonto.

—Sí, limitaré mis respuestas.

—Sólo di sí y no.

—Pero no sé nada de ella.

—Por eso esas palabras te ayudarán.

Hago una leve reverencia para agradecer el consejo de la mujer, regresó a mi posición inicial. Miro una televisión que estaba en la sala, el canal que sintoniza era el de noticias y mis ojos se quedan viendo el reloj. En ese momento recordé que les había prometido a mis amigos que iría a cenar con ellos, todavía tengo algo de tiempo pues son las 15:15. Necesito que todo salga bien con Michiru, de otra manera no me moveré de este lugar y pido porque la madre de la chica no llegue o tendré que irme antes de saber que ella está a salvo.

—Familiares de Kaioh Michiru.

—Yo— corro como loca.

—¿Es su esposo?

—Su prometido.

—Qué raro, yo no vi el anillo de compromiso— dice la doctora Mizuno.

—Porque peleamos y se lo quitó, seguramente salió volando de su mano cuando ese idiota le aventó la camioneta.

—Aja.

—Bueno no me crea, ya me cansé de dar explicaciones en este maldito hospital. Michiru me debe un anillo y también el pago de sus honorarios, el uso de los aparatos y demás cosas.

—Qué gran novio es usted— dijo sarcástica.

—¿Me dirá cómo está? O simplemente se dedicará a criticarme.

—Pues entiendo que se pelearan, usted es un avaro, codicioso y no piensa en los sentimientos de su novia. Le diré como está para que se pueda ir, parece que tiene prisa en desaparecer. Soy la doctora Mizuno y soy neuróloga, la señorita Kaioh…

—¿Ella está mal?

—No, pero era indispensable que yo la viera por el golpe que recibió. En los estudios salió que todo está bien, su cerebro está algo inflamado por el fuerte golpe.

Se queda pensativa por mi cambio de actitud al pensar que Michiru está mal, la verdad es que me siento tranquila al saber que todo está bien con ella. Me llevo la mano al pecho al sentir que mi corazón deja de latir tan fuerte, conseguí salvar mi vida. Ya no habrá consecuencias de ese golpe y finalmente podré vivir tranquila, además no volveré a ver a Kaioh.

—Es de esperarse, ella parecía estar bien después de que se golpeó. Incluso tuvo tiempo de empujarme y me dijo que la soltara… Luego caminó y se desmayó.

—En cuanto despierte la iré a revisar, también la llevamos a rayos x para descartar otro tipo de lesiones. Está bien, no hay nada y ya puede pasar a estar con ella.

—Qué bien— digo tranquila.

—Venga, la llevaré con su prometida.

—¡Qué!

Abro tanto mis ojos que la anciana se golpeó la cabeza al darse cuenta de que yo no soy nada buena para mentir. Mizuno simplemente me mira furiosa, seguramente debe pensar que Michiru es una pobre mujer, pues no debe haber algo peor en el mundo que salir conmigo. Soy un patán para la médica, seguramente debe ser demasiado horrible ser mi pareja. Además, ella es sumamente bonita y no falta quien la pretenda ¿por qué se fijó en mí? Para Mizuno no pasa desapercibido que yo también soy muy guapa, el único problema es mi actitud con Michiru. Ella no sabe que esta borracha no es mi novia, pero debo de ceder una vez más.

—¿Le ocurre algo señor?

—No, sólo espero que ella no se enoje al verme.

—Pues si continúa actuando de esta manera tan nefasta lo hará.

Mientras caminamos a la sala de urgencias para que pueda ver a Mochi pienso en que nunca más volveré a meterme en la vida de alguien, ni siquiera para salvarme. Demonios, esto es demasiado difícil y seguramente ya aumenté mi vida, el tiempo que sea lo recibiré de la mejor manera. La lección que recibí hoy es demasiado importante, salvar una vida es demasiado sofocante, no importa si es la misma. Seguramente debo de aceptar mi muerte con dignidad la próxima vez que la vea o me entere. No debo volver a…

—¿Qué? — digo extrañada al ver una figura en una columna del hospital.

—Si no quiere ir con su prometida no lo haga.

—No es que… ¿Todos pueden pasar a urgencias?

—No señor.

—Hay alguien en la columna de…

La doctora Mizuno gira su rostro al lugar al que le indico, ambas percibimos que alguien acaba de correr. Vimos la sombra claramente y eso pone a la médica algo molesta, alguien se escabulló a la sala de urgencias. Yo tengo un mal presentimiento por Michiru, demonios creo que esta lucha contra el tiempo no para.

—Siga derecho, la camilla de su novia es la última a la derecha. Yo iré por seguridad, es demasiado irresponsable que dejen pasar a las personas que no son familiares de pacientes.

Afirmo rápidamente y corro por el pasillo olvidando cualquier tipo de modales, me importa más saber que esa persona no tiene nada que ver con un tipo de ataque en su contra. Eso quiere decir que seguramente quieren matar a Michiru y no importa lo que haga, mi muerte y la de ella están predestinadas a ocurrir en la misma fecha. O quizá si ella muere hoy yo me salve, ¿debería dejarla morir?

—¡Pero qué idiotez pienso! — golpeo mi frente

Al llegar a la camilla que le corresponde a Michiru la encuentro dormida, tiene un poco de gaza en su golpe pues sangró un poco. Se ve tan tranquila al dormir que no deseo despertarla, pero me inquieta al pensar que alguien le hizo daño y me quedo mirando su pecho. Está respirando y suspiro aliviada, me siento en una silla que está al lado de ella, posando mis codos en el colchón de la camilla llevando mi mentón a mis manos.

—¿Qué haremos? No entiendo porque debemos de cruzarnos, quizá todo este día sea peligroso y por eso debo de cuidarte hasta que termine.

Se ve tan indefensa mientras duerme y no puedo evitar pensar en lo difícil que debe ser para ella su propia vida. Esperaré hasta que la madre de esta chica llegue, si no lo hace tendré que quedarme con ella hasta que despierte y cuidarla en su casa. Creo que no ha dejado de ser un ser humano, una adicción no te quita la humanidad. Simplemente resalta todos los problemas que por años te has tragado, si a eso le sumamos que Michiru es una persona que seguramente es depresiva no tenemos un buen resultado.

¿Qué se siente ser un adicto? ¿Qué tanto peso carga Michiru en su espalda? Me pregunto si detesta tanto su existencia como para destruirse de esa manera y dejar que otros la señalen. Esta espiral en la que está sumergida no me muestra un buen augurio, chismes, depresión y alcohol. Es así cada día de su vida y ella no se esfuerza mucho en encontrar una salida.

Además, no es muy sociable, en eso nos parecemos un poco porque mi número de amistades es limitado. Sólo tengo dos amigos, en realidad son mis mejores amigos y son las personas con quien me siento muy cómoda. Seiya es uno de ellos, como ya les había dicho y es la única persona que sabe de mis habilidades para viajar en el tiempo. La otra persona es cabeza de bombón a quien conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, es una chica genial y única. Es demasiado centrada para mi gusto, pero ese es uno de los millones de encantos que tiene mi amiga. Antes era un poco despistada y sigue siendo de esa manera de vez en cuando, pero en general es una mujer muy madura. Listo no tengo más amigos, creo que el ser solitario no es un problema. El verdadero problema es aislarte de la manera en que lo hace esta mujer.

—Las 16:00, creo que los chicos se van a enojar un poco— me río.

No podré ir a mi práctica de básquetbol con Seiya, se supone que cabeza de bombón nos alcanzaría al final de la práctica para ir a cenar. Creo que le debo llamar a Seiya para avisarle que lo mejor es que vaya solo, lo malo es que me va a querer preguntar sobre mi día y no quiero espantarlo con esta noticia. No puedo decirle "salvé a una chica de ser atropellada porque si ella sufría ese percance yo moriría." No, eso no es nada correcto o prudente, sé que Seiya no lo sabe demostrar de una manera cariñosa, pero él me quiere mucho. Así que debo de analizar bien lo que haré, le escribiré un mensaje de texto y eso será todo.

Sacó mi celular de mi bolsillo y comienzo a escribir un mensaje para mi amigo. Seré tajante porque es indispensable, espero unos minutos para obtener una respuesta. "De acuerdo" y sé que él no me hará más preguntas, eso es un alivio. Luego miro unos segundos a Mochi que sigue dormida, lo mejor es dejarla descansar.

Una enfermera pasa y le pregunto si ha llegado la madre de la chica de cabello aqua, pero niega amablemente. Agradezco la información que me brinda y me dice que puedo retirarme si lo deseo pues Michiru está bien, además de que dormirá un largo tiempo.

—No, me quedo con ella hasta que despierte. No quiero que llegue sola a su casa y para asegurarme prefiero esperarla.

—Podemos enviarla en taxi.

—Descuide, me quedo con ella— tomo la mano de Michiru.

—Como guste— se retira.

Mi atención de nuevo se enfoca en Mochi, parece tener un poco de frío y pido una cobija para que ella entre en calor. El aire acondicionado del hospital es tan fresco que estoy segura de que pronto provocará una nevada y no estoy exagerando. Otra enfermera me lleva la manta para tapar a Mochi, la cubro y luego giro mi silla para quedar frente a ella. Tomo su mano derecha con mi mano izquierda mientras que mi mano derecha comienza a acariciar su exótico cabello ondulado.

—¿Qué haré contigo? — le pregunto.

Así me quedo un tiempo a su lado, ni siquiera noto que no he dejado de acariciar su cabello y no entiendo la razón por la que me despierta tanta ternura. No deja de ser una alcohólica y problemática mujer, pero en este momento parece una chica demasiado amable, así como si fuera una tierna niña.

—¿Por qué sonríes como tonto?

Dice al abrir los ojos y notar lo que hago, no paré de hacerlo y estoy segura de que no pasó mucho tiempo desde que comencé a acariciar su cabello. De nuevo me mira con temor y recelo, está pensando en que soy una acosadora. Sí, es una mujer demasiado desagradable, en un par de segundos destruyó todas las virtudes que comenzaba a imaginar que tenía.

—Dices cosas graciosas— sonrío amable.

—Deja de tocarme— mueve su mano frenéticamente.

—Lo lamento— retiro mi mano de la suya.

—¿Me secuestraste? — dice llevándose la manta a su pecho con pánico.

—No, una camioneta golpeó tu cabeza con su espejo lateral. Si no te hubiera jalado estarías peor, te traje al hospital cuando te desmayaste.

—¿Sí? — dice mirando a todas partes.

—Sí, le diré a las enfermeras que le avisen a Mizuno que despertaste. Necesita valorarte y saber que no sufres de algún síntoma extraño. Ya te hicieron una resonancia y rayos x, no hay nada que temer, estás bien.

—¿Entonces qué síntomas piensa que tengo? Dices que estoy bien ¿no?

—Simplemente quiere descartar complicaciones.

—¿Por qué estás tú y no mi madre?

—No ha llegado, estaba algo lejos… Creo que visitaba el monte Fuji.

—Ah, claro… Lo olvidaba.

—Iré por Mizuno— me levanto.

—Y después te vas.

—Oye, quiero saber que te encuentras bien, no me iré hasta que Mizuno lo confirme. Luego te llevaré a casa.

—No es necesario.

—Te acabas de golpear la cabeza, déjame hacer eso por ti.

—Dios…

—Enfermera…

Finjo no escuchar que está diciendo puras tonterías, prometo que luego de saber que se encuentra bien y llevarla a su casa, jamás volveré a tener tratos con esta pesada. Le pido a una enfermera que traiga a Mizuno porque Michiru ha despertado, regreso al lado de la mujer de cabello aqua y la fuerzo a recostarse. No debería intentar sentarse, seguramente se mareará y volverá a caerse o desmayarse, cosa que me retendrá otros minutos más a su lado.

La doctora Mizuno no tarda en aparecer por el pasillo, saluda a Michiru con amabilidad y esta loca le regresa el gesto. La doctora de ojos azules me mira con desagrado, seguramente ha confirmado su teoría errónea sobre que ella es un amor y yo soy una desgraciada. Comienza a examinarla para hacer un diagnóstico preciso, cuando la doctora le pide levantarse suavemente y veo que esa salvaje hace lo contrario me apresuro a detenerla.

—Con calma, ¿no escuchaste a la doctora?

—Estoy dejando que te quedes a escuchar que estoy bien ¿no? Deja de decirme lo que debo hacer.

—Bueno, entonces muérete si quieres— digo elevando mi voz.

—Oigame no le levante la voz a una dama— me regaña la doctora.

—Ella me gritó.

—Porque usted es un descortés.

—Y no sabe escuchar doctora, le dije que me dejara en paz. No lo hizo y por huir de él casi me matan, por su culpa estoy aquí.

—Por mí estás viva— reclamo.

—Deje de estresar a mi paciente.

—Bien— digo alejándome.

Así que ese par comienza a decir que soy una completa majadera, que no sé escuchar cuando me dicen que no y por si fuera poco a Michiru se le ocurre decirle que estaba escapando de mí porque la tenía ofuscada. Mizuno dice que comprende por lo que está pasando y que lo mejor sería darnos un tiempo.

—¿Tiempo de qué?

—Para pensar sobre su relación.

—Pero él y yo no somos nada.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, me venía siguiendo por la calle porque le gusté y me invitó una taza de café. Le di las gracias y me retiré.

—Y te salvé ¿no? — me volteo a mirarla con molestia.

—Así que mis sospechas eran reales, usted no es nada de la señorita.

—Pero la salvé de ser atropellada.

—Gracias amigo— me dice Mochi en burla.

—Lo único que deseo es saber que te encuentras bien, te golpeaste la cabeza y me preocupé. No podía dejarte tirada en la calle, por eso llamé a la ambulancia y he estado contigo todas estas horas. Pude irme desde que llegaste, pero no era correcto… Yo sólo deseaba verte despierta y saber que no tienes problemas.

Algo de lo que acabo de decir es cierto, necesitaba saber que esta malagradecida estaba bien. Pero ya no me interesa, que haga lo que desee porque esta actitud tan nefasta comienza a colmar mi paciencia. En ese momento noto que la mirada de esas mujeres cambia. La doctora me mira con mucha ternura y Mochi parece algo apenada. Al fin creo que voy a ganar una pelea con este par de mujeres, se los dije, soy una buena persona.

—Ella está bien, puede irse en unos 20 minutos, eso es porque puede marearse por el golpe que sufrió en la cabeza. ¿Entienden?

—Sí— respondo.

—¿Señorita Kaioh?

—Sí doctora, gracias.

—Bien, los dejo para que puedan hablar— me acaricia el brazo.

Michiru me mira con culpa, se acomoda un poco de su cabello por detrás de la oreja. Esa acción es demasiado tierna para venir de ella. Desvía un poco su mirada y yo permanezco de pie esperando tener paciencia para poder hablar con ella.

—Quisiera llevarte a tu casa para saber que llegaste con bien.

—Gracias por ayudarme.

—No quiero presionarte, pero podemos ir por ese café o té para que te relajes del susto que te metió ese loco al volante.

—Sabes… No quiero ser grosera contigo, de verdad… Te agradezco el que me rescataras y te quedaras conmigo, pero no te veo de la misma forma en que tú a mí.

—Eh…

—Sé que soy una mujer muy hermosa e impacto a los hombres. Tú no eres feo, pero me temo que no eres mi tipo y quiero que no te preocupes por mí. Seguramente mi madre no tarda en llegar al hospital, ella me llevará a mi casa.

—¿Qué no soy tu tipo? — digo riendo.

—Te digo que no quiero ser dura, pero es mejor ser honesta.

—Ah… Eres una persona demasiado graciosa y confiada.

—Se nota que no tienes experiencia con las mujeres, intentas hacer todo para que yo me impresione y te note. Pero no creo que suceda, eres una buena persona lo admito.

—¿Dices que te presiono?

—Sí.

—Es que yo simplemente quiero ser…

—Mi novio, lo sé… Entiende que no te puedo corresponder— me dice con tristeza, la verdad es que iba a decirle que quería ser amable con ella.

Necesito aguantarme las ganas de reírme, tampoco es que sea bueno ser descortés con ella. Aunque estoy completamente convencida de que esta chica no pensaría en que me burlo de sus conclusiones, sino que me río porque estoy despechada. ¿Por qué las cosas son complicadas con Michiru? Al menos sé que está bien, pero no me siento confiada sabiendo que hay alguien rondándola ¿qué hacer?

—Vete, no te lastimes más— continua.

—Voy a confiar en que te encuentras bien.

—De acuerdo.

—Me iré, así que hasta pronto Michiru.

—No comiences a acosarme.

—¡Ey! No soy esa clase de persona… No me despido porque sé que el destino nos volverá a reunir y yo esperaré a volvernos a ver.

—¿Quieres decir por casualidad?

—Sí, la casualidad nos volverá a reunir.

Sonrío divertida pues creo que le encanta vivir el dramatismo de la despedida, aunque sé que no volveremos a vernos porque ya evité nuestra muerte. Salgo de la sala de urgencias para no comenzar a reírme y entonces dejarla ver que me burlo de su ingenuidad y soberbia. Pago la cuenta del hospital para salir al encuentro con mis mejores amigos, no creo que esa persona que estaba oculta regrese por hoy. Seguramente lo espanté al darse cuenta de que Mochi estaba conmigo, así que llamó a mi amigo para avisarle que no tardaré en llegar.

—Seiya, ya acabo de terminar la reunión.

—**La reservación está a tu nombre.**

—Sí.

—**¿Podemos pedir? Es que bombón tiene más hambre que un león.**

—**Seiya deja de ser tan grosero**— escucho a cabeza de bombón.

—Por supuesto, yo no estoy tan lejos. Iré en taxi y por favor pide carne Kobe en esta ocasión, es carne a la parrilla por lo que deseo disfrutar de un gran festín.

—**¿Celebramos algo?**

—La vida por supuesto.

—**Qué rara estás.**

—**¿Va a tardar mucho? **— dice cabeza de bombón.

—No, dile que no tardaré… ¿Señora me puede dar ese ramo de rosas blancas?

—**Haruka dice que no tarda bombón.**

—**Entonces hay que pedir.**

—¿Cuánto es?

—**¿Qué haces Haruka? Ven de inmediato.**

—Ya voy Seiya, tengo mucha suerte este día… Ya viene un taxi.

—**Si te tardas bombón se comerá todo, incluso yo creo que no lograré comer bien**— ríe.

Cuelgo la llamada y me dispongo a buscar un taxi para olvidar lo que acaba de pasar con Michiru, extiendo mi brazo al ver que uno llega y noto que está ocupado. Me hago a un lado al ver que una mujer sale corriendo de él, su verde cabellera y descortesía me recuerdan a la chica que dejé dentro.

—Lo siento querido— dice volteando a mirarme y hacer una reverencia.

—Descuide— sonrío.

La mujer se alivia al notar que no estoy enfadada así que vuelve a tomar carrera para ingresar al hospital. Me he equivocado, esta dama no es ni descortés o vulgar como Kaioh Michiru, sin embargo, parece ser igual de dramática que ella pues entra gritando y llorando al hospital.

—Señor ¿puede llevarme? — digo al chofer.

—Claro joven, suba.

* * *

Al fin estoy con mis amigos y la paz nos rodea con todo el esplendor de la risa de Usagi, parece que cabeza de bombón está demasiado emocionada de salir con nosotros. La realidad es que en el último mes solamente nos vimos unas dos veces y por eso era importante para ella encontrarnos hoy para cenar. Mañana Seiya y yo tenemos un partido de que jugar básquetbol con otras personas de la oficina, en nuestro trabajo es importante crear una sana convivencia y por lo que se abrió el equipo, estamos en un torneo con otras empresas. Seguramente cabeza de bombón querrá ir a vernos jugar, porque ella recuerda los momentos que pasamos los tres juntos en la escuela.

Mi querida amiga comienza a servirme un poco de la carne que ya está asada, parece feliz al mirar las rosas que le regalé. Se lo debo, ella es muy inocente, aunque no quiera aceptarlo y además es demasiado emotiva. Le hice pensar que no quería salir con ella porque ya no deseaba ser su amiga, la realidad es que estaba analizando este día y entendiendo la rutina exclusiva de Michiru para detener su accidente y mi eventual muerte.

—Come Haruka— me sonríe Usagi.

—Lo siento— me llevo un trozo a la boca.

—Tardaste mucho en ese negocio Haruka.

—Lo suficiente para saber que es uno seguro.

—Yo digo que sí estabas en una cita.

—¿Cita? — dice Usagi un tanto molesta.

—No era una cita, fui a ver posibles terrenos para construcción.

—¿Le crees bombón?

—Pues… Mírame Haruka.

—¿Sí? — la miro fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Tuviste una cita?

—No, fui a ver terrenos y allí entrarás tú cabeza de bombón.

—No me puedes hacer esto Haruka, todavía estoy terminando las casas de la fundación. El tifón dejó a muchas familias sin hogar, así que deberás esperar a que termine ese proyecto si quieres que atienda lo que deseas construir.

—¿Es el terreno de Kunzite?

—No, es otro.

—Ahora entiendo la tardanza— me dice Seiya al creer que viajé en el tiempo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es un lugar alejado?

—Algo— decimos mi amigo y yo al mismo tiempo.

—¿Me dirán dónde se encuentra?

—A su tiempo.

—Haruka.

—Nuestra ojos de wasabi tiene razón bombón, después te lo dirá.

—Qué estúpido apodo— digo indignada.

—Algunas veces siento que ustedes tienen un mundo aparte y me excluyen de él. Si no quieren que salga con ustedes será mejor que me lo digan de una vez.

—¡Vamos, tranquila! — le digo palmeando su cabeza.

—Jamás te dejaremos fuera, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien se entere del lugar y quiera invertir antes ¿entiendes? — dice Seiya sirviéndole otro vaso de sake.

—De acuerdo, ustedes dos son algo misteriosos.

—Para nada— me río.

Así continuamos la velada, no debo mencionarles a mis amigos la verdad, ni siquiera a Seiya pues sería demasiado alarmante para él saber que estuve a punto de morir. Cabeza de bombón no sabe siquiera qué puedo viajar en el tiempo, entonces eso sería demasiado para ella ¿por qué estresar a mis amigos? Lo mejor es continuar comiendo, bebiendo y jugando entre nosotros.

—A ver como te ves con una rosa blanca en la oreja— dice Usagi a Seiya.

—Bombón me veré afeminado— se molesta.

—Afeminado ya te ves— se burla.

—No bombón.

—Se buen amigo y déjate poner la rosa.

—Ah… Bien, pero sin fotos Haruka.

—Diablos ya estaba preparándome para eso— sigo con la mofa.

—Haruka no lo molestes… Acércate Seiya… Eso es… Mira que guapo te ves— le dice Usagi y Seiya sonríe.

—Como Afrodita— le comento.

—¡Oye!

—Haruka— me regaña cabeza de bombón.

Si soy completamente honesta, los viajes en el tiempo no fueron mi único motivo para decidirme estar con vida. Son estos momentos que paso con ellos, ver la sonrisa de cabeza de bombón, seguir jugando y trabajando con Seiya son las cosas que me hicieron no querer renunciar a otro segundo más.

Mi trabajo y los lujos en los que vivo no serían nada si no los tuviera, es que mis dos amigos son lo más valioso en el mundo. ¿Me pregunto si Michiru sentirá esto por alguien? Puede que lo sienta por la rubia que estaba a su lado, pero no por nadie más. Es tan rara que me crea un poco de curiosidad saber qué es lo que piensa de las personas, ¿se encontrará bien?

—No se ustedes, pero ya quiero irme— dice bombón sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿No quieres nada más de comer?

—No Haruka, gracias.

—¿Y tú Seiya?

—Estoy bien.

—¿Por qué te quieres ir? — le pregunto al notar que está incómoda.

—Nada.

—Dinos— expresa Seiya.

—Siento que alguien nos vigila… Ya vámonos chicos.

En ese momento me percato de la misma incomodidad que sentí al ir a ver a Michiru en la sala de urgencias. Cabeza de bombón tiene mucha razón, hay alguien que nos vigila y con una mirada hago entender a Seiya que vea detrás de mí y yo haré lo mismo con el entorno al que le da la espalda.

—Chicos— dice preocupada.

—Tranquila, revisamos discretamente— la mira Seiya con una sonrisa.

—Por favor, es mejor irnos ya.

—Bien, pediré la cuenta.

—Dividamos la cuenta— me dicen Seiya y Usagi.

—No, yo los invito hoy. Mañana nos invita Seiya luego de ganar el partido.

—Bien— sonríe Usagi.

Levanto la mano para llamar a la mesera, ella amablemente me da la cuenta y yo le pido la terminal para poder pagar y marcharnos. Mientras eso sucede Usagi y Seiya me dicen que ellos irán a buscar el taxi que nos lleve a nuestras casas. Yo espero a la mesera, para poder pagar, firmar, recibir mi ticket y salir del lugar. Esa pesadez se hace más grande ahora que no están mis amigos, entonces ¿esa persona que persigue a Kaioh está molesta porque la salvé?

—¿Qué misterio cargas Michiru?

Me pregunto pues se me hace completamente raro que alguien la quiera muerta, eso quiere decir que a esta persona le importa poco saber que la muerte de Mochi me lleva entre las patas. Estoy enfurecida al saber que el castigo del destino es mantenerme atada a Michiru, de verdad que esa mujer me desagrada demasiado. No, debo de encontrar otra solución que me separe de ella, es más hace unas horas dije que debía aceptar mi muerte ¿no?

—Señor…

—Disculpa— digo sobresaltada.

—¿Podría firmar?

—Lo siento, estaba pensando en trabajo.

—Lucía preocupado, a lo mejor el trabajo es su novia.

—Te equivocas con lo de la novia. Pero creo que te diste cuenta de que me has dejado sin una palabra para invitarte a salir.

—Pues ya lo hizo, creo que no debía de pensarlo tanto— me sonríe la chica y yo le guiño coqueta.

El sonido de alguien rompiendo un vaso nos hace salir del pequeño coqueteo en el que estamos. La chica se apresura a terminar conmigo para correr a la mesa en la que hay líquido regado, al parecer es una de sus mesas y yo debo limitarme a no pasar por ella más tarde. Debería de golpear a la persona que me interrumpió, estaba a nada de cerrar el trato y dormir caliente con una chica. Pero ahora vuelvo a sentir la pesadez más cercana a mí, entonces noto que esa mirada tan agresiva estaba ubicada cerca de donde se rompió el vaso.

—Lo siento, le juro que no sabía que el vaso estaba tan frágil— dice la mesera.

La respuesta es el chasquido que hace la boca de esa persona que se oculta detrás de un biombo de madera. Necesito acercarme para cuestionar a esa persona ¿qué quiere con Michiru? En ninguna oportunidad de mi viaje sentí ese enojo, lo juro porque viajé muchas veces en el tiempo para ver el accidente de Michiru. Mis piernas se mueven mecánicamente al lugar al que se encuentra la mesera que sigue disculpándose con la persona, al parecer le pide que no le llame al capitán.

—Por favor, necesito este trabajo.

—Ah…— suspira la persona algo enfadada.

—Se nota que es una persona amable.

La persona iba a comenzar a hablar, pero se queda muda al notar que una sombra se acerca. Sí, de nuevo he fallado en mi intento de ser discreta y pasar sigilosamente para mirarle. Creamos un aura de tensión en ese momento, lo sé porque la mesera le pregunta una y otra vez si se encuentra bien.

—Haruka, debemos irnos ya conseguimos el taxi— me llama Usagi.

—Voy— en ese momento la mesera me mira.

—Gracias por su visita.

—Deje propina para ti en la mesa…

—Rápido Tenoh— grita Seiya

—¡Ya voy!

—Pues ya.

—Adiós— le digo a la chica y corro con mis amigos.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Chicos ya estamos de vuelta con otro "episodio" del primer capítulo de la nueva historia, como ven las cosas se están enredando un poco a pesar de que es la segunda entrega de este relato. ¿Cómo pasaron su Navidad? Este año lo pasamos con la madre, el hermano y el tío de darthuranus. Kai kun me hizo comer demasiado y bueno la comida fue muy agradable, a pesar de que mis padres no pudieron venir de japón me queda agradecerles por enviarme soba para poder comer antes de que se termine el año. Eso es porque deseamos una vida larga y sana llena de bendiciones y espero que ustedes tengan un excelente año nuevo.

Pasemos a lo que es realmente satisfactorio, que son sus comentarios y lamentamos no responder los de la historia pasada (si la persona no comentó en esta), pero queremos alejarnos un poco de eso para adentrarnos en la nueva historia (ojo, esta vez no tengo nada que ver en ella).

**Pablo395: **Querido amigo muchas gracias por tu apoyo al autor desde la primera historia que se escribió. Te deseamos un feliz año nuevo y que vengan muchos éxitos y bendiciones. Gracias por tus palabras y deseos a Kai kun, espero que sea un alma tan pura y bella como lo es la tuya.

**VaMkHt: Jajaja sí entiendo de lo que hablas, creo que esas versiones de Haruka y Michiru fueron demasiado extremas y concuerdo en que un personaje es muy complejo. Sobre todo, la personalidad que le das en la historia, desde un principio quise que ellas lograran lo que pudieron en la historia pasada, pero eran demasiado crueles para mí. En el fondo sé que ellas realmente ganaron más sufrimiento en ese mundo de abominación en el que viven y sí, puede parecer que "ganaron", pero siempre la justicia o el karma llegará a ellas.**

**Ya sabes que la historia está allí y puedes comentar siempre que lo desees no importa si tardas mucho o lo haces en cuanto salga el capítulo. Siempre leemos los comentarios y los apreciamos.**

**Te mandamos muchos abrazos y los mejores deseos para este nuevo año, ya se arrancó 2020. Como dice Tori, demos lo mejor de nosotros y esforcémonos en todo lo que hacemos.**

**Roshell101216: **¡Volvió, volvió, volvió! No te preocupes, comprendo la emoción porque es algo aburrido no tener que leer n.n.

Tienes razón en la manera que aborda la historia es demasiado distinta porque Haruka nos habla para explicar la manera en la que ve las cosas. Mientras que en este capítulo vemos que el nuevo personaje que también viaja en el tiempo habla también para sí y no se dirige a los demás, o sea, como que no rompe esa cuarta pared ¿cierto?

Sí Michiru será una alcohólica por lo que leí en este nuevo episodio y lo de los viajes son así. Haruka podrá viajar en el tiempo en la línea de metro de Namboku, simplemente puede ir del presente al futuro. Si va de Azabu Juban a Roppongi Itchome va al futuro, si es a la inversa regresa al presente, solo podrá viajar de esa manera.

Bueno este mes como te dije son seis meses, en enero son los siente meses. Es una suerte que Kai nazca en marzo y no en abril porque el número cuatro llama a la muerte en Japón y créeme que algunas veces soy muy supersticiosa. Se mueve demasiado porque parece ser igual de latoso que el hermano y sobrino de Karu kun. Antojos son muchos sobre todo de ponche que tanto amo en las épocas navideñas de México. Sí es un niño y por eso es tan inquieto el peque. Muchas gracias y te deseamos un excelente año nuevo y aunque ya pasara feliz Navidad.

Karu kun te agradece por las felicitaciones y a pesar de que hoy es viernes este comentario lo leímos el día de su cumpleaños. Para nosotros también eres una persona que apreciamos y consideramos una amiga.

**Kyoky: Hola, esperamos que tus cenas y recalentado fueran lo más sabroso que comieras este año. Nos alegra que a pesar de que te tomes tus vacaciones puedas regresar a leer las historias y que no te quejes de esta nueva que en lo personal será un cierre a muchas cosas.**

**Me temo que no he visto esa película ja ja ja, pero la veremos hoy en la tarde para saber de que trata. Al menos el mensaje que da esa película, en esta ocasión nuestra Haruka será la viajera en el tiempo y como puedes ver sí logró evitar el accidente de Michiru. Además, nuestra violinista (que en esta ocasión no me decido de si lo será o no al menos como pasatiempo) le encanta estar sumida en el fondo de la botella y su forma de ser es lo que no termina de convencer a la rubia. La personalidad de Michiru será diferente a las que he manejado anteriormente porque es una persona que está en conflicto.**

**Te deseamos un excelente año nuevo, esperamos que sea prospero y lleno de cosas positivas para ti y tu familia. Nos leemos el siguiente viernes para continuar con esta historia.**

Muchas gracias por darnos otra oportunidad con esta nueva historia y esperamos que les agrade leer. Si desean dejar su comentario saben que es bien recibido, si desean seguir siendo lectores anónimos también los estimamos pues es por ustedes los lectores en general por los que se sigue escribiendo.

—**Si gustan conocer más de esta nueva historia recuerden una cosa.**

—Chicos, no se olviden de dar click en su mail para que suene tolón tolón cada vez que actualizamos.

—**Feliz 2020, no se olviden que este año Tokio es la cede de las olimpiadas.**

—Quienes vayan a visitarnos por favor sean gentiles con nosotros. Que les mostraremos el verdadero espíritu japones, o sea nuestra cortesía.

—**¿Nosotros donde nos leemos Tori?**

—En fanfic, またね!


	3. Episodio 3

**Ni Sailor Moon o sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Esta historia está hecha para entretener y no otros fines. Las partes en cursiva son recuerdos de los personajes.**

* * *

III.

**Abril de 2026.**

Han pasado cinco días desde que salvé a Kaioh del accidente que sufriría y decidí viajar en el tiempo para asegurarme de que todo estuviera mejor de como lo deje. Hoy es el día de mi muerte y disculpen que no les dé la fecha exacta pues a lo que vine es a verificar que todo mejorase para mí. Si ella no sufría su accidente, no quedaría inválida y por supuesto no entraría en una depresión. Eso es algo que también tuve que revisar para confirmar que ella era una pieza clave en mi muerte, pero el detalle es que ni en ese momento supe porque nuestras muertes estaban unidas y quizá no era necesario hacerlo pues estoy segura de que he evitado que ese destino nos alcance.

Como pueden comenzar a darse cuenta estamos a nada de entrar a la primavera, el día de hoy llegué desde temprano al futuro para disfrutar de los cielos despejados que tendrá Tokio. Por más extraño que les parezca siempre me tomo unos segundos para admirar mi entorno, sé que la vida en la ciudad es rápida y que muchas veces no tenemos la oportunidad de disfrutar de ver algún paisaje citadino o el cielo. Es raro que alguien contemple las nubes o las estrellas y ya no hablemos de ir al mar para relajarse con el atardecer, no hay nada mejor que admirar como el mar se come al sol que necesita ir a iluminar la otra parte del mundo. Pero yo prefiero darme unos minutos para ver algo, aunque sea un ave darle de comer a sus crías en medio del ruido de los niños al jugar en el parque.

Esa soy yo, una romántica en ciertas cosas, pero hay algo que a la mayoría de los japoneses nos enloquece y eso es un hermoso matsuri que culmine con el hanabi. Ya saben de qué hablo, los festivales que nos armamos para festejar la entrada de las estaciones o festejar alguna leyenda como Tanabata. Al final no pueden faltar los hermosos fuegos artificiales, mientras te vistes con un hermoso yukata, en realidad eso lo hacemos regularmente en verano. En fin, no quiero seguir mencionando cosas que me emocionan como el ruido de las cigarras o el ir al campo y disfrutar de las luciérnagas, algún día haré esas actividades con mis hijos y esposa. Saben, si yo pudiera formar una familia llamaría a mi hijo Hayate, será parte de mí y eso me genera un poco de soberbia porque su nombre significa "rápido como el viento". Como yo que cuando corro me convierto en el viento, así que creo que es un nombre adecuado para mi hijo. Pero si fuera niña y teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que me gusta salir de la ciudad para…

—Akigase Koen Park… Interesante.

Lamento interrumpir mis cavilaciones, pero acabo de ver un periódico hablando sobre las tierras en las que está interesado Kunzite.

—¿Cuánto es? — le digo a la mujer del puesto de periódicos.

—400 yenes.

Pago y camino a un centro comercial para poder sentarme a leer, son las tres de la tarde y todo parece indicar que hoy es un día normal. No puedo ir a casa porque no sé si estoy en ella, ya les he comentado que sucederá si estoy frente a mí. Ambas versiones mías desaparecerían y yo dejaré de existir, no tengo idea de cómo repercute eso en el tiempo o con la gente que me rodea. Razón por la que debo de alejarme de la casa hasta no estar segura, usualmente mi yo del futuro me avisa si está en este tiempo y en casa para evitar que podamos cruzarnos. Tuvimos que hacerle caso a la persona que nos enseñó todo sobre los viajes en el tiempo.

¿Les sorprende? Creo que no, ya había comentado que hay más como yo en el mundo o al menos eso creo, después de todo quien me ayudó a entender lo que me pasaba es una excelente persona. Se interesa en mí y me protege, es más fue esa persona la que me obligó a venir a este día.

—_Haruka ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura de que arreglaste todo?_

—_Salvé a esa mujer ¿no? Estoy segura de que todo está bien._

—_Le estás restando importancia a las cosas. ¿Acaso ya viste el futuro? Es decir, el día en el que mueres._

—_No, pero revisé a la mujer y está bien, no corre riesgos de nada. O sea, todo cambió._

—_Deja de ser tan perezosa y ve de una buena vez al futuro._

—_Estoy segura de que todo está bien._

—_Necesitas asegurarte._

Me dijo completamente enojada, supongo que realmente me aprecia pues en este tiempo que tengo viajando en el metro algunas veces viajamos juntas. Les aseguro que les hablaré más de ella, por el momento debo disfrutar de todo lo que me rodea. Al finalizar el día de hoy iré a su casa para burlarme de sus preocupaciones y restregarle que el salvar a Kaioh hizo la diferencia en todo.

—Quizá le pida que salgamos, al final de cuentas es una chica muy linda. Me encanta su mirada que combina con el color de lápiz labial que usa. No me había puesto a pensar que ella es realmente hermosa y lo mejor es que ambas podemos viajar en el tiempo, no tendría que mentirle en nada… No… Ni siquiera podría amarla totalmente, no he podido amar a alguien con ese nivel de profundidad— digo mientras hojeo la información del periódico.

Las relaciones son complicadas, no importa si es de amistad, familiar o de pareja, siempre llegas a tener problemas en algo y eso le quita cierto atractivo a poder relacionarte con otros. Las únicas personas con las que me siento a gusto son Seiya y cabeza de bombón. Estoy segura de que Michiru siente lo mismo que yo en ese tema…

—Ella simplemente piensa tonterías.

¡Qué diablos hago! ¿Sonreí al recordar nuestra interacción? Es que fue hilarante que pensara que yo estoy loca por ella. Semejante tontería tuvo que venir a su cabeza por todo el alcohol que se ha tomado.

—Bueno la idea de Kunzite no es prometedora.

Sigo leyendo el periódico para entretenerme y es en ese momento que leo una nota sobre la princesa Mochi. Al parecer volvió a hacer de las suyas, pero ahora se trata de que estuvo detenida 14 horas por haberse orinado frente a la estación de la cadena televisiva de NHK. Lo bueno es que la vida me ha separado de esa alcohólica, seguramente lo mejor para ella sería vivir en otro lugar en el que no la conozcan. Podría ayudarla si pudiera, pero ya hice demasiado por ella, la salvé de la muerte, pero no de su propia autodestrucción. Que deshonroso debe ser que te vinculen a ella.

—¿Estás segura de eso Michiru? — esa voz…

—Sí, ni siquiera sé cómo decirle… Soy un fracaso, no entiendo la razón por la que me ama.

—Porque ve tu verdadero valor, simplemente te abriste y entonces amó tu equipaje. Esas cargas del pasado que a pesar de apenarte te han hecho una mujer fuerte.

¿Mujer fuerte? Tu amiga te sabe mentir, por eso eres una alcohólica. Nadie se atreve a decirte tus errores y mírate ahora no puedes esconder la tristeza que sientes. Ojos llenos de lágrimas, nariz roja y húmeda, un pañuelo en la mano derecha. ¿Cómo es que te viniste a cruzar en mi camino de nuevo?

—¿Cómo le digo que me rechazaron? No podré vivir con...

—Ya Michiru, ven— la abraza su amiga.

Aquella mujer es un desastre emocional, la salvé para que todo se le fuera a la mierda. Lo que me llama la atención es saber que alguien la ama ¿quién será el valiente que lo hace?

—Necesito otra cerveza— dice sacando una lata de la bolsa de plástico que lleva.

—Michiru no creo que sea conveniente que tomes.

—No me importa, me acaban de arruinar.

¿Ven a lo que me refiero al decirle "valiente" a su pareja? Cargar con una alcohólica debe de ser lo más patético en la vida de esa persona. Comienzo a creer que mi compañera de viajes en el tiempo me hizo venir para encontrarme con este papel tan vergonzoso y sentir lástima por Mochi.

—¿Recuerdas el día que me rescataron? Te hablé de ese chico.

—Sí, recuerdo muy bien al implicado.

—Le dije que estaría bien y mírame.

—Parece que tuvo un gran impacto en tu vida ¿no?

—Creo que era virgen, estaba tan nervioso de estar a mi lado— se burla de mí, pero qué mujer tan descortés.

—Eso fue hace seis años— ríe su amiga.

—Tienes razón, tuvo que florecer.

—Y si no, es porque es feo.

—No Mina, en realidad él era atractivo.

—Quizá en su adolescencia era muy feo.

—No lo creo… Tengo muy presente su mirada.

—¿Sí?

—Sí, era similar a la de…

Y de nuevo vuelve a llorar, parece que su amiga comienza a animarla de nueva cuenta. Le dice que no se preocupe pues en algún momento podrán estar juntos. Ahora me doy cuenta de que seguramente era un matrimonio arreglado y Mochi se enamoró del sujeto al recordarme, porque obviamente se quedó prendida del poder de mi mirada. No quiero presumir, pero la forma en la que miro puede enamorar a cualquier persona, es la combinación perfecta entre sexy y tierno. Al no volver a verme seguramente quiso buscar mi mirada en los ojos de otra persona. Lo malo es que, al encontrarlo, la muy tonta lo arruinó y los padres de ese chico rompieron el compromiso. Nadie permitiría que su hijo fuera deshonrado por culpa de su prometida, menos por culpa de su adicción al alcohol.

—Bravo Mochi— digo mientras me alejo.

—¿Qué pasa Michiru?

—¿No oliste?

—¿Qué?

—Era ese chico.

—Michiru relájate y toma asiento. ¿Por qué estaría ese chico aquí? No lo volviste a ver, quería jugar contigo y al ver que no iba a lograr nada se alejó. No merece siquiera que recuerdes su aroma, es un tremendo desgraciado mujeriego.

—Al final no importa, porque sabes quién es lo más importante en mi vida y me están separando de lo que más amo Mina.

Se que esas chicas hablan, escuché que Mochi se levantó como loca de su asiento y la vi intentar buscar algo o a alguien. Que triste es saber que la salvé de la muerte, pero no de ella misma. No puedo hacer nada más por ella, no es mi responsabilidad salvar a una mujer que realmente quiere morir. Yo creo que comete este tipo de tonterías porque desea estar sola, aunque ella piense que desea lo contrario. Kaioh Michiru va a morir porque ella se buscó ese destino, ya sea por cirrosis, por congestión alcohólica o porque al final alguien termine matándola al encontrarla borracha en la calle.

Camino por las calles de Tokio para dejar de pensar en esa chica y su patética existencia. De la nada noto que estoy en el cruce de Shibuya ¿en qué momento llegué? ¿qué hora es? ¿tanto caminé? Miró a los extranjeros tomarse fotos con la estatua de Hachiko. Aquí en el futuro no puedo coquetear con las mujeres, porque no es correcto, en el presente no afecto nada, pero aquí podría ser arriesgado esa es la razón por la que prefiero ser una sombra y dejar que mi versión futura se ocupe de lo que hago.

—No me he enviado mensaje, eso quiere decir que no estoy en casa. Es hora de tomar un taxi e ir allá, necesito descansar antes de regresar al pasado.

Tomo un taxi, que me lleve a casa porque el metro seguramente estará a tope. Mientras me alejo del bullicio de Shibuya miro por la ventana los espectaculares de la ciudad, las luces de los edificios y a las familias que caminan esa noche.

—Hoy la luna se ve hermosa ¿no lo cree?

—¿Se ve? — pregunto emocionada al taxista.

—Sí.

—Estoy a 10 minutos de mi casa, quisiera bajar aquí y caminar para observarla.

—De acuerdo.

Pagar es lo más rápido del mundo y voy caminando por la calle completamente hipnotizada por la luna.

—**Este año los fuegos artificiales que festejan el fin del invierno para dar paso a la primavera iluminarán los cielos de Tokio. Como recordarán el gobernador mostró una recreación de lo que veremos en el cielo el día de hoy a las 20:30.**

Es genial saber gracias a la pantalla gigante cerca de mi casa que hoy tendremos hanabi y que el cielo cooperó con un despejando las nubes para que podamos disfrutar del evento. Es raro ver cómo por computadora mostraron algunos diseños de lo que veremos en el cielo.

—¡Qué linda flor de cerezo!

Esperen, estoy en un cruce y de nuevo estoy viendo fuegos artificiales, son los mismos de… No lo puedo creer, miro el reloj, son las 19:42 de la noche…

—No puede ser…

Miro a lo lejos mi convertible amarillo, allí estoy sentada observando las noticias, estamos a unos ocho metros de distancia y del lado contrario. La forma de esta calle es de cruz, yo estoy de frente, sé que no me he visto porque no me he enviado un mensaje. Aun estamos lo suficientemente lejos como para empezar a desaparecer. Entonces giro mi cabeza a la izquierda y mi corazón comienza a acelerarse.

—Michiru.

Digo eso y entonces un auto Honda color blanco sube a la banqueta e impacta a Michiru, golpeándola y lanzándole lejos. Un auto negro intenta frenar para no atropellar el cuerpo de la chica y se hace una caravana. Sumándose a todo esto un autobús de escuela que frena para no poner en riesgo a los niños que vienen allí, pero dos autos lo golpean y uno de ellos lo hace de frente siendo elevado por los aires.

—¡No!

Ese carro color plata que ha salido volando cae en mi convertible amarillo y miro mi cara de terror. Finalmente escucho a las personas que están cerca de mi auto gritar aterrorizadas por el terrible espectáculo, alguien intenta abrir la puerta de mi auto para intentar rescatarme.

—Lo único que cambió es que Michiru no está en silla de ruedas, esto no es posible porque la salvé… ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Me quedo en el lugar parada pues estoy en shock. La primera vez que vi mi muerte llegué por accidente y justo cuando subían a Michiru a una ambulancia, ella les rogaba a los paramédicos por su vida pues no deseaba morir. Luego vi que había otra camilla que era llevada a otra ambulancia y fue que me vi ensangrentada. Alguien dijo que la chica era paralítica y estaba en la banqueta, la culpa era del conductor del auto blanco, creo que alguien dijo que conducía mal, zigzagueaba aparentando un estado de ebriedad.

—_Sal de aquí Haruka._

—_Señorita._

—_Sé que estás impactada pero solamente tenemos 10 minutos._

—_¿Para qué?_

—_Para llevarte al presente, ¡corre maldición!_

En el fondo vuelvo a escuchar la sirena de la ambulancia y camino para ver de cerca a Kaioh, no puedo creer que a pesar de salvarla del accidente nuestra muerte siga unida. Me acerco cuando los paramédicos la suben a la camilla y le ponen un collarín.

—Mochi…

—¿La conoce? — me dice el paramédico.

—¿Qué?

—No me quiero morir, por favor— Michiru me toma la mano.

—Estarás bien… Lo prometo.

—Hay que subirla, déjenos pasar.

No entiendo, la salvé del accidente y eso significaba que estaríamos bien… Debíamos estar bien… Debo ver mi reloj, son las 19:52… Debo correr al presente.

—_¿Por qué me sacó de allí señorita?_

—_Haruka, te he dicho que debes de ser prudente en los viajes en el tiempo._

—_Sabe que no podía viajar al 2026._

—_Pues hoy lo hiciste… No lo entiendo._

—_Usted sabe lo que me sucede ¿cierto?_

—_Haruka, olvida la fecha y hagas lo que hagas no vuelvas._

—_Señorita, me conoce bien como para saber que si no me dice vendré y averiguaré lo que me sucede._

—_Bien… El día de hoy morirás a las 20:02._

—_¿Y esa chica?_

—_Muere el mismo día y a la misma hora que tú. Si tu futuro yo muere y estás en ese mismo día podrás desaparecer y ya sabes las consecuencias Haruka._

—_¿Quién es ella?_

—_No lo sé._

—_No quiero morir._

—_Quizá ella sea la clave para que puedas sobrevivir. Debes investigar todo sobre ella y quizá puedas salvarte Haruka._

—_Pero creí que no podía meterme en la vida de los demás._

—_Pues no hagas nada y muere._

—_Eso es lo más frío que me ha dicho señorita._

—_Si quieres vivir debes de investigar a esa chica, seguramente ella es la clave para detener tu muerte. No es común que la muerte de dos personas esté ligada, no así al menos. Ustedes dos están unidas para bien o para mal Haruka._

Cierro mis ojos al recordar eso, estoy de vuelta en mi tiempo y me pregunto qué es lo que me está uniendo a esa mujer. No estoy a salvo de la muerte, ¿debo ayudarla con su novio ahora? Mi cabeza de nuevo comienza a generar estrés… ¡Qué fastidio! Todavía hay algo que tengo que hacer con Kaioh Michiru.

* * *

**Presente.**

La mirada de la chica que viaja en el tiempo como yo está demasiado seria, seguramente está pensando al igual que yo que debo de ayudar a esa mujer con su novio, ya saben por el que lloraba. La intensa mirada de color granate de la mujer me hace pensar que está un tanto molesta conmigo por confiarme y no mirar antes el gran problema.

—No creo que llore por un hombre.

—Puede que sí.

—Haruka, vienes a visitarme, estamos comiendo takoyaki en las escaleras de mi edificio y sólo me dices tonterías.

—Nunca me deja entrar a su casa señorita, esa es la razón de que comamos en las escaleras. Regresando al tema de la borracha sé que lloraba por alguien, la escuché y su amiga le dijo que no se preocupara pues todo saldría bien. Es obvio que no es cierto pues la chica morirá después.

—Si fuera por un hombre que tiene un matrimonio arreglado con ella, seguramente no la ama y simplemente la tolera. Pero con la personalidad que describes de esa chica, no creo que sea el caso.

—Sabe algo señorita y de nuevo no me dice.

—Sé que solamente puedes viajar al 2026 en el día de tu muerte, no más.

—¿Qué sabe? — le digo molesta.

—No es un hombre por quien llora, no tiene novio. Es lo único que sé, recuerda que no puedo dar más detalles.

—Entiendo… ¿Entonces?

—Por experiencia puedo decirte que puedes cambiar tu futuro y el de ella.

—¿Cómo?

—Es simple Haruka, yo salvé a una persona importante para mí. No hay nada que el amor no pueda vencer, debes tenerlo en mente.

—¡Qué! Yo no quiero volver a ver a esa alcohólica— digo espantada y nada convencida.

—Pues muérete.

—No, no, no, no… Yo quiero seguir con vida.

—Entonces debes acercarte a ella.

—¿Enamorarla? ¿Es todo?

—Claro que no, podrás ser su novia o casarte, pero eso no te ayudará a vencer a la muerte.

—¿Entonces?

—Un bebé Haruka.

—¿No sé si notaste que ambas somos mujeres? Es imposible.

—Un nacimiento vence a la muerte, ya te dije que lo sé por experiencia.

—¡Está loca! Apenas y puedo tolerar a esa chica, debe haber otra solución.

—Bromeaba con lo del bebé— se ríe la mujer de mirada granate.

—No quiero salir con ella.

Digo escondiendo mi cabeza entre mis manos y golpeando con mis pies el suelo. Creo que ese movimiento le resulta completamente gracioso a la mujer que se aguanta las ganas de reírse de mí. En verdad que la señorita no me está ayudando en nada, me dice que debo de salir con esa loca porque ella sabe de lo que habla.

—Dale una oportunidad, no creo que esa chica sea tan mala— acaricia mi espalda.

—Yo deseaba ver que ese accidente no ocurriría e invitarte a salir. Ambas viajamos en el tiempo y pensé que seríamos una buena pareja.

—No digas tonterías Haruka.

—Te gusto— la molesto.

—Si no quieres morir debes de pensar en salir con esa mujer, ya sé que viste el desarrollo de su discapacidad luego del accidente.

—Sí, pero…

—Nada de "peros", sabes dónde vive y también me tienes a mí. ¿Trajiste tu automóvil?

—Sí.

—Espérame aquí, iré por una sombrilla y saldremos.

—¡Qué!

—Le dijiste que se verían si el destino las volvía a cruzar ¿no?

No sé qué contestar, me tiene dónde quiere, puedo ver su sonrisa burlona y seductora. Hay algo que no deja que le quite la mirada de encima.

—Te quedaste muda al darte cuenta de que el destino las cruzó. Lo siento Haruka, si quieres vivir deberás de acercarte a esa mujer.

Ella se levanta y sube las escaleras, su gran cabellera verde oscuro llega casi a sus rodillas. Lo malo es que no me permite apreciar su trasero, la he visto de perfil y tiene un gran cuerpo. Hoy para mi desgracia tiene puestos sus jeans celestes, una playera negra y otra color naranja de tirantes arriba de ella. ¿Cómo quiere que me concentre en Michiru si viene conmigo? No puedo negar que me atrae un poco.

—Te espero en mi auto— le grito.

—Haruka.

—¿Sí?

—¿Podrías dejar de comerme con tu mirada?

—Eres muy guapa.

—Necesito que te concentres.

—Y yo te aseguro que serás mía.

—Deja de molestarme y ve a tu auto.

Me da risa ver como se incomoda ante mis tonterías, sé que ella no siente nada por mí y a pesar de que me guste no podremos ser algo. No sé por qué tiene ese capricho de juntarme con la alcohólica de Mochi. Me levanto para caminar a mi convertible y ponerle la capota, no es bueno que Michiru se de cuenta de que no la encontré por casualidad. No entiendo la razón de que la vida me junte con esa mujer en estas circunstancias.

—Vamos por la chica— entra a mi auto sonriendo.

—¿Te da gracia mi pena?

—Ya te dije que no creo que ella sea tan mala.

—Lee sobre ella y su problema con el alcohol o sus escándalos, que al final del día son lo mismo.

—Leí sobre ella, pero no la veo como una peste como tú.

—¿Quieres enamorarla? Yo no tengo problema con eso.

—¿Mi vida corre peligro? — me dice molesta.

—No.

—Dale una oportunidad, no es justo juzgar tan pronto a una persona sin conocerla.

—Pareciera que la conoces.

—No, pero una persona de mi círculo cercano era alcohólica. Sabes Haruka, hay mucho más detrás de una adicción de lo que ves y tú deberías de conocerla mejor antes de seguir diciendo que es alguien que no vale la pena.

—¿A quién salvaste?

—A una persona muy importante para mí, te lo dije.

—¿Quién era?

—El amor de mi vida.

—Soy yo ¿no?

—Deja de molestarme.

—Yo me enamoraría de ti y aún no conozco tu nombre. Sólo te digo señorita, pero no creo que eso sea correcto.

—Algún día te lo diré— me sonríe.

—Me gusta tu sonrisa.

Ella mueve su cabeza para negar lo que he dicho, le resulta gracioso que pueda decir estas cosas. Sé que no la conozco mucho, pero me hace sentir cómoda y eso es algo que aprecio, la señorita estira su brazo para alcanzar mi radio y poner algo de música. Le gusta lo retro, yo habría colocado música de mi celular, nunca habría puesto una estación de radio.

—Ya llegamos.

—¿Cuál es su casa? — me cuestiona.

—Esa blanca de la esquina.

—Las ventanas están abiertas, ella sigue en casa.

—Lo mismo pensé— ambas nos miramos fijamente.

—Esta es la sombrilla que me prestaste hace tiempo y que no te devolví.

—No tienes que…

—Hoy lloverá Haruka, tienes que dársela a esa chica. No te quedes mucho tiempo con ella, usa tu carisma de rompecorazones y regresa.

—Soy una don Juan.

—Lo que sea, pero sal o ella no creerá que es un encuentro del destino.

—Pero…

—Ya salió de su casa, hazlo— golpea mi hombro.

La casa de Michiru está en una subida, ella tendrá que bajar en dirección a mi auto pues la parada del autobús queda en la esquina cerca de la que estoy estacionada. Ella viste una falda de mezclilla y una blusa blanca. Lleva una bolsa un poco grande en donde supongo lleva sus pertenencias. Se ve demasiado guapa…

—Deja de sonreír y ve— me dice la señorita.

Bajo del auto con la sombrilla en la mano derecha, miro a mi izquierda para hacerme la que no ha notado a Mochi.

—¡Ay no!

Dice Michiru algo avergonzada al verme, al menos es lo que creo. Llevo mi atención al frente y ella que está peinada con una coleta, se acomoda el fleco de su frente. Está nerviosa al verme de nuevo, yo visto algo similar a Michiru, tengo una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de mezclilla, además me puse unos tenis de cuero blancos.

—Hola.

—¿Me estás siguiendo?

—Vine a visitar a un amigo, vive cerca de aquí. ¿Tú que haces en este lugar?

—Lo lamento no quise ser grosera— se apena.

—Creo que el destino se tardó en hacernos coincidir.

—Pero te hizo aparecer en mi calle.

—¡Vives por aquí! — digo sorprendida, es otra mentira pues sé dónde vive.

—Sí, esta es mi casa— señala.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Al trabajo y te lo digo para que no me pidas salir de nuevo, ¿entiendes?

—Claro… Toma, creo que va a llover hoy, como yo estaré con mi amigo no creo mojarme, pero tú vas al trabajo y no llevas nada para cubrirte.

—¿Estás loco? El cielo está completamente despejado.

—Apostemos entonces.

—¿Qué? — dice curiosa.

—Si llueve el día de hoy, tendremos una cita.

—¡Qué!

—Es una apuesta.

—Si no llueve dejas de molestarme y no me pides una cita en tu vida— dice soberbia.

—Te daré mi número de celular para que puedas llamarme en cuanto termines de trabajar. Yo pasaré por ti e iremos a una cita ¿qué te parece?

—En realidad te llamaré para devolverte tu sombrilla y me dejas de molestar.

—Es un trato.

—De acuerdo— extiende su mano para sellar el trato, pero yo le doy la sombrilla.

—Hasta luego Michiru— le sonrió y luego me alejo de ella.

—Que tipo tan más raro… Pensé que no me lo volvería a cruzar, después de todo la vida no es una película rosa y un chico tan guapo como él no se vuelve a aparecer dos veces… ¡Oye!

—¿Sí?

—No me diste el número de tu celular o tu nombre.

—Me dedico a los bienes raíces y mi número es…

Me acerco a ella para darle una tarjeta de presentación, ella simplemente se me queda viendo al no revelarle mi nombre. Pero toma la tarjeta y me vuelvo a ir, sé que me está viendo caminar pues no escucho sus pasos.

—Tenoh Haruka, agente inmobiliario… Es un creído… ¡Agente inmobiliario! — grita de nuevo.

—¿Sí?

—Vas a perder la apuesta— dice divertida.

—Ya lo veremos.

* * *

La modelo revisa las prendas que utilizará para el catálogo que venderá la tienda para la que contrataron sus servicios. Suspira al darse cuenta de que su belleza no es una garantía para conseguir un trabajo más remunerado o al menos con una marca que la catapulte a la cúspide de los eventos de moda. No se queja porque a su lado está su noble y amable compañera de trabajo, desde que se conocieron se han apoyado la una a la otra. Es cierto que ninguna está sumamente feliz con la poca atención que les dan, pero por algo se empieza y esto era lo mejor que podían conseguir por el momento.

—Luces un poco deprimida— le dice su amiga.

—Michiru ¿crees que en algún momento nuestra carrera despegue?

—Lo hará, no debemos desesperarnos. En algún momento la experiencia de estos pequeños trabajos nos abrirá las puertas de nuestros sueños y metas. Simplemente debemos ser pacientes Rei.

—Parece que soy una desagradecida ¿no? Te dan este trabajo y piensas en mí de inmediato, pero tu amiga la modelo se queja del gran favor que le histe.

—Para nada, yo también estoy algo desesperada.

—No lo pareces.

—Soy una niña actriz que no pudo continuar con su carrera en ese medio, además me la paso en boca de los paparazzi que parecen no tener algo mejor que hacer o un nuevo artista que molestar. Eso afecta esta nueva carrera que quiero comenzar, creo que, si no hubiera sido por mi madre y sus ganas de tener dinero, hoy estaría siendo una de las mejores fotógrafas de Japón— dice Michiru mientras revisa las fotos que ha tomado.

—Michiru, eres una excelente persona y no tiene nada de malo ir a tomar algo para divertirse. Lo que pasa es que ese tal Chiba es un animal que solamente quiere ridiculizar cada acto que haces.

—Gracias Rei— sonríe.

—Sabes, estoy segura de que tu experiencia en el medio artístico te ha brindado esa conexión que tienes con la cámara. Por el lente no ves a una persona, ves su alma y explotas lo mejor de su entorno para hacer unas bellas fotografías.

—No es verdad, hubiera deseado asistir a la universidad de bellas artes para ser una verdadera fotógrafa.

—Yo asistí a la universidad de moda y mírame— le dice llevando sus manos a su pecho.

Michiru comprende lo que la chica quiere decir, puede ser que ellas dos simplemente no tengan la suerte de otras personas. Una como la que tuvo cuando era niña y participó en "Leyendas de Okinawa", en ese momento ella pensó que había nacido para la actuación, siguió trabajando en otros doramas famosos. En los cuales simplemente le daban unas cuantas líneas, chistes y escenas dramáticas, pero para lo único que la querían realmente era para aparecer engullendo algún alimento. En su adolescencia las cosas no fueron mejores, siempre aparecía en el papel de una santurrona, tenía el papel de chica buena e inocente que aparece en los mangas rosas y eso poco a poco fue mermando su paciencia.

Tomó clases de actuación para que la tomaran en cuenta en otros papeles, no debía dejarse encasillar más. La culpa quizá era de ella y no de los directores o guionistas, por tanto, debía comenzar a tocar de lleno otro tipo de emociones, quizá algunas más oscuras que otras.

—¿Michiru?

—Perdón… ¿Decías?

—Pusiste una cara de asco hace un momento.

—Recordé mi vida de actriz infantil, que horror.

—Entiendo… Regresando al tema de los estudios, muchas veces no sirven de mucho. Yo estuve vagando por miles de agencias y nada.

—Pero te conocí gracias a Crown Management.

—Una agencia de mala muerte.

—No exageres Rei.

—No me consiguen oportunidades que me puedan catapultar.

—No es de mala muerte, sé que no es importante como otras que hay.

—¿LIBERA?

—Así es, esa es una de ellas. Pero Crown no es de mala muerte, te respetan y hacen lo posible para que salgas adelante y todos te conozcan.

—Eres muy gentil Michiru.

—Porque es la verdad.

—Te juro que es de mala muerte.

—Humilde, es una agencia humilde. Créeme que cuando algo es de mala muerte se reconoce y yo no trabajaría en ese lugar si fuera malo.

—Eres una fotógrafa independiente Michiru.

—Igual puedo reconocer a las personas que trabajan en lugares de mala muerte.

Rei mira a Michiru que sigue observando la pantalla de su cámara, parece querer terminar el tema con eso último. Aunque la pelinegra se siente curiosa para saber cómo es que Michiru puede reconocer agencias y personas de mala muerte. Lo mejor será no quedarse con la duda y preguntarle a la chica de cabello aqua, pero algo en la mirada de su amiga le hace dejar ese tema a un lado y regresar su atención al vestuario.

—Algo positivo de trabajar en Crown es que he aprendido a hacerme mi propio maquillaje.

—¿Eh?

—A falta de asistentes para las sesiones que tenemos, tengo que maquillarme y hacer mi peinado. Creo que cada día mejoro más ¿no?

—Es cierto.

—Cómo tú y tu aprendizaje autodidacta. Si comparamos las fotos que tomaste hace dos años con las de ahora, puedo decirte que tienes mayor técnica y estilo.

—¿Vas de nuevo con la loca idea de que veo el alma?

—Sí Michiru, ves el alma y haces que los demás lo hagamos cuando vemos tus fotos.

—Por eso sé que serás una gran modelo Rei.

—Y cuando tenga mi primer gran trabajo te voy a recomendar. ¿Harías lo mismo por mí?

—Claro que sí— sonríe Michiru y abraza a Rei.

—¿Continuamos?

—Claro.

Aquellas horas de la mañana se fueron tan rápido que ninguna de las chicas notaba que casi terminaban con la sesión de fotos. Michiru le daba indicaciones a su amiga para aprovechar la luz del sol pues la tienda no tenía los suficientes fondos para pagar un estudio. Por esa razón la fotógrafa tuvo que tomarlas fuera de la tienda aprovechando el hermoso jardín que tenía el lugar.

—Vi una bicicleta al frente, la podemos usar para que tu atuendo deportivo se vea mejor.

—Excelente idea Michiru.

—Y creo que será la última foto.

—¿Por qué?

—Se está nublando.

—Dijeron que no llovería, pero tú trajiste una sombrilla— la miró inquisitiva.

—Un chico me la dio.

—¡Un chico! — dijo sorprendida.

—¿Recuerdas al tipo del que te hablé?

—El del hospital ¿cierto?

—Así es.

—¿Qué con él?

—Me lo encontré de nuevo… En la calle de mi casa— dijo con un poco de miedo.

—¿Te acosa?

—No lo sé, dijo que un amigo vive por mi casa. Nos cruzamos, hablamos por unos segundos y me dijo que me llevara su sombrilla porque llovería— comentaba mientras caminaban a la parte frontal de la tienda.

—¿Y?

—Le dije que no llovería, entonces apostamos. Si llovía debía salir con él y si no llovía él dejaba de molestarme.

—¿Aceptó?

—Claro.

—¿Tan feo es?

—Al contrario, es demasiado guapo y tiene un par de ojos que… ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?

—Te gusta Michiru.

—Me gustan sus ojos, no él.

—Sí, claro— se burló.

—Es verdad, además me parece que es virgen. No tiene experiencia con las mujeres, él dice que sí. Pero a decir verdad deben de ser mujeres feas, porque con alguien como tú o yo no sabe qué hacer.

—Porque somos hermosas, es tímido e introvertido entonces. Debe ser un chico muy inocente, que ternura.

—Yo no estoy en edad para salir con niños. Quiero un hombre que sude sexualidad y sensualidad por la piel, que sepa ser un caballero y cuidar de mí en todos los aspectos.

—Un semental en la cama— alentaba Rei.

—Y que sepa que mi independencia no debe de ser tocada, si es un macho es mejor que se olvide de esta hermosa mujer— se señaló.

—Oye Michiru, ¿él sabe que viniste a trabajar aquí?

—No, me dio su tarjeta para que le llame. Ya sea para devolverle su sombrilla o ir a la cita y regresarle lo que me prestó.

—¿La puedo ver?

—Toma— le dio la tarjeta.

—Agente inmobiliario, pues no debe ganar mal si es buen vendedor ¿no?

—No tengo idea y créeme que es lo que menos me importa.

Una gota golpeó la mano de Rei que extendía la tarjeta de Haruka para que Michiru la tomase de vuelta. Entonces apareció una cara de terror por parte de la fotógrafa que realmente odiaba saber que estaba a punto de salir con Tenoh.

—Una gota no es una lluvia.

—Si no deseas ir inventa algo.

—Una dama cumple su palabra, no puedo faltar a ella— dijo y una tormenta comenzó a caer.

—Corramos a la tienda, no debes de llegar con la ropa mojada a tu cita. Debe cumplir damita y lo mejor es ir hermosa— dijo Rei divertida.

* * *

Miro por la ventana la gran tormenta que está cayendo fuera del restaurante, creo que la lluvia siempre me ha gustado y no puedo evitar sonreír cada que escuchó el sonido tan calmo que nos regala. No quiero dejar que este momento se me escurra de las manos, deseo disfrutar de cualquier pequeñez, algo tiene que ver el saber la fecha y hora exacta de mi muerte. ¿Es bueno conocer que voy a morir? ¿Acaso necesitamos de ese conocimiento para dejar de preocuparnos por pequeñeces? ¿Será malo conocerlo? Después de todo me despierta una terrible angustia mirar el calendario, siento que quiero alargar los días o los segundos. Hacer que el tiempo sea infinito.

Todos sabemos que en algún momento vamos a morir, pero saberlo no significa que estemos conscientes de ello. Es decir, no nos hace comportarnos mejor o peor, pues olvidamos que ese momento llegará. Por eso me cuestiono tanto si es una maldición o una bendición saber que moriré el 4 de abril de 2026 a las 20:02. La lluvia me calma, pero no del todo y miro a las personas correr por las calles para no empaparse. Entonces ¿qué es lo que me calma realmente?

—¿Por qué no has comenzado a comer?

—La estaba esperando— le respondo mirando su reflejo en la ventana.

—No te hubieras molestado.

—Me debías esta cita— sonrío.

—No es una cita, entiende.

—¿No es absurdo que niegue lo que hay entre nosotras?

—Haruka basta, debes dejar de pensar en este tipo de cosas y centrarte en Michiru.

—Ni me lo recuerde— digo antes de dar una mordida a mi hamburguesa.

—La chica no es mala, sabes que su vida ha sido difícil.

—No es justificación para ser una alcohólica. Sé que tanto usted como yo hemos pasado por situaciones bastante fuertes en nuestra vida ¿no?

—Sí.

—Pero ni usted o yo somos alcohólicas. Así que deje de justificar a esa mujer tan rara y mejor disfrutemos de nuestra compañía ¿no cree señorita? — doy un trago a mi soda.

—No. Si de verdad quieres vivir, debes salir con Michiru y casarte con ella.

—Pff— escupo.

—Haruka no seas tan desagradable— me regaña.

—Pues no diga cosas tan tontas, casarme con ella es algo que no sucederá.

—Es la verdad.

—¿Realmente salvó al amor de su vida casándose con él?

—Y teniendo un bebé.

—Con lo del bebé no puedo ayudarla y tampoco estoy segura de querer salir con esa mujer. Le aseguro que no es mi tipo, no me podría enamorar de ella… Pero…

—¿Qué "pero" encuentras Haruka?

—De usted si me puedo enamorar señorita— le sonrío.

—Pues pierdes tu tiempo porque yo amo a otra persona, pero tu boleto a la vida es Michiru.

—No creo que casarme sea un boleto a la vida.

—Obviamente no, debes de amarla… Tarada.

—Eso será demasiado difícil.

—Estás juzgando a una persona sin conocerla, conoce a Michiru y luego emites un juicio acertado de ella.

—¿Cómo es la persona que amas?

—Es una persona muy responsable, siempre hace cosas divertidas y aunque me sienta triste trata de animarme. Cuando supe que moriría y que no podía cambiar las cosas entré en pánico, pero…

—¿Qué? — digo secamente, me enerva pensar que realmente ama a ese individuo y no soy yo.

—Encontramos una solución y funcionó— deja de sonreír y me mira seriamente.

—Ya no lo amas, es la primera vez que me hablas de ese individuo. Pero te detienes, seguramente te ha dejado por otra persona.

Ella me mira unos segundos, desvía la mirada para encontrar una respuesta a lo que le acabo de decir. Sé que esa persona la dejó, claro que alargaron su vida, pero esa escoria la engañó y la abandonó a su suerte.

—No es así Haruka. No me ha dejado, jamás me dejaría yo lo sé porque nos amamos.

—Vacilaste al decirlo, te dejó y no quieres admitirlo.

—Y por estas cosas no saldría contigo.

—Sé que te quieres enamorar de mí ¿no? Déjame hacerte feliz, ambas deseamos ser felices y qué mejor si estamos con alguien a quien no le podemos ocultar nuestro gran secreto. Si un matrimonio es la solución y lleno de amor, déjame amarte y deja que te enamore todos los días de tu vida— tomo su mano.

—Ay Haruka, deja de decir tonterías y concéntrate en tratar a Kaioh. No es mala chica, simplemente debes de abrirte a la idea de conocer a alguien como ella. ¡Quién sabe! Igual resulta que ambas tienen mucho en común— me dice tiernamente.

Maldición, no la hice dudar para que deje a esa persona, seguramente la dejó en el futuro y por eso no renuncia a cambiarlo. ¿Por qué debo unirme a Kaioh Michiru? Seguramente es mi negación la que me hace intentar zafarme de ella, por eso molesto a la señorita. Mi celular comienza a vibrar, un número desconocido me llama.

—Seguramente es ella, contesta— me dice la señorita.

—Bien… Aló.

—**Agente inmobiliario, te enviaré mi ubicación para que puedas venir por mí e irnos a nuestra cita.**

—Me alegra que seas tan honesta.

—**Lo que la prensa dice de mí es pura mentira, yo soy una dama y ante todo debo cumplir mis promesas. Así que te estoy enviando la dirección, ¿te ha llegado?**

—Sí, no estás muy lejos de donde me encuentro. Llego en unos 40 o 30 minutos…

—**Bien, pero no quiero que te entusiasmes ¿de acuerdo?**

—¿Disculpa? — esta mujer es divertida en algunos momentos.

—**Quiero decir que aún no me llamas la atención, no te hagas ilusiones de que seremos pareja agente inmobiliario.**

—Mi nombre es Haruka, podrías llamarme así Michiru.

—**¿Y hacer que te confundas? Obviamente no lo haré, no tardes agente inmobiliario porque odio la impuntualidad.**

—No lo haré— digo sonriendo y termino la llamada.

—Ves, ya sonríes— me dice la señorita.

—Porque es una tarada, piensa que estoy completamente enamorada de ella. Puedo notar que es hermosa, pero de eso a amarla es otra cosa.

—Yo invito Haruka, ve por ella y pasa un rato inolvidable.

—Ah, ya entiendo… Sé lo que trama señorita— le reclamo.

—Estás paranoica, Michiru es tu destino. Ya deja de fantasear con tonterías y ve a tu cita— se molesta.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola de nuevo chico ya estamos de vuelta y les traigo un nuevo episodio de este primer capítulo. También lamento decirles que mi tiempo tendrá unas serias complicaciones pues me acabo de inscribir a un curso de japones, como muchos de ustedes saben planeamos vivir en Tokio el próximo año y necesito hablar el idioma si deseo trabajar allí. Además, aquí también trabajo y por lo que debo de hacerme un horario para las tareas, estudiar y escribir la historia.**

**Dejando las explicaciones de lado, hagamos lo que tanto nos gusta en lo que es la nota de autor. Ya saben que es y pasemos de una vez a la respuesta de sus comentarios, gracias por dejarlos.**

**Roshell101216: Sí ya le falta poco a Kai para nacer, eso es lo que más estrés nos ha dado porque ahora sí ya es más real que hay una nueva boca que alimentar jajaja. Este año disfrutamos de las tradiciones de México, pero el año pasado estuvo la familia de Tori, así que disfrutamos de un año nuevo muy japones (por la comida y los fideos soba que sustituye a las uvas y los deseos). Supongo que el próximo año estaremos por allá y dejaré de disfrutar el pavo en Navidad.**

**Claro que vimos el mensaje, de hecho, hoy para ser más exactos es lunes y terminé el episodio de hoy, hicimos los mensajes y mañana empiezo el cuarto episodio. Me la pasé increíble con mis amigos (que son mi segunda familia), mis padres, tío, hermano, Tori y por supuesto Kai.**

**La historia, no te preocupes solamente los primeros capítulos serán así porque es necesario que se den cuenta de que para Haruka no es agradable el estar cerca de Michiru. Ya después esto va a cambiar, pero por el momento es necesario que sepan todo lo que a la rubia le desagrada de Michiru. La historia se pondrá interesante cada capítulo, pues hoy ya te enteraste quien más viaja en el tiempo, es obvio porque es su poder y la descripción que dio Haruka, a pesar de que no sabe su nombre ustedes ya lo saben.**

**Las chicas, ya llegó Rei y no sé quienes más lo hagan por el momento falta Makoto. Aunque debo de aclarar de una vez que los personajes más recurrentes serán Usagi, Minako, Kunzite y Seiya. Rei y Ami saldrán muy rara vez, pero estarán presentes en algunos episodios. Por obvias razones Setsuna será uno de los que estará cada capítulo y será raro que llegue a desaparecer. Saludos desde una galaxia muy, muy lejana.**

**Kyoky:** Tamales para seguir comiendo, eso es lo más delicioso que puedan comer los mexicanos. Yo los amo, son de mis platillos favoritos de México, me temo que ambas tendremos que ir al gym porque el "recalentado" es de lo mejor y no puedes dejar de comerlo n_n.

Michiru es tierna, no me la puedo imaginar completamente borracha. Es cierto que se siente un poco desubicada con la manera de ser de Haruka, yo creo que ella es la verdadera persona que es inocente y no tiene experiencia en nada. Se cree que porque la ayudan ya la aman, es verdad que Haruka le mintió diciendo que le gusta, pero se lo ha tomado a pecho n_n, es muy linda.

La verdad es que desde hace mucho tiempo darthuranus deseaba que ellos fueran amigos desde sus historias pasadas. Pero esta vez serán como la uña y la mugre, junto con Usagi que nos hará reír un poco en esta historia. Esperamos que descansaras en estas pequeñas vacaciones y que sigas disfrutando de los tamales. Nos leemos el siguiente viernes y espero que esta primera semana del año sea productiva.

**Vicky: Me alegra leer que ya estás con menos carga de trabajo porque en verdad se extrañaban tus comentarios. Disfruta de tu novia y de dormir más, ¿qué te llevaron los reyes?**

**Michiru y la bebida son parte importante de esta historia, ya verás la razón de lo que te digo. Sabes que puedes comenzar a preguntar lo que desees, para eso está el espacio de los comentarios y me alegra que la historia te esté gustando. Deseamos que pasaras unas excelentes fiestas y que este inicio de año sea de lo mejor para ti, bueno, todo el año y espero que sea de los mejores años de tu vida. Saludos y abrazos Vicky, nos leemos el viernes.**

**ShAnEbiLaSi: **Espero que escribiera bien tu usuario, mira que es complicado y cuando vi que sería yo quien respondería me dije "ten cuidao". Los comentarios los respondemos dos personas, una chica sugirió que lo hiciéramos de esta manera cuando el autor pudo recuperarse de su fractura en el codo. Por eso las respuestas son así, miedo daría que tuviera ese serio problema clínico o puede que lo tenga n_n, mentira. ShAnEbiLaSi chan, me voy a presentar, soy Tori la esposa del autor. Como a los chicos les agradó que comentara, no me fui y sí es raro, pero me confió en su lesión subir los capítulos de la pasada historia. Le cansaba mucho escribir con el yeso y tomé su lugar por unos meses, lo lamento.

Si dices de la historia, pues no, el autor es quien la escribe y no dos personas. Le diré que preste atención en ese detalle. No sé la razón por la que escogió los viajes en el tiempo y nos han recomendado mucho la serie Dark, me parece que es de netflix. Pero creo que tienes muy buen olfato está demasiado desarrollado y hay algo de verdad en una de las últimas cosas que escribiste.

Fue una dicha conocerte, sobre todo leer tu comentario y la historia que terminaste. Sé que alguien te va a escribir un comentario, porque de verdad amó tu historia. Bueno no olvides que te esperamos el próximo viernes para que dejes tu comentario.

**Ely Lopez: Muchas gracias por la felicitación y sobre todo por regresar, pero por favor dinos qué día de este mes el tu cumpleaños porque necesitamos dedicarte el capítulo como regalo.**

**La verdad la idea del viaje en el tiempo surgió por un tema enteramente personal, siempre he escrito de una Haruka enamorada desde el primer día de Michiru o a la inversa, pero esta vez quiero que ellas mismas se pregunten si realmente desean estar la una con la otra. Cosa que es enteramente humana y en algunas oportunidades común. Respecto a lo que Haruka siente es obvio que desea vivir, ella disfruta de pasar tiempo con sus amigos y disfrutar de las "pequeñas" cosas de la vida, además de darse tiempo para observar lo que la rodea. Quizá por eso no soporta a Michiru, pero tampoco es bueno juzgarla tan duramente.**

**Tori y Kai están muy bien y te aseguro que ese bodoque crece mucho, lo cual es lindo y terrorífico porque cuando se mueve parece que Tori tiene un alien adentro, se ve como en la película del mismo nombre antes de que esa cosa le salga por el estómago al sujeto jajaja. ****El gusto de leerte es nuestro y estamos muy felices de que nos acompañes en una nueva aventura de este par, así que nos leemos el siguiente viernes. **

**Como escribí en respuesta al comentario de Roshell, creo que todos sabemos quien es la otra persona que viaja en el tiempo. Y Haruka tiene un pequeño enamoramiento de Setsuna, pues considera que es más fácil pasar tiempo con ella pues ambas tienen el mismo "don" para viajar en el tiempo. Mientras todo esto sucede, Michiru sigue pensando en que Haruka realmente está enamorada de ella y debe cumplir con la cita, pero no tiene intenciones de hacer que esa relación se alargue.**

**Setsuna parece ser la más interesada en que ese par se quede junto, Haruka realmente detesta la idea de salir con Michiru y esta última simplemente ve a la rubia como una persona torpe e inocente.**

**Sé que recuerdan que el 27 de este glorioso mes es el cumpleaños de nuestra guardiana del viento, bueno pues si la inspiración me sigue llegando tan rápido para los demás capítulos me aseguraré de que esa semana tengamos doble capítulo. El lunes que cae el cumpleaños y el viernes, así que estén muy pendientes de no perderse un capítulo.**

—Chicos, no se olviden de dar click en su mail para que suene tolón tolón cada vez que actualizamos y no perderse un nuevo episodio de la historia. Saludos a nuestros lectores anónimos y a los que dejan comentarios.

—**¿Nosotros donde nos leemos Tori?**

—En fanfic, またね!


	4. Episodio 4

**NI SAILOR MOON O SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES OBRA DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

* * *

IV.

—Agente inmobiliario, tardaste 10 minutos más de lo que prometiste.

Me reclama Mochi, no era la bienvenida que me esperaba, pero tampoco la descartaba por el tipo de persona que es ella. Saben, no me siento del todo cómoda sabiendo que realmente debo salir con Michiru. ¿Es tan grande mi voluntad de vivir? Y no lo digo por un lado simplista o filosófico, es que realmente me sorprende el nivel de egoísmo que puedo poseer para intentar escapar de mi destino. Me estoy llevando a esta mujer entre las patas o quizá sea que ella me está llevando al mismo infierno.

—¿Qué te pasa? — dice molesta.

Al momento de hacerme la pregunta noto que no me he bajado de mi convertible, ella al parecer desea que sea un caballero. Le sonrío para darle confianza pues su rostro se comienza a transformar en la estampa perfecta de la paranoia. Seguramente está pensando que deseo hacerle algo y que mi prolongado silencio es la explicación a todo este misterioso acercamiento.

—Lo lamento, me impactó tu belleza— bajo del auto y me aproximo a la entrada del lugar.

—Te dije que no te ilusiones.

—¿Ilusionarme?

—Por aceptar la cita.

—Prometo no ilusionarme de más.

Ella parece molesta al darse cuenta del tipo de tono en que le respondí, lo siento, pero lo que le dije fue un gran sarcasmo que no se le escapó a Mochi.

—¿Qué tienes planeado hacer?

—Llevarte al café del que te hablé y…

—¡Qué sujeto tan aburrido!

—Iremos al cine.

Digo amablemente para ocultar mi creciente ira, entre más razonable sea mejor nos llevaremos y quizá pueda cambiar nuestro futuro. Seguramente lo que debo hacer es que ella tenga más amigos, técnicamente una relación entre dos personas no debe limitarse a la de pareja. Michiru y yo podemos ser amigas, simplemente un par de amigas que se llevarán bien. Podré hacer que conozca a alguien que se enamore de ella y luego yo podré invitar a salir a la señorita. Lo principal será hacer que me diga su nombre, ya estoy cansada de llamarla "señorita", sé que ella y yo debemos de estar juntas, me lo dice el corazón.

—¡Aburrido!

—¿A cenar? — le digo mientras caminamos a mi auto.

—¿Crees que tengo hambre? — levanta una de sus cejas.

—Ya veo que no— le digo abriendo la puerta de mi convertible.

—¿Entonces qué haremos?

—Ver la puesta del sol en la playa— le digo animada.

—Qué soberana tontería— dice sentándose.

—Si mis planes no te agradan, ¿qué es lo que desea hacer la damita? — digo azotando la puerta del convertible.

—Pero qué mal humor.

Comienzo a gruñir mientras camino a la puerta del piloto, necesito volver a recuperar la paciencia que pude desarrollar en todo este tiempo. Pero les juro que realmente esta mujer me desquicia, es inaudito que me comporte así con una chica, yo no soy de esa forma y lo peor es que hace que me sienta mal conmigo. Dios santo, yo debería de estar llamando a la mesera de aquel restaurante para salir con ella y no con esta vulgar mujer.

—Lo lamento, es que me altera saber que ninguno de mis planes es suficiente para ti.

—Acepto tu disculpa.

¿Es en serio? ¿Realmente no se va a disculpar por ser tan grosera? No es que hubiera planeado una cita muy elaborada, pero de alguna manera pensé que a Mochi le agradaría saber que estaría en un ambiente seguro. Con eso de que piensa que le haré algo malo supuse que lo mejor sería llevarla a un restaurante o cafetería para no estresar más a esta desequilibrada mujer.

—¿Y bien? — sonrío de nuevo — ¿Qué te agradaría hacer?

—Voy a aclararte un par de cosas ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí.

—No es que tus planes sean malos, pero te voy a dar alas si acepto y ya te dije que esa no en mi intención.

—Cierto.

—Guarda silencio.

—Lo lamento.

—Ay… Segundo, simplemente te quiero conocer, creo que te he estado juzgando y deseaba saber qué clase de persona eres. Por eso sé dónde podremos llegar a un nivel de confianza y seguridad entre ambos.

—¿A dónde vamos? — sonrío.

—No te preocupes, tú enciende este hermoso auto y yo te guiaré.

Se levanta del asiento, pone sus grasosas manos en el parabrisas de mi recién lavado convertible amarillo y puedo ver como ensucia el vidrio. ¡Dios, la quiero matar! Saca la mitad de su tronco para indicarme que vaya de frente, lo sé porque extiende su brazo derecho para que yo pueda acelerar.

¿Qué diablos es lo que hace? Está llevando una de sus botas a mi asiento de piel, lo va a ensuciar también… ¡Para ya con esta tortura! ¡No quiero seguir involucrándome con esta mujer!

—Siéntate, no puedo avanzar si no lo haces— la jalo de su blusa blanca.

—¿Por qué?

—Es por tu seguridad— miento, es por la de mi auto porque puede estrellar mi parabrisas.

—¿Sí?

—Si freno fuerte puedes salir disparada y es muy peligroso.

—Oh— dice inocentemente y se sienta.

—Ponte el cinturón de seguridad— la vuelvo a regañar.

—¿Para evitar accidentes y tragedias?

—Y una multa para mí.

—De acuerdo gruñón— me sonríe.

¿Por qué de pronto se ve tan hermosa cerrando los ojos y dándome una tierna sonrisa? Sin que ella lo sepa hace que mi furia comience a mermar, así que enciendo el motor y le pido que me dé bien las instrucciones para llegar al lugar al que quiere ir.

—¿Quieres escuchar música? — digo más calmada.

—¿No importa si sintonizo alguna estación de radio?

—No— interesante, eso es igual que con la señorita.

Michiru se acerca a mi radio para comenzar a sintonizar la estación de su preferencia, no tarda mucho en encontrarla y me sorprendo. Es música clásica, gracias al cielo que hay un semáforo en rojo y debo parar, la miro impactada.

—¿No te gusta ese tipo de música? — me dice.

—Sí, pero lo que me sorprende es que seas tú quien oye a Puccini.

—Me encanta.

—¿Sólo él?

—Mozart, Verdi, Chopin, Wagner, Bach, Shostakóvich, Rachmaninoff, Vivaldi, Beethoven, Schubert, Tchaikovsky, Stravinsky…

Michiru levantaba un dedo cada que mencionaba a algún músico, pero al darse cuenta de que se ha quedado corta hace una pequeña pausa.

—¿Qué? — digo mirando al frente.

—Faltan más, pero me he quedado sin dedos y tú no me puedes ayudar porque estás conduciendo.

—¿Quieres que te preste dedos?

—Pero no puedes— ríe al ver que quiero sacarme un zapato.

—Debería esperar ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué te gusta la música clásica?

—Siento lo mismo que al sostener mi cámara, la vida regresa a mí y me siento muy feliz y sin ganas de odiar a todo el mundo. Me encanta creer que dentro de la pintura, música y fotografía dejamos ver nuestra alma, nos desnudamos para los demás. Pero la modelo con la que trabajo dice que sucede lo inverso.

—Es decir…

—Dice que yo expongo su alma.

—¿Así de buena eres?

—La verdad agente inmobiliario, soy una amateur.

* * *

Miro a la izquierda para ver al mesero llegar con otro par de cervezas, ¿por qué no me imaginé que Mochi me traería a un lugar como este? Llegamos a un pub irlandés y eso es demasiado para mí. No porque no tome o porque este tipo de bares me desagraden, sino porque estoy conociendo todas las aristas de Mochi. La agradable charla que comenzamos en mi auto siguió las primeras dos horas de estar en este lugar.

Ella me contó sobre todo lo que le gusta y me dijo que a pesar de que en su niñez tuvo que trabajar para salir de la pobreza en la que se encontraba viviendo con su madre, pudo llevar una vida un tanto relajada respecto al tema de la escuela. Michiru no conoció lo que es asistir a un edificio lleno de compañeros hasta que fue a la secundaria. En esa misma escuela conoció a Minako, es decir la rubia de moño rojo que es su mejor amiga.

¿Recuerdan a la novia del parque? Bueno, ella era una vecina de Michiru y fue la madre de esa mujer la que le habló a la madre de Michiru sobre la audición para "Leyendas de Okinawa", parece que las casas de Michiru y Tamori Misaki estaban una frente a la otra, además eran buenas amigas. Ambas participaron en la audición, pero cuando Michiru recibió el papel de la princesa Mochi la envidia, los celos y el resentimiento embargaron el alma de Misaki. Desde ese día comenzó la feroz rivalidad que ahora tienen, sin embargo, al conocer a Aino Minako pelear con Misaki fue menos estresante para ella. Tiempo después al grupo de Michiru se unió Kino Makoto, que me cuenta es una de sus mejores amigas, ella es contadora pública. Minako es una bailarina profesional, por lo que fundó una escuela para ballet en el que es directora.

Lo que me intriga en todo este asunto es que tanto Michiru, Minako, Makoto y Misaki eran parte de un mismo grupo a pesar del odio que le tienen a Tamori. Sé que hay otras dos mujeres involucradas en su grupo, pero no son tan importantes, pues las filas se cerraban entre esas cuatro. Claro que las otras dos chicas también eran víctimas de los crueles comentarios de Misaki, pero no del mismo calibre que tiene con Minako y Makoto. Es obvio que con quien más se ensaña es con Mochi, por tanto, ella siempre está a la defensiva y por eso han tenido varias discusiones fuertes. ¿No es extraño que cinco mujeres detesten a la misma chica y acepten ser sus damas de honor? Realmente no entiendo la manera en que las mujeres se odian y se toleran. Lo peor es que yo misma soy mujer y no me explico tanta locura entre un grupo de amigas.

—Aquí tienen sus cervezas— dice el mesero.

—Gracias.

—¿Desean algo más joven?

Miro el menú que tienen en los servilleteros de la mesa, es mejor que le dé algo de comer a Michiru, pues no la veo muy bien.

—Esas cervezas son para mi amigo— le dice.

—Entiendo.

—Yo quiero un tarro grande y muy frío— Michiru le indica el tamaño con sus manos.

—¿La cerveza la quieres clara u oscura?

—¡Qué difícil es decidir! No se diga más y traiga dos tarros, uno de cerveza clara y otro de cerveza oscura.

—Michiru, ¿no deseas comer algo? — le digo tranquila.

—Agente inmobiliario debes tener mucha hambre, tráenos lo de siempre Owen.

—Sí.

El mesero se retira completamente divertido de ver a Michiru un poco ebria, en este momento no es nada desagradable. Incluso yo me estoy divirtiendo de verla así, pero no deseo confiarme demasiado pues sé que en algún momento de la noche ella perderá la cabeza y no deseo que haga una escena a mi lado.

—¿Qué pediste Michiru?

—Es una sorpresa.

—¿Es algo raro?

—¡Qué va! Son unas ricas papas a la francesa, papas curly y unos ricos aros de cebolla.

—Eso no es comida— le digo un poco angustiada de saber que eso no la hará regresar a la normalidad.

—Shh— lleva su dedo índice a mi boca — solamente déjate llevar.

En verdad que es divertido verla tan segura de que eso es algo sumamente delicioso. En este momento en el que el sol comienza a ocultarse Michiru es realmente adorable y demasiado simpática, creo que la señorita tenía razón al decirme que no juzgase a Michiru tan duramente. El mesero llega con las papas, los aros de cebolla y segundos después con los tarros de mi acompañante.

Debo ser honesta, este lugar no es nada desagradable, aunque es un tanto peculiar. Tienen muchas figuras de anime o comics, pero en mi mesa que está cerca de una pared y la rocola hay un pingüino que no sé de donde sea. No lo ubico en algún manga, es un lugar demasiado curioso… Michiru realmente es una caja de sorpresas.

—Hay que brindar agente inmobiliario.

—Seguro— levanto mi botella.

—Hoy es un gran día… Salud.

Chocamos nuestros recipientes y comenzamos a beber, lo único malo de este día es que es entre semana.

—Al menos es un miércoles fuera de lo común, pero mañana debo de ir al trabajo, así que ese par de tarros son los últimos Michiru.

Michiru baja su tarro después del gran trago que dio, lo coloca sobre la mesa fuertemente, limpia con su mano su boca y me mira de manera agresiva.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Que te tomes tus tarros con calma, pero luego de que se acaben nos vamos.

—Claro… Come, come— dice volviendo a sonreír.

Eso hacemos, yo sigo tomando de las dos botellas de cerveza que ella pidió para mí. Por momentos como de las papas y los aros de cebolla, pero tengo hambre y pido una hamburguesa para evitar que el alcohol comience a hacer estragos en mí. Michiru comienza a aplaudir al ver a una banda llegar, parece que sabe del ambiente de este lugar. No me extraña, conoce al mesero y a otros clientes que van llegando.

—Iré al baño a lavarme las manos— digo gritando por el ruido de la banda.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero comer la hamburguesa con las manos sucias.

—Ah, sí ve.

—Si deseas puedes comer de ella.

—Gracias— me responde.

Voy al baño que está del otro lado de mi mesa, no me agrada mucho la idea de dejar a esa chica ebria y sola, pero debo de lavar mis manos. Al fin puedo ver los baños del lugar y como es mi costumbre estoy a punto de entrar al que me corresponde.

—Oye pervertido, el baño de hombres es el otro— me dice una chica.

—Lo lamento, creo que el alcohol me está haciendo efecto— respondo.

No saben cómo me apena cuando me confunden con un chico y esa misma pena hace que siga el juego de las personas. No por vestirme de manera masculina deben de tener el estigma de que soy un hombre, la mayoría de las chicas con las que salí me dejaron por no ser femenina. ¿No es curioso que te discriminen por ser tú? Lo peor es que las mismas chicas de la comunidad LGBT son las primeras en juzgar, burlarse y discriminarte. Sepan que lo que importa es el interior de la persona y no si es femenina o no. Al final del día yo solamente hago algo que para mí es natural.

Dejemos eso de lado, regresemos a lo que estoy a punto de hacer en el baño de los chicos, dónde hay menos gente y donde todo termina rápidamente. Al fin distingo el lavamanos, me quedo mirando firmemente el objeto pues no quiero ver a los chicos usar el mingitorio. En algún momento de mi vida que me sucedió algo como lo de hoy me sorprendí al ver lo rápidos que son para orinar, desafortunadamente ellos no lo entendieron de esa manera y casi me golpean. Creo que me llamaron "maricón", "muerde almohadas", "raro" y "enfermo" así que tuve que salir corriendo del lugar para no ser asesinada por los machitos del lugar.

Salgo con las manos limpias y esperando que Michiru esté a nada de terminarse su segundo tarro de cerveza. Pediré la cuenta y saldremos del lugar, así ni ella hace escenas y yo puedo ir a dormir en paz a casa luego de ir a dejarla, por supuesto.

—¿Por qué tienes el tarro lleno Michiru?

—No es para mí, es para que te pases la hamburguesa.

—Ya te comiste la mitad— digo un poco molesta.

—Dijiste que podía.

—Supuse que sería una mordida, recordé que no tenías hambre y por eso no pedí una para ti.

—Bueno, yo me como esta y pido otra para ti.

—¿Y la cerveza?

—Cierto pediré una para ti.

—¡Dijiste que esta era para que acompañe mi hamburguesa!

—¿Y cómo me la pasaré yo? Creo que es un poco descortés de tu parte agente inmobiliario.

—Michiru.

—Vete si lo deseas.

—No puedo dejarte sola.

—Entonces tendrás que cuidar de mí porque no me pienso ir— da otra mordida a mi hamburguesa.

—Es la última cerveza que tomas Michiru.

—Sí… ¡Owen!

Medio pub gira su rostro al escuchar el grito de Michiru, yo me siento y oculto mi rostro para que no distingan con quien viene esta borracha. No saben la pena que me da estar junto a ella en este momento.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Trae otra hamburguesa para el agente inmobiliario y tres cervezas.

—¡Michiru! — reclamo.

—Bien… Cancela las tres cervezas y tráenos el tanque de cinco litros.

—Seguro Michiru.

—¡Ey! — le grito, pero Owen me ignora.

—Vamos siéntate y disfruta tu cerveza— me ordena

—Dije que no más cerveza Michiru.

—Y yo te dije que no deseo irme.

Así es como el momento divertido de Michiru se muere para dar paso a la etapa oscura de mi acompañante. En este momento deja de ser todo y se transforma en Mochi la ebria, alguien que es sumamente grosera, orgullosa y obstinada.

—¿Vas a pagar por todo lo que has tomado?

—¿Acaso yo te rogué por tener una cita?

—Dijiste que no era una cita.

—Puedes irte si lo deseas agente inmobiliario.

—Haruka, me llamo Haruka.

—No me importa y no me voy.

—Termina la hamburguesa Michiru.

Sí, me acaban de atar de manos y todo por ser una bocona. Michiru tiene la razón, yo le dije que saliéramos si ganaba la maldita apuesta de la lluvia. Así como ella cumplió yo debo de hacer lo mismo, le dije que la cuidaría y la esperaría. Ella termina de comer y alguien pone una canción en la rocola, parece que es el momento del descanso de la banda. Michiru simplemente salta de su lugar al escuchar una canción que deduzco le gusta. Toma su tarro de cerveza, le da un trago y camina a un lugar despejado.

—Aquí tienes la hamburguesa.

—¿Puedes decirle que no hay lo que desea?

—Te conviene dejar que tome hasta que se caiga de borracha o hará todo un escándalo.

Lo miro con ganas de matarlo, Owen levanta sus hombros y se retira para ir por el tanque que Michiru pidió. Regreso mi atención a mi borracha compañía que se va golpeando con las mesas y con las personas.

—¡Dios!

Es lo único que puedo decir al ver como se levanta un chico y la ayuda a ponerse de pie porque esa borracha se cayó, pero no soltó su tarro.

—La cerveza está bien— vitorea.

Comienza a reírse de todos los que la observan de muy mal humor, ya comenzó a hacer el espectáculo que tiene comiendo a los paparazzi. Luego ella comienza a bailar, sola y ausente de todo lo que pasa en ese lugar, simplemente está disfrutando de la música. Sus movimientos son torpes. Debo sacarla de allí antes de que alguien le tome un video y se vuelvan a burlar de ella.

—Michiru ya llegó el tanque— le digo.

—Genial.

Michiru extiende sus brazos feliz y yo estúpidamente me pongo en frente de ella para guiarla a la mesa. Está borracha y baja el brazo en el que está su maldito tarro…

—Por dios, reventaste el tarro. Tienes la cabeza dura— se ríe.

—¿Estoy sangrando?

—No, tienes la cabeza dura.

—Eso lo vas a pagar agente inmobiliario— me dice Owen.

—Pero…

—No me hagas patear tu trasero.

—Ponlo en la cuenta— digo molesta.

Llevo a Michiru a la mesa, Owen llega con otro tarro y me pide no romperlo ¡como si fuera mi culpa! La forma de ser de esta mujer hace que me vuelva loca, no de amor, sino que deseo matarla… Pero al mismo tiempo es algo divertida, se veía hermosa bailando sola. ¿Qué tonterías digo? ¡No más salidas con Kaioh Michiru!

—Nadie sabe lo difícil que es ser yo— dice molesta.

—¿Qué pasa? — respondo cansada.

—¿Por qué no te vas de una vez? Todos lo hacen siempre que comienzo a actuar de esta manera.

—Estás loca.

—¿En serio? Mira cuántas personas quedan en el lugar.

Es cierto, muchos comienzan a pedir la cuenta, otros van saliendo del lugar y todo por la impertinente Mochi. ¿Por qué no nos han corrido? Lo mejor debería ser que nos pidan salir del lugar, no que los demás lo abandonen, pero conociendo las locuras de Michiru y el estado en el que se encuentra lo mejor es que la tranquilice.

—Ya es tarde, por eso se van.

—No, escapan de mí… ¡Váyanse a la mierda! — se levanta para gritarles y que todos la miren.

—¿Ya vas a empezar Mochi?

¡Demonios Owen! Parece que la gente no entiende que esta mujer odia que le llamen así, no importa si está sobria o ebria, realmente lo detesta. Pero el verdadero error es hacerlo cuando está borracha porque lo que sucede es de lo peor.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

—Mochi.

—¿Por qué no me lo dices de frente? ¿Tienes miedo nenita?

—¡Qué dijiste Mochi!

—Que me lo digas de frente… Nenita.

Parece que a Owen le molesta que le digan niña, al menos lo pienso porque sus ojos se han vuelto demasiado violentos. Sé que desea golpear a Michiru, ella busca con su mano una botella, seguramente se la va a estrellar en la cara. Entonces me percato que un sujeto está grabando lo que sucede, Owen se está acercando peligrosamente.

—Ni se te ocurra— me paro frente a él.

—¿Qué dices marica?

—Le tocas un pelo a Michiru y te las verás conmigo.

—¿El rubio quiere pelear? Pensé que te dejabas mangonear por esta borracha. ¡Quién lo diría Michiru! Al fin te encontraste al loco que te ama a pesar de tus pocos talentos.

Mi puño viaja a su rostro, no sé la razón simplemente odié que le dijeran que no tiene talento. No importa lo problemática que sea, ella merece que la respeten y al fin mi puño llega a su barbilla. Siento un fuerte dolor en mi mano, pero no me importa porque ahora es mi mano derecha la que viaja a su rostro.

—No vuelvas a insultarla— le digo al verlo caer.

—Vámonos— Michiru toma mi mano y salimos corriendo del lugar.

—Quédate con el cambio— arrojo los billetes al suelo antes de salir.

Subimos a mi auto, lo enciendo y nos vamos a toda velocidad del lugar, ya son más de las 22:00. No creo lo que voy a decir, pero me divertí al golpear a un imbécil como el tal Owen. No sé a dónde me dirijo en el auto, simplemente manejo hasta que encuentro una calle algo sola. Me detengo para mirar mis manos, la izquierda seguramente se inflamará mañana. Michiru baja de mi auto y yo no sé qué es lo que sucede con ella, la miro caminar ¿será bueno dejarla regresar sola a su casa? No es lo que creí, entra a un minisuper, pero no tarda mucho sale con una bolsa y regresa a mi auto.

—¿Qué tienes allí?

—Esto— saca una lata.

—¡Más cerveza!

—Está es para tu mano, se inflamará y la cerveza está muy fría.

—¿Y las otras cinco?

—Para tomarlas.

—No podemos beber en la calle.

—Pon el capote de tu auto y se convierte en propiedad privada.

—Diablos— obedezco.

Ella me abre una lata, la deja en el tablero y luego abre la suya. Nos quedamos en silencio por algunos minutos.

—Gracias— dice.

—¿Por qué?

—Por no dejarme sola.

—Termínate esas dos latas con calma.

—¿No quieres más?

—NO— digo enfáticamente.

—Bueno— dice indignada.

—Luego te llevo a tu casa y si quieres te terminas lo demás allí. Yo debo ir a dormir porque mañana trabajo, ¿entiendes?

—Sí.

De nuevo el auto se queda en silencio, yo miro por mi ventana para ignorar a Michiru. Ella hace lo propio, luego deja la lata en el tablero y saca su celular.

—¿Qué haces? Dije que yo te llevaría, no llames a un taxi.

—Tranquilo amigo, puse la cámara… Ven tómate una foto conmigo.

—¡Qué!

—Unas cuantas, en realidad, quiero que Misaki mire las fotos que tenemos juntos y se enoje. Cuando vea que eres más guapo que su Kunzite y que me amas, entonces me sentiré mejor.

—¡No soy un objeto!

—Agente inmobiliario, por ser tan amable conmigo te nombro mi amigo. Los amigos se hacen favores ¿no?

—¿Amigo? — eso es algo horrendo, no me podré zafar de esta loca.

—Sé que deseas ser mi novio y por eso me proteges, pero entiende de una buena vez que no podemos ser novios.

—Michiru…

—Shh… Acércate.

—Ah… — suspiro poniendo una cara de fastidio.

* * *

Los bellos rayos del sol iluminan la habitación en la que descansaba una dormilona Michiru, la postura en la que se encontraba era algo rara. Especialmente porque ni un contorsionista podría ejecutar tal postura, pero ni el sol o el canto de las aves despiertan a la chica. Su cabello estaba completamente desordenado, y le cubría gran parte del rostro. Su trasero estaba levantado y destapado, su edredón simplemente le tapaba las piernas. ¿Quién podría despertarla de su plácido sueño? Ella misma lo hizo al girar y caer del colchón.

—¡Dónde estoy!

Dijo espantada al no reconocer el lugar, tarea que se dificulta más porque su rostro cubierto de su cabello. Levantó su mano derecha para despejarse la cara y con unos ojos que deseaban cerrarse en cualquier segundo comenzó a inspeccionar su entorno.

—¿Cómo llegué a mi casa?

Su mente pareció querer que recordara los eventos de la noche anterior. Se sentó en el suelo para comenzar a analizar la situación.

—Salí a tomar algo con el agente inmobiliario, fuimos a mi pub favorito, Owen se molestó conmigo de nuevo… Lo molesté… De nuevo y se puso agresivo… Ah es cierto.

En ese momento le restó importancia a las cosas hasta que recordó que Haruka se había peleado con el mesero del pub. Sus ojos se abrieron tanto al sentir la vergüenza de ocasionar que su enamorado se metiera en problemas y todo por su poco control al estar borracha.

—Se le inflamó la mano y luego me trajo a casa… ¡A casa!

Michiru se llevó las manos al busto para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en su lugar, miró sus piernas y se encontró con que la falda estaba allí. Al parecer aquel rubio era todo un caballero que no se había aprovechado de ella, pero no estaba del todo segura.

—¿Y si abusó de mí y me vistió? No… El agente inmobiliario no sería capaz. ¿Dónde dejó mi celular?

Así fue como al fin decidió levantarse a pesar del fuerte dolor de cabeza para ver la hora. Ya pasaba del medio día, necesitaba terminar con el trabajo que le habían dado. Pero con la gran resaca que se cargaba no quería trabajar, miró su cama y se recostó. Desbloqueó el celular y se dio cuenta de que su galería estaba abierta.

—¡Ay no!

Dijo al ver una foto con Haruka, parecía que estaba sonriendo un poco apenado en la imagen mientras que Michiru estaba completamente divertida, eso al menos desde la perspectiva de la chica. La siguiente era de ella muy pegada al rubio que parecía estar algo incómodo y Michiru mostraba una lata de cerveza. Otra más tenía a Michiru sentada en las piernas de Haruka que estaba roja y parecía pedirle que se apartara. Lo peor fue ver un video, tomó mucho valor para abrirlo y mirarlo.

—**Baila agente inmobiliario, baila conmigo**— decía Michiru que estaba alejándose del auto amarillo.

—**Michiru ven, sube al auto.**

—**No, vamos a bailar en ese parque y bajo la luna.**

—**¿Para qué quieres hacer eso?**

—**Es un rito de fertilidad, esta noche seré tuya.**

—**No grites, ven Michiru… No corras.**

—**Me persigues porque estás completamente loco por mí y quieres tener muchos hijos conmigo.**

—**¡Michiru! **— dijo al acercarse a ella.

—**Ahora bésame Tenoh Haruka, agente inmobiliario, sé que lo deseas… Lo deseamos**— dijo colgándose de su cuello.

—**Michiru vamos al auto, mañana que mires esto te vas a apenar y no quiero que eso pase. Deja de grabar y dame tu celular para que borre las fotos y el video.**

—**Sí eres virgen.**

—**No bloque…**— y allí terminó.

—¡Ay no!

Gritó mientras hacía un puchero al recordar que le había pedido a Haruka tomarse unas fotos con ella para hacer que su rival se molestara. Era obvio que, al principio aceptó por ser una persona muy amable, pero no se esperaba que Michiru comenzara a ser más atrevida en las siguientes fotos.

—No, me está llamando… No le voy a responder.

Entonces ocultó el celular entre el edredón y corrió a bañarse, lo mejor era salir corriendo de su casa pues seguramente aquel muchacho la iría a visitar. Decidió no desayunar, al terminar de bañarse eligió ponerse una blusa estampada y unos pantalones de mezclilla. ¿En qué lugar se escondería? Esa respuesta era demasiado simple, debía esconderse en la escuela de Minako y hablar con ella en lo que sus estudiantes practicaban. Al llegar al lugar en el que su amiga trabajaba comenzó a buscarla frenéticamente.

—¿Qué pasa Michiru?

—Salí con él.

—¿Quién?

—El chico que me llevó al hospital.

—Muy bien.

—Está muy enamorado de mí.

—Michiru, no comiences a hacerte ideas locas— dijo algo indiferente.

—No lo hago, lo que te digo es verdad. Fuimos a tomar al pub.

—Entonces escapará de ti, no te preocupes.

—¡Mina!

—Era una broma Michiru— se ríe.

Michiru simplemente la mira fingiendo molestia, sabe que Minako es alguien muy juguetona. Nunca dice cosas para molestarla, pero sí le da consejos para que ella pueda ubicarse.

—En fin, fuimos al pub y como siempre dejé que el alcohol me dominara. Ya sabes pasó lo usual.

—¿Peleaste con Owen?

—Pero esta vez iba en serio, creo que tenía ganas de darme un puñetazo en el rostro.

—¡Qué patán!

—Pero él me defendió y golpeó a Owen.

—¿No escapó al verte de ebria impertinente?

—No.

—Mientes, sé que lo estás haciendo.

Michiru negó y miró a su celular que estaba en el escritorio de la recepción, no estaba tan convencida de mostrarle a su amiga las fotos de la noche anterior. Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que Minako no le creería si no tenía pruebas de lo que decía. Michiru suspiró pesadamente, tomó el aparato y lo desbloqueo, su siguiente movimiento fue darle a su amiga el celular.

—Mira.

La rubia estaba incrédula al ver el rostro apenado de Michiru, sus ojos se entrecierran para analizar detenidamente a la chica. Al ver que le extendía el celular, ella no dudó en tomarlo comenzó a prestar atención a la pantalla. Ese momento fue clave para ambas amigas, porque Michiru esperaba un regaño por parte de Minako. Mientras que la rubia abría más y más sus ojos que parecían querer salir de sus cuencas al darse cuenta de la actitud de su amiga.

—¿Video?

—No Mina, no lo mires— suplicaba.

—Silencio— dijo levantando la voz.

La rubia se llevó una mano a la boca al encontrarse con la escena que Michiru había montado, además de que el chico corría tras ella para poder llevarla al auto.

—¿Rito de la fertilidad? — dijo con ganas de reír.

—Le dije que nos tomáramos una foto, quería molestar a Misaki.

—Mira, se pone rojo… Michiru, es virgen y tú estabas de ofrecida.

—Estaba borracha, por eso me puse así. Sobria no me interesaría tener algo con ese sujeto.

—Y él es un caballero que no tomó ventaja de eso, otro idiota pudo violarte y dejarte tirada en el camino o peor, te pudo matar.

—¿A quién le importaría? — dijo dolida.

—Para empezar a mí.

—Porque soy tu mejor amiga.

—En efecto— sonrió Minako.

—Serías la única que me extrañaría, no valgo nada Mina… Le haría un favor al mundo si desapareciera, hay días en que me es muy pesado salir de la cama y sonreír se siente como si una navaja me apuñalase.

—Deja de pensar ese tipo de cosas, tú madre te ama y…

—¿De verdad me ama? Le arruiné la vida cuando supo que estaba embarazada, por mi culpa se casó con mi padre y él terminó huyendo. Nos dejó, él no me amó siendo mi padre, dudo del amor que mi madre me tiene, yo me odio por ser la princesa Mochi… ¿Quién podrá amarme? Nadie Minako, nadie y estoy cansada de saberlo… Yo no me amo.

—Michiru yo te amo, eres alguien importante para mí.

—Me toleras que es diferente.

—Makoto también te ama.

—Porque son extrañas, si yo fuera ustedes no me hablaría y dejaría que me muriera por ser un ser tan apestoso y sin ningún valor.

—Ese chico te quiere, le gustas Michiru. Créeme que alguien a quien no le importas no te defendería de la manera en que él lo hizo.

—Y me ha llamado desde la mañana.

—¿Después de todo ese espectáculo? Olvídalo, no le gustas porque él ya te quiere.

—Yo no me amo, ¿cómo puede amarme alguien como él?

Minako puso sus ojos en blanco al escuchar a su amiga compadecerse de ella, sabía que había más cosas que atormentaban a Michiru y por eso no la dejaba sola. Al mismo tiempo, pudo notar que aquella persona a la que su amiga llamaba "agente inmobiliario" estaba enamorado de ella. Eso se debía a que la había acompañado toda la noche, la cuidaba y la respetaba, además estuvo intentando comunicarse con ella. Para su suerte el chico volvió a llamar en ese instante, Michiru tenía el celular en vibración, por eso mientras miraba a la nada y hablaba de que ella no creía en el amor, Minako se tomó el atrevimiento de responder la llamada.

—¿Diga?

—**Perdón pensaba que era el número de otra persona… Seguro lo guardé mal, lo lamento.**

—No, es el número de celular de Michiru. Lo que pasa es que ella estaba lavando sus manos y me pidió responder.

—¿Qué rayos haces? — dijo en voz baja Michiru.

—**Ah… ¿Está?**

—Claro que está, es más se está acercando así que te la voy a comunicar.

—**Gracias.**

Minako le extendió el celular a su amiga que lo tomó con mucha molestia. Miró la pantalla para asegurarse de que era el rubio e hizo una mueca de incomodidad que Minako interpretó como pena.

—**¿Michiru?**

—Hola agente inmobiliario.

—**Haruka, mi nombre es Haruka.**

—Sí, lo sé— se llevó la mano a la frente.

—**Quería pasar a tu casa para llevarte algo para tu resaca.**

—Descuida, estoy bien.

—**Me imagino.**

—¡Oye! ¿Qué intentas decir?

—**Que esta vez podríamos tener una cita real y tomar café para tu resaca.**

—No sabes lo que funciona para estos casos ¿verdad?

—**No, pero me encantaría descubrirlo contigo.**

—Agente inmobiliario, creo que…

—**Haruka, ¿acaso no puedes decir mi nombre?**

—Sabes porque lo hago, no quiero que te ilusiones y por eso te pedí que fuéramos amigos. Ya no presiones más con tus intenciones de noviazgo.

—**Salgamos por un café como amigos.**

—Hoy no puedo, debo de terminar de retocar unas fotografías que hice ayer.

—**Bien, ¿cuándo estás libre?**

—No lo sé… Yo te llamo.

—**¿Crees terminar antes de la cena?**

—Posiblemente.

—**Vayamos a cenar. En este momento voy a mi trabajo, de hecho, ya voy tarde para una junta.**

—Tú no te tomas la vida en serio, ¿verdad?

—**Sí, pero necesitaba descansar bien luego de nuestra aventura de ayer.**

—Te van a despedir por ser tan fresco.

—**Le caigo bien al jefe, no creo que me despida.**

—Eres muy confiado.

—**Podemos hacer una apuesta.**

—No más apuestas por este mes… Es más ya no quiero volver a tomar nunca más, me siento tan mal que una gota más de alcohol me podría matar.

—JA— se burló Minako.

—**Ni tu amiga te cree.**

—Porque es una molestia como tú… Idiota— colgó.

—¿Saldrán a cenar? — dijo Minako divertida.

—¿Por qué demonios le respondiste?

—Le gustas Michiru, te quiere volver a ver y créeme que me sorprende mucho. Has perdido muchos chicos porque los pones a prueba con eso.

—No es una prueba.

—Lo es, si se alejaban era porque no valían la pena como para soportar ese gran defecto tuyo. Sé que estás tomando menos, que ya no es cómo antes. Pero dependiendo tu estado de ánimo puedes ser agresiva, muy divertida, desinhibida o un mar de llanto. A ese agente inmobiliario no le importó verte tan ebria, no escapa de ti y quiere demostrarte que realmente le atraes. Deja que el amor llegue a tu vida Michiru, no te cierres.

—¿Un virgen Mina?

—Algún defecto debía tener ese guapo de ojos verdes.

—Tiene una mirada hermosa ¿no?

—Seguramente quiere arrancarte la ropa de un solo movimiento— Minako hizo un fuerte movimiento con uno de sus brazos y se quitó su saco.

—Me encantaría que en el sexo sea salvaje, pero que por momentos fuera dulce.

—Que haga las cosas variadas.

—¿Qué clase de amante será cuando pierda su virginidad?

—Depende de lo que le enseñes.

—Mina, es un niño y así no me atrae mucho.

—Hazlo hombre para que te atraiga— y ambas comenzaron a reír.

—No, yo no quiero perder mi tiempo con niños tontos como él.

—Michiru te conviene ser su maestra porque hará todo lo que le pidas y luego se hará mejor en lo que haga.

—¿Crees que le gusto de verdad?

—Sí, se le nota que desea seguir viéndote.

—¿Lo hago trabajar más? Puedo hacerme la difícil.

—Pero sólo un poco, no abuses de ese pobre chico.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola de nuevo chicos, ¿ya partieron la rosca? Espero que sí y que la acompañaran de un rico chocolate, la comida mexicana es única y especial. Nosotros tuvimos que pedir una estilo Star Wars porque en lugar del "bebé Jesús" viene un "bebé Yoda" (creo que saben de quien hablo y si no pues es el monito que sale en la serie de El mandaloriano de Disney +). Sé que les sorprenderá saber que a darthuranus no le gusta ni el pan de muerto o la rosca de reyes, pero que deseaba el muñeco del "bebé Yoda" estilo rosca de reyes (que nos hizo comer la rosca y darle los bebés Yoda). Sí, lo sé, es una persona muy extraña a la que debemos de cuidar y acceder a ciertas peticiones raras, pero bueno es la persona a la que amo. ¿Les tocó hacer tamales? Nosotros nos salvamos, menos mi suegra o la novia del hermano de Karu-kun. ¿Por qué habló de esto una semana después? Porque este capítulo lo terminaron el 9 de enero.

En fin, demos paso a lo que más nos place hacer en cada episodio (es raro llamarle así ahora) y eso es responder a los comentarios que dejan amablemente, comencemos.

**Roshell101216: **Sí acaba de empezar un curso de japonés porque es su obligación aprender, porque es mi idioma madre y será el de Kai kun, bueno ambos ¿no? Pero hablará más el japonés y el español será en casa. Pues, así como va yo creo que sí escribe los dos capítulos, ya tiene el de la próxima semana terminado y seguramente luego de hacer la tarea se pondrá a escribir. Así que Haruka tendrá su episodio especial de cumpleaños.

Setsuna es como la hermana mayor de todas, bueno siempre la he sentido así pues es madura y ha vivido tantos años, visto civilizaciones terminar o nacer, así que es justo que le reconozcan ese mérito porque estar parada sola en la puerta del tiempo debe ser terriblemente aburrido. Yo ya vi el capítulo de la siguiente semana y a pesar de que es de las mismas cuartillas que los otros capítulos creo que lo sentirán corto, pero dice mucho de lo que te estás preguntando hoy. Hace una semana comencé a escribir esta primera parte de la nota de autor y es obvio que debemos esperar para leer todos sus comentarios. Sé que no debo hacerte spoiler, pero debo decir que esperes una semana más y lo averigües.

Sobre Makoto no sé cuando aparecerá formalmente, pero al menos esta semana ya se menciona qué es de su vida y de quien es amiga. Obviamente aparecerá y sabremos lo mucho que quiere a Michiru. Hablando de ella, sí, está completamente sola o al menos eso es lo que siente por eso el apoyo o la compañía de Minako y Makoto le hacen sentirse mejor. Su madre al parecer es una mujer ausente en la vida de su hija, no ha sabido guiar a la pobre Michiru que tuvo que mantenerlas desde pequeña. ¿Acaso no es una gran carga para la niña?

Esperamos que esta semana sea menos estresante para ti, tanto en el trabajo como en casa y que la lectura del día de hoy haga que te relajes. Duerme bien, a pesar de que algunas veces es imposible y medita para relajarte. Saludos desde una galaxia muy, muy lejana.

**Callie: Muchas gracias por el comentario, aunque me falta mucho que aprender para que les siga gustando la historia. Tus palabras me alientan a dar lo mejor de mí en cada episodio, como dices los hechos van a tener que cambiar entre más avanza la historia y las chicas van a tener que aprender de cada una de las experiencias que pacen y aceptar ese hecho.**

**De nuevo gracias por tu comentario y esperemos que no sea el último que nos dejes, nos leemos pronto.**

**Kyoky: **¡No, castigues a los tamales! n_n es broma, porque a mí es normal que no me cierre la ropa, pero darthuranus ya tiene panza de todo lo que se comió en las posadas y las cenas de Navidad y año nuevo. Aquí a la casa ha llegado a hacer tarea, entrenar y escribir porque dice que no quiere ser un chancho humano. Así que si deseas ir al gym pues debes de ser constante y listo, además de comer en porciones.

Sí las cosas cambiaron en ese aspecto, Haruka es quien se lleva bien con Setsuna, Seiya y Usagi, debo de aclarar que desde siempre le ha gustado a Karu kun que Haruka se lleve bien con Usagi ya sabes por eso de que la adora tanto en el manga como en el anime. Si fuera por Sailor Uranus se muere por salvar a su princesa, lo único que desea es protegerla del mal, que tierna. Michiru pues tiene problemas con ella misma, necesitaremos seguir leyendo para entender qué le pasa, hoy ya sabemos que se siente frustrada consigo. Pero sé que no es todo, hoy estoy igual que ustedes porque solo leo lo que termina para escribir y saber de qué hablarles, pero como volvió a escribir la historia y cambió todo me emociona descubrir más de los personajes. Yo te apoyo para que Haruka se dé la oportunidad de conocer más a Michiru, hoy se abrió a algunas cosas ¿será todo lo que Michiru carga en su corazón? Nos leemos la próxima semana, te enviamos un fuerte abrazo.

**Pablo395: Hola, espero que el episodio de hoy te revele un poco más de la razón por la que Michiru bebe, se siente sola y eso es lo que la orilla a esa adicción. Sí, Haruka está sobre la pobre de Setsuna que parece querer darle una tunda por no entender que no desea nada con ella.**

**Haruka y Hotaru, debo de confesarte que en la historia pasada pensaba hacer que Hotaru fuera la chica a la que dejaba por Michiru, pero entonces apareció Rei y no quise dejar ir esa oportunidad. No sé como podría manejarlo porque la diferencia de edad es abismal y a pesar de que todo se puede hacer en un fic, en mi cabeza no queda muy clara la idea. Pero al igual que a ti me llama mucho la atención algo similar.**

**Mientras que la amistad de Haruka y Seiya es algo que siempre me ha agradado, como les he comentado me encanta la relación que hay entre Haruka y Seiya, porque a pesar de que se tiene una "rivalidad" muy pequeña en la escuela, no hay tantas fricciones entre ellos (salvo cuando todas las sailor piensan que ellos quieren hacerle daño a Usagi). Es más, puedo atreverme a decir que Seiya le tiene respeto a Haruka, por eso le toma la mano después del concierto que da con Michiru (también es porque siente el resplandor de la semilla estelar de Haruka).**

**Obviamente que el seis de marzo tendremos un episodio dedicado a Michiru por su cumpleaños, es más me comprometo desde ya a que sea una doble actualización. Me acabo de comprometer enormemente con eso porque como sabes estamos en el último trimestre del embarazo y en la primera quincena de ese mes esperamos a Kai. Saludos y esperamos seguir leyendo tus comentarios.**

**Ely Lopez: **Hola, creo que yo no te respondo mucho y por eso me alegra que esta ocasión sea yo quien lo haga. Sí, esta historia es algo complicada en ese aspecto porque Haruka insiste en que detesta la idea de ser pareja de Michiru por el tema de su alcoholismo, aunque la pobre es todo un caso, sé que para este momento ya entenderás de lo que hablo. Yo opino lo mismo que tú, a pesar de que diga que no le interesa Michiru se nota que por momentos su corazón quiere abrirse a la posibilidad de algo más.

Sobre las "cosas pequeñas" creo que es hermoso darnos un minuto para contemplar lo hermoso que es nuestro planeta o lugar de origen. A pesar de que en las ciudades es un poco complicado, creo que ver las jacarandas o mirar la lluvia caer es de lo más bello. Nosotros quisiéramos tener un telescopio para poder mirar las estrellas y la luna. En nuestro antiguo barrio algunas veces salíamos porque un señor ponía un telescopio, estaba a 10 minutos de nuestra casa. Él invitaba a todos los transeúntes a mirar la luna o algún planeta que se pudiera observar, amábamos ir y ya nos conocía. Te pareces a Karu kun que cuando cae una tormenta se pone el traje de baño, sus sandalias y se va al techo para mojarse "no me regañes" dice antes de cerrar la puerta y lo peor es que no se enferma para que yo le pueda decir "te dije que no te mojaras y mira ahora las consecuencias de tus imprudencias."

Claro que la próxima semana te dedicará el episodio, más porque somos del mismo mes, yo soy del 23 ¡qué emoción! Nos aseguraremos de felicitarte, ya está en nuestro calendario y en mi mente. Es más, le diré que ya le vaya poniendo la dedicatoria porque ayer justamente terminó el próximo episodio. Saludos y te enviamos miles de abrazos que padre conocer a alguien de enero, las personas más guapas e inteligente somos de este mes n_n. Nos leemos la próxima semana y te enviamos muchos abrazos.

**Vicky: Hola y gracias por preguntar siempre por Kai y Tori, ellos están muy comelones y demasiado sanos. Ahora pasemos a responder tu comentario de la historia.**

**Yo creo que están cortos a comparación de los de mi primera historia que eran de 12,000 a 15,000 palabras o algo así, estás son de 8 mil más o menos. Y no es por falta de imaginación sino que debo de cortar los episodios o termino en uno sólo toda la historia. Pasando a Setsuna hoy no saldrá porque debía priorizar la impresión de la primera cita de ambas chicas, para Haruka fue un desastre a pesar de que se portó bien con Michiru, mientras que para Michiru todo fue bastante bien pues Haruka aún quiere tener contacto con ella. ****¿Quién es el amor de Setsuna? Bueno ese es un secreto por el momento o ni tan secreto porque ya comienzo a ver en comentarios para dónde están apuntando y sólo uno de ellos tiene media respuesta correcta. Pero no te preocupes que Setsuna regresa la siguiente semana para ayudar a este par que anda de los más perdido.**

**Ya empezaste a ver los líos en los que la pobre Haruka se mete para salir con Michiru, además de que parece que entiende que no puede escapar de tener una relación con Michiru. En este momento no está para nada entusiasmada de pensar que esa es la verdadera respuesta, pero como dije, dejemos que Setsuna les dé una mano. La muerte de las chicas... Si jugamos al "frío-caliente" estás tibia.**

**Qué gusto saber que tu trabajo te permite relajarte más, es que fin de año es la destrucción y me alegra que ya tengas tiempo de salir con tu amada y disfruten de su compañía. Y antes de que lo olvide, no he visto esa película, te juro que siempre he tratado de verla y por alguna razón o lo olvido o escojo otra película (generalmente de Star Wars o V for Vendetta). Saludos Vicky y nos leemos la próxima semana.**

Regresemos un poco al capítulo de hoy y la aventura de Haruka junto con Michiru que le dio una gran noche. ¿Creen que Michiru es lo que ustedes llaman "mala copa"? Yo simplemente creo que es una persona más desinhibida en ese estado y por eso hace semejantes papelones que ponen en vergüenza a la pobre Haruka, pero si la hacen enojar es cuando saca esa furia que tiene reprimida y no sabe sacar correctamente. Por otro lado, Haruka se resiste a reconocer que de una u otra forma Michiru le llama la atención. Si realmente no quiere nada con ella la hubiera dejado a su suerte cuando bajo del auto, pero la siguió para que la pobre Michiru ebria quisiera hacer el rito de la fertilidad. Me divertí con esas ocurrencias de la pobre muchacha borracha, ¿qué haría yo en ese estado? Me imagino que no lo sabré. En fin…

—**Chicos muchas gracias por estar otra semana más al pendiente de la historia, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios. Saludos a todos los lectores anónimos y nos leemos la siguiente semana.**

—Si quieren saber más sobre esta historia dale follow o fav para que su mail haga tolón tolón cada que se actualice.

—**¿Nosotros donde nos leemos Tori?**

—En fanfic, またね!


	5. Episodio 5

**Ni Sailor Moon o sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia está hecha con fines de entretenimiento para quien la lee.**

** El capítulo de hoy va dedicado a la lectora Ely Lopez porque mañana es su cumpleaños, esperamos que disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

V.

Manejar por las calles de Tokio a mi trabajo es algo que me parece divertido, a pesar de que mi Ferrari azul o mi convertible amarillo pueden llegar a sufrir daños. Saben, los motores de ese tipo de autos se estresan y eso genera que aparezcan ciertos problemas debido a todos los semáforos que hay en la ciudad, frenar tanto y tan constante es lo peor. ¿Les había dicho que muchos conductores no le dan prioridad al transeúnte? Sé que pasa en muchas partes del mundo, pero aquí les juro que es el pan de cada día, no importa si es un anciano, una mujer embarazada, una familia con niños o con carriolas. Si el automovilista piensa que su tiempo es más importante que el esperar a que cruces, entonces eres tú quien debe de darles el paso ¿no es curioso?

Creo que me distingo por dar datos que no sirven de mucho a las personas, sin embargo, es una mera excusa para no pensar en mi llamada a Michiru. Verla ayer borracha y haciendo tanto espectáculo me hizo darme cuenta de lo vulgar que es, no podría enamorarme de alguien como ella, simplemente no puedo hacerlo. El único problema es que, si no salgo con ella, yo podría morir y me genera demasiado estrés saber que a la versión del futuro de Michiru que ya falleció le prometí que estaría bien, eso también me afecta. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza su mirada llena de miedo, su mano temblaba cuando tomó la mía… Siempre que recuerdo ese momento empuño mi mano derecha y me la observo, siento la tibieza de su sangre mientras los ojos de Michiru se llenan de lágrimas.

—¡Demonios! — golpeo el volante.

¿Debo continuar con esta farsa? Al parecer mis ganas de vivir son más que las de morir, pero supongo que nadie en mi posición podría juzgarme. Es más, creo que nadie puede hacerlo porque de alguna rara manera todos queremos vivir, por lo que llamé a Mochi y así me aseguro de que vivamos un día más. Lo bueno es que ella al parecer tampoco siente nada por mí y saben, eso me reconforta pues es el destino diciéndonos que no debemos estar juntas.

—Aunque la señorita me regañará si le digo esto, ya la estoy escuchando con su voz elevada, una ceja arqueada y moviendo su dedo que debo enamorarla, que tonterías. ¿Por qué la vida me tiene que unir a Kaioh Michiru? Ya suficientes problemas tengo intentando sacar a flote mi trabajo.

Llego a la empresa, voy al estacionamiento a dejar mi auto pues como le dije a Michiru voy tarde para una junta. Al entrar a la recepción, siento que algunas personas me miran pues generalmente todos van de traje al trabajo, pero yo hoy vengo con mis jeans azul marino, una camisa a cuadros rojos y negros, además de mis lentes oscuros. Pongo mi credencial en los torniquetes para acceder a la empresa, siempre que lo hago estoy sonriendo y eso transforma el ambiente para que sean sonrisas coquetas las que me rodean, cosa que al resto de los hombres no les agrada mucho. A lo lejos puedo distinguir a tres hombres con trajes negros, creo que no han empezado la junta.

—Señor Fukuhara ¿cree que Endo encontró un lugar interesante para presentarnos el día de hoy?

—La verdad no creo que sea tan interesante como el suyo señor Kunzite— dice Fukuhara Ito.

—¿Creen que el presidente decida qué proyecto es el que se hará? —dice un chico que se encuentra detrás de ellos.

—¿Por qué nos habla con tanta frescura? — dice Ito con soberbia.

—Como están hablando de…

—Somos sus superiores joven Kondo.

—Lo lamento— hace una reverencia.

—En fin, debemos subir o se nos hará tarde para la junta. Pase señor Kunzite que ya en este momento lo veo desbordando confianza y brillando por el éxito.

—Que amable— se sube y acomoda su corbata.

En ese momento Daiki que es el chico que hablaba con ellos se intenta subir al elevador. Me parece que vienen de comer, por eso no me extraña que lleguen a esta hora al trabajo y frunzo el ceño al ver que una mano saca al pobre chico.

—Usted no puede subir en el elevador con gente de mayor jerarquía laboral que usted— lo saca Ito.

—Sí claro— responde Kondo.

—Entonces no les importará esperar el siguiente elevador. Si vamos a utilizar reglas del pasado tan nefastas como esta, deseo que tomen otro seguramente no podrán enojarse conmigo.

—¡Presidente! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan tonto Ito?

—Lo lamento señor Kunzite.

—Ahora bajemos para no incomodar más al presidente Tenoh.

—Era una broma, suban los tres porque ya vamos tarde para la junta ¿no?

La cara de miedo que ponen esos dos es un poema del cual disfruto cada segundo, pero no hago estas cosas para humillarlos, sino que los educo para que ellos no humillen a sus compañeros. Es cierto que hay rangos en una empresa, pero al final del día todos somos seres humanos que trabajan en un engranaje y para que este funcione al 100% todos debemos sentirnos cómodos en nuestro lugar de trabajo.

—Esperaremos el siguiente, no se preocupe presidente— dice Kunzite.

—Entonces suba señor Kondo.

—Muchas gracias presidente— y así Daiki se monta al elevador.

—Nos vemos en la sala de juntas— les sonrío y muevo mi mano izquierda para despedirme de ese par de tontos.

Las puertas del elevador se cierran, mientras que el joven Kondo me mira un poco intrigado. Parece que nunca ha visto a un jefe tan relajado como yo.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Nunca lo he visto de traje señor.

—Creo que es pretencioso, por eso aclaré desde un principio que no me importa como vistan siempre y cuando cumplan al 100 con su trabajo. ¿No?

—Sí señor.

—Puede venir con pantalones deportivos si desea, no me importa.

—Pero los clientes pensarán que…

—¿Te sientes cómodo con traje?

—Sí.

—Listo, no hay problema.

—Es usted muy amable señor Tenoh.

—No, ustedes son los amables por aguantar tantas horas encerrados. Creo que aquí bajamos y me parece que el señor Kou debe de estar algo molesto por mi retraso.

—Puede ser señor— me sonríe animado.

—Bueno, entonces hay que dar lo mejor de nosotros el día de hoy— palmeo su espalda al salir.

Mis "gritos" como les llama Seiya llaman la atención de los empleados que tienen sus oficinas cerca del lugar. Algunas chicas sonríen al verme llegar, los chicos niegan levemente con su cabeza y yo simplemente me abro camino sonriendo y saludando a mi equipo de trabajo.

—¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? — me intercepta mi amigo algo enojado.

—Buen día Seiya— le sonrío.

—Le das un mal ejemplo a tus trabajadores que se pensarán que eres la persona más irresponsable del planeta.

—¿Por qué debo empezar mi día con regaños?

—Porque eres la cabeza de Ouroboro y además estás en la presidencia Haruka.

Simplemente amplio mi sonrisa para que Seiya frunza más el ceño, parece que mi amigo tendrá muchas arrugas cuando sea más grande. No es mi culpa, debe de relajarse más, la vida es para disfrutarse, no para estresarse. Como estamos en medio de un pasillo miro a mi izquierda y veo a una hermosa mujer, me acerco a ella lentamente y me paro a su lado. Mientras que mi nueva interlocutora se gira para que quedemos de frente.

—Señorita Shida, cree que soy alguien irresponsable— la tomo de la barbilla.

—No… No presidente Tenoh— responde fascinada.

—¿Alguien en el trabajo lo cree?

—No, todos decimos que es un buen líder y nos hace el día muy ligero. Nos contagia su buen humor cada que llega a la empresa.

—Es tan linda señorita Shida, me rompe el corazón saber que es casada.

—Señor Tenoh, no diga esas cosas que me avergüenza— dice divertida.

—No, la vergüenza es mía por no haberla conocido antes. Si lo hubiera hecho yo sería la persona que la desposó, ¿no sería algo hermoso?

Seiya simplemente se pone rojo del coraje ante lo que le he dicho a Shida, ¿por qué? No miento, es una mujer hermosa y si no estuviera casada o yo fuera una desgraciada que no toma en serio los votos matrimoniales, ella sería completamente mía.

—¡Haruka! — me regaña Seiya.

—Como ve mi querido Kou, los trabajadores no me ven de tal manera.

Mi amigo se contiene para no golpearme, empuña su mano derecha y la lleva a su pecho. Shida se da cuenta de ese movimiento y mira aterrada a Seiya. Seguramente pensará que se meterá en problemas conmigo, después de todo soy la jefa y que me respeten es muy importante. Al mismo tiempo sé que todos saben que mi vicepresidente es alguien a quien estimo y en quien confío ciegamente.

—Apresúrate que tenemos una junta y deja de molestar a las señoritas. Le ofrezco una disculpa en nombre del presidente Tenoh por su comportamiento tan inapropiado con su persona.

—No es necesario señor Kou— sonríe la chica.

—Haruka…— dice fulminándome con la mirada.

—Lamento molestarla e incomodarla con mis palabras y acciones señorita Shida.

—No se preocupe presidente— ella está sonrojada al verme.

Seiya golpea mi espalda para hacerme caminar a la sala de juntas, se limita a verme con una cara fruncida y ganas de matarme pues ambos escuchamos a las chicas decir.

—Nadie se puede molestar con semejante galán.

Mientras que intento sonreírle a Seiya, me reclama con la mueca que se forma en su boca porque no está nada contento de mi actitud con las chicas. ¿Pensarán que las acoso? Siempre puede aparecer alguien que no tome bien mis actitudes a la ligera. Seguimos caminando para dirigirnos a la sala de juntas y al desaparecer por el pasillo adyacente comienzo a desacomodar el cabello de mi amigo.

—Deja ya de molestar— dice aventando mi mano.

—No llegué tan tarde.

—Claro, medio día de trabajo perdido no es mucho.

—Seiya para eso estás aquí. Sabes más de estas cosas, de las inversiones y demás, confío en ti por eso eres el vicepresidente.

—Y te lo agradezco Haruka, pero no puedes seguir confiando toda tu estrategia al otro mundo.

—Los proyectos son seguros ¿no?

—Sí, pero…

—Entonces no te angusties y deja que la vida pase tranquila. Disfruta de ella y de las bendiciones que nos da, no todos pueden vivir tan relajados como nosotros.

—Claro, se lo dices al tipo que lleva todo el papeleo de la empresa— se indigna.

—Seiya, no te molestes y mejor ven conmigo a practicar esgrima.

—Tenemos una junta Haruka y todos nos deben de estar esperando.

—Sí— le respondo automáticamente pues miro mi celular.

—¿Por qué sonríes?

—Por nada.

—Llegas tarde y miras el celular con una gran sonrisa… Es sospechoso, incluso para ti Haruka— se toma la barbilla y me mira fijamente.

—Son negocios.

—¿Con una chica? — se burla.

—Reviso qué juegos descargué para no aburrirme hoy en la junta— no miento del todo.

—Haruka, deja ya de ser tan desinteresada con las cosas, te recuerdo que es tu negocio del que hablamos.

—Entremos a la junta señor enojón— vuelvo a revolverle el cabello.

—Ya déjame— se molesta.

Entrar a la junta es de lo más aburrido, es solamente ver a personas hablar de supuestos terrenos que venderemos para construir unidades habitacionales, centros comerciales, escuelas, bibliotecas, deportivos y demás cosas que mis compañeros traen a la cuenta de la empresa y listo, hacemos un gran negocio. Hoy Kunzite nos explica sobre comprar una parte del terreno de Akigase Koen Park para la posible construcción de un centro comercial. Puesto que allí ya se tiene una cancha de golf, él dice que es una buena inversión porque podremos hacer una pequeña ciudad.

—Como pueden ver esta gran zona nos abrirá grandes beneficios en el futuro, mis contactos dicen que muchos están interesados en ella. Dejen que yo haga una excelente presentación para que el comprador quede impactado y sepa que no hay riesgos con la compra de la tierra.

Seiya golpea mi pierna izquierda discretamente, como me he aburrido de las cosas que dice Kunzite me puse a jugar Mario Kart en mi celular. Pero esa llamada de atención es porque al parecer el peli plateado se dio cuenta de que lo ignoraba.

—Sé que no está lejos de la ciudad, es más se encuentra convenientemente a 30 minutos. No hay muchos centros comerciales cerca, pero casas y unidades habitacionales hay de sobra. Pero ¿ese terreno realmente vale la pena? No lo creo señor Kunzite.

—Mire Endo, usted ve las cosas de una manera negativa. Le estoy diciendo que en esa zona vamos a sacar el triple o el cuádruple de lo que la vamos a comprar, pero como siempre está en contra de mis proyectos. Eso es por mera envidia pues le he dado muchas ganancias a nuestro presidente que lo que ha hecho usted en este bimestre. ¿Cuánto ha vendido? Muy poco si comparamos la eficiencia de mis terrenos y los suyos.

—¡Cómo se atreve! — se levanta colérico Endo de su lugar.

En ese momento recibo un mensaje de texto que me hace sonreír, es Mochi que necesita verme con urgencia. Sabía que no podría resistirse a mis encantos, mi existencia debería ser un pecado. La debo ir a ver, todo sea por no morir, además me pide que vaya a su casa… Mientras no quiera que tengamos relaciones sexuales, todo estará bien. No lo digo por mi bien, sino por el de Mochi porque si me deja tocarle un solo centímetro de su piel se volverá loca y sé de lo que les hablo. Seiya me vuelve a golpear para que intervenga en la discusión pues Endo está encarando a Kunzite, eso no es aceptable y menos cuando ya sé que la idea de hacer una ciudad en ese lugar es terrible, no es rentable.

—Ya, no es tiempo de pelear— interrumpo.

—Lo sentimos señor presidente.

—El lote que nos señala el señor Kunzite se encuentra en el parque Akigase y sabemos que está en la prefectura de Saitama. La ventaja es que queda cerca de Tokio, lo que significa un viaje corto a la capital.

—Exacto presidente— dice Kunzite con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Yo no tengo problemas con la prefectura de Saitama, pero…

—¿Qué es? — ahora Endo sonríe.

—He ido a jugar allí y no creo que sea un lugar óptimo para ese proyecto tan ambicioso. Si tomamos en cuenta de que allí se encuentran campos deportivos y reservas ecológicas… Estaríamos dañando todo eso que ya de por sí da felicidad a las personas que usan el lugar.

—Le juro que no habría un impacto fuerte.

—Desde que me dijo del proyecto tuve que investigar y muchos científicos piensan que esa zona sería un total desastre, no sólo a la ecología del lugar. Además, es un daño para un proyecto tan grande, puede haber complicaciones futuras, sé que nos dará muchos problemas en el futuro, el suelo no es óptimo para unidades habitacionales, centros comerciales u otra cosa que quiera mencionar. No, nadie se arriesgaría a invertir en ese lugar, así que mi respuesta es no.

—Pero…

—Deje que no, señor Kunzite… Por otro lado, la propuesta del señor Endo con respecto a Meguro y vender ese terreno para que se hagan actividades al aire libre me parece una mejor opción, la zona tiene museos e invernaderos. Podemos comprar el terreno, hablar con ingenieros y expertos en la materia para evaluar el suelo de esa manera podemos trasladar su idea y no desecharla.

—Nos dará una gran ganancia presidente Tenoh y se ayudará al crecimiento de la zona de Meguro.

—Entonces comience a preparar esta presentación ahora con el terreno de Meguro, quiero las ideas para la próxima semana— sacó mi celular y respondo un mensaje.

—Sí jefe.

—Presidente, no descarte mi idea pues no puede dejarse llevar por personas que seguramente quieren arruinar una gran compra y venta para usted— insiste Kunzite.

—Mi no es definitivo, créame que le estoy ayudando a no endeudarse con sus posibles compradores— no lo miro, leo la respuesta que me llegó.

—Es que no ha visto siquiera el potencial del lugar.

—No lo tiene, mejor ayude al señor Endo, sé que ustedes harían un excelente equipo y así no descarto su excelente idea, simplemente no se hará en Akigase.

—Podría arrepentirse— dice un poco molesto.

—Creo que el presidente ya investigó lo que puede pasar con ese terreno, no creo que debamos de cuestionar lo que ha hecho en esta empresa. Después de todo es el CEO de ella y sus investigaciones en los terrenos siempre han sido certeros. ¿Desconfía de su experiencia señor Kunzite? Porque eso me parecería una falta de respeto— dice Seiya.

—No vicepresidente.

—Entonces ¿qué más quiere discutir?

—Nada.

—¡Genial! Terminamos la junta y nos reuniremos en una semana. Yo tengo algo importante que hacer, nos vemos mañana— me escapo y no pasa mucho para que Seiya me alcance.

—¡Acabas de llegar y ya te vas!

—Seiya— tomo sus hombros.

—¿Qué?

Lo miro directamente a los ojos para crear dramatismo en el ambiente, eso es para desviar el tema de Michiru, sé que me veía al revisar mis mensajes y contestar, si él sigue con su misma perspicacia no podré ocultar a Mochi por mucho tiempo. Seiya es observador y pronto comenzará a preguntarme por la misteriosa chica con la que salgo… Qué asco, no podría salir con ella, claro, si no supiera que voy a morir, pero como sé que moriré si no salgo con ella pues no tengo opción ¿cierto?

—Debo hacer trabajo de campo— digo seriamente.

—Tú no trabajas, así que no me salgas con esas tonterías.

—Amigo esto es muy importante, no creo ir a practicar esgrima.

—¿Es sobre el otro mundo?

—Así es— digo con un tono dramático.

—¿Es de vida o muerte?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Pero es trabajo?

—Sí.

—No irás a jugar ¿verdad Haruka?

—Te prometo que no.

—No te creo.

—Pongo mi mano en el pecho para asegurar que es cuestión de honor, si falto a mi palabra me casaré con una mujer horrenda— me paro derecha como un soldado.

—Deja de hacerte la graciosa, lárgate de una vez… Idiota.

—Eres el mejor— lo tomo de las mejillas.

—No me molestes animal— me tira una patada y yo me alejo para escapar del lugar.

* * *

Llegar a casa de Mochi no es algo que tarde demasiado, realmente he disfrutado del viaje y espero que no malinterpreten lo que estoy diciendo. Seguramente ella me va a decir que lo mejor es que no nos sigamos encontrando, algo que no me tiene preocupada, si la cosa es salvar su vida un millón de veces para no morir, entonces lo puedo hacer sin ser su pareja y que ella no lo sepa ¿cierto? La única persona interesada en que nosotras salgamos es la señorita…

—Es tan hermosa, debo hacer lo que sea para que me mire de la misma forma en que yo la veo. Cuidaremos a la distancia de Michiru y listo, así salvaremos nuestra vida y yo estaré con quien quiero realmente. Aunque no creo que la señorita acepte mi propuesta de cuidar a Mochi a la distancia, me dirá que para sobrevivir debo de salir con Michiru y enamorarme de ella… Bien, continuemos con esta farsa y enamoremos a Kaioh… ¡Rayos!

Me digo antes de estacionar frente a la casa de Michiru, es algo vieja y me parece demasiado raro que una chica como ella viva en un lugar tan pequeño, anticuado y descuidado. Creo que se me está formando una cara de desagrado al observar la fachada de la casa de esta mujer. Dijo que me esperaba en su casa, seguramente quiere que hablemos dentro y luego cada una seguirá su vida. ¡Excelente, yo no tengo ninguna queja!Si ella no quiere salir conmigo, tampoco la puedo forzar. Bajo de mi auto y camino a la pequeña puerta que me deja ver el jardín de Michiru. Me sorprendo al darme cuenta de que la fachada de la casa y la pequeña barda pueden estar en malas condiciones, pero el jardín es bello. Hay muchas hortensias que parecen ser cuidadas con demasiada delicadeza, si no me equivoco recuerdo que es una flor demasiado melancólica. También tiene amapolas ¿por qué necesitas consuelo Michiru?

—Pensé que tardarías más— dice Mochi mientras la miro arrastrar unas maletas grandes.

—Te dije que no estaba lejos.

—¿Qué mirabas?

—Tus claveles amarillos, ¿acaso sabes qué significan?

—Desprecio— me mira molesta.

—Pensé que no lo sabías… Creo que la mayoría de las flores que tienes son algo…

—¿Depresivas?

—Sí— respondo algo tímida y entro.

—Van perfecto con mi vida, lo que me sorprende es que te interesen las flores y su significado.

—¿Por qué no me interesaría? El lenguaje de las flores es algo que no debe ser tomado a la ligera, hay que saber decir las cosas y sentimientos con ellas. También se debe tener en cuenta la cantidad de ellas porque incluso eso te dice muchas cosas.

—Quizá tus amigos te toman por afeminado.

—Creo que debemos aclarar algo Michiru, yo soy…

—No debes aclarar nada agente inmobiliario, entiendo que seas tímido con las chicas y el lenguaje de las flores te ayude a decirles cómo te sientes respecto a ellas— menciona y yo levanto una ceja.

—Michiru, lo que deseo decirte es…

—Dije que no quiero saber agente inmobiliario, debes aprender a respetar los deseos de una chica. Yo te ayudaré con tu problema de timidez y cortejo con las chicas, somos amigos ¿no?

No sé qué decirle, ella realmente piensa que soy una estúpida con las mujeres y la seducción. Es la última vez que dejaré que piense eso de mí, la única persona estúpida en este momento es ella que no se ha dado cuenta de que soy una chica. Debo hacerme pasar por chico en el trabajo porque no saben como es el machismo que impera en el negocio de bienes raíces. Pero aún no me siento cómoda cuando me hablan como si fuera un varón, incluso es algo decepcionante que Michiru no se dé cuenta.

—¿Por qué gruñes? — le digo.

—Porque también debo de trabajar en tu carente caballerismo, esto pesa agente inmobiliario— señala las maletas.

—Lo lamento— digo apenada.

—Por lo menos comprendiste a tiempo— dice un poco molesta.

—¿Saldrás de viaje?

—Me acompañarás al trabajo, mi amiga Rei me consiguió una sesión fotográfica. Al parecer la persona que siempre contratan está indispuesta y Rei me recomendó. Es para una tienda de ropa muy conocida— dice feliz.

—¡Quieres que sea tu chofer!

—No, que seas mi amigo y me ayudes con esto, pero ahora que lo mencionas espero que vinieras en tu auto— sonríe.

—Qué abusiva mujer— digo entre dientes

—Sé bueno— me toma del brazo y se restriega en él como si fuera un gato.

Mientras ella hace gala de sus dotes femeninos yo pongo una mueca de desagrado que ella interpreta como de timidez y se ríe de mí colgándose de mi brazo. Yo intento zafarme de su agarre, pero Michiru es algo incapaz de entender que no soporto que me toque, entonces miro la manera en que sonríe, es dulce y cálida a pesar de que cierra sus ojos.

—Te ayudaré porque es algo importante, hablamos de tu carrera en la fotografía. Creo que las cosas caben en el asiento trasero.

—Eres un encanto— sonríe más y suaviza su agarre.

—Con esa manera de sonreír no podía negarme.

—No te pases de listo— me suelta.

—Quise ser una buena persona y responder a tu halago.

—Somos amigos debes tenerlo muy claro, no seremos nada más.

—Pero…

—Sin "peros", no quieras aprovecharte.

Sale caminando molesta y no me mira, me pongo el par de maletas en la mano izquierda y me rasco la nuca con la derecha, en este momento estoy demasiado confundida con esta mujer. Lo peor de todo es que debo reconocer que captó mi atención con la manera en que sonrió. Así que luego de volver a poner los pies sobre la tierra la alcanzo para indicarle dónde está mi auto.

—Hoy no traje el convertible, vine en ese azul que está por allá.

—¡Ferrari!

—Es el F512M, es bonito, clásico y es mi favorito— digo con mucho orgullo.

—¿Seguro que no quieres compensar algo?

—Oye— reclamo.

Saco mis llaves y abro la puerta del copiloto para que ella suba, que ordinaria manera de hablar. ¿Compensar algo? La falta de interés que tengo por ella es porque es demasiado tosca para decir las cosas. No soy hombre y me ofendí igual, que verdadera falta de tacto, es desconsiderada a pesar de que le estoy ayudando a trasladarse. Mujer imprudente…

—No estás enojado ¿verdad? — asoma su cabeza por la ventana cuando cierro bruscamente su puerta luego de que acomodar las cosas en la parte trasera.

—Haces feos los asientos, siéntate bien— le respondo.

Antes de entrar y soportar a Mochi de nuevo hago ejercicios de respiración porque no creo poder soportar mucho a esa mujer tan pesada que ya me está volviendo loca.

—Olvidé que los hombres son sensibles respecto a ese tema.

—Una mujer decente no habla de esa manera.

—Yo no lo soy.

—Ya me di cuenta.

—¿Te gustan las mujeres santurronas agente inmobiliario? — suelta cuando voy conduciendo.

—No sería más fácil para ti ser…

—¿Decente, tranquila, santurrona o normal como las demás?

Creo que la hice molestar, no me agrada la forma pesada en la que se siente el ambiente en este momento. ¿Cómo arreglar las cosas? Acabo de lastimar a Michiru y todo por su culpa, la pregunta que elaboró es demasiado ofensiva. Por eso su prometido del futuro la terminó, por esa manera de hablar e igual no importa mucho pues yo no tuve que ser tan tosca con la pobre chica.

—¿A ti no te regañan por ir mal vestido a tu trabajo? Deberías ir con traje y demás cosas para que los clientes te tomen en serio.

—Me toman en serio, mi manera de vestir no tiene nada que ver con mi forma de trabajar y la dedicación que le pongo.

—Así me siento con mi manera de ser, lamento desilusionarte con la forma en la que me manejo y seguramente he dejado de gustarte en este momento. Pero yo no voy a cambiar para hacer feliz a los demás, si no les gusta mi manera de ser es problema de ustedes no mío.

—No era mi intención ofenderte… Tienes razón en lo que dices sobre agradar a los demás, ni yo lo hago y entiendo el punto, es mejor ser uno mismo que estar complaciendo a otros. Creo que por eso me gusta estar cerca de mis amigos, ellos no me cuestionan y siempre me apoyan en todo.

—Disculpa aceptada agente inmobiliario. Yo también debo disculparme por la actitud que tuve ayer contigo cuando me llevabas a mi casa.

—¿Disculparte?

—Por lo que te hice hacer y por salir como loca del auto.

—No recuerdo que hicieras algo malo o del otro mundo.

—No es necesario que seas tan amable conmigo, si hice algo que te molestara es el momento en que me lo digas.

—Bien— digo seria y llegamos a un alto.

—¿Entonces?

—Espero que la próxima vez que quieras bailar bajo la luna para hacer el ritual de la fertilidad y quieras ser mía, sea porque estás sobria— ¿de dónde mierda salió eso? No me creo lo que acabo de decir.

—¿Fue lo único que te divirtió de nuestra salida?

¡No puedo creer que ella se lo tome como una broma! Pensaba que en este momento ya estaría intentando matarme o salir del auto y correr para pedir ayuda.

—En realidad fue muy divertido salir entre semana y golpear a un gorila.

—De eso hablo agente inmobiliario, dejemos de dar gusto a todos y rompamos moldes.

—Hagámoslo— digo mientras retiro mi mano izquierda del volante y la levanto.

—Es una promesa Haruka— dice y golpea mi puño con el suyo.

—¡Haruka! ¿Qué pasó con "agente inmobiliario"?

—No molestes.

—Pensé que no me hablarías por mi nombre para no darme alas.

—Ya— se ríe de una manera elegante y eso me llama la atención.

—Es la primera risa relajada que tienes conmigo.

—Dije que no molestes— golpea mi mano cuando se encuentra en la palanca de velocidades.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo— digo riendo pues su risa es contagiosa.

Seguimos charlando dentro del auto y por momentos ella me indica el camino que debo de seguir para llegar al lugar en el que va a trabajar. En ningún momento dejamos de reír al hablar de lo que pasó ayer con el tipo del bar, según Mochi no es la primera vez que pelean. Lo único que cambió fue que alguien la defendió, pues muchas de las veces en las que pelea con ese ridículo la gente la deja morir sola, a excepción de su amiga…

—¿Minako?

—Makoto tampoco deja que me pongan una mano encima, estoy segura de que ella te ganaría en un combate.

—No me has visto pelear.

—Tu mano se inflamó, eso quiere decir que no tienes experiencia.

—En una pelea así no, pero en peleas sobre un tatami soy de lo mejor.

—No lo creo.

—Si te quedas a mi lado más tiempo podrás darte cuenta de que no miento sobre eso y de los miles de talentos ocultos que tengo.

—¿Si me quedo a tu lado?

—Sí— volteó a mirar sus ojos azules.

—Haruka, no sigas.

—¿Qué?

—Acabas de perder el privilegio de que te hable por tu nombre, necesito que entiendas que no habrá nada entre tú y yo. Al menos nada que sea en plan romántico, ¿comprendes?

—Nunca tomas bien las cosas que te digo— sonrió y miro al frente.

* * *

**Octubre de 2022**

El apartamento está a oscuras, mientras que Setsuna mira el paisaje urbano que ilumina su rostro. Sus ojos están perdidos en la inmensa ciudad, no hay descanso en su mente que medita lo que está ocurriendo en ese momento en el pasado. Espera que sus consejos puedan ayudar a su rubia compañera de viajes. Faltan unos días para su cumpleaños y sabe que a pesar de que su futuro ha pedido dejar pasar la fecha no su amor no lo hizo, no entiende qué es lo que festejan. Sube sus piernas a la cornisa de la ventana y las abraza sin dejar de mirar las luces de un avión que va dejando Tokio.

—Alguien parece estar melancólica el día de hoy— aquella voz la hace salir de sus cavilaciones.

—Me cegaste al encender la luz de esa manera.

—Lo lamento, no deseaba dejarte ciega— su acompañante ríe.

—Casi lo logras.

Dice levantándose de su lugar y caminando a la mesa donde un chico deja una bolsa café que le indica una cosa. Hizo las compras para la cena, ella camina al lugar mientras que él se dirige a la cocina y dobla las mangas de su camisa para lavarse las manos.

—¿Estofado?

—¿No quieres?

—Pensaba en que podríamos salir a cenar.

—¿Y gastar en tonterías?

—Gracias por llamar "tontas" a mis ideas— Setsuna lleva sus manos a la cadera para fingir enfado.

—Algunas lo son— dice divertido.

—Te llevo los vegetales para comenzar a lavarlos.

—Sí, yo lo hago y tú los cortas.

—Buena idea.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Tenoh y Kaioh?

—Haruka es una terca, le he explicado que debe de salir con ella para que no muera y se la pasa poniendo excusas para no hacerlo.

El chico comienza a reír mientras que escucha las quejas de Setsuna, al parecer encuentra divertido lo que hace la rubia. Desde que conoció a la rubia no recuerda un instante en el que no coqueteara con Setsuna, haciendo que la de ojos granate pusiera sus ojos en blanco o se fastidiara.

—Es algo que no cambiará ¿cierto?

—¿Su muerte?

—No, su terquedad. Desde que la conociste sabías que ella sería muy difícil, sobre todo cuando supimos de su muerte. Apuesto que no ha dejado de coquetear contigo a pesar de lo que digas— le pasa algunas zanahorias.

—Ya le dije que estoy casada y no lo entiende, es de lo peor.

—Es simplemente su forma de ser, debes de comprenderla.

—No, esas cosas simplemente hacen que me preocupe más por la situación. Si no entiende que es por su bien, entonces no podremos solucionar nada.

—Le enseñaste todo lo que yo te enseñé, además es una prioridad salvar a ese par ¿no?

—Sí.

—Debes de confiar en ella, lo entenderá y se va a enamorar de Kaioh.

—¿Realmente crees eso? — dice incrédula.

—¡Lo olvidaba! ¿Me puedes dar el arroz que dejé en la bolsa? — responde para restar importancia a las cosas.

—¿Arroz?

—Haremos curry.

—Dijiste que estofado— contesta algo molesta.

—Lo dijiste tú Set, yo te pregunté si no querías.

—Es casi como afirmar que harás estofado.

—Pues no.

Setsuna pone los ojos en blanco y camina a la mesa para buscar el arroz y comenzar a prepararlo.

—¿Viajaste?

—Sí Setsuna, ya notaste que el curry es nuevo ¿no?

—No lo puedo creer… ¿Viste algo relevante?

—Todo continúa normal, no hay un acercamiento de ellas dos solamente hay que darles tiempo. ¿Y la arrocera?

—Seguramente mi futura yo la cambió de lugar luego de que descompusiéramos la otra. Sabes que soy un poco delicada con mis cosas y a pesar de que las pueda usar una de mis versiones pasadas no perdono que hagan feas mis cosas.

—Sí, eres insufrible— se burla.

—¿Cómo haremos para que esas dos estén juntas?

—Cariño, me amarás. Seguí a Kaioh y a Tenoh en su primera cita y grabé todas las locuras de Michiru, deberías de ver la cara de Haruka es un poema.

—¿Y?

—Debo escribir otro artículo de Michiru.

—Mamoru, esa mujer ya te odia por las cosas que escribes de ella y puede ser que por ese acoso ella esté tan deprimida.

—Allí entra Haruka ¿no? Sé que no es lo mejor, pero es la única manera en la que se van a acercar. No se te olvide qué así viviremos tranquilos.

—Ya evitamos la muerte una vez.

—Sabemos también las consecuencias que trae esa acción.

—Pero Haruka no…

—¡Bingo!

—¿La encontraste?

—Y con una nota… "Salimos de viaje, por favor no rompan o descompongan algo", creo que sí te enojaste.

—Mamoru.

—Dime.

—¿Seguro que nada ha cambiado?

—No— dice algo triste.

—Esa Haruka es un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

—Tranquila que ayudaremos a esa rubia y a Michiru a vivir… Es increíble que ellas no lo noten.

—¿Qué se gustan?

—También eso— sonríe.

—Comencemos a hacer el curry ya que no deseas salir.

—En el presente volvieron a salir, así que vamos a darles una mano en los siguientes días. Hay que hacer una vigilancia minuciosa con esas dos.

—Kaioh Michiru… — dice Setsuna mirando una revista de chismes.

—Hay alguien que depende de que ese par esté junto, no solo vamos a salvar la vida de ellas. No lo olvides… No dejaremos que ocurra de nuevo, no la perderemos.

Setsuna se aproxima al pelinegro y acaricia su espalda, sabe que él también sufre por lo que vendrá en cuatro años. Acercar a las chicas es un plan para que todo ese alboroto se evite, Haruka es una persona importante para Mamoru y Setsuna, sin embargo, no es la única persona por la que lucharán.

—Mamoru te prometo que ella tampoco morirá ese día.

—¿Estás segura de que el plan es el correcto?

—Completamente.

—Al menos las cosas están comenzando a cambiar— señala algo.

—Nuestra foto.

Dice Setsuna que corre a la pared que sostiene la foto de su familia, eso es algo que no esperaba ver. Sabe que el tiempo se está agotando de nuevo, el chance que tienen para cambiar las cosas está en hacer que las chicas sean pareja.

—¿Desapareció el rostro? — dice Mamoru.

—Comienza a hacerlo, es algo sutil y no te das cuenta si no miras con atención. No tenemos mucho tiempo— dice tocando esa cara que tanto ama.

—Haruka está haciendo algo que ocasiona ese efecto y tú debes ayudarla en todo. Si no queremos que ocurra de nuevo, debemos acercarlas.

—Ellas son la clave de todo esto, deben estar juntas. Lo sé, no me queda duda y lo que ocurre en la foto es porque Haruka no quiere dejarse llevar por lo que siente ¡que lata da!

Mamoru camina lentamente a la mujer que mira angustiada su más grande tesoro, sabe que lo que hace es lo mejor para todos, aunque les duela. Ambos saben que las chicas están unidas pues sus muertes y destinos se cruzaron, cosa que afecta a otras personas. Si estás separadas muchos pueden perecer, una familia puede esfumarse… Quizá juntas, todo el tsunami que viene se evapore. Por eso Mamoru abraza con mucho cariño a Setsuna, sabe que es el único apoyo que puede darle en este momento.

—Tranquila, podremos salvar lo que más amamos.

—¿Y si de nuevo es tarde? ¿Qué haremos si nada cambia Mamoru?

—Tenemos otra oportunidad, siempre la tendremos y podremos resolver lo que sea.

—Mañana saldré a hablar con Haruka, debo impedir que siga resistiéndose a enamorarse de Kaioh.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hemos regresado con otro episodio más de esta historia y chicos dejen decirles que esto se pone mejor. Mi cabeza no deja de pensar en todo lo que viene porque créanme que las chicas tendrán que acercarse quieran o no. Al fin apareció nuestro querido Mamoru que también puede viajar en el tiempo y es la persona que enseñó a Setsuna todo lo que sabe. No se esperaban eso ¿cierto? Ya tomando las cosas con la seriedad que se debe, pasemos a responder cada uno de sus comentarios pues es los que me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

**Roshell101216: La verdad es que ella no me enseña porque hay cosas que ella ya hace automáticamente y sería algo complicado explicarme. Es como nosotros con el español, no es que no queramos enseñar, pero ciertas cosas las hacemos porque son normales, además agrega que hay que tener una pedagogía para entender, es cierto que con el hiragana me ayuda o a la pronunciación, pero no creo que sea tan correcto exigirle que me enseñe cuando ella siente que no tiene experiencia para hacerlo.**

**Pasando al episodio de hoy Haruka piensa en su propio bienestar y a pesar de ser egoísta en ese aspecto como bien lo has notado no deja de ser una persona que procura el bienestar de Michiru a pesar de las locuras que se le ocurren. Creo que lo que Michiru necesita no es sólo a una persona que la acompañe sino a alguien que la entienda a pesar de todos sus defectos. Mochi es como las demás personas conocen a Michiru y Haruka al no ser íntima por eso la llama de esa forma. La ve solamente como una mujer demasiado revoltosa y que es sinónimo de problemas, a pesar de no saber que… No haré spoiler con eso ja ja ja.**

**Te juro que desde mi infancia no le tomé agrado ni al pan de muerto o la rosca, siempre me dieron asco. No entiendo la razón, a la fecha he intentado comerlos, pero me genera un asco similar a la moronga (que desde siempre me ha repugnado) ¿la has comido? Son alimentos que no soporto y me he obligado a consumir, no es como que no las probé y sólo por berrinche no las ingiero.**

**Yo sé que es extraño, pero esta vez no son capítulos porque la historia está dividida en tres capítulos. Por eso cada uno de ellos tiene episodios, todo lo que pueden leer ahora es parte del capítulo uno que he llamado "La chica solitaria" y espero que lleguen a entender a qué me refiero con ese título.**

**Leva tamales de dulce para los niños, en especial de moras con queso ja ja ja y les enviamos saludos desde una tierra muy, muy lejana. Por cierto, si no te acomoda meditar un buen ejercicio cardiovascular puede ayudarte a eliminar el estrés de tu vida.**

**VaMkHt: **Se te extrañaba, a verdad es que a mi tampoco me agrada que Michiru sea una alcohólica, pero ya conoceremos las razones (espero). Pero la verdad es que me he divertido con las cosas que ha hecho en el episodio anterior y aunque para ella la cita fue buena, hoy sabemos que para Haruka es lo contrario y que si sale de nuevo con ella es por mera obligación. ¡Qué horror! Así no deberían de darse las cosas, es algo que dolerá si se sabe en un futuro y además ¿cómo lo va a manejar Michiru? En fin, te enviamos millones de saludos y abrazos, por favor no te ausentes tanto n_n porque extrañamos tus comentarios.

**ShAnEbiLaSi: Te juro que no he enloquecido, para eso faltan unos dos meses pues la llegada del bebé nos dejará todos locos. Espero poder dormir, muchas personas me dicen que no lo haré en mucho tiempo, pero mi madre dice que mi hermano y yo la dejamos dormir bastante bien, espero que Kai sea así. Respecto a Tori, sí, ya le gustó eso de contestar los comentarios y les tiene mucho cariño; creo que también lo han hecho las personas que dejan comentarios porque ellos casi me matan cuando regresé a escribirlos.**

**Al leer tu comentario me quedé con la boca completamente abierta pues es interesante y me asombré al ver que todo lo que me dices es igual a lo que Tori me dice. Es cierto, las personas llegan para hacernos crecer, aprender y conocernos mejor, coincido en que para la historia esas tres leyes aplican bien. No sólo para Haruka y Michiru, sino para Setsuna y su familia porque ella está consciente del gran significado que tiene su amor en todo lo que ha pasado. Mamoru y Setsuna están seguros de que los engranes de la desgracia se activaron para hacer que las chicas se puedan conocer ¿su muerte es el motivo que las unirá? En este momento es lo que ellos piensan y a lo que le apuestan pues necesitan detener más muertes que se involucran por el accidente de las chicas.**

**No te preocupes por escribir un comentario "largo" o "corto", lo importante es que dejes todas tus ideas plasmadas en la caja de comentarios, a nosotros nos gusta leer todo lo que tienen en la mente y sus teorías sobre la historia. Cosa que me alegra más porque sé que todo este enredo va viento en popa. Saludos y nos leemos pronto, recuerda que el lunes hay capítulo y también el viernes 31 de enero.**

**Ely Lopez:** Y de nuevo me tocó responder tu comentario Ely chan, espero que no te decepciones y quieras que el tozudo darthuranus te responda (le digo así porque le mostré tu respuesta para que vea que es imprudente y dijo "no importa"). Sí, las jacarandas son de lo mejor, que bello color le dan a la ciudad, a mí no me gusta mucho la lluvia porque me enfermo, pero de verdad que disfruto de primavera y verano (no que otros amargados odian esas bellas estaciones), mientras que para Karu kun, pues le estresa un poco esa temporada. Le gustan las jacarandas, pero parece vampiro al no querer salir al sol y ni hablar de las noches porque no quiere taparse, da vueltas como reloj por la cama, abre la ventana y atrae a los mosquitos que me pican mientras que a la persona que los invita a pasar no sufre de las consecuencias. Me perdí en las quejas, disculpa, hablemos de las estrellas mejor. La bóveda celeste es lo más hermoso que nos regala la noche, me dan ganas de ir al campo y mirar un cielo menos contaminado para disfrutar de cada una de las "luciérnagas" que se quedaron atrapadas en esa cosa oscura (perdón amo la explicación tonta de Timón).

Ahora pasemos brevemente a la historia, Michiru es un ser que tiene muchas faltas en su vida, claro que le afectó el mantener la casa siendo una niña, además parece que la madre de nuestra querida protagonista no está al pendiente de ella. Su padre las abandonó y su mejor amiga de la infancia se convirtió en su archienemiga, las pocas personas que están al pendiente de ella son Minako y Makoto. Lo malo es que ambas son igual de jóvenes que Michiru y a pesar de estar de manera incondicional para ella, no se siente tan abrigada. Mi teoría es que Michiru desea formar un núcleo familiar y no repetir los errores de sus padres, desea tener algo estable,sin embargo, se frustra al no tenerlo. Por eso se refugia en el alcohol sin importar la impresión que le pueda causar a sus prospectos, si esas personas no la toleran, entonces las desecha.

Haruka puede ser egoísta en su manera de actuar, pero al mismo tiempo no la deja porque creo que se ha dado cuenta de todo el cariño que le hace falta a Michiru. No dejarla sola en el bar fue una forma de decirle "estoy aquí para ti" y ese mensaje le ha llegado a Michiru puesto que ya le llama para pedirle ayuda. Si bien, no es algo más allá de acompañarla a trabajar, ha notado que Haruka es amable con ella y no está fingiendo esa parte.

Justo ayer fue mi cumpleaños, ya son 28 años y me encuentro completamente feliz con lo que la vida me ha dado, no puedo pedir más. De alguna manera todo me trajo a México para encontrarme con Karu kun, el 15 de Febrero cumplimos 1 año de matrimonio, ahora viene Kai y creo que la vida me llevó al lugar en el que realmente encontré la felicidad. En japón acostumbramos a acompañar a la pareja para que nos compre nuestro regalo de cumpleaños, tenemos una pequeña fiesta con los familiares y amigos y listo, pero aquí Karu kun me hizo de cenar, salimos a dar una hermosa vuelta a un parque donde hay una pagoda que trajeron de Japón y los más lindo fue cuando nos sentamos en una banca del lugar y me dijo "hace cinco años me senté en este lugar, me enamoré de su belleza y me prometí regresar a este parque con el amor de mi vida. Lo curioso es que regresé con los dos amores más grandes que tendré, creí que no iba a encontrar a una mujer como tú y estaba a nada de rendirme, gracias por amarme tanto y espero hacerte sentir cada día lo mucho que te amo", fue un día hermoso porque estaba con mi familia. Además de encontrarme con una vecina de cumpleaños pues mañana es el tuyo, realmente espero que tengas un hermoso año lleno de muchas alegrías, bendiciones, salud y trabajo.

**Kyoky: Ya sé, hace un año yo me estaba muriendo en Tokio, lo recuerdo bastante bien... Bueno no exactamente en estas fechas, pero hace un año el clima japonés casi me mata. Ni Viena se portó tan mal conmigo, realmente me da miedo saber que debo regresar a Japón jajaja. Mientras tanto recemos porque no se extienda el coronavirus en México, así que sigamos todos tu consejo sobre no acercarnos a gente enferma, lavemos nuestras manos y hay que estornudar cubriendo nuestra boca como con la influenza AH1N1. ****Lo único bueno de todo este problema de la salud es que te tenemos de vuelta, no dejes que Skeletor te lleve, debes decir "cruz, cruz, que se vaya el diablo y venga el niño Jesús" jajaja.**

**La borrachita Kaioh (me encanta como se lee eso) es todo un caso, creo que si me fuera de fiesta con ella me estaría riendo de las locuras que hace, pero la escena del bar seguramente me podría incomodar. Yo también tengo amigos que se ponen hasta atrás cuando se sienten mal o terminan con alguien, ya sabes lo común y sí, siempre hay más pasando en su ser de lo que pensamos. Hoy no hay mucho de Haruka o de Michiru, solamente que vive rodeada de flores deprimentes que no son más que el reflejo de cómo se siente la pobre. ****De lo que sí hablamos más es de Setsuna y sus problemas, parece que desea jalar las orejas de Haruka para que deje de ignorar lo que siente por Michiru.**

**Por favor sigue tomando tus medicamentos y con el frío que hay en la república debes de cubrirte bien, no queremos que vuelvas a enfermarte. No te preocupes que hoy ha llegado el nuevo episodio. Tori y yo te deseamos una pronta recuperación, aunque la señora dice que comas papilla de arroz y te hará bien... No me preguntes a qué sabe (nada) sólo espero que te caiga bien, ella me la dio cuando me enfermé.**

**Pablo395: **Es la primera vez que te respondo por este medio ¿no? Sí, Michiru es todo un tema con esas locuras que hace al estar pasada de copas, mientras que Haruka la mira de manera negativa y prefiere alejarse si puede, aunque hoy vemos que no sabe si hacerlo o no. Duca demasiado, quiere vivir y al mismo tiempo no desea estar cerca de Michiru. Ya veremos cómo pueden arreglarse las chicas, en fin, muchas gracias por los saludos y esperamos que te encuentres bien Pablo san.

**Chicos como siempre hoy vimos un poco de la manera en que Haruka se desempeña en el trabajo, la vida para ella debe ser tomada de manera relajada pues el sentirse cómodo es lo que ayuda a desempeñarse de manera adecuada en todos los campos de tu vida. Aunque si me permiten decirlo es un poco inmadura con respecto a sus responsabilidades laborales e interiores. Sé que Haruka está cayendo en el cliché de ser coqueta con las mujeres, pero realmente es necesario que sea así pues por un lado vemos que no tiene problemas en ese campo (como sospecha Michiru) y el notorio trabajo que le cuesta dejar libre esa personalidad con la pobre Mochi. Pero también va de la mano con esa manera de ser tan irresponsable, que tiene mucho que ver con su pasado, el cual no hemos explorado a detalle. Sólo que debemos esperar más tiempo para que nuestra querida Haruka pueda abrirse con ella y los demás en ese punto, a pesar de que hay dos personas que saben todo sobre él.**

—Antes de cerrar este episodio, quisiera que le cantemos el "Happy birthday to you" a nuestra lectora Ely chan pues mañana es un día especial para ella. Siento decepcionarlos, pero en japón no tenemos una canción para el cumpleaños porque no se acostumbraba a celebrarlo. Cuando USA estuvo en nuestras tierras luego de la guerra, fue que comenzamos con esa tradición y aprendimos el tema. Así que:

_Happy birthday to you_

_happy birthday to you._

_Happy birthday, dear Ely chan_

_happy birthday to you..._

—**Y en esta sección lanzamos los fuegos artificiales jajaja. Ely esperamos que el episodio de hoy sea de tu total agrado y el de los demás lectores (claro).**

—Amigos recuerden que si desean saber más de esta historia deben dar follow o fav para que su mail haga tolón tolón cada que actualicemos. No dejen de comentar en cada capítulo porque eso nos hace felices, después de todo la historia no es nada sin su apoyo.

—**Así es, no sean tímidos y recuerden que el lunes hay actualización para celebrar a nuestra querida Haruka. Saludos a todos los lectores incluyendo a los anónimos. Y** **¿nosotros donde nos leemos Tori?**

—En fanfic, またね!


	6. Episodio 6

**NI SAILOR MOON O SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI. LA HISTORIA ES ESCRITA COMO MERO ENTRETENIMIENTO PARA QUIENES LA LEEN Y PARA QUIEN LA ESCRIBE.**

* * *

VI.

—Agente inmobiliario puedes ayudarme poniendo esa palmera artificial del otro lado.

—¿Está? — señalo una que está a mi derecha.

—Sí, creo que el escenario está muy saturado y necesito que Rei luzca porque ella es la que lleva las prendas de la colección.

—De acuerdo.

Sí, hoy a pesar de que Michiru tiene demasiados ayudantes me deja las cosas pesadas. Eso de que piense que soy un chico es demasiado extraño y realmente me pone un poco de malas. Tengo la fuerza para mover las cosas, pero creo que no debo ser la única persona que haga ese trabajo. No fui a esgrima, pero de todas formas estoy haciendo ejercicio y ya me estoy comenzando a fastidiar de mover utilería, nunca me gustó hacer trabajo físico. Sin embargo, aquí me tienen, siendo explotada por Mochi que hace de todo para que yo la mande al diablo y me aleje. Pues para vencer a la gran Haruka se necesita más que esto, pero insito en una cosa, odio cargar cosas llenas de polvo.

—Agente inmobiliario.

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedes ir a comprarme un té? — ¡santo cielo! Hasta eso debo de hacer por ella.

—¿Verde? — digo amablemente.

—Sí— me sonríe.

—No tardo, ¿tú amiga no quiere algo?

—Agua por favor— me dice la pelinegra.

—De acuerdo— sonrío con ganas de matarlas, ahora resulta que soy su esclava… Idiotas.

—Mira cómo se va tranquilo del lugar, ¿es el chico que le gustas?

—Sí.

—Kaioh Michiru, eres tremenda. ¿Lo estás probando?

—No tiene experiencia con las chicas, seguramente sólo desea acostarse conmigo y piensa que siendo amable yo voy a dar mi brazo a torcer rápidamente.

—O sea que no lo trajiste para que te viera trabajar.

—No, lo traje para que se canse de mí y se aleje.

—Pobre... Aunque tienes razón, sus ojos son hermosos. Yo creo que el chico te quiere, simplemente debes de mirar detenidamente como te observa.

—Ayer me acompañó a tomar.

—¿Y?

—Aquí está, a pesar de las cosas que me vio hacer.

—¿De nuevo te portaste mal?

—Un poco— ríe.

—Y sigue con ganas de verte… No lo sé Michi, creo que le gustas mucho y es obvio que desea estar contigo, pero si es tímido, le debe costar trabajo imaginarse a solas con semejante belleza.

—Amiga tú no te quedas atrás.

Cuando regreso de la máquina expendedora, las chicas están riendo y ambas se ven bastante confiadas. Miro un poco a Mochi que se lleva delicadamente la mano a la boca para cubrir su sonrisa, y no puedo evitar formar una similar en mi rostro.

—Aquí tienen chicas, ¿necesitas algo más Michiru?

—No, puedes descansar agente inmobiliario. Por allá hay una silla y ya puedes verme en acción.

Aquí estamos, en un estudio en el que la sonrisa de Michiru se hace grande, ella se siente cómoda con todo lo que tiene a su alcance. Al parecer nunca había trabajado en un lugar dedicado a las fotos de un catálogo formal y Rei, su amiga pelinegra y modelo no deja de lucirse. Debo darle la razón a Mochi, su amiga es muy bella, pareciera princesa de algún feudo, sin embargo, mi querida "amiga" no ha sido lo suficientemente educada para presentarme a la chica. ¿Me pregunto si podría invitar a salir a la modelo? Claro que puedo, soy muy guapa como para que se pueda negar a mis encantos, pero... Mochi, debo pensar en Mochi.

—Vamos, necesito que te diviertas, siente que realmente te encuentras en la playa— grita Michiru.

Yo me encuentro en la esquina de un lugar, sentada, mirando las extrañas poses que demanda Michiru. Mientras que Rei se divierte al ver a la fotógrafa en un rol muy profesional. La pelinegra sonríe, se pone seria, sensual, inocente, atrevida y demás poses que nunca imaginé que puedan ser tan ensayadas. Puedo llegar a decir que las mujeres sabemos mentir, sí, me incluyo porque a Michiru le hago pensar que estoy enamorada de ella.

Al decir su nombre la recuerdo y mi mente se estanca en la figura de la chica de cabellos aqua, se ve sumamente hermosa al trabajar. ¿Dónde esconde tanto profesionalismo? Cada movimiento que hace para tomar una fotografía, la manera en la que su cabello vuela al momento de que su cámara cambia de posición. Las órdenes que da para que las personas puedan darle la mejor calidad en la imagen, hace que mi corazón se acelere. Michiru camina de un lado a otro, toma una rara posición de sentadilla y es entonces que noto su enorme y bien formado trasero.

—Vaya— digo excitada.

¿No se los dije? Lo que adoro físicamente de una mujer es su trasero, me importa un bledo si tiene senos pequeños, medianos o grandes. Siempre que tenga un hermoso y atractivo trasero, soy toda suya y no hay nada en el mundo que me haga cambiar de opinión. ¿Saben qué es lo mejor de mirar el trasero de Michiru? Lo tengo frente a mí, sus jeans están tan justos que puedo notar la sensual prenda interior que se esconde debajo del pantalón. Si pudiera describir esta hermosa parte de la anatomía de Kaioh diría que parece un durazno muy redondo.

—Michi— escucho a Rei.

—¿Sí?

—Creo que tu amigo se siente feliz de ver lo que tiene frente a él.

—¿Qué dices?

En ese momento Mochi se levanta, deja de tener esa maravillosa postura que hace unos instantes me regalaba. Pero realmente eso no hace diferencia, el trasero de Michiru está frente a mí y se ve igual de maravilloso que hace unos escasos segundos. Siento que mis manos comienzan a sudar pues realmente esa chica tiene algo que llama mi atención, ¿cómo no lo vi antes?

—Agente inmobiliario.

—Eh— digo espantada.

—¿Qué rayos haces?

—Te miro trabajar— digo notoriamente nerviosa y apenada.

—¿A mí o a mi trasero?

Diablos, ella me recordó ese tremendo atributo que tiene en el cuerpo y sin pensarlo muerdo mi labio inferior. Realmente me encuentro excitada, no hay parte anatómica del cuerpo humano que me haga perder tan fácil la cabeza como un trasero redondo, trabajado y bien formado. ¿Por qué rayos Michiru tiene uno tan perfecto? Si me acuesto una sola vez con ella no tendrá gran relevancia, digo, lo he hecho con muchas mujeres, asuntos de una noche y cada una ha seguido su vida sin ningún remordimiento o dilema. El problema con Kaioh es que se supone que no debo dejarla ir, hay algo que mi mente desea más que un encuentro casual con ese gran y perfecto trasero… Mi corazón está acelerándose y ya no es por culpa del trasero de Mochi, sino que he recordado el verdadero significado de salir con ella.

—¡Haruka! — me saca de mis cavilaciones.

—¡A ti, por dios a ti! — digo ofendida.

—Todos los hombres son iguales— dice Rei asqueada.

—Me rompes el corazón agente inmobiliario.

—¿Yo?

—¿Acaso soy sólo un cuerpo para ti?

¡La he ofendido! Entonces recuerdo las palabras de Seiya y Usagi, dicen que el instinto animal hace que las personas se fijen en los senos y el trasero. Pero la parte más bruta del cerebro humano es deslumbrado fácilmente por un trasero, ¿será que lo que dicen ellos es verdad? Bueno, pues en este momento me siento tan mal con Michiru que deseo desaparecer mis ganas de ver de nuevo esa parte tan refrescante de su cuerpo.

—No.

—¿No qué?

—No miro solamente tu trasero.

—¡Ay por Dios! — grita Rei, haciendo que los otros me miren.

—No puedo creer que seas otro de los imbéciles que se quieren acostar conmigo simplemente por mi físico.

—¡Michiru!

Eso me dolió, que me gusten los traseros no quiere decir que simplemente elija a mis parejas por ese atributo. De acuerdo, es de las cosas que me hacen perder la cabeza, como cuando me besan el cuello muy cerca de la oreja. En ese momento mis piernas tiemblan y puedo decir "sí" a todo lo que la chica me pida, pero de eso a que sea lo único que me importa es una tontería. Pues me interesan más los sentimientos de las mujeres, ¿de qué sirve que sean hermosas físicamente cuando son tremendas asquerosidades como seres? Sí, comparto el que me he pasado de lista al siquiera imaginarme un encuentro casual con Mochi por culpa de su trasero. Pero lo he llegado a pensar por mi lujuria, pues soy un ser humano y cometo errores. No dejaré que ella o los demás piensen que soy una cavernícola que solamente piensa en aparearse y listo… Aunque el término correcto en mi caso sería fornicar, pero no, yo también persigo el imaginario de llegar a hacer el amor con alguien, dicen que es más placentero, no lo sé.

—¿Por qué no me tomaste ayer? — continua histérica.

—¡De acuerdo, tienes un hermoso trasero! Y sí, no pude dejar de mirarlo porque realmente es perfecto— ahora todos me miran con asco.

—Te hice una pregunta.

—¿Para qué quiero tu cuerpo si no tengo tu corazón? — ¡no puede ser Haruka! Acabas de decir algo completamente desesperado. ¿Ya para qué diablos me regaño?

—Michi— dice Rei conmovida y otras mujeres se llevan la mano al pecho.

—Agente inmobiliario, no comiences con eso.

Michiru me mira desafiante, yo simplemente le sostengo la mirada sin siquiera saber que responder a eso. No alcanzo a entender de dónde salió esa frase que solamente tenía reservada para la señorita. Sé que ella no me corresponde, pero mientras Michiru me reclamaba llegué a escuchar la voz de esa mujer salir de los labios de Mochi e hizo que mi corazón tiemble. Debo enamorar a Michiru ¿cierto? Entonces no está mal que piense en la señorita y todas las cosas que mi corazón tiene para decirle, si eso sirve de algo para no morir, entonces deberia arriesgarme. Dile lo que deseas gritarle a la señorita, piensa en ella y no en Kaioh. Por favor cabeza, ayúdame a pensar en ella, en su piel, en sus hermosos ojos granate y esos labios que deseo probar, por favor…

—¿Comenzar con qué? ¿Con la verdad? — digo empuñando mis manos.

—Ni lo pienses Haruka— dice y de momento pienso que esas palabras ya las viví.

—Desde que te vi no he dejado de pensar en ti, desde que tomaste mi mano mi piel no deja de sentir ardor. Y esto que llevo en el pecho, que he estado guardando me quema, me asfixia, me corta la vida… Porque cada segundo que paso sin ti, sin tus besos, sin tus caricias y sin tu mirada, mi alma se me escapa. Hago todo lo que me pides para que me notes, porque te amo desde antes de conocerte y tú simplemente me ordenas lo que debo hacer… Te he estado esperando una eternidad, sé que nacimos para amarnos, por eso el destino nos ha juntado. Me cansé de aparentar, me cansé de comerme las ganas que tengo de hacer esto— digo levantándome de mi lugar y camino a Michiru, pero la imagen que aparece es la de ella, la señorita.

—No te atrevas.

Pero no me interesa lo que ella dice, para mi es esa mujer morena de ojos granate y cabellos verdes oscuro. La tomo de la mano izquierda y la atraigo a mi cuerpo, ella simplemente sigue el movimiento de ese jalón y rodeo su cintura.

—Haruka no lo hagas.

Me mira, pero yo simplemente distingo los ojos de la señorita. La tomo con fuerza de la cintura y me aproximo sin vacilar a sus labios, en ese momento le robo el beso que tanto he deseado. Porque a quien beso no es Mochi, es ella, la chica de mirada granate y mi corazón se acelera al sentir que por unos instantes su boca corresponde tímidamente el beso que jamás debió ser. Creo que Michiru reacciona unos segundos después y pone sus manos en mi abdomen para separarnos.

—Ahora llevamos un poco de nuestro amor en los labios.

Nos separamos lentamente y esa imagen de la señorita sonrojada desaparece al ver el viaje de la mano de Michiru. Mi mejilla derecha recibe la gran bofetada que me tiene reservada por el atrevimiento que me he tomado. Allí recuerdo que los labios no eran de la señorita, eran de Mochi, ¿por qué no eres tú?

—Vete.

—Michiru yo…

—¿No escuchaste?

—Lo lamento.

—¡Qué te vayas!

Ya estoy en esta farsa, ¿qué más da si digo otra mentira? Noto en sus ojos que ella comienza a cuestionar lo que ha pasado, realmente quiere comprender lo que su pecho comienza a sentir o quizá cuestiona mis verdaderas intenciones. Simplemente no es posible que alguien ame tan rápido a una persona que acaba de conocer, ella y yo lo sabemos, porque ninguna de las dos ha amado a alguien. Yo no lo hice hasta que la señorita llegó a mi vida, pero creí que era agradecimiento por su apoyo en mis viajes en el tiempo. Debo vivir, quiero vivir para seguir al lado de mis amigos, necesito disfrutar de más aventuras y para que eso suceda Michiru debe ser mi pareja. Necesito que sea mi novia, pero realmente no estoy segura de que suceda si no le digo la verdad y esa es que soy una chica, de otra manera será peor el concepto que ya tiene de mí.

—Tienes miedo de que lo que siento sea real ¿no? Tienes miedo a abrirte conmigo y terminar lastimada. Piensas que lo que te estoy diciendo es una artimaña, pero no es así Michiru. Yo realmente deseo…

—¡Largo! — me interrumpe.

—Como quieras, no te molestaré hoy… Pero no escapes de lo que sentimos, no lo hagas… Michiru— si supiera el nombre de la señorita esto sería difícil de decir.

—¡Qué te vayas de este lugar!

La miro a los ojos, luego hago una reverencia para ofrecer disculpas por interrumpir el trabajo de Michiru y los demás así como la escena que ambas montamos hace unos instantes. Una mujer pelirroja aparece en el estudio, lleva un vestido entallado y se nota que es más grande que nosotras. La mujer me sonríe al verme salir, yo me limito a decir.

—Permiso— y me voy.

Al llegar a mi auto miro por última vez el estudio en el que Michiru está trabajando, esto seguramente traerá más problemas para mí. Pero en realidad si ella no vuelve a buscarme, significa que lo nuestro no debe ser y entonces me enfocaré en lo que realmente deseo tener. La relación que realmente anhelo y con la mujer que verdaderamente amo. Mientras tanto me quedo unos segundos viendo que la pelirroja haba con la amiga de Michiru.

—¿Quién es el fotógrafo Rei?

—Señora Beryl, es ella, Kaioh…

—Sí, sí— dice moviendo la mano para restar importancia.

—Me llamo Kaioh Michiru, es un placer conocerla y en realidad deseo agradecerle la oportunidad.

—Aja… Rei dice que eres buena.

—Hago lo que se puede.

—La colección de este año es muy importante para mí, por lo que necesito que promovamos la ropa de hombre. Ya tenemos las fotos de la playa, pero necesitamos a un modelo que sea imponente, además de atractivo y que no importe si se pone algo casual o formal, sino que él luzca todo con porte.

—Me temo que no conozco modelos masculinos que…

—El chico rubio que salió hace unos momentos ¿quién es? Lo vi llegar contigo Michiru.

—Él no es…

—Lo quiero.

—Pero él…

—Dije que lo quiero, si deseas que te vuelva a contratar, quiero que ese chico sea mi nuevo modelo.

—La verdad yo no creo que él quiera…

La mujer levantó una ceja y miró a Michiru con algo de desprecio, ¿de qué estarán hablando? Esa señora luce molesta con lo que Michiru le dice.

—Pensaba que quería ser una gran fotógrafa, pero veo que no tiene agallas o ambiciones.

—Michiru convencerá a ese chico, él está loco por ella. Eso es lo que ella intentaba decir ¿verdad?

—Sí— dijo incómoda.

—Bueno, terminen con el trabajo de hoy y la próxima semana deseo a ese muchacho aquí. Me ha dejado hipnotizada con su hermosura, es un joven muy atractivo.

—Michiru y yo regresaremos a trabajar.

—Sí… Tomaré las mejores fotos de su catálogo.

—Lo creo, pero deseo que… —no me interesa mirar más, me voy de aquí.

* * *

Dentro de mi auto pensé en las tonterías que acabo de decirle a Michiru, necesito dejar de estresarme por lo que va a pasar. No puedo ser su novia, no quiero ser su novia y al mismo tiempo sé que no hay otra solución, pero de poco me servirá estar con Michiru si no la amo.

—¿Y si lo nuestro no debe ser?

Digo mientras estaciono mi auto fuera de mi casa, suspiro por toda la incomodidad que siento por mis acciones y recargo mi frente en el volante. No sé cuántos minutos han pasado desde que me quedé reflexionando si lo que hago es correcto o egoísta, ¿de verdad deseo lastimar a Michiru? ¿Vale más mi vida que el corazón de una persona? No importa cuantos defectos tenga Mochi, realmente no es justo que yo juegue con sus sentimientos. Ahora, ¿de verdad es justo que yo me esfuerce en amar a una persona que me molesta? Sea como sea, ninguna de las personas involucradas saldrá bien librada, porque o lastimo a Michiru, o yo termino lastimándome.

¿Quién es más importante de las dos? ¿Quién terminará frustrada? ¿Quién terminará lastimada? Michiru, no sé qué hago con nosotras, estoy jugando a ser dios y no tengo las respuestas que seguramente él tendría. ¿Sigo con esto o desaparezco de la vida de Michiru? Salto al escuchar que tocan la ventana de mi auto y volteo para saber quien me llama, entonces su sonrisa aparece.

—¿Qué haces Haruka?

—Señorita.

—¿Te espanté?

—No.

—¿En qué piensas?

—Vamos a mi casa y hablemos.

—No, abre la puerta de tu auto y vayamos a hablar a otra parte. Se me antoja comer ramen.

—Tiene miedo de que estemos solas en mi casa— sonrío.

—Deja de decir tonterías y vamos a comer.

—Suba.

Ella abre y se sienta con delicadeza, es como si supiera que odio que no traten con decencia a mis autos. No como la troglodita de Michiru que simplemente salta en ellos como si fuera un mono salvaje.

—¿Cómo va todo con Michiru?

—No sé si continuar… Ella es…

—Deja de juzgarla, mejor aprende a valorarla tal cual es.

—Salí con ella ayer, como lo planeamos y le juro que ella es un dolor de cabeza. Aunque debo de admitir que también es divertida, el problema es que hoy también estuve con Mochi… De hecho, vengo llegando.

—¿Y?

—La besé.

—¡En verdad! — lo dice emocionada.

—Sí…

—Te ves triste.

—No la amo, no me estoy enamorando de ella… ¿Por qué debemos lastimar a Michiru para que yo viva?

—Ambas vivirán Haruka.

—¿Y si no la llego a amar? ¿Realmente me puede asegurar que si me enamoro de Michiru voy a vivir? Y si llego a hacerme pareja de Mochi siempre estará en mi mente una duda, ¿es amor o un espejismo que me hace pensar que es amor?

—Debes abrirte para amar.

—En ese beso sólo pensaba en ti, le dije las cosas que deseo decirte. ¿Y si lo que debe ser es lo nuestro y no lo de ella?

—Haruka, lo nuestro no puede ser, estoy casada y tengo una hija.

—¿Una qué? — freno.

—Una hija.

Ambas nos miramos fijamente, nuestros ojos dicen mucho más de lo que podemos llegar a expresarnos con palabras. Creo que mis ojos están comunicados con mi corazón pues en ese momento algo se está quebrando dentro de mí, ella realmente no puede ser para mí porque ama a otra persona y tiene una hija con él. Una hija, eso es algo que jamás me había comentado a pesar de que llevamos años conociéndonos, jamás me habló de sus temas personales. Ni yo lo he hecho, es como si simplemente deseáramos no saber mucho la una de la otra. La señorita tiene una familia con esa persona, por eso dijo que Michiru y yo deberíamos casarnos y tener un hijo, pues eso le funcionó a ella. El problema es que yo no amo a Michiru como la señorita ama a su esposo, sus ojos reflejan el amor por su familia y la lástima que siente al saber que me dolió el comentario que hizo.

—Haruka yo…

—No diga nada señorita… Comamos después, necesito despejar mi mente.

—Si te he lastimado es sólo porque necesito que reacciones a la realidad del asunto, quien es para ti es Michiru. Te digo que el amor es la única solución porque lo fue para nosotros, si tú conocieras a mi familia, estoy segura de que la amarías. Harías todo por defender nuestro amor y yo creo fielmente que Michiru es tu verdadero destino.

—Como dije, deseo estar sola en estos momentos.

—Date la oportunidad de conocer a Michiru por favor.

—Nos vemos después.

—Lo siento Haruka.

—¿Por ser honesta? — le sonrío.

—Sé que pensabas que nosotras…

—En realidad usted es una gran mujer y creo que comprendo la razón de su marido de enamorarse de una persona tan hermosa por dentro y fuera. Creo que él también debe ser alguien especial para que usted cayera enamorada con tanta vehemencia y tener una hija.

¡Oh no! Algo comienza a caer de mi mejilla, no puede ser que esté llorando… ¿Cómo describir lo que siento en este momento? Es una mezcla de impotencia, coraje, tristeza y pena, todo eso está jalando mi corazón y hace que duela tanto. Se comienza a rasgar, con cada una de sus palabras y cuando observo la forma en la que me mira, creo que es lástima el peor cuchillo de todos pues es extremadamente filoso, atraviesa mi débil órgano que desea gritar por el dolor que siente.

—Haruka, esto era algo que debía pasar… En el futuro no hay un nosotras como pareja, pero sí…

—¿Seremos amigos? Ya lo veremos, creo que así será.

—No me odies Haruka, realmente deseo salvarte porque me agradas eres una gran…

—No lo diga o seguirá lastimándome y sé que no es su intención. Le juro que nos volveremos a ver, solamente debo ir a poner las cosas en orden y una vez lo haga tomaré una decisión con respecto a mí y a mi vida.

—Maneja con cuidado— dice al salir del auto.

—Lamento no poder comer ramen hoy— vuelvo a sonreír.

Arranco mi carro para dirigirme a la estación Azabu, necesito ir al futuro porque estoy tan perturbada de todo lo que comienzo a sentir que no creo poder seguir en este caos mental. Porque realmente no sé lo que deseo, no sé qué es lo que me preocupa o quién me interesa, quizá lo que siento por la señorita es sólo algo que me hacía aferrarme a la idea de no tener nada que ver con Michiru, seguramente era una manera de escaparme de mi realidad. Pero insisto en que no siento nada por Mochi, sí, claro que me genera una fuerte atracción física, no voy a negarlo, por algo me puse así al ver su trasero. Aunque es simplemente eso, no hay más que hacer ¿me entienden?

¿Qué es lo mejor para mí? ¿Qué es lo mejor para ella? ¿Qué es lo mejor para nuestras vidas? En mi mente simplemente están las palabras de la señorita diciéndome que el destino me ha juntado con Michiru. ¿Qué tanta verdad hay en eso? ¿Y si es una ilusión? Nuestras muertes están unidas por el destino, ¿por qué? No entiendo nada de lo que ocurre, nada, y quisiera volver a entender cada una de las partes que no tienen sentido.

Al fin llego al estacionamiento en el que dejo mi auto cada vez que viajo en el metro, bajo como loca del lugar. Hoy no quiero ir al día de mi muerte ¿para qué repetir la misma tortura? Simplemente necesito entenderme, necesito decirme algo, aunque conociéndome sé que no me revelaré mucho.

—Un año es suficiente— me digo antes de meterme en la estación.

Espero el tren, no tarda mucho en escucharse la voz que dice que nos preparemos para abordar y que dejemos salir a las personas. Los rieles comienzan a vibrar, puedo sentirlo en el piso del andén, no tardará mucho en aparecer mi vehículo para viajar.

—"Antes de entrar, permita salir"

Dicen en los parlantes, nosotros nos hacemos a un lado, los demás salen y en cuanto esa acción acaba subimos. Yo camino al fondo del vagón, es hora de enfrentarme a mí, hoy no me place avisarme que voy a casa, sé que estaré. Es raro que salga y si no estoy me dejaré una nota, necesito que mi yo del futuro me diga qué debo hacer con Michiru. Sé que he cambiado nuestras vidas de nuevo al estar presente en estos días.

* * *

**Año 2021.**

Los grandes ventanales de su casa iluminan la planta baja, Haruka mira fijamente la salpicadera que adorna la pared de su cocina. Su hogar lo diseñó su amiga Usagi, recuerda el momento en que le pidió ser la persona encargada del proyecto y le dijo que podía ayudarse del ingeniero al que más confianza le tenía. Usagi le dijo que comenzaría con los planos de la casa, pero que conociéndola le haría un diseño minimalista en donde se aprovechara la luz natural y no fuera necesario usar la electricidad hasta que el sol se metiera. Su amiga terminó los planos, así que le pidió que la acompañara a revisar el terreno para que Jadeite su ingeniero evaluara qué problemas podrían tener y si era necesario cambiar detalles del primer plano.

—Amas mucho tu casa ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Quién la diseñó?

—Una amiga.

—Noto que no hablas mucho.

Haruka voltea a ver al hombre con mucho coraje y él cierra sus ojos azules para poder sonreír amistosamente. La rubia regresa la mirada a la salpicadera, en ese momento de su vida nadie le dijo que su don de viajar al futuro se convertiría en una maldición. Todo porque se enteró del día de su muerte y ahora debía pelear con todas sus fuerzas para sobrevivir.

—¿Será que el té va a tardar? Porque en realidad tenemos poco tiempo Haruka.

—No.

—Eras más amigable cuando te conocí Haruka, hace mucho tiempo de eso.

La rubia sonríe inclinando un poco su cabeza, luego toma un par de tazas que había olvidado acomodar en su lugar y sirve el agua.

—De esa persona no hay mucho que exista en mí. ¿Cuánto has cambiado el futuro?

—No entiendo lo que hablas.

—¿Ah no? — dice Haruka poniendo las bolsas de té en la taza.

—Tengo un par de semanas de conocerte y…

— Dijiste que nos conocemos desde hace mucho, no intentes verme la cara de idiota. ¿Cuándo decidiste que puedes jugar con mi vida?

—Nadie decidió nada, tú lo has hecho sola y yo no tengo nada que ver en ello.

—¿Y ella? ¿Por qué debimos lastimarla?

—¿Le puedes poner dos cucharadas de azúcar a mi té?

Haruka se gira para golpear fuertemente la isla que compró para su cocina, el sonido hizo saltar a Mamoru de su lugar. Él sabe que lo peor que ha hecho es actuar a espaldas de Setsuna, pero no tienen mucho tiempo para salvar a la niña. La rubia ni siquiera levanta la mirada, la tiene fija a la isla, sin embargo, el hombre pelinegro sabe que Haruka está completamente molesta. Hay cosas que era mejor guardarse, pero tenía que hacer conocedora a la Haruka del futuro o las cosas no podrían cambiar.

—¿Cómo está ella? ¿Ni siquiera puedes responder eso? Te sales por la tangente para evitar decir cosas que no te convienen, pero eres bueno para soltarme una bomba que no creo poder soportar. Hace mucho que no me sentía así…

—¿Hace un año que no te sentías así?

—Cómo…

—Tenías la intención de venir aquí luego de que vieras a Setsuna. Pero a mitad de camino te arrepentiste Haruka y regresaste, pensaste que la respuesta era seguir con el consejo de tu maestra y seguir al lado de Mochi.

—Pero simplemente sería amiga de Michiru, hasta que no aguanté más. Porque pude notar que mientras ella más se enamoraba yo no podía hacerlo, por eso me alejé de ella. Le prometí que nada le sucedería, ahora la cuido en la distancia.

—Decidiste mal Haruka y ve las consecuencias, no has cambiado nada y vas a lastimar a la única mujer que te ha amado más que a su vida.

—¿Por qué me dijiste la verdad?

—Sé que algunas veces puedes herir por amor, pero tienes la oportunidad de cambiarlo. Hoy tu "yo" del pasado, o sea, la Haruka de mi presente vendrá a verte, hoy no te vas a arrepentir. Te conté la verdad para que puedas decidir, sabes que ella te ama y le debes la felicidad.

—Michiru también es especial para mí.

—Lo sé, por eso te alejaste de ella para no lastimarla y luego notaste que ella es…

—Mi familia— dijo levantando la cabeza.

—¿La amas?

—Sí.

—¿Podrías hacerlo? Sé que te pido mucho en este momento, pero es lo mejor y tú…

—Lo sé… Me estás dando la oportunidad de decidir realmente por mi vida.

—¿Ya está ese té?

Haruka volvió a girarse para tomar la tetera de la estufa, el silbido para informarle que el agua estaba caliente dejó en silencio el lugar. Sirvió las tazas, agregó el azúcar que le había pedido Mamoru y caminó con las bebidas a la sala. Los ojos verdes de la rubia parecían examinar al chico detenidamente y él entendió que Haruka no confiaba del todo en sus intenciones. Setsuna y él estaban desesperados por evitar una oleada de muertes. En especial de una pequeña que ellos tanto amaban, necesitaba que Haruka no desconfiara más en el destino que la unía a Michiru.

—¿Qué gana…? — la interrumpió el sonido del timbre

—Allí estás, respóndete.

—Le pediré que se vaya. No puedo seguir jugando con el destino, lo que tiene que ser, será y no hay nada que lo impida. Ya deberíamos saberlo ¿no lo crees?

—Yo no voy a decidir por ti, simplemente levántate y habla contigo por el interphone.

Haruka resopló, estaba segura de que algo se traía ese tipo entre manos y necesitaba saber la verdad. Pero recordó el relato de la verdad sobre el encontrarse con Michiru, algo faltaba allí, eso lo podía sentir en el interior de su corazón. Lo malo es que era él la persona en la que más confiaba Setsuna, la mujer de la que hoy conocía su verdadero nombre. De nuevo escuchó el timbre y supo que, si no le respondía a su "yo" del pasado, cometería la locura de entrar y se arriesgaría a desaparecer.

—No puedo lastimarla más— se levantó dejando a Mamoru sorprendido.

Caminó a ver la cámara de su timbre, allí estaba su pasado, con esa camisa a cuadros y la mirada completamente perturbada. Puso su mano derecha cerca del botón para responder, pero dudaba mucho de lo que se diría. Tenía poco tiempo para escoger, amar o morir, eso era lo único que podía pasar por su mente, sería feliz o lastimaría a la mujer que más amaba y todo por el miedo que le daba arriesgarse a cambiar todo de nuevo.

—Si en esta oportunidad no funciona, prométeme que será la última vez que jugarás con nosotras.

—Haruka, ya te dije que yo no…

—¡Promételo Mamoru!

—Lo prometo Haruka.

—No te atrevas a entrar, sabes lo que sucedería idiota— le dijo a su pasado al ver que buscaba su llave.

—**Sabía que eso te daría miedo y me responderías.**

—¿Qué quieres?

—**Me estabas esperando ¿no?**

—Iba a salir, lo que decidas hacer no me concierne.

—**Es nuestra vida.**

—No, es tu vida. Yo ya tomé mi decisión en esa oportunidad.

—**¿Y? Por la manera en la que te escucho sé que no tomaste la mejor.**

—Ah… No puedo resolver mi vida y quieres que resuelva la tuya. ¡Qué tontería!

—**Tampoco sentiste nada al besarla ¿cierto?**

Haruka dejó de presionar el botón agachó la mirada y sintió cómo su garganta comenzaba a tener un nudo. Ese recuerdo le causó mucho más dolor del que pensaba, era verdad lo que decía Mamoru, ese momento sería el mejor para demostrarle el amor que le guardaba. No era la primera vez que sabía que lastimaba a su gran amor, y, si lo que Mamoru le comentaba era verdad…

—**No sientes nada por ella ni en este momento… Significa que no debo verla de nuevo, ¿quién podría amarla? Es…**

—Dices tonterías… Lo que debes de hacer es pensar bien lo que harás, tienes miedo, le dijiste a Michiru que tenía miedo, pero te lo decías a ti misma.

—**¿Quieres decir que debo estar con Michiru?**

—Vas a lo seguro, necesitas a alguien que te guíe porque no eres lo suficientemente madura para darte cuenta de las cosas. Venir hoy es lo peor que hiciste, ¿pensabas que te iba a dar una pista de cómo estoy hoy?

—**Quiero que seas clara.**

—Yo no voy a decidir por ti, haz lo que quieras. Simplemente puedo decirte que hoy me sigo sintiendo como tú te sientes en este momento. No quiero que dejes que otros tomen decisiones por ti, hace tiempo yo estaba en tu lugar y… Seguí mi consejo.

—**No ayudas en nada.**

—Pues eso fue lo que pasó con el consejo, al final del día tú sabes cómo nos sentimos. También sabes lo increíble que es tener conquistas de una noche, el gastar dinero a lo tonto porque nuestros negocios son certeros, el correr en nuestros autos de lujo por las carreteras de Japón y demás lujos que nos podemos dar. Si por esas comodidades vas a seguir el plan de estar con ella, hazlo no tiene nada de malo yo lo puedo comprender. Pero si realmente deseas madurar, piensa bien las cosas, porque los placeres no lo son todo en la vida y si realmente te preocupa Michiru deberías analizar bien las cosas ¿qué es más importante en nuestra vida? Sabes lo felices que somos con Seiya y cabeza de bombón, son momentos en nuestra vida que valen la pena seguir disfrutando. Yo decidí lo que me pareció mejor… Tienes tu respuesta, ahora vete.

—**Me dejas más confundida… ¿Qué significa? ¿Estás con Mochi? ¿Te enamoraste de ella? ¿Dejaste de sentir lo que siento por la señorita? Me dijo que tiene una hija, lo sabes ¿no? Decidiste estar con Michiru porque lo que la señorita nos dijo te dolió, ¿lastimaste a Michiru? ¿La lastimaste? ¿Qué le hiciste?**

—Parece que ya estás enamorada, o al menos eso es lo que crees. ¿Qué sientes realmente?

—**Yo no…**

—No sabes, sé que no sabes y juegas con los demás. Estás confundida y no puedo ayudarte, ya cambié mucho el futuro al salvar a Michiru… No puedo enturbiar más las cosas, tienes que decidir tú, porque lo que vives ya lo viví y significa que ya no es mi vida.

—**Entonces sabes que quizá vaya a arruinar todo.**

—No me importa, al menos yo vivo con las consecuencias de mis decisiones. Sé responsable de las tuyas y déjame tranquila.

—**¡Acaso no te importa que yo…!**

—¡Dije que te vayas! Los vecinos podrían llamar a la policía por tus tonterías y vas a cambiar todo, porque nos van a juntar y vamos a desaparecer. Largo de mi casa y no quiero que me vuelvas a buscar o a llamar. ¿Quedó claro?

—**¿Hiciste que la señorita se alejara de mí? ¿Fuimos tan egoístas? ¿Qué pasó con Michiru? ¿Jugaste con ella? Dime qué debo hacer, es que no entiendo en el problema en el que me metí por hacerle caso a la señorita. Yo ni siquiera debía meterme en asuntos de las demás personas y entonces Michiru apareció en mi vida.**

—Madura Haruka.

—**Entonces hubiera dejado que se muriera, porque desde que la salvé no hace más que complicar mi existencia. Yo era feliz al desconocer el día de mi muerte, estaba completamente en paz sin tener a Kaioh en mi vida… ¡La odio! ¡Los odio a todos por jugar conmigo! ¡Te odio! ¡Me odio! ¡Odio a la señorita! Así te sientes ¿no? Piensas que están jugando con nuestra vida y no te importa mejorar algo porque de una u otra forma manipularemos todo de nuevo**— dijo golpeando la puerta con su puño.

Haruka dejó de apretar el botón y caminó de vuelta a la sala, Mamoru la observaba con el semblante melancólico.

—Debió dolerte saber la verdad de Setsuna. ¿Por eso le dijiste que pensara bien las cosas? Al final del día haces las cosas para que todo sea diferente, es bueno que desees ayudarte.

—Lo hago por Michiru, yo me puedo ir al carajo de una buena vez.

—Haruka, estoy seguro de que sabes que…

—Nuestra muerte no ha cambiado, lo sé.

—Crees que tomará la mejor decisión.

—No lo sé y eso es lo que me aterra… Me aterra mucho y sabes la razón.

—¿Tan bien te conoces qué piensas que tus palabras podrán hacer que tu "yo" del pasado escoja bien?

—Ahora te burlas de mí.

—No, sé que te aterra lo impredecible que eres, amable y linda con los demás, pero en lo que respecta a ti eres o egoísta o pesimista. Te darás por vencida de una buena vez y no sabrás lo que hizo tu pasado hasta que todo comience a cambiar.

—Sí, tienes razón, yo puede ser una completa basura o una persona amable conmigo o con los demás— le dijo viéndolo con odio.

—¿Y qué ganará Haruka? ¿Tu egoísmo, tu miedo, tu corazón o tu razón?

—No sabes cómo deseo romperte la cara.

—Lo sé y me lo merezco amiga. Este té es realmente delicioso.

—No me llames amiga, lo que ustedes hicieron fue…

—Deja los reclamos para otra ocasión, pues creo que ahora entiendes lo que realmente significa amar.

—Eres un idiota muy gracioso.

—Eso dicen, ahora espero que tus palabras raras le sirvieran a tu pasado.

—¿Sabes por qué no me dije nada en concreto?

—No.

—Porque es tu trabajo hacer que esa Haruka decida bien, cosa que tu "yo" de mi presente no hizo conmigo— se burló.

—¡Y vas de nuevo! No te estoy manipulando.

—Yo creo que sí señor Chiba, ahora si no le molesta me iré a mi cuarto. Necesito seguir disfrutando mi vida o lo poco que le queda, pues cambiaremos todo de nuevo.

—Pero decidiste hacerlo de manera consciente Haruka.

—Vete antes de que rompa tu cara, no puedo entender cómo es que fuimos amigos en otras líneas posibles del tiempo.

—Te prometí que, si no funciona con la Haruka de mi tiempo no volveríamos a meternos en nada. Acá nada cambió, porque al final del día afecta que no estés con Michiru y fue porque te rendiste, pero tenemos otra oportunidad, sé que estás molesta, pero es por un bien mayor.

—El mundo no se acabará cuando muera señor Chiba, simplemente han manipulado todo por un capricho vano.

—No lo entiendes Haruka.

—Es un capricho de ambos, pero esta vez no dejaré que jueguen con Michiru.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola de nuevo chicos, hoy como les comentamos estamos celebrando el cumpleaños de Haruka y por lo que actualizamos con este episodio. Recuerden que el viernes tendremos un nuevo episodio, para que no piensen que este será el de la semana, nosotros responderemos a los pocos comentarios que hay y si podemos juntaremos los que salgan del episodio pasado. Pero hoy darthuranus estará algo ausente porque está en el trabajo y luego va a estudiar japonés que buena falta le hace n_n.

**Shanebilasi: **Pues creo que darthuranus estaría de acuerdo contigo con lo del pan de muertos, por eso menos le gusta comerlo, literalmente siente que ya eso no lo puede comer porque lo ha tocado alguien no terrenal. Y mira que hemos hecho que coma de él o de la rosca, pero siempre termina corriendo al baño. No sé cómo le hará con el natto porque seguramente no le va a gustar, a mí sí me encanta n_n.

La verdad es que ayer leyó tu comentario y creo que le dejó algo mal. Te comparto la razón, ayer por la tarde estaba leyendo las noticias en su celular y de pronto me dijo "mira a Kobe Bryant le gustaba mucho Star Wars que un droide tiene sus iniciales y número de casaca" continuó con la lectura y en ese momento soltó el celular. tomó el control remoto de la pantalla y comenzó a buscar las noticias, simplemente decía "no es cierto". Toda la tarde se la pasó siguiendo las noticias del lamentable suceso que tuvo su jugador favorito de la NBA y fue peor cuando en internet encontró que junto a él fallecieron otras ocho personas y que una de ellas era su hija de 13 años. Luego se supieron algunos detalles del accidente y que al piloto del helicóptero lo dejaron volar a pesar de que no había mucha visibilidad.

En la noche mientras leía tu comentario vi como comenzaban a escaparse de sus ojos unas lágrimas y me dijo "es cierto, no sabemos el impacto de nuestras acciones o decisiones y como todo puede acabar en un segundo". Punto que bien aplica para Setsuna y Mamoru que están seguros de que todo puede cambiar si las chicas se enamoran y no tanto eso, sino que es juntar a dos corazones que de alguna u otra forma están igual de solitarios. Al menos así lo veo yo, Haruka se resiste porque realmente no quiere dañar a Michiru y Michiru desconfía de las personas porque siente que la usan. Lo malo es que Mamoru juega con fuego para acercar a las chicas, pues lastima a Michiru y presiona a Haruka.

No conocemos a la autora que nos comentas, pero no te preocupes que comenzaremos a leer la saga que nos recomiendas. Hay que mantener el cerebro activo y que mejor que con una buena lectura.

**Kyoky: **Nos alegra que estés mucho que te sientas mejor Kyoky chan, recuerda no exponerte al frío y tomar las medicinas que te enviaron. Michiru es muy chistosa porque pone a prueba a Haruka, la quiere alejar y al mismo tiempo la mantiene cerca. Haruka niega que Michiru le atrae y su mente la traiciona porque es obvio que le gusta. Mamoru y Setsuna tienen algo entre manos, ni yo sé cómo es que las chicas les van a ayudar, pero debemos de esperar.

No llegues tarde a clases y ten un excelente inicio de semana.

**Ely Lopez: **Es tozudo, te juro que realmente es así porque no entiendo la necedad de abrir la ventana cuando tenemos aire acondicionado. Lo amndé a poner para que tenga su clima gélido como le encanta. En su casa sus primos le dicen mapache, pero no es mapache, es pingüino porque le encanta el frío. El rey león es genial, no sabes como disfruto de verla y reír con Timon y Pumba, tan lindos. No sabes cómo te envidio por poder disfrutar de las estrellas, acá si ves un par es demasiado (exagero). Pero es lo malo de vivir en la capital, Tokio no es tan diferente en cuestión de mirar al cielo y menos en la cantidad de gente, pero bueno, eso es otra cosa.

Sé que Michiru podrá cambiar en un momento pues necesita abrirse a la experiencia de amar o dejarse amar, por el momento sé que hay más detrás de lo poco que le ha contado a Haruka de ella, sé que debe esconder otras cosas. Al igual que Haruka, ella tiene una fijación con esa manera de sentir que es egoísta, lo recalca tanto que sé que no es normal. Algo pasa con Haruka que se escuda en ser egoísta para alejarse de las personas, si te das cuenta también es un poco distante con sus amigos. Claro que Seiya sabe que viaja en el tiempo, pero no le ha compartido la preocupación que tiene de su muerte y Usagi, no sabe ese "don" que tiene Haruka y no parece que desee compartirlo. Los quiere y los aleja, así que Haruka no está bien en algún sentido.

No tienes que agradecer, de hecho seríamos nosotros quienes deberíamos de agradecer que tú leas cada uno de los capítulos. Simplemente es un detalle para ti y lo tendríamos con los demás lectores porque ustedes hacen la historia al leerla. Saludos y abrazos vecina de cumpleaños n_n.

**VaMkHt: **Gracias por las felicitaciones, sé que es pesado con el trabajo y las responsabilidades. Yo por ejemplo no sé cómo es que Karu kun tiene tiempo para escribir, trabajar, estudiar y llevarme al doctor n_n y cuando llegue Kai kun pues será una montaña de segundos para él y menos para nosotros.

Sí, muchas veces nos topamos con gente que fue parte de vidas pasadas, para aprender, reafirmar o superar cosas. Todo es cíclico y bueno si tuvimos la fortuna de reencarnar como humanos de nuevo hay que seguir superándonos.

Sí, pobre Michiru que tiene tanto dentro de ella que no ha sabido sacarlo de una mejor manera, mientras que medio comentarle a Haruka de su vida fue quizá algo que le ha ayudado. Con lo que respecta a Haruka, sí ella siempre está sintiéndose egoísta con su proceder con Michiru y eso me hace imaginar (como ya le comenté a Ely) que hay algo más en esas palabras. Me resulta curioso que sólo ella se ve de esa forma, egoísta y cruel, hoy creo que Mamoru se lo menciona como para hacerle ver que son ideas de ella, pero hay algo más profundo en eso. Me temo que es por esa razón por la que recalca cada cinco palabras que salvarse es egoísta o al menos acercarse a Michiru por esa razón. También me temo que es la conciencia pues es obvio que sí se preocupa por Michiru, pero esa forma de ser de Haruka es similar a Michiru, mantiene al margen a las personas de su vida. Usagi y Seiya son sus amigos, pero los aleja al compartirles todo sobre ella, por un lado el viajar en el tiempo que es lo que Usagi desconoce y que sabe que morirá con Seiya.

Mi mente me dice que hay algo más detrás de esas afirmaciones de Haruka, o son una mera barrera para no dejar que Michiru entre a su vida o ella lo piensa porque algo la ha marcado. Eso creo n_n.

Como siempre es un placer saludar a nuestra persona favorita en tierras mexicanas, te deseo que tengas un excelente inicio de semana.

Lo sé chicos es raro que darthuranus y yo no podamos despedirnos como lo venimos haciendo, pero me encargó subir el episodio porque tiene curso y pues vendrá algo tarde a casa, luego hacemos ejercicio, cenamos y escribe un rato. Así que no me queda más que despedir sola la historia el día de hoy y el viernes supongo que actualizaremos por la tarde o la noche.

No olviden dar follow o fav a la historia para que se puedan enterar de las actualizaciones, muchas gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios, los cuales respetamos y adoramos leer. Saludos a los lectores incluidos los anónimos y nos leemos el viernes, tengan un excelente inicio de semana.


	7. Episodio 7

**Ni Sailor Moon o sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia se ha creado para entretener a quien la lee.**

* * *

VII.

Ayer cometí el peor error de mi vida, entré en pánico al darme cuenta de que la persona a la que amo no me corresponde y fui a ver a mi futuro, ella no sirvió de mucho pues me dijo que soy una persona inmadura, egoísta e imbécil. Porque decir que dependo de otras personas para tomar una decisión es lo mismo que llamarme corta de razón o intuición. Pero creo que tiene razón, no necesito ir a mi futuro para darme cuenta de que soy una tremenda maldita. Mientras ella me sermoneaba y me informaba que me siento igual de patética que hoy supe que hice algo realmente malo. En ese momento me di cuenta de que posiblemente podría cometer una injusticia con Michiru.

¿Qué gano realmente haciendo que ella se enamore de mí? Un poco más de tiempo, esa es la respuesta correcta ¿y? ¿No es egoísta si quiera pensar en jugar con el corazón de alguien como ella? Además, no puedo amarla, no sabiendo que amo a otra persona a quien por más que intente de agradar, más se aleja de mí. ¿Es correcto acercarme a Mochi por despecho? No, es actuar como una niña de 15 años que no soporta que su ex la deje y a los tres días salga con alguien más y entonces se aprovecha de la chica que la ha amado en secreto por todo ese tiempo. La chica que escuchaba pacientemente sus problemas, que le aconsejaba e incluso complacía en pequeños detalles, que en su momento la despechada no notó por aferrarse a algo que no debía ser. Así que esa relación creada por el despecho de un lado provoca dolor a quien realmente amaba y cuando la persona despechada comienza a enamorarse la verdad sale a flote. Entonces lo pierdes todo, te quedas sin un amor real y te quedas en la desesperación de saber que perdiste lo mejor por ser un estiércol.

—Al fin medio tiempo.

La voz de Kunzite me saca de mis monólogos mentales, miro que todos se dirigen a la banca y levanto mi vista para buscar a cabeza de bombón que está entre el público de hoy. Sonrío al ver que me aplaude a lo lejos, sé que nos da ánimos para seguir adelante con el juego de esta noche.

—Demonios has fallado todo lo que te ha llegado— me grita Seiya molesto.

—Lo lamento.

—Presidente, sé que usted es bueno incluso en el entrenamiento, pero hoy parece tener la cabeza en otro lugar.

—Lo lamento Daiki.

—Acabas de fallar un enceste de tres puntos, corres a lo idiota y no conectas ni un pase.

—Señor Kou, creo que se está saliendo de sus cabales— se burla Endo.

—Aunque no estemos en el trabajo hay que respetar al presidente Tenoh— Ito que está en la banca se levanta para integrarse a la discusión.

—Usted cierre la boca Ito— vuelve a gruñir.

—Chicos sé que estoy dando un mal partido y si quieren mandarme a la banca no tengo problemas.

—No, presidente eso es algo muy impropio— siento el brazo de Kunzite posarse en mi espalda.

—En realidad es lo mejor que puedes hacer, pues no juegas a nada.

—Lo lamento Seiya.

—Estamos peleando por el primer lugar del grupo y no te interesa.

—¿No se supone que el equipo de basquetbol era para dejar el estrés del trabajo y promover el compañerismo?

Sonrió al ver al joven Daiki, el chico tiene unos 23 años y todavía no se adapta bien a que Seiya sea tan intenso en el basquetbol. Es algo inocente con cosas del trabajo también, por esa razón lo dejo con gente capacitada como Endo, mi gran amigo Seiya siempre ha sido paciente con él, lo malo es que hoy sus nervios están demasiado perturbados que lo mira con desagrado.

—Cierre la boca, aquí se viene a ganar y no a pensar como niños de primaria.

—Lo siento señor Kou.

—Ya, no le grites a Daiki y mejor mete a Ito a jugar por mí.

—¡Tú de verdad quieres que perdamos! — explota Seiya.

—Pues pídale a Shion que juegue— dice Ito sentido.

—Gracias por darme tu permiso. Shion entras por Haruka que hoy está para llorar.

—Sí señor— responde Shion un poco preocupado porque se hizo base en el cabello y no quiere arruinar su peinado.

—Quiero que se concentren señores porque en esta segunda parte daremos todo de nosotros para ganar. 17 puntos no son nada si nos conectamos ¿entienden?

—Sí— dicen al unísono.

—Ahora, lo que haremos será…

Seiya comienza a darles instrucciones para defender y atacar, yo me dirijo a la banca para sentarme y secarme el sudor. Corría como tonta, eso está claro, pero corría y eso significa que me cansé. Sé que no es excusa poner mis preocupaciones como el motivo principal para mi pobre desempeño, pero realmente no he dejado de pensar en la actitud que tiene mi yo del futuro. ¿Qué hizo mal? Debe ser que realmente comencé a salir con Michiru porque preferí sobrevivir a morir, pero seguramente seguía interesada en la señorita y se dio algo entre nosotras. Eso afectó el futuro de su familia, quizá la destruí porque en ese momento descubrí que la señorita era una pasión y no un verdadero amor. Hice que su esposo se divorciara de ella, entonces su hija no nació… O la niña ya había nacido y escuchó la pelea de sus padres y ahora la odia porque sucumbió a la pasión.

Por eso mi futuro me dijo aquello sobre las relaciones de una noche, me advierte del peligro que puedo causar si insisto en presionar a una mujer casada. ¿Michiru se enteró de mi infidelidad? Seguramente la señorita se enamoró de mí y me enviaba mensajes para que pudiéramos tener una relación formal. Conociéndome me dejó de interesar a los tres segundos de terminar de tener sexo, la ignoré y preferí concentrarme en mi necesidad de seguir con vida. Michiru se enteró de ese incidente al revisar mi celular o al ver que yo actuaba extraño, entonces me confrontó.

—Seguramente la lastimé diciendo algo hiriente.

O peor aún, lastime a la señorita y a Michiru diciendo cosas horribles para que me dejaran tranquila. Por lo que mi yo del futuro está tan amargada, me di cuenta de que amaba a Michiru o a la señorita.

—Dijo que yo tenía miedo y que no sé lo que es amar— llevo mi mano izquierda a mi boca y me muerdo la uña del pulgar.

¿Qué siento por Michiru? Sé que la lastimé, no me quedan dudas de eso, pero quiero saber cómo fue que la hice sufrir. Otra posibilidad es que la señorita y yo nos enamoramos, así que se divorció y no tuvo a su hija o la tiene y le caí bien a la pequeña . Pero no podíamos estar juntas porque yo debía de salir con Michiru, de todas formas la engañé, ella se enteró y algo más le pasó.

No se necesita ser un gran experto para llegar a descifrar las cosas, Mochi es una persona depresiva. Confió en mí, por todas las tonterías que le dije sobre el amor y que me dejara estar a su lado. Creyó en mí y estaba entusiasmada porque alguien al fin la amaba sin miedo a su manera de ser. Pensó que al fin la entendían, que la cuidarían y nunca la dejarían pues ese amor que le ofrecí era puro.

—¿Y si se suicidó? — murmuro con mucho miedo.

Soy una estúpida, quizá ni siquiera tiene algo que ver la señorita y yo sigo queriendo retenerla en mi corazón. Me afectó saber que tiene una hija, me hizo desear que ella realmente esté conmigo sin importar que eso no pueda suceder. Además, por la manera en la que ella habla de su esposo me doy cuenta de que ellos realmente se aman por sobre todas las cosas y su hija es la muestra de ese gran amor. ¿Qué tal si salí con Mochi y ella de alguna manera me dijo que sí? Todo iba bien y yo no encontraba la manera de decirle que soy chica, así que prolongué las relaciones sexuales.

—Se enojó y me dejó.

No, eso es demasiado simple… Seguramente cuando las cosas subieron de tono en nuestra relación, sin importar si en ese momento yo la amaba o no, tuve que decirle la verdad. Que yo no soy un hombre, Michiru es heterosexual y se quedó asqueada de pensar que en todo ese tiempo la engañé. ¿Y si cree que estaba jugando con ella? Por mucho que en ese momento me amara, la mentira le dolería. Yo estoy segura de que si no le dije algo es por todo menos burlarme de ella, quizá tenía miedo a que me rechazara y no supe como decirle las cosas. Sí, seguramente es eso, intentaba crear un momento para hablarle honestamente a Mochi de quien soy realmente y porque visto así o la razón por la que me hago pasar por hombre en el trabajo, pero me acobardaba y la verdad se quedaba lejos de nuestro compromiso.

Cuando Michiru se enteró por terceros, por verme en el baño o por tocar alguno de mis senos mientras estábamos en el previo al acto sexual, se tuvo que quedar en shock. Me reclamó, me terminó y me pidió que no la buscara más, pero yo no me rendí y seguí buscándola para decirle que yo no quería jugar con ella. Pidió una orden de restricción y ahora no me puedo acercar a ella o me meto en problemas legales. Si hice todo eso, quiere decir que…

—¡Amo a Michiru!

—Presidente tome asiento— Ito me jala de la playera.

—Pero…

—Ha estado hablando entre dientes y no le entendía, pero ahora gritó y todos lo miran raro.

—Yo…

—Siéntese— repite.

—Sí.

¿Cómo rayos es que me pude enamorar de Kaioh? Debe ser un error, yo soy feliz con mi vida tal cual es. Trabajo, amigos, lujos, mujeres, autos, viajes en el tiempo, basquetbol, esgrima y juegos de video, no podría perder todo eso por culpa de una locura mental. Porque eso debe de ser, enamorarme de Michiru significaría que he perdido la razón. Digo, tiene buen trasero, no puedo negarlo, pero de eso a que me enamore de ella es algo improbable.

—Ella no.

No, no, no, no, no… Yo no quiero enamorarme de Michiru, la señorita debe de saber que algo pasa conmigo y Mochi. Seguramente éramos pareja y como no le dije la verdad nos separamos, por eso siempre estoy en el auto el día en el que muero… Yo no esperaba a nadie ese día como siempre lo he pensado, estaba siguiendo a Michiru. Puede que luego del accidente la conociera, lo mismo pasaba, yo de alguna manera me enamoraba de ella y hacía que Michiru sintiera lo mismo. Pero Michiru descubre que no soy hombre por alguna razón, entonces se siente traicionada y me termina.

—Pero no hay nada que indique que salimos…

¿Y si dura poco? Yo me enamoro y por miedo no le cuento las cosas, porque sé que Michiru es heterosexual. De alguna forma me convenzo de que lo mejor es que ella piense que soy un hombre y sigo con eso… ¿Por qué me da miedo decirle la verdad? Se supone que soy una mujer segura de mí, de mis gustos y preferencias, sé que no le hago daño a nadie. Pero lo hice, lastimé a Michiru.

—La señorita lo sabe.

¿Y si sabe que Michiru sólo está molesta por la mentira, pero no porque soy mujer? Le duele saber que no confié en ella, en lo poco que tengo de conocerla sé que Mochi odia que las personas se dejen llevar por el físico. Quizá ella no vea en mi a un hombre o una mujer, simplemente mira a un ser humano que la ama y a quien ama. La perdí por mis miedos a que me dejara y no por mi egoísmo a vivir sin importarme a quien use.

—No, no puede ser. Debe ser algo más, no puedo amarla.

Si pudiera describir el temblor que invade mi cuerpo diría que es como el baile de las hojas de los arboles cuando son azotadas vilmente por un vendaval. Ni siquiera deseo pensar en la remota posibilidad de enamorarme de Michiru, ayer no quedamos tan bien porque piensa que el deseo que tengo por ella es meramente sexual. No es algo del todo incorrecto, pero tampoco es todo lo que me interesaría, ya les dije, no me muevo solamente por el físico a pesar de que tenga mis debilidades por un gran trasero.

Realmente me atormenta llegar a pensar que debo de salir con Michiru y que me enamoraré de ella. ¿Realmente es el destino el que nos quiere juntas? Estoy segura de que esa relación obedece a los deseos de otros y no míos, pero al mismo tiempo recuerdo a mi versión futura. Su voz está triste, se siente vacía y demasiado fría, no es ni el rastro de lo que soy actualmente, a pesar de que me siento confundida sobre cómo debo de actuar. ¿Fui inmadura? ¿Pero en qué aspecto? ¿Con quién? ¿Inmadura conmigo, Michiru o la señorita? ¿Y si lo fui con las tres? ¡Demonios! No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea mi muerte, Michiru y una relación con ella.

¿Qué diablos debo hacer? No lo sé, simplemente espero poder acomodar mis ideas antes de que otras cosas aparezcan. Espero tomar la decisión más adecuada, porque no deseo volverme como mi yo del futuro, me di demasiada lástima y me frustré al escucharme decir que mi vida no es importante porque no es la suya. Quizá eso es cierto, ella ya vivió lo que hoy estoy viviendo, pero estoy segura de que mi vida repercute en la suya y no deseo ser ese ser lastimero que escuché.

—Un año nos separa.

—¿De qué presidente?

—Que, sin importar el resultado de hoy, debemos seguir practicando para ser mejores en un año señor Ito.

—Pues yo creo que el señor Kou lo querrá matar señor.

—¿Cómo?

—Mire el tablero.

Justo en ese momento me percato de que mi equipo está abajo en el marcador por dos puntos. Nos quedan menos de 30 segundos para sacar una jugada que empate el juego y haga que el partido se vaya a tiempos extra. Hoy no habrá más que un ganador y un perdedor, para Seiya era importante ganar el partido pues podríamos descansar una semana y enfocarnos en el entrenamiento. Pero así, quedaremos en el segundo lugar del grupo, cosa que nos dejaría jugar la próxima semana y no descansar… Ito tiene toda la razón, mi amigo me querrá matar al momento en el que el partido termine.

—Mierda— escuchamos el grito de Seiya después de que pitan el final.

Miro a mis compañeros que están terriblemente agotados por el demandante capitán que tenemos. Cada uno de ellos está sudado y sus rostros desean llegar a tomar un baño a casa, debería de recompensarlos con una visita a un manantial para que se relajen y puedan entrar a las aguas termales.

—Agua— me dice el pobre Daiki.

—Toma— le extiendo mi botella.

—Gracias.

Seiya se acerca lentamente a la banca, me mira con furia reprimida y yo me pongo de pie para alcanzarle su toalla. Él me la arrebata y la arroja a la duela, sé que se viene un enorme reclamo. Puede que incluso quiera golpearme, me lo merezco pues por mis tontos problemas me ausenté del partido y era muy importante para mi amigo.

—¿Ya estás feliz?

—Te juro que lo…

—Cierra esa boca si no quieres que te tire los dientes Tenoh.

—Seiya.

—Te dije que guardes silencio— vuelve a gritar.

—Tranquilo vicepresidente, todos tenemos un mal día— lo toma Endo del hombro.

Seiya simplemente hace un movimiento brusco para quitarse la mano de encima y camina en dirección a mí. Yo esto parada frente a él, con mi uniforme rojo que Seiya escogió por ser fan de Slam dunk, sí, incluso el equipo se llama Shohoku. En fin, mi amigo pasa de largo y para aclararme que no está de humor golpea mi hombro con el suyo. Yo simplemente me limito a suspirar un tanto agotada por los problemas que tengo y ahora le sumo uno más con el enojo de Seiya.

—Quiero ofrecerles una disculpa, sé que mi desempeño fue de lo peor y tiré a la basura el trabajo que hicieron en toda la temporada. Pero no estamos descalificados ¿no?

—No.

—Prometo dar lo mejor de mí en el siguiente partido, necesito hacerles ver que no menosprecio su compromiso con el equipo. Por favor, denme una oportunidad para reparar el daño— hago una reverencia.

—Señor es un juego y estamos en las etapas finales. Hay que disfrutar de cada partido, pero deje sus preocupaciones fuera de la cancha— me responde Endo.

—Sé que no descansaremos, pero podemos ganar el siguiente partido— ríe Kunzite.

—Es un error señor, así que no estamos enojados. Demos lo mejor de nosotros la próxima semana— dice relajado Daiki.

—Así será… Vamos hay que hacer un círculo.

Todos se reúnen a mi alrededor, bueno casi todos, falta una persona que en este momento se termina de atar las agujetas de sus tenis. Seiya se levanta y me sigue reprochando con la mirada, niega levemente con la cabeza y se acerca a nosotros.

—Lo hago por ellos no por ti.

—No hay problema— sonrío — manos al centro señores.

—¡Shohoku! — gritamos.

Lentamente los chicos comienzan a retirarse luego de ponerse su conjunto deportivo, mientras que cabeza de bombón se acerca. Mira a Seiya con mucha ternura, él sigue molesto conmigo y simplemente se limita a decirle un seco "hola".

—Estás muy molesto, pero no te preocupes Seiya que pasaron a la siguiente ronda.

—Como comodín.

—Pero solamente deben de ganar ese juego y van por las semifinales.

—No vamos a descansar bombón, además debemos de jugar contra este equipo.

—Ven.

Usagi lo abraza y comienza a acariciar su espalda, sabe tan bien como yo que nuestro amigo es demasiado competitivo y muy apasionado cuando se trata de algún deporte. Por eso lo hice nuestro capitán, sé que él es demasiado exigente y bueno para manejar este tipo de retos, yo seguramente les daría a todos un trofeo por participar sin importar si ganamos o perdemos. Pero no Seiya, él es demasiado dedicado e incluso nuestros entrenamientos son muy duros, hace que nos mantengamos en forma o de lo contrario nos envía a la banca. Todos debemos ganarnos el respeto del capitán Kou. Mi amigo me cae demasiado bien, pero esa pasión lo hace perder la cabeza de vez en cuando.

—Puse mucho esfuerzo en esta temporada.

—Lo sé.

—Los chicos se esmeraron y por culpa de Haruka no podremos descansar una semana.

—Sé sincero Seiya— Usagi corta el abrazo — no iban a descansar, los pondrías a entrenar esas dos semanas y harían un partido el viernes para no perder la práctica.

—Bueno sí, pero…

—Entonces deja de llorar como un bebé berrinchudo y piensa en el siguiente partido. Los capitanes no deben ser tan llorones como tú, tu equipo te perderá el respeto por las acciones que tuviste con Haruka. Te he dicho que debes entrenar con amor, no con fuerza bruta, intimidas a tu equipo y no es lo mismo que ganarse tu respeto.

—¡Bombón!

—¿Chicos podemos ir a cenar? — interrumpo.

—¡Ahora no Haruka! — me gritan.

—Pero…

—¡Que no! — insisten y me ignoran.

—No sabes lo absurdo que te veías desde las gradas, gritando, regañando y haciendo rabietas. ¿Qué clase de capitán eres?

—Les enseño como lo hizo mi padre conmigo.

—Pues tu padre era un monstruo.

—¡A mi santo padre no le dices de esa manera!

—Comenzaste a jugar basquetbol desde los cinco años y ¿tu padre era así de agresivo contigo?

—Los campeones no se rinden y no descansan hasta ganar.

—Estaba loco y tú eres peor. Yo los entrenaría dejando que jugaran como quisieran, siempre que se diviertan. ¿Qué importa el resultado? Lo que es bueno es crear un ambiente lleno de tolerancia y amistad.

—Tú ni siquiera eres buena en deportes bombón.

—Lo soy, mi padre así me entrenaba por eso yo siempre ganaba y cuando jugábamos no había marcadores.

—¿Cómo sabías que ganabas sin marcador?

—Porque ganaba la diversión— le muestra la lengua.

—Eso es una locura Usagi.

—Yo pago la cena, pero vámonos que tengo mucha hambre.

—¡No! — me gritan de nuevo.

—Chicos por favor.

—Yo invito la cena Haruka, jugaste bien— cabeza de bombón me sonríe.

—Lo hizo terrible, sólo los ganadores pueden cenar.

—Pues entonces ninguno de los dos cena.

—¡Qué!

—Es tu regla.

—Pero yo jugué bien.

—¿Y? Perdiste ¿no?

—Tengo una regresión, estoy viendo a mis padres pelear— les digo llevando mi mano a la frente.

—Por culpa del mal juego de Haruka.

—Son un equipo, no pierde uno, pierden todos Seiya.

—No importa, no te gusta cenar sola. Así que nos invitarás de todas formas, te conozco bombón.

—Y yo te conozco también, por tu orgullo de saber que perdiste no comerías nada.

—¡Ah sí!

—Sí— los dos se ponen de frente.

—¡Yo me largo! Si no quieren cenar está bien, pero yo no me voy a morir de hambre, nos vemos locos— tomo mis cosas y camino a la salida.

—¡No, espera Haruka! — me gritan ese par de locos.

* * *

El silencio inundaba el lugar en el que estaban cenando, sus ojos estaban clavados en su amiga que cortaba la carne de manera elegante. Mientras que ella no ponía sus manos en sus cubiertos para poder comenzar con el festín, su amiga masticaba lentamente y la miraba con cierto recelo pues para ella lo que su amiga hacía era una falta total de respeto. Al notar que era observada con tanta severidad Michiru suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco para hacerle saber que se encontraba completamente fastidiada.

—¿Realmente no comerás? — dijo Misaki luego de atragantarse.

—Creo que fui completamente clara al decir que tengo mucho trabajo y simplemente te daba 30 minutos para escucharte.

—Mochi eres una amargada— y de nuevo se llevó el tenedor a la boca.

—Mira Misaki, yo no dependo económicamente de un hombre. Así que debo trabajar para poder pagar los gastos de mi casa y de mi persona.

—Pero pedí algo para ti, come.

—No.

—Es una invitación, no una limosna.

—Sé que para ti es más lo segundo que lo primero. He dicho que no deseo comer y espero que entiendas lo que dije, ¿fui clara?

—Wow, es increíble el nivel de egocentrismo que manejas Mochi. Te encanta recordarme que estoy comprometida con el guapo de Kunzite y que es un trabajador que gana bien en una empresa de prestigio. Sé que te lastima que ningún hombre se fije en ti por la horrible manera en la que te presentas al mundo, debe ser devastador para ellos saber la clase de alcohólica que eres.

—Te encanta presumir que vas a casarte.

—No Mochi, sé que estás celosa de que yo me voy a casar antes que tú y por cómo van las cosas… Creo que no te vas a casar.

—Ya van dos veces que me llamas por ese ridículo apodo.

—¿Ridículo? Mochi es muy lindo, todos recordamos a la pequeña niña regordeta que decía "quiero mochi"— dijo burlonamente.

—Te juro que te mataré si vuelves a llamarme por ese estúpido sobrenombre.

—¿No quieres comer? Bien, pidamos un postre para ti, que conste que deseo que celebremos un excelente logro para ti.

—¿Logro? — dice Michiru simulando unas comillas con sus dedos.

—Sí querida.

—¿Te quieres burlar por mi trabajo en el catálogo de una empresa mediana? Porque yo no le encuentro el problema a mi trabajo. No será una firma de ropa grande, pero es importante y me lo gané por mis propios méritos ¿entiendes?

—Ves, te digo que eres una amargada.

—Rei dio referencias de mí porque hago un buen trabajo y deja decirte que tomar fotos de catálogo es lo que me da de comer en este momento. Pero te aseguro que yo seré tan buena como Kasuma Yayoi en el futuro y no necesitaré de los catálogos pues podré montar mi propia exposición fotográfica.

—No se puede hablar contigo— en ese momento Misaki se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Quién te insinuó que yo deseo hablar contigo? Siempre te estás burlando de mí, pero te diré una cosa, yo puedo caminar con la frente en alto por todo Tokio sin importarme lo que los demás piensen de mí.

—Me queda completamente claro, porque si tuvieras algo de decencia tendrías algún pretendiente rondándote.

—¿Y quién dice que no lo tengo?

—Será extranjero, un loco o un retrasado mental si es que lo que dices es cierto.

—El agente inmobiliario es todo menos lo que acabas de decir, es un buen chico que está enamorado de mí. No me juzga cuando salgo y tomo algo, pues me acepta tal cual soy… Él no se ha alejado de mí y no lo hará.

—Querida no es necesario que te inventes galanes, yo tengo al candidato perfecto para ti. Estaba pensando en que lo conozcas, haría una cena en mi casa luego de regresar de mi luna de miel con Kunzite.

—No me interesa, yo sola puedo conseguirme pareja.

—¡Ay sí! ¿Qué tal te ha ido con eso?

—Ya te dije que el agente inmobiliario es un chico que me pretende y…

—Me aburres— bostezó.

—Pero que grosera, por más que intentes tapar tu escaso porte con dinero, jamás serás la mitad de elegante que yo.

—¡Por favor! Dices esas cosas porque quieres sentirte alguien y siendo honestas amiga, hace mucho que dejaste de ser una persona.

—Lo dice la mujer que se casa por dinero, es obvio que para ti es mejor sentirse un mueble del hogar que levantar el trasero y ponerte a trabajar. Por eso te casas con el anciano de Kunzite que te saca 20 años.

—¡No te metas con mi prometido y conmigo!

—Pues tú debes de dejar de meterte en mi vida.

—¿Meterme en tu vida? Te confundes querida, yo no me meto en vidas patéticas como la tuya.

—Será patética y todo, pero la envidias.

—¿Yo te envidio?

—Sí, porque yo me quedé con ese estúpido papel.

—Yo digo esa frase mejor que tú.

—No lo creo. Pues por algo me eligieron.

—Claro que no, te puedo demostrar que yo lo hago mejor que tú.

—Misaki, quedarás mal, mejor deja de ser tan resentida y deja de molestarme.

—Ves, ni siquiera lo puedes decir, hace unos minutos yo dije la frase y fue 1000 veces mejor de lo que tú lo haces.

—Lo puedo decir ahora y seré mejor.

Misaki desvió un poco la mirada para hacer creer a Michiru que evitaba sus ojos azules porque estaba dolida de lo que había dicho. Pero no era más que un distractor, pues cuando la rival de la chica hizo el movimiento, sus ojos buscaban a su mesero. Al darse cuenta de que el hombre caminaba de regreso de tomar una orden, sonrío por dentro y supo que era el momento perfecto para humillar a Michiru.

—Hazlo, demuéstralo.

—Quiero mochi— dijo la chica sonriente.

—Joven, ya escuchó a mi amiga. Por favor tráigale el plato que desea, pues es su favorito.

El chico miró confundido a Misaki que estaba aguantando sus ganas de reír a carcajadas, luego giró su rostro para ver a su acompañante. Él había escuchado que una persona indicaba que deseaba aquel postre, pero no le pareció que se lo dijesen a él.

—No puede ser— dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

—Joven, sé lo que piensa— dijo Misaki.

—¿Acaso es…?

—Sí, es ella— interrumpió.

—¡Chicos la princesa mochi está aquí! — gritó a todo pulmón y algunos comensales se giraron para buscarla.

—¿En verdad?

—Sí y me acaba de pedir mochi.

La cara de Michiru comenzó a transformarse, de la confianza pasó al nerviosismo, luego llegó la ansiedad, la vergüenza y al final sintió la rabia.

—A ver, haz lo tuyo Mochi— dijo un comensal.

—Señores, mi amiga vino a comer, no ha dar complacencias o fotos.

—Entonces traigan rápido el mochi, deseamos ver a la princesa comerlo.

—Recuerdan los cachetes que se le hacían, era delgadita, pero al comer mochi parecía un hámster.

—Sí, hazlo princesa— dijo el mesero que las atendía.

—Mochi, debes complacer a las personas.

La rabia comenzaba a crecer entre más escuchaba a las personas reírse de ella además de tratarla como un animal de circo. ¿Por qué le hacían esas cosas? Ni los animales deberían ser utilizados con el fin de entretener a una horda de estúpidos que hablan puras cosas sin sentido y tan irrespetuosas. Haruka jamás la había tratado de esa manera, a pesar de verla en sus peores momentos la respetó y cuidó, es más, ni al verle el trasero le hizo sentir tan mal… Hablando de ese tonto agente inmobiliario, saber que él la deseaba físicamente la hizo perder un poco la esperanza que tenía en él y luego dijo todas esas cosas tan lindas que a ella le habían hecho…

—Come el mochi, ya te lo trajeron— Misaki la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Michiru llevó la mano derecha directamente al postre, al tomarlo se lo lanzó al mesero que en ese momento se encontraba diciendo "que buen entretenimiento". La gente miraba como viajaba la comida directamente al rostro del chico y en ese momento las risas burlonas cesaron.

—¡Yo no soy su mono cilindrero idiotas!

—Mochi, eres una vulgar. ¿Por qué sigo intentando hacer que cambies esos feos modos? Eres mi amiga y me encantaría que…— pero no pudo continuar pues Michiru le arrojó el agua de su vaso.

—¡Te dije que dejes de llamarme por ese estúpido sobrenombre! ¿Ustedes que ven imbéciles? ¿Les gusta el espectáculo de Mochi?

—Realmente está mal— dijo una mujer.

—¿Yo estoy mal? Ustedes están mal, dejen de molestarme porque no soy bufón de nadie. Misaki y todos ustedes se pueden ir al infierno. Malditos desgraciados… ¿Qué haces?

Michiru miró a un sujeto pelinegro que estaba grabándola con su celular, eso era algo que desde siempre había molestado a Michiru tanto que le hacía perder la cabeza.

—¿Me estás grabando?

El hombre se abstuvo de responder a su cuestionamiento, cosa que alteró más a la chica que caminó velozmente a su lugar.

—Dame eso— le arrebató el objeto— ¿Qué pensabas hacer? ¿Querías subirlo a internet? Estoy cansada de ustedes y el acoso de los medios. Son unas malditas mierdas, eso es lo que son y tú eres la más grande de todas.

—¿Así te expresas de todos tus fans Mochi?

—Dejen de acosarme, y mi nombre es Michiru— dijo arrojando el celular al suelo.

—¡Ey! Estás loca— gritó y la chica le dio una bofetada.

—Imbécil— pronunció antes de salir del lugar.

El pelinegro caminó en busca de su celular y al levantarlo suspiró al encontrar la pantalla completamente estrellada. Incluso algunos fragmentos se desprendían de él, se llevó la mano izquierda a la boca en señal de frustración.

—Señor, lamento mucho el trato que esa mujer le dio. Le compensaremos este trago amargo, su cuenta corre por nuestra parte.

—Que amables— sonrió.

—Por favor acepte un trago de nuestro mejor vino, también es cortesía nuestra.

—Gracias.

El hombre se levantó para dirigirse al baño y poder lavarse un poco las manos pues había tocado el suelo al recoger su pertenencia. Ya adentro del sanitario cerro la puerta para poder hablar tranquilo.

—**Dios mío, Mamoru no debiste molestar a esa pobre chica.**

—Tranquila, es parte del plan.

—**Tu transmisión en vivo se está reproduciendo rápidamente. Harás que esa chica pueda enloquecer, la estás llevando al límite.**

—O hago que Haruka y ella se acerquen, ¿no lo crees?

—**Haruka está completamente ofuscada y no creo que esto ayude si deseamos que estén juntas. El video muestra un lado negativo de Michiru, esto simplemente las alejará.**

—No, te juro que Haruka se acercará a Michiru.

—**Eso no lo puedes asegurar y sabes que es importante que ellas estén juntas si queremos que Hotaru siga con vida… En cuanto llegue a nuestras vidas.**

—Te aseguro que ella estará bien Setsuna.

—**Haruka duda de acercarse a Michiru. ¿Lo entiendes?**

—Sí.

—**Pues no lo parece.**

—¿Confías es mí?

—**En este momento estoy dudando de ti y tus decisiones.**

—Michiru en este momento estaba dudando de Haruka, pues nuestra amiga se la pasó mirando el trasero de la "princesa" el día de ayer. Hoy con todo este amargo momento que tuvo el traído de las personas y como se siente con respecto a los demas ahora piensa en la manera en la que Haruka se ha comportado con ella.

—**Llegó a la conclusión de que ****Haruka no la juzga.**

—Así es y eso le hará querer explicarle su comportamiento en este video.

—**Pero Haruka duda.**

—No, Haruka está dudando de si realmente Michiru es como la pintan o no. Quiere conocerla, sé que desea acercarse a ella y no juzgarla significa conocerla.

—**¿Si no resulta?**

—Sólo confía en mí Set.

—**Lo haré.**

—Gracias por todo este tiempo de confianza y am…

—**No agradezcas, yo soy estoy completamente agradecida de tenerte a mi lado en estos momentos.**

—Luchemos por la vida de nuestra familia.

—**Sí.**

—Por favor, espérame y si Haruka te llama responde. Necesita un empujón para ir a buscar a Michiru.

—**De acuerdo.**

—Todo saldrá bien en esta oportunidad, ya lo verás Set.

—**Todo saldrá de maravilla. **

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Al fin es viernes chicos, podremos relajarnos del estrés del trabajo y los estudios. Disculpen que hoy sea tan corto lo que escribiré, pero parece que habrá huelga en el trabajo, de nuevo. No saben cómo odio a estas personas que no piensan en los demás, ni en los estudiantes como mi esposa o los trabajadores que no deseamos huelga. En fin, lo que piden es una completa locura, la misma del año pasado y que al final no consiguieron, hoy de nuevo están con lo mismo. Así que debo buscar un trabajo temporal para mantener a mi familia y empecé hoy… Son varias horas y el tiempo es poco para escribir, pero no les fallaré, me haré el tiempo para actualizar los viernes.**

**Ahora pasemos a responder sus comentarios que me hicieron la noche el día de ayer ja ja ja.**

**VaMkHt: Nunca lo olvidamos, es que muchas veces no lo escribimos, pero lo sabes desde la primera historia nada ha cambiado.**

**¿Cómo le hago? Acomodando mi horario, estudio en el trabajo, en mi hora de comida hago tarea, así simplemente al regresar a casa debo de escribir. Muchas veces debo de revisar una y otra vez el capítulo, pero la realidad es que dependiendo lo cansado que esté mi cuerpo o mi mente, hay más errores. Eso me pasaba con la historia pasada, era el cansancio de pensar como esa Michiru y Haruka, o sus locuras, simplemente me desgastaba. Mientras que, en esta nueva aventura, es más fácil pensar y disfrutar de cada uno de los personajes.**

**Pero me parece que tú tienes más actividades que yo, por tanto, es más difícil encontrar el tiempo para descansar y escribir. Si se te olvida comentar, sabes que siempre esperaremos por todos ellos, así que no te preocupes.**

**La historia, sí, realmente hay algo de lo que Tori dice, para mí es importante ese conflicto en ella porque es una prueba que debe de superar. Mamoru es un loquillo, creo que por momentos lo amarán y en otros lo van a odiar, pero esperaremos a ver qué sucede con nuestro querido hombre del antifaz. Setsuna se merece una familia, aunque no lo creas ja ja ja.**

**Callie: **Michiru se está convirtiendo en mi personaje favorito en esta historia, es que simplemente es una persona a la que debes de ayudar. Es una pequeña que sigue sufriendo, esa niña interior de Michiru necesita mucho amor y sí que necesita mucha terapia para poder enfrentar de mejor manera esos vacíos que lleva en el alma.

Haruka pudo sufrir de amor, pero ¿realmente es amor lo que siente por Setsuna? Yo digo que sí se enamoró, pero no es lo mismo a que sea el verdadero amor que busca. Todas aquí sabemos que es Michiru, por eso el destino les ha juntado.

Gracias por tu comentario Callie chan, esperamos leer otro en los capítulos que restan, te esperamos el siguiente viernes.

**Roshell101216: Todos son nuestros consentidos, pero VaMkHt, se ganó ese título por darse cuenta de que mi primera historia estaba basada en How I met your mother. Y todo por culpa de Yaten que era un tipo Barney Stinson ja ja ja.**

**Ahora tú fuiste la víctima de Fanfin, en los comentarios de "Déjame entrar" VaMkHt sufrieron de ese problema o yo al momento de leerlos pues podían aparecerme en número los comentarios pero al darme cuenta faltaban dos o uno, es decir, si habían tres solamente me salía uno nuevo al abrirlos. Otros simplemente se perdían en el limbo, ¿sabes qué es lo peor del caso? Tus comentarios junto con los de Desire son los que más nos vuelan la cabeza al analizar muchos detalles dentro de la historia. Por eso te ruego que vuelvas a poner el gran comentario sobre el episodio pasado, Tori y yo pensamos que no habías escrito porque esperabas comentar todo en el del especial del cumpleaños de Haruka.**

**Tori está perfectamente junto con Kai, pues el próximo viernes cumple los ocho meses, el sábado ocho de febrero vamos a su ultrasonido y bueno el bebé va de maravilla. Ese pequeño mexinesito ya casi sale de su escondite y estamos que nos morimos de miedo. Sobre mi curso, pues debo decir que apenas estoy aprendiendo lo básico, saludos, sujetos y obviamente el dolor del Hiragana. Apenas estoy haciendo planas y planas de las vocales y me siento como en el jardín de niños, pero no puedo negar que es lindo ja ja ja. **

**Haruka del futuro siente una responsabilidad enorme con la Michiru de su tiempo, creo que el darse cuenta que cometió un error con ella le hace querer remediar todo en su pasado. Mientras que la Haruka del presente (que para la del futuro es su pasado) sea un enigma el dato que recibió, podemos ver que se angustia por un romance fallido con Michiru, analiza ese dolor de su versión futura y puede observar una relación con ella. Mamoru es un personaje que será pieza clave en todo este asunto porque él tiene conocimiento de otros mundos posibles en las líneas del tiempo. Seguro que eso ya lo notaste eso y era una de tus preguntas ¿no?**

**Es un gusto enorme poder responderte de nuevo Roshell y ya sabes que todos ustedes ocupan el mismo espacio en nuestros corazones. Cada uno de los lectores e incluyo a los anónimos son nuestros consentidos. Saludos desde una galaxia muy, muy lejana. **

**Vicky: **Ya estábamos preocupados por tu repentina desaparición (como la de Desire), pero no te preocupes porque todos en este lado del globo terráqueo estamos de maravilla. Kai kun está por cumplir ocho meses y me entra algo de nostalgia saber que pronto desaparecerá mi panza que lo ha cuidado por tanto tiempo. Lo bueno es que ya podremos ver a la persona que sale en los ultrasonidos y está pegada en la puerta de nuestra nevera. Ya casi llega Kai y no podemos estar más felices de que sea parte de nuestra familia.

No, realmente no hemos visto esa película y debemos verla luego de la historia para saber en qué cosas se va a alejar darthuranus de ella. No te preocupes en ponerte al día que tú puedes leer cada que quieras los capítulos y lo mejor comenta en cada uno de ellos el mismo día n_n. Qué alegría que a tu novia le pueda parecer interesante la historia porque eso será ganar un lector más n_n.

Setsuna, pues mi teoría es que quizá tiene algo que ver o con Mamoru o con otra persona, ya que al fin sabemos que es madre de Hotaru y que de alguna manera sale afectada en el accidente de las chicas. Ellos dicen que están a tiempo de cambiar todo porque la niña aun no llega, debe ser ella la hija de Mamoru, porque no puede ser padre de Chibiusa, ya que ella es hija de Usagi ¿no? O quizá aquí nuestro autor me hace pensar eso y que realmente sea alguien nuevo o el mismo Taiki, porque él no ha salido.

Muchas gracias por el triple de abrazos y besos electrónicos, te los enviamos de vuelta y... Nos leemos muy pronto que aquí esperamos tus comentarios.

**Ely Lopez: Tori exagera con esos comentarios, además es mejor sentir la brisa que el aire acondicionado. No sé me siento más feliz de esa manera. Pero pensando en cada una de sus quejas cerraré la ventana en las noches y la abriremos en el día.**

**Tienes razón nos hace falta escapar de la ciudad para relajarnos en un lindo pueblo mágico, de hecho tengo ganas de ir a Real de catorce, jamás he podido conocer ese lugar y sería bueno para que admiremos las estrellas, pero con Kai ahora. El rey león hace tiempo que no la vemos ja ja ja, espero que en este puente lo hagamos.**

**Muchiru, me encanta que Tori y ustedes tengan sus teorías de lo que sucede con ella, pero no está nada mal lo que piensan de Michi. Haruka es de quien no puedo hablar mucho, pero es similar lo que piensas a lo que siente, de alguna manera por eso es que rehúsa tanto la idea de que se dé algo y la verdad es que se limita un poco. Bueno Ely espero que este día sea menos pesado para ti que para mi, ultimamente he llegado sin energía a casa y no he deseado escribir porque me falta tiempo y yo me atrapó al empezar un episodio, pero por eso Dios creó el fin de semana. Nos leemos el viernes y yo te saludo con mucho gusto a la loquilla de Tori. Fue un placer poder robarle el responder tu comentario a Tori ja ja ja. **

**El episodio de hoy no fue el mejor para las chicas, mientras que Haruka comienza a meditar las palabras que recibió de su versión futura y lo que es realmente necesario para centrarse en su decisión. Michiru vuelve a sentirse un juguete de los demás y termina explotando, pero notaron que faltó algo en la conversación de su "amiga". ¿Pará qué rayos la invitó a comer? ¿Creían qué era un olvido mío? Pues no, ya lo sabremos la siguiente semana porque esto apenas inicia chicos. Mamoru no puede dejar de molestar a Michiru para que Haruka se pueda acercar a ella y el futuro comience a cambiar. Además Seiya es un loco del deporte y Usagi es la persona que viene a calmar los ánimos entre la pasión de su amigo y la mente ausente de la rubia. En fin... **

—Chicos, no se olviden de dar click en su mail para que suene tolón tolón cada vez que actualizamos.

—**De esa manera no se perderán nada de la nueva aventura de una de las parejitas favoritas de Sailor Moon. ¿Recuerdan que hubo una temporada en que Toca para mí se actualizaba desde temprano? Eso ocurrirá ahora por el tema que ya les comenté y para no quedarles a deber los episodios. **

—El domingo hay Super bowl y en casa apoyamos a los 49ers de San Francisco, no les digo quien es hincha de ellos... Pero le encanta Star Wars n_n

—**Go San Panchito ja ja ja ****¿Nosotros donde nos leemos Tori? **

—En fanfic, またね!


	8. Episodio 8

**Ni Sailor Moon o sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la canción "Surrender" es propiedad de Martin L. Gore. Esta historia está hecha para entretener y no otros fines, las letras en cursivas son recuerdos de los personajes.**

* * *

VIII.

No he podido dormir bien desde hace tres días, es decir, desde que vi a mi futuro yo y hablé con ella. Mi mente se sigue preguntando lo que realmente debo hacer con Michiru, con lo que siento por la señorita y lo que es realmente vivir. Ojalá pudiera contar con mis padres en este momento, pero ellos no hablarán conmigo y yo hace mucho he dejado de ir a visitarlos. Necesito un consejo pues me siento sola, incluso en este momento me siento como la peor hija del mundo… ¿Alguna vez se han dicho "si tan sólo"? Desde que me separé de ellos no he dejado de hacerme esa pregunta. ¿Les he hablado de mí? O sea, no de mi capacidad de viajar en el tiempo, sino de mi pasado. Creo que jamás lo he hecho, a pesar de que Seiya y Usagi saben de él, no hablamos mucho o tocamos el tema pues conocen que es algo de lo que me incomoda hablar.

No he podido dormir en tres días porque me sigo preguntando si es verdad que puedo ser sincera y actuar de manera honrada, sin fines de lucro. Mi yo del futuro me dijo que soy egoísta, cosa que no había notado hasta que pude viajar al último día de mi vida. En ese momento entré en pánico y le hice caso a la señorita, ya saben, salvar a Michiru era mi boleto a la vida. Más que eso, tener una vida a su lado es lo que me hará seguir en el mundo terrenal y desde aquel momento me puse a pensar en algo. ¿Es tan egoísta usar a una persona para mantenerme con vida? Muchos dirían que no, otros dirían que de estar en mi posición disfrutarían de sus últimos días. ¿Realmente podrían hacerlo? Les juro que yo tengo un calendario en casa, el cual está marcado con un círculo rojo en mi último día, marco con una "x" los demás días para llevar la cuenta de lo que le resta a mi vida.

¿Cómo puedes disfrutar cuando te faltan muchas cosas por hacer? Pero ese egoísmo de seguir disfrutando mi vida es lo que me preocupó al saber que salvar a Michiru no era suficiente. Ella es un ser humano al que debería preguntarle si realmente desea estar a mi lado, es decir, debo pensar en lo mejor para Mochi. No sólo basta mi felicidad, es que si tengo algo con ella deberé pensar en sus necesidades para ser feliz.

—No quiero, ni siquiera soy responsable de mí.

Se me escapa la voz en mi cuarto y me cubro el rostro con mi edredón, el futón que tengo es demasiado cómodo. Creo que es lo único que conservo de mis padres, las camas fueron cosas que realmente nos resultaron estorbosas y el futón te permite transformar tu cuarto en otra cosa mientras no duermes. Mis padres…

—Lamento que no estén orgullosos de mí, pero hago lo que puedo para vivir y ser feliz.

¿Qué significa ser feliz? ¿Alguien realmente me puede decir lo que es la felicidad? ¿Cómo la alcanzaron? ¿Son felices? ¿Acaso yo soy feliz? ¿Ustedes son felices?

—Mejor miro algo en la televisión— me levanto.

Es lo mejor que puedo hacer, son las 3:30 de la mañana, es otro día sin dormir y lo peor es que he ido a trabajar así. Seiya dice que debo de contarle lo que me tiene tan inquieta pues es la mejor manera en la que podré dejar de sentirme mal o tan estresada. Pero yo le he dicho que es simplemente porque me he quedado jugando un nuevo videojuego de Kojima, que no es estrés, simplemente no me he despegado del juego pues es adictivo.

—_Si tú lo dices_— me respondió algo escéptico.

Llego a la sala y me tumbo en mi sillón blanco estilo minimalista, tomo el control remoto de la pantalla para comenzar a buscar algo en la televisión.

—No… No… No… No… No… No…

Digo mientras cambio los canales uno a uno, no hay más que infomerciales de cosas tontas pues nos muestran escaleras que no se rompen, un cubo idiota para hacer ejercicio, un extractor de zumo que te permite tomar los nutrientes sin tanta azúcar de las frutas, entre otras cosas.

—Iugh.

Grito al ver que en un canal de películas este horario es el perfecto para poner el horario de adultos y mostrar sus películas "eróticas". Usualmente me encantan pues en ellas al menos hay una historia que realmente es buena, claro que hay sexo y no es tan explícito, el problema con las que pasan en este canal es sobre una chica que habla y llega un imbécil con su falo y se lo mete en la boca.

—La va a matar, pobre mujer se está atragantando. No, es suficiente, no puedo con estas cosas.

Vuelvo a cambiar el canal, así llego al mosaico de música, en ella hay tradicional japonesa, j-pop, j-rock, música internacional y clásica.

—Internacional.

Sí, aquí hay de todo un poco pues escuchamos música de los ochentas, setentas, sesentas, noventas y actual. No sé la razón por la que comienzo a desestresarme y mis ojos se comienzan a cerrar.

—_¿Qué haremos contigo Haruka? No se puede ser tan irresponsable en esta vida, no ves que estamos invirtiendo todo en tu educación y en la fundación._

_Siento que la mirada seria de mi padre es demasiado severa, parece estar muy decepcionado de mi manera de actuar, sigue regañándome y no deja de hablar su mismo discurso desde la estación de Meguro. A su izquierda se encuentra una mujer que niega levemente con su cabeza, ella es mi madre ¿por qué no veo sus rostros? Sólo miro el suelo del vagón del tren, es allí donde me doy cuenta de que llevo mi cazadora de aviador verde militar, ya saben, esas chaquetas geniales, mi playera blanca, unos jeans azul marino y mis tenis blancos._

—_Yo no quiero ser médico papá._

_Imagino cómo frunce el ceño y desea decirme algo, pero mi madre lo toma discretamente del brazo para detenerlo. No quiere que diga algo que nos pueda hacer discutir de nuevo y por lo mismo. ¿Por qué no entiende que no deseo estudiar medicina? Es más no quiero estudiar en la universidad, es algo que no me interesa, ya veré la manera de ganar suficiente dinero para mantenerme, aún estoy joven y el mundo está a mis pies._

—_Necesitamos a uno en la fundación, ayudar a las personas es lo que nos hace humanos hija— dice mi madre sonriendo._

—_Exacto, nosotros somos bendecidos por tener donde dormir, quizá no somos ricos, pero tenemos buena solvencia económica. Haruka tu madre y yo necesitamos que entiendas la importancia de ayudar y si no deseas estudiar lo entendemos. Pero no estarás de inútil en casa y por eso tendrás que venir con nosotros a hacer actividades en "Regala una sonrisa", ¿entendido?_

_Pongo los ojos en blanco al escuchar esas cosas, ¿por qué desean ayudar a los demás? Es cierto que no somos ricos y la poca solvencia económica que teníamos la derrochamos en esa inmunda fundación. Gastamos más en "Regala una sonrisa" que lo que realmente ganamos por hacer labores sociales, no se preocupan por nuestra familia, se preocupan por los demás. Ellos siguen diciéndome lo lindo que es ayudar, cosa que no me interesa, es mejor interrumpirlos y decirles lo que realmente quiero._

—_Yo lo único que deseo es salir de Japón, merezco conocer el mundo y no amarrarme a una tonta fundación que es más pequeña que nada. Pierden dinero, no ganan nada y todo por una tonta creencia de pensar que esas personas se los agradecen. Creo que nos están estafando, yo no he visto que esas personas regresen a apoyarlos luego de que les va bien._

—_Ayudar es no esperar nada a cambio Haruka, lo que dices es demasiado egoísta— dice mi madre._

—_Más egoísta es obligarme a hacer algo que no me gusta._

_Mis padres se miran, a pesar de que no distingo sus rostros deduzco las cosas por el movimiento que ejecutaron. Sé que deben de estar decepcionados por la manera en que pienso y les respondo, es que solamente tengo 20 años, tengo derecho a equivocarme y reconocerlo luego. Así que desvío la mirada y miro el paisaje de Tokio, el cielo está completamente oscuro, las luces de los negocios aparecen en el panorama y me distingo, llevo una gorra azul. Me sostengo del pasamanos, ni siquiera me interesa seguir con la misma discusión._

—_Iremos a dejar las cosas a la fundación, empezaremos con la búsqueda de terrenos en la mañana. Necesito que te despiertes a las 4:30 de la mañana, hay que ayudar a las personas afectadas por el terremoto de…_

—_¡Qué! — digo asombrada._

—_¿No fui claro Haruka?_

—_Pero dijiste que hoy debemos de ir a pintar algunas casas de damnificados del incendio de hace medio año. Vamos a Roppongi por esa razón y ¿debemos regresar a dejar las cosas a la bodega? Vamos a llegar en la madrugada a casa._

—_A penas son las 19:52, no exageres hija._

—_Pero mamá, son 15 casas y debemos pintar todas ellas por dentro y por fuera. No terminaremos a las 22:00, además debemos dejar todo lo que traen de folletería en la bodega esa._

—_Fundación, ese es el nombre Haruka, no es una bodega._

—_No lo puedo creer— digo haciendo un pequeño berrinche._

—_Eres tan floja, no puedo entender qué te quita el trabajo físico— dice mi papá._

—_Simplemente no me gusta, como el natto._

—_Entre más te quejes más te vas a tardar, lo mejor es que aceptes las cosas. Todos vamos a madrugar hija— alega mi mamá._

_Hago un chasquido con la lengua para cortar la discusión, ellos vuelven a negar levemente con la cabeza y yo les digo "como sea". Me alejo de ellos y me voy a la puerta del vagón, allí pongo mi espalda contra ella y saco el celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón. ¡Con un demonio! Lo que me faltaba, debo madrugar para buscar el nuevo terreno para las casas de las personas que perdieron su antiguo patrimonio en el terremoto. Voy a revisar mis mensajes en Line y le diré a los chicos que no los puedo ver el día de mañana, todo por culpa de la bendita fundación, que gran tontería. Mi padre intenta decirme algo y yo levanto el celular para hacerle entender que no deseo hablar en ese momento, menos con él. En ese instante escucho el sonido de un obturador._

—_¿Me tomaste una foto?_

_¿Cómo puedo empezar el mensaje del grupo que tengo con cabeza de bombón y Seiya? ¡Ya sé! Chicos lamento no poder ir al cine con ustedes, debo ir a Kanagawa a buscar terrenos para los damnificados. Mi padre no me deja respirar, ya estoy cansada, ojalá pueda vivir sola dentro de poco._

—_Te estoy hablando— dice una mujer y me quita el celular._

—_Oye, devuélveme mi celular._

—_¿Por qué me tomaste una foto?_

—_No te tomé nada— le arrebato mi artefacto._

—_Yo vi cómo levantaste el teléfono y me tomaste una foto._

_Lo único que puedo ver en este vagón son los ojos decididos y furiosos de la chica, pero su rostro está oculto en las sombras, como el resto de las caras. ¿Por qué puedo ver sus ojos?_

—_Muéstrame el celular y la galería de fotos._

—_Ya te dije que no te tomé una foto, deja de molestarme._

—_Ya estamos llegando a la estación Azabu Juban, baja y muéstrame el celular. No te dejaré hasta que compruebes que no me tomaste una foto._

—_Para empezar ¿por qué te tomaría una foto?_

—_Porque están locos, pero no me dejaré, ya no lo haré— ahora sus ojos parecen un maremoto._

_Espera, si me bajo con ella podré escapar de ir a pintar casas y podré ir a casa temprano. Le diré a mis padres que la chica no me dejó libre, que fue demasiado impertinente, por eso no llegué. Que llamó a la policía y en ese momento ellos me llevaron a la estación más cercana, ya en el lugar me hicieron mostrar el contenido del celular y al no encontrar nada me dejaron ir. La chica obviamente me ofreció una disculpa, así pude ir a casa._

—_¿Eso quieres para dejarme en paz?_

—_Claro— me toma del brazo._

—_Bajemos entonces._

—_Si tomaste una fotografía de mí la borrarás, ¿entendido? Y lo harás frente a mí._

—_¡Dios! Eres muy insistente, pero si no tengo nada, tú me ofrecerás una disculpa._

—_Quien deberá disculparse eres tú niño._

_Al fin llegamos a la estación, las puertas se abren y mis padres me gritan, yo simplemente me dejo guiar por la chica que lleva un vestido y un blazer negro. Ella al sentir que me detengo para buscar a mis padres me jala._

—_No tardo, los veo en la estación de Roppongi, le demostraré a esta chica que no le tomé la foto e iremos a pintar._

—_¿Estarás bien? — me dicen._

—_Sí, adelántense._

_Al fin bajamos del vagón, la chica se pone frente a mí exigiendo ver el contenido del celular y su galería. Yo hago la finta de que estoy desbloqueando el aparato para mostrarle lo que tiene, las puertas del vagón se cierran y el tren continúa la marcha. Levanto un poco la mirada e intento ver las caras de mis padres, no lo hago, pero sé que mi mamá está preocupada y mi papá me asiente con la cabeza como validando mi decisión. Al notar que los miro, ellos me sonríen, lo sé, aún así los ignoro y yo simplemente desvío la mirada al celular._

—_Bueno, te agradezco la ayuda yo me voy a descansar— le digo al ver que al fin el tren abandona la estación y camino para irme a casa._

—_¿A dónde vas? — me dice tomándome del brazo._

—_A casa, lo dije claramente al decir que me voy a descansar._

—_Me vas a mostrar el celular, no te hagas tonto niñito._

—_¿Era verdad?_

—_¿Creías que jugaba?_

—_No te tomé ninguna foto— jalo mi brazo con fuerza y procedo a caminar._

—_¡Ey! Quiero que borres la foto que me tomaste._

_Pongo los ojos en blanco y la escucho caminar velozmente tras de mí. Vaya mujer, no entiende que no le tomé la maldita foto, yo que pensaba que era una mentira para ayudarme a escapar de mis padres y el trabajo. Al parecer estaba equivocada, esta tipa piensa que le tomé una foto porque soy algún un tipo de acosadora, que locura ella…_

—_¡Dios mío!_

_Gritan las personas en el andador de la estación, mientras que la chica me volvía a tomar del brazo. Una explosión llama la atención de las personas y por inercia nos dejamos caer al piso, mi cuerpo se paraliza…_

—_No, esperen._

_Digo y de inmediato me levanto, ya la chica me ha dejado y yo salto a las vías del metro. Soy rápida, puedo salvarlos, la explosión se dio en los últimos vagones. Mis padres iban en los primeros._

—_Regresa por favor— escucho los gritos de la chica._

_Yo sigo corriendo para intentar ayudar a mis padres a bajar del tren, no dejaré que algo les pase. Pero no llego ni a la mitad de las vías cuando una segunda explosión se siente, la vibración me hace perder el equilibrio._

—_¡Mamá, papá! No me dejen._

Salto del sofá, entonces el frío de mi sudor recorre todo mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué soñé con la muerte de mis padres? Ahora puedo notar que desde siempre he sido una persona egoísta que pone sus necesidades antes de los demás… En el fondo está la música que sale de la televisión, un poco de sintetizadores que parecen algo oscuros, es como si la música me entregara una verdad.

Laying on your holy bed by the hallowed door

Feeling like an infidel not worthy of your floor

Tempted by your innocence, beckoned to my fate

I will face the consequence, I wouldn't hesitate

Es que así me siento con el tema de Michiru, cualquier decisión que tome respecto a ella me debo de hacer responsable de las consecuencias…

I'm a man of flesh and bone

Rapture rushing through my veins

Passion flaming in my heart

Heavenly surrender once again, yeah

Ahora simplemente miro que había dejado mi celular en la sala, brilla… Tengo una notificación en una de mis redes sociales y entonces miro un video de Michiru. Al parecer se puso como loca con un tipo que le tomó un video, dice que la dejen de acosar y el video se acaba. ¿Por qué deben de molestarla cada que sale? Ella no es un animal de entretenimiento.

Shackled like an animal, chained to my desires

Just another sacrifice to love's eternal pyres

Tame me with your tenderness and break my brittle heart

Easily and elegantly tear my world apart

—¿Por qué me molesté al ver que te acosan?

Me llevo la mano izquierda al pecho, no comprendo lo que está pasando, pero me enoja ver que Michiru parece el bufón de las personas. Si supieran que ella es una persona tierna y delicada, estoy segura de que dejarían de tratarla así… Michiru.

I'm a man of flesh and bone

Rapture rushing through my veins

Passion flaming in my heart

Heavenly surrender once again, yeah

—Acabo de ver el video en el que te molestan, dime quien fue para ir a romperle la cara. Michiru no es justo que te traten de esa manera, espero poder verte el día de mañana— le escribo un mensaje y lo envío.

We're living in a world full of illusion

Everything is so unreal

My mind is in a state of confusion

But I can't deny the way I feel

Es cierto, no lo puedo negar más, quizá no amo a Michiru, pero realmente siento que debo de protegerla de cualquiera, incluso de mí si es necesario. Ella es una buena persona, está algo loca y es alcohólica, pero también siente… Michiru, mis padres decían que ayudar es no esperar nada a cambio y si yo he de estar a tu lado para cuidar de ti, lo haré. No importa que yo muera en el intento y tú no, le hice una promesa a tu yo del futuro y extrañamente me has generado un sentimiento desconocido.

—Voy a cuidar de ti Michiru— digo con determinación.

La canción está acabando y me doy cuenta de que el sueño, la canción y mi mente al fin se sincronizan con mi corazón. Espero que Mochi pueda leer lo que le escribí, que deje el enfado a un lado y me permita estar a su costado, aunque sea un par de horas. Si tan sólo pudiera tener a mis padres de vuelta, les diría que me ayudaran a cuidar de ella. Pero, aunque deseara hacer algo para cambiar el desenlace de mis padres, no podría hacer nada. Yo comencé a viajar en el tiempo seis meses después de su muerte, por eso jamás podría prevenir a una versión pasada para que los ayudara.

—Sin embargo, aún puedo ayudar a Michiru.

Cosa que haré, seguramente mi yo del futuro decidió dejarla de lado y luego se dio cuenta de que actuaba mal, pero ya era tarde. ¿Y si algo le sucedió a Michiru?

—No, le dije que nada malo le ocurriría, ya fallé con dos versiones tuyas en el futuro. Con una fui testigo de lo que ocurrió, con la otra le tomé la mano y pude sentir que me daba el último calor de su cuerpo.

Se lo prometo, no dejaré que algo malo le ocurra. Ella simplemente necesita una amiga más.

* * *

De nuevo estaba oculta en la oscuridad del pub que tanto le gustaba, no se había percatado de que Owen simplemente esperaba a que ella se fuera para poder cerrar el lugar. Luego de unas semanas sin haberse parado en aquel establecimiento, las fricciones entre ambos habían desaparecido. Además, el hombre estaba convencido de que lo mejor era no correrla, sabía que estaba allí perdida en alcohol porque los programas de chismes la estaban destrozando con la nueva noticia de su comportamiento. Sí, Michiru había vuelto a hacer de las suyas y ahora la víctima era un fanático de la chica que había querido tomarle un video al verla comer mochi. La chica se dio cuenta de lo que su fan hacía y sin razón aparente se puso violenta con él, se le acercó y lo atacó.

Aquel incidente quedó para la posteridad pues la transmisión en vivo delató el pequeño momento. Unos segundos habían bastado para hacer la vida de Michiru miserable de nuevo, así que a Owen no le quedaban ganas hacer que el kraken dentro de Kaioh despertase y buscarse una nueva pelea con ella.

—¡Otra!

—¿Clara u oscura?

—Oscura y con… Lo que tomamos aquí— dijo Michiru lentamente intentando no evidenciar que se le dificulta hablar.

—¿Daiginjo?

—Eso es— dijo levantando el pulgar.

—¿Tienes para pagar?

—Puff— dijo molesta.

—Michiru estás lejos de tu casa y son las 5:15 de la mañana, es muy peligroso que estés por esta zona sola. Sabes que los hombres querrán aprovecharse de ti.

—¿Sería algo nuevo?

—Toma la cerveza y el daiginjo— le puso las bebidas en la barra.

—Esa maldita gente… Todos piensan que voy a tolerar que me traten como bufón.

Owen simplemente miró con lástima a la chica, negó levemente e hizo un sonido de fastidio porque para él era mejor que Michiru optase por mejores acciones para hacer que la dejaran de molestar. Así que ir a embriagarse era lo peor que ella podía hacer, eso simplemente les daba más armas a todos esos personajes que gustaban de atormentarla. Mientras Michiru seguía quejándose de sentirse como un animal de circo, él lavaba algunos vasos y miró el reloj de nuevo. Pensó en enviar a la chica en taxi, pero sabiendo el nivel de alcohol que llevaba en la sangre, además de su notoria belleza; eso era ponerla en un serio riesgo.

—¿Es mucho pedir que me respeten? — dijo apuntando a Owen con un cacahuate.

—No.

—¿Por qué les gusta molestarme?

—No tengo idea… Michiru ¿qué haces?

—Pienso— dijo llevando su frente a la barra.

—No puedes dormir en este lugar, debo cerrar ya.

—No me voy a dormir— levantó un brazo y lo movió para restar importancia.

Owen se llevó una mano a la cabeza para sobar sus sienes de manera frenética, no podría cerrar si ella se encontraba allí. No la subiría a su hogar o la chica pensaría mal de él y lo peor era que no podía enviarla en taxi, estaba tan ebria que podrían abusar de ella y eso era lo mínimo que podrían hacerle.

—¿Por qué no le respondiste la llamada a tu madre?

Michiru simplemente respondió con un leve ronquido, el chico se dio cuenta de que la chica realmente se había quedado dormida. ¿Ahora qué haría?

—"_Acabo de ver el video en el que te molestan, dime quien fue para ir a romperle la cara. Michiru no es justo que te traten de esa manera, espero poder verte el día de mañana."_

Alcanzó a leer parte del mensaje en la pantalla del celular de Michiru, sonrió al darse cuenta de que el mensaje era de aquel rubio que le soltó un golpe en la quijada, esa era la mejor solución de todas, llamarle. Sabía que la chica no tenía contraseña en su celular, así que podría hacer lo que planeaba.

—Hola agente inmobiliario— sonrió al ver que le respondían.

—**Owen… ¿Qué haces con el celular de Michiru? **— la respuesta estaba llena de ira.

—No, tranquilo, no es lo que piensas… Moch… Michiru está en el pub y no puede caminar, está…

—**Indispuesta.**

—Correcto y no la puedo dejar en el bar, tampoco es correcto que se vaya en taxi en este estado. No quiso responder la llamada a su madre y no sabía a quién llamar y como es tu chica, pensé que…

—**Llego en 20 minutos, pero si me doy cuenta de que le pusiste una mano encima te mato.**

—¿Qué clase de ser piensas que soy?

—**Uno que podría golpear a una mujer.**

—Ya va, no fue el mejor comportamiento, pero juro que no abusaría de ella de manera sexual o física.

—**Si me cuelgas la llamada te romperé la cara.**

—Rayos, que no le haré nada a Mochi.

Así fue como Owen no pudo terminar la llamada, pues Haruka le había amenazado y realmente no quería recibir otro golpe de ese muchacho. Se veía muy delgado, pero tenía una fuerza terrible, no estaba dispuesto a volver a desatar su furia. Pudo escuchar al chico rubio ponerse ropa, buscar sus llaves y salir de su casa para encender el auto. Al mismo tiempo miraba a Michiru que estaba completamente muerta, el alcohol le había ganado, como siempre que se ponía en ese estado. Usualmente Minako o la chica alta y con cabello castaño la custodiaban, que linda era esa chica, pero hoy ninguna de ellas apareció al rescate de Michiru. Eso significaba que la chica de cabellos aqua no les había avisado sobre su escapada al pub.

Los minutos se pasaron rápido, él le comentaba a Haruka sobre las personas que habían llegado ese día a su establecimiento. Para él era mejor mantenerse hablando o Haruka desconfiaría, sí, era lo mejor.

—¿Dónde está? — apareció la rubia que abría la puerta de manera violenta, llegaba con unos jeans, zapatos, camisa y abrigo negros.

—Allí— respondió el chico terminando la llamada.

El ceño fruncido del rubio le hizo quedarse congelado, no estaba muy feliz de saber que él estaba cerca de la chica que amaba, al menos esa era la idea que tenía Owen. Lo vio acercarse a Kaioh y comenzar a moverla con delicadeza.

—¿Qué? — dijo volteando el rostro.

—Vine por ti Michiru, ¿recuerdas qué es lo que traías en tu bolso?

—Cartera, celular y mi cámara.

—¿Cuánto efectivo?

—41,000 yenes.

—¿Tarjetas?

—Crédito.

—¿Cuántas?

—¿No crees que es muy feo lo que estás pensando agente inmobiliario?

—Cierra el pico Owen, yo no te conozco y mucho menos tus mañas.

—Te aseguro que no he tocada nada de su bolso o a ella.

—¿Y el celular?

—Lo tenía sobre la barra.

—Michiru ¿cuántas tarjetas de crédito tienes en la cartera?

—Una.

—Bien, voy a revisar que traigas todo.

—Sí— dijo y de nuevo ocultó su rostro.

Haruka tomó el bolso de la chica y comenzó a inspeccionar que estuvieran las cosas que Michiru le había dicho. Era meticulosa al revisar todo, prendía la cámara para saber que no le hubieran tomado fotos, revisó el celular para darse cuenta de que allí tampoco le hubieran dejado algo desagradable. Y entonces miró al hombre detenidamente.

—El celular.

—¿Qué?

—Pudiste abusar de ella y grabarlo.

—Oye ya te estás pasando— dijo molesto.

—Dije que me dejes ver tu celular y las cámaras de este lugar.

La rubia lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo estrelló en una pared, en ese momento Owen prefirió hacer lo que ese chico le decía. No debía molestarlo más, pues en sus ojos simplemente estaban esas ganas asesinas de romperle la cara si no hacía lo que ella le pedía.

—Toma.

Haruka se puso a revisar el artefacto, no encontró nada, quizá porque ese sujeto no era tan depravado. Pero entonces levantó la mirada y con eso Owen entendió que debía llevar al rubio a ver las cámaras de seguridad.

—No tardo Michiru— le dijo y se fue a revisarlas con el dueño del lugar.

—¿Ves? No le hice nada.

—De acuerdo.

—Realmente te importa ¿no?

—¿Qué? — dijo un poco molesta.

—Mochi… Sólo he visto a sus amigas tener tantas atenciones con ella, pero los hombres tendemos a escaparnos de ella.

—¿"Escaparnos"?

—Michiru fue mi novia, yo vine a Japón con la idea de poner un negocio… La conocí cuando mi lugar se comenzó a hacer conocido por la zona, era una chica divertida, pero su problema con la bebida disminuye la belleza que carga. Creo que nadie quiere arriesgarse a tener una relación con alguien con tantos problemas, por eso me sorprendes hermano.

—¿Tú la tocaste? — dijo seriamente.

—Te puedo decir que le gusta y que no, sé qué es lo que deseas saber… Michiru se vuelve loca si la penetras por el a…

De nuevo un golpe de Haruka lo hizo callarse y sangrar del labio, al parecer ese tipo de información no era del agrado del rubio.

—Jamás te vuelvas a expresar así de ella, ¿entiendes? No me importa lo que le gusta que le hagan, tampoco me interesa saber lo que tienes que decir respecto a lo que le hacías en la cama. Más te vale que lo vayas borrando de tu cabeza o no responderé ¡escuchaste!

—Sí, lo siento agente inmobiliario.

—Y no soy tu hermano, patán.

El rubio se dio la vuelta y caminó para regresar al frente del bar, en la barra una Michiru soñolienta seguía recostada en ella. Haruka se acercó para colgarse el bolso de la chica, al notar que ella no volvería a despertar decidió cargarla.

—No me ha pagado, la cuenta sigue abierta.

—Toma— le dio su tarjeta de crédito.

—Gracias— dijo luego de cobrarle y entregar la tarjeta.

En ese momento Haruka no respondió más, simplemente guardó su pertenencia en la cartera y la puso en su pantalón. Luego miró a Michiru gentilmente…

—Michiru te voy a cargar, sostente de mi cuello ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió, se dejó cargar sin ningún problema y en ese momento Owen que se llevaba un trapo al labio se dio cuenta de que Kaioh sonreía completamente enamorada. Ella jamás fue tan dócil con alguien, pero allí estaba el agente inmobiliario que la acomodaba tiernamente entre sus brazos. Michiru estaba despierta y escondió su rostro entre el cuello y el pecho del rubio.

—Owen.

—¿Sí agente?

—No esperes a que Michiru se ponga en este estado para llamarme, avísame en cuanto llegue.

—Pero no tengo tu número de celular.

—Ya te dejé una tarjeta de presentación en la barra.

—Sí.

Luego de esas cortas palabras se giró para salir del lugar con Michiru en brazos. No daba crédito a lo que veía, ese sujeto del cual sabía el nombre al leer la tarjeta no estaba molesto por encontrar borracha a Michiru. Tenoh Haruka primero se aseguró de que ella estaba bien y luego de eso fue tierno con Mochi.

—Me parece que Mochi encontró a la persona indicada— sonrió con un dejo de tristeza.

Haruka caminaba a su convertible amarillo, estaba completamente segura de que no le costaría mucho trabajo sentar a la chica en el lugar del copiloto.

—Haruka…

—¿Sí?

—Hueles muy bien— apenas pudo hilar las palabras.

—Venía por ti, no podía oler a baba.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué me agradeces?

—Por no abandonarme y estar a mi lado incluso siendo un desastre.

—Creo que te dije que deseaba quedarme mucho tiempo a tu lado.

—¿Me llevas a casa? Deseo estar allí.

—De acuerdo, pero antes tomaremos un buen café.

—No, vayamos a mi casa, necesito dormir en mi cama.

—¿Puedes estar en pie?

—Sí.

—Voy a bajar el respaldo del asiento para que te acuestes en lo que llegamos a tu casa.

—Hace frío, ¿podrías subir el capote?

—Por supuesto.

Las chicas subieron al auto de la rubia, Haruka se quitó el abrigo para cubrir a Michiru que se seguía quejando del frío de esa madrugada. La rubia manejaba con precaución, por momentos miraba a la chica dormir, ella sonreía y eso conmovió a Haruka. En verdad que Michiru necesitaba mucho cariño y comprensión. No tardó mucho en llegar a la casa de la chica y despertarla.

—¿Ya llegamos?

—Sí, deja que te ayude a llegar a tu casa.

La rubia ayudó a Michiru a bajar del auto y la condujo a su casa, pues la chica se negaba a ser cargada de nuevo. Argumentaba que ya se encontraba mejor, por eso podía caminar, pero con algo de ayuda de la rubia.

—Agente inmobiliario.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Gra…

—Al fin llegas, me tenías preocupada. ¿Por qué no respondes mis llamadas Michiru?

—¿Mamá?

Haruka puso una cara de confusión, la mujer que estaba frente a ellas podría pasar por la hermana de Kaioh. Por eso se había sorprendido de saber que la señora era la madre de Michiru, su cabello era color esmeralda, sus ojos eran cafés y se arrojaba aire con un abanico.

—¿Usted la puso en ese estado?

—Buenos días— respondió Haruka.

—¿Cree que es correcto embriagar a una chica inocente como mi hija e intentar aprovecharse de ella?

—En realidad yo…

—Descarado, es un pervertido, que bueno que vine a la casa de mi niña para prevenir una violación.

—No— dijo la rubia preocupada.

—¡Y tú! — jaló a Michiru.

—Estoy bien, no tomé tanto.

—Apestas a alcohol. ¿Acaso crees que se acabará la bebida en el mundo y por eso tomas así?

—No soy una niña.

—No, no lo eres Michiru, supuestamente ya eres una adulta. Eres una imprudente, nunca vas a madurar y siempre serás la estrella que da más escándalos que triunfos.

—Deja de molestar madre.

—No me hables de esa manera— dijo levantando su mano.

—¿Sólo vienes a molestarme?

—Vete a la casa.

Michiru tambaleaba al caminar, pero pudo llegar al portal de su jardín y la madre de la chica simplemente miró a Haruka de pies a cabeza.

—Yo solamente vine a dejarla, le aseguro que no tenía otras intenciones.

—Descarado, seguramente quiere aprovecharse de la fama de mi Mochi.

—No, además a ella no le gusta que la llamen de…

—Cierre la boca, conozco a los de su clase, se sienten todopoderosos por ser guapos y tener lindos ojos.

—Le aseguro que no es eso, yo simplemente…

—¡Ya! No quiero más mentiras. Le he dicho que conozco a los de su calaña y sé las intenciones que tiene con mi Mochi. Pero debe de saber que yo la protegeré de cualquier embustero y pervertido, o si no dejo de llamarme Esmeralda Kaioh. Ahora salga de este lugar o no respondo.

—Lo siento señora… No veremos luego— dijo Haruka antes de salir despavorida del lugar.

—Esa Michiru me va a escuchar— así la mujer caminó a la casa de su hija.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola de nuevo chicos estamos de vuelta con el octavo episodio de esta historia, ¿saben? Estamos muy felices de decirles que no hay huelga y por eso podremos seguir tan tranquilos como siempre. Pero eso no le quita el trabajo en la espalda al autor de nuestra historia, pero no se angustien que no deja de escribir los episodios que le faltan. En fin, chicos recuerden que estamos a nada de pasar a la mejor sección de todas, o sea, sus amables comentarios.

**Kyoky chan: **Me temo que estamos igual de confundidas con las ayudas de ese par, sobre todo de Mamoru que se la pasa acosando a la pobre Michiru. Mira que ella no le hace nada y aunque "desea" acercar a las chicas, su método es poco ortodoxo. Además me asombra que Setsuna deje que ese loco haga de las suyas con la pobre Michiru, al menos hoy parece que funcionó. ¿Qué pasará cuándo eso no ocurra? Igual y por culpa de esas "ayudas" es que ellas se separan ¿no?

Sí, realmente que parece su payaso, o sea, superen que fue una niña actriz y dejen vivir a la pobre Michiru. Literalmente vive acoso cada que la reconocen y más porque a... Fuerza (por no decir lo que ustedes) quieren que diga esa ridícula frase, gente a pesar de que las personas tengan una carrera artística, son seres humanos y también merecen espacio U.U, pobre de nuestra Michiru. Yo también odié a la tal Misaki ¡qué ganas de recalcar tonterías! Que se le resbale si Michiru tiene o no novio, si gana o no mucho dinero y sobre todo ¡ya deja de molestarla, que te ves patética! Yo gritando y la tipa ni existe n.n amé tus palabras Kyoky chan, la gente negativa es mejor hacerla a un lado de nuestras vidas.

Seiya y Usagi parecen niños y la pobre de Haruka no podía ir a cenar porque sus amigos se pelean sobre el mejor método para entrenar a un equipo. Al parecer Haruka del futuro pudo ayudar en la manera de ver las cosas de Haruka del presente (para la otra del pasado) y me muero por saber cómo afectó el futuro de esa Haruka, porque ya se acercaron muy bonito n.n, no es lo ideal, pero al menos Haruka desea ayudar a Michiru y estar pendiente de ella.

Esperamos que tuvieras un agradable fin de semana y como siempre es un placer saludarte Kyoky chan... Sobre el tema de los Chiefs... Seré indiscreta, pero es la primera vez que veo a Karu kun llorar por ver perder a un equipo al que le vaya, de repente volteo a verle y unas lágrimas se le salían y dijo "otra vez a esperar, bien jugado... No es justo, quería llorar de felicidad, nunca los he visto ganar un Superbowl" y espero que el próximo año lleguen y pueda ver campeón a San Francisco con Kai kun, mi pobre hijo ya tiene sus jerseys de los equipos a los que les va Karu kun o.O

**Callie: Es un gusto volver a leer un comentario tuyo, la verdadera intención de hacer ese cambio es exacto lo que dices, ella debe de contrastar y no sólo con su personalidad del anime o manga, sino que debe hacerlo respecto a mis otras historias. Leo con mucho gusto que Tori está compartiendo con ella sus impresiones de la personalidad de cada uno de los personajes y la verdad es que yo aborrezco el hedonismo, me gusta más la onda racional (cosa que Tori no comparte conmigo, al menos en cuestiones éticas, yo amo a Kant). Haruka apenas está examinando las cosas, va en dirección a pensar por sí misma y no por lo que le indiquen los demás, ya veremos como marcha esto.**

**Interesante tu punto de vista sobre el dilema que tiene Haruka al ver el momento exacto de su muerte, yo sinceramente no sé si podría dejarlo pasar y concentrarme en disfrutar el resto de mis días. De una forma u otra siempre estaría buscando la manera de estar más tiempo con mi esposa e hijo, sin hablar de mis padres, hermano y sobrino. No sé cómo le haría para aceptar las cosas, no tengo idea.**

**Mamoru, bueno les dije que sería el personaje más odiado y junto a Misaki serán la dupla que hará pasar malos momentos a Michiru, quiere estar un día más cerca de los que ama, pero es cierto que no hace lo mejor. Usa el dolor de Michiru para acercar a Haruka y siento que es un arma de doble filo, pero ya veremos las consecuencias de sus actos.**

**Gracias a ti por leer cada episodio y como siempre te enviamos saludos, nos leemos la próxima semana.**

**VaMkHt chan: **Yo ya a todos les hablo tan familiar ¿no? Que falta de respeto, no recuerdo si me dejaste llamarte de esa manera, espero que no te moleste. Es que ya con el niño a punto de salir, lo único que recuerdo es la manera de pujar (porque también vamos a esas clases). Sí, ya estamos a punto de que nazca (o como dice groseramente Karu kun de que yo explote), así que ese pequeño ya casi llega, por tanto, nuestra rutina va a cambiar. Mexinesito yo te elijo n.n, qué bonito será verlo en persona.

Sabes que realmente todos votaron porque no hubiese huelga y nosotros estábamos más que felices porque yo no me veo estando sin hacer nada por un tiempo. De por sí me hago a la idea de que tendré que descansar cuando Kai kun nazca, lo bueno es que tengo todo terminado y espero mi examen de grado. Pero ese será en septiembre, ahora simplemente hago pequeñas modificaciones que mi asesor me indica, tomo clase para resolver dudas, pero en realidad no hago mucha tarea, por eso debemos ser responsables.

En realidad creo que Michiru se fue a refugiar a los brazos de su amigo el alcohol, pero a la hora de que necesitaba a alguien para regresar a casa salva y sana apareció Haruka. Es obvio para mí que fingió estar durmiendo cuando Haruka llegó, lo que deseaba era probar que la rubia siente algo bonito por ella. La verdad es que a pesar de que Haruka dice que no siente eso, sé que Michiru ya se está enamorando, además de que nuestra viajera del tiempo sigue poniendo barreras porque es obvio que sí se está enamorando, pero se resiste.

¿Crees que divida a la pareja y que él se quede con Usagi? Realmente yo tengo un sentimiento similar, o sea, que Mamoru se fije en Usagi, pero al mismo tiempo siento que hay algo entre Usagi y Seiya entre líneas ¿no? O al menos por parte de Seiya, como siempre, pero esta vez le ruego a los dioses que se quede con Usagi. ¿Y si son novios, pero lo deja por Mamoru? Ay no, me muero de coraje en ese escenario U.U

Feliz fin de semana VaMkHt chan, nos leemos el próximo viernes. Gracias por seguir leyendo las historias de darthuranus, por eso eres nuestra persona favorita de México.

**Ely chan: **Ahora soy yo quien tiene el placer de responder. Como mencioné en algún comentario gracias al cielo la huelga no se hizo y nuestras vidas siguen igual.

En el caso de la historia, al fin conocemos lo que hace que Haruka se sienta como una granuja, era joven y rebelde, por eso al perder a sus padres adoptó una personalidad desligada de las cosas. Y esa manera de ser "egoísta" se reforzó, aunque no creo que eso sea tan verdadero. O sea, está conflictuada por no dejar a Michiru y dañarla, no sólo por lo mal que se sintió al "abandonar" a sus padres en ese vagón y su trágica muerte. Sino porque no desea dejar a la deriva a alguien a quien comienza a apreciar. Eso digo yo y mis locas especulaciones.

Michiru creo que la toma como una persona a la que conoce y a la que debe ver de vez en vez. Pero concuerdo en que es la persona más molesta y demás calificativos negativos en la vida. Seiya simplemente es un competidor nato y muy fanático n_n me encantó su manera de ser y yo también deseo que se queden juntos.

Sí, le encanta Slam dunk, me dijo que veía el programa los sábados en la mañana en... ¿Mi caritele? Algo así me escribió y no tengo idea a qué se refiera. En fin es un enorme honor escribirte hoy, nos leemos la siguiente semana y te enviamos muchos saludos y mini besitos de parte de Kai kun.

Chicos no tengo mucho que decir porque son las 7 am y se me hace tarde para ir a la escuela, ambas partes entramos a las 8 al nuestras labores. Disculpen que los horarios sean monstruosamente pesados en estas semanas y siento que serán así por muchos años. Así que me limitaré a decir que formemos un club donde nos quejemos de la tal Misuki y Mamoru.

Mientras tanto gracias por seguir apoyando la historia. Y no olviden dar follow o fav para no perderse las actualizaciones.

—**¿Nosotros donde nos leemos Tori?**

—En fanfic, またね!


	9. Episodio 9

**Ni Sailor Moon o sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Esta historia está hecha para entretener y no otros fines.**

* * *

IX.

En aquel restaurante dos bellas mujeres estaban sentadas frente a frente, sus ojos se miraban fijamente. Unos eran azules, los otros verdes y ambas intentaban entender el mensaje que su amiga les había enviado, todo era un tanto enigmático y al mismo tiempo podían ver entre líneas que Michiru estaba completamente entusiasmada. No era extraño leer un "es urgente que nos veamos", pero lo que sí les causaba intriga es que luego de esas cinco palabras aparecieran emojis de caras sonrojadas y sonriendo.

Esa tarde era demasiado rara para Makoto y Minako, las chicas habían llegado antes al lugar en el que se citaron para poder entender la situación actual de Michiru. Primero llegaron a la conclusión de que la señorita Yayoi la había aceptado como su ayudante, pero eso era un poco raro, pues esos emojis hubieran pasado de largo pues Michiru habría intentado sorprenderlas al espantarlas antes. Lo segundo que pensaron fue que el trabajo que Rei le había conseguido fue mejor, pues se había hecho parte fundamental del equipo y le habían dado el puesto de fotógrafa. Con esa noticia podrían venir las caras de felicidad, pero sin el sonrojo, además de que la mujer que era la dueña del lugar le dio una condición para poder seguir tomando las fotos del catálogo.

—Debe ser el chico que conoció luego de nuestras fotos para la boda de Misaki— dijo Minako.

—Michiru no me habló algo de ese muchacho, ¿por qué no me dijo?

—Porque decía que ese joven la molestaba.

—¡Un acosador!

—Pues eso creía, pero luego Michiru aceptó salir con él y para alejarlo hizo lo de siempre.

—¿Para qué los lleva al pub de su ex? Algunas veces creo que Michi lo hace para darle celos a Owen, después de todo dijo que estaba muy enamorada de él.

—Mako, lo hace para alejarlos no por el imbécil ese.

—¿Ese chico se alejó?

—Al contrario, la cuidó en todo momento y la llevó sana y salva a su casa.

—¡No puede ser! — dijo Makoto con una gran sonrisa de diversión.

—Michi me fue a contar a mi academia, me dijo que el chico le estaba llamando y se sentía muy confundida. Yo le dije que se arriesgara, pero comenzó con su cantaleta de siempre.

—Nadie me quiere, yo no me quiero, todos deberían odiarme y yo desaparecer. Odio que hable así de ella, me dan ganas de jalarle sus orejas y decirle "Michiru eres una gran persona y una mujer de buen corazón, cualquier hombre sería afortunado de ser tu pareja y tener tu amor", aunque ya no sé cómo hablarle.

—Sí, yo pienso lo mismo que tú y detesto cuando la graban para molestarla. Michi simplemente se defiende del acoso social en el que vive. Muestran ese lado grosero de ella, pero no es así, mira cuantas veces nos ayudó cuando niñas y todo con el sudor de su trabajo a pesar de que odiaba actuar.

—Así es, Michiru mantuvo a su familia por mucho tiempo y la sigue manteniendo. No gana las millonadas con sus participaciones en esos programas, pero al menos recibe dinero de ellas.

—Sí— dijo Minako suspirando.

—Pero ¿qué ocurrió con el chico?

—Le llamó a Michi estando conmigo quejándose, pero le respondí y vi como cambió al tomar la llamada.

—¿De verdad?

—Ella lo va a negar, pero estaba nerviosa y él la invitó a salir.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Agente inmobiliario— dijo Minako quitada de la pena.

—No bromees Mina, dime su nombre.

—No lo sé, Michiru no me ha dicho su nombre y lo llama de esa manera.

—¿Por qué pone un muro?

—Le preguntas a la chica equivocada— dijo la rubia levantando levemente sus hombros.

—Lo sé, ¿aceptó salir con él?

—En ese momento no y le dije a Michiru que se hiciera la difícil, al menos para ver si realmente está interesado. Luego supe que ella lo llamó para que la llevase al trabajo, él accedió y sé de buena fuente que él fue un amor con Michiru en toda la sesión.

—¿Tu buena fuente no es la amiga modelo de Michi?

—¿Hino?

—Sí— Makoto levantó una ceja.

—Pues sí— le dio un sorbo al jugo que tenía frente a ella.

—¿Cuándo le dirás a Michiru que sales con Rei?

—Ay ya, no es raro que sepa que salgo con chicas, pero me va a matar si le digo que Rei es mi novia. Creerá que le dio el trabajo por compromiso y no porque pensara que Michi es buena. Todas sabemos que nuestra amiga es genial con la cámara, no necesita desconfiar más de ella.

—De acuerdo… ¿Qué más te dijo Rei?

—Él miraba el trasero de Michiru.

—¡Es un barbaján al que debo tirarle los dientes! — se exaltó Makoto.

—Tranquila, Rei lo detestó en ese momento por la mirada lujurioso que le daba a nuestra amiga y lo delató, así que Michiru lo confrontó. Obviamente nuestro amigo pervertido no lo negó, pero también le dijo que está enamorado de ella y no es raro para él notar el hermoso cuerpo de Michi, ni siquiera negó el desearla.

—¡Qué momento tan romántico Mina!

—No seas sarcástica. Reí me dijo que el muchacho es importante para el trabajo de Michi.

—¿Qué tiene que ver ese bruto en el trabajo de Michiru?

—La dueña de la tienda, la señora Beryl le dijo a Michiru que necesitaba que ese chico fuera su modelo masculino. Al parecer Michiru le iba a contestar que no podría hacerlo, pero Rei la interrumpió y le salvó el trasero.

—La comprometió a llevar al tipejo ese.

—Bueno, esa es otra manera de ver la situación— sonrió Minako.

—Ese animal seguro querrá aprovecharse de Michiru, no lo permitiré, primero le voy a pedir que me presente a ese granuja.

—Es un guapo de ojos verdes y cabellos cenizos.

—¡Ya lo conoces! — reclamó.

—Por video, Michiru estaba tan borracha en su primera cita que se bajó de su auto para hacer el ritual de la fertilidad.

—¡Ay Michi! — dijo Makoto llevando su mano derecha a la frente.

—Pero él le dijo que no, realmente no quería aprovecharse de ella en ese estado.

—Lo dijo porque se sabía grabado, era mejor quedar bien con Michiru.

—Algo en la forma en la que le dijo que "no" fue demasiado sincera.

—No me importa lo que digas, yo debo de valorar primero al patán y luego hablaremos.

—¿No crees que es Michiru quién debe decidir?

—Mina, ambas sabemos que siempre escoge a los patanes, a los mantenidos o a los idiotas que solamente quieren tener sexo con ella y luego dejarla de lado. Nosotras le hemos dicho que se aleje de ellos, porque reconocemos a los de su calaña a metros de distancia, pero ella simplemente desea sentirse querida y esos tarados se aprovechan de eso. Lo siento, pero no dejaré que otro idiota quiera usar a mi amiga.

—Te juro que hay algo diferente con el nuevo chico.

—Deseo conocer al tonto agente inmobiliario.

Minako sonrió divertida al ver que su amiga, la postura que adoptó esa alta mujer en esos momentos fue muy tierna. Se cruzaba de brazos y veía por la ventana, estaba indignada por no poder cuidar de Michiru, sabía que su mente imaginaba una amenaza en el agente inmobiliario. Pero para ser honestos, Minako no dudaba de las verdaderas intenciones del chico, creía en que él estaba enamorado de su amiga de cabellos aqua.

—Ay Mako, pareces la hermana de Michi.

—Es mi mejor amiga, por eso debo cuidarla de cualquier animal.

—Gracias.

—Sabes que tú también eres mi mejor amiga, que te apoyo y te amo al igual que a Michi. La cosa es que nuestra amiga es más sensible que un niño, no dejaré que intenten jugar con ella de nuevo.

—Piensas en ella como si fuera una tonta, ¿no te has puesto a pensar que Michiru escoge a esos tipos porque quiere seguir destruyéndose?

—¿Cómo?

—Michiru ha conocido a chicos buenos y grandes partidos, sin embargo, termina con brutos que de una u otra forma la hacen sufrir.

—Quieres decir que ella lo hace porque se siente poca cosa ¿no?

—Así es, pero lo enigmático de este mensaje son las caras llenas de felicidad… Michi nos va a sorprender con algo sobre el agente inmobiliario.

—¿Qué aceptó ayudarle con el trabajo?

—Seguramente.

—Ese tipo… O la ama o solamente la está ilusionando… Me molesta no poder conocerlo en persona.

—Ya lo veremos.

Las chicas volvieron a quedarse en silencio para poder terminar sus jugos, Minako miraba con intriga a la castaña, ella parecía querer matar a Michiru por no decirle algo sobre el nuevo pretendiente. También sabía que muy en el fondo estaba molesta con ella porque no le había compartido la información a tiempo, después de todo era algo que no le correspondía hacer. Esa era responsabilidad de Michiru, seguramente Makoto se sentía excluida, por eso la gran molestia con todos, incluido el agente inmobiliario. Una sombra que pasó rápidamente sacó a Minako de su monólogo mental, las chicas voltearon a ver la puerta del lugar y entonces se encontraron a Michiru que llegaba con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

—No creo que sea un asunto de trabajo Mina.

—Ni yo— dijeron las amigas igual de preocupadas.

Michiru se acercaba a sus amigas, desde que las vio lo primero que hizo fue levantar su brazo izquierdo para saludarlas. La chica parecía una colegiala, esa sonrisa, el brillo en su mirada y la manera de caminar espantaban a la rubia y castaña. Michiru parecía estar flotando, todo lo que estaba a su alrededor parecía ajeno a lo demás, en su mundo no existía otra cosa que no fuera felicidad.

—Parece que le sale un arcoíris del trasero— dijo Minako.

—No seas vulgar… Pero creo que no hay mejor manera de describir lo que sucede en este momento.

—Dirás que soy una tonta por lo que diré, pero…

—Ni lo digas, creo que ese cerdo logro su cometido el día de ayer.

La manera en la que Makoto se expresó simplemente aumentó el coraje que sentía Minako, al fin se dio cuenta de que ese sujeto era otro de los tantos que simplemente usaban a Michiru. Ambas mujeres se miraron en complicidad para darse a entender que luego de lo que Michiru les dijera sobre el encuentro irían a cortarle los testículos al imbécil agente inmobiliario. De todos lo escenarios posibles que pasaron por su mente jamás se imaginaron aquel.

—Hola chicas— dijo Michiru saludando afectuosamente a sus amigas.

—¿Un beso en la mejilla? — dijo Makoto.

—Mako no empieces que siempre lo hago.

—Tú no saludas así— secundó Minako.

—¿Qué les pasa? ¿Acaso están molestas?

—No— respondieron al mismo tiempo.

—Me alegra — dijo sonriendo.

—Dime Michi, ¿cuál es la urgencia?

—¿Me trae un café capuccino? Bueno que sean tres— le indicaba al mesero.

—Claro señorita.

—Gracias.

—¡Michi! — le gritaron.

—Lo siento, es que deseaba tomar algo. ¿Qué me preguntabas Mako?

—¿Cuál es la urgencia?

—Ah, sí… En realidad, no es algo de cuidado.

—¿Entonces?

—Sé que en estos días no les he respondido las llamadas luego de ese video de mal gusto. Así que ayer me fui al pub para olvidar el asunto.

—¿Con el imbécil de Owen? — dijo Makoto.

—Michi— Minako frunció el ceño.

Que mal pensadas eran, no había sido el dichoso agente inmobiliario la persona con la que Michiru se había enredado la noche anterior. Había sido el patán de Owen, el ex imbécil que simplemente explotó a su amiga de manera sexual para saciar sus bajos instintos, la persona que ellas tanto odiaban. Ambas pusieron sus ojos en blanco, estaban a nada de golpear la cabeza de Michiru por volver a la misma porquería.

—¡Lo voy a matar!

—Mako no es…

—¿No es tan malo como suena? No te atrevas a decirlo Michiru, te juro que me estoy conteniendo para no romper el frasco del azúcar en tu cabezota.

—Mina, no seas tan intensa.

—Ese imbécil me escuchará, no le voy a permitir que te vuelva a usar como un juguete sexual.

—Chicas dejen que termine la historia. Les juro que no es lo que piensan.

—Dinos, antes de que te mate— dijo Minako.

—Fui al pub, tomé demasiado y me quedé dormida en la barra… Luego el agente inmobiliario llegó, me despertó, se aseguró de que Owen no me hubiera hecho algo y me llevó a casa.

—¿Agente inmobiliario?

—Sí… Sé que no te conté nada de él Mako, pero es porque no creía que tuviera buenas intenciones. Antes de llevarme a casa me dijo que deseaba tomar un café conmigo, supongo que para bajarme la borrachera, pero yo deseaba llegar a casa.

—¿Y? — respondió Minako.

—Él pensaba que yo estaba dormida, porque me sacó del lugar en sus brazos. Le dijo a Owen que no esperase a que yo me pusiera tan borracha para avisarle que estaba en el lugar, que en cuanto yo llegase al lugar debía informarle.

—¿Él qué? — dijo Makoto sorprendida.

—No hizo nada impropio camino a mi casa, ni al llegar lo hizo… Como la vez pasada… Él simplemente me deja en casa para asegurarse que estoy bien y se va.

—¿Segura?

—100% segura, mi madre lo vio llevarme y pensó mal de él, pero les juro que no tenía intenciones de aprovecharse de mí.

—Michi él puede ser un patán y…

—No Mako, no es un patán sé que Haruka es diferente. Me encanta que no me reclamara nada por ponerme ebria, es más hoy me di cuenta de que me había enviado un mensaje de texto. Vio el video y no se alejó, al contrario…

La chica sacó el celular de su bolso y les mostró a sus amigas el mensaje del chico, luego de eso se volvieron a mirar. No entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando entre Michiru y el tal Haruka.

—¿Haruka qué? — dijo Minako.

—Tenoh, es un gusto conocerlas— confirmó una voz gruesa.

La rubia de ojos azules levantó la mirada, Makoto frunció el ceño al saber que el barbaján en el que no confiaba estaba allí. Lo mataría por querer jugar con los sentimientos de la chica, por primera vez en muchos años Michiru se veía como una chica enamorada, por eso ambas amigas se habían visto rápidamente luego de leer el mensaje.

—¿Estás acosando a mi amiga? — dijo Makoto bruscamente.

—Mako, no te exaltes, yo le pedí que viniera a conocerlas.

—¿Acaso no trabajas? — continuó Minako

—Sí.

—Pues pareces tener mucho tiempo libre— Makoto lo miraba con furia.

—Bueno, Michiru me pidió verla en este lugar, dijo que era urgente y salí de mi trabajo en cuanto recibí el mensaje. Pero creo que ella simplemente estaba jugando con la palabra "urgencia"— dijo sonriendo el rubio.

—No estaba jugando agente inmobiliario, a ellas les escribí lo mismo.

Michiru se encontraba sentada, pero dirigió su mano a la de Haruka y la tomó de manera delicada. Cuando el rubio dejo de mirar a las amigas de Michiru y fijó la vista en la chica de cabello aqua cerró los ojos para sonreírle amablemente. Ese momento no pasó desapercibido para el par de amigas, pues notaron un leve sonrojo en Michiru, al tiempo en que la honestidad en la manera de actuar del chico se reflejaba en su gesto.

—Deberías dejar de preocuparnos Michiru— le respondió y con su mano izquierda le dio unas leves palmadas en la cabeza de forma cariñosa.

—Sus bebidas— interrumpió el mesero.

—Gracias, ¿quieres tomar algo?

—Agua.

—En seguida se la traigo.

—Siéntate— Michiru le indicó una silla a su lado y el de Makoto.

—Es un gusto señor Tenoh— dijo Makoto.

—El gusto es mío señorita…

—Kino.

Haruka simplemente le sonrió cordialmente al darse cuenta de que la castaña la examinaba detenidamente. Jamás pensó que el mensaje de Michiru se convertiría en una trampa para que conociera a sus amigas, en la mañana se enfrentó a la temible madre de la chica y ahora estaba frente a las nada amistosas Makoto y Minako. Era una presión horrenda, pero debía cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Michiru del futuro, no dejaría que nada malo le sucediera. Después de todo simplemente sería su amiga y no más, si el lazo que debía formar en la relación necesitaba ser sincero, lo sería de manera de amistad. Ya no le importaba salvarse, si sucedía sería por mera coincidencia, además buscaba ser feliz para que en un futuro ella pudiera escucharse diferente para la Haruka del pasado.

—A usted ya la conocía por teléfono ¿no? — se dirigió a Minako.

—Sí.

—Mucho gusto señorita Aino, Michiru me había platicado mucho de ustedes. De hecho, me dijo que ustedes tres se conocieron en la primaria de Juban.

—Sí, nos alegra saber que conoce mucho de mí o de Mina. Lo malo es que nosotras no podemos decir lo mismo de usted. ¿Qué estudió usted señor Tenoh?

—Pues yo realmente no estudie en la universidad.

—¿Por qué no? — dijo Minako.

—La dejé, no quería estudiar medicina. Quería hacer algo que me gustara y fue así como yo…

—¿En dónde trabaja?

—Ouroboros, es una empresa dedicada a los bienes raíces.

Las chicas entrecerraron los ojos de manera peculiar y Minako sacó su celular para comprobar que la dichosa empresa existiera.

—Su agua señor— Haruka agradeció con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

—Dejen de molestarlo, va a pensar que lo están interrogando.

—No piense que lo interrogamos señor Tenoh— dijo Makoto.

—Descuide, no lo he pensado señorita Kino.

—Es que de hecho eso hacemos, por eso le digo que no lo piense.

—¡Mako!

—Lo siento Michi, no podemos dejar que otro parásito se te acerque.

—¿Parásito? — dijo Haruka mirando a Michiru.

—Ellas exageran— puso su mano en el pecho de la rubia.

—No lo hacemos… La empresa es legítima y lo que dice de ella es verdad— dijo Minako.

—¿Así que es vendedor?

—Bueno yo soy…

—¿Gana bien? — interrumpió Minako.

—Lo necesario para mantenerme señorita Aino.

—¿Es casado?

—No señorita Kino, de hecho, debo de aclarar un punto muy importante en este momento. Pues deseo que Michiru sepa que yo…

—Está interesado en ella.

Haruka casi pierde la cabeza al ser interrumpida por las amigas de Michiru, siempre que deseaba decirle la verdad sobre su genero algo la interrumpía. Logró contenerse de gritarles que cerraran la boca, pero ese silencio hizo pensar a las amigas que Haruka estaba nervioso al ser expuesto. No era un secreto, en lugar de huir de la treta de Michiru se quedó a ser interrogado por ellas, luego quiso exponer lo que sentía de una manera tímida.

—Chicas ya dejen a Haruka en paz.

—¿Te interesa o solamente quieres jugar con ella?

—¡Mina! Haruka no tienes que responder a estas absurdas preguntas.

—No queremos que te salga otro Owen— respondió Makoto.

—O Takeshi.

—Akira.

—Ichiro.

—Y ahora sumamos a la lista al señor Tenoh— señaló Makoto sin reparar en que hacía lo que más odiaba, ser una grosera.

—Ahora entiendo la parte en la que me llamó parásito. No creo que Owen sea un parásito, trabaja en el bar, pero es un patán.

—¿Qué?

—Ayer intentó hablarme de sus encuentros sexuales— dijo a secas Haruka y tomó de su agua.

—Y a usted le encantó escuchar eso.

—Al contrario, señorita Kino, le tuve que soltar otro golpe a ese imbécil. No importa si Michiru y él salieron, me tiene sin cuidado, pero me molestó la manera de expresarse sobre ese asunto. Tus amigas tienen razón Michiru, los hombres que han salido contigo deberían respetarte, incluso si fue algo de una noche. No deberían hablar de más, ellos creerán que lucen bastante geniales, o que te hacen ver mal, pero realmente dejan ver lo peor de ellos.

—Agente inmobiliario— dijo Michiru con un brillo inusual en su mirada.

—Estoy… De acuerdo— dijo Minako.

—¿Lo golpeaste?

—Sí, es un granuja que no debió ser elegido por Michiru. Me urgía más llevarla a su casa que terminar de golpearlo, pero le dejé en claro que si me entero de que habló con alguien más sobre la relación que tuvo con Michiru, lo mato.

—Y yo te acompaño— le sonrió Makoto.

—¿Así que deseas que cambie?

—No, deseo que te cuides… Eres una mujer increíble Michiru, mereces a una persona que te valore y sepa cuidar de ti.

—Pero…

—Deja de ver lo negativo en ti, deberías de ponerte a pensar por qué tienes a este par de chicas como amigas. Te cuidan mucho ¿no crees?

—Sí, lamento que mis amigas te molestaran con sus cosas.

—No lo hicimos— dijeron.

—La verdad lo hicieron, pero comprendí que desean cuidar de ella— Haruka volvió a sonreír.

—Ven— dijo Michiru molesta.

—Dijo que sabe que te cuidamos.

—No deberían, no soy una niña.

—Pero lo hacen porque te quieren cuidar, ellas también saben todo lo que vales y por eso se molestan al saber que un tarado te trate mal.

—Es que…

—Michiru, deberías de comenzar a valorarte y amarte. Nosotros no podemos cuidar de ti, si tú no intentas cuidar de ti ¿entiendes?

—O sea que fuiste por obligación.

—No, fui porque me importas y no te doy un sermón, me encanta lo risueña que eres cuando tomas un poco de alcohol. Pero me preocupa que tanto exceso te dañe de alguna manera.

—¿Te gusto?

—Ebria, sobria, enojada o feliz.

—¿Pero te gusto más sobria?

—Me gusta más que bebas de manera responsable.

—No quieres que me mal pase.

—Así es.

—Porque me puedo enfermar del hígado.

—Sí o por los peligros que se tienen, o sea, que alguien te dañe de alguna otra manera. ¿No señoritas?

—Sí, nosotras también nos preocupamos por todo eso.

—Por eso te acompañamos siempre que sales Michi— le sonrió Makoto.

—Pero las expongo.

—Por eso es bueno que si bebes lo hagas con medida— dijo Haruka.

—Entiendo.

—Yo no voy a dejar de cuidar de ti, ni ellas— le dijo Haruka acariciando su mejilla izquierda.

—Te creo.

Michiru le sonrió con mucho cariño, sus ojos parecían estar llenos de vida al escuchar las palabras de Haruka. Incluso podría decirse que sus amigas habían desaparecido, ese momento era netamente entre el chico de cabello cenizo y la chica de cabello aqua. Makoto y Minako simplemente se quedaron observando detenidamente el momento, los ojos verdes de la castaña examinaban los gestos de Haruka, que dejaba de tocar el rostro de su amiga y llamaba al mesero para poder ordenar algo más. Minako hacía lo propio con Michiru, pues se estaba dando cuenta de que la realidad detrás del mensaje significaba que la urgencia era el decirles que se estaba fijando en Haruka. Para la rubia con moño rojo eso significaba una excelente noticia, ahora estaba más convencida de que el tal Haruka era un buen chico y todo lo que su amiga necesitaba. Aunque quizá para Makoto eso era una simple ilusión ¿no? Lo creía al ver las expresiones de su otra amiga al mirar a Tenoh.

—¿Quieren comer algo? — decía la rubia.

—Sí, muchas gracias.

—¡Mina! — regañaban las otras dos chicas.

—¿Qué? Él está invitando.

—Es cierto, siéntanse con la libertad de ordenar lo que deseen— decía Haruka.

—Ven.

—Muchas gracias señor Tenoh, pero no quiero que piense que abusamos de usted o de su gentileza.

—¿Abuso dice? No, el abusivo es mi amigo Seiya, créame que a él no le interesa si lo invito o no, él asume que lo haré— dijo divertida la de mirada esmeralda.

—Bueno, pues le debemos agradecer la invitación a comer algo.

—No es nada, miremos la carta y pidamos algo delicioso.

Todos tomaron el menú del lugar, comenzaron a hojear para saber que era lo que desearían comer. Michiru miró de reojo al chico, su perfil era realmente perfecto e incluso podría decir que se veía más guapo al estar serio y concentrado. No importaba que lo que estuviera leyendo fuese el menú de un restaurante, Haruka parecía la persona más hermosa del lugar. Apretó un poco la carta al darse cuenta de que por unos segundos su corazón palpitó de manera distinta, eso que sintió fue diferente a Owen, Ichiro, Takeshi o Akira. Esto era totalmente diferente, pues con ellos la verdad es que nunca había pensado en presentarlos en un ambiente sano y libre de alcohol a sus amigas. Realmente todo lo que sentía en su pecho por ellos era un latir acelerado, algo netamente animal. Mientras que con Tenoh podría sentir como se detenía en ciertos momentos y en ese espacio en que su corazón se desaceleraba un extraño calor lo llenaba.

—Disculpen, iré a responder esta llamada— dijo Haruka haciendo que Michiru mirase la pantalla.

—¿Debes irte?

—No, es trabajo. Por favor ordenen, no se preocupen por mí.

—¿Qué te ordeno?

—Lo mismo que tú— le sonrió.

—De acuerdo— y un pequeño suspiro escapó de la boca de Michiru.

Las tres chicas observaron al chico levantarse y caminar a la salida, no tardó mucho en responder mientras se alejaba. Pero las tres escucharon claramente como respondía…

—¿Qué ocurre? Te dije que no me molestaran, estoy en una cita importante Seiya.

Luego Minako y Makoto fulminaron con la mirada a la chica de cabello aqua, que no dejaba de ver la puerta por la que había salido el chico.

—A ver Michiru, debes ser completamente honesta con nosotras— dijo Minako.

—Querías que lo conociéramos ¿no?

Makoto dijo las cosas sin empacho y la realidad era esa, Michiru estaba completamente segura de que desde la madrugada algo había cambiado en ella. Específicamente respecto al agente inmobiliario, sí deseaba que sus amigas conocieran a ese chico pues se moría por saber si él realmente era sincero o simplemente quería jugar con ella.

—Sí— dijo tímida.

—¡No puedo creerlo! — exageró Minako.

—¿Hay algo malo en él?

—En estos minutos lo he estado examinando Michiru— Makoto se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Y?

—Es virgen— sentenció Minako.

—Ya lo sé— Michiru se llevó las manos al rostro.

—¡Dios mío Mina! ¿Es malo que sea virgen?

—Es malo para la pervertida de Michiru, le tiene que enseñar.

—¡Que comentario tan más ordinario!

—¿Qué les parece?

—Yo lo apruebo— Minako tomó la mano de Michiru.

—¿Y tú?

—Lo he examinado, no parece ser un patán como los que acostumbras. Sin embargo, no dejaré de analizarlo, eso te lo aseguro Michi.

—Entiendo— su mirada se tornó triste.

—No te pongas así, por el momento apruebo a Tenoh… Se molestó porque lo interrumpieron, realmente piensa que tiene una oportunidad contigo y quiere quedar bien con nosotras— reía Makoto.

—Eso significa que realmente te quiere Michi, desea llevarse bien con nosotras y eso es decir mucho de un hombre… Al menos si lo comparo con los trogloditas con los que acostumbras a salir.

—Haruka es muy lindo y amable.

—Tiene trasero lindo.

—¡Mina! — la regañaban.

—Saben que es muy difícil para mí admirar el trasero de un hombre, tómenlo como un cumplido.

—Ese tal Seiya debe ser su asistente, pobre chico lo estará regañando— Michiru cambió el tema

—Por tonto, Haruka está con su chica y eso es importante para él.

—Y sus mejores amigas, te faltó ese detalle Mina.

—Me alegra que aprueben al agente inmobiliario— dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Lo odiaríamos si te lastima— comentó Makoto.

Mientras tanto Haruka seguía al teléfono con Seiya que le explicaba que debían mandar a Endo a ver los terrenos que deseaba adquirir. La rubia no tenía problemas con eso, pero debía firmar los papeles para el viaje de negocios de su trabajador. Seiya le había enviado un borrador de lo que cubrirían, como siempre y deseaba que la rubia lo leyese en ese momento.

—Bien, dame unos minutos y leeré eso.

—**¿La cita es con una chica?**

—Una amiga, al menos lo es hasta el momento.

—**De verdad**— dijo sorprendido.

—Sí, ella es una buena persona, simplemente necesita ayuda y cuidados. Espero poder presentárselas muy pronto.

—**¿Pronto? Haruka, es la primera vez que te escucho tan…**

—¿Qué?

—**Tan empática con alguien.**

—¿Empática?

—**Sí, alguien te interesa y eso es bueno.**

—Michiru es genial, sólo deja que le ayude a abrirse con las personas y se las presentaré, pues les teme un poco gracias a que un imbécil la molesta. En cuanto eso pase podrán conocerla, es genial.

—**No digas más, entiendo que tiene problemas de confianza y veo que ella es importante para ti… Haruka, ¿recuerdas que cenamos con bombón? **

—Jamás lo olvidaría, ¿crees que sea bueno hablar del tema con ella?

—**Ya sabes que es muy exagerada, si no le dices se sentirá desplazada. Recuerda que ya lo cree al saber que te guardo un secreto. No quiero más problemas con ella, es demasiado intensa.**

—Dios, mi celular se me resbala de las manos pues me llega la sangre de tu boca. ¡Increíble!

—**Imbécil, te dejo con tu novia.**

—Michiru no es…

—**Aja, no me puedes engañar.**

—Me molestas, hablaré con cabeza de bombón sobre Michiru. Pero no quiero que empieces a suponer cosas que no son, simplemente somos amigos.

—**De acuerdo, haremos como si esa chica no te interesara. Nos vemos en la noche.**

Haruka terminó la llamada para no pelear con su amigo, las cosas no eran como él decía, realmente deseaba proteger a Michiru de cualquier peligro. Pero no sentía algo romántico por la chica, simplemente le tenía un cariño como se le puede tener a una amiga, no había algo más. Metió sus manos a las bolsas de sus jeans azul marino, cerró los ojos para sentir el calor del sol pues necesitaba pensar que estaba haciendo algo diferente que su yo del futuro. Salvaba a Michiru de un cruel destino, se salvaba a si misma del mismo fin fatídico y algo le decía que estaba tomando la mejor decisión de todas.

—Es la primera vez que te veo con un chaleco de vestir negro y una camisa blanca.

—Señorita— dijo volteando al instante.

—Calma, parece que estás viendo al mismo diablo— dijo en broma.

—¿Qué hace aquí?

—Haruka, esa mirada que me das es de lo peor, parece que estuvieras haciendo algo malo y que te he sorprendido en la movida.

—No, yo no la miro de manera culpable— dijo nerviosa.

—Pues no me sigas mirando de esa manera para que te crea.

La rubia sonrió nerviosamente, en ese momento sentía que le faltaba al respeto a la chica de mirada granate, no entendía la manera en la que el destino te juega tan cruelmente. Su corazón se aceleraba al verla de frente y con una enorme sonrisa, tenía tantas ganas de acercarse y besarla, pero recordaba el verdadero problema. Aunque no lo reconociera, aquella bella mujer estaba enamorada de su esposo y eso le dolía en el alma. Mantenía las manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón apretandolas con violencia, por momentos para frenar esas ganas de besarla, en otras por el dolor de saberse indiferente para ella. ¿Qué pasaría si la mujer se enteraba que estaba allí con Kaioh? Haruka esperaba percibir celos de parte de la chica, pero prefirió callar antes de cometer un error. En su mente una de las opciones de la tristeza de su versión futura se hacía presente, esa era comenzar a salir con Michiru y engañarla con esa hermosa mujer. No destruiría a dos mujeres, no lastimaría a una familia y mucho menos faltaría a la promesa que le había hecho a Michiru.

—Fue un placer encontrarla y hablar unos segundos, pero debo volver— respondió luego de ese gran silencio.

—Me alegra mucho saber que le diste la oportunidad a Michiru.

—¿Qué?

—Sé que allí adentro se encuentran Michiru y sus amigas. No es tan mala después de todo, ¿cierto? Tómate las cosas con calma y aprende a valorarla por cada una de sus particularidades.

—Eso quiere decir que las cosas en el futuro están cambiando.

—No lo sé, no he ido.

—¿Entonces cómo sabe que estoy con Michiru y sus amigas?

—Luego de nuestro último encuentro viajé en el tiempo, cuatro días adelante, para ser exacta y te seguí. Así fue como te vi con ella y sus amigas, me dio gusto saber que te dabas la oportunidad de conocerla.

—Entiendo, ¿sólo vino a decirme eso?

—En parte, pero me temo que ahora no es un buen momento.

—¿Por qué?

—Seguramente ella vendrá a buscarte y no deseo que piense mal, por eso prefiero encontrarnos después.

—Claro.

—Gracias Haruka.

La mujer siguió con su camino sin voltear a mirar a la rubia que no le quitaba la mirada mientras la veía alejarse. Estaba absorta al saber que la persona a la que pensaba amar estaba feliz al saber que se encontraba saliendo con Michiru, seguramente ella pensaba que lo hacía en una forma romántica, pero no era el caso, ella salía con Kaioh como amiga. Al menos así lo interpretaba Haruka, el dolor en su pecho se hacía más grande al saber que esa mujer no la amaba, la apreciaba, claro, pero no de la manera en que ella deseaba que lo hiciera.

—Agente inmobiliario, la comida llegó y no quiero que se te enfríe.

—Lo lamento Michiru, acabo de terminar la llamada.

—¿Es algo urgente? ¿Debes regresar a tu trabajo?

—No, necesito revisar unos documentos, es todo, pero lo puedo hacer luego de pasar la tarde con ustedes.

—Entonces entremos— Michiru estiró su brazo.

—Espera…

Haruka corrió al poder ver una pequeña florería, la chica simplemente la vio entrar a un lugar. Frunció un poco el ceño al saber que aquel muchacho no prestaba atención, le había dicho que la comida había llegado y en lugar de tomar su mano corrió a otra parte. ¿Era cobarde, tímido o un tonto? No sólo la comida de Haruka se enfriaría, sino que lo haría la suya. Michiru refunfuñó completamente molesta, estaba a nada de ingresar al lugar e ignorar a Haruka el resto de la comida y luego les pediría a sus amigas marcharse para quejarse con ellas a gusto. No terminaba de hacer sus planes manta les cuando la rubia apareció y con eso Michiru se quedó petrificada.

—Lamento dejarte con la mano estirada, pero pensé que se vería mejor con esto que con mi mano.

—Dalias rosas— dijo Michiru feliz.

—Recuerdo que sabes de floriografía y pensé que es un buen momento de comenzar a poner algo de lindo en tu jardín.

Aquella sonrisa tan amplia en los labios de Haruka sonrojaron a Michiru, ella aún no tomaba el ramo que extendía el muchacho frente a ella. ¿Qué haría con ese calor en el pecho? Ahora la quemaba mucho más, por dentro podría estar sofocando a todos sus órganos y por fuera todo eso se expresaba con el color rojizo de sus mejillas.

—Le regaló unas flores a Michiru— decía Minako que miraba por la ventana.

—¿Flores?

—Es lo que dije— luego dio una mordida a su carne.

—¡Dalias rosas!

—¿Esa es la flor? Son bastante lindas.

—Lo importante es lo que quiere decir con ellas.

—¿Qué es lo que dice el pretendiente virgen de Michiru?

—"Te haré feliz siempre."

—¡Cómo! — Minako soltó los palillos.

—Michiru está muy sonrojada.

—Este es todo un casanova.

—No, se nota que no las tomó al azar, ni tampoco que sea una recomendación de los floristas. Es algo que realmente le quería decir a Michiru y lo hizo de una manera linda, Haruka realmente está enamorado de nuestra amiga.

—Bésalo Michi.

—Pues está embelesada con la sonrisa del agente inmobiliario.

—Me alegra saber que al fin se fijó en uno de los que vale la pena… Bésalo.

Fuera del lugar Michiru seguía perdida en lo que pasaba dentro de su cuerpo y todo por culpa del chico que además de ser tierno era endiabladamente guapo. La chica de cabellos aqua no quería que ese momento terminara, en ese instante se dio cuenta de que Haruka quería que lo recordara cuando saliera a su jardín, claro que el ramo llevaba las dalias, pero también pegadas al papel estaban las semillas de las flores.

—¿No te gustan?

—Son hermosas agente inmobiliario.

—Entonces toma el ramo.

—¿Estás seguro de que deseas hacerlo?

—Por algo compré las flores.

—Entonces lo tomaré como una promesa.

—Lo es Michiru.

—Vamos a comer, las chicas nos esperan y nuestra comida seguramente ya está fría.

—Es posible.

—¿Qué haremos?

—Comerla, la disfrutaré más porque comeré contigo.

—Qué torpe eres— dijo tomando el ramo.

—Por momentos.

—Entremos.

La rubia corrió para abrir la puerta del restaurante y dejar que Michiru entrara sin ningún problema.

—Después de usted bella dama.

—Ya Haruka, deja de jugar.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Chicos buen día, espero que este fin de semana les haga descansar del estrés de la semana. Hoy es 14 de febrero, seguramente muchos de ustedes están con el amor en el aire o pasando un buen tiempo con sus amigos y como pueden ver yo estoy igual. No es coincidencia de que el fin de semana escribiera el episodio de esta manera. El día de mañana cumplo un año de matrimonio con el amor de mi vida y en realidad este episodio va dedicado a ella y nuestras amadas dalias rosas. Hace un año estábamos con los nervios de punta, esperando al juez que nos casaría… Tori se veía hermosa como todos los días y no saben lo lindo que es recordar que ese fue el segundo día más feliz de mi vida, pues el primero fue conocerla y el tercero vendrá en unas semanas cuando llegue el pequeño Kai. La vida ha sido buena conmigo al bendecirme con una hermosa familia y su amor incondicional.**

**Luego de mi pequeño monólogo empezaré a responder sus comentarios, pero antes debo decirles que por favor revisen si quedan registrados. En la historia pasada muchos de ellos se quedaban en el limbo, me aparecía la cantidad, pero no podía ver nada hasta que alguien subía otro comentario. Hoy tenemos otro problema, ustedes comentan y no salen ni en la cantidad, por favor copien su comentario y vean al día siguiente si se subió correctamente porque nos quedamos sin ellos, cosa que nos empieza a molestar por no leerlos a todos. Bien, comencemos a responder.**

**Roshell101216: Te juro que se nos ha hecho extraño no ver tu comentario, normalmente es el primero que aparece, te lo juro. Por eso hemos estado revisando todos los días los comentarios y nos quedamos con mucha incertidumbre cuando no leemos el tuyo. ¿Qué pasa con la página?**

**Sí, no hay huelga, pero debemos preparar todo para la llegada de Kai, mis estudios del idioma y trabajo. Creo que pronto tendremos menos tiempo cuando llegue ese pequeño, ya sabes a qué me refiero pues tú tienes tres niños.**

**Qué mal que no pudimos leer tus comentarios sobre los episodios anteriores, es algo que nos tiene con la curiosidad de saber cuales son tus teorías sobre ella. Pasando al episodio de hace ocho días, quiero decirte que por eso me frustra no poder leer los anteriores, pues tu corazonada es… Obviamente la fuerza es intensa en ti ja ja ja.**

**Haruka es una persona respetuosa y odia que hablen o traten mal a las personas, eso se notó desde que molestó a Kunzite e Ito por estar de groseros con Daiki. Es parte de su personalidad y ahora que está decidida en ayudar a Michiru, pues no soportará una insolencia más. Lo malo es la reacción que tendrá al saber que Setsuna conoce al tipo que molesta a Michiru. ¿Mamoru será tan descuidado en ese aspecto? No lo sé ja ja ja.**

**Esmeralda, pues creo que ella sí será un dolor de cabeza y puede que no lo sea, todo depende del desarrollo de la historia. Pero el que sí será la persona odiada es Mamoru, ya verás a lo que me refiero.**

**Saludos desde una galaxia muy muy lejana, y sí ya casi llega mi despertador natural.**

**Kyoky chan: **Sí, estaremos en horarios diferentes, cosa a la que deberemos de acostumbrarnos porque dentro de poco llega Kai kun, realmente en la primera quincena de marzo. Pero tú no te preocupes por ser búho, sigue disfrutando de tu soltería y de tu juventud n_n.

¡Por qué no! La verdad es que sí puede ser Setsuna, por la manera en la que se fue, pero por lo que dice sobre las fotos, me parece que fue Michiru. No sé, ya sabes que nuestro autor es especialista en darnos giros inesperados a la trama. Ya no sé qué pensar de este episodio.

Michiru al fin se pudo acercar a Haruka, pero ya debería de dejar la bebida en el pasado. ¿Qué hará ahora que comienza a enamorarse? Esperemos que no haga nada malo como seguir bebiendo y espantar a Haruka, aunque como veo las cosas es la rubia la que desea ayudar a Michiru con ese problemita. Y Esmeralda, ¡lo juro que pensé que nos habíamos olvidado de ella en la primera historia! Pero ahora regresa como la madre de Michiru y no sé si es más nefasta que en esa faceta, no sabes cuánto comienzo a odiarla, no puedo con verla en esta historia. Qué horror de madre y pobre Michiru. Darthuranus el bebé ya está superando lo que pasó en el super bowl, no te preocupes n_n.

**Pablo395: Hola nos alegra que ya estés de vuelta y como siempre te agradecemos que leas cada episodio de la nueva historia. Ja ja ja, ¿qué dice tu intuición? Y sí, Owen fue novio de Michiru y hoy vieron una nueva faceta de Michiru y Haruka.**

**No son tantas cosas, siempre que hagas con gusto todo es una nueva aventura. Kai y Tori te envían muchos saludos al igual que yo, nos leemos pronto.**

**Callie chan: **Hola, nos alegra leer un nuevo comentario tuyo. Ves te dije que Haruka esconde más cosas y por eso siente que es una persona egoísta. Yo digo que realmente era demasiado inmadura además de que era un poco egocéntrica. Sus padres querían inculcarle esa gran tarea de ayudar sin pedir nada a cambio, sin embargo, Haruka era algo tozuda y a eso se le puede atribuir lo joven que era. Pero ahora cree comprender lo que sus padres decían, al menos eso es lo que creo y quizá es una nueva forma de negar que Michiru le gusta. La desgraciada Esmeralda no salió el día de hoy, ¿no es genial? Pero esperemos que sí ame a Michiru, no sólo por ser interesada, sino porque realmente lo hace como cualquier madre.

La verdad es que yo al igual que ustedes soy una lectora más de la historia, el mérito es completo del autor. Lo que hago es esta dinámica con ustedes porque me ha encantado hacerlo, gracias por recibirme. Nos leemos la próxima semana Callie chan, de nuevo gracias por leer cada actualización.

**Ely Lopez**: **Hoy me tocó a mí responderte y para responder a tu pregunta, era el nombre del bloque de anime en Azteca siete, allí veía Sailor Moon, Caballeros del Zodiaco y Slam Dunk.**

**Sobre Haruka, su pasado nos abre el panorama de su personalidad y todo lo que pasa por su cabeza cada que ve a Michiru. Esa obsesión que siente con el sentimiento egoísta es el reflejo de lo que pasó con sus padres y el no comprender lo que deseaban inculcarle.**

**No voy a mentir pero hoy me tocó responder comentarios sobre lo mismo y puedo decir que su corazonada es algo que podría guiar toda la historia o parte de ella, pues falta descubrir más. El encuentro fue algo que Tori disfrutó al igual que tú.**

**La próxima semana descubriremos más de los recuerdos de Haruka, ligado obviamente a su pasado y te aseguro que descubrirá o podrá reafirmar algo que comienza a rondar por su cabeza.**

**Gracias por dejar un nuevo mensaje, nos leemos la próxima semana con más aventuras de este par. Kai, Tori y yo te deseamos un excelente 14 de febrero.**

**VaMkHt: **Un placer volver a responder uno de tus comentarios, hoy nos levantamos un poco más tarde de lo usual y eso es porque decidimos tomarnos unos cinco minutos más de un sueño reparador. Ahora he tenido mucho y me pesa hacer algunas cosas. Pero me temo que es normal por Kai kun.

Sí, yo pienso lo mismo que tú y al igual que muchos lo escribieron hoy. Todos sabemos que es Michiru por la manera en la que actuó al notar que le tomaron una foto. Además de que estamos segurísimos de que eso es lo que las unió en la vida. Yo estoy con Ely que al escapar de la muerte una vez, ella persigue a las presas que se le escaparon ¿no? Nuestra Haruka está aprendiendo a comprender la manera en la que sus padres comprendían la vida.

Qué lindas palabras VaMkHt chan, pues sí, el bebé está a nada de llegar, faltan unas semanas y mañana pues es mi aniversario de boda. Una familia interracial que se alegra de haber pensado en venir a compartir una historia y de allí a la fecha es emocionante leerlos en cada semana. Gracias por tanto apoyo y el cariño, tú también eres parte de nuestra pequeña gran familia ficker n_n, saludos y nos leemos la próxima semana.

**Bien pasemos a la historia de manera rápida, clara y dinámica. Como pueden leer ya apareció nuestra querida Makoto que es la amiga sobreprotectora que tendrá entre ceja y ceja a Haruka. Sabe que no es mala persona, pero falta mucho más para que se gane su entera confianza, por el momento le ha dado el sello de aprobación y no más. Por otro lado, Haruka se la pasa intentando aclarar su mente, ya ha decidido que cuidará de Michiru, la cosa es que por el momento lo hace con un simple cariño fraternal. Se siente demasiado comprometida con la Michiru del futuro a la que vio morir y con la que se acercó.**

**¿Realmente Setsuna no ha viajado en el tiempo para saber sobre los cambios? A todos nos parece extraño ¿no? Además, ¿dónde diablos está Mamoru?**

**Como saben hoy es un día de locos, y aunque actualizamos un poco tarde el día de hoy debo planear una gran noche con Tori. Espero que pasen un gran día con sus amigos, con sus parejas, familia o con ustedes. Nos leemos la próxima semana. **

—Chicos, no se olviden de dar click en el fav o follow para que su mail suene tolón tolón cada vez que actualizamos esta historia.

—**Saludos a los todos los lectores e incluimos a los anónimos. ****¿Nosotros donde nos leemos Tori?**

—En fanfic, またね!


	10. Episodio 10

**NI SAILOR MOON O SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES OBRA DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI. LOS DIÁLOGOS EN CURSIVA SON RECUERDOS DE LOS PERSONAJES, YA SEAN DEL PASADO O DEL FUTURO.**

* * *

X.

Después de pasar una agradable tarde con Michiru y sus amigas era hora de dejarlas en la casa de Michi. Sí, fue una excelente elección regalarle las dalias rosas, ¿cuál fue la razón detrás de ese detalle? Bueno es una promesa tácita de que la voy a cuidar, sé que a la Michiru a la que le tomé la mano era su versión futura, pero creo que al cuidarla desde ya también cuido a esa Michiru ¿no? No la amo, de eso estoy consciente y al mismo tiempo sé que ella está creando un cariño especial por mí. Al menos eso es lo que creo, después de que me corrió en la sesión de fotos y no tuvimos tiempo de volver a cruzar palabra, entendí que ella tampoco me ama. Lo que siente es mera fraternidad, al final del día piensa que soy un chico virgen, cosa que también piensan Minako y Makoto.

Hablando del diablo, la chica parece ser demasiado dura con las parejas de Michiru y no la culpo pues al parecer ella ha escogido mal a sus novios. Cada uno era una joyita, obviamente no dudo de las cosas que ellas me contaron sobre esos patanes, ya conozco a uno de ellos. Ese idiota trataba a Michiru como una muñeca inflable, ella debía presentarse a dónde él le indicara y cuando él deseara, así ese orangután podría saciar sus instintos animales… No, ¿qué culpa tienen los orangutanes? No puedo comparar a ese tipo de descerebrados con los animales, simplemente son unos mequetrefes. El tal Takeshi simplemente le pedía dinero prestado a Michiru, claro que le "pagaba" con su presencia y el sexo, de nuevo otro animal. Akira, bueno, ese simplemente le daba alas a Michiru, la tenía enganchada le decía que ella era linda y que le gustaba, pero no era el momento para estar juntos. Sí claro desgraciado, típico discurso de un imbécil que necesita atención de otra parte porque su novia o interés romántico no le hacen caso. Es obvio que ese inútil apenas tuvo oportunidad con esa persona que realmente le gustaba, desapareció de la vida de Michiru.

—Los mataré— lo digo realmente pues me enoja ese tipo de juegos y personas.

La cosa es que la pobre Michiru estaba roja de la vergüenza al escuchar a sus amigas detallarme con cuidado a cada gañan con el que ella llegó a salir. Porque eso es lo que son, gañanes que merecen que Makoto y yo les rompamos la cara. Cuando mencioné ese detalle aquella chica de cabello castaño levantó la mano para que la chocase con ella, ambas festejamos mi gran idea, pero…

—_Agente inmobiliario eso sería rebajarte a su nivel, tú no eres como ellos, eres un chico diferente._

Me dijo tomando mi mano y acariciándola ¿saben qué sucedió? Mi ira comenzó a desaparecer con ese pequeño gesto. Además de que mi corazón parecía estar dormido en ese momento, el cuál duró una eternidad. Me di cuenta de que mis padres tenían razón al decir que ayudar a otras personas te hace sentir bien, pues yo ayudo a Michiru a quererse de nuevo y sé que no es una tarea fácil, tampoco se lo debo imponer o la perderé. ¿La perderé? Tengo miedo de solo pensarlo, no entiendo lo que esa chica hace conmigo, pero ya me provoca ese tipo de pensamientos y martirios. Necesito evitar cualquier cosa que pueda alejarme de ella, esa es la razón por la que debo decirle que no soy un chico, sino que soy una mujer.

—Me encanta su manera de mirarme mientras me sonríe.

Esperen… ¿Qué significa eso? No me había detenido a pensar en que realmente disfruto de las sonrisas de Michiru y que me encanta que desee tomar mi mano al caminar. Incluso en este momento me siento un poco ansiosa al saber que no podré ver de nuevo su hermoso cabello, ese que enmarca el lindo rostro que tiene. Su nariz es respingada, sus labios son de un color rosa que te lleva a pensar en la ternura, en la inocencia y en esa pequeña niña a la que debo cuidar. Kaioh Michiru, antes el simple hecho de pensar en su nombre me daba un poco de repulsión. No mentiré, mencionar su nombre era algo que me daba náuseas y hoy, me llena de satisfacción saber que formo parte de su círculo cercano.

—¡Oh dios!

Al fin me queda claro, al fin entiendo lo que mis padres veían como el pago de su ayuda. Siempre supuse que el pago debía ser monetario, que ellos debían regresarnos lo que invertimos por ellos. La cosa no es así, el verdadero pago a nuestra ayuda es ver la sonrisa en el rostro de las personas, todas las personas a las que mis padres alcanzaron a ayudar les agradecían de esa manera. Ahora recuerdo la felicidad que desbordaban y el rostro de mis padres era similar al que tengo yo en este instante.

—Sonrío como una idiota— me llevo las manos al rostro al detenerme en un alto y mirarme en el retrovisor.

¡Esto es el no esperar nada a cambio! Realmente es mejor de lo que pensaba sentir, ayudar a los demás sí que te llena el alma. Mamá, papá… Lamento haber sido tan terca cuando me hablaban de no esperar nada a cambio y ayudar de corazón, hoy lo entiendo y no están aquí para poder compartirlo con ustedes. Seguramente estarían orgullosos de su rebelde Haruka, quizá sobreviví a ese accidente para poder ayudar a esta chica.

—Michi— no puedo evitar dibujar la sonrisa al pensar en ella.

—"Llamada de Usa"— dice mi auto.

—¡Ey, cabeza de bombón!

—**Haruka necesito tu ayuda.**

—¿Estás en el restaurante o te perdiste de nuevo?

—**Ni una ni otra, no he podido irme al encuentro de ustedes porque mi papá está ebrio en un bar.**

—¿Tuvieron reunión de trabajo?

—**Sí y ya sabes lo intenso que se pone.**

—¿No está Shingo con ustedes?

—**El tonto fue a ver a su novia, tenían una cita y claro, me dejó con el paquete de nuestro padre ebrio.**

—Es muy listo, seguro fue una excusa para escapar de tu padre.

—**Lo sé, lo pensé luego de que se fue muy feliz de aquí.**

—¿Es en el bar de siempre?

—**El mismo Tenoh.**

—Voy en camino.

Cabeza de bombón me agradece y termina la llamada, en realidad creo que es más mi responsabilidad el cuidar al padre de mi amiga cuando está en ese estado que ellos dos. Verán, unos seis meses luego de la muerte de mis padres fui a llevarles flores al lugar en el que ellos fallecieron. La ciudad de Tokio dijo que el accidente se debió a una falla en las vías, lo que hizo que parte del tren se descarrilara y chocaran con el túnel. Yo me sentía fatal, me había escapado de la muerte por mi flojera y egoísmo, no dejaba de llorar, además de que era una persona menor de edad. Los Tsukino me acogieron y no está de más decir que ellos me dieron ropa, casa y comida, eso es algo de lo que siempre estaré eternamente agradecida.

En fin, en ese tiempo reparaban las vías de las conexiones de Azabu y Roppongi, me colé para poder llegar al lugar exacto de la muerte de mis padres. Estaba allí, frente a ellos, al menos donde quedaban rastros de la explosión y comencé a llorar…

—_No es justo, ustedes son los que deberían de estar vivos, no yo. Ustedes eran excelentes personas y yo… Los abandoné, los dejé morir… Yo los maté… Lo peor es que murieron decepcionados de mí, jamás les di una alegría o algo de lo que realmente pudieran sentirse orgullosos. No soporto la culpa, esta loza que llevo en la espalda pesa demasiado._

—_¡Ey! Esta es una zona restringida, estamos reparando la estación._

Lo mejor que pude hacer en ese momento fue correr para que esas personas no me atraparan. Yo estaba allí con un revólver entre mi gabardina y el pantalón. Ese día iba a terminar con todo, ya no quería seguir sufriendo pues me sentía más vacía que antes. Era obvio que llamarían a la policía para que me llevaran detenida y me sancionaran por entrar a un lugar prohibido. También sabía que descubrirían el arma, me interrogarían y se enterarían de lo que pretendía hacer, estoy segura de que me enviarían a un psiquiátrico. Por esa razón es que corría, pero en el trayecto en el que cruzaba la mitad del puente comencé a sentir un dolor en el pecho y me llevé la mano a él, creo que fue en ese momento que se cayó el arma de mi gabardina. Aun así yo no paraba de correr, sentía que esas personas me alcanzarían… Luego de eso, el aire comenzó a faltarme y ese intenso dolor me fulminó, yo cerré los ojos y al abrirlos me encontraba en un vagón de metro. Agitada y sumida en el dolor que sentía llamé la atención de los pasajeros, claro otros tantos notaron que había aparecido de la nada. Yo sudaba y en ese momento la escuché.

—_¡Rayos, no debes llamar la atención!_

—_Me duele._

—_Descuida, ya casi llegamos a Roppongi— _me dijo ayudándome a levantarme.

—_¿De dónde salió? _— preguntó un hombre.

—_Estaba en otro vagón._

—_No, apareció de la nada._

—_¿Cómo puede ser posible eso? —_respondió molesta al señor que hablaba con ella.

—_No llegó del otro vagón, estoy seguro._

—_Viene conmigo, yo creo que imagina cosas— _dijo poniéndome una gorra en la cabeza.

—_Que no imagino nada._

Pero en ese momento llegamos a la estación y aquella chica me ayudó a bajar, literalmente me hizo correr para salir de los andenes y de la estación. Mientras que yo me encontraba impactada, en un momento estaba corriendo en una estación vacía y oscura. Pero en segundos había aparecido dentro de un vagón que me llevaba a Roppongi.

—_¿Qué ocurre?_

—_Toma, estamos en invierno… Será mejor que comiences a preparar una mochila con todo tipo de ropa. Al principio no sabrás la estación a la que viajaste en el futuro y eso será muy problemático._

Comentó muy casual buscando algo dentro de su mochila, yo la miré con extrañeza, realmente esa mujer me decía que yo me encontraba en otro lugar.

—_¿Qué?_

—_Tú y yo somos viajeros en el tiempo, existen otros, pero muy pocas veces nos encontramos._

—_Está loca._

—_No, te llamas Haruka ¿no?_

—_¿Cómo lo sabe?_

—_No es la primera vez que me cruzo contigo, al menos ya lo había hecho con tu versión futura. Pero de lejos, en realidad la persona que me ayudó a controlar mi poder me dijo que debía de ayudarte, que estuviera al pendiente de los viajes que hago a este año porque aparecerías y me dio tu nombre._

—_¡Qué!_

Grité impactada con lo que escuchaba, ¿realmente había viajado en el tiempo? Eso era imposible y solamente pasaba en las películas de ciencia ficción. No podía ser como Marty McFly, ni siquiera estaba el Doc con su auto para llevarme al año que fuese. Esa chica de mirada granate debía estar loca, ella me estaba colocando la chamarra, pues realmente nos encontrábamos en invierno y en mi tiempo estábamos en las lluvias de verano.

—_No puede ser— _dije quitando sus manos de la chamarra.

—_¿Cómo puedo engañarte? Es más, ve a ese puesto de periódico y pide el de hoy._

Eso hice y mi sorpresa fue peor de lo que me esperaba, yo estaba leyendo que estábamos en el año 2019 y yo vivía en el 2014.

—_Es verdad— _dije feliz.

—_Te dije que no te mentía Haruka._

—_¿Pero podré regresar a mi tiempo?_

—_Claro, simplemente debes de tomar el tren de regreso a Azabu._

—_¿Tan fácil?_

—_Lo difícil es controlar la habilidad de viajar en el tiempo._

—_¿Por lo dolorosa que es?_

—_Lo será hasta que tu cuerpo se acostumbre, pero eso no es lo difícil._

—_¿Entonces?_

—_Dominar el día y año al que quieres viajar es lo complicado._

—_¿Me ayudará?_

—_Puedo darte unos tips, pero para cada uno de nosotros es distinto._

—_De acuerdo._

—_Lo primero que debes de saber es…_

Listo, así la señorita me contó de las cosas que debo y no debo hacer mientras viajo en el tiempo. La verdad es que me llevó dos años poder controlar el día y el año al que deseo viajar. Para mí sirve el pensar en la fecha exacta, luego aparezco en ese momento y mientras todo eso sucedía, yo hacía pequeños trabajos para mantenerme y poder ayudar a la familia de cabeza de bombón.

Un día se me ocurrió la idea de utilizar la ventaja que tenía para hacer un negocio y me decidí a los bienes raíces. ¿Cómo conseguí el dinero para iniciarlo? Pues le di un vistazo a los números ganadores de la lotería y sí, yo gané. En realidad, la jugué dos veces, por eso soy millonaria sin esfuerzo alguno. Recibí un regaño de la señorita, pero le dije que no quería hacer las cosas por mí, sino que deseaba ayudar a mis amigos. Seiya en ese momento debía trabajar y estudiar para mantener a su madre y hermana. Pero tuvo que dejar la universidad para ganar más dinero, mientras que los Tsukino estaban algo preocupados por el señor Kenji. Él sufría de una fuerte depresión luego de jubilarse como reportero, decía que la vida sin un trabajo carecía de sentido y por eso cuando continué la fundación de mis padres "Regala una sonrisa" le ofrecí hacerse cargo de ella.

—Cabeza de bombón, ¿dónde está?

—Allí— señala demasiado molesta.

Ubico al señor Tsukino, él está repartiendo folletos de la fundación, lo hace para que las personas donen y nos ayuden a solventar ciertos gastos que hay. Realmente esto lo hace por el aprecio que le tenía a mis padres y sabe lo mucho que amaban a "Regala una sonrisa". Las personas parecen estar incómodas porque ese hombre borracho los está ahogando con explicaciones que poco les importan, mucho menos quieren donar dinero a una fundación.

—Es sin fines de lucro, por favor donen algo para ayudar a los necesitados.

—Señor, nosotros no…

—Nunca digan que no quieren ayudar a los necesitados, puede que un día ustedes estén en los zapatos de esas personas. Donar solamente engrandece su alma.

—No, gracias.

—Al menos acepten el folleto para que sepan más de "Regala una sonrisa".

Las personas le sonríen con algo de hipocresía, les digo que a ellos no les interesa algo sobre la fundación. Este tipo de actuaciones del padre de Usagi la molestan mucho, la pasión de su padre muchas veces explota con el alcohol, así como la de Seiya en los partidos de basketball.

—Señor Tsukino, venga conmigo.

—Haruka, hace mucho que no te veía— me dice feliz y me abraza.

—Lo lamento tengo mucho trabajo en la empresa.

—Diles a estas personas lo bueno que es ayudar a otros.

—Es lo mejor— digo avergonzada.

—Ven, Haruka es una persona joven y siempre encuentra tiempo en ayudar a los demás. Ustedes deberían aprender de alguien como mi Haruka.

—Señor Tsukino, estos chicos no dudan en ayudar, pero primero desean comer y luego aprender de la fundación.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, ¿qué le parece si dejamos los folletos en la barra del bar y otros en la recepción del lugar para que ellos los tomen?

—Excelente idea Haruka— me toma de la mejilla.

—Venga es hora de llevarlo a su casa con la señora Ikuko.

—¿Usagi te envió por mí?

—No, yo iba a pasar por ella porque iremos a cenar.

—Muy bien Haruka, pues es hora de irnos y dejar que pasen un lindo momento.

—Venga… Señores lamento si mi padre les causó alguna molestia.

—No se preocupe joven— me dice uno de ellos.

—Yo también te veo como a uno más de mis hijos Haruka.

—Lo sé, venga, es hora de ir a casa.

—Mira allí está Usagi con los cachetes inflados y de malas.

—¡Papá! ¿Por qué me pones en vergüenza?

—Solo ayudo a la fundación, ¿no Haruka?

—Sí y se lo agradezco.

—¿Eso justifica tus tonterías?

—Usagi, sabes que te quiero mi linda conejito— dice intentando tomar la mejilla de su hija.

—No me toques, me vas a lastimar.

—¿Me amas?

—No.

—Cabeza de bombón, no seas dura con él. Debes de tenerle paciencia, es mejor que le digas lo mucho que lo amas.

—De acuerdo Haruka… Papá te amo, ahora sube al auto de Haruka y te llevaremos a casa, seguramente mamá te querrá matar al verte en este estado.

* * *

El silbido del viento envolvió la sala del departamento de Setsuna mientras que él caminaba con un vaso en la mano. La mujer estaba mirando la ciudad para recordar lo que había ocurrido en la tarde. Su yo del pasado se había ido a presentar con Haruka y se había hecho pasar por ella. Así como ella en algún momento lo hizo con la rubia del futuro, pero ella como la Setsuna del presente observaba a lo lejos que hacía su versión pasada. No necesitaba un error, ni de Michiru, Haruka o ella misma, así que no era propio faltar a la promesa que le había hecho a Mamoru. Esa era decirle a la rubia que había viajado a la cita con anterioridad, cuando no era verdad y decidió vigilarse a lo lejos para prevenir el cometer un error.

—¿Quieres té helado? — dijo el hombre sin empacho.

—Promete que no volverás a molestar a Kaioh, la pobre puede cometer una locura.

—Calma, después de hoy no haré mucho, ya tiene a Haruka.

—¿Eso lo garantiza todo?

—Setsuna, déjame las preocupaciones y tú enfócate en hacerme caso.

—¿Por qué eres el único que viaja al pasado, presente y al futuro?

—Exacto.

Setsuna miraba a Mamoru con mucha ira, aquel hombre estaba tan calmado que no parecía estar realmente preocupado por los eventos que se repetían una y otra vez. Simplemente estaba parado a un lado de ella con una sonrisa, en ese momento tenía ganas de estamparle una bofetada en el rostro al sentir que para él todo se trataba de un juego. ¿Por qué actuaba como si no le importara la vida de su familia? Apretó con fuerza el barandal en el que estaba recargada para no descargar su impotencia sobre él, no necesitaba tener más problemas en ese momento y menos con aquel pelinegro.

—¿Por qué no has podido hacer nada al respecto? — se mordió un poco el labio para reprimir las palabras.

—Disculpa.

—Olvídalo.

—No, repite lo que acabas de decir.

—Déjalo Mamoru.

—¿Crees que no he hecho todo lo posible por salvarla? No me recrimines eso Setsuna, porque luego de vivir una y mil veces la misma escena me di a la tarea de buscar cualquier pista para evitar su muerte.

—Lamento lo que dije.

—No, no lo lamentas, me sigues mirando con coraje. ¿Sabes cuántos pasados y futuros he visitado?

—Muchos— dijo pesadamente.

—Y lo hice todo por ti.

—¿Sólo por mí?

Mamoru pudo ver el reflejo del enojo creciente de la mujer de mirada granate, no se imaginaba que aquellas palabras se escucharon mal. En su mente él deseaba hacerle saber que lo hacía todo por ellas, que a ambas las amaba con locura, pero ahora se había metido en un gran lío al hacerle pensar a Setsuna que no movía un dedo ni por Hotaru. El fantasma de peleas pasadas le hizo intentar escapar de ese departamento, aunque si deseaba ser un verdadero hombre, necesitaba quedarse a resolver un asunto tan delicado como ese.

—No es eso Set.

—¿Qué es?

—He cambiado tanto el futuro, he eliminado momentos inolvidables y ahora voy a cambiar la vida de otra persona que no tenía nada que ver en nuestro asunto.

—¿Nada que ver?

—Setsuna, por favor.

—¿Cómo no tiene nada que ver?

—Tienes razón, no es bueno meternos en la vida de las demás personas. Ya no molestaré a Kaioh, no importa lo que pase.

La mujer de cabellos verdes comenzó a sospechar del chico, que caminó de vuelta a la sala mientras ella lo miraba con intriga. Cuando ella comenzó a viajar en el tiempo él ya dominaba ese arte y recordó que él le pidió concentrarse para intentar llegar al pasado. Para ella era imposible, por más que lo hacía no podía viajar más que al futuro. En su vida y las veces que estuvo en el futuro ella siempre se vio enamorada de la misma persona. Nunca quiso saber el día en que llegaría a su vida, simplemente se dedicó a esperar por él.

—Dijiste que no quieres cambiar la vida de otra persona. ¿A quién te refieres Mamoru?

—No querrás saberlo.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Set… No preguntes más— respondió cansado.

—Dijiste que deseabas salvar a tu hija ¿no?

—Y lo haré, por favor Setsuna ¿cómo puedes dudar de eso?

—Entonces deja de molestar a Kaioh.

—No puedo, no aún… Debo acercarla a Haruka.

Setsuna miró con molestia al hombre que estaba sentándose en un sillón, su semblante había cambiado un poco.

—Viajé en el tiempo luego de que le dijera a Haruka que estaba casada y que tenía una hija. Vi de lejos a sus versiones futuras porque supuse que ella viajaría en el tiempo… No supe cuánto, así que regresaba a mi tiempo y viajaba para encontrarme con Haruka… Hasta que, al fin pude ir… Ella no llegaba a su casa, se regresaba y Haruka del futuro estaba fuera de casa pues tenía que asistir al cine con alguien, así estaba destinado a ser, pero cuando la vi a la Haruka de mi tiempo seguir caminando a su casa… Tú le dijiste a la del futuro de las dudas que tenía la Haruka del presente ¿no?

—Qué disparates dices.

—Mamoru, mírame a los ojos y dime que tú no lo hiciste.

—Set…

—No desvíes la mirada, dime la verdad. Te lo suplico, hazlo por el cariño que me tienes, dime que no es lo que creo.

El hombre, simplemente bajó la cabeza y suspiro pesadamente, no podía ver los ojos granates de Setsuna. Ya le había hecho demasiado daño sin que ella se percatara, como para hacerle saber que él tenía toda la responsabilidad de cambiar su vida.

—Sólo quería salvarla, puedes entenderlo ¿cierto?

—¿Qué demonios hiciste?

—No podía perderla de nuevo, sé que lo entiendes porque tu hija también va a morir Setsuna.

—Lo entiendo, yo lo hago por mi familia.

—¿Podrás perdonarme si te digo la verdad?

—Intentaré comprender lo que hiciste, quizá tarde en hacerlo… Pero te prometo que lo intentaré.

—Hace mucho tiempo dejé a mi esposa… La dejé luego de que diera a luz a mi hija, yo… Tenía miedo y escapé, pero me arrepentí apenas monté en el autobús para salir de Tokio… En realidad, a mitad de camino… Tuve un accidente y no recordaba mucho de mí, tuve amnesia y como había dejado mi alianza en el buró de mi recámara no sabía que era casado. Era un indigente, que usaba barba y no me bañaba, incluso vivía bajo los puentes. No sé en qué momento pude viajar en el tiempo, fue hace tanto que ni recuerdo si viajé al pasado o al futuro. Un día me encontré conmigo en la calle y bueno estábamos tan cerca que tuve que correr para no desaparecer.

—De acuerdo, pero eso ya me lo habías explicado. Tú accidente y la amnesia, lo entiendo perfectamente. Sé que viajaste al pasado y a lo lejos te encontraste contigo y tu esposa. Los seguiste y un día apareciste en el presente en el mismo lugar para saber si ella seguía allí, no sabías que la habías abandonado. ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que debo disculpar?

—Nosotros éramos demasiado jóvenes cuando nos casamos… Y luego ella estaba embarazada… Vi a mi hija crecer de lejos, la culpa y la pena no me dejaron acercarme a ella… Pero un día estuve frente a ella… Ese día del accidente del metro yo me encontraba intentando llegar a tiempo a un refugio, no estaba bien vestido y todos se alejaban de mí y la vi de nuevo. Tiene mis ojos, pero el color de su cabello es diferente al de su madre y al mío, aunque tiene su carácter.

—¿Y le hablaste?

—No, me bajé despavorido en la siguiente estación y…

—¿Qué?

—Explotó.

—Entiendo.

—Yo te vi y me percaté de que estabas allí para ver bajar a alguien.

—Mamoru…

—No sabes cuántas veces te esperé, pues debías tener una pista que me hiciera salvar a mi hija, por eso fui mil veces al pasado para encontrarte y enseñarte a controlar tu habilidad.

—¿Aprendí sola?

—Al principio sí, pero llegué a cambiarlo todo, pues quizá tú podrías salvar a mi hija. Luego me di cuenta de que no había nada que te ligara a ella, no esperabas a mi niña.

—No estaba esperando a tu hija, ¿entonces a quién?

—Conociste al amor de tu vida seis meses después de ese incidente ¿no?

—Cállate, no me digas que tú te atreviste a…— dijo al sentir el dolor en su pecho.

—Lo lamento Set.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque debías tener alguna pista, algo te había llevado a ese momento y lo noté después de que…

—¿Qué?

—Nunca voy a olvidar la primera vez que conocí a Haruka…

—_¡Ey! Ahora qué es lo que vienes a buscar a mi departamento._

—_Nada._

—_¿Crees que no lo he notado? Acosas a mi prometida._

—_Yo no acoso a nadie amigo._

—_Siempre te veo rondando a Setsuna, estás viéndola a lo lejos y me tienes cansada._

—_¡Cansada!_

—_Largo o te rompo la cara._

—_¡No espera! Sé que ustedes pueden viajar en el tiempo._

—_¿Qué? Dices tonterías— _dijo con seguridad.

—_Todo lo que aprendiste de ella se lo enseñé yo, es más, sé que ahora te quiere dar un regalo con una cena sorpresa por su aniversario._

—_Más te vale que sea una mentira o te romperé la cara por chismoso pues arruinaras su sorpresa._

El simple hecho de recordar la cara de Haruka molesta lo hizo intentar retener una lágrima, miró por segundos a Setsuna que estaba completamente callada y con la mente retraída.

—No lo puedo creer Mamoru.

—Haruka ese día habló sobre el accidente de sus padres y que se había bajado porque no soportaba la idea de trabajar hasta la madrugada, también dijo que nunca iba al altar que habían levantado para las víctimas del accidente de la línea Namboku… Al menos no después de dejar la foto de sus padres, yo iba muy seguido a ver la foto de mi hija y en ese momento todo cuadraba en mi mente.

—_O sea que cuando yo de casualidad viajé a ese momento, ¿tú viajaste para verla? ¿No que no deseabas conocer al amor de tu vida hasta después? Ves Setsuna te dije que tuvieras cuidado._

—_En realidad supongo que viajé en el tiempo cuando intentaba aprender a controlar mis poderes y casualmente me crucé con Haruka sin saber que tiempo después nos enamoraríamos._

—_El destino tiene formas curiosas de actuar._

—_Sí, te juro que si pudiera avisarme de alguna manera sobre el accidente te ayudaría a rescatar a tus padres. Lo curioso es que no recuerdo verte Mamoru._

—_Yo no me veía como ahora._

—_¿Por qué llega a ese lugar señor Chiba?_

—_Supongo que es el destino como dices Haruka, así no solamente conocería a Setsuna, sino que me haría amigo de ambas._

La mujer se dejó caer a un sofá un poco lejano al sillón en el que se encontraba Mamoru, no podía creer lo que le estaba confesando. ¿Cómo podría tolerar las palabras de su amigo y maestro? Comenzó a negar débilmente, al fin todo cobraba sentido para ella y lo peor es que habían usado a su pareja para poder salvar a Michiru.

—¿La hiciste bajar junto con Haruka?

—Yo sé en qué momento veo a Michiru y salgo corriendo, al menos cuando mi versión pasada lo hace y…

—Eso fue lo que cambiaste, tú le tomaste la foto a Michiru e hiciste que se molestara con Haruka. Tú las uniste, tú hiciste que la vida de tu hija se uniera a la de mi esposa.

—No sabía las consecuencias y te consta que he intentado ayudarles de diferentes maneras. Es más, hice que se casaran, pero no sirvió, hice que adoptaran a Hotaru y ni eso les ayudó, la vida de alguien, el nacimiento es lo que ayuda a detener a la muerte. No hablo de manera literal, sino metafórica porque ustedes esperaban con muchas ganas a esa niña.

—Mi hija y mi esposa se mueren por tu culpa.

—Sabes que esa niña deseaba estar con alguien más.

—Dios, no le dan la adopción a tu hija porque es una alcohólica. Me la dan a mí y a Haruka, mi esposa muere esperándome en el punto de encuentro para que podamos conocer a nuestra hija… ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Ese autobús que hace que el otro coche se estrelle en el de Haruka es en el que viaja Hotaru luego de regresar de una excursión.

—Setsuna, ese momento ni siquiera fue tan importante para Haruka, ella no recuerda a Michiru en el metro y no la hubiera notado en el día de su muerte. Si no era tan importante, podría ser un buen medio para salvar a mi niña y eso pasó.

—Desde que puedo viajar a ese momento he peleado por salvar a Haruka y a Hotaru. Tú dijiste que habías salvado a tu hija, pero no me dijiste que la uniste al amor de mi vida.

—No era mi intención.

—¿Cómo pudiste?

—Tú tomaste la decisión de dejar a Haruka con la chica del metro, no yo. Eso fue porque quisiste investigar cosas en común con el pasado y el futuro de Haruka. Por eso me pediste que le tomara una foto a Michiru.

—¡Pero ya tenías la foto! Mi futuro solamente me dejó una nota, "encuentra a la chica del metro" y tú sabías del plan de mi versión de ese momento ¿no? Así que la decisión no fue mía Mamoru.

—Un día me encontré con la Setsuna de la nueva línea que había creado al salvar a mi hija, me dijo que había notado que Haruka bajaba con una muchacha del metro, al principio no sabías que era Haruka hasta que te comentó del accidente de sus padres, porque llevaba una gorra, pero la chica con la que bajó tenía un color de cabello peculiar. Ellas peleaban y no lo habías pensado como algo relevante, hasta que…

—La vi en la muerte de Haruka, ella estaba frente al auto… La reconocí ¿no?

—Sí, entendiste que sus vidas estaban ligadas y estabas cansada de ver morir a Haruka una y otra vez.

—Yo renuncié a Haruka para que viviera… Aún si la hacía quedarse con alguien más ¿cómo estás seguro de que no morirán?

—Yo no lo sé, aún no pasa nada porque no están unidas.

—Porque las acercamos, pero Haruka aún no siente nada. Dime la verdad Mamoru, Haruka no moría cuando tu hija estaba muerta ¿cierto?

El hombre se quedó callado por unos segundos, sabía que era algo que no podría esconder más. Así como había hecho que la Haruka del futuro se asegurará de que la Haruka del presente se decidiera a cuidar a Michiru, debía confiar en que ahora esto salvaría a su hija de la muerte. Setsuna debía renunciar a la rubia para siempre o de nada serviría su sacrificio, se lo había prometido a la Haruka del futuro y en ese instante regresó a su cabeza la plática que había tenido con ella.

—_¿Entonces Setsuna me ama?_

—_Hace todo lo posible por salvarte y de nuevo lo arruinaste Haruka. Estás con ella, pero ¿de qué le sirve cuando sabe que te morirás en el futuro y no puede hacer algo para detenerlo?_

—_Ser felices y aprovechar nuestro tiempo juntas. No tenerle miedo a la muerte, a mi muerte. Yo quiero que sea feliz a mi lado, ¿cómo puede ser feliz sin mí?_

—_¿Y de veras crees que lo es? Le duele verte al lado de otra, pero lo prefiere porque te ama y desea que vivas._

—_¿Me pides que renuncie a ella?_

—_Entonces no la amas lo suficiente, te importas más tú que ella._

—_¿Y Michiru qué? ¿En verdad debo jugar con ella? Es una buena chica y dios hice que se enamorara de mí. Pero no puedo corresponderle porque mi corazón late por Setsuna, ahora que lo sé, ¿crees que de verdad dejaré ir a quien amo por el miedo a mi muerte?_

—_Michiru también muere, ¿no te importa eso? Dices que es una gran chica, creo que se merece ver más cosas, disfrutar del amor como tú lo haces con Setsuna._

—_Mi amor por ella es fuerte y lo lamento por Michiru, pero no estoy dispuesta a renunciar a la mujer de mis sueños._

—_Déjame decirte que su amor no es tan fuerte, no puede salvarte._

—_Lastimé a Michiru en este momento, en mi presente… No quiero hacerlo de nuevo, pero Setsuna… Yo la amo y no deseo renunciar, entiende._

—_Debes tomar una decisión Haruka, la mujer que amas sufre cada que sabe que no puede salvarte. Sé que no crees que Michiru sea la opción correcta, pero demuéstrale a la persona que amas que tú también te puedes sacrificar por darle algo de paz. ¿Vas a seguir siendo tan egoísta como cuando dejaste a tus padres morir en el metro?_

—_¿Qué?_

—_¿De verdad puedes cargar con otra muerte? Porque vas a sumarle a tu carga la muerte de Michiru y lo peor, la depresión de Setsuna._

—_Yo…_

Mamoru no podía más con esa carga, necesitaba ser sincero con Setsuna que no tardaba en cuestionar aquel silencio.

—¿Por qué no respondes?

—No, Haruka no moría. Michiru debía fallecer y ser olvidada por todos, Haruka no la notaba nunca a pesar de vivir relativamente cerca, nunca lo hizo en ese futuro… Al cambiar todo, compliqué un poco las cosas

—¿Entonces le dijiste a su nuevo futuro sobre nosotras?

—Sí.

—¿Y?

—No quería verte sufrir de nuevo y aceptó, me pidió que si esta vez no funciona el plan que tienes en mente lo dejemos todo como es, que no nos metamos de nuevo en el pasado. Que no le pidamos volver a acercarse a Michiru luego de que la salve de ser arrollada.

—¿Por qué quiere estar conmigo?

—Sí.

—Eres un malnacido Mamoru.

—Setsuna te juro que…

—Cierra la boca, tú no sabes lo mucho que sufro al saber que debo acercar a Haruka con otra mujer para que se salve. No sabes lo mucho que me duele verla enamorarse de a poco de tu hija, porque, aunque lo niega sé que la comienza a querer. Me hiciste renunciar a mi vida por tu capricho de querer salvar a Michiru, lo malo es que a pesar de que desees modificar las cosas de nuevo, no lo harás porque ya lo destruiste todo. De alguna manera Haruka terminaba convenciéndome y era conmigo con quien iría al cine, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que quería a Michiru como amiga y al dejarla ella se aisló de toda comunicación con Haruka. No sé cuál era nuestro plan, pero sé que no va a funcionar pues se vuelve a morir esperando a que llegue para ir por Hotaru.

—Set.

—Me quitaste a Haruka y se la diste a Michiru, es mi Haruka y no puedo estar a su lado. Los besos que debía darle y ahora se los dará tu hija… ¿Por qué no nos dejaste en paz?

—Michiru es lo más importante que tengo.

—¿Y por eso la abandonaste?

—Tenía 20 años cuando me hice papá y no podía con tanta responsabilidad.

—¿Qué enfermo acosa a su hija para acercarla a Haruka?

—Tal vez te duela reconocer lo siguiente Setsuna, pero cuando ellas se amen será algo más grande y fuerte de lo que Haruka pudo sentir por ti. Y ese amor será el que salve a la persona que amas, algo que tu amor no pudo hacer.

—Eres un maldito.

—Sólo quédate con el recuerdo de ese amor y te dará las fuerzas que necesitas.

—La he visto besarme un par de veces, pero jamás recibí uno de ellos… Me robaste todo Mamoru… Los únicos momentos que tengo de nosotras ni siquiera son míos de verdad.

—No es tarde para que la recuperes, si es lo que quieres.

—¿Y lastimar a Michiru? ¿No ves cómo mira a Haruka? ¿Quieres que yo mate a tu hija?

—¿Entonces por qué me reclamas?

—Porque eres demasiado estúpido para entender lo que significa amar, porque no podría lastimar a la pobre Michiru… Menos cuando yo renuncié a Haruka.

—Porque no te dije la verdad.

—¿Y? La Haruka de mi tiempo ya decidió, la Haruka del futuro también y lo hizo por mí, por mi felicidad… Que ahora irónicamente ya no tengo felicidad alguna, porque de nuevo nos manipulaste.

—No quise hacerlo.

—Ambas partes decidimos… Me guste o no, debo aceptar las consecuencias, no me pidas acercarme a Haruka en un tiempo, quiero estar sola.

—¿Quieres que te traiga un poco de…?

—Tampoco deseo tu compañía en este momento. Por favor Mamoru retírate de mi casa.

—Lo lamento…

—Vete.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola de nuevo chicos ya estamos de regreso con una nueva actualización de la historia, nos alegra poder reunirnos con ustedes cada semana. Luego de un par de semanas difíciles en México con temas de seguridad, lo bueno es que llega este día y podemos relajarnos un poco y quitarnos el estrés. Pero debo decirles chicos, hay que cuidarnos entre todos, la unidad siempre nos hace más fuertes, así que dejemos de dividirnos. En fin, comencemos a responder sus comentarios y convivamos una semana más.

**Callie chan: **Es un gusto volver a responder un mensaje tuyo, sí, Haruka no deja de decir que al fin entendió lo que sus padres le quisieron enseñar cuando era más joven. En ese sentido desea esconder lo que siente por Michiru y pensar que no es nada del otro mundo. Podemos ver que este día no acaba, porque esta parte de la historia es sobre la rubia camino al restaurante dónde se reunirá con sus amigos y ¡sorpresa! Al fin sabemos que la pobre Haruka pensaba quitarse la vida cuando fue a visitar a sus padres, o al menos, el lugar en el que lamentablemente fallecieron.

La mamá de Michiru creo que no aparecerá ni en este o el siguiente episodio, ¿por qué lo digo? Hoy es miércoles y acá el autor terminó el episodio desde el lunes y ayer tuvo tiempo libre y terminó el que sigue. Hoy quiere comenzar a leer y corregir ciertas cosas, así que espero que el fin de semana trabaje duro para los otros capítulos. Sobre la aparición de Makoto, es demasiado protectora con Michiru y no quiere que nadie vuelva a lastimar a su amiga, así que esa es la razón principal de esa duda o estudio meticuloso de su parte. Haruka no la tiene fácil.

Hoy tuvimos una revelación que me dejó con la boca abierta, o sea, Mamoru hizo un destrozo en la vida de Haruka y Setsuna. No lo justifico y te juro que lo odio, pero creo que el hombre hizo todo por salvar a la persona más importante de su vida, se dio cuenta tarde, pero se dio cuenta. Lo malo es que Haruka no moriría si él no hubiera tomado esa foto, al salvar a su hija de esa muerte, la unió a la vida de la rubia y sin darse cuenta cambió todo, salpicando a una persona que busca proteger a toda costa a la persona que ama. Creo que yo lo mataría por meterse de esa manera en mi vida, o sea, entiendo que lo hiciera, pero al mismo tiempo fue egoísta al mezclar a Haruka y hacer que ella deba morir. Añadimos a eso que todavía tuvo el descaro de ir a comentarle a la Haruka del futuro que Setsuna hacía todo para salvarla y que, si ella la amaba con la misma intensidad, le ayudara a salvarla. Ahora entiendo la molestia, de la rubia, no puede estar con quien ama porque debe de acercarse a Michiru a quien apreciaba. No es sólo el lastimar a Michiru o Setsuna, sino que se lastima a ella misma porque siente que juegan con su vida, ahora creo que él no le mencionó nada sobre ser quien tomó la foto para salvar a Michiru y menos que él sea el padre porque Haruka lo termina matando.

Gracias por las felicitaciones Callie chan, un año de matrimonio y ya el bebé, aunque de relación sean unos añitos más, pero ya disfrutamos un buen tiempo de nuestra relación, de vivir en pareja y por eso decidimos que luego de la boda, era tiempo de buscar bebé. Nos leemos el próximo fin de semana, muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones.

**Roshell101216: Gracias y feliz aniversario para ti, qué curioso es que nos separen unos días de celebrar el aniversario en conjunto ja ja ja. Sí, es el segundo mejor día de mi vida, el primero fue cuando esos ojitos bonitos se cruzaron con mi mirada.**

**La verdad es que no sé quién tiene más nervios sobre el asunto del parto, pues como bien lo dices se pone en riesgo la vida de Tori y eso es lo que me tiene en una crisis de pánico, ya en este punto no me gusta que viaje sola a la escuela. Ni me apetece que si yo entro más temprano o tarde ella me diga que pide taxi, parezco guardaespaldas porque me debo salir de casa con ella y ver que entre bien a su clase. No es sólo por los peligros actuales por culpa de la gente enferma que existe, también lo hago porque nunca falta el descuidado que va al volante y como ella ya no puede manejar, yo me estreso bastante fácil ahora que está embarazada, no me atrevo a tomar el auto. Me aterra saber que no estaré para ella si de repente comienza con los dolores de parto, y no sabes como le llamo si no puedo ir por ella a la escuela. Literalmente mi mundo está en caos cuando no estoy cerca de ella o de mi hijo, jamás creí sentir algo tan grande y puro por dos personas (a una no la conozco en persona todavía ja ja ja). No te miento, en este momento mis manos comenzaron a sudar por el hecho de pensar que ya viene el momento de conocer al pequeño Kai.**

**De la historia, Haruka sí está enamorándose, lo sabe y se hace la loca porque no creyó que las profecías de Setsuna se cumplieran. Además, tenemos esa atracción que siente por ella, lo malo para la pobre rubia es que en su vida sí debía aparecer Setsuna y eso que siente es correspondido, pero la gran cuchara de Mamoru las ha hecho separarse. En otros momentos del tiempo Haruka se bajaba ¿por qué? Porque no deseaba trabajar y curiosamente su vida estaba destinada a conocer a Setsuna y enamorarse. **

**Claro que comienza a descubrir las facetas de Michiru y con eso está llegando el enamoramiento, la cuida porque se ha dado cuenta de que la pobre chica necesita ser escuchada, valorada y querida, la siente como una niña a la que debe de proteger de los demás. Makoto es la persona que no cree en las intenciones de Haruka y eso por la desconfianza que siente por los antiguos novios de Michiru. Ya veremos cómo se desarrolla el drama entre Mina, Rei y Michiru ja ja ja.**

**Bueno pues ya sabes más del pasado de Haruka, el que debía ser y el que ahora es, todo gracias al inconsciente de Mamoru. No sé si culparlo o entenderlo, porque incluso me genera conflicto a mí ja ja ja.**

**Roshell esta oportunidad tu comentario no se perdió en el limbo informático ja ja ja, así que nos leemos pronto y saludos desde una galaxia muy muy lejana.**

**Kyoky chan: **Sí, no dejes pasar más tiempo para que te pueda saludar, ya no dejemos que te conteste darthuranus n_n. Tienes razón emociona y aterra la llegada del bebé, creo que se acabaron mis días de despertar tarde los fines de semana. ¡Tres historias! Vaya que han pasado muchas cosas en realidad.

Veamos lo de la historia, no te preocupes que yo tampoco creo que deje la bebida, al menos no en este momento. Esperemos que no tome tanto que es lo que realmente nos angustia, pero debo confesar que tiene momentos divertidos como lo del ritual para fecundar o algo así. Hoy creo que Haruka empieza a aceptar que sí desea algo más con Michiru, pero al notarlo de desdice y comenta "a no, es por caridad" al menos eso me parece, "ayudar es bueno" y no, que acepte de una buena vez que le gusta Michiru, que se deje de tonteras. Yo también quiero saber lo que pasará cuando eso ocurra, porque por el momento sabemos que ella siente atracción por los chicos, mientras que Haruka no ha hablado a pesar de que lo ha intentado. Yo creo que le entra miedo al pensar que la va a rechazar, pero es Michiru y ella se está enamorando de la personalidad de Haruka ¿cierto?

Kyoky chan esperamos que tengas un excelente fin de semana y descanses, nos leemos la próxima semana.

**Pablo395: Hola mi estimado Pablo, como te diste cuenta sí está interesado en Makoto, excelente percepción.** **Lo mismo pasa con Beryl, por eso le ha pedido a Michiru que lo lleve, falta un poco para que ella le haga la petición a Haruka, espera por ello.**

**Debo ver las películas que me dices, las de destino final me causan mucha gracia por exageradas, las recuerdo un poco, pero les prestaré mucha atención. Las otras que mencionas no las he visto y juro que las voy a buscar.**

**Sobre lo que explicas de tus pláticas, debo decir que no vas tan equivocado con el tema del que hoy hablamos, pues lo que Mamoru hace es terrible. No te preocupes que Kai y Tori siempre reciben tus saludos y te envían abrazos.**

**Shanebilasi san: **Que lindo ser yo la que responde el día de hoy. Me da gracia pensar que creías que era la inestabilidad mental de darthuranus.

Nosotros comprendemos el caos de las tareas que tenemos cada día y esperamos que el tema de tu salud esté bien, lo primordial es que siempre cuides de ella.

Michiru es una buena persona que necesita mucho cariño, por eso es que se esconde detrás del alcohol. El que se abra de a poco creo que es algo que hace cuando siente que puede confiar y deja de ver las barreras y actitudes negativas de quien la rodea. Haruka necesitaba recordar a sus padres para dejar de actuar de esa manera tan grosera y sí, nefasta como dices.

Mamoru,ese tipo es lo que más odio en este fic, creo que harás lo mismo que yo. La madre de Michiru es otra que me tiene con los pelos de punta, hasta Kai kun siente mi estrés con ese par.

Pienso que cuando Haruka le diga a Michiru que es chica será un shock para la pobre ex actriz.

Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, es un placer que sean parte de nuestra vida y compartirles un poco de ella es lo más lindo y divertido que me ha sucedido. Sobre el fútbol americano creo que alguien volvió a llorar por recordar como su equipo perdió. De verdad, no bromeo al decir que lloró al ver escapar el triunfo e insiste que el penultimo touchdown no era porque el pie estaba fuera del campo. De hecho eso es algo que me hizo escribir a fuerza U_U, además dijo "no me recuerdes el peor día del 2020."

Jesús, eso que no empieza la temporada de baseball, no quiero saber cómo nos pondremos al ver a los Gigantes de San Francisco jugar. basketball LA Lakers, soccer de USA LA Galaxy ¿Ya notaste un patrón en los equipos de los que es hincha? Y sí, le vamos a los Gigantes de Yomiuri en Japón, los Diablos Rojos del México, obvio en basseball. Y en soccer mexicano es hincha del Toluca. Si continuo no termino, pero esperemos que podamos discutir contigo los juegos de los 49ers y los Seahawks de Seattle.

Saludos y esperamos leerte pronto, porque nos encantan tus comentarios.

Al fin hemos llegado a la parte que más me gusta cuando me toca comentar el capítulo, chicos recuerden que en esta historia yo estoy igual que ustedes. Obvio que leo horas antes el episodio, pero debo hacerlo para responder a sus comentarios, así que todo es nuevo para mí, como para ustedes. Disculparán mi expresión, pero haciendo uso al meme de Love de la serie You, hoy quiero dedicárselo a Mamoru "¡wey ya!" O como en el video viral de hace mil años de "Edgar se cae" (que me acaba de mostrar Karu kun) que es lo inverso "¡ya wey!" O sea, no te bastó dejar a tu familia y dejar a tu hija con una loca incompetente que la explotó para no mover un dedo y trabajar como lo debía hacer. No, dejaste que explotaran a tu hija, todos los mentados episodios tienes que salir con una porquería para molestarla y acercarla a Haruka. No, a ese sujeto no le bastó violentar a Michiru, todavía arruinó a un par de personas que ni sabían de la existencia de Michiru y ahora se hace la victima y dice "mi hija es lo más importante", no lo acepto y les juro que cada episodio volveré a decir "¡wey ya!"

Manipuló a Setsuna y a Haruka de una distinta línea del tiempo para saber qué relación tenían con Michiru. El muy infame dijo "bueno Haruka viajaba en el mismo vagón, eso es suficiente para mí, es el medio que me ayudará a salvar a Michiru", ¡no es así Mamoru! Setsuna tiene razón, tú no sabes lo que es el amor… Ay, que cosas, me proyecté demasiado chicos, pero a pesar de que entiendo el sentimiento paternal, no me cabe que sea tan desconsiderado con Michiru a la hora de acosarla. Amigo, planea algo mejor para acercarla o ¿será que conoce bien a Haruka y sabe que esa es la manera de acercarlas? De igual manera es cruel y horrible, ¡te odio Mamoru!

Chicos que manera de revelar las cosas, o sea es pronto y a la vez me deja pensando en Setsuna. ¿Realmente no moverá un dedo para recuperar a Haruka? No, de verdad… No creo que deje ir, así como así a su amor, digo ya sabe que ese desgraciado le robó la vida, porque lo que tiene Michiru con Haruka, realmente le pertenecía a Setsuna. Trágame tierra y escupeme en la historia porque deseo matar a Mamoru. No me la creo chicos, estoy con ganas de ahorcar a darthuranus por hacer de las suyas de nuevo. Pobre Michiru, con Mamoru y Esmeralda como padres, no me sorprende su alcoholismo.

—**Chicos muchas gracias por estar otra semana más al pendiente de la historia, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios y revisarlos para que no se pierdan, no queremos dejar de leerlos.**

—Si quieres saber más sobre esta historia dale follow o fav para que su mail haga tolón tolón cada que se actualice.

— **Saludos a todos los lectores anónimos y nos leemos la siguiente semana****. ****¿Nosotros donde nos leemos Tori?**

—En fanfic, またね! Les juro que mataré a Mamoru.


	11. Episodio 11

**Ni Sailor Moon o sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

XI.

El ruido de las copas chocando unas contra otras, las personas hablando y el sonido de los platos al ser retirados de la mesa parecían ser más fuertes luego de la plática que habías sostenido en ese momento. Por momentos creyó que lo que la chica de cabello cenizo decía era una mala broma, pero al mirar a Seiya con detenimiento entendió que incluso él estaba perplejo en lo que Haruka relataba. Ella jamás creyó verla hablar así de otra persona que no fuesen ellos, no, realmente no hablaba tan entusiasmada de ellos; pero esa tal Michiru era ya alguien importante en la vida de su amiga.

¿Sentía furia? Sí, podría llamar a ese sentimiento como algo parecido a la furia, pues en ese mismo momento su cabeza comenzaba a manejar diferentes tipos de pensamientos. ¿Cómo se supone que debes de reaccionar cuando otra chica se convierte en la nueva prioridad de tu mejor amiga? Y no se confundan, Usagi no estaba celosa de manera romántica, pero siempre fue la mujer número uno en la vida de la chica de mirada esmeralda. Ella era la número uno dentro del mundo de Haruka y ahora saber que debía compartir esa atención era simplemente abominable.

La rubia de cabellos cenizos seguía insistiendo en que simplemente era una amiga, pero la manera en la que mencionaba su nombre, la forma en la que sus ojos brillaban al relatarles que ebria era muy graciosa y la estúpida sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro eran la prueba más grande de que se estaba enamorando de ella. Haruka podría negar sus sentimientos mil veces y nunca podría engañarla, es más, Seiya también se daba cuenta de que la rubia se entusiasmaba al contarles sus planes para que se conocieran los tres.

—¿Entonces saliste del trabajo porque Michiru te quería presentar a sus amigas? — dijo curioso.

—Pues sí, ella dijo que era algo urgente y nos engañó a los tres.

—¿Por qué no la trajiste para que la conozcamos?

—Cabeza de bombón debo volver a aclarar que Michiru es una amiga. Una nueva amiga que necesita prepararse para conocerlos.

—¿Por qué? — dijo molesta.

—Es… Kaioh Michiru.

—¡Sales con la princesa Mochi! — dijo Seiya con una cara llena de deleite.

¡No! De todas las mujeres en las que Haruka se debía o podía fijar, lo hacía en la que era una verdadera calamidad. ¿Por qué se fijaba en la mujer más vulgar de Tokio? No, decir de Tokio era demasiado pequeño, Kaioh Michiru era la mujer más vulgar, escandalosa y problemática de todo Japón. ¡No sólo de Japón! De todo oriente. Usagi escondió su rostro de desagrado en la copa de vino que tenía a un lado y se la llevó a la boca, de pequeña odiaba la estúpida serie en la que salió Michiru. No había cosa más fea que "Leyendas de Okinawa", ella prefería ver series de la vida de mujeres influyentes en el país. Amaba "Hanako y Anna", aquella serie de Muraoka Hanako, una traductora famosa de Japón.

—No le llames de esa manera, ella lo detesta.

—Vamos, no te molestes. Quizá pueda decirme un día "quiero mochi" y ponerlo como el sonido de notificaciones de mi celular.

—No— dijo Haruka molesta.

—Ya deja de molestar a la nueva conquista de Haruka— la voz seca de Usagi se escuchó fuerte.

—¿Te molesta algo bombón?

—No.

Seiya miraba a Haruka para lograr saber si ella entendía aquel cambio en el humor de la rubia. Pero el movimiento negativo de la cabeza de su amiga más alta le hizo comprender que ni ella sabía que desagradaba a Usagi. En ese momento comprendió que la nueva amante de Haruka no era del agrado de la chica de mirada azul, él simplemente se limitó a posar una de sus manos en una de las de Usagi. Esa manera tan discreta de ser del chico reconfortaba a la propia rubia con odangos y ella tranquilizó un poco la molestia que nacía en el interior de su ser.

—Espero que ahora comprendan la razón por la que debo preparar a Michi para que los conozca.

—¿Michi? — dijo el chico.

—Seiya por dios, es la nueva novia de Haruka y es normal que la llame con tanto cariño. ¿Qué esperabas? La tiene que preparar para conocernos porque le damos mucha vergüenza y como somos menos sofisticados que ella necesita hacerle entender ese pequeño detalle. ¿No?

—No es mi novia, simplemente me cae muy bien y me genera un raro sentimiento de protección.

—Haruka ese sentimiento se llama amor— Seiya levantó una ceja.

—No lo es.

—¿Cómo sabes que no es amor? — contraatacó Usagi.

—Porque amo a alguien más, pero lo nuestro no puede ser— los ojos de Haruka se llenaron de melancolía.

—¿Estás jugando con Mochi? — soltó Seiya.

—Incluso eso es bajo para ti y lo sabes, no puedes jugar con los sentimientos de otra mujer todo porque la chica que quieres no te hace caso.

—Qué no le digas Mochi— miró enfadada a Seiya, luego miró a Usagi —. Y no, no juego con sus sentimientos. Entiendan que simplemente la quiero como una amiga, lo mío no puede ser con la otra chica porque está casada y debo dejarla ser feliz con su pareja ¿entienden?

—¿Ya se lo dejaste claro a Michi? — mencionó el nombre con sarcasmo.

—Claro Usagi, no soy una maldita y ella entiende que la quiero como amiga.

—Es lo que te parece, pero ¿se lo has dicho? — remató Seiya.

—Sí… Yo sé que sí y ella sabe que somos amigas.

—No eres nada convincente, además de que no entiendo cómo es que te fijaste en ella.

—¿Por qué cabeza de bombón?

—Ay Haruka— hizo una cara que bien podría interpretarse como llamar tonta a la rubia.

—¿Qué?

—Kaioh Michiru— dijo el chico en burla.

—Sí Seiya.

—Alias "Princesa Mochi"— dijo duramente Usagi.

—¿Qué tiene de malo Michiru? Ella es una excelente persona y obviamente cualquiera se enamoraría de su forma de ser, su manera de sonreír y su hermosa mirada— se molestó con su amiga.

—Es una alcohólica y grosera, siempre que sale una nota de ella es porque se quedó dormida en la calle como indigente de lo borracha que está. O agrediendo a las personas en la calle que se le acercan para tomarse una foto con ella y además es una golfa.

—Michiru no es una golfa.

—¡Por dios Haruka! Hay una foto en la que se ve haciéndole sexo oral a un cantinero de un pub irlandés. ¿Cómo le llamas a una mujer de esa calaña?

—¿Una foto de qué?

—Dios salió hace un par de horas junto con una nota.

—Déjame ver esa foto— exigió molesta.

—Claro— comenzó a buscar la imagen y no tardó en encontrarla.

—Bombón no creo que sea lo más correcto, además Haruka dices que ella es una buena mujer ¿no? No prestes atención a la imagen, es de hace años y es una ex pareja de esa chica. Realmente no tiene nada importante, te lo juro, yo ni la miré.

—Dije que deseo ver la maldita foto.

Aquella expresión asesina en la cara de la rubia puso los nervios de punta a la pobre Usagi e hizo entender a Seiya la razón por la que deseaba mirar aquella foto. Haruka extendió la mano para presionar a su amiga y movió los dedos para que le diera el celular, no, los ojos esmeraldas ya no eran para nada alegres o tranquilos. La mirada que ahora tenía era simplemente de odio e ira reprimida que no estaba dirigida a ella, sino a la persona de la imagen y Usagi terminó por entregarle el aparato.

—¡Ese imbécil! Le advertí que no se metiera con ella, lo voy a matar.

—Haruka, por favor relájate— suplicó Usagi.

—No me pidas que me relaje, esta basura simplemente usaba a Michiru porque era un cuerpo para saciar sus necesidades biológicas. Además, se nota que está ebria y por la manera en la que toma esa cosa es obvio que no es verdad. Además vean bien que hay algo como una botella de cristal en su boca, ese pervertido se inventó esto porque la quiere hacer quedar mal.

—¿Por qué quieres negar los hechos? Le gusta ser tratada así porque no se ama y te juro que no puedo entender cómo es que te preocupas por alguien como ella. No es más que una cualquiera, deberías alejarte de ella antes de que tu reputación se vea afectada por salir con Kaioh.

—Mira Usagi, no conoces a Michi como yo y puedo decirte que ella tiene demasiados problemas. Uno de ellos es el autoestima, ¿sabes por qué? Por gente como ustedes que simplemente se la pasan juzgando sin conocerla. Ella es una gran persona que tiene un problema con la bebida y personas como este idiota se aprovechan de ella, la usan para tener publicidad. Pero Michiru es más que un estúpido papel de una tonta serie. Es más que los videos amarillistas que le toman y más que estas notas de porquería que le hace este hijo de perra… Maldito reporterito que no tiene el valor de poner su nombre en la nota y usa un pseudónimo para atacarla, ¿qué es esto de "tuxedo"?

—¿Conoces al patán que reveló las intimidades que tuvo con Michiru? — dijo Seiya.

—Ese cretino piensa que Michiru está sola y se equivoca.

—¿Leíste la nota Haruka? Porque dice que Mochi tiene un nuevo novio que no conoce la verdadera forma de ser de su exnovia.

—No ¿y tú?

—Pero no vi la foto. ¿Lo conoces?

—¿Por qué lees tonterías? Sí, conozco al muerto de hambre que dio la entrevista, aunque quiera ocultar su identidad con una foto falsa y de la mitad de su cuerpo con el maldito tatuaje en su antebrazo lo reconozco.

—Por favor Haruka, no hagas una tontería y no te metas en cosas que no te incumben— Usagi interrumpió la plática de sus amigos.

—Me incumben cabeza de bombón porque ayer le dije amablemente que no se metiera con Michiru o le rompería la cara.

—Haruka, bombón tiene razón, estás muy alterada y lo mejor será ayudar a la chica de otra manera. ¿Me entiendes? Yo puedo llamar al abogado para que…

—Tomen mi tarjeta de crédito y paguen la cena. Yo tengo cosas que hacer, no intenten detenerme, porque no voy a responder chicos— dijo azotando el plástico en la mesa.

—¡Haruka! — gritó Usagi al ver como su amiga salía corriendo del lugar.

—¿Por qué razón lo hiciste Usagi?

—¿Es mi culpa?

—Está enamorada de esa mujer, ella lo va a negar las veces que sean necesarias hasta darse cuenta de que ya se enamoró. Pero no tienes derecho de hacer este tipo de cosas, ¿crees que me agradó saber de quién se trata?

—No — dijo triste.

—Pero Haruka ve algo en ella… Sabes que no se fija en cualquier mujer, desde que tengo memoria solo se la pasaba hablando de una chica de la que no sabe su nombre y que al parecer es una gran persona. Debe ser de quien nos habló hace un momento, lo malo es que ella es casada y de alguna u otra manera Haruka se decidió a seguir adelante. Quizá conoció a Mochi luego de obligarse a dejar ser feliz a esa chica a la que ama, sabes… Sí debe ser buena persona, al menos eso creo… Conoces que esa tonta no se pone así por cualquiera, es más, tú y yo sabemos que va camino a meterse en problemas.

—Dijo que ayer le comentó que dejara de meterse con esa chica ¿no? Eso significa que le pidió no ventilar este tipo de cosas, que aunque son falsas afectan a la chica esa… ¿Trajiste tu auto?

—Sí, ¿vamos a seguir a Haruka?

—¿Tú qué crees? No será amable con ese tipo, pero realmente no tengo ganas de conocer a esa chica, estoy segura que la verá luego.

—Pediré que rastreen el auto de Haruka, debemos alcanzarla antes de que le rompa la cara a ese sujeto.

* * *

Voy conduciendo como loca por las calles de Tokio, aunque eso eso signifique un embotellamiento cada tres calles. No saben cómo odio vivir en una de las ciudades más habitadas del mundo, somos tantas personas que apenas puedes disfrutar de conducir el auto. Hoy lo detesto más porque se me hace tarde para llegar a casa de Michiru, ¿acaso pensaron que iría a romperle la cara a Owen? Créanme que tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero cabeza de bombón dijo que esa estúpida entrevista y la imagen salieron hace un par de horas. Eso quiere decir que Michiru debe de haber visto esas porquerías y puede que saliera a beber. O por la vergüenza que siente al verse como una cualquiera no desee salir de su casa en estos momentos, le quiero romper la cara.

—Ese hijo de perra— golpeo mi volante.

Creo que este tipo de reacciones se hacen más constantes en mí desde que Michiru llegó a mi vida, o, mejor dicho, desde que yo llegué a la vida de Michiru. ¿Por qué la gente no puede seguir una indicación tan simple como "deja en paz a Michiru y olvida todas las cosas que viviste con ella"? Ese maldito infeliz miente y me las va a pagar, ya pensaré en una opción elegante o quizá una en la que no afecte mucho a mi empresa. No, lo voy a matar y creo que no soy la única que piensa esto, pues si Makoto vio el artículo de cuarta, querrá matarlo antes que yo.

—Mueve el trasero idiota— grito al tipo que está frente a mí, no arranca a pesar de tener el verde.

—Si tienes prisa, mejor vuela.

—¡Qué dices!

Sí estoy alterada y los otros automovilistas comienzan a pitar, todos tenemos prisa y este idiota no puede dar vuelta a pesar de que los otros autos se detuvieron. En lugar de seguir peleando con él intento llamar de nuevo a Michiru, pero la llamada da al buzón de voz. Me llevo las manos a la sien pues estoy comenzando a estresarme, te prometí que no dejaría que algo malo te sucediera. Esta gente solamente te obliga a hacerte daño, no entiendo qué ganan con ese tipo de artículos, si es que puedo llamarles de esa manera. Ella me preocupa, realmente tengo miedo de que Michiru se lastime o vuelva a beber, no quiero que algo le suceda.

—Es todo.

Me bajo del auto y camino en dirección al auto frente a mí, por favor, no es difícil dar la vuelta y continuar tu camino. Pero este personaje me tiene cansada con su manera de manejar parece pedir permiso al momento de dar vuelta. En un embotellamiento las personas no te dejarán hacerlo si eres demasiado pasivo como él. Al fin llego a la ventana del piloto, el sujeto no se ha percatado de que estoy a su lado porque está enviando un mensaje de texto. Este idiota no es tonto, simplemente pierde el tiempo y me hace gastar el mío, Michiru me necesita. Tengo suerte porque este inútil va con la ventana abajo y es mi oportunidad para abrir la puerta del vehículo.

—¡Ey!

Me grita al escuchar que su puerta se abre, mientras que yo con mi brazo izquierdo lo golpeo en el pecho para retenerlo en lo que le quito el cinturón de seguridad. Luego lo jalo del asiento y lo arrojo a la calle, me subo en el auto y lo ayudo a dar la vuelta que tanto tiempo le tomó dar.

—Listo, no era tan difícil— me bajo.

—¿Quién te crees?

—Si me sigues haciendo perder el tiempo, puedo ser tu peor pesadilla.

No sé realmente el tono con el que dije las cosas, pero veo en el tipo algo muy cercano a lo que podríamos llamar intimidación en su mirada. Créanme que ni yo entiendo las razones por las que prefiero ver a Michiru, antes de romperle la cara a ese idiota. Realmente necesito estar a su lado, hay algo dentro de mí que lo desea, no puedo expresar esta intensidad que tengo de abrazarla y decirle que todo estará bien. Quiero mostrarle mi apoyo… Dios, ¿en qué momento llegué a mi auto?

—Minako tiene una academia.

Recuerdo y lo primero que hago es pedirle a mi celular que busque la academia de Mina, sí, al fin encontré el nombre y el número. Ahora le pido a mi celular que llame a la academia, no es tarde, son las 22:00, espero que me atiendan.

—**Diga.**

—Mina, soy el agente inmobiliario. ¿Estás con Michiru?

—**¿Disculpe?**

—Soy Tenoh Haruka, desayunamos en la mañana con la señorita Kino y Michiru.

—**Ah… En un momento le comunico a Minako.**

—Lo siento, pensé que usted era ella.

—**Es que está en clase y por eso me ha pedido responder.**

—¿Quién es?

—**La novia de Minako.**

—¿Michiru está con ustedes?

—**No.**

—¿Tiene dónde apuntar?

—**Sí.**

—Le daré mi número de celular y por favor, necesito que me ayude a localizar a Michiru.

—**¿Sucede algo con Michi?**

—No lo sé, no puedo comunicarme con ella… Sólo le daré mi número y si puede hacer contacto con ella llamame, se lo suplico.

—**Claro… Dígame el número.**

Comienzo a darle el número de mi celular y le vuelvo a rogar que se comunique con Michiru o Makoto. Lo único que quiero es que ella se encuentre bien, mierda, en la mañana su sonrisa era la que iluminaba todo. El sol se quedaba minúsculo en su esplendor, al menos comparado al de la sonrisa de Michiru y ahora… Esos idiotas seguramente se lo robaron, no dejaré que nadie en este mundo te arrebate de nuevo esa sonrisa, es la primera vez que puedo ver una genuina sonrisa de felicidad en tu cara… Las veces que te vi en silla de ruedas o el día que morimos, la sonrisa que portas es de melancolía. Siempre has fingido las sonrisas, como en la sesión de fotos de la boda de tu enemiga, porque ni tu amiga parece. Creo que me he quedado pensando un momento pues escucho a la novia de Minako repetir de nuevo "¿está allí?"

—Por favor, yo voy a casa de Michiru, si te comunicas con ella no le digas… Quizá quiera evitarme y no podría con eso— no miento, realmente lo siento.

—**De acuerdo señor Tenoh.**

—Si está con la señorita Kino, ¿serían tan amables de proporcionarme su dirección?

—**Me temo que no me la sé, seguramente Mina se la enviará en cuanto termine la última clase.**

—Se lo agradezco señorita…

—**Hino, pero no le diga a Michiru que habló conmigo.**

—Sí, usted me está haciendo un favor y yo debo de concederle uno ¿cierto?

—**Así es, lo llamaré para informarle lo que sepa.**

Agradezco la ayuda a la señorita Hino y sigo atravesando la ciudad, necesito llegar a casa de Michiru cuanto antes o les juro que voy a perder la cabeza. Reconozco este lugar, a 10 minutos se encuentra el pub de ese idiota y la casa de Michiru está a 20 minutos de aquí… ¿Y si le vino a reclamar? Puede que ese cavernícola pueda hacerle daño a Michiru y todo por la manera en la que llegará a hacerle el reclamo. También puede que ella se encuentre en su casa encerrada por pena.

—¿Qué hago?

Si voy al pub de ese irlandés seguramente terminaré rompiéndole la cara y algo más. Por otro lado, si voy a casa de Michiru y se encuentra allí podré consolarla… Pero si está con Owen y se está peleando, ella podría salir lastimada… Maldición, no sé qué hacer y pierdo más tiempo. Michiru puede estar en peligro en este momento, es obvio que debo llegar a ese lugar antes, si no está al menos iré más tranquila a casa de Michiru.

Doy el volantazo más violento de mi vida, jamás he lastimado de tal manera a uno de mis autos y hoy le tocó a mi deportivo amarillo. Al fin veo las letras rojas del nombre del bar aparecer, veo a un hombre que está pensando en entrar al lugar, me estaciono y me acerco a él.

—Buenas noches amigo.

—Buenas noches— me responde amigable.

—¿Quieres ganarte 3000 yenes?

—Yo no busco sexo— se enfada.

Sus ojos azules me recuerdan a los de Michiru, no sé de una manera u otra hay algo en él que se me hace familiar.

—No es eso, necesito que entres y mires si se encuentra esta chica en el lugar— le muestro una foto de Michiru —es mi novia y el dueño es su ex…

—¿Tienen una aventura?

—No, pero ese idiota la está molestando y seguramente vino a reclamarle, él es demasiado violento… No quiero que le haga daño a la persona que quiero.

—¿Por qué no entras tú? — este hombre con barba me genera muchos problemas.

—Porque si no está aquí, debo ir a buscar a mi novia, no aparece y no me responde las llamadas. Por favor, no quiero romperle la cara a ese idiota ahora. Primero debo asegurarme de que ella está bien.

—Si tú lo dices hijo… ¿Cómo sabes que saldré?

—Me genera confianza.

—Págame cuando salga, miraré con cuidado.

—Gracias.

Espero al tipo unos minutos, 10 en realidad, 10 minutos que son una eternidad. Es más, tengo ganas de entrar a romperle la cara a ese imbécil de Owen, pero pienso en que lo mejor es ir con Michiru antes de hacerlo. Salga ya señor, necesito volar en mi auto para llegar a casa de ella.

—Hijo.

—¿Sí?

—La chica no está, dicen que pasó por aquí hace un par de horas llegó algo pasada de copas, le gritó a un hombre y el tipo de la cantina le dio una bofetada. Creo que le abrió el labio, todos vieron ese momento y ella le dijo que lo haría pagar, que iría a la policía.

—¿Le pegó a Michi?

—Eso dicen.

—Tome el dinero— mi voz vuelve a ser seca.

—No hijo, ese tipo tiene a un par de tontos a su lado, si me dejas ayudarte a romperle la cara la ayuda será gratis.

—Entonces entremos.

—Haruka— me detienen del hombro.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer una tontería— reconozco la voz.

—La golpeó cabeza de bombón, ese imbécil se atrevió a golpearla por venir a reclamarle. ¿Crees que realmente me quedaré con los brazos cruzados?

—Usagi quédate en el auto y llama a la policía si no salimos en 10 minutos— dice Seiya quitándose el saco.

—Seiya por favor, pensé que serías la voz de la razón.

—No lo soy cuando golpean a una mujer… ¿Entramos Haruka?

—Con mucho gusto, ¿señor?

—Hijo, vamos a patearle el trasero a ese idiota que se atrevió a golpear a tu chica.

—Se lo advertí, le dije que dejara de molestarla… Cabeza de bombón, quédate en el auto de Seiya y cierra bien las puertas.

—Chicos, por favor.

—Regresaremos pronto y bien— le sonríe Seiya.

—Usagi ve al auto… 10 minutos y llamas a la policía— le recuerdo.

Entrar al lugar no es tan complicado, no es una película de acción donde te encuentras a 30 guardias para resguardar al malo de la historia. No es así, pero mi manera de entrar al lugar hace que él se gire y distingo su cara de terror. Sí, sabe a qué he venido, sus amigos lo miran para interrogarlo por la reacción que tuvo y Owen les sonríe con nervios, parece que intenta salir del maldito lugar, pero no entiende que yo corro tan rápido que no importa si huye, yo lo voy a alcanzar. Será mejor para él no hacerme enojar más con una escapada tan precaria como esa.

—Ustedes intervengan si sus amigos lo hacen— le digo a los chicos.

Yo comienzo a caminar lentamente mientras que alguien retiene un poco a Owen y él intenta terminar la charla y darle lo que le piden. "Rayos, le va a romper la cara a nuestro chico irlandés. No aprendió la vez que la intentó golpear y ahora que lo hizo este chico no se lo va a perdonar" escucho a alguien hablar.

—Agente inmobiliario, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Escuché que le pegaste a mi chica?

—No.

—Tus clientes lo dicen.

—Amigo, llegó ebria como siempre y armaba un alboroto.

—¿Por la nota y la foto falsa que diste para que la pusieran en el periódico?

—Te hice un favor, es una golfa Tenoh y aunque sea falsa debías saberlo.

—¿Mi novia?

—Sí.

—Ay Owen, no entiendes.

Lo único que no separa es la barra de su bar, no salto porque ese imbécil no me queda lejos y lo primero que hago es estirar mis manos y lo capturo por la playera. No me interesa que tenga clientes, lo proyecto sobre una mesa que me queda cerca, al parecer los tipos que estaban allí entienden lo que haré y se alejan rápidamente. No había notado que también quitaron sus tarros, eso es mejor para mí, pues de esa manera no se le van a enterrar cristales en la espalda. ¡Qué suerte tengo! Pero no por eso voy a cantar victoria chicos, puedo ver que rompí la mesa por la fuerza del impacto y es momento de que me ponga sobre él y comience a golpearlo. Mi puño comienza a impactar su cara, luego siento como golpeo la nariz, truena y la sangre comienza a brotar de ella.

—¿Por qué no hiciste lo que te pedí? ¿Acaso no lo hice de la mejor manera?

—Déjalo— saltan los amigos.

—Ni se les ocurra, ustedes lo vieron golpear a la chica— grita Seiya que entra en acción.

Veo siluetas y apenas puedo apreciar los zapatos de mi amigo aparecer cerca, luego uno de los tipos se va al suelo. El otro se agita porque está peleando con el señor que me encontré fuera de este lugar inmundo. Yo sigo golpeando a Owen que ya tiene un ojo cerrado, me doy cuenta de que lo estoy dejando muy mal.

—No vuelvas a tocarle un pelo a Michiru ¿entiendes? — lo levanto.

El tipejo ese no puede contestar, pero con el nivel de ira que manejo en este momento ese detalle me enfurece más y lo único que hago es golpearle la boca. A ver si de esa manera se atreve a responder lo que le estoy diciendo. Vuelvo a levantar mi brazo para tomar vuelo e impactarlo de nuevo en su rostro y él dice algo.

—Basta, basta agente inmobiliario.

—¿La vas a dejar esta vez?

—Sí.

—¿A quién le vendiste la nota?

—Él me buscó.

—Su nombre, quiero el maldito nombre— grito.

—Endymion, ese dijo que era su nombre. Te juro que él me buscó, yo te pensaba hacer caso, pero necesitaba el dinero.

—Dinero, eres una maldita basura. No te quiero cerca de Michiru y la vas a vetar de este maldito lugar. Si me entero de que entra aquí, no te imaginas lo que haré.

—Sí.

—Vámonos chicos— me levanto.

—Dios— se retuerce el idiota de Owen.

Salgo del lugar con el señor y con mi amigo, puedo observar a cabeza de bombón correr a nosotros. Primero me abraza y luego le salta a Seiya, la pobre se ve más preocupada por él que por mí. Ella no lo quiere admitir, pero realmente siente algo más por Seiya que una amistad, sé que ellos son novios y actúan como amigos a mi lado. Creo que es porque piensan que me sentiría mal al no tener pareja, son tan tontos.

—Bueno, ve a buscar a tu novia, ya se me quitaron las ganas de tomar algo en este lugar.

—Gracias señor— le extiendo la mano.

—De nada.

—Chicos dejen de seguirme, los veo luego— me alejo.

—Haruka a dónde vas ahora— grita Usagi.

—A ver a Michiru.

Los chicos caminan a su auto y hacen lo que les pedí no hacer, seguirme. El hombre que nos ayudó ya no está en el lugar, parece que se esfumó…

—Vea cómo me dejó ese loco, dijo que no dejaría que me pasara esto señor Endymion.

—Ya, ya… Te voy a pagar bien los golpes, recuerda que no debes de mencionar al agente inmobiliario.

—Me tiró tres dientes de un golpe.

—Te lo buscaste, me voy a llevar a mis amigos.

—No sirvieron de mucho al momento de protegerme.

—Calma, no pasa nada chico.

—Eso dice usted.

—Lo mejor es que regreses a tu país, te compraré el lugar.

—Bien.

—Y no hables con nadie de esto.

—Me trajeron a mi oficina para que los clientes no escuchen esta plática.

—Que llorón es.

—Debo cerrar el lugar.

—Y luego vaya al hospital.

—Deje de burlarse.

—Lo lamento, había olvidado la agresividad de esa persona.

* * *

No me toma mucho tiempo llegar a la casa de Michiru, antes de que pueda apagar el auto una llamada aparece en mi celular. Al fin, es la señorita Hino que me tiene noticias de la chica a la que busco.

—¿Sabe dónde está Michiru?

—**Qué manera de saludar**— dice riendo Minako.

—Lo lamento es que… ¿Dónde está?

—**No creo que quiera verlo señor Tenoh, está en su casa.**

—¿Por ese estúpido artículo?

—**Parece que ya lo leyó**— responde algo incómoda, pero no me lo dice a mí.

—**Dile que no venga Mina**— escucho a Michiru.

—**¿Le vas a esconder lo que ese animal te hizo? **— ese grito es de Kino.

—Señorita Aino, por favor quiero que ponga el altavoz… Quiero que ella me escuche, está bien si no desea responder nada, pero deseo que me escuche.

—**Bien.**

Ahora los metiches de mis amigos se acercan a mi auto, están intrigados con lo que diré. Estarán escuchando todo lo que hablaré en este momento, de hecho, me intimidan un poco, pero eso no importa en este momento, puedo ver las luces encendidas de la casa de Michiru. Vine a este lugar por ella, no por Minako, Mokoto, la novia de Minako o mis amigos. Que me escuchen todos si es necesario, pero en este momento Michiru necesita a una amiga, es más fácil protegerla si en el pub de Owen piensan que ella es mi novia, para que no crean que pueden abusar de ella por el hecho de estar sola. Michiru ya no está sola, porque yo he jurado protegerla, además prometí que la haría feliz por siempre.

—Michiru, no vine a juzgarte por las cosas que aparecieron en ese artículo. Vine a estar contigo, ya te dije que no me interesa lo que hicieras en el pasado y sé que esa nota es falsa, al final del día todos cometemos errores. Incluso tener novios tan imbéciles y bajos es uno de ellos, pero lo importante es aprender… Yo también he cometido muchos errores, uno de los más grandes es entrar en cólera demasiado rápido y hacer cosas sin pensar. Camino a tu casa tuve que hacer una parada, si hubiera visto ese artículo antes hubiera prevenido que ese idiota te tocara… No lo hice, lo siento… Y cuando me enteré de que él te lastimó yo perdí la cabeza… Hice que te vetaran de tu lugar favorito porque le rompí la nariz y le tiré algunos dientes a Owen… ¿Podrás perdonarme?

En todo ese pequeño discurso tan mal estructurado yo bajé de mi auto y caminé a la entrada de su casa. Noto que comenzó a hacer espacio para las dalias que le compré en la tarde, los chicos se quedaron cerca de mi auto, creo que intentan respetar un poco ese momento que tengo con Michiru. Estoy esperando una respuesta por parte de Michiru, necesito que me dé una, aunque sea de enojo por hacer que la vetaran de por vida de ese lugar… No hay respuesta…

—Déjame verte, no tengas vergüenza Michiru, te juro que realmente no me importa lo que decía esa nota o la imagen. Me importas tú y simplemente vine a decirte eso, lo que dije con las dalias rosas sigue y seguirá en pie toda la vida. Michiru… Yo quiero estar a tu lado, ¿por qué no puedo quedarme a tu lado en un momento como este? Soy yo, Haruka… Ah, ya entiendo, seguramente piensas que tengo lástima por ti. Lástima tengo por el pseudo reportero ese que te hace la vida imposible, te tiene tanta envidia que busca millones de maneras de humillarte. No lo dejaremos, yo me cansé de dejarlo salirse con la suya, no sabe con quién se metió.

Silencio, de nuevo hay silencio del otro lado de la línea, ninguna dice algo hasta que de la nada vuelvo a escuchar la voz de Minako.

—**Será mejor que la busques otro día Haruka.**

—Entiendo— Minako termina la llamada.

Me doy media vuelta y me siento algo cabizbaja al saber que Michiru realmente está pensando en dejar de verme. Todo por culpa de ese maldito artículo, pensé que ella y yo teníamos una conexión y que nuestra amistad sería realmente asombrosa.

—¿Señor Tenoh?

—Hola, usted es la modelo de aquel día ¿no?

—Sí— la pelinegra esconde una bolsa.

—¿Es para Michiru?

—No— es mala mintiendo.

—Sé que ese animal la golpeó.

Ella desvía un poco la mirada y ve mis manos, con el ajetreo y las ganas de venir a buscar a Michiru olvidé lavarlas. Seguramente están llenas de la sangre de ese idiota al que le acabo de romper la cara.

—¡Demonios!

—No sé si lastimó mucho a Michiru, pero creo que no quedó como él— le digo tranquila.

—¿Vio el artículo y viene a buscarla? Y yo que pensaba que los chicos eran una basura, me alegra que existan algunos como usted señor Tenoh, ¿o debería llamarte agente inmobiliario?

—En realidad preferiría si me dijera…

—Era una broma, sé que Michiru no desea verlo porque siente mucha vergüenza por la dichosa nota. Pero sepa que es todo mentira porque mi amiga no deja que le tomen fotos o videos comprometedores, ese hombre es un nefasto de lo peor.

—Creo que ella necesita espacio y claro que sé que todo eso es mentira, no necesita decirlo. Y aunque fuera cierto, eso no cambia lo que siento por ella— sentencio.

—Lo que Michi dice son patrañas, necesita a su agente inmobiliario. Me dio la llave, pasa conmigo chico psicópata, es mejor que te curemos las manos.

—¿Psicópata?

—Vamos pasa— me jala del brazo.

La señorita Hino abre la puerta que da al jardín de Michiru, me mira con mucha amabilidad y luego voltea a ver a mis amigos.

—No puedo dejarlos afuera, entren. Sé que los amigos del señor Tenoh querrán conocer a la chica de sus sueños— se divierte al decir eso.

Ellos se miran unos instantes pues les sorprende que ellas no sepan que yo soy una chica, ahora creo que están llegando a alguna suposición tonta.

—Gracias— dicen hipócritamente.

Entonces entramos a la casa de Michiru, en realidad no es tan pequeña como me la imaginé, tampoco está tan desordenada. Claro que Hino nos ofrece una disculpa por no tener algo para que no entremos descalzos a la casa, pero nosotros le restamos importancia. La casa de Michiru está limpia y eso es lo que importa, lo malo sería si no lo estuviera porque me daría mucho asco.

—Hemos llegado— nos anuncia.

—¿Hemos? — responde Makoto.

—Sí.

—Lo dice por las medicinas— continúa Minako.

—¿Realmente creen que el agente inmobiliario golpeó a ese bruto? — Michiru parece preocupada.

—No lo creo, es un hablador— claro, Makoto es muy tierna y amable conmigo.

—Lo golpeó— contesta Hino.

—No quiero que se meta en problemas por mi culpa, seguramente debe pensar que soy una prostituta. No puedo verlo de nuevo a lo ojos, no merezco el cariño de Haruka… No lo merezco.

—¿Crees que Michiru es una zorra?

Las tres chicas se quedan en silencio ante la pregunta de la señorita Hino, creo que no le creyeron cuando dijo que llegó acompañada y por eso no se dignaron a mirar por el corredor de la casa.

—No, pienso que es una gran chica.

—¿Se merece tu cariño?

—Sí señorita Hino, al menos si ella lo acepta.

—¿No trajiste la medicina Rei? — cuestiona Minako molesta.

—Traje algo mejor, al señor Tenoh y a sus amigos que estaban tan preocupados por la chica de la que su amigo está enamorado que vinieron a acompañarlo.

Al fin aparezco en la sala de Michiru, allí está con un color carmín en la mejilla derecha y un poco de sangre en el labio. Sí, le dije a Hino que ese imbécil quedó peor que la pobre Michi. Al verla me hierve de nuevo la sangre y deseo regresar a su bar para matarlo. No controlo mis piernas e ignoro abiertamente a la castaña y la rubia con moño rojo, simplemente camino en dirección a Michiru. Me pongo de cuclillas, llevo mi mano derecha a su cara y luego le acaricio delicadamente el labio.

—Si lo ibas a ver, me tuviste que llamar. Michiru él te pudo lastimar más, no me perdonaría si algo malo te ocurre, ¿no lo entiendes? — lo digo molesta.

—Pensé que lo mejor era dejar de verte, no querrás estar involucrado con una mujer tan inmoral como yo ahora ya todos deben creer eso de mí. Agente inmobiliario te mereces algo mejor que yo.

—¡Qué cosas dices! Michiru sé que eso es mentira y no podemos cambiar tu pasado. Sería cruel de mi parte juzgarte por algo que no me has explicado, además conozco a ese idiota oportunista, no creería nada que venga de su boca. Siempre hay dos versiones en una situación ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué serías alguien inmoral por estar con tu pareja? Al menos la de ese momento y sé que no dejarías que te fotografíen en una situación tan íntima. Yo he tenido algunas relaciones de una noche y no me juzgarás por eso.

—¡Algunas dice! — se burla Seiya y las amigas de Michiru me observan de manera horrenda, siento la pesadez en mi espalda.

—Seiya— regaña cabeza de bombón.

—¿No eres virgen? — Michiru me mira confundida.

—Si Haruka es virgen yo soy el papa— vuelve a hablar Seiya.

—Cierra la boca o te haré comerte mi calcetín.

—Lo siento bombón.

—Te dije varias veces que no soy virgen, gracias Seiya por tu estupenda revelación— lo volteo a ver molesta —. Por eso te decía que no puedo juzgarte, no tengo ni la moral o la autoridad para hacerlo. Honestamente Michiru, creo que eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido y es normal que desee estar a tu lado. Así que por favor no vuelvas a decir que merezco "algo" mejor, no eres algo, eres alguien y claro que merezco estar a tu lado… Si me lo permites… Mira cómo te dejó ese bastardo.

No puedo evitarlo, bajo mi mano a su cuello y lentamente llevo a Michiru a mi pecho. Me siento completamente mal al ver que no pude defenderla de ese barbaján, debí llegar antes, debía enterarme unas horas antes e intervenir. Pero no, yo estaba pasándola de lo lindo con mis amigos mientras que a ella la golpeaban. Los brazos de Michiru tocan mi espalda, la acaricia como si con ese contacto quisiera ofrecerme una disculpa.

—Michiru discúlpame por hacer que te vetaran de ese lugar, sé que era tu lugar favorito en el mundo.

—Ya no lo es agente inmobiliario, así que no importa.

—Tienes razón no podría serlo ya, luego de lo que te hizo ese troglodita.

—No es por Owen, de hecho, desde la noche pasada dejó de ser mi lugar preferido.

—¿De verdad? — la separo de mí.

—Sí, mi lugar favorito en el mundo es estar entre tus brazos— me dice sonrojada.

—¡Oye! Yo prometí hacerte feliz, no puedes robarte mi promesa— es raro, pero no digo esto para quedar bien con las amigas de Michi, realmente las palabras me salen del corazón.

—Haruka, tus manos.

—Es la sangre de Owen.

—No lo creo, ven, vamos a lavarlas y ver si no es tu sangre también.

Michiru me toma de la mano y se pone de pie, por un momento me olvido de que en esa casa están mis amigos y las amigas de la chica. Nosotras abandonamos poco a poco la sala...

—Claro, que bueno que solamente era una amistad— susurra Seiya.

—Creo que Haruka pensaba que no tenía oportunidad, hubiéramos apostado— responde cabeza de bombón de la misma manera.

—Creo que no nos han presentado de una manera propia, me llamo Kino Makoto y ellas son…

Ya no puedo escuchar más pues camino al baño de Michiru, todo en esta casa es femenino y cálido. ¿Cómo es que ella tiene esta dualidad? No para de sorprenderme con todas las facetas que tiene, además cada vez que toma mi mano creo que lo hace con más cariño y ternura. Siento un pequeño palpitar que se apodera de mi pecho, es algo distinto, demasiado extraño para mí. ¿Qué es?

—Pondré agua tibia.

—Fría está bien— le sonrío.

—No, dije que tibia. Dame tus manos— yo simplemente la obedezco — agente inmobiliario, no debiste pelear con ese patán. Mira como dejaste tus manos.

—Es sangre de ese tonto.

—No es cierto, tienes cortes en tus nudillos… Haruka, promete que jamás te volverás a pelear con otra persona.

—Me niego a hacer esa promesa.

—¿Por qué? — dice molesta.

—Si se meten contigo me será inevitable romperles la cara.

—Haruka, no digas eso, es malo mentir.

—No miento.

—Vayamos a curarte con las cosas que trajo Rei.

—Pero son tuyas.

—Es algo para la hinchazón y sanar mi pequeño corte en el labio, no seas tan exagerado.

De nuevo vamos de vuelta a la sala en la que todos están, pero yo no entiendo lo que ocurre en mi pecho cuando ella me roza o me toca. Su mano es suave y tersa, nada que ver con mi mano áspera, eso se lo debo al basquetbol. Mientras que Michiru es todo lo contrario, ¿qué pasa en mí? Ella camina delante de mí y no puedo dejar de ver su hermoso color de cabello, parece el mismo mar… Kaioh Michiru es demasiado bella para ser real. Estamos a punto de llegar a la sala y en ese momento me paró secamente, la jalo suavemente para atraerla a mí. Michiru se deja llevar con ese movimiento ¿qué importa lo demás? La tengo de frente y mi corazón está a punto de estallar, de nuevo coloco con delicadeza mi mano derecha cerca de su nuca, tomo un poco de ese sedoso cabello. Me inclino hacia Michiru y la beso con suavidad, ella jadea perpleja, pero cierra los ojos aceptando el momento y dejándose llevar. Hay un ligero hormigueo en sus piernas, lo percibo porque estamos lo suficientemente cerca, el mismo que ahora se apodera de mí. Ella desliza sus manos por mi cuello, me aprieta suavemente la garganta con sus pulgares y con esa misma intensidad echa mi cabeza atrás. Mis labios acarician los suyos con ternura, Michiru intenta decir algo, pero yo necesito más de ella y la beso con ansiedad. Sus labios son cálidos y su pelo acaricia mi rostro. Si pudiera dar más detalles se los compartiría, pero el momento parece escurrirse entre mis dedos, no quiero que termine. Tardo un instante en darme cuenta de que ella me responde con la misma intensidad, me devuelve el beso con el ansia que yo tengo. Ahora mis manos bajan hasta sus hombros, rozo sus brazos y luego llego a su región lumbar. Siento ligeros escalofríos salir de su cuerpo, creo que es una combinación de pánico y placer. Es momento de estrecharme a ella, pero Michiru muerde mi labio sensualmente. Nos separamos lentamente, un poco sonrojadas por el íntimo momento. Ella se apoya en mi pecho con amor, sé que es eso, mientras que yo la uso para no venirme abajo pues el beso se llevó las fuerzas de mis piernas. Es lo más hermoso y sensual que he vivido, todo eso lo despertó la misma persona que ahora habita en mis pensamientos.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? No es justo— me susurra.

—No entiendo.

—Nuestros amigos están en casa, me besas y despiertas algo distinto en mi manera de sentir. Me voy a quedar con las ganas de recorrer tu cuerpo, de sentir tu piel rozando la mía, de ser tuya. Pero la verdad es que lo que siento por ti es algo que deseo alargar, no quiero que sea algo simplemente sexual. Quiero que también sea algo emocional, espero que no te molestes agente inmobiliario, prefiero que esperemos.

—No te preocupes, tenemos mucho tiempo para eso. ¿Por qué simplemente no disfrutamos de todo el proceso del enamoramiento? — esperen ¿qué dije?

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, quiero saber más de ti.

—Haruka ¿por qué eres tan perfecto?

—No lo soy.

—Lo eres.

—Michiru en realidad…

—¿Qué?

—Me encantaría que me acompañaras a mi juego de basquetbol, creo que será en unos días— ¿por qué no dije la verdad? Era el momento perfecto para decirle que soy mujer y me acobarde, no quiero que ella me desprecie.

—Claro, yo también necesito pedirte algo.

—Por supuesto.

—El fin de semana debo de trabajar y quisiera que me ayudaras.

—Lo haré sin problemas.

—Eres el mejor agente inmobiliario.

—No lo soy, te lo juro— y sin más volvemos con los chicos a la sala todos parecemos los mismos, pero algo ha cambiado en mi manera de ser y ver las cosas.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**¡Ey chicos! Ya estamos de vuelta con la nueva actualización de la historia y sí, sé que muchas personas odian al buen Mamoru (ja ja ja, de bueno no tiene nada) pero ya que estamos aquí debemos ponerle seriedad a este asunto, les dije que iban a odiar al tipo y no mentí y esta semana tampoco se escapa de él. Sin más por el momento pasemos con lo importante de este día, eso es sus comentarios.**

**Shanebilasi: Yo les dije que lo iban a odiar, simplemente porque me canse de que fuera buena onda como en mi primer fic o medio torpe como en el segundo. En este el señor será una versión demasiado molesta y que te hará querer que desaparezca de la historia. Pero no era secreto lo de Esmeralda, ya en unos capítulos atrás apareció como la madre de Michiru ja ja ja.**

**No te preocupes con esa visualización que tienes de Michiru, de a poco la irá recuperando, en este momento ella es un desastre porque no puede ser elegante y ser alcohólica. Mira que me tuve que ir a meter a varios grupos de A.A. para intentar entender lo complejo de una mujer alcohólica, saber hasta dónde pueden llegar por una copa más. Michiru no pasará muchas cosas malas porque ya llegó la persona que comienza a aceptar lo que siente, el único problema es… Haruka no se anima a decirle de una vez por todas su secreto, no tan secreto.**

**Juro que no tengo inestabilidad mental, la única inestabilidad que tengo es el nervio ante la inminente llegada de Kai. Al parecer cualquier dolor de Tori hace que yo entre en pánico y corra por la maleta que ya tenemos hecha desde hace un par de semanas. Lo malo es que ya se está en el rango para que el niño llegue y todo por culpa de que a febrero le faltan días ja ja ja.**

**¡Se lo dije a Tori y eso fue lo que más me frustró! Además ¿por qué mierda no pidieron tiempo para cortar el juego del rival? Es cierto, perdieron porque se confiaron y no jugaron a nada el último cuarto, no es posible que te den la vuelta cuando dominaste. Tienes toda la razón, sí sé que por juego aéreo no traigo nada ¿por qué les sigues apostando a esa estrategia? La frustración que siento después de casi un mes es increíblemente dolorosa para mi pobre alma, ya veré campeones a mis 49'ers… Baseball es lo mejor en cuestión de estrategia, todo es tan táctico que debes de conocer perfectamente las habilidades de cada pelotero y no inventes los SS (Short stop) y cátcher son de las posiciones más difíciles del juego. Va, te paso a los Yankees porque es una gran institución.**

**Sí, California y diablos, en realidad es porque mi amor imposible e irreal en mi juventud era Shannen Doherty, no se si ubicas las series Beberly Hills 90210 y Charmed (Hechiceras aquí en México), ella era parte del elenco original y la amaba. Una de ellas (obviamente sabes cuál) se desarrolla en Los Ángeles. La otra en San Francisco, por eso es por lo que todo se fue a ese estado ja ja ja, que tontería y los diablos, pues por mi Toluca. Obviamente Lakers es el mejor equipo del basketball, no hay otro, punto *8, 24*.**

**Honestamente ya no veo la liga mexicana, cada día es más falsa y vendida que me ha obligado a dejar de seguir los juegos de mi equipo. Además, a esos jugadores apenas los rozan y se caen tan dramáticamente que te cansas de verlos. ¿Real Madrid? Yo le voy al Barcelona, ¿para qué mentir? Creo que debemos de ver quien gana el próximo clásico, aunque la verdad es que ya me aburrí un poco del soccer.**

**No te preocupes, puedes extenderte cuanto quieras. Esperamos que pases un excelente fin de semana y nos leemos luego.**

**Callie chan: **Yo no tolero al hombre ಠ_ಠ, o sea, creo que me dará un infarto de tanto coraje que me hace pasar. Ya no quiero que aparezca, juro que lo detesto, me encanta que me enseñes más palabras, tuve que pedirle a Karu kun que me dijera qué es defenestrar y sí, yo también lo quiero expulsar de la historia. Setsuna es un amor y necesita que se le haga justicia, al mismo tiempo no quiero que Michiru sufra ya está enamorada la pobre.

Ni yo creí que ese tonto fuese el papá de Michiru, ya la marcaron de por vida con la madre y el padre. Los dos son tal para cual, uno la abandona físicamente y la otra emocionalmente. No ha aparecido la loca y te juro que me llega la esencia de que está próxima por regresar. Michiru debe de ser más fuerte y no caer en las garras de su vicio de nuevo, ya no quiero que sea borracha.

Yo también estoy disfrutando de esta lectura porque no sé lo que puede pasar la siguiente semana. Te agradecemos las bonitas y atentas palabras para nosotros, nos leemos pronto Callie chan y disculpa que no respondamos el otro comentario, este sí llegó luego de que se subieran otros. Algunas veces la página se vuelve loca, ten un excelente fin de semana.

**Maya Lucas: Nos alegra que tu esposo regresara llorando y te ofreciera disculpas, ahora disfruta de tu amor.**

**Heather: Ya que el comentario anterior era publicidad, eso creo… Tori me cedió su turno para responderte y lo primero que deseo hacer es agradecerte por leer los fics anteriores y comenzar la lectura de este. **

**Yo también soy fan de "El amor es un reencuentro", me muero de ganas de ver que Haruka al fin se arme de valor para decirle a Michiru que está enamorada. Sinceramente soy fan de la saga "El amor es…", sufrí con "El amor es una rosa" porque me recordó la serie de errores que uno comete al ser inmaduro en cuestiones románticas e individuales, lo peor es que tanto a Haruka como a Michiru les costaba mucho identificar que las únicas que se ponían el pie eran ellas. Te juro que complicaron toda su relación y era obvia la culminación de ese romance, que para mí más que amor real fue amor carnal. Claro desde mi punto de vista, pues me recordó un amor tormentoso que tuve en mi juventud.**

"**El amor es una película" ¿qué puedo decir de ese fic? Magistral, eso es lo que puedo decir de cada capítulo porque ves a una Michiru que no sabe amar, la mujer piensa que la lujuria y el libertinaje son sinónimos de amor. Eso se debe a que nunca tuvo una relación que realmente fuera amoroso con ella, claro que iba a vivir una plenitud sexual porque eso "llenaba" un vacío importante en su vida. Haruka… Ay esa Haruka, creo que todos ya saben que ella es mi personaje favorito de Sailor Moon y en ese fic, la verdad es que Haruka es… ¡El personaje que más odio! ¿La razón? Ella pese a todas las tragedias que vivió de pequeña, pudo conocer el amor con su esposa la Margaret. ¡Bien por ti Haruka! Pero me choca, te juro que por ese mismo ideal del amor que vivió con su esposa pudiera ver de mala manera a Michiru. Por "vulgar", "fácil" y demás adjetivos que le pudiera dar, pero una vez que se da cuenta de que ella está enamorada le hace una serie de porquerías que no tienen nombre. La tiene enganchada, con la esperanza de que la quiere, pero que no hace nada por su "moral inquebrantable". Cuando ve que Michiru sale con otra persona y que se está enamorando, allí sí que se pone loca y le dice que se quede a su lado. Ah, pero le da lo mismo que Setsuna piense que Michiru es una aprovechada y descarada que se quiere aprovechar de la vulnerabilidad de Haruka, cuando la que hace eso es Haruka. Y luego cuando la dejan, se hace una alcohólica y deja de cumplir con sus responsabilidades, poniendo como pretexto todo el dolor que carga ¡qué vil mentira!**

**Ahora regresa a decirle a Michiru que la ama, pero… No quiere estar cerca de ella, ¡pues no la busques carajo, ya deja a la mujer en paz! Y es por eso que "El amor es una película" es simplemente magnífica.**

**¡Dios, me he extendido! Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a "Toca para mí", he de confesarte que la parte que más disfruté de escribir fue la del funeral del padre de Haruka, antes de que llegue el cuerpo. Antes de que llegara ese momento, cuando pensaba en la historia, me pregunté lo que sentiría al saber que mi padre murió. La semana que actualicé y que me tocó plasmar ese momento, mi padre estaba grave en el hospital. Mi corazón estaba abrumado, todo ese momento fue el reflejo del desconsuelo que sentía y lo que mi padre significa para mí. Esa Haruka enojada, dolida y devastada era el terror que sentía cuando mi papá estaba tan mal. Lo bueno es que él se recuperó, se cuida más y no descuida sus medicamentos. Gracias Heather, nos leemos la próxima semana pues espero leer un nuevo comentario tuyo.**

**VaMkHt chan: **No te preocupes, me he adaptado perfectamente a ese "te amo", al principio me generaba un poco de confusión. "¿Por qué me ama si no le he dado pie a ese sentimiento?" y sí fue Karu kun quien me explicó que esa expresión es común cuando alguien hace algo o dice algo que alguien más piensa, o que le ayuda en alguna cosa, le causa gracia o no sé, millones de razones, pero es algo así como aceptación. De hecho, a Karu kun, siempre le dicen (y disculpa mi léxico) "wey te amo, estás bien pxndxjx" cuando dice algo sumamente gracioso, es que, de verdad, algunas veces no deja de hacernos reír. Pensando bien las cosas, los mexicanos son algo raros al hablar, hay palabras que me cuestan expresar según el contexto si se habla en el español informal. Un ejemplo que a la fecha me trauma es la palabra "pedo", lo usan para todo y yo no sé si hablan de la flatulencia, de problemas, de estar borracho, como saludo o no sé que miles y miles de usos le den. Así que descuida, primero pregunto las cosas que no entiendo y así no pasa nada, pero de una u otra manera nosotros también te guardamos un gran cariño.

Mamoru, no toquemos el tema de ese desgraciado (皿) que es más incongruente que el uso de la palabra que te comenté. Sí entiendo ese lado de querer proteger a tu hijo, pero creo que hay formas menos drásticas y desagradables como las que él maneja. Hoy es un claro ejemplo de que ese no aprende, ¿qué le dijo Setsuna? "Deja a la mujer en paz" y no, hoy tiene que "ventilar" cosas que ya sabemos que no son ciertas. Haremos nuestro hashtag #WeyYa! Porque no lo soporto.

Sí, sabíamos que iba a hacer de las suyas, yo toda crédula pensando que el esposo de Setsuna era Mamoru y mira la que nos hace. Nadie quiere a Mamoru en este fic, ¿por qué no lo mata de una vez? Por la culpa de ese indeseable ella perdió su oportunidad de ser feliz, porque podrá sonar loco, pero yo deseo saber como se enamoró de Haruka, la primera cita, en qué momento vivieron juntas, la boda. Quiero saber todo lo que era de esa pareja y por culpa del bruto ese no sabremos, ahora ella debe cantar cual José Luis Perales ¿Y cómo es ella? Porque no puede ser él pues se trata de Michiru. Hablando de Michiru, exacto, ahora cuadra la razón de sus ganas de beber y estar con Mina en el mall. Llora porque perdió la adopción de Hotaru, eso es lo que le duele pues se encariñó de la niña y sabe que la perdió… Yo también me enojé con Karu kun y le di su punta pie.

Mina y Rei, más le vale no alejarlas o te juro que pido el divorcio, no conoce a Kai y me voy a esconder al fin del mundo n_n.

Querida persona favorita en México, es decir, VaMkHt chan, nos leemos la siguiente semana porque al menos este día ya nos hizo justicia con el idiota de Owen. #MamoruEsVoldemortElQueNoDebeNombrarse.

**Roshell101216 san: **Hace poco me di cuenta de que te escribo como si fueras mi igual y eres mi senpai, porque eres mamá y me das muy buenos consejos. Como decías la semana pasada, es cierto que tengo mucho miedo por llamarlo de alguna manera con el tema del parto. Esta semana he tenido algunos dolores, no sé si me estoy sugestionando porque se me pasan y no son tan dolorosas, pero son algo molestas esas contracciones o creo que eso es… No sé, pero bueno es un dolor muy parecido a los de la regla, algo que es normal, supongo.

Mamoru （‵′）… Dios, si pudiera meterlo en un cohete a marte, lo haría ya mismo, lo odio con todo mi corazón, es de lo peor . Mira que alejar a Setsuna de Haruka sólo por sus reverendos arrepentimientos luego de años de abandono, no es justificación. Yo quiero saber algo de ese mundo paralelo en el que ellas fueron felices, no porque no quiera que Haruka y Michiru están juntas, sino que me muero por ver a Setsuna feliz.

Haruka ya está enamorada, al menos ya lo comenzaba a pensar y es por esa razón que se animó a besar a Michiru. Eso era lo deseaba el que no debe ser nombrado, de ahora en adelante lo llamaré de esa manera al desgraciado.

No te preocupes por el tiempo, siempre que leamos uno de tus comentarios todo está perfecto, además darthuranus me dejó contestarlo porque hace mucho que no lo hago n_n. Nos leemos desde una galaxia muy muy lejana.

**Pablo395 chan: **Sí a los chicos también les decimos chan. Solamente a los más cercanos, me alegra volver a contestar algo tuyo. ¿Por qué no lo hizo darthuranus? Porque me dijo que deseabas que lo hiciera yo, así que me dio mucho gusto escuchar eso.

Mamoru... Ya no sé que decir sobre el que no debe ser mencionado, porque es de lo peor ¿no lo odias? Creo que todas aquí estamos con la cara de "wey ya" y claro que todas deseamos que pague lo malo que ha hecho.

Haruka está enamorada, es lo único bueno de todo este problema creado por Mamoru, y deja que te diga algo, yo comparto la teoría que nos enviaste. Tienes toda la boca llena de razón y verás... Ojalá se muera porque lo odio.

Quiero conocer más de la relación que pudieran tener Setsuna y Haruka, me da curiosidad saber de ese futuro... Pobre Setsuna. En fin te enviamos saludos y gracias por preguntar por Kai kun.

**Ely Lopez: Buen día, por desgracia te tocó que yo respondiera, ya era demasiado dejarle todo a Tori. Al mismo tiempo lamento responder tan tarde, voy justo camino al trabajo y leí tu comentario. Si comentaste el anterior y no apareció, creo que es cosa de la página que se ha comido los de Roshell también, por eso les pedimos verificar si quedó su comentario.**

**Ja ja ja parece el programa de "Everybody hates Chris", pero yo les dije que lo iban a odiar y si captaron la indirecta ese día fue demasiado largo para todos. Tres capítulos y no dejamos la primera cita de las chicas y los celos de Usagi. Las entiendo realmente, yo planeaba que este Mamoru sea la peste y mira, lo estoy logrando.**

**Kai ya llega, qué miedo, pero no olviden que el siguiente viernes es cumple de Michiru y debemos festejarla. Nos leemos la próxima semana y lamento escribir tan poco pero es imposible hacerlo bien en el transporte público. Saludos y es un placer saludarte. **

**Chicos, yo sé que me quieren ahorcar con el tema de Mamoru, lo sé, para mí es algo diferente también. Pero deben de pensar que un malo debe de estar presente, o al menos un inconsciente, porque todavía no aparece Misaki (que no tarda en reaparecer), la pobre Esmeralda (que espero puedan perdonar sus tonterías) y alguien más que ronda a la parejita. Porque hoy ya se declararon esas ganas que tienen de conocerse, esperemos que ese tema no lastime tanto a Setsuna. Ella es la pieza clave en todo este enredo, porque es cierto que Mamoru ha manipulado todo, pero ahora que Setsuna sabe la verdad ¿realmente se quedará con los brazos cruzados?**

—Chicos la próxima semana es la recta final, pero no de la historia, sino del embarazo . Por lo que les pedimos comprensión si no llegamos a actualizarla.

—**Crean que haré todo lo posible porque eso no suceda, después de todo esta historia es mi tercer bebé escrito.**

—Por lo mismo no se olviden de dar follow o fav a la historia para que su mail haga tolón tolón y puedan saber el momento en el que subimos el nuevo episodio. Saludos a todos los lectores y también a los anónimos.

—**Ya saben que nosotros leemos cada comentario que dejan, así que no duden en escribir lo que deseen. ****¿Nosotros donde nos leemos Tori?**

—En fanfic, またね!


	12. Episodio 12

**NI SAILOR MOON O SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI Y LA CANCIÓN "KISS ME" PERTENECE A NULBARICH Y LA INTERPRETA VO. NAI BR CELEINA ANN. LA HISTORIA ES ESCRITA COMO MERO ENTRETENIMIENTO PARA QUIENES LA LEEN Y PARA QUIEN LA ESCRIBE.**

**NOTA: ****Chicos lamento actualizar tarde, pero Kai llegó en la madrugada. Apenas voy al trabajo y mi madre santa se ha quedado con mi mujer. Me explotan porque hay mucho trabajo y no me pueden dar el día :(**

**Sé darán cuenta de que Tori puso sus comentarios esta semana y ayer, antes de esta nota. ****Felicidades Michiru, también. **

* * *

XII.

Sábado en la mañana, el sol se asomaba perfectamente en la ventana que daba a la cama de Michiru y por primera vez en años la chica despertaba con una verdadera sonrisa en el rostro, necesitaba saber qué era lo que usaría ese día. Recordaba que el agente inmobiliario le había dicho que jugaría temprano en la liga de las empresas que había en el centro de Tokio. Así que la pregunta real era ¿cómo debía vestirse? No debía ir muy formal, pero tampoco debía aparecer en fachas deportivas. Quizá un look meramente casual sería el apropiado para ese encuentro y luego ir a trabajar, a Michiru se le había olvidado mencionarle al rubio que debía ser un modelo en la campaña de la señora Beryl.

Corrió a darse una ducha, luego ya en ropa interior apareció en su cuarto y comenzó a buscar unos jeans azul marino, una playera blanca y dejó su cabello suelto, lucía perfecta. Prefirió maquillarse de manera natural, luego tomó un blazer negro con mangas de . En ese instante la sonrisa crecía cada vez más. Michiru estaba completamente feliz al saber que vería de nuevo a Haruka, ¿acaso él estaría igual de ansioso? Puso un poco de agua en una tetera para calentarla y luego tomó dos rebanadas de pan de molde y las colocó en su tostadora. La chica de cabellos aqua prefería que no estuvieran tan tostados, le gustaba que apenas se notara que estaban tostados y corrió por un poco de mermelada de durazno a su refrigerador. El agua para su té no tardó mucho en estar lista, así que degustó ese sencillo desayuno y luego iría al deportivo en el que los chicos jugarían. Se retiró a lavarse los dientes al terminar, recordó que no había lavado la loza y levantó levemente sus hombros, ese pequeño momento era la resolución de Michiru de lavar las cosas al regresar a casa.

—¡Michiru apresúrate que se nos hace tarde! — el grito de Rei la hizo lavarse los dientes como una loca.

Corrió para llegar a la puerta y ponerse unos tenis de lona y terminar su sencillo outfit, no deseaba que Haruka pensara que por culpa del enamoramiento que la chica sufría, comenzaría a cambiar cosas tan simples como su forma de vestir.

Rei no estaba de muy buen humor ese día, su amiga le había hecho despertarse temprano para acompañarla al partido del chico que le gustaba. Luego se irían a trabajar ya que no habían terminado su labor en los últimos días, pues Michiru necesitaba sanar un poco del golpe que aquel patán le había plantado en el labio, ya no se notaba el color rojizo de su mejilla y dejaría de posponer la sesión fotográfica. Claro, la aspirante a fotógrafa le había echado la culpa al pobre agente inmobiliario diciendo que estaba enfermo y por eso no podía hacer las fotos.

—¡Michiru!

—¡Ya voy! — al fin apareció por la puerta.

—Estaba a punto de irme.

—No seas mala Rei.

—A ver, ¿quién quiere ver a ese tipo?

—Yo y no es un "tipo".

—Entonces sube al auto y…

—¡La cámara!

—Dios Michiru, estás en otro mundo.

—No tardo, espérame— y la chica entró corriendo de nuevo a su hogar.

La pelinegra se limitó a refunfuñar unos segundos, pero sin darse cuenta sonrió al recordar que ella hacía cosas similares si se trataba de salir con Minako. Al menos esta vez había aparecido un buen partido para su amiga, pues la pobre necesitaba que alguien como aquel muchacho le diera más cariño del que ellas ya le daban. No podía negar que también era apuesto, es más, la misma Rei debía admitir que se sentía atraída por el tal Haruka.

—Listo— dijo azotando la puerta del auto de la pelinegra.

—Michiru me asustaste.

—Disculpa, no era mi intención.

—Dame la dichosa dirección.

La chica de mirada azul sonrió y asintió a la orden de su amiga, Rei puso los ojos en blanco al ver a Michiru apretar de manera inconsciente su bolso con la cámara y sus diferentes lentes. El viaje comenzó, aquella mañana el sol parecía captar la emoción que la chica sentía al saber que estaba cerca de encontrarse con Haruka. Por momentos la pelinegra miraba a la chica y notaba como era bañada en la dorada aura matutina, sus ojos parecían rebosar de felicidad, no quería explotar.

—¿Puedo? — miró el celular de Rei.

—Claro pon la música que desees— le dijo sin mucho empacho.

It's hard to be a normal person, that's just not me

I'm writing a journal to keep my feelings hiding

I cross the bridge, what would I see?

Wanna see it dreaming my dreams

Miracles, beautiful, here we go all the way

—¿Qué diablos sucede?

—Canta Rei.

—¿Desde cuándo te gustan mis canciones?

"Running from my life" ends now

Used to keep holding back my thoughts

It would be wrong if you're gone

Found my way through the stars

If I could reach to your heart

Money still can't buy me love

But there's still life when there's hope around

Like a rainbow in the clouds, a gift from above

—No seas amargada y canta— dijo Michiru.

Rei simplemente miró extrañada a su amiga, sonrió y en ese momento comenzó a bailar detrás del volante.

Kiss me before sunrise

Or I'm leaving you tonight

My love found the place

To stay and rest like bed

Always and forever, meant to be together

If we could change this world

Today with you

—Bien Rei, ya tienes el ritmo.

—Estás loca.

—No, ya va mi parte…

If I was born to make you happy, I'll be ready

No matter how you feel, I'll always be your buddy

I found your way, a light was shining

Angels smiling, dreaming your dreams

Miracles, beautiful, here we go all the way

—Wow, el agente inmobiliario te llegó al corazón.

—¿Y tú a quien le cantas?

Yes, this is where I belong

Fixing everything that is wrong

No looking back and stay strong

Climbing up that big wall

Don't be afraid, you won't fall

Here's a friend, you are not alone

Let's make a wish and pass it around

Like the sun in the sky, a kind of love

Michiru comenzó a reír al darse cuenta de que su amiga había preferido evitar el tema, por esa razón comenzó a cantar. Al parecer el nuevo chico que la rondaba era alguien especial para la siempre seria ex sacerdotisa. ¿Y qué importaba si no le deseaba decir en ese momento el nombre del chico? En algún momento se debería enterar del nombre, por el momento la dejaría disfrutar un tiempo a solas con él, hoy simplemente se dedicarían a cantarle a ese par de chicos.

Kiss me before sunrise

Or I'm leaving you tonight

My love found the place

To stay and rest like bed

Always and forever, meant to be together

If we could change this world

Today with you

Se señalaron mientras esperaban a que el siga apareciera de nuevo en el semáforo, estaban bailando el coro. Una movía los brazos, mientras que Rei parecía tener un micrófono y cantaba.

A humming melody

Woke up the soul in me

I didn't want to stay in this world, oh

No, not anymore

Don't make me say that I don't love you

Now I know the reason here

—Muévete loca— gritaba un tipo que pasaba al lado de Rei.

Las chicas voltearon a ver al tipo que les gritaba, mientras que ellas le sonrieron y comenzaron a cantarle.

Kiss me before sunrise

Or I'm leaving you tonight

My love found the place

To stay and rest like bed

Always and forever, meant to be together

If we could change this world...

Kiss me before sunrise

Or I'm leaving you tonight

My love found the place

To stay and rest like bed

Always and forever, meant to be together

If we could change this world

Today with you

—¡Ay dios! — dijo más calmado al ver que no lograba el cometido de ofenderlas.

El hombre arrancó y ellas comenzaron a reírse de su locura, la pelinegra comenzó a manejar, pero antes de que Michiru hiciera un movimiento para poder repetir la canción, Rei ya le había ganado.

—Es un bello día ¿no?

—Lo es Michiru.

Continuar el camino cantando una y otra vez la canción hacía que ellas mismas se rieran de esas ridiculeces que jamás esperaron hacer por otra persona. Llegaron al estacionamiento, Rei buscaba un buen sitio para quedar cerca de la entrada del lugar, su cabeza se movía de derecha a izquierda, su concentración estaba enfocada en esa meta.

—¡Allí está el auto de Haruka!

—¡Deja de espantarme!

—No hago nada… ¿Qué hace?

—¿Baila?

—Estaciona cerca de él.

Sin que Haruka se diera cuenta las chicas estaban estacionando a un lado, ella parecía estar haciendo enojar a su amigo que fruncia el ceño y movía su mano izquierda regañando a la rubia. A un lado estaba la chica de peinado de odango, palmeando la espalda de Seiya para tranquilizarlo, su cara de ternura por las actitudes del pelinegro causó un poco de burla en Rei y Michiru.

—¿Me entendiste Tenoh?

Pero Haruka se limitó a poner sus manos en las orejas y agachar un poco la cabeza, mientras movía su cuerpo lentamente al ritmo de una canción. Michiru y Rei bajaron del auto, se quedaron observando un poco la escena.

Kiss me before sunrise

Or I'm leaving you tonight

—Deja de cantar Haruka, no debes de ignorarme.

—Sabes que lo hace para que te molestes.

—¡Si perdemos por tu culpa te juro que te mataré!

My love found the place

To stay and rest like bed

—Deja de bailar y pon atención a mis indicaciones.

—Lo hará más si sigues con eso.

Always and forever, meant to be together

If we could change this world

Today with you

—¡No es gracioso Haruka!

—Pues deja de molestarme— dijo riendo.

—Sabes que es un partido importante y que si no ganamos no podremos seguir por la lucha del campeonato.

—¡Dios! — respondió divertida.

—Di que tienes un compromiso total con esto.

—Lo tengo Seiya.

—Te juro que si vuelves a cometer errores como en el partido pasado te voy a matar.

—No lo haré, ya resolví esos asuntos que me tenían mal.

—Ah… Tiene que ver con Michiru— dijo en mofa Seiya.

—Ya vas a empezar con eso de nuevo— bufó Usagi.

—¿Empezar con qué?

—Cabeza de bombón tiene razón, no es justo que me molestes. Lo que pasa es que estás celoso porque no tienes a una chica guapa cerca de ti.

—¡Yo no soy guapa!

—¿Ustedes son algo?

—No, simplemente hago la observación de que ser amiga de este gorila no significa que no sea una chica guapa.

—Ah, pues lo lamento cabeza de bombón, no quise decir eso.

—¿Me dijo gorila?

—Lo dijiste Haruka.

—Yo hablaba de una chica con la que tuviera intenciones románticas— dijo Haruka abrazando a Usagi pasando uno de sus brazos por sus hombros.

—No quieras componer las cosas Haruka— dijo en berrinche y dejándose querer.

—¿Por qué soy un gorila? — seguía preocupado Seiya.

—Por bruto, tonto y tierno— dijo Usagi.

—En ese caso sería como un gato, no un gorila.

—Pero eres fuerte y varonil.

—Entonces sí soy un gorila— dijo convencido.

—Qué tonto— reía Haruka.

Rei ponía los ojos en blancos por la plática de ese trío de locos, se acercó a Michiru y tocó su hombro para hacerla despertar. La chica había pasado de un momento de ensueño a uno de completa molestia en segundos. Escuchar a Haruka cantar la canción que ellas dos venían escuchando la llenó de ilusiones, pero esa alegría desapareció al ver al agente inmobiliario abrazar a la cabeza de chichones.

—A ti te mira diferente— le susurró Rei.

—Más le vale, es un coqueto.

—Es cariñoso con su amiga, recuerda que se conocen desde la infancia.

—Da igual, no quiero que sea tan cariñoso frente a mí.

—¿Celosa? — se burlaba la pelinegra

Michiru se apartó de manera infantil de su amiga y caminó directamente al rubio que continuaba sin darse cuenta de su entorno, sus ojos estaban cerrados por las carcajadas que le arrancaba Usagi. La chica quería golpear a la insolente mujer con chichones en la cabeza, sabía reconocer a una chica celosa o que marcaba su territorio y lo mejor para derrotarla en su propio juego era hacer un movimiento claramente fuerte y conciso.

—Buenos días señorita Tsukino y señor Kou— sonrió amistosamente.

—Hola Michiru— dijo casual Seiya.

—Señorita Kaioh— contestó Usagi fríamente.

Haruka miró a su amiga seriamente al notar que ella no le respondía a Michiru con la misma simpatía. La chica de cabellera aqua era educada, respetuosa y amigable ¿por qué Usagi no podía ser como ella? La rubia de cabellera ceniza bajó su mano izquierda al hombro de su amiga y lo apretó levemente. Usagi dio un pequeño brinco al notar la molestia de su amiga, ese pequeño regaño le indicaba que deseaba que no tratara mal a Michiru durante el partido. La rubia miró a Haruka y en ese momento la chica de mirada esmeralda se alejó de su lado de manera serena, poniendo una gran sonrisa.

—¿Yo no recibiré un saludo?

—Claro, pero primero debía saludar a los chicos.

—Veo que vienes acompañada de la señorita Hino. ¿Cómo está?

—Bien señor Tenoh.

—Dime Haruka.

—Entonces tú debes llamarme Rei.

—Es un trato. ¿Ya desayunaron?

—Sí— sonrió Michiru.

—Bien, antes de que entren debo decirles que Seiya se va a transformar, así que no le tengan miedo.

—Oye soy el capitán y no me transformo, soy responsable.

—Sí Seiya, cómo digas… ¿Ven lo que digo?

—Por eso es un gorila— continuaba Usagi.

—Ya, dejen de reírse a mis costillas. ¡andando!

Seiya simplemente tomó su maleta y caminó al deportivo, Usagi caminó un poco y luego se detuvo. Aguardaba que su mejor amiga la rodeara con uno de sus brazos de nueva cuenta para poder caminar juntas al lugar. Estaba allí esperando ese intercambio con Tenoh, pero al notar la tardanza giró su rostro y se dio cuenta de que ahora Haruka pasaba su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de Michiru. Le sonreía amablemente y la chica inclinaba un poco apenada la cabeza, sí, ella estaba ruborizada por la actitud de la chica de ojos esmeraldas. Esa reacción inocente de Michiru ocasionaba un tremendo asco en Usagi, ella no creía en el nuevo interés amoroso de Haruka. De hecho, el único que le había conocido y le partía el alma saber que su primer amor era una chica fácil como Kaioh. La pobre rubia no creía en la inocencia de Mochi, simplemente se limitaba a observarla en secreto, así mientras ella pensaba en eso, Haruka y Michiru comenzaron a adelantarse junto a Hino.

—Cabeza de bombón ¿te quedarás allí?

—No Haruka— dijo un tanto frustrada.

—Entonces acompaña a Rei.

—Sí.

Caminó detrás de las chicas, primero Michiru caminaba con los brazos adelante y dejaba ver la pena que sentía con el acercamiento de Haruka, ¡qué odiosa chica! Lo que más le crispó la vida a Usagi fue ver a Michiru voltear a mirar a su amiga, sus ojos brillaban y rio de alguna cosa graciosa que Haruka pudo haber mencionado en ese instante. Se le escapó un gruñido, cosa que llamó la atención de Hino, la pelinegra comenzó a estudiar a Usagi, luego negó con la cabeza de manera molesta.

—Todas las canastas que haga van con dedicatoria para ti Michiru.

—Que presumido eres agente inmobiliario.

—Juego bien, ¿verdad cabeza de bombón?

—Sí, Haruka es casi tan buena como Seiya.

—¿Casi tan buena? — dijo Michiru.

Haruka miró molesta a Usagi, Rei simplemente notó algo extraño en la reacción del rubio y levantó una ceja sin decir nada. Miró de pies a cabeza al chico, entonces sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse y tuvo que hacer uso de la fuerza que le quedaba para que su mandíbula no cayera al suelo.

—Michiru, creo que no escuchaste bien. La señorita Tsukino dijo "casi tan bueno". ¿De dónde sacas el "buena"?

—Entonces escuché mal.

—Eso creo— continuó Rei.

—Sabes agente inmobiliario.

—¿Qué?

—Te daré un amuleto de la suerte para que ganen el partido.

—¿La oración de la victoria?

—No.

—¿Entonces? — se detuvo la rubia.

—Me da pena porque están las chicas— dijo tapándose el rostro con las manos.

—En ese caso nosotras nos adelantamos— dijo Rei llevándose a Usagi casi arrastrando.

Haruka dejó de prestar atención en Michiru que seguía oculta entre sus manos, miró a Rei que volteó a verla. La mirada llena de seriedad que le dio le hizo sudar frío, diablos, ya se había dado cuenta de la realidad y seguramente le diría a Michiru. Quizá la pelinegra era una persona homofóbica, ¿y ahora qué cosa haría? Sintió un poco de tensión en su cuerpo, pero todo se fue al carajo al sentir la mano de Michiru.

—Haruka ¿puedes agacharte un poco?

—Claro.

Michiru se estiró un poco y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla derecha a la rubia, Haruka simplemente sonrió olvidando ese pequeño instante en el que Rei descubrió la verdad.

—Hace dos días no nos besamos de esta manera— comentó Haruka.

—Oye, te dije que quiero hacer las cosas diferentes contigo.

—Es cierto, lo único que necesito es sentir tus labios y con eso me creo capaz de todo.

—Te juro que sí deseo estar contigo, pero no quiero equivocarme.

—Y yo voy a esperar a que te sientas lista Michiru… Pero, tenemos que hablar de algo importante.

—De acuerdo, pero después, hoy quiero verte jugar agente inmobiliario.

—Bien… Pero…

—¿Qué?

—Quiero que recuerdes que de verdad siento algo especial por ti y que no estoy jugando contigo.

—Ay Haruka, creo que eso lo has demostrado.

—Pues…

—No tengamos secretos entre nosotros ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Sí, seré… Una persona honesta.

—Bien— sonrió —. Ahora entremos o tu amigo explotará, dices que se pone loco ¿cierto?

—Un poco.

—Entonces en marcha agente inmobiliario.

—Sí.

* * *

Luego de un gran partido en el que el equipo de Haruka había ganado aquel juego y ver la felicidad del chico de coleta saltar como loco y felicitar a todos en el campo de juego. Michiru y Rei se levantaron para caminar a la salida, pues Usagi les había comentado que al finalizar los encuentros ellas debían de esperar en el estacionamiento a los chicos. Fue curioso ver a la rubia caminar con ellas a la salida, pero al dar tres pasos fuera del lugar les comentó que deseaba ir al baño y regresó corriendo al interior del establecimiento. Las dos amigas se miraron con una cara un tanto fastidiada, al parecer aquella chica estaba completamente celosa de Michiru y esa era la razón por la que mintió para alejarla de Haruka.

Rei no le había quitado la mirada a la chica de cabellos cenizos en todo el encuentro, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle? A pesar de que Haruka era incluso más alta que su amigo Seiya, si comparabas su complexión en el uniforme del equipo podía notar que era más delgada que ellos. Sí, la chica hacía ejercicio y al mismo tiempo su masa muscular era menor a la de sus compañeros, claro que parecía un chico completamente atractivo, pero si realmente le prestabas atención, podias notar que Tenoh Haruka era una mujer.

—¿No crees que es muy infantil lo que hace?

—¿Infantil? — dijo Rei al ser interrumpida en sus pensamientos.

—La amiga de Haruka, se nota que está celosa de que yo le guste y creo que piensa que pierde toda su atención.

—Sí es infantil.

—No debería estarlo, yo jamás le pediría a Haruka que dejara de ver a sus amigos y sé que es un pensamiento compartido por ambas partes ¿no?

—Supongo.

—Además le guste o no, me voy a llevar a Haruka porque tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer— decía la chica llevando sus manos a la cintura.

—Michiru…

—¿Qué pasa? — sonrió.

—Pues…

—Luces preocupada, ¿qué es lo que te molesta?

—No me molesta nada, simplemente… Deseo decirte algo…

—¿Qué? — volvió a decir con un semblante tranquilo.

—Bien…

—Sí…

La pelinegra tragó un poco de saliva al ver que en los ojos de su amiga resplandecía la llama de la curiosidad. ¿Ahora qué es lo que haría? Deseaba decirle a Michiru que el agente inmobiliario no era "él", realmente era una "ella" y eso podría significar el despertar de un sentimiento de traición ante los ojos de Kaioh. Nunca la había visto tan ilusionada con una persona, pues no era justo decir que Haruka era un varón. Al final del día debía reconocer que la agente inmobiliaria se había portado de maravilla con Michiru y ahora podía reconocer que ambas estaban enamorándose. ¿Era justo quitarle eso a su amiga? ¿Qué haría? La fotógrafa siempre se consideró heterosexual, al menos eso era lo que pregonaba, aunque reconocía que había mujeres guapas y que le llamaban la atención. Pero de eso a decir que era homosexual o bisexual, bueno, eso era entrar a terrenos que Michiru siquiera había pensado.

—¿Recuerdas que hace un rato me preguntaste por la persona con la que salgo? — comentó para no meter la pata.

—Sí.

—No es que desee esconderte que salgo con alguien, simplemente deseo disfrutar un poco más de nuestra relación antes de presentarte a mi pareja.

—Comprendo… ¿Cómo es él?

Esa era la pregunta que Rei deseaba escuchar, debía decirle a Michiru que salía con una chica y así seguramente el momento en el que Haruka dijera la verdad no sería tan… Incómodo para su amiga, le diría lo que sentía por Minako sin decir su nombre realmente. Abriéndose podría ayudar a la rubia de mirada esmeralda, luego hablaría con Minako para informarle la verdad sobre Tenoh.

—En realidad…

—¿Es muy fornido?

—No, es una persona delgada.

—Ah… ¿Pero al menos hace ejercicio?

—Sí, debe de hacerlo por su profesión.

—Entiendo. Sé que no me dirás su nombre, pero me gustaría saber qué te gustó de él.

—No sé cómo puedas tomar esto Michi… No es un él, es ella.

—¡Ella!

—Sí.

—Pensé que eras heterosexual y no homosexual como Mina.

—¿No te gusta que Minako sea… Gay?

—Por mí está bien, es que me sorprende que tú lo seas, como siempre te conocí novios pues se me hizo raro— dijo levantando los hombros quitada de la pena.

—No me había sentido atraída por las mujeres hasta que la conocí.

—¿No me digas que te diste por vencida con los hombres porque son unos patanes?

—No, ¿qué dices Michiru? Sé que he tenido novios que han resultado ser unos completos tarados, pero también he salido con caballeros. No es por eso, mi novia me gusta porque es alguien que me despierta pasión y un sentimiento de paz inmenso. Siento que salgo con alguien que me considera como su igual, que me respeta y me procura… Me corresponde de la misma forma en que yo lo hago con ella, eso no lo había sentido por nadie… No tiene que ver con su género, sino que tiene que ver con su manera de ser, de actuar y de amar… Es algo más…

—¿Íntimo y espiritual?

—Sí — dijo Rei.

—Digo es obvio que sientes una atracción física por esa chica, pero no es todo lo que importa cuando estás a su lado. Te sientes completa, no porque ella sea la parte que te falta, sino porque te ha hecho saber que ya lo estabas y ser tú es lo único que le importa. Porque ustedes dos se complementan, no sabes cómo o por qué, simplemente sientes que todo está bien ahora que se encontraron — dijo Michiru llevando sus manos al pecho.

—Sí, es exacto lo que siento— le sonrió Rei.

—De acuerdo, ¿hay algo más que desees contarme?

—No… Michi…

—¿Sí?

—¿Sientes eso por Haruka?

Michiru simplemente cerró sus ojos y sonrió, se veía tan dulce cuando hizo esa mueca que Rei no sabía cómo le diría a la chica que su agente inmobiliario también era una chica. Luego la chica de cabellos aqua asintió ligeramente e hizo un sonido para expresar que lo que le preguntaba era correcto. ¿Cómo haría para que su amiga no se sintiera traicionada por Tenoh? Rei deseaba morir al darse cuenta de que el secreto de esa rubia era demasiado para ella, hablaría con Haruka y de manera amable la invitaría a decirle la verdad a Michiru.

—Es el mejor sentimiento que ha llegado a mi vida, el mundo es distinto desde que Haruka está a mi lado. Me encanta saber que insistió todo este tiempo para demostrarme que me quiere. Haruka es una excelente persona y creo que… No, no creo, estoy segura de que me enamoré de Haruka, si tú te sientes igual con tu novia, entonces ya no tengo dudas de lo que siento por Tenoh.

—Me alegra Michi— le sonrió Rei, pero esa sonrisa escondía la preocupación de la pelinegra.

—¡Ey! Me abandonaste, pensé que te vería en la duela al terminar el partido— gritaba Haruka.

Rei y Michiru giraron su rostro para ver a la rubia que movía el brazo de un lado a otro, detrás de ella iba Usagi con una pequeña mueca de preocupación. Ella había notado que tanto la pelinegra como la de cabellos aqua se miraban de manera cómplice entendiendo que lo que ella había hecho era algo bajo. Seguramente Mochi pondría su cara de mustia y le diría a Haruka que ella la había engañado haciendo enojar a la de cabello cenizo. Eso haría que no le hablara durante un tiempo hasta que el enojo se disipara, sí, eso era lo que Usagi veía en los ojos de Michiru y afirmó que la mujer haría eso cuando le sonrió a Haruka.

—Lo lamento agente inmobiliario, pasa que Rei olvidó el boleto del estacionamiento y la acompañé por él. Si no pagamos en las máquinas, no podremos salir.

—Soy muy despistada— dijo Hino.

—No te preocupes Rei, yo también soy algo…

—¿Despistado? — completó Michiru al ver a Haruka dudar.

Haruka no supo qué responder, si aceptaba ser despistado le estaría mintiendo a Michiru, era una despistada, no un despistado. Debía comenzar a decirle a la chica la verdad, pero tenía miedo, simplemente le daba terror decirle a esa chica quien era. ¿Qué pasaba si Michiru la rechazaba?

—Lo es— dijo Usagi —. No sabes lo bruto que es.

—Bombón— regañó Seiya.

—No creo que sea un bruto— dijo Michiru saltando hacia Haruka y colgándose de su cuello.

—Ay, ¡qué linda! — mencionó la rubia de manera sarcástica.

—Bombón.

—Realmente Michiru es linda— dijo Haruka sin entender el sarcasmo de su amiga.

—Se nota.

Los ojos azules de ambas chicas se cruzaron por unos segundos, si Usagi quería marcar su territorio, entonces Michiru también lo haría. ¿Qué rayos le sucedía a esa rubia? ¿qué no entendía que Haruka y ella estaban enamorándose? De verdad que no deseaba alejarla de su amiga, pero esas actitudes tan infantiles de Usagi comenzaban a fastidiar a Michiru.

—Chicos, hoy no podré regresar con ustedes. Le prometí a Michiru que la ayudaría con algo de su trabajo y no puedo ir a comer, pero Seiya usa mi cuenta del trabajo y no se preocupen por el dinero, yo invito— sonreía Haruka sin dejar de mirar a Michiru.

—Es tradición salir a comer después del juego, no…

—¿Nos acompañan? — se adelantó Seiya al darse cuenta de que Usagi haría una escena.

—Lo lamento, Michiru debe terminar algunas cosas en el trabajo.

—Haruka, puedes ir con tus amigos a comer y nos alcanzas después ¿no Rei?

—Sí, a nosotras no nos molesta.

—¿Cómo las voy a dejar? Sería no tener educación si accedo a su petición. Chicas no me pidan eso.

—Exacto, Haruka tiene razón, ¿verdad bombón?

—Claro, vengan señorita Kaioh— dijo en un tono grosero.

—Lo lamento, Michiru debe de ir a preparar el set en el que nos tomaremos fotos. Ya no podemos atrasarnos más con el catálogo— respondió la pelinegra molesta.

—Rei tiene razón— Michiru parecía dejar pasar las groserías de Usagi, pues su tono sereno no dejaba de lucir y su elegante porte aparecía.

—Vayan ustedes chicos, yo le prometí a Michiru ayudarla— dijo Haruka tomando por la cintura a la chica y eso la acercó más al cuerpo de la rubia pues en ningún momento dejó de entrelazar sus manos de su cuello.

—En este tiempo no hay gente tan responsable como usted señorita Kaioh.

—La verdad es que me encanta mi trabajo— dijo amable.

—Si deseas te dejo el auto Seiya.

—¿Tu auto?

—Sí.

—¡Increíble!

—Ya basta, te lo he prestado.

—¿Cuándo lo hiciste Tenoh?

—Pues aquella ves en Crown.

—¡Era un juego de simulación de autos de carrera Haruka!

—¿Sí?

—No te hagas laa… Simplemente no te hagas idiota.

—Bueno, ¿quieres que te preste el auto o no?

—Sí.

—Cuídalo.

—Sí y lo dejaré en tu casa… No le ocurrirá nada a tu amado auto.

—Más te vale.

Michiru se alejó un poco de Haruka al darse cuenta de que le daría las llaves a su amigo, en ese momento miró a Seiya que estaba un poco contrariado luego de que no completara la frase como deseaba. ¿Por qué se veía tan alarmado? Luego miró de nuevo a Haruka que estaba molesto, hablaba en serio cuando se trataba de cuidar sus autos. Miraba a Seiya con severidad, al parecer le advertía de manera disimulada lo que le haría… Michiru simplemente sonrió al darse cuenta de que Haruka tenía cosas muy infantiles marcadas en su personalidad, negó levemente desaprobando la actitud del rubio y luego miró a Rei.

—De verdad luces preocupada.

—No.

—Odio que me mientas.

—No lo hago Michi.

—¿No?

—Segura.

—¿No hay algo que desees decirme?

Rei miró a Michiru con seguridad, aunque la realidad era que por dentro temblaba. Otra vez a uno de los amigos de Haruka se le ocurría meter la pata y revelar la verdadera identidad de Tenoh. ¿Qué haría? No podía ocultar ese secreto mucho tiempo, tampoco deseaba que su amiga le reprochara el no decirle cuando descubriera la verdad.

—Dije que no.

—Mientes, sé que piensas que el agente inmobiliario actúa de manera infantil por un auto. Yo también lo pensé, pero al parecer le gustan mucho los vehículos de carrera llámese moto o auto, me di cuenta de eso en nuestra primera cita.

—¿El día que te embriagaste?

—Sí.

—Mira, que lindo que lo recuerdes— dijo Rei desviando la charla y sintiendo alivio.

—Sé que no fue la mejor cita de todas, pero me llevó a Haruka.

—Así parece… También te acercó a sus amigos.

—Me voy a ganar a Tsukino, ya lo verás.

—Eso espero…

—Bien, ya arreglé ciertas cosas con Seiya. Chicas ya podemos irnos al trabajo.

—De acuerdo— dijeron las amigas.

* * *

No lo puedo creer ¿en qué momento dejé que una chica me moviera tanto el corazón y la razón? Estoy pensando en que quizá las cosas se deben de estar complicando un poco, pues aquí me tienen, en un vestidor probándome ropa de chico y debo salir a modelar el quinto conjunto de esta tarde. Ya pasamos por los vestuarios casuales, ahora estamos entrando al tema de lo formal y luego pasaremos a lo chic.

—Chico no tardes mucho que la fotógrafa necesita que estés listo.

—Me estoy anudando la corbata.

—Bien, pero no pierdas más el tiempo.

Dice un sujeto que luego se aleja de la puerta del vestidor, sé que Michiru no se siente del todo cómoda, pues está tomando fotos como le indica la señora Beryl. Así se llama la alta pelirroja con la que me topé hace unas semanas. ¿La recuerdan? Yo apenas la pude reconocer, ese día Michiru me pidió que me fuera cuando Rei le informó que le miraba el trasero. Ella me acaba de confesar ese pequeño detalle, pero al final del día creo que fue lo que ocasionó que hoy esté intentando conocer más a Michiru.

—Señorita.

Mi corazón se estremeció al recordarla, también fue ese mismo día en el que me dijo que ella tenía una hija y que realmente amaba a su esposo. Cierro mis ojos para dejar de pensar en ella, para olvidar lo que siento cada que la recuerdo o escucho su voz en mi cabeza… Me encantaría saber su nombre y poder susurrarlo al viento, esperando que lo lleve a su oreja y pueda abrirse paso de su oído hasta su corazón. Si al menos ella me hubiera correspondido…

—Michi…

¡Dios! Siento una terrible culpa al saber que amo a la señorita y que de a poco me estoy enamorando de Michiru. No, no piensen mal de mí, no creo que esté mal el sentimiento que nació por Michiru, pero no creo que sea justo para ella que siga pensando en otra persona. Te lo prometo corazón, esto que sentimos por la señorita pronto se apagará, pues en este momento todo lo que nuestra querida chica de cabellos de mar nos hace sentir crecerá más. Eso es lo importante, creo que estoy comenzando a creer que lo que sentía por la señorita no era más que un capricho. Al final del día creo que ella también tenía conocimiento que la persona para la que nací es Michiru y no ella.

—Sí, debe ser eso— digo convencida.

Me pongo el saco del conjunto y camino al estudio, allí está Michiru que termina de pedirle a Rei que haga un gesto menos sensual. No necesita sensualidad en un tema de oficina, simplemente desea que se vea imponente y empoderada.

—Bien, bien. Una más Rei, dame lo mejor de ti.

La pelinegra se mueve muchas veces para poder regalarle a Michiru su mejor ángulo, así que para mí es necesario poder estudiar cada una de las poses que pone la amiga de mi chica.

Acabo de sonreír con el simple hecho de llamar a Michiru de esa manera, "mi chica". Hoy me resulta curiosa la resistencia que tenía de acercarme a ella, ahora estoy completamente embelesada por cada pose que toma para sacar una fotografía. No puedo creer que una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro y llevo mi mano derecha a mis mejillas para esconder un poco la emoción que me da saber que me he enamorado.

—Esto es lindo.

—¿Qué te parece lindo?

—Michiru, pensé que seguías con Rei.

—La mandé a descansar y es momento de que le tome fotos a mi modelo de ropa masculina.

—Claro.

Michiru me sonríe y toma mi mano, les juro que siento que mi corazón saldrá de mi pecho si ella me vuelve a tocar. ¿Cómo pasó esto? Mis emociones se disparan con solo saber que ella existe y que está a mi lado, no podría volver a vivir en un mundo sin Michiru. ¿A esto se refería la señorita? Quizá ella sabía que podría perder el rumbo si seguía negándome a ayudar a Michiru a vivir. Lo que la señorita me decía cautelosamente era que en realidad la muerte no me llegaba esa noche del 4 de abril del 2026, la verdad es que estuve muerta en vida desde que mis padres murieron… Yo me cerré tanto, no dejé entrar al amor a mi vida y miren esto, ahora estoy frente a una cámara para una sesión de fotos. Algo de lo que me sentiría completamente avergonzada en el pasado y seguramente no participaría en esto por otra persona.

—Levanta un poco más la barbilla Haruka.

—Sí.

—¡Vamos, relájate! — dice colgándose la cámara.

—Lo estoy.

—No lo estás… Veamos agente inmobiliario— me dice moviendo su mano.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Michiru se para frente a mí, levanta un poco la mirada para verme directamente a los ojos, parece estar seria. Creo que es por que en este momento es una fotógrafa y no la chica con la que comienzo a salir, pero su semblante no tarda en cambiar así que lleva su mano izquierda a mi mejilla para acariciarla.

—Mi amor, no te estás relajando. Piensa que no hay nadie más en este lugar y que solamente estás conmigo, no pienses en ellos. Digamos que lo que te pido es que seas mi modelo para unas fotos personales y no para publicidad.

¿Mi amor? ¿Por qué me llamó de esa manera? Ni siquiera sé cómo reaccionar, no es por miedo a escuchar eso. Simplemente creo que está llegando el momento de decirle a Michiru la verdad y yo… No deseo perderla.

—Seguiré tu consejo.

¡Rayos! Rei escuchó las palabras que Michiru acaba de decirme y me mira con cierto reproche, sé que ella sabe que soy mujer. Lo noté por la forma en que me examinó luego de la metida de pata de Usagi, no puedo creer que ahora estoy en un aprieto enorme. Ella le dirá a Michiru que soy mujer, no, de verdad que esto va de mal en peor… No quiero que me presionen para decirle a Michiru la verdad. ¿Cómo se lo digo? Mi futuro yo me dijo que ella había tomado una decisión, ¿y si escogió decirle a Michiru la verdad y la abandonó? Por eso estaba tan triste, quizá simplemente se lo dijo antes de ganarse su confianza o… ¿Pudo hacerlo luego de que salieran? ¿Qué tal que le soltó la verdad en este momento? Michiru se comienza a enamorar al igual que yo, así que pudo resultar más complicado entender que se había enamorado de una mujer. ¿Y si espero un poco más?

¿Qué hago? ¿Alguno puede ayudarme? Díganme que lo que estoy pensando es correcto o que es incorrecto. Aunque desee correr con mi yo del futuro, sé una cosa… Esa pobre tipa no podrá ayudarme pues se va a cerrar, me conozco, ya me dije que deje las cosas como están y no voy a ceder. Es más, ni una pista me voy a dar. Sí, pierdo mi tiempo conmigo misma, ¿qué hago entonces? No deseo mentirle a Michiru, pero tampoco quiero perderla... Posar en este momento es algo horrible, quisiera poder decirle lo mucho que me importa y que disculpe mi tontería de hacerme pasar por un chico, se lo quise decir varias veces cuando todo era menos formal y no tuve oportunidad pues me interrumpían. Ahora que siento esto por ella, realmente tenía miedo de alejarla.

—Bien Haruka— dice la pelirroja.

—Creo que aún es algo tímido— responde Michiru un tanto incómoda.

—No, esa pureza en sus expresiones es fantástica. ¿No te dije que ese chico era bueno?

—Sí.

—Además es tan guapo que toda mi ropa le queda de maravilla.

—Sí, esa es una gran ventaja.

La mujer ignora a Michiru que ya parece estar un poco desesperada, quiere disfrazar sus palabras con un tono amable, pero sus gesticulaciones no me engañan. Michi está muy celosa de los halagos que me brinda esta mujer.

—No eres casado.

—¿Eh?

—No veo una sortija en tu dedo.

—No, no tengo esposa.

—Tengo muchas ganas de ir a un restaurante de sushi de primer nivel, ¿deseas acompañarme?

—Lo siento, tendré que rechazar su amable invitación— ¿qué le pasa?

—¿Por qué?

Porque no quiero, ¿qué rayos no nota que me incomoda? No soporto a la gente que se te arroja de esta manera. ¿No se da cuenta de que molesta a Michiru?

—Porque tengo planes con mi novia.

—¿Novia? — dicen Rei y la señora Beryl.

—Sí, la fotógrafa es mi novia— la llamé de esa manera porque esta tipa no la conoce por su nombre.

—Ah… Ella.

—¿Acaso no es hermosa?

—Sí… Bueno, sigan con lo suyo y realmente espero que pienses seriamente en volverte un modelo de ropa o… De ropa interior.

—No, esto no es para mí— ahora me siento ultrajada.

—Meditalo bien, así como tus relaciones.

—Mis relaciones están bien, muchas gracias por su preocupación.

La mujer me sonríe, luego se da la vuelta y pasa a un lado de Michiru con aires de grandeza. Es como si deseara intimidar a su fotógrafa, pero no se da cuenta de que ella la ignora, pues sus ojos están posados en mí. Percibo que el rostro de Michiru está levemente sonrojado y al mismo tiempo luce completamente feliz.

—¿Continuamos Michi? — le digo para sacarla de su sueño.

—Sí, pero debes de cambiarte el traje.

—No tardo— respondo y me dirijo a cambiarme.

—¿Novia? ¿Desde cuándo eres su novia?

—Bueno ayer…. Ayer nos besamos y… Dijo que deseaba que disfrutáramos del enamoramiento.

—¿Te pidió ser su novia?

—No aún… Pero dice que soy su novia.

—Pero no te lo ha pedido.

—No Rei.

—¿Y si te lo pide?

—Le diré que sí.

—Michiru, ¿estás segura?

—Ya te dije que lo que siento por Haruka es genuino, lo sé porque me ha demostrado ser diferente al resto de personas que se me acercan. Al menos en el tema de lo sentimental, porque ellos fueron unos imbéciles, pero Haruka es diferente y crea muchas cosas en mi interior. ¿No crees que deba darme una oportunidad de creer en el amor?

—Al contrario, me da gusto.

—Haruka quiere hablar conmigo, dice que no quiere tener secretos entre nosotras.

—¿Y?

—Me pidió que habláramos, así que estoy segura de que hoy se abrirá completamente. Luego me pedirá ser su novia y yo responderé que sí.

—Estás muy segura.

—Sí, Haruka jamás me mentiría, lo sé— dijo llevando sus manos al pecho con esperanza.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola mis queridos lectores, hoy me toca escribirles y contarles la novedad, Kai kun aún no quiere conocernos. Sí, lo sé, pero creo que es igual de caprichoso que darthuranus, porque me contaba mi suegra que en el parto del autor pues se tardó 18 horas para que se dignara en salir Karu kun. O sea, yo he tenido dolores, pero les juro que vienen y van, no son tan fuertes y mi senpai Roshell dice que es normal, así que le haremos caso a mi buena amiga y no desesperaremos. Hoy es seis de marzo y saben lo que significa… Cumpleaños de Michiru, así que por el momento bebé Kai no desea nacer, esperemos que en lo que va del día salga y cumpla el deseo de muchos de ustedes.

Pasando a temas de vital importancia, es hora de responder a sus amables comentarios y como siempre invitarlos a que dejen los que deseen en el rectángulo de comentarios. Esperamos de todo corazón volver a saber algo de Vicky chan y Desire san ¿no? Hoy la tanda la abro yo, así que comencemos.

**VaMkHt chan: **Sí, yo también estaba completamente feliz cuando se besaron y Haruka le dijo a Michiru que disfrutaran del enamoramiento. O sea, al fin cambió de sintonía haciendo que notemos lo feliz que es cuando está al lado de Michiru. No hablaré en este punto de Setsuna porque estoy que muero de felicidad con el enamoramiento de este par. Es que yo al momento de leer sobre su beso me puse a sentir esa emoción que Haruka vivía y sí, me temo que por momentos amé lo hot de ese instante. "Se me escurre" es algo que fue tierno también porque sabe que ese momento fue finito, pero que en su corazón y en su mente será eterno, además de que lo atesorará más.

#ElQueNoDebeSerNombrado apareció en la ecuación, te juro que lo odio y por la descripción no sé si fue el del pasado que es barbón o quizá en el futuro se vuelva a dejar la barba el desgraciado ese, pero #WeyYa. ¿Para qué rayos ayuda a golpear a los otros si él armó todo el lío? Sigue sin parecerme un ser decente y te juro que solamente pienso que me encantaría que Haruka se entere de que ese tonto alteró todo. ¿Qué sentirá al saber que la alejó de la persona que realmente estaba destinada para ella? Pobre Setsuna, te juro que odio a ese imbécil como no tienes idea pues al igual que tú me da tristeza saber que debe de alejarse de Haruka. Ha sido mencionada este capítulo y desapareció el pasado ¿qué estará haciendo Setsuna para aclarar su mente? #TeOdioMamoru porque dejaste a la pobre sailor del tiempo sola de nuevo. #MamoruNoMereceSerFeliz ಠಿ_ಠ, por ser tan desagradable y barbaján, es más espero que Michiru lo rechace.

Sí, los entiendo, no todos y por supuesto que no entiendo de sus albures. No es que en Japón no hablen en doble sentido, pero en ese departamento mexicano prefiero seguir siendo ignorante. Pero sí son un caso especial y son personas demasiado amables, trabajadores, responsables y ocurrentes. A todo le ven el lado positivo y es fácil contagiarse de su buen humor, creo que al menos eso es lo que veo en todos ustedes, en especial de Karu kun, por algo me enamoré (por cierto, darthuranus golpeó la pantalla de su celular al leer tu comentario de chocar cinco).

Tienes razón, más le vale dejar juntas a Mina y Rei porque te juro que me voy en el primer vuelo a Japón si se le ocurre separarlas. Pero antes pasaré con un abogado a solicitar el divorcio express alegando problemas irreconciliables o como sea. Y sí, esas lagunas que maneja no son casuales, tienes toda la razón. Debemos seguir atentas a ellas, yo creo que ya puso unas, ya me dirás si tienes el mismo presentimiento que yo.

Gracias por tus buenos deseos, yo pues ya no estoy yendo a la universidad porque son las últimas semanas y como sabes estamos esperando a Kai kun. Es mejor descansar, lo malo para Karu kun es que debe de trabajar e incluso debe hacerlo el sábado, le acaban de cambiar el horario. Espero que el bebé llegue cuando regrese del trabajo o no sé qué haré. Te enviamos un fuerte saludo y te agradecemos por ser parte de la familia pavorreal.

**Roshell10126: Sí, ya estamos en la peor etapa de todas, o sea en la de la espera. No lo digo de manera despectiva, sino que me aterra que nazca cuando yo no estoy en casa y la verdad tengo a mis padres al pendiente de Tori. Lo malo es que mi padre trabaja en la mañana y mi madre en la tarde, mientras que mi hermano estudia en la mañana y trabaja en la tarde. Yo entro al trabajo a las nueve y salgo a las cinco, así que no saber en que momento se le ocurrirá nacer es la peor agonía. Voy a perder la cabeza de la preocupación, te lo juro.**

**Ja ja ja, creo que todas se emocionaron porque Haruka al fin besó a Michiru, la verdad es que en algún momento pensé en quitar esa parte porque sentí que era demasiado pronto para que Haruka lo hiciera. Luego de meditarlo unos segundos me dije "si no es ahora, no lo volverá a pensar" y por lo que dejé que el personaje se adueñara del momento. Mientras que Michiru obviamente dijo que sí tácitamente, las dos están más que enganchadas a estas alturas y dejarán que sus sentimientos tomen control de algunas situaciones.**

**Usagi y Seiya seguirán en sus papeles, pero es importante mencionar que no hay malicia en sus acciones, simplemente son un poco efusivos a la hora de manifestar sus emociones. Más Seiya que es un poco juguetón, ya lo notarán en los siguientes episodios.**

**Nos alegra que pudieras comentar, sabes que las puertas para que lo hagas están completamente abiertas y sí se pudo festejar el cumple de Michiru. Sé que es muy temprano cuando actualizo, pero les juro que es el horario que me permite hacerlo con tranquilidad. Esperemos que el bebé llegue bien y sobre todo cuando yo esté en casa, saludos desde una galaxia muy muy lejana.**

**Kyoky chan: **No digas eso de que estabas muerta, no es bueno llamar a esa fuerza de la naturaleza. Me alegra que te la pasaras trabajando, no porque no me guste que te diviertas, pero es lindo saber que estás trabajando y te conviertes en una adulta responsable. Muchas felicidades (‿).

Sí, Kai kun ya está pronto a nacer y esperaba que lo hiciera hoy, al final del día tiene el nombre de Michiru (al menos las primeras letras de su apellido) pero al final del día, su nombre tiene que ver con el mar. Creo que al bebé le preocupaba que no se quedaran sin su actualización porque no me ha dado mucha lata con los dolores, simplemente son fuertes, pero se van y tardan en regresar. Ya dijo Roshell senpai que mi cadera comienza a abrirse para el parto (le haré caso a su experiencia).

Sí, a todas nos dejó con los ojos colgando porque supimos que Setsuna era la persona destinada a Haruka, que eran completamente felices y que la rubia seguía viva y disfrutando de la vida con Setsuna. Pero entonces apareció #ElQueNoDebeSerNombrado para hacer de las suyas y destruir a una hermosa pareja de mujeres enamoradas. Por sus… Gónadas (que vulgar soy cuando se trata de hablar de él) cambió el destino de Setsuna y Haruka, al hacer que Michiru se salvara, pero ahora no muere la pobre sailor del mar sola, sino que la rubia la acompaña y se llevan por delante a la pobre de Hotaru. ¿No es nefasto ese hombre? Es mal padre más desconsiderado de la historia y ahora sí quiere ayudar a su hija. ¿Por qué la hace sufrir tanto? O sea, necesitamos que te unas al #WeyYa Kyoky chan, te juro que simplemente saber que aparece (aunque sea tácitamente) me amarga la lectura, pero luego se me pasa al saber que Haruka y Michiru ya se besaron.

No dejo de sentirme mal por Setsuna, que por el momento está en las sombras, perdió todo por culpa de… Ese sujeto despreciable, sí eligió, pero lo hizo por no saber la verdad y que fue manipulada por… Aquel pelafustán, te juro que no merece ser feliz.

Gracias por los deseos y esperemos que Kai no tarde mucho en llegar, verás que él vendrá con muchas bendiciones porque es un bebé amado y esperado. El mexinesito ya no debe de ser tan tímido y espero que lo podamos conocer pronto. Darthuranus está con más terror que yo, pero esperemos que en ese momento no se desvanezca.

**Callie: No te miento, pero creo que los comentarios de la semana pasada fueron en su totalidad sobre la emoción del beso de las chicas. Yo estaba pensando en dejarlas sin ese momento, pero no quise hacer esperar a Haruka. En sí no fue el primer beso porque ya había besado a Michiru, pero en ese momento la chica le dejó un recordatorio en la mejilla y sé que no vale porque Haruka pensaba en Setsuna cuando besó en esa oportunidad a Michiru. El episodio pasado fue el primero porque al fin comienza a aceptar que lo que siente por la chica que rescato ya no es limitado a una amistad.**

**Haruka ya rompió el caparazón, no puede regresar a creer que no es la mujer que le conviene, que está loca, que es alcohólica por hobby. No, Haruka ya no puede dar marcha atrás a lo que comienza a sentir por Michiru y desea enamorarse de ella, es más está dispuesta a olvidar completamente sus sentimientos por Setsuna.**

**Todas odian al pobre Mamoru, me encanta saber que lo hacen porque esa es la misión del pobre hombre. Ya veremos que trama en los siguientes episodios, pero por el momento dejemos que las chicas sean felices en el cumpleaños de Michiru.**

**Por favor, sigue enseñándole más palabras a Tori porque le encanta nuestro idioma, aunque algunas veces confunda "fuegos" y "juegos", últimamente se la pasa diciendo #ojalá no cancelen los fuegos olímpicos" y yo le tengo que decir "juegos". Pero ella creo que no comprende y dice "sí fuegos" ja ja ja, ella es muy linda.**

**Muchas gracias por desear que todo salga bien con Kai y por seguir comentando Callie, en realidad apreciamos el tiempo que se dan para leer la historia o conocer un poco de nuestras vidas. Todos ustedes son nuestra pequeña familia virtual, nos leemos la próxima semana y esperemos que ya seamos tres.**

**Heather chan: **Luego de que darthuranus contestara tu primer comentario, es mi turno de darte la bienvenida a esta ¿hermandad? No sé si es propio llamarle de esa manera, pero digamos que las historias han creado esta comunidad e interacción con ustedes. Nos genera mucho entusiasmo que te unieras de una manera más cercana, no quiero que los lectores anónimos se sientan desplazados, porque ellos también son parte de esta familia que tenemos con ustedes. Pero cuando comentan se hace más íntimo el nexo y es muy lindo poder responder e interactuar.

He de ser honesta, darthuranus se enamoró de las historias de Price of sweet sorrow y ella es la persona que le inspiró a comenzar con su primer fic. Yo estoy segura de que Karu kun perdería completamente la cabeza si lee un comentario de esa autora en alguna de sus historias, te juro que la adora y si no se hubiera casado conmigo hubiera deseado hacerlo con ella n_n, así que si te dice que las historias son buenas es porque se desvelaba para terminarlas y más con su favorita que es "El amor es un reencuentro".

Me siento un poco mal por responder tu comentario, pero me tocaba a mí y no a Karu kun, te lo juro a mí me correspondía la respuesta del primero que pusiste. Pero aun así el autor desea expresarte su agradecimiento por tus palabras y que te gustara la escena de Mimi siendo intimidada por las amigas de las chicas. Además de que lamentamos tu perdida, esa parte de la muerte de Ryunosuke fue conmovedora.

"Déjame entrar" en sus propias palabras es la historia que más le ha costado escribir, te juro que veía la manera en que se rascaba la cabeza, fruncia el ceño y se estresaba. Creo que mi encomienda fue demasiado para su mente pues era internarse en gente completamente enferma y desequilibrada, por eso me dijo que no sería larga. Le consumía las ganas de hacer cosas porque en su mente todo lo que Haruka y Michiru hacían era algo abominable. Así que coincidirá completamente contigo al decir que era una lectura y escritura incómoda.

Gracias por los bonitos deseos para nuestro bebé, hoy no quiere llegar, esperemos que no tarde mucho y les juro que se los haremos saber. Por favor no dejes de comentar, es lindo responderte （－）.

**Pablo395: No te preocupes por eso, por el momento no veremos nada de la relación de Set y Haruka, pero ya llegará su episodio. Ahora es esencial que Haruka siga aflorando los sentimientos que tiene por Michiru. Con lo de Rei y Minako, no te preocupes, esas dos estarán pronto juntas, ya sabrás la razón detrás de eso, en ese momento podrás leer más de ellas.**

**Pablo, entendiste perfectamente lo de la foto, él planeó todo para acercar más a Haruka y Michiru. No sabes cuánto me alegra que no quieran a Mamoru, te juro que esta vez ese era el objetivo de la historia, conseguirlo es especial para mí. No me mal entiendas, pero creo que lo he hecho una buena persona o un poco cuadrado en las otras historias. "Toca para mí" fue un personaje que apoyaba a sus amigos, en "Déjame entrar" era muy cuadrado con respecto a su manera de resolver los crímenes. Pero en esta tercera historia larga lo necesitaba siendo el foco del odio, yo tampoco soy fan de Mamoru y te juro que esa no es la razón por la que es tan "malo" en esta entrega.**

**Como verás Haruka no pensó mucho en ese tema, simplemente descubrió que está enamorada y ya. No hubiera hecho esas cosas antes, pero Michiru es la persona que la saca de su zona de confort. Gracias Pablo y nos leemos la próxima semana.**

**Javierann: **Tuvimos que arrojar una moneda para decidir quien respondía primero tu comentario. Yo gané, pero decidimos hacerlo los dos porque nos emociona ver tu nombre en este apartado. Gracias, esperamos que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado y nos leemos pronto O(_)O.

**¿Yo qué puedo escribir? Mil gracias por darle la oportunidad a esta historia, deseo de corazón que no sea la última vez que leemos un comentario tuyo. Tú esperabas esta actualización, yo esperaré por tu comentario. Saludos y disfruta del fin de semana.**

**Ely Lopez: disculpa que responda y actualice tan tarde, estoy muy feliz por el nacimiento de Kai. Nos despertó a las 3 de la mañana, esperábamos que llegara mañana y no... O sea, nos despertó muy temprano y apenas voy camino al trabajo.**

**Lamento no responder mucho más, pero vengo con sueño y... Todo mi mundo está vuelto loco. Lo malo es que no me podrían justificar y no sé... Mi bebé ya llegó. **

Estimados y muy respetables lectores, hoy me toca comentar mis impresiones de la historia. Específicamente del episodio de hoy, gracias a todos los dioses hoy no tendremos que hablar de ese sujeto que odiamos (al menos la mayoría) y ni siquiera lo nombremos en los comentarios de hoy. ¿Será que soy a la única que le da pereza leer su nombre o ver una mención de él? Sé que no, por tanto, disfrutemos de que las chicas están muy contentas en su nuevo momento. Michiru está cambiando y Rei lo sabe, porque se dio cuenta de que está muy entusiasmada con Haruka por eso ir al partido de la rubia era demasiado importante para la fotógrafa. Todo va viento en popa ¿no? Al menos con ellas eso parece ser, pero…

Sí, siempre hay un negro en el arroz para el autor… Usagi, mi divertida y favorita de las sailors me está generando agruras cada que se pone celosa. Chicos yo no soy fanática de Sailor Moon, al menos no como darthuranus, pero Usagi es mi preferida porque me hace reír. Pero acá les juro que se está convirtiendo en la mejor amiga de Mamoru… Ash ya escribí su nombre. Lo digo porque si al señor le pertenece el #WeyYa, a Usagi le corresponde el #AmigaDateCuenta que Haruka está enamorada y no te pela, ni te pelará porque llegó Michiru y perdiste tu oportunidad. No lo digo por decir, conociendo a darthuranus nos va a salir con una jugarreta y recordarán mi comentario de hoy. ¿Por qué más va a estar enojada de las atenciones que le pone a Michiru? Lo quiere negar, pero les juro que veo que en un futuro será el pobre de Seiya el que le dirá #AmigaDateCuenta y aprovecha que yo sí te amo.

¿Qué más leímos hoy? Sí, hablando de Usagi, la metida de pata que dio puso en alerta a Rei sobre la verdad de Haruka. Lo malo es que Michiru está enamorada de un él y no una ella, ¿creen que Mina y Rei ayuden a nuestra Haruka? Porque yo no quiero que ese simple detalle las separe, pero si somos realistas ¿no sería un shock saber que te atrae una chica? Yo al igual que la mayoría de las chicas que comentan creo que no lo va a tomar bien en primera instancia. ¿Y si eso lo aprovecha Setsuna? Puede que eso pase y por eso están separadas al momento de morir. Michiru te pedimos que no te alejes de Haruka, apenas estamos disfrutando de su amor. Yo también me emocioné como ustedes chicas, les juro que sí y le daré un puntapié a Karu kun si hace esa tontería, se los prometo.

Chicos queremos agradecer sus buenos deseos respecto al nacimiento de Kai, aquí lo seguimos esperando porque no quiere salir, estamos en tiempo y esperaremos a que se anime a salir solito porque no quiero cesárea.

—**Mientras tanto nosotros los invitamos a que comenten como siempre los episodios. Recuerden revisar por si no quedó registrado, al parecer la página se los come algunas veces.**

—Si no desean perderse las actualizaciones de la historia den follow o fav a la historia. Así cada que subamos un nuevo episodio su mail hará tolón tolón para avisarles que pueden disfrutar de él.

—**¿Nosotros donde nos leemos Tori?**

—En fanfic, またね!


	13. Episodio 13

**Ni Sailor Moon o sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia se ha creado para entretener a quien la lee.**

* * *

XIII.

¿Por dónde puedo comenzar el relato del día de hoy? Recordarán que Rei se enteró de que soy una chica y eso realmente me pone de nervios. ¿Cuál es la razón? Bueno, no sé qué tan comunicativa sea la amiga de Michiru. Nosotras acabamos de terminar el trabajo de modelaje en el que mi querida novia es la fotógrafa, no me tomen a mal que le llame de esa manera cuando no le he pedido formalmente que lo sea. Lo único que me impide dar ese fabuloso paso es que no le he dicho a Michiru que soy una chica y el miedo de vivir de nuevo sin su sonrisa me paraliza a la hora de confesarle la verdad sobre quién soy.

¿Cómo lo tomará Michi? Realmente no me hago pasar por chico con gusto, en el trabajo lo hice como sugerencia de mi padre a consecuencia que desde pequeña o en mi adolescencia las personas me confundían con un varón. No saben la pena que me da corregir a las personas cada que me dicen "amigo", "chico", "joven" o "compañero" y termino por aceptar que me confundan con un hombre. Cuando mi madre los corregía "es una chica" y ellos me miraban confundidos y apenados, yo sentía que realmente pensaban "¿segura que es mujer?", por tanto, simplemente sonreía con un dejo de humillación y dejaba de observar a la persona a la que corregía.

Hoy volví a sentir ese tipo de incomodidad al ser descubierta por Usagi, el rostro de pánico de Rei me hizo volver a sentir que soy un tipo de fenómeno. Estoy completamente segura de que ahora que nos dejó en este restaurante se fue pensando en la manera en la que le dirá a Michiru que yo soy una chica. ¿Lo hace por molestarme? No. ¿Lo hará por homofóbica? Tampoco creo que ese sea el caso, simplemente me parece que Rei piensa que Michiru perderá la razón cuando se entere que soy una mujer y no un hombre.

¿Cómo es que debo de iniciar esta confesión? ¿Estoy dispuesta a perder a Michiru? ¿Y si no me perdona? Puede que ella lo tome bien, al menos eso es lo que deseo creer, es más, escojo creer que Michiru me aceptará porque está enamorada de mi manera de ser y no de mi género.

—¿Haruka?

—Perdón, no te escuché las cosas que me decías.

—Dije que me inquieta el gran silencio que acaba de generarse.

—¿Te hice sentir incómoda?

—No, es sólo que… Usualmente no eres de las personas calladas y llegué a creer que seguramente tú te sentías mal con los silencios.

—No, también los disfruto— digo un poco aterrada.

—¿Sí?

—¿A ti no te gustan?

—No del todo.

—Lo lamento… Prometo no volver a dejar que el silencio se apodere de nuestro tiempo.

Michiru me sonríe y mueve su cabeza asintiendo a lo que acabo de decir, ¿ya les dije que esta ternura en ella me encanta? Esta chica es realmente una persona que necesita ser amada, mimada, procurada, respetada y cuidada. Me parece increíble que nadie en este mundo le pudiera brindar ese tipo de cariño, ni siquiera su propio padre porque no puedo hablar mucho de la madre. Aunque de lo poco que la traté puedo concluir que ella es una loca y de primer nivel.

—¿Y? — me dice juguetona.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué es eso tan importante que deseas decirme?

¡No! Michiru ni siquiera estoy preparada para enfrentar este secreto con tu amiga Rei y ahora me pides que te lo diga sin más. Dame un respiro por favor, en este momento no deseo decir algo que te aleje de mí, no quiero que nada te aleje de mí… Sé que lo correcto es…

—¡Agente inmobiliario! — me pide en puchero.

—Bueno… Yo…— no sé por dónde comenzar.

—¿A caso tienes miedo de mí?

—No, obviamente no— estoy mintiendo.

—Entonces puedes decirme lo que desees, simplemente debes de ser una persona honesta conmigo. Pero quiero que te quede claro que yo no digo que no crea que eres alguien honesto, al contrario, sé que lo eres. Así que no tengas miedo en decirme lo que tu mente y corazón desean gritar.

—¿Lees mi mente? — digo algo impactada.

—Sí Haruka, soy telépata.

No sé qué rostro es el que estoy formando, pero Michiru comienza a sonreír de inmediato y parece que se burla de mis tonterías.

—¡Cómo crees! Es obvio que deseas decirme algo importante y es por lo que el silencio llegó a nuestra mesa. Estás evaluando los escenarios posibles en cada uno de los movimientos que podrías hacer y créeme, no es necesario que hagas eso Haruka.

—Bueno, puede ser que uses la telepatía.

—Eso solamente pasa en las historias de ciencia ficción, ¿no crees que ya estamos demasiado grandes como para creer en eso?

—Todo puede ser posible— digo seriamente.

—Haruka deja de jugar.

—Bueno, puede ser— le sonrío al ver que ella simplemente se ríe al no comprender que hay cosas que escapan de la ciencia ficción y de la misma vida.

—¿Me dirás?

—Claro que te diré la verdad.

—Entonces no pienses en nada más y dime.

—Hay algo que debo de confesarte… Al menos de mí.

—¿Eres parte de alguna mafia?

—No.

—¿O me vas a explicar la razón por la que te llaman presidente tus compañeros de equipo?

—No creo que eso sea relevante.

—Lo es.

—Michiru, creo que debes de saber la razón, la tarjeta que te di explica ese detalle.

—¿Sí?

—Por supuesto.

Ella levanta una ceja, luego va a su bolso de mano y comienza a buscar la tarjeta, es evidente que eso es lo que busca. Les juro que no hay otra reacción para ese movimiento, ¡no puedo creer que no se diera cuenta! Debajo de mi nombre aparece CEO de bienes raíces ¿cómo es posible que no se diera cuenta de ese detalle? Al fin me doy cuenta de que Michiru no tenía el mínimo interés en mí cuando nos conocimos. Y yo pensaba que desde ese momento le gustaba a esta chica, me parece una falta de respeto que se perdiera de ese pequeño detalle.

—¡Dios es cierto!

—Te lo dije.

—¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—28.

—¡Igual que yo! Ay no… Mi madre tiene razón, no he hecho nada respetable en mi vida… No puedo estar saliendo con un alguien que es rico, van a pensar que soy una interesada— dice llevando sus manos al rostro.

—No digas esas cosas, yo sé que no sales conmigo por interés. Además, haces algo con tu vida y tu profesión porque estás persiguiendo tu pasión. Lo malo sería que…

—¿Cómo lo lograste?

—¿Qué?

—¿Tus padres son personas ricas?

—No— me rio.

—¿Entonces fuiste subiendo de puesto?

—Tampoco.

—¿No?

—Te juro que no, la verdad es que tuve fortuna y me gané la lotería. Yo no terminé la universidad, mis padres querían que fuera médico, pero a mí no me agradaba esa profesión. Es más, se enojaron cuando dejé la escuela y me hicieron trabajar con ellos… Un día luego de ganar la lotería pensé en que lo más fácil para mí sería iniciar el trabajo de bienes raíces.

—¿Tomaste algun curso?

Niego con la cabeza levemente y Michiru me mira un poco extrañada, no cree mucho de lo que le cuento. Tampoco entraré en muchos detalles, lo que no le diré a Michiru es mi secreto, eso sería demasiado para ella.

—He tenido corazonadas para invertir, es todo.

—¿Y tus padres? ¿Les parece correcto que seas un tanto…

—¿Una persona desinteresada y suertuda?

—No lo tomes a mal.

—Para nada… Mis padres no se meten en mis asuntos.

—¿Por qué?

—Murieron.

—Lo lamento Haruka— dice apenada.

—No te preocupes— le sonrío —. Cambiemos de tema, no deseo hablar de cosas que ya no tienen solución.

—Pero no es mejor para ti des…

—Dije que no deseo hablar más de ese tema— mi voz es algo severa.

—Claro— parece intimidada.

—Yo… No quiero parecer alguien grosero Michiru, pero no es lo que he venido a contarte. Así que la importancia está en otro asunto.

—Entiendo, no te preocupes.

—En fin… Yo…

Demonios acabo de lastimar a Michiru con mi respuesta, la verdad es que no importa lo que haga porque nunca me voy a sentir satisfecha o menos culpable respecto a la muerte de mis padres. Yo simplemente los abandoné por la flojera que tenía ese día, lo único que necesitaba hacer era ayudarlos con la bendita fundación esa… Los traicioné, incluso en estos momentos siento que los traiciono al no hacerme responsable de "Regala una sonrisa" y dejar al señor Tsukino a cargo de todo. No me involucro en nada como lo hacen los Tsukino, cabeza de bombón es la arquitecta de todos los proyectos, Shingo el abogado de los asuntos que respecta a la fundación y el señor Kenji es el CEO de ella.

—Si no deseas hablar de ese tema está bien— dice Michiru y toma mi mano.

—Michiru… Sabes que me estoy enamorando de ti… Es algo que no pensaba que sería tan rápido, pero necesito decirte algo importante.

—¿Qué?

—Yo…— mi celular comienza a sonar.

—¿Necesitas responder?

—No. Michiru yo quiero…

—Parece que es algo importante.

—Eso parece… No tardo en despachar a Seiya, seguro es él.

—Bueno— dice alegre.

Pero ese buen humor que acaba de contagiarme Michiru se esfuma al ver el número que aparece en la pantalla de mi celular. ¡No en este momento! No deberías haber aparecido en un momento tan inconveniente como lo es este. Dijiste que deseabas que Michiru y yo estuviéramos juntas ¿no? Entonces no es momento para que reaparezcas en mi vida, por favor, señorita, no venga a confundirme. Siento que mi corazón acaba de dar un vuelco al ver este número que me sé de memoria, se acelera al pensar que estoy a nada de volver a escuchar su voz. ¿Estoy disimulando lo que siento? No, creo que no lo hago y posiblemente vaya a lastimar a Michiru con este comportamiento tan desagradable… Por favor, no vuelvas a llamar… No voy a responder.

—Haruka, responde ¿o eres una persona morosa?

—No.

—Entonces responde que ya te ha llamado tres veces, pero tú no dejas de poner esa cara de miedo. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Es una socia… Tuvimos un problema hace unos días y pensé que nuestra sociedad estaba terminada— le miento.

—Pues ya ves que no, responde.

—Sí…— mi mano tiembla ante la emoción de volver a escuchar su voz— Diga…

* * *

Minako miraba a su novia sorprendida por la revelación que acababa de hacerle, estaba mordiendo sus uñas como una loca y, a pesar de saber que ese tipo de actos molestaban a la modelo no dejó de hacerlos. También estaba el hecho de que Rei no prestaba importancia ante las acciones de su novia, porque ella también deseaba hacer lo mismo, pero el problema era que no debía repetir tal acción frente a Minako.

—¡Mujer!

—Sí, a su amiga con peinado de odango se le ocurrió decir eso. Le presté atención y en ese momento noté que el tal Haruka es "la tal Haruka".

—¿Michiru qué hizo?

—Nada.

—¿No?

—Pues no porque yo le ayudé a Haruka a seguir escondiendo su secreto, pero creeme que no es algo que desee seguir haciendo. Lo importante en este momento es advertirle que no vamos a solapar la mentira y el engaño, que debe de decirle la verdad a Michiru o nosotras no vamos a responder si nuestra amiga la manda al demonio.

—No puedo creer que ella no se dé cuenta.

—¿Por qué?

—Michi llevaba el club de arte cuando estábamos en la escuela, era demasiado buena. Fuera algo sobre música o dibujo, ella siempre resaltaba.

—¿Por qué no se fue a estudiar a bellas artes? Mina, si ella era tan buena tuvo que explotar esa habilidad. Lo sé porque es una excelente fotógrafa y ese es otro tipo de arte ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Entonces?

—Ya sabes… Michiru debía mantener la casa y en ese tiempo ella tenía 15 años, no pudo continuar con eso. Además, lo que le interesó al 100 fue la fotografía, que como bien dices es otro tipo de arte.

—Entonces, Michiru era buena y…

—Sabe cómo es el cuerpo humano. Digo yo debo saberlo porque soy bailarina y ese Haruka se me hacía un poco raro. Pero al final del día no noté que fuera una chica, es decir, me engañó por completo.

—¿No crees que eso pasó con Michi?

—Posiblemente— se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

—Al final del día Haruka es un buen partido para Michiru.

—No hay duda de eso, pero Michiru no tolera la mentira y eso es lo que realmente me inquieta Rei.

—¿Cómo podemos ayudarlas?

—Bueno, hablaste con Michiru y me dices que ella te dijo que le gusta Haruka por la persona que es ¿no?

—Sí.

—Quizá tengamos una oportunidad con ese asunto.

—¿En qué aspecto?

—Hacer que note que lo importante es lo que vale por dentro y no el género.

—¿Y darle un ultimátum a Haruka?

—Sí, ella debe de decirle la verdad a Michi.

—Pero le ayudaremos a que le den la respuesta que desea ¿no?

—¿Aceptar una relación con Tenoh?

—Eso digo.

—Podríamos intentar… Pero debemos aclarar ciertos puntos con Tenoh y no darle falsas esperanzas. Al final del día, nosotras podremos hablar con Michiru, decirle que las personas son más que un pene o una vulva. Que el amor es más grande que los prejuicios y demás, sin embargo, no sabemos qué clase de reacción tenga nuestra amiga en ese momento.

—Por el momento tomó bien que salgo con una chica.

—¿Le dijiste?

—No le di tu nombre, pero le comenté que salgo con una mujer.

—¿Lo tomó bien?

—Sí y fue cuando me habló de lo que siente por Tenoh.

—Bueno… Parece que la cosa no va tan mal…

—Por eso decía que Michi puede aceptar su relación con Haruka.

—Yo hablaba de que no se enoje con nosotras y de que vamos bien en ese tema— rio.

—Mina— le sonrió Rei.

—Es que puede reaccionar bien a lo nuestro, porque no es un tema que tenga que ver directamente con su sexualidad. Pero Haruka y su verdadera identidad, es otro tema que debemos de tocar con gentileza.

—Tienes razón.

—Porque soy un genio.

—Dices.

—Lo soy Rei, ¿acaso Michi ha notado que somos novias?

—Eso no es ser un genio, es que nosotras somos unas cobardes— comenzó a burlarse.

—Puede ser.

—En realidad lo único que importa es que Michiru sepa enfrentar sus sentimientos cuando sepa la verdad y no crea que lo que siente por Haruka es una simple confusión por pensar que es un chico.

Minako miró a su novia con mucha serenidad, estaba completamente segura de que la pelinegra estaba preocupada por Michiru y su estabilidad al descubrir que Haruka no era el chico que pensaba, porque era la chica que quería. La rubia simplemente se limitó a caminar al lado de su novia, abrazarla y decirle que necesitaban estar juntas para ayudar a su amiga. Ella misma tenía miedo de que ese asunto acercara de nueva cuenta a Michiru a su adicción, no podía permitir que eso sucediera. Ambas necesitaban ayudar a la chica de cabellos aqua para entender que el amor era simplemente eso, amor. Él no se basa en el género de las personas, si son guapos o cualquier cosa que se limite al físico, el amor es simplemente sentimiento tan bello que puede ser creado por alguien inesperado.

¿Michiru podría comprender eso? Esperaba que sí, porque la misma Rei lo había experimentado cuando le pidió una cita. Minako sonrió y estrechó a su novia entre sus brazos, recordaba ese momento en el que la pelinegra se le acercó, tocó su hombro y le dijo sin empacho.

—_¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo? Y antes de que me preguntes lo obvio, sí, es una cita la que te estoy pidiendo._

¿Sería que Michiru podría hacer ese tipo de cosas sin sentirse extraña? Minako pensaba que algunas veces debías arriesgarte para encontrar un bello momento, a la persona indicada y al amor de tu vida. Esperaba con toda el alma que eso le ocurriera con Haruka, sin dudar de lo que sentía por aquella chica de cabellos cenizos.

—¿Esperas a alguien? — dijo Rei confundida.

—No.

—¿Quién será?

—No tengo la más mínima idea.

—¡Abre Mina, sé que estás en casa!

—¿Michiru? — dijeron las chicas algo angustiadas

—¡Necesito hablar contigo sobre Haruka!

—No puede ser, le dijo la verdad— dijo Minako.

—Mina, ¿cómo le vamos a explicar a Michi lo que hago aquí?

—Puedes escapar por la ventana de la cocina.

—No seas tan tonta.

—¡Aino abre la puerta o la tiro! — gritaba la fotógrafa.

—¿No crees que hoy ya recibió demasiadas noticias?

—¡Rayos!

—¡Mina!

—Voy Michi— dijo la chica.

—Me la debes Aino—dijo molesta Rei.

—¿Llego a tu casa en la noche?

—De mañana.

—No es justo.

—Tampoco lo es escapar por la ventana de la cocina.

Minako resopló ante la respuesta de su novia y esperó a que Rei corriera a la cocina. Luego de eso caminó a su puerta y dejó pasar a Michiru, ella lucía extremadamente molesta y hablaba algunas incoherencias. Lo malo para Minako era que no prestaba mucha atención a su amiga por estar al pendiente de los sonidos de la cocina. Momentos después sintió un golpe en su nuca que la hizo regresar su atención a Michiru, sobó su cabeza y miró a la fotógrafa con cierto reproche por la fuerza del golpe.

—¿Por qué?

—No me prestas atención.

—¿Qué ocurre Michi?

—Le he llamado a Mako para que venga y haré lo mismo con Rei.

—¡No puede ser! — le reprochaba al cielo las palabras de Michiru.

—¿No te cae bien mi amiga? Recuerdo que me dijiste que era alguien muy bella, es más, pensé que te gustaba.

—No es eso, simplemente deseo conocer la razón por la que has convertido mi casa en un centro de reunión sin consultarme.

—Porque somos amigas y porque no puedo entrar al pub de Owen… Aunque debería hacerlo para molestar a Haruka.

—¿Qué ocurre con… él?

—Todo.

—¿Qué es todo?

—Lo diré hasta que lleguen todas— dijo mientras buscaba el número de Rei en su celular—. Esta reunión debe de hacerse de manera inmediata ¿entendido? Rei, ¿dónde estás?

Minako ya se suponía la queja que su amiga les llevaba y ante esa situación decidió dejar que le llamara a su novia para que fuera a su casa. Seguramente Rei le reclamaría el haberla sacado de esa manera de su casa, bueno, algunas veces debían hacer locuras para proteger a Michiru.

—De acuerdo, aquí te espero— colgó—… Mina.

—¿Sí?

—Creo que tampoco le caes muy bien a Rei.

—¿Tú crees? — rio la rubia.

—Claro, dijo lo mismo que tú cuando le mencioné que necesitaba que viniera a tu casa. No importa, aceptó.

—Bueno, parece que nuestros sentimientos son correspondidos— dijo en burla.

—Me encantaría que ambas pudieran llevarse bien Mina.

—Te prometo que pondré todo de mi parte.

—Eso espero.

* * *

—_Haruka, necesito que respondas con monosílabos ¿entendido?_

—_Sí._

—_Antes de que le digas la verdad, necesito que veas algo._

—_¿Qué?_

—_Debes viajar al futuro… Viaja Haruka, todas las respuestas a tu pregunta están allí… Sólo necesitas ir a 3 meses a partir de hoy, sé que tienes dudas, pero seguramente desaparecerán si ves el futuro. Tú futuro— _la señorita colgó.

—_Michiru, ¿podemos hablar mañana? Mi socia quiere que hablemos sobre trabajo._

—_Pero creí que debías decirme algo importante, dijiste que no querías que hubiera secretos entre… Nuestra relación._

—_Lo sé… Michiru, te juro que hablaremos mañana sobre lo que debo decirte y no habrá secretos o mentiras. Pero por el momento es importante atender este asunto ¿comprendes?_

—_Sí._

—_Te pediré un taxi._

—_¿Y tú?_

—_Tomaré el metro._

—_Te acompaño._

—_No es necesario, te juro que nos veremos mañana. Yo te llamo, lo prometo._

La llamada de la señorita me tiene muy pensativa, no sé la razón por la que me pide viajar al futuro. De hecho, ya estoy en la fecha que me pidió, seguramente ella necesita que entienda algo que ocurrirá, seguramente sabe que si no hago lo que debo todo se irá al demonio con Michiru. ¿Por dónde debo empezar? Ya estoy saliendo de la estación de Roppongi, caminaré a la salida para buscar un taxi e ir a mi casa. Me dijo que viajara, pero no me dijo a dónde dirigirme y me siento más segura de encontrar una pista en mi hogar.

¿Será que ese paparazzi me va a espiar y ventilará que soy mujer? No, ese es el peor escenario posible, pero la angustia con la que la señorita me llamó es para alertarme de un evento que pudiera traer infelicidad a mi relación. Esa mujer de verdad desea que Michiru y yo seamos felices, la verdad eso me llena de tristeza porque me doy cuenta de que ella no me ama y nunca podrá hacerlo. Me pregunto cómo sería mi vida si la señorita fuera la persona que estaba destinada a estar a mi lado.

Percibo que estoy en el paradero y comienzo a buscar un taxi desocupado, no tardo mucho en hacerlo. Le doy las instrucciones para que me lleve a casa, simplemente deseo llegar lo antes posible a mi casa… Quiero llegar a casa y ponerme a buscar algo, una pista que me diga que nada se pondrá como obstáculo en la relación que tengo con Michiru. Realmente no tengo una relación de pareja, no aún, pero sé que pronto la tendré y lo mejor es que ella se entere de que soy chica.

—Llegamos joven.

—Gracias, aquí tiene.

Pago y camino a la entrada de mi casa, mi atuendo es demasiado sport como para pensar en algo. Abro el portón de la calle, entro a casa y miro el estacionamiento, el pequeño jardín y mi aro de basquetball. Comienzo a poner la clave de la puerta de la entrada, me quito los zapatos y comienzo a colgar mi sudadera en el perchero. No estoy, seguramente me fui a trabajar, decidí viajar en el tiempo en la mañana, a la hora en la que sé que voy a jugar a la empresa.

Miro mi cocina… Todo luce normal, no entiendo el apuro de la señorita… El comedor está perfectamente, mi mesa pequeña para cuatro personas porque no necesito más y el jardín interior está muy bien. Mi piscina está sumamente limpia, no hay nada que se vea mal, así que comienzo a pensar en que la señorita exagera las cosas.

—¡Qué! —grito al ver la pared de la sala.

Mi pared de madera siempre ha estado completamente limpia, es más, no he empotrado mi pantalla para no dañarla y ahora… No, esto debe ser una mentira despiadada, ¡no! Realmente no entiendo a la Haruka del futuro, lo que le hizo a mi pared no tiene nombre.

—¿Estoy en smoking?

Vuelvo a girar mi cabeza, hay cosas que faltan en mi casa, es más mi PS5 no está ¡esto debe de ser una broma! Mi computadora no está, ni mis tenis de "volver al futuro" o la patineta que diseñarán en tres años ¿qué diablos ocurre? Todo desapareció y en las paredes están las fotos de…

—Agente inmobiliario— reconozco la voz y me giro.

—¿Qué…? — Michiru solamente lleva una toalla en el cuerpo.

—Dijiste que irías a trabajar y te fuiste a jugar, no es correcto que me mientas… ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo… Tú…

—Ya entiendo, deseas estar al lado de tu esposa— comienza a picar mi hombro—. Bueno, es normal en las parejas recién casadas, pero tú no me diste ni la luna de miel. Eso no está bien, no hemos podido…

—Michiru, ¿qué te sucede? — al fin logro articular.

—No me digas así— se cuelga en mi cuello.

—¿Entonces?

—Llámame por mi apodo.

—¿Apodo?

—El que me pusiste agente inmobiliario, como yo rara vez te llamo Haruka, decidiste inventar un apodo para mí. Llámame así, no me gusta que me digas Michiru, siento que te molestaste conmigo.

—Pero…

—Dios, amo que la timidez te gane… Dijiste que me pusiste ese apodo porque mi belleza debe de parecerse a la de…— me pregunta.

—Fl…B…— comienzo a balbucear.

—Sirena, me pusiste sirena. No puedo creer que lo olvides, dijiste que me pondrías sirena porque mi belleza debe de ser igual a la de ellas.

—Ah…

—¿Te ocurre algo? No actúas normal agente inmobiliario.

—Yo… Pasé a hacer ejercicio antes de ir a trabajar, pensé que había olvidado algo y recordé que no… Seiya tiene las cosas, yo me voy— retiro sus brazos de mi cuello.

—¿No me darás ni un beso?

—Se me hace más tarde— corro a la puerta.

—¿Haruka qué pasa? — dice divertida.

—Debo ir al trabajo.

—Te amo Haruka, eres el chico de mis sueños, no lo olvides— dice más divertida y con cariño.

—Adiós— salgo de la casa y cierro la puerta.

—¡Dios! No es posible que a pesar de nuestro matrimonio me tenga esperando por algo tan normal como hacer el amor. Seguramente sí es vírgen— sentenció.

No lo puedo creer, estoy casada con Michiru y no tenemos ni un año de conocernos… ¿Me dijo chico? ¡Oh por dios, le mentí! Le he hecho creer en todo este tiempo que soy hombre y esa es la razón por la que no la he tocado, seguramente deje de lado la luna de miel para alargar un poco más la mentira. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? En las fotos de la boda que por mi propio bien no voy a describir en este momento, me veo muy feliz. Al igual que Michiru, pero Rei también aparece y no luce enojada. ¿Cómo convencí a Rei para no delatarme? No lo entiendo, realmente siento escalofríos con todo lo que está ocurriendo en este momento.

¿Qué es lo que hice? Ya ni siquiera deseo pensar en la muerte que nos está ligando, es obvio que amo a Michiru y ella me ama también. Es decir, podremos superar ese horrendo problema juntas, la señorita me aseguró que eso pasaría si me enamoraba de Michiru, supongo que eso es una buena noticia y dejaré de pensar en la muerte que nos juntó, para dar paso a mis pensamientos sobre mentirle.

—Me casé con Michiru y no le dije la verdad, ¿en qué rayos pensaba?

—Haruka— me hablan.

—¡Señorita!

—Así que viniste en cuanto te llamé, me prometí no hacerlo y mira lo que hice. Terminé por ayudarte con tus dudas del futuro— ella comienza a caminar, yo simplemente la sigo.

—¿No eres la señorita de mi tiempo?

—No, hace mucho que no te veía, he tenido cosas que hacer y es algo raro encontrarme contigo cerca de tu casa.

—No entiendo, ¿viene mucho por aquí?

—No, vengo lo necesario para pensar.

—¿Problemas con su esposo?

La mirada que la señorita me regala es una de una profunda tristeza y me siento una miserable por no guardar silencio y decirle cosas tan tontas. Ella no es la misma chica segura de siempre, mi corazón se mortifica al ver ese semblante desvalido y melancólico que aparece en su rostro. Seguramente lo que acabo de decirle es verdad, ¿será que hemos cambiado tanto el futuro que comienzo a afectar la vida marital de esta mujer? Les juro que yo no deseaba hacer sentir mal a la señorita, de alguna manera la sigo queriendo, quizá porque es mi primer amor y mi amor imposible.

—Soy una tonta, no debí mencionar que…

—Tranquila, hemos tenido algunos problemas, pero sé que me ama tanto como yo y sabe que todo lo que hago, lo hago por nuestro amor.

—Pareciera que habla de un sacrificio señorita.

—Algunas veces hay que sacrificar cosas por amor Haruka.

—¿Ocultarle a Michiru quien soy es parte de eso? Aún no puedo entender la razón por la que le mentí, digo… Nos casamos, eso debería ser una buena señal de que le dije la verdad, pero ella me dijo "chico de mis sueños" y eso es…

—¿Raro? — me interrumpe.

—Pues sí.

—Tranquila Haruka, creo que necesitas más tiempo para evaluar las cosas.

—¿Debo tener una razón para ocultar esa información?

—Haruka, no comiences a pensar de más y haz lo que te dicta tu corazón.

—Mi corazón tiene miedo de perder a Michiru— el rostro de la señorita se vuelve un poco serio, parece algo molesta.

—Porque piensas de más.

—¿Y? Me dice que no me ha visto en meses y ahora que lo hace me regaña, eso no es justo.

—Sólo digo que actúes con el corazón, la verdad siempre sale a la luz Haruka y depende de ti que ella lo haga por tu propia voz o lo sabrá por alguien más.

—¿Ese reportero puede dañar nuestro matrimonio? — digo entre molesta, asustada y en berrinche.

—No voy a revelarte nada y lo sabes bien. Simplemente te doy un consejo, sigue a tu corazón o enfrenta las consecuencias de tus actos.

—¿Presentes o futuros?

—En ambos tiempos serán consecuencias y las enfrentarás, te guste o no.

—En verdad no quiero perder a Michiru.

La señorita me mira con demasiada molestia y luego toma mi brazo con fuerza, me jala para que la mire de frente. Nunca la vi de esa manera, siempre es centrada, divertida y muy madura, pero hoy su agarre es algo fuerte, incluso para mí.

—Entonces haz algo.

—¿Qué?

—No pierdas a quien amas… No te gustará verla con alguien más y te juro que te vas a morir en vida cuando eso suceda. Haz las cosas bien de una maldita vez.

—¿Qué le pasa hoy? — jalo mi brazo.

—Simplemente haz lo que te estoy aconsejando y escucha a tu corazón, deja de pensar tanto y actúa.

—Si tiene problemas con su marido y ya la dejó por otra, ese no es mi problema. Yo estoy bien con mi novia, eso es lo que me interesa ya sabré cuando le digo las cosas y cómo se las digo. Usted debería dejar de meterse en mis asuntos e intentar cuidar de su familia. ¿No me dijo que los amaba? Entonces ocúpese de ellos.

—De acuerdo— me dice y se retira, yo vi como derramaba una lágrima y la culpa me invade el alma.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Chicos a muy pocos les compartí la noticia por este medio de que Kai ya nació, realmente la fecha estimada era la del 7 de marzo, pero al pequeño bribón se le antojó nacer antes. Él es un niño demasiado bueno, obviamente llora cuando tiene hambre, sueño, se siente molesto, se hace del baño, cuando tiene alguna molestia por gases. Pero realmente nos deja dormir bastante bien, hasta que dan las cinco de la mañana y tiene hambre, les juro que no duerme y yo me voy al trabajo a las 7:30 de la mañana. Para las ocho de la noche yo estoy en modo zombie, ahora piensen en la pobre de Tori que es quien se queda con él. Sí no me han dejado estar con mi familia porque hay mucho trabajo, ni siquiera podré descansar el lunes, pero no importa. Trabajo para que ellos estén bien y aunque por momentos es pesado, nada de eso importa porque siempre que abro la puerta de la casa y los veo sentados esperando por mí (bueno Tori carga a Kai), los veo sonreír al verme, sé que todo vale la pena.**

**En una semana mi vida ha dado un giro de 180 y me encuentro en un mundo color de rosa. El tiempo que tengo al lado de mi familia es lo más preciado que tengo y por eso les quiero ofrecer una disculpa porque este capítulo es corto. ¿Por qué no profundicé en la plática de las amigas? Descuiden, lo sabrán la próxima semana… Ahora es tiempo de responder sus comentarios.**

**Roshell101216 san: **En realidad no voy a desaparecer, en este momento que es jueves en la noche y son las 20:21 Kai kun ya recibió su baño, darthuranus y yo lo hacemos en equipo porque no queremos perdernos ciertos momentos con el bebé. Ya cenó, lo cual es mucho mejor para nosotras y se duerme a las 20:00. Te juro que ese pequeño ya no despierta, aquí quien se levanta cada hora o cada dos horas es Karu kun que va a vigilar al bebé para saber que sigue respirando. Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, además como te dije no los abandonaré, si el autor no desapareció con fractura, si se puso a escribir luego de su gran caída en ese lugar a pesar de su cabeza vendada y su yeso, yo no los dejaré por recuperarme del parto, además me trae el portátil a la cama O(_)O**.**

Sí, Kai kun va a cumplir años el mismo día que Michiru porque fue en la madrugada su movimiento para llegar al mundo. Prometo que he llevado al pie de la letra los cuidados que me dijeron e incluso mi suegra ha estado conmigo en las mañanas que Karu kun debe de trabajar y parte de la tarde. Pero mañana llegan mis padres y mi hermana que desean conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia. Ha sido difícil todo el tema de que pudieran venir por el tema del… Ya saben V… I… R… U… S… Al fina lo lograron y vienen luego de ser más examinados que algún alimento. Esto es para que mi bebé esté fuera de algún peligro.

¿Todo parece ser un cuento de hadas? Pero no, realmente es un tema horrendo lo de amamantar, bañarlo, entender para qué llora, aún no podemos reconocer del todo las cosas y es obvio que nos desesperamos. El miedo tan grande de verlo tan pequeño y sentir que lo lastimamos al vestirlo es de lo peor, no sabes el tiempo que nos tardamos en hacerlo cuando nos dieron de alta (ˍ).

Con lo de la historia, Rei es una persona que está preocupada por el tema del "secreto" de la rubia y como puedes ver las cosas hoy, las amigas de Michiru estás preocupadas por la reacción. Pero ella al parecer estaba gozando de un excelente día hasta que Setsuna llamó a Haruka y… La rubia descubrió que en tres meses en el futuro se va a casar con la chica de sus sueños.

Nuestros hashtags son para el profundo enojo que tengo con esos dos, te juro que Usagi no me cae mal, pero va que vuela para ser la amiga de Mamoru en esta historia… Asco, ya escribí su nombre, siéntete libre de usarlos cuando hablemos de ese par. Como siempre ha sido un placer responder a tu comentario, hoy rompimos todo lo anterior porque deseaba que supieran que no los abandonaré, besos de parte de Kai y te enviamos saludos desde una galaxia muy muy lejana… Por cierto, se me metió la locura en la semana y acepté que Kai sea "Kai Ren" por su tonto personaje asesino de Star Wars, ¿cómo acepté que se llame como Kylo Ren? Seguramente fueron mis minutos en los que me estoy quedando dormida cuando hablamos.

**Pablo395: Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, esperamos seguir leyendo tus mensajes y comentarios.**

**Callie chan: **Creemos que este capítulo es un capítulo algo zombie, pero sabemos que les va a gustar porque es la introducción a lo que sucederá la siguiente semana. Ya nos estamos acostumbrando al nuevo cambio en nuestra vida que no deja escribir del todo bien al autor, pero que cuando tiene el tiempo y la oportunidad lo hace con mucho cariño. Así que sentimos que sea algo corto.

¿Por qué te digo esto? Creo que voy a cometer un mega spoiler contigo y con los que lean tu comentario o((﹏))o pues… En dos capítulos se acaba la primera parte de esta historia.

Respondiendo a tu pregunta, creo que sí puso un easter egg en el capítulo pasado y en este, simplemente debemos leer entre líneas. Recordemos que darthuranus es una joyita a la hora de darnos sorpresas, como esta de que Haruka y Michiru se casan en tres meses. ¿Pero cuál es la manera en la que se casarán? Esperemos que bien y no con mentiras o pateo a Karu kun.

Tu amiga y todos hacemos bien en odiar a Mamoru, ash, ya van dos veces que escribo el nombre del infeliz ese. Te juro que no se merece ser perdonado por nadie de la historia, seguramente Haruka se va a enterar en algún momento que él le arruinó la relación con Setsuna y que esa era la que debía ser. Pero el amor que siente por Michiru es real y no lo puedo negar.

Por favor enséñame más palabras de tu hermoso idioma, juro que me esforzaré en aprenderlo todos los días.

Gracias por los deseos a mi pequeño y deseamos que como siempre te guste el capítulo de hoy. Nos leemos pronto.

**VaMkHt: Pues para nuestra desgracia nació el viernes en la madrugada, así que sí comparte el mismo cumpleaños que Michiru y supongo que es genial porque su nombre significa "mar". Además es un niño muy tranquilo a la hora de dormir. No sabes lo mucho que agradezco que saliera a ese lado de mi familia pues mi padre dice que mi hermano y yo los dejamos dormir bastante bien. Mi sobrino ni se diga, fue un bebé hermoso y buena gente como mi amadísimo Kai.**

**Ellos se acaban de conocer y mi sobrinito estaba algo celoso porque me había pedido no tener hijos para que no lo dejará de amar. A pesar de que el amor que le tengo es diferente al de mi bebé no ha dejado de ser enorme. Por los dos mataría, pero por Kai todo lo que siento se resume en lo que dice Barney a su hija... Él es el amor de mi vida, todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es suyo, para siempre.**

**Sobre la historia, les juro que seguirán odiando a Mamoru y queriendo a Setsuna, eso lo vas a comprobar hoy. Haruka y Michiru sí son felices por el momento, pero... Siempre hay un pero y por el momento es el secreto de Haruka. Usagi ja ja ja, ella está loquita porque tiene sueño. Mina y Rei, les he de quitar un peso de encima con lo siguiente; no tengo intención de separarlas porque desde la historia pasada me quedé con ganas de ellas.**

**Claro que eres parte de esta gran familia y te agradecemos por las felicitaciones. Sí ya somos más de dos, pero no somos tres porque ustedes también son parte de esta familia.**

**Ely Lopez chan: **Hola, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, no le dieron el día porque tenía mucho trabajo y sabes acá don "no me importa faltar el sábado para estar todo el fin de semana con ustedes" fue de lo más irresponsable y ya sabrás que hizo al día siguiente. Pero fue muy lindo, al final del día el sábado fue de los tres y yo estaba loca al escuchar llorar al bebé. Mientras que darthuranus no duerme bien por el miedo que le da que algo le pase en la noche. En fin cada uno de nosotros estamos vueltos locos a nuestra manera.

Dentro del contexto de la historia, Usagi ya tiene su hashtag #AmigaDateCuenta que Haruka está enamorada de Michiru. Del otro personaje ya escribí su asqueroso nombre en los comentarios pasados y no estoy dispuesta a arruinar el tuyo con la simple escritura de su nombre. Ya torpemente lo hice en los pasados, me rehuso a hacerlo de nuevo.

Rei es un amor que hizo que Michiru al fin aceptara que está enamorada de Haruka, es más abrió su corazón. En este episodio la verdad es que debemos de ofrecer una disculpa pero ayer apenas lo terminaron y con el cansancio no lo corregimos. Nos quedamos dormidos en el proceso, Kai nos despierta muy temprano y no duerme hasta las 9:30 de la mañana. Gracias al cielo existe mi suegra y mis padres no tardan en llegar, un tío de Karu kun irá por ellos al aeropuerto en una hora, yo por el momento debo de seguir en reposo.

De nuevo, muchas gracias por las bendiciones al pequeñito y por seguir al pendiente de la historia. Saludos y nos leemos pronto.

**Kyoky: Yo voy bastante bien al trabajo, ya casi llego. Estaba a nada de actualizar y leí tu comentario mientras vengo escuchando Spotify y la canción que le encanta a Tori. Sí, mi agradable Playlist fue profanado con "Yummy" de Bieber y lo peor es que me encanta la música, me avergüenzo de mí. Nótese que dije música y no la letra.**

**Gracias por tus palabras sobre Kai, sí es difícil acostumbrarse a él. ****Pero todo saldrá bastante bien porque nos deja dormir.**

**La historia, Usa estará de loquita por un tiempo, no desesperes que en algún momento tendrá que pasar factura por todas sus tonterías.**

**Ten un excelente día en el trabajo y recuerda que siempre esperaremos tu comentario**.

**Chicos, no me queda mucho que decirles, simplemente deseo agradecerles cada muestra de cariño a mi esposa, a mi hijo y a mis historias. Si no fuera por ustedes yo me habría rendido desde la primera, pero son cada uno de los lectores que comentan, los que siguen las historias y los anónimos que hacen que yo siga con las ganas de escribir. No importa que venga con cansancio o si me enfermo, ustedes son el motivo que tengo para seguir escribiendo. Creo que es Vicente Fernández quien dice "mientras el público aplauda, yo sigo cantando", acá yo no me siento una estrella como lo es el señor. Pero les digo una verdad, que mientras ustedes sigan leyendo la historia o comentando, yo seguiré escribiendo.**

**A decir verdad, pensaba que esta sería la última historia que escribiría porque mi mente había dicho todo lo que deseaba. Mi imaginación seguramente no daba para más, pero aún le debo cumplir una promesa a Pablo395, mi mente quiere volver a pensar en una buena historia y espero encontrar un nuevo tema, uno que no sea semejante o igual a lo anterior. Pero de nuevo debo de hacer una larga investigación, hagamos una historia algo oscura, llena de drama y de amor. No piensen que al decir oscura lo digo pensando en una temática similar a la de la historia anterior, no será así.**

—Chicos no se olviden de dar follow o fav a la historia para que su mail haga tolón tolón cada que actualizamos.

—**Dejen cada uno de sus comentarios en la cajita de abajo y…**

—Súmense al los hashtags de Mamoru y Usagi, es más inventemos los nuestros.

—**Ya que Tori hizo un spoiler, dejen que les diga que no dejaré en hiatus la historia, la retomaremos a la siguiente semana pero el primer capítulo que es "La chica solitaria" termina en el episodio 15. En fin, ****¿nosotros donde nos leemos Tori? **

—En fanfic またね!


	14. Episodio 14

**Ni Sailor Moon o sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Esta historia está hecha para entretener y no otros fines.**

* * *

XIV.

Estoy entre dos pares de ojos que no pierden detalle de nada de lo que hago, mis reacciones están a su merced y es que no entiendo como no me di cuenta antes. Unos ojos son violetas y los otros son azules, aquí me tienen en el departamento de Rei esperando que Minako deje de observarme de manera tan aterradora. Creo que comienzo a sudar, siento que el calor del verano no se compara en nada con el calor de la interrogación a la que me someten las amigas de Michiru. Ya sé que saben que soy una chica, ellas me piden que sea honesta con su querida amiga, además de que no desean que por mi culpa Michiru vuelva a las andadas.

Dicen que dos semanas sin caer en excesos es la racha más grande que le han conocido, que seguramente es porque ella no me quiere decepcionar y yo me encuentro un poco triste por lo que me comentan. En el futuro estoy casada con Michiru, para eso suceda me separan tres meses ¿acaso entienden lo que quiero decir? En unas pocas semanas le pediré a esta chica que se case conmigo y al parecer no le he dicho la verdad, ella se ve feliz y deseo creer que ella también se siente de la misma manera. Pero no sé si decirle la verdad ahora o callar hasta alcanzar ese momento exacto para revelar las cosas, realmente deseo estar con Michiru, no necesito nada más que estar a su lado. Pero yo… Yo honestamente no tengo idea si es lo mejor para mí decirle la verdad o guardar un poco más el secreto.

Yo sé que por el momento ella dice estar enamorada de mí, pero en realidad puede estar pensando que yo soy un tipo de salvavidas. ¿Y si realmente no me ama? Quizá ama la manera en la que me siento por ella, no… ¿Cómo puedo pensar eso en este momento? Michiru me ha demostrado que es un excelente ser humano y eso quiere decir que ella no me fallaría en nada, al menos no en lo que siente por mí.

—¿Tenoh? — dice Minako.

—¿No me digas que lo vas a negar? — se molesta Rei.

—No lo niego, simplemente que no tengo idea como confesarle esto a Michiru. Se supone que la debo de ver el día de hoy y saben, tengo mucho miedo de decirle "Michiru lamento decirte que no soy chico, soy chica. Sí, te enamoraste de una mujer y como todos piensan que soy chico yo no los corrijo por la incomodidad que me genera eso, pero… Yo sé que tú eres diferente a la mayoría y sabrás amarme por quien soy".

—Posiblemente eso ayude— dice Minako.

—¿Tú crees? — digo con seriedad y levanto una ceja.

—Michiru dice que te quiere por quién eres, así que concuerdo con mi novia cuando te recomiemda que eso puede ayudar.

—¡Ah sí! — de nuevo soy sarcástica.

—No te burles de nosotras.

—No lo hago, simplemente que no creo que Michiru pueda perdonar semejante tontería mía.

—Ella sabe que le quieres decir algo importante Haruka. Debes creerme cuando te digo que valora ese tipo de gestos, yo creo que Michiru no podrá pensar que eres una persona que quiere aprovecharse de ella. Al contrario, sé que ella se enamorará más de ti si le dices las cosas de una buena vez.

—¿Y si no quiere verme de nuevo?

—Michiru te podría pedir un tiempo, pero sé que tomaría una excelente elección— dice Rei.

—Bien… Yo lo intentaré.

—Es más, hagamos algo— dice Minako—. Nosotras hablaremos con Michiru sobre el amor, no de los géneros y le diremos que salir con un hombre o una mujer da lo mismo. Porque te enamoras de un ser humano, yo sé que es complicado ser homosexual en nuestra sociedad. Michiru es parte de ese proceso de aceptación en mí y mi orientación sexual, ella no dejó de ser mi amiga y me ha apoyado.

—Muchas personas te hacen a un lado, te juzgan o simplemente te satanizan, pero no Michi… Incluso ahora que le dije que salgo con una mujer me hizo sentir muy bien.

—¿Ya sabe que son novias?

—¡No! — gritan.

—¿O sea que yo debo guardar su secreto?

—Tómalo como que nosotras te ayudamos de buena fe, nosotras sabemos tu secreto y tú el nuestro.

—Es difícil esto de ser parte de la vida de Michi ¿no?

—Un poco— dice feliz Minako.

—Entonces debería preparar un discurso para que pueda decirle las cosas a Michiru.

—Se te olvidará— menciona Rei.

—¿Crees?

—¡Sí! — estas chicas parecen gemelas.

—No nos mires como si fuéramos unas alienígenas, que para nosotras es raro que alguien como tú tenga que esconder su verdadero ser.

—Mis padres me lo aconsejaron.

—Típico de los padres que tienen pena por la sexualidad de sus hijas y que se sienten incómodos con ellas.

—No es eso— digo.

—¿Entonces?

—Si tus padres no te apoyan, nosotras podremos ser tu segunda familia Haruka— Rei toma mi mano.

—Ya les dije que todos me confunden, ha sido así desde que soy una niña y es por esa razón que mis padres me dijeron que no los corrigiera si no sentía la necesidad. Menos en el trabajo… Además, mis padres ya no me dan consejos.

—Por eso Haruka, si ellos te han dejado de lado, nosotras te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos— ahora Minako pone su mano en mi mano izquierda, cada una hace lo mismo y me miran con cariño.

—Mis padres no me hablan porque fallecieron.

—Lo lamentamos— Rei se pone roja de la pena y Minako traga saliva pesadamente.

—Ustedes no tienen la culpa.

—¿Cómo fue que tus padres murieron? — clásico de Minako.

—No me agrada hablar de ese tema.

—Lo entendemos— Rei mira molesta a su novia.

—Siempre es bueno abrirse con los amigos— reclama la rubia.

—Nosotras la conocemos hace un par de semanas, tampoco es que debamos de ser tan entrometidas. No me gusta cuando haces ese tipo de cosas, recuerda que debes ser más discreta y consciente de los sentimientos de las otras personas.

—¿Por qué los japoneses no podemos ser tan directos?

—Porque es de mala educación.

—No lo es.

—Mina, por favor.

—Lo siento Haruka.

—No hay problema, de verdad.

—Ves— dice Minako haciendo un gesto raro.

—No muevas de esa manera tus manos, siento que me dices tonta.

—¿Cuándo te he llamado de esa forma?

—Ahora.

Las chicas tienen una pequeña discusión sobre lo que es correcto y lo que no, demonios… ¿En qué momento me vine a meter entre dos locas que no saben respetar el tiempo ajeno? ¿Acaso no fui clara al decirles que debo ver a Michiru? Parece que a las amigas de mi novia no les importa que yo me esté muriendo de miedo porque no sé que decirle a la chica que me gusta.

Tenoh Haruka, recuerda que Michiru aún no es tu novia, así que lo mejor será decirle la verdad antes de que le pida que tengamos una relación formalmente. Creo que las chicas siguen discutiendo, yo me llevo la mano derecha a la frente y acaricio mi cabello, esto será más largo de lo que pensaba.

—¿Por qué el suspiro?

—Porque me da miedo que Michiru me rechace.

—Nosotras hablaremos con ella mientras vas camino a verla, le diremos que no te presione y que te dé más tiempo.

—¿Creen que aceptará?

—Ayer estaba muy molesta— dice Rei.

—¿Por qué?

—Dice que parecía que sentías algo por tu socia, realmente no se acordaba de lo que debes decirle.

—¿Mi socia?

—La chica que te llamó.

—Ah ella— digo con desinterés.

—¿Solucionaste algo?

—Terminé esa sociedad, no la necesito para nada.

Minako y Rei se miran unos segundos, al parecer están analizando mi reacción que puede parecer algo dura o dolida. No, es una reacción dura pues la señorita simplemente quiere meterse entre mi relación con Michiru. ¿Estará celosa? Eso es imposible, no me hizo caso en todos estos años de conocernos, ¿por qué empezaría a cambiar de opinión? Yo levanto una ceja y luego carraspeo un poco la garganta para atraer la atención de las chicas. Ellas vuelven a verme, ese destello que me regala su mirada es de enfado… Ah, ya entiendo lo que les ha cruzado por la cabeza y todo es mi culpa, al parecer no puedo dejar de ser indiferente a lo que siento por la mujer de mirada granate.

Seguramente están pensando que soy la peor de las personas, que engaño a Michiru con la señorita o viceversa. Pero las cosas no son de esa manera, además no puedo comentarles sobre mi pequeño secreto. Estarán de acuerdo conmigo que no cualquier persona debe de saberlo, tengo muchas buenas razones para no revelar que viajo en el tiempo a las personas que no son de mi confianza… Rayos, ahora pensarán que no confío en cabeza de bombón, pero no es esa la razón que me hace ocultarle mi secreto. Siento que Usagi me reclamaría el no poder ayudar a mis padres por más que le explique que no puedo viajar al pasado, seguramente no me creerá.

Diantre, ya me quedé divagando un buen rato, cosa que hace que la mirada de las chicas se intensifique de peor manera. Lo mejor es ser sincera con ellas sobre mis sentimientos por la señorita, pero no sé su nombre y eso va a complicar las cosas… Veamos… ¿Cómo la puedo llamar?

—¿Quieres más tiempo para pensar en tu gran mentira? — cuestiona Rei.

—No necesito mentir, es que comprendo la razón por la que Michiru se molestó. Me parece que sigue siendo evidente mi sentir con respecto a mi socia.

—Así que sí sientes algo por ella.

—Tengo algunos años de conocerla, empezamos a hacer negocios juntas… En realidad, ella es la persona que me enseñó todo sobre mi negocio y como no deseo entrar en demasiados detalles para guardar su anonimato, no les diré su nombre. Ella no es de las personas que le agrade ser vigiladas o seguidas por otros y menos por amigas celosas de la novia de un exsocio.

—¿Entonces nos vas a decir ciertas cosas? — ahora es Minako quien me interoga.

—Detalles verídicos.

—¿Podremos confiar en ti? — de nuevo Rei lanza otro golpe.

—Me temo que pueden confiar en mi palabra, no tengo nada que ocultar porque nada ocurrió con esa mujer.

—¿Entonces?

—Como les dije al inicio, la conozco desde hace tiempo y es obvio que llegué a admirarla. Luego ese sentimiento pasó a ser un tipo de enamoramiento, hasta que al fin me di cuenta de que lo que pasaba en mi interior al verla o estar a su lado era amor.

—¿Te le declaraste?

—Como loca Minako, no había día en que no le dijera que me dejara salir con ella.

—¿Ella sabe que eres chica?

—Sí Rei, lo sabe.

—¿No es lesbiana?

—Es obvio Mina, si lo fuera ella estaría con Haruka ¿no crees?

Ay no, de nuevo van a comenzar ese tipo de pelea de enamoradas tontas y eso es algo que en otras ocasiones me hubiera molestado. Pero desde que Michiru llegó a mi vida, puedo comentarles sin miedo a parecer una tonta que tengo muchas ganas de tener una de esas discusiones idiotas con ella. ¿Me dejaría ganar o sería Michiru quien me diera la razón? No lo sé y de nuevo me doy cuenta de que sonrío ante la idea de ser una completa tonta en la vida. Les juro que no me importa serlo si lo soy al lado de mi querida Michiru, pero el problema es que ella ha notado que existe alguien más en mi vida. Al menos que yo siento algo fuerte por otra persona y eso es de lo más bajo, lo sé porque yo lo vería de esa misma manera.

—Ella te dijo que no y luego conociste a Michiru ¿no?

Miro a Minako un tanto incómoda, la verdad sobre el conocer a Michiru es diferente… La conocí para salvar mi trasero, no fue algo honorable. Al contrario, fue a través de un acto egoísta y saben; si no hubiera sido tan inmadura hoy por hoy no estaría tan enamorada de ella.

—¿Cómo es ella? — dice Rei, pero no percibo maldad o curiosidad en esa pregunta, sé que lo dice porque necesita revelarme algo importante.

—Ella es alta, casi de mi estatura, su piel es morena como si estuviera todo el tiempo bronceada. Sus ojos tienen un hermoso color granate y su largo cabello lacio es color verde como el de una botella de vino. Es una persona muy centrada y seria, casi no habla de su vida privada y gusta de hacer el brunch.

—Entiendo, parece ser una persona especial y no nos revelaste mucho— comenta Minako.

—Coincido con Mina.

—El caso es que ella tiene esposo y una hija, así que decidí alejarme. Además, ella fue la que me dijo que saliera con alguien más.

—¡Por eso sales con Michi! — me dicen indignadas.

—No, créanme que jamás comencé a salir con Michiru por esa razón. En realidad… Michiru me daba un poco de miedo cuando me acerqué a ella, además desde un principio me dijo que no me haría caso… Comencé a sentir atracción por ella sin darme cuenta de ello, yo simplemente deseaba poder acercarme y cuidar de su persona.

—¿Por qué?

—Michiru es una chica dulce, tierna y amable que necesita sentir lo mucho que las personas la quieren. Lo pude ver en sus ojos desde ese día en el que salimos a nuestra primera cita, tiene esa rara manía de desviar la mirada cada que habla de algo que le duele. Si se siente incómoda ante un tema simplemente muerde ligeramente su labio. Pero si se siente realmente feliz, ella tiende a reír tapando su boca de manera elegante. Si comparo a mi socia con Michiru, puedo decirles que ambas son mujeres bellas, pero que mi vida no tiene un propósito si no dejo de ver cada una de las aristas en la personalidad de Michiru.

—Claramente estás enamorada de tu socia— dice Rei —pero amas a Michi.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso? — le digo.

—Porque a tu socia la describes de manera superficial, mientras que con nuestra amiga no dejas de enfatizar cada detalle de lo que hace. Esas pequeñas cosas quieren decirnos que Michiru es la persona más especial que existe en tu vida y Haruka… No podemos dejarte sola con este gran tema que tienes que hablar con Michiru. ¿No lo crees Rei?

—Por favor Haruka, deja que hablemos con Michiru y tú deberás decirle la verdad.

—¿Creen que todo estará bien?

—Pues no podemos viajar al futuro, pero creo que nuestra amiga se dará la oportunidad de vivir a tu lado.

Minako sonríe y a pesar de que ella realmente no tiene esa habilidad se ve completamente segura de lo que dice. Si supiera que yo sí puedo viajar en el tiempo, estoy segura de que me pediría traerle cosas costosas y nuevas, mientras que Rei me pediría ser discreta. ¿Cómo es que dos personas tan diferentes se pueden amar tanto?

—Entonces es tiempo de que me vaya para hablar con Michiru… No sé si podré decirle las cosas hoy, pero lo intentaré.

—Haruka…— Rei me detiene con esas palabras— Sé que puedes tener miedo de decirle la verdad a Michiru sobre tu género, pero si dudas podrás perderla. Yo sé que amas a nuestra amiga, lo único que ella necesita saber es eso. ¿Por qué no comienzas con decirle todo lo que amas de ella y luego le dices la verdad?

—Rei tiene razón, te aseguro que, así como nosotras percibimos ese amor que le tienes, la verdad de lo que sientes por ella podrá hacer un efecto diferente en su corazón al momento de decidir.

—De acuerdo— sonrío.

—Confiamos en ti Haruka.

—¿Cómo les puedo agradecer todo su apoyo?

—Diciéndole la verdad a Michi— sentencia Minako.

—Eso me deja con un gran peso en mi alma, no debo fallarle a Michiru y tampoco a ustedes. Les aseguro que comenzaré a pensar la manera en decir las cosas sin que afecte a nuestra querida Michiru.

—Ve por ella Tenoh— dicen las chicas.

—Lo haré— les levanto el pulgar a manera de decirles que estoy decidida en contar la verdad.

* * *

Después de una extraña charla por teléfono con sus amigas Michiru se quedó mirando la entrada del restaurante en el que Haruka la había citado. Ellas le habían dicho que lo mejor sería dejar que el agente inmobiliario le dijera las cosas de manera tranquila y sin presionarlo. Sus amigas parecían estar defendiendo al chico, si no recordaba mal eso lo venían haciendo desde la noche pasada.

—Qué extraño— dijo Michiru al darse cuenta de ese detalle.

Es más, había algo que llamaba la atención de la chica de mirada azul porque no dejaba de pensar que Rei y Minako se traían algo entre manos. Porque no dejaban de mirarse de una forma cómplice, su rubia amiga mordía por momentos sus labios cuando Rei comenzaba a reír. Mientras que la pelinegra cruzaba las piernas de manera inconsciente cada que Minako jugaba con Makoto, al principio pensó que era algo raro ver los gestos de molestia en su rostro y ahora lo entendía todo.

—Dijeron que estaban juntas porque se encontraron y charlaron en el departamento de Rei sobre el tema de Haruka y la tipeja esa… Espera un segundo Michiru… Rei habló sobre una chica que le gustó y que ahora es su novia… Ayer ambas estaban molestas conmigo cuando les dije que deseaba que nos viésemos en la casa de Mina… No lo puedo creer.

Michiru se llevó la mano a la boca para silenciar el grito que estaba dispuesta a dar al notar que las palabras de Rei eran una pequeña confesión a la relación que tenía con Minako. Su mente estaba a punto de volverse loca al no notar desde antes que ellas dos salían, es más el día que el torpe de Owen la golpeó ellas dos llegaron juntas. ¿No estuvieron juntas todo el tiempo? Incluso pudo recordar el momento en el que Minako le ayudó a Rei a lavar los platos en su pequeña cocina.

—Estaban muy juntas, mira que lista eres Aino— dijo un poco molesta.

Seguramente sus amigas habían tenido relaciones sexuales en su casa mientras se quedaron a cuidar de ella. No, Minako no podía ser tan baja en ese tema… No, no, pensando bien las cosas y lo indiscreta que era la rubia podría ser que eso sucediera.

—Pero Rei no sería capaz.

A menos que la misma Minako le hiciera creer que esa era una gran idea, si ella jugaba bien sus cartas pudo haber logrado que Rei accediera. La cara de Michiru parecía un poema a lo grotesco, porque el gesto que formó era de asco total y no porque le desagradase pensar en que eran una pareja lésbica. Sino porque para Michiru era impensable llegar a imaginarse que dos de sus tres mejores amigas estaban desnudas en su casa.

—Mina— dijo llevando sus manos al rostro para ocultar su cara de vergüenza.

—Señorita, ¿desea seguir esperando o quiere pedir?

—Mi novio no tarda en llegar, supongo que puedo esperar para ordenar la comida. Pero entenderá que necesito un poco de cafeína para poder esperar su gran confesión— dijo optimista.

—Entonces desea un café ligero para poder tranquilizarse.

—Sí.

—¿Capuccino?

—Es una excelente elección señor— lo miró contenta.

—Espero que su novio no se tarde más.

—Descuide, él me dijo que viene tarde porque una de sus juntas en el trabajo se ha extendido y ya se siente completamente mal por venir con un enorme retraso a nuestra cita.

—Sí, no es típico del joven Tenoh.

—No, pero entiendo que tiene trabajo que hacer.

—Es un buen hombre.

—Sí— una sonrisa se coló en la boca de Michiru.

—Iré por su café y regreso en unos momentos señorita.

El hombre hizo una ligera reverencia y caminó para la cocina del lugar, la pobre de Michiru hizo todo lo posible para no reírse del amugable hombre. Parecería una grosera si se reía del chico, era obvio que una persona descuidada no notara el pequeño secreto de Haruka. Sí, Michiru había descubierto el secreto de la rubia desde que Usagi cometió el desliz de llamarla "casi tan buena" como su amigo Seiya. Al notar la reacción de Rei que intentaba minimizar y esconder el gran detalle de Haruka pensó que lo que decía la pelinegra era real, y que había escuchado mal.

En el partido mientras los chicos jugaban pudo notar que Haruka era un poco más delgado y delicado que los otros chicos. Es más, Seiya que era delgado como ella se veía más fornido que la chica de cabellos cenizos. Ese momento en el que descubrió que su agente inmobiliario era chica la dejó en shock por unos segundos. ¿Cómo se podía haber enamorado de una mujer? Ni en sus sueños más locos pudo imaginarse ese escenario, pero luego recordó que la corredora de cabellos rosas de su escuela se le hacía la mujer más hermosa del planeta. Tuvo varios sueños con ella y no de manera inocente, sino que esos sueños eran completamente húmedos. Michiru muchas veces despertó con el cuerpo sudado y entre sus piernas podía sentir el néctar que su parte más intima desprendía. Otras tantas, el mismo sonido de sus gemidos le hacían regresar a la realidad y ella sentía una gran vergüenza de no poder callar ese trepidante sentimiento.

En ese momento sus ojos se enfocaron en Tenoh Haruka que corría de un lado a otro con el balón en las manos, se detenía para que sus compañeros se acomodaran y ella pudiera asistirlos o hacer una jugada brillante. El movimiento de su cabellera ceniza hipnotizaba sus sentidos, pues las gotas de sudor que caían a su pecho eran completamente sexys. Michiru llegó a pensar que lo mejor era hacer que Haruka se alejara, pero entonces recordó las cosas lindas que hacía por ella. Es más, la serenidad y respeto con que la trataba, entonces su corazón volvió a dar un vuelco en su interior. En ese momento Kaioh Michiru comprendió que la persona que era culpable de hacerla sentir que flotaba con una sola mirada era aquella rubia. No era cuestión de género, Haruka le hacía soñar con ser una mejor versión de sí misma y eso nadie lo había conseguido, ni la chica de cabellos rosados, Owen o sus otros novios. Con Haruka no se sentía que al fin estaba completa, sino que ya lo estaba y simplemente debía esperar a la persona correcta que se lo recordarse. La persona que le ayudó a recordarlo era Haruka.

—_Vamos Haruka, estás jugando bien._

Michiru sonrió al recordar que eso le había nacido gritarle a la rubia cuando decidió proponerse ser feliz al lado de la chica de mirada esmeralda. ¿Acaso no era la mejor decisión? Realmente la era, no debía cuestionarse mucho, porque si dudaba, entonces no se merecía ser amada por esa mujer tan especial. Luego se dio cuenta de que todas esas veces en que interrumpió a Haruka al tratar de decirle algo importante era esa confesión. "Michiru soy una chica" debía ser lo que escucharía en unos minutos, al menos después de que Haruka llegara al restaurante. Por eso le dijo antes del partido que necesitaba hablar con ella, no había duda de que su agente inmobiliario era una persona distinta a los demás.

—¿Cómo no amarte de la manera en que lo hago?

Se dijo con una enorme sonrisa, además recordando las palabras de Mina y Rei se pudo descifrar que lo que sintió por culpa de la socia de Haruka eran celos. Obviamente los sentiría si pensaba en que alguien podría robarse a su amada.

—¡Qué afortunada confesión!

Michiru dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar la voz grave que le dirigían, la chica de mirada azul giro lentamente su cuerpo para observar a quien le hablaba.

—¿Te asusté?

—Un poco.

—Lo lamento, no era mi intención— dijo tomando asiento.

—El a…

—Está ocupado, lo sé— sonrió o al menos eso podía notar Michiru porque detrás de esa espesa barba se asomaban unos dientes completamente blancos.

—¿Lo conozco?

—No lo creo.

—Pero sus ojos me son familiares, ¿seguro que no nos conocemos?

—Bueno, yo te conozco a ti— dijo con seriedad.

—Lamento no reconocerlo.

—No deberías hacerlo, eras muy pequeña cuando dejé de verte.

Michiru sintió que su corazón dejó de latir por las palabras que el desconocido le daba, ¿acaso ese sujeto frente a ella era su padre? Si era así, era un desvergonzado por presentarse de esa manera tan soberbia.

—Salías en "Leyendas de Okinawa", ¿cierto?

—Ah, era eso— dijo un poco triste —. Sí, yo actué en ese programa.

—Sería un tonto si no reconociera a la mismísima "princesa Mochi".

—Realmente no me agrada que me llamen de esa manera.

—¿Por todas las cosas tan salvajes que has hecho?

—Simplemente no me agrada que me llamen de esa manera— dijo intentando no molestarse.

—Ahora estás enamorada… Eso es bueno, seguramente quieres cambiar todas esas actitudes rebeldes y poco agraciadas que has hecho. Debes creer que la persona de la que te enamoraste debe ser bastante especial, por lo que puedo deducir con lo que acabas de suspirar es que te ha tratado como nunca lo han hecho, ni siquiera tu propia familia. ¿Lo ves como un nuevo comienzo? ¿Cómo un renacer?

—Lo siento como amor real.

—¿Hace cuánto no toma una gota de alcohol?

—Yo no tengo por qué darle explicaciones de mi vida privada.

—¿Crees que un par de semanas le hacen pensar que eres diferente a la piltrafa humana que conoció?

—No le permito que…

—"Me hable de esa manera", eso lo dicen las personas que saben que en el fondo no han cambiado ni un carajo. Lo veo en tus ojos, vas a volver a ser el mismo ser tan deplorable que eras antes de conocer a la persona que amas. ¿Qué harás cuando se dé cuenta de que realmente no vales mucho?

—El agente inmobiliario jamás pensaría eso, porque me ayudará a no volver a caer en mi mismos vicios estúpidos y destructivos.

—¿Él es una barita mágica que desaparece tu alcoholismo? Niña tonta.

—No lo es, pero es la persona que me hace recordar que soy más que una alcohólica, me recuerda lo mucho que valgo y cuando de niña podía mirarme al espejo y no sentir lástima de mí. Yo ya era alguien valioso antes de conocer al agente inmobiliario, sólo que lo olvidé.

—Y lo harás de nuevo, seguramente él ya ha estado enamorado de alguien más.

La mirada de Michiru se desvió unos instantes, quería evitar ver a la persona que estaba frente a ella. Que sujeto tan más horrendo tenía delante de su persona, seguramente era una prueba del destino para no ceder ante la sociedad y los sentimientos que Haruka le despertaba.

—Sí, hay alguien cercano a ese chico… Yo sé quién es esa mujer.

—¿Es un acosador?

—No… Mira…

El hombre deslizó un celular frente a Michiru, ella extrañada ante la acción bajó la mirada y allí pudo observar una foto de Haruka caminando cerca de una mujer morena con cabello verde y ojos granate. La rubia parecía mirarla de una manera hermosa, podía notar que estaba enamorada de ella y, a pesar de que caminaban la una al lado de la otra no había una interacción romántica. Pero esa mirada en Haruka rebelaba mucho más que su cuerpo, la mujer sonreía de la misma manera en que Michiru lo hacía, eso decía una cosa...

—Se aman, pero no lo aceptan. Mi amiga es la que camina al lado de Tenoh y te puedo asegurar que ha hecho todo lo posible por alejar a tu "agente inmobiliario" de su lado.

—Entonces no ama a Haruka.

—No, ama a Haruka de una manera incondicional… Tiene el presentimiento de que algo malo podría sucederle a Haruka si llegan a tener una relación y por eso alentó a tu novio a buscar la felicidad en otra parte. Ella sufre chica Mochi.

—¿Y? Haruka me ama, si ella sufre es porque alejó a una buena persona de su lado. Yo no tengo por qué sentirme culpable, nos enamoramos y no buscamos herir a otras personas… Lamento que su amiga lo haga, pero es su culpa.

—Ella está muriendo… No le queda mucho, sé que ella dice de corazón que está feliz de ver a Haruka alegre, pero… Se que eso la mata más rápido, no lo quiere aceptar y me ha pedido millones de veces que no intervenga con la felicidad de Tenoh— mintió.

—Pero lo hace.

—Sí, porque es mi amiga… Yo también soy culpable de hacer que se aleje de Haruka.

—¿Por qué?

—Ella se enteró de su enfermedad terminal unos meses antes de conocer a Haruka, ella estaba pensando en pasar ese tiempo a su lado, pero yo le dije que si ambos se enamoran al final quien sufrirá será ese chico. Por eso hay momentos en que ella se pone muy mal y desaparece de la vida de Haruka por un tiempo, todo para protegerlo del dolor de verla pasar por esos terribles tratamientos.

—¡Le vendiste la idea de que es mejor renunciar a su amor!

—Lo dices como si yo fuera un monstruo.

—¿No lo eres? — dijo indignada.

—¿No lo eres tú al saber que una moribunda muere sin tener a su lado al amor de su vida?

—No, no puede hacerme eso.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Hacerme responsable de sus porquerías.

—Mi amiga se muere, hace poco habló con Tenoh y fue muy hiriente con ella, es más le dijo que se alejara porque no quiere que se entrometa entre ustedes. Piensa que el consejo que le dio para que no deje que usted se aleje de él es una intromisión y esas palabras tan horribles que mencionó no tienen perdón de dios… Ahora ella está de nuevo en cama, con una grave crisis, yo no puedo dejar de sentirme mal por mi amiga.

—¿Realmente está enferma?

—Incluso le mintió a Tenoh al decirle que es casada y tiene una hija, todo para que se alejase y pudiera ser feliz con alguien más— esquivó la pregunta.

—Dios.

Michiru no podía dejar de sentirse mal con una persona que no conocía y que al mismo tiempo se sacrificaba por el amor que sentía hacia Haruka. ¿Por qué le hizo caso a un tipo tan desagradable como su amigo? La misma Michiru pudo entender que ese sujeto no sentía nada, ni siquiera amor por otra persona que no fuese él mismo o no se le haría tan fácil ir pidiendo a las personas que abandonen su felicidad porque él simplemente se aparece y lo exige. La tal Setsuna muere en soledad para que la de cabellos cenizos no sufra con su ausencia cuando fallezca y todo por amor. ¿Michiru podría hacer algo tan desinteresado como la chica de mirada granate?

—Deberías de terminar a Tenoh y dejar a mi amiga ser feliz, te lo pido, es solo por un tiempo… No será eterno.

—¿Haruka la sigue amando?

—Más que a nada en el mundo.

—¿Y yo?

—Eres una distracción, quiere desechar a Setsuna para siempre ¿por qué no hacerlo con alguien tan lastimero como tú? — esas últimas palabras son demasiado duras de pronunciar e igual Mamoru las dijo.

—No, eso no puede ser… Yo le aseguro que puedo reconocer el amor que Haruka me brinda con una caricia, un beso, una mirada o al pronunciar mi nombre, lo sé.

—O es lo que crees que siente, seamos honestos; tú no sabes lo que es el amor.

—Usted es un imbécil.

—Puede ser, pero al menos tú no vas a morir… Al menos no pronto.

—¿Es una amenaza?

—No, eventualmente todos lo haremos, solamente te pido que dejes que mi amiga sea feliz.

—¿Por qué lo impidió? ¿Acaso usted no es el culpable de la desgracia de su amiga?

—Deje que ella sea feliz y termine con Tenoh.

—No.

—Si no lo haces por las buenas…

—¿Me golpeará? No me interesa lo que diga, yo amo a Haruka y no voy a terminar mi relación por su culpa.

—Iba a decir que el tiempo me dará la razón, porque dentro de poco Haruka no podrá negar lo que siente por Setsuna. Lamento que tengas que sufrir de nuevo Mochi y que debas regresar al alcohol— dijo con dolor porque le debía la felicidad a Setsuna, es una deuda de honor y no importa pagarla sacrificando a su hija. Al menos eso no le importa a él.

—Vete ya o no respondo.

—Haruka te va a mentir, guarda un gran secreto que solo comparte con Setsuna y tú no serás más que una zorra del montón en su lista, porque no tiene la confianza de compartirlo con alguien más. No sabes nada de su vida privada ¿o te ha contado algo sobre la muerte de sus padres? Oh, no me digas nada más, con esa mirada me dices todo. Te dejo, no creo que tu novio tarde en llegar.

Michiru se quedó sentada sin siquiera poder decir algo, volteó a observar si el mesero estaba cerca o se había quedado en shock como ella. No había nadie, pero realmente se sintió mal al saber que Haruka tenía más secretos…

—Sirena, lamento llegar tarde— dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa y unas hermosas caléndulas para hacerle saber a Michiru que estaba apenada.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores, he regresado, en realidad jamás me fui, pero ahora nuestra vida está de cabeza con el nuevo miembro de la familia que apenas tiene 12 días de nacido. Sí, hablo de nuestro querido Kai kun, nunca vi a un hombrecito tan guapo como él. Estoy completamente enamorada y ahora que mis padres han llegado (obviamente tomando todas las precauciones que debían) la familia está completa o al menos lo está por el momento.

Pasemos a lo que nos encanta y eso es responder a sus comentarios…

**Javierann kun: **Es un gusto responderte por primera vez, así que espero que sigas dejando más de ellos y así pueda conocerte mejor.

Yo también esperaba que Haruka le confesara las cosas a Michiru, pero Setsuna se tuvo que interponer en ese momento. No me parece que sea porque es mala persona, sino que pienso que quería darle ese empujón a Haru para decirle la verdad a Michi.

EL innombrable apareció de nuevo y espero que exista la junta intergaláctica que dices para que lo envíen a una prisión y no vuelva a salir. Lo odio como no tienes idea, espero que ese personaje sea el único que muera en esta historia… Me siento un poco mal al tener esos sentimientos, pero te juro que no lo puedo evitar.

Gracias por leer, nos leemos la siguiente semana.

**Pablo935: Muchas gracias, estamos completamente bien, más tranquilos y acostumbrándonos a Kai.**

**Ja ja ja, pobre Rei pues tuvo que regresar, mientras escribía esa escena me la imaginaba a punto de abordar un taxi y vociferando por culpa de Michiru ja ja ja. Están casadas en tres meses o al menos, eso es lo que debía pasar en ese futuro, pero… Alguien tiene que aparecer de nuevo e intentar cambiar todo de nuevo. ¿Setsuna será feliz o Michiru seguirá con Haruka?**

**Roshell101216 san: **Te creemos, nosotros nos levantamos a las cinco de la mañana y eso con un bebé. ¿Cómo le haces con tres hijos? Es broma, creo que son el mejor regalo del mundo ¿no lo crees? Nosotros estamos de acuerdo contigo, no debemos de acostumbrar a Kai kun a los brazos porque no deseamos que sea un caos la casa cuando alguien no lo sostenga, desde pequeño debe saber que debe ser independiente. Ese pequeñito me tiene encantada, es lo más hermoso que nos ha pasado y esos ojos tan lindos que se carga… Mi pequeño Kai kun es un ángel.

Historia, no, #AmigaDateCuenta no ha salido, simplemente fue mencionada y nuestro querido autor no ha dudado en regresar a nuestro odiado sujeto X… Yo creo que Setsuna lo hizo con la intensión de ayudar a Haruka a contarle la verdad a Michiru, como un "mira que si le dices la verdad, ese es el resultado que tendrás" y siento que Michiru le sigue tratando como chico porque entiende que para la mayoría de las personas ella se hace pasar por uno, incluso puedo llegar a asegurar que entiende que a Haruka le da pena que la confundan con un chico. Cierto con lo de la boda, pudo pasar en otro futuro si ese desgraciado no llega a arruinar la vida de Michiru y esa duda que acaba de sembrar, sé que será un dolor de cabeza para las chicas en las próximas entregas.

Es un placer saber que te gustó el episodio pasado, Kai kun, Karu kun y yo estamos completamente agradecidos por su apoyo y como siempre saludos desde una galaxia muy muy lejana.

**Callie: Sí, era el preámbulo a lo devastador y desolador que es el panorama cuando Mamoru regresa a la ecuación. ¿Por qué? El tipo simplemente se ha dado cuenta de que la vida de Michiru no debía depender de la felicidad de Setsuna y creo que esa decisión ha llegado en el momento más indicado de la trama.**

**¿Me divierte hacer estas cosas? No, pero esta vez la historia no será tan rosa como la primera y deja recordarte que siguen dormidos otros tres demonios que han aparecido poco, pero que no tardan en aparecer en el segundo capítulo de la historia. No voy a dejar esta historia, porque es parte importante para mí y ustedes son parte de ella, así que por respeto a los que leen y los que dejan comentarios no me rendiré.**

**Haruka ya no duda en decirle a Michiru la verdad, creo que el apoyo de Rei y Mina son fundamentales para ese sentimiento. Lo malo es Mamoru, regresó para poner todo de cabeza y esto se pondrá más entretenido.**

**Por cierto, Tori está completamente feliz de saber una nueva palabra y la usa todo el tiempo, bueno, cada que puede.**

**Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones del bebé, nos leemos la siguiente semana.**

**Ely Lopez chan: **¿Cómo no disfrutar de él? Antes nuestros teléfonos celulares estaban llenos de fotos de darthuranus tomando cerveza con sus amigos, yo haciendo caras raras, de fiestas, las citas, nuestras familias, la boda, luna de miel, nuestro gato, el embarazo y esas fotos han sido nada a comparación de las miles de fotos que le hemos tomado a Kai en 12 días.

Nosotros bañando a Kai, los tres con mis suegros, los tres con mis padres, los tres con mi hermana y mi cuñado, los tres con mi sobrino (el hijo de mi cuñado), los tres viendo la tele, darthuranus y Kai kun dormidos, Kai kun y Yuki chan (nuestro gato), Kai comiendo, Kai dormido, Kai llorando, riendo, haciendo caras raras, chupando sus dedos, en fin… Kai kun es nuestro mundo y no hay nada más hermosos que disfrutar de ese pequeño

Sobre el episodio… Me estoy reservando todos mis comentarios sobre ya sabes quién para el final. Pero sé que Haruka está con la intensión de decirle la verdad a Michiru, así que no desesperemos, porque al final del día Michiru ya sabe la verdad… Pero… Ese gran tonto ha regresado y con más ganas de molestarnos.

Saludos de parte de toda mi familia y como siempre nos leemos la próxima semana.

Chicos ya saben que en este momento estoy igual que ustedes al momento de leer el episodio de hoy. Les daré mis impresiones y sé que todos comprenderán mi odio por cierto personaje que realmente es de lo peor…

#WeyYa, te juro que no te entiendo Mamoru, creo que todos en este momento estamos pensando lo mismo. ¿Qué ganas animalejo? Haces que la vida de Haruka y Setsuna cambie para salvar a tu hija, logras el cometido poniendo en peligro la vida de Haruka. Ahora que logras que Haruka se enamore de Michiru tomas la decisión de regresarle a Setsuna la felicidad. #WeyYa, la pobre Setsuna no te pidió hacerlo y es más creo que ella realmente quiere que Haruka se siga acercando a Michiru, la única manera para hacerlo fue enviarla al futuro a que viese que se casó con la sailor de los mares. ¿Lo hizo bien? No porque Haruka lo malinterpretó, pero lo hizo con una buena intención y ahora Mamoru se arrepiente de verla sufrir. No te creo nada, algo más estás tramando desgraciado, sé que lo descubriremos porque tengo a muchos detectives lectores a mi lado que te odian tanto como yo.

¡Por qué lo regresaste a nuestra lectura darthuranus! No aguantamos a ese sujeto egoísta que es capaz de dañar emocionalmente a los demás para tapar cada uno de sus errores y no reconocerlo. ¿Acaso no puedes desaparecer a nuestro peor enemigo? #DarthuranusDateCuenta que no queremos a ese tipo, lo peor es que es importante para la trama o no lo dejarías hacer tanta estupidez (sí chicos escribí una mala palabra, pero les juro que es culpa de Mamoru). Lo nombre, de nuevo y creo que es como aquel fantasma que nombrabas tres veces y aparecía. Ya no hay que nombrar al tipejo este para ver si desaparece… Lo odio con toda el alma, Michiru está completamente convencida en a la hora de ser consciente del secreto de Haruka y decir "no me importa, la amo", pero llega de nuevo este tremendo desgraciado… ¡Lo odio!

—**Chicos Tori hace un berrinche en este momento y sus padres ríen de ella. Sé que eso no es importante en este instante, pero recuerden dejar un comentario en el rectángulo de abajo.**

—No olviden dar follow o fav a la historia para que su mail haga tolón tolón cada que actualizamos. Saludos a los lectores que comentan y anónimos, siempre es un placer contar con ustedes.

—**¿Nosotros donde nos leemos Tori?**

—En fanfic, またね!


	15. Episodio 15

**Ni Sailor Moon o sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, la canción "Killing me softly with his song" pertenece a Norman Gimbel y es interpretada por Roberta Flack. Las letras en cursiva son recuerdos de los personajes. ****Esta historia está hecha para entretener y no otros fines.**

* * *

XV.

—_Sirena lamento llegar tarde— dijo la rubia con una enorme sonrisa y unas hermosas caléndulas para hacerle saber a Michiru que estaba apenada._

—_Haruka— respondió un poco intimidada al recordar las palabras del sujeto que se acaba de retirar del lugar, aun así, tomo las flores._

—_Lamento la demora, te juro que no quise tardar tanto y las personas con las que me reuní no entendían que debía marcharme._

_Michiru miró a Haruka que se acomodaba en el lugar con mucha seguridad, sus ojos simplemente buscaban al mesero. El atuendo casual de la rubia era como si realmente no trabajase como la CEO de una gran empresa, era una mujer humilde y esas cosas hacían que Michiru se enamorara más de ella. El problema que tenía en ese momento recaía en la conversación que había tenido con ese sujeto._

—_Sí, comprendo— dijo con tristeza._

—_¿Ya ordenaste? — la rubia no se percataba del tono de la chica._

—_Café, quería esperarte para que comiéramos._

—_Eres un amor. Eso quiere decir que ya tuviste la oportunidad de leer el menú, dime, ¿qué se te antoja comer?_

—_Lo que desees._

—_¿Qué ocurre sirena?_

—_Nada._

—_Algo te molesta, lo puedo notar desde que llegué porque simplemente no reaccionaste al ver el ramo de flores. Es más no reaccionaste a mi repentina aparición, pensé que me pedirías explicar la razón del retraso, pero te quedaste pensando y no quise ser descortés… Es más, no has reaccionado ante el apodo que te acabo de poner porque no lo has notado o puede que estés más molesta conmigo por la discusión que tuvimos el día de ayer._

_La chica de cabellos aqua se quedó boquiabierta ante el pequeño análisis de Haruka, que levantaba la mano para que el mesero les fuera a atender. Miraba a Michiru de una manera un poco seria, seguramente seguía con aquel estudio a su persona y sus gestos. ¿Cómo le diría que un hombre loco que era amigo de su socia la había ido a molestar? ¿Cómo le diría que ya sabía que le ocultaba más cosas? ¿Qué haría en ese momento?_

—_Sirena— le instó a hablar._

_Pero a pesar de que Michiru tenía la boca abierta las palabras no salían de ella, la chica primero debía poner sus emociones en orden antes de seguir peleando con Haruka. Hasta donde Michiru sabía las palabras del tipo podían ser verdad o una fascinante mentira, no podía negar o afirmar que lo que habían hablado era real. Podría ser que tanto la de cabello cenizo como la mujer de mirada granate hubieran tenido una relación y que Haruka le hubiera rogado para regresar. Por eso en la foto ellas se veían tan felices, sí, eso podía ser real, pero de alguna manera la mujer no había aceptado de regreso a la de ojos verdes. Ahora que se enteraba que Haruka ya salía con ella se arrepentía y enviaba a su amigo para intentar espantarla, cosa realmente baja._

_También podría ser que Haruka se hubiera enamorado de ella, de la tal Setsuna y que realmente la chica estuviese enferma, razón que la hacía alejar a la rubia de su lado. ¿Por qué su amigo debía enfrentarla sin la autorización de Setsuna? Algo estaba mal en toda la historia del sujeto, porque si él se llenaba la boca al decir que su amiga amaba a Haruka, entonces se molestaría al saber que él había ido a interrumpir con la nueva felicidad de aquella rubia. Lo único cierto en todo eso era que Haruka no hablaba mucho de ella misma y cuando se le preguntaba sobre sus padres, entonces ella se cerraba y se molestaba cuando se le insistía. ¿Qué ocultaba Haruka? Quizá simplemente debía ser discreta con el tema de esa plática hasta que todo se esclareciera, pues estaba segura de que esa no sería la última visita del sujeto._

_Michiru al fin se dio cuenta de que seguía sin responder algo ya que los ojos de Haruka comenzaban a cerrarse un poco, tal vez por la molestia que comenzaba a sentir ante el silencio de Kaioh. Pudiera ser una manera en que la de cabellos cenizos presionaba a la fotógrafa para que al fin hablase, sin embargo, no importaba la razón que ocasionaba esa manera de mirarla porque Michiru sabía que debía hablar, pero la chica tuvo suerte pues el mesero llegó para tomar la orden. Cosa que hizo que la mirada inquisitiva de la rubia cambiara de objetivo, de esa manera llegó un respiro para la de cabellos aqua._

—_Si no están seguros les puedo decir que el especial del día los puede sorprender._

—_Bien, traiga eso— dijo la rubia cerrando la carta._

—_Claro señor Tenoh._

_El mesero tomó las cosas, hizo una leve reverencia y salió del lugar dejando a las dos personas de la mesa completamente a solas. Mientras que Michiru tuvo que tomar aire para responder a la pregunta de Haruka quien en ese momento volvió a mirarla de la misma manera que antes._

—_De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Dijimos que no mentiríamos, al menos eso es algo que deseo respetar porque yo realmente me enamoré de ti Haruka— dijo la chica._

—_¿No quieres mentir? — ahora eso descolocó a la rubia._

—_Un tipo vino a sentarse frente a mí justo antes de que llegaras, dice que es amigo de Setsuna y que yo debo de hacerme a un lado para que puedan estar juntos._

—_¿Setsuna? — ese nombre no era conocido por la rubia y la reacción que tuvo fue mal entendida por Kaioh._

—_¿Vas a negarla?_

—¿_Negar que?_

—_A la chica de mirada granate que miras con amor, sí Haruka, ese hombre vino a enseñarme una foto que tiene de ustedes. Y por la manera en que te pusiste ayer al recibir su llamada puedo imaginarme que es la misma persona._

—_Setsuna— la manera en que pronunció el nombre molestó más a la chica._

—_Entonces es cierto… Es la misma mujer._

_Los ojos de Michiru se llenaron de tristeza y la sonrisa melancólica que se dibujó en su rostro hicieron que la misma Haruka se alarmara. En ese momento pudo entender un poco las palabras de su versión del futuro al momento en que le dijo que ella vivía con las consecuencias de sus propias decisiones aquel día en que necesitaba un consejo y que solamente recibió regaños… Ella no fue honesta con Michiru, porque siguió con su plan sin amarla de verdad y al enterarse de la existencia de la señorita la mandó al carajo. Por eso estaba triste, quizá cuando le comentó que no sabía lo que era estar enamorada se refería a este momento. En la oportunidad que tuvo para hacer las cosas bien, le dijo que ella amaba a Setsuna, sí, ya sabía el nombre de esa mujer._

—_Pensé que la amaba._

—_¿Pensaste o la amas?_

—_Creí que la amaba, pero en realidad no sé mucho de Setsuna… Sólo la conozco por el trabajo que hace conmigo y los consejos que me da. Sin embargo, todo lo que creo saber de ella es basado en idealizar su verdadera personalidad._

—_¿Ayer la viste?_

—_Sí._

—_¿Ella sabe lo que sientes?_

—_Claro, pero ella es una mujer casada y tiene una hija con su esposo… Me pidió seguir mi camino, pensé que no podría amar a alguien que no fuera ella y entonces apareciste._

—_Haruka yo no soy plato de segunda, si tu intención es que te ayude a olvidarla, lo nuestro está destinado a morir rápido._

—_Michiru, lo nuestro no morirá rápido porque lo que siento por ti es algo fuerte y si pienso un poco en lo que sentí por la señorita…— la cara de Michiru era un poema al escuchar que Haruka llamaba así a la mujer— Setsuna, perdona, no me acostumbro a llamarla por su nombre. No es lo mismo, aquello simplemente se siente como una mentira, pero tú y lo que siento por ti es lo más hermoso y real que he sentido, por eso no quiero que se acabe… Sirena sé que es pronto para decirlo o al menos muchos pensarán que es pronto, pero quiero que entiendas y me creas cuando te diga esto._

—_¿Qué?_

—_Te amo._

—_¡Qué! — dijo alejando un poco su silla._

—_¿Por qué te espantas?_

—_¿Me amas? ¿A mí? Haruka ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Ese hombre dijo que tú no puedes amarme por culpa de mis tonterías, de las cosas que he hecho y mi problema con el alcohol._

—_Porque ese hombre es un imbécil. ¿Cómo no voy a enamorarme de ti? Es cierto que al principio me espantabas, no lo voy a negar. Ahora luego de conocerte me doy cuenta de que te amo incondicionalmente, con todo y errores, porque yo también he cometido muchos errores. De hecho, el error más grande que he cometido contigo es… No hablar con claridad._

—_No entiendo._

—_Sirena yo no quiero perderte, quiero que eso quede claro._

_Michiru ahora puso su atención en la rubia que estaba frente a ella, al parecer estaba a punto de decirle la verdad. Lo adivinaba por la manera en que movía los dedos, mojaba sus labios con la punta de su lengua y sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, la chica estaba completamente aterrada de decir las cosas. Haruka abrió la boca para poder articular las palabras…_

—_Michiru yo no soy la persona que piensas… Yo…_

—_Señor Tenoh aquí están sus platos._

—_Gracias._

—_Y las bebidas, disculpen la tardanza, pero ya está todo listo para que degusten y para no quedarle mal, el vino es cortesía de la casa._

—_Que detalle— dijo la rubia._

—_Bueno les dejo a solas, con su permiso— Hizo una reverencia—. Disfruten de la comida._

_Michiru suspiró un poco divertida ante la nueva interrupción, siempre que Haruka juntaba el valor que necesitaba para decirle que era una chica alguien la interrumpía. Ver la mirada de la rubia un poco perturbada era algo gracioso, de nuevo debía reunir el valor para decirle la verdad, pero ahora lo haría con más tacto. A la pobre rubia le costaba hablar de nuevo y miraba a Michiru con cierto miedo, lo mejor sería ayudarla un poco._

—_¿Entonces me aceptas por ser quien soy? — comenzó la chica de cabello aqua._

—_¿Cómo?_

—_Dijiste que me amas con todo y mis errores ¿no? Eso significa que me amas a pesar de mis vicios, de los espectáculos que he montado en ese estado o las notas falsas. Me amas porque me has conocido poco a poco, eso quiere decir que algo bueno he de tener, una virtud, no sé qué es lo que te atrae de mí. Bueno, además de mi belleza física— dijo moviendo sus manos de manera divertida para hacerle notar su cuerpo, cosa que hizo sonreír a Haruka._

—_Tienes muchas virtudes Michiru, así que no debes de dudar ni un poco en lo que siento por ti. Tampoco debes de dudar cuando te digo que por Setsuna lo único que siento es agradecimiento por hacerme ver que ese tipo de amor no estaba a su lado, que debía ser paciente y encontrar a la mujer indicada para amar… Esa eres tú._

_La manera en que Haruka dijo todo eso fue algo que llenó a Michiru de confianza, aquel hombre que la había visitado podía irse al carajo. Tenoh Haruka realmente estaba enamorada de ella, no, ya no era algo tan simple como el enamoramiento, le había confesado que la amaba y estaba dispuesta a decirle la verdad de su género porque en su relación no cabían las mentiras._

—_¿Por qué me debería molestar que seas chica?_

—_¡Qué! — respondió asombrada._

—_Me di cuenta en el partido, no por Usagi, sino por tu físico. Además, estuve pensando en que muchas veces quisiste decírmelo, pero yo te interrumpía o alguien más lo hacía. Cuando Usagi metió la pata me apartaste de los demás y lo ibas a decir, pero te dije que esperaras ¿no?_

—_Sí._

—_Yo también te amo por quien eres, es más, si deseas que mis amigas no se enteren de ese detalle, estará bien. Pero debes de ser honesta conmigo y decirme las cosas, ¿por qué los demás te tratan como chico y no los corriges?_

—_Me da pena._

—_¿Pena?_

—_Sé que no soy muy femenina, no soy nada femenina en realidad… Es feo que te vean como un bicho raro, es peor cuando los corrijo porque me miran con desaprobación o me dicen "para mí siempre serás un chico" cuando no soy un chico. Por eso mi papá me sugirió no aclarar las cosas y que lo mejor sería que en mi trabajo me tomaran como un chico… Eso cuando ellos deseaban que yo fuera médico, ya CEO pensaba hacer la aclaración en la empresa, pero me di cuenta de que son una bola de machistas y me harían la vida imposible, además de que la mayoría son algo homofóbicos._

—_Los hombres son un poco intolerantes._

—_Las mujeres también lo son… Vivimos en una sociedad chapada a la antigua, no importa que estemos en el siglo 21._

—_Es cierto, por algo no dejan que una mujer ocupe el trono, no hay nada de malo en que una mujer sea emperatriz, somos igual de capaces._

—_Luchamos contra una cultura cerrada, igual en algún momento demos ese paso a la igualdad._

—_¿Y no quieres ser chico?_

—_¿Me preguntas de una manera cortés si soy transgenero?_

—_No quería ofenderte._

—_Descuida, no lo haces. No lo soy, simplemente me gusta la ropa de hombre porque es cómoda._

—_Entonces eres gay como Mina._

—_Sí. ¿Pensabas que podías estar conmigo si era transgénero?_

—_No, simplemente lo planteaba porque quiero que entiendas que me importa un bledo lo que seas, eres un ser humano hermoso, el agente inmobiliario al que amo._

—_De verdad— sonreía._

—_Sí._

—_Realmente es imposible no amarte._

—_Demuéstralo— dijo la chica._

—_¿Qué?_

—_Ven y bésame o de lo contrario creeré que sigues enamorada de Setsuna— dijo fingiendo tristeza._

—_¡Qué dramática! — Haruka se levantó de su lugar y se puso frente a Michiru._

—_Antes del beso ¿por qué sirena?_

—_Tú me dices agente inmobiliario._

—_Haruka— se reía._

—_Porque el nivel de tu belleza solamente puede compararse con el de esos seres mitológicos._

—_¿Mujeres ave? Gracias por el honor— alejó el rostro de la rubia._

—_No, las chicas pez._

—_Ellas sí son bellas, entonces te has ganado el privilegio de besarme._

—_Ya me estaba angustiado al pensar que podía perderlo— dijo llevando una mano al pecho._

—_Ven._

Los recuerdos de Michiru se hacían presentes de nuevo, habían pasado unas semanas desde que Haruka le había dicho la verdad y eso no cambiaba en nada sus sentimientos. Minako y Rei seguían haciéndole creer que no estaban juntas, cosa que le daba un poco de risa a Michiru, mientras que Makoto de alguna manera estaba un poco asombrada al saber que la chica de cabello aqua salía con una mujer. Además, comenzó a tratar de mejor manera a Haruka, era obvio el cambio e incluso la de cabello cenizo llegó a decirle a Michiru que seguramente Makoto odiaba a los hombres. Afirmación que le causaba risa, sabía que Makoto desconfiaba de las elecciones de Michiru, no de los hombres, es más, ni la misma fotógrafa entendía a su amiga en ese momento. Luego tendrían esa charla, seguramente trataba de ser amable con Haruka y con Michiru para no hacerlas sentir rechazadas. Sí, eso era algo que debía de agradecerle, incluso a Minako y a Rei que trataban de lo lindo a su pareja.

¿Cuánto llevaba saliendo con la rubia? Un mes, sí parecía ser un mes… Las cosas estaban bien, pero en todo ese tiempo era Haruka la que se pasaba los días en casa de Michiru y ella seguía sin conocer la de la rubia. Algo de eso le incomodaba, porque a pesar de no tener relaciones sexuales, sabía que Haruka seguía ocultando algo. La vida privada de su novia era exclusivamente de ella, no se abría y eso comenzaba a fastidiar a Michiru.

—¿Cuándo iremos a tu casa? — dijo de la nada.

Haruka se encontraba acostada en las piernas de Michiru mientras que la chica de mirada azul acariciaba su cabello. Al escuchar la pregunta de su novia abrió el ojo derecho, la miró un poco confundida por la repentina declaración y aclaró su garganta.

—Tu casa me gusta más que la mía— dijo sin empacho.

—¿De veras?

—Sí— y volvió a cerrar el ojo.

—Mira qué conveniente— dejó de acariciar el cabello.

—¡Ahora qué! Por favor, no quiero comenzar de nuevo con la misma pelea de los últimos días.

—¿Qué te cuesta llevarme a tu casa o contarme sobre tus padres?

—Lo mismo que a ti el dejar de querer saber sobre mi pasado.

—¿Tus padres son el pasado?

—En parte.

—Son tus padres.

—Sirena ¿acaso te presiono para que me presentes a tu madre?

—¿Por qué la deseas conocer? Te juro que es un dolor de cabeza.

—¿Por qué deseas saber de los míos?

—Porque no sé nada de ellos, ni sus nombres.

—¿Yo sé el de tu madre?

—No, pero…

—Nada de peros, yo te dejo tener tu privacidad ante ciertas cosas, ¿es mucho pedir que hagas lo mismo conmigo?

Michiru simplemente movió un poco su cabeza al ver que Haruka siempre tenía un argumento para no hablar de ella. Siempre salía con algo nuevo, cosa que le molestaba, pero al mismo tiempo era cierto que ella no la molestaba para poder conocer a su madre. Hasta ese momento Michiru deseaba alargar ese encuentro porque conocía a la mujer que le había dado la vida, su madre era una interesada que siempre que la iba a visitar le decía lo mismo una y otra vez.

—"Ya casi tienes 28 años, no tienes novio, no estás casada, no tienes hijos y no hablemos de que juegas a ser fotógrafa. Michiru no tienes un propósito en la vida, ya tenías una carrera bien pagada y la dejaste por un berrinche tuyo, yo me hago vieja más rápido por las preocupaciones que me das. Creo que es hora de que comience a mover mis influencias para conseguirte un buen partido, ningún hombre quiere a una mujer de 30 años amargada y sin futuro… Debo encontrar a un hombre demasiado tonto, viejo o amable para que se case contigo."

Si se enteraba que salía con Haruka, seguramente molestaría a la chica para que se casara con ella y la terminaría ahuyentando. No, a Michiru realmente le gustaba Haruka y no deseaba perderla antes de tiempo y menos por culpa de su amada madre.

—Ves te hice pensar ¿no? Mejor dejemos de discutir cosas sin importancia y vayamos a cenar con mis amigos. Debemos verlos en media hora.

—Haruka, sabes que Usagi me odia ¿de verdad tenemos que ir?

—Cabeza de bombón no te odia, creo que está en su papel de mejor amiga, así como lo hacía Mako.

—Haruka, te juro que me odia.

—Hablaré con ella, si veo una grosería de su parte lo haré o de lo contrario me molestaré con cabeza de bombón.

—Por eso me odia, siempre que salimos la regañas.

—Porque debe de entender que te amo sirena y que no importa lo que digan los demás, yo no puedo amar a otra mujer— Haruka levantó su mano y acarició la mejilla de Michiru.

—Pero…

—Sin peros, tú eres la dueña de mi corazón.

Michiru miraba con ternura a la rubia, su corazón estaba completamente acelerado al notar que Haruka no le mentía cuando le decía que la amaba. Sinceramente deseaba que todo lo que su agente inmobiliario le decía fuera un engaño, pues no soportaba tener una relación a medias y todo por culpa de los secretos de Haruka. ¿Realmente era bueno ser tan hermética con ciertos temas? Quizá era Michiru la que estaba obsesionada con saber el pasado de Haruka o la razón por la que sus padres murieron, sabía que la de ojos esmeralda se sentía culpable por algo. ¿Podría ser la culpa que le causaba abandonar la facultad de medicina? No, ese no parecía ser el problema, pero Haruka sí sentía culpa por algo.

—Entonces es momento de irnos con ellos Haruka.

—Tienes razón— dijo la rubia antes de pegar un brinco y levantarse.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a pagar la cuenta?

—No, hoy paga cabeza de bombón.

—Realmente quieres que tu amiga me llegue a matar— se burló.

—No lo hará, ella gana bien simplemente está acostumbrada a que Seiya o yo le invitemos la cena.

—¿En verdad?

—Sí.

—¿En qué trabaja Usagi?

—Es la arquitecta en jefe de la fundación de su padre.

—¿Regala una sonrisa?

—Sí, los Tsukino trabajan allí.

—Es muy loable lo que hacen.

—Sí— dijo la rubia algo incómoda—. Es hora de irnos Michiru.

—De acuerdo— ella simplemente se limitó a no remarcar la incomodidad de su pareja.

* * *

La luz del restaurante lucia melancólico a pesar de que al abrir había muchas personas en el lugar, la barra en la que las personas se sentaban a comer era de madera y a pesar de ser algo pequeño te sentías en casa. El señor Matsumoto era dueño del lugar, solamente habría a la medianoche, el restaurante era bien conocido por las personas que trabajaban de noche, los que venían de la fiesta o las personas taciturnas que necesitaban de un lugar para alejarse de los juicios de los demás. En el local de comida entraban 10 comensales y el lema del chef era que si tenía los ingredientes él te preparaba lo que desearas.

Las personas usualmente se comenzaban a juntar a partir de las dos de la mañana, muy pocos eran los que llegaban a la hora de apertura. Sin embargo, Setsuna había llegado 10 minutos antes de que el hombre de kimono azul abriera, al asomarse para poner su farol e indicar que el restaurante comenzaba sus actividades notó que en la pared del lado izquierdo se encontraba la mujer recargada. El hombre le sonrió de manera cortés, de nuevo la chica reservada se encontraba esperándolo para pasar otra noche en vela.

—Señorita Meioh ya puede pasar.

—Muchas gracias señor Matsumoto.

—Hoy llegó antes de que abriera, no debería de exponerse tanto en estas calles.

—¿Qué podría pasarme?

—Bueno, es una zona un tanto conflictiva por los bares que hay rodeando mi restaurante y me sentiría mal si usted tuviera que pasar un susto por culpa de algún imprudente.

—No estaría mal.

El hombre sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez parecía mofarse de ella, cosa que no importó mucho a Setsuna. Simplemente notó que el hombre hacía un ademán para que pudiera entrar, ella no pensó mucho y caminó al que se había convertido en su banco preferido. Cada noche que ella llegaba al lugar pedía algo diferente y mientras esperaba a que le preparasen sus alimentos se limitaba a mirar cada rincón. Poco a poco el lugar comenzaba a llenarse y con ello llegaban las pláticas de los demás comensales. Setsuna se limitaba a escuchar cada una de ellas, todos los demás clientes parecían ser una gran familia porque se conocían bastante bien o se pedían consejos. Estaba un señor de 60 años, tres mujeres es sus 40 años, un hombre que había sido un mafioso y tenía 38 años, dos hombres travestis que además eran prostitutas daban un total de siete clientes que siempre se encontraban en el lugar y con Setsuna sumaban ocho.

—¿Hoy que desea que le haga de comer?

—Estofado de natto.

—Creo que tengo los ingredientes, de no tenerlos le avisaré.

—Gracias… Señor Matsumoto— lo llamó.

—¿Diga?

—Hoy deseo tomar sake.

—Sabe que simplemente sirvo tres vasos de sake, esa es mi segunda regla.

—Porque es muy fuerte, lo sé. Lo tomaré con calma.

—De acuerdo, en unos segundos lo traeré.

—Tibio por favor.

—Claro señorita Meioh.

Setsuna miró al hombre ingresar a la pequeña cocina del lugar y luego fijó los ojos a un rincón del lado izquierdo. Ese lugar en el que en un futuro distinto se sentaba Haruka con ella para poder cenar a gusto y conversar con los demás comensales del lugar, porque aquel lugar era un refugio para ellas. Allí nadie las incomodaba al decirles que dos mujeres no podían estar juntas, nadie las miraba como bichos raros, nadie las juzgaba. Al contrario, en ese lugar las habían felicitado por su valentía, en ese lugar les celebraron su fiesta de compromiso… Allí festejaron su matrimonio y les dieron la noticia de que les habían dejado adoptar a Hotaru. O eso es lo que una nota de su futuro le había relatado hace un par de meses atrás, nota que había desaparecido hace un par de semanas cuando se enteró del nuevo futuro de Haruka y la vio casarse con Kaioh Michiru.

Matsumoto se asomó para decirle a la chica que su orden estaría lista en cuestión de segundos y si deseaba que le pusiera aceite de oliva para que el sabor fuera mejor. En ese momento notó que una lágrima recorría la mejilla derecha de Setsuna, al fin entendió que ella no dejaba de observar ese lugar cada noche. Él hombre no recordaba haberla visto antes, es más no recordaba que alguien se sentara allí, en esa barra rectangular casi todos se sentaban en medio o en la derecha. Los que se sentaban a la izquierda eran clientes que llegaban una vez en la vida y luego se esfumaban. Matsumoto intuía que ese dolor era por alguien que jamás se había presentado a la cita con aquella chica, cosa que debía ser el peor error de ese sujeto porque la mujer era tremendamente hermosa.

Strumming my pain with his fingers,

Singing my life with his words,

Killing me softly with his song,

Killing me softly with his song,

Telling my whole life with his words,

Killing me softly with his song

Setsuna regresó a la realidad al escuchar aquella estrofa en el radio del lugar, el artefacto se encontraba en la cocina del hombre. Que cruel era el señor Matsumoto al ponerle esa canción justo ese día, al parecer era evidente lo que ella sentía. Esperaba que en algún momento la rubia apareciera y le dijera que todo eso que ahora vivía era una pesadilla, que Mamoru no había interferido en su relación, que estaban tan bien como antes de conocerlo. La morena se llevó la mano derecha a la frente para intentar dejar de pensar en lo que ella misma también había provocado y todo por ser tan crédula. ¿Odiaba a Mamoru?

—Con toda mi alma.

I heard he sang a good song, I heard he had a style.

And so I came to see him to listen for a while.

And there he was this young boy, a stranger to my eyes.

Cerró los ojos al darse cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta, seguramente el chef la había escuchado. No quería que le preguntara una vez más si algo la molestaba, como cada noche que ella hacía algo estúpido y llamaba la atención de cada uno en ese lugar. La puerta corrediza se abrió, Setsuna simplemente volteó como loca esperando ver a Haruka entrar con una enorme sonrisa al lugar.

—Buenas noches señorita Meioh— dijo Koseta, una de las prostitutas.

—Buenas noches.

—Al fin esos hombres nos dejan en paz— entró la otra mujer.

—Chikako, esos modales.

—No vi a la señorita Meioh, perdone mi forma grosera de entrar.

—No hay nada que disculpar señorita Fukuyama.

Strumming my pain with his fingers,

Singing my life with his words,

Killing me softly with his song,

Killing me softly with his song,

Telling my whole life with his words,

Killing me softly with his song

Cantaba Mayu la primera mujer que entró al lugar y Setsuna parecía querer que la tierra la tragara al escuchar que la mujer le decía…

—Es una bella canción que revela los dolores que escondemos de los demás. Veo que también le está afectando un poco ¿no es verdad?

—No la había escuchado.

—Si no la ha escuchado ¿por qué derrama una lágrima? — continuó Chikako.

—No derramo lágrimas— dijo intentando dejar de lado la conversación.

—Aquí tiene su estofado con natto y el sake tibio.

Las mujeres miraban al señor Matsumoto servirle las cosas a Setsuna, que simplemente se limitó a asentir discretamente. Entonces ellas pidieron lo mismo que la mujer de mirada granate, luego se miraron un poco apenadas por hacer que la chica se sintiera mal y decidiera terminar la plática en ese instante. Ella nunca decía nada, todos notaban que llegaba a escuchar sus historias o a pensar en alguien pues nunca dejaba de mirar ese lugar de la esquina.

—Lamento incomodarla señorita Meioh, la verdad es que hoy es uno de esos días en los que se me viene a la mente el recuerdo del amor de mi vida.

—¿Amor de su vida?

—Claro, no toda la vida fui esta mujer tan hermosa que soy ahora— dijo Chikako.

Setsuna la miró con cariño, cosa que extrañó a Matsumoto, Koseta y a la misma Chikako, pero entonces ellos entendieron que a pesar de que la mujer fuese reservada en sus sentimientos, los estimaba. Sin embargo, la chica seguía resistiéndose a hablar de lo que la atormentaba, pero Chikako que era una persona ya con algunos años encima pudo reconocer el dolor de la mujer. Todos sabían que estaba herida de amor, cada uno sacaba sus conclusiones, pero Chikako fue la que reconoció la pena en su mirada y todo por culpa de una canción.

—¿A qué se dedicaba antes de ser tan bella mujer?

—Quise ser actor, en ese tiempo ser quien realmente deseaba ser era muy peligroso. Los tabúes son de lo peor que puede rodear la vida humana. Entonces un director de cine novato estaba fascinado con la idea de hacer una película sobre el japón feudal y al ver mi audición me rogó por ser su protagonista. Ese hombre realmente que era un espécimen de masculinidad y tenía un pequeño hijo, creo que recién nacido, el pobre era viudo. No tenía nada de dinero porque todo lo estaba apostando a esa película y se quedó a vivir en mi casa. Fue la primera persona a la que le tuve la confianza de hablar sobre mí, mi verdadero ser y por más raro que parezca él simplemente me abrazó y me dijo que después de la película que filmaríamos podría ser la mujer que deseaba.

—¿Eso la entusiasmo?

—Sí señorita Meioh— la mujer se llevó la mano a la boca tímidamente—. Creo que el sake me está haciendo hablar de más.

—Entiendo— señaló Setsuna.

—Pero es bueno recordarlo y hablar de él, por más que nos duela que las personas que amamos ya no estén a nuestro lado. Es peor cuando una tiene la culpa de que no estén a nuestro costado en este momento, lo que realmente nos mata es saber que nosotras los dejamos ir.

I felt all flushed with fever, embarrassed by the crowd,

I felt he found my letters and read each one out loud.

I prayed that he would finish but he just kept right on.

Setsuna estaba tomando la comida con sus palillos en ese momento, había dejado de mirar a la mujer pensando que la curiosidad que demostraba ofendía a Chikako. Pero esas palabras simplemente le hicieron soltar el bocado y regresó su mirada a la mujer, acción que dejó a Matsumoto y a Koseta impactados. Al fin alguien estaba desnudando el alma de Setsuna, porque eso no era un mero asombro por la historia, sino que se sentía identificada.

—¿Él deseaba estar contigo y lo dejaste ir?

—Sí… Una piensa que ese tipo de personas amables y que realmente se llegan a enamorar del interior son inventadas, pero él se enamoró de mí tanto como yo de él. Dijo que si regresábamos a su país de origen podríamos escaparnos al extranjero para vivir lejos de los prejuicios de nuestras naciones. Él era surcoreano y su hijo era el vivo retrato de su padre, yo realmente me sentía ilusionada, me imaginaba despertando todos los días a su lado. El tiempo pasó y terminamos la película, yo comencé a realizar mi transformación, en realidad a hacerme más femenina…Hasta que un día pasó algo horrible.

—¿Qué ocurrió? — dijo Matsumoto.

—Alguien nos vio en un parque tomados de la mano, notaron que yo era un hombre, al menos físicamente y nos golpearon. Hubo muchas amenazas de muerte en nuestra contra, salimos corriendo de Japón a Corea del sur, donde no tardó mucho en ocurrirnos lo mismo. Nos llamaban pervertidos, yo estaba asustada porque no importaba a qué lugar corríamos a escondernos, la muerte nos seguía y con un niño en nuestras vidas las cosas eran más peligrosas.

—¿Qué decidió hacer señorita Fukuyama?

—Verá mi estimada señorita Meioh, seguí el consejo de una de nuestras amigas… Al menos de las pocas que teníamos, y que hoy por hoy me doy cuenta de que era una egoísta que simplemente velaba por el interés de una familiar suya. Ella me dijo que debía desaparecer de sus vidas porque era muy egoísta ponerlos en riesgo, que lo que él sentía por mí era una fase que pronto se terminaría. Además, no sabíamos qué pensaría el pequeño cuando creciera, que le diera la oportunidad de estar con una mujer de verdad, porque si yo los amaba realmente pondría su felicidad antes que la mía.

—En ese momento pensó que lo que decía era la verdad ¿cierto?

—Sí… Un día mientras él y su hijo salían a hacer las compras para la despensa yo tomé lo poco que necesitaba y compré un boleto para regresar a Japón… Me fui sin decirles adiós, no supe que mi decisión les rompió el corazón y que el pequeño sabía que yo era un hombre, al menos físicamente, pero él me consideraba su madre.

—¿Él se casó con la familiar de esa mujer?

—Bueno, ella no era la mala del cuento, no sabía nada de lo que hizo su prima para alejarnos. Hizo lo que su corazón le dictó, acercarse al amor de mi vida y tiempo después ambos se enamoraron. Cuando me enteré de la boda… Mi mundo parecía caerse a pedazos.

Strumming my pain with his fingers,

Singing my life with his words,

Killing me softly with his song,

Killing me softly with his song,

Telling my whole life with his words,

Killing me softly with his song

Setsuna colocó sus manos a los lados de su plato, parecía que estaban contando su historia con detalles un poco diferentes. Pero la esencia era la misma, un ser desgraciado que había arruinado dos historias de amor y todo por el miedo a la muerte y el egoísmo. Las tres personas que la acompañaban simplemente se limitaron a ver como comenzaba a intentar cerrar la mano, luego unas gotas comenzaron a caer a la barra.

He sang as if he knew me in all my dark despair

And then he looked right through me as if I wasn't there.

But he just came to singing, singing clear and strong

—¿Piensa mucho en la persona a la que ama?

—Me odio por haber escuchado a ese tipo que se decía nuestro amigo, él sabía que Haruka y yo estábamos enamoradas. Pero al igual que usted, la muerte nos seguía… Así que hice todo lo que estuvo en mi alcance para no permitir que nos atrapara.

—Y alejaste a Haruka.

—Ahora ella está enamorada de la hija de ese tipo.

—¡No me digas que ella envidiaba su relación! — gritó molesta Koseta.

Setsuna simplemente negó, mientras que el señor Matsumoto le acercaba un pañuelo para que pudiera desaparecer las lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos granate.

—Pero él sí deseaba que Haruka estuviera con su hija— comentó el hombre.

—Es muy noble señorita Meioh— dijo Chikako.

—¿Noble? La pobre señorita está destruida y lo que debería hacer es ir a decirle la verdad a Haruka, no debe de dejar que ese tipo se salga con la suya. ¿Ella te sigue amando? — la molestia de Koseta Mayu se elevaba.

—Se molestaría conmigo si le digo la verdad.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que te dejó de amar, puede que se moleste y no por eso dejará de amarte.

—Mayu no creo que sea tan simple, la señorita Meioh es una persona noble porque no se quiere meter en la nueva felicidad de la persona que ama, aunque eso la mate. En eso ella y yo somos distintas, porque yo sí corrí a reencontrarme con él, pero fue demasiado severo, al final del día a pesar de que le dije la verdad me recriminó no haber consultado con él lo que haríamos. Éramos una familia y decidí como individuo… Lo lastimé y lastimé al niño, la verdad también era que abandoné a mi familia. A eso se refiere ella cuando dice que Haruka se molestará, no decidieron como pareja, sino que la señorita Meioh decidió como individuo.

—Ellas se van a casar en tres meses… Yo no puedo hacer que dos personas que se aman sufran, no les puedo negar la felicidad… Aunque me ha costado la mía.

Strumming my pain with his fingers,

Singing my life with his words,

Killing me softly with his song,

Killing me softly with his song,

Telling my whole life with his words,

Killing me softly with his song

Setsuna dio dos golpes en la barra con su dedo índice para llamar la atención del señor Matsumoto, el hombre entendió que la mujer le indicaba que deseaba el segundo vaso de sake. Un suspiro apareció en el ambiente, Matsumoto no deseaba servirle la bebida, pero conociendo a Setsuna le pediría otra cosa y él sabía que no debía violar una de sus reglas. Él permitía tres vasos de sake, no más, no menos.

—Haruka y Michiru no se van a casar en tres meses— Setsuna cerró los ojos para evitar matar al idiota que hablaba.

—¿Por qué vienes a molestar Mamoru?

—Señor, por favor no incomode a mi clientela— dijo Matsumoto.

—Te lo debía Set… Yo te debía esa felicidad, así que me encontré con Michiru y le dije la verdad.

—¡Ahora qué tontería hiciste! — golpeó la barra.

—Fui honesto, le comenté la realidad, que ella y tú se aman… Le dije que Haruka le oculta un gran secreto y conociendo a mi hija sé que eso es lo que más le molesta.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que no se van a casar?

—¿Al menos podrías mirarme Setsuna?

—No… Si te miro estoy segura de que querré matarte Mamoru, ¿por qué no sólo nos dejas en paz?

—Porque te lo debo, se los debo… No debí acercar a Haruka con alguien tan lastimado como lo es mi hija, ella no está bien y no es la indicada para Haru.

—Te hice una pregunta Mamoru.

El hombre se quedó callado al intentar salir de ese embrollo en el que ahora se había metido, miró a las personas que estaban en el lugar. Todos lo miraban con algo de rencor, porque no podían ver el verdadero arrepentimiento en sus palabras o su mirada, simplemente el tipo hacía lo que se le daba la gana con las personas y ahora parecía haber lastimado a su propia sangre.

—Es obvio hija— respondió Mayu —. El señor que está detrás de ti siguió a su hija y prometida para asegurarse de que terminaran.

—¿Las seguiste con los Tsukino?

—Sí… Kenji metió la pata y comentó que Haruka es la dueña de la fundación, eso molestó a Michiru…

—Se enteró de que los primeros pasos de la fundación eran esa pequeña bodega que rentaban los Tenoh para guardar la pintura. En ese tiempo ellos sólo podían costearse pinturas y las playeras que decían "Regala una sonrisa", ni siquiera habían registrado la fundación porque deseaban ayudar antes que lucrar.

—Le dijo que si no podía confiar en ella lo mejor era tomarse un tiempo para evaluar las cosas.

—Sabes que Haruka no habla de su familia porque le duele hacerlo, no lo hace porque sea una mujer malagradecida. Lo hace porque se siente culpable de lo que les pasó y le duele no hacerse cargo ella misma de la fundación porque se siente hipócrita al hacerlo.

—Pero eso no lo sabe mi hija.

—Dos años…

—¿Qué?

—Me contó de sus padres a los dos años de nuestra relación, eso lo sabías y por lo mismo sabías que en algún momento lo haría con Michiru. Por como iban las cosas lo haría pronto ¿no?

—Set…

—¡Set nada! Volviste a jugar con la vida de las personas, ni siquiera sabes el daño que nos haces a las tres. Simplemente te paras y hablas de sentirte mal, me dices que me debes algo, pero no entiendes lo que haces. No eres más que un maldito que juega con los sentimientos ajenos, ¿qué esperas Mamoru?

—Tu perdón.

—No deberías de preocuparte por mi perdón, es más que obvio que no te lo daré. Deberías de preocuparte por el perdón de tu hija, de su salud. Porque ella es más frágil que Haruka o que yo… Imbécil.

—Señor retírese.

—Setsuna, en verdad lo lamento— dijo antes de salir del lugar.

Todo se quedó en silencio en ese momento, nadie podía creer que un sujeto tan mezquino pudiera creerse amigo de esa buena mujer, Setsuna no paraba de derramar lágrimas e intentaba calmarse. Si alguno de ellos pudiera quitarle ese dolor de encima, lo harían con gusto.

—¿Irás a ver a Haruka? — preguntó Chikako.

—Sería lo más bajo que podría hacer, no, no la veré.

—¿Entonces? No me digas que no lucharás por ella— agregó Mayu.

—Sería igual de nefasta que él si me muevo en este instante, no… Creo que es Haruka quien debe elegir, ella debe de seguir su corazón y entonces se reencontrará con su verdadero amor.

—Puede que regrese con Michiru.

—Sí señor Matsumoto, pero al menos sabré que amor es más fuerte… El que siente por mí o el que acaba de nacer en su corazón por Michiru.

—Eres una buena mujer Setsuna, nosotros rezaremos por tu felicidad para que Haruka regrese a tu lado— dijo Chikako.

—Ya lo veremos… Señor Matsumoto creo que mi estofado se enfrió, ¿podría calentarlo de nuevo?

—Con gusto señorita Meioh.

—¿Qué historia me regalará usted señorita Koseta?

—Veamos… Creo que te contaré sobre mi infancia… Hace muchos años yo era una niña…

Y así Setsuna comenzó a abrirse con las personas de ese lugar, mientras que fuera de él, alguien se detenía pensando en pasar y comer algo. Su mano se colocó en la puerta y al escuchar la risa de la chica de mirada granate tuvo que controlar la manera en que su corazón se agitaba en su interior, abrió la puerta con cuidado…

—Eres tú— dijo Setsuna con la voz hecha un hilo al darse cuenta de quién era la persona que cruzaba el umbral.

Strumming my pain with his fingers,

Singing my life with his words,

Killing me softly with his song,

Killing me softly with his song,

Telling my whole life with his words,

Killing me softly with his song.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola chicos espero que con todo esto del coronavirus se encuentren bien o siguiendo las indicaciones. Nosotros empezamos la cuarentena y créanme que es lunes y ya terminé el capítulo de la semana, supongo que si la inspiración sigue como hasta ahora podré actualizar el miércoles y el viernes, ya veremos… Sin embargo, ahora no hay mucho que contar de nuestras vidas porque el bebé es un niño muy tranquilo y es obvio que no podemos salir mucho con él o con Tori, no debemos exponerlos.**

**Pasemos a temas mucho más agradables que la pandemia y respondamos sus amables comentarios en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…**

**Roshell101216: Al parecer sí se volvió a perder tu primer comentario que dejaste, lo cual indica que hay momentos en que la página nos odia. Porque te digo que los problemas comenzaron a aparecer desde la historia pasada.**

**Regresando a tu comentario sobre la historia, me temo que seguirán odiando al pobre Mamoru y le digo de esa manera porque es divertido ver como lo odian. Sí, él se la pasa haciendo de la vida de los demás una porquería. Se mueve por pasiones y no por el sentido común y la razón, sé que todas se exaltan con nuestro amigo del hashtag, mientras que yo disfruto leer sus reacciones. Creo que te pusiste igual que Tori al saber las cosas nuevas que hacía nuestro querido Mamoru, también debo asegurarte que esa parte iba a ser completamente distinta y entonces la personalidad del personaje, la situación y la felicidad de Michiru quisieron guiar todo a otro camino. Michiru no se rinde por las palabras del innombrable, sino que se cansa de que Haruka le oculte ciertas cosas de su vida y por esa razón es que le está dando a la rubia un ultimátum. Roshell, estás atando los cabos de una manera impecable, el problema ahora es otro por culpa de aquel personaje que odian.**

**Sobre Kai, pues la verdad es que lo estamos gozando al máximo y el departamento se siente como un horno por la cantidad de gente que hay (la familia de Tori) por lo que estamos usamos el aire acondicionado la mayor parte del tiempo. Por ejemplo, hoy martes (sí, estoy respondiendo los comentarios en martes y el episodio lo terminé ayer) estamos a 30 y mi cuerpo realmente no tolera el calor. Odio primavera y verano… Creo que Kai también heredó ese malestar que sufro con el calor, lo que dices de que crecen rápido… Es la verdad, mi sobrino de la noche a la mañana ya tenía cinco años y ahora a los casi ocho siento que me he perdido varias partes hermosas de su infancia. Tori y yo tomamos foto tras foto porque no queremos perdernos detalle alguno de su crecimiento y a este paso faltan unos tres días para sus 20 días de nacido. No puedo dejar de ver a mi pequeño, no lo cargamos tanto porque si no luego no va a querer que lo dejemos un rato y comenzará a llorar. Créeme he visto y vivido esos extremos, mi sobrino podía dormir perfectamente con ruido o no lloraba si lo dejaban de cargar (el hijo de mi hermano), pero el hijo de mi prima y el de mi vecino… Bueno, en este momento está haciendo un berrinche y ya tiene dos horas llorando, todo porque los padres le quieren dar de comer… Mi estrés en este momento ya está al límite porque ni mi hijo que es un bebé de días hace ese tipo de escenas, a comparación de ese niñito que tiene dos años y medio. Definitivamente no dejaré que mi hijo sea tan maleducado como este que ya casi hace que desee darme un tiro en la sien. ¿No sabes si no existe una "nana al rescate para Latinoamérica"? Deben darles herramientas a mis vecinos para educar de una mejor manera a su hijo, es como con el encantador de perros, debes educar a los dueños y no al perro. Seguiré el ejemplo de mi hermano que es buen padre y ha sabido encaminar de una manera correcta y no violenta a mi sobrinito.**

**Disculpa que no leyera antes tus MP, estuve corriendo las semanas pasadas y en lo que me acostumbraba a todo este nuevo ambiente dejé de escribir el tiempo necesario (no lo digo por el bebé, sino por el trabajo)**

**Callie chan: **¿Lo dices por darthuranus? Porque pensamos completamente igual, es el maestro del sufrimiento en este momento. ¿Por qué regresó al innombrable a la trama? Es justo que hagamos algo por medio de Change Org para recolectar firmas y hacer que lo mate en el siguiente episodio que sería el primero del capítulo dos.

Sí, esperemos a ver que sucede porque seguramente en este momento nuestro querido autor seguirá con sus vueltas raras. ¿Nos va a regresar un Haruka - Setsuna? Porque ya saben que con eso que el torpe ese ya cambió de nuevo el futuro, no sabemos que cosas nos depare la siguiente semana.

Nuestra familia espera que tú y la tuya se encuentren bien con el tema del COVID-19, en nuestro caso hemos seguido los lineamientos para no contagiarnos y cuidar de todos (no sólo de nosotros), simplemente si debes de seguir yendo a trabajar cuídate mucho. Nos leemos la siguiente semana y gracias por seguirnos acompañando.

**CoOkiE86: Cuánto tiempo sin leer uno de tus comentarios, me alegra que volvieras a romper tu voto de silencio. Me encanta esa nueva manera de referirte a lo que yo llamo "lectores anónimos", así que haré uso del "lector ninja" que acabas de inventar es mejor porque eso es lo que son lectores de las sombras ja ja ja y eso es de respetar. Muchas gracias por los deseos y esperamos que nos sigas acompañando en esta historia.**

ありがとうございます por desearnos cosas tan lindas y no creas que darthuranus sería la única persona que respondería tan bellas palabras. Esperamos que tú también disfrutes al máximo de tu sobrina y si hay alguien que te entiende con ese tipo de amor incondicional por un sobrino es el autor. Espero poder leer otro comentario tuyo y responder exclusivamente en un futuro.

**Pablo395 kun: **Es un alivio que pudiéramos leer tu comentario antes de actualizar. Sí, Michiru ya sabía que Haruka era chica y no le importó, el problema acá se llama #WeyYa, quien realmente no deja de ser un pedazo de estiércol.

No sabes como lo odio, pero para que ya no aparezca la próxima semana, no mencionaré su nombre. Pero me temo que aparecerá #AmigaDateCuenta. Me encantaría leer tu teoría, por lo demás, gracias y saludos a ti y los tuyos. Cuídense mucho con el tema este del virus y si se nos permite nos leemos la próxima semana.

**Ely Lopez: Creo que esta semana el odio que sentirán por mí y por Mamoru será grande, pero créanme que debíamos jugar un poco más con el futuro de Haruka, pues nada está escrito como pueden ver y en la próxima etapa la rubia debe de aprender una lección.**

**Además ustedes no son las únicas cansadas de Mamoru, ya Setsuna no lo tolera y siente que la mano se le irá contra ese tipo si la vuelve a molestar o se mete con Haruka. No me lo vas a creer pero ayer no escribí el episodio correspondiente al próximo viernes, pero hoy lo continuo porque me falta la mitad y Tori... Bueno ella me odia, no me habla por lo que hice hoy.**

**El bebé, es difícil no perderle la pista y el amor que nos brinda con una sonrisa. Lo esperamos mucho tiempo y ahora que está aquí... No puedo dejar de verlo, incluso siempre que se despierta o antes de ir a dormir le canto "Can't take my eyes off you" y Kai simplemente me sonríe haciendo sonidos de diversion, ¿cómo no enamorarme de él cada día? En fin, esperamos que te encuentres bien con este tema de la pandemia y te sigas cuidando. Saludos y nos leemos la próxima semana.**

**Es hora de hacer una confesión, realmente deseaba actualizar el miércoles la historia, pero me di cuenta de que hay personas que no han comentado, no puedo dejar a Ely, Kyoky, Pablo, Javier, VaMkHt, Shanebilasi y otras personas sin la oportunidad de dejar sus impresiones. Todos estamos locos por el tema del virus y el trabajo, así que en lugar de hacer que las cosas vayan de prisa, me tomaré el tiempo de escribir normalmente (que con esta cuarentena he terminado el mismo lunes nuestro episodio de cierre) y comenzaremos la segunda parte de esta historia el mes de abril. O sea, el próximo viernes a menos de que ustedes me pidan hacer otra cosa, no moveremos el día de actualización.**

**Muchas gracias por seguir una semana más al pendiente de esta historia, recuerden seguir las indicaciones de su país o estado para no contagiarnos del virus de moda. Como siempre pueden dejar su comentario en el rectángulo de abajo.**

—Chicos, no se olviden de dar click en su mail para que suene tolón tolón cada vez que actualizamos. Saludos a todos los lectores, incluidos los ninjas (nos encantó lo que inventó CoOkiE86)

—**Tomen las precauciones apropiadas y… ****¿Nosotros donde nos leemos Tori?**

—En fanfic, またね!


	16. Capítulo 2: Perdiendo el camino

**Ni Sailor Moon o sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es obra de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es mero entretenimiento para quien la lee y la escribe. Las partes en cursiva son recuerdos de los personajes.**

**Hoy la historia va dedicada a Callie y todas las personas que trabajan en los hospitales. Ellos son los verdaderos héroes en la actualidad, cuídense mucho que juntos saldremos de esta pandemia.**

* * *

XVI.

—Haruka.

Volteo para mirar a Seiya que me mira algo preocupado, en el trabajo ambos compartimos la misma oficina. ¿Se los había comentado? No lo recuerdo, desde que Michiru no quiere hablarme me siento un poco perdida con lo que sucede a mi alrededor. Mi amigo simplemente me contempla con detenimiento, regreso mis ojos a la pantalla de mi laptop sin responderle. Entonces lo escucho suspirar profundamente, se da cuenta de que mi mente no está en el trabajo y que sigue pensando todas las maneras posibles para hacer que Michiru desee hablarme. ¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer el día de hoy?

—Ni siquiera has revisado el presupuesto de la próxima construcción del terreno— dice dejando un folder en mi escritorio.

—Me enviaste el archivo, es lo que leo.

—Haruka, lo que lees ahora es un proyecto de Kunzite… Bueno, supuestamente es lo que estás leyendo.

Dice en sorna y regresa a su lugar, la verdad es que no me di cuenta en el momento en que mi amigo se levantó de su silla para venir a dejarme los presupuestos. Ni siquiera debería de estar en el trabajo, no me siento muy cómoda en este momento. Saben, hace un par de semanas regresé al futuro y todo estaba como antes, sin fotos de mi boda con Michiru, sin la pequeña alegría que ella le daba a mi casa. Me sentí tan mal por no poder encontrarla de nuevo en mi futuro, es como si parte de mi alma estuviera perdida en el tiempo… Estoy completamente extraviada, no tengo ganas de nada y jamás me había puesto de esta manera por otra persona que no fuera parte de mi familia, con esto incluyo a Seiya y los Tsukino.

—¿Ya hablaste con Michi?

La expresión que le entrego a Seiya no es la mejor y él lo sabe, hasta yo me percato de que mis facciones son algo agresivas cuando me preguntan por ella. Incluso el señor Kenji ha intentado ofrecerme una disculpa, al parecer cabeza de bombón le dijo que su metida de pata ocasionó que Michiru me terminara. ¡Puf! Es absurdo que diga que Michiru me terminó solo por pedirme un tiempo, según he leído en diferentes blogs sobre relaciones, entrar en ese periodo es simplemente poner en pausa el cronómetro, no lo pones en ceros ¿cierto?

—El señor Tsukino realmente quiere verte para hablar de…

—Ya le dije que no tiene de qué preocuparse, ¿por qué no entiende?

—Porque no te apareces en su casa los fines de semana y no vas a la fundación para hablar de cosas importantes.

—¿Cuándo he ido a esa maldita fundación? — rujo.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón, pero hay temas en los que debes de estar presente.

—No quiero hablar de ese tema.

—Haruka, yo creo que…

—¡Qué! — golpeo mi escritorio.

Seiya vuelve a suspirar, en esta ocasión un poco frustrado por mi actitud, empieza a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza. Luego comienza a desabrochar las mangas de su camisa, las dobla delicadamente y se afloja la corbata. Me mira un poco molesto y la intensidad de sus ojos azules me hacen notar que él piensa lo mismo que Michiru, ¿realmente soy tan cerrada con mis sentimientos? ¡Al diablo! Si ellos no entienden que hay cosas de las que no deseo hablar pues no me interesa seguir discutiendo con ellos. Pero en esta ocasión siento que me pasé de la raya con las personas a las que amo, estoy alejando a Seiya, Usagi, Michiru y a los Tsukino.

—Seiya, entiende que es un tema muy incómodo y no deseo recordar ese evento… Yo…

—Siempre te la pasas pensando en ti, lo sé.

—¿Qué?

—Piensa un poco en la razón por la que Michiru se molestó contigo, ¿acaso te juzgó por ser mujer?

—No.

—¿No te ayudaba a ocultarlo de su amiga la que se casa con Kunzite? Es más la tipa esa piensa que sale con un chico, no sabe que eres tú según recuerdo.

—Sí, pero…

—Haruka, ese es el problema, siempre estás llena de "peros". La verdad incluso yo me siento atrapado entre tus caprichos y tu egoísmo. Entendemos que te cuesta hablar de ese tema, pero generalmente no nos permites nombrar nada que tenga que ver con tus padres e incluso llegamos a ponernos en tus zapatos a la hora de deslindarte de tus deberes con la fundación. El sueño de tus padres era poder tener un espacio en el que pudieran ayudar a muchas personas, lo que tenían era una bodega en la que guardaban el material para cualquier actividad y las playeras que tu madre hizo con plumones indelebles. Creemos que eres alguien especial al cumplir ese sueño, independientemente de que no desees hacerte cargo de él, pero cumpliste su sueño… Enterrarlos en el fondo de tu mente por sentirte culpable es lo más egoísta que haces, creo que esa es la razón por la que Michiru se molestó.

—¿Has hablado con mi sirena?

—No.

—¿Entonces cómo deduces eso?

—Piensa en ese maldito día y tendrás tu respuesta— extiende sus brazos molesto y en su frente aparece una vena. Mi querido amigo se ha molestado mucho.

—Lo que pasa es que ustedes se meten demasiado en asuntos que solamente le incumben a una sola persona, a mí.

—El trabajo también es de tu incumbencia y ¿qué crees? El único que trabaja soy yo y si hablamos de la fundación, bueno, los Tsukino son los que llevan toda la carga.

Abro la boca para responderle que yo también trabajo aquí, que sabe que lo que deseaba decir realmente era que en mi vida privada o en mi pasado solamente mando yo. Pero él se levanta completamente molesto y no me deja hilar una oración, abre la puerta de cristal y sale completamente iracundo. Al momento de cerrar azota la puerta, lo que hace que la pared de vidrio cimbrara junto con la puerta y yo miro con mucho miedo al pensar que la estructura se vendrá abajo.

Recargo mis codos a los costados de la laptop, primero recargo mis labios en las manos para suspirar y no molestarme con mi amigo y su manera tan agresiva de salir. En segundo lugar, me quedo mirando a la pared que tiene un librero, en ese momento me detengo a pensar en lo que me acaba de decir… En tercer lugar, me froto la cara con mis manos porque me doy cuenta de que estoy completamente enojada conmigo ¿por qué?

¿Será que Seiya tiene razón al decir que soy una caja fuerte al momento de hablar de mí? El tema de mis padres es el único que me separa de ser una persona completamente segura y una niña con miedo. Claro que me molesté con el padre de cabeza de bombón, ¿por qué tuvo que hablar de un tema que no estaba sobre la mesa? Simplemente llegó con la señora Ikuko y Shingo porque se le ocurrió que era una buena idea que cenáramos todos juntos, no me importa ser yo la persona que pague, les juro que ese no és el inconveniente porque nos estábamos pasando un buen rato además, no quiero que cabeza de bombón gaste tanto, pero…

—_Tenías que haberla visto, te juro que nuestra Haruka era una excelente marinera._

—_Papá— dijo Usagi molesta._

—_¿Qué? Simplemente le comparto a la señorita Kaioh que Haruka es una eminencia si hablamos de deportes._

—_¿Entonces se iban a pescar cada verano?_

—_No— dijo Haruka sonriendo._

—_Algunas veces íbamos a acampar, pero nunca salimos en la Golden Week— dijo Ikuko._

—_¿Entonces?_

—_Verá señorita Kaioh— dijo Kenji retomando la palabra—. Los padres de Haruka y mi familia nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, en realidad la madre de Haruka fue mi vecina en la infancia. Natsumi era excelente con los números, mientras que Ippei era un estudiante de medicina muy altruista, creo que eso fue lo que enamoró a mi amiga._

—_Entonces tu padre era médico— se entusiasmó Michiru._

—_Simplemente tenía un dispensario, no le iba mal— dijo la rubia incómoda._

—_Bueno querido, dejemos ese tema para otra ocasión. Sigamos molestando a nuestra querida Haruka con la forma en la que pescaba cuando era pequeña— señaló Ikuko al notar que Haruka ya deseaba salir del tema sobre sus padres._

—_¡Oh vamos! La señorita Kaioh desea conocer algo de sus suegros._

—_No son sus suegros papá._

—_Lo son Usagi tonta, sale con Haruka y aunque no estén con vida ellos son los padres de nuestra querida calamidad dorada._

—_Shingo— le arrojó un camarón._

—_¡Oye!_

—_Dejen de comportarse como niños— regañaba Ikuko._

—_En fin, estábamos diciendo que los padres de Haruka eran altruistas y a pesar de que Ippei no ganaba mucho en el dispensario decidió que eso no ayudaba a muchas personas. Él deseaba hacer algo que cambiara la vida de miles y no de un puñado de personas._

—_¿Y?_

—_Dejó de trabajar— dijo Haruka secamente._

—_Algunas veces yo los ayudaba, ¿no Haruka?_

—_Sí, Seiya ayudaba._

—_¿En qué? — dijo Michiru._

—_Lavar autos._

—_Pero eso no es todo Haruka, creo que esta muchacha es demasiado modesta con los temas de sus padres. Natsumi comenzó a buscar lugares para comprar una bodega y comenzar con el sueño de su vida. Ippei comenzó a indagar las partes más vulnerables de Japón, así comenzó con su estudio para ver los verdaderos problemas de las zonas con menos ingresos de Tokio._

—_Wow, Haruka tus padres eran muy nobles._

—_Lo eran, yo comencé a ser amigo de Haruka cuando sus padres llevaron algunas despensas a mi barrio. ¿Verdad? Eran unas grandes personas_— _dijo Seiya con mucho cariño._

—_Sí, no sabes cuánto— respondió de manera sarcástica._

_Ikuko recordó que cuando los padres de la rubia comenzaron a planear todo sobre la fundación la rubia apenas estaba en la primaria. Así que fue difícil para ella pasar de comer bien a estar comiendo arroz todos los días, pues con la venta del dispensario y la compra de la bodega muchas veces no tenían mucho que comer. Razón por la que ella se ofrecía a ayudarlos para ir por la niña y estar al pendiente de sus tareas mientras que ellos conseguían patrocinadores que los apoyaran con su sueño._

—_Sé que estás muy orgullosa de ellos Haruka— dijo Kenji golpeando la espalda de la chica sin entender las cosas._

_Michiru miró la nostalgia en el rostro de Haruka, por momentos parecía estar molesta con sus padres, mientras que en otros se veía la nostalgia que le provocaba recordar que ya no estaban a su lado. Los ojos verdes de su novia reflejaban en ese instante el segundo sentimiento, cosa que le daba algo de tristeza a Michiru. Seiya, Usagi y Shingo también notaban ese tipo de cambios en la de cabello cenizo, pero ninguno de los cuatro jóvenes se daba cuenta del otro sentimiento que estaba en el interior de Haruka. Ikuko golpeó discretamente la pierna de su marido para que ya dejara ese tema por la paz, pues Haruka no tardaba en explotar si se volvía a mencionar a sus padres._

—_¿Cómo ayudaban tus padres a las demás personas? — dijo Michiru sin mucho empacho o maldad._

—_Pintaban casas._

_De nuevo la rubia usaba ese tono de pocos amigos que hizo sentir a la chica con mucho coraje, a ella era a la que le respondía de la peor manera al momento de hablar o mencionar a sus progenitores. Quien había empezado toda la plática era el padre de su mejor amiga, sabía que por respeto no le decía que dejara hablar del tema, pero se desquitaba con Michiru y eso comenzaba a mermar en la paciencia de la fotógrafa. No era la primera vez que se ponía de esa manera con ella, sin embargo, era la primera en que Michiru quizá llegaría a explotar contra su novia._

—_No sólo hacían eso, Ippei también intentaba ayudar a las personas enfermas sin cobrarles y de pequeños trabajos que hacían compraban las medicinas para los menos favorecidos. ¿No Haruka?_

—_Sí señor Tsukino— su tono parecía entrar en la desesperación._

—_Gracias por contarme señor, creo que si debo saber más detalles de la infancia de mi novia tendré que recurrir a usted._

—_Cuándo desees Michiru._

—_¡Papá! — regañó Usagi._

—_Michi simplemente quiere saber de la vida de Haruka y no están nuestros amigos para hacer que se sienta mal. Lo que nosotros haríamos con tu novio o la de Shingo._

—_Eso haces con mi novia papá— el chico parecía algo molesto._

—_¿Entonces los padres de Haruka lo inspiraron con lo de la fundación?_

—_Bueno, yo trabajaba en ese tiempo, pero cuando tenía vacaciones me unía con ellos a hacer esas labores y cuando Haruka tuvo la edad para hacerlo se iba con nosotros. Como dijo Seiya hace un rato, él también nos ayudaba. Mis hijos también nos llegaron a acompañar, creo que fue en ese momento que a Usagi se le ocurrió ser arquitecta pues al ver a las personas que habían perdido su patrimonio, las escuelas destruidas por el paso del tiempo, asilos, orfanatos y demás cosas que las personas menos afortunadas necesitan día a día quiso ayudar de esa manera ¿no?_

—_Sí— sonrió Usagi._

—_Y eso es lo que más admiro de cabeza de bombón._

—_Gracias Haruka._

_Michiru no tomó muy bien cuando la rubia de odangos ponía la cabeza en el hombro de su novia, pero a Haruka parecía no importarle ese gesto. Los ojos azules de Michiru se cruzaron con los de Seiya que forzaba una sonrisa, que en ese momento quería saltarle a la yugular a la de cabellos cenizos._

—_Lamentablemente mis amigos murieron antes de poder consolidar su fundación de manera formal. Ellos llamaban a su ayuda de tal manera, pero realmente no era algo completamente fundado… En fin… Ese día todos sufrimos y fue cuando nuestra Haruka llegó a vivir con nosotros._

—_¿En ese tiempo ya no estabas en la facultad de medicina?_

—_No, lo había dejado. Te lo comenté hace mucho tiempo._

—_Pero encontraste tu camino._

_La rubia simplemente asintió para responder a su novia, Michiru podría estar pecando de curiosa, pero realmente deseaba saber más de la vida de Haruka. Lo malo es que luego de ese gesto la mesa se quedó en silencio, la incomodidad comenzó a aparecer en el lugar y la fotógrafa decidió dejar las cosas como estaban._

—_Además le ha ido bien en su empresa— siguió Kenji._

—_Cosa que nos enorgullece Haruka— comentó Ikuko._

—_Es cierto, nos enorgullece mucho porque nuestra Haruka hizo realidad el sueño de sus padres._

—_¿En qué sentido?_

—_Ella hizo "Regala una sonrisa"._

—_¿Cómo? — Michiru miró a su novia un poco asombrada._

–_Oh sí, ella es la dueña del lugar, pero debería de estar más al pendiente de lo que hacemos. Te agradezco la confianza que le tienes a mi familia, realmente que lo hago Haruka, simplemente deseo que vengas a alguna de las juntas para los nuevos proyectos que tenemos para ayudar a las personas._

—_¿Es tuya?_

—_El señor Tsukino es quien vela por la fundación, el mérito es de él— de nuevo estaba la seriedad._

—_Mañana vamos a ver cuantos suburbios podemos crear para la gente que perdió su hogar con el paso del tifón hija. Yo creo que deberías de estar presente, sé que independientemente de ser la dueña de la fundación también eres quien más dona a ella. Por eso es necesario que te involucres en el tema, de una u otra manera es tu dinero con el que ayudamos a los demás. Al menos ese tema es el que más discuto con Shingo ¿no hijo?_

—_Papá, por favor._

—_¡Qué! No estoy regañando a Haruka, simplemente creo que debe de saber en qué gastamos su dinero._

—_Lo entiendo, pero confío plenamente en ustedes._

—_Haruka— la molestia de Michiru bajó al saber que además de ser la dueña era una de las principales donadoras. En ese momento la fotógrafa creyó sentir que no podría esperar mucho para colgarse en el cuello de Haruka y comerla a besos, ella era noble como sus padres y por eso no hablaba de ese tema, no buscaba sobresalir._

—_¿Quieres seguir preguntando cosas?_

_Los ojos de todos en la mesa se abrieron al escuchar el tono tan grosero en el que le había respondido a la chica. Al contrario de lo que la de ojos verdes había entendido, la manera de mencionar su nombre había sido lo más dulce y ahora ella echaba todo a perder. Ikuko bajó la mano y de manera discreta pellizcó la pierna de su esposo. Kenji la miró molesto y al encontrarse con la frente arrugada de su mujer se preguntó si las cosas se habían complicado._

—_No, de hecho, me cansé de querer saber cosas de ti._

—_¿Qué?_

—_Estoy cansada Haruka, siempre que me intereso por comprenderte o saber de tu familia recibo este tipo de groserías. Te amaré mucho, podrás ser la persona con la que me veo a futuro, pero estoy completamente harta de tener que mendigar por que me dejes conocer cada faceta de tu vida. Ni siquiera te estoy pidiendo que me digas todo, simplemente que me hables de tus padres. Pero no quieres ¿cierto?_

—_Sirena, lamento haber reaccionado de esa manera. Hablar de mis padres es…_

—_Sí, sí, te duele y lo entiendo… A mí me duele hablar del mío, a quien no conocí porque nos abandonó cuando yo tenía dos años. Pero al menos lo puedo compartir con la persona que amo y yo me cansé de estar mendigando esa cortesía._

—_Michiru, hay cosas que prefiero reservarme y espero que lo entiendas._

—_Claro— ahora ella respondía de manera sarcástica._

—_Sirena, no crees historias locas en tu cabeza— sonrió preocupada._

—_No me creo historias locas y si lo hiciera preferiría reservármelas._

—_Michiru, por favor._

—_¿Sabes qué me quiero reservar Haruka?_

—_No._

—_Esta plática y la relación, porque realmente me tienes cansada con tus "partes reservadas" en la vida. No quiero estar perdiendo el tiempo con alguien que no sabe qué es estar en una relación de pareja. Así que piensa bien si realmente deseas que sigamos siendo pareja, porque en este punto yo no sé si deseo continuar contigo y tus secretos— Michiru se levantó de la mesa._

—_Sirena— la tomó de la mano._

—_No Haruka, realmente no quiero estar cerca de ti en este momento. Ese hombre tenía razón, para ti simplemente soy una del montón, pero para mí esto significa mucho más… Lo lamento señores Tsukino, no deseaba hacer una escena… Usagi, Seiya y Shingo quiero que se diviertan. Espero que la cena sea de su agrado, yo me retiro— dijo tomando su bolso._

—_Michiru, hablemos de esto afuera._

—_Haruka déjame en paz, no quiero hablar. Mejor sigue reservándote tus cosas como siempre. Yo ya no puedo con esto._

—_Sirena…_

Abro mis ojos al recordar ese momento y no dejo de sentirme molesta con el padre de cabeza de bombón y mi mejor amiga. La molestia con él es por hablar de más, ¿cuándo va a entender que no debe de platicar de mis padres? Es como si vinieran a restregarme que no atiendo la bendita fundación, pero si no gano dinero con mi negocio yo no puedo sostener la fundación. Con cabeza de bombón me enojé porque luego de que Michiru se retirara del lugar comenzó a decirme que lo mejor era terminar con ella pues se notaba que lo nuestro no tenía futuro… ¡Cómo no lo va a tener! Yo lo vi, me caso con la mujer que amo en un mes y medio, así que lo nuestro no es pasional, es algo fuerte.

—_Ella es muy vulgar para ti Haruka, mira la escena que vino a montar… Todos nos miran por su culpa._

—_¿Es la culpa de Michiru? No lo puedo creer, no sabes ni lo que dices Usagi._

—_¿Qué te dio esa mujer?_

Así fue como empezó nuestra discusión… Por esa razón no he ido a visitar a los Tsukino, simplemente porque son unos bocas flojas, los quiero mucho, aunque muchas veces me dan ganas de decirles que se mantengan al margen de mi vida.

—No es cierto…

La culpa es mía… Michiru debe de pensar que no confío en ella y todo es por mi culpa, no debería dejar fuera de mi vida a la persona con la que digo que me voy a casar. Si en mi nuevo futuro no aparece es porque de alguna manera sigo con esta loca manía mía de alejar un poco de mí a los que quiero. Puedo compartir ciertos secretos a cada uno de ellos, pero no todos… No hay un modo, no hay un punto exacto, porque de alguna manera…

—Lo doy todo y siempre me guardo algo. No, son cosas mías y nadie más tiene derecho a meterse en ellas.

—¿Te estás ocultando de nuevo?

—¡Setsuna! — me levanto de mi asiento.

—Haruka de esa manera Michiru no sabrá quién eres, siente que la amas por facetas.

—Vaya, por un momento creí que venías a hablar de nosotras— me acerco a ella.

—Sigues siendo insegura, cosa que te lleva a ser hostil con los que amas y creo que realmente no has aprendido nada. Michiru simplemente quiere ayudarte a unir tus fisuras y tú no puedes ceder para que alguien más pueda calmar tu histeria, tu dolor.

—¿Por qué?

—No entiendo Haruka.

—¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo? Tu amigo le dijo a Michiru que me amas y estás enferma, prefieres verme al lado de ella que verme sufrir por tu enfermedad. ¿Eso es justo?

—No estoy enferma y él no es mi amigo, es un aprovechado al que le encanta molestar a los demás… Transformar sus vidas de la peor manera posible, cosa que ya logró hacer contigo y tu novia porque se lo facilitaste con tus desagradables humores.

—¿No me amas?

—Haruka, concéntrate en Michiru.

—Me amas… Al menos parte de lo que él dijo es verdad.

—Haruka.

—Sabes que debo estar contigo ¿no?

—Si vas a seguir con estas cosas me iré.

—Tú no te vuelves a escapar sin ser honesta— la tomo del brazo y la acorralo contra mi cuerpo y la pared.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad un grupo de mujeres estaban reunidas en un salón bastante refinado, todas ellas parecían estar algo aburridas y se miraban con ganas de encontrar una excusa para salir corriendo del lugar. Las hermosas cortinas de seda del lugar filtraban de manera perfecta la luz del día, la cual reposaba en el cabello aqua de Michiru quien miraba a Minako con una cara de impaciencia, mientras que su amiga hacía una mueca para que resistiera un poco más.

La fotógrafa decidió que lo mejor era regresar sus pensamientos fuera de ese lugar al recapitular la última conversación que tuvo con Haruka. No entendía por qué a pesar de todo a la rubia se le dificultaba abrirse, simplemente se sentía excluida de la vida de su amada y ella lo único que deseaba era ayudar a Haruka a sanar su corazón, de la misma manera en que la de mirada verde lo había hecho con Michiru. Pero no podría hacerlo siempre que su novia se cerrara de esa forma, ¿su agente inmobiliario realmente la amaba? En ese momento Michiru sentía que no, porque cuando amas a una persona no debería ser difícil compartir tus penas, glorias o incógnitas, para ella eso realmente significaba ser una pareja. Lo físico es algo importante, pero conocer el interior de tu pareja para crecer ambas partes era un reto mayor. Reto que ella estaba lista para vivir al lado de una persona como Haruka, su dolor era que la de cabellos cenizos no estaba en la misma sintonía que ella.

—¿Sigues pensando en tu agente inmobiliario? — lanzó Makoto.

—No puedo entender la razón por la que se le dificulte tanto abrirse conmigo, digo me conoce en mis momentos más vulnerables y es complicado para mí que cuando yo le pida que me devuelva la cortesía simplemente parezca una fortaleza.

—Dijiste que ese tema es muy doloroso para…

—¡Ey! — interrumpió una voz molesta para ambas chicas — Esta es mi despedida de soltera y no deberían estar hablando de otro tema que no sea mi boda.

—Ya extrañaba tus finos modales Misaki— respondió Minako.

Las demás chicas miraron a la novia con un rostro de enfado y cansancio, que no pasó desapercibido por la chica. Misaki miró a Michiru con un algo de desprecio, mientras que negaba con la cabeza al entender equivocadamente que la chica de cabellos aqua intentaba robarle el protagonismo en su reunión. La mujer resopló para intentar tranquilizarse y transformar ese enojo en buen humor, después de todo se trataba de su despedida de soltera y al ser uno de los días más importantes de su vida, sabía que nadie la molestaría si deseaba hacerle alguna broma a su amiga de la infancia.

—Ya sé que están molestas conmigo chicas, pero dejen que les recuerde que no pude hacer mi despedida de soltera en un lugar apropiado por culpa del alcoholismo de Mochi.

—Te he pedido de buena manera que dejes de llamarme con ese sobrenombre— frunció el ceño.

—Ay, lo más feo del asunto es que lo único que te molesta es que te llame Mochi y no que te diga alcohólica. Vergüenza debería de darte el pensar que eso es un orgullo, estás muy mal amiga, muy mal.

—Para tu información tengo un mes sin tomar una gota de alcohol.

—No es cierto— se llevó la mano izquierda a la boca para cubrirla a manera de burla.

—Es cierto— dijeron Minako y Makoto.

—¿A qué se debe el cambio querida? Porque decir que es algo que naciera de ti es algo que no me creería, no es bueno que desees engañar a la gente.

De nuevo los ojos de todas las mujeres en el lugar se pusieron en blanco para intentar encontrar un poco de paciencia en su cuerpo. Michiru simplemente le sonrió y tomó la taza de té que tenía frente a ella, le dio un sorbo con tranquilidad e ignoró las burlas de la mujer que se hacía llamar su amiga. Las chicas siguieron el ejemplo de la fotógrafa para no responder algo descortés a Tamori que simplemente las miraba con un poco de enfado, pero el verdadero coraje volvía a sentirlo por Michiru quien ahora se limpiaba la boca elegantemente luego de comer un pedazo de un pastelillo.

—Mako, me alegra que esta vez sí estés presente. Me puse muy triste al saber que no podrías ir a la sesión de fotos, no está bien que una de mis damas de honor falte en un momento tan importante en mi vida y somos mejores amigas.

—Sí claro— dijo sarcástica.

—Lo sé, todas somos un grupo que se conoce desde la infancia y me siento completamente de tenerlas cerca. Sé que puedo contar con ustedes en las buenas y en las malas, así como ustedes cuentan conmigo… Incluso tú Mochi, aunque no me creas.

Michiru le sonrió en un intento para no decirle sus verdades y ser una grosera, pero el golpeteo que le dio Misaki en el hombro izquierdo volvió a sacar de sus casillas a la fotógrafa. Necesitaba matarla en ese mismo instante y Minako la salvó al darle un golpe discreto con su rodilla para evitar hacer un drama innecesario con esa chica. Por lo que Michiru simplemente se metió otra parte del pastelillo a la boca y afirmó con la cabeza levemente.

—¿Acaso no es lindo reunirnos de nuevo?

—Sí Tamori— respondieron al unísono otras dos amigas de las chicas.

—Ya no te culparé por ser alcohólica Michiru, sé que no es bueno a ir a un lugar donde los hombres nos bailan e incitarte a salir de tu sobriedad. Yo no lo sabía, pero por alguna razón tomé la decisión de festejar mi despedida de soltera en este refinado salón de té al estilo británico. ¿No es lindo convivir sanamente? — jaló la mejilla de Michiru.

—Claro, muestra el esplendor de tu madurez— sonrió hipócritamente la chica de ojos azules.

—Obviamente.

—¿Strippers masculinos? ¡Qué asco!

—Mina querida, sé que por tus "gustos" eso no te atrae… Pensé en ti también.

—No te hubieras molestado.

—Bueno, no me tomen a mal lo que voy a decir, pero del grupo las únicas que nos casaremos seremos Makoto y yo. Es obvio que ustedes dos no se casarán porque no son muy atractivas, a menos que se casen con alguien más feo o ciego— señaló a las otras chicas—. Minako, es obvio que no puede casarse porque no tiene pareja y porque es gay. Mochi… Bueno, no sé por dónde empezar contigo porque eres muy guapa, es cierto, pero hay ciertos detallitos en tu ser que simplemente alejan a los hombres.

Las sonrisas de las cuatro chicas aparecieron, Misaki pensaba que todas se reían por sus comentarios tan "divertidos" e ignoraba que las sonrisas eran su demostración de intentar mermar sus instintos asesinos. Makoto simplemente giró un poco su rostro a la derecha para abrir la boca y gesticular un "wow, qué perra" mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par. Luego volvió a regresar la mirada a la mesa mientras alzaba una ceja a manera de hacer notar su desaprobación por lo que Tamori acababa de confesar.

—Mako, pareces sorprendida.

—¿Lo crees Misaki?

—¿Piensas que te hago un favor al pensar eso?

—¿Un favor?

—Claro, sé que te apenas mucho con los chicos que te gustan y que no has superado que aquel senpai te rompiera el corazón. Pero no debemos culparlo querida, que se fueran juntos un día después de clases no quería decir que le gustabas— se reía.

—Te debe resultar cómico ¿no?

—Sí Mako, recuerdo tu cara llena de lágrimas cuando llegaste a contarnos que el senpai ya tenía novia. Te veías tan ridícula diciéndonos que de nada había servido esperarlo porque te restregó a la chica en la cara y te dijo "siento que entendieras mal las cosas Kino" ¡ay qué gracioso! — Misaki se llevó las manos al estómago.

De nuevo todas demostraron esas ganas de matar a la mujer que no paraba de reírse de aquel suceso que tanto le había dolido a Makoto. Pasaron muchos años para que la chica volviera a recuperar su autoestima y seguridad para hablar con los chicos, Michiru simplemente golpeaba la mesa con sus dedos de manera frenética para poder encontrar la serenidad y madurez para no responderle a ese monstruo.

—Llegué al "límite Tamori"— decía Minako levantando la mano derecha a la altura de su frente.

—No, vamos amigas, es un día de risas y diversión.

—Y empezará cuando te vayas— dijo una de las otras damas de honor.

—Eran bromas chicas.

—Muy pesadas— dijo Michiru.

—Ay ya, todas tienen probabilidad de casarse… Menos tú Mochi— de nuevo reía.

—¿Cómo es que aguantaron a esta tipa en la sesión de fotos?

—Vamos Mako, ya les ofrecí una disculpa y no creas que te he perdonado que faltaras ese día— se puso seria.

—No podré vivir sabiendo eso.

Las damas de honor aguantaron sus ganas de reírse por las palabras de Makoto, que cerraba sus ojos y adoptaba una actitud prepotente. Misaki simplemente rodó sus ojos al darse cuenta de que las burlas estaba recayendo en ella, así que como siempre decidió desquitarse con Michiru que era la que parecía querer explotar a carcajadas.

—Exactamente, no podrás vivir porque es la única boda a la que asistirás como dama de honor.

—Iré a la de Michiru— dijo quitada de la pena.

—Mochi no se va a casar.

—Cuando nos interrumpiste hablábamos de su novio.

—¿Novio? El tipo que no existe, querrás decir.

—Sí existe.

—No tienes novio— miró a Michiru.

Ella simplemente se limitó a poner una cara falsa de inocencia, ladeó un poco su cabeza y sin responder nada solamente levantó sus hombros. Tamori frunció el ceño, tomó aire para tranquilizar su furia creciente y exhaló poco a poco, mientras eso pasaba Minako rascaba una de sus mejillas con una gran sonrisa. Makoto dibujaba en su rostro una cara de burla dedicada para Misaki y las otras chicas reían discretamente.

—No puedes tener novio.

—Tu prometido me vio en el partido en el que jugaron, mi novio juega en su equipo.

—Mientes Mochi.

—¿Me crees capaz? — se burló.

—Obviamente.

—Pues no es mentira, Michi y yo hablábamos de su novio antes de que nos interrumpieras, porque en este momento él está algo ocupado en el trabajo. No se han visto y él está completamente enamorado de nuestra amiga ¡no me lo vas a creer, pero Michiru es la novia del jefe de Kunzite!

—¡Mentira! — se levantó.

—Bueno, para que no te traumes no soy novia de Tenoh Haruka.

—¿El señor Tenoh es tu novio? Dijiste que un agente inmobiliario te pretendía.

—Así le llamo de cariño.

—Mentira.

—No sufras, no soy su novia… Parece que perderás la cabeza por saberlo.

Makoto no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de arruinarle a ese ser despreciable su despedida de soltera. Sabía que en el futuro ella lo pagaría con creces pues creía en el karma, pero si era justa, esa debía ser una de las consecuencias de Misaki por ser tan cruel y creída. Así que carraspeó su garganta para llamar la atención de la chica, al darse cuenta de que sus ojos se posaban sobre ella enmarcó una sonrisa y procedió a hablar.

—Así que como puedes ver tu boda será enterrada por la de Michiru y Haruka, mientras que tú le pides a fotógrafos locales que tomen tus fotos. Seguramente Michi llamará a uno internacional para que le haga el álbum de la boda.

—Además de que tú harás tu fiesta en un salón y Michiru la hará en un hermoso jardín. Al aire libre como siempre ha soñado, sabemos que Haruka le cumplirá cualquier deseo— Minako seguía el juego.

—Chicas no, no— dijo Michiru.

—Y el día de sus fotos ninguna tendrá compromisos, como el que yo tuve. ¿Cierto?

—Todas iremos— dijeron las demás al mismo tiempo.

—No, no— repitió la fotógrafa.

—¿Así que me presumes tu boda Michiru?

—Yo no dije nada, las chicas simplemente están entusiasmadas con mi relación.

—Es obvio que tú no lo estás porque sabes que es imposible que el señor Tenoh te tome en serio, ¿realmente crees que podría casarse con una alcohólica como tú? Es obvio que no, además estoy completamente cansada de que desees imitarme en todo lo que hago, ni siquiera puedes tener tu propia identidad. ¿Por qué me tienes tanta envidia?

—No te tengo envidia.

—¡Ah no! Bueno, ¿entonces no entiendo la razón por la que quieras salir con el jefe de mi esposo?

—Aún no es tu esposo Misaki.

—Lo será… Michiru siempre me estás metiendo en problemas, no sabes lo horrible que será que el señor Tenoh se entere de que eres mi amiga porque cuando te termine al saber que eres una promiscua y que lo peor que pudo hacer es salir contigo se molestará mucho. El dolor de conocer que su empleado más valioso es esposo de la mejor amiga de la fácil con la que se metió perjudicará a Kunzite. Y todo porque tú no dejas de tomar y de abrir las piernas con facilidad ante cualquier falo que se te atraviese en el camino.

—¡Oye! — se molestó Makoto.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decirle a Michiru que es una zorra? — gritó Minako.

—¿Y no lo es?

—Michiru siempre ha sido una buena amiga, no como tú que siempre estás presumiendo cosas de las que careces— dijo una de las otras chicas.

—Cierto, estamos cansadas de ti Tamori, si somos tus damas de honor es porque nuestras madres nos obligan a hacerlo, pues ellas sí son amigas de tu madre.

—Así que al fin sacan las uñas, pues luego de mi boda no quiero saber nada de ustedes cinco. Son unas amargadas, celosas e hipócritas… ¿Creen que la boda de Michiru se realizará? Pues no— luego se giró a mirar a Michiru—. Es más, el señor Tenoh no siente lo mismo que tú. Kunzite me dijo que él salió a comer con su socia y dijo que es una mujer muy bella de cabello verde y ojos granate.

—Set… Setsuna— balbuceó.

—Ah, ¿ya sabes que el nombre de la verdadera novia del señor Tenoh es Meioh Setsuna? Me alegra, creo que el secretario de Kunzite me dijo que estaban planeando una hermosa boda. Lo lamento Mochi, pero como siempre vuelves a ser la amante porque no tienes la categoría para ser la señora de la casa. Simplemente eres la tipeja a la que ven cuando la esposa sale de la ciudad o del país.

—Cierra esa bocota— Makoto tomó a Misaki de la blusa amenazadoramente.

—¡Mako! — regañó Minako.

—No voy a dejar que esta siga con sus tonterías y se salga con la suya.

—La fiesta se terminó, es momento de retirarnos… Te veremos en un par de semanas en la boda… Chicas.

Minako hizo un gesto para que todas se levantaran de sus asientos, Minako miró unos segundos a Michiru que seguía perturbada por las palabras de Tamori. La agarró del brazo derecho y la hizo levantarse del lugar, pero Makoto se rehusaba a soltar a Misaki.

—Dije que es hora de irnos Makoto.

—Bien— la soltó—. Pero te advierto que la próxima vez no pasaré por alto algún comentario hiriente a mi persona o a la de mis amigas.

—Como sea.

Las chicas salieron del lugar, mientras que las otras dos mujeres del grupo intentaban consolar a Michiru que seguía perdida en su cabeza. Al ver que la chica no reaccionaba entendieron que quizá necesitaba estar a solas con sus mejores amigas, se disculparon para poder retirarse y encontrarse en otra oportunidad. Minako y Makoto les sonrieron y se disculparon por la actitud catatónica de Michiru.

—Hasta luego— decía sonriente Minako al mismo tiempo que levantaba su brazo para despedirse de las otras chicas.

—Nos vemos— respondieron.

Makoto estaba buscando un lugar para poder hablar con Michiru tranquilamente, pero no quería que otras personas escucharan que Haruka era realmente una chica. En ese momento se molestó al recordar que Misaki les había informado que la rubia veía a otra mujer. Una que había negado frente a Minako y Rei, además de que le había jurado a Michiru que no sentía nada por la tal Setsuna.

—No puedo creer que sea tan imbécil como los otros.

—¿Qué? — Michiru al fin regresó a la realidad.

—Haruka, es igual de porquería que los otros.

—Mako, sabes que Misaki inventa cosas para lastimar a Michi— defendió Minako.

—¿Cómo sabe la descripción y el nombre de esa mujer? Haruka sale con esa tipeja y solamente quería jugar con Michiru. Pero te juro que averiguaré dónde vive su prometida e iré a contarle la clase de fichita que es su pareja.

—No— susurró Michiru.

—¿Por qué defienden a esa rata? Chicas o me dejan hablar con la tal Setsuna o voy a romperle la cara a Haruka.

—Makoto, primero debes de escuchar la versión de Tenoh.

—¿Versión? Serán puras patrañas y le dije que se las vería conmigo si llegaba a burlarse del amor de Michi. Si no me creyó es porque es…

—Setsuna no es novia de Haruka— dijo Michiru.

—No es bueno que niegues las cosas Michi, nos acaban de decir que…

—Yo le pedí tiempo a Haruka, ¿lo recuerdas? Así que si sale con Setsuna no estaría haciendo algo malo.

—¡Cómo que no hace nada malo! Parece que te ve como alguien reemplazable.

—Mako…

—Ni siquiera pudiste reaccionar ante lo que esa tarada dijo, Michiru yo no voy a dejar que se vuelvan a burlar de ti. Eres un excelente ser humano y una mujer hermosa, no mereces más que amor y uno incondicional, no las patrañas de Haruka.

—¡Mako! — explotó Michiru.

—¿Pasa algo? — Minako la miraba preocupada.

—El día que Haruka y yo peleamos… Ese tipo estaba en el lugar, nos siguió a la cena que tuvimos con los amigos de Haruka y los padres de su amiga la antipática.

—¿Las siguió? Michiru entonces esa mujer debe de querer destruir tu relación y esto es el pretexto perfecto para metérsele a Haruka por lo ojos— dijo indignada Minako.

—¿Es una trampa? — Makoto las miraba sorprendida.

—Él salió cuando escuchó que le pedí el tiempo a Haruka… Yo corrí para seguirlo y…

—¡Qué!

—Calma… Llegó a un restaurante en una de las zonas problemáticas de la ciudad, yo me quedé fuera del lugar y descubrí la verdad de ese tipo…— dijo molesta.

—_¡Set nada! Volviste a jugar con la vida de las personas, ni siquiera sabes el daño que nos haces a las tres. Simplemente te paras y hablas de sentirte mal, me dices que me debes algo, pero no entiendes lo que haces. No eres más que un maldito que juega con los sentimientos ajenos ¿qué esperas Mamoru?_

—_Tu perdón._

—_No deberías de preocuparte por mi perdón, es más que obvio que no te lo daré._

—En ese momento me retiré de la puerta, ella estaba completamente enojada y no quería escuchar que más le decía a ese hombre… Sólo pude escuchar ese momento, quería entrar y enfrentar al tipo, pero me dio lástima escuchar que la persona a la que llama amiga, no lo considera de la misma manera.

—¿Y luego? — dijo Minako.

—Me escondí en una esquina y lo vi pasar con una mirada turbada, ni siquiera notó que yo estaba en ese lugar.

—Michiru tenías que encarar a ese patán.

—No Mako… Hice algo más…

_Michiru se paró frente a la puerta corrediza del restaurante, podía notar la sombra de las cuatro personas que estaban dentro del lugar. ¿Hablaría con Setsuna o simplemente comería algo y se retiraría? Colocó su mano en la puerta y al escuchar la risa de la mujer de la foto tuvo que controlar la manera en la que su corazón se agitaba en su interior. Tomó aire para darse el valor de entrar, ya estaba decidida en lo que haría y eso significaba hablar con Setsuna sobre sus sentimientos por Haruka. En ese mismo instante abrió la puerta y de inmediato los cuatro pares de ojos se posaron en ella._

—_Eres tú— percibió el dolor en la voz de Setsuna._

—_Hola— dijo Michiru tímidamente._

—_¿Qué haces en este lugar?_

—_Tu amigo nos siguió… Creo que Haruka no lo conoce y por eso no se percató de su presencia, yo lo reconocí a pesar de que se quitó la barba para pasar desapercibido._

—_Él no es mi amigo y espero que no creas las cosas que dice… Es un simple desgraciado que gusta de jugar con los demás._

_Setsuna se giró de vuelta a la barra, no deseaba ver a la persona que de ahora en adelante recibía todas las atenciones de Haruka. Muchas veces la vio de lejos, desde que descubrió la razón por la que su muerte se cruzaba con la de Haruka y nunca sintió celos de ella. Ahora las cosas eran distintas pues sabía que la persona a la que amaba estaba enamorada de Michiru y de una u otra manera la odiaba por sobrevivir el día del accidente del metro. Si tan solo hubiera muerto como estaba escrito, ella y Haruka vivirían los mejores momentos de su vida._

—_Creo que no miente en todo lo que dice— dijo Michiru sentándose a un lado de Setsuna._

—_Fascinante— se burló Setsuna._

—_Amas a Haruka._

_Setsuna en ese momento sostenía el vaso de sake y al escuchar las palabras de Michiru comenzó a apretarlo de manera frenética. Chikako, Mayu y el señor Matsumoto estaban completamente incómodos por no poder escapar de esa plática. Deseaban ayudar a Setsuna ante cualquier problema, pero en ese momento necesitaba un poco de privacidad pues acababan de descubrir que Haruka era la persona que más amaba. Ahora se aparecía en el restaurante la otra mujer que estaba enamorada de esa persona y ellos estaban sin palabras porque la chica también era una mujer hermosa. Ambas tenían una belleza particular, así que a la tal Haruka le gustaban las mujeres con bellezas exóticas, ¿cómo sería ella?_

—_Eso es algo que no te incumbe._

—_Aunque Haruka lo niega… Sé que te sigue amando, la verdad es que no me siento a gusto sabiendo de tu existencia o de la relación que tuvieron, menos me agrada saber que siguen viéndose por cuestiones de trabajo. Me acabo de pelear con ella y le pedí que nos diéramos un tiempo, estoy desesperada porque ella es…_

—_¿No te parece tonto que vengas a decirle a la mujer que ama a tu novia que se pelearon?_

—_Si Haruka te ama… No quiero ser quien se interponga entre ustedes, no sé por qué razón pelearon y ella me ha hablado de ti, aunque no creo que seas una mujer casada. Tú y ella tuvieron algo que ver, pero no sé la razón por la que terminaron… Si tú la amas ¿no deberías de estar a su lado?_

—_Dios— Setsuna se rio en burla._

—_¿Crees que eres la única que ama a Haruka de manera incondicional? Seguramente tú si sabes cosas del pasado de Haruka, al menos eso dice tu amigo y a mí me deja a un lado. Ella dice amarme, pero…_

—_Para…_

—_¿Qué?_

—_Dijiste que amas a Haruka de manera incondicional ¿no?_

—_Sí._

—_Como yo, ¿cierto?_

—_Sí._

—_Lo curioso del caso es que nosotras nos sentimos mucho por "amar incondicionalmente" a Haruka, pero decidimos por ella… ¿No crees que es ella quien debe de hacer ese trabajo?_

—_¿Decidir a quién ama?_

—_Sí._

—_Para mí es obvio que te ama más que a mí._

—_Y yo pienso que ella te ama más que a mí._

—_Sí que estamos en un gran problema— reía Michiru._

—_Te invitaría algo de tomar, pero sé que en este momento intentas dejar el alcohol y mejorar esa parte de tu vida._

—_Pero puedo tomar agua._

—_Bien…_

_Setsuna miró al señor Matsumoto y él entendió lo que la mujer quería hacerle entender. Luego tomó su vaso de sake y comenzó a tomar tranquilamente de él, el silencio volvió a reinar en ese lugar. Cosa que incomodó a Michiru, la le sonrió al hombre que le entregaba un vaso con agua y luego volvió a mirar a Setsuna._

—_¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntas?_

—_Haruka y yo no tuvimos una relación, pero nuestro gusto estaba tácito… Yo siempre intenté alejarla de mí porque no soy la persona que le conviene para el futuro. Lo fui, pero ese hombre que no es mi amigo vino a cambiar todo._

—_No mintió en eso… Pero ella piensa que eres casada y…_

—_No, no lo estoy y tampoco soy madre… A pesar de eso, yo conozco a Haruka desde hace muchos años, si lo que te preocupa es el tema de sus padres, deja que te cuente que conmigo tardó mucho en abrirse y hablar de eso._

—_¿Por qué quieres que me quede a su lado?_

—_Nunca me miró como lo hace contigo, ni habló de mí con tanta pasión como lo hace contigo… Creo que ella no tardaría en decirte las cosas, quizá contigo se abriría al año de salir._

—_Es mucho tiempo._

—_Dos años…_

—_¿Qué?_

—_Eso tardó en hablar conmigo de sus padres._

—_Quiere decir que yo soy una tonta_— _sonrió con pesar._

—_No, dice que la amas con la misma intensidad, quieres ayudarle con un tema sumamente doloroso._

—_¿Tú no lo hiciste?_

—_Manejo a Haruka de diferente manera que tú._

—_Dices estas cosas para hacerme sentir bien y hacer que le llame a Haruka para decirle que estaba enojada y que olvide lo que dije._

—_No, al final del día eres una mujer y yo no tengo que meterme en tus asuntos o la relación de Haruka. No por saber que están molestas iré a conquistar a Haruka, a lo mucho le iría a jalar las orejas por ser tan tonta contigo y no entender algo tan simple._

—_¿Querer estar con ella en cualquier momento de su vida?_

—_Sí._

—_¿Realmente no aprovecharías esta oportunidad?_

—_No… Ya te dije que siento que Haruka es más feliz a tu lado… Pero no puedo decidir por ti, me parece que vienes a que te diga si es bueno continuar tu relación con Haruka o no. Eso lo debes de descubrir tu querida._

—_Pues gracias por la ayuda._

—_De nada… Aun así, no pienses que no tienes de qué preocuparte, porque si decides no continuar con ella, yo tomaré la oportunidad de estar con Haruka y te juro que voy a pelear por ella si es que llegaras a arrepentirte._

—_¿Es una declaración de guerra? — Michiru examinó a Setsuna._

—_Si deseas tomarlo de esa manera, no me importa o preocupa._

—_Hagámoslo._

—_¿Hacer qué?_

—_Ambas tenemos dudas de lo que siente Haruka por cada una ¿cierto?_

—_Sí._

—_Resolvamos eso y si ambas decidimos que deseamos estar con ella, no importa que, lucharemos por conquistar completamente el corazón de Haruka._

—_¿No importa que lo hagamos al mismo tiempo?_

—_No, dijiste que ella debe de decidir ¿cierto?_

—_Sí._

—_Dejaremos que decida._

—_Entonces perderás Kaioh Michiru._

—_Eso crees Meioh Setsuna._

Makoto y Minako miraban a Michiru con algo de confusión, ¿acaso las dos chicas se habían retado a conquistar a Haruka?

—Entonces vas en desventaja, la tipa esa la fue a ver.

—Lo sé Makoto.

—Pues debes de hablar con Haruka antes de que te ganen su amor, esta táctica de hacerte la difícil ya no es viable.

—Mina, la verdad es que creo que ella fue a decirle que lo que hace está mal. A pesar de lo que me dijo sé que Setsuna realmente cree que yo soy la persona que debe de estar al lado de Haruka.

—Estás muy confiada Michi— reprochó Makoto.

—Exacto, debes de mover tu trasero y hablar con Tenoh.

—Los ojos de Setsuna no me podrían engañar y sé que ella sabe que yo realmente tengo miedo de descubrir que Haruka la ama más que a mí. Me daría miedo obligarla a estar conmigo cuando no soy a quien ama.

—Dios, las dos ayudan a la otra.

—No.

—¿Entonces? — dijeron las amigas de Michiru.

—Nada.

—Debes decirnos y deja de sonreír a lo tonto— se molestaba Makoto.

—Chicas.

—Michi por favor.

—Bien Mina… No nos ayudamos, ambas sabemos que deseamos dejar que Haruka se dé cuenta de lo que realmente quiere y desea— explicó con tristeza.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Chicos buen día, espero que se encuentren muy bien y no se vuelvan locos con el tema de la cuarentena. Nosotros siempre estaremos aquí para ayudarles con ese tema, pero mientras dejen decirles que el encierro no es impedimento para que disfrutemos de un tiempo con nosotros o la familia. Hay que contarnos historias, recuerdos o algún chiste, podemos aprender a hacer origami o que sé… Simplemente hagamos de cada día algo único.

Mientras tanto pasemos a lo importante, que son sus comentarios y como ya es bien sabido me toca responder a mí primero.

**Callie san: **Para empezar, quisiera agradecerte de todo corazón tus servicios para con toda la población que está enferma. Independientemente de la situación de esta terrible pandemia y las personas que están enfermas de este virus, no sabemos como expresarte la admiración que te tenemos, por lo que el autor decidió dedicarte este capítulo. Por tanto, debo de disculparme con mi manera tan irrespetuosa de dirigirme a tu persona, nada de Callie chan, de ahora en adelante por la admiración a tu hermosa carrera y la admiración que te tengo, pues serás Callie san.

Ahora pasando al tema que nos tiene a ambas en esta página, pasemos a comentar el capítulo pasado. ¿Recuerdan lo que les dije que le haría si nos separaba a Michiru y a Haruka? Bueno, pues Kai kun y yo le dimos sus puntapiés para que reflexione sobre separarlas, parece que no lo a hecho y ahora su castigo es cambiar todos los pañales de Kai kun, en especial cuando el bebé hace del dos. Juro que pronto haré mi petición y les dejaré el link para que darthuranus mate de una buena vez al innombrable.

Esperamos descansaras muy bien para seguir ayudando a todas las personas, te juro que siempre he tenido una gran admiración por tan nobles carreras. Más por las enfermeras, pues ellas están siempre al pendiente de nosotros y te juro que al menos todas las que me han cuidado son un sol. Así que no dudo que en tu trabajo seas de las más solicitadas, pues a pesar de no conocernos en persona sé que eres una persona comprometida y con mucha empatía con sus pacientes. En casa haremos muchas plegarias para que tú, tu familia y compañeros de trabajo estén bien y tengan muchas fuerzas para realizar su trabajo.

Callie san どうもありがとうございます, saludos y nos leemos la próxima semana.

**Kyoky: ¡Ey! Es bueno saber que te encuentras bien, esperemos que la zona en la que estás no se vea tan golpeada como aquí. La cuarentena en primavera es algo horrenda, no podemos ir a caminar por el parque para que el bebé vea el hermoso color de las jacarandas. Le damos sus baños de sol, pero no es lo mismo a que salga para que pueda acostumbrarse a la vida cotidiana y ni hablemos del bendito calor que hace en la casa por todos los que somos. Me temo que mis suegros se van a quedar aquí toda la cuarentena porque van a cerrar fronteras en Japón y más porque van a pasar por nuestro vecino del norte para hacer una conexión (lo peor es que es en NY). Además, el precio del dólar está por las nubes y hoy lunes está en 23.83 pesos, que alguien nos ayude por favor porque supuestamente están subiendo el precio de la tortilla y el huevo…**

**Dejemos eso, tienes razón en desenchufarse de los problemas económicos y de salud que tenemos todos en este momento, mejor enfoquémonos en la historia. Haruka pensaba decirle la verdad a Michiru, pero me temo que en esta oportunidad le correspondía a Michi confesarle que ya se había dado cuenta para que la rubia confiara en ella. Ese es el tema que tiene a Michiru con los pelos de punta porque Haruka simplemente sigue cerrándose a contarle parte de su vida, si bien Michiru no le pide santo y seña de relaciones pasadas, sí desea ayudar a Haruka con sus demonios. Es decir, la culpa que carga por la muerte de sus padres ¿por qué desea hacer eso Michiru? Bueno, ya lo descubriremos más adelante.**

**Cierto Michiru no cayó en la jugada de Mamoru, pero el problema es que ya está molesta de que Haruka se cierre y la excluya. Hoy se lo dijo "eso para mí no es propio de una pareja", en más o pocas palabras, pero el significado es ese. Mientras que nuestra querida Setsuna está más que deprimida por saber que Haruka realmente está enamorada de Michiru y como ya has de haber leído, no fue la rubia y su pandilla la que llegó al lugar, fue la misma mujer que ahora es poseedora del corazón de Haruka. Ambas tienen miedo a los verdaderos sentimientos de la rubia, pero en este momento ellas se prometieron pelear por Haruka. ¿Será que Setsuna va por todo? Al menos sabemos que Michiru no se lo dejará fácil.**

**En la capital todo está muerto, claro que es normal para mí ver gente en la calle cuando he salido a hacer algunas compras pues sé que muchas personas viven al día y no se pueden dar el lujo de dejar de trabajar. Pero no por eso debemos de ser irresponsables, así que como sea debemos de seguir las reglas para no contagiarnos o contagiar a más. En casa por el momento todo está bien, que yo sepa no hay algún brote cercano, pero bueno debemos de cuidarnos como sociedad. Esperamos de todo corazón que tú y los tuyos se encuentren bien y que los problemas del otro lado del charco no nos golpeen tan fuerte a todos, se vienen tiempos oscuros en cuanto a la economía con la recesión mundial… Debemos aguantar la cuarentena, sé que si permanecemos juntos saldremos de esto. Nos leemos la próxima semana, abrazos y besos de parte de Kai.**

**Roshell101216 san: **¿Crees que #WeyYa va a entender? Primero se muere toda la humanidad antes de que ese engendro entienda que no debe de estar jugando con las vidas ajenas. ¿Qué gana al destruir a Setsuna y a su hija? Lo que pasa es que seguramente ese hombre ni es el padre de Michiru o la verdad es que odia a Haruka. ¿Te imaginas que estuviera enamorado de Setsuna y por estar a su lado destruyera esa relación y se sacara de la manga que es el padre de Michiru, simplemente para no levantar sospechas? Juro que muchas veces he pensado eso pues un padre no debería de ser tan cruel con sus hijos. Esa es mi actual teoría, pero si realmente es el padre de Michiru, lo odiaré más y de una u otra forma el señor no es más que un ser horrible. Ninguna de las dos opciones que veo en este panorama son excusa para toda la manipulación y telaraña de mentiras que ha creado.

Michiru tienes razón, es normal que desee conocer de la vida de Haruka, ojo que no le pide que le cuente de sus novias. Simplemente se asombra de que le oculte ciertos detalles con sus padres, seguramente yo me estresaría de la misma forma que ella al darme cuenta de que no sé nada de mi pareja. Tener que enterarse de boca del padre de Usagi quienes fueron los padres de Haruka debió ser un golpe duro, además de notar que a ellos no les dice nada y se desquita con ella cuando quiere saber más. No es por curiosa, simplemente no quiere quedarse fuera de la vida de la rubia.

Setsuna es otro tema, o sea, las dos están inseguras al pensar que Haruka ama más a la otra. En el caso de Setsuna, es obvio que sepa que lo real es el amor que la rubia siente por Michiru. Mientras que Michiru simplemente se imagina o supone cosas por las palabras de #DonPopo, por lo que en este momento le dolió más la actitud que Haruka ha adoptado al momento de saber sobre sus padres.

#DarthUranusQueremosDobleActualización yo apoyo a Roshell san, no podemos estar toda la cuarentena aburridos. Tú escribe y nosotros felices (please mata al innombrable).

La semana pasada no pude responder, pero está me tocó el placer de hacerlo y en respuesta a nuestros vecinos… Bueno imagina que ya llegó uno de cuatro años, si no llora el que tiene dos años, llora el otro y todos estamos con cara de pocos amigos porque son berrinches de más de una hora. Incluso mi hijo pierde la paciencia con tantos lloriqueos y sí, todos hemos dicho lo mismo, ambos niños necesitan una nalgada bien dada, ya no sirve intentar explicar porque los padres son demasiado incapaces de hacerse entender con palabras. Si yo llegaba a casa con malas notas o hacía ese tipo de escenas mi madre me sacaba de la casa, de hecho, en el primer capítulo de Sailor Moon (ya sea el anime de los 90 o Crystal) mamá Ikuko saca a Usagi de la casa. Pues no es un invento, es el método normal de castigo en Japón y allí te dejan hasta que a ellas se les pasa el enojo o tu dejas de llorar.

Como dices una nalgada puede ayudarte a poner límites (que bueno que eres psicóloga Tori chan) ja ja ja, no soy fan de los golpes, sin embargo, una nalgada ayuda (tampoco alentamos al maltrato infantil). Pues sí, de hecho ya cuando pueda moverse más lo primero que aprenderá Kaio Kun será a recoger sus muñecos o juguetes. Lo enseñaré de apoco a dejar las cosas en su lugar. A los dos años le enseñaré a que me ayude a doblar su ropa, a los tres aprenderá a hacer su cama y poco a poco se involucrará en la limpieza básica de la casa. Es decir, sacudir, ayudarme a barrer (vi unas pequeñas aquí en México) y así. El espacio que ocupe es el lugar que debe de cuidar, por eso nosotros en la escuela hacemos la limpieza, porque a pesar de que somos individuos, también somos seres sociales y debemos de pensar también en el bien del colectivo, no sólo en el nuestro. Y si hablamos de como educaron a Karu kun, olvídalo, lo que más detestan en casa de su padre son los berrinches y es una persona muy especial para muchas cosas, así que Kai kun estará presionado por ambas partes. Pobre de mi hijo, que disfrute ahora que es un bebé.

Esperamos de todo corazón que tú y tus bebés se encuentren muy bien de salud, que se sigan cuidando de esta pandemia. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos para mi familia, nosotros también te enviamos buenas vibras para la tuya. Saludos y nos leemos desde una galaxia muy muy lejana.

**UnbreakableWarrior: Wow, muchas gracias por leer la historia y darte el tiempo de comentar. No sabes lo mucho que me entusiasma ver nuevos comentarios, creo que no serán los últimos que vea por aquí. Ahora el compromiso que tengo con ustedes es mayor, pues si te faltan dos semanas de cuarentena a nosotros nos faltan como 21 días de aislamiento.**

**Déjame decirte que ya viene el drama a la historia porque la he pensado de tres capítulos y ya entramos al segundo. Por tanto, este es el punto en el que las cosas van a complicarse para las chicas en muchos aspectos y uno de los dramas ya empieza a cocinarse, el otro apenas está juntando los ingredientes. Así que toma asiento y espera que lo mejor está por venir.**

**Te deseo que sigas estando bien y te cuides mucho como hasta ahora, resiste lo que te falta de cuarentena. Nos leemos pronto, te enviamos un afectuoso abrazo.**

**Pablo395 chan: **Es un placer saludarte de nuevo, a todos nos da un gran pesar con Setsuna, leer lo triste que está por culpa de ese tipejo egoísta nos revuelve el estómago. A todos nos pone de mal humor ese tipo que ya vino a cambiar todo de nuevo #WeyYa no te queremos en la historia. Eso va dedicado a… Ya casi me pongo el pie y menciono su nombre, lo odio.

**Javierann: Lo lamento mucho, te juro que no era mi intención dejarte con más ganas de Haruka y Michiru en su noviazgo. Es la historia la que debe de dar este giro porque no será el único que tendrá, después de todo están cambiando el futuro una y otra vez.**

**Te prometo hacer todo lo posible para poder darles doble episodio, de hecho, la respuesta te la escribo en lunes. Voy a empezar el episodio de la próxima semana y si lo termino el miércoles subo el 16 ese mismo día, si no será para el viernes. Me voy a apresurar para complacerlos, al menos el tiempo lo tengo porque cuarentena.**

**VaMkHt chan: **Hola buenos días y muchas gracias, aunque no lo creas los viernes a las cinco de la mañana un pequeño llanto nos levanta para desayunar. Se queda despierto un par de horas y a las siete, ese pequeño torbellino vuelve a dormir. Pero nosotros dejamos todo de lado y revisamos los comentarios, el autor no quiere excluir sus comentarios o hacer que los odien por esperarlos. La verdad es que cada uno de ustedes se ha convertido en nuestra familia virtual y juro que leerlos es lo que más nos gusta, esperarlos es algo de lo que podemos darles a cambio.

Gracias por los deseos con Kai, él está súper bien, ¿puedes creer que ya casi es un mes el que va a cumplir? Deseamos de todo corazón que tu familia y tú estén bien.

Machismo en México y Japón, los temas más controvertidos. Porque tienes razón es complicado con las mujeres que alientan a tener ese comportamiento. ¿No ven el dolor que causan esas conductas? Yo también me enojo, pero no tanto como con...

Sí, ya lo esperabas, ese ser odioso que ha nacido para estar destruyendo todo lo que Haruka ama. No le basta con separarla de Setsuna, ahora vuelve a separarla de Michiru y aunque ella dice que es un tiempo... #NoSéRickEsoMePareceFalso, porque aceptemos que aquí la mente de nuestro autor nos hace pegar unos corajes porque yo también me quedo con el alma en el hilo (¿así se dice?). Porque debo de confesarme me he enojado y no le hablo. Ayer leí esto y hoy complementamos los comentarios, así que es cierto, le he pegado un puntapié ayer, que no te imaginas pues hizo pelear a las chicas.

Hoy ya tenemos noción de lo que pasó en la cena, hoy ya sabemos que Setsuna y Michiru se fueron a decir "que la mejor enamore a Tenoh" y "que el autor ya mate a #ElQueNoDebeSerNombrado", ay no, eso no ¿verdad?

Yo tengo mis sospechas de ese tipejo que todas odiamos, no sólo por soso, sino porque al menos en el anime de los 90 ese personaje era inservible, pasaba de largo y era un asco de ser humano. Al menos en las primeras temporadas, ¿cabeza de chorlito? ¿Popotitos? Al menos aquí eso dice, es más yo apenas voy descubriendo ese anime y te juro que es el típico taradito que odias en las escuelas de educación básica. Luego cuando termina con Usagi, o sea, que ser tan asqueroso y por eso #DonPopo es el personaje que no soporto, por esas cosas me fastidió seguir viendo eso y le dije a Karu kun, "ya quita eso, mejor leamos el manga o esperemos a Crystal los sábados porque de plano no soporto a ese individuo". Ya con el manga o el nuevo anime simplemente pienso en que le hicieron una injusticia a Mamoru... ¡No, no, no! He escrito su sucio nombre y quiero llamarme la atención.

Gracias por comentar y nos leemos la siguiente semana. Te enviamos millones de abrazos y besos virtuales, sabor a pavorreal y bebé pichón.

**Ely Lopez: Ya debes de estar bastante cansada de que sea yo quien te responda. Pero antes de continuar, juro que no puse el comentario para hacer que escriban antes. Todo lo contrario, es porque yo no puedo vivir si sé que las cosas no siguen un orden, en mi mente es como si algo me faltara y me causa ansiedad. Además de que estoy consiente que muchos podemos permanecer en casa, pero la mayoría de las personas viven al día y no pueden hacerlo. Es por eso que también no he actualizado los miércoles. Si le sumamos que yo no avise que actualice el miércoles en el episodio del viernes, la gente se va a confundir y no quiero que nada se les escape o es en ese instante que mi cabeza explota.**

**La realidad es que pretendo escribir hoy y el fin de semana para ya tener otro episodio más de esta dramática segunda parte. Sí, quiero actualizar el miércoles si me es posible y lo digo así porque la verdad las ideas surgen con mucho ímpetu en este encierro y luego se me olvida revisar el martes para actualizar el miércoles. Lo haré mientras Kai duerme y mis suegros, esposa y cuñada están viendo Netflix, porque maldito Prime ya tienen una semana sin pasar mi pago por el año entero y no puedo ver How I Met your mother.**

**Pademos a la historia, Setsuna hoy se quedó añorando lo que no vivió, por eso al ver llegar a la persona que sí goza de esos momentos no dudó en lanzarle ese gran duelo. Mi querida Tori ayer en la noche me dio hizo un berrinche al leer que las chicas sí se pelearon. Además de que el futuro volvió a cambiar, no me habla mucho desde la noche. Debo aclarar que yo respondo la mayoría de mis comentarios el día que termino el episodio y dejo que Tori se espere con ustedes, ya que comenta, pero al mismo tiempo es lectora como ustedes.**

**Sé que muchos me van a odiar en este capítulo y más porque se viene el ataque de los personajes desagradables, como dice Tori. Por mi parte Ely es un placer leer que estás bien, deseamos que tu familia y tú sigan manteniéndose sanos, no olviden seguir los protocolos y si es necesario salir, sigan las medidas necesarias. Lo digo porque debemos salir a hacer la despensa y bueno... Protejamos a nuestras familias y a los demás, juntos podemos contra esto. Saludos y nos leemos pronto. **

Bueno amigos, es momento de que lleguemos a explotar con el nuevo capítulo y como saben yo estoy igual que ustedes en ese aspecto, no sé lo que viene después. Primero les daré las impresiones que tuve en el episodio cierre del primer capítulo, porque no pude sacar todo el coraje contenido hace ocho días y creo que saben la razón… ¿Por qué regresó a ese desgraciado que se la pasa navegando con bandera de "yo no hago nada"? #WeyYa por el amor de dios, no puede ser posible que vayas y molestes a tu hija, luego la espíes y le cuentes a Setsuna que volviste a cagarla (disculpen mi expresión) O′. Entiende que en este momento eres el más odiado de la historia, de verdad que haré la petición para que darthuranus mate a ese personaje en el siguiente episodio del segundo capítulo. Tan bonito que iba todo entre las chicas y aparece #DonPopo para regarla una vez más. No entiendo su razonamiento ¿para qué destrozar la vida de Setsuna y Haruka al ayudar a Michiru si al final iba querer volver a poner todo en su lugar? O sea, ¿realmente piensa ese barbaján o qué pasa?

Segundo punto, Haruka se molestó con Usagi porque la niña sigue en ese plan de "la atención de Haruka es para mí" #AmigaDateCuenta que realmente le vale a Haruka si te gusta Michiru como su novia o no, ella la ama, supera tu amor adolescente y vete con Seiya que es todo un caballero al soportarte esas boberas. Niña tozuda, vas que vuelas para ser la amiga de #DonPopo y no te das cuenta de que el amor lo tienes en un par de ojos azules y cabellera larga de color negro. #TodasQueremosUnUsagiXSeiya así que no me hagas darte otro puntapié darthuranus, nos estás colmando el plato.

Tercer punto, Setsuna y Michiru apuestan la una por la otra, o sea, ellas piensan que Haruka ama más a la otra y se sienten mal de estar en medio de la relación. Que aceptemos la relación real en este momento es la de Haruka y Michiru, nuestra pobre Setsuna lo sabe por lo que le dijo a Michiru "ve y sé feliz con mi amor". Aunque no les voy a mentir, deseo ver un combate a muerte entre ellas por el amor de nuestra rubia y eso me convierte en la peor persona del mundo.

Cuarto punto, de los creadores de #WeyYa y #AmigaDateCuenta, llega uno de mis favoritos #QuePerraMiAmiga (_;) (de nuevo siento escribir palabras indebidas) protagonizado por la molesta Misaki. Su envidia corroe su alma, o sea, que majadera al decir todas esas cosas de sus "amigas" y las chicas obviamente no iban a aguantar más palabras nefastas de parte de esa irreverente. ¿Por qué no dejaste que Makoto la moliera a golpes? Darthuranus ya deja de solapar a esos dos personajes. Chicos seguro se preguntan lo siguiente "¿Por qué Tori chan está siendo tan agresiva?" les juro que no soy así, pero hay momentos en los que deseo matar a estos personajes que ha escrito Karu kun por desagradables, negativos y conflictivos.

Así es como cierro mis molestias con darthuranus esta semana… Porque está con inspiración. Creo que se está concentrarnos en hacernos sufrir porque escribe escuchando Adele, me encantan sus canciones y por eso creo que aquí el autor nos hará sufrir estas semanas… Ni se te ocurra separar a Minako y a Rei, juro que me divorcio de ti.

—**Chicos muchas gracias por estar otra semana más al pendiente de la historia, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios y revisarlos para que no se pierdan, porque a veces la pagina se los come.**

—Si quieres saber más sobre esta historia dale follow o fav para que su mail haga tolón tolón cada que se actualice y desespérense conmigo al leer las fechorías del innombrable, la nefasta y Usagi.

—**Mi mujer es todo un caso, en este punto es divertido leer que todos siguen tus locuras de hashtag, ya me di cuenta de que ella es la favorita de los lectores ja ja ja. Saludos a todos los lectores ninja y a quienes comentan****. ****¿Nosotros donde nos leemos Tori?**

—En fanfic, またね!


	17. Episodio 17

**Ni Sailor Moon o sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia se escribe para entretener al lector.**

**Nota: Los * son los símbolos para que ustedes puedan acompañar la lectura con la canción "Take it all" de Adele, lo siento he estado escuchándola para inspirarme en estos momentos de la historia.**

* * *

XVII.

Tenía dos semanas sin ver a Michiru, ella había estado evitándome desde la discusión que tuvimos en la cena con los padres de cabeza de bombón y hoy luego de ver a la señorita recibo una llamada de ella. Necesitaba que nos viéramos para platicar, en este momento me dirijo a la cafetería donde me citó. Mi corazón está tan acelerado por ver de nuevo a la persona que amo que no puedo dejar de acelerar, siento que mi auto debe de estarme odiando en este momento, me reclama mi falta de atención y yo simplemente ignoro sus quejas. No estoy haciendo que mi hermoso bebé se descomponga, nunca dejaría que le pase algo así, pero realmente no está acostumbrado a que lo maneje con tanto apuro y hace años no hago este tipo de cosas.

La verdad es que estoy entusiasmada de ver a Michiru, porque la extraño mucho… Ya, sé que deben de estar pensando que estoy loca porque hace unas horas estaba con Setsuna y les prometo que no pasó lo que creen, estaba molesta con su amigo por ir a molestar a Michiru y meterle cosas raras en la cabeza. ¿Por qué mentirle diciendo que ella y yo fuimos algo o que ella está enferma? Simplemente no entiendo ese tipo de actitud en contra de mi relación y eso es lo que me tiene completamente molesta, así que hoy al acorralarla le dije que si me quería realmente me lo dijera y no enviara a sus chalanes a hacer el trabajo sucio. Obviamente ella me respondió con mucha sinceridad, me dijo que ese hombre era un rufián que siempre se la pasaba complicando su vida.

¿Le creí? Obviamente le creí a Setsuna, no había ni un aire en su mirada que me hiciera pensar lo contrario. Lo que realmente me dejó pensando en que algo de lo que ese hombre dijo es verdad fue que a pesar de que tenía acorralada a Setsuna, ella jamás hizo algo para apartarme y nuestros rostros estaban demasiado juntos. Llegó un momento en el que pensé que ella me besaría pues levantó su mano derecha y comenzó a acariciar mi rostro. Honestamente mi corazón se detuvo, estaba como una colegiala que ha esperado mucho tiempo por ese tipo de encuentro con la maestra más atractiva, seria, madura y tierna de la escuela; sí, de nuevo mis viejos sentimientos salieron a flote cuando noté que sus ojos se desviaban a mis labios. Mi pecho sufrió una pequeña descarga de adrenalina al tenerla tan cerca y ella notó que mi respiración comenzó a entrecortarse, en ese momento Setsuna levantó su otro brazo, bajó la mano derecha y ambas manos comenzaron a rodear mi cuello… Ese acercamiento tan lento que había esperado por tanto tiempo, el momento que había deseado desde que la conocí y por el que mi corazón latía en cada encuentro… Hoy estaba a punto de probar esos hermosos labios, pero Setsuna cometió un error al comenzar a acariciar mi nuca y subir para jugar con mi cabello.

—Michiru— vuelvo a pronunciar involuntariamente.

El simple recuerdo de la acción de Setsuna me hacen dejar de pensar en ella y regresarme a la dueña de mis sueños, a la verdadera dueña de mi corazón. Recuerdo haber sentido el aliento de Setsuna detenerse a milímetros de mi rostro, creo que ella también cayó en cuenta de la tontería que estábamos a punto de cometer y luego simplemente comenzó a reír. Bajó sus manos a la altura de mi pecho y me golpeó juguetonamente para indicarme que lo mejor era que me apartara, lo único que pude decirle fue un "lo lamento".

—_¿Lamentas amar a tu novia? _— sonrió con mucha felicidad.

—_No, lamento incomodarla señorita Setsuna._

—_Eres buena persona Haruka, lo mejor es que seas abierta con tus sentimientos._

—_Le he dejado claro a Michiru que no deseo hablar de ciertos temas._

—_Apuesto que ya viajaste al futuro y notaste el nuevo cambio._

—_Sí— _dije triste mientras me alejaba de ella.

—_¿Entonces qué harás? No dejes que tus temores nublen tu juicio y ve por la persona que amas realmente. _

—_Ella no me habla._

—_Porque no la buscas personalmente, las cosas no se resuelven por arte de magia… Sé que no te gusta el nuevo cambio, así que para que todo sea como deseabas debes de poner de tu parte._

Eso fue lo último que me dijo para luego dirigirse a la puerta, se detuvo unos segundos y en ese momento se giró para decirme "nos veremos pronto". No sonó como siempre suele hacerlo, esta vez fue distinto a todo porque se sintió como una verdadera despedida, sin más la señorita Setsuna abrió la puerta y desapareció entre mis empleados. Fue cuando entendí la realidad las cosas, ya no hay espacio para la señorita en mi corazón porque todo lo ocupa Michiru, la sirena a la que iré a ver en unos segundos.

Llego al lugar a la distancia, estaciono el automóvil con mucha ansiedad, es como si mi cuerpo me suplicara por terminar con su condena. Necesito abrazar a Michiru y decirle lo mucho que la amo, que jamás debe de dudar del amor que le tengo. Que sé que soy una idiota, pero que por ella dejaría de serlo y que necesito que entienda que, aunque no comparta cosas, eso no significa que no la ame… Nadie podría entender lo que siento por lo de la muerte de mis padres, ni siquiera Michiru porque ella simplemente no lleva en sus manos la sangre de gente inocente y que realmente merecía estar en mi lugar y yo en el de ellos.

Doy un gran salto de mi asiento, hoy traje el convertible amarillo que tanto le encanta a Michiru. Estoy un poco lejos del lugar, mi cuerpo no aguanta el estar más tiempo separada de mi amada y corro como loca, todos voltean a verme mientras mi blazer azul marino se levanta por culpa del viento. Mi carrera parece ser la de una persona que escapa de los problemas, creo que le pongo mucho empeño a llegar puntual a la cita.

Hace mucho calor y la humedad que ataca a esta estación es de lo peor porque comienzo a sudar como loca. No es la manera en la que desearía que Michiru me viera luego de dos semanas, pero es la manera más honesta de demostrarle que me muero por estar a su lado y me siento como en una perfecta película romántica porque el sol está a mi costado brillando con mis sentimientos. El viento mese desde mi cabello a mi ropa, es como si quisiera frenarme un poco para no verme tan desesperada, pero ¿acaso ustedes no han sentido esas ganas infernales de abrazar a la persona que amas y no apartarte de su lado? Y eso es simplemente porque desean hacerle saber a esa persona que es lo más importante en ese instante, que lo será por la eternidad.

Al fin veo la puerta del lugar, comienzo a distinguir que en la entrada hay una maceta con una hermosa planta que ambienta el sitio. Mis zancadas son más grandes que hace unos segundos… Allí está ella, esperando con un hermoso vestido de verano blanco, la veo un poco pensativa y al mismo tiempo más hermosa de lo que podía recordar.

—Dios, te he extrañado tanto— la sujeto por la espalda y la acerco a mí para que no olvide lo mucho que odio la distancia entre nosotras.

Ella tiembla debajo de mí, es tan delicada y su piel es tan suave ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que adoro sentir su calor entre mis brazos? Me da mucho miedo que este momento se escurra de entre mis manos, si pienso en la posibilidad de perder a Michiru mi mente entra en un gran conflicto pues odia pensar en que eso pueda ocurrir. Escondo mi rostro entre su hermosa cabellera aqua para volver a respirar su dulce aroma, Michiru es más que una mujer endiabladamente bella, ella es arte puro.

—Lo lamento— mi abrazo es más fuerte.

—¿Lo dices de verdad?

—Claro.

—Entonces hablemos de nuestra relación y la confianza.

—¿Cómo?

—Que es preciso hablar de ese tema, es vital en una relación.

*****Apenas estoy notando que Michiru no reaccionó como esperaba a mi abrazo, simplemente parece dejarlo pasar. ¿Qué es este frío que siento en mi pecho? Ella levanta una mano y toma mi brazo para que la libere, incluso este tacto es un poco diferente a otros que Michiru me ha ofrecido. No se parece a cuando no se interesaba por mí, ni cuando comenzamos nuestra amistad, es…

—Vamos o perderemos la reservación— da dos golpes a mi brazo.

—Sí.

Entramos al lugar, ella habla con un mesero y le menciona que ha hecho una reservación, nos conducen a nuestra mesa. Esa energía que proyectaba hace unos instantes a cambiado a un terror tremendo, ella parece querer ignorarme. Creo que el mesero me pregunta lo que deseo tomar y no sé lo que he ordenado, no puedo recordar lo que dije pues la acción la hice como un autómata. Yo deseo estudiar más las acciones de Michiru, algo me parece tremendamente fuera de lugar y deseo descubrir qué es lo que ocurre. Este frío comienza a extenderse un poco más de la zona central a la derecha e izquierda, es como un mal presentimiento. ¿Será que eso es lo que ocurre en cuando tienes un mal presentimiento? No sé mucho de este tipo de cosas, pero no tengo duda de que es el miedo que se apodera de mí.

¿No le hice sentir que realmente la extraño? Michiru mírame por favor, el hombre nos ha dejado a solas y tú sigues sin querer levantar tu mirada. Fijo mi atención en la mano que tiene sobre la mesa y noto que aprieta un poco la servilleta de tela que nos pusieron, sí, esto no va bien. ¿Pensará que para mí la pelea no significó nada? ¿Es que Seiya tuvo razón al regañarme en la mañana?

—Hoy me dijeron que jamás sería suficiente para ti— al fin habla.

—¿Quién pudo decir semejante tontería? ¿El tipo ese volvió a molestarte?

—No… Dijeron que ella te fue a visitar hoy.

—¿Setsuna?

Michiru sigue sin mirarme y aprieta un poco más la servilleta, pero al mismo tiempo asiente para hacerme entender que mi suposición es correcta. ¿A quién le importa si ella me visita o no? A Michiru, sí, mi pregunta es tonta y ahora entiendo el trato frío de mi novia, seguramente debe de seguir pensando que yo estoy enamorada de Setsuna. No es así, necesito que deje de pensar que mi pasado es algo realmente importante, al menos mi amor del pasado, que no era un verdadero amor… Una ilusión, eso es lo que Setsuna representa para mí y yo lo sé, pero seguramente no se lo he hecho sentir a Michiru. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpida? Mi sirena debe de creer que juego con ella, la persona que le dijo que Setsuna estaba conmigo me las pagará. Odio que hagan sentir insegura a Michiru, les juro que no voy a perdonar a la rata que la hace sentir mal.

—No te voy a mentir, ella vino a la oficina y hablamos de…

—No venimos a hablar de ella, sino de nuestra relación.

—De acuerdo.

—Dices que te sientes mal y me gustaría saber la razón de tu incomodidad.

—La verdad es que te he extrañado desde la pelea de ese día, me siento muy triste y ausente de la realidad, no puedo no concentrarme en el trabajo porque sin ti las cosas son bastante monótonas… Sirena la vida es tan simple sin ti y me cuesta aceptar que peleemos por cosas tan absurdas como mi pasado.

—No lo puedo creer— se molesta.

—¿Qué?

—¿Eso es lo que te molesta?

—Sí— digo sin empacho.

—Agente inmobiliario, realmente no has entendido nada de lo que intento decirte y tu mente tan pequeña no entiende que para mí la confianza es lo más importante en el mundo.

—¿Por qué no entiendes que ese tema es personal?

—Porque soy tu novia, o supuestamente es lo que me haces creer. Las parejas se comparten cosas que les duelen o les afectan, no solo se comparten los logros y victorias. Una pareja que realmente ama comparte detalles que quizá no son cómodos, pero que nos dejan conocernos.

—Una pareja también debe de conocer la individualidad Michiru, lo que me pides es que seamos un par de rémoras. Hay cosas que no necesito conocer porque son muy personales y hay otras que si deseas compartirme yo estoy feliz de escuchar.

—No has entendido, Haruka no quiero opacar tu individualidad, pero me duele que me alejes como si fuera una extraña en tu vida.

—No eres una extraña.

—¿Entonces por qué me haces sentir eso?

Me quedo fría porque no sé qué es lo que debería de contestar, ¿acaso hay una buena respuesta a lo que me pregunta? Ella me mira con mucho reproche y recuerdo las palabras de Seiya y Setsuna, pero…

—No deseo hacerte sentir eso…

—Sin embargo, lo haces Haruka yo sé que te duele el tema de la muerte de tus padres, pero algunas veces es mejor sacar el dolor a seguirlo tragando.

—Lo dices así de sencillo porque no entiendes.

—Quiero entender, ¿es tan difícil para ti explicarme? Confía en mí Haruka, yo no te juzgaré, sé lo que se siente el estar molesta con…

—Michiru… No estoy lista para eso.

—¿No estás lista para confiar en mí?

—Es que mis problemas son diferentes a los tuyos, sé que estás molesta con tus padres y que piensas que yo también lo estoy. Pero no es eso, te juro que no puedes entender lo que llevo en mi corazón, te suplico que dejemos de hablar de esto.

—Lo poco que sé de tus padres es por los señores Tsukino, no por ti y eso me…

—¡No se trata de ti, entiende! — de nuevo salgo de mis casillas.

—No, nunca se tratará de mí y nunca lo hará.

—¿Qué?

—No te pido que me reveles todos tus secretos, simplemente quería que me hicieras parte de lo que más te dolía. Después de todo yo te dejé ver mi vulnerabilidad y con eso pensé que habías entendido que, así como te he permitido ser parte de esos momentos tan miserables y dolorosos, podrías hacer lo mismo conmigo, pero veo que es algo que no podrás hacer.

—Sirena.

—Yo no puedo estar con una persona que desea más la individualidad a la ayuda de las personas que la aman.

—Michiru no— suplico.

—La confianza para ti es un gran sacrificio ¿no? Para mí es el mejor de los regalos que alguien le puede dar a su ser amado. Creo que yo no soy esa persona para ti Haruka, sin embargo, conozco a la persona a la que le confías todo.

¿Recuerdan el frío que tenía en el pecho? Pues ahora comienza a congelar mi cuerpo, me estoy paralizando ante las palabras de Michiru. No quiero que continúe con lo que está a punto de decir, simplemente la miro con miedo y ella me sostiene la mirada llena de tristeza porque sabe que he entendido lo que sus labios están a punto de formar… No lo digas Michiru piensa bien las cosas que estás a punto de decir, no es justo para lo que sentimos, porque sabes que también lo siento y tú estás dispuesta a mandarlo todo al carajo.

—Por favor Michi…

—Creo que con ella podrás ser el individuo que deseas, porque te deja ser quien gustas y no te presiona como yo.

—Piensa las cosas Michi.

—¿Qué debo pensar? ¿Sentirme ajena a ti estando a tu lado? Esa no es vida para mí, estoy realmente cansada de intentar hacer que entiendas que yo estoy aquí para amarte en todo momento, en tus momentos más oscuros o luminosos. ¿Acaso te gusta que las mujeres te supliquen? Creo que esa es otra característica de la que carezco y que seguramente Setsuna puede darte… No soy esa persona agente inmobiliario.

—¿Realmente es lo que quieres?

—Sí.

—No, es cierto.

—Si no puedes confiar en mí, entonces creo que estoy de sobra en tu vida y nuestra relación no tiene futuro… Lo lamento Haruka, espero que puedas ser feliz con Setsuna… Lamentablemente tendremos que vernos en la boda de Kunzite y Misaki, pero deseo que dejes de llamarme o buscarme en mi casa. ¿Entiendes?

—Michiru, yo realmente te…

—No, te encanta sentirte acompañada en tu soledad, pero eso no es amor Haruka… Realmente te deseo lo mejor en la vida.

Michiru acaricia mi mejilla y me sonríe con mucha cortesía, estoy paralizada y mi cuerpo no se puede mover. ¿Han sentido como el aire te corta cada que respiras? ¿Los músculos les pesan tanto que no los pueden mover? ¿El corazón parece reducir su velocidad de un momento a otro? Ahora donde antes se sentían mariposas hay un tremendo golpe que me hace expulsar el aire que antes me cortaba los pulmones, en mi pecho hay un gran ardor que hace que mi corazón se esté quemando y el dolor que se instaura en él es el peor que he sentido en mi vida. Lo que sentí el día que Setsuna me dijo que era casada y que tenía una hija no es nada comparado con lo que Michiru me está regalando hoy.

Ella se aleja con una mirada vacía, me deja sentada, mi cuello se mueve para seguirla y veo sus caderas contonearse al tiempo en que su vestido de verano blanco hace lo mismo. Todo comienza a verse borroso, no entiendo qué pasa en este instante… No te marches Michiru, por favor piernas deben de hacer que me levante, no quiero dejar que se vaya, no quiero perder lo que realmente amo. ¡Vamos Haruka, levanta tu cuerpo!

—Michiru.

Digo fuertemente, pero ella no voltea o detiene su caminar… Michiru realmente está decidida a terminar todo… ¡Levántate Haruka! Mi cuerpo sigue sin responder simplemente comienza a temblar y si el entorno se estaba nublando, ahora es borroso. ¿Qué es esto tibio que recorre mis mejillas? No puedo creer que estoy derramando mis primeras lágrimas por perder un amor, ¿me debo alegrar? Creo que mis padres estarían felices de saber que al fin pude sentir amor por alguien… Pero yo no estoy feliz, al contrario, mi mundo está destruido. *****

* * *

**Año 2021**

¿Debería de sentirse culpable por lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento? Sinceramente no esperaba volver a pasar un día más a su lado. Después de todo, ella pensaba que ya todo estaba perdido y que jamás volvería a tener un momento con su amada. Pero la noche pasada había probado por primera vez los néctares del amor, no deseaba volver a pasar por un desabasto tan grande como el que vivió mucho tiempo. La culpa no era de ella o de la mujer que estaba a su lado, era culpa del capricho del destino, no deseaba abrir los ojos porque no quería despertar de ese hermoso sueño. Al fin, luego de tanta manipulación en el tiempo estaban las cosas como debían ser y en su rostro no había cabida para otra cosa que no fuera el verdadero amor.

Allí estaba ella, recostada sobre el pecho de Haruka que dormía plácidamente a su lado, podía sentir la respiración y los latidos del corazón de la rubia. No, en esta ocasión no permitiría que ese instante volviera a desaparecer y lo sentía mucho si parecía ser egoísta. Pero las cosas desde siempre debieron ser así, lo que realmente estaba destinado a ser era su amor ya no cabía Michiru en la ecuación. Setsuna simplemente se resistía a dejar de abrazar a Haruka, tenía miedo de que desapareciera si lo hacía y todo por el miedo constante de que Mamoru llegase a romper el futuro que jamás debió cambiar. Sin embargo, en lo profundo se sentía culpable de haber destruido la posibilidad de que Michiru se reconciliara con Haruka.

Pero la vida es así, no tienes todo lo que deseas o el tiempo para disfrutar con tus seres queridos. Estaba segura de que el destino no se había olvidado de ella, esa razón la convivencia para dejar de sentirse la mala del asunto. Además, estaba el hecho de que Haruka o al menos la versión futura de la persona que amaba no le mentía al decirle que la amaba y lo único que guardaba de Michiru era un hermoso y grato recuerdo. En fin, ya era momento de dejar de pensar en el pasado o lo que quedaría en él, lo más oportuno era vivir ese momento y disfrutar del que era su presente.

Setsuna volvió a acomodarse para seguir durmiendo con Haruka, cerró sus ojos granates y quiso sincronizar su respiración y la de la rubia. Todavía faltaba un poco para que el sol las saludara con todo su calor, indicando que ya era el momento de comenzar sus labores diarias. Estaba comenzando a caer en las garras de Morfeo cuando sintió caricias en su hombro derecho y de nuevo volvió a sonreír al recordar la carta de una de sus versiones futuras. "Haruka siempre ha tenido la manía de acariciar mi hombro cuando despierta, si le confieso que ya me he levantado ella no me dice algo hermoso para que yo sonría todo el día. Intenta permanecer con los ojos cerrados por más que ella te toque o no te perderás de lo mejor de tu día".

—No puedo creer que no se despierte con esto— escuchó el susurro de Haruka.

Setsuna intentó no sonreír ante la incredulidad y algo de enfado de la rubia, que se levantó para observar que no le estuvieran mintiendo. Al cerciorarse de que la chica seguía dormida suspiró para darse por vencida y aclarar un poco la garganta, sabía que Setsuna siempre la engañaba para hacerla decir cosas cursis. Hoy las cosas serían diferentes, esta vez no la timarían y no era por no amar a Setsuna, simplemente que deseaba variar esa relación.

—Bueno, te esperé mucho tiempo… Pero hoy me temo que debo comerte a besos para que despiertes.

Y en un ágil movimiento Haruka estaba sobre Setsuna, llenándola de besos por todo el rostro. La morena simplemente comenzó a reír ante las acciones tan infantiles de su novia. Porque eso eran en el futuro, un par de enamoradas y eso era lo que ambas habían deseado desde hace mucho tiempo y en escenarios distintos.

—Haruka, basta— reía.

—Te gusta estafarme, pues ahora me estoy cobrando.

—Eres una tramposa.

—Te mordiste la lengua.

Las risas en la habitación de Setsuna comenzaron a conquistar el lugar, no era normal para los vecinos escuchar a la melancólica chica hacer ese tipo de cosas. Y no les importaba, al fin la mujer de mirada triste estaba disfrutando de la vida, alguna vez aquellos vecinos se sintieron de la misma manera con sus parejas. Esos momentos de novelas rosas eran apreciados en ese instante, luego las risas pararon por unos segundos y entendieron que no dormirían de nuevo.

—¿No es hermoso? — dijo Haruka.

—Estar a tu lado es lo más cercano a vivir en el cielo— Setsuna se puso sobre Haruka y comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

—Ayer en la noche antes de venir a tu casa…

—¿Qué?

—Mamoru me visitó, él me dijo que debía de ayudarte a cambiar nuestro futuro. Me dijo la verdad de las cosas, que cambió todo para que su hija se salvara… Me siento mal por Michiru, no porque la hiciera enamorarse de mí, sino de que su propio padre sea tan egoísta y piense en él, no en ella y el daño que le hace. En ese instante me di cuenta de que quizá esa plática que tuvo conmigo ayer… La tuvo hace un año.

—¿Qué dices?

—No sé cuantas cosas cambiaron de lo que viví a lo que cambiamos las cosas.

—Espera, no entiendo lo que dices.

—¿Recuerdas el día que me confesaste que estabas casada y que eras madre? El día que te bajé de mi auto y me fui.

—El día que no comiste ramen conmigo, te veías tan mal… Venías de ver a Michiru y me preguntaste "¿por qué debemos lastimar a Michiru para que yo viva?"

—Sí, yo la besé aquel día sin ningún sentimiento y ella me corrió del estudio donde tomaban fotos para la señora Beryl.

—De eso ya pasan algunos meses en mi tiempo.

—Sí… Seguro Mamoru sabía que ya en este momento nosotros vivíamos un romance y hacía todo lo posible por hacer que me enamorara de Michiru. Todo bajo la mentira de que te ayudaba a rescatarme de mi destino… Intuí que él nos conocía desde hace mucho, pero algo en él me hizo desconfiar del todo en sus palabras.

—¿Por qué?

—No m molestó hasta que supo que nosotras estábamos juntas de nuevo, es decir, jamás se apareció en mi vida hasta ese momento y llegaba a contarme la verdad.

—¿La verdad?

—Que nosotras siempre fuimos pareja, pero que el destino o más bien su intromisión fue lo que me unió con Michiru. Él en ese momento no te había dicho que la culpa era suya y te hizo pensar que la única solución para que yo no muriera era salir con Michiru y enamorarme de ella. La verdad era que él siempre quiso salvar a su hija, nosotras fuimos peones, o esa fue mi impresión, me dijo que le hablara a mi pasado porque ese día iría a verme, pero que debía aconsejarme a seguir con Michiru.

—¿Lo hiciste?

—No, le dije que escuchara a su corazón, porque al final del día lo que mi pasado siente por ti es lo mismo que yo siento ahora.

—¿Cómo es que te convenció a hablarte? Mamoru es el peor del mundo, Haruka no debiste seguirle la corriente.

—Me siento mal por ti, por obligarte a encontrar una solución por tu cuenta, por pasar por todo ese tormento sola y además el dolor de verme con alguien más. Y…

—¿Qué?

—También me sentí mal por Michiru, ese momento era el justo para dejar de salir con ella y sé que yo entendí el mensaje. Voy a pelear por ti, no por Michiru… Ahora sé que lo nuestro es lo que debe ser Setsuna, no lo de Michiru… Voy a cuidar de ella… Pero desde las sombras.

—¿Michiru?

—Se lo debo, jugué con su tiempo.

—¿Por qué terminaron?

—Bueno, hubo un tema personal que dividió las cosas. Además, no era amor Setsuna, lo nuestro fue una conexión de almas atormentadas y lo interpretamos como amor.

Setsuna miraba las cosas, ese evento… Su versión del pasado estaba recibiendo la verdad de parte de Mamoru en ese momento, el día en el que ella también descubrió que habían manipulado su futuro, en ese instante este era el futuro, no la boda de Haruka y Michiru. No deseaba pelear con Haruka, que al ser corta de palabras no dijo que pelearon porque ella no deseaba abrirse con Michiru. No era realmente que no amara a Michiru, pero algo la llevó a pensar que el dolor había sido confundido con amor.

—Me sorprende que fuera tan fácil dejar de verla.

—La boda de Kunzite fue lo que me hizo entender todo.

—¿Cómo?

—Ella se apareció con un sujeto, creo que salió con él mucho tiempo… No lo sé, seguramente le va bien.

—Sé que no te gusta hablar de tus padres Haruka y…

—¿Tienes miedo de que me pase lo mismo contigo que con Michiru? Setsuna, las dos viajamos en el tiempo y eso no me preocupa ni un segundo. Sé que esperabas tener la habilidad de Mamoru para ir al pasado y ayudar a mis padres, pero no se puede hacer mucho. Le dije a ese tipo que, si en esta oportunidad no podíamos hacer que las cosas cambiaran, no debía meterse de nuevo y espero que lo cumpla. Yo estoy feliz de estar a tu lado Setsuna, además no es justo seguir jugando con Michiru.

—Realmente te sientes responsable de ella, ¿no?

—Le prometí a su futuro que nada le pasaría… Ella se moría frente a mí y yo, no pude creer lo egoísta que era con ella. Ahora a pesar de saber que las cosas no eran por mi culpa o mi egoísmo, yo le hice una promesa y debo cumplirla. Le complicamos la vida Setsuna.

—Siento que hay algo más Haruka… ¿Quieres contarme?

—He tenido pesadillas.

—¿De qué tipo?

—El día del accidente, mis padres y…

—¿Y?

—La chica que bajó conmigo, no logro recordarla… Pero esos ojos azules son tan penetrantes, es lo único que veo en mi pesadilla, sus ojos… La escucho gritarme cuando corro a auxiliar a mis padres.

—¿Qué te dice?

—"No vayas, no me dejes, regresa" … Creo que me cerré con Michiru porque ella no podría entender lo que siento con mis padres, la responsabilidad de su muerte. No sólo de mis padres, de todas las personas que iban en ese tren, porque había niños, hombres y mujeres que seguramente eran igual de valiosos para la sociedad como mis padres. En las noticias dijeron que solamente alcanzamos a salir tres personas… Esa chica, a pesar de que su mirada es penetrante, recuerdo la tristeza que sus ojos transmitían. Setsuna, algo me dice que ella se siente o se sintió igual que yo, una porquería por sobrevivir.

—Haruka, no eres una porquería.

—No es que desee cerrarme Set, sé que lo que dices es verdad, no soy una porquería, pero me volví a sentir eso ayer con las palabras de Mamoru. Como me sentía hace un año cuando vine a buscarme, como me sentí con mis padres y yo… Yo he deseado cruzarme con esa chica para conversar, espero que sea tan feliz como lo soy en este instante o que si no lo es pueda hablar de lo que siente sin problemas. Nuestras vidas se cruzaron ese día y espero que ella tenga una buena— sonreía la rubia.

Setsuna comprendió que Mamoru no le había dicho toda la verdad a Haruka o en ese momento habría salido corriendo detrás de ella. Parecía que realmente deseaba encontrar a esa mujer y lo peor era que ya la había encontrado, pero no lo sabía.

—Haruka, en el futuro…

—Sí, sigo muriendo igual que Michiru, pero lo resolveré, te lo prometo— abrazó a Setsuna.

—Siempre dices lo mismo.

—Entonces deberías de confiar en mí.

—Lo haré.

—Ya pronto estaremos juntas Setsuna.

—¿Qué?

—En unas semanas es la boda de Kunzite y la amiga de Michiru, ese día la veré feliz con el tipo aquel. Comprenderé que lo nuestro no debía ser, además sus amigas apoyarán esa decisión, Rei me lo comentará un día que me vea contigo paseando de la mano.

—Me alegra— dijo recostándose en el pecho de Haruka.

—Nadie nos va a separar Set, lo nuestro es más fuerte que las tonterías de Mamoru.

Sus cuerpos estaban uno sobre el otro, podía sentir cada rincón de la piel de Haruka y eso le animaba a creer en sus palabras. Lo malo es que pudo notar que a pesar de lo que la rubia decía, seguía queriendo de una manera especial a Michiru. Sentía las manos de su amada acariciarle sus largos cabellos, pero ya no sentía la misma emoción de antes. Las manos de Haruka eran pequeñas espinas que rasguñaban su tersa piel, no había olvidado a Kaioh Michiru. Se dejó llevar cuando los labios de la rubia buscaron los suyos y ahora el sabor era tremendamente amargo.

La mujer de ojos granates no había apostado mal, la persona a la que más amaba Tenoh Haruka era Michiru. Simplemente se dio por vencida, pero no dejaría que ese futuro turbio llegara a la rubia, si su futura yo prefería engañarse, era su problema. Además, a pesar de no querer perder a Haruka ni por la muerte o por Michiru, debía elegir entre una y otra opción. Las dos le harían sufrir, pero una la lastimaría menos que la otra, seguramente Setsuna del futura confiaba en que Haruka encontraría la solución a su muerte prematura, pero ella sabía que solamente había una.

Mientras los labios de las mujeres seguían unidos, la mujer planeaba la solución permanente para hacer que la Haruka de su presente se dejara de tonterías y aceptara abrirse con Michiru, pero ¿cómo lo lograría? Tenía poco tiempo antes de que Michiru conociera a su nuevo pretendiente, ¿quién sería? Seguramente un príncipe para lograr que Makoto, Minako y Rei confiaran en él, luego de lo que la chica llegó a sentir por Haruka. Tenía poco tiempo para hacer algo al respecto y necesitaba encontrar la solución mientras se dirigía a la estación de metro.

—Se me hace tarde.

—¿Tarde?

—No sé si llegaré o no y no debo arriesgarme. Además, debo de regresar a mi tiempo, pero promete hacerme té cuando llegue.

—Sí, ya sé que es lo que más te gusta.

—Así me gusta— comenzó a reírse.

—Set.

—Dime— dijo la mujer que ya estaba de pie y comenzaba a ponerse su ropa.

—Te amo.

—Excelente.

—¡Oye!

—Te enojas rápidamente Haruka.

—Porque te gusta molestarme.

—Nos vemos— dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta—. No olvides que yo te amo más que a nada en el mundo Haruka, tampoco quiero que lo dudes ¿entendido?

—Jamás lo dudaré o lo olvidaré— sonreía la rubia.

* * *

**Presente**

Los ojos de Michiru estaban completamente en blanco ante la visita de la persona que menos deseaba ver en su casa. La miraba ir de un lado a otro de la cocina, buscaba platos y los palillos de la chica, la estridente voz de la mujer en cuestión le hacía perder la paciencia en pocos segundos y ella permanecía de pie y con los brazos cruzados haciendo entender a la visita que no era bien recibida. No en ese momento.

—¿Acaso me lo vas a seguir negando?

La chillona voz de su madre ya la tenía cansada, deseaba llevarse las manos a la cabeza y decirle que sufría un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Su mamá no dejaba de molestarla porque se había enterado de que había terminado con un chico rico, ¿acaso era lo único que a su madre le importaba? En lugar de ir y abrazarla para que pudiera sentir algo de calor en su alma, porque a pesar de que tenía un par de días de haberse separado de Haruka, no dejaba de dolerle haberse hecho la fuerte y no correr a los brazos de la rubia cuando le gritaba para que no se fuera.

—¿Cómo pudiste esconderme esa relación Mochi? — dijo su madre en drama total.

—Mamá, no te escondí nada porque conociste a mi ex.

—No mientas Kaioh Michiru— le reprochaba con su dedo inquisitivo.

—No lo hago.

—Yo no recuerdo a nadie en especial.

—La persona rubia que me trajo un día luego de que me fui a beber al pub de Owen.

—¡Ese violador estafador!

—Mamá, para tu información Haruka no es ni violador o estafador.

—Se le veía que deseaba tu fortuna.

—¿Por qué va a querer mi dinero? Es más, no tengo fortuna o no viviría en esta pequeña casa. Porque la casa decente se la dejé a mi interesada madre.

—Michiru, no me hables de esa forma.

Michiru miraba a Esmeralda con un rostro de pocos amigos, ya estaba cansada de que su madre se hiciera la víctima en cada problema. La que estaba pasando un mal momento era ella y no la mujer frente a ella, no entendía por qué le costaba tanto admitir que todo ese dinero que había ganado por la novela esa, se lo quedaba ella. No se sentía bien al saber que le había dejado la puerta abierta a Setsuna, pero eso ya no importaba porque la realidad era que Haruka no la amaba, si no había confianza, no había nada.

Ahora debía soportar a su madre que era más imprudente que una jovencita, no la entendía porque ya estaba casi en sus 50 años, pero no se comportaba como una mujer de su edad. Simplemente le encantaba explotar ese lado sensual de su cuerpo y madurez, porque con los hombres aparentaba ser una mujer madura. A ellos no les importaba mucho, pues la mujer no dejaba de verse endiabladamente bella. Michiru no podía dejar de admitir que la hermosura de su madre, ella la había heredado, pero ni eso le ayudaba en nada. Nunca se sintió bien con ese rasgo tan llamativo de su vida.

—Lo lamento madre.

—Yo no me creo que ese tipo sea rico, seguramente deseaba estafarte Mochi.

—Madre, el apodo.

—No tiene nada de malo, es muy lindo porque te dicen princesa y eso es lo que eres Michiru— decía mientras seguía hurgando en la alacena de Michiru—. Ay niña, ¿dónde tienes los platos?

—Te dije que arriba a la izquierda— su tono denotaba lo molesta que estaba.

—No entiendo tu forma de ser conmigo, todavía que vengo a comer contigo y te traigo una exquisita comida me tratas de esta manera.

De nuevo regresaba el lado dramático de su madre, Michiru simplemente miró la mesa en donde estaban dos bolsas de plástico. ¿Para qué necesitaba su madre platos? Había llevado comida de un restaurante chino, no tenía sentido que usaran trastes para comer porque estaban en los contenedores del restaurante. La chica de cabello aqua analizaba el contenido de la bolsa, esperaba que le hubiera comprado los rollos primavera que tanto le gustaban.

—Rollos primavera— la voz comenzó a quebrarse—. Haruka…

Esmeralda rodó sus ojos al darse cuenta de que su hija estaba siendo una completa tonta, no entendía la razón de llorarle a otro hombre. Uno de tantos que simplemente la usaban, porque la maldición de Michiru era ser hermosa e ingenua y ese rasgo le fastidiaba. La mujer que ya tenía los platos y palillos caminó cerca de su hija que seguía en su transe al recordar al muchachito que la había terminado. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Michiru estaba llorando, no podía consentir que su pequeña Michiru siguiera en ese tipo de actitud.

—¡Qué fastidio Mochi!

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué lloras?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Lloro porque amo a Haruka, ¿acaso no es normal que eso ocurra cuando terminas con una persona especial?

—¿Qué de especial puede tener ese sujeto?

—¡Todo!

—Yo ni lo recuerdo, debe ser un pelafustán y eso es lo único especial que hay en él. Deberías de estar concentrada en buscar al siguiente, no llorando por un tarado.

—¿Qué clase de consejo es ese?

—El que yo sigo, por eso he tenido muchos novios.

—Y solamente un esposo.

—No lo hagas— dijo Esmeralda.

Las dos se miraban desafiantes, porque para Michiru era completamente tonto lo que su madre le decía. En esos momentos la chica de cabello aqua pensaba que su madre jamás amó a su padre, estaba bien que lo hubiera superado, al final del día él las había abandonado. Pero eso no significaba que hablara de él como si fuera algo reemplazable, eso significaba que ella jamás había amado y se rehusaba a ser de la misma manera que su madre. Michiru sabía a ciencia cierta lo que su corazón le gritaba cada que pensaba en Haruka o salía con ella, eso no era algo pasajero.

—¿Qué te ofende?

—El que no respetes— dijo colocando los platos de forma violenta en la mesa.

—Me sorprende pensar que no has amado, mamá ¿acaso no sentías que el aire te faltaba cuando papá se fue? Porque yo me siento de esa manera con la ausencia de Haruka.

—Te dije que ya no quiero hablar de tu padre, él está muerto para mí. Mira que dejarme con una pequeñita que lloraba por su ausencia es lo más bajo que un hombre puede hacer… Desgraciado, lo iba a buscar con sus amigos y le dejaba recados, no necesitaba que regresara conmigo, simplemente que no te hiciera tanto daño. Que disfrutara esa etapa contigo, por mí que no se preocupara. Siempre le llegaron los mensajes, ¿sabes cuándo fue a verte?

—Nunca mamá— dijo Michiru algo triste.

—Exacto, así que no esperes que yo me sintiera como supuestamente te sientes con ese muchacho.

—No quería hacerte sentir mal, es que no me gusta que menosprecies lo que siento por Haruka.

—Bien— dijo Esmeralda poco convencida.

La mujer hizo un movimiento para que Michiru se sentara con ella y comenzaran a comer. La chica miró a su madre que estaba completamente concentrada en la comida, escogiendo lo que ella deseaba ganarle a su hija, porque era la manera en que Esmeralda ayudaba a Michiru a guardar la figura. Ambas comenzaron a comer sin decir más, la chica de mirada azul miraba a su madre por momentos, pero no se animaba a seguir la conversación porque lo mejor era tomar los alimentos de una manera tranquila. No deseaba volver a pelear con su progenitora y menos por un tema que ella no podría comprender.

—Ayer visité a la madre de Misaki.

—¿Y?

Michiru respondía de manera indiferente porque al fin comprendía la verdadera razón de la extraña visita de su madre. Seguramente la señora Tamori le había contado la pequeña riña que habían tenido y de lo mal que se sentía su hija, esa mujer no era más que un hipócrita, pero su madre y la de Misaki seguían siendo amigas, así que en ese momento seguramente vendría un gran regaño. La paz en la comida había durado exactamente tres minutos.

—Me dijo que su hija le comentó que te había terminado ese muchacho.

—¿Cómo? — dijo soltando el rollo primavera.

—Sí, que te dejó por una socia del lugar en el que él trabaja. Misaki dice que es una mujer muy refinada y hermosa, así que concluí lo mismo que ella. Te dejaron por todos los escándalos que has protagonizado Mochi.

—Deja de llamarme de esa manera y para tu información, yo terminé con Haruka.

—Sí, claro, por eso te la pasas llorándole. Michiru es lógico que te dejara hija, seguramente el muchacho supo que no tienes una vida decente y se fue con la primera que le iba a dar estabilidad.

—¿Por qué soy indecente?

—La nota de Owen, ¿eso te refresca la memoria?

—¡Era mentira!

—Como sea, Riko estaba igual de angustiada que yo. Después de todo te quiere como una hija y nos dimos cuenta de que con ese estilo de vida no podrás casarte. Ni hoy, ni mañana, ni en algún momento.

—No puede ser.

—Afortunadamente mi querida amiga conoce a un chico que también es un soltero, al parecer su familia quiere buscarle novia y es allí donde Riko intervino— Esmeralda miró a Michiru que deseaba matarla—. Sí, la madre de Misaki te consiguió una cita, es buen muchacho y es periodista.

—No madre, ni lo pienses.

—Sí, lo harás Michiru porque el chico está interesado en ti y muy ansioso de conocerte.

—¿Ansioso?

—Mira su foto— dijo poniéndola en la mesa.

Michiru tomó la foto porque si no lo hacía su madre la molestaría, no quería más sermones y decidió que lo mejor en ese momento era hacer eso. Aquel muchacho tenía ojos color violeta y ese rasgo era demasiado interesante, también parecía delicado, pero estaba segura de que no era una chica como Haruka.

—Es lindo— cortó.

—Que bueno que te parezca lindo, la cita es hoy a las ocho de la noche.

—¡Qué!

—Son las tres, así que tienes tiempo de ver algo lindo que usar, es en un restaurante de comida francesa. Ves el chico es lindo hasta para encontrar el lugar perfecto para una cita contigo, nosotras estamos seguras de que él es tu príncipe azul.

—No iré, lo de Haruka es reciente.

—Lo siento, casi tienes 29 años y yo necesito quitarme la pena de saber que mi hermosa hija será una solterona. Además, quiero nietos y el muchacho también siente la presión de su familia, llegó caído del cielo.

—Dije que no madre.

—Lo harás Michiru.

—Pero…

—Dije que irás Michiru y más te vale no ser una grosera con Taiki o te las verás conmigo— sentenció Esmeralda, la fotógrafa simplemente suspiró.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**No digan nada chicos, no saben los puntapiés que me gané por parte de Tori y sé que ustedes también estarán un poco molestos. Pero debía llegar el drama a la historia, ahora más porque el futuro volvió a ser el del episodio seis del primer capítulo. ¿Ustedes pensaron que Haruka del futuro hablaba de Michiru? No, todo ese diálogo es sobre Setsuna y lo que ambas sienten, pues Mamoru le acababa de confesar que ella había renunciado a su amor para salvar su vida. Por eso Haruka dice que ella es su familia, a pesar de todo apreciaba a Michiru, pero en ese momento estaba convencida de que la atracción fue un espejismo. ¿Por qué explico esto? Porque hasta ese momento las cosas eran diferentes a lo que tramaba Mamoru y sí no ha aparecido en este capítulo de manera formal, pero lo mencionamos.**

**Sé que todos están molestos y más por las intromisiones de nuestro amado Mamoru, pero lo importante es que en este momento todo se está orientando a que Setsuna se quede con Haruka y no la boda de las chicas que tanto anhelaba la rubia. Entiendo que**** muchos me quieren matar, pero les juro que todo esto será el vil drama. Este segundo capítulo y sus episodios van a tener sus buenos ratos, así que tengan eso en mente. Ahora pasemos a responder sus comentarios porque deseo ver lo mucho que me odian ja ja ja (les juro que Tori no me habla desde el episodio pasado).**

**Shanebilasi: Ja ja ja ja, no te preocupes lo mismo me pasa con algunas historias, sobre todo... No diré a que Haruka es la que odio, porque ya lo mencioné en un comentario, pero es en esa historia donde yo estoy igual que tú. Así que en esta oportunidad te daré mi palabra de que si ya estás desesperada, me temo que lo seguirás haciendo, no es bueno mentir y sería malo de mi parte no seguir la moral racional, así que ten eso en mente.**

**Yo sé que todos aman los comentarios de Tori, incluso yo los disfruto y me pregunto ¿dónde saca tantas cosas? Cada que utilizamos LINE alguien le envía algún meme con ese tipo de expresiones. En fin, confieso que yo espero los comentarios de Tori cada que le toca pues leo algo refrescante.**

**Ely Lopez chan: **Lo logramos, gracias a todos ustedes por forzar al autor a escribir nuestra tortura semanal y darnos historia dos veces por la semana. Sé que es lindo leer al autor en las respuestas, simplemente que hace mucho que nosotras no conversabamos ¿no crees? Obviamente somos familia virtual, así que por eso darthuranus nos está dando lo que queremos porque nos quiere... Nos quiere enloquecer.

Yo tampoco me esperaba que la persona que entrara al lugar fuera Michiru, hoy nos quedamos con las ganas de ver que ella peleara por el amor de Haruka, pero es comprensible porque Haruka sigue más que cerrada y no da su brazo a torcer. Mientras que Setsuna fue al futuro y se dio cuenta de que incluso la versión futura de la rubia sigue pensando en Michiru, aunque no lo sepa y eso mi querida amiga significa que es el verdadero vínculo de amor. Porque a pesar de que el indeseable unió su vida con la de Michiru, ella sigue pensando en la chica que la bajó del metro.

Misaki es la única que se merece ese hashtag y #DonPopo pues es por la clase de ser despreciable que es, la verdad es que consulto con el bebé los hashtag que debemos usar cada semana. Mi niño ayer cumplió un mes y la verdad es que a pesar de que le dijimos a mis suegros que se quedaran en casa vinieron, obviamente con todas sus precauciones, extrañan mucho a Kai kun.

De nuevo muchas gracias Callie por tu trabajo y ayuda, recuerda cuidarte mucho en esta cuarentena porque nos falta. En México va a durar hasta el 30 de este mes y como los queremos en casa por eso darthuranus decidió que era buena idea el hacer la doble actualización.

**Roshell101216: En realidad ella se vio forzada a convivir con ustedes en el tiempo en que me fracturé el codo, primero era seria y ahora creo que es quien hace más bromas. Además de que sí es la favorita, ya me di cuenta ja ja ja y sí son celos ja ja ja.**

**Claro que estamos entrando en otra etapa y sí ya están apareciendo los indeseables, hoy fue el turno de nuestra querida Esmeralda que piensa que lo mejor para Michiru es salir con otra persona. Las chicas terminaron y Setsuna volvió a encontrarse con el futuro que desea, pero al parecer no es suficiente pues no todo es como antes. Ahora ella debe de tomar una decisión y debe hacerla rápidamente porque Esmeralda ya le tiene el reemplazo a su hija y sé que tampoco se esperaban que Taiki fuera el indicado para la mujer.**

**Como en la mayoría de los mensajes ustedes pedían que actualizara dos veces a la semanas y es por esa razón que me abrí a hacer el experimento, no les puedo garantizar nada. Voy a escribir, si puedo completar los dos episodios obviamente haré las actualizaciones. Si tuviera algún factor que me retrasara, lo haría una vez por semana y sería el viernes como siempre.**

**Aquí todo está muy tranquilo, ayer festejamos el primer mes de Kai y la verdad es que mi retoño está completamente hermoso. Obviamente deseo que ustedes se encuentren muy bien y no te preocupes porque esta semana haré las cosas como se deben. Saludos desde una galaxia muy, muy lejana.**

**javierann kun: **Gracias por comentar otra semana más. Yo siento que Haruka más que confundida ya sabe que ama a Michiru, lo malo es que ahora sabemos que hay alguien rondando a la chica que ama. Yo espero que Setsuna mueva sus cartas antes de que Esmeralda la acerque a Taiki, yo creo que el verdadero asunto va a ponerse bastante desesperante. Cuídate mucho y nos leemos el viernes.

**Pablo395: Espero que el capítulo de hoy te guste, Setsuna y Michiru están en un duelo a muerte y bueno cuídate mucho por favor.**

**VaMkHt chan: **Hola de nuevo, tú no le hagas caso a Karu kun, se la pasa llorando porque soy más divertida. No es cierto, la verdad es que le parece divertido nuestras cosas de los hashtag y nuestras muestras de odio a su personaje favorito.

Dice que ese sujeto es su favorito porque nosotros no lo queremos. Así que bueno, esperemos que lo demás de la trama ya no sea tan repugnante como el de hoy. ¿No odias a Esmeralda? Otra mala noticia es saber que ya llegó la madre mala onda.

Esperamos que estés muy bien y que tu familia también lo esté. Lo recomendable es quedarse en casa y no dejar de seguir las instrucciones. Nuestro pichón sigue creciendo y poniéndose guapo... Sin embargo, nuestro amor por Kai kun crece a la par. Saludos y nos leemos pronto.

**Mis queridos amigos, espero que se encuentren bien y así como el día de ayer me tocó regañar a mis padres por no cumplir la cuarentena, espero de todo corazón que ustedes sí lo hagan. Recuerden seguir todas las medidas para evitar el contagio, no debemos de saturar los hospitales chicos, seamos conscientes de que al cuidarse, cuidan a todos. Hoy no tengo mucho que contarles de la historia porque Tori se encarga de eso cada que le toca ser la que dirige la nota de autor. **

—Chicos se nos hizo realidad que tengamos doble actualización, espero que ustedes también quieran golpear al autor como yo. Pero como tiene que ayudarme a cuidar a Kai kun, pues no puedo destrozarle como desearía y también esa es la razón por la que actualizamos tan tarde.

—**Gracias por su interés en la historia. Recuerden verificar si su comentario ha quedado en la página pues muchas veces se quedan en el limbo.**

—Por lo mismo no se olviden de dar follow o fav a la historia para que su mail haga tolón tolón y puedan saber el momento en el que subimos el nuevo episodio.

—**Saludos a los lectores ninja y...****¿Nosotros donde nos leemos Tori?**

—En fanfic, またね!


	18. Episodio 18

**Ni Sailor Moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.****La historia está escrita para mero entretenimiento del lector y el autor.**

**Si no han leído el episodio del miércoles, regresen y luego continúen con el de hoy.**

* * *

XVIII.

—Esperaba que fueras más desinhibida, pero me sorprende que seas una mujer tan reservada.

—¿Realmente crees que soy reservada?

—Sí— dijo Taiki que llevaba a su boca la copa de vino.

Michiru simplemente sonrió por cortesía, la verdad es que hablar con el muchacho no era incómodo y estaba siendo demasiado amable con ella. Regresó su mirada a los cubiertos y comenzó a cortar un pedazo del filete que había ordenado, sinceramente hasta la elección del lugar era completamente extraordinaria. ¿Por qué alguien tan refinado y elocuente como Taiki tenía problemas con las féminas? Era increíble de comprender, pues este periodista no la había aburrido en toda la velada, es más, no la obligó a beber cuando ella rechazó cortésmente la invitación. Mucho menos tocó el tema de su problema con la bebida y en este instante Michiru se sentía más segura de la elección de su madre.

Esmeralda no había salido de su casa hasta que vio que Michiru se subió al auto de Taiki. Al principio Michiru se negaba a asistir a la cita, pero la presión de su madre y su cantaleta le aturdieron tanto que comenzó a buscar vestidos elegantes en su armario para la salida con el "nuevo pretendiente", como llamaba su madre al muchacho. La fotógrafa no habló mucho camino al restaurante a pesar de que Taiki no dejaba de intentar entablar la plática. Michiru deseaba que entendiera que haría de esa cita un dolor de cabeza y así el muchacho perdería el interés en ella; obviamente las cosas no resultaron de esa manera y el chico poco a poco la envolvió con sus historias.

Algunas eran divertidas, otras un poco terroríficas, algunas él advertía que eran aburridas y la realidad era que efectivamente eran demasiado tediosas. Pero lo que las hacía llevaderas era que Taiki intentaba hacer las voces de sus interlocutores o personas que habían pasado esos eventos a su lado.

Ahora el silencio volvía a cubrir la mesa de los dos chicos, Taiki disfrutaba del vino con los ojos cerrados y notó que Michiru se había quedado en silencio. Se alertó al notar que de nuevo estaba cerrándose ante la idea de salir con él, recordaba que la madre de la chica le había dicho que acababan de terminarla y ella estaba completamente triste por el hecho. Abrió su ojo derecho delicadamente, notó que la chica estaba completamente ausente y eso quería decir que estaba pensando en el sujeto con el que salió una corta temporada. Él lamentó que una mujer tan bella como Michiru tuviera relaciones tan esporádicas y cortas, seguramente el tipo estaba loco ¿quién podría terminar con una mujer como ella? A Taiki no le debía interesar ese tipo de cosas, él debía valer el momento y sabía que era de un cobarde aprovecharse de una mujer con un corazón roto, pero él necesitaba sacarla de ese estado depresivo y la soledad en la que había vivido desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Debe de ser algo estresante para ti este tipo de cita.

—¿Disculpa?

—Que debe de ser estresante que tu madre te consiga una cita. Las primeras veces son un terrible dolor de cabeza ¿no Michiru?

—No quiero ser grosera contigo Taiki, eres un buen chico y lamento estar aburriéndote.

—Al contrario, debo serte honesto— dijo en un tono comprensivo—. De todas las citas que mi madre me consiguió, estar contigo es un respiro.

—¿Por qué?

—Vas a decir que soy un desconsiderado, pero las otras chicas eran más feas que una exposición de arte posmoderno.

Michiru comenzó a reír por el tono de alivio que el chico manejo, cosa que le dio a Taiki un alivio inmenso en su pecho y discretamente se dejó llevar por la manera tan elegante de reír de Michiru. Ella no era escandalosa a pesar de que su comentario le había agradado demasiado, además cubría su boca delicadamente para no perder el porte.

—Tienes razón, es muy desconsiderado de tu parte— dijo sin dejar de reír.

—Mi primera cita a ciegas arreglada por mi madre fue lo peor del mundo. En ese momento ella estaba tan decidida a que esa chica era la perfecta para mí, no le importaba que pareciera un cuadro de Picasso.

—¿Por qué de Picasso? — Michiru intentaba no reír ante la pregunta.

—Un ojo lo tenía aquí— puso su dedo cerca de la mejilla—. El otro estaba por la frente, la nariz estaba cerca de los labios y hablando de la boca, debo ser justo… Creo que realmente eran branquias de un pescado.

—Que malo eres— continuaba riendo.

—Bueno, pero eso no fue lo desagradable porque la cita fue en casa de mi madre y llegó la madre de la chica. Te juro que estábamos tomando té los cuatro y ellas no dejaban de reír, mientras que yo no le quitaba la mirada a la chica. Creo que eso se malinterpretó por parte de las tres, seguramente pensaban que yo me había enamorado, pero realmente estaba intentando reconstruir su rostro mentalmente.

—¿Un rompecabezas mental?

—Exacto— reía Taiki.

Ambos estaban riendo ahora, al parecer no había nada malo en una cita hecha por tu madre. Al final del día siempre tendría que llegar la persona indicada con la que una cita forzada podía ser llevadera y hasta amena.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Verás Michiru, mi madre salió con la señora de la sala y fue el momento en que nosotros nos dimos cuenta de que las únicas que hablaban eran nuestras madres. Creo que en ese segundo yo deseaba salir corriendo del lugar, pero me sentía mal por cerrarme a conocer a esa chica. Ya sabes, quizá podríamos ser amigos, pero no más… Si le hubiera dado falsas esperanzas hoy sería padre de un par de cuadros abstractos.

—Personas a medio terminar.

—Excelente término.

—¿Y?

—Fui honesto con ella, le dije que yo estaba bastante feliz de ser soltero y que me agradaba conocerla como amiga. Eso fue lo peor que pude decirle, porque ella arrojó la mesa con todo y el juego de té lejos, saltó sobre mí y tomó mi chamarra. Me miró fijamente a los ojos y me dijo "que no ves que se me acaba el tiempo, yo no necesito amigos, necesito casarme o seré una dejada".

—Wow, qué intensidad.

—Sí, yo no dejaba de sudar ante su reacción y llegué a creer que me violaría en ese momento. Pero nuestras madres llegaron corriendo a la sala encontrándonos en tan lamentable situación, la madre de la chica me la quitó mientras la chica gritaba "debes embarazarme, el tiempo se acaba".

—¿Qué hizo tu madre?

—Pues ayudó a sacarlas porque yo estaba en shock, cuando regresó se sentó frente a mí y me golpeó la cabeza con un periódico. Me dijo que ya no estaba para ser selectivo, de allí en adelante siempre me da el mismo discurso. "Taiki ya no estás tan joven como para ser selectivo, las mujeres de ahora ya no se interesarán en ti y lo único que nos queda es buscar entre las rechazadas. Todo porque te importa más tu trabajo que el hacerme abuela, ya estoy muy vieja como para hacer las labores del hogar sola. Tú eres un malagradecido conmigo porque al no vivir juntos yo me he quedado en el abandono y mi vida está vacía sin la risa de mis nietos". Así es como me vuelve un poco loco, yo le doy el avión y las cosas se ponen peor.

—Te entiendo, si se dan cuenta de que lo haces comienzan a manipularte con algunos errores pasados o enfermedades que ellas se inventan.

—¡Sí! Dios, no sabes cómo me estresa. Por esa razón es que para evitar ese tipo de escenas yo prefiero salir con las chicas esas, le digo a mi madre que las rechazo porque no quieren cuidar de ella y me da la razón. Así evito el drama de mi madre, pero no el de esas chicas desesperadas.

—¿Desesperadas?

—Porque necesitan casarse con alguien.

—¿Eso soy para ti? — dijo Michiru con seriedad.

—No, tú estás como yo porque tu madre te está forzando a esta cita. Me di cuenta porque no intentaste hacer la plática en el auto, eso me calmó y luego me di cuenta de que yo soy "la chica desesperada" por casarse. Mírame, intento que hables conmigo para llamar tu atención e intento ser el caballero perfecto, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Ya conociste al caballero perfecto ¿no?

—Creo que la persona a la que conocí es todo, menos perfecta… Aunque es la persona más linda del mundo y tuve que terminar nuestra relación.

—¿Por qué?

—No confía en mí.

—Esa es una seria acusación.

Taiki llevó sus codos a la mesa olvidando toda la etiqueta, tomó sus manos y apoyó su barbilla en ellas. Miraba a Michiru con demasiado interés en su historia, simplemente deseaba que ella continuara con la plática del chico. Ya lo había decidido, no era nada honesto usar a la chica dolida, pero debía de usar esa ventaja a su favor. Deseaba conseguir a la chica y nada lo detendría, esa era su oportunidad y no habría otra.

—Pareces abogado— escuchó el tono divertido de Michiru.

—Es malo que lo acuses de algo tan grave como no confiar en ti.

—El agente inmobiliario no habla mucho de su pasado, sé que le duele la pérdida de sus padres, pero yo era su novia y podía refugiarse en mí cada que el recuerdo volviera a lastimar su corazón.

—Ya veo, pero no crees que hay cosas que son demasiado dolorosas como para compartirlas. No quiero excusar a ese chico, pero el dolor puede ser mucho y no quiere contagiarte de él.

—Pero…

—Seguramente se siente culpable de algo y por eso no se abre contigo, puede que piense que no comprenderías ese dolor.

—Curiosamente podría entender lo que siente— dijo jugando con su pajilla y los hielos de su limonada.

—¿Podrías?

Michiru seguía jugando con la pajilla, le daba vueltas para poder escuchar el sonido de los cubos al rozar o golpear con el vidrio. Obviamente que podía entender a Haruka, ella misma se odiaba por haberse olvidado de su persona tanto tiempo y todo porque no sentía que fuera justo haber sobrevivido a ese accidente de metro. Ya en ese tiempo tenía un problema con la bebida y la mayoría de los escándalos que protagonizó fueron semanas antes de que ese accidente ocurriera, pero empeoró luego de ese suceso.

—¿Recuerdas el accidente de metro entre las estaciones Azabu y Roppongi?

—Claro.

—Yo soy una de las sobrevivientes de ese terrible día.

—¡Qué! — dijo sorprendido.

—Así que puedo entender lo que se siente pensar que eres culpable de la muerte de personas… Yo… Había dejado de actuar, mi madre nunca entendió la razón, pero era una joven a la que los productores y directores querían darle mejores papeles si aceptaba acostarme con ellos. Obviamente yo no aceptaba esas propuestas, mi mamá se quejaba de que yo no tenía visión, pero tampoco sabía qué tipo de propuestas me hacían. Así que decidí dejar la actuación, me decidí a buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo para poder pagar mis estudios universitarios.

—¿Tu madre no te ayudó?

—Peleábamos por mi decisión de dejar la actuación y yo me cansé, la única solución que encontré fue salir de mi casa.

—¿Y?

—La escuela y el trabajo fueron demasiado complicados, debía elegir porque o comía o estudiaba. Así que dejé la universidad, me dediqué a mi trabajo como vendedora de tarjetas de crédito. Me sentía sofocada de tener que hacer lo mismo todos los días, llegaba al edificio, me sentaba en mi lugar para prender mi computadora y ponerme la diadema. Luego comenzaban las llamadas y yo debía hablar con las personas. Día tras día hacía la misma rutina y me daba pena que viviera por vivir, sin disfrutar lo que hacía.

—¿Deseabas actuar de nuevo?

—No, lo que realmente extrañaba era la música y la pintura.

—Sentías vacío.

—Sí… No tenía el dinero para solventar gastos en pintura o música, así que debía permanecer encerrada en el mundo de esas compañías de outsourcing, en las cuales mi libertad y amor propio morían. Lo que me hacía olvidar un poco mi miserable vida era tomar alcohol.

—¿Fue como comenzaste a aparecer en las portadas de las revistas?

—Sí— dijo Michiru con pena.

—No te apenes Michiru, creo que reconocer que tienes un problema con la bebida es algo valiente y habla bien de ti. Eres madura y deseas cambiar ese estilo de vida, creo que es lo que la gente debería valorar, porque necesitan dejar de juzgarte. Ese tal Endymion te ha creado mala fama y es justo que las personas olviden esa época de tu vida.

—Quizá Endymion ayudara a que todos se enterasen, pero quien es la responsable de toda esa locura soy yo.

—Yo puedo ayudarte con eso Michiru.

—¿Con qué?

—A hacer que las personas dejen de juzgarte y comiencen a comprenderte.

—¿Cómo lo harías?

—Escribiendo un artículo de tu vida, trabajo para la revista Star Ligths y se dedica al medio del espectáculo. Podría hacer un artículo serio y verdadero sobre lo que ha sido de ti luego de tu carrera en la actuación. Pero el enfoque estará en que eres una de las sobrevivientes de ese accidente y como es que eso ha cambiado tu vida… ¿Qué dices?

—No sé Taiki— dijo insegura.

—Cuéntame todo Michiru y no utilizaré nada si no estás de acuerdo.

—Agradezco mucho tu interés y entusiasmo, pero…

—Sé que no confías en los periodistas— interrumpió Taiki—. Graba lo que estoy diciendo y si llego a hacer lo contrario de lo que digo podrás demandarme. Ganarás porque tienes la prueba de que yo abusé de tu confianza.

—De acuerdo…

Taiki se entusiasmó al darse cuenta de que estaba ganando la confianza de Michiru y esperaba que la exactriz se decidiera para dejarlo sacar ese artículo. Cosa que le ayudaría a ganarse a la chica; repitió que él no usaría la información que Michiru le contaba si ella no lo autorizaba por escrito y firmado, realmente no deseaba sacar ventaja de su cita con el tema de la vida de Michiru después de la fama.

—Ya que tienes la prueba, por favor, cuéntame todo.

—¿Dónde me quedé?

—Comenzaste a beber al sentir que tu vida estaba estancada.

—Ah sí… Bueno en ese tiempo comenzaron a salir la mayoría de las notas de Endymion, así que me mortificaba que alguien de mi entorno usara su teléfono celular cerca de mí. Aquellos videos me traumaron, más porque las personas le vendían las imágenes que tomaban a ese sujeto. Te juro que odiaba aquello, sigo odiando que la gente me apunte con su celular.

—¿Cómo es que te viste involucrada en ese accidente?

—Era primavera, yo iba de mi trabajo a la casa y estaba leyendo la nota más reciente de mí. Creo que fue una pelea con una de mis exparejas, él es dueño de un bar y alguien subió a internet que nos aventábamos cosas. Uno de los vasos que le arrojé le impactó en el rostro y le hice una herida en la ceja, pero cortaron la grabación cuando él me lanzó un plato. Me hizo esta cicatriz en el antebrazo— Michiru le mostró la lesión a Taiki que puso un semblante serio—. Eso me molesta, siempre ponen los hechos a la mitad… Dejé de ver el video, guardé mi celular y me concentré en el paisaje urbano, yo estaba parada en una de las puertas del tren. La bajada era a la izquierda, lo recuerdo muy bien…

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Estaba distraída pensando en que terminar mi relación sería lo mejor, pero no quería dejar a ese chico pelinegro y de ojos grises. Era extranjero y pensaba que no habría alguien más guapo con quien salir, además era el típico hombre con tatuajes sexys… Estaba completamente loca, divagaba tonterías y escuché que alguien me tomó una foto. Comencé a buscar al responsable de ese acto, así fue como me encontré con un chico con gorra que estaba sonriendo y me apuntaba con su celular, se lo arrebaté y él luego me lo volvió a quitar. Le pedí que me diera su celular, me había tomado una foto así yo podría borrar la imagen, él se negaba a darme el aparato y yo comencé a enojarme. Le dije que nos bajáramos en la siguiente estación, así él me mostraría las imágenes y él mismo borraría lo que pudo tomar de mí.

—¿Bajaron?

—Sí, pero luego me dijo algo raro como… "Te agradezco la ayuda, yo me voy a descansar", a la fecha no entiendo la razón por la que mencionó algo tan raro… Él se iba a ir quitado de la pena, yo no iba a dejar que eso ocurriera y comenzamos a pelear de nuevo, no pasó mucho cuando escuchamos la primera explosión. Nos dejamos caer al suelo y al levantar la cabeza pude observar como salía fuego de la parte trasera del tren. No me pude mover, mientras que el chico gritó "no, esperen" e intentó levantarse, yo estiré mi brazo para detenerlo. Él fue más rápido que yo, pero también pude ponerme de pie… Lo tomé de su chamarra de aviador, pero ese muchacho se la quitó y saltó a las vías; todos lo vimos correr y recuerdo haber sentido el miedo más grande de todos al no detenerlo. Le pedí que regresara, ese grito que pegué fue el más emotivo que he dado, el chico seguía corriendo y escuchamos la segunda explosión…

Taiki se quedó en silencio al darse cuenta de que Michiru estaba haciendo una pausa porque las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir. El castaño buscó en las bolsas de su traje un pañuelo y se lo dio a Michiru, ella simplemente agradeció con un gesto.

—Tómate tu tiempo, ese recuerdo debe de ser algo doloroso y traumático pues a pesar de sobrevivir estuviste cerca de la muerte. Además de que viste a gente morir en un terrible accidente, no todos pueden salir de un evento tan fuerte como ese.

—Realmente lo que me hace llorar es recordar a ese chico de rodillas en las vías y gritar desesperadamente "no se vayan", estoy completamente segura de que él se sentía como yo. Alguien que realmente no merecía tener la oportunidad que la vida nos regalaba, los policías y la seguridad de la estación comenzaron a atendernos, nos separaron y yo no pude entregarle su chamarra… Es un souvenir que tengo, cada aniversario del accidente me la pongo y voy a rendirle homenaje a esas personas que fueron víctimas de esa horrible tragedia.

—¿Vas al monumento?

—Sí, aunque los demás ya los olvidaron yo no… Sabes, a pesar de que seguí con mis hábitos con el alcohol les prometí que haría lo que me hacía feliz. Les dije que buscaría esa verdadera vocación.

—¿Fue así como comenzaste con la fotografía?

—Sí, primero no lo vi como una vocación desde el principio, simplemente tomaba fotos de todo lo que me sorprendía o lo que me recordaba que tenía una segunda oportunidad. Le mostré a mis amigas las fotos que tomaba y ellas me dijeron que estaban muy lindas. Poco a poco la fotografía comenzó a interesarme y mientras más cursos tomaba, más me enamoraba. Renuncié a ese horrible trabajo para dedicarme a la fotografía, he realizado trabajos pequeños, pero eso no importa. Me siento con vida y la paga a pesar de no ser la mejor, me ha ayudado a vivir… Pronto podré tener un mejor empleo, ganaré bien y haré mi exposición en una galería, ya verán.

Michiru escuchó que el chico le había tomado una foto, miró con algo de recelo a Taiki y él le sonrió.

—Perdón, pero creo que esta foto se vería genial en el artículo, tus ojos están llenos de ilusión y esperanza. Si no me dejas hacer el artículo la borraré, lo prometo.

—Bien.

—¿Qué más ha pasado contigo luego de sobrevivir?

—La verdad siempre pensé que seguía en deuda con todas esas personas que no lo lograron. Pero no me daba cuenta de que seguía culpándome de sobrevivir, estoy segura de que en ese tren estaban muchas personas que eran trabajadoras, que no tenían vicios y que amaban a su familia. Que no eran tan egoístas como yo lo fui, o tan depresivos como yo… Gente que no odiaba a su familia, que se amaban por ser quienes eran, que no causaban lástima y ellos… Ellos no lo lograron, ¿por qué yo sí pude vivir y ellos no? ¿Cuál es mi misión en la vida? Esas preguntas eran muy recurrentes en mí, de alguna manera lo siguen siendo. Siempre que eso ocurre desearía poder encontrar al chico que sobrevivió conmigo, quisiera saber algo de él, hablar con él y espero que él sí sea una persona feliz y pudiera responder a todas esas preguntas, claro si es que él también se las ha hecho. De no ser así, podríamos ser amigos que harían todo lo posible por aclarar esas incógnitas.

—¿No te dieron datos sobre él?

—No, posiblemente fuera un ángel que me ayudó a escapar de ese trágico final… Pero ni así puedo entender la razón por la que estoy aquí hoy y ellos no.

—¿Por lo que deseas vivir fiel a ti?

—Así es. Tengo que permanecer viva, tomar las oportunidades y seguirme moviendo en la vida.

—Michiru, realmente me encantaría que pudiéramos hacer una entrevista más profunda. Sé que la gente dejaría de juzgarte y podrías abrirte las puertas a todo lo demás, entre ellas tu carrera formal en la fotografía.

—Eres muy optimista— dijo juguetonamente.

—No, digo la verdad Michiru.

—Pues…

—Di que sí, no tienes nada que perder, pero sí mucho que ganar.

—Eso dices porque no has tenido un escándalo en tu vida laboral.

—No, de verdad.

—Ay.

—Es más le diré a mi jefe la idea que tengo en mente y verás que incluso él dice que es magnífica.

—Sí claro.

—Lo es— decía entusiasmado.

—Taiki la verdad es que no me generas desconfianza y algo me dice que puedo confiar en ti. Primero le presentas a tu jefe la idea y si te dice que sí, entonces me haces la entrevista.

—Genial, no te vas a arrepentir Michiru.

* * *

Oscuridad, este lugar es el mero reflejo de lo que siento en este instante y al mismo tiempo me recuerda que por un segundo llegué a pensar que al fin había encontrado la luz que me ayudaría a salir del mundo tan nefasto en el que he vivido. Ahora estoy en un lugar que desprende un olor a promiscuidad y depravación, volteo a todos lados para buscar a Seiya quien acaba de salir corriendo al baño. Espero que ustedes jamás tuvieran la oportunidad de pararse en un lugar como estos, muchos amigos me habían dicho que un table dance era lo mejor que habían visitado en sus vidas.

Sí, sé lo que se preguntan en este instante ¿qué hace Haruka en un lugar como este? Bueno no es necesario ser una eminencia para entenderlo, y sí, es exactamente lo que están pensando. Mi subordinado Kunzite nos invitó a su nefasta despedida de soltero, no sé cuantas veces me he llevado la mano a la sien para masajearla. Hay mucho ruido en este lugar, de hecho, en un arrebato de poder el prometido de la amiga de Michiru le dijo a su secretario, el señor Ito que le dijera al dueño que cerrara el lugar para nosotros. Al puro estilo mafioso de las películas de occidente, ya saben el tipo le dio un fajo de yenes a su chalán y le dijo las palabras exactas para ir con la dueña.

¿Quieren saber lo que ocurrió? Bueno, evidentemente cerraron el lugar y sacaron a los tipos que no estaban invitados a la "fiesta" de Kunzite. Así que en este mismo momento la mayoría de los hombres del lugar están "inspeccionando" a la "mercancía". No puedo negar que hay chicas muy lindas en este lugar tan asqueroso, pero yo evito hacer contacto visual con todas ellas. Permanezco sentada y con la mirada pegada a mi copa de coñac, por instantes una que otra chica viene a intentar sentarse en mis piernas, pero yo amablemente les digo que sigo observando a la indicada.

—Como desees cariño— me dicen acariciando la barbilla.

Sigo buscando a Seiya cada cinco minutos, no crean que él se ha escapado al baño con alguna de las bailarinas. En realidad, mi amigo no tiene mucha resistencia al alcohol, así que seguramente se fue a vomitar y por esa razón yo soy la encargada de cuidar sus pertenencias. Y si reviso a Seiya cada cinco minutos, hago lo mismo con mis bolsillos, pero en vez de ser minutos, lo haga cada cinco segundos. Aunque lo duden, tengo un conocido que vienen a estos lugares y siempre nos ha recomendado que vigilemos nuestros bolsillos y carteras. Creo que podrán recordarlo porque fue el paramédico de Michiru, era Zafiro, es un verdadero don Juan.

—¡Qué demonios! — digo indignada.

¿Por qué estoy molesta? Bueno, algún maldito o mujer de poca monta me acaba de lanzar un sostén en la cara. Apesta a perfume barato y tiene brillos que seguramente ya están pegados en mi cara, además el fuerte olor del sudor de estos trogloditas se mezcla con el hedor que ellas se vacían en su cuerpo. Esto es demasiado para mí, hablo en serio y no es que me las dé de santa, pero es que jamás he estado a favor de ver a una mujer como un objeto de placer.

—Vamos presidente, déjese llevar— me dice Kunzite pensando que lo que hizo es una gracia.

—Yo prefiero seguir con mi bebida.

—Señor Tenoh, van a pensar que es un chico virgen.

—No lo soy.

—Entonces no se comporte como uno, es más yo le invito un privado con mi nena favorita— Kunzite levanta su brazo y comienza a tronar los dedos—. Aluminum siren, ¿dónde está la chica más linda de la Sombra Galáctica?

Tal como este retardado acaba de decir, el lugar este se llama Sombra Galáctica, pero lo que me ha dejado de piedra es el nombre de la chica.

—Señor Kunzite, ella está en su descanso en este momento— aparece una mujer que viste un extraño vestido dorado.

—Señora Galaxia, mi jefe parece aburrido y le dije que ella es la chica que le quitará esa cara de pocos amigos. Él vino a ver carne de calidad, no cualquier cosa— no es nada amable en su papel de macho.

—Entiendo, no se diga más. Si he cerrado el lugar para usted y sus acompañantes, le diré a Siren que vega a hacerle compañía a su jefe.

—Y por favor, quiero el mejor lugar para que le baile a solas.

—Así será.

La mujer me mira con algo parecido a la molestia y se retira, creo que ella se ha quedado con la idea de que soy un animal como mi trabajador. Me levanto de mi asiento para buscar a Seiya e irnos del lugar, así que me dirijo al baño, ya se ha demorado demasiado y la verdad es que me siento mal de no haberme atrevido a buscarlo antes. Abro la puerta del lugar, al fin hay algo con luz decente y no esas bolas de colores primarios que me marean. Comienzo a gritar su nombre, pero mi amigo no me responde y si estaba preocupada, ahora me vuelvo loca. Pateo las puertas con ferocidad, hasta que al fin una me pone demasiada resistencia.

—Espere, el baño está ocupado.

—Seiya.

—Qué— dice algo enfermo.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Haruka estoy hablando con…

Pero no termina de decirme las cosas cuando escucho al T-rex que lleva dentro. Maldita sea, Seiya sigue sacando los tres vasos de whisky que se ha tomado. Yo pongo la palma de mi mano en la puerta, apenas puedo ver como se asoman las puntas de sus zapatos.

—Aquí estoy amigo, no me iré de tu lado.

—Presidente— aparece Daiki — lo han estado buscando.

—Diles que no puedo, estoy con Seiya.

—Es que… Ha llegado su chica— responde con pena.

—¿Te van a bailar? ¿Qué haces conmigo? Ve y disfruta, Daiki se queda a cuidarme, ya sólo necesito dos… No, 10 minutos más para sacar todo y yo también pediré un baile.

—¿Qué dices? Pensé que salías con…

—Na… Ella no se ha enterado de que existo, por eso me he puesto hasta el cu…

—Suficiente, no digas nada o te arrepentirás Seiya.

—Daiki, saca a nuestro jefe porque se merece su baile. Al final tú estás igual que yo, hace unos cuatro días te mandaron a volar.

—Gracias por recordármelo.

—Ve, dicen que hay una chica muy linda en este lugar, ella puede hacerte olvidar a…

De nuevo el ataque del dinosaurio de Seiya aparece, parece que está molesto por algo que cabeza de bombón ha hecho. Juro que tenía la impresión de que Usagi lo correspondía, necesito arreglar las cosas con ella para hacerle entender que Seiya se muere por ella y no es un mal sujeto. Se llevan muy pesado, pero…

—Ya escuchó al vicepresidente, es hora de que salga del baño y vaya por su baile— Daiki me jala del brazo.

—No me toques Daiki— digo molesta.

—Cumple la última voluntad de tu mejor amigo.

—No seas dramático Seiya— camino a la puerta —. Le diré que no estoy interesado y es todo.

La puerta se cierra sola, pero antes de que logre su cometido escucho a un Daiki decir sin empacho "eso dice ahora y cuando la vea correrá al privado". Que valientes son las personas cuando ya tienen unas copas de más en su sistema, yo simplemente pongo mis ojos en blanco para evitar matar a ese muchachito. De nuevo me llega el olor a sudor y perfume barato, la oscuridad que apenas se disipa con esas luces azules y rojas. Maldigo esta clase de lugares, no saben cómo detesto que mi ropa se impregne de tan asqueroso ambiente.

—Allí está mi jefe— grita Kunzite.

El corre por mí, se pone a un lado mío y luego tiene el atrevimiento de envolver mis hombros con su brazo derecho. Mi cara de molestia ha aparecido, lo sé, yo misma me percato de ese pequeño detalle y no soy buena para ocultar esta clase de sentimientos. Kunzite está diciendo cosas tontas, la verdad es que no le pongo mucha atención a la clase de recomendaciones que me hace ¿quién se cree este imbécil para hacer este tipo de fiesta? No importa que la amiga de Michiru sea una mujer molesta, se merece respeto, uno que este tipejo no le tiene. Yo no lo haría, es más voy a recuperar el futuro que llegué a tener con mi sirena, les juro que mi despedida de soltera no será tan vulgar como esta. ¿Cómo es que uno piensa en casarse con una mujer si le mete la cara entre los senos a una bailarina exótica? No se ustedes, pero para mí es la cosa más asquerosa que uno puede hacer.

—Ve, le dije que ella es espectacular.

Me dice con una voz llena de lujuria, yo ni siquiera la miro pues mis ojos están clavados en el idiota que trabaja conmigo. ¿Cómo puede hablar así de una persona? Ya, muchos van a pensar que estoy pecando de moralista, pero no, nunca he jugado con las mujeres, siempre que hubo un contacto sexual aclaramos que era cosa de una noche. Además, tampoco hice algo con Michi, mi sirena… Menos puedo voltear a mirar a esa mujer, le faltaría al respeto al amor que le tengo a Michiru y eso no pasará.

—¿Qué hace? No me mire, mire a esa diosa que está frente a nosotros.

Kunzite pone su mano izquierda en mi barbilla y me intenta obligar a girar mi rostro, todos notan que yo no hago las cosas fáciles. Seguramente pensarán que soy virgen o algo por el estilo, no me importa lo que crean, jamás veré a esa mujer.

—No se preocupe señor Kunzite, creo que su jefe simplemente me sacó de mi descanso por nada y lo malo es que no me darán otro.

—¿Era verdad? — la busco.

—Sí— dice algo molesta.

¡No lo puedo creer! Este animal no se equivocaba, la mujer es demasiado hermosa y no puedo dejar de admirarla. Me he quedado sin palabras, ella simplemente me mira, su rostro dibuja la confusión que tiene al ver que ya no sale voz de mi boca abierta. Incluso el animal de Kunzite comienza a reír al darse cuenta de que mi cerebro hizo corto circuito, siento que palmea mi espalda y en ese momento me empuja levemente a la chica.

—Por favor cuida bien de él y atiendelo como se debe— le indica.

—Será un placer.

Ella me toma de la mano y mis estúpidas piernas comienzan a avanzar, ¿qué rayos les ocurre? No sigan a esta chica, no lo hagan por favor, ¡por qué no me detengo! Paren, no sigan, se los suplico… De poco me sirve, el nombre que usa en este lugar es el mejor que ella escogió porque también es una sirena. Una demasiado alejada de la elegancia de Michiru, pero es bella ¿y si de nuevo estoy juzgando? Hace poco Seiya me dijo que me gustan las chicas con características exóticas, es decir, el cabello de Michiru es único y eso es algo que me atrae demasiado, no es todo, pero sí es algo que me encanta. Mientras que el color de ojos y cabello de Setsuna, hicieron que me quedara enganchada desde la primera vez que la vi. No hay dudas, tengo un fetiche con ese tipo de singularidades porque esta chica tiene el cabello azul, es claro… Está muy cerca de ser pálido, pero sus ojos son azules, casi no tienen vida y de alguna manera eso me intriga.

—Listo querido, ponte cómodo y yo hago el resto— me arroja al sillón —. Lo olvidaba, Kunzite pagó para que tuvieras un final feliz, así que puedes tocar mientras me quito la ropa al bailar. Tienes una hora para hacer lo que desees conmigo, espero que puedas cumplir todas tus fantasías o al menos la que más desees.

—No— digo moviendo mis manos como loca.

—¿Qué?

—No es necesario que bailes o te quites la ropa o hagamos algo.

—Tú quieres que me corran ¿no?

—No, claro que no.

—¿Virgen?

—No— me molesto.

—No tienes confianza en ti, no deberías porque eres un chico muy guapo, el más guapo que ha venido a uno de estos lugares.

—Es mi primera vez en un… Centro de entretenimiento para adultos.

—Por eso estás nervioso— se sienta en mis piernas —, descuida lindo, te juro que te voy a tratar muy bien, es más pasemos directamente al final feliz.

—No es necesario— detengo su mano mientras comienza a desabotonar mi camisa.

—Eres gay.

—No, me encantan las chicas, pero no debes de estar muy feliz de que te sacara de tu descanso. Bueno yo no, el idiota de mi empleado.

—Pues sí me molesta, si no harás nada conmigo entonces me haces perder mi tiempo.

—Hagamos algo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Podemos pedir algo de comer?

—Sí.

—Llamaré al mesero mientras me bailas.

—Ya sabía.

—No, es para que no te regañen así cuando nos traiga lo que pediste no sospeche.

—Bien quiero lo más caro de la carta.

—De acuerdo.

Ella me vuelve a mirar con incredulidad mientras yo le llamo al mesero con un botón que lo hace aparecer. El tipo toca antes de entrar y ella comienza a bailar, yo comienzo a ordenar al final del día quien paga las cosas es Kunzite. Quería ser espléndido con su jefa ¿no? Pues que pague la comida de esta chica a la que sacó de su descanso. Cuando su compañero sale del cuarto, ella se detiene y me mira un poco.

—¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

—Sí, por cierto, mi nombre es Haruka siéntete libre de llamarme así.

—Eres un caso extraño.

—Eso dicen. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Aluminum…

—El real, vamos a hablar y será demasiado horrible llamarte por tu nombre de trabajo.

—¿Horrible?

—Es que siento que te trato como mercancía si te llamo de esa manera.

Ella sonríe y hace un movimiento que me recuerda a Michiru, de pronto esta idea de hablar con una chica es la peor de todas. En mi mente solamente hay espacio para la chica a la que amo, sin embargo, creo que ya eché todo a perder pues mi sirena me terminó. Sin querer yo también sonrío al notar que todo me recuerda a la chica de cabellos de mar, es loco pensar que en un momento de mi vida no deseaba estar cerca de ella y ahora me mata la lejanía. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tonta? Si tan solo Michiru me diera una segunda oportunidad, haría las cosas bien.

—Reiko, mi nombre es Reiko.

—Pues es un placer— hago un movimiento para estrechar su mano.

—Ey.

—Dijiste que podía tocar.

—Realmente eres de lo peor Haruka.

Las risas vuelven a aparecer en ese lugar, no es tan malo hablar con una chica tan bonita como ella, además tiene un gran sentido del humor. Pero las cosas cambian al escuchar que tocan la puerta del cuarto, Reiko me mira nerviosa.

—Súbete en mis piernas y bésame.

—¿Cómo?

—Es para que no sospechen por tardar en responder.

No está muy convencida y si les soy honesta yo tampoco, pero es lo único que se me ocurre hacer para que el mesero no la acuse de no hacer su trabajo. Escuchamos la puerta abrirse y él interrumpe al aclarar su garganta.

—¿Qué quieres? — finjo molestia.

—Su pedido señor.

—Sí, gracias… Ah, todo va a la cuenta del caballero de cabello plata.

—¿Kunzite?

—¿No dijo que pagaría todo?

—Pues… Sí, a su jefe.

—¿Quién crees que es él? — interrumpe Reiko.

—Lo siento.

—Vete ya o distraes a mi cliente.

—Buenas noches— dice y luego sale del lugar.

—Besas muy bien Haruka, deberías de volver a pensar si no quieres que te dé tu final feliz.

—No… Es cierto que te besé, pero es porque no se me ocurrió algo mejor. Debo ser alguien completamente honesto, con este beso me he dado cuenta de que ya no es lo mismo que antes.

—¿Por qué?

—Conocí a la chica de mis sueños Reiko, desde que besé a Michiru y descubrí que me había enamorado de ella supe que no quería besar otros labios. En ese momento todo se detuvo, nada existía fuera de ese pequeño mundo que creamos, la tibieza de su beso me dejó con la sensación de que la verdadera dulzura no está en la miel, sino en sus labios. Es el fruto que mi hambre estaba deseando probar pues es lo único que la sacia. Ya no debía de seguir buscando entre miles de mujeres, pues lo había encontrado, en un solo instante la búsqueda había terminado.

—Parece que la tal Michiru se robó tu corazón… Cielos, yo que me estaba entusiasmado al pensar que había encontrado a mi príncipe azul— se lleva un bocado a la boca.

—Lamento terminar con tus deseos.

—Al mismo tiempo suenas algo triste.

—¿Lo crees?

—Sí, es obvio. ¿Tienes problemas con Michiru?

—Ella se molestó conmigo por… Un tema en particular.

—Esa mirada me dice todo.

—¿Sí?

—Le escondes algo ¿cierto?

—Es un tema personal, algo que me duele mucho.

—Piensas que ella no lo comprende.

—Sí.

—Muy mal, eres un chico guapo y amable, pero no eres nada listo.

¿Qué acaba de decir? Las personas siempre tienden a llamarme idiota por no querer abrirme, pero que hasta una bailarina exótica me lo diga es algo doloroso. Pensé que me molestaría escuchar esto y no es así, simplemente me da vergüenza saber que todo mundo se da cuenta de que estoy mal, pero yo sigo resistiéndome al cambio. Realmente necesito pensar bien las cosas antes de seguir arruinando todo con Michiru.

—¿Por qué?

—A las mujeres y a la mayoría de las personas nos encanta que nos tengan confianza. Si te cierras en un tema doloroso quiere decir que es porque te avergüenzas de ti mismo Haruka, sea lo que sea, no deberías de hacerlo. No tenemos mucho de conocernos y puedo decir que eres un gran partido, pero tu inseguridad es la que te impide conseguir la felicidad. Hablas de ella muy lindo, el dolor que sale de tu voz me dice que ella te acaba de dejar y todo porque no pudiste dejar de lado tu culpa.

—¿Eres una bruja?

—No, soy intuitiva… ¿Por qué no la buscas?

—Ella me dejó en claro que no quiere que la moleste, pero su amiga es la prometida de Kunzite y la veré allí. Michiru es la dama de honor de esa chica, pero Kunzite me dijo que ella irá con alguien y…

—¿Qué?

—Significa que lo nuestro no fue algo importante para ella.

—¡Qué dramático eres!

—¿Perdón?

—Haruka, te dije que eres guapo y amable, pero no eres nada listo. Es el típico movimiento de las chicas que quieren hacer que su ex tenga celos, pero en el caso de Michiru, creo que lo hace para que tú tomes acción. Quiere que despiertes Haruka, eres muy importante para ella y también lo es su relación.

—No lo sé.

—Ya vas a dudar de nuevo. Podrás enviarme directo al infierno si digo algo que no quieres oír, pero por favor despierta. Deja de hacer cosas que te alejen de ella, pues en lugar de acercarte lo das todo por perdido, si realmente la amas podrás ver las señales que ella te da para que no dejes las cosas a la deriva.

—Entonces eso es…

—Un grito para que la busques.

—Es que…

—No Haruka, ya que tu me ayudaste, déjame que te ayude a ayudarte. Se nota que la extrañas y sé que ella también lo hace.

—¿Lo crees?

—Claro que sí cariño, seguramente ella también sabe lo mucho que vales y no quiere que esto se quede a la deriva. Pero tampoco quiere perder su tiempo con un tipo que no confía en ella, cosa que te perjudica.

—Pareces tener buen un punto.

—Lo tengo.

—Entonces…

—Sí cariño, háblame de la pelea que tuviste con tu novia para que podamos averiguar lo que podemos hacer para solucionar las cosas. Te juro que Michiru regresará si puedes ser honesto contigo, porque si lo serás conmigo y podrás hacerlo con ella. Creo que es muy lindo que desee apoyarte en cualquier aspecto de tu vida.

—Sí, Michiru es una mujer que sólo da amor y lo único que desea es que apreciemos eso.

—Ves, no eres tan tonto así que cuéntale a Reiko las tonterías que hiciste.

—Bien.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola chicos me alegra estar de vuelta en esta interacción semanal con ustedes, ya saben que el lunes mi pequeño pedazo de cielo cumplió un mes de nacido. Los que nos escriben por mensajes privados saben que algo que me incomoda un poco es exponer a mi familia, pero creo que con ustedes haré una pequeña excepción pues como les he compartido, ustedes son parte de nuestra familia virtual. Por eso luego de pensarlo mucho el día de ayer cambiamos la foto de perfil para presentarles a Kai kun. Lo dejaremos hasta la noche de hoy, o quizá primeras horas de la mañana del sábado, será su presentación flash, así que bueno, gracias por su apoyo en cada parte de nuestra vida.

Creo que Karu kun tiene razón en algo, actualizar entre semana te deja un sabor de boca un tanto amargo porque no podemos leer a la mayoría. Así que pensando en que es un poco raro no responderle a la mayoría, apoyaré la noción de mantener las actualizaciones los viernes. Realmente el día de ayer experimentamos un poco con eso, además de los cuidados a Kai kun y que el autor debe de hacer un curso, creo que lo mejor para yo sentirme bien de escribir más respuestas y no presionar a darthuranus será dejar las cosas como antes. Lo sé chicos, a mí tampoco me agrada como lectora, pero… Hay que dar oportunidad a que otros comenten y que el autor pueda escribir tranquilamente.

Luego de esa pequeña explicación a las actualizaciones, pasemos a los comentarios y como siempre que escribo al principio, yo abro la tanda.

**Roshell101216 san: **¿No lo harás? Bueno yo no le hablo desde la semana pasada y luego del episodio que nos brindó ayer, menos. De hecho, los chops se los doy cuando hace una tontería, de dónde crees que sacó eso en la primera historia. No me tiene muy feliz, no me importa mucho que Haruka y Setsuna regresen, tampoco me vuelve loca que Michiru esté sola porque en mi corazón algo me dice que Michiru y Haruka se reunirán. Pero ya me volvió loca con los indeseables, no le bastó poner a Mamoru los episodios pasados, el anterior mete a la loca #QuePerraMiAmiga y hoy nos regala la aparición de #YaSienteseSeñora y sus consejos de tres centavos. Con todo el respeto que me merece, esa mujer es lo que acá en México se le llamaría "luchona", su hija la mantiene toda la vida y se enoja porque Michiru terminó con Haruka, pero qué tal, ya le tiene al nuevo chico en cuestión.

#LaVistima es Esmeralda y darthuranus la peor persona de la vida, por eso ahora que bañaba a Kai en la ducha, él le hizo popó, seguramente está igual de molesto que nosotras por sacar a tanta lacra en la historia.

¿Quieres que te diga algo? Creo que es la única vez que habrá actualización entre semana, le toca hacer curso de trabajo en línea y bueno, te digo que se extraña el comentario de los demás , así es esto . Kai está hermoso, por eso pusimos la foto para que lo conozcan y que bueno que sea tu favorito porque también es el nuestro. Yo soy abierta porque tenían razón, era cosa de acostumbrarme. Saludos desde una galaxia muy muy lejana, recuerda cuidarte mucho y a tus bebés.

**Ely Lopez: Estar leyendo que la actualización llegó en un buen momento para ti porque necesitabas un momento de descanso me hace sentir mal. Les prometo ponerme al corriente en la mañana con el curso y por las tardes escribir y revisar el episodio, para no decepcionarlos.**

**Habíamos quedado en que sería los viernes, pero cuando leo que están felices, no puedo atentar contra eso. Hay una corriente en la ética que se llama utilitarismo, no me gusta mucho, realmente no me agrada nada porque yo soy bebé de Kant y su ética racional. Pero en esta ocasión podré hacer una valoración por la felicidad de la mayoría, en pocas palabras el utilitarismo nos habla que lo que es correcto moralmente es lo que hace feliz a la mayoría. Viendo que dejar de actualizar dos veces a la semana los llena de infelicidad y recordando que les había preguntado si les gustaría una doble actualización, debo determinar como moralmente incorrecto el faltar con mi palabra. Así que daré lo mejor de mí chicos, lo prometo.**

**Lamentablemente hoy te tocó que yo responda a tu comentario, esperabas a Tori y me volví a meter en la conversación. Sí, Michiru necesita a una persona que dé lo mismo que ella en la relación y en este momento Haruka no lo ofrece, le duele porque sabe que ella tiene el potencial para ser la pareja perfecta, pero los miedos y culpas de la rubia son más grandes que el amor que le tiene. O al menos, eso es lo que cree Michiru. Esta semana hay la lucha entre el recuperar el amor de Michiru y el enamorarla, porque Taiki no está decepcionado de la chica con la que salió.**

**No puedo creer que todos estén en sintonía con Tori y sus apodos ja ja ja, eso me llena de más alegría y me motiva a hacer a los indeseables más detestables para ustedes. Kai bebé debe de estar enojado conmigo porque me hizo del baño mientras nos bañábamos, ha de sentir la molestia que Tori siente en este momento.**

**En fin, gracias por leer la historia una semana más y nos leemos en unos días, por favor sigue cuidando de ti y tus seres queridos. Saludos.**

**Javierann chan: **No tengo lugar en donde esconderme, lo lamento yo empecé la confusión en todo lo que es tu nombre, que pena.

Esperemos que no nos hagan sufrir tanto con la separación de las chicas porque Taiki se está viendo listo. No quiero que se gane el corazón de Michiru y todo por la tonterías de Haruka.

Muchas gracias por la aclaración y por seguir leyendo. Como siempre espero poder leerte la próxima semana, cuídate mucho.

**Kyoky: Lamento robarme la respuesta que deseas de Tori ja ja ja. Pero no te preocupes que ya haremos algo si la siguiente semana me vuelve a tocar responderte. El trabajo nunca acaba, te lo dice una persona que está perdiendo la cabeza, por lo de la cuarentena me quedaron en mandar un link para un curso que debo hacer y apenas me lo enviaron hoy.**

**Se atrasaron dos semanas y lo peor es que aparece que el error es mío, así que me la pasaré en la computadora de mañana a noche para poder ponerme al corriente. Creo que son dos cursos, no tengo idea porque en las notificaciones no me aparece nada.**

**Sobre la historia... Bueno, ¿qué puedo decirte? Así es esta historia, tendrá sus momentos en los que sufrirán, serán felices y luego... Volvemos con el ciclo, después de todo esta historia será la última que escriba en un buen rato. Por esa razón es que deseo que ustedes se diviertan y frustren con los personajes, la historia y conmigo ja ja ja. Es más ya el final lo tengo decidido y sé que es lo que esperan. Pero de una buena vez te digo que van a sufrir casi todo el tiempo.**

**No te preocupes, entendemos eso de despertar temprano, aquí tenemos un reloj natural que nos levanta en la madrugada. Su ventaja es que duerme la mayor parte del tiempo, mientras que los demás no podemos tener ese lujo.**

**Kai crece y crece mucho, espero que sea tan alto como su abuelo, el mide 1.85 y comparando mi altura con él... No hablemos de cosas tristes ja ja ja. Sigue cuidándote y aplicando las medidas de protección. Aquí esperamos tus comentarios con paciencia, nos leemos la próxima semana y espero que tengas un día leve.**

**Pablo395 chan: **Lo que se le debe hacer a darthuranus es darle muchos chops para que deje de jugar con nuestro corazón, pero parece que eso no sucederá... Al menos no en esta historia.

Como sea, es un gusto poder responderte y bueno Kai kun está hermoso. Acá se los presentamos por unas horas. Saludos y nos leemos luego.

**VaMkHt: Muchas gracias por no odiarme, la verdad es que sentí que todos me odiaban desde la semana pasada. Pero por eso eres mi persona favorita, no sólo notaste la referencia de mi serie preferida en la primer historia, sino que ahora no me odias.**

**No odies a Esmeralda, está loquita porque tiene sueño, así como Kai en los momentos en que pasa una mala noche como hoy con los vecinos de la calle, son las 3:30 de la mañana y tienen fiesta... Han tenido fiesta toda la semana, no sé si se reúnen o son las personas que viven en la casa, pero ahí van los inconscientes que no hacen caso a las órdenes básicas para evitar más contagios. Ahora están escuchando "Ramito de violetas", me hacen recordar las reuniones con mis amigos, pero ahora con bebé... La prioridad es mi gordo.**

**Me desvíe del tema, en fin, sobre la historia Taiki es pieza fundamental en el futuro de las chicas. Setsuna es feliz con ese futuro, al menos lo era antes de que Haruka mencionara a Michiru y ahora que las cosas parecen tomar un rumbo distinto llega Taiki a meter su mano en un futuro tan manipulado. Pero prepárense para el dramón que se viene y para que no te quedes sin la explicación de Tori, le dejo las riendas de esto.**

VaMkHt chan, no te preocupes por llamarme con el honorífico chan. A pesar de que estudie mi maestría, no me sentiría bien de que me llamaras senpai, pues no creo estar en un grado mayor a ti. El senpai lo usamos para personas que tienen un grado mayor al nuestro, como en la escuela, si eres de nuevo ingreso no puedes ser senpai, en ese caso eres kohai. Sensei lo utilizamos para los maestros, no sólo en la escuela, sino a la gente que nos enseña algo. Por ejemplo los mangakas con sus asistentes, ellos son sensei. Los maestros de artes marciales, etc.

El honorífico chan se usa cuando hay mucha confianza. Kun lo podemos usar con los chicos porque están en nuestro nivel, aunque he de confesar que en una relación de pareja también se les llama chan. San obviamente es una forma respetuosa de hablar a una persona que apenas conoces o porque es mayor a ti. Sama bueno ya es un honorífico que se le da a la gente importante, en nuestro caso es más utilizado con la familia imperial y obviamente los dioses. Pero lo puedes usar en negocios o cartas en el trabajo, es un asunto mucho más formal.

Hay muchos honoríficos, títulos y formas más... "Vulgares" de llamar a una persona, muchas casi no las usamos habladamente, pero sí escritas. Total, es un tema bastante largo y complejo, pero a ver... La cosa es que se entiendan ¿no? Al menos los más usados. Espero haber sido de ayuda, pero en definitiva siéntete libre de llamarme Tori chan, incluso allí ese apodo me lo puso Karu kun porque es la manera en que pronuncian mi apellido en Japón, como ya les había comentado mi padre es austriaco, así que hay sonidos que deben de hacer la similitud al pronunciar nombres extranjeros. Cosa que significa que hay confianza, no a toda la gente le dejo que me llamen de esa manera, menos cuando apenas me conocen, siempre les pido que me llamen por mi apellido y el honorífico san. Acá no es el caso por el tiempo que llevamos en esta interacción, así que olvida el formalismo y usa el chan o si gustas quitar el honorífico en mi nombre está bien. He ahí la mayor apertura de las relaciones personales, lo dejo a tu criterio y comodidad.

Al fin llegamos a la parte en donde puedo descargar toda mi furia contenida por los episodios pasados. Ya saben que en primer lugar explotaré con el episodio del miércoles, así que…

¡Hiciste que terminaran! Nos regalaste momentos hermosos de las chicas y su acercamiento para que en cinco minutos nos hicieras leer a una Haruka que llora porque Michiru no duda sobre su decisión y la deja en la cafetería. Eso bastó para que luego nos sorprendas con regresar el futuro donde Haruka no está con Michiru y vuelve a salir con Setsuna, en ese futuro ella muere y eso es algo que Setsuna quiere impedir a toda costa. Te juro por todos los dioses que si terminas a Minako y Rei voy a buscar un abogado para divorciarnos.

Adicionalmente nos acabas de regalar el nuevo hashtag #YaSienteseSeñora porque #LadyLuchona hizo su aparición, los mexicanos o hispanohablantes me entenderán con el término despectivo de "mamá luchona" y van a compartir mi visión sobre la tarada de Esmeralda. ¿Qué clase de consejo fue ese? Michiru está pasando por un duelo (al menos por el rompimiento) y su madre llega a decirle que salga con otros porque le da pena tener una hija solterona. No, pues felicidades mujer, acabas de aprobar el test de ser una desgraciada como el padre de tu criatura.

Hoy… Haruka y Seiya en un table dance, o sea… El pobre Seiya seguro se peleó con Usagi para llegar a pensar en que quiere estar a silas con una bailarina exótica, mientras que Haruka se queda hablando con Sailor Aluminum Siren. No me esperaba que alguna de ellas saliera, es un lindo detalle porque de las Sailor Animamates es mi favorita, al menos en el Anime porque en el manga es el villano del día y si no me equivoco mata a Jupiter y Mercury. Regresando a Haruka y la plática con Aluminum Siren, la rubia se dio cuenta de que todos le dicen que está bien tonta por no querer ceder y todo por su necedad. Esperemos que ella le ayude a Haruka a entender las cosas, no es mala persona, simplemente debe de aprender a ceder en lo que realmente vale la pena.

Ahora hablemos de Taiki… El señor no está perdiendo el tiempo y sabe como llegarle a una chica en problemas, pero Michiru no deja de pensar en Haruka. Además, él quiere hacer puntos al dejar ver a todo Tokio que Michiru no es una viciosa y mala persona como su padre se ha encargado de hacer creer (porque ya sabemos que es él), sino que desea hacer lo correcto y exponer los lados más humanos de Michiru. Quiero hacer un pequeño apunte en este momento, luego de leer la parte de Michiru en el metro, regresé al momento en el que termina con Haruka le dice que desea entender, que sí sabe lo que es sentirse molesta y la rubia la interrumpe. Eso me lleva a pensar o deducir que Michiru estaba a punto de contarle que ella había sobrevivido a ese accidente que unió su vida con la de Haruka.

Pero las cartas que Taiki está jugando le benefician porque es comprensivo con Michiru, así que el gran drama será en que Haruka deberá pelear por el amor de Michiru cuando lea la dichosa entrevista. ¿O qué piensan ustedes?

NOTA: Chicos lamento que no pueda poner esto en negrita o al menos lo primero pero este celular se pone loco algunas veces. Pueden notar que el autor y yo estamos en vela, todo patrocinado por nuestros vecinos que tienen fiesta y las patrullas no han llegado a pesar de nuestras múltiples quejas. Pero ese no es el punto, como lo pueden leer en la respuesta a Ely chan, darthuranus tiro por tierra eso de no actualizar dos veces porque tiene un compromiso con nosotros, así que ignoren mis palabras y gocemos la cuarentena.

—**Mientras tanto nosotros los invitamos a que comenten como siempre los episodios. Recuerden revisar por si no quedó registrado, al parecer la página se los come algunas veces.**

—Si no desean perderse las actualizaciones de la historia den follow o fav a la historia. Así cada que subamos un nuevo episodio su mail hará tolón tolón para avisarles que pueden disfrutar de él.

—**Quédense en casa chicos, hay que cuidarnos todos de esta pandemia. Yo hago la promesa de actualizar dos veces a la semana, así que no le hagan caso a mi señora esposa. ¿Nosotros donde nos leemos Tori?**

—En fanfic, またね! Ya mata a #ElQueNoDebeSerNombrado.


	19. Episodio 19

**Ni Sailor Moon o sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia se ha creado para entretener a quien la lee.**

**La canción Blue (Da Ba Dee) pertenece al grupo Eiffel 65.**

* * *

XIX.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a permanecer escondida en mi departamento?

Me dice Seiya sumamente serio puesto que tengo tres días durmiendo en su casa, la verdad es que amo este lugar. Es diferente a todo lo que ustedes podrían esperar, antes solía ser un pequeño bar, de esos que parecen sótano, es espacioso y mi amigo lo adaptó para que funcionara como un cómodo departamento. Tiene ventanales en el pasillo para que entre algo de luz natural, pero la realidad es que no entra la suficiente; a pesar de eso, nosotros nos sentimos cómodos en este lugar. Desde que le comenté que necesitaba quedarme con él unos días nos trajimos algunos juegos de video de mi casa y ahora jugamos el NBA 2k20. Estoy concentrada en el partido e ignoro de manera diplomática la propuesta de mi amigo para correrme de su casa, pero me parece que eso no funciona del todo porque antes de que haga un tiro de 3 puntos él le pone pausa al juego.

—¡Oye! — digo enfurecida.

—No te dejaré que sigas ignorándome.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás conmigo?

—No lo sé.

Seiya me mira fijamente y luego hace una mueca de indiferencia, levanta sus hombros como intentando decirme que no importa y…

—¡Eres un tramposo!

—Deja de ser tan confiada Haruka, sabes que estos juegos son intensos— se burla de mí.

El maldito tramposo ha quitado la pausa y me roba el balón, mientras yo cambio al jugador Seiya ya está del otro de la cancha encestando. Me restriega en la cara el festejo, yo no hago más que mirarlo con odio, olvidaba que si el tonto va perdiendo por dos puntos hace trampa para empatar. Siempre es lo mismo con este tipo, no sabe perder al igual que yo, creo que por eso somos tan buenos amigos pues nos parecemos en muchos aspectos y ahora es mi turno para tomar el control del partido.

Seguramente están pensando mal de nosotros porque nos estamos escondiendo de los problemas. Por mi parte no he querido estar sola desde que terminé con Michiru, por eso me dejé arrastrar a la fiesta horrenda de Kunzite. ¿Qué fue lo único bueno de ese día? Conocer a Reiko, ella es una chica muy alegre y la verdad no debería estar en un lugar como ese, pero ella me dejó en claro que ama su trabajo. Al principio no pude creerle, pero poco a poco me fue demostrando lo contrario. La única cosa que detesta es el final feliz, también me comentó que su mejor amiga de nombre Akane es una excelente masajista. Dijo que yo me veía tensa y que necesitaba uno, según Reiko conseguiría que su amiga me deje el masaje a mitad de precio porque le caí muy bien.

—Tu celular prendió— dice Seiya.

—No te creo.

—Lo juro.

—Deja de mentir.

—Decía "Sirena".

En ese momento sin tener ningún pudor suelto el control y me abalanzo a mi celular para poder ver el mensaje de Michiru. Pero por la carcajada de Seiya me doy cuenta de que es otra de sus tontas excusas para seguir haciendo trampa.

—Estás desesperada por un mensaje de Michi— sigue riendo.

—Al demonio— apago la consola.

—¡Ey! Yo estaba ganando.

—Con trampas.

Me levanto del sillón y camino a la cama de Seiya, es matrimonial y me aviento al lado izquierdo de ella. A la derecha solo está la pared de las escaleras, mi amigo simplemente suspira al darse cuenta de que la broma que me hizo fue más de lo que puedo soportar. Me pregunto ¿qué será de Michiru? Espero que ella se encuentre mejor que yo en este instante, porque yo siento que los días son demasiado largos sin ella.

Miro el buró de Seiya y tomo una revista, la comienzo a hojear mientras que mi amigo va a su cocina. Ambos estamos en nuestra versión más fodonga, mientras que Seiya está con una playera gris y unos shorts azules, yo estoy en un pantalón de chándal negro y una playera vino.

—Toma— Seiya me entrega una lata de cerveza.

—Gracias— le digo mientras la abro.

Veo a mi amigo caminar a la sala y se sienta en el sillón en el que yo estaba estaba hace unos minutos, pone su lata en la mesa de centro. Luego camina directamente al estuche de su guitarra electroacústica y saca ese hermoso instrumento en color negro, regresa al sillón y comienza a tocar. No nos decimos mucho porque realmente no quiero volver a tocar el tema de Michiru, no me siento muy bien al hablar de ella. Al menos no en este momento pues todavía el dolor está fresco, ella me sigue estrujando el corazón. Pero eso es exactamente lo que Reiko dijo que hago mal, me cierro y no permito que las personas que me aprecian me ayuden. Sé que Seiya deseaba que habláramos de eso, pero al ver mi actitud cuando apagué el PS4 decidió dejar que me aisle y fue por una cerveza para mí.

—"_Al final del día, si no dejas que te ayuden_ _podrás quedarte solo y eso es lo peor. Está bien tener cosas para ti, pero entonces no las menciones a nadie o podrás causarles curiosidad. Al menos, eso es lo que pienso Haruka"._

Mi amigo sigue tocando sin decir nada, no está molesto, simplemente me está dando espacio. Pero sinceramente el ambiente se siente demasiado frío y las cosas no deberían ser de esta manera, tengo gente que realmente me aprecia, además, Reiko tuvo razón al decirme que si sigo en esta necedad alejaré a todos. No sólo a Michiru y a los Tsukino, literalmente terminaré toda mi vida social.

—La verdad, deseo que ella vuelva a escribirme.

Seiya abre sus ojos sorprendido ante mis palabras y voltea a mirarme, parece algo confundido ante lo que sucede.

—Pero no creo que lo haga Seiya, ella está cansada porque no me abro y sé que no está bien que haga ese tipo de cosas. Pero la verdad es que no sé como hablar de eso con los demás, salvo hoy contigo.

—Eso es porque soy tu mejor amigo.

—Debe ser— sonrío.

—¿Entonces?

—Primero debo de ofrecerte una disculpa por la manera tan pesada en la que te hablé ese día. Luego de ti la señorita llegó a visitarme e intentó decirme que lo mejor era abrirme, cosa que me causó más rabia pues todos me dicen lo mismo.

—¿El tema de tus padres?

—Sí— la incomodidad regresa.

—Espero que no lo tomes a mal Haruka, pero eso es algo que lamentablemente está en el pasado y que deberías aprender a aceptar.

—Lo mismo me dijo hace tiempo el padre de cabeza de bombón, un día que estaba ebrio y que tuve que ir por él a un bar.

—¿El día que nos contaste por primera vez de Michi?

—Sí.

—¿Qué le respondiste?

—Que es algo que no puedo hacer, ni lo puedo olvidar o lo puedo aceptar.

—¿Sigues con ese mismo sentimiento?

—Sí.

—Sabes, nadie te pide que olvides a tus padres, pero te cierras en tu dolor y no permites que los demás te ayudemos en este trabajo tan pesado que significa llevar un duelo. Sé lo que se siente perder un padre, te encuentras enojado todo el tiempo, muchas personas se molestan de que estés así y lo que aprendes a hacer es ocultar ese enojo… Hasta que un día te das cuenta de que seguir enojado no sirve de nada, simplemente haces que tu alma se llene de odio y no dejas que el flujo de la vida siga.

—¿Me dices que pongo una represa dentro de mí?

—Sí, es una manera de protección— dice mientras toca —. Una bastante dañina.

Vaya, este hombre me sorprende porque yo creo que necesitaría hacer una cosa a la vez, no podría concentrarme mientras hablo y toco un instrumento.

—¿Por qué es malo?

—No dejas que nada entre, pero tampoco dejas que nada salga. ¿Entiendes lo que digo? — me mira unos instantes— Si no dejas que el dolor salga, entonces le vas a cerrar el camino al amor y me parece que eso es lo que pasó con lo que sientes por Michiru. El dolor te cerró la puerta, por lo que no pudiste demostrarle a Mochi lo mucho que la amas. Al mismo tiempo…

—No deje pasar el amor que Michiru siente por mí— me llevo la mano derecha a la frente.

—Así es.

De nuevo se instaura el silencio en el departamento de Seiya, pero esta vez no es uno lleno de incomodidad, sino todo lo contrario pues él sabe que me he quedado pensando en lo que acaba de decirme. ¿Desde cuándo mi amigo se hizo tan sabio? Me siento una completa estúpida al darme cuenta de que no he madurado, en ciertas cosas sigo siendo algo caprichosa. Mientras que mi buen amigo Seiya ya se ha convertido en todo un hombre, ¿qué pasará conmigo de ahora en adelante?

—Lo mismo me dijo Reiko.

—¿Quién?

—La chica del lugar al que fuimos, no me bailó, simplemente hablamos.

—Ya, pues es una chica muy sabia.

—Así es.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿no crees que deberías de disculparte con Motoki?

—¿Disculparme?

—Haruka él nos habló en la tarde para que lo acompañaramos porque se siente mal.

—Llegué ¿no?

—Pero fuiste muy grosera.

—Seiya nos sacó del trabajo porque dijo que era algo de vida o muerte, tú llegaste antes al lugar porque yo tuve que seguir revisando unos documentos. Lo primero que me molestó fue escucharlo decir "¿Haruka vendrá? Necesito que pague las cosas" y en ese momento me di cuenta de que no era nada de vida o muerte, simplemente estaba exagerando.

—Se trata de Reika, para él todo lo que tenga que ver con ella es de vida o muerte. Así como lo que tú sientes con Michiru, que eso algo de vida o muerte.

—No compares lo que yo siento, con lo que Furuhata hace— me molesto.

—Dame una razón para no comparar tu romance con el de Motoki.

—Porque para mí lo de Motoki es dramatismo y una pérdida de tiempo. Yo ya sé lo que sucederá, en un mes regresarán y todo será miel sobre hojuelas. Luego de eso a él lo aceptan en una universidad de Canadá y se va, allí conocerá a una chica y engañará a Reika. Regresará en vacaciones de invierno con la otra chica, terminará con Reika diciendo que las cosas no siempre salen como uno desearía. Un par de años más tarde se casa con la chica occidental y es feliz con ella, así que sus lágrimas para mí están de más.

—No me imagino poder hacer lo que tú, creo que no sería capaz de sobrellevarlo.

—¿Qué? Es que eso yo ya lo experimenté Seiya.

—Vives entre el futuro y el presente, pero no estás en ninguno de los dos tiempos. Entiendo que tú ya pasaras la mayoría de las experiencias que otros no hemos vivido, pero eso simplemente quiere decir que estos eventos son desconocidos para nosotros. Furuhata simplemente nos pidió acompañarlo porque en este instante él siente que Reika es el amor de su vida. No tiene idea de que su vida va a cambiar en un par de meses y menos que engañará a Reika con la mujer con la que se casará.

—Quieres que sea prudente con ellos ¿no?

—En realidad quiero que seas empática.

—Entiendo, fui una desconsiderada con Motoki, lo llamaré y me disculparé.

—Por favor.

Le doy un sorbo a mi cerveza y Seiya sigue tocando su guitarra, él tiene razón en que muchas veces yo me dejo llevar por mis sentimientos. Sé lo que las personas harán en el futuro, por eso si ya sé la clase de escoria que es una persona me cuesta tratarla como debería en mi tiempo real. Tomo mi celular y comienzo a buscar el número de Motoki en la agenda, creo que es momento de dejar a un lado mis locuras o molestias.

—¿No tienes hambre? — me dice Seiya.

—Sí.

—¿Quieres cenar comida coreana?

—No.

—Vamos, sólo traen a domicilio si es más de un plato— me dice como niño pequeño.

—Pide las cosas.

Miro a mi amigo ponerse feliz al darse cuenta de que he cedido ante su propuesta, la verdad es que no puedo negarme puesto que él me está dando refugio y por primera vez no quiero estar sola. Me siento rara al darme cuenta de que no deseo reservarme este dolor para mí y que lo deseo compartir con Seiya, el tipo que me ha apoyado desde siempre. Su rostro emana ese aire de autosuficiencia que pocas veces es convincente y esto es por culpa de un plato de fideos coreanos. Toma el teléfono y comienza a hacer el pedido, no tenía idea de que el cabello de mi amigo fuese tan largo. No piensen mal de mí, me refiero a que apenas noto que es más largo que de costumbre, se me hace que no ha ido al barbero en mucho tiempo. Gracias a la coleta no puedo notar su largo como cuando trae el cabello suelto y ahora, me he quedado con el ojo cuadrado.

—Listo.

—¿Yo saldré por el pedido?

—No, lo haré yo.

El cabello de Seiya es sedoso y brillante, él siempre lo ha cuidado mucho, creo que la locura de dejarse el cabello largo comenzó en la preparatoria. Antes de eso él llevaba el cabello corto, eso era porque su padre se molestaba si se dejaba el cabello "como mujer", la realidad es que el rebelde muchacho siempre estuvo enamorado de los samuráis, es más, yo le traje una katana que salió hace un año para conmemorar el periodo feudal. Claro tuve que ir al "otro mundo" para conseguirla, la reservé desde que me enteré y fui por ella al otro día. Seiya me dijo que fue el segundo mejor regalo de cumpleaños, el primero es un gorila mal hecho que cabeza de bombón le hizo a mano. Ese feo muñeco de felpa parece todo menos un gorila, es más ni forma tiene esa cosa tan horrenda.

—¿Qué miras?

—Seiya— digo tímidamente.

—¿Te enamoraste de mí?

—No seas idiota— le arrojo su almohada.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Necesito confesarte algo y espero que lo tomes bien.

Él simplemente levanta una ceja intrigado por lo que estoy a punto de decirle, también puedo notar que espera que no le diga una tontería. Creo que me he hecho una muy mala fama con respecto a las bromas pesadas y sé que él espera a que haga una tontería, pero no será así chicos. Lo que le tengo que decir a mi amigo es algo que me he estado guardando desde hace mucho tiempo, ahora que estoy siendo honesta, creo que es bueno decirle a Seiya las cosas y dependiendo su reacción le diré todo o tendré que reservarme algo.

—¿Qué sucede Haruka?

—Fui al futuro y supe que me casaré con Michiru, al menos eso estaba escrito antes de que termináramos.

—¡Qué! ¿Una boda? ¿Tuya?

—Sí.

—Pero tú nunca pensaste en… ¿Cómo es posible que te casaras con Michiru?

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi sirena?

—No lo digo por ella, sino que siempre tuviste problemas con el compromiso y la confianza, admito que abrirte en este tipo de cosas es un gran paso. Yo mismo me siento completamente halagado de que me tomes en cuenta para confesarme esto, pues solamente me platicas de cosas triviales en tus viajes al otro mundo. Pero hoy me acabas de tirar una bomba encima y esa no me la esperaba… Casarte… Eso quiere decir que realmente tienes sentimientos profundos por ella.

—Ya te había dicho que sí.

—Por supuesto, pero una cosa era que me lo dijeras y otra muy distinta el que yo te creyese que realmente amabas a Michi. En parte por eso no me metía en las discusiones que tenías con bombón sobre ese tema, no llegaba a creer que sintieras un amor y compromiso real con ella. Ahora me dices que en un futuro te casaste con ella, cosa que te hizo valorar más las cosas con Michiru, pero ¿qué hay del otro futuro?

—Nada, vuelvo a estar sola y por lo que me di cuenta, soy una amargada.

—¿Hablaste contigo?

Afirmo levemente con la cabeza y él se lleva las manos a la boca, está sorprendido de que hiciera contacto con mi versión futura. Eso para él quiere decir que hay algo grave que debo haber hecho, luego desvía un poco la mirada, posa sus manos en las rodillas mirando al suelo. Oh no, Seiya va a querer saber más de mis tonterías, no me arrepiento de decirle que hablé conmigo o confesarle que Michiru y yo pudimos casarnos en algún futuro. Él vuelve su mirada a mí, claro que desea que le responda y que sea completamente honesta, no lo decepcionaré, seré honesta con él. Está preparado para decirme algo, pero el timbre suena.

—Iré por las cosas y más te vale ser honesta cuando regrese, necesitas explicarme todo— sentencia.

Seiya toma su cartera y sube corriendo las escaleras, se muere de curiosidad por saber la clase de problemas que tengo. Lo escucho agradecer al repartidor y decirle que se quede con el cambio, luego baja más tranquilo para sentarse en su sillón e invitarme a su sofá.

—¿Recuerdas que te hablé de unos negocios importantes? — menciono mientras separo los palillos que nos dieron.

—Sí, cuando saliste como loca de tu casa luego de regresar del otro mundo.

—El asunto importante era salvar la vida de Michiru, ella corría peligro y la verdad es que me causó pena saber que una persona tan hermosa como ella pudiera quedar paralítica y todo por culpa de un impertinente.

—¿No dijiste que está prohibido interferir en la vida de los demás?

—Sí.

—Tu vida y la de Michiru se cruzaron por ese detalle ¿cierto?

No deseo angustiar a mi mejor amigo diciendole que voy a morir en unos años, que tengo poco tiempo para estar con ellos y por eso muchas veces los invito a que salgamos de vacaciones o a cenar. Que son parte de mi vida porque necesito demostrarles lo mucho que los amo, sé que decirle eso a Seiya en este momento sería devastador para él. Lo dejaré pensar que mi vida y la de Michiru se unieron ese día y no antes. Porque ni yo misma sé que es lo que me unió a ella desde un principio… Kaioh Michiru y yo estamos unidas, pero no podría explicarle a Seiya que no entiendo esa unión.

—Para ser honesta ella no me agradaba nada en un principio, pero poco a poco me fue enamorando. Michiru no es mala persona, simplemente necesita que alguien la ame por ser ella y no por el recuerdo de la "Princesa Mochi". Ella odia eso, la encajonan en una personalidad que no es suya, además ella quiere encontrarse, conocer a la verdadera Michiru.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? — dice luego de sorber sus fideos.

—Michiru me lo contó, nuestra primera cita fue en un bar, incluso ella deseaba alejarme. Sin embargo, no lo hice… Ese día antes de ponerse ebria me contó que su padre abandonó a su madre cuando ella era una pequeñita de dos años. Para evitar que la gente la volviera a abandonar ella siempre accedió a lo que le pedían, al menos a la gran mayoría de las peticiones. Dejó la actuación porque muchas de ellas eran para que se acostara con los productores y directores a cambio de un buen papel. Dice que incluso estuvo a punto de que uno de esos bastardos abusara de ella, pero una asistente de ese cerdo fue tocó la puerta del tipo para llevarle unos papeles que ese animal debía firmar, y la salvó sin saberlo. Me platicó de sus amigas, de la mala relación que tiene con su madre porque dejó la actuación, por eso odia que la llamen Mochi. Ella cree que su madre simplemente ama a ese personaje ya que ella era la que le daba ganancias y alegrías, mientras que el nombre Michiru simplemente le da problemas, al menos eso dice que siente cuando su madre le reclama el hecho de dejar la actuación.

—Diablos la chica se abrió, ahora entiendo la razón de su molestia contigo.

—Gracias por recordarme lo idiota que soy Seiya… En fin, sé que ella me dijo otras cosas, pero la verdad me perdí aquel día, Michiru me dio mucha pena. Se me hacía increíble pensar que los padres pudieran ser tan desgraciados con sus hijos, porque mis padres… No eran tan malos.

—Ni yo, mis padres son lo máximo y sí, hablo en presente, aunque mi papá ya no esté. Pero el recuerdo que guardo de él siempre será el mejor.

—Lo sé… No me separé de Michiru desde entonces, por eso enamorarme fue una sorpresa para mí el desarrollar sentimientos por ella. Darme cuenta de que la amo pasó a ser un hermoso momento, debía disfrutar de él todo el tiempo.

—¿Cuándo hablaste contigo? ¿Fue antes de aceptar que la amas?

—Sí, fui a hablar con esa patética idiota que simplemente se quedó en su casa para lamentarse el haber perdido el amor de Michiru. No me lo dijo tal cual, es algo que supongo, pero sé que se sentía mal porque me dijo que se sentía como yo en ese momento y yo estaba confundida por lo que sentía por Setsuna y lo que no deseaba sentir por Michiru— Seiya me mira raro —. Lo olvidaba, ya sé el nombre de la señorita, su nombre es Setsuna… En fin, al hablar con esa lamentable versión mía, me dijo que dejara de ser egoísta y madurara…

—¿Qué descubriste?

—Esa era su advertencia Seiya, justo este momento, el terminar con Michiru— digo golpeando con mi dedo índice la mesa de centro—. Si yo le hubiera comentado lo que me duele, habría llegado al momento de mi boda con Michi. Fue lo mismo que me dijo la Setsuna del futuro, intentaba advertirme que no fuera una idiota, pero yo simplemente lo pensé en el aspecto de confesarle a Michiru que soy chica. Lo mismo esa idiota, cuando mencionó el "aceptar sus errores", no eran porque yo debía tratar bien a Michiru, sino que debía hacer lo que me aconsejaste, dejar el pasado atrás y ver el futuro. Dejar pasar las nuevas cosas, no cerrarme la puerta del amor… — ¿cómo no lo vi antes? Soy una estúpida.

—¿Entonces lo dejarás así?

—¿Qué?

—¿Dejarás que esa boda se evapore o pelearás por Michiru? — no digo nada, simplemente le sonrío a mi mejor amigo — Entonces en lugar de estarnos escondiendo, debemos de pensar como recuperar a tu futura esposa. Trae papel y lápiz, porque esta es la operación sirena— se levanta del sillón y lleva su mano derecha al pecho.

—Sí señor— le sigo el juego.

* * *

Yo listen up, here's the story  
About a little guy that lives in a blue world  
And all day and all night and everything he sees is just blue  
Like him, inside and outside  
Blue his house with a blue little window  
And a blue Corvette  
And everything is blue for him  
And himself and everybody around  
'Cause he ain't got nobody to listen

Era la primera vez que Michiru trabajaba con sus auriculares puestos, ella estaba completamente seria y daba las instrucciones a Rei de esa manera. Incluso Beryl estaba extrañada del comportamiento de la fotógrafa a la que había contratado. Sí, la condición había sido el llevar a Haruka, ese guapo muchacho que pretendía a la chica, pero ahora ella estaba algo ausente. Había escuchado que Michiru había terminado a su novio, sin embargo, parecía que sufría como si fuera a ella a quien hubieran botado. ¿Cuál era el significado de eso? Bueno, Michiru estaba arrepentida de haber terminado con ese muchacho, pero era demasiado tarde o al menos eso se temía Beryl. Cosa que significaba una ventaja porque ahora que el chico era soltero podría cortejarlo sin ningún problema, la mujer sonrió mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón.

Mientras tanto Michiru seguía con los auriculares en la cabeza y entre cada fotografía, movía la cabeza. Estaba disfrutando de su música, cosa que Rei entendía como aislarse de la realidad de sus sentimientos. La chica no deseaba llorar en el lugar, porque seguramente estaba recordando a Haruka; por lo poco que les comentó la rubia había intentado contactarla, pero Michiru le respondió el mensaje con algo frío. "Haruka es mejor no contactarnos, mucho menos encontrarnos por casualidad, dejemos las cosas aquí".

I'm blue da ba dee da ba daa  
Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa  
Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa

Cantaba la chica que por momentos le pedía a Rei más expresión en sus poses, no intentaba estar tan ausente de su trabajo, al menos necesitaba separar su dolor lo suficiente para no hacer malas fotografías. Pero estaba estresada de tener un nudo en la garganta, se culpaba de lo que estaba sufriendo. Pues al final del día la culpa era suya y de nadie más, pero eso no importaba ahora.

—Disculpe, ¿dónde puedo encontrar a Kaioh Michiru?

—Michiru está tomando fotos— dijo Beryl al chico.

—¿No le molesta si paso a verla?

—No, pase— le indicó con cortesía —. A esta mujer le caen los hombres guapos desde el cielo, pero este hombre viste de forma más madura que Haruka. No importa, es muy guapo y me encanta que lleve la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón. Le da un aire de misterio que lo hace más sexy de lo que es.

Taiki caminaba tranquilamente, buscaba discretamente a Michiru, hasta que escuchó la cámara de la chica y se fue directo a ella. Rei no le prestaba atención al nuevo visitante, estaba concentrada en su trabajo, por eso no le avisó a su amiga sobre el chico estaba parado detrás de ella. Él escuchaba a Michiru cantar, así que colocó sus manos en los auriculares de la chica, se sabía la canción y al quitárselos poco a poco comenzó a cantar.

I have a blue house with a blue window  
Blue is the color of all that I wear  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue  
Blue are the people here that walk around  
Blue like my Corvette, it's in and outside  
Blue are the words I say and what I think  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me

—Es malo que te sientas tan triste, ¿no crees?

—Taiki— saltó asustada.

—¿Cómo estás hoy Michi? — colocó los auriculares en su cuello.

—Casi haces que me dé un paro cardiaco.

—No queremos que eso suceda, ¿cierto?

—Me imagino que no.

—Lamento asustarte, pero necesitaba compartir algo contigo.

Michiru miró a Taiki con algo de seriedad, no estaba molesta por su atrevimiento, simplemente examinaba al chico. Él estaba convencido de que ese gesto hacía que se rompiera un poco la distancia entre ellos, se lo había dicho antes, él buscaba casarse con la mujer indicada. Al mismo tiempo sabía que ella estaba renuente ante la idea de salir con alguien impuesto por su madre, se lo expresó el primer día que salieron y luego de la charla sobre hacer un artículo sobre ella le hizo saber que no estaba de acuerdo con los matrimonios arreglados. Taiki parecía haber comprendido las cosas, pero eso no significaba que dejaría de intentar luchar por conquistarla. ¿Cómo expresarle al chico que seguía interesada en Haruka? Pero esa ya no era una excusa viable, puesto que había terminado con su novia y no serviría para alejar al chico.

—¿Podemos hablar de eso luego? Como ves estoy trabajando y…

—No quieres ser grosera, lo entiendo. Además, tampoco es prudente lo que acabo de hacer ¿no? — Michiru le sonrió concediendo el punto — Lo entiendo, muy mal hecho Taiki— se regañó.

—¿Fui muy grosera?

—No, de hecho, me alegra que dijeras eso, porque me das la oportunidad de invitarte a comer y no vas a poder decir que no o me sentiré bastante mal— Taiki se hizo el sufrido.

—De acuerdo— Michiru se aguantó la risa y Taiki sonrió victorioso —. Hoy como a las tres, puedes darme la dirección y te veo allí.

—De ninguna manera Michiru, yo vendré por ti.

—Entonces te espero a las tres.

—Es una cita— le dijo y luego se alejó.

Rei se quedó observando la escena que acababa de presenciar, no le impresionaba saber que ese era el chico que la madre de Michiru había elegido, sino que ella aceptara sin más la invitación del sujeto en cuestión. No parecía desagradable, por eso entendía que su amiga se riese de la broma del chico, tampoco era feo. ¿Por qué no le presentó a Taiki entonces? Michiru seguramente se sentía cómoda con el chico, pero no estaba enamorada y eso lo deducía porque cuando conoció a Haruka y estaba trabajando hablaba con ella en sus tiempos libres. Es más, cada que la rubia la interrumpía Michiru se llevaba la mano al cabello para acomodarlo detrás de su oreja, pero con Taiki… Su amiga lo había despachado rápidamente, aun así, ese muchacho no estaba dispuesto a ceder ante su rechazo.

—Haruka está en problemas— murmuró.

—¿Pasa algo Rei?

—Te preguntaba que si ese muchacho es el partido de tu madre.

—Sí, pobre Taiki.

—¿Te gusta?

—Es guapo.

—Entonces te gusta.

—Me agrada.

—Eso no es lo mismo— dijo un poco indignada.

—Exacto— respondió guiñando.

—Pero irás a comer con él.

—La verdad es que Taiki quiere hacer un reportaje de mí, seguramente me quiere decir si su editor lo aceptó. Estaba sumamente emocionado, así que asumo que le dijeron que sí y quiere avisarme de la sesión de fotos para el mentado reportaje.

—Michi eso es fantástico, volverás a ser una estrella.

La fotógrafa simplemente le sonrió a Rei, al parecer ella estaba igual de emocionada que Makoto y Minako. Le extrañaba que Mina no le comentara nada a su novia, pero eso seguramente era culpa de su trabajo pues últimamente la academia de baile de Minako estaba tomando mucha popularidad y estaba hasta el cuello de clases. Pobre Rei, seguramente estaba triste al saber que las horas que pasaba con su novia estaban limitadas. O la otra posibilidad era que Minako le había comentado sobre el artículo y Rei que era más discreta que su novia se mostraba impresionada al saberlo de la boca de la fotógrafa. Michiru entrecerró los ojos, cosa que hizo a la pelinegra reír de incomodidad y en ese momento supo cuál de sus suposiciones era la correcta. Minako jamás cambiaría, mientras que Rei era muy discreta.

—Realmente espero que ese artículo al menos me dé más tranquilidad, no deseo volver a ser famosa. Simplemente quiero tener una vida tranquila y en paz, para que la gente deje de meterse conmigo pues estoy cansada de que incluso en una cafetería hablen de mí a mis espaldas.

—¿Por los reportajes de Endymion?

—Idiota… Sí, por él, además a la gente le encanta hablar por hablar y Taiki dijo que si hace un reportaje de mí como persona y no como… Mochi— dijo en voz baja— Podrán entender que esa fue una etapa de mi vida, pero que está acabada al igual que mi carrera de actriz. Ahora soy una persona con un trabajo regular y es lo que más valoro.

—Taiki espera que así tengas privacidad.

—Sí.

—Va con todo para enamorarte.

—Rei— regañó.

—Vamos Michi, no me vas a decir que no has pensado en la posibilidad de que el tal Taiki…

Tanto Rei como Michiru se quedaron mudas al escuchar que unos hombres gritaban en el estudio y llevaban una papeleta en sus manos. En ese instante pudieron apreciar que los hombres eran unos policías malencarados que buscaban a alguien del lugar. Michiru tomó su bolsa donde guardaba su cámara y agarró el brazo de Rei. Movía su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando un lugar para esconderse, le daba miedo como los otros uniformados se llevaban a las chicas de vestuario o a los de iluminación.

—¿Dónde está la señora Beryl?

—Soy yo oficial, se puede saber la razón por la que…

—Las preguntas las hago yo, no se equivoque. En este momento vamos a clausurar este estudio y su tienda de ropa por plagio.

—¿Plagio? Yo estudié en el Colegio de moda Bunka.

—Ya no hable señora, explique todo en la comisaría.

El oficial se quedó viendo a Michiru y Rei que estaban escondidas detrás de una cortina, el hombre puso los ojos en blanco porque el lugar era tan obvio que deseaba darle un golpe en la cabeza a ambas chicas. Llamó a otro oficial, le indicó que abriera la cortina y que sacara a las personas que estaban detrás de ella.

—Vamos señoritas, es hora de ir a la comisaría.

—Pero no hicimos nada— dijo Michiru.

—Lo lamento, todos en este lugar tienen serios problemas y deben de responder a las acusaciones que hay.

—¡Qué! Michiru dile que somos inocentes.

—Es lo que le dije.

—Eso hoy no les servirá de nada— las jaló para que se fueran con él del lugar.

* * *

¿Por qué son tan ricos los dulces japoneses? En lo particular me encantan las gummy frog kabaya, tienen forma de renacuajos y ranas. No hay nada más divertido que eso, me relajan mientras estoy en el trabajo leyendo y revisando papeles de posibles terrenos de inversión. Escucho a Seiya aclarar su garganta, ni siquiera necesito mirarlo yo abro la boca para que él me lance una gomita a la boca.

—Diablos— dice al darme en el mentón.

—No hemos atinado nada.

—Lo bueno es que es un entrenamiento para los tiros fuera del área.

—Sí.

Con mi mano derecha comienzo a buscar la gomita que Seiya acaba de lanzar y que no atinó a meter, por este tipo de cosas no me aburro en el trabajo. Mi amigo siempre se la pasa regañándome gracias a la manera en que me visto, hoy vengo con una camisa negra, me acabo de doblar las mangas y mi pantalón negro es genial. Está roto de las rodillas, me veo bastante bien con mis zapatos negros, puede que no sea la ropa más apropiada, pero es lo que distingue a mi compañía de otras. Ouroboros es la mejor de todas las empresas de inversión en bienes raíces. Hace mucho que no estoy tan metida en mi trabajo como hoy, incluso Seiya dice que parezco una liebre por la velocidad con la que hago las cosas. Lo mejor es que no hay errores, ¿lo pueden creer?

—Terminé lo de Endo, pásame las cosas que tenemos atrasadas.

—El papeleo retrasado por tu culpa— molesta.

—Ese mismo.

—Vaya, ese buen humor me sorprende Tenoh.

—Que no lo haga, es más mi querido Seiya creo que estoy lista para…

El sonido de mi celular no me deja completar la frase, el número es desconocido y me intriga que alguien ajeno a mi circulo social lo tenga. Me decido a responder luego de pensarlo un poco.

—¿Diga? — respondo con seriedad.

—**¿Tenoh Haruka?**

—Así es.

—**Señor Tenoh es necesario que se presente a la comisaría de Minato.**

—¿Por qué razón?

—**Verá, está acusado de plagio.**

—¡Plagio!

—**Sí señor, al parecer es modelo de una tienda de ropa y hay unos cargos en su contra. Tiene que venir a rendir su declaración o de lo contrario debemos ir por usted a su lugar de trabajo. No queremos que el CEO de una gran compañía tenga este tipo de propaganda ¿cierto? Sería una verdadera pena que tuviera que perder clientes por un malentendido.**

—Así es… Llamaré a mi abogado e iremos para allá.

—**Gracias señor Tenoh, lo esperamos. No nos haga ir por usted.**

—No lo haré— corto la llamada.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Me acusan de plagio Seiya.

—¿Cómo?

—Las fotos que Michiru me tomó— me llevo las manos a la cara fastidiada.

—Tienes una junta con Endo y no puedes cancelarla, hay que hablarle a al licenciado Arai y le pediré que me dé una carta poder para ir en tu nombre.

—De hecho, será lo mejor, aun no es tiempo de que vea a Michi. Debemos esperar hasta la boda ¿no?

—Ese es el plan.

—Debo hablar con Arai, si es necesario que Michiru y Rei necesiten un abogado le diré que las apoye. Nosotros cubriremos los honorarios de Arai.

—Siempre que Yuudai reciba su pago, no tendrá problemas con asesorar a las chicas. Déjamelo, yo les haré saber que las representará nuestro abogado.

—Gracias.

Los problemas no se acaban para nosotras y con este pequeño incidente me doy cuenta de que el destino me lleva al lado de Michiru. Es hora de llamar al abogado de la compañía, este tipo resolverá las cosas en dos segundos, es excelente. Por lo que Michiru o Rei no deberán de estar aterradas, esperemos que nada de esto afecte sus carreras.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola chicos, se van a preguntar la razón por la que aparezco y no darthuranus, pero ha tenido demasiado trabajo con su curso en línea y no pudo actualizar entre semana. A eso sumemos que es posible que regrese al trabajo el siguiente lunes, falta que le confirmen este fin de semana y esa es la razón por la que aparezco yo y no el autor, aunque asumo que ese no es un gran problema para ustedes. Yo me siento sumamente feliz de poder estar aquí para ustedes, de hecho hoy Kai kun está a mi lado viendo como escribo, así que él contestará por darthuranus (～￣▽￣)～

Mientras tanto dejen que comencemos la tanda de respuestas a sus comentarios, ya saben que es la parte más linda de todo este asunto. Así que comencemos en 3… 2… 1…

**Callie san: **¿Cosas bonitas? No, son más que la verdad porque te juro que ustedes se están llevando toda la parte pesada al tener que combatir en primera fila esta enfermedad. Realmente nos ha molestado el saber que la gente haga ese tipo de comentario tan nefastos e ignorantes, ¿la señora quiere que los desinfecten? Pues espero que ella no se ponga toda loca cuando ustedes le comenten eso él día que necesite de los servicios de un doctor o una enfermera. ¿Qué clase de ejemplo le da a su hija? Te juro que la ignorancia es el peor cáncer de la humanidad, por gente como esa señora hay tanta intolerancia y violencia. Respeto, eso es lo que todo ser humano necesita dar y recibir. A nosotros nos piden algo sencillo, "si no es necesario que salga, quédese en casa" ¿qué tan difícil es eso?

Mientras ustedes tienen que atender a las personas imprudentes que no se quedan en casa, a los tarados que sabiendo que no debían hacer viajes a Europa se fueron porque "ya habían pagado y no deseaban perder el dinero" (gente tarada), los que no creen que la pandemia es real (a ellos no se les desarrolló el cerebro bien) y los que no toman medidas al salir a la calle. Nosotros no dijimos cosas bonitas querida Callie san, al contrario te agradecemos todo el esfuerzo que haces con todo tu equipo de trabajo, que va desde las personas de limpieza de un hospital, pasa por ustedes las enfermeras y enfermeros, además de los médicos. Muchas gracias porque a pesar de que no merecemos el esfuerzo que hacen, ustedes están al pie del cañón día a día. No es justo que los discriminen por cuidar de la vida humana, independientemente de la actual pandemia, siempre están allí cuando los necesitamos y por eso creo que su profesión es de las más difíciles porque muchos los ven como gente fría, pero no saben el verdadero pesar que los embarga cuando pierden a un paciente y deben de superarlo porque no se pueden permitir nublarse, pues de ustedes dependen otros tantos. Lo que deseamos decir es que para nosotros en un honor que una de nuestras lectoras sea una enfermera, es como decir "grabense el nombre de Callie san, porque ella es una de las superheroínas y superhéroes que tiene México y el mundo. Por favor pidan para que este trabajo que hacen hoy se les regrese en cosas positivas para su vida y carrera". Millones de gracias Callie san.

Sobre la historia, yo los entiendo, quieren drama y aquí el autor se la pasa pensando en las maneras de hacernos sufrir, en lo personal sigo esperando a que mate #ElQueNoDebeSerNombrado porque no aparece, pero ya hizo desastre por donde pudo y ahora no se ha dado cuenta de que quizá su tontería no se pueda completar porque Haruka no quiere dejar ir a Michiru. Hablando de ella, Taiki tampoco quiere darse por vencido, pues hace todo para que Michi lo note. Lo malo es que desde mi punto de vista #LosIndeseables vienen con todo para dar dolor de cabeza a la vida de Michi y Haruka.

Por esa razón le imploro a Seiya que se mueva con su plan sirena, yo no deseo que el futuro de Haruka casada con Michiru se vaya al diablo, me siento mal por Setsuna que vive lo que realmente estaba destinado a ser, pero nadie contaba con que Haruka se enamoraría de Michiru, por eso es que apareció ese futuro de las chicas juntas. Antes de eso la versión futura de Haruka no tuvo ese sentimiento por Michiru, por eso la dejó para buscar a Setsuna y por lo que veo por eso Mamoru llegó a meter su cuchara aquel día. Hoy no es lo mismo, ¿qué ocurrirá?

Muchas gracias, nosotros cuidaremos de nuestros padres y Kai kun, aunque no lo creas creo que mi hijo está más emocionado de escuchar la voz de sus cuatro abuelos que la nuestra. Así como nosotros nos cuidaremos, por favor haz lo mismo y de nuevo muchas gracias por tu trabajo. Te enviamos todo nuestro cariño y nos leemos pronto.

**VaMkHt: Ja ja ja de acuerdo pasemos a los comentarios de la historia primero, luego nos perdemos en el chisme ja ja ja.**

**Sí, se puede decir que amo las historias de amor, pero la verdad es que no todas pueden ser perfectas y al menos esta historia no será nada parecida a las anteriores. Hasta este momento mis historias fueron de un amor sincero, un amor enfermo y el oneshot de una loca que mató a una familia que se amaba. Sin embargo, esta historia a pesar de ser sobre amor, resaltará sobre las pasadas y en este momento llegamos a los problemas en la relación de las chicas. Sí, Michiru guarda con mucho cariño esa chamarra de Haruka y se la pone cada que hay un aniversario para ver si aquella persona aparece, no para entregarla, sino porque quiere que la reconozca así podrán conversar de lo que ha ocurrido en sus vidas. **

**Tus sospechas sobre Taiki son... ¿Por qué le prestan tanta atención a los pequeños detalles? Chicas denme un respiro ja ja ja, no es por nada, pero Tori también sospecha de él. También es justo que Mamoru, Esmeralda, Misaki y... No les diré quién es la otra persona indeseable, pero hay otra dentro club que les hará la vida imposible a las chicas. Existen porque sin ellos las cosas no serían las mismas, es más piensen en la canción de Joy Division "Love will tear us apart" (la única que me gusta de ese grupo, porque no soporto algo más de ellos) porque aunque no es el mismo contexto dentro de la relación de Michiru y Haruka, el amor va a separar a la rubia de Setsuna o de Michiru.**

**No, no me voy a meter con Rei y Minako, Akane aparecerá y obviamente regresa Reiko, pero eso será adelante. En este punto, creo que ya tu intuición sabe lo que sigue con Taiki, Mamoru debe de regresar a seguir haciendo de las suyas, ustedes ya lo deben de extrañar. Sé que lo hacen, incluso Setsuna lo debe de extrañar porque le quiere romper una silla en la espalda ja ja ja.**

**Gracias por estar de mi lado, tendremos drama todo este tiempo, la historia debe de tener muchos giros porque así es la vida, todo cambia en el momento menos esperado.**

**Ja ja ja, respecto al comentario a mí me llenó de gusto, te juro que fue un placer leerlo porque la historia está hecha para frustrar, no es a lo que muchos están acostumbrados y te juro que no fue en mal plan. Yo amo que se frustren, desde la primera historia cuando leía "Michiru es una tonta, ya me quiero meter a darle sus golpes" o que se desesperaban, para mí siempre ha sido un "me generas un sentimiento" y eso para mí es ganancia, eso los engancha porque a pesar de que te desesperan los personajes sigues leyendo para ver si en algún momento despiertan. Eso me pasa a mí con "El amor es una película", ya la historia me tiene frustrada, no por Michiru, lo juro, es más aprecio a esa Michiru. Me frustro por culpa de Haruka porque es una culera. Lamento usar esas palabras, pero para mí esa Haruka es el ser más inmundo del planeta, su inmadurez y narcisismo me tienen hasta la madre. Te juro que cada que leo las bajezas que le hace a Michiru quiero sacarme los ojos, le da alas, la "ama" cuando necesita cariño, la aleja de una persona que sí la amaba, se deja llevar por las palabras de la metiche de Setsuna. No digo que fuera correcto dejar a su esposa en su lecho de muerte, pero tuvo que ponerle un alto a Setsuna y defender su relación con Michiru, ni la difunta Margaret se la hizo de pedo cuando la fue a ver antes de morir. A esa Haruka le hace falta fajarse los pantalones y defender sus sentimientos por Michiru, ahora que está enferma de algo y se va a morir va a buscar a la persona que supuestamente ama, pero la sigue peor que a un leproso ¿para qué chingados la fue a buscar si actúa de esa manera? Por eso me enoja que se haga la "vistima" cuando Michiru se fue porque no soporta sentirse la persona menos importante en la vida de la maldita Haruka. Ella si es mi wey ya, como de ustedes es Mamoru en esta historia.**

**Nunca había odiado tanto a Haruka que es mi personaje favorito en Sailor Moon, como la Haruka de esa historia y por eso reconozco que Prince tiene razón al decir que es la mejor historia que ha escrito de ellas. La saga en sí es grande, pero "El amor es una película" es la joya, porque me hace odiar al personaje que amo. Mi historia favorita es "El amor es un reencuentro", aunque no odio a las chicas en ella.**

**Me fui de largo en algo que no me he atrevido a escribir en los comentarios de esa historia, porque seguramente la gente se me vendrá encima cuando sepan la forma en la que yo creo que actúa Haruka. Eso no es amor, simplemente es ser una basura humana que abusa del amor incondicional de una mujer que confundía la lujuria con romance y que ahora que experimenta ese sentimiento simplemente sufre de un abuso psicológico por parte de una asquerosa persona que se siente el centro del universo por recibir amor incondicional de tres personas y dos ya están muertas.**

**Espero tener el tiempo de actualizar doble la siguiente semana, depende de mi curso y si regreso al trabajo, la vida me vuelve a llamar para reactivar la economía. Yo les avisaré, porque quizá entremos en un hiatus por el tiempo que requiere el curso. Haré todo para que eso no suceda y al menos pueda actualizar una vez a la semana, pero no me veo con el tiempo suficiente para escribir entre semana.**

**En fin, muchas gracias por estar de nuevo esta semana, apreciamos mucho tus palabras y recuerda cuidarte mucho, nos leemos la siguiente semana.**

**javierann chan:** Ay no, qué pecado el nuestro, estamos con la cara llena de pena por nuestro descuido.

Sí, Haruka debe decidir entre Setsuna y Michiru el autor acaba de hacer un spoiler en el comentario de arriba, pero al igual que VaMkHt chan sé que Taiki está aliado con el desgraciado de #WeyYa. No creo que Michiru se pueda confundir, creo que lo ve como un amigo, pero Taiki la va a traicionar por culpa del marrano de #DonPopo, lo sé, estoy segura de eso. Lo huelo chicas, lo huelo.

No sé, no creo que Michiru quiera saber cada detalle de la vida de Haruka, simplemente desea hacerle sentir que puede contar con ella incluso en los momentos más oscuros de su vida. Pero tampoco es correcto dar algo y esperar recibir el mismo trato, esa es la falla de Michiru. Ya veremos que pasa con ese par, mientras tanto muchas gracias por seguir comentando, cuídate mucho para poder leernos la siguiente semana.

**Roshell101216: Ya sé, creía que podría con todo pero no se puede y eso me llena de tristeza, hay muchas cosas que requieren de mi atención y al parecer el trabajo me llama. Dependiendo lo que me digan en estos tres días veré si entramos en hiatus o puedo continuar actualizando sin falta. De todas formas les avisaré y obviamente no voy a dejar esta historia al aire, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias.**

**Sobre Tori, fijate que ella se siente en confianza con ustedes y es al contrario piensa que ella es la grosera al no preguntar si estaba bien que les hablara tan familiarmente. A ella no le incomoda que le digan Tori, eso la hace sentir parte del grupo y les agradece que la incluyeran tan rápido. Así que no tienes de qué disculparte.**

**Espero que pudieras ver la foto de ese bodoque, fue algo rápido y queríamos que conocieran a ese bebé latoso, la verdad es que fue una tremenda asquerosidad la que hizo, pero es un bebé y obviamente no me iba a decir "¿pueden apurarse? Estoy desnudo, tengo frío y quiero hacer del baño". Simplemente me dejó su explosión de chocolate en el brazo y el pantalón, asco. Respecto a orines cuando lo cambiamos me acostumbré desde que mi sobrino nació, eso no era algo que desconociera. Pero no me imaginaba que también me pudieran hacer del dos en el brazo, casi me vomito en ese momento, es mi hijo, pero no podía con el bendito accidente.**

**Gracias como siempre por ser tan comprensiva, espero que tus hijos y tú se encuentren bien. Saludos desde una galaxia muy, muy lejana.**

**Nin chan:** La irreverente Tori te saluda 🙇 ️, yo creo que Michiru se equivoca al esperar que Haruka se comporte de la misma manera que ella. Sí ella se abrió, al menos hoy sabemos con más detalle que en la primera salida que tuvo con Haruka no solamente habló de cosas superficiales y ya era un hecho que le había platicado de que su padre la abandonó de niña. Pero no sabíamos más detalle de eso, hoy Haruka le dijo a Seiya muchas cosas que no le expresó a detalle a Taiki. Pero que ella se abriera, no quiere decir que Haruka deba de responderle de la misma manera, en un mundo ideal eso es lo que debería ser, pero no todos podemos expresarnos así o ser tan abiertos con todo el mundo. Michiru le dice "confía en mí porque no te voy a dejar ni en los momentos difíciles, dime lo que te hace sufrir", aunque Haruka tiene todo el derecho de ser reservada en ciertas cosas. Te apoyo en tu comentario, muy bien examinado.

Esperamos seguir leyendo más comentarios en el futuro, gracias por leer la historia y nos vemos en este espacio la siguiente semana. Por favor cuida mucho de ti y tu familia.

**Ely Lopez: Wiii al fin me apoyan con lo del drama, esta segunda parte es puro drama y los indeseables son muchos más de los que esperas. Tori y VaMkHt tienen su teoría sobre el buen Taiki. Yo no voy a decir mucho de él, pero es un personaje importante en la vida de Haruka, eso sí es un hecho. Además de que es muy listo para acercarse a Michiru, lo malo es que le frustraron la cita que tiene con ella y todo porque Michiru tiene un problema en el trabajo. El señor drama está descansando unos días porque vendrá con todo cuando reaparezca de la mano de nuestro querido Mamoru y su club de indeseables ja ja ja, me encanta como les dicen.**

**Kai, ese niño fue un latoso de primera no lo vi venir y lo peor es que me sentía peor al ver que toda mi familia se reía de mí por culpa de mi hijo. Lo bonito de ese momento fue ver la sonrisa que ponía al darse cuenta de que todos reían, fue como si preguntara "¿de qué se ríen?" y los imitara por no comprender. Gracias por decir que está bonito, nosotros lo vemos con amor y obviamente decimos que es hermoso (porque lo es), queríamos que lo conocieran porque son parte de nuestra familia virtual, además pasaron toda esa etapa con nosotros, era justo que conocieran a mexinesito.**

**Respecto a las actualizaciones, el curso, el bebé y el posible retorno a mi trabajo me quitarán más tiempo y le comentaba a otros lectores que es posible que entremos en un hiatus. Yo les haría saber con tiempo si tenemos este periodo, el curso es importante, así que también me debo de enfocar en él porque es una oportunidad que esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo y es importante para mi familia y obviamente para mí. Espero que lo pudieran entender, de ser necesario llegar a ese extremo. Por lo demás es un placer poder leer tu comentario una semana más y como siempre espero que te encuentres bien, nos leemos pronto.**

**Kyoky chan: **No lo quería decir, pero le robé el protagonismo a darthuranus porque deseaba responder tu comentario. Ya era justo y necesario, yo también merezco responderle a todos aquí y Karu kun se los roba. Vamos a pedir para que no se capitalicen tus malas vibras, vas a conservar tu trabajo, nada de que esperas que de ten gas... Por un segundo pensé que te referías a una flatulencia, me quedé pensando "¿por qué le van a tirar gases?" así que le tuve que preguntar a darthuranus y me dijo que eran tus pensamientos negativos. No invoquemos a los malos espíritus, no me hagas regañarte Kyoky chan.

Pasando a la historia y luego de hacer una oración para alejar a los malos espíritus de tu trabajo, puedo decir que Taiki me cayó bien al igual que a ti, pero también sospecho del señor porque se me hace raro que de buenas a primeras le guste Michiru para casarse con ella. O sea, Michiru no es fea, pero ese amigo no me hace sentir cómoda, algo turbio pasa allí. El artículo de Taiki podrá hacer que me equivoque o que acierte, pero al menos espero que realmente desee ayudar a Michiru que ya está dando muestra de que quiere ser diferente. Haruka también está cambiando, hoy dio un paso gigante con hablar de sus sentimientos con Seiya a quien mandó por un tubo hace unos episodios y hoy nos sorprendió. Al menos a mí me sorprendió, vamos Haruka y conquista de nuevo a Michiru.

Espero que esta horrenda temporada pase pronto y que tu familia y tú se encuentren sanos en todo este tiempo, mientras tanto esperaré leer y responder otro comentario tuyo. Saludos.

Amigos míos, hablar hoy de Haruka es hablar de una persona que realmente comienza a darse cuenta de que no es malo compartir lo que te estresa o te pone ansioso. Muchas veces los consejos de terceras personas nos dan una perspectiva amplia con respecto a un tema y esa es la ayuda que recibió de Reiko y Seiya el día de hoy, yo no creo que sea tarde para ella y para Michiru porque la rubia quiere ese futuro al lado de Michiru, va a pelear por él. Ahora ¿cómo lo va a tomar Setsuna? pues ella sabe que Haruka se enamoró de la fotógrafa, pero tampoco está dispuesta a renunciar a la persona que ama, se lo dijo a Michiru y estoy segura de que si el artículo de Taiki no es veneno, todo va a cambiar en el futuro de la relación que vuelve a tener con Haruka. Si el artículo realmente es para ayudar a Michiru eso significa que es muy posible que se tenga la boda de Haruka y Michiru.

Todo hasta ahí sería genial para las que queremos esa boda, pero no creo que eso sea lo que #WeyYa y #YaSienteseSeñora deseen, es más ni #QuePerraMiAmiga lo verá como una oportunidad para su esposo. Sino que hará todo lo posible por joder a Michiru y su relación con Haruka, además de que darthuranus acaba de hacer un mega spoiler en un comentario. Haruka le romperá el corazón a Setsuna o Michiru, así que estemos listas para quemarlo todo chicas. Empezando por la colección de Star Wars de Karu kun, estoy en modo Tori yakuza (●'◡'●).

—**Este episodio es patrocinado por COVID-19, no olviden lavarse las manos y usar gel antibacterial cada que sea necesario. NO SALGAN DE SUS HOGARES DE NO SER NECESARIO Y SI LO HACEN, RECUERDEN LLEVAR CUBREBOCAS Y HACER EL ESTORNUDO DE ETIQUETA.**

—Chicos si todos nos cuidamos, cuidamos a los demás seamos conscientes de que esto no es un juego y que es un trabajo en equipo. Hoy no vimos la conferencia sobre la fase en la que estamos, pero es obvio que entraremos en la fase tres. Por tanto, debemos ser prudentes con nuestra salud, la de nuestra familia y la de la sociedad. Dicho esto no se olviden de dar follow o fav a la historia para que su mail haga tolón tolón cada que actualizamos.

—**Saludos a todos los lectores y a los ninja, chicos manténganse sanos y por favor sean agradecidos con el personal del sistema salud. Ellos hacen mucho por las personas enfermas, pongamos nuestro granito de arena al cuidarnos.**

—Lamentamos tener que irnos pronto, pero Kai kun acaba de despertar y tiene mucha hambre o ganas de ir a la cama. No se aburran y mejor aprendamos la coreografía de Yummy y bailemos juntos al ritmo del señor Castor.

—**Esa canción la tiene obsesionada, hasta hace bailar a mi pobre hijo cuando la pone... No importa, ****¿nosotros donde nos leemos Tori? **

—En fanfic またね!


	20. Episodio 20

**Ni Sailor Moon o sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Esta historia está hecha para entretener y no otros fines.**

* * *

XX.

_Michiru y Rei estaban algo consternadas por lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, ¿cómo rayos era posible que las demandaran por plagio? Es más, ¿plagio de qué? Lo único que ellas hacían era trabajar para la señora Beryl y posar o tomar fotos para la colección de la mujer. Ahora estaban metidas en un gran lío, estar detrás de la patrulla era algo que ninguna olvidaría pues se sentían completamente apenadas por lo que acababa de suceder. Simplemente estaban algo ausentes, no miraban nada que no fuera la patrulla y los policías, ni siquiera intentaban conversar entre ellas por el miedo que tenían._

_No estaban esposadas, pero realmente sentían que iban directo a la cárcel o a la penitenciaría. Las locuras que les pasaban por la cabeza eran realmente grandes, Michiru había estado muy borracha y ni así la habían metido a una patrulla. Ahora era la primera vez y estaba sobria, seguramente eso era lo que sucedía cuando decidías enderezar tu vida y todo por culpa del amor. Si Tenoh no hubiera llegado a su vida, seguramente no habría dejado la bebida y, si Michiru era sincera, no había dejado de beber, simplemente su ingesta no era la misma de antes. Dos cervezas, eso era todo lo que se tomaba y lo único que se compraba, lo demás lo tenía en una tarjeta que había congelado y la guardaba en la nevera para no salir corriendo a comprar a la tienda de conveniencia. Tenía el efectivo justo para pasajes, eso le limitaba ciertos excesos que pudiera tener y hoy, hoy deseaba beber sin límites. Claro, si salía de la cárcel junto con Rei, la arrastraría a una tienda y acabarían con el alcohol._

—_Haruka— dijo al poner atención a sus pensamientos._

—_¿Qué con Tenoh? — preguntó Rei._

—_También le tomé fotos para esa campaña, ¿no lo recuerdas?_

—_La vida te pone de frente a la persona que realmente amas, Michiru eso significa algo._

_La chica de cabellos turquesa simplemente negaba para que su amiga dejase de pensar en cosas tan tontas como esa. La vida seguramente se mofaba de ella, pero no significaba que tuviera que estar cerca de Haruka ¿o sí? No, eso no era posible porque ella le había demostrado que no le interesaba estar a su lado o tener una verdadera relación._

—_Te preocupa su reputación ¿no?_

_Diablos, su amiga la había descubierto porque eso era precisamente lo que le preocupaba a Michiru. No verla, bueno eso le aceleraba el corazón y a pesar de eso seguía completamente segura de que no regresaría con Haruka. Pero por su culpa la rubia estaba metida en un asunto legal del cual tampoco era culpable, es decir, si no la hubiera presionado para que la ayudara a conseguir el empleo, no la vería hasta la boda de Misaki y Kunzite. Ahora la pobre rubia debía estar pensando la manera de ocultar su rostro para asistir a la comisaría, estos sujetos ya debían de saber que "el dueño" de Ouroboros era uno de los modelos de esa colección._

_La mala publicidad haría que muchos de los inversionistas de Haruka le dieran la espalda, cosa que le afectaría en el futuro y tendría que vender la empresa con el fin de salvarla. Además, si la gente sabía que ella también era la fundadora de "Regala una sonrisa" dejarían de apoyar la fundación que era el sueño de sus padres. No, eso le rompería el corazón a los Tsukino, en especial al señor Kenji que era un buen hombre ¿qué importaba que fuera un boca floja? El sujeto era una buena persona y ahora toda la ayuda que habían dado a la gente en problemas o con bajos recursos se vendría abajo._

_La culpable de todos los problemas de Haruka sería ella, la tarada de Mochi. Sí, ella misma debía de llamarse de esa forma tan despreciable y si pudiera se aplaudiría para cerrar con tan estúpida actuación. Por algo Yayoi la había despreciado con un mensaje un tanto horrible, la fotógrafa que tanto admiraba le había dicho que no tenía talento y que si esperaba que por ser amiga de Kunzite podría ser su ayudante estaba equivocada._

—"_La gente sin talento siempre piensa que sus influencias le resolverán la vida."_

—_¿Qué dices Michiru?_

—_Eso me dijo Yayoi, me enteré de que el día que discutí con Misaki en el restaurante, eso era lo que ella quería decirme. Al parecer le pidió a Kunzite que hablara con Yayoi para que me aceptara como aprendiz._

—_¿Por qué? — se molestó Rei._

—_De esa manera no me negaría a salir con el secretario de su futuro esposo._

—_¡Qué idiota es esa mujer! Pero no entiendo la relación de eso con lo que hoy nos sucede, ¿podrías explicarme?_

—_Pasó luego de que me llamaste para este trabajo, en ese momento no estaba segura de pedirle al agente inmobiliario el favor de que se tomara las fotos. Cuando Yayoi me envió el mensaje pensé que era la mejor oportunidad, trabajar con ella era mi sueño y luego leí esos feos comentarios. Lo único que le conteste fue que mis fotos las tomaba con el corazón, que seguramente debo de mejorar mucho en la técnica, pero no en la pasión y cariño que le tengo a esta profesión. Le dije que le callaría la boca, yo no necesitaba de contactos, mucho menos de ese par._

—_¿Y?_

—_Me escribió "espero que puedas encontrar a la gente que se trague que lo tuyo es arte y no bobadas"._

—_Maldita._

—_No, creo que tiene razón… Quizá sí soy mala en lo que hago y mi necedad le trajo problemas al agente inmobiliario. Yo no quería involucrar a Haruka en cosas tan tontas como mis problemas y todo porque soy muy estúpida como para resolver mi vida._

—_Michiru yo te recomendé porque eres buena._

—_Incluso te he contagiado de mi locura._

—_No es una locura Michiru, eres buena y esa mujer es una imbécil que no puede reconocer el verdadero talento. Ni Haruka o yo estamos en problemas por tu culpa o por tus sueños; es más, ya que yo te recomendé, entonces yo debería de ser la culpable de que ustedes estén pasando por esta situación. Y seré honesta contigo, ni yo misma me siento culpable porque la única persona que debe ser culpable es la señora Beryl, llegaron buscándola y seguramente harán que todos declaremos en su contra._

—_¿Lo crees?_

—_Sí, ¿estoy en lo correcto oficiales?_

—_Miren, nosotros vamos a fingir que no escuchamos nada porque ya están en bastantes problemas y no deseamos perjudicarlas. Son bastante bonitas como para estar en la cárcel por muchos años, así que cierren la boca de una buena vez._

_Las chicas tragaron saliva pesadamente y su semblante de nuevo volvió a ser el de una persona preocupada. ¿Realmente estaban en problemas tan serios? Ninguna de las dos pensaba que su vida estuviera destinada a permanecer en la cárcel por mucho tiempo, no podía pasarles eso y la angustia comenzaba a carcomer sus mentes. Rei buscó la mano de su amiga en el asiento, lo que ella simplemente deseaba en ese momento era tomarla para hacer que Michiru entendiera que estarían juntas pasara lo que pasara. La chica de cabellos aqua sintió los juguetones dedos de Rei y tomó firmemente su mano, no estaban solas en eso y tampoco perderían la fe en que algo bueno sucedería._

—_Será solamente un susto._

—_Sí Michiru, eso será._

_Se dijeron para darse ánimos, no les quedaba otra opción y de esa manera guardaron silencio el resto del camino a la comisaría de Minato._

_Al llegar al lugar, pudieron notar que la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban sentados frente a policías que les tomaban su declaración. Incluso pusieron ver a Beryl que seguía insistiendo en que no era justa la manera en la que trataban a una mujer que había estudiado en uno de los colegios de moda más respetados de Tokio._

_Los oficiales que guiaban a las chicas al interior del lugar les pidieron esperar mientras se desocupaba alguno de los oficiales que les tomarían la declaración. Ellas asintieron tímidamente a la indicación, Michiru apretaba el bolso donde guardaba su cámara como si se tratase de un muñeco de felpa. Se sentía como una niña asustada, ese temor lo relacionaba al miedo que le producían sus pesadillas, corría con su madre para dormir con ella y abrazaba a su oso de felpa. En ese momento Esmeralda simplemente miraba a la niña con mucho…_

—_Buenas tardes, soy el representante legal del señor Tenoh— la voz del hombre hizo que Michiru saliera de sus cavilaciones y clavó su mirada azul en el hombre._

—_¿Dónde está el señor Tenoh? — cuestionó un hombre en traje._

—_Él está en una junta, no pudo venir, pero le entregó al señor Adai los papeles que lo autorizan a representarlo— interrumpió Seiya._

—_También necesito charlar con mis otras clientes._

—_¿Otras? Abogado le recuerdo que sólo puede representar a una persona y…_

—_¿Necesito otros abogados? No se preocupe, mis socios estacionan el auto y van a asesorar a mis otras clientes. Ya sabía que saldrían con un truco como este detective, pero no soy un novato y mis socios tampoco son brutos._

—_Sabe que necesitamos a Tenoh porque debe decla…_

—_Sí, tenemos la declaración escrita del señor Tenoh y se la entregaré cuando sea necesario que charle conmigo y el señor Kou. Él viene en nombre de su jefe ya que como le ha explicado está en una junta muy importante para la empresa de la que es CEO. ¿Quiere que le responda otra duda?_

—_No abogado._

—_Entonces me llevaré a las señoritas Kaioh e Hino para que puedan charlar con mis socios, con su permiso detective… — hizo una pausa._

—_Kimura._

—_Correcto… Señoritas— se dirigió a las chicas —. Si son tan amables vayamos a charlar._

_Michiru no dejaba de mirar a Seiya que vestía completamente diferente a Haruka, el chico llevaba puesto un traje rojo. Las veces que salió con la rubia y sus amigos él era quien más escándalo hacía junto con Haruka, pero hoy ese papel estaba completamente eclipsado por la seriedad del chico. Él sacó su teléfono celular y miró algo en la pantalla, luego volvió a guardarlo en la bolsa de su pantalón. Rei movió un poco el hombro de su amiga para despertarla e indicarle que debían salir, así que ella sonrió un poco apenada por su torpeza y caminó lentamente por el pasillo. Ya en el estacionamiento un par de chicos corrieron al ver al alto hombre de cabellos negros, el abogado de Haruka era un hombre que no disimulaba las canas que adornaban sus patillas._

—_Licenciado Adai ya hablamos con el señor Tenoh y le informamos que llegamos a la comisaría._

—_Muy bien muchachos. No se espanten señoritas, estos chicos son mis mejores pasantes y las podrán asesorar perfectamente._

—_¿Por qué lo dice? — comentó Rei._

—_Vi la manera en que miraron a los chicos, no los puedo presentar como pasantes allí o pensarán que son bobos y les harán la vida imposible. ¿Comprenden?_

—_Sí— dijeron al mismo tiempo._

—_Bien, el señor Tenoh me explicó los hechos. Al parecer la mujer que responde al nombre de Beryl contrató a la señorita Hino para ser modelo. El día de la sesión no llegó el fotógrafo con el que ella trabajaba y en ese momento recomendó a la señorita Kaioh. ¿Todo eso es correcto?_

—_Sí— respondieron._

—_Bien, pues eso es lo que deben de decir allí dentro y usted señorita Kaioh, fue quien accedió a llevar al señor Tenoh para que pudieran contratarla. ¿Esa fue la condición de Beryl?_

—_Sí._

—_Eso también lo mencionará y va a entregar la memoria de su cámara y todas las fotos de esa sesión ¿comprende?_

—_Sí._

—_Muy bien chicos, ya saben cuál es la estrategia, cooperar con la policía. Señoritas ustedes simplemente deben de decir que su trabajo consiste en obedecer las indicaciones de Beryl y tomar las fotos como ella las necesita. Comprendan que no deben decir más, al final de cuentas no tienen nada de qué acusarlas, simplemente necesitan que sean testigos. Pero primero las asustan para que cooperen sin problemas._

—_¿Cuánto le vamos debemos pagar licenciado? — dijo Michiru._

—_No se preocupen, todo corre por cuenta de Ouroboros— Seiya sonrió amigable._

—_¡Haruka va a pagar! — se sorprendió Rei._

—_No es gran cosa._

—_Lo siento Seiya no puedo aceptar que el agente inmobiliario se haga cargo de mis problemas. Dile que me pase la cuenta de los honorarios de los abogados y…_

—_Entiendo Michiru, pero seré honesto contigo. Eres muy importante para Haruka y no dejará que paguen algo. Me dijo que te recordara las dalias rosas que te regaló, así entenderás la razón por la que no dejará que pagues— luego de eso Seiya levantó sus manos al ver la hostilidad de Michiru —. No me mires de esa forma, yo solamente soy el mensajero de Haruka, si tienes algún problema con esto deberías de llamarle._

—_Sabes que no…_

—_A mí no me interesa lo que deseen señoritas, lo importante es que declaren de una buena vez. Así que dejen de pelear y entren rápidamente y de buena gana a la comisaría, señor Kou le pido que deje de hacer que perdamos el tiempo— dijo Adai demasiado molesto._

—_Lo lamento, vayamos a resolver las cosas._

Taiki sonreía divertido ante el relato de Michiru que no dejaba de observar su cámara, el chico simplemente decidió pedir una cerveza para que su acompañante se relajara. La verdad es que ella ya le había confesado que deseaba un trago, obviamente todo con medida y sin que Michiru se diera cuenta le indicó al mesero lo que tomaría la mujer.

—¿Le vas a agradecer?

—Perdona, no entiendo lo que me preguntas Taiki.

—Fue tu ex novio el que le llamó al abogado para que te ayudara con ese pequeño susto ¿no?

—Sí, fue el agente inmobiliario quien solucionó todo.

—Deberías agradecerle.

—Lo que debo hacer es pagarle lo del abogado.

—Michiru con todo respeto no creo que debas decirle eso. Harás que se sienta mal, creo que lo hizo con la intención de demostrarte que lo que siente por ti es algo sincero.

—No lo entiendo, según tú me pretendes y me pides que hable con Haruka que es la persona de la que sigo enamorada.

—Vamos, no te confundas porque no pretendo acercarlos. Simplemente entiendo al chico, es cuestión de enamoramiento. No te pido que regreses con él, sino que no lo humilles llamando para decirle "amigo agradezco la intención, pero no te hagas ilusiones que ese detalle no cambia nada sobre nuestro rompimiento."

—No le diría eso.

—Eso entenderá, no importa que seas muy considerada y duele mucho, créeme.

—Sabes, no quiero herir a Haruka así que tomaré tu consejo Taiki.

—Gracias… ¿No sabes que compañía dirige tu ex?

—No sé el nombre— mintió, todo el relato omitió ese detalle.

—¿En qué momento de todo ese problema fue que tu cámara se rompió?

—Luego de darles la memoria de las fotos, borrar frente a ellos las que tenía en la cámara y dejar que un técnico borrara las fotos de mi computadora remotamente, llegaron unos periodistas.

—¿Y?

—No quería darles un nuevo artículo lleno de calumnias, así que corrí a los baños. Mientras corría tropecé con el amigo de mi ex y mi cámara salió volando. Se rompió mi lente, levanté la cámara y me oculté en el WC.

—Rayos.

—Lo sé, ahora debo de resolver un nuevo problema.

—¿Comprar una cámara o rentar una?

—Sí, no puedo trabajar sin una cámara, rentar se llevará mucha parte de mi sueldo y comprarla por el momento no es viable.

—¿Qué harás?

—No lo sé— dijo triste.

Taiki de nuevo volvió a sonreír al ver a Michiru poner una cara de niña en plena rabieta, la pobre chica estaba desanimada por no poder trabajar. El chico deseaba poder ayudarla para que ese par de ojos azules volvieran a estar felices, sin embargo, él tampoco ganaba tanto como para costearle sin problemas la cámara que tanto necesitaba. Pero podía ayudarla de otra manera y esa era hacer que por lo menos olvidara un poco su pesar escuchando cada una de sus quejas.

—¿Qué te parece si brindamos por el artículo que escribiré de ti?

—¿Brindar?

—Justo llegan las cervezas, pero solamente tomaremos una Michiru. No quiero romper tus intenciones de tomar con responsabilidad, además sigo siendo un desconocido para ti y tu madre me matará si se llega a enterar que te hice beber. No quiero perder puntos con ella, ya sabes uno debe de cuidarse la espalda.

—Pero deseas quedar bien conmigo también— dijo Michiru fingiendo molestia.

—Pues sí— Michiru rio —. Lo sé, soy todo un desvergonzado ¿no?

—Y por eso me caes bien… Taiki estaba pensando que podrías ser mi "más uno" en la boda de Misaki, claro, si no tienes algo más que hacer el próximo domingo.

—Será un placer ser tu "más uno" Michiru— sonrió el chico y levantó su botella para celebrar, claro que ese era un buen día para hacerlo pues eran varios los motivos para un brindis.

* * *

No sé cuánto he caminado desde que salí de la estación de metro, la verdad es que en este momento me siento completamente vacía. En mi mente solamente cabe el recado que me he dejado, fui al futuro, necesitaba saber si las cosas son como antes de que cambiara mi futuro al lado de Michiru y al entrar a casa me quedé petrificada al darme cuenta de que las cosas aún no cambian. Caminé por toda mi casa, esperaba encontrar una pista que me hiciera ver que de alguna forma Michiru y yo estamos juntas, quizá no casadas, pero sí volviendo a ser novias.

No encontré nada, todo estaba como antes vacío y solitario, cosa que me dejó pensando si realmente podría cambiar todo de nueva cuenta. Me senté a meditar en mi sofá para entender cómo podría solucionar las cosas, en ese instante me percaté de un papel amarillo pegado en mi mesa de centro. Mis ojos se abrieron al ver que por primera vez en mi vida me he dicho algo sobre mi futuro, es decir, creo que mi yo del futuro ha perdido la esperanza de estar junto a Michiru.

—No lo entiendo, ¿por qué?

Doblo la esquina y me encuentro en la calle que lleva a la casa de Seiya, me encanta esta calle, parece salida de San Francisco, es de subida y las casas se ven un tanto pomposas. Lo que antes fue un barrio hecho a la medida para salir de noche, hoy es un lugar familiar. Aunque eso no importa en este momento ¿no lo creen? Me sigo preguntando la razón por la que me escribí ese mensaje, seguramente e intentado todo para regresar con Michiru y no he podido hacerlo.

—"Deja que sea feliz"— me repito de nuevo.

Esa nota me enfrió toda esperanza de ser feliz con Michiru, significa que está con ese hombre del cual me hablaron. Siento que lo que Michiru dijo sentir por mí fue un espejismo, de otra manera ella no se habría enamorado de él, se olvidó de mí y eso significa que ahora debo de velar por su seguridad de otra manera. No creo soportar verla con alguien más, no podré cuidar de ella como lo prometí al ver que besa a otra persona, al saber que sus ojos ahora le dedican esa dulce mirada a ese sujeto. ¿Y si esto era el ayudarla a vivir? Hacer que Michiru se enamorara de alguien para que pudiera sobrevivir, porque en ese futuro caótico ella está sola y ahora estará acompañada por una persona que realmente la amará.

—¡No! — golpeo la puerta de Seiya.

Pensar en esa posibilidad me causa un gran dolor en el pecho, no me había animado a regresar a mi tiempo. Me quedé encerrada en el futuro por un par de días, tenía que regresar, no es algo que no tuviera en mente… Quise ver a Michiru en el futuro con ese sujeto, estuve cerca de llegar a su casa unas cuatro veces, pero siempre regresé a la mía. No me interesa que me llamen cobarde, mejor entro a la casa de Seiya y lloro en soledad aquí, en la oscuridad de su hogar.

¿Cómo pude arruinar mi única oportunidad de ser feliz? ¿Acaso soy tan estúpida? Lo único que Michiru me pedía era tener confianza y ahora simplemente podré verla desde lejos. No, eso será sumamente cruel para mí porque me recordaré día tras día la estupidez que cometí con ella. Lo mejor es aceptar que mi vida será solitaria siempre, quizá Michiru pueda vivir cuando se case con ese tipo y yo moriré feliz de haberla amado o sentirme amada. A pesar de que todo fue un sueño que no duró mucho, todo fue algo pasajero y debo vivir con las consecuencias.

—Seguramente a eso me refería, yo arruiné todo así que me prometo que dentro de un año me diré que simplemente me deje llevar por los sentimientos que comienzo a tener por Michiru y luego me aconsejaré a dejar el dolor de la muerte mis padres atrás o seré igual de triste como lo era en ese momento… Como lo soy ahora.

He bajado lentamente las escaleras de Seiya, ya no quiero seguir pensando en Michiru o el imbécil que ahora disfruta de sus labios. Maldición, el coraje me hace arrojar mis llaves al suelo para descargar la frustración que consume mi mente. ¿Es bueno odiar a uno mismo? Sí, es bueno odiarme, bravo Haruka acabas de perder a la persona que revolucionó tu vida y ahora te quedarás sola y todo por ser una maldita testaruda.

—Tomaré una cerveza.

Creo que entiendo a Michiru, algunas veces lo mejor es olvidar tus problemas con un poco de alcohol en tu sistema ¿no? Que va, me estoy mintiendo, no sirve para olvidar un carajo, simplemente te ayuda a hacer estupideces que sobrio no te animarías a realizar. Las latas de cerveza de Seiya están muy frías y eso es algo que genera una sonrisa en mi rostro, miraré algo en la televisión mientras que lentamente me pongo ebria. ¡Qué importa lo que haga al estar ebria! Dejaré que mi dolor me lleve a ser alguien que no conozco, una mujer que llora ebria por desamor.

—Mejor esconderé el celular he escuchado que cuando estás muy tomado sueles llamar a tu ex, no creo que ebria recuerde dónde lo dejaré.

—¿Qué diablos dices? — ups, Seiya ha llegado.

—Pensé que estarías en la boda de Kunzite— le digo algo preocupada.

—Fui a tu casa para tomar ropa formal.

—¿Para qué?

—Haruka debes ir, no será bien visto que el jefe de la empresa no asista a la boda de su subordinado.

—¿El traje color gris Oxford? No me gustan los trajes.

Seiya me ve con enfado, al parecer desea matarme por el comentario que acabo de hacer, vamos yo acabo de llegar del futuro y estoy con mis pantalones deportivos. No estoy ni bañada, además no quiero encontrarme con Michiru y su estúpido novio en la boda.

—¿Qué hay con ese gesto de molestia? — me interroga.

—No quiero ir, ve tú y diles que estoy enferma, que por eso no pude ir al trabajo o a la boda.

—Claro, porque todos me van a creer. Haruka no te veo desde el viernes y hoy es la boda de Kunzite, ya deberías de estar recuperada para estos momentos.

—Seiya es domingo y sabes que mi trasero se queda pegado al sofá en ese día. No iré, inventa algo y ya.

—¿Y el plan para que recuperes a Michiru? — deja el traje en una silla y se cruza de brazos.

—Ya no importa.

—¿Cómo que ya no importa?

Rayos, ¿siempre debe de responder con otra pregunta? Es muy molesto ese habito que tiene y la verdad no me encuentro de humor para estar discutiendo otra vez sobre el nuevo noviecito de Michiru o la nota de mi yo del futuro. Me voy a sentar en ese sofá y no habrá poder humano que me levante de él ¿me escucharon?

—Mi yo del pasado me hizo saber que ella se quedará con ese sujeto.

—¡Qué! — demonios, dije que no iba a comentar nada y vean lo que hago.

—Ella siguió con su vida, así que no es necesario ir a esa estúpida fiesta.

—¿Y si tu yo del futuro simplemente no lo intentó? Seguramente sabía que irías y quiso frenar este plan. En este momento puedes cambiar las cosas. ¿Pensaste que porque Michiru aceptó tu ayuda con el asunto de Beryl significaba que te disculpaba?

—Pues…

—Es obvio que no sería de esa manera, no seas tarada y levanta tu estúpido trasero de mi sofá— Seiya se me acerca y jala mi cabeza —. Diablos mujer, vete a bañar y apresúrate para que podamos salir a la boda de Kunzite.

No, mi amigo no me dejará salirme con la mía y puede que tenga razón. Seguramente mi versión del futuro no ha dejado de ser tan pesada como cuando hable con ell. Maldita, siempre trata de desanimarme y casi siempre lo logra, pero para eso tengo a mis buenos amigos, para ayudarme en problemas tan estúpidos como este. Es cierto, no debo darme por vencida y menos por palabras de una persona tan patética como lo es mi versión futura.

—Cierto, vamos a esa estúpida boda.

—Esa es la actitud, pero evita decir "estúpida boda" cuando lleguemos al lugar.

Me rio y camino al baño de Seiya, creo que dejé la cerveza abierta en la mesa cosa que ya no importa. Mi mejor amigo me acaba de regresar la esperanza que estaba perdiendo, es momento de que me bañe y me ponga ese traje gris, la camisa blanca, la corbata y pañuelo morado. Seiya escogió el conjunto, si fuera por mí, iría completamente de negro porque el pobre de Kunzite se casará con un súcubo.

No puedo mentirles, no tardo mucho en salir de la ducha y le pido a mi amigo que me deje vestirme en su estudio. No quiero que me vea desnuda, siempre me he sentido apenada con los hombres, es algo lógico puesto que soy mujer. Me pongo la ropa interior y como todos en el trabajo piensan que soy chico debo ponerme una faja en mis pechos. Me pongo la camisa, las mancuernillas y prosigo con el pantalón… Espera un poco Michiru.

—Seiya ¿dónde dejaste mi colonia?

—Creo que está en mi closet, búscala allí.

—Maldito ladrón— escucho su risa.

¿Dónde diablos puso mis cosas? Este desgraciado siempre ha amado las fragancias que me pongo, en especial las de Dolce Gabbana, the one. Ese Seiya es un tarado que se roba mis cosas y ahora las esconde entre sus pertenencias. Busco dentro de uno de sus cajones porque no está a simple vista, allí está, entre sus calcetines.

—Pequeño ladrón— murmuro.

Sacó mi colonia y en ese momento algo cae al suelo, es un sobre… No tiene nombre, es raro que Seiya esconda algo, sé que no debería abrirlo y leer lo que hay dentro. Pero puede que mi amigo esté en problemas o tenga una enfermedad… No creo que eso sea posible, no lo he visto mal en el futuro, pero también debo recordar que no pasó del 2026, así que puede ser que no me diga nada porque piensa que yo me lo estoy guardando para no espantarlo. Lo debo leer, así que me importa un bledo que se moleste conmigo.

Todos los seres vivientes que habitan este planeta

tienen el brillo de una estrella escondido en sus cuerpos.

Una de ellas, en una persona…

Conocí a una persona con un brillo excepcional

que resplandece con fuerza, en el planeta al que me enviaron.

Bombón… Quizá otra persona que no sea yo tendría permiso

de llamarte de esta manera, pero no me importa.

Te llamo de esa manera porque lo deseo.

Primero, ¿hay otros chicos aparte de mí?… Bombón.

—¿Le escribió un poema?

—¿Por qué tardas tanto? — diablos… ¿Qué hago? —¡Dónde encontraste eso!

Me arrebata la hoja que ha guardado desde hace mucho tiempo y percibo la furia en sus ojos. Seguramente yo también me comportaría de esta manera si alguien hubiera husmeado donde no le llaman ¿ahora cómo me disculpo?

—Se cayó cuando saqué mi colonia de tu cajón y al levantar el papel yo… Lo leí, pero sólo el primer verso, lo juro— bajo mi mirada muy apenada.

—Te creo.

Seiya simplemente dobla con cuidado el papel, yo no digo mucho y salgo del estudio de mi amigo, allí es donde me pongo la colonia y la dejo afuera. Siento a mi amigo detrás de mí, no quiero voltear, pero él toma mi hombro para hacer que lo mire… No tengo alternativa le debo dar la cara y esperar un buen golpe de su parte.

—Tu saco, ya es hora de irnos.

—Sí, ¿vamos en mi auto?

—Tú manejas.

Es lo último que me dice antes de que tome la delantera y salga de su casa, creo que esta vez fui demasiado lejos. No debí leer cosas privadas de mi amigo, es lo más bajo que he hecho, eso y ganar la lotería dos veces. Necesitaba el dinero para empezar mi negocio y hacer la fundación, ¿creen que cometo fraude al ver qué terrenos sirven para invertir?

Lo sé, deseo desviar mi atención del incidente que acabo de tener con mi buen amigo, pero créanme que es mejor a pensar en Michiru y su estúpido novio. ¡Diablos Haruka! No entiendo la razón por la que debo de seguir pensando en eso, creo que mi vida está a punto de cambiar, no sé porque tengo ese presentimiento. Esta noche es la definitiva para estar con Michiru o que todo se vaya al carajo, ¿por qué tengo esta sensación? ¿Alguna vez lo sintieron? Hay algo que te dice que no va a funcionar o lo hará, pero a pesar de que sabes lo que ocurrirá tendrás una reacción, sin importar nada vendrá, no puedes hacer nada al respecto. En este momento yo no puedo descifrar si lo que siento será bueno o malo, no sé si lo descubriré a tiempo. ¿Cómo voy a reaccionar cuando vea a Michiru en ese lugar?

—¿Qué tienes?

—Ansiedad.

—No inventes Haruka.

Seiya me mira confundido, alcanza a ver el miedo en mis ojos y yo sé que lo tengo porque estoy transpirando a mares. Es muy desagradable saber que Michiru olerá mi sudor y no mi rica fragancia, ¿qué haré? No encuentro algo que me haga sentir tranquila, al contrario, el mero escenario donde ella se acerca y huye por mi hedor es algo que me aterra más. Por favor para ya… ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—¿Estás temblando? Haruka no comiences con tonterías, estás sudando como loca y ahora pareces una gelatina.

—Creo que es algo normal cuando regresas del futuro porque pasaste mucho tiempo allí.

—Hablas incoherencias, nunca te pasó eso antes.

—Comienzo a sentirme cerca de su atracción, por eso mi cuerpo está tan abrumado Seiya. Esa es la verdad, tengo miedo y felicidad… Algo me liga a Michiru… Debería estar tranquila y no puedo.

—Estás enamorada, es lo que te liga a Michiru— se mofa de mí.

—Cambio cuando estoy a su lado, lo raro es que ni siquiera hemos llegado al lugar y mira cómo me tiene.

—Debes dejar de pensar en ella o en verla, tranquila.

—¿Cómo lo hago? — él me mira y suspira pesadamente.

—Bien… Lo que leíste es un poema para bombón, se lo iba a dejar en su casillero… Jamás me atreví y creo que eso es lo que me hizo quedarme en el maldito papel del buen amigo. No aguanto estar cerca de ella, me queman las ganas de besarla. Confundo sus caricias cuando me mima, estoy en serios problemas Haruka.

—Yo creo que ella siente lo mismo por ti.

—No te pases de lista— se molesta.

—Lo digo seriamente Seiya, creo que ella siente lo mismo que tú. Simplemente que tiene miedo de reconocerlo, seguramente le cuesta dejar la amistad y dar el paso a ser la novia. Dale la carta y dile que hay un mensaje entre líneas, no es tan tonta… Usagi entenderá.

—Me dan ganas de romperte la cara.

—¿Piensas que soy indiferente a tus sentimientos? Amigo, esa no es mi intención, creo que comprendo lo que sientes por Usagi, yo lo siento por Michiru. ¿Por qué no sigues tu mismo consejo y le dices lo que realmente sientes? Eres a la única persona a la que le ha puesto un apodo, a mí siempre me llama Haruka y tú eres su gorila. Siempre dice eso ¿no es cierto?

—Usagi lo dice de cariño— dice con nostalgia.

—No lo creo.

—Haruka, siempre he sido un amigo para bombón, ella no me ve de la misma manera en que yo lo hago. ¿Entiendes? Seguramente es más fácil para mí verlo que para ti.

—Lo dices por miedo a ser rechazado.

—Lo digo porque ella está enamorada de alguien más.

—Deberíamos de desaparecer a la persona que se interpone en tu camino, yo te ayudaré Seiya. No dejaremos que un tipejo cualquiera se robe a la persona que amas, me dices que pelee por Michiru y tú no aplicas tu consejo.

—Es bueno saber que no has perdido el sentido del humor— hay un poco de sarcasmo en la manera en que dice las cosas.

—Parece que estamos llegando al bendito lugar.

—Sí, es en ese salón.

Me pongo detrás de una camioneta, parece que Endo es el dueño… Todos estamos llegando a tiempo a la boda del siglo, al menos eso es lo que dice Kunzite. Qué molestia, les juro que no soy fanática de este tipo de cosas, menos cuando la novia es una arpía. Seiya golpea mi pierna al darse cuenta de que aparece mi cara de asco, él sabe que detesto a la amiga de Michiru por las cosas que me cuenta de semejante tipa.

—Sé discreta, ya viene el chico por las llaves.

—Sí.

Lo digo de mala gana y él pone los ojos en blanco, está fastidiado de mi manera de reaccionar. Seré buena, siempre puedo dar otra cara, aunque la gente me fastidie… No, eso no es verdad, pero quizá si yo me lo creo podría lograrlo. Hay que hacer ejercicios de respiración para bajar mi nivel de estrés antes de que entregue las llaves de mi auto, no quiero que ese muchachito le haga daño a mi Ferrari.

—Si veo que tiene un golpe, que está rayado, que los asientos están sucios o que hay un ruido raro en el motor de mi bebé, te mataré.

—Entendido señor— me dice el chico.

—No te miente amigo— advierte Seiya.

—Todo estará bien.

—Y si huele extraño te demando y te quito todo lo que tengas o podrías desear tener.

—Claro.

Le doy las llaves y me paso de forma arrogante frente a mi auto, Seiya simplemente se ríe de la manera en que amenazo al chico con mi mirada. No les conviene meterse con mi hermoso auto, les juro que es lo que más amo en el mundo y mi convertible… Michiru no es un auto, pero también la amo.

—Si es una boda a medio día ¿por qué no la realizaron en un jardín?

—Porque no quisieron— me regaña.

—Me gusta más tu traje beige.

—¿Quieres cambiar?

—No me queda, eres más bajo que yo.

—Idiota.

La entrada es muy amplia, el lugar no está nada mal y seguramente no veré a Michiru entre toda esta gente. No debo lucir desesperada por encontrarla, así que evitaré estirarme para ubicar su hermoso cabello. Además, no estoy preparada mentalmente para verla con ese engendro que se quiere robar a mi sirena. Le voy a saltar a la yugular cuando lo vea presumiendo a mi chica, porque lo hará, Michiru será la chica más bella del lugar, se los aseguro. En cuanto la vean entrar se olvidarán de la pedante Misaki y las miradas estarán en mi bella sirena. Así es como deben ser las cosas, apuesto que en nuestra boda me va a opacar, Michiru será la reina del lugar.

—Presidente Tenoh, es un alivio recibirlo— dice Kunzite.

Yo simplemente le sonrío y hago una discreta reverencia, tengo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Ito me mira un tanto divertido, ellos saben que en las reuniones dejo de ser el jefe payaso y soy una persona reservada. Seiya hace una reverencia completa y le agradece a Kunzite la invitación, luego le cuestiona sobre la mesa en la que dejaremos nuestro regalo. ¿Acaso no les dije que es lo que regalamos? Dinero, eso es lo que les damos a los novios, cada uno da 300,000 yenes y les damos la suma máxima porque los demás dan 30,000 yenes.

—Pero no tenían que molestarse— dice sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

—Es lo que se debe hacer— respondo.

—Presidente, realmente no debía hacerlo.

—Mejor indíquenos dónde está la mesa.

—Bien vicepresidente Kou, está por…

Caminamos junto con Kunzite que nos hace reverencias cada cinco segundos, eso ya comienza a molestarme. Sigo con las manos en los bolsillos, ahora mi cabeza comienza a dolerme al escuchar tanto ruido, que alguien me mate en este instante.

—¿Ella no es Mochi? — dice Ito

—Sí, es la amiga de mi futura esposa. Pero no la llames de esa manera— se molesta Kunzite.

—Ya entiendo, a su esposa le da pena que puedan saber que esa revoltosa es su amiga. No la llamaré por ese nombre señor.

—Señor Ito, por favor deje de hablar mal de la señorita— pido.

Pasamos a un lado de Michiru, ella busca discretamente al tipo que acaba de llamarla "Mochi" y es en ese momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzan. Ella está hermosa, su vestido es entallado y no deja nada a la imaginación, ese color hueso le queda de maravilla, no puedo dejar de verla.

—Lo peor es que habíamos prometido no beber más de una cerveza y terminamos bebiendo seis misiles cada uno. Lo bueno es que su madre no se molestó conmigo, entendió que festejábamos un gran logro.

¿A quién pertenece esa voz? Ahora mis ojos comienzan a buscar al dueño de la voz y es entonces que veo a un hombre alto, delgado, con cabello castaño y ojos violetas… ¿Por qué le copia el peinado a Seiya? No, Michiru no saldría con un tipo tan afeminado.

—Sabes que tienes una ventaja con la señora Esmeralda.

¿Makoto? Esperen un momento ¿ellas lo conocen? No puedes presentarle a tus amigas, no tan pronto. No, esto no puede ser cierto, Michiru no pudo hacer que ellas se lleven bien con este imbécil. Makoto está bromeando con él y conmigo al principio fue un grano en el trasero, ¡no!

—¿De qué ventaja hablan?

—Y todavía se hace el tonto— se ríe Minako, ¡también te llevas bien con ella!

—Eres el candidato de la madre de Michi, es obvio que te dejará pasar el llevar a su hija algo borracha a su casa. Lo bueno es que eres el perfecto caballero, por eso me caes muy bien.

¡Ey! Eso también lo hice yo y no recuerdo que tú estuvieras tan relajada Makoto, es más cada que podías me sacabas el tema y decías que no querías saber si fui un patán con Michiru. ¡No le palmees la espalda!

—Caerle bien a Makoto desde un inicio es un mérito que nadie había logrado. ¿No es cierto Michi?

¡Contesta Michiru, anda te invito a que lo hagas! Quiero que me embarres en la cara que ese idiota es el mejor partido que has tenido, tu madre lo adora, tus amigas lo aman y seguramente tú estás loca por él. Dilo, sé que estás pendiente de mí… ¡Rompe mi corazón demonios! Ya, hazlo de una buena vez.

—Haruka— Seiya hace que me enfoque en él.

—¿Sí?

—El regalo.

—Cierto… Esto es para los novios, les deseo lo mejor del mundo— le digo a la familiar de alguno de los dos.

—Es muy generoso— me dice la anciana.

Hacemos una reverencia, luego me giro a Seiya que me mira un poco preocupado, espera mi reacción. Sé que él también observó aquella interacción, parece que mi yo del futuro no estaba equivocada, ese maldito con suerte enamoró a Michiru y a su círculo íntimo… Que despreciable es con su estúpida sonrisa y su manera tan propia de hablar. Seiya me sigue viendo angustiado, espera que diga algo.

—Ese estúpido plan queda cancelado, ella escogió.

—Pero…

—Quiere que actúe como si no la conociera, pues así será. No intentes hacer conversación con alguna de ellas ¿entendido?

—Haruka, ya sabes que cuando pones esa mirada de pocos amigos me espantas.

—No me interesa.

Me giro con dirección a la entrada del salón que es donde se ubican Michiru y esos tres idiotas. Pasaré de largo, si ella no me quiere en su vida, no debo de preocuparme más, ya encontró al hombre que la hará feliz. Es hora de olvidarme de ella, la voy a sacar de mi sistema y eso que dije temprano sobre decirme que no dude de lo que siento por ella se va a la basura. Cuando me aparezca en mi puerta me diré que no me acerque a Mochi, porque es una pérdida de tiempo y que mejor me enfoque en Setsuna. Al diablo con Kaioh Michiru, yo estaba bien sin ella en mi vida, la promesa idiota esa que le hice también se va al infierno. Te juro que no volveré a dirigirte la palabra… Es más.

—¿Qué haces? — se espanta Seiya al ver que saco mi celular.

—Algo que tuve que hacer hace mucho tiempo.

—Pareces un niño— recuerden que estoy cerca de gente que piensa que soy hombre así que debe hablarme de ese modo.

—Y tú debes dejar de llamar la atención— lo regaño.

Seguimos caminando y guardo mi celular luego de cumplir con mi misión, estamos a punto de cruzarnos con esa bola de tarados. Ella simplemente me da la espalda, bien hecho Mochi, yo tampoco tengo intención de saludarte o a las mosquitas muertas que tienes como amigas.

—Presidente Tenoh— mierda Kunzite.

Contrólate, no le grites a este idiota que te acaba de detener frente a las personas que no quieres ver. Eres buena jugadora de póker Tenoh Haruka, yo sé que puedes aparentar que no te importa la presencia de esas personas, es más ni las conoces. Tú puedes Haruka, tú puedes… Mis manos de nuevo están en mis bolsillos, yo puedo decir algo, lo haré.

¿Qué sucede? Simplemente me giro para tenerlo de frente y levanto una ceja, esta no es la manera de aparentar que todo está bien. Di algo Haruka, vamos.

—Vaya mi futuro yerno no bromeaba al decir que es un hombre de pocas palabras. Además de que es muy joven para ser el dueño, CEO y presidente de una compañía tan importante. Sus credenciales son muy impresionantes señor Tenoh.

—El señor Kunzite exagera en su presentación.

—El presidente es apuesto ¿no lo cree suegro?

—Sí, seguramente las chicas le llueven.

—No es así.

—Es un chico muy humilde ¿no presidente Tenoh? — me dice el señor.

Sonrío con incomodidad, vuelvo a negar… Ya quiero irme a mi mesa y evitar a Michiru y sus amigas, siento sus miradas clavadas en mi nuca.

—Creo que está saliendo con su socia.

—¿Qué? — dice Seiya.

—Oh, él es el vicepresindente Kou.

—Es un gusto, son un par de jóvenes emprendedores y apuestos. Es bueno que sean de esa manera, tendrán mucha popularidad entre las mujeres.

—Ya le dije que el presidente Tenoh sale con…

—No salgo con Setsuna, le pido que no invente rumores señor Kunzite.

—¡Haruka! Eso fue demasiado agresivo— me regaña Seiya y la verdad es que sé que no pude disimular mi enfado.

—No, el presidente Tenoh tiene razón, es que he visto a su socia algunas veces a solas con él. Mi mente fue más allá, creo que fue incorrecto asumir tal posibilidad.

—Es cierto, no debió llegar a semejante conclusión y aun así el presidente Tenoh debería ofrecerle una disculpa por la manera tan severa de responder— sentencia Seiya.

—El señor Kou tiene razón, espero que acepte mis disculpas por responder de manera tan grosera señor Kunzite, así como yo acepto las suyas.

—No se preocupe, por favor vayan a su mesa y de nuevo les agradezco su asistencia.

Ambos hacemos una reverencia, Seiya sigue molesto conmigo puesto que entiende la razón de mi respuesta. No me molesta que me liguen a Setsuna frente a Michiru, eso es lo de menos; simplemente estoy buscando a una persona con la que sacar el coraje que llevo dentro de mí. Me importa poco que sea Kunzite, Ito, el padre de Misaki o el novio nuevo de Michiru, yo sólo quiero pelearme con alguien.

—Señor Tenoh— dice el señor.

—¿Sí? — el hombre se acerca a mí con cuidado.

—Si deseaba disimular sus celos por alguien aquí, deje que le diga que no lo hace bien. Debía traer a una acompañante para que ella sepa que ya la superó.

Seiya alcanza a tomarme del brazo, estaba a punto de saltarle al señor y romperle la cara. Él no se percató de mi movimiento, pero sonríe al ver que mi mandíbula está trabada, se da la vuelta y camina tranquilo.

—Ya, te juro que luego de la ceremonia nos iremos.

—Cumplimos al venir a dejar el regalo, salgamos ya de este lugar.

—Al menos debemos quedarnos a la ceremonia, no se verá nada bien si nos retiramos en este momento. Somos los jefes y las cabezas de la compañía, es nuestro deber…

—Sí, sí, sí… El maldito deber de ser el jefe, ya sé— me giro completamente fúrica.

—Al menos llegaremos temprano y podrás cumplir tu pasatiempo de pegar el trasero al sofá— se burla.

—¿Reta de NBA?

—Te gusta que te humille ¿no Tenoh?

—Ja, quien llora como niña es otro.

—¿Quién pierda invita la cena?

—Amigo, vas a quedar en banca rota.

Sé que el coraje que tengo no se ha ido, pero al menos intento aceptar la ayuda de mi amigo para hacerme sentir bien. Le pediré que pasemos a comprar muchos dulces antes de ir a su casa, las ganas de perderme en el alcohol se fueron y ahora simplemente deseo desaparecer del radar de los demás. Ya ni me importa ver si ese grupo puso atención en mi pequeña plática con la familia Tamori, sólo quiero llegar a la mesa y evitar cualquier contacto visual con Mochi.

—Me llama mi editor, ¿por qué no se adelantan a nuestra mesa? Yo las veré allí, no tardo.

—Claro— respondió Michiru y vio a Taiki salir del lugar.

—Parece que a Tenoh no le agrada que asocien su persona con la tal Setsuna— dijo de la nada Makoto.

—Tampoco le agradó verte con el prospecto de tu madre.

—Dejen de molestar, ni siquiera se dignó a saludar.

—Claro, vendría a saludarte cuando te vio con Taiki y escuchó que saliste con él. ¿No viste su cara? Seguramente te odia en este momento, lamento decirlo Michi, pero no quiere saber de ti.

—Gracias Mina.

—¿Qué significa esa mirada? — Makoto se percató de que Michiru estaba un poco triste.

—Haruka estaba muy guapo en ese traje, jamás le vi un atuendo tan formal. Vayamos a sentarnos chicas, evitemos el tema del agente inmobiliario frente a Taiki.

* * *

**3 meses en el futuro**

Dejé a Seiya en su casa, les dije que deseaba escapar de ese tiempo y lo mejor es venir a ocultarme al futuro. Pasé a mi casa para quitarme el disfraz de la boda, maldito evento… ¿Por qué lo tenía que llevar a un compromiso tan personal? En este momento sé que lo nuestro no significó nada para Mochi, ya no debería de estar pensando en ella. Me molesta el poder que tiene sobre mi mente y mi estúpido corazón, ¿en qué momento dejé que una mujer tan molesta como la princesa Mochi se apoderara de mí?

Se los dije desde un principio, esa mujer solamente me traería problemas y véanme lloriqueando por ella. Nunca debí salvar a esa borracha de que la atropellaran, jamás debí involucrarme en su vida y todo por hacerle caso a Setsuna. Ella también tiene la culpa de que perdiera tanto tiempo con alguien tan molesto como lo es Mochi, debía estar al pendiente de mis amigos no de una chica que le gusta hacer el ridículo cuando se pasa de copas.

Usagi tenía razón, no debí de fijarme en una mujer tan vulgar como Mochi… ¡Qué pérdida de tiempo! Estoy en casa y me voy al patio para patear un costal de box que tengo colgado allí.

—"Sabes que tienes una ventaja con la señora Esmeralda"— digo con un tono idiota —. Tus amiguitas deben de estarse riendo de mí y claro tú. Por algo te llevas bien con ellas ¿no Mochi?

De pronto aparece en mi mente la cara del noviecito que tiene Michiru, cosa que hace que mi sangre comience a hervir más que hace rato. Comienzo a tirar golpes al costal de box, ese idiota debe de estar besando a Michiru, lo peor es que pareces ser un tipo agradable. Eso hace que lo odie más y mis golpes se hacen más violentos, ya no quiero sentir esto que me quema, debo dejarlo salir… Escapé del presente porque tuve la esperanza de que ella me busque y me explique las cosas, pero cuando llegué a casa me di cuenta de que eso no va a suceder. Fue la misma Michiru quien me pidió que no la buscara de nuevo, claro, seguramente ya conocía a ese idiota, por eso me pidió que nos tomáramos un tiempo.

—Seguramente se casó con él— detengo mi ataque.

¿Y si eso pasó? ¿Dónde estoy en el futuro? Simplemente viaje a tres meses, pero no estoy en casa. Todo sigue igual, soy alguien solitaria ¿qué estoy haciendo? Hace unos días viaje un año, es decir, Kunzite tendría un año de casado y me encontré con esa nota que me pedía dejar a Michiru ser feliz. Seguramente en estos tres meses no he aceptado que sale con ese tipo ¿y si la estoy espiando? ¿se casó con él y la espío? No me puedo quedar con la duda y no sucederá, después de todo ella es la princesa Mochi y todo lo que haga debe de aparecer el internet o algún medio.

Corro por mi laptop y la enciendo, necesito ver si lo que pienso es real o estoy alucinando, seguramente ya le di vuelta a la hoja. Pero si no, no deseo quedarme con la duda, así que inmediatamente me meto a mi navegador y escribo su nombre.

—"De Mochi a Michiru, la exactriz infantil nos revela como cambió su vida al sobrevivir al accidente en la estación Azabu."

¡Qué! No, ¿Michiru estuvo en ese accidente? Debe de ser mentira… Ella no puede estar involucrada en ese incidente, no es posible. Acerco mi rostro a la pantalla y comienzo a leer la historia, la foto de Michiru aparece, ella sonríe. Narra que ese día bajó del metro junto a un chico que vestía una chamarra verde y gorra azul, pues él le tomó una foto sin su permiso; en ese momento no entendió que esa foto fue la responsable de que hoy siga con vida. Es más, le agradece al chico que la tomara y se asegurara de bajar con ella en la estación Azabu, no supo nada de él luego de ese evento y espera volver a encontrarlo porque tiene muchas cosas que decirle.

—¿Realmente eres la chica con la que bajé?

Necesito recordar, esos ojos con los que he estado soñando desde que terminé con Michiru, son tan azules como el mar. Me recargo en el respaldo de mi silla, me llevo las manos a mi cabello y comienzo a alborotarlo, luego regreso mi mirada a la foto de Michiru. No hay dudas, los ojos de la chica del tren ojos son los de Michiru… Ahora busco todo sobre el accidente en el metro y comienzo a escribir en un bloc que tengo en mi escritorio…

—El accidente del metro fue el cuatro de abril a las 20:02… Michiru y yo sobrevivimos ese día y morimos… El mismo día a la misma hora… Eso quiere decir…— ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Golpeo mi escritorio— Esa desalmada lo sabe y no me dijo nada.

Debo regresar a mi tiempo y encontrar a Michiru antes de confrontar a esa inepta, no puedo creer que ya lo supiera, pero se quedó callada. Diablos, no puede pasarme esto justo cuando Michiru está saliendo con otro tipo.

**Presente**

Regreso a mi tiempo, no debo perder más segundos y corro al estacionamiento donde dejo mis autos. Subo como loca a mi Ferrari y me dirijo al salón donde se lleva la fiesta de Kunzite. Entro azotando la puerta del salón y todos me miran porque mis ojos se posan en una persona en particular.

No creo que estén tan pendientes de mí porque observo a Michiru, sino que les asombra ver a un chico con jeans azul celeste, un jersey azul marino y tenis blancos en el lugar. Sí, esta es la manera real en la que me presentaría en una boda. Camino a la mesa de Michiru y la tomo del brazo, ella simplemente me mira aterrada.

—Ven conmigo— demando.

—¿Qué te ocurre agente inmobiliario? No puedes aparecer así y jalar mi brazo.

—Levántate.

—Oye creo que Michiru te acaba de pedir que la dejes en paz— este sujeto se quiere hacer el héroe.

—Ni siquiera pienses en hablarme de nuevo o te romperé la cara y ustedes mejor se quedan sentadas señoritas. Michiru dije que te levantes, necesito hablar contigo.

—Iré contigo, sólo deja de tomar mi brazo tan fuerte.

La suelto y hago un movimiento para que se levante de su lugar, ella refunfuña, pero se levanta de la silla. Salimos para poder hablar tranquilamente y ella cierra la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres Haruka? Hace unas horas actuaste como si no me conocieras y ahora te presentas de la nada y me exiges hablar.

—¿De verdad sobreviviste al accidente de la estación Azabu?

—¿Cómo sabes eso? Se supone que la entrevista saldrá en tres semanas.

—Entonces sí sobreviviste a ese accidente— me llevo la mano a la boca.

—¿Por qué no me respondes? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Es demasiado para mí.

—¿Qué? Haruka estás mal de la cabeza— Michiru me mira como si fuera un bicho raro.

—¿Acaso llegue demasiado lejos? — apenas me doy cuenta de que hablé de más y no puedo responderle la razón por la que me enteré sobre su entrevista.

—Claro que llegaste lejos— me dice molesta.

—Me pregunto si me odias— al menos esta pregunta me la hice a personalmente, se la deseaba hacer a Michiru, pero no es lo correcto.

—¿Piensas que te odio? — parece que hoy mi cerebro no está conectado con mi boca.

—Siempre he vivido acelerado y desesperado— no sé si hay alguien cerca escuchando, debo hablar de mí en masculino por si las dudas —. De todos modos, no se puede evitar porque no hay nada.

—Haruka ¿estás bien?

Mi mente está bloqueada, no escuché bien lo que Michiru acaba de decir, abró la puerta del salón para que entre y ella me mira sin entender mis acciones. Luego me retiro, necesito hablar con esa idiota… Subo de nuevo a mi auto y conduzco a toda velocidad a la estación de Azabu, nada me detendrá y hablaré con ella. Estaciono el auto, corro a la estación para tomar el metro a Roppongi.

**Futuro**

Me concentro en la fecha a la que deseo viajar y de la nada aparezco en el día deseado. Espero a que las pocas personas que permanecen en el anden lo abandonen, me acerco a la máquina expendedora donde guardo mi celular del futuro y lo enciendo, como siempre apago el del presente y lo dejo en el escondite. No tengo tiempo que perder, comienzo a caminar al lugar en donde estoy segura de que la encontraré. Sé que no cambiará su rutina este día, es momento para llamarla por teléfono.

Primer tono de llamada… No contesta… Segundo tono y sigue sin responder… Tercer tono de llamada, comienzo a perder la paciencia… Cuarto tono de llamada.

—**¿Qué quieres? **— infeliz, todavía se atreve a responder de esa manera.

—Lo sabías.

—**No te entiendo, ¿por qué no regresas a tu tiempo?**

—Sabías que Michiru y yo sobrevivimos a ese accidente y eso es lo que nos une en la muerte.

Se queda en silencio, en ese momento entiendo que ya lo sabía… Desgraciada, ni siquiera intentó hacérmelo saber.

—**No cambia nada.**

—Debe de haber una solución, ¿no lo ves?

—**No la hay, mejor lárgate.**

—No entiendo ¿cómo me convertí en alguien tan patética?

—**Ya casi es hora**— no lo puedo creer.

—¿Dónde estás Haruka?

—**Esperando verla.**

—No, podemos evitarlo, da la vuelta y aléjate de ese lugar.

—"**De todos modos, no se puede evitar porque no hay nada." Recuerdo que lo dije un día.**

—Lo vamos a evitar, da la vuelta.

—**Hay personas que lloran con una voz heroica, seguramente mis padres lo hicieron… Estuve pensando que yo también podría extinguirme por completo si no te vas.**

—Dejemos de mentirnos Haruka, sabemos que la amamos…

—**Lo curioso es que esas palabras jamás llegarán a ella.**

Corro porque necesito llegar antes de que algo le ocurra a Michiru, si evito su muerte en este momento podremos vivir ¿no?

—El mensaje llegará.

—**¿No crees que es más bella que las lágrimas que derramamos por nuestras desgracias? **— algo me dice que la está viendo, debo apresurarme y llegar — **Más bella que el dolor de quitarse la espina de una rosa, todo el sufrimiemto que ha pasado a nuestro lado hace este instante más hermoso, créeme. Esta relación era algo que no debía pasar, en realidad ni siquiera conocimos su nombre y cuando al fin lo supimos secuestró nuestro corazón.**

—Tenemos tiempo, sal del auto— me grito y sé que escucha que estoy agitada.

—**El romance fue demasiado para mí, debido a que es demasiado voy a desaparecer. Conocí el amor, a pesar de todo fue demasiado lujo para mí. Lo curioso es que siempre estuve asustada de él, no de abrirme, sino de salir lastimada… Ya no queda tiempo… Oye tú ¿por qué no intentas que funcione con la mujer que amas?**

Al fin puedo ver a Michiru, ella está esperando a alguien pensativa y un chico que está jugando con sus amigos empuja al más corpulento. Él golpea a Michiru haciendo que baje de la banqueta y la atropellan.

—Michi— grito.

Veo los autos comenzar una carambola, el autobús escolar también es impactado y eso lanza al vehículo que caerá sobre el mío… Me van a prensar… No de nuevo… No pude salvarte Michiru… Al menos deja que te haga compañía. Las ambulancias comienzan a llegar, no sé cuánto tiempo me quedé en shock.

—Todo estará bien— le digo al acercarme.

—Haruka…

—¿La conoce? — no sé lo que debo de responderle al paramédico.

—No me dejes— Michiru extiende su mano y me aferro a ella, de nuevo siento la tibieza de su sangre—. No importa que te alejaras, me hiciste feliz el tiempo que te quedaste a mi lado.

—Lo lamento.

—Señor necesitamos llevarla al hospital, deje que hagamos nuestro trabajo— me exigen los paramédicos.

—Te voy a salvar Michiru, yo te voy a salvar— grito mientras la suben a la ambulancia.

Se la llevan y en ese momento caigo en cuenta de la hora 19:56, yo muero a las 20:02 y es preciso que emprenda mi escapada. Si no me voy antes de mi fallecimiento podré desaparecer, no puedo dejar que eso suceda si lo que deseo es salvar a Michiru de este evento tan desafortunado. Incluso mi yo del futuro se arrepiente de haber abandonado a nuestra sirena. Mis pulmones me arden de todo lo que he corrido este día, pero al fin veo la entrada de la estación de Roppongi, dejo el celular del futuro rápido y tomo el otro, corro de nuevo por el andén porque el tren me espera.

—¡Abran la puerta! — las golpeó, las cerraron en mis narices y el tren avanza.

Miro el reloj de la estación 20:01…

—No, esperen, no me dejen— corro intentando que detengan el tren.

De pronto comienzo a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho, la sensación de perder el aliento aparece y miro mis manos.

—Se están desvaneciendo — digo con preocupación —. No puedo desaparecer— tengo un fuerte dolor en el pecho, mis piernas pierden la fuerza y caigo de rodillas al suelo. Una brisa golpea mi cuerpo, he muerto.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola chicos**, **es un placer regresar como cada fin de semana. ¿Qué les cuento? Por el momento no hay hiatus y eso se debe a que no vamos a trabajar. Todo será en línea, obviamente eso no es un problema, me he hecho un horario para hacer mi curso en la mañana mientras el niño duerme y en las tardes escribo.**

**He de confesar que los horarios del pequeño dormilón comienzan a cambiar, ya está despierto un poco más y eso genera que debamos de prestarle más atención. Debemos de estimularlo para que su cerebro comience a formar conexiones neuronales exitosas. Desafortunadamente para Kai deberá aprender tres idiomas porque su abuelo es austriaco, Tori y su hermana obviamente hablan alemán así que por respeto a la otra mitad cultural de su madre, él está obligado a hablar japonés y alemán. La situación conmigo, ya la saben porque debe aprender el español por esa razón es que lo volvemos loco hablando en tres idiomas al día.**

**Tristemente mis clases de japonés se quedaron suspendidas y aunque entiendo un poco más, no hablo el idioma y no se diga del alemán. ¿Cómo me comunico con mis suegros y cuñada? En inglés, así deben ser las cosas, por el momento.**

**Regresando al pequeño Kai y el tiempo que debo dedicarle, he de mencionarles que el fin de semana pasado no fue el suyo. Mi pobre gordo tuvo muchos cólicos y bueno estuvo más chillón que lo normal. Así que terminé con el cansancio del fin de semana y no escribí el lunes. Pensé que el niño debía acostumbrarse a nuestro ritmo de vida, tristemente no es del todo cierto. Lo bueno del asunto es que puedo hacer el curso, cuidar de Kai y escribir (aún), así que podremos leernos sin problemas.**

**Roshell101216: Juro que leí tu comentario y realmente me parece que en este momento nos encontramos igual. Con el cansancio por todas las cosas que se deben hacer en casa. Pronto necesitaré vitaminas o dormir todo un día.**

**Taiki te va a sorprender, pero sí él es de vital importancia para Haruka porque la decisión final la tomará respecto al artículo de Michiru. Como todo cambia, no demos por sentado alguna decisión de nuestra rubia.**

**¿Por qué esperó? Haruka sigue sintiendo inseguridad respecto a no recuperar el futuro con Michiru y realmente no se quiere arriesgar a sufrir. Pero ella ya se enteró quién es la chica con la que bajó ese día en el que sus padres murieron. Ya veremos si eso le sirve de algo.**

**Bebé Kai... Bebé Kai ha despertado por cólicos y no ha dormido bien. Mi abuela me dijo que es... Bueno ella y sus superstición del mal de ojo, insiste en que lo llevemos a su casa para que le dé un ojo de venado o no sé qué... La verdad es que no ha podido hacer popó y le hacemos masaje para que pueda hacer bien... Pero aún no aparece el confeti en su pañal (eso tiene unos dos días) ya lo llevamos al doctor, está bien y bueno... No puede hacer confeti y eso lo tiene mal.**

**No hay hiatus por el momento, así que no te preocupes. Como siempre ha sido un placer responder tu comentario. Saludos desde una galaxia muy muy lejana.**

**VaMkHt chan: **Muchas gracias por decir que nuestro bebé está hermoso, era un detalle que deseábamos tener con ustedes ya que son nuestra familia virtual. Ahora Kai kun se ha sentido un poco mal, pero ya se siente mejor, estamos esperando a que su organismo tenga que hacer lo que necesita para que pueda dormir tranquilo.

Haruka hoy estuvo pasando de la desilusión, a la tranquilidad, seguridad, ansiedad, celos, molestia y de nuevo a la clarificación de sus sentimientos. Creo que ella es la que está en ese momento de su vida en el que no sabe qué camino tomar. Yo creo que no fue porque por primera vez tenía que respetar las decisiones de Michiru, pero nos dimos cuenta de que quizá ella deseaba encontrarse con Haruka en la comisaría. No fue y luego la encuentra con el buen Taiki y eso le genera el sentimiento más traicionero en el ser humano, los celos y no la saluda. Eso le molestó a Michiru, pero estoy de acuerdo con Minako, era obvio que Haruka no se acercaría porque se siente completamente ofendida. Celos, celos y más celos.

Tú puedes ver los detalles de la historia, aniquila al autor con los comentarios no seas considerada o()o. Es la primera vez que lamento ser yo quien respondiera el comentario y no el autor, porque me he perdido de la plática de las historias de las que hablan.

Coincido con los puntos de ese comentario, la verdad es que es el más divertido de todos, al mismo tiempo es muy honesto con los personajes. Seguramente la historia en la que odian a Haruka es una de las que más le gustan a darthuranus, me encantaría poder leerla, cuando el tiempo y el bebé lo permitan, mientras me limitaré a leer los comentarios que tienen de ella.

Muchas gracias mexicana favorita de fanfic, nuestra querida VaMkHt chan por estar otra semana pendiente de la historia, nos leemos pronto y espero que te encuentres bien.

**Ely Lopez: Hola es un placer saludarte de nuevo, afortunadamente pude actualizar. Debido a los nuevos escenarios de la enfermedad no pude regresar al trabajo. Así que no te preocupes por eso hoy hay actualización.**

**El bebé no ha pasado su mejor semana porque ha tenido cólicos, pero no es nada de que preocuparse, el pediatra dijo que está bien. No lo creerás, lo atiende el hijo de quien fue el mío ja ja ja, fue un golpe de suerte encontrarlo y fueron mis padres quienes relacionaron su apellido y me dijeron que le preguntara sobre su padre. Qué pequeño es el mundo ja ja ja.**

**Haruka simplemente estaba de cobarde, sí tenía cosas que hacer, pero pudo ayudar llegando después. No quiso hacerlo y perdió la cabeza en toda la segunda parte. El primer drama de la Historia tiene que ver con ella, el segundo le pertenece a... Los nuevos indeceables. Y con eso ya apuesto que les di una gran pista del último del club.**

**En fin, ha sido un placer leer y responder tu comentario. Por favor, cuídate mucho y nos leemos pronto. Yo por el momento actualizaré y volveré a dormir porque Kai lo hace, al igual que Tori ja ja ja.**

—**Chicos les agradezco la paciencia que me tienen, lamento no decir más de la historia el día de hoy. Ya saben, dejen sus comentarios en el rectángulo de abajo.**

—No olviden dar follow o fav a la historia para que su mail haga tolón tolón cada que actualizamos. Saludos a los lectores que comentan y anónimos, siempre es un placer contar con ustedes. Y lamento estar tan seria el día de hoy, pero si Kai no duerme bien, nosotros tampoco lo hacemos y ya pasa de media noche cosa que nos tiene entre la vigilia y el sueño.

—**Eso es muy cierto, incluso el corregir la historia nos lleva toda la tarde porque lo hacemos entre pausas o a la hora de comer o cenar, nadie nos obligó a tener bebé... Lo bueno es que puedo seguir disfrutando de este pasatiempo y sus comentarios.**

—Ya nos desviamos del tema, chicos si salen a la calle recuerden ponerse protector solar, Karu kun ya está pasando por sus dolencias y su alergia a los rayos UV, con poco que se exponga al sol ya regresa con su sarpullido. Sí, tiene alergia al sol y dice que por eso odia primavera y verano pues le sale piel de sapo.

—**Lectores ninja y los que comentan sigan tomando las medidas necesarias al salir, como siempre regresaremos la próxima semana. ****¿Nosotros donde nos leemos Tori?**

—En fanfic, またね! No crean que dejé pasar el problema de Haruka, pero deseo volverme loca la próxima semana.


	21. Episodio 21

**Ni Sailor Moon o sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Esta historia está hecha para entretener y no otros fines.**

* * *

XXI.

—"_**Tenemos un contratiempo, necesito tiempo. Por favor continúa con el plan hasta que resuelva todo."**_

Taiki dejó de lado la cortesía mientras caminaba junto a Michiru, ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, su pareja había dicho que había tenido suficiente de la boda. Él se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa y la chica no dudó en decirle que sí, al parecer ella estaba cómoda con su compañía o deseaba charlar sobre la actitud de la rubia. Viajaron en taxi desde el salón puesto que el auto de Taiki estaba en mantenimiento, lo mejor para él era estar preparado antes de marcharse un tiempo de Tokio. En ese lapso del trayecto notó que Michiru estaba sumamente pensativa, no dejaba de mirar sus manos, lo ignoraba e ignoraba el paisaje urbano.

Al bajar del automóvil y pagar recibió aquel mensaje, ¿qué contratiempo podrían tener? Volvió a mirar a Michiru, la pobre chica estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos y de un momento a otro él se sintió mal. De acuerdo con su itinerario debían toparse con alguien, pero al parecer dicha persona no llegaría.

—Necesitas tiempo— su pensamiento se le escapó.

—Lo lamento Taiki, realmente me agradas… Como amigo, no te veo como algo más y seguramente debes de odiarme en este instante por alentar tus esperanzas a que esta relación puede ser algo más.

El chico sonrió, seguramente Michiru confundía su preocupación con el dolor causado por el rechazo. Negó sin mucho empacho, cosa que hizo a la chica consolarlo con unas palmadas en la espalda. Taiki sabía que el "interés" en Michiru debía ser fingido, pero no pudo evitar encariñarse con la fotógrafa así que ahora estaba metido en un tremendo embrollo y todo por hacer un favor. Michiru era una chica que estaba aprendiendo a quererse, lo que le causaba una enorme ternura y saber que todo lo que hacía era para ayudarle le hacía sentir bien. Ahora necesitaba ganar tiempo para que Haruka llegara a la escena y ese par pudiera reencontrarse, al menos eso es lo que le habían dicho que ocurriría. No podía desconfiar de esa persona, parecía que todo lo que predecía se cumplía y eso le causaba miedo, no debía desafiar a quien lo había buscado con tanta vehemencia.

—¿Por qué me mentiste respecto a tu ex?

—¿Cómo?

—Ya sabes, dijiste que no sabías en qué compañía trabajaba y hoy me entero de que tu ex es Tenoh Haruka.

—La verdad es que Haruka es una persona muy reservada y yo no quería jugar la carta de la chica que no ha superado a su ex para alejarte. Te considero un buen amigo Taiki, por eso es por lo que quiero que seas parte de mi círculo, pero no lo serás de la forma en la que deseas serlo.

—Ya veo— se detuvo al darse cuenta de que estaba a la mitad del camino de la casa de Michiru.

La chica no notó que su compañero se había detenido y siguió su camino, volteó cuando dejó de escuchar los pasos de Taiki. En ese momento su semblante fue un poema puesto que el castaño no dejaba de mirarla con cariño. ¿Cómo era posible que Taiki siguiera siendo tan amable con ella? Debía de gritarle que era una desgraciada, comprendería si quisiera decirle que la odiaba por jugar con sus sentimientos. Deseaba que se le acercara para decirle en su cara que Haruka jamás la haría feliz, que se arrepentiría por no amarlo y luego de eso él regresaría a la avenida principal con mucho resentimiento en su corazón.

—Sé que en este momento deseas matarme, no te culpo Taiki.

—Haruka es una chica muy guapa además de que parece ser agradable. Puedo entender la razón por la que no has dejado de sentir algo por ella.

—¿Disculpa?

—Puede que se vista como un chico, pero no pasa desapercibida su fisionomía. Solamente un idiota se creería que ella es hombre ¿no me digas que no lo notaste?

—Estoy segura de que se te pasaron las copas Taiki— dijo intentando parecer incrédula y dándole a entender que él estaba loco por sugerir tal cosa.

Taiki se agachó un poco para esconderle a Michiru la sonrisa que se le estaba formando en el rostro, le habían dicho que, si le confesaba que conocía el verdadero género de la rubia, ella se haría la desentendida. Realmente amaba a Haruka que era capaz de defender el secreto de la chica de mirada verde, que momento tan interesante estaba viviendo. El chico comenzó a tallar la suela de su zapato en el asfalto, hacía círculos para no dejar escapar la carcajada. Ahora comenzaba a caer en cuenta de que lo que hacía era algo irónico, él le pedía a Michiru que fuera honesta, mientras que él mismo le ocultaba un par de secretos a su compañera.

—Para ya de maltratar tus zapatos— sintió la mano de Michiru posarse en su brazo.

En ese instante él detuvo su movimiento, debía de ser honesto con la chica de cabellos aqua, él realmente deseaba conservar la amistad que tenía con ella. Debía ser sincero, al menos en algo… No podría serlo del todo, pero le debía a Michiru muchas cosas, por ejemplo, el ayudarlo a que su madre dejara de molestarlo con el tema de las citas.

—Sabes… Estaba un poco molesto porque no me dijeras que Haruka es tu ex… La dueña de Ouroboros, alguien que realmente es importante en el mundo de la inversión de bienes raíces. Me acobardé un poco, no, me acobardé mucho al darme cuenta del tamaño de zapatos que debo llenar. Conocer la identidad de mi rival de amor es algo… Frustrante, más cuando todo el mundo habla tan bien de esa persona y luego ver que hoy fue demasiado madura hasta cierto punto fue…

—No salía con Haruka por su dinero, así como no saldría con otras personas por alguna razón monetaria. Espero que entiendas que no soy una mujer ambiciosa Taiki, la razón por la que me enamoré de Haruka es por el bello ser que es.

—A esos zapatos me refiero— dijo algo melancólico.

De nuevo comenzó a frotar su suela contra el suelo, ese panorama en el que Haruka era una buena persona lo hacía decidirse en acercar de nuevo a ese par. De una u otra forma envidiaba a la rubia de cabellos cenizos, no entendía la dualidad que habitaba en ella. Necesitaba ganar tiempo, la plática sobre la misma Haruka le daba las herramientas para que su aliado pudiera solucionar el contratiempo que tenía.

—No puedo enojarme contigo— continuó —. Es hipócrita de mi parte, puesto que yo no he sido del todo honesto Michiru, espero que lo que te diga no haga que cambies la forma en que me ves. Pero entendería completamente si no quieres hablarme de nuevo, lo juro.

—¿De qué hablas Taiki? — la fotógrafa dio un paso atrás.

—Supe que Haruka es una chica porque… Yo era una chica.

Michiru puso una cara de asombro ante las palabras de Taiki, no podía ser una chica, su porte, su voz, sus facciones no le indicaban que se tratara de una mujer. Ese malvado debía de estar burlándose de ella, Taiki era un bromista nato y la chica esperaba que en cualquier momento soltara la carcajada. Pero el alto muchacho estaba completamente serio ante la reacción de Michiru que no atinaba a decir algo pues su mandíbula estaba por el suelo.

—Nací como mujer, pero nunca me sentí identificado como una… En mi adolescencia cuando comencé a desarrollarme me vendaba mis senos, tuve que ir a terapia porque mi padre odiaba que me vistiera como un hombre. Pero su enojo fue peor al escuchar a mi terapeuta decirle que yo no estaba loco, que era algo normal y que lo mejor para mí era comenzar con mi tratamiento… Ya sabes, comenzar a tomar hormonas.

—¿Entonces estás vendado? ¿No es muy incómodo?

—Ya no estoy vendado, me hice una mastectomía… Mi pectoral es el de un chico común, incluso me hice la cirugía de reasignación de sexo, o sea, tengo una faloplastia.

—¿Tus padres ya lo aceptan?

—Fue difícil, demasiado— dijo un poco conflictuado —. Mi padre no me habla, mientras que mi madre simplemente me condicionó a casarme y no decirle a mi esposa la verdadera razón por la que no puedo tener hijos.

—¿Cuál es su plan?

—Una completa estupidez, pero no te preocupes, yo no planeaba engañarte Michiru, realmente te…

—Gracias Taiki— interrumpió antes de escuchar la palabra —. ¿No entiendo la razón por la que no pueda hablarte más?

—Porque soy un hombre transexual.

—Minako es lesbiana, ¿acaso la rechazo?

—No.

—Y como sabes, me enamoré de una mujer. ¿En qué clase de persona me convertiría si te rechazara?

—No lo sé.

—En una hipócrita, además para mí eres todo un caballero que se merece ser feliz con la mujer indicada para ti. Estás en todo tu derecho de reservar ciertos detalles de tu vida, pero también estoy segura de que la chica correcta para ti lo entenderá y no deberás de guardar ese secreto.

—Gracias Michiru, realmente eres alguien especial.

—Y una hipócrita.

—¿Qué?

—Haruka también tiene el derecho de reservar ciertas cosas para ella misma… Hay cosas que nos da miedo revelar por cómo reaccionarán los demás ¿no?

—Pues sí— dijo Taiki delicadamente.

—Si no quería compartir lo que les sucedió a sus padres es porque tiene miedo de que eso afecte mi percepción de ella. Tuve ser más considerada con ella, creo que fui demasiado impulsiva al terminar las cosas.

—¿Quieres buscarla?

—Haruka debe de odiarme en este momento, no creo que sea lo mejor.

—Si no le explicas que solamente somos amigos, no podrás saber la reacción que tendrá o si es lo mejor o no.

—Taiki, eres un buen amigo.

—¿Qué te dijo cuando legó como loca?

—Te lo diré si me prometes algo.

—¿Qué?

—No le dirás a nadie que Haruka es una mujer.

—¿Es transexual?

—No, simplemente se hace pasar por chico en el trabajo porque todos la confundieron con uno y por recomendación de su padre decidió no sacarlos de su error. Al parecer el medio de los bienes raíces es algo…

—Machista, sí, como muchas profesiones. Lo entiendo completamente, no debes de preocuparte que mi boca es una tumba.

—Gracias Taiki.

—¿Entonces?

—Sabe que sobreviví al accidente de Azabu y Roppongi.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? El artículo no ha salido y las únicas personas que sabemos de él somos nosotros dos y mi editor.

—No tengo idea, pero estaba vuelta loca con la información, me veía diferente… No sé cómo explicarlo, era…

Taiki sintió que su celular vibraba y sin esperar mucho lo sacó de su bolsillo para revisar las noticias. Esperaba que se tratase de su aliado, no se equivocó y sonrió al leer lo que aparecía en la pantalla.

—"_**Todo está solucionado."**_

—¿Todo bien? — dijo Michiru.

—Perfecto, es del trabajo y me dicen que el tiraje comenzará a imprimirse.

—Tan rápido.

—Sí— guardó el celular con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Frío, mi cuerpo está frío y sé que lo tengo porque lo siento… Es gracioso que en este momento pueda ponerme tan cartesiana, es como decir "pienso, luego existo". Pero es algo normal para mí dudar de mi existencia, hace uno segundos comencé a desvanecerme y el miedo invadió mi cuerpo. Corría para llegar al tiempo que me corresponde, no llegué al subirme al vagón.

¿Realmente tengo cuerpo o soy aire? Estoy segura de que pasé al estado gaseoso, me hice una con el aire de ciudad. Pero como les dije, tengo frío y eso me da la seguridad de que tengo cuerpo. ¿Me estoy imaginando que tengo uno? Necesito saber que no me quedé perdida en el limbo temporal. No sé si veo o no, porque el lugar en el que estoy es oscuro y frío, ¿dónde estoy?

Debo llegar a mi tiempo, necesito salvar a Michiru del nefasto destino que nos espera… 2026 es el año que exige nuestra sangre, es nuestro cruel verdugo y el último momento que tengo para salvarla de la muerte. No puedo faltar a mi palabra, le prometí salvarla, ya no es solamente por la tibieza de su sangre y la culpa que me embargó la primera vez que crucé palabra con ella al ver cómo su vida se extinguía. Me enamoré de Michiru de forma desinteresada y saber que en este momento algo me detiene para cumplir mi palabra es una cruel broma del destino.

No vale la pena decir "si tan sólo" puesto que tengo la habilidad de cambiar las cosas cada que me plazca. Tengo una infinidad de oportunidades para corregir las cosas que he destruido, para salvar nuestro amor. Pero estoy perdida en la nada, no hay nada más que frío y oscuridad a mi alrededor, en este momento daría todo por volver a verla. Si hay algo o alguien que me escuche, permite que regrese al lugar al que pertenezco… Prometo que todo estará bien y aprenderé a escuchar consejos, recuperaré el amor de Michiru y la protegeré de todo peligro que el destino planee de ahora en más.

Frío… Tengo frío en este instante que perturba mi alma, no estoy completamente segura de que el tiempo avance o se detenga. ¿Estoy viva o estoy muerta? Mi mente entiende el concepto de tiempo, por tanto, debo de estar viva… Al mismo tiempo me inquieta que no puedo medir su magnitud, si no tengo la percepción de que algo avanza o se detiene ¿estoy muerta? Dimensiones… Puede que esté perdida en el infinito o atrapada en un punto exacto, mi concepto de espacio está claramente estable e igual que con el tiempo no lo puedo percibir.

Si todos estos conceptos existen y no dudo de mi existencia corpórea o incorpórea, de alguna manera sigo existiendo. ¿Estoy viva? Debo de estarlo… Al menos eso quiero creer, pero si estoy viva y sin cuerpo ¿significa que estoy muerta? No, mi mente existe y eso meramente me hace existir… ¿Estoy en la matrix? ¿Qué tipo de tonterías pienso? Creo que estoy volviéndome loca… Deseo verte Michiru, quiero sentir tu calor y tocar tu suave piel, perderme en tu mirada y que grites mi nombre cuando te haga el amor.

—Por aquí— escucho a lo lejos.

¿A lo lejos? Si hay espacio, entonces estoy atrapada en un punto y no perdida en el infinito. Alguien me ve, eso refuta mi idea de ser aire… ¿En que tiempo estoy? ¿Presente o futuro? O puede que al fin esté en el pasado ¿será posible que eso ocurriera? ¿Entonces me quedé atorada en el tiempo? No, debo de regresar, debo de estar con Michiru y salvarla… O, puede ser el golpe de suerte que necesito, buscarla desde antes y enamorarla así podremos escapar al accidente de Azabu. ¿Dónde estoy? Tengo frío e incertidumbre, estoy atrapada entre el tiempo y la nada, pero busco salir de este limbo para correr a tus brazos. Prometo no tardar de nuevo, estoy yendo lo más rápido posible, así que debes de esperar por mí pues no volveré a decepcionarte Michiru.

—¿Cómo llegó aquí? — escucho otra voz.

—No tengo idea, un hombre dice que es un conocido suyo al que vio caer. Quise indagar más sobre el asunto, pero simplemente se indignó y pidió detener el flujo del metro.

—¿No lo habían visto?

—Es imposible verlo desde la estación, hubo una falla con la electricidad y unos segundos después el hombre apareció. A decir verdad, no encuentro lógica para que esta persona esté a mitad de trayecto y que su amigo lo viera.

Necesito hablar, pero me es imposible y no puedo moverme… Escucho todo, pero sigo en la oscuridad, el miedo ahora se transforma en terror porque no sé en qué condiciones estoy. A penas puedo sentir a las personas que hablan tomarme por los hombros, me suben a lo que imagino debe ser una camilla. Hablaron del metro y que estoy a mitad del camino, eso quiere decir que estoy en el trayecto de Roppongi y Azabu. ¿Por qué sigo sin poder moverme? ¿Realmente estoy viva? Necesito saber si estoy en el presente o sigo en el futuro, si es que sigo en él ¿estoy atrapada en el cuerpo de mi yo del futuro? Necesito que alguien me responda, debo despertar o la incertidumbre me matará.

Al fin, el calor reconforta mi cuerpo, los hombres comienzan a avanzar… Mi corazón parece querer salir disparado de mi pecho, esta ansiedad es peor que la pasada al darme cuenta de que realmente no tengo control sobre mi cuerpo.

—Gracias por ayudarlo— ¿quién es la persona que habla?

—Debemos llevarlo al hospital, está estable… Pero no quiere despertar, así que lo mejor será hacer que lo evalúen los médicos.

—Soy médico, dejen que revise al chico.

Ahora entiendo que las personas que hablaban en las vías del metro son trabajadores de la línea y paramédicos. Ellos se mofan de las palabras del sujeto, puedo reconocer ese tipo de risa incrédula de las personas. Este hombre está interesado en mí, cosa que me intriga más y sigo sin poder hacer que mi cuerpo reaccione como me gustaría, estoy en un estado catatónico. Mueve la mano, da la orden cerebro y haz que mis músculos trabajen, es de vital importancia que las personas vean que estoy con vida.

—Pueden seguir perdiendo el tiempo o dejar que examine a mi paciente.

—¿Su paciente?

—No es la primera vez que le ocurre esto, sé cómo hacer que reaccione.

Los paramédicos siguen sin creer en lo que dice el sujeto, lo siento cerca de mí pues su presencia impone. No me conoce, ¿cómo está tan seguro de que esto me ha pasado en otras ocasiones? Esta voz… No la reconozco de algún lugar o de mis viajes en el tiempo, él es un desconocido para mí. Dice conocerme y yo solamente quiero abrir mis ojos y salir corriendo con Michiru.

—En cuanto reaccione nos iremos al hospital ¿entienden?

—Lo mejor es…

—Haruka, enfócate en mi voz— dice con calma —. La oscuridad comenzará a disiparse al momento que comiences a seguir mi voz… Tranquilízate, no puedes mover tu cuerpo porque tu mente está atrapada en esa inmensa oscuridad. Sigue mi voz, ella te lleva a la luz y a la calma, no dejaré que te quedes atrapada en el fondo de tu cerebro.

¿Cómo seguir algo que no veo? Este tipo está loco, ya no siento calor o frío… Estoy perdiéndome ¿dónde está la puerta? ¡Quiero escapar de esta oscuridad! Dime cómo sigo tu voz, estoy cayendo al vacío, ¡sácame!

—Cálmate, mira al frente y te encontrarás con los ojos azules que deseas cuidar… ¿La ves?

¿Al frente? No sé dónde queda eso, estoy buscando los ojos de los que me habla. ¡Sí la veo! Es la mano de Michiru, debo tomarla o me quedaré perdida en este lugar tan sombrío. Estírate mano, debes intentar rozar los dedos de su hermosa mano, en este lugar su piel se transforma en la luz que me guía de la muerte.

—Haruka, no me abandones.

—No lo haré.

—No te rindas, apresúrate que no tenemos mucho tiempo. Si no tomas mi mano en este instante, te quedarás enterrada en este sepulcro.

Mis músculos se ponen tan pesados como un yunque, no estoy segura de poder lograr el cometido que me impone Michiru. Simplemente hacer que mi dedo pulgar se mueva unos milímetros me duele tanto como si me cercenaran todo el brazo. Duele, aulló por dolor que me produce la hazaña y la mano de Michiru comienza a desaparecer.

Si me rindo ahora, no podré hacer nada y quiere decir que nunca lograré ser valiente. Me parece imposible poder mandar sobre mi cuerpo, pero debo dominarlo, así como debo dominar mis miedos y culpas. Para salvar a Michiru debo dejar mi cruz en el fondo de mi mente, eso es lo que me pesa. La culpa no debe de direccionar mi vida, es suficiente porque de ahora en más lo que guiará mis pasos será el amor. El único sentimiento desinteresado que guardo por Michiru.

—Luego de sobrevivir a la explosión me sentí culpable con las personas que fallecieron, mi vida era todo menos buena. Pensé que la manera de pagarle a las víctimas era si me quitaba la vida… El suicidio era la respuesta a mis miedos e inseguridades, hasta que un día mientras rezaba en el monumento que les hicieron tuve el valor de mirar las fotos de cada uno de ellos. Sé que me juzgaran cuando diga lo siguiente, pero estoy segura de que ellos me miraban fijamente, querían quitarme ese peso de la espalda. Le hablaron a mi alma y le dijeron que yo no era responsable de la falla de las vías, ni de que el tren se descarrilara para luego chocar con la pared y terminar explotando… "Vive tu vida, no te culpes por lo que ha pasado y honra nuestra memoria siendo feliz." Dejé ese trabajo tan rutinario al siguiente día, seguí mi pasión… Mis fotos simplemente buscan honrar su memoria, quiero plasmar lo que ellos posiblemente disfrutarían o amarían, sus ojos me guían cada que sostengo mi cámara y saco una foto.

Las palabras de la entrevista de Michiru hacen eco en mi sepulcro, yo también debo de estar loca por creer que aquellas palabras también son un mensaje de mis padres para mí. Yo también intenté quitarme la vida al sentir que mi vida era una injusticia, pero mi "recompensa" fue viajar en el tiempo. Necesitaba conocer a Michiru para poder obtener el perdón de mis padres, no fue mi culpa… Debía vivir para cumplir el sueño de mis padres, ellos tienen su fundación y Kenji ayuda a los más necesitados. Cabeza de bombón le ayuda a construir casas para los afectados de terremotos, huracanes o tsunamis. Hay gente buena a mi alrededor y no merezco tanto cariño, sin embargo, lo tengo y debería comenzar a ser más agradecida con lo que tengo.

No permitiré que los dedos de Michiru se desvanezcan como lo ha hecho su palma, sin importar cuánto me duela mover el brazo debo de forzarlo para salir de este lugar tan nefasto. Yo soy Tenoh Haruka y no me permitiré transformarme en ese ser patético que murió en el futuro, mis últimas palabras fueron que hiciera que funcionara con Michiru. Para que eso ocurra, primero debo de darle la mano… No dejaré que ese chico se quede contigo, voy a regresar de la oscuridad y pelearé por tu amor. Si me rechazas, volveré a intentarlo porque no dejaré que nuestro matrimonio se quede en el olvido.

—Sirena.

—¡Habló! — dice uno de los que deduzco son paramédicos — No importa que sea un mero murmullo, es necesario que me indique si se encuentra bien señor.

¿Murmullo? Yo grité, al fin comienzo a sentir que mis músculos se relajan y mis labios que antes se encontraban sellados sienten como la sangre corre por ellos.

—El pecho me dolió— ese susurro me permite comenzar a abrir los ojos y todo es borroso.

—Lo llevaremos al hospital y su amigo nos acompañará. ¿De acuerdo? Allí le llamarán a la persona que es su contacto para emergencias.

—Gracias.

No cabe duda de que las sillas en una sala de urgencias son incómodas, sostengo mi cabeza con mi mano mientras espero a que Seiya y cabeza de bombón obtengan mi alta. La pobre Usagi estaba completamente espantada, estaba cenando con Seiya cuando él recibió la llamada del hospital. Mientras me valoraban alguien sugirió que lo mejor era que me sacaran una cita con psiquiatría, suponían que había intentado suicidarme. Nadie entiende cómo aparecí a la mitad de las vías del metro y en estado catatónico; pero el hombre que me acompañó en la ambulancia les comentó que todo se trató de un accidente en parapente.

Era evidente que nadie compraba esa teoría, pero ese misterioso hombre simplemente les dio un ticket que demostraba que yo estaba haciendo dicha actividad. A pesar de no estar vestida de manera propia para ese tipo de deporte, no dudaron en la veracidad del hecho, simplemente porque "los ricos somos caprichosos". Listo, la historia fue vendida y dejaron a un lado el tema del psiquiatra, el señor se fue antes de que mis amigos llegaran… Ya no soporto el dolor de cabeza que tengo, los médicos dicen que es normal por el golpe que me di en ella. No tengo complicaciones de ningún tipo, descartaron algún coágulo en la cabeza puesto que me hicieron una resonancia magnética. Estaban espantados porque les preguntaba con insistencia el año en el que estamos, yo simplemente quería saber si estaba en 2026. Para mi tranquilidad, estoy en el presente…

—No se te ocurra espantarnos de esa manera de nuevo— cabeza de bombón golpea mi cabeza con las medicinas que me enviaron.

—Usagi me duele la cabeza, no me golpees.

—¿Parapente? — interroga.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Siempre he querido volar— digo en broma.

—Eso no suena a ti— dice molesta.

—Ya habíamos hablado de eso, quería hacerlo en mi cumpleaños, pero la muy desgraciada se adelantó— Seiya siempre cubre mi espalda.

—¿Sabías que deseaba realizar este tipo de tonterías?

—Le dije que no, pero es una terca, ya conoces a Haruka.

—¿Por qué no la detuviste?

—Bombón, no soy su papá.

—Pero somos sus mejores amigos, debemos de cuidarnos entre los tres.

—¿Ahora debo ser su nana?

Odio sus peleas, juro que harán que me salga un tumor por culpa de sus gritos. Me duele la cabeza y ellos no mejoran nada, son los mejores al preocuparse por mí, pero no me ayudan en nada con esta pelea. Debo ayudar a Seiya, él sabe que me fui al futuro y se nota angustiado, sé que desea una explicación sobre lo que acaba de ocurrirme. Sin duda le explicaré las cosas, pero no ahora.

—Le mentí cabeza de bombón, le dije que deseaba buscar a Michiru. Que debía intentar recuperarla por mi cuenta, así que me dejó ir sola… Pero me fui a hacer parapente… Tuve que ir a buscar a Michiru como le dije.

—¿De nuevo esa mujer?

—No es una mujer, es el amor de mi vida.

—Haruka, por favor debes de intentar pensar sin que las hormonas dominen tus palabras— se lleva las manos a la cadera.

—Usagi me voy a casar con Michiru, no me importa si te parece una locura o no. Yo la amo y ella será mi esposa, mi último respiro será para ella y mis sentimientos van a trascender la vida. Mi sirena y yo estamos destinadas a amarnos en esta o las otras vidas, lo sé… El destino no nos podrá separar, nuestro amor es eterno.

—Curiosamente no creo que ella opine lo mismo, Seiya me contó que ya sale con alguien más.

—Él no es su destino, soy yo… ¿Ya tienen el alta?

—Sí— responde Seiya.

—Salgamos de este lugar— me levanto rápidamente y un mareo me hace sentir vértigo.

—Tómalo con calma— me reclama mi amigo.

—No estás del todo bien, te quedarás en mi casa.

—No.

—Entonces en la de Seiya.

—Quiero ir a mi casa.

—¡Qué terca eres Haruka!

—Te lo dije bombón— se mofa nuestro gorila.

—Tiene que irse con alguno de los dos.

—No, solamente quiero ir a casa.

—Entiende que…

—No gastes saliva bombón, esta troglodita no entenderá.

—Dios… Toma del brazo a Seiya o apóyate en mí, vamos a caminar despacio.

Muevo mi cabeza afirmando, no puedo negarme a esa petición porque no me siento del todo bien. Hay mucho que tengo que pensar, sobre todo en las palabras del sujeto que me rescató de la nada. Por el momento simplemente debo enfocarme en salir del lugar y llegar de una pieza a mi casa. Salir del hospital es un poco complicado, tengo hambre… Si como algo seguramente recuperaré mis fuerzas, Usagi propone exactamente lo que pienso, sonrío.

—¿No les molesta invitar hoy?

—No— responden.

—Creo que perdí mi billetera— me burlo de mi pésima suerte.

—Lo haces a propósito, seguramente estás planeando pedir toda la carta del restaurante que visitemos para dejarnos en banca rota.

—Siempre he querido hacerlo Seiya— continúo la broma.

—Agente inmobiliario.

Busco a Michiru entre los autos de la calle, allí está ella, de pie en la esquina de la calle debajo de un semáforo de peatones. Lleva su vestido de la boda, sus ojos me develan la preocupación que tiene y un ardor en mi pecho aparece. No es el dolor del rompimiento o la emoción por ver a la mujer que amo, es ese horrible dolor que apareció cuando desaparecí en el futuro.

—Michiru— digo feliz o al menos intento disimular el dolor en mi pecho, ella corre y me abraza fuertemente.

—Me llamaron del hospital, dijeron que tuviste un accidente y… Tuve miedo.

—Estoy bien, yo necesito hablar contigo.

—Debes descansar y tienes que comer, ¿no estábamos hablando de eso? — dice cabeza de bombón.

Michiru se separa lentamente y la observa tímidamente, creo que ella siente que acaba de cometer un error. Mi amiga nunca fue una persona tolerante con mi novia, ahora lo puedo notar más, es evidente que cabeza de bombón no soporta a Michiru.

—Es cierto, debes descansar… Yo solamente deseaba saber que estabas bien, ya vi que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Ve con tus amigos, cuídate mucho.

—Usagi si Haruka desea hablar con Michiru es porque se siente mejor, deja de ser tan grosera con ella y respeta los deseos de Haruka— mi amigo se escucha molesto.

—Seiya.

—Toma, creo que esto te alcanzará para ir a tu casa— me extiende unos billetes —. Come algo y descansa, no vayas al trabajo mañana. Trabaja desde tu hogar, te iré a ver a medio día para llevarte documentos importantes.

—Gracias Seiya.

—Buenas noches Michiru— se despide.

—Hasta luego Seiya— dice intimidada.

—Es hora de irnos Usagi, despídete de Haruka y Michiru.

—No abuses de…

—Dije que te despidas— se molesta.

—Descansen— evita el contacto visual con Michiru —. Te veré mañana— me toma del brazo.

—Esperaré tu visita.

Los chicos se retiran y es en ese mismo instante en que los ojos de la mujer que amo buscan otro objetivo, no quiere hacer contacto visual conmigo. Está tan nerviosa como yo, pero se rehúsa a admitir que desea asegurarse que llegue a salvo a mi casa. Se instala un silencio un tanto incómodo, Michiru comienza a apretar compulsivamente su bolso de mano y yo necesito que algo salga de mi boca puesto que no quiero arruinar las cosas de nuevo.

Miro a la mujer que está frente a mí y regresa a mi cabeza la escena de su accidente, la tibieza de la sangre, los ojos de Michiru perdiendo el brillo de a poco. Si no te hubiera dejado sola, no pasarías ese terrible evento sola, si mi yo del futuro hubiera sido más valiente se habría quedado a tu lado. Si yo ni fuese tan estúpida, no habríamos terminado nuestra relación; estoy decidida a cambiar el futuro de Michiru porque no es justo que nuestro amor se quede a la deriva. Nosotras debemos de estar juntas, me lo dice mi corazón, es un presentimiento de que nada nos separará y mi miedo a ser rechazada debe desaparecer inmediatamente.

—Te amo — ese no era el discurso que tenía en mente, pero me parece que no hay nada mejor.

—Haruka, no te confundas— al fin se digna a sostenerme la mirada.

—No puedo creer que ya no sientas nada por mí.

—Simplemente me quería asegurar de que te encontraras bien, me llamaron diciendo que te encontraron en las vías del metro. ¿Qué rayos hacías allí?

—Para ser honesta, no tengo la más mínima idea.

—¿Qué?

—Estaba haciendo parapente y un vendaval me tomó por sorpresa… Lo último que recuerdo es eso, después desperté en el hospital.

Michiru está confundida, lo sé, la explicación es la peor del mundo y es que no puedo decirle algo tan raro como que viajo en el tiempo. Venía de ver nuestra muerte, no pude llegar a tiempo al metro para regresar y de la nada aparecí en mi tiempo. Eso sería una locura para Michiru, pediría que me envíen a psiquiatría como aquel doctor deseaba.

—Pensé que habías querido matarte o algo.

—No, si lo hago no podré cuidar de ti— sonrío.

—Haruka— repite molesta.

—Sé que no deseas escuchar que te amo y que no he dejado de pensar en ti, es más odio estar lejos de ti. Yo arruiné las cosas por ser tan… Cerrada, pero te juro que si me dejas podré explicarte algunas cosas y podrás entender que lo que te digo es completamente serio…

—Haruka, te pedí no confundirte. Vine porque tienes razón en que sigo sintiendo algo por ti, pero eso no significa que desee que regresemos.

—¿Es por él?

—¿Quién?

—Ya sabes, el niño bonito de la boda— sí, no sé disimular mi molestia.

—¿Taiki?

—No, eso no es justo Michiru— digo en berrinche —. Yo no deseaba conocer el nombre del idiota que quiere enamorarte… Tiene nombre de idiota.

—¿Estás celosa?

—Sí, estoy celosa porque piensas que él te hará sentir mejor o que será todo lo que yo no fui contigo. Eso no es verdad Michiru, nuestras vidas están unidas… Lo sé, no entendía la razón de que hubiera ese lazo entre nosotras, hasta que me di cuenta de que el amor es lo que nos ha juntado.

—Haruka— no entiendo ese tono, no es lástima… No sé qué es.

—Sé que no me crees lo que te digo, que te cuesta trabajo pensar en que regresaremos. Pero lo haremos porque yo simplemente haré todo lo posible por enamorarte de vuelta, así que le puedes decir a ese tal Taiki que no se ponga cómodo en tu vida. Él no es la persona para ti, porque esa persona está frente a ti en este momento y lo sabes, porque tu corazón te suplica que me beses… No te voy a presionar Michiru, sólo quiero que sepas que no me daré por vencida.

—Las cosas no son tan simples.

—Dejemos ese tema de lado, vayamos a comer algo y luego te llevo a tu casa.

—No, te llevaré a tu casa y te haré algo de cenar.

—Bien, puedes quedarte a dormir en mi cama.

—Regresaré a la mía— se cruza de brazos.

—Te dije que no voy a presionarte, confía en mí.

—Debo de regresar a mi casa, no es un tema de confianza.

—Pero…

—¿Qué?

—Bueno te llevaré en mi Ferrari a tu casa.

—Acabas de salir del hospital, no puedes manejar… Te estás poniendo pálida.

Ella se preocupa y corre a auxiliarme, realmente no me siento del todo bien. Pero eso no me detendría en ir a dejarla a su hogar, ya es muy noche como para que ella esté sola en la ciudad. De nuevo siento que el pecho me duele, me llevo la mano izquierda a él y Michiru se espanta más, estoy mareándome… Mis ojos pesan de nuevo, pero no voy a cerrarlos, no frente a mi sirena.

—Estoy bien— me cuesta formar las palabras, pero lo digo en pausa.

—No lo estás, regresemos al hospital para que te revisen de nuevo.

—Es hambre, es eso.

—Te estabas desvaneciendo— dice enfadada, mientras que yo miro mis manos al recordar que literalmente lo hago.

—¿Cómo?

—Estabas a nada de desmayarte.

—Es porque estoy mareada, los doctores dijeron que pasaría si permanezco de pie mucho tiempo.

—Vayamos a tu casa— hace que me apoye en ella.

—No dejaré que te vayas sola a tu hogar, deja que descanse un poco y luego te llevaré a ella.

—¿Crees que te dejaré sola? Pensaba hacerlo, pero al darme cuenta de que estás peor de lo que imaginé, sería demasiado imprudente y nefasto de mi parte dejarte sola.

—Sí me amas.

—Dije que no he dejado de hacerlo— si bien su tono no es el que esperaba, al menos sé que no es mentira.

—¿Entonces?

—Nuestros problemas van más allá del amor, ya te lo dije.

—Entiendo, ¿buscamos un taxi?

Michiru está de acuerdo conmigo y a pesar de que tardamos en salir a la calle, encontramos un auto sin muchos problemas. Ella me ayuda a subir al taxi, el conductor espera alguna instrucción luego de que Michiru cierre la puerta. Ninguna recordaba que ella no sabe cómo llegar a mi casa, jamás la llevé. De esa manera es que comienzo a darle instrucciones al hombre y el afirma levemente.

De nuevo reina el silencio entre nosotras, yo comienzo a sentirme cansada. Mi mente comienza a trabajar en otro tipo de pensamientos que me llevan al señor que me ayudó… Hay algo en él, algo que me resulta familiar porque yo lo vi antes, lo sé… Ojos azules, barba algo grande y ese color azabache tan distintivo de su cabello. Sus dientes parecen perlados, hasta en la oscuridad en la que me encontraba pude divisarlos. Estoy segura de que lo vi antes ¿dónde?

—¿Pasa algo?

—El hombre que me ayudó… Lo vi antes y sabía mi nombre— olvidé por unos segundos que hablo con Michiru y no con Setsuna.

—¿En el trabajo?

—No… Recordaría su nombre, pero no sé… No puedo hacer memoria, me pareció raro que me hablara tan familiar y eso me incomodó.

—Si tratas de forzarte en recordarlo, menos resultados tendrás… Descansa y hablamos de él mañana— Michiru acaricia mi mano derecha.

Dejo de ver al frente y me encuentro con el rostro de Michiru, ella me sonríe y entiendo que está completamente feliz al darse cuenta de que me abrí. Quizá no es el tema que ella desearía tomar, pero al menos nota que lo hago sin dificultad. Antes no le mencionaría las cosas que me preocupan, no es mucho ni un cambio tan significante, pero cuenta, cosa que nos entusiasma.

Pasamos cerca de un anuncio de colores neón y cierro los ojos al deslumbrarme…

—… _si me dejas ayudarte a romperle la cara, la ayuda será gratis._

Abro los ojos rápidamente al recordar al hombre que me ayudó a golpear a Owen ¿cómo rayos no noté que era él?

—Es el hombre que me ayudó a golpear a los amigos de Owen.

Conoce mi nombre y ese día no le dije mi nombre, Seiya lo mencionó puede que esa sea la pieza de rompecabezas que faltaba. Pero otra cosa que me deja asombrada es que él me trataba con mucha familiaridad y dijo que no era la primera vez que eso me sucedía. Eso quiere decir que el día que me lo topé fuera del bar de Owen no fue casualidad, él sabía que me aparecería a esa hora y… ¡No lo puedo creer! El también viaja en el tiempo.

—¿Cómo es posible que te conozca?

—No lo sé— le digo algo espantada, en realidad creo que me encuentro sorprendida al saber que hay más personas que viajan al futuro.

—¿Crees que sea un acosador?

—No tengo idea, pero puede ser una posibilidad que sea…

—¿Quién?

—El esposo de Setsuna.

—¡Qué! — ahora Michiru también parece sorprendida.

—Me conoce y yo no lo conozco, debe ser él. Al menos es lo único que se pasa por mi mente, no hay otra posibilidad Michiru.

Ella afirma sin entender mucho lo que intento explicar, pero eso quiere decir que la misma Setsuna sabe que su esposo viaja en el tiempo. ¿Será que él piensa que le puedo quitar a su mujer? Las cosas parecen estarse complicando, pero tendré que hacerle entender que yo no siento nada por Setsuna, al menos nada amoroso, la quiero como mentora y no como algo más. ¿Será que eso fue lo que hizo que mi yo del pasado se alejara de Michiru? No descubrió quien era ese hombre, creyó que era algún tipo de peligro por eso se alejó de la mujer que amamos. Ser feliz con Michiru significa estar cerca de ella, no alejarse…

Aún seguimos tomadas de la mano, yo jalo levemente a mi querida sirena a mi cuerpo para abrazarla. Noto que está espantada y no quiero que piense de más las cosas, no cometeré el mismo error que mi versión futura.

—Tranquila.

—No esperaba que realmente estuviera casada, puede estar celoso de ti… Los celos son malos consejeros, no quiero que algo malo te ocurra agente inmobiliario.

—Estaré bien.

Michiru se acurruca en mi pecho, parece que hay cosas que ninguna de las dos olvidamos y esta posición es mi favorita con ella. Acaricio su brazo con mis dedos y la piel de Michiru se eriza, no debemos de estar más tiempo separadas… Te juro que te haré feliz Michiru, no te dejaré sola, te lo prometí y lo cumpliré.

—Puede ser un psicópata Haruka.

—Sé cuidarme.

—¿Te confrontó? Es que no me creo que estuvieras en un parapente, seguramente discutías con él para hacerle entender que no tienes nada con su mujer. Simplemente una relación laboral, él se molestó más y te arrojó a las vías del metro ¿no?

—No.

—No me mientas agente inmobiliario.

—No lo hago.

—Tu vida corre peligro, debes de ser honesta conmigo.

—Él no me hizo daño, me rescató.

—¿Me lo juras? — se aparta de mí y toca delicadamente mi mejilla izquierda.

Sonrío al darme cuenta de que la pobre Michiru demanda que sea honesta, sus ojos están fijados en mí. Mi cabeza comienza a moverse de arriba abajo, creo que ella comienza a entender que no la engaño. Se acerca a mí con cautela y junta sus labios con los míos, les juro que esto no me lo esperaba. Correspondo a su beso, mis labios no son agresivos en él, simplemente nos acariciamos lentamente y así de rápido como llegó, ella rompe el hechizo.

—Lo lamento— junta su frente con la mía.

—¿Perdón?

—Ya no pude soportarlo.

—Ahora qué dices— digo divertida.

—Me juré no ceder a las ganas tan locas que tenía de besarte.

—Era natural que cediéramos Michiru.

—Pareces muy confiada.

—Es como el agua y la sed, estás en problemas si ambas se juntan. Conservar la distancia es negar lo que sentimos, es dejar el agua correr y quedarse con las ganas de beberla.

—Dices que atento contra lo natural ¿no?

—No, digo que era obvio que bebiéramos del agua que teníamos frente a nosotras.

—Odio cuando tienes razón, pero…

—No significa que regresemos, lo entiendo Michiru.

—Me alegra.

—También entiendo que el tal Taiki no tiene posibilidad contigo porque nos seguimos amando y te juro que vas a regresar conmigo.

—Tu seguridad es lo más atractivo de ti— se mofa.

—Te vas a casar conmigo.

—¡Qué! — su cara es un poema.

—Acuérdate de este momento cuando camines al altar y me veas esperando por ti.

—Loca.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Una semana de ausencia es lo más trágico que ha acontecido en este tiempo de estar con ustedes contando historias. Lamentamos mucho nuestra ausencia, pero hubo circunstancias que no alejaron de esta hermosa pagina y se les extrañó mucho.

El autor de la historia no podía escribir porque la verdad hay mucha gente en casa y, cada uno de ellos exige un poco de atención y a pesar de que en la cama tiene monólogos de lo que desea escribir, al momento de llegar a la computadora todos le hablan, no se puede concentrar porque no quiere ser alguien grosero y deja de lado la historia.

Asimismo, tuvimos un pequeño problema en el edificio, al fin nos alcanzó el virus nuevo, uno de nuestros vecinos dio positivo y nos han blindado de cabo a rabo. Nadie entra y nadie sale, es un poco complicado el pedir la despensa porque debemos de hacer un ritual para no exponernos o exponerlos a la enfermedad. Como si eso no fuera malo, el loco de nuestro vecino se ha enojado porque no permitimos que salga a la calle (es un poco de sentido común y empatía por la comunidad), así que quiso vengarse haciendo todo tipo de porquerías en el lugar, lo peor fue llegar a escupir en cosas que debemos de usar, como los botones del elevador. ¿Qué hicimos? Denunciar su actitud, hay consecuencias a sus actos… Es la peor semana de nuestra vida en México, pero no se preocupen, hasta el momento mi familia y yo estamos bien.

Pasemos a lo que realmente importa, o sea, responder a sus hermosos comentarios. Sin más demoras, comencemos.

**UnbreakableWarrior san: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras, ha sido todo un honor volver a leer otro de tus comentarios y disculpa la tardanza con la actualización. Nos leemos pronto y espero que estés bien, saludos.

**Roshell101216: Leímos tus consejos el mismo día que subiste el comentario, muchas gracias porque nos han servido de mucho. Puede que los cólicos se debieran a algo que ella comió, lo bueno del asunto es que Kai ya hizo confeti y se encuentra tranquilo, creo que por los días que no durmió bien se quiso poner al corriente.**

**Creo que mi hijo heredó ese mal de sueño de mi madre, te lo juro ja ja ja, ha dormido más que yo. El lunes fue el día de Star Wars y me levanté temprano a ver toda la saga, Kai se levanta a las cinco de la mañana, así que él se quedó viendo gran parte de la Star Wars original conmigo. Lo que hizo que mi película favorita cobrara otro significado, fue lindo ver sus reacciones al escuchar a Vader, Kylo Ren o al mismo emperador. **

**Historia, taiki es muy importante y lo seguirá siendo porque de él dependen muchos cambios en el nuevo momento que las chicas viven. Sabemos que el futuro no está escrito y de hecho la precuela de Star Wars me hizo recordar algo importante. Yoda dice que el futuro no se puede ver (dentro de la fuerza) porque siempre está en constante cambio, nada es seguro. Eso me inspiró con la historia y con Taiki, sobre todo con Mamoru y por eso hoy vino a "salvar" el día.**

**Kai y sus tres idiomas, la verdad es que la familia de Tori habla en alemán, si me hablan en inglés es por pura cortesía. Tienen momentos en los que están hablando en japonés y de la nada cambian al alemán, yo me quedo con cara de "demonios" así que sonrío al no entender ni jota de lo que dicen. Por eso cargo a mi hijo y le hablo en español, para que recuerden que yo existo ja ja ja. Es necesario que aprenda el alemán, su madre lo usa mucho, su tía y sus abuelos.**

**De nuevo, millones de gracias por los consejos Roshell, gracias por esperar y nos leemos pronto. Saludos desde una galaxia muy, muy lejana.**

**Kyoky chan: **Una semana de suspenso fue suficiente para saber que Haruka no iba a morir, pero esos achaques que tienen me dejan pensando muchas cosas. Algo le afectó cuando su versión pasada murió, por tanto, Haruka debe de estar en la cuerda floja de alguna manera.

Tenemos la intervención de #WeyYa, que de nuevo parece salvar las cosas, pero #NoSéRickPareceFalso, porque Taiki se ve sospechoso al enviuarse mensajes con #DonPopó y eso resuena en mi alma.

No te preocupes y lamentamos dejarte sola este fin de semana, espero que las cosas en el trabajo no sean tan pesadas. Recuerda que debes de cuidar de ti, no te presiones tanto y come bien.

Gracias por preocuparte por Kai kun, estaba malito porque no… Hacía confeti (dice darthuranus) y ya está mejor, nos dejó un regalo grandísimo en el pañal (son ecológicos para no dañar a nuestro planeta), así que ya sonríe y duerme como piedra como mi suegra.

Saludos y nos leemos pronto, juro que no los dejaremos solos por tanto tiempo.

**Ely Lopez: No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda ja ja ja… Estaba perdida en su mente y espero que notaras lo que le puede suceder si vuelve a quedarse más tiempo del que debe al momento de su muerte. En este momento Haruka tiene la oportunidad de volver a solucionar las cosas, lo malo es que ahora la terca es Michiru.**

**No se preocupen por mis tiempos, podré hacer las cosas siempre que pueda concentrarme al momento de escribir. Nosotros también necesitamos un poco de paz para dejar que los personajes hagan de las suyas ja ja ja.**

**Te enviamos muchos saludos y fuertes abrazos, Kai se encuentra mejor, al menos ya está tranquilo y duerme bien. Hasta pronto.**

**VaMkHT chan: **Fue un buen cumple mes del bebé. Ayer cumplió dos meses y de nuevo, fieles a nuestras locuras les dejaremos la foto de Kai a los dos meses ja ja ja, mi niño está enorme. Te dejamos saludos y abrazos.

**Prince of sweet sorrow: No puedo ni escribir bien de la emoción, simplemente gracias por leer es un honor... No hay algo congruente en mi cabeza, solo la felicidad.**

Amigos míos, gracias por esperar tanto tiempo por una actualización, nos sentimos mal con ustedes. Le dejaré el teclado a darthuranus cuando termine de arrullar a Kai, me encanta que para dormir le cante algo, sobre todo le canta algo de su Gustavo Cerati que se llama "Puente".

—**Estimados lectores con la emoción de leer un comentario de mi autora favorita, me retiro a gritar como su fuera una beliber. Además de continuar con la historia, y sacar de mi mente algo que no me ha dejado dormir desde hace unos días.**

—No se olviden de dar click en su mail para que suene tolón tolón cada vez que actualizamos. Saludos a todos los lectores, incluidos los ninjas y recuerden cuidarse mucho

—**Les juro no abandonarlos. ****¿Nosotros donde nos leemos Tori?**

—En fanfic, またね!


	22. Episodio 22

**Ni Sailor Moon o sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es obra de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es mero entretenimiento para quien la lee y la escribe.**

**Los fragmentos de las canciones "Without me" y "餅ガール ****(Mochi girl)" ****pertenecen a Eminem y Gesu No Kiwami Otome.**

**El episodio de hoy va dedicado a la madres y profesores de la página.**

* * *

XXII.

La casa de Haruka era impresionante, tanto, que dejó a Michiru muda de ver cada detalle del estilo minimalista de la casa de la rubia. De tener el dinero podría remodelar su casa, que era más pequeña que la de Haruka, los ojos azules de Michiru no dejaban de mirar la sala de su compañía. La de mirada esmeralda sonreía al ver que la chica de cabellos aguamarina no escondía su asombro y la curiosidad que la casa de Haruka le levantaba.

La rubia llevó su mano derecha a su cabello para comenzar a moverlo, su cabeza comenzaba a doler de nuevo. Se estaba mareando y sus piernas se debilitaban, necesitaba sentarse por lo que caminó a su comedor para tomar asiento. Retuvo el quejido que comenzaba a parecer en su boca, si dejaba que ese sonido lastimero saliera de ella preocuparía a Michiru y esa no era opción. La chica estaba completamente distraída mirando cada detalle de la casa, cosa que llenó de ilusión a Haruka al recordad que la fotógrafa podría ir decidiendo el lugar en donde colgarían las fotos de su boda.

Las pisadas de Michiru le hicieron buscarla con su mirada, se dio cuenta de que la chica no era nada discreta y ahora estaba asomando su cabeza por la puerta que daba al jardín. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía se levantó de su asiento y buscó algo en su alacena. Recordaba haber comprado un excelente té en el futuro, seguramente le encantaría a Michiru que tomaba más té que café. Puso agua en la tetera y comenzó a mezclar la infusión con el agua, poco después llevó a la estufa las cosas.

—Increíble— escuchó por primera vez la voz de Michiru.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Me regalaste semillas y no tienes flores en el jardín.

—Me temo que no tengo la delicadeza para la jardinería, si gustas venir y plantar alguna de tus flores, yo no me opondría.

El interior de la casa de Haruka parecía una gran pecera, las paredes que daban al patio eran de cristal, la puerta corrediza era del mismo material. Michiru comenzaba a notar que tanto la sala como el comedor tenían una puerta para salir al patio, luego vio que otra puerta daba a uno de los cuartos. La rubia estaba recargada en la gran isla que habían instalado en la cocina, ahora que lo pensaba, era demasiado grande para una persona soltera. ¿Para qué tenía un comedor? Era más pequeño, de hecho, era para cuatro personas, eso quería decir que Haruka no llevaba a muchas personas a su casa.

Michiru comenzó a sentir un poco de tristeza al notar que Haruka era una persona solitaria, así como lo era ella misma. De entre todas las personas del mundo la rubia prefería pasar sus días a su lado que cerca de otras personas, eso si no contaba a Usagi y a Seiya. Realmente era triste saber que la persona que amaba estaba tan alejada de la sociedad, ella buscaba aislarse de todo contacto humano y lo deducía con una rápida mirada a su casa. Al menos Michiru tenía la excusa perfecta para no dejar entrar a las personas, no importaba lo que hiciera, el desgraciado reportero de chismes la catalogaba como una causa perdida. Cosa que motivaba que la atención de las personas se centrara en ella y no en el buen sentido, sino que todos se creían con valor moral de criticarla.

Haruka se aislaba de los demás porque gustaba de tener su vida privada, seguramente era por el tema referente a sus padres. Esa culpa que la carcomía le hacía pensar que Michiru la juzgaría como los desconocidos lo hacían con ella, en ese momento la misma fotógrafa se sintió peor que los tarados que la cuestionaban. Presionó a Haruka a tal grado que le dio un ultimátum, o le contaba las cosas o la terminaba, que mal estaba Michiru, lo único que tuvo que hacer todo ese tiempo fue dejar que Haruka se abriera a su tiempo y no presionarla. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Bueno al ver que la rubia era una persona extrovertida, asumió que guardar secretos de su novia era una contradicción, supuestamente era una persona confiada, pero se cerraba con cosas tan triviales como hablar de su dolor.

—¿Qué pasa Michiru? — la mirada preocupada de Haruka, le hizo sentirse mal.

—Tu casa es hermosa, pero tu patio no tiene más que un saco de boxeo, es la única parte de tu casa que carece de personalidad.

—¿Lo crees?

—Sí— Michiru no pudo decir mucho más pues el pitido de la tetera atrajo la atención de Haruka.

—Entonces ¿qué ideas tienes para darle personalidad?

—Ahora te haces la graciosa— dijo un poco molesta.

—No, ya te dije que nos vamos a casar, así que puedes comenzar a hacer planes para remodelar lo que no te guste de esta casa.

—¿Sigues con eso? — incluso ella notó lo divertida que se escuchaba al responderle a Haruka.

—Pensaba en hablar con tu madre, debo decirle que me quiero casar contigo y que se vaya olvidando del tal Taiki— al pronunciar el nombre del chico no ocultó el odio que sentía por él, estaba presente en la manera tan despectiva y boba con la que dijo el nombre, junto con la mueca de desagrado que apareció en su rostro.

—¿Hablar con mi madre? No, no te voy a permitir eso.

—¿Té?

—Gracias… De hecho, soy yo la que debería de preparar algo para que comas, seguramente tienes mucha hambre y…

—¿Pizza?

—¿Qué?

—¿Quieres pedir pizza?

—Puedo hacer de comer Haruka.

—No quiero que te canses, además podemos acompañarla con una copa de vino.

—Yo prefiero…

—Tengo cerveza, pero será sólo una lata Michiru.

—Bien.

—Si no tomarás vino, creo que yo también beberé cerveza.

—Ah no, estas completamente mal de la cabeza si piensas que te dejaré tomar alcohol. Acabas de salir del hospital y tú tomarás jugo o algo más.

—Tengo refresco de melón.

—¿Verde?

—Sí— sonrió la rubia.

—Creí que no te gustaba.

—Lo compre para probarlo y me gustó, además… Deseaba tenerlo para cuando vinieras a casa.

—Agente inmobiliario— suspiró Michiru —. No, no es justo, no puedes volver a ser perfecta en tres segundos, tramas algo, lo sé.

Haruka comenzó a reír al darse cuenta de que Michiru era honesta en lo que decía, pero lo hacía en una manera relajada para poner un límite y recordarle que a pesar de que se encontrara en su casa, ellas no habían regresado. La chica realmente estaba preocupada por la salud de Haruka y la rubia no buscaba presionar a Michiru, de esa manera Haruka llegó a la conclusión de que deberían de pasar esa noche como amigas y no como novias o ex pareja.

—No soy perfecta y eso lo sabes.

—Sí, eres algo irresponsable con el tema del trabajo, me parece que deberías de esforzarte más agente inmobiliario.

—¿Entonces pizza? — dijo sacando su celular.

—Claro, deja a una bella chica hablando como loca— dijo con fingida molestia.

—Eso quiere decir que sí.

Michiru sonrió discretamente al darse cuenta de que Haruka estaba bromeando con eso de no prestar atención a lo que le decía del trabajo. Tomó asiento en una de las sillas para la isla en la cocina de la rubia, Haruka estaba concentrada en el pedido, sabía que a Michiru le encantaba la de cuatro quesos. Suponía que en ese poco periodo de tiempo la había conocido más de lo que esperaba, la rubia simplemente confirmaba la dirección y decía que pagaría en efectivo.

—Sé que es raro, pero tuve un problema con mis tarjetas de crédito… No, no se preocupe, estoy bien… Sí, simplemente perdí mi cartera, no… Mi asistente ya las reportó… De acuerdo.

El trato entre las personas que atendían el lugar y Haruka era demasiado familiar, pero esa era la personalidad de la rubia. Qué ironía era que fuera una persona popular y al mismo tiempo solitaria, ambas tendían a cerrarse, por tanto, la vida podía parecer un poco más fácil. ¿No era curioso que dos almas tan solitarias se encontraran? Pero eso no era todo, se habían enamorado la una de la otra y Michiru exigía de más a una naturaleza que ella comprendía. Por la pena ante ese descubrimiento se llevó la taza a la boca para tomar de la infusión preparada por la rubia.

Lo que Haruka conocía como confianza era dejar entrar a una tercera persona a su espacio, a su vida y a su amor. Nunca desconfió de Michiru, simplemente estaba espantada de ser rechazada al expresar la culpa que sentía por la muerte de sus padres. Michiru era un poco diferente, porque la dejaba entrar a su vida y eso para ella significaba abrirse en cada uno de los temas esenciales a ella. Sin embargo, se había reservado uno bastante doloroso, el accidente en el metro entre las estaciones Azabu y Roppongi. ¿Por qué lo hizo? No es que no fuese un momento importante, pero deseaba reservarse eso para ella y la persona con la que sobrevivió… ¿No era eso algo similar a lo que Haruka hacía con el tema de sus padres? Sí, era igual y no podía justificarse de ninguna forma posible. ¿Michiru fue hipócrita? Extremadamente hipócrita, entonces debía de ofrecer una disculpa y dejar que Haruka descansara de la presión a la que la sometía.

—Haruka— dijo dejando la taza sobre la isla.

—¿Sí? — la rubia guardaba su celular en su bolsillo del pantalón.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Las que desees.

—¿Cómo supiste sobre mi entrevista?

Oh no, ahora quien se encontraba en problemas era la rubia, ella no podía decirle a Michiru que viajaba en el tiempo como si fuera el tiempo. Tampoco deseaba mentirle a la fotógrafa del tema, pero sabía que era algo que impresionaba. Al momento de contarle a Seiya la verdad, se dio cuenta de que u amigo entraba en una especie de crisis al comprobarle que no bromeaba. Ese tema no era algo que debía decir tan frescamente, necesitaba preparar el terreno y para hacer semejante confesión a la mujer de su vida, debía de preparar las cosas.

—No te molestes Michiru, la verdad es que tengo un conocido en la imprenta de la revista en la que trabaja "ese".

—Taiki— mencionó divertida.

—Cómo sea— hizo un movimiento con la mano para restar importancia al nombre del chico —. Ya tienen la tapa, así que se dio cuenta de que estarías en ella y luego…

Cortó la comunicación para tomar un trago del té, necesitaba ser convincente con la mentira o se metería en problemas cuando Michiru le comentara a ese individuo. Mientras que Michiru levantó su ceja al darse cuenta de que Haruka creaba un dramatismo innecesario en el ambiente. La chica de cabellos aqua se llevó la mano izquierda cerca de la boca y tosió para hacer que la rubia continuara su relato.

—Lo admito, cuando me llamó y me dio la noticia la curiosidad me invadió… Le pregunté si conocía el contenido, dijo que no. Le rogué para que me dejara leer los borradores de la entrevista o el escrito final.

—¿Y?

—Me debía un favor y alguien cercano al editor a mi amigo… Se lo prestó por dos horas, así que yo lo leí en exclusiva. No hubo nadie más involucrado, ni ese individuo sabe que alguien tomó el escrito final antes de la imprenta.

—Haruka eso es ser…

—Una imbécil, lo sé— dijo triste.

—No era lo que deseaba decir, pero… Sí, fuiste una imbécil.

—Espero que puedas perdonarme.

—Era broma.

Haruka levantó la mirada y observó a Michiru reír, amaba esa forma tan singular de hacerlo. Amaba que se cubriera los labios cuando se carcajeaba, seguramente al tal Taiki le encantaba ese gesto también. Demonios, no podía permitir que ese tipo se quedara con el amor de la chica, Michiru era la mujer que amaba y sería honesta con ella en el momento correcto, mientras tanto no podía asustarla con el tema de los viajes en el tiempo o su muerte.

—No fue graciosa.

—Para mí sí— detuvo las risas —. Lo que iba a decir es que eres demasiado curiosa, como el monito que ven los niños pequeños en la televisión.

—¿Ahora me dices primate?

—También eres algo linda como Jorge.

—¡Jorge el curioso!

—¿No es un amor?

—No tienes nada de gracia Kaioh.

—Yo digo que tengo mucha— volvió a reír.

—Michiru— dijo seria.

—¿Qué?

—Entonces ¿es cierto que bajaste con alguien más ese día?

—Sí.

—¿Qué le dirías a esa persona cuando la veas de nuevo?

—Es algo muy personal y que solamente le incumbe a ese chico.

—De acuerdo— rio la rubia.

Así las chicas dejaron de lado ese tema para dar paso a otras cosas un poco triviales de lo que era de ellas desde que se separaron. Al parecer Michiru simplemente trabajaba y Haruka se la había pasado escondida en la casa de Seiya, esa noche era la primera en regresar a casa. Pero hoy estaba acompañada de Michiru, cosa que llenaba a la rubia de alegría, incluso la fotógrafa se enteró de que Haruka la pasaba jugando videojuegos con su amigo al salir del trabajo.

Los minutos para que llegara la comida pasaron volando, Haruka dejó que el repartidor pasara del portón de la calle. Agradeció que fueran tan puntuales como siempre, bromeó con él un rato y le dio una propina generosa. El muchachito simplemente le sonrió y felicitó al señor Tenoh por tener a una novia tan guapa.

—Lo sé, yo me quiero casar con ella, pero mi novia no desea hacerlo. ¿Lo puedes creer?

—No, ¿seguro que es una chica real?

—Oiga, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? No tenemos la confianza para que hable así de mí— se molestó la chica.

—Es que toda mujer desea casarse, así que me extraña que usted no lo quiera hacer.

—Oye, no todas las chicas sueñan con casarse, las mujeres tienen otras metas, sueños o ilusiones. Ese comentario es demasiado machista— completó Haruka.

—Lamento ese comentario tan fuera de lugar… Discúlpeme señorita— hizo una reverencia.

—Sí, al final del día eres un niño, pero debes aprender a respetar a las damas.

—Así lo haré— sonrió y luego se retiró.

—¿Novia?

—Bueno, no eres mi novia… Aún.

—Eres muy confiada Haruka.

—Es que no deseo que seas mi novia, porque serás mi esposa. Te lo aseguro.

—Y seguramente lo haré porque me lo pides ¿no?

—Cuando lo haga bien, sí.

—¿Yo no tengo opinión?

—Sí.

—¿Entonces?

—Sé que vamos a estar casadas dentro de poco.

—¿Ya viste el futuro?

—Así es— bromeó.

—¿Y?

—Nos vamos a casar, es más viviremos en esta casa.

—Ya veo, por eso debo de remodelarla a mi gusto.

—Sí.

—No sabes el error que acabas de cometer al darme autoridad sobre tu casa.

—Nuestra casa.

—Lo vas a pagar caro agente inmobiliario— sonrió.

* * *

No he querido que Michiru cocine algo, realmente no quiero que trabaje en mi casa porque no está aquí para tratarme como una reina. Es cierto, me puse mal y ella está algo preocupada porque me escuchó gritar en la noche, la llamaba en mis sueños. Creo que ahora me cree un poco más la mentira del parapente, no importa, realmente no soñaba con un accidente inventado, reviví el día de nuestra muerte. Estaba sudando como loca cuando Michiru entró corriendo a mi cuarto, le ofrecí el mío, pero ella no quiso quedarse en él, dijo que yo necesitaba descansar en mi propia casa.

La desperté muchas veces en la madrugada y se nota algo cansada, esa es otra de las razones por las que no quise que cocinara. No está en sus cinco sentidos y no deseo correr de vuelta al hospital, pero ahora porque Michiru se ha cortado un dedo. Le dije que lo único que deseaba era un cereal y algo de fruta con yogur, me hizo caso y ahora simplemente está lavando unas uvas para que podamos completar el raro desayuno.

—¿Café? — me pregunta con mucho cariño.

—¿Para acompañar el desayuno?

—Vi que tienes zumo de naranja, eso también puede funcionar.

—Creo que el café es una mejor opción.

—De acuerdo.

Ella regresa la atención a mi cocina, se ve adorable mientras comienza a moler los granos de café. Michiru silba mientras cocina ¿se lo habrían esperado? Yo estoy asombrada con esta faceta de la chica que amo, silbar… No hay nada más adorable que eso, y, no les voy a mentir, es pésima en eso, parece que el silbido hace vibrar sus labios. Es más parecido a una trompetilla y Michiru piensa que esa es la verdadera manera de hacerlo.

—Oye Haruka— detiene un poco su intento de silbido— ¿No te molesta que salga un rato?

—No, ¿necesitas el auto?

—¿Para qué necesitaré el auto? Puedo moverme perfectamente en el transporte público.

—Yo sólo te ofrecía mi auto por si lo necesitabas.

—¿Y arriesgarme a que me mates si algo le sucede? No, gracias… De hecho, iré a muchas partes a dejar solicitudes de empleo y no quiero estar al pendiente de que un policía de tránsito ponga multas por cualquier tontería. No tengo dinero y necesito un trabajo para poder comprarme una cámara.

—¿Se rompió la tuya? — como si no lo supiera, ya Seiya me comentó del incidente en la comisaría.

—Sí y rentar es más caro que comprar. Así que por el momento debo dejar de lado la fotografía para ahorrar para una nueva cámara.

—Yo puedo acompañarte.

—¿Estás loca? No descansaste bien, acabas de salir del hospital y no comes bien. No te dejaré salir porque sigues pálida. ¿Realmente piensa que soy tan irresponsable?

—No te daré problemas.

—No, además Seiya dijo que vendría a verte a medio día. Yo prometo regresar a comer contigo a las tres, luego saldré a seguir buscando trabajo ¿entiendes? Pero primero debo de pasar a casa para cambiarme.

—Tu casa no queda tan lejos de la mía.

—No, ya me di cuenta… ¿Segura que no me acosabas? — lo dice en broma e igual es muy molesto.

—¡Qué no!

—No te culparía agente inmobiliario, soy una mujer muy guapa y codiciada. Digo por esas razones los hombres se enamoran de mí, además soy encantadora, toda una conocedora de temas exquisitos y muy sensible.

—Y humilde, olvidaste la humildad.

—Exacto.

Ambas nos reímos por las bromas lanzadas por Michiru, pero es verdad, ella es una mujer diferente y especial. ¿Quién no se resistiría a sus encantos? Su celular comienza a sonar, Michiru se detiene para revisar quien le envía tantos mensajes, sonríe al ver el contenido de uno de ellos. Mis ojos se entrecierran por los celos que comienzan a aparecer, seguramente es ese imbécil que desea ganarme el amor de Michiru. Maldito Taiki, es guapo, se nota que es buena persona, porque el artículo solamente hace lucir a Michiru como una chica común. Te hace intentar olvidar el pasado alcohólico de Kaioh, pero eso es algo natural cuando la conoces.

—Dios no debías grabar eso— escucho que envía una nota de voz.

Yo en todo ese tiempo permanecí en uno de mis sillones, la miraba desde mi sala, pero ahora al saber que ese imbécil está muy cerca de Michiru prefiero acercarme a marcar mi territorio. Parezco un perro embravecido, pero no me importa, quiero que el tal Taiki sienta mi existencia a lo lejos y eso lo lograré al hacer que Michiru envíe mensajes cortos y cortantes.

—¿Qué haces? Te iba a llamar cuando el café estuviera listo.

—Ya no quería estar tan lejos de ti.

—Ay— se queja.

Michiru se pone algo seria, creo que comprende que estoy celosa y que cual macho alfa vengo a recordarle mi existencia. Si esto no es presionarla, no sé lo que es… Lo mejor será que me limite a sonreír el resto del desayuno. Giro mi rostro al patio mientras pongo mi codo sobre la mesa, es inapropiado lo sé, pero por el momento no me importa mucho la etiqueta, no hay platos en la mesa. Luego recargo mi barbilla en la mano para comenzar a dejar que mi mente se vaya de la casa, necesito llegar a entender bien al sujeto que me salvó. Hablé con Michiru sobre él, pero ella no parece estar muy convencida de que sea el esposo de Setsuna.

—_El último de los bollos manju— _cantaba Michiru en el video.

—_No soy el único atraído por él— _continuaba Taiki.

—_Hay un montón de mochi—_ miró a Michiru un tanto desubicada al darme cuenta de que estaba ebria mientras entonaba aquellas estrofas. Estaba a punto de decir algo por los celos que comenzaban a crecer en mí, pero guardo silencio al notar que Taiki cantaba la siguiente parte.

—_Pero no es lo que quiero— _Taiki empujaba a Michiru en broma… Idiota.

—_Da, da, da, da, da, da, dango…_

—_Me libra de algunos mochis_

—_Da da da da, da, da dango…_

—_Es amable y suave._

Cantaban como una pareja que iba saliendo del bar en el que habían estado, mientras que se abrazaban por los hombros como si fueran grandes amigos. Yo no creo lo que veo, así la actitud de Michiru me deja con la boca abierta al darme cuenta de que la chica estaba muy feliz y ebria. ¿Qué rayos habrá ocurrido ese día? Michiru me muestra el video quitada de la pena, mientras que miro a Taiki resbalar y quedarse tirado en el suelo mientras segue cantando aquella canción.

—Taiki es un buen amigo, él sabe que te amo así que deja los celos para cosas importantes y no bobadas. Ni se te ocurra reclamarme por beber ese día, no hice desfiguros, además era la manera de olvidar que debía comprar una nueva cámara para poder trabajar.

—No dije nada.

—Te lo advierto Haruka, ni se te ocurra pensar mal de Taiki.

—No dije nada.

—Y espero que sigas así.

—No dije nada Michiru— repito porque parece que no escucha lo que digo.

—A desayunar— dijo poniendo los platos en la mesa —. No pongas esa cara de molestia, porque no hay nada de qué molestarte.

—No me molesté

Creo que no hay más que pueda decir en este momento, ella dice que el tal Taiki es su amigo, pero no estoy del todo convencida. Lo que resta del desayuno Michiru esta seria, no hay más que decir, esta parece una pelea entre novias y no dos amigas, que es lo que intentamos aparentar. Nuestra química va más allá de todo lo que queramos, por eso Michiru siente que debe de defender sus amistades de mis celos sin sentido.

Al terminar le ayudo a lavar los platos, ella me mira y dice que regresará a las tres de la tarde. Yo simplemente afirmo, le sonrío para luego atreverme a abrazarla.

—No tienes que ponerte así agente inmobiliario.

—Lo lamento.

—Nos vemos en la tarde, si necesitas que regrese antes, puedes llamarme, estaré pendiente de ti.

—De acuerdo.

Michiru palmea mi espalda y camina a la puerta, se coloca sus zapatos para hacer una pequeña pausa. Luego me mira con una ligera sonrisa en la cara, creo que sigue un poco molesta, pero no quiere iniciar una discusión.

—No dudes en llamarme— dice y luego desaparece de mi vista.

Yo me quedo un rato con la vista clavada en la puerta, esperando a que ella aparezca por la entrada.

—Demonios— no de nuevo los dolores en el pecho.

Desde que desperté de ese estado tan vacío en el que estuve, este tipo de dolores no han desaparecido. Yo siento que parte de mi alma se separa de mi cada que ese tipo de síntomas aparecen en mi cuerpo, sin embargo, logro mantenerme de pie. Los mareos comienzan a ser menos y por alguna extraña razón creo que eso es una mejoría.

Lo mejor es que regrese a la sala a sentarme, si me quedo dormida en el sofá no me importará, las horas pasarán rápido y creo que nadie podría discutir que alguien enfermo se la pase durmiendo. Camino un poco lento, la verdad es que no quiero caerme, además de que me siento fatigada. Supongo que es normal luego de estar a nada de desaparecer, ¿podría desaparecer? Puede que sean efectos colaterales de regresar agresivamente a mi tiempo. El tipo que me ayudó dijo que los dolores serían normales porque mi cuerpo resiente un evento que no es letal para mí en el presente, pero que sin duda asesina a mi versión futura.

Me dejo caer en el sofá, recargo mi cabeza en el respaldo de él y cierro los ojos al sentir los rayos del sol en mi rostro. Debería de estar más feliz de poder sentir el hermoso calor del astro rey en mi piel, esto me hace creer que no es un sueño, realmente sobreviví de ese evento.

—¿Qué rayos es eso?

Hay música fuera de mi casa, cosa rara en el barrio, usualmente no escuchamos música a alto volumen porque molestamos a los vecinos. Hay que ser conscientes de que, a pesar de tener casa propia, también tenemos vecinos que seguramente quieren descansar si están enfermos o tienen hijos pequeños. Claro que hay horarios en los que podemos escuchar música algo fuerte, pero tampoco es que lo hagamos.

Guess who's back

Back again

Shady's back

Tell a friend

Guess who's back, guess who's back

Guess who's back, guess who's back

Guess who's back, guess who's back

Guess who's back

—¿Qué demonios sucede?

No necesito imaginar las cosas porque el timbre de mi casa suena, de mi boca sale un bufido al darme cuenta de que tendré que levantarme de nuevo. ¿Por qué la gente no me deja en paz este día? No es que me moleste escuchar un poco de música y menos algo de Eminem, pero hoy no estoy de humor. Lo que mi cuerpo desea es descansar, pero parece que a la gente no le llegó el memo donde dicen que debo recuperar mis fuerzas.

Al fin llego a la pantalla de mi timbre que tiene cámara, en ese momento me doy cuenta de que es el señor de ayer. ¿Para qué viene el esposo de Setsuna a verme?

Now this looks like a job for me

So everybody, just follow me

'Cause we need a little, controversy

'Cause it feels so empty, without me

Canta el tipo al saber que estoy frente a la pantalla, no creo que sea una gran idea abrirle la puerta a este animal, pero él parece bastante convencido de que abriré la puerta. Seguramente estoy loca, pero me da curiosidad saber la razón por la que este sujeto me sigue, no creo que Setsuna le diera la dirección de mi hogar, él la tuvo que seguir y es terrible saber que de alguna manera dañé un matrimonio tan lindo como el de ellos… Abriré el portón porque es bueno enfrentar tus errores a correr de ellos, al menos eso es lo que haré con esta segunda oportunidad, dejaré de correr incluso de la culpa que siento por la muerte de mis padres.

Ahora mis piernas caminan a la puerta de la casa, estoy preparada para ser recibida por el gran golpe de ese hombre. Hay algo en él que me da seguridad, ¿eso es bueno o malo? Abro la puerta, sus ojos me penetran tanto que desvío la mirada.

—¿Tienes algunas pantuflas que me puedas prestar?

—Sí— esto es raro.

—Supongo que ya desayunaste y tomaste algo de café ¿no?

—Sí.

—Lo siento, olvidé que eres corta de palabras— dice luego de ponerse las cosas y entrar a mi casa.

—Supongo que conoce alguna versión futura de mi persona.

—¡Wow! — se gira a mirarme — Esta versión tuya me gusta más, no eres fría, confías en las personas y…

—En realidad desconfío un poco— lo interrumpo.

—Mira Haruka, te traje un poco de té de menta. Sé que te gustará y que Michiru lo va a adorar.

—¿Qué?

—Deberías de estar feliz Haruka, te estoy diciendo que el futuro por el que estás peleando va a suceder. Simplemente debes de seguir con esta nueva faceta tuya, a nadie le agrada una novia que se guarda todo y es algo… Introvertida.

Ahora este hombre me intriga más, noto que camina a mi isla y deja una caja con la infusión que dice que le agradará a Michiru. Este tipo se pasea tan primaveral por mi casa que no tolero esa acción, ¿quién rayos se cree para hacer este tipo de cosas? El sujeto va directamente a mi sofá, hace una pausa, toma el control remoto de mi televisión y se sienta cómodamente en él.

—Ven— palmea un espacio libre —. No te molestes Haruka, no empieces a ser tú versión futura, al menos la que conozco.

—Setsuna y yo no somos nada.

—Lo sé y no, no soy su esposo ¿qué rayos te hace creer eso?

—Que sepa de mí sin siquiera conocerme en este presente.

—Hay más cosas que me acercan a ti y no es Setsuna… Desconfianza, sí, lo entiendo… Has cambiado mucho el futuro, cada vez me afectas más Haruka. Sé que deseabas salvar tu vida, pero al conocer más a Michiru desarrollaste sentimientos. Muy nobles, por cierto, pero la cosa es que siempre terminan muertas ¿no?

—Sí— sin darme cuenta me acerco un poco, él comienza a atraparme en su plática.

—La versión de ti que acaba de fallecer es la primera que te dice algo, cosa que ha cambiado las cosas de nuevo. Creo que ella acaba de traer otro tipo de problemas a su relación, salvar a Michiru puede ser posible y…

—¿Por qué la pausa?

—De alguna manera no has logrado cambiar su destino.

—¡No es posible!

—Dentro de poco te vas a casar con Michiru, no puedo darte más detalles que ese.

—Acaba de decir que no he logrado salvar las cosas.

—Un hijo, es posible que el nacimiento espante a la muerte, la vida es su contraparte y creo que la pista va por allí.

—Ya debe de saber que no puedo embarazar a Michiru.

—En ese aspecto estás algo equivocada, hay muchos métodos que…

—No creo que estemos preparadas para ser madres, es una responsabilidad grande, además podemos adoptar en un futuro.

—Tampoco propongo que hagan las cosas mañana, pero es necesario que te apures Haruka. Debes de tomar una decisión que te ayude a salvar a la mujer que quieres ¿o la dejarás morir?

Lo miro a los ojos, siento que me dice las cosas a medias, dice que las cosas cambiaron, pero también habla de la posibilidad de que Michiru viva. Después cambió las cosas a que no hemos escapado a nuestro destino, puede que Michi esté viva en el futuro y yo no. Quiere sembrar la idea de un hijo porque su plan es mantenerme ocupada en algo más que no sea pensar en los años que nos quedan juntas.

—¿Por qué siento que me esconde algo?

—No confías en mí y es justo… Pero deseo ayudarte Haruka.

Sus profundos ojos azules me examinan el alma, sabe que dudo, pero a esa manera de mirar no puedes esconderle nada. Me dice entre líneas que voy a morir, así que busca la manera de mantenerme con vida…

—¿Por qué?

—Eres alguien importante para una persona que amo.

—¿Setsuna?

—No. Estoy seguro de que, si no te digo la verdad, no confiarás y esto será un inconveniente, por eso, me dispongo a confesarte algo importante.

—Entonces diga las cosas.

—Yo soy amigo del padre de Michiru, lo conocí hace tiempo y es obvio que no debo de profundizar en ciertos detalles de cómo lo hice, pues viajo en el tiempo como tú.

—Conoce al hombre que abandonó a Michiru para ser exactos.

—Haruka, el hombre en su último aliento me pidió cuidar de su hija… Así fue como entre tanto viaje e investigación pude dar contigo.

—¿Viaja al pasado?

—No, eso me hubiera ayudado mucho a simplificar todo. Pero me topé con el maestro de Setsuna y claro… Ha hecho que su alumna meta las manos en cosas que no debe, o sea en tu vida. Michiru no debía de sobrevivir al accidente de Roppongi, pero Setsuna cambió eso. Ahora le echa la culpa a su maestro, ten cuidado Haruka, podría manipular más el futuro que ya tienes con Michiru.

—No, Setsuna no es mala.

—Hace las cosas de manera inconsciente, no porque sea mala.

—¿Me pide no confiar en ella?

—No, te pido reservarle ciertos detalles de tu vida y que me compartas los que ella te diga.

—¿Por qué creer más en usted que en ella?

—Le prometí al padre de Michiru hacer todo en mis manos para que su hija sea feliz. Creo que ya intuyes que la persona que no va a sobrevivir a ese accidente eres tú, claro que Michiru y tú van a formar una hermosa familia, pero el día que conozcan a la persona que formará parte de su familia morirás.

—¿Adoptaremos?

—Pero eso no te salva.

—¿Y Michi?

—El niño que adopten y ella morirán en el primer aniversario de su muerte. No te digo que no adopten, pero es necesario que se planteen la posibilidad de hacer una FIV en una de ustedes, ya sabes, el óvulo de una y que otra sea la madre gestante.

—¿Usted cree que sea seguro eso?

—Si lo hacen con tiempo puedo investigar y podemos ver si funciona o no. Sabes que al menos tu versión de ti en un mes podrá darme pistas, plantearte la idea ahora nos da tiempo para salvarlas y salvar a su familia.

—Entonces…

—Sé que Setsuna te intentaría ayudar, pero de alguna u otra forma terminaría arruinando todo. Te pido que confíes en mí, por favor Haruka.

—Debo pensar muchas cosas.

—Michiru vendrá a comer hoy ¿no?

—¿Por qué no vas a comprar una cámara con Seiya cuando él llegue a verte?

—¿Cómo sabe que pensaba…?

—¿Realmente necesitas que te explique las cosas?

—¿Eso me acerca a Michiru?

El tipo simplemente sonríe, sé que no será tan fácil acercarme a Michiru de esa manera, debe ser algo más profundo que eso. Pero es un empujón a las ganas que tengo de hacerle ese regalo y que no tenga que dejar lo que más le gusta hacer, no sé si sea la mejor idea, pero al menos sé que ella estará menos preocupada y podrá ganar dinero en lo que le gusta.

—Podría seguir su consejo respecto a eso, pero no sobre ocultar cierta información a Setsuna.

—Al menos piensa las cosas.

* * *

El parque en el que la habían citado era demasiado tranquilo, sonrió al llevar sus hermosos ojos granate al cielo. Totalmente despejado, le provocaba una serenidad y le informaba que los buenos tiempos se acercaban a sus vidas. Había hecho todo por cambiar el futuro y estaba segura de que aquella jugada maestra de acercar a Taiki a la vida de Michiru había sido lo mejor. Él intuía que ella viajaba en el tiempo, pero jamás se había atrevido a manifestar esa conjetura.

Aquella noche que pasó al lado de Haruka supo que la rubia no olvidaba a Michiru, escondía sus sentimientos y por eso seguía cuidando de la fotógrafa a la distancia. Además de que su vínculo le gritaba que debía reunirse con la chica del metro, que para la desgracia de Setsuna era la misma Michiru. Los dados del destino no le habían dado el par ganador, desde que Mamoru se metió a su vida y cambió las cosas, robó la dicha de estar al lado de la persona que amaba. Debía reconocer que había perdido, el amor de Haruka no era algo por lo que debía de competir, la ganadora estaba más que clara y era Michiru.

—Eso fue mi culpa— dijo para sí.

El plan de ganarle al verdadero candidato de la madre de Michiru fue algo que casi no lograba vencer. Por suerte Taiki siempre estaba para apoyarla, en ese momento recordó que aquel chico siempre le decía "yo cubro tu espalda Setsuna". ¿Cómo podría agradecerle semejante favor? Podría ceder a una cita, ella sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella y quizá esa era la manera del destino para decirle que tenía algo lindo para ella. ¿Sería su premio de consolación? No, pobre Taiki, él era una buena persona y no debía pensar de esa forma de tan gran chico.

—Incluso hiciste tiempo en lo que buscaba a Haruka— murmuró.

Setsuna no entendió como es que Haruka apareció, de la nada. Ella estaba angustiada buscando a la rubia y de la nada apareció en un hospital. ¿Cómo llegó a estar a salvo? Esa pregunta necesitaba una respuesta, pero hoy otra cosa estaba en su mente y no sólo Haruka o Taiki.

—Lamento llegar tarde— gritaba Michiru.

—¿Para qué me llamaste?

—Yo también me alegro de verte— dijo en un tono molesto.

—¿Qué necesitas Kaioh?

—Haruka tuvo un accidente el día de ayer.

—Seiya me dijo, por eso no fue a trabajar hoy ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Quieres que la vea o algo?

—No… Estoy preocupada porque un hombre le ayudó, Haruka dice que no lo conoce y no me lo describió del todo, pero…

—¿Qué? — aquellas palabras intrigaron a Meioh que dejó su pose tan seria y se aproximó a Michiru.

—Creo que es el tipo que dice ser tu amigo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Haruka dijo que la conoce y ella a él no.

—Ese maldito— la furia invadió a Setsuna, de manera instintiva golpeó sus rodillas con sus manos.

—Me sorprende que le ayudara en el accidente, pero me da mala espina porque de una u otra manera si yo me decidí en terminar con Haruka fue porque sus…

—Sus palabras te hicieron desesperarte.

—Toda la noche sentí que alguien nos seguía, cuidé a Haruka ayer… No me sentí del todo cómoda en su casa, creo que él debe pensar que estamos siendo cercanas. Puede tramar algo para lastimarme al pensar que no seguí su "consejo".

—No creo que se atreva a dañarte, pero no estoy segura de que piense eso de Haruka. Ese hombre solamente sigue sus propios intereses, debo de investigar a ese desgraciado.

—¿Cómo ayudo al agente inmobiliario?

—No te alejes de ella, Michiru, pase lo que pase no te separes de Haruka. Creo que en este momento deben de estar más cerca la una de la otra. Yo prometo hacer todo lo posible para ayudarlas, si algo conozco bien de ese hombre es que intentará separar a Haruka de alguien importante, en este caso, creo que puedes ser tú.

—O tú, si desea destruir a Haruka, ¿por qué detenerse con su vida sentimental? Sus negocios también están en riesgo, tú eres su socia ¿no es verdad?

—Claro, destruir su confianza en ambas es indispensable— dijo al entender lo que Michiru decía, no en el sentido del trabajo, pero sí de la confianza maestra-alumna —. Debemos trabajar en equipo Michiru, creo que busca terminar con todo el mundo de Haruka y lo más valioso de él, eres tú.

—Haruka también es importante para mí.

—Entonces cuidemos de ella, yo al fin puedo decir que me ganaste— sonrió.

—La dejamos decidir a quién ama ¿no?

—Siempre supe que su corazón estaba a tu lado, ahora no debes de dejar que cualquier problema las aleje.

—Eso me recuerda… Debo de ver a una persona para decirle que… Bueno explicarle sobre… Mis sentimientos.

—¿Sales con alguien?

—No, hablo de mi madre, el chico con el que me deseaba emparejar siempre supo que estaba enamorada de Haruka.

—Mientras tú hablas con tus obstáculos, yo investigaré lo que trama Ma… Ese hombre.

—Detestas tanto al tipo que no puedes decir su nombre— reía Michiru.

—Es un enorme enemigo, pero podremos vencerlo.

—De acuerdo, debo de irme… Si sé algo más de él te informaré, ¿sí?

—Gracias Michiru, yo te informaré también.

Las chicas se despidieron, Setsuna regresó sus ojos al cielo. Al parecer Mamoru no se quedaría quieto, ahora estaba planeando algo más para separar a las chicas. Eso le indicaba que el futuro de la boda de Michiru y Haruka estaba de nuevo en marcha. Maldita sea, estaba segura de que debía deshacerse de Mamoru antes de que complicase más las cosas. ¿Para qué seguir complicando la vida de su hija? ¿Qué buscaba el idiota? No entendía al hombre, era un enigma y ahora lo peor era saber que él tenía una ventaja.

—Necesito dominar el viaje al pasado.

Esa era la única ventaja de Mamoru, no podía matarlo antes de ser el padre de Michiru, pero quizá podría averiguar el evento que lo hizo viajar en el tiempo. Si lo detenía en ese momento podría salvar la relación de las chicas y cambiar las cosas.

—No, puede que sea la peor idea de todas las que he tenido… Yo si tengo consciencia, no soy desalmada como Mamoru.

¿Cómo detendría el nuevo plan de Chiba?

—Necesita que desconfíes de mí, no de Michiru porque ya ha de saber que es inevitable detener su amor. Mamoru trama algo más… ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Setsuna se llevó las manos al rostro para ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con aparecer en él. Estaba segura de que él sabía de la reunión de ella y Michiru… La guerra apenas comenzaba.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Mis estimados lectores al fin reaparezco luego de una ausencia de dos semanas, al menos con la batuta de las respuestas. La verdad es que debo decir que mis ganas de escribir estaban un poco turbadas por ciertos la molestia que me generó uno de mis vecinos. En fin, ya las cosas están mejor en el lugar en el que vivimos y tuvimos que someternos a la prueba del COVID.**

**Uno de mis vecinos se contagió, pero no deseaba seguir las indicaciones, además de que actuó de manera... Lo menos que puedo decir es deleznable, puesto que el muy estúpido se la pasó escupiendo cosas que todos usamos, así que hay que descartar cualquier problema. Sobre todo por los niños y adultos mayores del edificio. Afortunadamente nosotros no sentimos algún síntoma, cosa que nos pone felices.**

**La semana pasada olvidé por completo felicitar a las madres lectoras de esta historia y de esta página, lo lamento chicas, sé que es algo desconsiderado de mi parte puesto que están mi esposa, mi suegra y mi madre cerca de mí, pero con todo ese tema de nuestro vecino, no recordé las cosas hasta el mismo día. Espero de todo corazón que la pasaran bien y hoy toca felicitar a todas las personas que son profesores o profesoras, así que es doble felicitación.**

**En fin, luego de mis horrendos olvidos paso a lo importante, la interacción que tenemos con ustedes.**

**UnbreakableWarrior: Realmente lamento haber retrasado la actualización, son cosas que no había hecho ni con el brazo fracturado. Esta vez los deberes y el niño me pasaron factura, juro que no vuelve a ocurrir. Gracias por un comentario más, me alegra saber que sigues pendiente de la historia.**

**VaMkHt chan: **Antes de que empecemos con el resto de la respuesta de tu comentario quiero que quede claro que no me salté un comentario, pero es uno que no me perdonarían responder. ¡Oh sí! Creo que me lincha si pienso en responder a la persona que más admira en esta página, no sabes cómo ha estado con esos dos comentarios y en eso miento porque desde que tuvieron su primer interacción y le dijo que deseaba leer algo ha estado con una ansiedad que ni te cuento. Cabe mencionar, desde ese mensaje no ha parado de escribir, incluso ya está pensando una nueva historia. Obvio se la ha pasado leyendo porque es un tema muy raro, pero investiga la época en la que quiere situarla.

Ya sabes que el autor se siente más que amateur, pero esas ganas de no abandonar la página regresaron gracias a su autora favorita. Que persona tan más educada y amable, es todo lo que escribiré. Sus historias sabemos todos que son fascinantes, y de lo que piensa de Haruka en la historia de la que discutían, creo que ya se lo dejó.

El vecino, se lo llevaron, tuvimos que denunciar al desgraciado porque escupió al triciclo de un niño de tres años que olvidó en un pasillo. ¿Puedes creer la inmundicia de ese hombre? Es de locos, nosotros tendremos que guardar la cuarentena que nos indican y ya pasamos por los estudios que nos pidieron. No hablemos de ese, porque es como un Mamoru de carne y hueso. ¡Rayos! Lo acabo de invocar, dos veces más y aparecerá en el próximo capítulo.

No nos equivocamos VaMkHt chan, hoy ese desgraciado acaba de decir que "ayudará" a Haruka, pero me huele a rata y estoy con Michiru y Setsuna, deben de estar al pendiente de las locuras de #DonPopó. Salva a Haruka de quedarse perdida en lo que he denominado "la nada" y ahora parece que se trae algo entre manos. Le dijo a Haruka que ella muere ese día, pero Michiru vive un año más y por eso quiere ayudar... #WeyYa, no nos mientas, seguramente tienes algo más entre manos, además ¿por qué miente? Seguramente para que Setsuna se tarde en averiguar la porquería en la que ahora está envuelto.

Hablando de Setsuna, wow, no me imaginaba que ella fuera la persona que envió a Taiki para salir con Michiru y todo para que ese par regresara a ese futuro que tanto queremos. Es decir, quizá todo eso debía ocurrir para que las chicas se casen y que tengan un nuevo problema #DonPopó. Los dolores parecen ser consecuencia de no regresar a tiempo al presente ¿le creemos a #WeyYa? Yo digo que no.

Darthuranus le habla al niño como se le antoja, en español, en inglés o italiano, pedante n_n, te enviamos muchos saludos VaMkHt chan, esperamos que te encuentres bien.

**javierann: Te entiendo, el trabajo en casa parece peor que ir a la oficina ¿no te parece que hay más cosas que hacer? De hecho hay algo de eso, porque no han estado juntas porque Michiru quería ir lento. Taiki será un gran sujeto, su aportación a la relación no termina aquí.**

**Esperamos que te encuentras bien y como siempre, gracias por dejar tu comentario. La historia siempre esperará por ti y nos leemos pronto.**

**Roshell101216: **Haruka tuvo un viaje intenso ¿no? Pues ya empieza a estar un poco más despierto y Karu kun exagera al decir que se quedó viendo las películas, se despertó, comió y luego darthuranus lo cargó para dormir. Si se quedó con los ojos abiertos unos 10 minutos es mucho, obviamente por eso se quedó en sus brazos toda la primera trilogía. ¿Puedes creer que se despertó a las 4 am y durmió las 2 am del 5 de mayo? Y sí, mi hijo estaba feliz al ver a los malos ¿será que ya empieza a ubicar sus muñecos? Es que le compró unos muñecos de felpa de Darth Vader y Kylo Ren.

Taiki fue muy lindo al decirle "soy un chico trans", o sea, wow y Michiru es tan linda que le dijo "eres mi mejor amigo" supongo. Creo que ellos serán cómplices en muchos aspectos y no sólo con Michi, sino que con Minako y Makoto. Realmente no creo que #WeyYa tenga buenas intenciones, creo que hay algo más que lo llevó a salvar a Haruka. Necesita salvar a Michiru, pero sin Haruka no es posible o al menos eso creo que piensa... ¿Por que niega que es el padre de Michiru? Supongo que para confundir a Setsuna porque ya sabemos que es el esposo de Esmeralda.

Lo bueno de todo esto es que al parecer dejará que ellas se casen, pero ¿por qué motivo? Digo, ellas están felices y saben que se aman, no se lo pueden ocultar y Haruka es muy evidente con sus celos. Ahora las Michiru es la que debe de estar en equipo con Setsuna porque nadie cree en #WeyYa.

Te deseamos que te vaya bien en tu nueva etapa en el ámbito laboral, verás que estará llena de éxitos y que será algo bueno en tu vida. Los cambios siempre nos ayudan a crecer, conocer y madurar. Felicidades, sabemos que eres capaz en todo lo que hagas, te dejamos muchos abrazos. Cuida mucho de ti y de tu familia, felicidades atrasadas, pero felicidades por el día de la madre.

Saludos desde una galaxia muy, muy lejana.

**Prince of sweet sorrow: Gracias, muchas gracias.**

**Kyoky chan: **Es un placer saludarte de nuevo. La verdad es que estoy muy feliz de ser quien responda.

Yo estuve esperando ver a Setsuna rescatar a Haruka, pero hoy sabemos que ella la buscaba. No hubo más explicación, creo que no nos basta y eso es algo más que se va a detallar con su investigación.

Taiki es un buen tipo, creo que sin darnos cuenta, siempre que le habló de amor a Michiru, mencionaba a Setsuna o al menos pensaba en ella y por eso su consejo de "habla con Haruka" o "ve por ella". Toda esa paciencia no es gratis porque realmente aprecia a Kaioh.

Dime loca, pero conociendo a darthuranus esa declaración del yo futuro de Haruka, me hace pensar en que era lo que realmente decía. En ese tiempo estaba con Setsuna, pero miraba a Michiru. ¿Realmente hablaba de alguna de las dos o de Hotaru? Porque debemos recordar que siempre esperan a Hotaru, quizá Hotaru no las amaba ya que ella deseaba ser adoptada por Michiru, no por Haruka y Setsuna.

Hasta el momento no hemos hablado mucho de Hotaru, pero con esa locura del innombrable para que Michiru y Haruka no adopten a la niña (aunque diga que sí, pero en el futuro), es rara. ¿Ahora qué quiere ese horrible ser?

Set parece que dijo que pelearía, pero, o desde el principio supo que no debía hacerlo, o, ya no quiso pelear luego de ese día con el futuro de la mujer que ama. No lo sabremos, ahora lo importante es que hay una alianza entre ella y Michi para alejar al padre de la última de sus vidas.

Mira que negar a su hija es... De lo peor en ese hombre, pero seguro es para que Haruka confíe en él... #WeyYa, largo.

Kyoky chan, gracias por estar otra semana a nuestro lado. Se te aprecia y te enviamos millones de abrazos, nos leemos pronto.

**Chicos, como siempre muchas gracias por la espera, los comentarios y sobre todo el tiempo que le invierten a la lectura de la historia. Les juro que intentaré no atrasarme como la semana pasada. El día de hoy, mi felicidad está al límite porque mi hijo está sano, feliz y es amado por toda la gente que lo rodea. Dos, ustedes son excelentes personas y su apoyo me hace no dejar de escribir. Tres, saber que la escritora que admiro ha dejado comentarios a la historia... Bueno ¿cómo no emocionarse?**

—No olviden dar follow o fav a la historia para que su mail haga tolón tolón cada que actualizamos, realmente los queremos y esperamos que se encuentren bien. Gracias por su cariño, saben que es mutuo.

—**Saludos a todos los lectores ninja y a quienes comentan****. ****¿Nosotros donde nos leemos Tori?**

—En fanfic, またね!


	23. Episodio 23

**Ni Sailor Moon o sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La canción **シアワセ林檎 **(Manzana feliz) pertenece al grupo Gesu No Kiwami Otome. La historia se escribe para entretener al lector.**

**Nota: En el dueto de la canción los versos en negrita son de Minako y los normales de Rei. Agradecimientos especiales a Tori por ayudarme con la traducción de la canción.**

* * *

XXIII.

—Parece que la madre de Michiru está muy enojada.

Murmuró Minako mientras terminaba de sacudir el polvo de la tapa de su piano, Rei levantó la mirada discretamente puesto que no deseaba terminar con su imagen recatada. Supuestamente ellas dos eran opuestos que se atraían, a pesar de que Minako fuera una chica indiscreta e hiciera menos los comentarios de otras personas que la hostigaban para que dejara de lado su "vida pecaminosa" y se burlara de sus creencias tan medievales; ella no dejaba de ser algo supersticiosa que buscaba el balance en todo. Por eso la personalidad de Rei era importante para Minako, encontrar un justo medio le traía armonía a su vida, cosa que la pelinegra estaba dispuesta a dejarle creer para que la rubia no tuviera un ataque de ansiedad.

—Deja de estar de fisgona y de meterte donde no te llaman.

—¿Qué culpa tengo de que mi academia esté a mitad de camino de la casa de Michiru?

Rei simplemente sacudió su cabeza de manera negativa y continuó barriendo el piso de la academia de su novia. Si era honesta, ella también se moría de la curiosidad por saber ¿qué era lo que tenía a la madre de Michiru molestaba en ese instante? La señora Esmeralda pocas veces se enfadaba o fruncia el ceño porque no deseaba arrugarse, no era una mujer mayor pues tuvo a Michiru joven. Incluso Minako remarcó en forma de murmullo que la mujer estaba hecha un monstruo por la manera en que el tacón sonaba en la calle.

La pelinegra apretó sus labios para no dejar escapar una risa por el sobrenombre de "Godzilla Kaioh", que inventó Minako para ese tipo de molestia de la matriarca. Pero esa cara divertida que ocultaba mientras barría, se opacó cuando identificó que ese taconeo regresaba con dirección a la academia de baile.

—¡Aino! — el grito resonó sin la necesidad de que Esmeralda abriera la puerta.

—Se… Señora Kaioh— sonrió con angustia —. Qué hermosa sorpresa, ¿qué la trae a visitarme?

—¿Te importa el bienestar de mi hija? — cuestionó ya dentro del lugar.

—Por supuesto— la respuesta tenía un ligero toque de preocupación por el miedo de recibir un sermón por parte de Esmeralda.

—¿Por qué permites que termine con Taiki?

—¿Alguna vez comenzó algo con él? — dijo sin empacho.

—¿Cómo se me ocurrió venir a pedir tu ayuda? Eres igual a mi hija, se la pasan pensando que la juventud les va a durar para siempre. Pero cada día están más viejas y las arrugas les invaden la piel, si no se casan ahora, jamás conseguirán formar una familia decente y sus hijos parecerán sus nietos.

Minako y Rei levantaron una ceja, mientras que Hino intentaba entender el berrinche de la madre de Michiru. Minako se debatía interiormente entre reírse o sentirse ofendida, estaba inclinada a desternillarse de la risa, pero los pasos estridentes de Esmeralda corrieron a la puerta del lugar, para luego dar un sonoro portazo que la dejó con sus dientes casi perforando su labio inferior para detener cualquier intento de reír.

—¿Qué acaba de suceder? —se le acercó Rei.

—Creo que… Esmeralda se acaba de enterar que Michiru se quedó a dormir con su agente inmobiliario.

—¡Qué!

—No es lo que crees… Pervertida.

—¿Entonces?

—Michi me escribió ayer, al parecer Haruka tuvo un accidente y ella la cuidó. Hablaron, pero nuestra amiga fue tajante con Tenoh, no van a regresar.

—Más le vale— dijo Rei llevando una de sus manos al pecho, como para alivianar el pesar de que ese par regresara.

—Eso dice ella, la verdad mi amada novia es que esas dos están hechas la una para la otra…

Y Rei en ese instante puso una cara de pocos amigos que no pudo ocultar, Minako ya estaba adoptando una pose que tanto le desagradaba. Ahora su mano ya no estaba en su pecho, sino en su frente, esta pequeña charla las conduciría a un pequeño debate.

Mientras ese par empezaba una pequeña riña, Esmeralda daba pasos firmes por la pequeña colina que llevaba a la casa de su hija. Sabía que ellas no tendrían una charla casual o amable, ambas estarían con las espadas desenfundadas y solamente una de ellas obtendría la victoria. En este caso, Esmeralda se aseguraría de ser ella quien ganara la guerra pues no permitiría que Michiru tirase su futuro por la ventana.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en la entrada de la casa de su primogénita, pero se enfadó más al ver que Michiru estaba esperando por ella. Si la mujer estaba enojada, entonces al ver la postura de su hija con sus brazos cruzados la mirada seria y fastidiada, fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso y la molestia se transformó en ira pura.

—Me vas a escuchar, ya estoy cansada de tanta estupidez— gritó —. No me vas a intimidar niña, menos con tus brazos cruzados y ese hermoso saco negro con mangas 3/4 que te regalé hace un año.

—Deja de gritar como una loca, hablemos dentro, a nadie le interesa escuchar los graznidos de mi madre— gritaba su hija.

—¡Cómo te atreves Michiru! — Esmeralda subió como poseída por el demonio lo que restaba de trayecto.

Michiru simplemente dio media vuelta y entró a su casa, pasó por su jardín y escuchó a su madre cerrar la puerta con tanta rabia que sus piernas temblaron de miedo. Conocía ese humor en la mujer, era uno que ella misma tenía, quizá era por cuestiones de crianza. Al menos, eso era lo que ella creía, no conoció a su padre y como Esmeralda había quemado cada una de las fotos en las que el señor estaba presente, poco a poco fue perdiendo el recuerdo de su fisionomía. ¿Cómo habría sido su vida si su padre no hubiera tenido el coraje de dejarlas? ¿Tendría su carácter? ¿Qué rasgos de él heredó? ¿Cómo era sentir un abrazo de su padre?

Qué tontería pensar en él, ya estaba grande y no necesitaba nada, además ese hombre decidió salir de su vida. Un día más sin saber de él no le afectaba, su abandono era algo que no tenía solución, así que no se haría otra pregunta sobre él. Mucho menos desearía conocerlo para pedirle que le explicara las razones que lo llevaron a abandonarla, o esperar perdonar a ese sujeto si le hablaba con la verdad.

—¿Acaso tienes excremento en la cabeza?

Michiru intentó tranquilizarse al escuchar no sólo las palabras de su madre, sino el golpe de su bolso sobre su mesa en el comedor. No iba a pelear con ella, aunque ya había expresado que estaba dispuesta a tener una contienda contra su madre por el recibimiento que le dio en la entrada que daba a la calle. Debía invocar a la paz interior para no caer en la provocación, no entendía qué había sucedido con su madre y necesitaba procesar el motivo del enojo para responder apropiadamente. La chica de mirada azul hizo una ligera mueca, su madre miraba su espalda y pudo notar que los hombros de la chica subieron ligeramente. Ella conocía tan bien a su retoño que supo de inmediato de sus esfuerzos por serenarse.

—Madre, no entiendo tu molestia— sus palabras fueron espaciadas, no estaba del todo tranquila.

—¡Ahora no sabes de qué hablo!

—No— pronunció secamente.

—Señorita quiero que me mires, porque no hablaré con tu espalda. Me estás colmando la paciencia y te juro que no deseas conocerme de malas, siempre te he consentido de más Michiru, por eso te burlas de mí.

Los ojos de Michiru se pusieron en blanco, no de nuevo los reproches hipócritas, la cansada era ella al escuchar que su madre se colgaba los méritos de salir adelante. ¿Quién trabajo? Michiru. ¿Quién llevaba el pan a la mesa? Michiru. ¿Quién las vestía? Michiru. ¿Quién pagó las vacaciones que siempre se costeaban? Michiru. Lo que Esmeralda debería de estar hablando era el arrepentimiento de hacer que una niña trabajara para mantenerla, cosa que jamás sucedería puesto que su madre era una mujer orgullosa.

No tenía muchas ganas de girarse, aquella falsa paciencia estaba desapareciendo y con mayor razón rechazaba el "amable" pedido de su madre. Pero eso provocaría más a Esmeralda, así que cerró su mano con coraje y mientras se giraba, más presión ponía en su mano.

—Mamá, te juro que no entiendo lo que intentas decirme.

Su madre cambió ese rostro de enfado y lanzó una carcajada de burla que le caló profundo, las cosas se estaban forzando para que tuvieran una pelea monumental. Algo que le molestaba a Michiru era que la tomaran por estúpida y su madre estaba a nada de hacerla explotar. La fotógrafa se llevó el dedo pulgar de la mano izquierda a la boca para comenzar a morder su uña, manera en la que esperaba poder descargar sus frustraciones.

—¿No entiendes? Michiru, tú quieres que sufra una embolia porque tus respuestas son tan estúpidas como las de Patricio Estrella.

Allí estaban las hermosas palabras de su madre, las que dolían como si la empalaran y dejaban cicatrices que no desaparecerían. Estaba cansada de ser el hazme reír de su madre, periodistas amarillistas y la gente estúpida que la molestaba. Sus manos comenzaban a sudar mientras que mordía agresivamente su uña, no iba a explotar, no le daría ese gusto a su madre.

—Deja de morderte las uñas, me enloquece ese sonido además de que es un hábito desagradable. ¿Por qué tienes que ser así?

—¿Así cómo?

—Desagradable— sentenció.

—¿A qué viniste? ¿A regañarme o a molestarme?

La mujer de cabellos verdes se llevó las manos a la cabeza y levantó un poco el rostro como si intentara ver más allá del techo de la casa de su hija. Murmuraba cosas sin mucho sentido, puesto que les pedía a los dioses que le dieran paciencia con su hija. Esa muchachita era una soberbia y engreída, cosa que la estaba agotando, ya no podía lidiar con su alcoholismo y su personalidad tan conflictiva.

—¿Por qué terminaste con Taiki?

—¿Terminar con Taiki?

Ante la confusión de Michiru, el mal humor de Esmeralda desapareció al imaginarse que la llamada de su amiga había sido una confusión. Se llevó la mano derecha a su pecho, levantó su mano izquierda para pedirle un momento a su hija y suspiró para dejar atrás la tensión que había causado. No había ocurrido nada malo, la madre de Tamori no había entendido bien el mensaje o seguramente su hija que estaba algo molesta con la pequeña Michiru había inventado un rumor sin fundamentos. Había hecho mal al pasar a la academia y gritarle a la pobre de Minako, la chica seguramente se quedó confundida por sus reclamos cuando no había nada que reclamar.

Seguramente Michiru tenía su cara de fastidio e histeria, todo porque ella en lugar de llegar a hablar de manera tranquila, se puso a gritar. Su hija era igual de impulsiva que su madre, cosas hermosas que le heredas a tus pequeñines, debía cumplir su promesa de ser una mujer más sensible y demostrarle a Michiru con acciones que la amaba. No dejar tanta promesa en el aire, esa muchachita con serios defectos era su hermosa y preciada bebé. Dijo que primero hablarían en lugar de pelear ¿por qué lo olvidaba? Seguramente estaba algo hormonal como su linda Michi.

—Mi florecita, pensé que habías arruinado tu vida… Soy una gran tonta, espero que puedas disculpar lo impulsiva que soy, eso lo heredaste de mí— dijo juguetona —. Te he prometido muchas cosas y son pocas las que cumplo, como hablar en lugar de pelear. Es que ayer me llamó la madre de Misaki y me dijo que la madre de Taiki le comentó que ya no sales con su hijo… Seguramente se ha confundido, porque se nota que Taiki y tú se llevan bastante bien ¿qué te parece que haga el pastel que tanto te gusta para disculparme?

—Sabes que aprecio a Taiki, él es un amigo invaluable y…

—Sí, sí, sí, será un esposo perfecto. Te dije que era un caballero y sé que gusta mucho de ti, vamos a emparentar con una buena familia. Recuerda muy bien esto hija, el apellido y la clase económica son lo que una debe de ver cuando busca marido. Lo mismo debes de hacer con mis nietos, buscarles una pareja que aporte valor a nuestro apellido, ahora también vas a velar por el de tu marido. Falta poco para que dejemos el Kaioh atrás y heredemos el de Taiki, nuestro apellido será…

—Madre— interrumpió.

—¿Qué pasa florecita? — detuvo su caminata a la alacena de su hija.

—No terminé con Taiki, porque nunca fuimos pareja.

—¡Qué! — de nuevo perdió la cabeza.

—Te he dicho hasta el cansancio que él y yo somos amigos, lo aprecio mucho y él entiende que no lo veo como hombre. Al menos, no como pareja, porque tienes razón en que es todo un caballero y ha entendido perfectamente que yo amo a otra persona.

—No de nuevo el maldito agente inmobiliario— golpeó la pared.

—¿Por qué es más difícil que tú aceptes eso? Taiki fue muy comprensivo con ese tema y siempre fui clara con él, lo único que deseo es su amistad. No sé de dónde saca su madre que terminamos, pues no inició una relación que no fuese de amistad.

—¿Quién es ese muchacho que dices amar? — cuestionó — No sabes nada de ese rufián, nada que no sea su nombre. ¿Ya conoces a su familia?

—Haruka es buena persona, sé que terminamos y eso no borra el hecho de que yo sigo amando al agente inmobiliario.

—Creo que no escuchaste mi pregunta. ¿Conoces a su familia?

—Sus padres fallecieron, no los podré conocer.

—¿Huérfano? ¡Quieres que me muera! No puedes casarte con un huérfano, ni siquiera salir con uno, ellos no tienen dónde caerse muertos. ¿Por qué tienes que rebajar tu nivel al de un apestado? ¿No sabes quién eres?

—¡De qué nivel hablas! — sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire por el tremendo grito que dio, mientras que Esmeralda se llevaba las manos a la cintura y comenzaba a menearse de manera pedante, a los pocos segundos regresó aquella risita que tanto fastidiaba a Michiru.

—¡Eres la princesa Mochi, carajo! ¡Tú eres alguien, tienes un nombre en el medio de la farándula! Mientras que ese huerfanito no es nada, nunca será algo. ¿Por qué te gusta fijarte en los perdedores?

—¡Haruka no es un perdedor y yo no soy la maldita princesa Mochi! Odio todo lo que tiene que ver con esa maldita novela, yo no deseaba ser parte de "Leyendas de Okinawa". El simple recuerdo de ese trabajo me estresa y me pone ansiosa, me odio al recordar mi paso por los sets de televisión. No era nada, estoy fastidiada de vivir a la sombra de un personaje tan nefasto como la princesa Mochi.

—Pareces una niña, nunca maduraste Michiru… Eres tan malagradecida conmigo, hice lo mejor que pude en tiempos de crisis.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—¿Qué?

—En serio mamá ¿qué hiciste? ¿Crees que "hacer algo" es conseguir trabajo para tu hija que es menor de edad? De verdad creo que tuviste que estar demasiado cansada de repetir una y otra vez la misma frase por horas, pues tu estúpido personaje no decía nada más. Y soportabas que la gente fuera tan hipócrita, así como fastidiosa cuando necesitaba explotarte más.

—Lo hice por ti, necesitaba que fueras alguien y no patética como…

—¿Cómo quién madre? ¿Cómo mi padre?

—¡Siempre defiendes al idiota que nos dejó, ese poco hombre que al verse superado por su responsabilidad se fue! No le importaste Michiru, no le importó su familia, pero siempre te ofendes cuando piensas que hablo de ese mediocre poco hombre. Por lo que debo encontrarte un verdadero marido y no un huérfano que jamás entendería lo que es ser un hombre de familia, los huérfanos nunca entienden.

—¡Ya supera a mi padre! El tipo se fue ¡y! no es el primero y no será el último en hacer semejante porquería, pero yo no quiero amargarme como tú.

—Simplemente quiero que estés cerca de un hombre que sea responsable y nunca te deje, me da terror imaginar la posibilidad de que repitas mi historia. Te gusta juzgar lo que hice, pero no entiendes mis razones Michiru… Deberías de estar agradecida del amor que te tengo.

—Tu amor me asfixia, quieres controlar cada aspecto de mi vida y yo no quiero ser lo que tú quieres. No soy la imagen que construiste en tu cabeza de lo que debe ser una hija perfecta, no lo soy madre, soy un ser humano y no voy a engañar mis sentimientos o a engañar a una buena persona como Taiki simplemente porque debo complacerte.

—Ay Michiru, crees que ser rebelde y pasarte por el arco del triunfo mis consejos te llevará a alguna parte, pero estás mal hijita— Esmeralda negaba con su cabeza —. No seguir mis consejos ¿a dónde te ha llevado? A ser una borracha de la que todos se burlan, una mujer que no tiene respeto por ella y sobre todo… Con el escándalo de Owen… Una piruja que se vende por una gota de alcohol y unos segundos de compañía.

—¿Así me ves? — dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

—Quizá yo no te veo de esa forma, pero la gente siempre me compadece por la mala educación que te he dado. Todo el mundo te ve de esa manera, da gracias a todos los dioses porque Taiki se fijó en ti a pesar de la fichita que eres. Ahora vas a dejar pasar la mejor oportunidad de limpiar tu reputación.

Michiru comenzó a sentir algo tibio deslizarse por sus ojos y morir en su mandíbula ¿realmente la gente la veía de esa forma tan nefasta? Quizá no era del todo una mentira, ella se había engañado al ignorar a las personas que la molestaban e incluso encolerizarse con ellos. Seguramente Taiki quiso hacer aquel reportaje para limpiar su nombre por el bien de su apellido, sería una vergüenza emparentar con la princesa Mochi.

—_¿No extrañas la popularidad? — _recordó la pregunta de Haruka la noche anterior.

—_¿Cuál popularidad? —_ su voz apareció en su cabeza —_ Hablas de mi época de actriz infantil ¿cierto? — _Haruka asentía — _En realidad la popularidad no es tan buena como piensas, dejando de lado que tu vida ya no es privada, están esas expectativas sociales y lo que más odio, la gente falsa. Ser popular significa que la gente se te acerca porque le gustas y no lo digo en el mejor sentido._

—_¿El cual es…?_

—_De quererte, les gustas porque quieren que seas como ellos, les elevas su estatus en su círculo social. Te dan cosas para que seas idéntica a ellos, cosa que me desagradaba… Al ser como todos, en realidad significaba que yo no era nadie._

—_Demonios Michiru._

—_¿Qué?_

—_Nunca había pensado en la presión de lo que la sociedad espera de ti cuando eres una persona pública._

—_No te creo, eres alguien muy bella y no te cuesta nada conseguir amigos. Tu fuiste popular en la escuela, estoy segura y debes de saber lo que significa ese tipo de presión._

—_No, en realidad no me gustaba estar cerca de las personas, creo que lo notaste hoy mientras examinabas mi casa de arriba abajo._

—_Lo siento._

—_No tienes nada por lo que disculparte, así soy, una persona solitaria y esa es la razón por la que no pensaba en las desventajas de la popularidad. Mi perfil siempre ha sido bajo porque nadie espera mucho de ti y haces lo que te plazca, no lo que los demás dictan en tu vida. Mis padres no estaban muy de acuerdo con mi manera de pensar, creo… Al menos todo era así, pero tampoco hay nada malo en dejar a la persona correcta convivir con tu soledad._

—_Intentas componer lo que acabas de decir. Aunque entiendo lo que dices, ser tú es lo mejor que puedes hacer, romper estereotipos y expectativas irreales que crean de ti._

—_Amén hermana— _bromeó la rubia —. _No, en realidad me alegra saber que no estoy sola en el mundo, al fin encontré a la mujer que entiende lo que digo. Por eso te amo, porque sabes quién eres y no te da miedo confrontar las visiones sesgadas de los demás. Has aprendido a amarte por quien eres, yo quiero romper estereotipos a tu lado. Deja que el mundo hable, pero no olvides quién eres, lo que vales y el amor que te tienes… Se fiel a ti y a tus sueños, sin importar cuales sean yo estaré a tu lado Michiru, te lo prometo._

—Exi…

—No te entiendo Michiru, deja de llorar si vas a hablar.

—Existe alguien que me ama— pudo pronunciar —. No importan los chismes de las revistas amarillistas, sé que no le gusta que me embriague y haga desfiguros, pero entiende que eso no me define como persona.

—¿Qué seas alcohólica no te define como persona?

—Puedo ser mejor cada día, siempre que no olvide lo que valgo y cuanto me amo, sé quién he sido, quién soy ahora y sé quién quiero ser.

—Creo que ya encontraste a tu príncipe azul— se burló.

—Sí.

—Deja de decir estupideces Michiru, nadie podría enamorarse de una mujer con más defectos que virtudes. Le ruego a los dioses que aún te queden virtudes, porque te juro que no tienes muchas posibilidades de ser una fotógrafa. Supe lo de Yayoi, te humilló, Misaki quiso ayudarte y ni esa señora de tanta fama cree que tengas una pizca de talento para la fotografía. Pido que tengas virtudes para que alguien te acepte, ese alguien se llamaba Taiki y por tus tonterías acabas de perder al mejor partido. Te acabas de quedar sin oportunidades, destruiste el futuro que tenía planeado para ti, uno que era tranquilo y posiblemente te haría feliz.

—¿Posiblemente?

—Si te conformabas con eso sí.

—Muchas gracias madre, acabas de abrirme los ojos porque yo no busco conformarme con la posibilidad de que me agrade mi esposo. Yo quiero amar a la persona con la que me he de casar, si eso pasa… No quiero tener que conformarme o dejarme llevar por miedos e inseguridades… La persona para mí es Tenoh Haruka; hasta hace una hora estaba convencida de que no era bueno regresar con él a pesar de lo mucho que lo amo… Haruka se acepta como es y yo me acepto como soy; me acepta y yo lo acepto, no me importa que sea tan misterioso… ¿Por qué sigo perdiendo el tiempo contigo? —sonrió a pesar de que sus mejillas estuvieran bañadas en llanto.

—No te atrevas señorita— advirtió levantando su brazo— te estás engañando.

—Ya me conoces, siempre que me va bien me emociono de más— Michiru no quiso seguir escuchando y corrió con la mente puesta en buscar a Haruka.

* * *

Levantó sus brazos sobre su cabeza para estirarse mientras bostezaba, su impecable traje rojo resaltaba en la sala de Haruka. Seiya parecía estar un poco cansado por el trabajo que se estaba acumulando, llevaba algo para que su amiga no lo dejase morir solo.

—¿Adivina a quién nos encontramos en el super? — preguntó.

—No sé— dijo Haruka divertida.

—A la modelo que es amiga de Michiru. Es muy bella, ¿no bombón?

—¿Por qué tenemos que hablar de las amigas de esa mujer?

—Cabeza de bombón, no comiences— regañó la rubia de cabellos cenizos.

Haruka comenzaba a cansarse de la actitud de su amiga, Usagi ya no escondía las muecas de desagrado que gesticulaba cada que hablaban sobre Michiru o cualquier tema que se relacionara a ella. Seiya dejó la cómoda posición en la que se encontraba al notar que su mejor amiga estaba perdiendo la cordura, los que no conocían del todo a Haruka, no se imaginaban que ella era como una olla exprés. Se guardaba mucho tiempo los corajes, incluso parecía que dejaba pasar las ofensas que podían hacerle, pero ese fastidio iba creciendo hasta que la chica explotaba.

Era notorio que la mujer de cabellera ceniza tenía presión acumulada, la gran vena que se le marcaba cada que estaba perdiendo la cabeza comenzaba a aparecer. Necesitaba intervenir de inmediato o aquella tregua de paz que había conseguido entre Usagi y Haruka se quebraría. El pobre Seiya no deseaba más drama en su vida ¿acaso un chico debe de pasar por todos estos problemas? La respuesta era obvia, no.

—¿Quién pone la mesa?

—Ni siquiera intentes cambiar el tema, es mejor que Usagi me explique la razón por la que odia a Michiru. Que yo recuerde no ha sido grosera contigo, al menos eso es lo que creo, pero si hay alguna justificación a tu comportamiento, por favor, hazme conocedora de ella.

Usagi negó levemente, no intentó responder verbalmente a la interacción que Haruka esperaba establecer. Sin embargo, aquella actitud tan orgullosa era la respuesta más clara para Seiya y la más desconcertante para Tenoh. La sabía, no había razones genuinas para que su amiga de la infancia tuviera ese tipo de actitudes con la chica que amaba.

—Lo que diga te valdrá tres hectáreas de…

—¿Pedimos comida hindú? — interrumpió el chico a bombón.

—Comemos lo que quieras, simplemente deja de interrumpirnos— regañó Haruka.

—Sabes, estoy cansada de exponer la lista razones por las que esa mujer es el peor error de tu vida. No me harás caso ¿entonces, para qué hablar de un tema tan viejo? Seguiría perdiendo mi tiempo contigo— luego Usagi miró a Seiya algo molesta —. Ya que tú empezaste el tema, termina de contarle lo que hablaste con la amiguita de esa mujer.

—¿Así que tendrás esa actitud infantil?

La respuesta de Usagi fue rápida, simplemente movió un poco la cabeza, agitó un poco las manos de manera arrogante para indicar que esa era la actitud que tomaría. Segundos después le dio la espalda a Haruka y caminó en dirección al sillón en el que estaba Seiya. El pelinegro cansado de ambas chicas puso sus ojos en blanco, no sería árbitro en esa tonta pelea.

—Las dos están siendo infantiles, es obvio que Usagi no soporta a Michiru y la razón creo que es más que obvia.

Haruka le lanzó una miradita de molestia e incredulidad, no esperaba escuchar las palabras de su amigo en favor de Usagi. Era inaudito que Seiya se pusiera en favor de las injusticias y tonterías de la rubia.

—Ves, incluso Seiya sabe que esa mujer no te conviene— alardeó.

—¡Tú cierra la boca! — respondió enojado — Tú eres peor que Haruka, no entiendes que ama a Michiru y no le importa su pasado porque la chica simplemente es buena persona. Todos cometemos errores, me molesta que te creas mejor que ella porque la vida te favorece en ciertas cosas. Te la pasas juzgando a Michiru, pero ¿has hecho el intento en conocerla?

—Seiya— dijo en tono de berrinche.

—Ya pedí la maldita comida — botó el celular —. Quiero que las dos se vayan a sentar a la mesa, no quiero más peleas mientras comemos. ¿Entienden?

—Sí.

—Estoy cansado de tener que ser el árbitro entre ustedes dos. ¿Ya comprendes la razón por la que bombón no soporta a la chica que amas? Para ella eres alguien inalcanzable y perfecta Haruka, mientras que Michiru es la nata de la inmundicia. Ya estoy hasta el culo de escucharlas pelear por una tontería, no le cae bien Michiru y no te ha importado porque la amas. Tú ves lo que hay dentro de la princesa Mochi, entonces deja de molestarla con preguntas estúpidas como "¿por qué la odias?" — dijo en un tono torpe, luego sus ojos se fijaron en Usagi —. ¿Qué tan difícil es para ti aceptar que esa idiota ama a Michiru? No me mires de esa manera… La manera en la que Haruka ve a Michiru es lo que te debe de decir todo, pero te mientes pensando que, si hablas peor de ella, Haruka verá que es un error salir con Mochi. Te estás creando una historia que solamente tú piensas que resultará como deseas.

—No tienes que ser tan…

—¿No tengo que ser qué? Deseaban que me pusiera como un loco ¿no Haruka? Pero saben, al diablo… Ustedes no entenderán, olviden lo que acabo de decir y sigan peleando como un par de niñas de preescolar.

—Seiya.

—¿Qué bombón? Les doy luz verde para que sigan con sus tonterías porque quiero comer en paz.

—Creo que preferimos dejar las cosas aquí… No es bueno que te molestes.

—¡Ay Haruka! Dejen de guardarse sus molestias taradas. Anda bombón dile lo que realmente sientes— estiró su brazo izquierdo.

El silencio entre las dos chicas ya era demasiado incómodo por la forma en la que Seiya se dirigía a ambas. En ese momento Usagi le dio gracias al cielo de que Haruka fuera tan distraída y no entendiera mucho de la verdad que Seiya le había confesado. Estaba segura de que esa confesión simplemente alejaría a Haruka de su vida, ¿qué podía decir? La molestia de su amigo era enorme y la mujer de cabellos cenizos prefería cortar toda discusión de tajo.

—Cobardes…— las miró con decepción — Si eso es lo que desean, dejemos las cosas aquí… Me encontré a Hino en el supermercado, te hice las compras de la despensa para que no tuvieras necesidad de salir. Hable un poco con ella, dijo que Michiru hizo un nuevo amigo, un tal Taiki, que me imagino que es el sujeto con el que la vimos en la boda. Por suerte para ti no está interesada en él, te sigue amando.

—¿Pero? — preguntó intimidada.

—Eso no quiere decir que desea regresar contigo, Rei piensa que ustedes no desean lo mismo y esas diferencias son más grandes que el amor que se tienen. En pocas palabras, parece que lo máximo a lo que apuntas es ser su amiga, la confianza es lo más importante para Michiru y, la ironía de la vida es que ama a una persona que se guarda todo, incluso lo que le molesta… Parece que Rei deseaba que ustedes lo lograran, su novia apostaba a que ustedes estarían juntas y falló.

—¿Me dices que pierda la esperanza?

—Te digo que dejes a la chica ser feliz, ni Rei que la conoce de más tiempo cree que tienes posibilidades de regresar con Michiru. ¿Por qué la sigues atormentando? ¿Para qué atormentarte? Es algo que no debe ser, deja ya de ser obstinada y desaparece de una buena vez de la vida de Michiru, no la lastimes más.

—¿Apoyas a cabeza de bombón?

—No.

—¡Me acabas de decir que renuncie a mi amor por Michiru!

—Porque no hay tranquilidad para ti con esa mujer— gritó Usagi.

La molestia volvió a aparecer en el rostro de Haruka, cabeza de bombón realmente no entendía que lo mejor era cerrar la boca. ¿Por qué no entendían que ellas realmente se amaban? Estaba cansada de tener que justificar el amor que sentían la una por la otra, el amor no se debía de justificar. Era algo que para Haruka se sentía o no, por lo que te atreves o no a dar el paso, si te conformas es porque eso simplemente no es amor ¿cierto? El amor era ser audaz, atreverse a dar el salto.

—¿Realmente crees que Michi no es lo suficientemente buena para mí?

—Es un chiste ¿no? — se mofó — ¿De verdad crees que ella tiene alguna cualidad? No puedo creerlo.

—No le veo la gracia.

—Eso es lo gracioso, que no ves el problema. Estás enamorada de Kaioh Michiru, la mujer más idiota, vulgar e indecente del mundo. No hablemos de que es alcohólica, yo sé que jamás respetaste a tus padres en vida, pero no tienes que escupir en su memoria saliendo con alguien como esa tipa.

—Mis padres adorarían a Michiru.

—Sí, claro, adorarían a su nuera alcohólica— volvió a reír.

—Michiru es más que su pasado y sus adicciones. Es más, ha hecho el gran esfuerzo de dejar de beber en cantidades industriales. Lo que dijo Seiya de su vida es cierto, no ha tenido las oportunidades que tú, sobre todo de vivir con una familia tradicional que la cuidara. Sé que su madre es rara, pero estoy segura de que la ama… Su padre… Su padre es un infeliz que la dejó a su suerte y Michiru ha tenido que trabajar para mantener su casa desde niña. ¿Por qué piensas que tienes la autoridad de juzgarla? Ha vivido tantas cosas que una niña no debería pasar, la gente o la mira como si fuera una peste, un objeto sexual o alguien desechable. Pero son pocas las personas que nos damos a la tarea de conocerla, yo también la juzgaba Usagi… Fui la peor al momento de criticarla y al igual que tú, no la bajaba de alcohólica… Luego Michiru me dejó conocer lo mejor de ella, no amarla es imposible porque es una persona increíble. Si te dieras el tiempo de comprobarlo y dejar de insultarla o juzgarla, entonces te arrepentirías de toda la porquería que sale de tu boca.

—Deja de engañarte Haruka, crees que eres feliz con ella y por eso piensas que la amas. Nunca has amado, no podrías reconocer ese sentimiento aunque se te pusiera de frente.

—¿Y tú has podido?

Ese había sido un golpe bajo para Usagi y Seiya, el chico comenzó aquella charla con la esperanza de que las dos sacaran a flote sus molestias. Dejar las cosas sobre la mesa y desistir de ocultar lo que no duraría mucho en las sombras, pero la respuesta de Haruka ahora les dolía a dos personas. A la rubia porque significaba que Haruka jamás entendería lo que acababa de confesar. A Seiya porque le dejaba ver que él también ocultaba algo que pronto saldría a la luz. ¿Hubo mala intención? No, pero como ya era obvio, la rubia de cabellos cenizos estaba cansada de defender sus sentimientos y dejar pasar los desplantes de su amiga. Ya era hora de que entendiera que amaba a Michiru, a la mierda lo demás, si le dejaba de hablar era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a tomar. No obligaría a Michiru o a Usagi a dirigirse la palabra por su culpa, era algo que debía de nacer de ellas, no de una orden de Haruka.

—No creo que sepas lo que es la felicidad, si no has podido reconocerla y como dices, ha estado frente a tu nariz desde hace mucho tiempo. Así que lo gracioso es que me reclames cosas que ni tú puedes aplicar en tu vida. Pero vamos, es gracioso que me intentes explicar lo que, según tú, yo no sé reconocer— se cruzó de brazos y continuó atacando a Usagi.

—Tú… Si no conoces el amor, no puedes identificar lo que te conviene y…

—Continuemos con la diversión cabeza de bombón.

—No puedes amarla si no sabes los sacrificios que debes de hacer por amor— sentenció.

—¿Por qué el amor debe de ser "sacrificar"? ¿Sacrificar qué? ¿Tus gustos, tus valores? El amor no es sacrificar porque entonces sería algo rastrero, como codependencia, pero no amor. A la persona que amas la aceptas porque a pesar de sus defectos tienen virtudes que suman a tu vida. Si sus defectos son los que resuenan más en tu vida, entonces debes de alejarte, el amor no debe de ser amar a alguien por encima del amor propio. Es algo diferente, yo no intento cambiar a Michiru, pero deseo que se cuide, por eso si bebe algo de alcohol espero que aprenda a hacerlo con medida. Del pasado aprendemos, si negamos nuestros errores, entonces significa que no hemos aprendido nada. Juzgar es fácil cuando vemos en alguien más las cosas que más nos desagradan en uno mismo, enseñar lo que hemos aprendido en nuestro camino a la adultez, ese es el reto… Yo no quiero hacer sacrificios, pero estoy dispuesta a escuchar las críticas constructivas a mis defectos para trabajar en mí— Haruka miró a Seiya unos segundos —. Ya entendí lo que deseas decirme, si pienso que soy perfecta, entonces no recuperaré el amor de Michiru y nuestra historia será tan fugaz como lo es un suspiro. El amor es…

—Arriesgarse— sonrió Seiya.

—Sí, eso es el amor, de otro modo, no sabes qué es eso que sientes por otra persona.

—¡Dios, te odio tanto! Siempre me quedas mal cuando yo te invito a comer.

Eso era todo lo que Haruka necesitaba para entender que su amigo le permitía correr por Michiru y tomar el riesgo. No dejaría que las cosas murieran en una amistad cuando ambas comenzaban a amarse de tal manera. Usagi entendía la plática entre ese par, pero estaba tan inmersa en lo que Haruka le había comentado que no hizo mucho al ver que la rubia saltaba para correr por las llaves de su auto. Fue hasta que escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse que salió de su letargo y miró con odio a Seiya.

—Sabes que ella no piensa bien cuando algo insignificante sucede en su vida, va a lo grande por poco y eso resulta mal.

—Se la pasa culpándose por el accidente que causó la muerte de sus padres, no es alguien que sea abierta con respecto a su vida. Ha vivido con el dolor y la soledad, ¿por qué le quieres negar la oportunidad de ser feliz? Deja que Haruka aproveche esta oportunidad, si realmente la a… Aprecias, entonces dejarás que corra a pelear por la persona que ama. Michiru también siente lo mismo que ella, se merecen ser felices ¿no?

—Tú tendrás la culpa de que salga lastimada, esa mujer no le conviene.

—¿Qué haces? La comida no tarda en llegar.

Usagi no dijo más simplemente tomó las llaves del auto de Seiya que pegó otro brinco y salió como loco a perseguir a la rubia.

—No permitiré que arruine su vida y todo por tu culpa.

—Ella es veloz para correr y manejar su auto, no la vamos a alcanzar o detener, llegará a casa de Michiru en un dos por tres.

Se tardó más en decir eso que en salir corriendo y ponerse los zapatos como dios le dio a entender. La mirada de Usagi estaba decidida a hacer entrar en razón a Haruka de la mala idea que era aferrarse a una persona como Michiru, el pelinegro se lamentaba de haber hecho el pedido cuando ese par estaba peleando.

—Odio quedarme sin comer— refunfuñó al entrar a su auto como copiloto.

En el auto de Haruka la chica de mirada verde estaba sonriendo como una loca, la emoción que crecía en su pecho no le creaba dudas de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No entendía la razón que la guiaba a la casa de Michiru, pero sabía que la encontraría allí. Su calle era un poco estrecha para que dos autos circularan al mismo tiempo, por tanto, se le ocurrió dejar su Ferrari azul cerca de la academia de Minako. Cosa que era más tardado pensar que hacer. La rubia ya estaba en el lugar, con seguridad estacionó su vehículo, cerró la puerta y puso la alarma. Por primera vez sus manos no sudaban al saber que hablaría con Michiru, estaba segura de que ese día sería especial.

Se giró y con paso firme caminó frente a la academia de la amiga de Michiru, creyó escuchar una conversación de Minako y Rei.

—Michi no se dejará llevar por las tonterías de su madre, ambas se aman y de un momento a otro estarán juntas.

—No van a regresar— respondió Rei, pero ni eso le arrebató la confianza a Haruka

—Lo harán y yo me encargaré de que Makoto no regañe a Michiru, es más que obvio que ellas se aman. No se puede contra esa clase de amor y yo deseo que triunfe sobre todos los obstáculos que se le presentan.

Incluso Minako sabía la realidad de las cosas, ellas dos estaban unidas por aquel hilo rojo del que tanto se habla. Ese "algo" que las unía y no las dejaría separarse por más que caminaran para evitar lo inevitable. Sin importar que Haruka caminara a la izquierda y Michiru fuera a la derecha, olvidaban que el mundo es redondo. En algún momento volverían a estar juntas, todo las acercaba, a pesar de que pareciera que la vida las intentaba alejar, eso era imposible.

—Haruka no des un paso más— gritaba Usagi.

Aquello importó poco a la chica de ojos verdes, su paso era firme y miraba aquella colina llena de alegría. Faltaba poco para ver a Michiru de nuevo, le expresaría todo lo que había callado hace tanto. Amor… Que palabra tan corta y poderosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó la rubia que no escondía la sonrisa en su rostro.

—Iba a tu casa, quería…

—Michiru, antes de que puedas decir algo… He venido porque recordé cuando hablamos sobre tu club de pintura en la preparatoria, dijiste que tu maestro dijo que lo que separa a una buena pintura de una obra maestra son cinco pinceladas. Recuerdo que me comentaste que dejaste de pintar porque te aterraba que esas cinco pinceladas arruinaran una buena pintura, en lugar de hacerla una pieza maestra.

—Sí— Michiru estaba apenada y divertida.

—Bueno, creo que a mí me pasó lo mismo con nuestra relación… Esas cinco pinceladas me aterraban, no quería que la obra maestra que estamos creando se transformara en algo malo. En este momento sé que tú también estás aterrada por lo mismo, nuestro estilo de "vida solitaria" es bueno, por eso nos acostumbramos a él. Pero ¿realmente queremos que nuestra pintura sea buena? Nos falta una pincelada… ¿Acaso dejar las cosas como están es lo mejor que podemos hacer? ¿Ese es nuestro mejor movimiento? ¿Nuestra mejor pincelada?

—El día que estuve en el hospital porque esa camioneta me golpeó y te quedaste a mi lado… Desde ese día me aceleraste el corazón.

* * *

Antes de que Haruka y Michiru se encontraran frente a la academia de baile de Minako, de hecho, mientras ambos dramas ocurrían. Rei estaba un poco molesta de la manera en la que su novia comenzaba a actuar, ya la conocía y una de sus manías era llamarse "la diosa del amor". Era divertido si lo usaba en su relación, es decir, cuando se ponía muy cariñosa con Rei y le informaba que en ese momento la haría suya, le describía las fantasías más locas que harían esa noche. Obviamente Rei adoraba cuando aparecía "la diosa del amor", pero no cuando realmente se creía una diosa real y creía que podía resolver los problemas de sus amigas o intervenir milagrosamente en su vida romántica; justo como lo hacía en ese instante.

—Michi me escribió ayer, al parecer Haruka tuvo un accidente y ella la cuidó. Hablaron, pero nuestra amiga fue tajante con Tenoh, no van a regresar.

—Más le vale— dijo Rei llevando una de sus manos al pecho, como para alivianar el pesar de que ese par regresara.

—Eso dice ella, la verdad mi amada novia, es que esas dos están hechas la una para la otra. Debes de escuchar a la diosa del amor, soy sensitiva en este tipo de cosas y las vibras de esas dos son demasiado fuertes. Se atraen, se equilibran y a pesar de sus diferencias están unidas por el amor— cerró sus ojos —. Desde tiempos antiguos sus almas se buscan y se encuentran, se aman y al fin están en paz.

—¿No pueden amar a alguien más? — se burló la pelinegra.

—Pueden, pero nada se compara a la resonancia de sus corazones cuando se encuentran. Terminarían haciendo millones de tonterías para estar juntas, su amor es una bendición y una maldición… Si no se encuentran a tiempo, el caos aparece en su vida, puedo ver el sufrimiento que han cargado al no estar juntas y desear tanto poder hacerlo.

—Abre los ojos que pareces una demente.

—¡Qué! — se molestó — Tú lees la fortuna y nadie te molesta ¿por qué no crees que yo soy sensible a las almas enamoradas?

—Mina estás loca— se reía.

—¿Cómo crees que te encontré? Yo soy de venus, tú de marte y…

—Esa es mitología Minako y la usas a tu favor.

—¿Dices que no hay una atracción real entre nosotras?

Rei rodó sus ojos con mucha diversión al notar que Minako ya estaba empezando a caminar seductoramente, el movimiento lento y sensual de sus caderas hicieron que Rei llevase su mano derecha a su boca para carraspear su garganta. Ese intento fallido de controlar sus hormonas no había funcionado y ahora los ojos azules de Mina la observaban como un felino a su presa.

—Sí la hay, demasiada atracción Mina… Deja de acercarte— se reía nerviosa.

—Dame una buena razón para detenerme.

—Estamos frente a la ventana de la calle, nos pueden observar mientras hacemos lo nuestro— se giró para buscar un alma por la calle.

—Deja que fantaseen y se entretengan— alcanzó a tomarla por la cintura.

—No Mina, no comiences algo que no vas a terminar.

—¿Quién dijo que no lo vamos a terminar?

¿Cómo parar esa declaración de guerra sexual? No era que Rei no deseara estar con Minako, pero apenas pasaba de medio día y no tardaban en aparecer niños por la calle. Ellas hacían la limpieza de la academia porque ese fin de semana era el último antes de la Golden Week, todos se irían de vacaciones y Minako siempre hacía una limpieza antes y después de la semana de descanso. Si Minako continuaba delineando con sus manos su cuerpo perdería la cabeza, luego sintió los tibios y suaves labios de la rubia en su cuello… Diablos, necesitaba parar cada intento de la mujer en continuar con esa experiencia tan excitante.

—No creo que ellas tengan una atracción tan fuerte como la nuestra— el respingo de Minako apareció.

—¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar mis poderes de diosa?

—Piensas que eres una diosa del amor, porque te la pasas viendo en la televisión películas románticas.

—Veo más tipos de películas.

—Comedia romántica no es un género diferente— dijo con fastidio.

—Son diferentes, ¿cuántas veces debemos de discutir lo mismo?

—Mina, es lo mismo, simplemente que dicen cosas graciosas por momentos y…

—En fin, no es por lo que mis poderes de diosa del amor son tan agudos. Simplemente se trata de observar a las personas, el lenguaje corporal y obviamente las acciones. Tanto Haruka como Michiru son mujeres muy parecidas, ambas son solitarias a su modo. Han vivido cosas que las han hecho sufrir, sin embargo, algo las une y no es ese sentimiento de soledad, te lo digo en serio. Es amor, entre ellas se comprenden, se hacen crecer… Son un poco raras para hacerlo, pero incluso tú has notado el cambio positivo en la vida de Michi y si el amor no te hace sacar lo mejor de ti, entonces no sé qué sea el amor.

—¿Crees que saco lo mejor de ti?

—Cada segundo Rei.

—Que bellas palabras, aunque eso sigue sin convencerme sobre el tema de Michiru y Haruka — tomó la escoba comenzó a barrer.

—¿Lo dices por Esmeralda?

—Y la amiga de Haruka, ¿no recuerdas la manera tan nefasta de tratarnos en el supermercado?

—Eso no les interesa, ahora que la señora Kaioh está regañando a Michiru, sé que nuestra amiga abrirá los ojos. Kou dijo que irían a almorzar con Tenoh ¿no?

—Sí.

—Esa chica explotará y hará que Haruka se decida a regresar con Michiru, digamos que entrará en acción y dejará de ser tan pasiva con el asunto de recuperar el amor de nuestra amiga.

—Mejor limpia el piano.

Minako de mala gana regresó al otro lado de la academia, humedeció el trapo con el que estaba limpiando el instrumento. Una brisa le trajo el aroma de las rosas que tanto le encantaban a Michiru, a un lado de su academia había una florería. La rubia suspiró llena de esperanza, dejando que la felicidad se instalara en su corazón.

—Sé lo que ocurrirá, escuchó las palabras de Michiru en mi mente.

—¿Qué locuras dices?

Rei puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar las nuevas locuras de Minako, estaba cansada de tener la misma conversación para hacer que entrara en razón. No era una diosa del amor, ese juego era genial en la cama, pero no en lo demás. Estaba buscando las palabras para que dejara ese tema en paz, cuando el sonido del piano la hizo darse por vencida ya estaba consciente de que Mina había entrado "en contacto" con su lado divino. La melodía era algo divertida, demasiado alegre para estar retratando los problemas de Michiru.

Canto con un ritmo positivo porque

no hay nada más que pueda hacer.

Después de pasar por alto mentiras sin sentido,

sé que las cosas podrán ser negativas también.

El mundo discute que todo se mide por resultados,

creando una visión sesgada, nos sacan la lengua.

No es lo que quería decir,

en verdad, no lo quería decir.

Aunque pueda estar sacando la lengua.

Rei negaba levemente al darse cuenta de que eso sonaba a Michiru quejándose de las acciones de las personas que la rodeaban y los planes que otras personas tenían sobre ella. La fotógrafa siempre encontraría las armas para hacerles frente a pesar de que no estuvieran de acuerdo con su manera de vivir. En segundos se imaginó que esas palabras eran las que le estaba diciendo a su madre para defenderse y defender el amor que le profesaba a Haruka.

Pa, pa, pa, pa.

Pa, pa, pa, pa.

—Seguramente ese es el bla, bla, de la señora Kaioh.

Rei comenzó a reír al percatarse de que Minako le contestaba afirmativamente con leve movimiento de su cabeza. La imaginación de su novia viajaba a la velocidad de la luz y eso la hacía más atractiva, no dejaba de divertirse a su lado…

Sabes…

Antes de darme cuenta,

me siento feliz por cosas sin importancia.

Pero así son las cosas ¿verdad?

Así son las cosas ¿verdad?

Sabes…

Incluso ese azul incesante que se avecina a mí,

antes de darme cuenta

se transforma en un rojo brillante.

La sonrisa de Minako iluminaba el salón en el que se encontraban, el sol ya estaba partiendo de esa ventana y Rei apenas entendía que el astro no las seguía a donde iban. Aquella luz era de su novia, las cosas que la rubia deseaba que entendiera es que el amor provoca que hagas o veas cosas sin sentido. Lo justo en todo ese asunto era que Michiru regresara con Haruka, pero el problema de la rubia era el hermetismo con el que manejaba su vida. Esperaba que comprendiera el error en el que estaba cayendo si deseaba recuperar el amor de la aguamarina.

—¿Qué le respondería Haruka a la rubia desabrida de su amiga?

¿Quizá sea para la paz mundial? O ni siquiera eso,

tal vez es para algo más.

¿Deberíamos discutir que la felicidad nació antes

que la tristeza?

¿O sólo son aperitivos y entremeses?

Porque estoy seguro de que nos divertiremos.

Las carcajadas de Rei al pensar en la escena de Haruka responder ese tipo de cosas a su amiga con peinado de odango le resultaba típico de la mujer de cabellos cenizos. Ya debía de estar cansada de los celos de su amiga, pobre chica, no superaba que Tenoh estuviera enamorada de Michiru y no de ella.

—Pa, pa, pa, pa— cantó Rei imaginando el balbuceó sin importancia de Usagi.

Sabes…

Antes de darme cuenta,

me siento feliz por cosas sin importancia.

Pero así son las cosas ¿verdad?

Así son las cosas ¿verdad?

Sabes…

Incluso ese azul incesante que se avecina a mí,

antes de darme cuenta

se transforma en un rojo brillante.

—Esto ha sido divertido Minako, pero deja de hacer un musical sobre la vida de las chicas. Porque en tu breve película romántica este sería el momento en el que les responden cosas feas y ellas corren por la otra. Pero eso no ocurre en la vida real mi amor.

Minako estaba concentrada tocando el piano con un solo que la pelinegra estaba disfrutando, ya no importaba le pedía a Minako que dejara las locuras y se pusiera a continuar con la limpieza. Pero la rubia de moño rojo levantó la mirada de las teclas de su instrumento, entonces la vio. Aquella sonrisa no significaba un "enamórate de mí", sino que era una verdadera mofa a lo que Hino le había dicho.

—No es cierto— se giró.

Allí estaban ambas mujeres, con las sonrisas más tontas que les pudo ver. No entendía la razón por la que las estaba envidiando de tal manera.

**Ese día, las palabras olvidadas en ese momento fueron…**

Te amo.

"**Quiero que se sientan hermosas", suspiró.**

Te amo.

**Aunque no pude decirte cuan feliz era…**

Te amo.

**Ser capaz de decirlo casualmente es perfecto para mí.**

Te amo.

Pero las palabras que realmente deseaba expresarte son…

**Te amo.**

Quisiera ser abrazada por esas palabras liberadoras.

**Te amo.**

Ese día, lo que no pude decir en ese momento fue…

**Te amo.**

Incluso si me pongo roja como una manzana,

quiero decirlas.

Rei no supo en qué momento comenzó a caer en el juego de Minako, pero ya había completado algunas frases de esa tarde rara. Lo último que dijo Michiru coincidía perfectamente con lo que Rei había hablado, ellas estaban seguras de que no eran las mismas palabras, pero encajaron a la perfección y para rematar la fotógrafa estaba temblando de la emoción.

—Se abrazan Mina, observa como Haruka y Michiru retan con la mirada a Esmeralda y a la rubia respectivamente. Parece que dicen…

Sabes…

Antes de darme cuenta,

me siento feliz por cosas sin importancia.

Pero así son las cosas ¿verdad?

Así son las cosas ¿verdad?

Sabes…

Incluso ese azul incesante que se avecina a mí,

antes de darme cuenta

se transforma en un rojo brillante.

—Creo que realmente eres la diosa del amor.

—Te lo dije— comentó orgullosa.

—Bruja.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Chicos espero que todos están muy bien, nosotros regresamos con un nuevo episodio de esta historia y hoy estoy feliz porque al fin están juntas. Al menos eso es lo obvio de todo este asunto, realmente creo que las cosas apuntan a algo mejor, pero no debemos de confiarnos del #WeyYa. Hoy fue un día de puro enfrentamiento y las locuras de Minako, la amo y amo a Rei, ambas son un gran equipo, cosa que me agrada.

Pero antes de seguir con la historia y mis impresiones del episodio de hoy pasemos a los comentarios.

**Pablo395 chan: **No lo había notado, pero luego de leer tu comentario me di cuenta de que el innombrable le dijo que lo afecta más. ¿Qué significa eso? Yo creo que ahora lo afecta con algo en cuestión de salud, la vida (como a ellas) o un alejamiento con Michiru, si es que en algún momento se acerca a ella con la verdad y vergüenza por haberla abandonado.

Es una escoria humana, quisiera saber de tu teoría, necesito ver la película que dices y espero que me digas el nombre para saber por dónde va tu teoría.

Gracias por tus saludos, esperamos leerte pronto y cuídate mucho por favor.

**UnbreakableWarrior: Muchas gracias, espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios y deseo que el de hoy te agrade.**

**Roshell101216: **Sabes que no se me permite responder a Prince, mentira, me da pesar que me toque responderle a ella porque es la persona a la que admira el autor. Así que me abstengo, le responde poco porque le dan tantos nervios… Es lindo ver su carita de felicidad cuando ve que le comenta algo, hasta sus mejillas se ponen rojas al responder. Ya le dije que es su crush literario, no me molesta porque escribe hermoso. En fin, es la emoción normal de que la persona que admiras te lea.

Nuestro vecino es un ser asqueroso que se fue con las autoridades correspondientes, espero que lo multen o tenga un castigo ejemplar. Por el momento no está en el edificio, imbécil (disculpa la palabra).

Historia: Ese es un malnacido que busca ver quien paga sus platos rotos, no se hace responsable de tanto caos que ha creado. #WeyYa deja que la gente sea feliz, le desgració la vida a Setsuna y ahora quiere "ayudar" a Haruka, les juro que me huele a rata. La alianza de las chicas será genial, pero (siempre hay uno), me da miedo que eso sea lo que aleje a Haruka de Michiru otra vez. Pienso que uno de sus planes puede ser que Haruka piense que ellas son amantes y bum, todo se cae a pedazos. Ese tipo me irrita, necesito que se muera de una buena vez.

¿Crees que Setsuna pueda viajar al pasado? Hasta el momento solamente uno lo ha logrado y desgraciadamente es #DonPopo, me da miedo que Setsuna no pueda regresar al presente si viaja al pasado o que se pierda en el limbo del tiempo, no sé.

Lee los comentarios de Prince, tiene excelente intuición y me ha hecho pensar muchas cosas. Cierto que son de los primeros capítulos, pero ya tiene perspectiva de este problema que causó el señor Chiba.

Besos a toda tu familia, esperamos que te fuera bien en el trabajo, todo marchará mejor cuando agarres el ritmo. Saludos desde una galaxia muy, muy lejana.

**Prince of sweet sorrow: En verdad muchas gracias por leer, que te tomes el tiempo de hacerlo y el hecho de saber que la historia te agrada es… Me inspira a dar lo mejor, muchas gracias.**

**Ely Lopez chan: **Muy buenos y hermosos días, antes de pasar al comentario respecto a la historia debo agradecerte los cumplidos a mi bebé porque nosotros lo vemos con amor y es un niño muy guapo. Así que tenemos un poco de lentes de graduación y vemos todo de manera distinta. Sobre todo gracias por las felicitaciones sobre mi profesión, de la cual estoy enamorada, pero aquí no he podido seguir con ella porque no tenía visa de trabajo. Ya casada, es otra cosa, pero no dejé a mis pacientes en Japón y no los dejó porque con ellos he crecido mucho.

Ahora pasemos a la historia, yo también sospechaba de ese mugroso hombre y deseaba que Taiki siguiera siendo perfecto. Gracias a quien iluminó la mente del autor porque no dejó que Taiki perdiera terreno. El hecho de que ayude a Set y sepamos que él está enamorado de ella, por eso la ha ayudado con la relación de Michiru y Haruka me tiene feliz. Pero al mismo tiempo me deja con más inseguridades respecto al innombrable.

Ese ser rastrero que se la pasa entre las sombras tiene un plan, no me deja ver qué es lo que desea, pero no creo que sea tan fácil como ayudar a las chicas. Por eso la alianza entre Set y Michi es... Algo que me preocupa en muchas formas, porque puede ser algo a favor de ese sujeto.

Muchas gracias por leernos otra semana Ely chan, esperamos que te encuentres bien y te enviamos millones de saludos.

**Kyoky: Hola, esperamos que pudieras conciliar el sueño porque no hay nada más horrible que perderlo. Nosotros este día te comprendemos, sí, Kai también te comprende. Porque a pesar de que nos tocó un bebé que no se despierta en la noche, el hijo de mi vecino es otra historia. Lloró cómo siempre que hace berrinches, pero dos horas y media desde las tres de la mañana. Con sus berreros nos despertó a todos y no dejó dormir bien a Kai. Ya ni su hermanito que es un mes más pequeño que Kai tiene esa maña y este niño es... Pero bueno, esas cosas pasan cuando permites que tus hijos te hagan berrinche por todo y no les das un correctivo.**

**En fin, Kai ya hace mucho confeti y por eso está tranquilo. Hoy luego de su desvelada por culpa de... Olvidaré a ese niño berrinchudo... Se encuentra dormido y yo vine a revisar los comentarios.**

**Jorge el curioso es genial, yo lo veía con mi sobrino. Todo menos al desgraciado de Pocoyo, nunca me cayó bien, si no estaba presente podía ver a Pato y Ellie, pero a Pocoyo, no y mira que mi sobrino lo amaba. Espero que Kai deteste a Pocoyo, si no, ya me fregué.**

**Haruka y Michiru necesitaban ver lo que el mundo espera de ellas, el complacer a su círculo social para darse cuenta de que lo suyo es más que un romance efímero. La rubia tiene miedo de perder a Michiru, está convencida de que no dejará que ese futuro en que ambas mueren ocurra. Michiru por otro lado, está hasta la mamá de que su propia sangre se la pase haciéndola sentir mal. Esta vez no se dejará manipular por Esmeralda, que bueno pensaba que hacía las cosas por el bien de Michiru, pero se le van las cabras.**

**Mamoru descansó el día de hoy, pero regresará con millones de sorpresas. Sé que no es el favorito de nadie en esta historia, pero yo sí lo quiero ja ja ja. Pues viene con compañía para hacer que las chicas pierdan la cabeza, sobretodo Setsuna.**

**Kyoky es un placer responderte de nuevo, espero hacerlo la siguiente semana y recuerda... Para dormir bien, no hay nada como tomar una taza de té. Espero que no estés demasiado agotada para tu trabajo, debes relajarte.**

**Saludos y besos de Kai bebé, nos leemos pronto. **

Luego de que el autor se tarde mil años por la pena y pueda responder tres renglones a su autora favorita (lamentable que no diga más), regresemos a mis impresiones de la historia:

#YaSiénteseSeñora llegó a hacernos enojar con la manera tan desgraciada en la que ve a Michiru, o sea, señora no hemos escuchado su versión del asunto, pero nada justifica que usted pusiera a trabajar a una niña. Es normal que Michiru se sienta tan molesta con su madre, pero esto parece que se le resbala a Esmeralda.

Del otro lado del tatami, tenemos a #AmigaDateCuenta, que insiste en que Haruka se fije en ella y disculpa, tienes al buen Seiya que se muere por ti y se va a fastidiar de ti si no le haces caso. ¡Qué alguien le acomode una bofetada a Usagi! Sabe que Haruka no le hace caso e incluso le acaba de decir "ya déjate de tonterías y hazle caso a mi amigo", todas deseamos que nuestro Seiya sea feliz con Usagi. Ya deja de rogar amor donde no hay, porque ese amor le pertenece a Michiru… En otro tiempo fue de Setsuna, ay pobre mujer… Que bueno que existe Taiki y que son amigos, se quieren y sé que la hará feliz. Recemos por la felicidad de nuestra Setsuna chicos.

La canción, me encanta y debo decirles que es la favorita del autor, ya saben como es esto de que las parejas escuchen la música del otro. A darthuranus le encanta el grupo, aunque no entienda nada de lo que cantan, pero dice que la música es genial, yo amo a Gesu no Kiwami Otome, lo escribo en romaji porque no soy una persona cruel. La canción la pueden encontrar en la red de videos (ya saben cuál) pero la traducción es algo… Bueno nada que ver, el primer verso va bien.

De hecho, el capítulo surgió mientras Karu kun escuchaba conmigo el nuevo disco y al terminarlo puse la lista en aleatorio (yo uso a la manzanita, pero ese día estábamos con la aplicación de música del icono verde). Justo en la parte del dueto entre Enon y Hona, allí el autor me dijo "entiendo el I love you, qué dicen en lo demás". Le expliqué en grandes rasgos lo que decía la canción, fue así como sonrió y corrió por la computadora.

Creo que esas partes donde hablan del azul significa la depresión que sufrimos y cuando las cosas van bien, sonreímos por todo, no solamente en cuestiones del corazón. Por eso ese rojo que significa muchas emociones (en este caso positivas) causan un efecto de desconcierto para los estándares sociales. No hay como romperlos para bien del crecimiento social e individual, encajó bien con lo que ellas estaban pasando y el resultado es que ese "te amo" entre ellas hoy fue puro, sin presiones, conflictos o inseguridades.

—**Como cada semana les agradecemos que se tomen el tiempo de leer la actualización de la historia. Saludos a los lectores y a los ninja.**

—Por lo mismo no se olviden de dar follow o fav a la historia para que su mail haga tolón tolón y puedan saber el momento en el que subimos el nuevo episodio.

—**Ya saben que nosotros leemos cada comentario que dejan, así que no duden en escribir lo que deseen. ****¿Nosotros donde nos leemos Tori?**

—En fanfic, またね!


	24. Episodio 24

**Ni Sailor Moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.****La historia está escrita para mero entretenimiento del lector y el autor.**

**Para nuestra Banana, siempre estarás presente en nuestros corazones, tendremos que esperar para concluir las pláticas pendientes. Gracias por iluminar nuestras vidas y amarnos más allá de lo permitido.**

Farewell our beloved one.

* * *

XXIV.

—Esto está bueno, hacía mucho que no comía cáscaras de papa. ¿Dónde las conseguiste?

Pregunta Seiya luego de engullir un gran bocado, no puedo evitar sonreír un poco al verlo discretamente. Estoy ocupada escribiendo unos reportes en mi computadora y no es momento de comenzar a jugar o retrasaré más los papeles para comenzar la construcción de casas de la fundación, Usagi puede estar molesta conmigo, pero tenemos una tregua respecto a "Regala una sonrisa". Mi amigo simplemente levanta un poco los hombros al darse cuenta de que estoy concentrada en este momento, es un lujo que no puede ver todos los días en el trabajo.

De nuevo la oficina se queda en silencio y yo giro un poco mi rostro para leer un papel que tengo a la derecha de mi escritorio. No hay nada más aburrido que el trabajo, pero alguien en este lugar debe de llevarse la tortura para que todo siga igual de bien y funcional. La realidad es que regresé antes a la oficina, no quiero estar en casa pues temo que Usagi vaya a buscarme. No deseo pelear más con ella, ha estado enojada desde que fui a buscar a Michiru y regresamos, sigue diciendo que es el peor error de mi vida cosa totalmente falsa.

—¿Estás pensando en Michiru?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—La sonrisa de idiota que pones es ocasionada por una persona y su nombre es…

—Sí, estoy pensando en ella— le interrumpo.

—Parece que no quieres hablar mucho el día de hoy, ¿a qué se debe?

—He pensado en un sujeto que me tiene algo estresada.

—¿El que te salvó?

—Y que no conozco, pensé que era el esposo de Setsuna, pero ya me dijo que no lo es… Está muy interesado en mi relación con Michiru.

—Eso te preocupa.

—Sí.

Seiya sube sus codos al escritorio y toma sus manos, puedo reconocer que es la marca registrada de mi amigo para comenzar a pensar. Supongo que le he contagiado de mi angustia, o, acabo de hacer que piense de más.

—¿Viaja al otro mundo?

—Parece que sí.

—Ahora entiendo la capacidad que tuvo para salvarte, se me hacía raro que una persona normal y corriente pudiera alertar a los operadores del metro. Él sabía que te encontraría en esas vías, la cosa es que no me has revelado ¿qué ocurrió? Estabas muy mal esos días, me preocupé demasiado al verte tan pálida y con esos dolores en el pecho. ¿Tienes alguna enfermedad que venga a prevenir?

Rayos Seiya parece angustiado, lo último que deseaba era hacer que mi mejor amigo estuviera tan espantado. Sé que me aprecia tanto como yo a él, nos apoyamos en todo y como ya lo he mencionado una infinidad de veces, es el único que conoce mi secreto sobre los viajes en el tiempo. Nunca lo vi tan asustado como hoy, creo que siempre se reserva sus angustias para no contagiarme de esos sentimientos negativos… Hoy… Hoy ni siquiera disimula que está alerta ante cualquier problema que me depara el futuro, y es esta actitud la que no me deja comentarle que moriré en unos años.

—No, al parecer mi versión del futuro tuvo un accidente y yo sufrí las consecuencias por estar en un momento incorrecto.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, fue un golpe en la cabeza y me afecta porque no podemos estar al mismo tiempo si una sufre un cierto… Accidente.

—Es como un efecto mariposa, al haber dos versiones tuyas, debe de generarse como un eco en el espacio tiempo y ambas partes salen afectadas.

—Exacto y elevas los dolores, por tanto, ambas versiones sufren— odio tener que ocultar el asunto de mi muerte, más a él.

—Idiota— me lanza un bolígrafo.

—Ey.

—Espero que tengas más cuidado, no le prestas atención a tu vida y parece que no la valoras, ya debes de dejar de ser tan estúpida Haruka. ¿Qué pasaría si mueres?

—No volverías a ver versiones mías, ni en el presente, en el pasado o en el futuro. La señorita me explicó bien eso, si mi versión presente, o sea yo muero en el futuro o mientras estoy en el proceso del viaje… Desaparezco junto con mi futuro.

—A eso me refiero idiota, deja de moverte en el tiempo como si fuera un cuarto más. Debes de dejar de viajar tanto, no queremos que Michiru se angustie ¿no?

—Tienes razón, seguiré tu consejo.

Ambos nos sonreímos cortésmente y regreso mis ojos a la computadora, Seiya me dice que no quiere que Michiru sea la que se preocupe, porque quiere ocultar que está hablando por él. ¿No es gracioso? Dejaré de estar viajando tanto en el tiempo, al menos un mes para no hacer que Seiya se ponga loco.

—¿Se lo dirás?

De nuevo mi amigo capta mi atención, creo que me pregunta algo sobre Michiru y si no me equivoco, se refiere a…

—Digo, ¿le explicarás que viajas al otro mundo?

—No lo había pensado.

—Dijiste que quieres dejar de ocultarle cosas a Michi ¿no?

—Pues sí, pero…

—No hay peros, tienes muchas cosas del futuro en tu casa, para ser más específicos en tu cuarto de arriba. Además, dices que te vas a casar con Michiru ¿no?

—Ese es el plan— digo emocionada.

—Supongo que deseas que ella se mude a tu casa ¿o me equivoco? Es lo más lógico.

—Claro, vivirá en mi casa.

—Cuando esté allí tendrás que darle la llave de ese cuarto y podrá pasearse por todo el lugar sin problema. Eso quiere decir que en algún momento se dará cuenta de que tienes un montón de cosas extrañas en la casa ¿qué le dirás? Si deseas ser honesta con Michiru, tendrás que revelarle la verdad de ti.

Lo miro como si fuera un bicho raro, sé que no se equivoca al decirme que Michiru podrá estar en la casa a sus anchas. Creo que ya tuve que decirle algo sobre mi habilidad, porque en el futuro en el que me casé con ella y casi me pide que tengamos relaciones en la sala, tuvo que darse cuenta de que no era la versión de ese futuro ¿no?… Digo se estaba riendo al verme tan tímida.

—¿Recuerdas cómo actuaste cuando te conté que podía viajar al futuro?

—Pensé que necesitabas ir al psiquiatra porque era algo imposible.

—¿Cómo crees que reaccionará mi sirena?

—No me hables como si fuera un bobo, porque algo muy dentro de ti sabe que necesitas tener esa charla con Kaioh. Te estás molestando porque no podrás esconder ese pequeño detalle de tu vida y eso no debe esconderse porque es parte de ti. ¿Qué harás con tus cosas?

—Seiya no puedo llegar a decirle "mi amor viajo en el tiempo". La pobre de Michiru se volverá loca, de hecho, tener esta plática es algo que me genera ansiedad.

—¿Qué harás con tus cosas? — vuelve a repetirme.

—Vas a ayudarme— le sonrío.

—¿Qué estás pensando?

—Te lo diré luego.

—Haruka no puedes ocultarle que eres una viajera— me mira angustiado —. No, ya sé qué es lo que piensas.

—De hecho lo es mi amigo— Seiya pone sus ojos en blanco —. El caso es que debo de decirlo en un momento indicado, no se lo quiero ocultar porque sería fallarle de nuevo, la verdad es que me preocupa pensar que se pueda espantar y me abandone. Me voy a casar con Michiru y quiero que todo sea perfecto, luego de ese te juro que le diré la verdad.

—Después de casarse.

—Sí.

—Mira— toma una pelota con la que jugamos cuando nos aburrimos en la oficina —. Es muy interesante— gira y gira la pelota —. Decirle las cosas cuando ya estén casadas.

—Es la única opción que tengo.

—Porque no es posible que te deje ¿no?

—Se lo planteará muchas veces y seguramente no o hará.

—No seas imbécil, sin importar que esté casada contigo puede dejarte al no querer estar con un viajero si es que eso la espanta.

—Lo tendrá que pensar, al menos estará segura de que no soy un fenómeno.

—Lamento decírtelo Haruka, pero eres un fenómeno y no por viajar en el tiempo, sino por pensar que Michiru no te dejará por estar casadas. De plano que eres la persona más estúpida del planeta.

—Me da miedo que me deje.

—¿Por eso no serás honesta? Haruka el amor se basa en la honestidad y si Michiru no te acepta con todo y esa habilidad, entonces no es la mujer para ti. Sé que es difícil que ella crea lo que le vas a confesar, pero yo estoy aquí para ayudarlas a procesar la realidad… Yo ya pasé por eso, así que mi sabiduría les ayudará a…

—¿Te gusta mi novia?

—Es guapa, pero yo amo a… Ya sabes a quien.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces ustedes regresaron o supones que regresaron?

Mi rostro está completamente iluminado con la pregunta de Seiya, sé que regresamos, hasta él lo sabe, pero le gusta hacerme sufrir. Así que para cerrarle la bocota tomo mi celular y se lo arrojo, mientras que él lo atrapa sin problemas.

—"Agente inmobiliario, espero que tengas un excelente día en el trabajo. Recuerda comer bien con Seiya y saludarlo de mi parte… Te amo."

—Si eso no es regresar, no sé lo que sea— me burlo de él.

—"Te necesito cerca de mí, quiero que me tomes entre tus brazos y me pongas contra la pared. Mientras besas con pasión mi cuello, haciendo que muerda mis labios para controlar la lujuria que me haces sentir. Arranca mi ropa como si fueras una salvaje…"

—¡Oye! Deja de leer, simplemente necesitaba que te enteraras que regresamos.

—Wow— sonríe el desgraciado —. Tienes sexting con Michiru, esto vale oro Haruka, no pensaba que fueras toda una pervertida.

—No, eso es íntimo. Deja de leer cosas privadas— salto de mi lugar.

—"Tus labios están tan rojos por la excitación que te arrojo con fuerza a la cama, ya no puedo soportar más la barrera que pone mi camisa entre nuestras pieles. La jalo y se rompen los botones…" — corre por la oficina — ¿Por qué no dejas que Michiru te quite el cinturón al menos? Ella tiene todo el derecho de participar en el acto, me temo que eres todo un macho y a las mujeres no les gusta que las dejen fuera del juego previo. De hecho no les agrada que las ignoremos, te daré consejos para que no la decepciones en el acto sexual no seas tan miserable Haruka.

—Ya, dame mi celular— lo persigo.

—Michiru te acaba de responder, ¿por eso estabas al pendiente del celular en la junta de la mañana?

—Dame el teléfono.

—"Estoy a punto de explotar, los movimientos de tu lengua me vuelven loca. Pero necesito que dejes de ser tan gentil y bebas con deseo de mi néctar"

—Voy a matarte— le grito.

—¿Qué le puedo responder? Debo de salvar tu reputación, porque ambas deben de llevar la batuta y tú eres un macho egoísta— se burla.

Ese maldito realmente piensa responderle a mi novia, no puedo dejar que se haga pasar por mí. Juro que voy a matar a Seiya, así que, para salvar un poco de la dignidad de Michiru, saltó con todas mis fuerzas, así, como si deseara hacer una clavada y Seiya voltea, su rostro lleno de terror es una obra de arte.

—¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?

—Parece que viene de la oficina del presidente Tenoh.

—Ese tipo… Siempre se la pasa jugando y no se toma con seriedad que estas oficinas son un lugar de trabajo y no de diversión. Pero son cosas que suceden cuando un niño mimado e inmaduro se hace millonario de la noche a la mañana. Te aseguro Ito que yo sería mejor presidente que Tenoh.

—Así es señor Kunzite, pero la vida es injusta.

—Un poco, pero con la compra del área que tengo en mente, ganaremos mucho dinero, te lo juro.

—Pero el presidente dijo que era arriesgado.

—¿Confías en un tipo como Tenoh?

—Pues no se equivoca, todos los terrenos en los que ha invertido se convierten en montañas de dinero.

—Puros golpes de suerte, ni siquiera se digna en leer los reportes. Te digo Ito, debemos de llevarnos bien con Tenoh para que dé luz verde al proyecto y al ganar una buena cantidad, podremos ocupar esa oficina. Despediremos a ese niñito rubio y al lamebotas de Kou…

—¿Qué rayos es fue ese sonido? El golpe fue muy fuerte señor.

—Vamos a ver— Kunzite puso los ojos en blanco.

* * *

El fuerte golpe que le dio a la mesa con el pegamento en barra llamó la atención de las chicas. Makoto no estaba nada feliz al enterarse de que Michiru había regresado con Haruka, tanto Minako como Rei hicieron una mueca de asombro al notar que Michiru no estaba tomando mal la reacción de la mujer de cabellos castaños.

—Haruka dijo que saldría temprano de su oficina para que fuéramos a ver cámaras. Le comenté que no es necesario que me compre una, pero insiste, dice que no debo de perder el tiempo en cosas que me hagan infeliz.

—¿Entonces por qué te ayudamos a pegar tus fotos a tu currículum? — se quejó Mina.

—La vida me está dando una oportunidad, debo de conseguir un buen trabajo como fotógrafa y no me voy a defraudar. Haruka confía en mí y por eso dice que debe comprarme la cámara, para no desviarme de mis metas.

—Bueno— Mina tomó el utensilio que antes fue azotado por Makoto.

—¿Y Taiki? — preguntó indignada Makoto.

—Le envié un mensaje para agradecerle los consejos que me dio, le dije que regresé con Haruka. Que no deseo que nuestra amistad termine… Espero que no crea que soy una maldita al pedirle que sea mi amigo.

—Yo no lo culparía si desea dejar de hablarte, mira que informarle que regresaste con tu ex, pedirle que sean amigos y con una actitud tan desconsiderada es algo terrible.

—¿Por qué estás tan molesta? — comentó Michiru.

—¿Tenoh de nuevo?

—Nunca dejé de amar a Haruka.

—¿Acaso no recuerdas que dejaste a Tenoh por no confiar en ti?

—Confía en mí, pero yo debo permitir que se abra con naturalidad y no porque yo la esté hostigando. Necesito que aceptes a mi novia porque es alguien importante para mí, no quiero que tengamos problemas como Haruka con Usagi.

—Esa idiota te jaloneó en la boda de Misaki. ¿Cómo no quieres que me moleste?

—Necesitaba hablar conmigo.

—¿De qué? — dijo Rei como no queriendo ser indiscreta, aunque había hecho todo lo contrario.

—Se enteró del reportaje que Taiki escribió de mí por un amigo que tiene en la imprenta, él le dejó leerlo. Estaba como loca porque se asombró de que sea sobreviviente de ese accidente.

—¿Y por eso fue tan violenta? — Makoto fruncía el ceño.

—Mako tiene razón Michi, eso no justifica que te jalara tan agresivamente.

—Lo sé Mina, pero pienso que le llamó la atención… Creo que debo hablar con ella sobre los celos que tiene, estaba como loca porque se enteró de que bajé con el chico ese.

—El de la chamarra.

—Sí.

—No te conviene salir con un celoso, digo una celosa— corrigió Makoto.

—Por eso quiero hablar con ella sobre ese tema, es muy raro que se ponga tan loca por una persona que no conoce y a quien no veo desde hace años.

—¿Ha tenido más episodios de celos? — Rei estaba preocupada por Michiru.

—No, en la noche que cuidé de ella me preguntó de nuevo por él… Era insistente, pero no fue violenta, incluso deseaba saber lo que quiero decirle si me lo encuentro. Obviamente le comenté que eso es algo privado y solamente se lo puedo decir a él.

—Extraño— dijeron las tres.

—No insistió más, así que sí. Es muy extraño su comportamiento.

Las cuatro se miraron unos segundos, luego se sonrieron para decirse que Haruka era una persona sumamente extraña. ¿Qué interés tenía en ese evento? Nada justificaba que se volviera loca al enterarse y luego de llamar la atención de Michiru estuviera tan tranquila al notar que la chica no le diría algo sobre él.

—¿Siquiera lo recuerdas?

—Mina— regañó Rei.

—¿A quién?

—Al chico con el que bajaste.

—Pues… No le vi el cabello porque tenía puesta una gorra, además no le presté mucha atención a pesar de que me tomó esa foto, pero su mirada era penetrante. Si él no me hubiera tomado aquella foto, tendría una en el monumento de las víctimas. En realidad, le agradecería por salvar mi vida.

—No lo recuerda— volvieron a combinar sus voces.

—Recuerdo su sonrisa, era muy pícara. Creo que pensaba que lo que le decía era una broma o que intentaba ligar con él. Antes de bajar le comentó a alguien que los alcanzaría pronto. Luego me dio las gracias al detenernos unos segundos en el andén y estaba pensando en irse, pero lo detuve. Estaba muy enojada porque ese tarado me había tomado una foto con mucho descaro, además no estaba arrepentido de haberlo hecho. Se enfadó cuando lo detuve y le exigí que borrara mi fotografía… Luego… Escuchamos la explosión… Él corrió, pensaba que podría salvar a… ¡Dios mío!

—¿Qué pasa?

Makoto, Rei y Minako estaban espantadas por el grito que Michiru dio, la chica de cabellos aguamarina se llevó a la boca su mano derecha. Estaba impactada por algo, sus amigas conocían que a Michiru no le gustaba mucho recordar el tema cuando se sentía triste, porque en su mente le fallaba a las personas que murieron en el accidente. Ellas estaban enteradas de la promesa de Michiru a cada una de las víctimas, viviría con felicidad, con entrega y dedicación pues eso seguramente era lo que hacían todos ellos.

Hoy estaba feliz, no había motivos para que Michiru se sintiera mal con las personas fallecidas. Desbordaba miel al recordar que de nuevo salía con Haruka, pero de un momento a otro ese recuerdo la hizo nublar sus ojos y parecer melancólica. Algo en esa escena no cuadraba para las tres amigas de Kaioh, Minako estaba tentada en preguntar. Makoto deseaba abrazar a su amiga y Rei prefería esperar a que Michiru reaccionara para animarla.

—Esos ojos verdes y la sonrisa llena de picardía las he visto muchas veces en este tiempo y no me di cuenta. También me recordó al enterarse, por eso estaba tan loca… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Le duele todavía porque siente que los abandonó.

—No te seguimos Michi— dijo Minako.

—Haruka, ese chico era Haruka y por eso le cuesta hablar de ellos… Necesito verla ahora.

—Destino.

—Cierra el pico Minako— sentenció Makoto.

—Me ganaste, estaba a nada de decirle eso.

—Ya creías en mis poderes.

—Amor, sabes que te quiero y esa gran coincidencia del día en que regresaron no pone en evidencia que seas una diosa.

—¿Amor? — molestó Michiru.

—Tontas— reía Makoto.

—Michi, hay algo que debemos decirte y no queremos que te enteres por descuidos de Rei.

—Mina, ya me esperaba que algo así sucediera, el día que les dije que habláramos en tu casa, Rei llegó muy rápido y por más que pensaron que aparentaban bien me di cuenta. No soy tan estúpida. No dije nada porque deseaba que ustedes estuvieran listas para decirme, hoy Rei ya no soportó el llamarte "amor"— pronunció la palabra melosamente.

—¿Ahora vas a burlarte?

—Un poco.

Las chicas negaron levemente con la cabeza, estaban divertidas por las palabras de la fotógrafa. La diversión duró poco para Makoto que se quedó reflexionando con la idea de que Tenoh pudiera ser la persona que había bajado con Michiru aquella noche. Seguramente ni la chica de cabellos cenizos recordaba a la persona con la que había bajado del tren, hasta que leyó la nota. El impacto que le generó conocer la verdad le hizo correr como desquiciada hasta el salón en el que se celebró la boda de Kunzite y Misaki, además de actuar como una mujer violenta.

¿Qué posibilidad había de que la persona con la que terminaste fuera la misma que el chico con en el que te salvaste de morir? En realidad, las posibilidades eran mínimas, pero a pesar de molestar a Minako con lo de pensarse una diosa del amor, creía que el destino juntaba el camino de Michiru y el de Haruka. Era una verdadera locura, y seguramente la vida estaba siendo justa con ambas pues lo poco que ellas sabían de la vida de Haruka era precisamente el que era una chica huérfana. Michiru había sufrido mucho tiempo por el abandono de su padre y las locuras de su madre. Quizá, sólo quizá, Michiru se merecía ser feliz con esta persona, al igual que Haruka merecía encontrar la paz.

—¿Te sientes mal?

—No puedo esconderte nada Mako.

—Creo que hemos juzgado mucho a Tenoh, no debe ser fácil para ella pensar que por bajarse para aclarar un malentendido dejó a sus padres a su suerte. Creo que por alguna razón ha creído que ella es la que los mató y hablar de eso, es complicado.

—¿Por el dolor? — preguntaba Minako.

—No, porque se siente responsable de lo sucedido, para ella ha sido difícil vivir con ese peso en la espalda. Si siente que mató a sus padres o que tiene la culpa de que no estén presentes, podría convencer a otra persona de que es completamente responsable— explicó Rei.

—Algo que alejaría a cualquiera, aunque diga que fue un accidente y las personas puedan ser empáticas con ella. Es difícil que puedas entender lo mal que te sientes al darte cuenta de que tu vida es un desastre y las ganas tenías en ese momento de desaparecer. Tú con todos esos demonios encerrados sobreviviste y ellos que seguramente amaban su vida ya no están. Lo único que puedes hacer por ellos y por ti es prometer que vivirás bien o buscarás esa felicidad— continuó Michiru.

—Lo bueno es que lo están haciendo— dijo Makoto.

—No… Hasta hace poco me di cuenta de que me seguía engañando luego del accidente, no vivía agradecida por despertar un nuevo día. Creo que he malgastado mucho tiempo bebiendo hasta perderme, de alguna manera no he aceptado que lastimo a mi madre con esa actitud. Sé que ella es humana y ha tenido errores, muchas veces parece más un enemigo que una madre. Vivo llena de resentimiento con a mi padre porque nos dejó y le importó un bledo lo que sucediera. Además de que me he sentido una mujer que vale por su belleza física y no por el valioso ser humano que es. Por eso salía con sujetos como los que salí, todos unos cavernícolas. Y si pienso en Haruka, seguramente vende la idea de que es feliz en lo que podemos ver de ella, pero en el fondo está muy lastimada… Pero cuando estamos la una con la otra realmente puedo sentirme feliz, así que al aparecer algunos problemas de pareja me molesté tanto al darme cuenta de que algo ponía en riesgo mi felicidad.

—Y te enojaste con Tenoh por amenazar esa felicidad.

—Sí, pero no todo debe de ser color rosa en una relación ¿no? Existen dificultades que nos hacen darnos cuenta si realmente vamos por el mismo camino o no.

—Lo olvidaste porque estabas en la etapa del enamoramiento y no querías que eso terminara— Rei estaba seria.

—La etapa de la luna de miel es genial, pero lo mejor es salir de ella y amar con todo y defectos— comentó Minako.

—Eso fue lo que dejé de hacer y me porté mal con Haruka, me ha preguntado si recuerdo a esa persona. En pocas palabras deseaba que la recordara y no lo había hecho hasta este momento.

—Deberías llamarle para que se vean y hablen.

—Buena idea Mako, pero estaba reflexionando que no me ha respondido el último mensaje que le envié. Ya lo leyó, pero seguramente está en una junta de trabajo y no puede contestar. Si le llamo la puedo meter en problemas con Seiya.

—¿No se supone que ella es el jefe?

—Seiya es más maduro que ella con respecto al trabajo, mientras que para Haruka es una clase de juego, para él bueno, tiene la importancia que debe de tener. Así que posiblemente Haruka contestaría la llamada parando toda la junta o la daría por terminada, eso molestaría a Seiya y se pelearían.

—¿Qué le escribiste? — Minako miró con diversión a Michiru.

—Lo que piensas.

—¡No! Michiru no puedo creer que seas tan degenerada— reía Makoto.

—¿Qué? — Rei no comprendía.

—Algo como la plática que tuvimos el viernes en la noche.

—Ah… ¡Mina! No debes de estar ventilando nuestras cosas.

—Es normal— movía su mano para restarle importancia al comentario.

—Además Michiru no ha querido tener relaciones con su agente inmobiliario y ya debe estar que hecha fuego— se burló Makoto.

—¿Te intimida que sea mujer?

—No Mina.

—¿Entonces?

—No quería que lo nuestro se convirtiera en algo meramente sexual. No me molesta que sea mujer, al contrario, el hecho de que es mujer despierta más mi curiosidad pues al ser dos mujeres podemos entendernos más. Ya saben— sonrió.

—Algunas veces los chicos sólo van a lo que van y no les importa darnos un poco de atención— se molestó Rei.

—¿Saben qué es lo peor? Hay veces que se espantan cuando nosotras tomamos el control de la situación. Un día salí con un tipo que no era malo en la cama, incluso supo cómo tratarme en el sexo oral. Era una bestia chicas, así que luego de que él me hizo terminar muchas veces, se me antojó hacer la posición del mono— explicaba Makoto.

—La adoro— dijeron Michiru y Rei.

—Oigan… Creo que la mejor es…

—Mina deja que Mako termine la historia— reprendió Michiru.

—Bueno, el idiota se enojó porque obviamente es perfecta para el sexo anal y bueno ya saben que me encanta, siempre y cuando sepan estimular o si no, me lastiman y debo usar una dona para sentarme, ya saben es todo un espectáculo. Ese animal me dijo que el sexo anal es para prostitutas y se fue a vestir, realmente le ofendió que la chica que deseaba hacer su novia fuera una "fácil" ¡tremendo patán!

—Mako, no deseaba saber la razón por la que usas donas a veces— reía Minako.

—Ay Mina, no me hagas hablar de ti— respondió.

—Me choca que piensen que una mujer no puede explorar su sexualidad, no somos juguetes, también disfrutamos del acto. Hay cosas que nos gustan y otras que no, como a todos, pero juzgar a una pareja porque le guste de una manera y a ti no, es algo ofensivo— manifestó la fotógrafa.

—Por eso hay que establecer límites Michiru. Por lo que al darme la oportunidad con Mina, le dije las cosas que me gustan y las que no.

—Debería hablar con Haruka sobre eso, para que no se espante.

—Pero ella no es virgen y supongo que luego de su sexting, ya te das una idea de las cosas que le gustan— Makoto estaba curiosa.

—Se nota que le gusta fuerte— reía Michiru.

—Es perfecta para ti, yo estaba preocupada por mi lujuriosa favorita.

—No debes de preocuparte Mina, creo que hasta en ese tema nos entendemos bien. Pero…

—¿Más problemas? — se molestó Rei.

—Tengo miedo de que se bloquee, ya saben yo hasta el momento no he estado con una chica, solamente con chicos. Debo aceptar que hay chicas que me atrajeron en el pasado y soñaba con ellas, pero no sé qué signifique eso para Haruka.

—¿Por qué me miran así? — dijo Minako.

—¿Tú no has tenido esa presión?

—¿Por qué no tengo pene? No, que tremenda tontería. Es cierto que no tengo pene, pero no lo necesito para hacer que una chica se sienta bien. Obviamente tengo juguetes, para hacer la experiencia más placentera, pero en general son pocas las veces que los uso. Además, no es una competencia con los hombres, he salido tanto con chicas gay y bisexuales, no creo que ninguna de las bisexuales se limitaran en el sexo por mi falta de pene, las cosas van más allá de penetrar. Creo que salir con ellas ha sido una gran experiencia, he aprendido muchas cosas. Así que no creo que Haruka sufra porque no tiene pene, aquí el secreto es estar segura de una misma como en todo, lo demás lo vas descubriendo con tu pareja.

—Supongo que no debo de preocuparme.

—No lo creo.

—¿No es raro que Mina hable como una persona madura?

—Qué risa Makoto— dijo seria.

—Aunque no lo creas Mina es muy madura, simplemente es muy bromista— Rei abrazó a su novia.

—¡Ay que lindas! — se burlaba Michiru.

—Tú eres peor con Haruka— atacó Rei.

—Lo sé.

* * *

Aquellos ojos grises no dejaban de mirar de manera reprobatoria a Haruka, el hombre estaba a nada de gritarle a su jefe, pero el problema era ese, él simplemente era un subordinado que no podía faltarle al respeto al muchacho de cabello cenizo. En ese momento no podía dejarlo en ridículo por los actos tan estúpidos que cometía y lo deseaba tanto, no importaba que estuviera en su oficina debía de respetar el lugar de trabajo.

Ese mocoso no respetaba nada, estaba allí sentado en el suelo despeinando a su vicepresidente y todo por un estúpido celular. Quería matarse por trabajar con semejante pedazo de idiota, ¿cómo podía saber cuando un negocio era rentable y cuando no? Ese maldito no hacía estudios de mercado, no se dignaba en investigar la zona, simplemente miraba el mapa y aceptaba las propuestas o las rechazaba. Además, si él venía con un nuevo proyecto, simplemente les comentaba la cantidad que debían invertir y listo, nadie objetaba nada. Era tan humillante tener que pasar el filtro de un inmaduro como el presidente Tenoh.

—Rey Midas mis cojones— pensó Kunzite.

Es que odiaba que Endo llamara a Haruka de esa manera, lo que ese niñito tenía era suerte, una que parecía no acabar. Cómo detestaba tener que sonreírle a ese imbécil todas las mañanas, odiaba que se paseara por la oficina sin vestir formalmente. Le castraba ver que las chicas estaban embelesadas con lo "guapo" que era su jefe e incluso deseaba romperle la cara siempre que se acercaba provocativamente con una de las chicas para que le ayudara a escribir algunas minutas. Maldito Tenoh, se le hacía extraña la manera en la que un muchacho sin estudios pudiera ser tan rico, algo malo debía de suceder en el planeta para que un idiota fuera tan bendecido. Mientras que un hombre con estudios, que era demasiado maduro y competente tuviera que ser un segundón más de una compañía tan prometedora como Ouroboros. No soportaba la idea de seguir teniendo que ser uno más, deseaba el poder de la compañía y todos los días rezaba porque un negocio le costara su fortuna a Tenoh, dejando que él pudiera hacerse con el control de la empresa.

—Dame el celular— la voz de Haruka lo regresó a la realidad.

—No.

—Vamos, dame el celular o seguiré despeinándote Seiya.

Poner los ojos en blanco y suspirar no le bastaba a Kunzite, ese par de idiotas parecían dos niños peleando por un juguete. La sangre le hervía y sus ganas de pararse frente a Tenoh y soltarle una patada en la cara debían de mermar… Aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de ambos retrasados mentales, pero ni eso servía.

—Presidente Tenoh, puedo ayudarle— se dignó a decir.

—Director Tamori— sí también tenía que sufrir el llevar el apellido de su esposa pues algunos problemas de su padre llevaron a su familia al deshonor —. Ayúdeme a quitarle el celular a Seiya.

—Con mucho gusto.

—No lea el contenido, son cosas privadas.

—Así lo haré— se agachó —. Vicepresidente Kou, entrégueme el celular del presidente.

—No.

—Fukuhara, ayúdeme— exigió a su secretario.

—Sí señor.

Qué humillación tener que rebajarse al nivel de ese par de descerebrados, necesitaba ganarse la confianza entera de Haruka para poder subir de puesto y luego hacer algo que le quitara la presidencia a ese animal.

Kunzite se molestaba cada segundo en el que forcejeaba con Seiya, además de tener que sonreírle a Haruka para que pusiera más fuerza en su agarre. Ito simplemente estaba deteniendo las piernas del pelinegro, maldita sea la vida, tener que estar desperdiciando su luna de miel por culpa del inepto de Tenoh era otra bofetada al orgullo del peli plateado.

—Tapa su nariz o hazle cosquillas.

¡No! Necesitaba que la tierra se lo tragara cuando Tenoh hizo la petición, ¿en qué momento aceptó trabajar en un jardín de niños? Todo parecía normal en ese lugar de trabajo y recordó que la persona que le hizo la entrevista había sido Kou. El porte del chico le hizo creer erróneamente que el lugar era para gente responsable y ambiciosa. Incluso le hizo el feo al muchacho que estaba de pie en la recepción, era de lo más tonto ir a una entrevista de trabajo con unos jeans negros rotos, una camisa con las mangas dobladas del mismo color y unas botas casuales de cuero color marrón. Pobre perdedor, lo regresarían a su casa y sintiéndose un completo imbécil. Al firmar el contrato de trabajo, sonrió al saber que le había ganado el puesto a un niñito irreverente. Y luego se dio cuenta de la realidad, Kou le presentó al presidente, en ese momento apareció ese niño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Kou se lo presentó "él es el presidente Tenoh" cosa que el hombre no pudo creer.

—Para, para— se revolcaba Kou en el suelo por la risa que le daba su ataque.

—No hasta que suelte el celular del presidente Tenoh.

Ojalá pudiera morir en ese momento, el estúpido de su secretario Fukuhara Ito no había cerrado la maldita puerta de la oficina del inmaduro de Tenoh. Ahora todos se estaban intentando asomar a ella y eso le hacía sentirse peor con él mismo. No soportaba un segundo más siendo un empleado más en esa compañía, necesitaba más, él estaba destinado a cosas grandes, no a ser el empleaducho de un descerebrado como lo era Haruka.

—Aquí tiene el celular— decía Fukuhara.

—Gracias Ito— sonreía El de cabellos cenizos.

—Creo que nosotros nos retiramos señor, si necesita algo, por favor háganos saber— decía Kunzite que ya estaba de pie y se arreglaba el traje.

—Claro, gracias por su ayuda director Tamori.

El hombre simplemente le sonrió aparentando una enorme admiración a Haruka, parecía que él no se daba cuenta de que en realidad lo detestaba. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? El muchacho era joven, exitoso, rico, guapo, amable y muy carismático, el paquete perfecto para un imbécil que simplemente se dedicaba a hacer lo que se le antojara en la vida. ¿Qué iba a saber él de responsabilidades? Siempre delegaba el trabajo a Kou, luego él hacía el filtro de las tareas que cada directivo debía hacer.

—Y pensar que no estoy en mi luna de miel por culpa de ese imbécil— murmuró.

—¿Me habla señor?

—No siempre me dirijo a ti cuando hablo de imbéciles.

—Tiene razón— mencionó de manera sumisa Ito.

Caminar por los pasillos con una actitud prepotente y seria era lo que hacía destacar a Kunzite. Las chicas sabían que era un hombre guapo, al mismo tiempo les daba terror acercarse al hombre porque si necesitaban resolver alguna duda, él no las bajaba de incompetentes. Los hombres aborrecían al sujeto pues pensaba que sus ideas eran las mejores y por esa razón todo debía hacerse como él ordenaba, pobre Kunzite, estaba muy equivocado.

—¿Qué miras palurdo?

—Nada director Tamori, yo sólo…

—Se la pasa descansando en el trabajo, valientes pasantes tenemos en la compañía. Si a eso le agregamos las fachas en las que viene a laborar. No quiero mirarlo, hace que se derrita la retina de mis ojos.

—El presidente Tenoh dice que hago bien mi trabajo, no importa como venga vestido siempre y cuando cumpla con él.

—Estamos hablando de la imagen de una empresa importante, el presidente Tenoh es muy buena persona y por eso dice esa clase de cosas. Ustedes son el primer contacto que tienen los inversionistas con Ouroboros. ¿Qué clase de pensamiento les genera verlo con unos jeans y una sudadera deslavada?

—Bueno…

—Son unos parásitos que se la pasan mamando el dinero de nuestra prestigiada firma de bienes raíces.

—Supongo que puedo ponerme un blazer mañana.

—¿Supone?

—Es que no tengo trajes y la verdad es que salen de mi presupuesto… Sé que hay marcas baratas, pero tengo tantas cosas que pagar que…

—No se preocupe por la ropa que usará mañana, mejor acompañe a Ito a recursos humanos. Sé que encontrará algo que se acomode a su ropa de indigente— lo miraba con desprecio.

—Pero director Tamori tengo muchas deudas, sobre todo debo de pagar mi crédito de estudiante. Este trabajo me permite pagarlo y tener para comer, además los horarios que el presidente Tenoh me dio son flexibles, no vivo cerca de Tokio, estoy a las afueras pues tuve que regresar a casa de mis padres porque no podía pagar una renta barata, ni ese lujo puedo darme en este instante.

—Se le han dado muchas oportunidades ¿no?

—Sí director y por eso me esfuerzo en mi trabajo.

—Es una pena que no supiera aprovecharlas, ya le dije que además de vestir como limosnero, es un incompetente— dijo llevando sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón —. Ito, lleva al joven a recursos humanos y explícales mis razones para correrlo.

—Director Tamori, le suplico que no me haga esto— dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Ya escuchó al director! No llore y vamos con las personas de recursos humanos, usted no es digno de representar a una empresa tan prestigiosa como la nuestra.

Las personas alrededor de la escena pudieron observar como Kunzite sonreía, parecía que estaba complacido al ver al chico llorar o incluso suplicarle por una oportunidad. Todos sabían que cuando el director Tamori estaba molesto, lo mejor era evitar el contacto visual con él. Es más, no debías ni respirar porque en ese momento el hombre solamente estaba buscando con quien desquitar la furia que crecía en él. La víctima por lo regular siempre pasaba a recursos humanos y no regresaba al siguiente día. Nadie le informaba nada a Tenoh, pues Kunzite decía que él tenía todo el respaldo del presidente para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Muchos pensaban que eso no era cierto, pero no hablaban porque seguramente la rata asquerosa de Fukuhara estaría dispuesto a hablar. Cosa que solamente les aseguraría despedirse de su trabajo y estar en Ouroboros era genial. Seguramente Tenoh parecía un jefe demasiado despistado, no era tan duro y era muy flexible. Pero eso lo hacía con la gente que él mismo pensaba que cumplía con su trabajo adecuadamente, de no ser de esa manera, los privilegios se acababan y sufrías bajo la lupa de Kou.

—¿Acaso no van a seguir trabajando? — gritó Tamori.

Todos regresaron sus miradas a las computadoras, otros comenzaron a hacer llamadas para buscar nuevos terrenos o verificar cómo iban las construcciones en ellos.

—Deseaba dejarlos ir temprano a sus hogares, pero como les apetece tanto saber sobre mi vida personal o los problemas que tengo con la gente floja de esta empresa. Creo que nos iremos a las 22:00. ¿Qué les parece?

—Pero…

—¿Tiene algún problema señorita?

—Es el cumpleaños de mi hija director Tamori.

—¿Y? Yo debía estar en mi luna de miel, pero me importa más el futuro que le daré a mi esposa y futuros hijos. Por eso estoy aquí, trabajando como burro.

—Cumplirá dos años director, estaba muy feliz porque le llevaré un pastel y…

—No haga promesas que no piensa cumplir— le dijo en mofa.

—Tiene razón, director Tamori— dijo en tristeza.

—Me alegra que resolvieramos este incidente de una manera civilizada, no quería correr a alguien más. Por cierto, la hora de comida es de 30 minutos señores, espero que coman rápido.

La satisfacción de ver a todos en su área sufrir le hacía sentir lleno de energía, caminaba con paso firme a su oficina. Las cosas debían ser de esa manera, no ser un idiota como Tenoh, que seguramente veía a las chicas sufriendo y les daría permiso de retirarse, fuera o no verdad lo que dijeron. Ser duro servía más que ser un muchacho lindo que te deja hacer lo que quieras con su empresa, nadie se burlaría de él como lo hacían con el imbécil de Tenoh.

Llegó a su oficina y se sentó en su hermosa silla, era tan cómoda que comenzó a acariciar su mentón para pensar en algo. Él sabía que debía ganarse la confianza de Tenoh para hacer prosperar su idea del centro comercial en Akigase Koen Park, sabía que él había desechado la idea desde hace mucho tiempo, pero Kunzite jamás dejó de estar al pendiente del terreno en el que ponía todas sus esperanzas para demostrarle a todos que Tenoh era un perfecto idiota y así poder ser el nuevo presidente. Suerte, todo lo que Haruka había construido se debía a golpes de suerte, nada más que eso y ya era hora de que todos se dieran cuenta de la ineficacia de la persona que se hacía llamar presidente.

—¿Qué pasa con esa mirada triste? No les queda bien a sus hermosos ojos azabaches.

Kunzite salió de sus pensamientos y miró que Tenoh asomaba su cabeza al cubículo de la mujer a la que no le permitía ir al cumpleaños de su hija. Ese maldito como siempre se las ingeniaba para echar a perder cada uno de sus planes. Maldecía a Tenoh Haruka por toda la eternidad, es más, maldecía a toda su descendencia.

Su estúpido rostro estaba completamente mortificado al estar observando el malestar de esa mujer. Kunzite siempre había pensado que ella era la preferida de Tenoh porque seguramente se acostaba con él ¡qué asco de mujer! Estaba casada, recién se enteraba que tenía una hija y ese mequetrefe se acostaba con ella. Seguramente no era algo exclusivo con esa mujerzuela, debía tener más, olía las ventajas de Tenoh desde que salía del elevador.

—Desgraciado con suerte— de nuevo murmuró.

Pero sus ojos grises no dejaban de ver la escena de Tenoh, que ahora dejaba colgar la mitad de su cuerpo. ¿Qué hacía ese animal? La respuesta no tardó mucho en llegar, pues la risa de la mujer comenzó a sonar en el pasillo.

—No haga eso señor Tenoh, se puede lastimar.

—¿Eso importa?

—Sí, es nuestro presidente y su salud es importante.

—Bueno, su felicidad y entusiasmo también son importantes en la empresa señorita Shida. Así que espero que pueda decirme la razón que se había robado su hermosa sonrisa y que invade sus hermosos ojos.

—No es nada, se lo juro.

—Mentira vil— Kunzite se levantó de su asiento al ver que el rubio desaparecía, al fin pudo ver su cabello salir de la división de las mamparas —. Algo le ocurre y eso me perturba, vamos dígame lo que le preocupa.

—Tengo mucho trabajo y saldré tarde… No podré cumplir mi palabra a mi hija de llevarle un pastel por su cumpleaños.

—¿Usted no ha terminado su trabajo? — mencionó extrañado.

—Sí.

—Vamos a revisar las cosas, porque me extraña de usted señorita Shida y si es verdad que no ha terminado, voy a lamentar decirle que deberá trabajar horas extra esta semana y no sólo hoy que es el cumpleaños de su hija.

—Qué extraño en Tenoh— dijo para sí Kunzite —. Seguramente esa zorra no le cumplió esta semana.

Y como si realmente fuera un jefe cumplido aquel tipo de cabello cenizo comenzó a hojear las cosas de Shida. Leía con atención cada papel, incluso le pedía que le explicara ciertas cosas. Idiota, no sabía ni lo básico de su negocio. Lo que Kunzite no sabía era que Haruka preguntaba cosas para darse cuenta si ella hacía el trabajo o no. Pero ella respondía con seguridad, así que Haruka simplemente sonreía al darse cuenta de que Shida conocía cada paso que debían dar.

¿No era raro que ella dijera que estaba atrasada con el trabajo? Según los reportes que había revisado esa mañana con Seiya los terrenos que ella tenía en su escritorio eran prioridad y estaban listos. Es más, Shida estaba adelantando otros terrenos que debían salir en otras dos semanas. ¿Sobre qué retraso hablaba? Si ella deseaba salir temprano ese día, podía hacerlo sin problemas. ¿Estaba drogada o qué?

—Mei todo está bien— dijo cortando la formalidad.

—Pero, yo debo terminar este reporte y…

—Esto es de la próxima semana, que por cierto está completo. ¿Por qué deseas quedarte más tiempo? No hay razones para eso, agradezco que seas muy responsable en tu trabajo, pero esto tampoco es un campo de concentración.

—Señor Tenoh, puedo quedarme hasta tarde, no hay problema.

—¿Alguien te ordenó eso?

¡Mierda! Su suerte era la peor del mundo, si a esa mujerzuela se le ocurría mencionar que había corrido a un pasante y los castigaba con quedarse más tiempo se metería en problemas con Tenoh. Necesitaba hacerse amigo del tonto ese, no su enemigo y su plan se iría al carajo. Debía pensar rápido y en segundos decidió salir de su oficina.

—Yo lo hice presidente Tenoh— se acercó hasta el lugar.

—¿Por qué razón? — acariciaba la espalda de Shida.

—No sólo se lo pedí a la señorita Shida, todos en mi área deben quedarse.

—He pedido la razón— ese niño se estaba exaltando.

—Como en este momento no hay partidos de básquetbol pensaba en que si nos ponemos al corriente podríamos convivir… En mi casa una cena el viernes.

—¿Para formar lazos? — allí estaba el rostro de desaprobación de Tenoh, algo que no le agradaba era cenar con sus subordinados. Idiota creído.

—Sí.

—Este equipo va al corriente con el trabajo director Tamori, no es necesario que los deje horas extra.

—Es cierto.

—¿Dónde está el joven Kimura?

—Bueno él no daba el ancho y no estaba bien vestido, sabe que ese es un requisito en mi equipo. Yo, tuve que darle las gracias.

—¡Lo despidió! ¿Cómo se le ocurre? Ese chico necesitaba este empleo y si es por culpa de la maldita vestimenta, se le ha dicho que eso no importa en esta empresa.

—Pero una sudadera deslavada es mucha facha presidente Tenoh.

—¿Dónde está?

—Con Fukuhara en el área de recursos humanos.

—Director Tamori, sé que usted puede despedir gente, pero sólo si es ineficiente y le aseguro que Kimura es un gran elemento— tomó su celular para hacer una llamada —. Hola, dile a Ito que ni se le ocurra correr a Kimura o quien firma la renuncia es él. ¡Me importa un bledo lo que les dijeran, si no quieren perder su trabajo me obedecen! ¿Quién creen que soy? Bien, dile a Ito que quiero a ese muchacho en mi oficina en cinco minutos— colgó.

—Lamento causarle molestias presidente, pero hemos hablado de la presentación en la oficina. Nuestra imagen es importante para los inversionistas, no crea que quiero saltarme su autoridad, realmente no es mi intención— se disculpaba.

—Ya, entiendo— lo miró con algo de molestia —. Si te importa lo que visten, entonces le daré dinero al joven Kimura para que se compre trajes. Ito lo acompañará, porque no quiero que después lo molesten con que son trajes corrientes.

—Presidente Tenoh, no es necesario que le compre ropa a ese pasante.

—¿Qué quieres entonces? ¿Correrlo de nuevo porque viene con la ropa para la que le alcanza? Ya di la orden y me importa un bledo lo que pienses Ku…

—Haruka— apareció Seiya.

—¿Qué pasa Kou?

—Sabes que coincido con el director Tamori sobre el código de vestimenta, pero podemos discutirlo civilizadamente y no con gritos.

—Entiendo, estoy abusando de mi posición— dijo el presidente.

—¿Entonces?

—Director Tamori lamento mucho mi exabrupto, podemos discutir sus ideas sobre el código de vestimenta en la cena que amablemente ofreció llevar a cabo en su casa.

—Es muy amable presidente Tenoh.

—No es necesario que su equipo se quede más horas de las necesarias, todo va bien. Si usted lo desea puede irse a su luna de miel. Le dije que no tenía de qué preocuparse, así que puede irse tres semanas si gusta.

—De ninguna manera, sabe que mi trabajo es importante.

—También su matrimonio.

—Descuide, Misaki entiende que es lo mejor para nuestra futura familia. De hecho, ella fue la que me convenció para no ir.

—Que maravilla, no me lo esperaba. Veo que es una mujer muy ambiciosa y con ganas de salir adelante, eso es bueno.

—Por eso me casé con ella.

—Bien— le sonrió a Kunzite, luego buscó a Seiya —. ¿Consiguió lo que le encargué señor Kou?

—Sí Haruka, aquí tienes.

Haruka tomó una caja en sus manos y le agradeció a su amigo con una gran sonrisa. Después se acercó a Shida que estaba angustiada por la manera en que Haruka había regañado a Kunzite, esa se la iba a cobrar. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz por saber que llegaría a tiempo a la fiesta de su hija, era una suerte que Haruka paseara en ese instante por su pasillo, de otra forma no se habría enterado de que trabajarían hasta tarde.

—Mei— dijo dulcemente.

—¿Sí señor Tenoh?

—Fui algo curioso y me di cuenta de que en las fotos que tienes de tu niña, ella siempre viste o tiene un juguete de Kitty. Le gusta mucho ¿no?

—Sí señor.

—Me tomé el atrevimiento de comprarle un pastel de Kitty, el señor Kou me ayudó a ir por él. Así que ya no estés triste ¿sí?

—No tenía que molestarse presidente Tenoh.

—Es un pequeño agradecimiento por todo lo que haces en la empresa, tómalo.

—Gracias.

—No lo hagas— se acercó a ella seductoramente y Seiya puso los ojos en blanco —. ¿Cuántas veces debo de decirte que eres el amor por el que más he sufrido?

—Señor Tenoh, no diga eso que van a pensar mal de mí. Además, estoy casada y tengo una hija— de nuevo ella estaba roja.

—Nadie tiene que pensar mal de usted, que quede claro que ella nunca me da pie a nada— gritó —. Le gusta romperme el corazón señorita Shida y eso es lo que me tiene haciendo malabares para que me note.

—¡Haruka!

Regañaba Seiya y todos en la oficina se reían, ya conocían el humor de su jefe. Lejos de pensar mal de Shida, sabían perfectamente que coqueteaba con ella simplemente para hacer que el vicepresidente Kou se pusiera de malas. Cosa que siempre funcionaba, aunque no todos deseaban creer eso, para Kunzite eso simplemente le aclaraba el panorama. Estaba claro que Shida y Tenoh tenían algo y obviamente eran amantes.

—Señorita Shida, hágame un favor.

—Sí señor.

—Dele un beso a su hija de mi parte, ¿podrá hacerlo?

—Claro señor.

—Debe ser un beso en la mejilla— la tomó por el mentón y se acercó a besar la mejilla derecha de Shida —. Delicado como el que acabo de depositar en el suyo.

—Presidente Tenoh— la mujer estaba hecha un tomate y Haruka simplemente guiñó su ojo.

—Qué demonios haces Tenoh— gritó Seiya mientras golpeaba su cabeza.

—Le pido que me felicite a la niña.

—Tú de plano no entiendes que estas actitudes te valdrán una denuncia por acoso, ahora quiero que te disculpes con la señorita Shida. Estoy cansado de esos gestos tan infantiles que tienes con ella, la vas a meter en un problema si un día su esposo se aparece y te ve haciendo esas barbaridades. ¡No eres más que un irresponsable patán que no respeta a la señorita Shida! Ella es tan buena y entiende que eres un desastre, por eso no te ha demandado, pero no todas son ella Haruka, ya debes de poner los pies en la tierra y…

De nuevo todos estaban de buen humor por las cosas tan locas que hacía su jefe, ver cómo el señor Kou echaba fuego por la boca era gracioso. Mientras que Tenoh, simplemente afirmaba lentamente como niño regañado y Shida como siempre intentaba controlar esas ganas de agarrar a su jefe por el cuello de su camisa para plantarle un buen beso.

—Imbécil— murmuró Kunzite que de nuevo estaba con el rostro serio, la única diferencia era que todos lo ignoraban pues su atención se la había ganado Haruka.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Chicos nos disculpamos por no estar conectados esta semana, recibimos malas noticias de Tokio este fin de semana y… Odiamos ser tan secos con sus comentarios, o no profundizar tanto, simplemente estamos de luto… Las palabras también lastiman, seamos conscientes en lo que decimos y escribimos a las personas, no sabemos lo que cargan por dentro, o el dolor que sufren.**

**Si se sienten deprimidos, sepan que hay campañas que pueden ayudarlos o nos tienen aquí para escucharlos. Debemos crear consciencia sobre el tema del acoso chicos, para que no volvamos a perder a la gente que amamos.**

**UnbreakableWarrior: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, yo disfruté mucho de ese episodio así que supe de inmediato que ustedes lo disfrutarían. Como dices, Michiru desea dejar atrás la actitud de mártir de su madre y esa es la razón por la que explotó.**

**No te preocupes por el tiempo que te lleve en escribir tu comentario, nosotros estamos felices de leerlos y así como ustedes se toman el tiempo para leer la historia, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es darles el mismo respeto a sus comentarios.**

**Muchas gracias y nos leemos la siguiente semana.**

**Roshell101216 san: **Debemos de admitir que fue lindo que las chicas se reencontraran y no solamente como pareja, sino que vale más porque se conectaron con ellas mismas. No es tan lindo porque discutieron con Usagi y con Esmeralda, algo me dice que no debemos de darle la vuelta tan rápido a ese par, mucho menos a #WeyYa, que no ha aparecido, pero ya huelo su nauseabundo perfume (figurativamente hablando).

No te preocupes por la canción, te puse el link del video en un mensaje privado y, como les comenté antes la traducción está un poco rara, pero ya sabes lo que dice. Espero de todo corazón que te guste la música de ese grupo, a nosotros nos encanta.

Hoy aprendimos una cosa, las chicas están con ganas de estar juntas y por eso se escriben tantas cosas. Seiya lo sabe y Haruka estaba apenada de que su amigo leyera todo el guion que ambas están imaginando. Obviamente la estaba molestando y por eso no hubo mucha profundidad en la charla de ellos.

Sin embargo, como dirían los mexicanos y espero disculpes mi francés… ¡Qué pedo con las chicas! Ellas si no tuvieron pelos en la lengua, a pesar de no ser explícitas o no del todo, se dijeron las cosas que les encanta. Makoto y sus confesiones, Minako y su explicación de "no le temo al fantasma del pene" y Michiru deseando que Haruka sea una fiera. Rei en resumen nos dijo que le chocan las personas cerradas, no creo que deba limitarse a los hombres, pero como la mayoría de ellas tuvieron relaciones sexuales con hombres la mayor parte de su vida pareciera que lo limitaron un poco. Pero no, en resumen, es que a ellas les da flojera que su pareja (no importa el género) no quiera descubrir las diferentes aristas de la sexualidad… #ChicasAlPoder.

Eres como Woder Woman, la verdad, haces de todo, tres trabajos es demasiado y sí, ser ama de casa es un trabajo más. Yo apenas puedo dividirme entre dar terapia a mis pacientes de Japón, la escuela (aunque sean clases en línea nos tienen vueltos locos) y Kai kun. Afortunadamente Karu kun me ha apoyado mucho con las tareas de la casa y las necesidades de nuestro bebé. Sí, soy muy afortunada de estar con alguien que no cree que el bebé y la casa son mi responsabilidad porque la suya es traer el pan a la casa.

Esperamos que cada día sea mejor en tu nuevo trabajo, no te estreses con el home office del antiguo y que tu familia esté saludable. Como siempre te dejamos muchos abrazos virtuales, saludos desde una galaxia muy, muy lejana.

**Pablo395: muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el de esta semana también te agrade.**

**Antes de entrar a Setsuna hay cosas que se deben de complicar. Ya vendrán más momentos de la alianza de las chicas. Primero hay que explorar más baches en el camino de las chicas. Hoy deseaba dejar las cosas más livianas.**

**Saludos y nos leemos pronto.**

**Kyoky chan: **Es difícil modificar costumbres como el ser nocturno. A nosotros nos pasa lo contrario porque nos ha costado despertar estos últimos días. Pero lo importante es que descanses y estés fresca en el trabajo, no queremos que te enfermes.

¿Ya volvió con lo mismo de Pocoyo y el hijo de nuestro vecino? Ya le he dicho que el pequeño es así porque no ponen límites y creo que no se han tomado el tiempo para leer estrategias para educar a un niño. Sobre Pocoyo, yo no sé la razón de su desagrado, es tierno, pero darthuranus dice que ese personaje es la viva imagen de un niño fuera de control. Creo que esa es la razón para que Pocoyo esté prohibido en casa.

Historia: digamos que Esmeralda tampoco es mi personaje favorito, es una mamá muy complicada y sí tienes razón, es tóxica o lo que le sigue. Pero quiero creer que ama a Michiru, lo que pasa es que no se puede expresar como una persona civilizada.

Usagi, no apareció en este episodio cosa que agradezco infinitamente porque ya me tiene cansada. Yo también quiero que ya se dé cuenta de que Seiya es la persona hecha para ella y que el pobre la espera desde hace tiempo. Es muy bueno, quiero que sea feliz. Hoy se pasó de bully con Haruka, pero fue culpa de la rubia por dejarle el celular. Son un par de tremendos.

Mina y Rei, las amo y quiero que todo siga viento en popa con ellas. Hoy los dos grupos de buenos amigos estuvieron en acción y las chicas... Ya sabemos que hablan de todo en sus tiempos libres.

Kunzite es la revelación del momento, no puedo creer que odie a Haruka. No, miento, al verlo con la reptiliana de Misaki, esperaba que fueran tal para cual. Pobre Haruka, tiene a un envidioso en la empresa y sabes... Me da mala espina, creo que esa parejita de reptiles (pobres reptiles por compararlos con tan nefastos seres) serán una piedra en el zapato para la relación de las chicas. Te lo apuesto.

Como siempre ha sido un gusto saludarte, Kai kun te envía más besos y nosotros un caluroso abrazo. Nos leemos la siguiente semana y... Ten una excelente semana en el trabajo.

**Ely Lopez: No puedo describir la emoción que nos da leer tu comentario. Muchas gracias por decir que Tori es una profesional, realmente lo es y no sabes lo mucho que disfruta su profesión.**

**Gracias por los halagos que me brindas, realmente no hago mucho, simplemente comparto las historias que vienen a mi mente. Todo el crédito en las historias debe ser para ustedes los lectores, pues sin su constante apoyo creo que me hubiera rendido al principio. Ustedes son los que activaron la imaginación y por eso siempre les agradeceré.**

**Las chicas se aman más allá de todo problema. Lo que hace en este momento a los innombrables seres diminutos ante lo que acaban de descubrir. Hoy al club se le viene a sumar un nuevo miembro y por lo pronto olvidaremos a los otros.**

**Como siempre gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar y leer. Deseamos que sigas cuidando de ti y tu familia, nosotros nos leemos pronto. Saludos.**

**VaMkHt chan: **Que felicidad que vuelva a contestar uno de tus que eres nuestra mexicana favorita.

Claro hay que presentarlos cuando sean mayores. Me da mucha emoción saber que tienes a una nena en casa, yo quería una, pero no sabía lo lindo que es un niño (no te digo quien no deja a Kai kun en paz) y me muero de ganas por jugar con él. Le hablamos cosas básicas, es decir, lo buscamos por su nombre y ya voltea. Al menos comienza a entender en japonés, español y alemán. De nuevo, no digo nombres, pero alguien quiere que sea como Mozart... Últimamente pienso que se han casado conmigo por mi sangre austriaca y no por amor (mentira).

Cuida mucho a esa hermosa bebé, los sobrinos nos regalan otro tipo de amor. Obviamente das la vida por ellos, te lo digo porque ya extrañamos a nuestro sobrino quien es un niño muy lindo y educado. Además las niñas tienen un encanto natural, se que vas a adorar cambiar pañal, bañarla y odiaras lo que nosotros acabamos de hacer... Cortar uñas... Ok, ok, no lo hicimos nosotros, mi madre lo hizo. Es que realmente aterra tomar su pequeño dedito y cortar su uña. No lo habíamos hecho, así que mi madre nos ha dado un buen regaño. En fin, sé que amarás tener un bebé en casa.

Historia: Set y Michi tienen una alianza, la cual me da miedo por la ventaja de #WeyYa quien parece no dormir por trabar sus bajezas. Mientras Taiki nos sorprendió y sabemos que está enamorado de Set ¿será que esa es la relación destinada a prosperar? Cada una con su cada cual. Bueno, eso si olvidamos los desastres del innombrable.

Esmeralda ¿qué puedo hablar de ella? Muy poco, no creo que sea mala tan madre, simplemente que siento que ella se cree más la hermana por momentos y no la madre. Se nos ha dicho que la tipa fue mamá joven, pero no sabemos la edad o no queremos hacer la cuenta, me parece que esa es la razón por la que algunas veces siente a Michiru como una mascota y no una hija.

Al no creerse del todo que es madre, no sabe dirigirse correctamente a su hija, la cual tiene más problemas que ella. Cree que educa siendo una completa inconsciente con Michiru y no medita en las consecuencias de sus palabras. Realmente debemos pensar mucho en ellas...

#AmigaDateCuenta es una historia distinta pues la mujer más que enamorada, parece encaprichada con Haruka porque ella misma comprende que no la corresponden. Pero se ha dedicado a tirar porquería contra Michiru. Razón que mata de desamor a Seiya, que si te das cuenta la ama y no se mete entre ella y su "amor" por Haruka. Da consejos para que Usagi al fin pueda dejar ir a Haruka, pero nuestra amiga parece niño consentido.

Rei y Mina, son un amor y ellas se pueden llevar como deseen, siempre y cuando se mantengan juntas (porque no los deben desde la historia pasada). Claro que ellas son iguales, pero siempre he sentido que Rei es más seria por la escuela fifi (diría su presidente) y ella debe actuar de manera recatada y no es una "salvaje" como Minako. Ya leí esa short story del manga donde Minako va a la escuela de Rei y te juro que es muy divertida. Justo remarca eso, a pesar de que Rei pueda dar una impresión fría, distante y súper bitch (disculpa la palabra), ella en realidad es una chica divertida. Debes ser Minako para dejar que ella deje salir todo ese encanto.

Esperamos que sigas estando bien de salud, acá en casa estamos bien porque ese ser de oscuridad ya fue sancionado. Así que a nosotros nos queda enviar buenas vibras a la humanidad.

Salufos y abrazos afectuosos, nos leemos pronto.

**NOTA: **Gracias Ely chan y Roshell san por felicitarme en el día del psicólogo en México, estoy feliz porque ahora me felicitan dos veces, el 20 de mayo y el 13 de octubre. Sobre todo chicas, gracias por levantarnos el ánimo en esta semana tan difícil que hemos tenido... Distrageron el pesar que se ha colado en mi alma, porque no pude ayudar a mi buena amiga. Al saber las terribles noticias me he reprochado una y otra vez el no haber percibido el dolor y la angustia que consumían su corazón. Espero ser mejor cada día y ayudar a muchas personas que sufran como ella. Si necesitan alguien que los escuche o simplemente desean desahogarse aquí estamos, estaremos pendientes del PM.

**Amigos, gracias por estar otra semana con nosotros y la historia, son los mejores. Nos leemos la siguiente semana y por favor sigan con las medidas sanitarias a pesar de que está a punto de terminar la campaña de la sana distancia.**

—Si no desean perderse las actualizaciones de la historia den follow o fav a la historia. Así cada que subamos un nuevo episodio su mail hará tolón tolón para avisarles que pueden disfrutar de él.

—**Saludos a todos los lectores, incluidos los ninjas. ¿Nosotros donde nos leemos Tori?**

—En fanfic, またね!


	25. Episodio 25

**Ni Sailor Moon o sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia se ha creado para entretener a quien la lee.**

**Nota: Este episodio contiene ideología machista y violencia intrafamiliar. Quiero dejar en claro que no comparto dicho pensamiento y no estoy a favor de ningún tipo de violencia. Aclarado el punto, disfruten la lectura. **

* * *

XXV.

**Año 2021**

El parabrisas de su auto se llenaba de gotas cada que avanzaba, el gran diluvio que caía sobre las calles de Tokio hacía que ella se moviera más lento de lo habitual. Aquel Tesla color granate no dejaba de navegar por la gran avenida, tenía miedo de llegar a su destino pues sabía el gran dolor que le causaría ver todo cambiado. Seguramente en su departamento las fotos y las cartas de amor se habrían borrado, ahora todo estaría a merced de la soledad, la tristeza y el llanto.

¿Qué estaría haciendo su futuro yo? Seguramente estaría en aquel bar que abría a la media noche, donde las personas se la pasaban contando historias sobre ellos o sucesos de los que no encontraban respuesta para salir adelante. ¿Estaría llorando frente al señor Matsumoto y las chicas? Koseta y Chikako se molestarían con ella al darse cuenta de que no cumplió con su palabra de luchar por el amor de su vida. ¿Qué podía hacer? Darse cuenta de que por culpa de un idiota aquellos ojos verdes habían dejado de mirarla como si fuera lo único importante en el mundo. La manera tan amorosa de hablar le pertenecía a otra mujer, sin embargo, Setsuna no dejaba de sentirse tan miserable pues al darse por vencida había soltado lo único que la aferraba a Haruka.

Esta vez no era el simple deseo de salvar a la mujer que amaba de morir, todo iba perfectamente en su vida hasta ese maldito año, en ese maldito mes. Pensar en lo que había sido o cómo es que había sido feliz con Haruka, simplemente la martirizaba. Estaba molesta con ella misma, no por dejar que Mamoru entrara a sus vidas, sino porque odiaba al hombre con todas sus fuerzas, ella nunca odio y eso le dolía. Hubo un futuro en el que seguramente esta lluvia y esta salida por las calles de Tokio pudieron significar todo menos vagar para olvidar.

Setsuna ya sin ganas de manejar puso el piloto automático de su carro, en ese instante lo único que deseaba era llorar en silencio. Sabía que debía llegar a algún lugar, el dispositivo no manejaría en círculos como ella lo estaba haciendo. No vio el destino que escogió, pues en sí, eso era la metáfora perfecta de lo que había ocurrido con su vida. Dejó que un "piloto automático" la guiara sin saber el destino y eso había afectado su vida para siempre.

Miro por la ventana, no para ver a la gente correr por las calles, sino que enfocó sus hermosos ojos en las gotas. Cada que una de ellas se estiraba agonizando por el vidrio, deseaba salir corriendo de su hermoso automóvil y así dejar que su agonía se mezclara con la de millones de personas, en Tokio. Setsuna siempre creyó que cada que un diluvio caía, significaba que la tristeza de los humanos al fin encontraba un lugar para desaparecer. Aquel sonido hipnotizaba a la chica, un mechón de su largo cabello le cubrió el rostro, qué loco, incluso su cuerpo deseaba tapar el dolor que en ese momento la atormentaba.

Llegó a un alto y el grito de un muchacho la sacó de sus cavilaciones, despejó ese mechón de sus ojos. Al fin ubicó al muchacho que corría agitando la mano derecha para saludar a una persona, él se cubría la cabeza con un periódico que chorreaba y aún así su ánimo no estaba derrumbado. La razón era una chica que lo esperaba con un paraguas en la entrada de un edificio, ella reía al ver al muchacho empapado a pesar de que él creía que el periódico le había cubierto perfectamente de aquel diluvio.

¿Haruka habría corrido así por ella en ese futuro muerto? El muchacho al fin se cubrió en aquella fachada en la que lo esperaban. Así un cabello cenizo apareció, era Haruka la que estaba agitando sus brazos como los perros para sacudir el agua que escurría de su gabardina color beige. El corazón de Setsuna se estrujó, seguramente la chica era Michiru, pero su sorpresa fue enorme al enfocar a la mujer en cuestión. Era ella, que metía una de sus manos a su bolso para buscar un pañuelo y secar el rostro de su amada.

—_Vamos, dame un beso_— decía la de cabellos cenizos.

—_Estás mojada, no voy a dejar que me empapes_— se reía.

—_No seas mala Set, dame uno pequeño_— extendió sus brazos.

—_Haruka nos vamos a enfermar_— pero no se resistió a darle un abrazo a Haruka.

—_¿Acaso no es mejor?_

—_¿Por qué estaría bien que nos enfermáramos ambas?_ — cuestionó.

—_Así no saldríamos de la cama._

—_No necesitamos hacer esa locura para no salir de ella_— rodeó el cuello de Haruka con sus brazos y la besó.

Cerró los ojos, no deseaba seguir "imaginando" cosas que simplemente le perforaban el corazón. Aquel dolor parecía marcar su piel con un hierro al rojo vivo, empuñó sus manos para controlar el odio creciente que volvía a colarse por sus venas. Pero nada en el mundo le haría evitar abrir la mano derecha y voltear con furia para golpear a la persona que invadió el lugar del copiloto.

—¡Cómo te atreves! — dijo luego de ver como la cara de Mamoru giraba e incluso parte de su saliva se impactaba en su ventana — ¡Cómo tienes el cinismo de subir a mi auto y contarme lo que ella y yo solíamos hacer en los días lluviosos!

—¿Cuántas veces más son las que debo de disculparme contigo?

Dijo un poco molesto por la manera en la que fue recibido por su alumna, sabía que era justo que ella lo tratara de esa forma, pero reconocer sus errores no era lo mismo que recibir aquel golpe que seguramente le dejaría una marca. Escuchar la respiración acelerada de Setsuna le regresó a la realidad, ella no lo disculparía rápidamente, él había destruido una gran relación. Los recuerdos que él le contaba no le pertenecían pues para ella siempre sería un "¿y si…?" nunca algo que realmente vivió. Pesares y arrepentimientos, eso es lo que lastimaba a la mujer de mirada granate. La pobre Setsuna no estaría satisfecha por escuchar relatos de un tiempo de paz en su vida, un futuro en el que ella y Haruka estaban completamente enamoradas la una de la otra. Uno en el que todo parecía sencillo, pues el mundo estaba a sus pies y el infortunio parecía ser un mito.

—¿Acaso no comprendes? No quiero volver a saber de ti, tú te metiste en nuestra vida y manipulaste todo para olvidar tu culpa— quitó el piloto automático y estacionó su auto para no retrasar la circulación.

—¿Culpa? — eso ya era demasiado y ahora estaba molesto.

—Saber que tu hija murió en el verdadero futuro, que jamás podrías hacer las paces con ella por haberla abandonado. ¿Crees que soy una tonta? Esto no lo hiciste para que ella pudiera vivir, ni siquiera porque desearas que fuera amada. Esos son pretextos estúpidos para tapar la verdad, te sentiste tan miserable de no poder resolver las cosas con ella. Creíste que al salvarla pagabas tu deuda con tu hija, pero no fue así. La culpa creció, cosa que te sacó de quicio y buscaste una nueva razón. "Oh, debe ser que ella necesitaba conocer el amor" dijiste y llegaste a la conclusión de que mi esposa debía ser la perfecta candidata. ¿Por qué no la salvaste sin tener que involucrar a Haruka? ¿Por qué no le buscaste a otra persona para que se salvara? Tú no tienes sentimientos por nadie, simplemente eres un narcisista enfermo que busca sentirse bien consigo mismo. El único amor que necesitaba tu hija es el tuyo, el del hombre que la abandonó y eres tan desgraciado y cobarde que no se lo puedes dar. Esa es la única manera en la que tu culpa va a desaparecer, al menos con tu hija. Pero ahora te mata la culpa que sientes conmigo… ¿Por qué nos utilizaste?

—¿Quieres la verdad?

—Sí— dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

—Tienes razón al decir que por miedo y cobardía no me acerqué a mi hija después de salvarla, es loco que lo diga, pero la salvé sin involucrar a Haruka. ¿Sabes qué pasó?

—¿Qué?

—Michiru se suicidó, en su pequeña nota simplemente le agradeció a su madre el haberla dado a luz y enfatizó que a su manera la amó. Mi hija escribió que lo único que había deseado era ser amada, tanto odio de la gente la hizo escapar… Ya no quería estar con gente que la trataba peor que a la basura… Michiru se colgó… Dios, me sentí peor porque cuando Esmeralda se enteró del fallecimiento de mi hija, ella… Ella…— le costaba completar todo, en ese momento Setsuna supo que el hombre no mentía — Esmeralda también lo hizo, así que es verdad, la culpa de haber matado a mi familia siempre me atormentó. Entonces cuando te conocí, Haruka y tú eran dos viajeras en el tiempo… Un par enamorado y muy feliz, verlas me molestaba, la manera en la que se trataban, el amor que se profesaban. Deseaba que Michiru hubiera tenido esa oportunidad, y ese día como caído del cielo, Haruka habló del accidente de sus padres. El mismo del que había rescatado a mi hija… Así como tú te imaginaste a Haruka contigo bajo la lluvia hace unos minutos, yo imaginaba a Michiru siendo tú. Concluí que la muerte le había arrebatado a mi hija el destino de conocer a Haruka, si tan sólo se hubieran conocido antes. Pero para mi mala suerte el único momento que tuvieron juntas era ese accidente.

—¿Nos envidiabas?

—Sí, yo me sentí así con Esmeralda justo antes de que se embarazara e incluso me sentía así después de que Michiru nació. Era feliz de arrullar a mi hija, al momento de cambiar su pañal o cuando me sonreía. Hasta que un día me sentí estancado, mi vida era ir a trabajar, llegar a casa, escuchar a Esmeralda contarme sobre temas rutinarios de una ama de casa. Estaba seguro de que la vida me deparaba algo más importante, no simplemente ser padre y esposo. No sabes cuantas veces me reproché el sentirme así, era terrible Setsuna y no dejé de pensar en ello a pesar de lo cobarde que era. Hasta que un día sin pensar mucho hice mi maleta, caminé a la puerta y no miré atrás… Una nota, eso fue lo que le dejé a mi esposa, el mundo era más grande que una casa en un barrio en Tokio.

—No tuviste ni la valentía de decirlo en su cara.

—Si hubiera visto la carita angelical de Michiru, no hubiera tenido el valor y quizá me hubiera conformado con esa vida.

—Que idiota eres.

—¿Crees que merezco ser perdonado por mi hija? No Setsuna, por eso luego de ver la manera en la que Haruka amaba supe que ella era la persona más capacitada para hacer feliz a mi hija. Nunca la podría dejar, pues la amaría más que a nadie y no me equivoqué. Sé que me odiarás más por decirlo de nuevo, pero la verdad es que Haruka ama más a Michiru de lo que pudo amarte en cualquiera de los futuros en los que tuvieron algo. Al intentar separarla de mi hija para volver a hacerte feliz, me volví a sentir un desgraciado. Sí, tienes razón, Michiru necesita el amor de su padre, pero no tengo la cara para ver de nuevo a mi hija, por eso se lo demuestro a la distancia. Nunca más dejaré que Michiru se quede sin Haruka, así que lo siento por ti, pero lo que deseabas tener con Haruka ha de desaparecer y no lo lamento. Por Michiru volvería a dejarte sin la mujer que amas, porque la felicidad de mi hija es más importante que la tuya.

—¿Sí? — dijo con coraje.

—Sí.

—¿Por eso salvaste a Haruka cuando tuvo problemas para regresar en el tiempo?

Mamoru sonrió como si se mofara de Setsuna, pero la chica percibió que algo más ocurría en esa sonrisa tan socarrona que le daba el hombre. Nada bueno venía de ella, por eso supo que lo que Mamoru decía sobre querer ayudar a Michiru podía ser mentira. Ya nada de lo que él hablaba era algo en lo que podía confiar, ese hombre no era el mismo Mamoru que le había confesado haber manipulado las cosas para salvar a su hija. No, este era un maldito que se había acercado a ella para burlase.

Setsuna llegó a la conclusión de que Mamoru realmente deseaba hacer todo lo posible para retener a Haruka y a Michiru. No entendía si era por buenas o malas razones, pero, así como él por motivos egoístas deseaba que las chicas estuvieran juntas, Setsuna había entendido algo. Claro que al principio había acercado a Haruka con Michiru para salvar su vida, podía decir que ella misma había sido egoísta porque el salvar a la rubia y a Hotaru era lo único que le importaba. Al carajo Kaioh, sí, eso lo pensó muchas veces, porque si ella no se salvaba del accidente. Pero sí lo hacían Haruka y Hotaru, entonces ella podría llegar después a sus vidas.

Hoy en día, estaba completamente segura de que la felicidad de Haruka era más importante, su alianza con Michiru para detener los planes de Mamoru eran porque entendía que no podía volver a ver tristes los ojos de la rubia. Sin Michiru estaban nublados, sin vida a pesar de estar a su lado… Mamoru estaba en lo correcto, el amor que Haruka tenía por Michiru era más grande que el que le pudo tener a ella.

—Me temo que las cosas van a cambiar pronto Set y resulta que sales sobrando en la vida de Haruka— su blanca dentadura se dejó ver al momento en el que él sonrió.

—¿Qué estás tramando?

—¿Yo? Yo no planeo nada, tú sola cavaste tu tumba y… Lamento decir que Haruka ya no va a tolerarte Meioh.

Así como llegó, Mamoru salió del auto de Setsuna, ella miró como el tipo cruzaba la calle. Estaba impactada con la manera en la que él había actuado, eso simplemente le dio mala espina. Chiba se detuvo y señaló algo, de nuevo apareció esa risita burlona que ya tenía desesperada a Setsuna.

—¿Haruka? — dijo al volver su mirada a la puerta del copiloto pues unos golpeteos en la ventana la hicieron reaccionar.

—Abre— pidió con una voz serena.

Setsuna abrió las puertas de su auto, la rubia estaba completamente empapada y fuera de sí. La chica ya sabía como distinguir la furia de Haruka a pesar de que ella hablara con tranquilidad.

—Lamento mojar los asientos de tu lujoso auto— continuó la de mirada esmeralda.

—No te preocupes.

—Teníamos un trato Setsuna.

—¿No entiendo de que hablas?

—Deja de hacerte la tonta, estoy cansada y sé que no eres la mujer de mi tiempo, eres la del pasado.

—Haruka, ¿por qué estás tan molesta?

—Dijiste que solucionaríamos las cosas como pareja, te pedí que dejaras en paz a Michiru. No quería volver a jugar con su vida, ¿por qué pensaste que no me daría cuenta de los cambios que estás haciendo?

—¿Cómo?

—¿Hiciste que regresáramos? En este tiempo, el hombre por el que Michiru no regresó conmigo acaba de casarse con otra mujer. Nunca la conoció, eso quiere decir que las cosas en el pasado están cambiando y no era lo que deseaba. No funcionó, se lo dije a ese hombre, no deseaba que todo regresara a ser un juego sobre mi persona. Michiru y yo no estamos destinadas a estar juntas, nosotras sí y tú…

—Haruka, sé que la amas y estabas triste de saber que ella se había enamorado de alguien más. Te amo más allá de todo, jamás te dejaría estar a mi lado simplemente porque te conformas.

—Te amo Setsuna, no me he conformado contigo. Si me conformo con alguien, entonces ese alguien es ella.

—No, si pudieras viajar a mi tiempo y pudieras ver la manera en la que miras a Michiru, comprenderías que lo que dices es una tontería sin sentido. Michiru es la mujer a la que amas más allá de todo. No digo que no me ames, lo haces y por eso siempre estaré agradecida contigo, pero no es ni la decima parte de lo que sientes por Kaioh.

—¿De verdad sabes que te amo?

—Haruka— intentó acariciar su rostro.

—No, no me toques Setsuna… Me acabas de demostrar que lo que dijo ese sujeto es real, tú simplemente me engañaste. Todo esto que hiciste, el involucrar a Taiki para separarnos es la prueba máxima de que la que manipuló todo eres tú.

—No Haruka, las cosas no son así. Simplemente quiero salvarte, no importa si amas a otra mujer, lo que deseo es tenerte viva.

—¡Salvarme! Setsuna me estás destruyendo, no me importa morir en cinco años porque en todo ese tiempo habría sido feliz a tu lado. Sin embargo, te diste por vencida, tiraste lo nuestro al caño y todo por miedo a la muerte, no debemos temerle porque las personas que le temen son las que sienten culpa. ¿Tantas ganas tenías de que Taiki te hiciera suya?

—¿Qué? Te lo he dicho millones de veces, Taiki es un amigo y sí, hubo un tiempo en el que intentamos algo, pero te conocí y…

—No me interesa si lo quisiste o no, incluso deje los celos por él a un lado… Me importaba lo que sentías por mí o al menos lo que me hiciste creer que sentías por mí.

—Haruka te amo, hago todo esto por salvarte ¿acaso hay prueba más grande que esa?

—Pudimos salvarme juntas, eso es lo que he intentado decirte todo este maldito tiempo. Ese hombre me dijo que desde que nos enteramos de ese pequeño contratiempo, tú intentaste hacer las cosas por tu cuenta. Para tu desgracia siempre me enteraba y ha pasado algo en común. Te he pedido hasta el cansancio que trabajáramos juntas, como la maldita pareja que dices que somos, pero no, tú siempre actúas sola y juegas a ser dios con mi vida. Pero esta vez ya estoy cansada, me tienes hasta el culo con tu egoísmo Setsuna… ¡Hasta el culo! — golpeó la puerta con el puño.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Si tanto deseas que me quede con Michiru, eso va a ocurrir. Mamoru dijo que mañana todo cambiaría, este futuro en el que ambas estamos juntas y que Michiru está sola desaparecerá. Ella iba a ser muy feliz con el tal Shoei y tendrían un hijo, encontraría el amor al lado de ese tipo y al momento de morir no se arrepentiría de nada, así como yo. Tu maldita arrogancia no te dejó ver más allá del futuro en donde me caso con Michiru, él sabe que ni así nos salvamos… Pero Esta vez si debo morir, lo haré al lado de Kaioh.

—¡Mamoru miente Haruka!

—La mentirosa eres tú, me dijo que en tu tiempo Michiru te fue a pedir ayuda porque sospecha de él.

—Mamoru te está manipulando Haruka.

—¿Por qué me va a manipular mi futuro suegro?

—¡Te dijo la verdad!

—La única manera de salvarnos era que tanto ella como yo tuviéramos un hijo. Ella lo tuvo con la persona a la que amaba, nosotras pudimos hacer lo mismo con el método ROPA y así salvaríamos a Hotaru— los ojos de Setsuna se abrieron al escuchar el nombre de la niña —. No te sorprendas, también me habló de nuestra hija adoptiva, pero querías hacer todo a tu manera y no intentaste buscar una solución a mi lado.

—No, Mamoru miente Haruka— lloraba impactada.

—Ahora ese hijo lo tendré con ella, así que evita acercarte a mi futura esposa y a mí o te juro que no te lo perdonaré. ¡Entiendes!

Setsuna no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ese tipo había jugado bien sus cartas. Ella sabía que en el futuro que las chicas se podían salvar si estaban juntas puesto que la muerte las había unido. No había razón para que murieran, su pecado quizá fue el confiarse y no checar si se salvaban o no. Esa risa socarrona de Mamoru apareció en su cabeza, él le había mentido a Haruka y su alianza con Michiru estaba en riesgo.

—Mamoru trama algo Haruka.

—Sí, respetar mi petición. Le dije que no dejara que tú o alguien más me separe de la mujer por la que me decidí en el pasado. En tu verdadero tiempo, me dijo que la Haruka del pasado no se dio por vencida con Michiru… Bien, lo respeto a pesar de que sé que tú manipulaste las cosas.

—Haruka, debes de escucharme.

—No, ya no creo en lo que sale de tu boca. De ella escurre más ponzoña que de la boca de una serpiente venenosa.

—Haruka.

—Desde hoy estás muerta para mí y no falta mucho para que te odie en tu tiempo. Así que no te me acerques más, ni en este u otros futuros.

—No digas eso, sé que estás molesta y lo entiendo, pero te puedes arrepentir luego.

—Descuida, no lo haré… No te quiero cerca de mi mujer, de nuestro bebé o de mí, vete lejos y no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino.

—¿Eso quieres? — la rubia afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza— Pues no le daré el gusto a ese manipulador. Ahora largo de mi auto Tenoh.

—Él ya sabe qué decirme, cada que desees meter tus narices en mi vida— dijo antes de cerrar la puerta con furia.

* * *

**Presente**

Levantó su brazo para cubrir su rostro de los imponentes rayos del sol, acababa de terminar una llamada grupal con sus amigas. Se había sentido humillada cuando Michiru sugirió que era extraño que les llamase para presumirles sobre su luna de miel en Hawái y que no lo hiciera por video. Misaki bufó llena de desesperación al notar que su mentira estaba a punto de ser descubierta, así que prendió su computadora para buscar sonidos de playa. Añadió que estaba buscando su protector solar para poder ir a broncearse a la terraza de su cuarto.

—_De acuerdo._

Respondió Michiru sin mucho interés en pelear, Minako, Makoto y las otras chicas siguieron el ejemplo de la fotógrafa para poder terminar la odiosa llamada lo antes posible. Pero ese tipo de actitud parecía ser el incentivo necesario para que la chica siguiera presumiendo cada una de las ventajas de estar casada con un importante ejecutivo como lo era Kunzite.

—_Sí, no sabes cómo te envidiamos— _soltó Makoto.

Cosa que molestó a Misaki, no dejaría que esta vez esa tipa se saliera con la suya y la hiciera sentirse mal. ¿Qué no entendía que ninguna de ellas estaría a su altura? Ya no eran iguales y ellas debían de estar agradecidas de que Misaki siguiera siendo su amiga. Elevaba el estatus social de ese grupito de su infancia, se lo hizo saber. Sin embargo, Makoto no respondió a la provocación. Si eso no servía para despertar la furia de las chicas, entonces lo que seguía era desesperar a Minako.

—_¿Tú sigues por el camino del mal? — _cuestionó a la rubia.

La respuesta fue un poco engorrosa, pues le comentó que había encontrado un excelente lugar para comer al lado de su pareja. Pronto Minako captó la atención de las otras mujeres quienes le preguntaban fascinadas que clase de comida servían en ese lugar.

—_Mexicana, pero eviten los burritos— _se rio.

A Makoto se le ocurrió preguntar la razón para evitar aquella comida, cuando Minako explicó las cosas Misaki estuvo a punto de vomitar. ¿Quién podía hablar de la consistencia y cantidad de lo que evacúas por el recto? Además de agregar que el olor que dejó en el baño de su novia duró mucho tiempo, inclusive Rei estaba completamente molesta con ella porque no pudo pasar a su sanitario por una hora. Pero que lo demás era muy bueno y no había tenido esa clase de problemas.

—_Enchiladas, tacos y algo llamado… Sope, sí eso es genial y no me hagan seguir con la descripción del tamal. Son estupendos, uno de los meseros nos vio satisfechas y nos dijo que un caballito de tequila ayudaba para el "desempache"._

—_¿Funcionó? — _preguntó Hana.

—_No lo sé, pero eso arde como el diablo cuando te lo pasas._

—_¡Vaya! — _las chicas estaban sorprendidas.

Tremenda idiotez de la que hablaban, lo mejor sería retomar el control de la plática para presumir un poco del viaje que no había realizado por culpa de su esposo y su adicción al trabajo. Por su culpa debía de estar oculta de sus amigas para que no se burlaran de ella cuando se enteraran de que no tuvo luna de miel. Mentir era la mejor opción, necesitaba aclararles que ella ya podía darse lujos que ella en su vida se darían. Que tristeza de vida, mientras que ella era la reina del mundo, sus amigas eran unas plebeyas que jamás entenderían las delicias de la vida.

Para ser honestos, ella odiaba al imbécil de su esposo más que a nadie en ese momento. Se suponía que Kunzite era un hombre poderoso que no debía preocuparse por el trabajo, para eso estaba el inútil de su secretario Fukuhara. Pero no, la excusa de su esposo fue que el dinero no caía de los árboles, él debía de trabajar sin importar las cosas. Entonces ella pensó en una brillante solución, hacer el trabajo en la luna de miel home office o algo por el estilo. La sugerencia no le agradó a su marido que rompió los palillos que tenía en la mano por la rabia de que ella hablase tonterías.

—_Tú no entiendes que yo nací para ser más, no un directivo de tres centavos. Si no quieres vestirte de Prada, entonces no iré a trabajar; pero no me molestes si no tienes que presumirles a tus amigas._

—_De acuerdo, no iremos a la luna de miel— _dijo sin ningún entusiasmo.

—_Esa es la actitud de una buena esposa._

Aquella respuesta que le hacía sentirse miserable, esa primera semana de casada ya era un martirio. Estaba feliz de no tener que barrer, lavar la ropa o tomar el transporte público pues Kunzite había contratado a gente que le ayudaba en eso. Lo único que ella debía hacer era la comida y ocuparse de su traje para ir a trabajar, una buena esposa siempre debe de hacer la vida de su marido fácil ¿cierto?

—_Chicas la llamada era para que Misaki nos contara cómo es Hawái_— escuchó la vos de Michiru.

—¡La odio! — lanzó una almohada de su sofá — Seguramente la muy maldita lo hizo para burlarse de mí, lo peor es que tuve que buscar como loca fotos de ese lugar e inventarme las actividades que habíamos hecho Kunzite y yo en nuestra luna de miel. ¿Por qué Mochi insiste en arruinarme mi vida? Me choca que se quiera hacer pasar por una persona amable y linda, yo sé que lo hizo para fastidiarme.

—_Vamos, no lo tomes a mal. Creo que ya es hora de limar asperezas Misaki, si somos amigas, deberíamos dejar de comportarnos como enemigas._

—¿Por qué debo de recordar esas ridículas palabras? Estúpida Mochi, me pone de malas tener que saber de ella. En todo quiere imitarme, por eso quería salir con el jefe de Kunzite, estaba celosa de que yo sí soy gente con clase.

Las chicas como siempre felicitaron a Michiru por madurar y ella simplemente decía que en esta vida lo mejor es vivir en paz con todos. ¿De dónde sacaba tanta cursilería? Misaki rodó los ojos para evidenciar la molestia y fastidio que le daban las palabras de Kaioh, pero pronto notó que nadie notaba lo que ella hacía.

—_Misaki ¿son las 18:00 en Tokio? — _dijo Minako.

—_¿Y?_

—_La diferencia horaria es de 19 horas con respecto a Hawái. Eso quiere decir que, si son las seis de la tarde en Tokio, allá son las 23:00._

Misaki estaba fastidiada por tener que escuchar a Michiru y a sus amigas, ya habían arruinado su única distracción. Ese día estaba tan molesta por no estar en su luna de miel que pensó que molestar a sus amigas le haría sentir mejor, cosa que no estaba ocurriendo. Ahora Minako tenía que meter su cuchara en ese tema, ¿cómo se le había olvidado ese detalle? Incluso ella recordó que había dicho que tomaba el sol en la terraza de su habitación. ¿Cómo podría solucionar tal descuido?

—_Los rayos del sol son tan fuertes que incluso puedes asolearte en la noche._

No había pensado bien lo que dijo, incluso pudo escuchar que Makoto ahogó sus ganas de burlarse. Seguramente la habían descubierto, se mofarían de elma en cuanto se apareciera por la calle o se quedaran de ver. Eso no ocurriría, primero muerta antes de que un grupo de mujeres de clase media se riese de ella, Kunzite pagaría muy caro su error de no llevarla a su hermosa luna de miel.

—_Chicas debo irme, tengo que ir a… Cortarme el cabello— _soltó Michiru un poco incómoda que colgó al instante.

—_Nosotras también, disfruta asolearte bajo la luna Misaki— _escupió Makoto.

—_No te quemes— _reía Minako.

—_Y no olvides traernos recuerdos— _se rieron Hana y compañía.

Una vez más el coraje de que sus amigas se rieran de ella la tenía a punto de querer destrozar la casa que ahora compartía con Kunzite. Miró con resentimiento la foto de ella y de su esposo, esa que dejaba ver lo felices que estaban de ser marido y mujer. Ahora sentía que el tipo que le cumplía cada uno de sus caprichos mientras fueron novios se había desvanecido y daba paso a un marido descuidado y bruto.

Se acercó lentamente al marco, lo tomó y comenzó a apretarlo con resentimiento. Por culpa de Kunzite se habían burlado de ella. Este iba a ser su único matrimonio y debía ser perfecto de punta a punta, pero este animal le estaba complicando las cosas. Para ella era horrible pasar por este tipo de penas. Levantó sus brazos, estaba a nada de arrojar la fotografía cuando la puerta de la casa se escuchó.

—¿Qué haces Misaki? — dijo su esposo con mucha seriedad.

—Tú, es bueno que llegues. Por tu culpa mis amigas se rieron de mí.

—¿Qué hice?

—No fuimos a nuestra luna de miel porque tienes que estar trabajando. Así que como me han estado preguntando, les tuve que llamar para que no me estuvieran importunando y se dieron cuenta de que les mentí al decirles que estaba en Hawái.

—¿Dónde están mis pantuflas? — respondió su esposo sin importarle un bledo lo que ella estaba diciendo sobre la burla de las chicas. Es más, ni se sentía interesado en ofrecerle una disculpa, lo único que pasó por su boca fueron esas palabras tan tontas.

—¿Escuchaste lo que dije Kunzite?

—Sí, cometiste la tontería de llamarle a tus amigas y descubrieron que no fuimos a nuestra luna de miel. Ahora dime dónde están mis pantuflas.

—¡Yo qué sé!

Kunzite se llevó un par de dedos al tabique de su nariz, estaba fastidiado del día que había tenido que atravesar en la oficina con las tonterías de Tenoh. Ahora debía llegar a casa y escuchar tonterías. Misaki nunca vio a su marido enojado, pero sabía que esa cara de desaprobación que estaba apareciendo en su rostro significaba algo parecido a lo que ella estaba pensando en ese instante.

—Misaki, quiero que me escuches bien— dijo con voz gutural —. Creo que fui claro con tus padres cuando expuse lo que busco en una esposa y pensé que tu madre te había explicado las 11 reglas de una buena esposa.

—¿Crees que seguiré una guía de 1953? Estás loco si crees…

Pero tardó más en completar la pregunta que Kunzite en salir del genkan y acercarse a ella para darle una bofetada. Misaki abrió los ojos como si se tratase de dos enormes platos, jamás la había tratado de esa manera y hoy el chico que antes había conocido se estaba sepultando en el recuerdo del noviazgo. El calor que invadió su mejilla le hizo llevar de manera automática su mano a ella, no sobó el golpe, estaba anonadada de que su marido se atreviera a ponerle una mano encima.

—Si quieres ser tratada como a una bestia, yo no tengo problemas pues incluso los animales aprenden a golpes. O te comportas, o tendré que reprenderte Misaki.

No podía hacer que su voz saliera de su boca, así que se limitó a responder con el movimiento positivo de su cabeza. Kunzite al fin sonrió un poco, bajó un poco la mirada para darle a entender a su esposa que deseaba sus pantuflas de inmediato.

—Creo que la señora del aseo las llevó al cuarto.

—¿Y qué esperas para venir a ponerme mis pantuflas?

Ella corrió para buscar las dichosas porquerías esas que tanto deseaba su esposo, Misaki creyó que al regresar a la sala se encontraría con su esposo en el sofá. Para su sorpresa, Kunzite seguía en la entrada.

—Aquí tienes.

—¿No fui claro al decir que las pongas en mis pies?

—Sí.

—Entonces agáchate y ponme las pantuflas… Mientras lo haces recita la guía, quiero estar seguro de que recuerdas lo que es una buena esposa.

—Son 11 reglas que te mantendrán feliz para poder ser la esposa que siempre deseaste Kunzite— él se quedó en silencio para indicar que podía continuar —. Regla uno: Tener lista la cena, debo planificar con tiempo una deliciosa cena para cuando llegues del trabajo. De esa manera te demuestro que he pensado en ti y lo mucho que me preocupan tus necesidades. Tanto trabajo te deja muy hambriento.

—Bien, si puedes hacer mis platillos favoritos mejor. Ahora dime la regla dos.

—Lucir hermosa: Descansar cinco minutos antes de que llegues me hace lucir fresca y reluciente. Es importante que retoque mi maquillaje, debo lucir lo mejor posible para ti. Tú has tenido un día duro y solamente has tratado con tus compañeros de trabajo.

—Siempre me rodeo de hombres y lo único que quiero es llegar a mi casa y encontrar a mi esposa impecable para mí. Continúa.

—Regla tres: Ser dulce e interesante, es decir, tu día ha sido aburrido en la oficina y debe de mejorar. Yo debo hacer todo lo posible para que dejes el trabajo en Ousoboros y disfrutes de la casa. Mi obligación es distraerte.

—¿Fue lo que hiciste cuando llegué?

—No.

—Debes mejorar querida, regla cuatro.

—Arreglar la casa: Debe lucir impecable, es necesario hacer una última ronda para revisar las áreas principales de nuestro hogar antes de que llegues. Debo levantar y poner en su lugar lo que esté tirado, también debo de sacudir las mesas.

—Afortunadamente para ti, la limpieza principal le corresponde a la señora que contraté. No te pido mucho, sólo que des un último toque antes de que regrese del trabajo. Mira lo fea que se ve la sala con la almohada del sofá en el suelo, espero que lo recojas pues no quiero molestarme de nuevo contigo Misaki— la chica miró a su esposo y al terminar de poner la otra pantufla fue a recoger el objeto.

—Regla cinco: Hacerte sentir en el paraíso. En los meses más fríos debo de preparar la chimenea antes de que llegues. Así te sentirás en un paraíso de descanso y orden, eso me levantará el ánimo también— Kunzite aclaró su garganta y ella comprendió que algo faltaba —. Después de todo, cuidar de tu comodidad me brinda una enorme satisfacción personal.

—Excelente querida… Regla seis.

—Esta me servirá cuando tengamos hijos, la regla es preparar a los niños: Debo cepillar su cabello, lavar sus manos y cambiar sus ropas en caso de se necesario. Ellos serán tus pequeños tesoros y tú querrás verlos relucientes.

—Regla siete.

—Minimizar el ruido: Cuando tu llegues debo de apagar la lavadora, secadora, aspiradora o cualquier cosa que pueda estresarte. Cuando tengamos niños debo de hacer que ellos no sean tan escandalosos. Debo tener en cuenta el ruido que has soportado desde que sales de la casa para ir al trabajo, en la oficina y de regreso a casa. Necesitas relajarte.

—Ocho.

—Procurar verme feliz: Debo regalarte una gran sonrisa y mostrar sinceridad en mi deseo de complacerte. Mi felicidad es tu recompensa por el trabajo tan arduo que haces Kunzite.

—¿Me diste mi recompensa?

—No.

—¿Qué debes de hacer?

—Disculparme.

—Te perdono Misaki. Nueve…

—Escucharte: Puede que tenga una docena de cosas importantes que decirte, pero a tu llegada no es el mejor momento de hablarlas. Debo dejarte hablar antes, tus temas son más importantes que los míos.

—Y esa es la verdad. Regla 10.

—Ponerme en tus zapatos: Si llegas tarde no debo de quejarme, si te vas a divertir sin mí o si no llegas en toda la noche. Es mi responsabilidad entender tus compromisos… Tienes demasiada presión y compromisos, tu necesidad es estar relajado en casa.

—¿Era propio que tuviera que escuchar tonterías como las que me dijiste?

—No.

—Procura que no vuelva a ocurrir.

—Así lo haré. Por último, la regla 11: No debo quejarme, no debo saturarte con problemas insignificantes. Cualquiera de mis problemas es pequeño detalle al lado de lo que has tenido que pasar durante el día.

—Y que pelees con tus amigas es una estupidez, ¿entiendes?

—Sí… Cierto, hay algo más.

—¿Y es?

—Debo hacerte sentir a tus anchas en casa, debo dejar que te sientes en un sillón o te vayas directo a recostar antes de cenar. Además, debo de tener una bebida caliente o un vaso de alguna bebida que te guste. Debo arreglar tu almohada y ofrecerme a quitarte los zapatos cuando llegas del trabajo. Así como hablar con voz suave y placentera… Una buena esposa siempre sabe cual es su lugar— terminó intentando ahogar su llanto.

—Aprende estas reglas extra Misaki.

—¿Cuáles?

—Regla 12: Anímame a poner en práctica mis aficiones e intereses y dame apoyo son ser excesivamente insistente. Si tú tienes alguna afición no me hables de ella, porque sería aburrirme, los intereses de las mujeres son triviales con respecto a los de los hombres.

—Sí.

—Regla 13: Debes prepararte antes que yo para ir a la cama, no quiero que estés ocupando el baño y yo deba de esperar a usarlo porque tienes que ponerte tus porquerías en la cara, recuerda que mis necesidades son antes que las tuyas. Claro que eso no quiere decir que no debas verte bien al momento de ir a la cama. Si necesitas ponerte tus cremas faciales, debes de esperar hasta que esté dormido y no hagas mucho ruido.

—Sí.

—Regla 14: en lo que respecta a la intimidad siempre debes de recordar que para eso eres mi esposa y debes de satisfacerme en todo lo que te pida. Si yo no tengo ganas de estar contigo por el cansancio o porque no se me da la gana, no debes de ponerte mal. Si yo soy el que sugiere las cosas, entonces deberás hacerlo y de la mejor manera, no se vale decir que te duele la cabeza o poner excusas. Mi satisfacción es más importante que la tuya, al terminar dormiré pacíficamente y tú debes de volver a ponerte hermosa para mí. Además de que nunca debes de olvidar levantarte antes que yo para tener mi ropa del día lista y mi desayuno caliente… Ah, lo olvidaba, también debes de estar arreglada para ese entonces, me daría asco verte en pijama.

—Eso haré.

—Perfecto, ahora ve a servir la cena.

—Kunzite.

—¿Dime querida?

—Olvidé hacer la cena por estar hablando con mis amigas.

—No me digas— expresó molesto —. Pues no sé como le harás porque yo quiero una cena deliciosa y hecha por ti en cinco minutos. No me obligues a reprenderte Misaki.

—No te molestes.

—Entonces ve a hacerme la cena, maldita inútil. Por cierto, el viernes mi jefe y compañeros de trabajo vienen a la casa a cenar. Más te vale tener todo impecable para mí y mis invitados, ten preparada bebidas alcohólicas y la cena debe ser perfecta — Kunzite se levantó como un loco y jaló a Misaki de su cabello —¿Fui claro Misaki?

—Muy claro.

—Ahora hazme la cena— la soltó agresivamente.

* * *

La noche al fin había llegado y a pesar de que el sol ahora visitaba la otra parte del mundo, el calor del verano era intenso. Es que en el archipiélago el verano parecía insoportable, con la humedad todo se intensificaba hecho que no les interesaba a las personas que paseaban por las calles de la capital japonesa. Muchas de esas personas simplemente se quitaban el saco y hablaban sobre ir a tomar un trago en un bar cercano. Otros hacían planes para ir a la playa en la tan esperada semana dorada, las vacaciones llegaban para muchas personas.

Michiru miraba el entusiasmo de las personas y sonreía contagiada al darse cuenta de que ahora ella también amaba el verano. La chica recargaba su espalda en un poste de luz, mientras sostenía su bolsa con ambas manos y le daba pequeños golpes con las rodillas a manera de juego. Nunca se llegó a imaginar que algún día entendería lo que la felicidad y el amor realmente significaban, hasta este momento en el que estaba esperando cual colegiala a que Haruka regresara con su barquillo de té matcha.

—¿Frutos rojos? — dijo Michiru al ver llegar a la rubia — Pensé que dijiste que deseabas un sabor fuera de lo común.

—Lo hice, siempre como de vainilla— sonreía.

—Qué atrevida.

Ambas comenzaron a reír, mientras que Haruka le entregaba el barquillo a su novia, había sido una hermosa tarde al lado de Michiru. La rubia adoraba pasar tiempo con ella, no estaba muy segura, pero creía que la fotógrafa la miraba diferente algunos segundos. A Haruka le estaba comiendo viva su curiosidad, deseaba preguntarle lo que sucedía con esa mirada tan linda. Pero se arrepentía al momento de intentar abrir la boca, fuera lo que fuera estaba tranquila porque la mirada de Michiru no era de lástima, no era de preocupación, simplemente era amor o admiración.

Michiru también había notado que Haruka notaba su cambió en la manera de mirarla, quizá no se habría percatado si no fuera tan evidente. Sin embargo, agradecía que la rubia no tomara el control de la situación, seguramente esperaba pacientemente a que Michiru le dijera algo respecto a recordarla. ¿Cómo debía de iniciar esa plática sin alterar las emociones de Haruka? No quería hacer que se sintiera presionada de nuevo, las palabras debían ser precisas y honestas. Pero Michiru no encontraba una manera perfecta para hablar sobre el tema del accidente de las estaciones Azabu – Roppongi. Cada que Michiru intentaba comenzar con esa charla se arrepentía y hundía sus labios en el helado.

¿Las chicas estaban incómodas? No en realidad, simplemente comenzaban a entender a la otra, realmente deseaban que esa relación funcionara. Antes no se sentían forzadas a amarse, pero sí se sentían forzadas a ser amables la una con la otra en una charla. En este momento, no se sentían forzadas para ser consideradas, simplemente las chicas jamás pisaron ese terreno. Era su primera vez en ser consideradas con su individualidad y los temas que les dolían.

—¿Entonces te gustó la cámara?

—No es posible que me lo preguntes, obviamente me gusta e incluso la compraste con el lente Ef 24-105mm F/4l li. Te juro que te la voy a pagar.

—Es un regalo sirena, no necesitas pagarme. Eres una excelente fotógrafa y estoy completamente segura de que te mereces una cámara a tu nivel.

—Haruka agradezco mucho tus palabras y el gesto, pero gastaste 522,835 yenes. Sería toda una aprovechada si dejo que tú cargues con todo el gasto, me sentiría muy mal por aprovecharme de tus sentimientos. Así que en este momento te estoy pidiendo que me dejes pagarte la mitad de lo que gastaste, sé que parezco una malagradecida al decirte esto.

—Al contrario, entiendo lo que dices y al mismo tiempo es cierto que me siento un poco mal al saber que no quieres que sea un regalo. Pero lo entiendo, también tú no te sentirías bien y creerías que abusas de mi generosidad. ¿Es eso?

—Así es.

—Creo que pagar la mitad nos beneficiará, tú no te sientes mal y yo pensaré que el verdadero regalo fue completarte para el pago de tu cámara.

—Y vaya cámara, es una EOS 5D Mark IV. No es cualquiera Haruka, es de las mejores réflex en el mercado. Su versatilidad me puede ayudar en cualquier tipo de evento que me pidan en mi trabajo. La calidad y detalle de las imágenes son impecables… — sonreía y la de cabello cenizo comenzó a sentir calor en el pecho, por un momento dejó de escuchar a Michiru — No me hagas hablar de la duración de la batería, la velocidad del enfoque y el ISO cuando la luz es escasa…

Haruka simplemente se dedicaba a observar a Michiru mover juguetonamente la bolsa en donde llevaba la cámara. Hacía pequeñas pausas al hablar y comía algo de su helado, estaba tan emocionada de tener una cámara de alta calidad, estaba tan entusiasmada que por la rubia movía su cabeza para hacerle saber que estaba atenta a lo que le comentaba.

—Su enfoque es Dual Pixel CMOS AF, graba videos 4K y…

—Wow.

Decía cada que Michiru hablaba apasionadamente de alguna de las características de la nueva cámara. Su herramienta de trabajo era perfecta, levantaba la bolsa por momentos para indicarle que la torre de Tokio saldría perfecta si se decidiera a tomarle una foto y todo gracias al lente.

Michiru se quedó estática y Haruka que estaba a nada de cruzar la calle buscó a su novia desesperadamente al notar que no seguía caminando. La rubia la miró con amor, Michiru estaba buscando algo, así que lo mejor sería regresar con ella. Al acercarse le pidió tomar su helado, Haruka hizo lo que se le ordenó; así Michiru comenzó a abrir la caja. Parecía una niña pequeña emocionada por recibir un regalo de cumpleaños y ese calor en el pecho de Haruka comenzó a esparcirse.

—¿Qué haces Michi?

—Llegamos a la estación Azabu y no te diste cuenta Haruka.

—¡Ya estamos aquí!

La fotógrafa notó la incomodidad de la rubia que comenzó a buscar el monumento para las víctimas del accidente. La boca de Haruka se torció levemente, dejando ver que el dolor comenzaba a regresar a su corazón. Michiru detuvo su acción, cerró la caja y la metió en la bolsa, luego tomó la mano de Haruka y la rubia apenas pudo sonreír. Claro, si a esa mueca podía ser llamada sonrisa, Michiru la miró comprendiendo la situación.

—Tomemos un taxi de una vez, no es necesario caminar al cruce de las avenidas.

Un leve quejido salió de la boca de Haruka, al fin entendía que Michiru la recordaba y por eso la miraba diferente. Examinó los ojos de su novia para descifrar lo que estaba pensando, pero realmente no había mucho que examinar, la realidad era que Michiru había descubierto su secreto. Pero por primera vez, no estaba forzándola a hablar del tema y eso significaba para ella que era justo ser sincera con Michiru. Haruka recordó que al saber que Michiru era la mujer con la que bajó del vagón corrió a espiarla. Allí notó que siempre que la chica llegaba a la esquina del cruce se detenía para rezar por las personas fallecidas, era su pequeño ritual.

—Al fin me recordaste— dijo con una voz llena de temor, no por el recuerdo, sino por saber que ella había puesto las piezas en su lugar.

—Sí.

—Entonces debes de saber que…

—Sí, pero no hablemos de eso Haruka.

—Michiru debes de creer que soy un monstruo, en ese tiempo lo único que pasaba por mi mente era llegar a mi casa y descansar. No hacer cosas de la fundación, así que cuando me pediste que bajara, pensé que habías escuchado la discusión con mis padres y deseabas ayudarme. Sé que fui egoísta y dejé a mis padres solos, soy…

La rubia se quedó callada al sentir el dedo índice de Michiru presionar sus labios para que no dijera nada más.

—Estoy feliz de saber que estás con vida, que estás bien y que tu vida ha sido bendecida Haruka. Además, no abandonaste a tus padres, eras una chica inmadura, pero eso no te hace una mala persona. Si un error nos define como personas, entonces no tendría el derecho a juzgarte porque yo he sido un dolor de muelas todo este tiempo. Lo valioso de las personas es que siempre podemos madurar y crecer, ¿no es lo que me dijiste?

—Sí.

—Gracias por salvar mi vida ese día.

—Tú me la salvaste Michiru, no recuerdas que te pusiste como loca porque creíste que te tomé una foto.

—¿Loca? Desde ese día ya me acosabas agente inmobiliario— bromeó.

Haruka sonrió al darse cuenta de que su miedo a ser rechazada por la chica era una tontería, de nuevo Michiru le demostraba lo grandiosa que era. Sus padres realmente estarían felices de verla junto a una persona tan agradecida y humilde.

—¿Quieres conocer a tus suegros?

—¿Realmente quieres ir al monumento?

—Debes de conocerlos, no quiero que se molesten por no presentártelos antes de la boda.

—Tienes razón no es bueno hacer que mis suegros me odien antes de tiempo.

—Sí— sonrió —. Michiru, necesito hablar con tu madre para pedirle tu mano.

—¿Bromeas? — ante la negativa de la rubia Michiru tragó saliva pesadamente —. Si quieres hablar con mi madre, por mí está bien.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola chicos, gracias por estar con nosotros un episodio más de esta historia. Sí yo he regresado a clases (en línea) y bueno las tareas han estado hasta el tope así que me he robado la lap muchas horas, pero aclaro que eso no ha entorpecido ha nuestro autor.

¿Cómo han estado en esta "nueva normalidad"? Espero que bien, pero no olviden seguir las indicaciones de la secretaria de salud. Acá en México las cosas no están tan bien, recuerden que tenemos el "semáforo en rojo", no se confíen.

Ya dicho esto, pasemos a la parte más hermosa de la historia, responder sus comentarios.

**UnbreakableWarrior san: **Es una alegría que te gustara el episodio. Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de la historia. Te envío un fuerte abrazo y nos leemos la próxima semana.

**Fátima Aiveth: Primero, déjame agradecer que te tomes el tiempo de leer esta historia. Me llena de alegría leer tu comentario y espero que sea el primero de muchos.**

**Segundo, no te preocupes por el tema de la actualización. Generalmente lo hago todos los viernes, es raro cuando les quedo mal.**

**Saludos, cuídate mucho y nos leemos pronto. Bienvenida ha esta historia, espero que la sigas disfrutando.**

**Roshell101216 san: **Ya debes de estar cansada de que yo te responda cada mensaje. Pero los primeros comentarios Karu kun les da la bienvenida.

¿Cómo van los trabajos? Espero que sigas con el mismo entusiasmo en ambos. Nos alegra saber que te ha gustado el nuevo, lo importante es mantener ese optimismo y tener la apertura para aprender. Te admiramos millonadas, pues sabemos que eres una gran mujer, madre y ser humano. Es un honor que seas parte de nuestro entorno.

Antes de entrar a la historia, debo de agradecerte tus palabras. La realidad es que no estoy pasando un buen momento, creo que uno de los peores días de mi vida fue ese 23 de Mayo. El tema del bullying es y será uno muy importante, las redes sociales, el entorno y la apatía producen un efecto negativo en las personas que sufren este tipo de acoso.

Para mí honestamente fue impactante saber que mi querida amiga ya no estaba más a mi lado. Las veces que hablamos sobre su pesar por tanta negatividad a su persona, le animaba a no hacer caso a esas palabras porque la gente de su círculo social, su familia y queridos amigos sabíamos que ella era un hermoso ser de luz. Hablábamos por horas, ella estaba muy cercana a mi embarazo e incluso nos dijo que el nombre de mi bebé le representaría bien. Pues sería tan bravo como el mar al momento de progresar en la vida, así como pacífico y amoroso cómo él con la gente que amara. Hicimos planes para que viniera a conocer al pequeño "frijolito". Ella siempre lo llamó de esa manera, creerás que es loco lo que escribiré, pero nosotras éramos chicas "mestizas" y muchas veces en la escuela se burlaban de nosotras por no ser japonesas "puras".

¿No es curioso que te discriminen porque tu padre es extranjero? Recuerdo haberle dicho que ese era mi terror cuando Kai estuviera estudiando, aquí o en mi país. Ella me dijo "nos tiene a nosotras para defenderlo y a Karu san para ayudarlo a levantarse. Le inculcaremos a respetar a las personas sin importar el color de piel, nacionalidad o si ahora en su sangre corre la mexicana, japonesa y austriaca. Debe de estar orgulloso de su ascendencia y no dejarse caer por los demás".

Esa fue nuestra última charla, me duele mucho saber que la gente que la acosó, denigró, fue racista y que la lastimó tanto, hiciera que ella perdiera esa fe en las personas, en que todo mejoraría... Hoy esas personas supongo que duermen tranquilas en su cama, porque no creo que tengan alma o consciencia. Mientras que su familia y la gente que la amamos nos quedamos sin un hermoso ser humano... Mi determinación hoy es inculcarle a mi hijo que debe respetar a todo ser viviente, no sólo a los humanos, que agradezca cada oportunidad que la vida le brinde. Que lleve con orgullo a las tres naciones que son parte de su sangre y nunca pierda de vista la humildad con la que debe de llevar su vida. Así podré honrar la memoria de mi amada amiga.

Disculpa mi momento de desahogo, ahora pasaré a la historia.

Acomplejado le queda corto al señor ese, no ha había pensado en un buen hashtag para ese asqueroso y justo a hora pensé en una palabra que me causa impacto al leer. Este #onvre es lo más patético del mundo y su forma de pensar es tan espantosa que me he quedado muda al leer a un ser carente de empatia y tan narcisista. Y pensaba que la Michiru de la historia pasada era el único monstruo del que leería. No, darthuranus nos trae a su hijo Kunzite. Por primera vez #WeyYa no me parece tan sombrío como este #onvre y sí ya tenemos al team indeceable completo.

Las chicas viven una etapa de tranquilidad, pero no sabemos qué fue lo que le dijo #WeyYa a Haruka del futuro o cuáles son sus nuevas intensiones. Me siento mal por Setsuna, porque ni yo sé lo que trama el malandro que es padre padre de Michiru, pero debe de hacer algo ya.

Pues ya saben que Kai cumple tres meses mañana, así que te manda muchos besos con babita. Nosotros te agradecemos tus palabras y como siempre te enviamos saludos desde una galaxia muy, muy lejana.

**Ely Lopez: Muchas gracias por cada una de tus palabras. Es obvio que nuestro ánimo no está al 100, pero parte de lo que nos ha hecho ser fuertes y apreciar lo que tenemos en la vida son ustedes y Kai. Mientras ustedes sigan aquí, yo pensaré en nuevas y distintas aventuras. En realidad que agradezco el tiempo que se toman para leerlas, gracias.**

**Kunzite, bueno él sí es un desgraciado que poco a poco está sacando su verdadera personalidad. Ya sabes que nunca falta ese personaje que no soporta la felicidad de alguien, aquí siempre será él.**

**La personalidad de Haruka y Seiya es la manera de sobrellevar cada una de sus dificultades. Como dices, pensar todo el tiempo como adulto es un tanto aburrido, lo importante es seguir fomentando nuestra imaginación. Ese es el gran fuerte de Haruka y Seiya, no ser tan cerrados les permite no dejar de ver que todos somos importantes en el trabajo. Además de que su lazo de amistad permanece fuerte.**

**Creo que esa es la gran clave en los progresos o aciertos en la vida de Haruka. Razón que deja a Kunzite mal parado en toda la historia.**

**Muchas gracias por estar otra semana más con nosotros y la historia. Te enviamos un afectuoso abrazo y nos leemos la próxima semana.**

**VaMkHt chan: **Hola es un enorme placer responder tu comentario. Ya está semana hemos estado mucho más tranquilos en casa, afortunadamente mis padres y pareja han estado conmigo desde que me enteré del lamentable hecho.

Me he sentido mal por no haber profundizado en pláticas con ella. Pero tienes razón, no podemos ser objetivos con la gente que conocemos y es cercana a nosotros. Lamentablemente eso no me hace sentir mejor, perder a tu mejor amiga es un dolor que sigue latente. Karu kun dice que ella nos visitará varias veces este año y sé que mientras la tengamos presente, vivirá en nuestros corazones.

Sobre la historia #AmigaDateCuenta en los noventa era la sailor que menos toleraba el autor. De hecho le molestaban #WeyYa y Chibiusa, o sea, la familia real. Y sí me ha hecho escribir eso porque mientras leíamos tu comentario y llegamos a esa parte golpeó la pantalla con su mano dice que son cinco ciberneticos. Locuras de darthuranus...

Kunzite, pues sé que es normal que uno se moleste porque alguien tan inmaduro tenga una posición más grande que uno. Más si tú eres una persona que es dedicada, rapetuosa e innovadora. En este sentido, Kunzite puede ser dedicado y un poco innovador, pero carece de respeto al personal del trabajo. Eso me ha desagradado mucho y hoy el #onvre me ha dejado asqueada. Juro que desde la Michiru de la historia pasada, no me sentía tan molesta con un personaje.

Las chicas hablaron y Haruka está abierta a dejar que Michiru sea parte de su vida. Aunque no le ha comentado sobre su habilidad para viajar en el tiempo. Setsuna me ha hecho sentir mal porque su futuro era distinto y ha renunciado a Haruka por salvarla, cosa que ya le reclamó el yo futuro.

En fin, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y sí, sigues siendo nuestra mexicana favorita. Esperemos que sigas bien, nos leemos la siguiente semana, hasta pronto y saludos.

Luego de responder a los comentarios pasemos a la historia de hoy, ¿cómo se le ocurrieron a Karu kun esas reglas? Como lo dice Misaki en la historia, es una guía verdadera para ser una buena esposa. Desde que empezamos a leer la historia, darthuranus me dijo que el #onvre (sí, ese es el hashtag de Kunzite) no sería mi favorito. Ya sabía que sería despreciable, pero recordó la dichosa guía por una serie mexicana que vio hace 10 años. En el intro salían las reglas de la guía y bueno saben que no es bueno hacer promoción pero era una familia matriarcal. A la abuela se le aparecía el fantasma del esposo de su hija mayor, su apellido era Aparicio. Y creo que ese es el nombre del programa. Karu kun siempre me dijo que la guía le daba gracia, pues se le hacía increíble tanta "mierda" (palabras del autor y no mías) en el pensamiento del siglo XX. Yo no le creí que algo así existiera y miren que vengo de un país con un pensamiento machista muy enraizado. A pesar de eso, al leer dicha guía casi corro al baño para dejar mis alimentos en el asiento de porcelana.

Sí, todo lo demás que ha ocurrido el día de hoy en la historia quedó ensombrecido al leer la maldita guía de nuevo. Y lo peor es ver cómo la pobre Misaki va perdiendo su autoestima fue... Horrendo. Digo que lo va perdiendo porque no creo que deje de ser ella de la noche a la mañana, accedió a lo que ese tipo dijo porque la golpeó, pero sé que vienen más porquerías de ese nefasto. Mi nuevo enemigo es Kunzite, lo odio.

—**Gracias por estar con nosotros una semana más.**

—Chicos no se olviden de dar follow o fav a la historia para que su mail haga tolón tolón cada que actualizamos.

—**Dejen cada uno de sus comentarios en la cajita de abajo**.

—Saludos a todos los lectores y sí, también a los ninja.

—**¿Nosotros donde nos leemos Tori? **

—En fanfic またね!


	26. Episodio 26

**Ni Sailor Moon o sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Esta historia está hecha para entretener y no otros fines.**

* * *

XXVI.

El taconeo de la mujer hizo que las personas que estaban fuera del edificio de Ouroboros giraran sus cuellos para encontrar a la mujer que realizaba semejante escándalo. Los chicos estaban completamente embelesados al notar la belleza de la dama que caminaba como si fuera una diva, aquel vestido negro le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas. Llevaba una chamarra de piel roja y un abanico del mismo color, los hombres quedaron prendidos porque era difícil ver el color de sus ojos con esas enormes gafas oscuras que llevaba. Mientras las mujeres resoplaban al ver que sus compañeros estaban perdidos en los encantos de la señora, porque eso era la mujer, una señora de unos años aproximadamente. Odiaban que tuviese una excelente figura e incluso se viera mejor que ellas, su atuendo era juvenil y provocados, aborrecían que sus botas lucieran hermosas con todo ese conjunto.

Aquella seguridad era de envidiarse pues sin poder ver la mirada que les regalaba, ya sabían que era de superioridad. Estaba riéndose de ellas, diciendo de una manera soberbia que ella era más hermosa que todas las trabajadoras del lugar. Ahora ¿realmente sería ese el verdadero color de su cabello? Aquel verde era exótico, pero dudaban que fuera el color real, ese ya sería un abuso por parte de los dioses. Ninguna mujer podía ser tan bella como esa señora, las chicas se miraron en complicidad para comerse a la mujer internamente. La aborrecían con todo su ser, sonrieron al darse cuenta de que era una cougar, casi lo secretaba por sus poros.

—Disculpen— se detuvo.

Las chicas se quedaron frías al darse cuenta de que la mujer las había sorprendido en la movida, les iba a reclamar su falta de respeto y educación para con las personas mayores. No era su culpa, la mujer estaba a la caza de los jovencitos, ellas lo sabían, sin embargo, las palabras no se pudieron hacer camino por su boca. La miraban con cierta intriga, esperaban que la señora comenzara el ataque y en ese momento se les ocurriría algo para responder a los embates de la mujer.

—¿En qué podemos ayudarle? — se apresuró un chico.

—Busco al señor Tenoh.

—¡Al presidente Tenoh! — gritaron las mujeres.

—Sí, busco a ese muchachito— cortó de tajo la comunicación con ellas y miró al chico que se dignó en responderle.

No podía ser posible, el señor Tenoh no podía caer ante las garras de una mujer mayor, a leguas se le notaba que jugaba con el corazón de los chicos con los que se acostaba. ¿Dónde estaba la mujer morena que lo visitaba con regularidad? Esa mujer era una mejor candidata para ser su esposa que la cougar con la que salía. Lo dejaría en la calle, seguramente salía con el inocente joven por su dinero. Tenoh era un gran sujeto y las chicas estaban seguras de que nunca le negaría algo a su pareja en turno, por esa razón cuidaban celosamente de su jefe.

Mientras estos pensamientos se alojaban en la mente de las chicas, Esmeralda simplemente se limitó a observar al chico que le pedía que lo acompañara a la recepción del edificio. Decía que él mismo avisaría a Teno de que ella estaba esperándolo en lo cómodos sillones que tenían en el lugar. ¿Realmente era tan importante? No estaba segura de que el chico fuera el CEO de esa inmobiliaria, pero bueno, de ser cierto limaría asperezas con su pequeñita.

—_Suelta a mi hija— _se recordó gritándole a ese muchacho hace unos días mientras abrazaba a Michiru.

—_Madre entiende que yo amo a Haruka._

—_Ningún tipejo como usted es digno de mi niña— _intentó separarlos.

—_Señora Kaioh— _él se separó de su pequeña Michiru —._ Mi intención no es saltar su autoridad o bendición para poder estar con su hija, me encantaría charlar con usted de una manera civilizada y de esa forma expresarle mi compromiso con Michiru._

—_Ni crea que eso sucederá._

—_Espero que me pueda dar una oportunidad— _se llevó la mano a su pantalón —_. Yo no quiero obligarla a nada, no recuerdo si ya le había dado mi tarjeta de presentación. Pero en ella encontrará mis números telefónicos y la dirección de mi oficina, vaya cuando quiera que hablemos de este tema._

—_Qué niño— _arrebató la tarjeta —. _Ni creas que eso ocurrirá._

—_No dejaré de ver a Michiru, se lo aseguro._

Estaba aliviada de recordar esas cosas mientras caminaba a los sillones del lugar, el muchacho estaba hablando con los recepcionistas, que parecían estarse negando a dejar subir a la mujer. Él realmente quería quedar bien con alguien, estaba segura de que todo el espectáculo que estaba dando era para llamar su atención. Le encantaba levantar pasiones en los jóvenes de esos días, eso le hacía saber que no era una mujer fea y le subía la autoestima que Mamoru le había robado hace años. Pobre mediocre, se fue porque no supo complacerla y mucho menos amar al fruto de ese amor, no pensaría más en ese cobarde. Dejaría que el chico siguiera peleando y quizá le daría su número para poder ir a tomar una copa esa noche.

—No se preocupe señora, yo iré por el presidente Tenoh.

—No tengo cita con él— comentó.

—Pero estoy seguro de que él la espera, de otra manera no estaría tan segura de venir sin cita.

—Tiene toda la razón, vaya por él y dígale que Kaioh Esmeralda necesita verlo.

—Sí.

Así la mujer pudo ver al chiquillo correr de vuelta para pasar los torniquetes del lugar, estaba demasiado animado y supo que esa presa ya era suya. Una noche con un niño no estaba mal, después de todo hacía mucho tiempo que no se acostaba con alguien unos años más joven que ella. Miró a su izquierda, las chicas que dieron el grito en el cielo al saber a quien visitaba estaban cuchicheando cosas, seguramente la criticaban. Pobres tontas, si supieran que estaba allí para hablar del futuro de su hija, no la estarían criticando como si nada.

De nuevo sus ojos se enfocaron en el pasillo donde estaban los elevadores, estaba segura de que Tenoh le mentía, no podía ser real que fuera un millonario a esa edad.

—_¿Hablarás son Michiru? — dijo con severidad a Makoto._

—_Señora Kaioh, no me corresponde tener ese tipo de charla con Michi. Usted sabe que ama a ese agente inmobiliario y si ella está feliz con él, yo no puedo cuestionarla. Haruka hace que Michiru esté lejos de la bebida, eso para mí es algo positivo y usted debería de estar feliz también._

—_No digo que eso no me agrade hija, pero sabes que busco lo mejor para Michiru y no creo que ese tal Haruka sea el indicado para ella._

—_¿No cree que esa es decisión de Michi?_

—_Makoto— dijo con seriedad._

—_¿Qué?_

—_Michiru piensa con lo que tenemos entre las piernas, no con la cabeza y sí el muchacho ese es muy guapo y todo. Simplemente sé que no es el indicado para ella, mira esta tarjeta de presentación— le enseñó las cosas —. Este niño dice mucho de sí mismo con una tarjeta tan sencilla como esta, se nota que no tiene una visión a futuro de las cosas… Además, ¿qué es eso de CEO?_

—_Significa que Haruka es el dueño de esa compañía de bienes raíces._

—_¿Dueño?_

—_Sí._

—_O sea… ¿Haruka tiene dinero?_

_Makoto la miró burlonamente, cosa que Esmeralda no tomó a mal pues de todas las amigas de su hija, la castaña era la que mejor le caía. Siempre procuraba a Michiru como si fuera una hermana mayor, por un tiempo Esmeralda llegó a creer que Makoto era lesbiana, pero la chica se molestó con la mera sugerencia. Un simple "no quiero depender de un hombre, sino de mí" hizo que Esmeralda la respetara._

_Luego de un tiempo le conoció a varios novios, estaba segura de que Michiru estaba celosa de su amiga por llevar una mejor relación que con ella. Esmeralda siempre le dijo que esperaba que fuera como Makoto y no volviera a hacer tonterías y dejarse envolver por palabras bonitas._

—_Señora Kaioh, lo importante no es el dinero, sino que amen a Michi._

—_Sí claro._

¿Tenía razón Makoto en esas cosas? Posiblemente no exageraba al decirle que lo importante no era el dinero, sino ser amada. Si Mamoru la hubiera amado, no habría salido corriendo de la responsabilidad que tenían en las manos, la pequeña Michiru no se merecía ser olvidada por su padre y al parecer ella la estaba presionando para salir con personas a las que ella no amaría. Seguramente escaparía de todas las responsabilidades que pudiera tener con el hombre que Esmeralda le escogiera y sería como su padre, una cobarde.

Pero ella sabía que deseaba lo mejor para su pequeña Michiru, a pesar de todo ella siempre procuró que la niña tuviera lo mejor y en su momento eso la llevó a hacer que se dedicara a la actuación. Hoy por hoy Michiru le reclamaba hacer que se dedicara a ello, no entendió que hizo que Michiru despreciara tanto al mundo de la farándula, pero su hija era una rebelde caprichosa. Seguramente se desesperó al no tener mejores papeles, pero así es la vida, si no te esfuerzas, no logras nada.

—Señora Kaioh— aquella voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Señor Tenoh, ¿cómo está su día?

—Perfecto— respondió con una gran amabilidad —. Espero que el suyo sea mejor que el mío.

—¿Qué hay mejor que perfecto?

—¿Mega perfecto? — dijo con duda.

Esmeralda simplemente negó unos instantes con su cabeza, ese muchacho era muy torpe para hablar con una mujer. Seguramente era virgen y había quedado enamorado de la hermosura de su hija. Eso le agradaba, un chico guapo que era puro de corazón y que sin saberlo se sentía feo, pobre, debía tener confianza en él.

—Dijo que deseaba charlar conmigo sobre el tema de mi hija.

—Sí, hace poco le dije a Michiru que me dejara ir a su casa para poder tener la charla con usted. Estaba cansándome de esperar y no quiero que piense que mis intenciones con su hija son meramente carnales yo…

—Sabe, estaba pensando en decirle que habláramos en su oficina y me di cuenta de un detalle.

El chico simplemente levantó una ceja, Esmeralda supuso que estaba extrañado de su amabilidad. Pero bueno, debía de saber si ese agente inmobiliario realmente era la persona que decía ser.

—¿Qué detalle? — dudo en hablar.

—Debe de estar muy ocupado con el trabajo, es mejor que hablemos después de su horario laboral.

—No, si es por Michiru, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Ya veremos señor Tenoh.

—Podemos ir a comer si usted lo prefiere.

—Dedícate a trabajar y lo mejor será vernos para la cena. ¿Tienes dónde apuntar mi número de celular?

Dijo Esmeralda quitando de su rostro un mechón de cabello que se le había desacomodado, Haruka simplemente la miró un poco contrariada y afirmó en un sólido gesto con la cabeza. ¿Acaso la madre de Michiru no sabía utilizar un celular? Es más, podía darle su cuenta de LINE con el simple código QR, no había mucho conflicto con ese tipo de cosas, pero al parecer a la madre de Michiru le encantaba generar drama de la nada.

—¿Qué esperas para tomar mis datos? — reclamó.

—¿Tiene LINE?

—Claro que tengo esa aplicación de mensajería, ¿quién crees que soy? Tampoco soy una anciana si eso es lo que intentas dar a entender muchacho.

—Para nada señora, es que puedo escanear su código QR y así la puedo tener dentro de mis contactos. Le puedo escribir para ponerme de acuerdo con usted respecto a la hora en que debo de pasar por usted a su domicilio e ir a cenar. Es más, dígame qué comida se le antoja y podremos ir a cenar lo que usted desea.

—Ise Sueyoshi— exclamó Esmeralda.

Haruka simplemente miró la sonrisa de la madre de Michiru aparecer, en ese momento ella entendió que era una prueba de la mujer. Aquel lugar se encontraba en el edificio Mizuno y estaba algo escondido, se encontraba dentro del barrio de Minato. A lo mejor Esmeralda realmente deseaba saber si ella no le mentía respecto a su puesto en la empresa, por eso le pedía ir a un lugar donde los platos por persona estaban entre los 10,000 y 13,000 yenes. Comparado a lo que gastaba con Seiya y los Tsukino, la cena con la madre de Michiru le saldría barata, así que en ese momento comenzó a buscar el teléfono del lugar.

—¿A qué hora le apetece ir a cenar?

—Temprano señor Tenoh.

—¿Las ocho de la noche le parece bien?

—Nueve.

—De acuerdo, así puedo ponerme presentable para nuestra cita— volvió a sonreír.

—Excelente.

Luego esperando a que el rubio pusiera una cara de terror se quedó unos segundos más para comprobar que él hiciera la reservación. Cosa que el muchacho no tardó en hacer, lo observó pararse lo más derecho posible y comenzó a hablar con alguien. Tenoh estaba dando sus datos y exigiendo un lugar cómodo para él y su acompañante. Luego se quedó pensando unos instantes y llevó su mano izquierda a su mentón para jugar con él. ¿Había dicho que necesitaba una botella de su mejor vino y champaña? No era cierto que se fuera a gastar una fortuna para quedar bien con ella.

Haruka estaba sonriendo, como si la persona con la que hablaba estuviera frente a él, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. El chico hacía una caravana de reverencias, cosa graciosa en ese instante y luego de eso colgó para poder estar frente a ella.

—Listo, la reservación está a mi nombre y realmente debemos llegar unos 20 minutos antes.

—Perfecto señor Tenoh, ahora debo de retirarme. Si me disculpa, es mejor ir preparando la ropa que usaré con usted en nuestra cena para hablar sobre mi Mochi.

—Antes de terminar con tan agradable visita, ¿puede darme su contacto en LINE?

—Es cierto — rio — ¿Cómo pude olvidar ese detalle? No podrá llamarme o pasar por mí si no le doy mis datos. Disculpe señor Tenoh.

—No se preocupe.

De esa manera Haruka pudo conseguir el contacto de la madre de su novia. Sí, la mujer estaba impresionada con sus habilidades para intentar complacerla, pero esa tarea no sería fácil y menos sabiendo la clase de personalidad que se cargaba la madre de Michiru. Esperaba no tener los mismos problemas que tuvo en su primera cita con la fotógrafa, en ese momento Haruka pudo recordar algo.

—¡Oh no! Michiru me matará cuando se entere que salí con su madre.

* * *

La tarde estaba perfecta para que saliera a tomar un par de cervezas, solamente un par de ellas pues no tenía la necesidad de embriagarse. Estaba cansada de que la gente pensara que no podía controlar su manera de beber, pero les demostraría que ella podría hacerlo y no por lo que hablaban, sino porque no quería morir de cirrosis o algo parecido.

Las personas que la reconocían secreteaban a sus espaldas, Michiru estaba a nada de perder la paciencia, pero recordó que Haruka le había comentado que en cuanto saliera el reportaje de Taiki todo cambiaría. Sonrió para sí, no entendía la confianza que la rubia tenía para asegurar las cosas que no pasaban y al mismo tiempo la contagiaba con esperanza al saber que pronto las cosas cambiarían para bien.

—Mira es Mochi— decía una señora mayor.

—Yo pensé que por culpa del alcohol se vería peor.

—No, porque se conserva gracias a él.

Haría oídos sordos, un par de ancianas no le cambiarían el humor que tenía y estaba de buenas. En algún momento esas mujeres tirarían su veneno a otras personas, así que ignorar aquellas palabras sería la prueba de que estaba cambiando. Estaban celosas de su belleza y no podía hacer mucho por ellas, permanecería sentada en espera de Setsuna que le tenía noticias sobre el tipo que la acosaba.

—Debí escoger otro lugar y no sentarme bajo los rayos del sol— se quejó.

Otra vez ese imponente sol le recordaba que la mejor manera de refrescarse eran un par de cervezas. Una muy fría que al momento de ser destapada sacara ese pequeño vapor representativo de que estaba lista para ser bebida. Que al momento de servirse en un tarro comenzara a sudar al asesinarlo lentamente. Tanto estaba imaginando tener su bebida preferida entre sus manos que su boca se comenzó a hacer agua, un par de cervezas, eso era lo único que necesitaba en ese instante.

—Michiru— interrumpió Setsuna.

—Ey, ¿cómo estás?

—Al parecer mejor que tú.

Michiru adoptó una actitud seria al escuchar a la morena, estaba claro que había notado sus ganas de tomar algo de alcohol. Cerró los ojos y negó levemente, no era culpa de Setsuna, sino de ella pues no podía contra esas ganas.

—¿Podemos ir a sentarnos a un lugar con sombra?

—Sí, camino al parque me topé con un señor que vende helados ¿no deseas uno?

—No, la verdad es que no deseo un helado.

Setsuna suspiró unos instantes y se quedó viendo a la nada, sería difícil ayudar a Michiru si tenía la mente en otros asuntos. Esperó a que la chica se levantara de la banca en la que se encontraban y caminaron a otra que estaba bajo un árbol. Necesitaba ayudar a Haruka y a esa chica de las garras de Mamoru, estaba segura de que cuando le comentara que no tenía pistas respecto a lo que él planeaba se molestaría. ¿Quién no lo haría? Ya habían quedado de acuerdo en que ella se iría a investigar las cosas que se les hacían extrañas por parte del hombre, sin embargo, Setsuna no había tenido la oportunidad de entender lo que había sucedido cuando Haruka se molestó con ella.

—¿Y bien? Sabes qué planea tu amigo.

—No es mi amigo— se molestó.

—¿Pero aves algo?

—No.

Michiru refunfuñó unos segundos al enterarse de la respuesta de Setsuna, ¿no se suponía que investigaría lo que ese mequetrefe planeaba? Al parecer se había pasado los días en la flojera y sin ninguna motivación por ayudarlas. Después de todo Michiru le había ganado el amor de Haruka, seguramente no tenía intenciones de ayudarles y todo por culpa de los malditos celos. Meioh era una desgraciada que no serviría de nada, es más a quien estaba ayudando era al mismo sujeto ese que la había intentado separar de Haruka. No dejaría que las personas le arrebataran la felicidad que había creado. Si el mundo intentaba separarlas, Michiru pelearía duro para estar con Haruka por la eternidad y la tal Setsuna se podía ir al diablo.

—Pensé que tú…

—Espera Michiru, reconozco esa mirada de desconfianza y molestia, lo entiendo. Pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de que no descubrí lo que él planea. Sé que desea manipular a Haruka, él mismo me comentó que haría lo posible para que me alejara de ella. Además de que dice que no hará nada que te separe de Haruka, lo que me parece una incongruencia de su parte. ¿Para qué lo quiso hacer al principio si sabía que Haruka no me amaba? Era obvio que lo que siente por ti era más fuerte que otro sentimiento romántico que pudo tener.

—De hecho, es cierto— analizó la fotógrafa —. Ahora no desea separarme de Haruka y ue lo contrario a lo que me dijo. A mí me comentó que sentía culpa contigo, porque conocía tus sentimientos por Haruka. Era como si él se responsabilizara de que ella y yo nos conociéramos. Insinuó que Haruka no podría sentirse realmente atraída a mí porque soy una borracha y demás defectos que estoy consciente que tengo. Por eso deseaba volver a juntarlas, parecía que decía que ustedes fueron novias o algo.

—Mientras que a mí me dice que no dejará que te separes de Haruka porque se dio cuenta de que ustedes se aman demasiado. Que a partir de este momento trabajará en que su relación sea sólida. También me advirtió que haría que Haruka se aleje de mí… Como socia claro— dijo de la nada —. No me quiere cerca de ustedes.

—Extraño.

—Divide y vencerás.

—Sigue siendo raro Setsuna.

—Y eso me preocupa.

—La verdad es que no entiendo a dónde quiere llegar.

Ambas chicas se miraban como intentando resolver el misterio que ese hombre planteaba, Setsuna se sentía terrible con Michiru. Ella sabía que era su padre y si le comentaba ese detalle a Michiru seguramente estaría de su lado, cosa que sería un terrible error para la chica de ojos granate. La cuestión aquí era hacer que Mamoru creara desconfianza, él confesaba partes de la verdad, por ejemplo, lo que hizo con Haruka del futuro. A ella le dijo que era el padre de Michiru y por eso se ganó su confianza, pero no ocurriría lo mismo con Michiru. No al menos desde el punto de vista del sujeto que tenía miedo de enfrentar a su hija. Mientras que para Setsuna el panorama de Chiba no estaba tan oscura, sabía que Michiru en el fondo deseaba conocer a su padre y esa misma necesidad de ser aceptada por el tipo que la abandonó le daba una ventaja

Debía ser astuta como Mamoru, debía decirle una verdad al menos a medias. Haruka aún no le decía que podía viajar en el tiempo, Setsuna tampoco lo haría. ¿Cuál era su mejor chance para ganarse la confianza de la chica Kaioh? Tenía una respuesta, no estaba tan segura de si era lo mejor o si funcionase, pero debía intentarlo.

—Michiru, necesito que confíes en mí y en que realmente quiero ayudarte a que ese hombre no envenene a Haruka.

—¿Qué ocurre Setsuna?

—Verás…

—¿Qué?

—El día que nos vimos en ese restaurante que solamente abre a la media noche dijimos que pelearíamos por Haruka ¿no? — Michiru afirmó — Lo que no te dije fue que en realidad no tenía intenciones de hacerlo porque para mí era claro que Haruka estaba completamente enamorada de ti. Al saber que habían terminado contraté a un detective privado— mintió —. Él me comunicó que tu madre tenía intenciones de emparejarte con alguien, ya tenía a un candidato para presentarte.

—Taiki.

—No, te iba a presentar a un chico llamado Shoei— interrumpió el chico.

—¿Qué dices? — Michiru estaba sorprendida.

—No iba a permitir que el corazón de Haruka se rompiera, me dio miedo que te enamorases de ese chico. Es un buen partido, es un ingeniero increíble y con excelente reputación. Su familia es de las más queridas en Tokio, es un filántropo empedernido. Además…

—En resumen, es el tipo perfecto— Taiki interrumpió a Setsuna.

—¿Qué? — Michiru no parecía entender.

—Setsuna estaba muy preocupada de que realmente hicieras clic con ese sujeto, por azares del destino mi madre y la señora Tamori son excelentes amigas. Setsuna me había compartido la preocupación que tenía porque el corazón de Tenoh resultara lastimado y cuando me platicó sobre Misaki… Qué mujer tan pedante— dijo quitado de la pena —. Lo siento, me salí por la tangente. Al decirme el nombre de las Tamori le dije que yo podía ayudarla y me ofrecí a que mi madre le hablara de mí a su amiga, por ende, ella le hablaría a tu madre de mí.

—Me pareció una excelente idea, tu madre desea que sigas en el medio del espectáculo, según lo que la madre de Misaki le comentaba a la de Taiki.

—Era la carnada perfecta y de paso las ayudaríamos a continuar ese amor. Porque me lo has dicho muchas veces Michiru, amas a Haruka. No dudo que ese tipo pudo ser un sujeto increíble del que te podrías enamorar, pero estoy seguro de que no sería con la misma intensidad con la que amas a Tenoh.

—¿Tú manipulaste la cita arreglada? — dijo Michiru, pero ni Taiki o Setsuna pudieron descifrar si lo decía con felicidad o a manera de reclamo.

—Sí— la voz de la morena era segura y tranquila.

—¿Realmente crees que lo mío y lo de Haruka es para siempre?

—Sí.

Esas palabras le dolieron a Setsuna, estaba segura de que por cuestiones del destino un par de almas que habían estado separadas por mucho tiempo, se juntaron. Ese mito del hilo rojo era verdadero, muchas cosas tuvieron que cambiar para que dos almas gemelas se encontraran, de eso estaba segura. Era verdad que Haruka y ella se habían amado inmensamente, pero no se acercaba a lo que sentía por Michiru. No, ese par debía de estar junto a pesar de todo. Pero esas razones no lastimaban a Setsuna, le dolía decirle a Michiru que ese amor era para siempre, pero no porque vivirían juntas mucho tiempo sino porque morirían al mismo tiempo. Que eternidad tan más cruel.

—¿Sólo me dijiste eso para no darme por vencida?

—Sí Michiru.

—¿Tú la ayudaste porque también crees que es lo correcto?

—Michi, eres una excelente mujer y te juro que llegué a cuestionarme si realmente dejaría eso en la ayuda o intentaría algo más allá. Tengo sentimientos y gustos, tú eres una chica sumamente hermosa, además de que eres graciosa, pero cuando me propuse a intentar algo, tú fuiste clara. "Estoy enamorada de mi ex", es doloroso saber eso, aunque te agradecí porque no perdería tiempo. Además, creo que nuestra amistad es mejor que intentar algo como un noviazgo.

—El artículo fue…

—Completamente mi idea— aclaró el chico.

—Taiki me habló de él y de nuevo le agradecí la iniciativa, sabía que Haruka se enteraría de él.

—¿Ya conocías sobre sus padres?

—Es muy reservada con su vida privada, yo lo investigué antes de hacerme su socia. No creas que me lo dijo así como así.

—Setsuna, tú nos acercaste a pesar de que tu amigo intentó separarnos…

Michiru se quedó en silencio para intentar comprender la cantidad de información que esa chica le estaba presentando. Haruka se enteró de la entrevista el mismo día que Misaki y Kunzite se casaron, el día que creyó que ella y Taiki eran novios. La fue a confrontar porque para la de cabellos cenizos no debía de haber dudas de que era ella la persona con la que se salvó. La mujer que podría entender el pesar que cargaba en su interior, luego de que Michiru le confirmara las cosas salió corriendo del lugar.

Mientras tanto ella se quedó más tiempo en la recepción de la boda, salió con Taiki y él la llevaba a su casa. En todo ese momento él le pedía que hablara con Tenoh, le daba consejos para que se reconciliaran y todo porque Setsuna deseaba que ellas estuvieran juntas. No se iba a engañar, la morena estaba enamorada de Haruka, pero dejar que la persona que amas sea feliz con alguien más debía ser difícil. Ni la misma Michiru podría hacer algo semejante, no se veía con la valentía para hacer lo que Setsuna.

Hoy estaba ayudándole a alejar a ese tipo de Haruka y todo porque no quería que la rubia sufriera por no estar al lado de Michiru. Entonces eso revelaba que Tenoh realmente estaba enamorada de ella de manera incondicional, que duro era todo eso para Setsuna, que difícil son las cuestiones del corazón. ¿Meioh era conocedora de que Haruka deseaba casarse con ella? No quería provocarle más dolor a Setsuna, pero no iba a renunciar a Haruka y menos sabiendo todo el empeño que ponía la morena para que esa relación funcionara.

—Eso es— murmuró Kaioh.

—¿Qué? — preguntaron los chicos.

—Él sabe todo el esfuerzo que pusiste para que nosotras regresáramos, está enfadado con ese resultado y al mismo tiempo se ha dado cuenta de que nosotras no deseamos separarnos de nuevo. El empujón que nos diste Setsuna nos hizo comprender que debemos de ser abiertas respecto a nuestros sentimientos y consideradas.

—Realmente no busca separarlas— dijo Taiki.

—Por el momento— corrigió Setsuna —. No es tonto, sabe que las cosas ya no serán tan fáciles como antes, me dijo que las cosas serían diferentes. Sí quiere separarlas, pero debe de pensar en algo más grande que problemas personales. Ustedes aprendieron la lección respecto a manejar ese tipo de temas…

—Se quiere acercar a Haruka y ver que tipo de debilidades tiene. Es abierta con lo de sus padres ahora…

—¿Cómo se ganará su confianza? — preguntó Taiki.

—No lo sé— respondió Michiru.

—Puede que yo tenga la respuesta chicos, dijo que las quiere ver casadas. ¿Quién es la única persona que estaría completamente en contra de esa unión?

—Tsukino— respondieron Taiki y Michiru.

—Amigos ese es el nuevo objetivo de ese tipo, la envidia que las personas les tienen chicas. Usagi es la que te envidia por salir con Haruka.

—Claro Setsuna, tiene la estúpida idea de que le estoy robando a su mejor amiga, cuando no es cierto. No podría arruinar una amistad como esa.

—No inventes— se reía Taiki —. Sabes que no es eso.

—Debes ser honesta Michiru.

—No empiecen como mis amigas.

Los chicos pusieron una expresión de hartazgo, estaban conscientes de que Michiru ya intuía las verdaderas razones de Usagi para estar molesta con ella. Todo iba más allá de una razón tan infantil como "robarse" la atención de la mejor amiga. La fotógrafa pudo percibir que los chicos se aguantaban las ganas de burlarse de ella, pero no estaba abierta a admitir que Tsukino estaba perdidamente enamorada de Haruka.

Aborrecía la idea, porque eso quería decir que nunca se llevaría bien con la chica y también sentía pena por Seiya. Desde la luna podías notar que amaba a Usagi de años atrás, maldecía la mala suerte que tenía.

—Ya, dejen de molestar… Sí, ella me envidia por eso, pero debemos de encontrar a la persona que detesta a Haruka.

—Creo que puedo investigar un poco— sonrió Setsuna.

* * *

A estas alturas Setsuna ya no estaba del todo cómoda con la decisión que acababa de tomar. ¿Cómo era posible que los bares abrieran a las seis de la tarde? Lo que era peor, ¿cómo fue que cedió ante el comentario de Taiki y Michiru sobre tomar un tarro de cerveza? Ambos estaban muy felices platicando de todo, mientras que Setsuna no abría la boca para nada. Realmente parecían un par de viejos conocidos, ambos bromeaban sobre temas de la farándula. Luego cambiaban las cosas a pensar en los mejores juegos de bebida en los que habían participado, en ese momento todo era risas y diversión.

—¿Otra ronda? — señaló Kaioh.

—Pues— hizo una discreta indicación con sus ojos —. Debemos de esperar a que todos terminemos Michi.

—¿Me culpas a mí? Ustedes pueden pedir otra si lo desean, yo estoy bien con este tarro. No tengo prisa por terminarlo, así que no me molesten.

—Eso ya debe de estar tibio— manifestaron los chicos.

—¿Y? ¿Acaso es un delito?

Estos personajes no la dejarían en paz así como así, lo dedujo al darse cuenta de la mirada burlona que le daban. Lo que significaba que la harían beber a la par de ellos. No se los permitiría, en realidad no le gustaba mucho el sabor de la cerveza. ¿Cómo le hacía Michiru para no desarrollar la gordura característica de la gente que bebía cerveza?

—Es genética— respondió adivinando su pensamiento —. Al menos eso dice mi madre, la única vez que habla de mi padre es para decirme que al igual que él yo no formo esa barriga característica. Es un don que muy pocos tienen, no estoy acostumbrada a hacer ejercicio. De niña me encantaba nadar, pero ahora que soy pobre no me puedo pagar una membresía en un gimnasio que tenga alberca.

—Un don dices— se burló Setsuna.

—Lo es— dijo subiendo sus hombros para restar importancia a su respuesta.

—Eso Michi, humíllanos— reía Taiki.

—No lo hago bobo, lo que pasa es…

Setsuna prestaba atención a la interacción entre esos chicos, realmente Michiru era una persona agradable y seguramente esa era una de las características que Haruka adoraba de la fotógrafa. Pero en este momento ellas no debían de bajar la guardia, al contrario, debían de estar cuerdas para cualquier contraataque de Mamoru. Necesitaba meter en sintonía a Michiru con lo que se estaban jugando o ese desgraciado les ganaría la guerra, porque esto que él había hecho era una declaración de guerra. Salvar a Haruka de las trampas de Mamoru debía ser la prioridad de ese equipo.

—Ya no analices más las cosas, vamos a descansar por hoy— escuchó a Taiki.

—¿Descansar? Ese sujeto desea lastimar a Tenoh y debemos detenerlo a como dé lugar. Estoy pensando en las personas que puede utilizar para ese fin, pues sabe que Haruka tiene una gran intuición con los negocios, así que las cosas no van por allí. La gente en su lugar de trabajo la ama y esa tampoco es una buena opción para buscar dañar a Haruka, así que debemos de pensar en más opciones que la dejen en un papel vulnerable. En base a…

—De hecho, ese es el problema, el tipo hace cosas sin sentido ¿no? Intentar entenderlo es lo que nos deja en desventaja, realmente debemos pensar como él. Pero hoy estoy muy cansada de hacerlo, pongámonos a pensar en ello mañana y hoy apaga tu cerebro Setsuna— replicó Michiru.

—¿Apagar mi cerebro? Chicos eso es imposible.

—¡Otra ronda por favor! — gritó Taiki.

—Entonces demuéstranos las cosas y bebe esa cerveza de un solo trago.

—¡Qué! Michiru, tengo dos doctorados. Uno en física cuántica y otro en nuclear, mi cerebro piensa tanto que duele, soy muy inteligente. Nada lo puede parar, así que una estúpida bebida no hará la diferencia.

—Cállate y bebe— golpeó en la mesa, la estaba provocando.

—Lo haré— en ese instante Setsuna comenzó a tomar del tarro y no separó en ningún momento su boca del objeto.

—¡Agrega una botella de sake tibio a la ronda! — volvió a gritar Taiki.

—Muy bien Set— aplaudía Michiru.

—Aquí tienen sus bebidas y la botella de sake.

—Gracias— dijo la morena.

—Los tres tomaremos de los tarros de un solo trago— reía Kaioh — ¿Listos?

—Ya les demostré que mi cerebro no se detiene por un poco de alcohol en mi cuerpo, ya estuvo bien.

—¿Entiendes lo que dijo? — Michiru miraba a Taiki.

—Pua pua pua pua.

—Demonios, yo no hablo gallina.

—¿Creen que no puedo beber otro tarro y pasar al sake? — movió su cabeza en burla y tronó sus dedos.

—No somos esa clase de personas Michi, lo mejor es dejar las cosas como están es este momento.

—Sí, tienes razón ella no es como nosotros.

—Dicen que yo no puedo seguirles el ritmo.

—Set, no te estreses que nosotros seguiremos en lo nuestro— se burló Taiki.

—Hablas demasiado Meioh, mejor bebe.

—Ustedes están locos y no me dejaré llevar por tonterías infantiles, sé que Taiki piensa en eso y por eso me dijo que dejara las cosas así.

—Sí, Setsuna es una persona madura y… Bebe, bebe, bebe— golpeaba la mesa cada que repetía la palabra.

—¡Diablos, no! Ustedes están implicando que son mejores que yo en esto de beber alcohol y que no aguantaría su ritmo— se sirvió un poco de sake —. En este momento les demostraré que Setsuna no es una tonta para beber.

—Vaya se lo acabó de un trago— se divirtió Michiru.

—Ustedes quedarán fascinados por la capacidad de mi cerebro para no perderse en los efectos del alcohol y espero que me ofrezcan disculpas chicos— tomo otro vaso.

—Bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe — decían Taiki y Michiru

—Van a lamentar las tonterías que están diciendo— tomo otro vaso.

—Bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe.

—Si vomita ustedes limpian— decía el mesero.

—Yo no he vomitado desde hace 10 años amigo— bebió otro vaso —. Ahora haz lo que necesites porque le demostraré a este par de tontos que mi cerebro es…

Eso sería lo último que Setsuna recordaría de esa tarde tan extraña que pasó al lado de Michiru y Taiki. Pero no sería la única persona que tendría una noche bizarra, pues en ese momento Haruka estaba guardando sus cosas en su maletín. Seiya la observaba con mucha atención, sabía que su amiga estaba seria porque saldría con alguien. Persona que no era Michiru y eso le inquietaba al amigo de la rubia.

—¿Cenarás con Michi o cuál es la razón de la prisa?

—Su madre.

—¡Qué!

—Lo peor es que no le he dicho nada a Michiru, estaba pensando en hacerlo después de pasar por su madre a su casa.

—¡No le has… Haruka! Te juro que muchas veces pienso que eres una idiota, pero el día de hoy te estás pasando de animal.

—Vamos, no seas malo. Realmente me quiero casar con Michi y debo de aclararle a su madre que las cosas no son por simple locura. Yo amo a su hija más allá de todo lo que pueda ocurrir, quiero estar a su lado por el resto de mi vida. Esto que siento no es una broma de mal gusto y si luché por Michiru es porque realmente deseo ser parte de su vida. No dejaré que esté con otra persona y menos porque eso es lo que quiere su madre. Ni por cabeza de bombón dejaría a Michiru, ella es la indicada Seiya y eso es lo que debo de hacer que comprenda mi futura suegra.

—Vas con todo Tenoh.

—Sí — sonrió.

—¿A qué hora es tu cita con tu nueva madre?

—A las nueve.

Seiya hizo una mueca que puso seria a Haruka, la observaba como si vistiera prendas andrajosas. Así que puso sus ojos en blanco y suspiró para encontrar la paz interior, pues ya estaba escuchando los reclamos de su amigo. Necesitaba decirle que ya sabía que se cambiaría la ropa por algo formal, no quedaría mal con la mujer. Pero Seiya no comprendió a su amiga y se acercó a ella para golpear su cabeza.

—Ni lo pienses.

—Voy a casa para arreglarme.

—Por eso, no pienses que irás sola a tu casa. Yo te ayudaré a ponerte las mejores prendas de tu guardarropa. Vamos a enamorar a la madre de Michiru quien pronto se convertirá en parte de mi círculo más cercano y no dejaré que arruines este momento para nosotros ¿entendido?

—Ya me estabas provocando otra úlcera, creí que comenzarías con tu discurso de siempre. "Haruka, ponerse un blazer no es lo mismo que llevar traje. Además, estas prendas mejoran el físico de las personas. ¿No me crees? Frente a ti está la prueba A."

—Ja, ja… Búrlate lo que quieras Haruka, pero está científicamente comprobado que los trajes hacen que las personas te tomen en serio. Te dan autoridad, distinción, porte, seguridad, mejoran tu belleza física, hacen que las mujeres piensen "ese sujeto es un buen partido", resaltamos. No eres del grupo de payasos que visten con jeans y camisas tontas, eso es para niños y torpes que no saben de moda.

—¿Acabas de decir que no sé nada de moda?

—Obviamente, no sabes vestirte bien. De lo contrario en esta oficina todos vestirían como se debe y no tonterías. Pero si ven al jefe vestir como cualquiera, piensan que está bien y no perciben que serían más guapos si usaran trajes. Recuerda lo que te digo, la madre de Michiru no te ha tratado bien porque siempre vistes sin preocupaciones, pero hoy que te vea con traje perderá la cabeza. "Este es el hombre para Mochi", eso es lo que dirá, hasta el momento te ve como un mocoso que no le ofrece nada a su hija. Pero esta noche cambiaremos esa idea— la abrazó por los hombros y extendió su mano izquierda —. Ya lo puedo ver Haruka, se enamorará de su nuevo yerno.

—¿Todo por un traje?

—Y no cualquier traje, compraremos uno cruzado de cashmere Kiton. Te verás mejor que todos esos tipos andrajosos de la oficina, sé que te gustan los colores vivos, pero uno negro u Oxford te dejarán ver el porte que significa ser el CEO de la empresa Haruka.

—Seiya esas cosas valen 210,104 yenes… Es demasiado para una sola cena, digo lo haría si fuera una cita con Michiru, pero esto me parece una exageración de tu parte.

—¿Exagero? Haruka es una cita con una de las personas más importantes en la vida de Michiru. A eso le sumas que es el único obstáculo que tienes para casarte con Michiru con todas la de la ley, es más importante hacer las cosas bien que casarte sin la bendición de su madre. No puedes ser tan egoísta e insensible con Michiru, para las chicas es importante que sus padres estén de acuerdo con su futuro esposo.

—Seiya, yo soy una mu…

—Shh— le puso un dedo en la boca —. Escucha al conocedor del tema, o crees que me la paso viendo películas románticas por puro hobby.

—De hecho…

—No Haruka, es investigación para enamorar a las chicas de manera precisa y eficaz. Cosa de la que careces porque tú solamente tenías relaciones de una noche. Yo tengo experiencia en el tema, debes de confiar en mí.

—¿Qué? No has logrado tener una cita con cabeza de bombón en todos estos años que tienes de conocerla.

—Son 12 años, pero no lo he conseguido porque bombón tiene la cabeza en las nubes, pero no falta mucho para que tengamos nuestra cita. No será cualquiera Haruka, nuestra cita tendrá de todo, patinaje sobre hielo, comida en un restaurante con una hermosa vista, paseo en bote, fuegos artificiales, una ópera y lo más importante.

—¿Qué?

—Amor idiota.

—Ah.

—¿Lista para ir de compras?

—Dijiste que iríamos a mi casa.

—Y cambié de parecer, ya te dije que tus trajes son un desastre, porque ni a trajes llegan pues son blazers tontos. No Haruka, iremos de compras y te verás magnífico para la madre de Michiru. Sé lo que te digo animal del bosque.

—No tengo opción, apresúrate que debo de ir por la madre de Michi— dijo fastidiada.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola chicos este mes volveré a estar hasta el cuello de cosas, en realidad mis madres (sí mi madre biológica y su hermana quien me cuidó cuando mi mamá trabajaba, por eso la considero mi otra mamá) tienen cursos en línea para su trabajo. Una en la mañana y otra en la tarde, lo bueno es que no me estresan mucho y me da tiempo de escribir, así que no hay que temer, pero tanto Tori como yo tendremos que ser más directos con los comentarios.**

**Hablando de ellos, pasemos de una buena vez a hacer lo que más nos agrada y eso es responderlos.**

**UnbreakableWarrior: Debo hablar con la mayor honestidad, hace mucho que no me pongo a ver las conferencias porque me estresa mucho, leo las noticias sobre las medidas a tomar. Pero los semáforos que se han dado se basan en los contagios que hay, en la capital del país (dónde vivo) cada día se incrementan más. Por eso me parece imprudente el quitar la campaña de sana distancia, no sabes la pena que me da saber que a mis compatriotas no toman la pandemia con la debida seriedad. Nuestra fase es la 3, ¿te imaginas la irresponsabilidad de dar marcha a la "nueva normalidad"? En fin, estamos mal.**

**Regresando a mejores temas, muchas gracias por tus comentarios es un placer leerlos y espero no decepcionar con el de hoy. Espero que las cosas en España mejoren cada día, sería un honor para mí visitar tu país, espero hacerlo pronto.**

**Saludos y cuídate mucho.**

**Roshell101216 san: **Ahora que soy madre entiendo eso de querer darle lo mejor a nuestros pequeños. Son ese gran impulso que nos da el valor necesario para descubrir nuevas facetas en cada uno de nosotros, me encantaría poder conocer a tus tres tesoros. Sé que ellos se apoyarán en los momentos difíciles, pues has creado en su corazón un fuerte lazo de hermandad y eso es lo más importante que tenemos con nuestros hermanos.

Nosotros no escribimos las cosas porque sí, aunque no lo creas se puede conocer a las personas por su manera de escribir. Es una forma más cercana de darte a conocer, te expones al 100%, como puedes identificar que la gente te desea engañar, como te das cuenta cuando alguien es honesto. Por esa razón sé que eres una excelente persona y un ejemplo de mujer, tus ganas de crecer y proteger a la gente que amas se percibe bastante bien. Así que no agradezcas pues no decimos cosas sin fundamentos.

No quiero que piensen que todos en mi país odian a los mestizos o a los extranjeros, son pocos los que conservan ese tipo de prejuicios. Pero son los que más daño hacen, esa es la razón por la que deseo hacer un verdadero cambio en la vida de esos individuos. El padre de mi amiga es filipino, así que, para mí era bastante lindo llegar a su casa y comer cosas de aquel lugar. Mi deber ahora es estar al pendiente de sus padres, no tenían más hijos y lo hago porque los aprecio y porque se lo juré a mi amiga.

Que la gente juzgue sin saber el daño que hace es espeluznante, no puedo creer que puedan cometer ese tipo de acciones solo porque pueden. Afortunadamente tú le diste la vuelta de una gran manera a esos comentarios destructivos y es cierto, muchas veces es mejor cortar lazos con gente que hace comentarios maliciosos de nosotros o nuestros hijos. Primero está el respeto y la tolerancia, después se pueden dar opiniones al respecto.

Pasando a temas más lindos, ese #onvre es de lo peor y lo bueno es que hoy no salió, me preocupa que Setsuna y Michiru ya intuyan que ese tipo puede ser la herramienta que necesita #WeyYa para lastimar a Haruka. Ahora no saben que es Kunzite, pero ya intuyen como va la cosa. Lamento responder tan apresuradamente el día de hoy, la tarea me está estresando y no he terminado, lo bueno de que mis padres están aquí todavía es que nos ayudan con Kai kun, mientras nosotros estamos pegados en la computadora. Karu kun le ayuda a su mamá y su tía con un curso, ellas le tienen miedo a la computadora y siempre le piden que les ayude, lo malo es que ambas iniciaron los cursos el mismo día.

Saludos desde una galaxia muy, muy lejana y sigue cuidándote y a tu familia.

**Kyoky: Entiendo claramente lo que se siente, más si el trabajo te encantaba y levantarte para ir a realizarlo no te pesaba. Así descubres lo que te apasiona en la vida. Pero no te preocupes que sabemos que pronto encontrarás un mejor trabajo, te irá mejor que en el pasado y crecerás rápidamente.**

**Kunzite, no creo que necesite que lo reconozcan tal cual, porque lo que tiene son celos por las oportunidades que Haruka ha tenido. El hombre es responsable, lamentablemente cree que todo lo que dice y hace tiene que ser ejecutado pues piensa que sabe de todo. Y es de todos sabido que en cualquier área de nuestra vida debemos de escuchar cuando la gente te explica las cosas. Las reglas, son de lo peor con lo que me he topado en la vida y sí, definitivamente son nefastas pobre Misaki que comienza a vivir el terror en casa.**

**Haruka, creo que lo que le ha dicho a Setsuna fue por el dolor que vive, no estoy justificando su estupidez, pero la pobre ya está cansada de ver que los demás direccionan su vida donde más les place y sin que ella lo note hasta el final. Lo que más le molesta es que Setsuna jamás escuchó que ella quería ayudarla a encontrar una solución y eso las alejó, porque realmente la pareja que debía estar junta era la de Haruka y Setsuna.**

**No importa lo que fue, ahora la Haruka del presente está enamorada genuinamente de Michiru, que también siente lo mismo por nuestra rubia favorita. Lo malo es que... No hablaré más de Mamoru, él es la pieza clave en todo el drama que se vive y se vivirá en esta historia. Su habilidad para viajar al pasado y al futuro lo hace más peligroso que cualquiera. ¿Qué harán Michiru y Setsuna para detenerlo? Hay que descubrirlo.**

**Y Esmeralda... Ella será una genialidad en esta etapa.**

**Como dices la vida es toda una caja de sorpresas, esperemos que te encuentres bien y te cuides mucho. Saludos y nos leemos pronto, gracias por tus palabras.**

**Ely Lopez chan: **Gracias, creo que estamos llevando el duelo de la manera que más nos facilita aceptar la pérdida, pero los días no siempre son grises y también tenemos sol en ellos. El nuestro es Kai kun que cada día nos enamora más, no he visto sonrisa más hermosa que la de él.

El #onvre, si no es lo peor que ha escrito darthuranus después de la Michiru psicópata, no sé qué sea. El tipejo es de lo peor del mundo y me da pena con la pobre Misaki. Que si bien no es un personaje que admire tanto, tampoco se merece ese tipo de tratos como bien lo mencionas. ASCO, eso es lo que siento por Kunzite, que poco hombre y te juro que no sé si lo odio más que al innombrable o están a la par.

Yo también quiero que les dé semejante lección a esos dos, simplemente porque quiero que dejen de destruir la vida de las personas que los rodean. Siento que eso sucederá, porque en la historia pasada era una de maldad y como sabemos no siempre pierde, pero en esta historia es justo que los ponga en su lugar.

Por primera vez en la vida no alcanzo a entender lo que quiere el innombrable, te juro que ninguna de sus acciones tiene lógica (para mí al menos), el plan que trae entre manos debe ser terrible, pues de otra manera no separaría la amistad de Haruka y Setsuna. Ya quebró esa relación en el futuro, espero que no lo logre en el presente, porque quiero que desaparezca la versión futura de Haruka que odia a Setsuna, ella no se merece eso.

Lamentamos responder hasta el domingo, pero apenas hoy en la mañana notamos que ya podíamos leer sus comentarios. Saludos y abrazos, te leemos la siguiente semana.

**VaMkHt: Hola, sé que Tori no sintió que intentabas invalidar sus sentimientos ella se intentaba desahogar, creo que les tiene la confianza para abrirse y expresarles sus sentimientos y el dolor que pasamos. Te enviamos un abrazo virtual de vuelta y con burbujas de saliva de Kai, ese niño babea mucho, como mi sobrino a su edad. Mi bebé grande cumplió ocho años el lunes ocho, fue muy lindo porque Kai cumplió tres meses el siete de junio. Mis bebés, sé que debería ser diferente el amor que le tengo a mi sobrino y a mi hijo, pero no es así, por los dos daría la vida sin pensarlo y son mis grandes tesoros. Creo que mato a la persona que les haga daño, corto cabezas por mis pequeñitos aprendices Sith. Crecen tan rápido (ojo Remi), pero bueno.**

**Te juro que cada día crece ese favoritismo que te tengo ja ja ja, yo odiaba a Chibiusa, niña del mal. Si Usagi se me hacía una tonta y Mamoru era un idiota (generalmente). La desgraciada de Chibiusa era el personaje que aparecía y yo apagaba por segundos el televisor, me molestaba tanto que debo confesar que en el anime de los noventa deje de ver Sailor Moon R y no vi mucho del Super S. Lo que me hizo ver parte del Super S fue el trío de amazonas, a pesar de que se comportan como depredadores sexuales, me agradan. En realidad hay detalles de ese anime que no son de mi agrado, como la poca importancia que le dan a las outer senshi. Y me chocaba la pinta de desgraciadas que le daban a Haru y a Michi.**

**Kunzite, me alegra que lo odien, eso es lo que deseo que hagan y Setsuna, veremos cómo la podemos ayudar a ser feliz porque no la quiero solterona.**

**En fin, te enviamos muchos saludos y nos leemos la siguiente semana.**

**ATENCIÓN: Chicos ya aparecieron sus mensajes, se tardaron dos días en hacerlo. No voy a responder los comentarios de este episodio. Saben que lo haré en el siguiente. Kyoky, Ely y VaMkHt ya están las respuestas del episodio pasado, gracias por estar una semana más con nosotros.**

**—Como siempre es un placer leerlos y que le den a esta historia parte de su tiempo, le enviamos un fuerte abrazo a todos los lectores, incluidos los ninja.**

—No olviden dar follow o fav a la historia para que su mail haga tolón tolón cada que actualizamos. Saludos a los lectores que comentan y anónimos, siempre es un placer contar con ustedes.

—**¿Nosotros donde nos leemos Tori?**

—En fanfic, またね!


	27. Episodio 27

**Ni Sailor Moon o sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Esta historia está hecha para entretener y no otros fines.**

**Espero que Ely, Kyoky y VaMkHt puedan disculparme, los comentarios perdidos en el limbo los respondí el domingo o lunes. Pero por tanta cosa que tengo en la cabeza no actualicé hasta ayer en la madrugada que me percaté de ese detalle. Lo lamento chicas, de verdad, espero puedan disculparme. **

XXVII.

* * *

Al fin llegamos a casa luego de que Seiya me tuviera buscando por los centros comerciales una estúpida marca de trajes, esta cochinada vale más que mi hermoso PS5 y quiero aclararles que solamente gasto millonadas en autos y… Creo que solamente en autos, pero hoy tuve que gastar una buena cantidad de dinero en ropa que solamente me pondré una vez ¿no es de mal gusto? Comprar algo que simplemente usarás una vez en tu vida, ni siquiera la comida tiene un propósito tan miserable como el de este traje. Miren que la comida es algo que necesitamos en nuestras vidas y si tuviera otro tipo de hobby, seguramente gastaría mucho en ellos, pero no es el caso.

Mi amigo está completamente feliz, me ha hecho meterme a bañar mientras él escoge una camisa adecuada. ¡Qué tontería! El traje es oscuro ¿por qué se malgasta la cabeza si sabemos que escogerá una blanca? Esto hace que pierda más la cabeza, realmente desea vestirme como un mono cilindrero, yo no soy de usar trajes y Seiya continúa diciendo cosas mientras yo comienzo a lavar mi cabello. Como pueden notar, no le estoy prestando atención a lo que me grita y les juro que es porque estoy de mal humor. Por su culpa perdí una hora y aún debo pasar por la madre de Michiru.

Ahora lavo mi cuerpo con el jabón líquido que más me agrada usar en la ducha, no hay nada tan relajante como masajear tu cuerpo mientras estás lavándolo. Ya estoy ansiosa por comer algo, no he hecho mi colación del día por culpa de mi amigo, de nuevo recuerdo la maldita odisea que acabo de pasar por culpa de Seiya. Saben, estoy segura de que la señora no está interesada en lo que me pondré, un simple blazer era suficiente, pero mi amado amigo dice que la mujer odiaría verme de esa manera. Es hora de enjuagar todo y salir para prepararme para la cita que tengo con la madre de mi novia, oh no…

—Y todavía falta que le cuente a Michiru que saldré con su madre a cenar, creo que este día es uno de los complicados— me digo frente al espejo.

—Haruka— grita Seiya.

—Sí.

—He dejado tu camisa en la cama, te verás bien de negro, es sobrio y creo que es lo que esa mujer necesita para aceptarte.

—Seiya, ¿realmente crees que no es posible llevar un blazer y jeans?

—¡No!

Qué grito acaba de dar, incluso hubo un eco en mi baño. Parece que Seiya no cree que mi forma de vestir sea la oportuna para este evento y realmente deseo que las cosas funcionen en la reunión que tendré con la madre de Michiru. Creo que mi mejor amigo abandonó mi habitación y salgo a ponerme la ropa. Comienzo a secar bien mi cuerpo, no puedo quedar con olor a humedad… Comienzo a untar la crema humectante en todo mi cuerpo, me pongo la ropa interior y luego tomo las calcetas. Sigo con el estúpido pantalón que para mi sorpresa es demasiado suave, no me incomoda y tampoco es tan caliente como esperaba.

La cosa no va tan mal en este momento y comienzo a rociarme loción para tener un aroma encantador. La madre de Michiru quedará encantada con mi agradable olor, si no me acepta por mi embriagadora loción, no sé cómo le haré para ganarme su cariño. Ahora tomo la camisa negra y me la pongo, Seiya no se equivocaba al decir que mi apariencia es sobria. Me fajo, luego comienzo a enroscarme el cinturón que estaba en mi cama.

—Seiya— ahora soy yo quien grita.

—¿Te pongo la corbata?

—Por favor.

Y sin ninguna demora aparece Seiya por la puerta, comienza a regañarme y dice que ya estoy demasiado grande para no saber hacer el nudo de una corbata. No lo sé hacer porque no me visto de esa manera y la verdad algunas veces siento que me ahorca, ¿se han puesto una corbata? Es lo peor para la circulación. Pero Seiya sigue con el sermón de que debo de ser un adulto que sabe hacer nudos de corbata.

—Los gemelos— dice.

—¿Qué?

—Que te pongas los gemelos.

—¿Y eso es…?

—Mierda Haruka, las mancuernillas que dejé en tu buró— regaña.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dices en cristiano? Dices gemelos y pienso en niños pequeños que debo colgarme en algún tipo de ritual de magia negra o algo.

—Deja de ser una tonta y ponte las mancuernillas.

Lo miro con molestia, estas cosas son una tontería ¿para qué sirven las famosas mancuernillas? Ya me cerré el puño con los botones que tiene…

—Tu camisa las necesita animal, es de doble ojal y son un accesorio que le aporta a tu apariencia elegancia, porte y distinción. Además, aclaramos que para ti la reunión con la madre de Michiru es importante y no es cualquier tontería— continua y luego me acerca un chaleco —. Es una señal de respeto Haruka, esa mujer será tu futura suegra, es mejor que le hagas entender que es importante en tu vida… Ahora ponte el saco.

—Parezco un mono de oficina— hago una mueca la verme frente el espejo.

—¡Deja de decir estupideces! Ya es hora de que…

Salvada por la campana, mi celular comienza a vibrar y corro a él. ¿Setsuna? Es raro que ella me llame, ni siquiera hemos hablado mucho desde hace un tiempo. Creí que estaba molesta conmigo, pero me parece que su enfado se fue al olvido ¿o era yo la molesta? La verdad es que no lo recuerdo, han pasado tantas cosas desde que me enamoré que realmente los momentos negativos se esfuman de mi cabeza. Naaa, lo mejor es tomar la llamada.

—**Hola Haruka, es Setsuna**.

—Ey Set— digo feliz.

—**Hola Haruka, es Setsuna.**

—Hola Set— ¿qué ocurre? Setsuna se escucha rara y entonces me doy cuenta de la situación —. Parece que te estás divirtiendo— le digo mientras tomo mi billetera y las llaves tanto del auto como de mi casa.

—**Haruka, ¿alguna vez te dije que nunca he vomitado?**

—Lo siento Set, en este momento estoy por… Espera ¿nunca has vomitado? Wow.

—**Mira casi nunca digo estas cosas, pero eres una gran mujer y deberías poder tener lo que deseas, de hecho, deberías ser más rica.**

—Set— me rio por las cosas que dice —. Eso realmente es lindo y muy tierno, pero en este momento no puedo hablar, debo salir pues tengo una especie de cita.

—No hagas eso Haruka, arrugarás el saco— me regaña Seiya.

—**Sabes, estoy en desacuerdo con Seiya. No te disfraces para una cita, sé tú y toma las cosas con calma Haruka, toma las cosas con calmaaaaaaaaaa, con calmaaaaaaaaa, con calmaaaaaaaaa.**

—Nos vemos Set— termino la llamada.

Me apresuro a correr a mi Ferrari, no hay auto más veloz en mi garaje que ese y también tiene que ver un poco mis ganas de impresionar a la madre de Michiru. Seiya sigue diciendo cual es la mejor manera de sentarme para no arrugar tanto mi ropa. ¡Dios! Necesito que mi amigo se quede en silencio, le digo que puedo dejarlo cerca de su casa, pero que se apresure porque necesito ir por la madre de mi novia.

—¿Luego de eso le dirás que vas a cenar con su madre?

—Así es, en cuanto pase por su madre… No, mejor cuando llegue al restaurante le enviaré mensaje para decirle que hablaré con su mamá para pedir su mano.

—Debes de pasar por unas flores para su madre, ya enamoraste a la chica, has lo mismo con su madre.

—No, eso se puede malinterpretar.

—Sabes de flores, ve y consigue unas que digan "gracias por aceptarme" o "gracias por ser buena persona", qué se yo.

—Pensaré en algo en el camino.

—No vas a comprar nada ¿cierto?

—No lo creo— lo miro con molestia.

Estamos en el auto, necesito tranquilizarme y pongo en el GPS la dirección de la madre de Michiru, no es lejos, pero necesito llegar lo antes posible sabiendo que no hay ningún embotellamiento cerca de su casa. No puedo y no debo perder la reservación que hice por nada del mundo…

—"Llamada de señorita"— ¿de nuevo? ¿qué le pasa a Set?

—Hola de nuevo Setsuna— respondo.

**Hey, it's me again**

**Plain to see again**

**Please can I see you every day**

Me canta Setsuna desde el otro lado, Seiya que está a mi lado simplemente me mira divertido. Yo no puedo dejar de sonreír al confirmar que Setsuna está completamente borracha, podemos escuchar a la gente en un bar y la canción de fondo.

—**Amo a todos en este bar**— grita.

—**Nosotros te amamos a ti Setsuna borracha**— responde un chico, su voz me resulta un poco familiar.

**I'm a fool again**

Mientras que ella continúa cantando, Seiya y yo luchamos por no reírnos pues respetamos mucho a Setsuna. No sería nada lindo hacerle creer que nos burlamos de ella, sin importar que esté ebria ella merece mi total y absoluto respeto

**I fell in love with yo…**

Pero el ruido de algo caer del otro lado hace que la llamada se corte y ahora no fue por mi culpa. Pero Setsuna se está divirtiendo, creo que lo más justo es llamarle de vuelta para que la persona que esté con ella conteste y le pueda decir que me llame cuando sea necesario regresarla a su casa. No confío en otra persona para hacer eso, además todavía debo de llamarle por teléfono a Michiru y comentarle de que estoy cenando con su madre… Demonios, soy una mujer muerta en este instante, ni siquiera le comenté a Michiru sobre esta decisión, definitivamente soy la peor novia del mundo.

—Yo puedo ir por Setsuna para que no descuides tu cita.

—¿Lo harías?

—Claro, que te pasen su dirección y yo iré por Setsuna. Esta es tu oportunidad para ganarte el cariño de la madre de tu futura esposa, no puedo dejar que algo lo arruine y los siento por Set, pero escogió el peor momento para ponerse ebria ¿no crees?

—Pues… Un poco.

—Yo iré por ella, no te preocupes Haruka.

—Gracias amigo— le sonrío.

Creo que no puedo negar que él es mi mejor amigo, si no fuera por Seiya no habría concretado mis ideas, incluso las que parecían más locas. Obviamente le debo a los Tsukino el estar bien alimentada y tener techo y cobijo, ellos me recibieron en su casa cuando mis padres murieron. No es que fuese una niña pequeña, pero en ese tiempo no tenía donde quedarme, la casa en la que había pasado parte de mi vida tuvo que ser vendida para poder pagar algunas deudas que ellos adquirieron por su fundación. Ya se los había dicho, mis padres muchas veces daban de más y no recibían nada a cambio. El poco agradecimiento que tenían era de gente muy pobre, ellos les ayudaban a barrer o a pintar cada que se necesitaba gente para hacer algún servicio comunitario y no aceptaban el pago que mis padres les ofrecían.

Debo confesar que me daba pena que muchas de esas personas le dijeran a mi padre que siendo médico no ganara mejor. ¿Cómo era posible que ni mi padre se diera cuenta de ese detalle? Pero él siempre respondía lo mismo, "ser médico significa ayudar a quien lo necesite, no hacerse rico".

—¿En qué piensas?

—Mi papá tenía razón Seiya, lo que realmente enriquece a las personas es ayudar a quien lo necesita. Yo estaba muy equivocada al creer que lo que era indispensable para el hombre era exclusivamente lo monetario, que tu posición económica te ganaba respeto de las personas. Pero no lo es todo, digo, sin mi dinero no podría haber construido "Regala una sonrisa", sin embargo, no lo es todo… Ahora entiendo más a mis padres y al señor Kenji, el mejor pago es ver a las personas que no tienen las mismas oportunidades que nosotros sonreír.

—Cosa que no podría realizarse sin el señor Tsukino y bombón. No es curioso que un ingeniero civil sea padre de una arquitecta. Creo que esperaba que uno de sus hijos siguiera sus pasos, pero lo más cercano fue Usagi.

—¿Qué proyecto tienen en este momento?

—No tengo idea— no hay alguna mentira en lo que responde.

—Michi me ha aconsejado que esté al pendiente de la fundación, ¿crees que sea necesario que lo haga?

—Puedes hacerlo si lo deseas, pero a mí ni me veas para que esté al pendiente. No quiero más tareas, ya tengo suficiente con los deberes de Ouroboros.

—¿Contrato a alguien?

—Sería una solución, pero debe de ser alguien de confianza y en este instante no conocemos a alguna persona que pueda hacerlo.

—Cierto, habría que investigar.

—Sí— me dice Seiya —. Puedes dejarme en esta esquina, caminaré lo que resta.

—Pero puedo dejarte en la entrada de la estación.

—¿Y hacer que te desvíes? No, además me dejarás a mitad de la calle. Ve por tu suegra y no olvides enviarme la dirección donde se encuentra Setsuna y la de su casa.

—De acuerdo, gracias por tu apoyo amigo.

—Tú harías lo mismo por mi torpe— me dice jugando.

—Lo sé, soy mejor persona que tú.

—Sueñas Tenoh— dice antes de bajar de mi auto.

Es hora de ir por la madre de Michiru, cosa que me genera más estrés del que debería. ¿Podría decirle a Michiru que apenas voy por su madre? No, qué es lo que pienso; seguramente me matará cuando escuché las palabras de "cenaré con tu madre" y luego me gritará antes de que termine de pronunciar el "voy por ella a su casa". Mejor no me arriesgo con ese tipo de acción, que me mate, pero le mentiré respecto a ir por su madre, le diré que ya llegamos al lugar. Sí, será mejor decir eso, al final ya no habrá nada que pueda hacer al respecto y se molestará, pero no podrá intervenir. Además, me da ventaja en pensar una solución creativa y adecuada al conflicto que acabo de generar.

Sigo con ruta a la casa de la señora Esmeralda, me da pavor pensar en que Michiru y su madre tienen el mismo carácter porque quiere decir que voy a repetir la cita con Michiru ¿no? Todavía recuerdo las cosas que me hizo realizar, incluso quiero acariciar mi cabeza pues el dolor del golpe con su tarro sigue fresco. Siento como mis ojos comienzan a mirar el techo de mi auto, recordé sus palabras "agente inmobiliario tienes la cabeza dura".

—Y pensar que me enamoré de la hermosa sonrisa que me regalaste.

¡Ya! Debo de ser valiente o nunca le diré a Michiru sobre mi cena con su madre y no es la mejor opción. Dijimos que nuestra relación debe de basarse en la confianza, la haré pensar lo contrario si no le comento esto. Con esas razones en mente y por el amor que le tengo a mi sirena, le digo a mi celular que comience a llamarla… Qué miedo tengo.

Primer tono, mi corazón se acelera. Segundo tono, mis manos se aferran al volante. Tercer tono, carraspeo mi garganta. Cuarto tono, mis manos comienzan a sudar. Quinto tono, creo que ella no me responderá pues al siguiente me enviará al buzón y tendré que dejarle el recado allí; no será mi culpa. Sexto tono…

—**Agente inmobiliario**— oh no, mi corazón se detiene.

—Michi— que falsa me escuché — ¿cómo estás?

—**Bien, pero creo que tú sientes algo de nerviosismo**— genial lo ha percibido.

—No— de nuevo me escucho falsa.

—**Voy por otra ronda**— escucho al fondo.

—**No hagas ruido, hablo con el amor de mi vida**— responde Michi, demonios está bebiendo.

—¿Con quién saliste? ¿Michi cuantas cervezas llevas?

—**Eh… Pocas… Y no cambies el tema agente inmobiliario**— esas pocas son unas 10 —**. ¿Estabas algo nervios… hip?**

—Incluso tienes hipo Michiru, eso quiere decir que pronto vas a tener antojos raros. Esos que solo te dan cuando ya llevas medio cartón de cerveza.

—**No cambies el tema, ni lo pienses.**

—Bien.

—**¿Qué deseas decirme? Por algo estás con el alma pendiendo de un hilo.**

Sonrío, sé que lo hago pues siento como mis mejillas comienzan a estirarse. Parece que los dioses están de mi lado y puedo aprovecharme del estado de Michi, está de buenas y algo ebria, así que seguramente se le olvidará lo que deba decirle hoy. No le mentiré, simplemente estoy encontrando una laguna en nuestro contrato. Si me reclama le diré que prometió beber menos y entonces estamos en las mismas condiciones, no podemos reclamar nada.

—Tu madre me fue a buscar a mi trabajo y vamos a cenar, ella acaba de adelantarse al restaurante.

—**¡Qué!** — ups, les juro que parece que acaba de bajarse la borrachera.

—Sí… Le dije que deseo hablar con ella sobre lo que siento por ti.

—**No Haruka, no te atrevas a hablar con ella sin mí.**

—Sirena ya no tengo escapatoria, vamos a cenar en Ise Sueyoshi. Ya hice la reservación que tu madre me pidió y no puedo quedar mal con ella.

—**Le hubieras dado largas, ¿por qué aceptaste? **—ya no tengo dudas, Michiru ya no está borracha por culpa del susto que acabo de darle.

—Porque quiero casarme contigo y necesito que ella me vea como alguien digna de ti.

—**Mi vida, quien debe ser digna de ti soy yo, no tú de mí…**

—Lo lamento sirena, debo ir con tu madre pues no quiero que espere tanto tiempo por mí. No deseo que piense que soy una completa lepera con ella.

—**¿Dijiste ****Ise Sueyoshi?**

—Sí.

—**De acuerdo**.

—Puedo pasar por ti en cuanto termine de charlar con tu madre, ¿qué te parece?

—**Perfecto.**

De esta manera terminamos nuestra plática y yo al fin salgo de mi auto para tocar la puerta de la casa de su madre. Creo que estoy más nerviosa ahora que cuando llamé a Michiru hace unos segundos, demonios que cobarde me estoy haciendo ¿o acaso esto es lo que significa estar enamorada de verdad? En verdad deseo impresionar a su madre, le seguí a Seiya la corriente de vestirme bien. Intentaba estar molesta con él, pero realmente era la forma en la que estaba ocultando el miedo que siento en esta pequeña fracción de tiempo.

—Hagamos esto— estiro el brazo y toco el timbre.

Diablos las flores, no eso será demasiado y la señora podrá pensar que estoy desesperada por caerle bien. Puede ser peor darle un ramo de flores que no hacerlo, con el tiempo podré ser atenta con ella. También puede que sienta que intento impresionarla con mi dinero, cosa que será peor para mí pues resultaré ser una persona pedante e interesada. Esa no es la imagen que deseo dar.

—Buenas noches señor Tenoh.

—Buenas noches, ¿está lista para la cena?

—No sabe cuánto esperaba hablar con usted.

La señora no dice más y pasa de largo, es raro decir que la esperaba con un vestido como el que fue a presentarse a mi empresa. Pero la mujer realmente está vestida para la ocasión, la falda que usa cubre más de lo que lo hacía su vestido en la tarde. Ella también optó en utilizar una falda color negro y de tiro alto, pero que se ajusta bien a su anatomía. Rayos, la mujer tiene un cuerpo espectacular, es fácil que alguien pierda la cabeza por una mujer como ella. ¿Cómo es posible que el padre de Michiru la abandonara? Es guapa y no dudo que fuera por una cuestión física, pero tampoco es que tenga mal humor. Si Michiru tiene su carácter, puedo decir que seguramente era algo complicada; al mismo tiempo, debe tener sus buenos momentos ¿no? Si no, ¿por qué se casó con ella y tuvo una hija?

En fin, dejemos el tema del padre de Michiru de lado y seguiré describiendo un poco la vestimenta de la madre de mi novia. Su falda está a una mano por debajo de su rodilla, sus zapatos tienen un tacón algo alto y son color negro. Pero ella prefirió una blusa blanca sin mangas que tiene un escote discreto, la comprendo, hace mucho calor para venir uniformada como yo. Su cartera es larga pero discreta y sí, también es negra.

—Permítame— digo mientras le abro la puerta de mi auto.

—Muchas gracias.

Es hora de que lleguemos al punto en el que hablaremos sobre mi futuro con Michiru. La señora Kaioh no ha dicho nada desde que comencé a manejar, estudia detenidamente mi Ferrari. Creo que se hace una idea de mis gustos y mis gastos, se nota que no estoy dando la mejor impresión. Puedo asegurarles que ha hecho una mueca de desagrado, incluso acaba de tomar con fuerza su cartera.

—¿Le gustan mucho los autos señor Tenoh?

—Sí — digo con algo de miedo —. Son mi pasión, de niño quería ser corredor de autos. Pero a mi padre no le agradaba mucho la idea, dijo que era una pérdida de tiempo y que lo mejor era estudiar una carrera.

—Que hombre tan sabio— mira por la ventana.

Eso fue todo, no hubo nada más… No debo de perder la confianza en mí, si ella vuelve a percibir ese miedo en mi voz, perderé su atención para siempre. Cuento los segundos para llegar al lugar y cenar con la madre de Michiru.

A lo lejos puedo admirar el edificio en el que se encuentra el restaurante, trago saliva y sé que la madre de Michi me ha escuchado. Hay que estacionar el auto, pero la madre de Michi me dice que se adelantará para asegurarse de que no nos quiten la reservación. Agradezco con un movimiento de mi cabeza, me está dando la oportunidad de tranquilizarme. No tardo mucho en encontrar un lugar, salgo del auto y me acomodo el traje como Seiya me enseñó.

—Hubiera traído un pañuelo para secar el sudor de mis manos.

¡Qué remedio! Debo de correr para no dejar sola a la madre de mi amada. ¿Qué le diré a la señora Kaioh? Lo mejor es ser sincera sobre mis sentimientos, debo de saciar sus dudas y contestar con confianza a sus preguntas. Sí, eso haré.

—Creí que se tardaría mucho señor Tenoh, ya están esperándonos para llevarnos a nuestro lugar.

—Sí.

Ella vuelve a mirarme con algo de cautela, me están examinando y no sé cómo actuar. Esto no es como con la cita que tuve con Michiru. Me siento como con Makoto, de hecho, es eso, la señora me pone igual de inquieta que Kino. Mi sirena siempre me ha dicho que piensa que su madre no la ama, pero con su actitud, me doy cuenta de que no es así. La protege mucho, pero ella no se ha dado cuenta y seguramente hubiera enloquecido al saber que alguno se esos tipos quiso intentar algo más allá de lo profesional.

El mesero nos indica el lugar en la barra que nos corresponde, incluso tiene la atención de jalar la silla de la señora Kaioh. Agradece el gesto y nos da la carta, ambas nos ponemos a leerla, creo que ella ya sabe lo que pedirá. Pero el chico nos recomienda que comamos el sushi tradicional, claro, quiere que gaste mucho. La madre de Michiru acepta la propuesta y yo le digo que nos de dos órdenes.

—Señor Tenoh, no crea que soy una mujer que se anda por las ramas. Yo soy muy directa y necesito decirle que no creo que sea el indicado para mi hija.

—No lo entiendo, no me ha permitido ni hablar o conocerme.

—¿Qué más necesito saber de usted?

—Sigo sin entender, ¿qué cree saber de mí?

—Conozco a los de su calaña, les encanta pasearse en sus autos de lujo para impresionar a las mujeres. Los peores son los que tienen autos rojos y del modelo SZ de Alfa Romeo, y lo peor es cuando son huérfanos. Ustedes no saben lo que es el valor de una familia, simplemente piensan que el dinero les da todo en la vida. ¿Sabe por qué le pedí que vinieramos a este lugar? — mi mandíbula quiere caer al piso.

—No.

—Porque a los hombres con dinero les encanta llevar a las mujeres a los mejores lugares de sushi. Nada como uno tradicional, donde los platillos valen más que la ropa que usa su invitada. Así demuestran su poder señor Tenoh.

—Señora creo que…

—¿Tiene hermanos?

—No.

—Un huérfano que fue hijo único y con dinero simplemente pierde la visión de lo que realmente importa. Pueden decir que están muy enamorados de la chica, pero cuando las cosas se hacen reales, cuando sienten que la responsabilidad de su relación le llega al cuello, salen despavoridos. Eso es lo que una persona como usted le hará a mi hija, no sabe el daño que le causará y todo porque va a escapar.

—No escaparía de mis responsabilidades con Michiru, nunca la dejaría sola.

La mujer ahoga la carcajada que iba a soltar, simplemente me sonríe con burla y lleva sus ojos a la barra. Sé que está hablando del padre de Michiru y ahora lo entiendo todo, ese tipo es huérfano como yo, además de que es rico. Ella le abrió su corazón, pero él simplemente la lastimó más que otra persona.

—No haga promesas que no cumplirá, puedo ver en sus ojos la verdad. Usted viene escapando de algo, de una responsabilidad y eso me dice que usted escapará de las que pueda tener con mi hija. Conozco esa mirada, porque es la misma que me dio él… He intentado alejar a Michiru de hombres que puedan lastimarla, pero hice que deseara estar cerca de ellos. Cada uno de sus novios la usaba para algo diferente, dinero, diversión, sexo… Pero el más peligroso de todos ellos es usted, tiene toda la pinta de su padre, un amante de la velocidad. Seguramente tiene alguna moto en su poder ¿no?

—Pues… Sí, algunas veces salgo en ella, pero no la uso tanto.

—Taiki es el hombre perfecto para Michiru, un hombre que a pesar de ser hijo único comprende el valor de la familia. Sé que su padre está molesto con él por alguna extraña razón, pero ese muchacho no ha dejado de estar al pendiente de sus padres. Es responsable, es educado y es todo un caballero; en pocas palabras es el hombre perfecto señor Tenoh. Si realmente ama a mi hija, ¿por qué no la deja ser feliz con Taiki? — al fin nos ponen la comida en la barra.

—Porque no me lo perdonaría señora Kaioh. Tiene razón al decir que vengo escapando de algo y esa es la responsabilidad que mis padres dejaron para mí— hago una pausa porque me siento incómoda, así atraigo su atención —. Mis padres no eran ricos, pero tenían el sueño de ayudar a las personas, con lo poco que tenían hicieron una fundación, pero yo era demasiado flojo y estaba celoso. Desde mi punto de vista, mis padres amaban más a las personas de la fundación que a mí, les dedicaban más tiempo… Mientras que yo me la pasaba en casa de sus amigos, si no fuera por el señor Kenji y la señora Ikuko habría muerto de hambre… Al crecer esa forma de pensar no cambió, seguía celosa de la maldita fundación y cuando mi padre me inscribió a clases de regularización para mi examen a la universidad de Tokio para estudiar medicina y atender a las personas de ella. ¡Dios odie más esa estúpida bodega! De hecho, el día que ellos fallecieron veníamos discutiendo sobre mi decisión de dejar la universidad, mi padre me llamó vago y mi madre le pedía no ser tan duro a pesar de que estaba molesta conmigo. Me pidieron ayudarlos a pintar casas, de nuevo la maldita fundación hacía acto de presencia, necesitaba escapar. Le resultará curioso saber que esa noche íbamos en el tren con dirección a Roppongi, me fui a revisar los mensajes de mis amigos. Necesitaba decirles que no saldría con ellos y todo por culpa de la fundación de mis padres y una chica pensó que le tomaba una foto. Me pidió bajar en la siguiente estación que era Azabu, pensaba que me estaba ayudando y no… Yo bajé y les dije a mis padres los alcanzaría en la bodega a la que llamaban fundación, pero era mentira y vi el tren salir de la estación… Luego escuché la explosión.

—Lo lamento mucho— toma mi mano izquierda.

—Cuando me hice rico, pensé que eso me ayudaría a lavar mis culpas. Hice que construyeran la fundación y la registré, pero nunca me he hecho cargo de ella. Dejo que el amigo de mis padres lo haga, pero honestamente es mi responsabilidad… Es sólo qué…

—Sigues molesto con ella, le echas la culpa de que tus padres iban camino a atenderla y por eso no bajaron contigo. Estás molesto porque sobreviviste y no pudiste arreglar las cosas con ellos.

—Me hice una persona solitaria y un buen día conocí a Michiru.

—Ella también sobrevivió a ese horrible accidente ¿lo sabes?

—Sí, habíamos terminado y un amigo que trabaja para la imprenta de la revista de Taiki me comentó de la entrevista que le dio. Me hizo el favor de dejarme leer el borrador final y quedé en shock, antes de eso ya amaba a su hija. Pero fue más grande saber que el destino nos juntaba después de tanto tiempo.

—¿No crees que es por la nostalgia?

—Sería muy cobarde de mi parte amarla porque sobrevivimos a ese accidente, la verdad es que la primera vez que salí con Michi me llevó al bar de Owen.

—Entonces ya la conoces borracha— dice con pena.

—Me reventó un tarro en la cabeza, pero a pesar de que me molesté por eso su sonrisa hizo que de alguna extraña manera ese sentimiento se disipó. No sé como ocurrió, pero me enamoré de Michiru y supe que no podía dejarla sola, ya no. De verdad la amo, lo sé porque me hace querer ser mejor cada día, me da paz y los fantasmas de mi culpa no me atormentan. Hace poco me dijo que debía dejar de correr de mis responsabilidades y no creo estar más de acuerdo con ella. Sé que no soy tan responsable como Taiki señora Kaioh, pero le aseguro que ni él podría amar tanto a su hija como yo lo hago— la mujer me sonríe —. Sé que parece trillado, pero haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que Michiru sea feliz.

—¿Cómo lo harás?

—Con momentos, no importa si son grandes o pequeños… Simplemente lo haré, todos los días, y si le soy honesto no sabré con certeza en qué detalles lo haré, porque lo sabre en ese instante. Aunque parezcan cosas sin sentido, así es el amor.

—O la locura. Mi hija es una alcohólica muchacho, ¿realmente crees que podrás soportar todo lo que eso conlleva?

—Ella está intentando cambiar.

—Lleva intentado eso hace años, estás loco si crees que el amor la hará cambiar. No te crees ilusiones tontas y mejor deja de pensar que el amor lo puede todo, en la vida real, ese no es el caso. Las cosas comienzan y terminan, esa es la ley de la vida, todo es un ciclo.

—¿Por qué el alcoholismo no puede ser un ciclo de muchos?

—Michiru necesita tocar fondo.

—Michiru se ama, comienza a tomar conciencia de que dejar de tomar no debe de ser por mí o usted, sino por ella misma. Por su salud y bienestar.

—Creer en su palabra sobre dejar el alcohol es una locura. Debes alejarte de ella por tu bien.

—No.

—Entonces realmente estás loco.

—Eso quiere decir que mi concepto de amor es similar al que usted tiene de locura. Estoy enamorado de ella señora, eso significa estar preocupado por ella y querer que tenga lo mejor. No hablo de cosas materiales sino de que sienta lo mucho que la amamos, y si por eso estoy loco… Puede llamarme desquiciado, porque no importa nada yo no dejaré de amar a Michiru. No renunciaré a Michiru y no voy a seguir el consejo de usted o de mi amiga para alejarme de ella, porque hacerlo significa que esto que siento no es amor y que soy un desgraciado. Estoy hablando con usted porque quiero que le quede claro que voy a luchar por su hija, contra viento y marea. Si sintiera que renunciaré a ella hoy o en un futuro, no pelearía tanto en decirle que me quiero casar con ella y espero que me acepte.

Me levanto de mi silla y hago una reverencia, la señora Kaioh suelta los palillos que tienen el sushi que iba a comer.

—Por favor señora Kaioh, deje que me case con Michiru. Seré el esposo que se merece, no menos, acépteme.

—Hijo siéntate— está nerviosa.

—Por favor— sigo inclinada.

—Llamas la atención de todos, vamos, toma asiento.

—Señora Kaioh, le ruego que me deje casar con su hija.

—Haruka— escucho a Michiru.

No dejo de hacer la reverencia, mis brazos están a los costados de mi cuerpo, escucho los pasos de alguien. Seguramente es Michiru, sí, debe ser ella porque me jalan del brazo, pero yo me quedo quieta como una estatua.

—Salgamos de este lugar.

—No han pagado— dice el chef.

—Les dejo a mi madre en garantía.

—No dejará a la señora en garantía. ¿Qué clase de lugar piensa que es mi restaurante?

—Haruka, salgamos.

—¿Tú lo amas de verdad? — escucho a la señora Kaioh.

—Sí, ya te dije que me siento feliz a su lado y no debo ser alguien que no soy. No hay mascaras entre nosotros, no quiero volver a tener que actuar frente a otra persona y ya no me siento vacía conmigo madre.

Ahora escucho que la mujer se levanta de su asiento y pone su cálida mano en mi mejilla. Ese gesto me recuerda al tacto de mi madre, lo extrañaba mucho, extrañaba este sentimiento de amor materno.

—Deja ya la reverencia — obedezco —. Más te vale no lastimar a mi mochi o te juro que te corto tus partes masculinas.

—Madre.

—Michiru ¿bebiste?

—Los espero en el auto— dice intentando escapar.

—No sabes dónde dejó el auto mi hijo y nos vas a esperar en él. Ven señorita, debemos hablar sobre el tema, no intentes dejarme con la palabra en la boca… ¿Me escuchas Michiru?

—Sí, sí— la veo caminar a la salida.

—Te he dicho que me esperes niña.

—Señor…

—No es necesario que me felicite— sonrío.

—En realidad quiero que pague la cuenta.

—Claro.

¿Qué más puedo decir? No tengo opción o pago o llaman a la policía y no lo haré, no voy a meter a Michiru en el ojo de los reporteros amarillistas, no cuando está a nada de redimir su imagen.

* * *

**Enero 2027**

Escondía su rostro entre las solapas de su abrigo, la gente que pasaba a su lado pensaba que se debía al intenso frío que habitaba en Tokio. A pesar de que sus manos llevaban guantes para no descuidarlas, también las llevaba en las bolsas de su abrigo color beige. El vapor de su boca se escapaba de la zona que no tenía cubierta y se arrepentía de haber olvidado su bufanda en casa. Pero estaba determinado a llegar al lugar de la cita, era un encuentro que podía cambiar todo el desastre que se había causado.

Se había cansado de fallar una y otra vez, se deseaba escapar del destino, necesitaba que este plan funcionara o todo estaría perdido. Para que esto resultara, necesitaba que la persona con la que se encontraría le ayudara a entender su forma de ser. El agotamiento físico y mental que tenía ya estaba comenzando a pasarle factura, dentro de poco perdería toda habilidad de viajar en el tiempo y con eso sus esperanzas se esfumarían.

Debía exprimirla hasta que se quedara en un tiempo o se perdiera en la nada, cosa que era su verdadero terror; aquella oscuridad no era algo muy agradable de experimentar. No había nadie que acudiera en su auxilio, por eso necesitaba la ayuda de aquella chica.

—Lamento llegar tarde— dijo mientras daba vuelta en un callejón que bien podría ser el cliché perfecto de toda película de espías.

—Descuide, no he estado tanto tiempo aquí.

—¿Qué le parece charlar en un lugar caliente? No muy lejos de aquí hay una excelente cafetería que sirve un chocolate muy rico.

—¿Y arriesgarnos a que alguien escuche el tema del que hablaremos? — dijo algo molesta —. No señor Chiba, lo mejor es hablar de él aquí.

—Moriremos de frío señorita Tsukino.

—¿No lo mereceríamos?

—Dependiendo a quién le preguntemos, la respuesta puede variar— comentó en broma.

—Si usted lo dice.

Usagi se quedó callada y se acomodó su bufanda para estar más abrigada. Ese invierno el frío era insoportable, seguramente se debía a que la primavera estaba muerta… Aquellos verdes follajes jamás volverían a cubrir la tierra, la tristeza la había acompañado desde que abril le arrebató la estación que más amó. Pensando como el señor Chiba, seguramente las personas que los culpaban les desearían la muerte en ese callejón; pero si le hubieran preguntado a Tenoh estaba seguramente que a pesar de todas las locuras que cometió, nunca le desearía la muerte.

—Todo cambiará.

—¿Cómo está tan seguro? — se molestó.

—En este tiempo Haruka y Michiru se casaron sin la bendición de Esmeralda ¿no?

—Sí.

—En el pasado, ya la tienen. Tuve que hacer que recordara bien nuestra primera cita, de esa manera la forcé a que se decidiera a hablar con Haruka.

—¿Eso cómo nos beneficia?

—Ese es el primer paso para ganarme la confianza de Tenoh, simplemente necesito alejar a Setsuna de la ecuación. Pero me hace las cosas difíciles y es por eso por lo que necesito de su ayuda.

—Siento que estoy traicionando a mi amiga, no creo que pudiera aprobar nuestro plan. Es muy arriesgado y yo…

—¿Tienes miedo?

La rubia afirmó tímidamente, no estaba del todo segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Recordaba que la Haruka de su tiempo siempre le dijo que desconfiara de ese tal Chiba, Setsuna se lo dijo siempre y al parecer tenía razón, pues de no ser por él seguramente todo sería diferente. Incluso Seiya le dijo que no actuara por si sola, confiar en alguien que era misterioso no era buen augurio. Pero Usagi haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para volver a ver ese par de ojos.

—No debes de tener miedo Usagi, necesito alejar a Setsuna de Haruka. Es por su bien, ¿acaso no lo entiendes?

—Al igual que yo, sabe que Setsuna y Haruka no se alejarán. Puede que no sean pareja, pero se tienen plena confianza y será muy difícil hacer que la pierda. Menos cuando en la fórmula está Michiru que también confía en ella.

—¿Qué sugieres?

—No podemos separarlas ¿no?

—Eso dices.

—Pero podemos desviar la atención de Michiru y Setsuna, ellas están a nada de descubrir tus verdaderas intenciones. Pronto van a dar con tu relación con Kunzite, así que no podemos dejar que vean por dónde vas a golpear o…

—Sé que esto es difícil para ti, sé todo el amor que le tienes. No te pido que escojas, sino que entiendas que hay cosas que deben de pasar, de otra manera no podemos arreglar todo.

—Eso es lo que me tiene un poco… Insegura, siento que estoy escogiendo, a pesar de que entiendo que es algo que no puedo evitar.

—Ese evento es clave y debes creerme cuando te digo que he hecho de todo para evitarlo, pero siempre ocurre.

—De acuerdo, creeré en usted.

—Necesito hacer que me ayudes en el pasado.

—Mire, sé que si ellas apenas están pensando en su compromiso yo estoy muy molesta. Debe hacer que Haruka se dé cuenta de que estoy celosa de Michiru. Aunque la muy tonta pensará que son celos fraternales.

—Que torpe es.

—Mucho… también debes de distraer a Haruka, no sólo a Setsuna y Michiru.

—Ya lo tengo resuelto, le enseñaré a viajar al pasado.

—¿No será contraproducente?

—Explícate.

—Puede desear salvar a sus padres y al mismo tiempo no separarse de Michiru desde ese momento. Puede que al momento parezca una buena idea, pero no sabemos cómo afectará todo a los otros participantes. ¿No está cansado de jugar a ser dios?

—Se lo debo.

—Seiya tiene razón, su determinación y sus ojos se parecen mucho a los de su hija. ¿Por qué mejor no cambia todo en ese pasado y se queda a su lado? Esa también puede ser otra posibilidad para dejar que viva.

—No lo sé niña… No lo sé.

—Mire todo el caos y dolor que ha provocado señor Chiba… Sé que Seiya se molestará mucho conmigo, pero… Esto es lo que hará para confundir a ese par de locas, recuerdo que Haruka decía que Michiru se confunde cuando…

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola chicos, es un honor estar de vuelta con ustedes y a pesar de que estamos como locos en las computadoras, nos alegra estar una semana más con ustedes. Le damos gracias a los dioses de la página porque pudieron resolver el problema de los comentarios. El autor tuvo que enviar un correo y esa fue la solución pues es un problema de ellos que dejan los comentarios en el purgatorio.

Mientras tanto queridos, comencemos a responder comentarios que es lo más lindo de actualizar la historia.

**VaMkHt chan: **Esmeralda, esa Esmeralda no deja de sorprenderme, no entiendo lo que realmente piensa, de hecho esta es la historia en la que no entiendo a los personajes. Me he puesto a analizar que la mayor parte del tiempo las personas actúan así, pero regresando a la belleza de la mujer. Sí es guapa a pesar de las carcajadas de urraca.

No metió el drama hasta el final, ¿te diste cuenta? ¡Qué quiere el innombrable! y #AmigaDateCuenta no ayuda en nada, me estoy volviendo loca porque entre más quiero entender, menos entiendo.

Setsuna tomada fue muy divertida, al menos estaba con Michiru y con Taiki, pero deseo leer lo que sucedió en ese lapso de tiempo en lo que Haruka se preparaba para su cita con su suegra. Que al fin le dijo que estaba bien.

VaMkHt chan, no eres la única que está en la paranoia, creo que todos estamos así o eso es lo que creo y no. Juro que no estás loca o en ese caso, las dos estamos locas porque sí, algo va a pasar. Seguramente Ma... Casi escribo su sucio nombre (que a estas alturas no importa porque aparece), pero seguramente ese tipo se aprovechará de eso. Supongo que este ritual de amistad de Michiru le ayudó mucho en su relación con Setsuna.

No te preocupes que no abrirán nuestro trabajo y escuela hasta que esto pase, así como vamos, nunca regresaré a la universidad. Karu kun sigue con su título pendiente porque pandemia. Le tocaba ir por él el 25 de Mayo y no pudo. Como sea, esperamos que tú te encuentres bien y si es que debes de trabajar sigue todas las normas por favor.

Abrazos a nuestra mexicana favorita y besos de baba de Kai kun.

**Roshell101216: ¿Hace cuantos años luz no te respondía un mensaje?** **Seguramente ya soy como alguien extraño para ti, pero la verdad es que coincido con Tori al decir que eres una mujer que se merece todo nuestro respeto y admiración. Enhorabuena por tu nuevo empleo y era de esperarse que te desenvolvieras tan bien en él. Tus hijos seguramente tendrán un lazo especial, sin importar el paso del tiempo.**

**Mi hermano y yo no nos separamos (a pesar de no vivir juntos) pero en esta época tan difícil por la que pasamos ha sido complicado estar a su lado. No importa, la pasamos bien cuando vamos juntos por la despensa de nuestras respectivas casas. Tengo hermanitis y Tori es igual con su hermana... Creo que eso será lo difícil para mí cuando me vaya de México. Pero esos lazos y ese amor no se rompe o se gasta, el tiempo los hace más fuertes y sé que tus niños tienen esa clase de lazo.**

**Setsuna ebria y perdida será llevada a ustedes gracias a la cerveza, pero la próxima semana, esta semana simplemente se trataba de Haruka y sus futuros problemas. Veremos toda la escena desde los ojos de Michiru y Taiki, cosa que será divertida, nos falta eso en la historia porque ya se comienzan a complicar las cosas.**

**Poco a poco sabremos más detalles de la vida de Esmeralda y su relación con Mamoru ja ja ja.**

**Pues mira en lo que entendía los cursos de mis madres, se me complicó un poco la semana los primeros días. Porque son cursos diferentes, yo quería hacer el mismo para las dos, pero no se pudo. Pero bueno, tengo dos madres y debo ayudarles, a una en la mañana y a la otra en la tarde.**

**Saludos y abrazos desde tierras muy, muy lejanas.**

**Callie san: **¡Yeah! Yo fui quien respondió el mensaje, en verdad estamos muy alegres de saber que estás bien. Con mucho trabajo por culpa de los que no acatan las reglas. Es decir, lo sentimos mucho, somos parte del grupo así que de una manera es nuestra responsabilidad. El error de uno es el error de todos, pues la comunidad debe de concientizar a los que siguen con dudas o les importa poco cuidarse. Lo sentimos mucho.

Sé que debes de estar muerta de cansancio y espero que pronto puedas recuperarte, pero te agradecemos todo el trabajo que tú y tus compañeros del sector salud hacen cada día. Ustedes son los verdaderos héroes, así que comprendemos que no pudieras comentar antes, se te extrañaba mucho; pero... ¡Yei! Yo fui quien te respondió y no te digo quien tiene una cara de zapato que no puede con ella.

Gracias a ti por darte el tiempo de seguir leyendo y escribirnos. Saludos, besos, abrazos y nuestro agradecimiento infinito, eres nuestra heroína sin caba, pero con eres nuestra heroína con uniforme y cubrebocas.

Sigue cuidandote, te queremos sana. Hasta la próxima :), de verdad que es lindo saber que estás bien.

**Kyoky: No te preocupes, sé que te irá bastante bien en la búsqueda de trabajo. Ya lo verás, encontrarás uno mejor que el anterior.**

**Esmeralda está molesta con la vida o, mejor dicho, con el abandono de Mamoru y por eso es tan... Así, aparenta ser alguien que no es, pero no te esperabas eso.**

**Setsuna y su estado de ebriedad, veremos eso la siguiente semana y mejor desarrollado porque es justo que nos relajemos. Ya se viene el drama en la vida de Set, al menos en las siguientes semanas. Después viene el de las chicas y todo por culpa de Mamoru ja ja ja.**

**Espero que te encuentres bien, no desesperes y verás que todo saldrá mejor. Lo bueno es que tu comentario no se quedó en el limbo esta semana.**

**Saludos.**

**Ely chan: **Sé que te sorprenderás al leer que las cosas en la cena no fueron tan pesadas. No entiendo a los padres de Michiru son muy raros.

Lo agradable es que Haruka pudo hablar con el corazón y no dejó que Esmeralda le llenará de dudas la cabeza. Eso me dice que las chicas están decididas a pelear por su relación.

Hablando de Michiru, parece que estaba de lo más divertida con Taiki y Setsuna. Tanto que incluso pudo estar presente en las llamadas de la morena a Haruka. No se molestó y eso me ha dejado con una gran interrogante. ¿Qué pasa con Michiru y Setsuna? Necesito saberlo, yo me pondría como loca al saber que alguien sigue enamorada de mi pareja. Supongo que fue efecto del alcohol, espero descubrir todo pronto.

La vida es muy complicada en tiempos de cuarentena. Yo no he dejado de hacer tarea y darthuranus se la pasa con la cara en la computadora. Su trabajo, la historia y los cursos de mi suegra y su tía. No sé de dónde saca el tiempo para hacer todo y no acabar con su imaginación.

Espero que te encuentres bien y no te preocupes, esta semana tu comentario llegó a tiempo. Nos leemos pronto y espero que este fin de semana tengas tiempo para que descanses del home office.

Mis amigos, las impresiones que tengo de este capítulo son las siguientes... TE ODIO MAMORU, fin del comunicado.

—**Antes de despedirnos, quiero darle las gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer y comentar la historia. Gracias totales a todos los lectores que siguen leyendo las locuras que se me ocurren, gracias a la gente nueva y sobre todo a los lectores ninja. **

—No se olviden de dar click en el follow o fav para que su mail haga tolón tolón cada vez que actualizamos la historia. Y no olviden dejar su comentario, nosotros haremos todo lo posible por responderles y si se quedan en el limbo, presionar a la página para que nos ayuden con el problema.

—**¿Nosotros donde nos leemos Tori?**

—En fanfic, またね!


	28. Episodio 28

**Ni Sailor Moon o sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es obra de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es mero entretenimiento para quien la lee y la escribe.**

* * *

XXVIII.

—¿Cómo está la jaqueca?

Dijo Taiki al ver aparecer a Setsuna en el comedor de su casa, el chico se encontraba haciendo el desayuno, así que pudo notar como la morena tomaba su fleco para esconder los estragos de la noche anterior. Parecía un poco apenada por cómo se había comportado, en realidad él estaba seguro de que ella no recordaba nada, pero por la manera en que actuaba le hacía saber que ella no se sentía para nada cómoda de estar en la casa del chico.

—Mal. ¿Cómo puedes vivir con la resaca?

—Usualmente me hago un licuado secreto que me quita todos los síntomas.

—¿No mientes?

—Nop.

Así que Taiki regresó sus pasos al refrigerador para poder sacar verduras que seguramente no serían del agrado de Setsuna.

—¿Qué pasó ayer?

—Júrame que no lo recuerdas.

—Por algo te estoy preguntando.

El chico se rio, realmente estaba angustiada de haber hecho algo bochornoso, no sería malo y le diría la verdad. Pero en este momento dejaría que Setsuna sufriera un poco mientras hacía el licuado. Aquel silencio era incómodo para la morena, que miraba a Taiki poner bróculi, zanahoria, espinaca y algunos aros de cebolla en la licuadora. Luego tomó una botella de bebida energizante para vaciarla en las verduras.

Setsuna se llevó la mano a su boca, pues en su rostro se dibujaba el asco de tal mezcla. Luego su amigo chasqueó sus dedos, al parecer había recordado algo y corrió al frutero. Eso sería completamente intomable, pero esperaba que funcionara.

—¿Platano?

—Sí y huevo crudo— dijo dejándolo caer.

—¿Seguro que es correcto?

—Confía en mí, ayuda… Es cierto, falta el ingrediente secreto.

—¿Qué es?

—No, no, no… Eso no se puede decir, por algo es secreto.

Si la mujer de ojos granate esperaba que el dolor de cabeza fuera algo que pudiera pasar con el tiempo, después de que Taiki comenzara a triturar las cosas el dolor se intensificó. Así pudo darse cuenta de que él se reía de su sufrimiento y ella simplemente levantó su dedo medio al notar que no dejaba de carcajearse. Mientras que Taiki al ver el dedo de Setsuna hizo un gesto como si lo tomara, le dio un beso y lo guardó en su bolsillo trasero. La chica no tardó en reír ante el acto de su amigo, Taiki no dejaba de ser el chico más considerado de todos.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Qué? — respondió Taiki mientras vaciaba el líquido en un vaso.

Se acercó a Setsuna para entregarle el vaso y la miró para indicarle que era momento de ingerir la posición. Porque a esa mezcla no se le podía llamar de otra forma. Setsuna acercó su nariz para descifrar que tanto le costaría tomar esa bebida, alejó inmediatamente el vaso porque el olor era de lo peor que se había cruzado por sus fosas nasales. No quería imaginarse que eso pudiera resbalar por su garganta.

No estaba del todo segura si debiera tomar de ese líquido tan asqueroso, pero el rostro de Taiki emocionado le hizo tomar las fuerzas que necesitaba para acercar el vaso a su rostro y comenzar a tragar. Cada uno de ellos fue peor que el anterior, estaba a nada de volver el estómago, hasta que sintió liviano el recipiente y luego lo llevó a la mesa.

—Fuiste muy valiente Set, ya verás que pronto te sentirás mejor— se acercó —. Ahora, para la jaqueca debes de tomar estás aspirinas.

—Gracias.

—Entonces es momento de que te diga lo que hiciste ayer. ¿Qué tanto recuerdas Set?

—Pues… Les dije que nada podría apagar mi cerebro y…

Setsuna se llevó la mano a la frente para intentar hacer memoria luego de ese momento, pero era inútil, no recordaba más allá. Fragmentos, pudiera tener fragmentos de escenas, pero nada claro.

—¿Y?

—Tengo un golpe en la cabeza, me duele el lado derecho de la frente.

—Es cierto— dijo el chico divertido.

—¿Me contarás lo que sucedió ayer?

—Por supuesto Set.

El chico se acomodó en un sillón y miró a Setsuna directamente a los ojos, ella sabía que era la manera en la que su amigo le decía que las cosas que le contarían eran la verdad. Así que ella estaba lista para escuchar cualquier las tonterías que realizó aquella noche.

—Michiru te dijo que te había hecho beber para que pudieras decirle la verdad sin miedos o reprimirte. Sabe que eres una persona demasiado considerada y deseaba saber la verdad de lo que sientes por Haruka.

—¿Y? — dijo espantada.

—Verás Setsuna, yo te dije que lo mejor que podías hacer era lo siguiente. No pensar y simplemente actuar ¿recuerdas?

El rostro de Setsuna hizo una mueca, no era de confusión o de ganas de intentar recordar. No. Aquella mueca les decía que la siempre recta y confiable Setsuna comenzaba a recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

—_Así que no debo de pensar y debo actuar._

—_Sí, me parece un consejo excelente— dijo Michiru._

—_Hacer ¿eh?_

—_Sip— comentó Taiki —. Espera, ¿qué haces?_

_La morena estaba tomando su celular para comenzar a hacer una llamada, él se estiró para poder quitarle el aparato. Pero Michiru lo detuvo y con un gesto le hizo entender que estaba bien que hiciera lo que deseara, al menos ese día Setsuna dejaría de estar preocupada por lo que otras personas pensarían de ella. Era la manera de Michiru de dejar que su nueva amiga se liberara de su dolor._

—_Hola Haruka, es Setsuna._

Los ojos de la morena se pusieron en blanco al recordar la llamada tan rara que le había hecho a la rubia. Que parecía estar completamente divertida con su llamada, genial, ahora Haruka podría creer en Mamoru. Claro, siempre que ese tipo corriera a hablar con la rubia y hablara mal de ella, todo saldría mal. Estaba segura de que esa llamada era la primera de una serie de tonterías que hizo frente a Michiru.

—¿Por qué dejaste que llamara?

—Te quité el celular, pero eres muy fuerte cuando estás con unas copas de más. Me lo quitaste muy fácil y Michiru te preguntó que si dejábamos la noche allí.

—_No, quieres que te diga la verdad ¿no?_

—_Si es lo que deseas decir, yo escucharé atentamente._

—_Obviamente estoy enamorada de Haruka. Desde que la conocí me enamoré de ella y, no sabes como me encantaba que me estuviera llenando de atenciones._

—_¿Entonces por qué no tuviste algo con ella?_

—_Michiru, las cosas no son tan sencillas entre nosotras._

—_¿Por el trabajo?_

—_Sí, algo así… En realidad, sé que si Haruka está a mi lado cosas malas podrán ocurrirle, por eso renuncié a su amor. Lo único que tengo de ella son sueños de lo que pudo ser y no será— le arrebató su tarro de cerveza —. Tú apareciste en su camino y dije "ey, esa chica parece ser la solución a todos mis problemas. Puede enamorarse de Haruka y ella de esa chica. Todos estaremos bien siempre que Haruka y la chica alcohólica se enamoren." Lo sé, no fue correcto pensar eso de ti Michiru._

—_¿Cosas malas? Setsuna no creo que tengas la habilidad de ver el futuro como para saber las cosas. Sobre todo, no creo que algo malo le pudiera pasar a Haruka._

—_Michiru, hay cosas que escapan de nuestra racionalidad y no por eso son imposibles. Es obvio que no veo el futuro, pero hay algo dentro de mí que me dice que, si estoy cerca de Haruka, cosas malas podrán ocurrir._

—_No sé si lo que hiciste fue lo mejor para ti._

—_Mira, ahora que sé que Haruka desea ser tu esposa yo estoy contenta— dijo honestamente — Quiero decirte que yo juré proteger a Haruka y a la gente que ama, por eso te ayudaré con el tarado de Mamo._

—_¿Mamo?_

—_Es el nombre del tipejo ese._

—_Entiendo— Michiru se quedó callada._

—_Pensando en que ya no tengo nada que perder…_

—_¿A dónde vas Setsuna? — preguntó Taiki._

_La chica se levantó de su lugar y caminaba de manera extraña al fondo del bar. Michiru decidió ir tras la mujer para acompañarla. Taiki la siguió con la mirada y luego ambos se quedaron estáticos al ver a Setsuna saludarlos. Estaba en la rocola del lugar, comenzó a buscar una canción._

_You didn't know what you were lookin' for_

_Til you heard the voices in your ear_

—_Cheap Trick… No, pobre Setsuna— dijo Taiki._

—_¿Qué hace?_

_Hey, it's me again_

_Plain to see again_

_Please can I see you every day_

—_Le está llamando a Haruka de nuevo, creo que le está dedicando la canción._

—_Tal parece, pero creo que lo mejor es bajarla de la silla en la que se subió Taiki._

—_¡Amo a todos en este bar!_

—_Nosotros también te amamos Setsuna borracha— respondía Taiki._

_I'm a fool again_

_I fell in love with yo_

Setsuna se llevó las manos a la cabeza al recordar que cuando se cayó se dio un golpe con una columna. No supo cómo pudo meter las manos para no darse de lleno contra ella, estaba tan borracha que era imposible que lo pudiera hacer, pero de alguna manera había logrado no herirse de gravedad. Recordaba ver que Michiru y Taiki corrían por ella, le preguntaban si se encontraba bien, mientras que ella reía con todas sus fuerzas.

Claro que había hecho cosas vergonzosas esa noche, todo por querer demostrar que podía olvidar a Haruka sin problemas. Esperaba que todas esas escenas no afectaran la relación o alianza que tenía con Michiru; Taiki se dio cuenta de la angustia que azotaba la mente de Setsuna y puso una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica. Ella simplemente se dedicó a mirar a su amigo con algo de pesar.

—Michiru está bien, es más, ella invitó la siguiente ronda y deja que te cuente que estaba comenzando a ponerse como tú.

—¿No lo hizo?

—No, porque Haruka le llamó.

—¿Fue por ella al lugar? ¡Ay no! Que pena saber que Haruka me vio en esas condiciones, ya no me cuentes más de eso Taiki. No sé si podré mirar de nuevo a Haruka, me quiero morir.

Se dejó caer a un sofá y ocultó su rostro en una almohada que estaba allí, estar borracha de por sí era algo que la apenaba. Pero saber que Haruka la había encontrado con la frente roja, hablando coas sin sentido o llorando.

—No deberías preocuparte por eso.

—¿Por qué? — se levantó rápidamente.

—Ella no fue por Michiru, fue nuestra querida amiga de cabellos turquesas la que salió corriendo del lugar. Al parecer la borrachera se le bajó cuando Haruka le llamó y no por miedo o algo parecido. Estaba angustiada porque Haruka le comentó que se encontraba cenando con su madre, al parecer iba a pedir la mano de Michiru.

—¿La mano?

—Sí, la señora Kaioh al fin se decidió a darle una oportunidad a Tenoh.

—_Le hubieras dado largas, ¿por qué aceptaste? —_ recordó la voz de Michiru.

—¿Entonces?

—Le dije que si necesitaba nuestro apoyo nos llamara e iríamos en su auxilio. Pero como no llamó, yo siento que les fue bien. ¿No es genial Set?

—No llamó.

No pudo sonreír, no pudo sentirse feliz al saber que su objetivo estaba a nada de cumplirse. Haruka se casaría con Michiru y ahora lo único que importaba era saber cómo salvarlas de la muerte. Pero sus ojos no pudieron esconder lo que realmente estaba sintiendo, las gotas que comenzaban a brotar de sus hermosos ojos granate llegaban a sus manos. Setsuna comenzó a apretar su ropa y un grito lleno de tristeza invadió la casa de Taiki. Fue allí donde el chico recordó lo que la morena sentía por Tenoh, él sabía la verdad sobre Setsuna. No tenía mucho que ella le había comentado sobre su habilidad.

—_Setsuna, no quieras verme la cara de idiota._

—_Te van a dar el puesto de editor en jefe en una semana. Ya no serás periodista Taiki, es más, ese día te ascenderán a pesar de que manches tu camisa con café._

Cuando al fin le dieron la promoción que tanto deseaba la llamó inmediatamente, le pidió que le contara como había adquirido esa habilidad. Ella fue clara, no le diría mucho sobre eso, pero lo que podía confesarle era que en un momento de su vida ella y Haruka estuvieron casadas. Hasta que Mamoru apareció y todo cambió. Setsuna hizo hasta lo imposible por salvar a la mujer que amaba, pero simplemente no podía cambiar las cosas.

Sin importar lo que hiciera, el resultado era que la rubia fallecía el mismo día que Michiru. Al seguir los consejos de Mamoru dedujo que para salvar al amor de su vida debía hacer que se acercara a la fotógrafa. En pocas palabras, debía renunciar al amor de Haruka y todo por salvarla. Aquí estaba el resultado, una Setsuna llena de dolor al saber que definitivamente había perdido al amor de su vida.

—Lo lamento, soy un imbécil— corrió a abrazar a la chica.

—No es tu culpa.

—Olvidé lo que esto significa para ti y fui desconsiderado al decirlo así… Sin suavizar las cosas antes.

—¿Cómo se suaviza lo que siento? Es algo inevitable Taiki y no es tu culpa.

—Es la de ese tipo, lo sé.

—Tampoco es la culpa de Mamoru… Es mi culpa Taiki, si yo hubiera hecho caso a los consejos de Haruka, en este momento la que se estaría casando con ella sería yo y no Michiru.

—Sabes Set, ellas aún no se han casado.

—¿Qué?

—Aún puedes recuperar a la persona que amas.

—¿Y lastimar a Michiru?

—Alguien debe de sufrir, ¿por qué debes de ser tú?

—¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de la forma en la que ella habla de Haruka? ¿Olvidaste la razón por la que te pedí que te acercaras a ella? ¡Dios, Taiki! Haruka también está enamorada de Michiru y de una manera tan profunda que no me voy a interponer entre ellas. No soy así, además ya elegí mi papel en toda esta historia.

—Lo haces todo por salvarla, lo sé.

—¿Entonces por qué razón me pides esas cosas?

—Porque…

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Setsuna, no me hagas decir cosas que pudieran lastimarte.

—Puedes decirlas— dijo sin poder dejar de llorar —. Somos amigos, puedes decir las cosas sin importar nada, somos honestos entre nosotros. No hay nada a qué temer Taiki.

—Set, no es eso.

—Dime.

—¿Y si no puede ser salvada?

—¿Qué?

—Digamos que Haruka y Michiru se casan, pero no pueden ser salvadas… Habrías renunciado a la persona que amas por nada, así, en lugar de pasar sus últimos días a su lado te habrías gastado esos valiosos segundos apartándola. Disculpa que lo diga, sé que te parecerá frío viniendo de mí; pero… ¿No crees que lo que hiciste es demasiado tonto? Dejas que otra persona sea quien cuide del amor de tu vida y entiendo que lo haces para demostrar que la amas. Pero tú y yo sabemos que ellas dos no estaban destinadas a conocerse. Por tanto, lo justo es que Tenoh y tú estén juntas, no que Michiru esté a su lado. ¿Me entiendes?

—Taiki, pasa que tú no sabes lo que es renunciar a alguien.

—Entiendo que es noble renunciar a la persona que amas, sólo si ese par estaba destinado. Allí no podrías decir más, simplemente te haces a un lado. En tu caso, no debías de perder tu derecho a ser feliz con Haruka.

—Si no te hubiera dicho que viajo en el tiempo, pensarías que lo que hago es noble porque ellas estaban destinadas a amarse ¿no?

—Pues sí, porque desconocía la verdad.

—¿Y si esta es la manera en la que el destino las condujo a encontrarse?

—¿Cómo?

—Lo que escuchas, yo pensaba lo mismo que tú. No era justo tener que separarme de Haruka y todo por culpa de Mamoru. Pero entonces pensé que en ningún otro tiempo habrían sabido que estaban en el mismo tren. Ellas viajaban en el mismo vagón, pero Michiru seguía su camino y Haruka bajaba sola; es obvio que estaban destinadas a conocerse, pero el accidente no dejó que lo hicieran.

—Viajan en la misma línea.

—Sí. Entonces pensé ¿y si hubo un tiempo en que coincidieron?

—Lo que quieres decir es que…

—Exacto… Imagina que todo hubiera sido diferente mientras viajaban en el tren, incluso antes de ese día. En ese futuro en el que Michiru murió y yo me casaba con Haruka. ¿Qué pasa si ellas se miraban y no se hablaban porque sentían miedo o eran demasiado tímidas? Simplemente imagina lo siguiente Taiki…

**Todos los días salía a la misma hora para llegar a la universidad. Necesitaba estar en la estación a un buen tiempo para tomar el tren. Mientras que a unos dos metros se encontraba Michiru leyendo un libro de su curso de fotografía. Cada una de ellas haciendo cosas diferentes, todos los días se cruzan de ida y vuelta, pero ninguna de ellas está atenta a su entorno. Hasta que un día Michiru sube en el mismo vagón que Haruka y hoy ha podido leer lo que debía pues no se fue de fiesta.**

**Alcanza un lugar en una esquina y comienza a mirar a las personas que están en el mismo vagón. Se detiene a imaginar historias para cada uno de los usuarios, sonríe al ver a una pareja que discute.**

—**Seguramente no se han puesto de acuerdo si su boda será en un salón o en un jardín— dice para sí.**

**Luego se topa con una anciana con kimono, ella va a visitar a su esposo al hospital. Al menos es lo que cree que puede hacer pues lleva un almuerzo. A su lado están unos niños que van a la escuela, se les ha hecho tarde y tomaron el tren para no cansarse tanto al correr. Total, de pararse fuera del salón nadie los salva.**

**Michiru ríe discretamente al recordar las veces que la dejaron fuera del salón por llegar tarde y todo por causa de Minako que nunca estaba a tiempo. Por eso Michiru dejó de pasar por su amiga, no más retrasos y castigos injustos por culpa de su gran amiga.**

**Sigue con su recorrido para hacer el viaje en metro menos aburrido y se topa con un chico con cabello cenizo. Su corazón da un vuelco raro al notar que tiene ojos cansados, bosteza mientras mira por la ventana.**

—**Oh no— dice al darse cuenta de que él la mira y sonríe.**

**Él regresa sus ojos a la ventana, el viaje ya no es aburrido para Michiru que mira al chico distraído. Y desde ese día Michiru se fija discretamente para encontrarse con el chico de cabellos cenizos. No sabe que él también la busca pues la sonrisa era su manera de saludarla, una plática tácita para que puedan acercarse.**

**Saben a qué hora llega la persona que les interesa, muchas veces dejan pasar otros trenes si es que una de ellas se atrasa.**

—**Siempre se ve cansado— piensa Michiru.**

—**¿Por qué se voltea cuando la miro? — se pregunta Haruka.**

**La fotógrafa se pone a buscar algo que le cuente una historia de la persona que siempre se sienta frente a ella. Una pista que le quite dudas y deje de hacer que imagine o invente historias sobre él. Haruka lo nota y para que ella sepa su nombre deja ver su credencial de la universidad.**

—**Tenoh Haruka****— puede leer.**

—**¿Esa falda es nueva? Se ve muy guapa.**

**Pero nunca se dicen nada, solamente piensan en la manera de acercarse y la forma en la que lo harán.**

**Un día más viene y se va y ellas siguen sin decirse algo. No se animan, no tienen el valor, solamente se sientan delante. Más sonrisas, incluso cuentan las estaciones que faltan para que se separen y a pesar de que frecuentemente bajan en la misma no se dicen nada y se van por distintas salidas. El silencio es su cómplice, ellas parecen estar cómodas con esa charla secreta, pero no saben que el miedo es lo único que las separa.**

**Michiru no sabe que Haruka ha dejado la universidad, pero que no deja de tomar el tren para poder cruzarse con ella como cada mañana y noche.**

—**Hoy hablaré con ella— se dice Haruka.**

—**Me mira mucho, estoy muy nerviosa.**

**Ese cuatro de abril Michiru nota que Haruka va acompañada de dos personas y van discutiendo, el chico no se ha dado cuenta de que ella es testigo de esa charla que le incomoda. De hecho, no sabe que Haruka espera que Michiru no esté presente ese día, no voltea para buscarla pues tiene pena de saber que ella mira ese evento tan vergonzoso para la rubia.**

—**¿Por qué te acercas a las puertas Haruka?**

**Lo mejor que Haruka piensa hacer es bajar de ese tren, no importa que deba dejar a sus padres, no soporta pensar que Michiru la pueda ver. Las puertas se abren y ella escapa, no tolera un segundo más la discusión con sus progenitores.**

**Michiru no puede salir y suspira al saber que lo mejor que puede hacer es esperar a llegar a la siguiente estación. Desea tener suerte de que al regresar a la estación en la que bajó Haruka esté esperándola en el andén… Llegan al puente que le indica que están llegando a la siguiente parada, Michiru cierra sus ojos.**

—**Haruka— dice tímidamente.**

—**Hola, lamento ser tan tímido como para venir a presentarme yo mismo— se aproxima a Michiru —. Sabes, cuando tardas unos minutos en llegar yo te espero, no me importa llegar tarde a lo demás si llego a tiempo a nuestra cita de todos los días.**

—**Yo hago lo mismo.**

—**¿De verdad?**

—**Haruka, no me gusta la oscuridad— dice al ver el túnel.**

—**Entonces toma mi mano, nada malo ocurrirá… ¿Cómo te llamas?**

—**Michi…**

**Pero ella no alcanza a decirle su nombre por completo, las luces del vagón se apagan. Michiru siente que sus piernas se levantan del suelo, seguramente es porque ese día de abril fue especial. Haruka y ella al fin están hablando, por eso se siente en las nubes.**

**Mientras que Haruka a lo lejos ve como ese tren explota al estar ingresando al túnel y corre, no solo por sus padres.**

—**No, no se vayan.**

**Corre porque estúpidamente nunca pudo confesarle a la chica lo mucho que le gusta, se siente una tonta por dejar pasar otra oportunidad para decir la verdad. La única diferencia hoy es que no tendrá otra oportunidad para hacer lo que deseaba, quiere encontrarla y tomar su rostro.**

—**Oye, estoy enamorada de ti**

—**Yo también Haruka— Michiru besa a Haruka y poco a poco deja de mover sus labios. Ella se ha ido y Haruka deja de imaginar ese beso.**

**Se deja caer porque lo ha perdido todo y no lo sabía…**

—Al menos eso es lo que pienso Taiki.

—Te creaste toda una historia ¿no?

—¿Quién dice que no pudo ser así?

—Nadie, puede que eso ocurriera, así como puede que no. Nunca lo sabrás.

—No saberlo, no quiere decir que no fuera una posibilidad ¿entiendes?

—Dices que él sabía que eso pasó y por eso buscó la forma de volver a juntarlas.

—Lo he pensado, de otra manera no entiendo sus razones de separarnos porque sí. Seguramente ellas estaban destinadas, pero por tontas no se hablaron.

—¿Te hizo abandonar tu relación porque Haruka no tuvo el valor de hablar con Michiru?

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Entonces no tenemos derecho a odiarlo?

—Quiero creer esa historia, porque ya estoy cansada de odiar a Mamoru. No puedo más y si lo que pienso es inventado… Prefiero creerlo a seguir dejando que este negro sentimiento me consuma Taiki.

—Setsuna— su abrazo se intensificó.

* * *

No puedo con la sonrisa que se asoma en mi cara desde ayer en la noche, al fin la madre de Michiru me dio la autorización de casarme con su hija. ¿No es genial? Me siento en las nubes, lo único malo de la noche de ayer fue que mi sirena llegó con algunas copas de más y su madre la iba regañando. ¿Cómo era posible que una chica que estaba a punto de ser una mujer casada se comportara de manera tan inapropiada? Creo que la señora Esmeralda y yo nos llevamos bien.

Ayudar de nuevo a Michiru a ingresar a su casa no es la mejor escena que imaginé para despedirme de su madre. Pero al menos no salió mal, aunque la señora me dijo algo antes de irme que me ha dejado pensando.

—_¿Ya tienes el anillo de compromiso?_

—_No, pensaba ir con Michiru a comprarlo, para que escoja el que más le guste._

—_¿Y la sorpresa?_

—_Pues…_

—_No es posible hijo— _me tomó del brazo —_. A las mujeres nos encantan las sorpresas en una propuesta. No tienes mucha experiencia con las mujeres ¿cierto?_

Sí, ya estoy cansada de que me digan ese tipo de cosas, al menos las Kaioh siempre asumen que no sé nada de mujeres. Pero es que no quiero fallar en la medida del anillo de compromiso de Michiru y estaba pensando que no es del todo justo que yo vaya por la vida sin una sortija en la mano.

—_Yo quiero que las demás personas sepan que yo también me comprometí. No se me hace justo que solo Michiru sea la del anillo de compromiso._

—_Oh, eres un chico comprometido o afeminado._

Lo sé, Michiru heredó esas hermosas maneras que tiene su madre de dirigirse con las personas. Me tuve que aguantar para no poner los ojos en blanco, mientras que la señora Esmeralda me seguía guiando a la salida de la casa de su hija.

—_Comprometido con mi novia, quiero que sepa que estoy dispuesto a hacerle saber al mundo que no hay nadie más en mi vida. Que ya salí del mercado y que me caso con la mejor mujer del mundo._

—_Me sorprende que no seas gay._

—_Gracias._

—_No te enojes hijo, creo que comprendo bastante bien lo que quieres decir con lo del anillo para ti._

—_¿Sí?_

—_Un anillo de promesa._

—_¿Qué es?_

—_Pues lo que estás planeando, le prometes a mi hija que no hay nadie más para ti. Que le serás fiel en todo momento, en pocas palabras, le prometes que tú serás su único compañero de vida. No valen los divorcios._

—_Seré su compañero en todas mis reencarnaciones._

—_Hijo, tú sí que llevas todo al límite ¿no?_

La miré con algo de miedo, parecía que no estaba muy feliz por lo que acababa de decir. ¿Realmente exageré? No lo creo, pero luego la señora Esmeralda me sonrió con mucho cariño y negó de manera divertida. Sé que encontraba en mis palabras la inocencia del chico que se enamora por primera vez, pero los juro que lo que siento por mi sirena es demasiado fuerte y honesto. No me veo en otra vida sin ella, nuestras almas se reconocerán siempre y que me parta un rayo si lo que digo es mentira. Michiru y yo estamos destinadas a amarnos en esta y las vidas siguientes.

—_Digo la verdad._

—_Te creo, ninguno de los palurdos que anduvo con Michiru la mira de la manera en que tú lo haces Haruka. Me gusta, si te estoy dejando salir y casarte con mi niña es porque me llegaste a convencer de que la amas con todo el corazón y alma. Si no lo hicieras, te juro que te hubiera cortado los testículos desde el día en que te vi traerla a esta casa borracha. Que ganas no me faltaron._

—_¿Sí?_

—_Pero ese es el pasado. Los dedos de Michiru son muy delgados y si te das cuenta son largos. A ella le gustan las cosas discretas, así que es igual que yo, no es exigente siempre que le demuestres cuanto la amas._

—_¿Debo planear bien el momento?_

—_Sí, yo te diré la medida del dedo de Michi, que es del cuatro, es muy delgado._

—_Sí._

—_¿Y tú?_

—_Ah… Soy del seis._

—_Tienes manos de mujer._

—_Tengo manos de pianista, eso decían mis padres._

—_Sí, claro hijo— _la señora intentó no burlarse.

—_Busca el anillo de mi hija y luego me envías una foto. Te prometo que yo iré con ella a conseguir tu anillo de promesa._

—_¿No los venden juntos?_

—_Haruka._

—_Bien, haremos como usted dice para llevarnos una sorpresa._

No puedo dejar de pensar en la manera en la que le debo de proponer a Michiru matrimonio, creo que soy demasiado estúpida para eso. Necesito que sea algo que la deje sin aliento, ella no tendrá más opción que volver a decir sí, porque ya le había dicho que me quiero casar con ella y no dijo que no. Pero para poder pedirle matrimonio, debo de encontrar un hermoso anillo, una sortija que la haga perder el aliento y por eso hoy estoy recargada en una vitrina observando los anillos.

—Seiya, no creo que a Michiru le agrade ese anillo. Apenas se podrá ver su dedo, la piedra es enorme.

—Tss— hace un sonido desagradable con la boca —. No le dije, mi amigo no sabe escoger un buen diamante.

—Todas las mujeres morimos por un diamante de ese tamaño.

—Mi novia tiene los dedos delgados señorita, se vería ridículo en ella. No me agrada Seiya, de verdad que es algo feo. ¿Tiene oro blanco?

—Sí señor, esta sortija de compromiso es de oro blanco y el diamante enloquecerá a su futura prometida.

—No seas tacaño— se molesta Seiya.

—No soy tacaño— elevo mi voz —. Mi suegra me dijo que a Michiru no le gusta lo extravagante. Para ser honest…— iba a decir honesta— Honesto, jamás he visto a Michiru con un anillo demasiado ancho son delgados y si tiene alguna piedra es pequeña.

—Haruka, tú no puedes pensar como chica ¿verdad?

—¿Te estás escuchando? — soy una mujer, pienso como una. Pero mi buen amigo me hace ver como un chico estúpido y tacaño. Lo noto porque la vendedora se lleva las manos a la cintura a manera de reproche.

—Las chicas pueden ponerse cosas discretas, no digo lo contrario, pero cuando se trata de su anillo de compromiso desean tener el más bello y grande.

—¡Qué rayos dices!

—Piensa en la señora Tamori, Kunzite no le dio un anillo pequeño y seguramente se lo mostró a Michiru y ella pensó lo siguiente— Seiya aclara su garganta —. "Mi anillo de compromiso será mil veces mejor que el de ella, mi boda pateará el trasero de la suya".

—Seiya, son amigas.

—¿Y crees que por eso no piensa en que su compromiso y boda serán mejores?

—Sí.

—Por dios Haruka, todas las mujeres de casi 30 años lo único que quieren es tener una gran boda y un anillo hermoso. Despierta ingenuo— chasquea sus dedos dos veces y luego la vendedora y él chocan su mano.

—Tu amigo dice la verdad— contesta una cliente —. Las mujeres perdemos la cabeza cuando se trata de nuestra boda y ella quiere que tú le ayudes a que sea en grande. La rivalidad existe, somos unas perras.

Yo simplemente levanto una ceja, mientras aparece un gesto de incredulidad en todo lo que me dicen. Michiru no es así, ella y yo planearemos algo que nos agrade a las dos, no hay necesidad de tener que impresionar a los demás. Nuestro matrimonio es algo personal, deseamos que esté presente la gente más cercana a nosotras y no más. Al menos así me imagino mi boda.

—Toma en cuenta que Michiru y Tamori siempre están en rivalidad. Así que debes de seguir mi consejo cuando te digo que el anillo debe de ser mejor que el que Kunzite le dio a su esposa.

—¿Amigas y rivales? — la vendedora se lleva la mano a la boca.

—Entonces esa piedra sigue siendo pequeña— dice la cliente.

—¿Lo creen? — les pregunta Seiya y ellas le confirman lo que realmente es "pequeña".

—Allí dice que es de 1.5 quilates, eso no es pequeño es enorme.

—Shhh— me callan.

—Demonios, ahora no puedo opinar sobre el anillo que yo le quiero comprar a mi novia.

—Ya, ya, ya, ya. Deja esto a los expertos.

Muevo la mano para restar importancia a las palabras de Seiya, que ellos sigan hablando lo que desean y viendo anillos enormes que no voy a comprar. Me doy la media vuelta y llevo mis manos a los bolsillos de mi pantalón. Debo dar una vuelta a la joyería para buscar un buen anillo de compromiso para mi Michiru, me siento observada mientras me paseo por las vitrinas que tiene la tienda.

Busco a la persona que me está espiando y me encuentro con la sonrisa comprensiva del guardia de la tienda. Me hace unas señas, no estoy muy segura de querer la opinión de otra persona, pero puede que al menos él sea sensato con esto de elegir un anillo de compromiso.

—Vaya a Tiffany Co joven— dice en voz baja.

—¿Cómo?

—Llevo años trabajando como guardia en este tipo de joyerías. Puede que allí los anillos sean más caros, pero recuerde que el valor del diamante no está en el peso. Debe tener las cuatro c.

—¿Cuatro c?

—Corte, color, claridad y peso en quilates.

—Yo cuento tres c.

—Señor, puede dejar de ser tan aguafiestas por favor.

La manera en la que me llama la atención es tan graciosa que yo simplemente muevo mi cabeza con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y digo que sí. No creí que buscar el anillo indicado para Michiru fuera tan complicado y divertido a la vez.

—Sabrá cual es el anillo indicado para su novia, porque le recordará una característica única en ella. Así que escape antes de que esos tres locos encuentren algo que usted no quiera y su amigo lo obligue a comprarlo.

—No, que él lo compre— digo molesta.

—Se ve que usted es una persona que cede con tal de no pelear, escape señor y yo les diré que fue a dar una vuelta.

—Gracias.

No lo pienso más para escabullirme de la tienda, comienzo a caminar por la zona para buscar la tienda de Tiffany Co. Yo sé que la madre de Michiru me dijo que ella sería feliz con cualquier anillo de compromiso, pero tampoco significa que le regale uno de esos dulces con forma de anillo y con un caramelo que tenía forma de diamante. Entiendo la opinión de Seiya, ella debe de saber que me importa mucho y por eso invertí en una sortija que creo llega a sus talones. Un anillo que merece ser llevado en la mano de Michiru, mi futura esposa.

—Lo digo y comienzo a flotar— me llevo la mano izquierda al pecho.

Soy muy afortunada de haberme enamorado de Michiru y que ella me ame de vuelta, las cosas son tan perfectas en este momento que no me preocupo por el futuro. No quiero pensar en él, por primera vez deseo vivir en el presente y no perderme ningún segundo de él.

—Michiru— digo mientras entro a la tienda.

—Bienvenido— me recibe un vendedor —. Si necesita ayuda en algo, no dude en buscarme.

—De hecho, busco un anillo de compromiso de oro blanco y con un diamante discreto.

—¿Qué tipo de corte busca? — señores, esta sí que es atención.

—No tengo uno en mente.

—¿Color?

—Pues… La verdad no sé nada de diamantes— confieso.

—No se preocupe, le ayudaré a encontrar el anillo perfecto para la mujer que ama. Recuerdo cuando iba a pedirle matrimonio a mi esposa, no tenía un anillo en mente porque pensaba que no había uno que pudiera decirle a mi novia lo mucho que la amaba. Además de que supiera que ese diamante era un reflejo de como la veo, muchas personas piensan que entre más grande el diamante, más le gustará a nuestra amada. Pero la realidad es que el anillo es el mero símbolo del amor que le tenemos, lo valiosa que es para nosotros, la devoción que significa la fidelidad que le tenemos

—Exacto— me emociono.

—¿Quiere que sea de corte brillante? Son los más popular y son los que muchos dan— me muestra algunos, yo me detengo a mirar— Tenemos de corte escalonado— saca otros.

—No, esos no me gustan, se ven gigantes y vengo escapando de uno de ellos. Mi amigo no entiende que eso no refleja lo que siento por Michiru.

—Olvidemos el corte escalonado— guarda esos horrendos diamantes— Por aquí está el corte mixto.

—¿Qué diferencia hay? — pregunto llevando mi mano derecha a mi barbilla. Esta es mi pose de aprender algo nuevo.

—Bueno, las facetas del diamante en el corte brillante son triangulares y parecen papalote. ¿Puede ver?

—Sí.

—Esto ayuda a que el brillo se optimice, o sea, es como se regresa el reflejo de la luz, las facetas pueden ser 57 o 58.

—Eso es lo que lo hace brilloso.

—Así es joven. Los cortes comunes son de cojín, de corazón, ovalados.

—Ovalado no.

—Los descartamos entonces… Tenemos los cortes marquesa y de pera.

—De los cortes brillantes quiero de cojín.

—Ve, vamos progresando.

—¿Y el mixto?

—Ellos combinan los cortes brillantes y escalonados. Mire en el escalonado se resalta el color y la claridad del diamante. El corte común es el que le desagrada de esmeralda, si se da cuenta — saca uno para mostrarme —. Las facetas son de forma trapezoide, paralelas al filetín del diamante.

—Parece escalera.

—Sí joven — se ríe de mí —. El corte mixto tiene una corona hecha de corte escalonado y un pabellón de corte brillante.

—Por lo que es único— sonrío.

—Sí.

—Como mi sirena.

—Parece que ya tiene uno en mente— me dice con cariño.

—Sí.

—¿Desea ver el corte mixto?

—Sí— me emociono.

—El peso en quilates es de 2. ¿Sabe la medida de dedo de su novia?

—Cuatro, pero me preocupa que el diamante sea demasiado grande.

—Los dedos son muy delgados y tiene miedo de que se pierda ¿no?

—Sí.

—Permítame.

El señor levanta una mano para llamar la atención de una de sus compañeras. Ella corre directamente a nosotros, me sonríe y el señor le comenta que desea que se ponga la sortija para que yo pueda evaluar si me gusta o no.

—La argolla es delgada, demasiado sofisticada para evitar que el diamante parezca enorme cuando uno lo mira. Deja que el joven tome tu mano querida — le dice a su compañera.

—Definitivamente no se ve mal.

—No y como bien lo dijo, es único como su novia. Sepa que el anillo de compromiso Tiffany True es exclusivo y expresa bien la palabra amor. No todas tienen uno y si ella es tan especial, seguramente sabrá lo mucho que usted la ama al ver el anillo.

—Ya lo creo. ¿Cuál es el precio?

—Es nada comparado con el amor que le tiene a su novia.

—Eso me da miedo— digo divertida.

—4,120365 yenes.

—Cosa de nada— la verdad es que para mí no es tan caro porque gano bien, pero realmente esta cosa me hace pensar que tendré que comer ramen por un año.

—¿Pagará con tarjeta de crédito?

—Trabajo para que ella tenga lo mejor, además ella es lo mejor que tengo en la vida y vale la pena el gasto. ¿Dónde está la caja?

—Acompáñeme— me sonríe.

—Vamos.

Pensar en la sonrisa de Michiru me hace sentirme como la mujer más afortunada del planeta. Sé que ella estará feliz cuando lo vea, ahora debo pensar en la manera más apropiada de pedirle que se case conmigo. El vendedor está haciendo el cobro y recibo una llamada de Seiya, está algo molesto porque me escapé y saben no me importa. Le comento que he encontrado el anillo perfecto para Michiru. Estoy muy feliz porque al fin tengo la sortija perfecta para la mujer perfecta.

—Disculpe, me deja tomarle una foto. Mi suegra lo quiere ver.

—Claro joven.

No tardo mucho en enviarle el mensaje a la señora Esmeralda, seguramente va a pensar que soy una engreída. Pero les juro que este anillo resume perfectamente lo que Michiru representa en mi vida; el guardia tenía razón. La sortija perfecta es la que te recuerda a tu amada y todas sus cualidades.

—Necesito ver lo que compraste— dice Seiya indignado.

—Seiya es mi compromiso, no el tuyo.

—¿Qué?

—Valoro tu ayuda, pero me da miedo que te pones peor que yo.

—Haruka, llevo planeando mi boda desde que tengo cinco años y se como es el anillo que le daré a mi futura esposa. El esmoquin que debo de llevar, el tipo de vestido de mi futura esposa y que la ceremonia será al aire libre. Con lirios blancos que adornarán el camino por el que ella pasará antes de que su padre me la entregue. La recepción se hará en un salón e incluso sé de cuantos pisos quiero mi pastel.

—Bueno yo no había pensado en mi boda hasta que conocí a Michiru.

—Por eso eres un animal sin sentimientos— dice moviendo su mano para que el vendedor le deje ver la sortija —. Pero hiciste una excelente elección, mira esta cosa, Michi la amará— se pone a dar saltos y por primera vez me pregunto si Seiya no es gay de closet.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Chicos estamos de vuelta y espero que se encuentren bien después del sismo del martes, no sé ustedes, pero yo casi me muero del miedo. ¿Alguien más piensa que duró demasiado? Los malos recuerdos aparecieron, después del 19S del 2017… Realmente espero que mis compatriotas estén bien (por lo del sismo), también espero que todos estén sanos y no tengan problemas con la pandemia.**

**El 2020 nos odia chicos, bueno a mí no del todo porque me trajo a mi bello Kai, mi bebé bonito es el mejor regalo del año.**

**Pasemos a los comentarios chicos.**

**UnbreakableWarrior: Gracias por estar otra semana más, espero que el capítulo de hoy te guste. Saludos y nos leemos pronto.**

**Roshell101216 san: **La verdad ya nos habíamos preocupado por no leer tu comentario. La verdad es que Haruka sí hizo hasta lo imposible por agradarle a Esmeralda, pero supongo que la impresión que tenía de la madre de Michiru era de una persona materialista y la sorpresa es que no piensa de esa manera. Todo gracias al innombrable.

Hablando de ese… #AmigaDateCuenta que Haruka ya hasta le fue a comprar el anillo a Michiru y la acompañó Seiya. Que hoy nos vuelve a demostrar que está enamorado de Usagi a más no poder, hasta ha planeado cómo será su boda. Pobre de nuestro buen amigo, esperemos que al fin se le haga.

Setsuna y su historia para creer que el destino no juntó a las chicas antes porque la muerte interrumpió ese encuentro. ¿Sera real o no? Igual la pobre me estruja el corazón y espero que Taiki aproveche.

**NOTA: Chicos, de nuevo tengo el mismo problema con los comentarios. Y no sólo con esta historia, ya sé que es un problema de la página y debo avisarles. Me es frustrante no poder responderle a Kyoky, VaMkHt o Ely. De nuevo reportaré el problema y disculpen los inconvenientes, tengo dos comentarios perdidos en éste episodio.**

—De verdad estamos muy molestos y apenados por volver a los mismos problemas. Pero no dejen de dar follow o fav a la historia para que su mail haga tolón tolón cada que actualizamos.

—**Odio que los comentarios queden en el limbo. Realmente me molesta no poder hacer las cosas como se deben. ¿Nosotros dónde nos deberíamos leer Tori? **

—En fanfic, またね!


	29. Episodio 29

**Ni Sailor Moon o sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia se escribe para entretener al lector.**

**La canción "Madness" es propiedad de Muse. **

* * *

XXIX

Si pensaba que escoger el anillo de Michiru sería difícil, no saben lo mucho que me ha costado comenzar a pensar en la mejor manera de pedirle que se case conmigo. No iba a dejar por alto este tipo de cosas, no sería nada prudente simplemente asumir que cuando su madre autorizó nuestra relación, esperen, se escucha bastante mal eso de decir "autorizar". Cuando su madre no se opuso a que fuéramos pareja y mucho menos a que yo le dijera mis intenciones con su hija, era impensable que yo simplemente me olvidara de Michiru.

Es obvio que eso no ha ocurrido, no he dejado de preguntarme en todos estos días ¿cómo le propongo a Michiru que nos casemos? He recurrido a pedirle consejos a Seiya y su respuesta fue completamente simple.

—_¿Acaso crees que te diré como le pediré matrimonio a…? Bueno, ¿crees que te revelaré mi hermosa y romántica idea?_

—_Podrías darme una idea._

—_No, en esto estás sola._

—_¿Por qué?_

—_Haruka, esta es la manera en la que le dirás a la chica de tus sueños que se case contigo. No es algo que los demás podamos decidir o ayudar, debe ser algo natural._

—_Se me está complicando._

—_Es obvio que ocurra, no quieres que sea un cliché ¿cierto? Ya sabes casi todos las llevan a cenar, algunos locos lo hacen en algún reality show o los más suertudos le proponen matrimonio a su novia en el concierto de su grupo favorito. Si corren con suerte, incluso la banda les ayuda y los suben al escenario para que todos se enteren._

—_¿Y tú cómo le pedirías matrimonio a cabeza de bombón?_

—_Mira no te dejaré robar mi idea, además… Bombón ni se ha enterado de que existo, lo siento Haruka, no puedo ayudarte._

—_Demonios Seiya._

—_¿Recuerdas cómo escogiste el anillo?_

—_Sí, pensaba en Michiru._

—_Exacto, te dieron varias opciones y escogiste la mejor de todas, la que te recordaba a tu novia. Bueno, es lo que debes de hacer ahora, pensar en Michiru y la manera en la que quieres que ella se sienta completamente impresionada, amada y sobre todo valorada._

Suspiro con mucho pesar porque mi mente no da para nada romántico, en este momento me siento estancada. Se me había ocurrido pedirle matrimonio en una cena, pero no quiero tener que poner el anillo en una copa de champán o arriba de un postre. No, eso no es único y tampoco es tan especial como lo que deseo hacer para proponerle matrimonio a Michiru. Las ideas se están cayendo en pedazos porque cada vez que pienso en algo creo que no es lo suficientemente bueno para la pregunta más importante de mi vida.

Creo que nunca pensé en la posibilidad de que yo pudiera enamorarme de alguien, si bien lo que sentía por Setsuna era hermoso, no le llega a los talones de lo que siento por Michiru. Me pude imaginar en una relación seria con Setsuna, pero no creo que mis pensamientos se orientaran a eso.

—¿Cómo se propone matrimonio?

Y sí, no tengo una pista en concreto para poder hacer una petición digna. No soy de las personas que les encantan las películas románticas, en realidad, me duermo siempre que ponen "The notebook".

—_Algún día construiré una casa con mis propias manos. Ya saben, en la que mi futura esposa, mis hijos y yo viviremos por siempre. Tal como Ryan Gosling en "The Notebook"._

—_¿Qué?_

—_Lo sé Haruka, para ti es una tontería pensar en cosas como una boda o una familia. No eres de las personas que planean eso._

—_Tienes razón no pienso en esas bobadas, lo siento._

—_Ni yo he visto "The Notebook" Seiya— se burló Usagi que iba abrazando a Haruka por la cintura._

—_Te vas a enamorar y recordarás estas palabras._

—_Realmente no creo que me enamore, es una pérdida de tiempo. No necesito novia, para eso tengo a cabeza de bombón que es lo más cercano que tengo a una. Ya sabes es la que recibe regalos lindos, la invito a cenar y convivo con su familia. Pero no hay nada más, por lo que podemos ser tan felices._

—_¿Crees que por tener una gran amiga podrás evitar enamorarte? — dijo Seiya molesto._

—_Sí, ya te dije si me llego a enamorar las cosas que deban pasar, pasarán. Pero los tres sabemos que no soy de esas personas que se comprometen a futuro._

—_¿Entonces me ves como tu novia?_

—_No, te veo como una hermana que recibe las atenciones de una novia._

—_Estupendo— dijo Usagi sarcásticamente._

—_¿Y si te enamoras?_

—_Te juro que ese día me pongo a ver películas románticas Seiya._

Estos días me he puesto a ver películas por mis plataformas de streaming, pero no hay una sola que me dé una pista de como se pide matrimonio. Casi siempre observo lo mismo, alguna comida en un restaurante de cinco estrellas, él chico le hace de cenar a la mujer que ama o lo pide en medio de un jardín.

—Nada de esto sirve— arrugo otra hoja de papel.

—¿En qué momento te pondrás a leer la nueva propuesta de Kunzite?

—Es para el mismo proyecto, no sé la razón de su insistencia Seiya. Ya le he dicho un millón de veces que no es viable.

—¿Qué viste en el otro mundo?

—El terreno no vale nada y eso es porque si se construye algo, se irá hundiendo cada año. Eso hará que la gente pierda su patrimonio o negocios, lo que el intenta hacer de una pequeña ciudad en un terreno tan malo es lo que hará que la empresa que invierta en ella se vaya a la banca rota.

—Entonces debes de hablar con él.

—Le diré que haga un estudio del terreno y se dará cuenta de que el proyecto no es viable— arrojo el papel al cesto de basura.

—Sigues sin ideas.

—Nada parece ser lo suficientemente bueno como para pedirle a Michiru que se case conmigo. Tenías razón al decirme que me arrepentiría de no pensar en cómo le pediría matrimonio a la chica de mis sueños.

—En tu defensa debo decir que era imposible que lo pensaras, aún no conocías a Michi y cuando no hay una chica en mente o una tan especial como para hacerte pensar ese tipo de cosas, pues es difícil.

—Tú ya lo sabías porque ya tenías en mente a cabeza de bombón ¿no?

—Sí, lo malo es que para ella yo soy invisible.

—Porque no le dices lo que sientes.

—No quiero entrar en la misma discusión Haruka.

Seiya no se ve del todo cómodo hablando conmigo sobre Usagi, a lo mejor es porque yo estoy a nada de casarme con Michiru y él está lejos de ser el novio de cabeza de bombón. Me mueve la mano como autorizándome a seguir con mi plan para pedirle matrimonio a Michiru. Debo de ser más considerada con mi amigo porque no quiero que se ponga triste, sé que le he pedido ayuda, para que me dé ideas y no fue lo mejor.

—No quiero caer en lo mismo que hacen todos.

—A Michiru le gusta tu ingenio Haruka, sabrás lo que debes de hacer en cuanto estés menos estresada. Si te sigues forzando a crear una atmósfera perfecta, todo se irá al caño.

—Las películas románticas son malas. Siempre usan lo mismo, cenas y antes de separarse… No sé cómo pedirle matrimonio a Michiru, pero tampoco quiero caminar con ella a mitad de la calle y decirlo de la nada.

Miro como mi amigo sonríe al darse cuenta de que realmente me estoy comprometiendo con pedirle matrimonio a Michiru de una forma nunca vista.

—¿Qué cosa en el amor no es cliché? — me dice.

—No entiendo Seiya.

—Cuando pienso en ti y Michiru pienso en "You got mail", ya sabes, cuando ambos se pasean por las mismas calles de Nueva York y no coinciden. ¿No crees que Michiru y tú pudieron pasarse antes por las mismas calles de Minato?

—Pues, posiblemente, no lo sé.

—Además está esa parte en la que Tom se da cuenta de que Meg es la chica con la que se escribe. Obviamente está el problema de la tienda de libros infantiles que ella tiene y que por culpa de Hanks se debe de cerrar.

—¡Yo no hice que Michiru quebrara!

—No— golpea su escritorio —. Tenoh Haruka, eres una chica.

—No, tú eres la chica.

—Eso ya lo sabíamos— se ríe —. Pero me alegra ver que estás abriendo ese corazón de piedra.

—La magia de Michiru.

—En fin, lo que deseaba decir es que eres como Tom porque…

—Joe, se llama Joe.

—Ok, el personaje se llama Joe y el de Meg es Kathleen ¿feliz? — yo sonrío y muevo mi cabeza positivamente —. Bien, cuando Joe se da cuenta de que Kathleen es la chica con la que se escribe.

—Shopgirl— corrijo.

—Sí maldición, cuando se da cuenta de que ella es Shopgirl intenta acercarse, pero la lucha por mantener abierta su tienda es lo que los aleja. Porque la librería de Joe está arrasando con toda la clientela de Kathleen.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotras?

—Joe tiene miedo al compromiso, ¿qué lo hace cambiar de opinión? Su padre cuando le dice que ninguno ha estado con una mujer que realmente lo haga sentir enamorado, porque a pesar de que termina con su novia la editora Patricia, él no se anima a acercarse a Kathleen.

—Hizo que su negocio quebrara, ¿cómo iba a acercarse?

—¿No era lo mismo que ocurría contigo? No deseabas acercarte a Michiru, recuerdo que cuando me platicaste de ella lo hacías con mucho pesar. Deseabas alejarte, aunque sabías que te estabas enamorando de Michiru.

—Lo mío con Michiru era más complicado.

—¿Más complicado que hacer que el negocio de la chica que te gusta quiebre?

—No— digo un tanto frustrada.

—Entonces eres como Joe, luego de que supiste que estabas enamorada de Michiru hiciste muchas cosas para que ella se fijara en ti. Hiciste lo mismo que Joe, fuiste la gran persona que eres, dejaste de esconderte en la inmadurez y mira a lo que has llegado. Te quieres casar con la chica de tus sueños, pero no sabes como pedirlo de una manera apropiada.

—Y es algo en lo que apesto.

—Porque no dejas que las cosas sean naturales Haruka.

—¿Cómo?

—No te enamoraste inmediatamente de ella, simplemente las cosas pasaron poco a poco. Estoy seguro de que al principio te resistías al amor, pero dejaste que las cosas fluyeran y conociéndote sé que incluso llegaste a pensar en que querías a Michiru como a una amiga.

—Desgraciado— me conoce bien.

—Entonces deja que las cosas fluyan, no te ha ayudado mucho ver películas porque puede que en ciertas cosas se parezcan a algunos detalles de tu relación, pero no es lo que ocurre. Ninguna de esas cintas será la historia de amor entre Michiru y Haruka, las cosas no funcionan así.

—Es que el pensar las cosas que le gustan a Michiru tampoco me facilita el ingenio, sé que le encanta el mar y no es que no la quiera llevar, pero vuelvo a pensar en que es algo trillado. Incluso pensaba en llevarla a ver las estrellas y pedirle matrimonio mientras acampábamos y de nuevo pensé que es algo trillado.

—Te estás estresando.

—Mucho.

—Quizá lo cliché no es mala idea, por algo resulta. Una cena cerca del mar y mientras comienza a atardecer, consigues a un violinista que toque algo y le propones que se case contigo luego de que el sol se oculte. Lo cliché puede dejar de serlo si le pones imaginación.

Mi cara comienza a iluminarse ante lo que Seiya dice y luego pienso que no es suficiente, él me ve y comienza a negar.

—No te molestes Seiya, es que sigue sin parecerme suficiente.

—Entonces ve con ella al espacio y pídele que se case contigo en la luna.

—¿En el planetario?

—Puede ser.

—No… No es suficiente.

—Ya te dije, piensa en algo que le guste a Michiru y listo.

—La fotografía.

—Genial Haruka, toma fotos y listo.

—Espera… Podemos hacer algo genial y con adrenalina.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Michiru y yo hemos hablado mucho de vivir una aventura juntas— sonrío.

De pronto esa emoción que comienza a aparecer en mi rostro hace que Seiya simplemente me mire un tanto confundido. Luego se da cuenta de que mi cerebro al fin está trabajando en algo, la verdad es lo que comienzo a hacer. Demonios en una de mis ideas que se fue a la basura estaba la respuesta y Seiya me ha guiado a la solución del dilema.

—Llama a nuestros socios de Saitama por favor.

—¿Y?

—Necesito que les preguntes por sus paquetes de salto tándem.

—¿Le vas a pedir que se case contigo mientras saltan?

—Algo por el estilo— tomo mi suéter.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A conseguir lo que falta para pedirle a Michiru que se case conmigo.

—Me alegra que te inspires Haruka, pero no te tardes mucho porque tenemos mucho trabajo.

Le sonrío con mucho cariño porque sé que de alguna manera se ha dado cuenta de que lo que estoy pensando es una tontería. Al menos para él, pero lo que deseo es conseguir a una persona que me ayude para la otra parte.

Algo en lo que Seiya dijo me hizo dar cuenta de que, lo mejor es innovar. Yo acabo de crear algo que será completamente raro en comparación a lo que siempre estoy pensando y si bien no será tradicional, será especial para Michiru.

Salgo corriendo de la oficina y sé que todos me miran preocupados porque no soy la clase de jefe que vive con prisas. Alcanzo a escuchar que he estado actuando extraño estos días, se ha creado el rumor de que estoy enamorada de una mujer mayor. Parece que piensan que mi suegra es mi novia, lo que es demasiado gracioso para mí y en este instante no me importa porque lo que debo de hacer es conseguir que alguien me ayude con la otra parte de mi plan.

—Señorita Shida— se acercó Seiya.

—¿En qué le puedo ayudar vicepresidente Kou?

—Necesito un favor y es grande.

—Lo que necesite.

—Verá, tengo mucho trabajo en este instante y el presidente Tenoh me ha dejado que me encargue de algo. ¿No le molestaría ayudarme con esa tarea?

—Para nada— sonrió.

—Mire, necesito que les llame a nuestros socios de Kamikaze para que nos den los precios de los paquetes que tienen a la mano para dos personas.

—¿Dos personas?

—Sí, espere— dijo el chico mientras sacaba su celular —Demonios Haruka… También debes de llamarle al señor Hashimoto para que le regrese un favor al presidente Tenoh… En cuanto lo tengas en línea necesito que me lo comuniques.

—Sí claro.

—¿Para qué necesita al presidente de los Urawa Red Diamonds? No entiendo qué es lo que planea para pedirle matrimonio a…— murmuró.

—¿Dijo pedir matrimonio? — se levantó Maya, la chica ocupaba el cubículo a lado del de Mei.

—Eso creo— dijo la chica.

—Te dije que lo vi con una mujer de unos 40 años, la verdad es muy hermosa y al mismo tiempo creo que es una interesada. Le coqueteó a Kimura ese día ¿no es así?

—Me dio su número— dijo el chico.

—¿La llamaste? — se indignó Mei.

—No señorita Shida, al saber que buscaba al presidente Tenoh y que al parecer era algo serio yo no le escribí.

—¿Seguro? — preguntaron las mujeres.

—Bueno ya no concreté una cita con ella porque me dijo que iría a cenar con el presidente Tenoh.

—¿Cómo se llama la mujer? — preguntó Maya.

—Kaioh… Esmeralda… Creo que ese es el nombre.

—Con razón actúa raro, el jefe está enamorado— dedujo Maya.

—Y desea casarse— dijo Shida algo triste.

—Te dije que aprovecharas sus coqueteos, dejaste ir a ese bombón.

—Maya, estoy casada y él es nuestro jefe. Me preocupa que se quiera casar con una interesada.

* * *

Seiya miraba con intriga a su amiga que estaba en el escritorio sentada y con una expresión de tranquilidad que era un tanto rara en ella. Toda la semana había estado preocupada en la forma en la que realizaría la propuesta de matrimonio a Michiru, así que no estaba tan seguro de que ese rostro empapado de serenidad fuera realmente lo que sentía la rubia. Sacudió un poco su cabeza para no contagiar a su amiga con sus nervios pues seguramente ella también los tenía, así que decidió regresar a lo suyo.

—¿Crees que pedirle matrimonio a Michiru mientras caíamos de 13000 metros no era buena idea?

—No era mala idea, lo raro era caer al estadio de Saitama— se burlaba el pelinegro.

—Con miles de rosas en él, era un tanto raro y hubiera sido genial si a Michiru le encantara el soccer ¿no?

—Posiblemente.

—Me siento a gusto con lo que haré hoy.

—¿Aunque parezca un cliché?

—Basta o me harás dudar.

Comenzó a reír la rubia, que de alguna manera seguía preguntándose si realmente lo que había planeado era digno de Michiru. Seiya lo notaba, la pobre Haruka estaba escribiendo en su computadora a pesar de que hablaba con él, pero no dejaba de estar al pendiente de su trabajo. ¿Qué más evidencia necesitaba para darse cuenta de que su amiga estaba completamente nerviosa?

—Todos asumen que irás a proponerle matrimonio a tu suegra— dijo Seiya con una sonrisa.

—Es tu culpa, ¿para qué le pides a Shida que te ayude con el encargo que yo te di?

—Verás… No entendía el plan y tenía demasiado trabajo, la señorita Shida siempre termina el suyo a tiempo y; si le decía que era un encargo tuyo no diría que no.

—Qué patán— bromeaba la rubia.

Ambos regresaron a su trabajo, pero algo no le cuadraba a Seiya pues Haruka no estaba apurada en salir de la oficina. ¿Se estaría arrepintiendo? No lo creía, la cosa podría ser peor que eso y seguramente Michiru no podría salir con la rubia ese día, por eso su amiga no estaba apurada en salir de la oficina.

—¿No se te hace tarde?

—No— dijo la rubia.

De la nada Haruka se levantó de su silla y caminó para tomar algo de la impresora. Estaba extrañado de ver a su amiga trabajar tan bien, es más, parecía que era otra persona en ese momento. Responsable, tranquila y sobre todo madura.

—¿Eres una Haruka del otro mundo?

—¿Qué?

—No eres la Tenoh del presente.

—Seiya soy yo.

—Lo sé, las Harukas del otro mundo son Haruka de alguna forma, pero siempre me las imagino más maduras y responsables. Justo como tú el día de hoy.

—Para comenzar, si fuera yo del futuro eso querría decir que sé viajar al pasado y esa es una habilidad que no poseo. Por tanto, no puedo ser una Haruka del futuro — lo miró molesta —. No lo digas, tampoco puedo ser una Haruka del pasado porque eso querría decir que soy más desastrosa que antes… Valiente concepto en el que me tienes desgraciado.

—¿Es decir que Tenoh Haruka está cambiando porque será una mujer casada?

—Agradece a Michiru, no le agrada que me la pase jugando en el trabajo… Además, me preocupa la insistencia de Kunzite, espero que el lunes en la junta no se moleste cuando le vuelva a decir que no se hará nada en Saitama.

—¿Puedo decirte algo y no te enojas?

—Claro— dijo mientras golpeaba las hojas en su escritorio para acomodarlas y guardarlas en un folder.

—El director Tamori no me agrada nada, hay algo en él que me hace desconfiar de cada cosa que dice y hace. Sobre todo contigo, me da mala espina y, si a eso le sumamos al tipo que te salvó, es extraño que esté muy cerca de ti. La cosa me da mala espina.

—Yo también desconfío de ese señor— dijo poniendo un semblante serio —. Ha intentado que yo aprenda a viajar al pasado, ya le dije que no puedo hacer eso. Él dice que es porque no lo he intentado, pero le tengo desconfianza. Pero de Kunzite no creo que deba preocuparme, es un buen elemento y siempre quiere ser el mejor trabajador. No te preocupes por él, es buena persona.

—Me molesta que seas tan amable. Regresando a ese sujeto ¿Hablaste de ese tema con la señorita?

—La del futuro.

—¿De cuántos años en el futuro?

—Tres.

—¿Y? Pareces preocupada.

—¿Sabes por qué me quiero casar tan pronto con Michiru?

—Porque la amas.

—Sí, es verdad y por la charla que tuve con Setsuna del futuro.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Antes de explicarte necesito que me hagas una promesa.

—Claro, te prometo lo que desees.

—Ya que estamos en verano, ¿podemos vernos el 10 de diciembre de este año en tu casa?

—Sí — respondió confundido.

—Gracias… Ahora debo explicarte todo.

—Por favor.

_La búsqueda del anillo de compromiso no estaba siendo para nada eficiente y no deseaba pedirle ayuda a Seiya, sabía que su amigo enloquecería con el hecho de que la rubia le comentara que lo necesitaba. El pelinegro era un chico romántico y sabía que pedirle un favor como ese significaba que Seiya se pondría intenso cuando le comentara que necesitaba su ayuda. Por eso decidió ir al futuro y comprar un anillo de ese lugar, sabía que era un gran riesgo pues rompería una regla, pero estaba convencida de que Michiru necesitaba lo mejor._

_Comenzó a caminar por las calles de Minato, estaba buscando las mejores tiendas de joyería, pero ninguno de los anillos la convencían. Lo mejor en ese momento era descansar porque comenzaba a tener hambre y se dirigió al centro comercial más cercano. Ya en el lugar una zapatería le llamó la atención._

—_Uy esos tenis me encantan— decidió comprarse un recuerdo como cada que viajaba._

—_¿Cómo piensa pagar joven?_

—_Con mi tarjeta de crédito— sonrió._

_Luego Haruka comenzó a buscar algo de comer en el lugar, no deseaba estar en un restaurante. Comer sola en esos lugares la deprimía, además no podía quedarse tanto tiempo en ellos por si su yo del futuro llegaba a cruzarse con ella._

—_Comida rápida._

_Esa era la mejor opción y en esa sección no podía sentirse sola pues la mayoría de los que comen en ella van solos o son oficinistas sin muchas ganas de charlar. Haruka decidió que una hamburguesa le ayudaría a matar el hambre, volvió a pagar con su tarjeta y esperó hasta que su orden estuvo lista. Comía tranquilamente porque su mente estaba comenzando a entrar en razón, necesitaba la ayuda de Seiya para poder comprarle a Michiru un hermoso anillo._

—_¿Señor Tenoh? — dijo un hombre._

_La rubia levantó un poco su mirada para ver a la persona que le hablaba, tenía mala suerte, no sabía quién era el individuo. No podía ser grosera porque quizá era un cliente en el futuro, así que lo examinó. Era imposible que fuera uno de sus clientes, no portaba el mismo tipo de ropa que todos ellos. ¿Sería alguien de la fundación? Pero ellos no conocían al dueño, tampoco era una respuesta correcta._

—_Soy el detective Takeda y él es mi compañero Abe._

—_Mucho gusto— dijo la rubia mientras se limpiaba el kétchup._

—_Necesitamos que nos acompañe a la comisaría— dijo Abe._

—_¿Por qué?_

—_No está en problemas señor, simplemente necesitamos que nos acompañe para que lo valore el médico legista._

—_Estoy bien, ¿no lo ve detective Takeda? Déjeme comer a gusto._

—_Necesitamos estar seguros señor, además es importante que venga y responda unas preguntas._

—_No sé de qué habla detective Abe._

—_Señor Tenoh, su esposa necesita saber que se encuentra bien._

—_¿Michiru? — se preocupó._

—_Sí— contestó Takeda._

—_¿Le pasa algo a mi esposa?_

—_No, no, no— tranquilizó Abe —. La señora Tenoh está bien, simplemente estará mejor al verlo._

—_¿Verme?_

—_Sí— respondieron los detectives._

—_No creo que Michiru deje de verme si estamos casados, dejen que termine mi comida y luego voy a mi casa._

—_Señor, venga con nosotros le prometemos que no está en problemas. Es parte de nuestro trabajo examinar a una persona que fue reportada como desaparecida y así descartar algún tipo de lesión o suplantación de identidad._

—_¿Cómo? ¿Tengo un reporte de desaparición?_

—_Sí, desde hace tres años señor— dijo Takeda._

—_Su esposa es la que lo reportó e incluso Interpol está investigando en caso de que usted apareciera en otro país. Venga que su esposa está desesperada, tiene años viviendo con miedo e incertidumbre… Así que si realmente es su esposo irá con nosotros a la comisaría ¿le parece?_

Seiya que hasta ese momento estaba relajado comenzó a preocuparse al escuchar esa parte del relato. Mientras que Haruka estaba haciendo una pausa, sabía que eso no era fácil de escuchar para su amigo. Tal como había sido difícil de procesar para ella.

—¿Desapareciste?

—Dicen.

—¿Viste a Michi?

—No… Obviamente les dije que iría con ellos, esa era mi intención porque no deseaba seguir preocupando a Michiru y…

—Recordaste que no eres la Haruka de ese tiempo y debías regresar al tuyo.

—No era justo para Michiru verme y luego perderme de nuevo.

—¿Escapaste?

—Sí.

—¿Y fuiste a buscar a Setsuna?

—Sí

—¿Qué te dijo?

_Llegó corriendo al edificio en el que vivía Setsuna y comenzó a tocar la puerta como loca, pero nadie le abrió. La información que acababa de recibir era demasiado abrumadora, incluso había ido a casa de Seiya para que su amigo le explicara las cosas. Pero al llegar a la casa del pelinegro pudo darse cuenta de que Seiya se había mudado, él no podría ayudarla a entender lo que sucedía. Por eso llegó a la conclusión de que Setsuna sería la única persona que podría ayudarla, pero la de ojos granate no estaba en su departamento._

—_¿Qué rayos sucede?_

—_¿Haruka?_

—_Setsuna— dijo feliz._

_La mujer de cabellos verdes venía de hacer compras en el supermercado, Haruka se dio cuenta de esto al verla con todas las bolsas. Mismas que dejó caer al encontrarse frente a la rubia, luego se llevó la mano derecha a la boca y Haruka se conmovió al ver la reacción de la persona que le había enseñado todo respecto a los viajes en el tiempo._

—_No desaparecerás si te abrazo ¿cierto?_

—_No._

_Así que, olvidando completamente las bolsas y despensa regada por el suelo, Setsuna corrió a abrazar a Tenoh. Pero se detuvo antes de tocarla, la manera en la que frenó hizo que Haruka sintiera el rechazo de la mujer de mirada granate._

—_Eres del pasado._

—_Entonces es verdad._

—_¿De qué hablas?_

—_La Haruka de este tiempo desapareció._

_La incomodidad en el rostro de Setsuna volvió a aparecer y regresó sus pasos para comenzar a levantar las cosas que permanecían en el suelo. Haruka sin pensarlo mucho supo que estaba siendo desconsiderada con la mujer, el hecho de que su versión futura desapareciera era algo que lastimaba a la chica. No quería pensar en lo que estaba pasando en el corazón de Michiru, pero la desaparición de su versión futura le preocupaba._

—_Setsuna— dijo mientras guardaba algunas latas._

—_Hablemos en mi departamento, no es bueno hacerlo aquí._

_La rubia simplemente afirmo y cargó algunas bolsas de Meioh, la mujer le agradeció el gesto. Luego procedieron a entrar a la casa de la chica, nunca había estado dentro del departamento de la mujer. Era bastante hermoso y se notaba que Setsuna era una mujer sofisticada, luego se dio cuenta de que en una de las paredes estaba una foto de ella, Setsuna y Michiru._

—_¿Te llevas bien con nosotras?_

—_Me llevo bien con Michi— dijo seriamente._

—_O sea que no me soportas— bromeó._

—_No puedo llevarme bien con la Haruka del presente porque no está._

—_¿Cómo está Michiru?_

—_¿En serio? ¿Harás esa pregunta cuando es evidente que ella no la está pasando bien? Haruka tu yo de este tiempo desapareció a los seis meses de tu matrimonio con Michiru, ni siquiera estuviste en su cumpleaños. Desde que no estás ella no para de hacer todo lo posible para encontrarte, incluso es la persona que lleva las riendas de Ouroboros junto con Seiya. Se encarga de tu empresa porque es importante para ti._

—_¿Y la fundación?_

—_Los Tsukino ayudan a Michiru, no estás… Así que… En dos años más tus cosas pasarán a ser de Michiru._

—_¿Tres años?_

—_Sí._

—_¿No te dije algo?_

—_No, estabas segura de que te mentía y no quisiste confiar en mí, el hombre que te salvó te engañó para que desconfiaras de mí. En alguna plática… Mejor dicho en una de tus rabietas solamente me dijiste que estaba celosa porque viajarías al pasado._

—_Hace poco comenzó a decirme que yo puedo viajar al pasado, que intente hacerlo— dijo la rubia._

—_Haruka, intenta separarte de Michiru… Ese sujeto fue la persona que me enseñó a viajar en el tiempo, él me dijo que si no controlas los viajes al pasado puedes quedar atrapado entre las líneas de tiempo._

—_Como cuando no regresé antes de que muriera, estaba en un lugar completamente oscuro. ¿Crees que hizo que me quedara en la nada?_

—_Posiblemente._

—_¿Qué piensa Michiru?_

—_Que desapareciste, no regresaste de trabajar y Seiya te vio salir de la oficina. Fue a la policía y piensa que algo malo te ocurrió. De hecho, algo te ocurrió, pero no sé dónde estás Haruka y no puedo encontrarte._

—_Michiru debe de estar muerta del miedo._

—_Todos estamos preocupados por ti… ¿Cómo se te ocurrió venir? Si Michiru te encuentra la vas a lastimar._

—_La policía me quería llevar a la comisaría y escapé. Deseaba ver a Michiru y me di cuenta de que verme la va a lastimar porque no soy la Haruka que espera._

—_Yo seguiré intentando ayudarte a no quedarte atrapada entre las líneas de tiempo, por el momento regresa al tuyo, no dejes que te vean… Mucho menos Michi, no quiero que sufra más ¿entiendes?_

—_De acuerdo… Por favor Setsuna, no dejes que mi sirena esté sola._

—_Te prometo que cuidaré de ella, hagamos todo en nuestro alcance para que no pase nada._

—_Gracias Set._

Seiya miraba a Haruka con preocupación, tenía miedo de saber que su amiga iba a desaparecer en seis meses.

—¿Por eso quieres casarte con Michiru tan pronto?

—Tengo seis meses para arreglar todo, no voy a desaparecer… Te lo prometo, no los voy a preocupar.

—Pero Haruka, ni Setsuna tiene idea de lo que te pasa. Además, si no haces lo que ese tipo dice lo pondrás en alerta y puede que le haga daño a Michiru.

—Lo mismo pensaba Seiya, puedo engañarlo y así ganar tiempo en lo que Setsuna descubre lo que me sucedió.

—Haruka, no podría vivir sin ti… Eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero— dijo mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

—Ey, no me pasará nada. Lo prometo… Pero en caso de que algo ocurra, necesito que cuides a Michiru ¿entiendes?

—No digas eso.

—Seiya, promételo.

—No es cómodo para mí hacer esas promesas, es como si supieras que no puedes detener eso.

—Lo haré, pero puede que fracase la primera vez… ¿Podrías cuidar de Michi?

—Sí.

—Es momento de que me vaya, le daré a Shida estos papeles— Seiya simplemente le sonrió a Haruka—. Deséame suerte.

—Suerte Haruka— dijo el chico.

Era la primera vez que Haruka iba a la oficina en traje, Seiya sabía que se debía a que Haruka quería estar presentable para hacer la propuesta a Michiru. Si la fotógrafa le respondía que sí, significaba que la cuenta regresiva de Haruka comenzaba y por primera vez tenía miedo de que los viajes en el tiempo se robaran a la rubia. No era agradable pensar que de todo lo que podría suceder, Haruka se quedara atrapada en la nada. Pero hoy su mejor amiga estaba completamente feliz.

—Señorita Shida, estos son los papeles para el director Endo. Necesito que se los entregue al director Tamori, él también debe leerlos y firmarlos. Luego se los debe de entregar a Endo ¿comprende?

—Sí presidente Tenoh.

—Se ve muy guapa el día de hoy ¿se lo dije?

—Vengo igual que siempre.

—¿Segura? Juro que cada día se ve más hermosa.

—Usted se ve muy guapo con su traje.

—Tengo un compromiso muy importante, así que la dejo. Nos vemos el lunes— dijo la rubia.

—Que descanse presidente.

—Usted también señorita Shida.

La rubia salió de su oficina con la sonrisa más grande del mundo, mientras iba en el ascensor se quedó observando los números unos segundos. Haruka también estaba angustiada en ir a hacer la propuesta a Michiru, hiciera lo que hiciera estaba segura de que la fotógrafa aceptaría y eso significaba que le quedaban seis meses con sus amigos y la mujer que amaba.

Al fin salió del ascensor y se dirigió al estacionamiento para buscar su automóvil, su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que ella misma podía reconocer el sonido. Tenía miedo, miedo de perder a Michiru en un par de meses, pero todo sería obra de ese tipo y por un momento creyó que la Haruka del futuro había sido una estúpida al desconfiar de Setsuna. Pero la rubia había llegado a un acuerdo con la mujer de ojos granate, no le diría nada al Seiya del futuro sobre su charla con ella, que para ellos era la persona del pasado.

Mientras manejaba miraba su reloj, iba con tiempo a la casa de Michiru y su corazón no era lo único que delataba su ansiedad. El sudor comenzaba a aparecer, la ansiedad sobre las palabras que diría estaba al 100 y no podía encontrar la forma de tranquilizarse. En menos de lo que esperaba notó que había llegado a la casa de su novia. Se estacionó y tomó aire para tranquilizarse, ok, Haruka sabía actuar. No, pero haría el intento de ser la persona más serena del mundo y limpió el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo; se dirigió a la entrada de la casa de la chica para tocar.

—¿Qué haces con un traje? — dijo Michiru al salir de su casa.

—Tuvimos una junta con inversionistas de Kunzite, ya sabes que al tipo le gusta que todos vayan de traje.

—Pobre de ti— comentó la chica que saltó para abrazar a Haruka por el cuello.

—Tú pareces feliz de verme vestida de esta forma.

—Te ves guapa con traje— la besó —. Además, me siento feliz de saber que no te vistes así solo para mi madre. Me gustas mucho así, pero ahora siento que me he vestido mal.

—Tienes un hermoso vestido de verano.

—Las dos vestimos de azul.

—Seiya dijo que el azul marino me quedaba bien— sonrió Haruka.

—Dijo la verdad.

—Pero tú te ves hermosa con tu vestido, mira el hermoso y discreto escote que tiene en ambos lados. Los tirantes se ven hermosos, dejan que tu cuello resalte perfectamente y la manera en que los volantes caen en forma de cascada le da un toque exquisito.

—Harás que me ruborice.

—Antes de ir a cenar… — dijo la rubia intentando no delatarse —. Quería que fuéramos al acuario de Sumida.

—¿Vamos a la Skytree?

—Lamento no poder llevarte de viaje al mar, pero se me ocurrió que podíamos hacer algo similar aquí.

—¿Y qué esperas para irnos?

Haruka sonrió al darse cuenta de la felicidad que salía de la boca de Michiru, ella sabía lo mucho que le encantaba el mar a su novia. Parecía una niña siempre que se ponían a hablar del tema del mar o hacer una actividad acuática. Ahora estaba completamente nerviosa, en el bolsillo interior de su saco estaba la sortija con la que haría la propuesta y ahora debía de pensar en tranquilizarse antes de dar el discurso.

Michiru no dejó de hablar en todo el camino, Haruka simplemente podía responder monosílabos mientras la chica seguía con explicaciones de lo mucho que hubiera deseado seguir nadando. Pero no lo veía como un tema deportivo, simplemente decía que lo que le acercaba al agua era la paz que le daba a su alma. Al llegar la pobre Michiru corrió como alma que lleva el diablo para formarse en la fila correspondiente.

—Corre que es el último recorrido.

—Voy— dijo caminando tranquila.

—_¿Entonces desea que hable con los responsables del acuario para que no dejen pasar a nadie desde las ocho? — decía Shida._

—_Sí, olvida lo que Seiya te dijo sobre el salto tándem._

—_¿El viernes?_

—_Sí— el rostro de Haruka estaba iluminado —. No olvides comentarles sobre la cena que espero que me dejen hacer allí._

Recordaba la rubia mientras Michiru miraba con confusión que no hubiera gente formada, seguramente habían cerrado el acuario por algún tipo de remodelación. Su rostro comenzó a tornarse triste, pero Haruka no dejaba de sonreír.

—Seiya me compró los boletos para el último recorrido, no te preocupes.

—Pensé que lo estaban remodelando— volvió a sonreír—. Pero las puertas están cerradas.

—Porque van a cerrar en media hora, lamento que vinieramos tan tarde.

Michiru negó levemente al darse cuenta de que Haruka estaba apenada por llegar algo tarde al acuario. Así que para animar a su novia abrazó su brazo derecho, le sonrió enormemente y luego la miró con mucho amor.

—Lo importante es que estoy aquí contigo.

—Entonces aprovechemos la media hora que tenemos.

—Sí— dijo la chica muy animada.

Así las chicas comenzaron el recorrido, Michiru se asombraba cada que estaba frente a todos los peces del lugar, no importaba que fueran de agua dulce o salada. La fotógrafa sacaba su cámara del celular para capturar las mejores poses de los animales.

—Parece que son modelos— decía Haruka sorprendida de que los peces parecían obedecer a Michiru.

—Hablo con ellos como Aquaman.

—Seguramente.

—¿Crees que tengamos tiempo para ir con los pingüinos?

—Sí.

—Es sorprendente que el acuario esté tan vacío.

—¿Tú crees?

—Parece que lo hubieras reservado para nosotras.

—Hubiera sido genial.

—Y muy caro Haruka.

Michiru pensaba que lo que había dicho era una broma, ¿cómo era posible que se pudiera reservar el acuario? Decidió que en vez de pensar cosas locas lo mejor era aprovechar que no había gente en el lugar para poder pasear de la mano de Haruka.

—Al fin llegamos— dijo soltando a Haruka para correr a mirar a los pingüinos.

—Despacio Michi— reía la rubia.

—¿Qué hace una mesa en este lugar?

—Pensé que podíamos cenar aquí mientras los pingüinos hacen su espectáculo.

—¿Estás loca? — dijo divertida.

—No, pero conozco a una persona que me debía un favor y me ayudó a que por hoy el acuario solo recibiera nuestra visita en la noche. Sé que deseabas que saliéramos de paseo y por mi trabajo no pude llevarte a la playa…— pero el silencio se apoderó del lugar gracias a que Michiru besó de nuevo a la rubia.

—Haruka no tenías que hacer esto, mientras estemos juntas no necesito más.

—Mejor cenemos, no quiero que la comida se enfríe.

La cena, Michiru estaba impresionada por los platillos que les estaban sirviendo. Comida francesa, seguramente Haruka tuvo que pagarle a un chef exclusivo para que cocinara esos deliciosos platillos.

—¿Qué es esto? — preguntó Michiru.

—Brocheta de pera, queso Arzúa y jamón serrano— respondió la mesera.

—Está deliciosos— luego regresó la mirada a los pingüinos—. Haruka mira ¿no son adorables al pasar por el aro?

—Muy lindos.

Michiru lucía hermosa mientras aplaudía al ver a los pingüinos hacer sus trucos, ¿cómo pudo desaparecer? Estaba segura de que su versión futura no querría hacer sufrir a la mujer que amaba. La fotógrafa era alguien importante en la vida de Haruka, no dejaría que ese tipo se saliera con la suya para separarlas. Miedo, de nuevo aparecía ese frío en su pecho porque la noche era perfecta para ellas y aún faltaba terminar la cena para dar paso a lo especial.

—Ratatouille en tempura— decía la mesera.

—Gracias respondían las chicas.

Michiru tomó el tenedor y antes de poder picar algo de la comida comenzó a mirar a todos lados.

—Es como cenar en el fondo del mar.

—¿Verdad?

—Gracias por esto.

—No agradezcas, te amo y deseaba verte sonreír.

Las chicas siguieron entretenidas con la comida y el espectáculo de los pingüinos. Seguramente esa noche sería inolvidable para la fotógrafa, que no dejaba de halagar los platillos, en especial el salmón marinado con jengibre, wasabi y salsa de cítricos.

—Está algo picante, pero me encanta.

—¿Segura? — dijo Haruka.

—Sí, no es algo que me lo impida comer, me gusta— dijo llevándose el último pedazo a la boca.

—Aquí viene el postre.

—Aquí tiene su panna cotta de frambuesa y un pequeño toque de chocolate.

—Se ve delicioso— dijo Michiru.

—Le diré al chef.

—Dígale que todo estuvo delicioso.

—Claro señorita.

De nuevo la mesera desapareció y las chicas volvieron a charlar de diferentes cosas, incluso la fotógrafa no dejaba de decir que la cena había estado deliciosa. El detalle de Haruka era perfecto, realmente se sentía amada por la rubia, aquella chica a la que al principio llamaba "agente inmobiliario" la sorprendía. Terminaron de comer el postre y la chica continuó el tema de su profesión. Michiru estaba feliz con algunos trabajos que habían salido, pero Haruka seguía insistiendo en que lo mejor era que le dejara ayudarla a entrar a una buena revista.

—Sé que deseas ayudar, pero no sentiría que es por mi mérito.

—Entiendo.

—Mira, los pingüinos se despiden.

—Sí… ¿No quieres aprovechar los últimos 15 minutos viendo a los peces marinos?

—¿Quieres ir al enorme tanque donde nadan diferentes especies?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo— dijo Michiru —. Pero antes deseo ir a ver al tiburón.

—Vayamos.

Ahora Haruka buscó la mano de Michiru y la chica no se resistió a entrelazarlas, esa noche era estupenda. La rubia era la que llevaba el mando de la caminata, por momentos Michiru se dio cuenta de que Haruka temblaba ¿acaso tenía frío? No era posible, llevaba el saco puesto, así que decidió acariciar con su pulgar la palma de su novia. La rubia lo notó, demonios, debía comenzar a tranquilizarse o arruinaría la sorpresa. Al fin llegaron al lugar en el que Haruka había planeado que los altavoces del acuario comenzaran a poner música. Estaba segura de que la canción que había escogido no era la más romántica; pero era lo que reflejaba lo que sentía por Michiru.

I, I can't get these memories out of my mind

And some kind of madness has started to evolve

I, I tried so hard to let you go

But some kind of madness is swallowing me whole…

—¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí?

—Las medusas se ven hermosas iluminadas por la luz negra— dijo Haruka.

—Tienes razón.

I have finally seen the light

And I have finally realized

What you mean

Michiru quedó hipnotizada por el baile de las medusas, de un momento a otro parecía que estaban siguiendo el ritmo de la música que estaba en el fondo. Se detuvo a pensar el momento en el que comenzó la canción, no estaba segura.

And now, I need to know is this real love

Or is it just madness keeping us afloat?

And when I look back at all the crazy fights we had

Like some kind of madness

Was taking control

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Michiru giró su rostro a la izquierda para poder encontrarse con Haruka, pero la rubia había desaparecido. Levantó una ceja, ni siquiera sintió el momento en que se fue y tampoco escuchó los pasos de la rubia alejarse.

—¿Haruka? — dijo y entonces se le ocurrió bajar la mirada, Haruka estaba hincada.

—En la vida llegué a pensar que podría amar a una persona de la manera en la que te amo Michiru. Si pienso en todas las aventuras que he hecho o vivido lejos de ti, parecen insignificantes. En este momento sé que ninguna de ellas podría ser igual de increíble que las que tenga a tu lado… Ya no quiero perder tiempo para comenzar nuestra nueva aventura juntas— la rubia llevó su mano al bolsillo del saco, Michiru vio esa pequeña caja mientras Haruka la abría —. Michiru ¿me darías el gran honor de ser mi esposa?

And now I have finally seen the end (Finally seen the end)

And I'm not expecting you to care (Expecting you to care)

But I have finally seen the light (Finally seen the light)

I have finally realized (Realized)

I need to love

I need to love

El anillo frente a ella brillaba de la misma manera que las medusas, si observaba el reflejo de los otros tanques. Se notaba que ellas eran un par de sombras que eran iluminadas por las bellas medusas y su hermoso baile. Los ojos de Haruka resaltaban, esas hermosas esmeraldas la miraban con amor, esos segundos parecían siglos y Michiru quería conservar esa imagen en su mente.

Mientras tanto Haruka ya comenzaba a pensar que Michiru estaba a punto de decir no. Seiya tenía razón, las preguntas más poderosas en la vida de un ser humano y las más peligrosas son las que confiesan amor. Estás desnudo, todos los escenarios de un no pasan por tu cabeza y entre más piensas en ellos, son más crueles. Pero si tienes suerte, la chica de tus sueños te mirará de una forma inexplicable, pero te hará saber que todo estará bien. Allí estaba Haruka, esperando a tener suerte…

—Sí, Haruka sí— dijo emocionada —. Un millón de veces sí.

Come to me,

Trust in your dream

Come on and rescue me

Yes I have known, I can be wrong

Maybe I'm too headstrong

Our love is

Madness

La rubia se levantó para poder ponerle la sortija en su dedo anular, Michiru saltó para abrazar a la Haruka quien comenzaba a dejar escapar unas lágrimas. Estaba completamente emocionada al saber que Michiru había dicho que sí, suspiró para dejar salir toda la tensión que tenía al estar esperando la respuesta.

—Michiru quiero disfrutar cada segundo de mi vida a tu lado.

—Entonces no olvidemos este momento, hay que grabarlo en lo profundo de nuestro corazón.

—Sí, te prometo pelear para estar a tu lado siempre.

—Te amo Haruka.

—Yo también te amo Michiru.

Y eso era lo que Haruka haría, pelear para no alejarse de la mujer que amaba en seis meses. Impediría el plan de ese hombre, no dejaría que alguien tan perverso como él la separara de Michiru. No más, en ese fuerte abrazo le estaba entregando a Michiru la mayor promesa de todas y no la defraudaría. Corregiría el error de su versión futura y con la ayuda de Seiya y Setsuna podría ganarle a ese hombre tan perverso.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Mis queridos amigos el día de hoy me ha tocado ser la presentadora de este nuevo episodio de esta historia tan… Desconcertante, lo digo de esta manera porque no entiendo un pelo de lo que está sucediendo. Sabíamos que Ma… El innombrable deseaba manipular las de nuevo, además de que Usagi estaba detrás de ese diabólico plan. Pero desaparecer a Haruka es demasiado para una persona despechada. ¿No se supone que justamente quería evitar un nuevo dolor a su hija? Comienzo a tener millones de ideas locas, pero miren la primera teoría que tengo es la siguiente:

El padre desalmado ha de pensar que salvar a Michiru ahora significa sacrificar a Haruka, pero a mi cabeza llega la conversación que tuvo con Usagi del futuro. Hay que recapitular muchas cosas (como ya estoy a nada de terminar mi trimestre en línea puedo procesar todo). Recordemos que la Haruka del futuro le dijo sus verdades a la Setsuna del pasado porque está enojada con ella por cambiar de nuevo el curso del tiempo. En pocas palabras, las volvió a alejar y eso es lo que le duele a nuestra Haruka; razón que la acercó a Mamoru y que le ayudó a convencer a la Haruka del nuevo futuro a alejarse de Setsuna.

Hoy me sorprende que Usagi en parte tuvo que ver con esta situación, sabemos que el evento que intenta detener es la muerte de Haruka. Porque cuando el innombrable y ella se reúnen es en enero del 2027, o sea, si no me confundo las chicas mueren en abril del 2026. Seguramente ese tipo no le dijo que dejaría que Haruka se perdiera en el limbo para poder salvar a Michiru y bueno no sabemos ¿cómo ha afectado eso a la línea de tiempo en la que Haruka "desaparece"? Que para mí suena más a una misión suicida a la fue enviada por su suegro y todo para salvar a Michiru, pero hasta el momento darthuranus no nos dejó algo más. ¿Michiru se salva? ¿Haruka realmente está perdida en el limbo? Pero la última vez su cuerpo estaba en su tiempo, simplemente que ella estaba atrapada de una forma "mental" (me atrevo a llamarlo así), así que ¿no debería estar el cuerpo de Haruka por allí? ¿Y si Mamoru escondió el cuerpo de Haruka para que Michiru piense mal de ella? ¡Santo cielo chicos! Mi mente no deja de crear escenarios posibles para lo que le ocurrirá a Haruka en seis meses.

Como bien dirían los mexicanos (porque no sé si lo dicen en otra parte de Latinoamérica), chicos "uno como quiera, pero las criaturas". Estoy con el alma pendiendo de un hilo, me les voy a morir de tanto drama que estamos viviendo, darthuranus ¡cómo te atreves a separarlas y todavía no se casan! Ya para de jugar con nuestros sentimientos, porque sí tenemos. Queremos que dejes en paz a las chicas de una buena vez y que dejes que Setsuna sea feliz con Taiki o con quien sea porque se lo merece. Además de que necesitamos que Mamoru sea empalado con un tubo oxidado por el recto (lamento mi francés chicos) y que gire un millón de veces, para que sufra por desgraciado. Es más que le ocurra lo mismo a Kunzite, porque ese infeliz también se lo merece y lo escribo porque ya leí que lo están mencionando mucho Seiya y Haruka. No tardamos en tenerlo de vuelta, infeliz.

Amigos, es raro que comience comentando sobre la historia y que me ponga intensa tan temprano. Pero no podía dejar esto al final o lo olvidaría, no he comentado como se debe y la verdad la noticia de que Haruka desapareció ha empañado la felicidad de las chicas. Como siempre lo importante en esto son sus comentarios, lamento contestar al final, así que… De verdad siento mucho ser tan desconsiderada este día, espero puedan disculparme. Mejor demos paso a lo que es la mejor parte de la historia ¡interactuar con ustedes!

**Roshell101216 san: **Te juro que no sé qué es lo que ocurre, pero el lunes no dejaba que leyéramos los comentarios de esta y la otra historia. Leo los comentarios de todas las historias que Karu kun ha escrito porque es entretenido. Pero se tarda dos días en sacar los comentarios del limbo, estresa como no tienes idea porque no queremos que sientan que somos gente pedante o grosera al no responder.

Estamos bien, espantados, pero bien y no te digo quien se pone un poco mal. Especialmente porque decidió ir a ayudar para sacar cascajo de los edificios que lamentablemente se cayeron. Hasta mi suegro estaba muy preocupado, a él le tocó ver cómo se caía un edificio cercano a su trabajo. Algunos de los muchachos que van allí, se espantaron porque eran departamentos y su familia vivía en ellos. Horribles recuerdos de ese día nos regresaron a la mente. No hablemos de cosas tristes.

Setsuna es un ángel que realmente está enamorada de Haruka, dejar que esa persona esté con la mujer que ahora ama no es fácil. Pero Setsuna maneja las cosas como una dama, ahora que sabemos que en el futuro Haruka está desaparecida podemos notar que no dejó de amarla. Nadie se emociona de esa manera por alguien que simplemente aprecias o le tienes un cariño especial, allí hay amor y es triste que se contuviera porque reconoció que era la Haruka del pasado. También me identifico con Setsuna porque es feo dejar ir a quien te gusta y… No hablaré de ese tema en este instante, no te preocupes que no te dejaré con la duda. Simplemente es algo complicado poder aprender a dejar ir, ese es el tema de Setsuna.

Seiya es otro de mis favoritos, porque es muy celoso con su plan de propuesta a Usagi, es tan lindo que una persona sea de esa manera. También coincido en que él refleja todo eso en Haruka y Michiru, por eso está tan interesado en que Haruka no haga tonterías. Me parece que el corte del que habla Karu kun es blanco, muy lindo, por cierto. Y sí, antes de escribir tiene que investigar, pero esa búsqueda la realizó justo cuando pensaba en nuestro caso. Obvio no me compró un Tiffany, pero fue algo lindo.

Hoy Haruka se fue por lo tradicional y le dio un toque de ingenio, porque no podría contemplarla pidiendo matrimonio mientras vas cayendo de un avión. Es imposible escuchar (digo), pero bueno, como bien dijo Seiya, lo cliché también sirve de base para darle tu toque a la vida.

Saludos y besos para ti y tu familia desde una galaxia muy, muy lejana. Ah y la pregunta que hiciste, la voy a responder. Solamente espera por ella.

**UnbreakableWarrior: Muchas gracias, espero que este episodio también te agrade. Saludos y esperamos que te encuentres bien.**

**Pablo395 chan: **¡No! Por favor compartan sus teorías de lo que creen que sucederá, al menos podremos comenzar a ver quien tenía la razón. Mentira, compartan sus teorías para comenzar a ver un poco más el panorama de la historia, puede que acertemos en algo ¿no? Saludos y espero que te encuentres bien de salud.

**VaMkHt: Es que parece que no podemos leernos aquí, te juro que he estado pensando que si persisten este tipo de problemas (que ya se están haciendo cosas diarias), tendré que mudarme. Obviamente llevaré las historias que están aquí a ese otro lado que comienza con W. Me comienzo a fastidiar, a principios de semana no podía leer nada de la otra historia, es una falta de respeto a ustedes.**

**En fin, que bueno que no sintieras el temblor porque estuvo fuerte y duró mucho. Me estaba arreglando y salí en bóxer de la casa. Imagínate el nivel de mi histeria porque ahora está Kai, el miedo que me dio de repetir la historia de hace casi tres años. Al diablo, yo puedo morir, pero mi esposa e hijo deben de vivir. Literalmente levanté a Tori del sillón desde que escuché la alerta sísmica, cargué a Kai y la pañalera. Pero todo en bóxer y el cabello escurriendo por el agua. Me alegra saber que estás bien junto con tu familia, yo no puedo con el terror de hace tres años, pero debo conservar cierta calma.**

**No sabes lo demandante y estresante que es conseguir un anillo de compromiso, luego ponerte de acuerdo con las argollas de matrimonio. Te puedo asegurar que te contaría sobre la pedida de mano de Tori, yo sigo diciendo que fue algo discreto, pero ella… No puedo contarte, porque mi amada esposa desea hacerlo ella misma al finalizar de responder los comentarios. Pero puedo decirte que en ese tiempo regresó mi alopecia areata, o sea, por estrés se me cae el cabello por zonas y se ve mi pelona… Lo bueno es que crece, me salen canas y luego regresa mi color negro, por eso no me gusta el estrés.**

**Prometo que Setsuna será feliz, solamente que deben de esperar un momento. Todos le daríamos amor a Setsuna porque tiene ese aire de… Madurez que te atrapa, no sé es un personaje especial. Taiki, ese personaje también es genial ja ja ja.**

**Mexicana favorita, te dejamos millones de abrazos y saludos. Esperamos que sigas cuidándote mucho.**

**Ely Lopez chan: **Setsuna me rompe el corazón cada que aparece en escena, como el día de hoy que corrió al darse cuenta de que Haruka estaba frente a la puerta de su departamento. Pero ya no pudo abrazarla al darse cuenta de que no era la versión de su presente. La sigue amando y se hizo a un lado para que la rubia fuera feliz con Michiru. No puedo más con la tristeza que me da al leer a la pobre de Setsuna. Realmente se merece ser feliz porque si no le hacen justicia mato a darthuranus.

Seiya ya no aguanta más el amor que tiene por Usagi, pero la muy bruta sigue con la intensidad con la que se ha manejado en toda la historia. Además de que se ha aliado con el innombrable y eso me tiene con ganas de entrar en la historia para darle un coscorrón por tonta.

Tienes razón, Michiru sería feliz con un aro de cebolla en el dedo siempre que Haruka le haga la propuesta. Creo que cuando estás enamorada te importa más la propuesta que la misma sortija, nada se compara con eso y ser mamá.

Ya estamos relajados, este 2020 es una crueldad ya quiero que pare… Lo único lindo de este año fue mi bebé. Saludos y nos leemos pronto.

En este momento procederé a responder la pregunta de Roshell san y VaMkHt chan. ¿Cómo me propuso matrimonio darthuranus? Para empezar, debo de decirles que ya teníamos un año de vivir en el mismo apartamento, pero me hicieron recordar muchas cosas.

Como muchos de ustedes saben nos conocimos en agosto de 2017, mientras el autor comenzaba su servicio social en la universidad y yo, bueno yo estaba en el proceso final de ingreso al posgrado. Así que el día que debía de ir por los resultados pasé a la oficina del coordinador y quien estaba acomodando papeles era Karu kun. Me espantó cuando me dijo que tenía una mala noticia y una buena, pensé que mi propuesta había sido rechazada. Pero no se daba cuenta de que me había interesado. Cuando empecé el curso en septiembre, iba todos los días simplemente para ver a Karu kun, me encanta su cabello rizado y llevaba algo para que todos comieran. Pero, el autor andaba por las nubes, siempre he sido tímida la otra persona es quien se debe de aproximar. Ya saben, cosas de japón. Pero esta vez algo me dijo que yo debía de ser proactiva.

No se daba cuenta hasta que en una ponencia (a la que asistí porque el invitado era conocido de mi asesor) escuché que su amigo le hablaba en voz baja. Allí Karu kun respondió "no creo, ella está muy guapa para fijarse en mí. Estás loco", pero su amigo le dijo "nunca va luego de tus horas de servicio, hasta Malena se dio cuenta" y supe que hablaban de mí. Al terminar la ponencia, me acerqué a saludar y fue entonces cuando al fin me pidió el número de celular. Me llamó para tener una cita, así que al típico estilo de Ted Mosby me dijo "pero solamente iremos tú y yo" y si no me reí se debe a que eso era algo lindo para mí.

Cuando comenzamos a vivir bajo el mismo techo lo hicimos porque darthuranus me dijo que no deseaba casarse. Lo mejor era convivir antes de tomar una decisión tan grande e importante como esa (patrañas porque tenía miedo a volver a recibir una negativa). Les juro que supuse que vivir juntos significaba un "nunca nos vamos a casar" porque siempre me iba a decir "ya vivimos juntos y es lo mismo".

Pensar en la propuesta de matrimonio es regresar a una época en la que darthuranus era una persona muy cerrada en cuanto a dejar entrar a alguien a su vida. Lo digo porque cuando decidimos vivir juntos, me llevó al parque Masayoshi Ohira un pequeño rincón de mi país en México. Caminamos hasta una banca y al sentarnos, me comentó que luego de terminar con una persona (la misma persona que le dio la negativa) llegó a ese parque. "Siempre le dije que viniéramos, pero nunca lo hicimos porque no lo sentía correcto. Algo me decía que debía venir con alguien especial y cuando terminamos vine porque eso que sentía era real. Me senté en esta banca mientras me aguantaba las ganas de llorar, no era grato ver a las parejas paseando de la mano… Ese día me hice la promesa de venir con la persona que significaría mucho para mí".

Me recordé, porque antes de Karu kun hubo alguien que significó mucho para mí, pero cuando las cosas terminan abruptamente llegas a pensar que ese tipo de amor lo tienes una vez. Uno maduro, respetuoso y comprensivo… Hasta que conoces a la persona que aprieta el botón de "Reset", entonces te ríes de las cosas tan tontas que pensaste. Todo es nuevo y mejor, eso me ocurre con Karu kun.

El día que me propuso matrimonio debo confesar que en todo este tiempo que he vivido en México jamás me había llevado al jardín botánico de Ciudad Universitaria. Aún sabiendo lo mucho que me gustan las flores, si encuentro un lugar que tenga tréboles, siempre estoy buscando uno de cuatro hojas. Así que me detenía en cualquier lugar que tuviera tréboles rodeando a las flores.

Era muy extraño que Karu kun estuviera evitando que fuéramos al invernadero, supuse que era porque estábamos en verano y entrar a un lugar caluroso era lo último que quería "Enogros" (así le digo cuando está de malas), el clima húmedo le fastidia (no sé como soportará Tokio en primavera y verano). Al entrar comenzamos a recorrer el lugar, al fondo está una cascada hermosa y no escuchas muy bien por el ruido. Me sentía en Japón, por el clima, el hermoso follaje además de la cascada. Volví a toparme con los pequeños tréboles, estaba claro que no arrancaría uno, pero le tomaría una foto para llevarlo de recuerdo.

"¿Estás buscando uno de cuatro hojas?" y yo le respondí que sí, estaba agachada moviendo con cuidado las plantas. Pero Karu kun no hacía nada para ayudarme, "sigue intentando, seguro este día te trae suerte". Esa burla ya era demasiado, ese día era uno común y corriente. "¿Cómo podría traerme suerte este día?" me levanté. "Porque es siente de julio, ya sabes que para mí el número divino es el siete", la verdad es que me reí y le pedí que tuviera la amabilidad de buscar conmigo un trébol de cuatro hojas, de nuevo me agaché a buscar. "No necesito buscar un trébol de cuatro hojas", ahora era yo quien comenzaba a perder un poco la cabeza porque seguramente me respondería algo como que el siete le trae suerte. Lo sé, tiene una extraña fijación con él y volví a levantarme para decirle que se dejara de payasadas y me ayudara a buscar el trébol de cuatro hojas. "¿Por qué no necesitas un trébol de la suerte?", lo siguiente fue lindo les juro que al ver su sonrisita pícara ya me suponía que no estaba del todo equivocada con la respuesta que me daría. "Tú eres mi trébol de la suerte Tori, no necesito uno porque la felicidad y la suerte están a tu lado. Sé que no suelo decir este tipo de cosas porque supongo que ya lo sabes. Cada día que paso contigo es mejor que el pasado, he tenido miedo de perderte tantas veces… ¿Cómo es posible que desde arriba me den un amor tan bonito como el tuyo? Me he arrepentido de tantas cosas, de no aprovechar momentos o dudar de mí… Mis miedos me han hecho ser un tanto inaccesible, pero ya no quiero eso… No quiero ser inaccesible a ti, si te pierdo será por mi culpa. Lamento mucho no decirte siempre que te amo, creo que con las acciones lo hago, pero no está mal decirlo también… Me haría muy feliz saber en este momento si aún deseas compartir tu vida conmigo, motivarnos cada segundo, orientarnos si estamos a nada de perder el camino. De ayudarme a seguir abriendo mi corazón a la mujer indicada, porque estaba cansándome de esperar por ti y no te voy a dejar ir. No quiero perder a la persona más hermosa del mundo… Tori ¿quieres casarte conmigo?" Sé que ya saben la respuesta que le di, ¿cómo decirle que no?

Y aunque Karu kun sigue diciendo que la propuesta fue algo normal y sin mucha planeación, yo le sigo diciendo que fue la más linda del mundo. No importa que sea algo extravagante, lo hermoso es saber que la persona que amas también desea pasar el resto de su vida a tu lado (o al menos lo que el amor dure). Que lindos recuerdos chicos, gracias por traerlos de vuelta a mi mente.

—**Como cada semana les agradecemos que se tomen el tiempo de leer la actualización de la historia. Saludos a los lectores y a los ninjas.**

—Por lo mismo no se olviden de dar follow o fav a la historia para que su mail haga tolón tolón y puedan saber el momento en el que subimos el nuevo episodio.

—**Ya saben que nosotros leemos cada comentario que dejan, así que no duden en escribir lo que deseen. ****¿Nosotros donde nos leemos Tori?**

—En fanfic, またね!


	30. Episodio 30

**Ni Sailor Moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.****La historia está escrita para mero entretenimiento del lector y el autor.**

* * *

XXX.

—¿No creen que es una locura casarnos en tres semanas?

Michiru estaba algo estresada por el poco tiempo que tenía para organizar una hermosa boda. Haruka decía que no quería esperar mucho más para ser su esposa y ella se sentía de la misma forma, pero tres semanas hacían la tarea algo imposible. Seguramente tendría que renunciar a muchos de sus sueños, aunque Haruka le decía que no se preocupara por nada pues ella pagaría todo.

Así entre portafolios de fotógrafos especializados en bodas, telas para un hermoso vestido de novia tradicional y arreglos de flores para su bouquet se sentía asfixiada. Michiru no quería seguir los mismos pasos que su amiga y utilizar un vestido tipo occidental, ella siempre había soñado con una boda 100% tradicional. Lo que la estresaba era que su kimono no tendría la mejor calidad si no le daban tiempo al costurero de hacer su mejor trabajo.

—Mi abuelo puede ayudarnos a celebrar el Shinzen shiki, ¿qué te parece? — decía Rei.

—¿Crees que me haga ese favor?

La fotógrafa estaba completamente ilusionada al saber que su amiga le estaba ofreciendo ayuda con el templo, incluso con el sacerdote. La mirada de Rei le hizo saber que ya podía tachar algo de la lista de pendientes que tenía, ahora la cosa era encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarle con su kimono tradicional.

—Se que hace mucho no cocino, pero puedo ayudarte con la comida de la recepción.

—Gracias Mako— dijo con ganas de llorar.

Ahora Rei y Makoto miraban a Minako que simplemente estaba comiendo unas frituras del otro lado de la mesa, no decía nada. El carraspeo de la garganta de su novia la hizo caer en cuenta de lo que le solicitaba, entonces hizo todo lo que una gran amiga podría hacer cuando una de sus mejores amigas estaba a punto de casarse.

—¿Haruka no debería de estar planeando la boda contigo?

—¡Mina! — regañó Rei.

—Ya, era una pequeña broma— minimizó las cosas —. Rei y yo podemos ayudar a su abuelo en la ceremonia ¿qué te parece?

Los ojos purpuras de Rei se fijaron en su novia, hacía mucho tiempo que ella no usaba el traje de sacerdotisa y recordó su adolescencia cuando deseaba con toda el alma ser la sucesora de su abuelo. Pero descubrió su verdadera pasión en el modelaje, su abuelo lejos de enojarse con su nieta la alentó a ser una excelente modelo. No importaba si Rei no lo ayudaba más en el templo, lo que realmente lo hacía feliz era ver que su nieta lo era.

Rei sabía el nivel de concentración que se debía tener en una boda, además debía de purificarse para poder ayudar a su abuelo. Cosa que Minako desconocía, obviamente las demandas de ser sacerdotisa eran gigantescas para una persona tan indisciplinada como su novia. Al menos en ese tipo de eventos, Minako para el baile era un roble en disciplina, pero no para otro tipo de cosas. No cocinaba muy bien porque le aburría seguir la receta y terminaba inventando "obras culinarias", que muchas veces ponían mal a Rei, de hecho era una buena manera de seguir delgada... No, en realidad no. Ser una sacerdotisa para Minako sería demasiado.

—Gracias chicas— dijo Michiru que comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas con un pañuelo.

—Lo hacemos porque te queremos— respondió Mina.

Ya no había forma de poder decir algo en contra de la idea de la rubia, no iba a decepcionar a la pobre fotógrafa.

—Además podemos hacer milagros, todo resultará como lo deseas Michi.

—¿Tú crees Makoto?

—Sí, tenemos crédito ilimitado y todo por cortesía de Tenoh.

—No, tampoco abusaremos de mi prometida— Michiru se llevó una mano a los labios —. Mi prometida, jamás pensé que sería posible que alguien quisiera casarse conmigo.

—Tenoh sería una idiota si no quisiera casarse contigo— comentó Minako.

—Es cierto, se lleva a una gran mujer— completó Rei.

—Lo dicen porque son mis amigas.

Las chicas comenzaron a reír ante las palabras de Michiru quién seguía pensando que lo que vivía era un simple sueño. Uno del que no deseaba despertar, estaba segura de que Haruka debía de estar un poco loca al querer casarse con ella y quizá Michiru estaba algo loca al haber aceptado la propuesta porque le complicaría la vida a la pobre rubia. Pero se amaban y en el amor también hay un poco de locura.

—Hablando de Tenoh, creo que Mina tiene razón al decir que ella debería de estar sintiendo este estrés a tu lado— dijo Makoto.

—Está trabajando chicas, no quiero que descuide su trabajo.

—¿Eso dijo? — preguntaron las amigas.

—No, ella dice que vendrá a mi casa luego del trabajo y hablaremos del lugar en el que nos casaremos. Pero le diré que el templo Hikawa es el mejor ¿no?

—Tienes algo menos en la lista— dijo Minako.

—Así como al oficiante y a sus ayudantes— cerró Makoto.

—Tres cosas menos— Rei lucía un poco seria.

—Me preocupa mi kimono.

Todas se miraban para poder encontrar en los ojos de la otra si alguna que conocía a una persona que pudiera hacer el kimono de Michiru en un tiempo récord. La mayoría de los que confeccionaban ese tipo de prendas se tardaban varios meses y todos costaban una millonada, además para no perder la calidad debían confeccionar el del novio. Dos prendas en tres semanas era una tarea imposible y eso desanimaba a Michiru.

Desde que pensó en la posibilidad de casarse, es decir a los 12 años, siempre deseó seguir los pasos de sus padres y hacerlo de la manera tradicional. Al menos como lo hacían desde 1900 gracias al emperador, además a Michiru le encantaba poder seguir la tradición de su país, no le desagradaba ponerse un vestido de novia occidental, pero deseaba con toda el alma poder llevar su kimono.

—Quizá simplemente deberíamos ir a un ayuntamiento con la declaración y listo… No podremos encontrar a alguien que tenga listos los atuendos para la ceremonia.

Las chicas afirmaron tristemente, no les llegaba a la mente el nombre de alguien que hiciera proezas en la costura. Quizá todo el sueño de tener una hermosa boda tradicional debería de ser después y con más calma. Haruka no deseaba esperar, le comían las ganas por vivir con Michiru por eso la fotógrafa no quería hacer esperar a su novia.

—Tendremos la boda de tus sueños— dijo la rubia.

—Haruka no espantas— dijo Makoto —. Espera, ¿cómo entraste a la casa de Michi?

—Desde que nos comprometimos le di a Haruka una llave para mi casa y yo tengo una de la suya.

—Eso es amor— se burló Minako.

—Claro— respondió Haruka —. Hablando sobre los kimonos, ya conseguí a la persona que nos puede ayudar. Setsuna vendrá a medirte en unos días, ¡puedes creer que ella sabe hacer kimonos! Estudió diseño de modas, no entiendo cómo se relacionó a los bienes raíces, pero bueno ella me dijo que lo tendrá en tres semanas.

—No juegues— dijo Makoto.

—No.

—¿Harás que tu ex le haga un kimono de novia a tu prometida? — Haruka miró extrañada a la castaña—. A eso me refería tonta.

—Setsuna no fue novia de Haruka, ya se los dije y ella es mi amiga. Además, creo que ella es la persona de la que me hablaba Taiki. Así como mi amigo me ayudó a regresar con Haruka, yo le ayudaré a conquistar a Setsuna.

—Y necesitarás la ayuda de la diosa del amor— dijo Minako.

—No, no, no… Amorcito, no eres la diosa del amor ya entiéndelo— Rei miró a su novia con ternura.

—Te demostré lo contrario cuando este par de chicas despistadas se vieron aquella tarde.

—Sí Mina, tú me ayudarás.

—Michiru debes dejar que Setsuna siga su corazón, no molestes a Taiki— dijo Haruka —. ¿Quién es Taiki?

—El chico de la boda— dijeron Minako y Makoto.

—¿Le sigues hablando a ese idiota?

Michiru miró a su novia con algo de sorpresa y en sus labios se comenzaba a dibujar una sonrisa de diversión. Haruka seguía celosa de saber que Taiki estaba cerca de ella, el ceño fruncido de la mujer de cabellos cenizos comenzó a aparecer al darse cuenta de que Michiru estaba sonriendo a causa del recuerdo del chico con el que su madre quiso casarla.

—¿No escuchaste que Taiki ama a Setsuna? — dijo la fotógrafa.

—Sí, pero tú sigues sin contestar mi pregunta.

—Agente inmobiliario, Taiki es un gran amigo y lamento mucho que tengas celos de él, pero no dejaré de hablarle porque tienes un problema de confianza— dijo con toda la seriedad que pudo.

—Yo no estoy celosa de ese tipo… Es muy alto y… Tiene ojos de color feo.

—Oye— se ofendió Rei.

—¿Qué? Los de él son violeta y los tuyos púrpura.

—¡Y qué que sean más claros que los míos! Están en el mismo rango de color.

—Claro que no, los tuyos son exquisitos y los de él son de lacra.

—No intentes quedar bien— dijo la chica —. Mina, Haruka está hablando mal del color de mis ojos.

—Porque no reconoce la belleza, por eso se casa con Michiru y no contigo.

—¡Oye! — ahora reclamaba su amiga.

—Tenía que hacer que le doliera a Haruka.

—Pero ella ni siquiera se quejó — reía Makoto.

—¡Es cierto! — decían enojadas Michiru, Minako y Rei.

Haruka las miraba preocupada, no estaba segura de cómo debía de responderle a ese grupo tan extraño de amigas. Hacía unos segundos se estaban peleando entre ellas y luego estaban como si nada hubiera pasado. Ellas estaban locas al pensar que se metería en la pelea tan rara que mantenían, podía ser todo, menos una tonta que se dejaría arrastrar por las boberías de las amigas de Michiru.

—¿No dirás nada? — seguía Makoto con la gran divertida de su vida.

—En realidad… No sé cómo salir de esta, porque puedo decir algo que defienda a Michi, pero que haga que me regañe por decir algo malo de sus amigas. Puedo decir algo a favor de Minako y que haga enojar a Michiru por no decir algo sobre ella. Como puedes ver Makoto, no salgo bien parada de este embrollo.

—Bienvenida a mi tortura Haruka.

—¿También te ponen en estos aprietos?

—Todo el tiempo— palmeó el tatami para que se sentara a su lado —. Así que deja que ellas resuelvan esas locuras y dime ¿a qué hora vendrá Setsuna el día de mañana?

—A mediodía.

—Perfecto.

—Estaba pensando en que usemos en los arreglos de mesa algunas dalias violetas y peonias blancas. Pero adornadas con gladiolos rosas, tres de cada una porque los gladiolos deben venir con su tallo. Deberán ser en total nueve, por eso tres de cada una ¿entiendes?

—Haruka, hasta yo me caso contigo en este instante— dijo Makoto que se llevaba la mano derecha al pecho.

—¿Qué quiere decir? — dijo Minako.

—Para empezar las dalias violetas significan que su amor por la persona que ama, es decir Michiru, es fuerte y crece cada día. Mientras que con la peonia blanca Haruka nos cuenta que es afortunada de tener a Michiru.

Las tres chicas miraban a Haruka con mucho amor, sobre todo Michiru que no dejaba de pensar en lo afortunada que era de ser la persona amada por la de mirada esmeralda. Rei le dio un pequeño coscorrón a Minako y le reclamó su falta de romanticismo, cosa que hizo reír a Michiru.

—¿Los gladiolos rosas? — preguntó Rei.

—Esas flores hablan sobre el éxito, Haruka quiere decir que nuestro matrimonio será un éxito. Además de que el número en que quiere los adornos son en nueve, en los ramos de rosas ese número expresa que estaremos juntas para siempre. ¿Realmente habías pensado en eso?

—Sí, nuestro amor será eterno Michiru— sonreía la rubia.

—Yo conozco a una excelente persona que nos puede ayudar con las flores Haruka, podemos ir en este momento a verlo si les interesa— decía Makoto emocionada.

—Vayamos.

—¿Yo puedo acompañarlas?

—Iremos todas— decía Haruka.

—Y luego pensaremos en el tipo de pastel que desean para su boda— gritaba Minako.

—Entonces vayamos— seguía el juego Rei.

—Pido el asiento del copiloto— gritó Michiru.

* * *

Haruka había pasado una buena tarde con las amigas de su prometida y Michiru, las cosas estaban bien, pero sabía que le faltaba algo más para salir victoriosa de toda culpa. Debía de informarle a los Tsukino de que pronto se casaría, al final del día ellos eran su familia adoptiva y Haruka los apreciaba mucho. En la mañana había llamado a la señora Ikuko para decirle que los iría a visitar en la noche y como siempre la madre de su mejor amiga le dijo que haría una gran cena porque casi nunca cenaba en casa.

—¿Crees que sea bueno llevar vino? — le dijo a Seiya.

—Es buena idea, debes de relajar a bombón antes de soltarle tremenda bomba y deja que te diga que eso ya es algo difícil de hacer. Esto que acabo de hacer se llama decencia. Así es como se informan ciertas cosas Haruka.

—Vamos, debes de ayudarme— dijo reprochando —. Entiende que Michiru se hubiera enojado si no le daba la llave de mi casa. Por eso pensé que el mejor lugar para dejar las cosas del otro mundo era tu casa. Además, cuando extrañe ciertas cosas iré a visitarte. Piensa que será como una cueva de hombres.

—Aja… Regresando a Usagi, no te enojes si se pone intensa.

—Entiendo que se preocupa por mí, pero ¿no crees que es algo extremo?

—Son las cosas que pasan cuando alguien te ama— dijo Seiya con molestia.

—Y yo también la amo como una hermana, pero no me podría así cuando salga contigo. Sé que cabeza de bombón no es una niña y debe de formar su familia ¿no?

—Sí claro.

Seiya decidió caminar por la tienda de autoservicio para encontrar un vino y llevarlo a la casa de los Tsukino. En ese momento se preguntó si estaba allí para ayudar a Haruka con Usagi, o, si asistía a la cena con la familia de la chica que amaba para ser su paño de lágrimas. Lo que le molestaba era ser el mejor amigo de Usagi eso significaba escuchar cada una de sus desventuras de amor, siempre escuchaba lo mismo.

—_¿Por qué me lastiman?_

Mientras que el pobre Seiya se la pasaba acariciando su cabello y la abrazaba fuertemente para que ella con esos pequeños gestos notara que él se moría de ganas de ser su amor verdadero. Lo peor era que Usagi siempre intentaba emparejarlo con otras chicas pues comúnmente se mostraba preocupada de ver a un chico tan guapo sin novia.

—Ahora me toca escucharla llorar por su amor imposible— dijo tomando el vino —. Mejor compro tres botellas, la voy a tener que consalar y darle millones de consejos para que no la vuelvan a lastimar.

—¿Encontraste algo? — se acercó Haruka.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Quieres que lo compre?

—Simplemente estoy cansado de que ella siempre me mire y me diga si algo me ocurre. ¿Cómo no se da cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ella? Me da miedo de que si le digo la verdad ella me rechace y entonces estropee nuestra amistad. Al mismo tiempo me muero de ganas de que bombón se enamore de mí, para que se de cuenta de que no hay nadie en este mundo que pueda sentir lo mismo que yo siento por ella.

Haruka simplemente se fijaba en la manera en que su amigo colocaba con mucho enojo las botellas de vino en la canasta de la tienda de conveniencia. ¿Cómo podía ayudar a su amigo con Usagi? Ella estaba consciente de lo que significaba estar alejado de la persona que amas y lo mucho que dolía que no te notaran. Sí, hablaba por Setsuna, incluso podía recordar los celos que sentía de Taiki cuando creyó que Michiru se estaba enamorando de ese sujeto. Pero Seiya tenía más de 10 años esperando por el amor de cabeza de bombón, entonces Haruka se prometió firmemente hablar con Usagi para ayudarla anotar a Seiya.

—Lo lamento Haruka, la verdad es que tengo celos por tu felicidad— la miró —. Encontraste al amor de tu vida y estas a nada de casarte con ella. Mira lo brillante que estás Haruka, jamás habías estado tan radiante y lo digo con todo el cariño posible.

—¿Realmente lo crees?

—Sí, es genial que pelees por el amor de Michiru y quieras cambiar lo que vendrá. De eso se trata el amor, no darte por vencido si sabes que las cosas tienen solución y que existe amor de ambos lados… ¡Demonios! Yo debo de pelear por bombón, así como tú peleas por Michiru.

Haruka sonrió un poco desanimada, no por las palabras de su amigo pues al ver los ojos y escuchar la determinación de Seiya, supo que todo lo que decía era verdad. Pero el chico pudo notar la extraña mirada de Tenoh, la chica de cabellos cenizos comenzó a tomar algunas bolsas de crutones. Su mirada comenzó a vagar y llegó a instalarse a sus recuerdos pues Haruka había recordado que en poco tiempo desaparecería. De alguna manera inconsciente Seiya dijo algo que lastimaba a su amiga tanto como a él le dolía saber que no podía estar cerca de Usagi.

—Lo lamento.

—No, está bien, cambiaré las cosas Seiya… Cambiaré todo, incluso tus pensamientos dentro de seis meses.

—¿Qué dices?

—Nada— le arrebató a su amigo la canasta y caminó en dirección a la caja.

Seiya se rehusaba a dejar que la plática terminara de esa forma, corrió detrás de su amiga para poder hablar con ella. Esperó a que Haruka terminara de pagar, salieron para caminar a casa de Usagi y sin avisar Seiya jaló del brazo a su amiga para que pudieran hablar en el parque que estaba a dos calles de la casa de la rubia de peinado de odango. Notó que Haruka no ponía resistencia o lo regañaba por la manera tan grosera de jalar su brazo y ella misma se acomodó en una banca del lugar.

La rubia metió su mano en la bolsa que llevaba las compras y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos. Algo estaba completamente mal, porque Haruka no era de las personas que acostumbran a fumar, pero en ese instante la rubia ya estaba llevando el cigarrillo a su boca. Cruzó sus piernas y se inclinó un poco para poder encender su tabaco, el humo comenzó a salir. El rojo característico de la braza acompañó esa acción mientras la rubia se ponía derecha y miraba el cielo. Bajó la mano con la que sostenía el cigarrillo, necesitaba sacar el humo; segundos más tarde Seiya comenzó a imaginar toda la escena que su amiga le relataba.

_La primera nevada de la temporada se había adelantado y Haruka caminaba apresurada a la cita con su amigo. La noche comenzaba a caer, mientras que ella se imaginaba que su amigo le daría alguna pista sobre su desaparición. Iba frotando sus brazos para entrar en calor, la chica llevaba un abrigo bastante caliente y no era suficiente para detener el cruel frío de invierno. La realidad era que saber de su desaparición le calaba los huesos, no podía entender que desaparecería de la nada y mucho menos sin decirle algo a Michiru, Seiya o Setsuna. Algo estaba mal en todo lo que ocurría, necesitaba una pista para poder detener su desaparición y así no preocupar a Michiru._

_Al ver la casa de su amigo sacó la llave que Seiya le dio para poder entrar al lugar, pero como tenía copos de nieve en el cabello, primero se sacudió antes de entrar y dejar sus zapatos. Ya dentro del hogar de su amigo se percató de que la calefacción estaba apagada, además todo estaba a oscuras. Cosa extraña en Seiya quien no podía vivir sin calefacción en invierno, además eran las ocho de la noche y él se dormía hasta las 12._

_La rubia comenzó a preocuparse por su amigo mientras bajaba las escaleras que la guiaban a la sala del hogar de Seiya. En ese momento pudo notar que los muebles de la casa eran tapados por sábanas blancas, cosa que le hizo recordar que en tres años ese lugar no era habitado por algún alma y que estaría lleno de telarañas._

—_¿Qué pasa?_

_Dijo apartando una de las sábanas de uno de los sillones de la casa y se sentó en la oscuridad. ¿Y si algo le había ocurrido a su amigo? No, no era posible que por informarle sobre su destino pudiera lastimar a Seiya, no… Eso no podía ocurrir, no a su mejor amigo._

—_Demonios, ahora tengo que esperar a que llegue el electricista. Bien hecho Kou— escuchó la voz de Seiya._

—_¡Estás bien! — se levantó del sillón de un salto._

—_¡Haruka no me espantes! — regañó._

—_Lo siento, pensé que algo malo te había ocurrido._

—_No, yo soy quien lo lamenta. La verdad es que había olvidado nuestra cita, estaba en mi casa terminando de ponerme mi pantalón deportivo cuando recordé que debía de estar aquí._

_Fue en ese momento que Haruka pudo notar que Seiya se había cortado su larga cabellera y estaba algo despeinado. Parecía que había salido de bañarse, luego analizó lo que él le había dicho, ya no vivía en esa casa. Su semblante era triste y era muy raro para la rubia observar a su amigo en pantalones de felpa y sudadera. ¿Tanto habían cambiado las cosas en poco tiempo? Además, si Seiya tenía tan mal aspecto ¿cómo se encontraba Michiru?_

—_¿Por qué te cortaste el cabello?_

—_A los clientes les parece raro tratar conmigo directamente y para que asimilaran el cambio, me corté el cabello. Es para que no te extrañen._

—_¿Ya desaparecí?_

_Seiya la miraba algo ausente, la estaba analizando detenidamente. Luego el chico cerró los ojos algo fastidiado, caminó al sofá y se dejó caer sin siquiera levantar la sábana para no llenarse de polvo. Colocó sus codos en las piernas y luego procedió a masajear su sien, todo eso llenó a Haruka de incertidumbre._

—_¿Por esta razón necesitabas verme?_

—_Sí— dijo la rubia desubicada con la respuesta y más porque Seiya no dejaba esa posición._

—_El primer día de este mes vas a…_

—_¿Qué? — dijo Haruka nerviosa._

_Seiya levantó su cabeza, estaba completamente serio y miraba con algo de molestia a su amiga. Haruka podía reconocer bien cuando él estaba montando en colera y esto se le asemejaba._

—_¿Estás segura de que quieres oír esto?_

—_Claro, necesito evitar desaparecer porque no me quiero separar de Michiru, la amo demasiado y no me puedo ver sin ella. Debo detener a ese hombre, nada me separará de la mujer que amo. Así que no me preguntes si estoy segura de escuchar la verdad de las cosas._

—_Bien._

—_Habla— se comenzó a molestar._

—_Viajabas mucho al futuro para poder encontrar una respuesta que te diera una pista sobre evitar la muerte de Michiru. La muerte de ambas en realidad._

—_¿No ha cambiado ese futuro?_

—_No, hagas lo que hagas Michiru siempre muere y un día me dijiste que si estar juntas no solucionaba nada. Debía de haber otra solución, entonces comenzaste a hablar de tener un hijo._

—_¿Michiru y yo tenemos un hijo?_

—_Lo cambiaste, ni tener un hijo las salvaba… Lo peor es que su bebé moría con ustedes, fue entonces cuando…_

_Seiya hizo una pequeña pausa, estaba a nada de que el nudo que tenía en la garganta se deshiciera. No se permitiría ser sentimental justo cuando le decía a Haruka lo que deseaba escuchar. Se mordió un poco el labio inferior y luego suspiró, cosa que la rubia de cabello cenizo interpreto como si lo que viniera del relato fuera lo más cruel del mundo._

—_Al ver que no hay nada que pueda salvar a Michiru si tú estás presente… Dijiste que lo mejor era alejarte y así las salvarías._

—_¿Qué? No, eso no puede ser verdad._

—_Haruka, dejaste un testamento en el que indica que Michiru es tu heredera universal. Han estado investigando a Michi para saber si ella no te mató, porque la policía argumenta que puede ser por interés. Un día simplemente saliste de la oficina y te fuiste, me dijiste que ibas a tu casa y nunca llegaste._

—_¡Mientes!_

—_Te estoy diciendo la verdad, me dejaste como responsable de Ouroboros, también me han investigado. Por eso dejé esta casa, estoy cansado de que la gente me mire como su fuera un asesino y no hice nada. Te casaste con Michiru y a los seis meses la abandonaste, ni siquiera Setsuna sabe que tú abandonaste a tu esposa. Ambas piensan que desapareciste por culpa de ese hombre, al cual por cierto no encuentran y por eso sospechan de Michiru._

—_Se supone que Michi no sabe que viajo en el tiempo, ¿Setsuna le dijo?_

—_No, Michiru cree que ese hombre te secuestró y Setsuna deja que piense eso, porque lo que ella cree es que te obligó a viajar al pasado._

—_Estás mal, no puedo abandonar a Michiru porque sí. Debe de haber una pista, mi yo de tu tiempo debe de estar cerca de resolver las cosas para que mi esposa no muera en 2026. No pude escapar de lo que siento por ella, no pude abandonarla._

—_Eso hiciste, dijiste que tu vida y la de Michiru serían mejor si no se hubieran conocido._

—_No._

_En su ira, Haruka se volteó y comenzó a romper cosas de su amigo. Él estaba consciente de que era la manera de la de cabello cenizo para desquitarse con ella misma. Verla tan mal lo lastimaba, por un segundo llegó a creer que lo mejor era abrazar a Haruka, pero eso no serviría, estaba completamente iracunda y lo único que Seiya ganaría, sería un ojo morado._

—_Se que no me estás pidiendo un consejo, pero…_

—_Entonces no lo digas._

—_No te cases con Michiru, termina esa relación y deja que ella encuentre a una persona que la ame. Deja que viva lo que le resta de vida feliz, porque Michi no se merece que la abandones de la nada y sin explicación ¿no crees que se merece mucho más que la incertidumbre que le haces pasar en estos momentos?_

—_Yo no pude abandonar a Michiru— soltó un golpe a la televisión._

—_Sé que en este momento la amas y que piensas que todo saldrá bien si resuelves las cosas antes de este mes… No lo harás, así que ahórrale tanto dolor y termina con esa relación ya._

—_¿Cómo puedes sugerir eso?_

—_Si realmente amas a Michiru es lo que harás porque es lo correcto._

—_No._

—_Haruka, no llevaron al ayuntamiento el documento de que están casadas y mucho menos lo registraron en el koseki. Michiru dice ser Tenoh porque bueno está enamorada, pero siempre retrasaste eso. ¿Por qué crees que sea?_

—_Seguramente no tenía tiempo por estar buscando una solución a este problema._

—_Es porque no amas a Michiru, por eso no hicieron el registro. Ya deja de darle vueltas al asunto, no puedes salvar a Michiru, no la amas… Deja que esa pobre chica continúe su vida sin ti o le causarás más dolores de los que puedes evitar._

_Los ojos de Haruka simplemente parecían ser los de un felino que está molesto porque invadiste su territorio y que no dudaba en atacar. Seiya sabía lo que estaba por venir, mientras se preparaba para esquivar el golpe de la rubia, el puño de su amiga ya estaba en su mandíbula. Cerró el ojo derecho al notar que la mano izquierda de Haruka comenzaba a aterrizar cerca de su pómulo; luego sintió el frio del suelo en su espalda._

—_No voy a abandonar a Michiru en mi tiempo. ¿Me escuchas? Yo no tengo la intensión o la poca valentía para hacer una cosa semejante. Y tú te vas a tragar estas palabras porque yo no me iré, si todo esto es porque no he podido salvar a Michi, entonces voy a doblar mis fuerzas para lograrlo._

—_Entiende Haruka._

—_No, entiende tú. Lamento que tú te des por vencido con cabeza de bombón y por eso estés tan amargado. Pero yo no me voy a rendir con Michiru, jamás me rendiré porque lo que siento por ella no es algo pasajero. Me voy a casar con mi sirena, porque eso es lo que me dicta mi corazón y no mis ganas de sobrevivir— hizo una pequeña pausa —. Quizá al principio todo empezó con algo así de egoísta, pero me enamoré de Michiru y esto que siento es más fuerte que perder las esperanzas por no poder salvarla. Sé que si en algún momento me resigné a la idea de cambiar ese hecho yo no abandonaría a Michiru, es imposible Seiya. Al contrario, me quedaría a su lado para ser feliz con ella y si tenemos que morir ese día, me moriría feliz porque encontré el amor en una hermosa y noble mujer como Michiru._

—_Entiende._

—_¡Entiende tú! No me voy a rendir Seiya y no me espanta la muerte. Si esa cobarde de tu tiempo lo hizo, pues es una hija de perra. Pero yo no, me quedaré al lado de Michiru pase lo que pase— dijo antes de irse de ese lugar._

—_¡Haruka! — gritó al escuchar el fuerte golpe de la puerta._

Otra bocanada de cigarro se elevaba y desaparecía con el viento, Seiya seguía viendo el rostro de su amiga con algo de pesar. Era increíble que él le llegara a decir algo de esa magnitud a Haruka, no, las cosas no podían estar tan mal en el futuro.

—¿Yo dije eso?

—Sí— dijo apagando la colilla.

—No puede ser Haruka, es algo… Es raro que cambiara de parecer tan rápido y te diga que dejes a Michi, eso no. ¿Cómo rayos es que dudo de lo que sientes por ella? Si lo que estoy viendo en este momento es la molestia que tienes por esas palabras que te dijo mi versión futura, pero no veo dudas en lo que sientes por Michiru.

—Exacto.

—¿Y? ¿Estás considerando cancelar la boda?

—Regresando del futuro fui directamente a casa de Michiru, amigo acabamos de seleccionar los arreglos de flores para nuestra boda. No voy a dejar a Michiru porque tu maldita versión futura me lo dice y menos porque mi perra yo del futuro la dejó.

—Así se habla— golpeó la espalda de Haruka.

—Ahora que sé que mi versión futura se rindió, voy a cambiar eso.

—¿Por qué se rindió?

Preguntó el chico y Haruka sonrió, obviamente no le había comentado la razón que hizo al Seiya del futuro decir que no se casara con Michiru. Seiya no sabía en ese momento que algo malo le ocurriría a las chicas en el futuro, no deseaba preocuparlo más. Ya lo había angustiado lo suficiente cuando le dijo que desaparecería y no deseaba que a Seiya le diera un infarto tan joven.

—Al parecer tenemos problemas de pareja.

—Sea lo que sea lo solucionarán, además de ser una pareja, son un equipo. Como nosotros en el trabajo y en el básquetbol.

—Sin duda— se levantó de la banca —. Lamento haberme molestado contigo, cuando quien me hizo enojar fue tu versión futura.

—¿Segura que le diste un buen golpe?

—Dos.

—Se lo merecía por ser un palo.

—¿Un palo?

—Lo que tengo entre mis piernas— se señaló.

Haruka comenzó a reírse de las palabras de su amigo, luego acarició su cabeza y Seiya se extrañó de la acción.

—Me gusta tu cabello largo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Ese palo te cortó el cabello.

—Te lo digo Haruka, mi yo del futuro es una gran gonorrea.

—Ese serás tú en seis meses— reía la rubia.

—Primero me muero antes de ser tan imbécil.

* * *

—_Entonces Haruka ¿cuál es la buena nueva que vienes a darnos?_

_Decía Kenji completamente feliz de tener a su familia reunida, él sentía a la rubia y al pelinegro como unos hijos más. Seiya estaba esperando un plato más del estofado de Ikuko, mientras que Shingo peleaba con Usagi por el último encurtido de ciruela. Pero en ese instante en el que las palabras del patriarca de los Tsukino aparecieron, un mal presentimiento se apoderó del pecho de Seiya. A su derecha estaba Usagi, a la izquierda estaba Ikuko, Shingo estaba a la derecha de la rubia de coletas, luego estaba sentado Kenji y Haruka estaba frente a Usagi. _

—_Es verdad Haruka, siempre que deseas comer en la sala es porque tienes algo importante que decir— completó Ikuko._

_La de mirada verde sonrió con mucha felicidad e hizo una ligera reverencia para expresar su agradecimiento de que aquella familia la conociera tan bien. Podría ser que sus padres estuvieron muy ocupados con la fundación, pero los Tsukino siempre estuvieron para Haruka sin importar la hora o el día de la semana. Aquella familia tan amable estaría al lado de la hija de los Tenoh cada que los necesitara, ellos eran unos segundos padres para la viajera en el tiempo._

—_Es cierto Haruka desde que eres una persona tan ocupada son pocas las veces que vienes a cenar a la casa._

—_Lo sé Shingo, me la he pasado dejando de lado lo importante. De hecho, he pensado en que podríamos hacer reuniones un día a la semana y así no los tengo tan abandonados._

—_¿En tu casa y la de nosotros? — dijo Usagi entusiasmada._

—_Sí cabeza de bombón._

_La sonrisa que Haruka le regaló a Usagi era la más linda que jamás hubiera expresado. Al menos dirigida a la rubia, así que la chica cerró sus ojos y Shingo aprovechó para robar el encurtido._

—_¡Oye!_

—_Tienes que ser rápida Usagi tonta._

_Los señores Tsukino comenzaron a reír al notar que cada que Haruka estaba en la casa, sus hijos volvían a ser unos niños. Su hija olvidaba su etiqueta y comenzaba a jalar la mano de su hermano para que no se llevara los palillos a la boca._

—_Deja que Shingo coma ese encurtido— regañó Seiya._

—_Pero lo que hizo fue trampa._

—_Madura bombón— dijo el pelinegro —. Come los míos, yo estoy lleno— colocaba las ciruelas en el plato de la rubia._

—_Espero que algún día seas tan caballeroso como el gorila._

—_¿Ya podremos dejar que Haruka hable?_

—_Pero ya lo dijo, quiere que nos veamos más— comentó Usagi._

—_Tu papá tiene razón cabeza de bombón. No es todo lo que vine a decirles._

—_Habla— dijo Ikuko._

—_Hace unos días le propuse matrimonio a Michiru, la verdad nunca había estado tan nerviosa como cuando le hice la pregunta y la espera por la respuesta fue una completa tortura._

—_¿Qué respondió? — presionó Kenji._

—_Dijo que sí— sonrió._

—_¡Felicidades hija! — gritaba Ikuko._

Seiya caminaba lentamente por el parque en el que había estado unas horas antes con Haruka, miraba las estrellas que comenzaban a asomarse en el cielo de Tokio. Usagi había estado muy callada desde que la de cabello cenizo les informó sobre su matrimonio. Y él sabía que su mente había vuelto a llevarla a ese instante pues se aferró a su brazo con más fuerza.

Si Usagi no hablaba él no la molestaría, simplemente la acompañaría en esa caminata nocturna. Ella se había comportado bastante bien cuando la noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría, incluso le dijo a Haruka que estaba muy contenta por ella. La verdad era demasiado distinta porque Usagi seguramente odiaba a la prometida de su mejor amiga, o, la prometida de la persona que amaba. Seiya simplemente deseaba poder tocar el corazón de Usagi de una manera tan profunda para poder quitarle ese dolor. No pedía ser el amor de la chica, simplemente se conformaba con la habilidad de reconfortar su alma, pero lamentablemente no podía hacerlo, no de la manera en que él deseaba.

—Kaioh Michiru— al fin salió de su boca.

En ese instante se detuvo y Seiya se limitó a mirar a Usagi, ella parecía comenzar a contener sus lágrimas.

—¿Cuántas veces debo de recordarte que no tiene nada de malo llorar? Puedes hacerlo bombón, sabes que conmigo estás a salvo de burlas.

—No falta mucho entonces.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Seiya… — comenzó a llorar —. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Haruka quería hacerlo personalmente, debí advertirte es cierto. Pero debes de entender que no era mi papel hacerlo.

—Eres un idiota.

Usagi soltó al chico para jalarlo y hacer que quedaran de frente, luego golpeó su pecho con sus puños. Esperaba que Seiya reaccionara de alguna forma, pero él se limitó a dejar que sacara el enojo, ella luego buscaría la calidez de su pecho para encontrar un escondite.

—Tienes razón, debí decirte las cosas. Necesitabas estar preparada, no quería verte sufrir de nuevo bombón. Debes comenzar a aceptar que Haruka ama a Michiru con todas sus fuerzas y que no podrá corresponderte de la misma manera… Sé que lo que comienzo a decir es demasiado desconsiderado con tus sentimientos, pero entre más te tardes en aceptarlo más vas a sufrir— la abrazó.

—No lloro porque Haruka se va a casar— se alejó.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Me amas?

Seiya dio un pequeño salto atrás, ¿cómo era posible que Usagi supiera ese tipo de cosas? La chica jamás se había percatado de sus sentimientos en todos esos años. Así que era algo raro que hoy le soltara esas palabras y eso le dio miedo, no podía darse el lujo de perder a la persona que amaba.

—Responde— exigió.

—¿Cómo es que?

—¿Eso es lo que sientes por mí? ¿Seiya me amas?

—Sí, te amo desde que estuvimos en la preparatoria y deja decirte que ya estoy cansado de que llores por las personas incorrectas. Yo no te haría llorar Usagi, además estoy muy molesto con Haruka porque jamás se ha dado cuenta del amor que sientes por ella. Si tan solo me dieras la oportunidad de demostrarte que lo que sentirás por mí es mucho mejor que lo que crees sentir por ella, te quedarías con la boca abierta— la cara de Usagi comenzó a descomponerse, pero Seiya no podía dejar de hablar —. Me llevo guardando todo esto desde que te conocí, en clases no dejaba de verte cuando te quedabas dormida y te cubrías con los libros para que la profesora no se diera cuenta. Y para que no te sintieras mal cuando te sacaban del salón, yo me hacía el dormido para quedarme en el pasillo contigo. Eran los pocos espacios que tenía para hablar contigo a solas… ¿Qué si te amo? Bueno, estoy completamente loco de amor por ti, ahora en mi casa tengo un catalogo de sortijas de matrimonio y… Ya tengo a las cinco candidatas para que luzcan bien en tu mano… Ahora tu cara se pone peor que antes y lo mejor es que cierre mi boca.

Bajó su mirada y comenzó a jugar con su pie para mover algunas hojas de árbol que habían caído mientras que él gritaba como loco lo que sentía por Usagi. Seguramente así se había sentido Haruka al saber que Michiru la podría rechazar, tanto para ser su novia, como para ser su esposa. Pero la risa de Usagi le hizo levantar la cabeza de inmediato y mirarla lleno de pesar, ahora se reían de sus sentimientos.

—Eres un gorila tonto.

—Tampoco es para que te burles de lo que siento.

—No— dijo moviendo su mano para desmentir sus pensamientos —. ¿Tanto te costaba decir lo que sientes? Te he hecho sufrir escuchando mis quejas de amor por tanto tiempo y tú simplemente estabas esperando a que yo me abriera contigo.

—¿Crees que era tan simple llegar y decir las cosas?

—Pues sí, ¿de qué otra manera podría enterarme de tus sentimientos?

—Porque yo era evidente bombón.

—Soy tan idiota como Haruka, no me di cuenta… Lamento hacerte sufrir tanto Seiya— otra lágrima comenzó a caer.

—Ya no llores, no lo hiciste con intensión y yo tenía que ser valiente ¿no? Estamos igual de tontos y en parte sufrí porque quise.

—Ya que aclaramos esa parte— Usagi sonrió y luego le dio una bofetada a Seiya — ¿Cuándo rayos me dirías que Haruka está en problemas?

—¡Ahora de qué hablas! — se molestó.

—Hoy un tipo de cabello negro y ojos azules llegó a decirme que Haruka viaja en el tiempo. No le quise creer lo que me dijo, así que me llevó a la fuerza a la estación de Roppongi, íbamos dirección Azabu y de la nada Haruka apareció. ¡De la nada! Entonces me dijo que tú lo sabes desde hace tiempo. De nuevo pensé que era una broma de Haruka, estaba a punto de irme del lugar cuando ese hombre me dijo lo que mamá haría de cenar hoy, luego Haruka llegaría a casa contigo y nos informaría que se casará con Kaioh. Para rematar me dijo que Haruka desaparecerá en seis meses… ¡Seis meses Seiya!

—¿Cómo puedes creer en un tipo que no conoces?

—Porque me dijo que te preguntara si me amas… El discurso que acabas de darme me lo dijo con lujo de detalle, o sea, ¡ese discurso es este que acabas de darme! Y si no miente debemos correr debajo del elefante o nos mojaremos por la lluvia que caerá en dos minutos.

—¡Es una locura! — dijo el chico.

—Lo sé — gritó —. Pero de alguna forma necesito saber que no estoy perdiendo la razón... Ustedes hacen que me vuelva loca de remate.

—Ese tipo seguramente te juega una broma. Debe ser broma de Haruka.

Pero Usagi seguía mirando con molestia a Seiya, los dos estaban meditando cual sería la mejor manera de llevar la conversación y el chico necesitaba ser hábil. Si él aceptaba las cosas Usagi seguramente le reclamaría a Haruka, pero de seguir negando todo perdería la confianza de la rubia de coletas. Iba a llover pronto y no podría perder tiempo.

—No te queríamos preocupar bombón. Y Haruka no debe de saber que ya estás enterada de esa habilidad, ni Michiru lo sabe.

—Es cierto— volvió a gritar.

—Ya dije que sí, yo tampoco le creía hasta que le lo probó. No es un tema muy común o fácil de asimilar.

—Lo sé... Espera ¿Kaioh no sabe?

—No y no puede enterarse.

—Descuida ese hombre dijo que no es conveniente que Haruka sepa que estoy enterada de esa habilidad.

—Demonios— comenzaron a mojarse y corrieron al elefante —. ¿Te dijo algo más?

—No, simplemente que Haruka desaparecerá y no sabemos nada. ¿Haruka te ha dicho algo respecto a ese tema?

—No tiene pistas y está angustiada por Michiru.

—Ese hombre me dijo que para que Haruka no desaparezca, debemos de hacer que Michiru trabaje en el extranjero y que nuestra amiga la acompañe. Dice que debe de venderle la empresa a un tal director Tamori.

—¡Qué! No, ese tipo no debe de quedarse con Ouroboros, primero muerto antes de permitir que él…

—¿Qué? ¿Acabas de pensar en algo?

—Intuyo algo… Pero no estoy del todo seguro.

—¿Sobre?

—Tamori no me genera confianza, sabes… Estoy seguro de que el tipo ese quiere dejar a Haruka en banca rota.

—¿El tipo ese que vino a verme? ¿Crees que él quiere dejar a Haruka en la calle o el tal Tamori?

—Ambos, pero ese tipo que te contó todo debe de estar muy interesado en hacerlo porque no pudo separar a Haruka de Michiru, debe de estar enamorado de ella… No hay otra razón para que hiciera que se separaran, él fue quien llenó a Michiru de miedos.

—¿El tuvo que ver con su rompimiento?

—Sí.

—Notó que el amor que Haruka le tiene a Michiru es grande y no las separará por la buena. Entonces lo hará por la mala.

—Lo que quiere decir que no debemos de alejar a Haruka de su compañía.

—Pero sí hacer que pongamos el cuidado de la empresa en Michiru y en ti, porque si le deja las cosas a Kunzite, van a dejar a las chicas en la calle.

—Tienes razón, por eso Haruka deja las cosas a nombre de Michiru y me pide que la ayude.

—Voy a hacer que ese hombre piense que confío en él, poco a poco sabremos lo que piensa realmente. Mientras tanto, deja que Haruka siga investigando, tú y yo nos vamos a mantener al tanto… Dijo que la Usagi del futuro está trabajando con él, ella fue la que le pidió que me dijera sobre presionarte para confesar tu amor por mí… Mi versión del futuro sabe que él traicionó a Haruka y por eso trabaja con él.

—Seguramente, porque tú no lastimarías a Haruka ni por despecho.

—No… Oye gorila.

—¿Qué?

—Cambiando el tema ¿también debo de sugerir la idea de una cita o yo te la debo pedir?

—Qué tonta bombón— sonrió — ¿Acaso este no es el cliché de las citas? Dos jóvenes que al fin hablan sin miedos, la chica guapa nota al galán y gracias al frío de la lluvia se abrazan y quizá puedan darse un beso.

—No te quieras pasar de listo— golpeó la nariz de Seiya con sus dedos.

—Eso no es justo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Chicos ya es viernes y el cuerpo lo sabe, bueno que en realidad desde la cuarentena todo parecer ser igual que antes ¿no creen? Según estamos comenzando a regresar a la normalidad. Pero todavía no bajemos la guardia y sigan las indicaciones de la secretaría de salud, en fin, esperamos que todos se encuentren bien.**

**Llegamos a la temporada de lluvias, mi época favorita del año porque puedo salir a mojarme mientras cae una tormenta. Es lo mejor del mundo chicos y bueno, ya dejaré de lado esas cosas para dar paso a sus comentarios.**

**Kyoky: No te preocupes, lo importante es que ya no estés estresada y dejas que las cosas fluyan, lo que nos importa es su salud porque la historia estará esperando por sus comentarios. Pero la página ya me tiene demasiado... Me tiene mal, ya no quiero comenzar con mis frustraciones ja ja ja.**

**Haruka está completamente feliz de que aceptaran su propuesta y Michiru está en las nubes, pero lamento ser del tipo que arruina la fiesta antes de que empiece. Pero las cosas han cambiado, así que debía de acarrear alguna consecuencia y hoy hay más noticias sobre lo que sucederá. Aunque tanto Seiya y Haruka no están seguros de que algo está mal.**

**Usagi es parte fundamental de todo este lío, parece que ella no es tan mala como pensábamos, al menos no respecto a lo que siente por Haruka, después de todo crecieron juntas y Seiya corazón de león, tiene una gran oportunidad.**

**Roshell 101216 san: **Es un placer responder tu comentario. Además de que no tienes nada que agradecer, para mí fue un hermoso regalo el recordar.

Haruka estaba como loca para encontrar la mejor manera de hacer una propuesta hermosa para Michiru. Y hasta ese momento todo estaba bastante bien, todas estábamos completamente felices.

Con todo el respeto para darthuranus, pero esto que hace no tiene nombre. ¿Cómo es posible que luego de tanto tiempo buscando la felicidad todo se acabe en seis meses? Me da mucha pena porque hoy de nuevo nos enteramos de que es verdad, Haruka está desaparecida y lo peor es que Seiya del futuro dice que la misma rubia deseo irse. Pero ni Haruka, ni Seiya del presente o Usagi creen que eso sea real.

#MamoruEsElCulpable esa es la verdad, juro que cuando leí sobre la desaparición la semana pasada y la lectura de esta semana he dejado el brazo de Karu kun con algunos moretones porque estaba a mi lado. Así que al ir leyendo esto le dije "¡no puede ser!" y le tomé el brazo y se lo moví por culpa del impacto.

Siento que el #onvre se acerca, ya estamos viendo el plan de #WeyYa, pero no contábamos con que #AmigaDateCuenta del futuro le dio una pista a su yo del presente, para dudar del desgraciado ese.

Gracias, la verdad es que los dichos en México son graciosos. Pero realmente no creo verme tierna, aún así gracias por el cumplido.

De todo corazón esperamos que tanto tu mamá como tus pequeños se encuentren mejor. Les enviamos mucho amor y excelentes deseos para que puedan recuperarse pronto. Tú debes intentar descansar porque mucho trabajo y poco sueño no es una gran fórmula para seguir al 100 en lo que es salud.

Te enviamos muchos abrazos y obviamente millones de besos para tus niños desde una galaxia muy muy lejana.

**UnbreakableWarrior: Muchas gracias y espero que esta actualización también sea de tu agrado.**

**Descuida Haruka no pensaría en dejar la propuesta a un lado. Ama a Michiru con locura.**

**Ely Lopez chan: **Ustedes son nuestra familia virtual y no deben de agradecer el que compartamos esos detalles. Ahora tienes razón al decir que escribí con amor, porque es lo que sentimos y gracias por tus hermosos deseos.

Yo también estaba completamente feliz cuando Michiru dijo que sí, la realidad es que la rubia pudo hacerle saber que la ama mucho y todo fue pensado en ella.

Pero la gran sorpresa es que Haruka desaparece y la realidad es que yo siento que sí se van a casar, por algo el futuro ha cambiado. Lo raro es que Seiya le pide a Haruka alejarse y Usagi es la que quiere acercarlas. Recordé que cuando la Usagi del futuro se acercó a Mamoru, esta le dijo que no quería que Seiya se enterase de ese encuentro. O sea, ¿realmente Haruka abandonó a Michiru? ¿Por qué?

A mí me parece extraño, pero... Como dices con el autor ya nada se sabe, cuando quiera le da otro giro a la historia porque se le antoja. Mientras nosotras estamos sin teorías porque cuando creemos tener algo claro, la verdad es que nada lo es.

Yo sigo diciendo que Haruka no se fue, sino que el innombrable o la perdió en el tiempo o la tiene secuestrada. Y lo digo porque sigue empeñado en dejarle la empresa a Kunzite. O sea... Igual tiene amenazado a Seiya de esos seis meses que pasaron... ¡Ay no chicas! Ya no sé que creer o qué pensar porque acá quienes sufren son Michiru, Haruka y Setsuna (porque ella también sufre), todo por culpa de esa escoria humana apodado #WeyYa.

Saludos Ely chan y gracias por acompañarnos una semana más.

—**Gracias por estar con nosotros una semana más y darle una oportunidad a la historia. Significa mucho para mí chicos. **

—Si no desean perderse las actualizaciones de la historia den follow o fav a la historia. Así cada que subamos un nuevo episodio su mail hará tolón tolón para avisarles que pueden disfrutar de él.

—**Saludos a todos los lectores, incluidos los ninjas. ¿Nosotros donde nos leemos Tori?**

—En fanfic, またね!


	31. Episodio 31

**Ni Sailor Moon o sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia se ha creado para entretener a quien la lee.**

* * *

XXXI

Haruka estaba satisfecha y no pensaba poder comer un pequeño pastel, estaba a nada de reventar. Michiru no se decidía en el tipo de pastel que deseaba, ni en el pan o la cobertura, cada uno que probaba decía que era el mejor y la rubia ya comenzaba a sentir los estragos de tanto dulce en su lengua. Pero no importaba estar allí a punto de vomitar porque el rostro de Michiru valía la pena.

—¿Entonces Haruka?

—A mí me gusta más el bizcocho de vainilla— respondió.

—¿Seguro que no te gustó el de chocolate? — respondió Esmeralda.

—Era rico, pero creo que la mejor opción sería de vainilla.

—Vainilla será. ¿Con fondant? — volvió a preguntar Michiru.

—Pues… No lo sé… Sí, si eso es lo que quieres, porque tú me dejarás que el bizcocho sea de vainilla.

—Me gustaría que tuviera efecto de mármol, para que sea elegante— dijo la fotógrafa a la chica de la pastelería.

—¿De qué color?

—Prefiero que sea blanco y con un color gris… Como perlado.

—¿Cuántos pisos? — preguntó la vendedora.

Esmeralda y Michiru observaba a Haruka, era como si no quisieran abusar de ella pues sería quien asumiría el gasto. Cuando la de mirada esmeralda notó la manera en que madre e hija la miraban sonrió tímidamente.

—Los que quieras, es nuestra fiesta y me dijiste que ya tenías todo pensado cuando niña. Yo quiero que tu sueño sea realidad Michiru, así que no te preocupes.

—Agente inmobiliario te agradezco mucho que desees cumplir mi sueño, pero seremos unas 25 personas aproximadamente.

—Entonces pensemos en un pastel para nosotros, será algo íntimo y haremos lo que creas necesario Michiru.

—Tres pisos— dijo Esmeralda.

Michiru miró a su madre algo molesta, pero la mujer no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. La vendedora la miró y afirmó, no diría nada porque allí hasta la madre de la novia parecía tener voz y voto sobre algunas cosas de la boda. Michiru estaba a nada de decirle a su madre que no opinara sobre los pisos del pastel, pero Haruka la tomó de la mano e hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza para indicarle que estaba bien. Luego miró a la madre de la chica para hacerle notar la emoción de la mujer, cosa que la fotógrafa hizo inmediatamente y al fin se dio cuenta de que su madre tenía una sonrisa incluso mayor que la de ella.

—Un pastel de tres pisos con bizcocho de vainilla y fondant con efecto de mármol. Se me ocurre que para no dejar el pastel tan solo hagamos algunas flores de sakura que acompañen el pastel.

—¿Será comestible? — preguntó la suegra de Haruka.

—Claro señora y elegante como los son su hija y yerno.

—No le diga de esa manera que mi Ruka es el mejor muchacho del planeta, mi hija hizo un buen trabajo al enamorar a un joven tan responsable y educado. ¿No le parece que es un prometido bastante comprometido y enamorado?

La pastelera miraba a la mujer un poco asustada, jamás había conocido a una suegra tan feliz como ella. La mayoría de las suegras que acompañaban a la pareja se la pasaban peleando con el yerno, o, simplemente estaban molestas con su hija porque estaban a nada de casarse con un bueno para nada; también estaba la opción de que el prometido no estaba del todo entrometido con cada detalle de la fiesta porque pensaban que eso era algo afeminado. Mientras que esa mujer se excedía con los cumplidos que parecían avergonzar a su hija y reír al muchacho que decía que era lo mínimo que debía hacer para que su boda fuera inolvidable.

—Ya basta de que me digas señora Kaioh, eso no está bien Ruka porque de hoy en adelante debes de llamarme madre.

El silencio apareció en la pastelería pues Michiru sintió que sus ojos saldrían de sus cuencas, su madre no era de esas que decían ese tipo de cosas a la ligera y la conocía bastante como para darse cuenta de que era sarcástica con lo que decía. En ese momento no había esa intensión en sus palabras, además en dado caso de no estar de acuerdo con su boda se lo haría saber a Haruka con desplantes y groserías. Por mucho que su prometida quisiera ser muy amable o lucirse con su dinero, que obviamente no sucedería porque Haruka no era de esa clase de gente; Esmeralda pondría en claro que no le acompañaría en cualquier actividad para planear la boda.

Su madre en ese instante estaba siendo honesta, no había sarcasmo, no lo decía por compromiso con las personas del lugar. No lo hacía por interés porque no se manejaba así con los novios que había tenido, la única explicación era la siguiente. Esmeralda era amable con Haruka porque le caía bien, no veía en su novia un rastro de su padre pues esa era la tijera con la que la mujer cortaba a todos los hombres. Cuando tenía novio, simplemente los hacía para pasar un buen tiempo por un periodo de tiempo y ninguno de ellos tenía antigüedad de un año. Seis meses era lo más que estaban juntos y todo porque Esmeralda les hacía saber que ya estaba aburrida de ellos.

Su lema generalmente era que con los hombres o juegas o juegan contigo, también pensaba que lo más difícil del mundo era encontrar a un hombre de buenos sentimientos. Michiru sabía que esa era una gran mentira, la prueba de que los hombres buenos existían era Seiya el amigo de Haruka. Además del padre de Usagi, porque a pesar de que el señor Kenji era algo boca floja, se notaba que era un gran sujeto. Incluso los novios de Makoto eran buenos chicos, simplemente que por alguna razón su amiga los terminaba. Decía que ese sentimiento de amor no era lo suficientemente hacia ellos, deseaba encontrar algo como lo de ella o Minako. Además, estaba Taiki que era un buen sujeto, nunca fue un patán con ella porque ese chico era un caballero. Y, si Haruka hubiera sido un hombre, seguramente hubiera tenido esa hermosa alma.

—¿Mamá? — respondió la de cabellos cenizos.

—Sé que no empezamos con el pie derecho y que creí que eras un abusador de chicas ebrias o un rico soberbio.

—¡Madre! — regañó Michiru.

—¿Y qué deseabas que creyera de él? Estabas muy ebria ese día y él te llevaba a tu casa, aunque no lo creas hay tipos que abusan de mujeres inconscientes. No todos son como Ruka que es un caballero, sus padres hicieron buen trabajo al criar a este muchacho.

—Gracias… Y no quiero pelear contigo Michi, pero tu madre tiene razón al decir que hay muchos animales que abusan de las chicas que no están en sus cinco sentidos.

—Yo ya no bebo tanto.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Se te olvida la manera en la que llegaste a interrumpir la cena que teníamos? Ese día Ruka me informó sobre las intensiones que tenía contigo. Luego me dijo que lo dejara que te propusiera matrimonio, mi hijo quiso ser parte de nuestra familia y luego llegaste Mochi.

—Madre sabes que odio ese nombre.

—No me levantes la voz Michiru, dime ¿cómo llegaste al lugar?

—Ni siquiera tomé tanto.

—Porque Ruka te dijo que cenábamos y saliste de ese lugar de perdición en el que te encontrabas. De otra forma te hubieras seguido la farra, por ese tipo de cosas regañé a Taiki el otro día, le dije que era bueno que no te habías enamorado de él porque seguramente serían una pareja alcohólica. Mientras que mi Ruka te lleva al buen camino porque es un muchacho maduro.

—Gracias señora… — Esmeralda la miró seriamente —. Gracias mamá.

—Eso es.

—¿Haruka es tu favorito?

—El mejor yerno del mundo.

La repostera miraba la escena con algo de gracia, la señora realmente estaba de acuerdo con que ese par se casara. Recordaba cuando ella estaba en esa misma situación y su madre no estaba muy feliz al saber que su esposo era un mecánico. Es difícil cuando ese tipo de cosas pasan, pero lo importante es casarte amando a tu pareja, ahora su esposo y madre se llevaban bastante bien e incluso les ayudaba con su hijo cuando los dos estaban demasiado ocupados.

—Creo que la señorita desea que confirmemos el pedido— interrumpió Haruka.

La chica rio ante el comentario del muchacho, que también era bastante guapo y ella sin darse cuenta se llevó la mano al cabello para acomodarlo de forma coqueta. Cosa que hizo bufar a las mujeres de cabellos verdes y turquesas, eso no era bueno para su negocio.

—Tienes razón mi amor— dijo Michiru recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Haruka de manera amorosa.

—Bueno, ¿entonces podría hacernos la nota por favor?

—Sí señor.

—Todavía debo de llevar a mi prometida a que se pruebe su kimono y me encantaría verla en él.

—¡No! — gritaron las tres.

—¿Por qué?

—Es de mala suerte señor— dijo la repostera.

—Puedes dejarnos Haruka, pero no entrarás a mi casa— dijo Michiru histérica.

—No atraerás desgracias a esta familia— sentenció su suegra.

Haruka levantó un poco la ceja al darse cuenta de la dimensión de las cosas que ese trío decía. Era demasiado tonto creer en que algo malo sucedería si llegaba a ver a Michiru con su atuendo de novia. Las supersticiones se habían creado para que la gente tuviera miedo de todo, pero ella no se dejaría intimidar por tonterías como esas. Si Haruka deseaba ver a Michiru en su kimono blanco, no esperaría hasta el día de su boda, así que murmuró un par de cosas y frunció el ceño.

—Ni te atrevas a enojarte agente inmobiliario, yo no deseo que algo malo suceda en nuestra boda o matrimonio.

—Nada malo ocurrirá.

—Todos los hombres son igual de desesperados, entiende que no es buena suerte y si mi Mochi no quiere que la veas en la prueba del kimono, no lo harás.

—Yo no creo en la mala suerte, además…

—¡Qué no! — volvieron a gritarle.

—Iré a pagar— dijo molesta.

Así se levantó de la mesa y caminó a la caja para que le dieran la nota del pedido y pudiera pagar con su tarjeta. Era una completa estupidez pensar que por ver un kimono algo malo podría suceder, Michiru y la señora Esmeralda estaban exagerando. También era justo que ella mirase a su novia con el kimono pues son cosas que usas una sola vez y eso era algo que no era justo. Volteó a mirar su convertible amarillo pues el exhibidor de pasteles daba a la calle gracias a un gran ventanal.

—¿Qué hace aquí? — murmuró molesta.

Algo en su corazón comenzó a advertirle que la presencia del hombre de ojos azules y cabello negro no era buen augurio. ¡Qué ironía! Ella no creía en las supersticiones que decían que es mala suerte mirar a tu novia con el vestido o kimono de novia puesto (a menos que sea en las fotos de una semana antes de la boda) y estaba preocupada por un tipo que tenía malas intenciones. Lo podía ver grabado en su rostro, esa leyenda que decía "soy un desgraciado que viene a arruinar tu vida", en ese momento lo supo ¿quizá eso de que no ver a la novia en el vestido de novia no era del todo una tontería? ¿Y si su versión del futuro había desobedecido la indicación de Michiru y su suegra? Eso significaba que la mala suerte de ver a la novia en la ropa que usaría realmente daba mala suerte. No, eso no le ocurriría a ella, esta vez haría las cosas diferente y no espiaría a Michiru, haría todo lo posible para no llamar a la mala fortuna. Una vez que firmó por la compra, caminó junto a Michiru y su madre, las miró y…

—De acuerdo, si no debo verte, no lo haré. Tienen razón, no es bueno traer mala suerte a nuestra boda o matrimonio… Yo me sentiría mal su por mi culpa te preocupo por algo que atraje por no hacer caso al consejo de la maldición del vestido de novia. Es más, haremos todo lo que ustedes digan ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro— dijo Michiru confundida.

—Entonces es hora de que te lleve a tu casa para que te pruebes el kimono. ¿Nos vamos?

—Ruka ¿estás drogado? — dijo Esmeralda.

—No, es que tiene razón yo no debo de hacer que algo más allá de nuestro entendimiento se moleste y haga que algo me separe de Michiru.

—Haruka, nada nos separará. Te lo prometo, parece que viste un demonio ¿qué sucede?

—Nada, no pasa nada.

Esmeralda caminó a la puerta para ver lo que había alterado a Haruka, pero al salir no se encontró con algo o alguien. Seguramente había pensado en sus padres, podría ser que el padre de Haruka viera a su madre en el vestido de novia y por eso el chico se alteraba con solo pensar que algo malo le podía pasar a él o a Michiru.

—Vamos ya hijo, no pasa nada.

—Sí, nada malo pasa.

—¿Quieres que conduzca? — dijo Michiru.

—No, estoy bien, lo prometo. Yo… No quiero que pase algo como lo que les ocurrió a mis padres, por eso me alteré.

—Ay Haruka — la abrazó —. Todo estará bien, nosotros viviremos mil años y torturaremos a nuestros hijos como mi madre lo hace conmigo.

—¡No me digas que estás embarazada hija! — se emocionó Esmeralda.

—No mamá, es un decir.

—Ah… Pues no estés jugando con los sentimientos de una anciana.

—Mamá tú no estás anciana.

—Pero lo estaré un día Michiru, quiero disfrutar de mis nietos mientras estoy joven porque no podría con el ritmo de un niño cuando ya esté usando un bastón.

—¿Le gustaría ser abuela? — dijo Haruka.

—Claro, por eso espero que ustedes ya estén haciendo la tarea desde ahora. Necesito disfrutar de mis nietos ahora que soy joven y bella. Además, las personas pensarán que son míos ¿no creen?

—Eres increíble madre.

—¿Ruka lo están haciendo?

—¿Qué?

—¡La tarea!

—Pues… Creo que… Es decir… Me parece que… Es algo… Íntimo.

—Eres virgen y será tu primera vez. Puede que tu amigo te ayude con eso o yo puedo darte un video de educación sexual ¿qué te parece?

—No, yo no soy…

—No te apenes hijo, todo está bien yo te prestaré el video.

—¡Madre deja a Haruka en paz!

—Yo solamente quiero que mis nietos vengan lo antes posible a llenarme de amor.

—No es posible— se molestó.

* * *

La mañana está hermosa y Michiru está decidida a que nos casemos en sábado, faltan dos semanas para la fecha que ella ha escogido. Pero para saber que todo saldrá bien, necesito saber cómo estará el clima ese día ¿no creen? Al final del día siempre deseas que tu boda sea lo más cercana a la perfección. Por esa razón decidí viajar desde temprano al futuro para saber lo que nos depara el día en la ceremonia.

No había notado que el día es perfecto, de hecho, incluso el perro que siempre ladra en las mañanas hoy no me hizo molestarme. Hoy todo es perfecto, más que perfecto, todo es hermoso como aquellos pajarillos que cantan en ese árbol. Nunca me puse a pensar que la vida es bonita y señores desde que conozco a Michiru he notado que le presto atención a mi entorno. Antes vivía de prisa, además siempre me estuve quejando de la manera en la que mis padres me criaron, pero es por ellos que soy una persona que se interesa en los demás. Quizá no del calibre en que mis padres se interesaban en los demás, sin embargo, lo hago como con Shida y su familia o cualquiera de mis empleados.

Me detengo a oler el embriagante perfume de las flores, la vida es bonita señores y quien diga lo contrario es porque debemos de ayudarle a notar que se equivoca. Será que ustedes piensan que lo digo porque estoy enamorada y a punto de casarme, no es así. Me di cuenta de que mi vida realmente vale la pena, que hay cosas más importantes que lo material y el dinero. Hay cosas que asumimos que estarán siempre con nosotros, por ejemplo la casa o la vestimenta, pero incluso puedes perder esas cosas.

Perdí mucho tiempo vagando de cama en cama para no permitirme amar, me pasé mucho tiempo renegando de la fundación. Pero no hay nada mejor que ayudar a las personas que carecen de las bendiciones que asumimos merecer, incluso el trabajo me parecía lo más aburrido y definitivamente me gusta lo que hago. Cuando aprendes a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, es cuando valoras las cosas.

Al mismo tiempo me parece un tanto inmaduro de mi parte darme cuenta cuando sé que en seis meses podría perder todas las hermosas bendiciones que la vida me ha dado, por eso quiero luchar para seguir conservando a las personas que amo. El trabajo es un medio que me ayuda a mantener a mi futura esposa y suegra que se siente mi madre.

—¡Cuidado imbécil! — grita un señor molesto a un niño que lo mojó.

—Lo siento, no lo vi.

—Es seda inútil, ¿cómo piensas pagar el daño? — lo toma por la playera.

A eso me refiero chicos, ¿cómo es posible que se moleste por que se arruine una camisa? Claro que es horrible que una de tus prendas se haga fea, pero hay peores cosas que eso, por ejemplo, perder la vida y no poder gozar cada día al lado de tus amigos o seres queridos. ¿Por qué se queja por algo tan simple de arreglar y debe de ser tan maldito con el niño?

—No sé— dice el niño con miedo.

—Vamos amigo, no creo que espantar al niño sea lo más apropiado. Respira un poco y pensemos cómo solucionar las cosas, el día está hermoso como para arruinarlo de esa forma.

—¿Qué te pasa idiota? — se vuelve a molestar, pero al menos suelta al niño.

—Digo que respiremos antes de complicar las cosas.

—Miren a este ridículo— se mofa —. Cuando las cosas son buenas para una persona creen que los demás debemos de disfrutar de un buen día. La vida es una porquería amigo, todos tenemos problemas más delicados que mi ropa sucia, pero sin trabajo yo no me puedo dar el lujo de comprar otra ropa para una entrevista de trabajo. Además de que tu esposa te deja porque eres un perdedor y no te permite ver a tus hijos, pero bueno… Esta vida no me interesa, no me ofrece nada mejor, creo que lo mejor es rendirme en este momento ya no hay futuro para mí.

—Tienes vida, cada mañana es una nueva oportunidad— le sonrío—. Quizá el día de hoy yo debía caminar por esta calle para encontrarme contigo, incluso el niño debía de mojarte para que pudieras conocerme.

—¿Eres uno de esos timadores que dan coaching?

—¿Qué? No, yo digo que cada momento que piensas que las cosas son peores realmente nos perdemos de una nueva enseñanza. La vida es complicada, no hay duda, pero la verdad es que hay cosas que valen la pena para no darnos por vencidos. ¿A qué te dedicas?

—Yo… Soy chofer, mi antiguo empleador ya no me necesitaba, yo recogía a la señora y a los jóvenes de la escuela cuando eran niños.

—Bueno yo no necesito un chofer, pero creo que podemos necesitar uno en la empresa. Sabes… ¿Por qué no vas mañana a mi empresa y vemos qué podemos buscar para ti?

—¿Estás jugando?

—No, seguramente te encontraremos algo y la verdad es que mi esposa maneja horrible… Bueno no es mi esposa aún, lo será en dos semanas, no me gusta que use mucho el autobús porque la gente la molesta. Seguramente Michi necesitará un chofer cuando viva conmigo, y lo mejor es que vayas mañana para que lleves todos tus datos y tu CV.

—Pero no tengo qué ponerme.

—Mira, mañana estaré en mi oficina— comencé a buscar una tarjeta—. Apuntaré en ella que debes subir inmediatamente que te pases por Ouroboros y hablarás conmigo y mi vicepresidente. Debemos evaluarte bien e investigar algunos datos, trabajarás para mi esposa y debe de estar con alguien responsable, además de ser honesto y cuerdo ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí señor.

—Ahora me voy porque debo de ir a un lugar, necesito saber si el clima nos permitirá celebrar una ceremonia al aire libre perfecta o si tendremos algún contratiempo— le extendí la tarjeta de presentación.

—Gracias señor.

—Ves, cada día es una nueva oportunidad y el día es hermoso.

—Tiene razón señor, el día es bonito. Lo siento niño.

—No se preocupe, yo debo ser más cuidadoso… Gracias señor— me dice.

—No hay nada que agradecer— juego con sus cabellos —. Me voy, por cierto, soy Tenoh Haruka.

—Es un placer señor Tenoh, mi apellido es Miyamoto… Soy Rintaro.

—El placer fue mío Rintaro, caíste del cielo y ahora no me preocuparé por mi futura esposa y su mala conducción. No sé cómo pasó el examen de manejo.

Así continuo con mi camino al metro, la realidad es que no deseo estar tanto tiempo en ese lugar o me entrarán las ganas de ver algo de mi boda con Michiru. No quiero tentar al destino y hacerlo enojar por ver a mi prometida con el vestido de novia antes de la boda, al menos mi boda, no la de mi futuro yo. Como ya saben la rutina de ir a la estación Azabu, esperar en el vagón más vacío y desaparecer hace acto de presencia. Luego apago mi celular del tiempo actual, saco el del futuro para no tener problemas o meter en problemas a mi yo del futuro.

—Está muy nublado— digo.

—Ayer dijeron que el día estaría perfecto y no ha dejado de llover— dice un señor que sale conmigo de la estación Roppongi.

—¿Cree que la cosa esté igual por el templo Hikawa?

—Amigo no ha dejado de llover desde ayer.

—Vaya— mejor tomo un taxi y me dirijo al templo.

¿Qué dices Haruka? ¡Pero dijiste que no deseabas que Michiru se cruzara frente a ti en el vestido de novia! Lo sé, no se preocupen porque lo tengo todo fríamente calculado, son las doce del día y la ceremonia empezó, yo estaré en las escaleras del templo y no ocurrirá nada malo. Así que le doy las indicaciones al chofer de taxi para que me lleve al templo Hikawa, no teman todo está bajo control estoy alejada de mí y no hay peligro de comenzar a desaparecer frente a los invitados.

—Parece que la lluvia está parando, según lo que hemos ensayado la ceremonia termina a la una, pasamos a comer a un salón del templo, que esperamos dure unas dos horas y nos iremos a una breve luna de miel a Karuizawa, sería genial regresar en invierno… Demonios.

Acabo de recordar que, si no cambio las cosas, no podré viajar con Michiru a Karuizawa en invierno cosa que sería una tragedia pues las montañas son preciosas cuando la nieve las cubre. Hacer deportes de invierno es genial, además de que es algo romántico porque podría rentar una cabaña y poner algo de madera en la chimenea para que el fuego me dejara hacer una rica cena para Michiru. O simplemente recostarnos en la alfombra cerca del fuego mientras tomamos una taza de chocolate caliente con pequeños malvaviscos… Necesito arreglar las cosas, parece que la madre de Michiru o la vida nos dice que debo de tener un hijo con ella.

—Supuestamente eso es lo que me hace decidirme a dejar a Michiru, porque nuestro bebé muere con nosotros en ese accidente. ¿Por qué decidí que era mejor renunciar a Michiru? No es posible que pueda dejar al amor de mi vida.

Estar bajo este árbol me hace jurar que no renunciaré a Michiru o a mi futura familia. Ese hombre también me dijo que debía de tener un hijo con ella, método ROPA; he investigado algo de él, al parecer es un método usado en occidente para que las parejas lésbicas puedan tener hijos. ROPA es la abreviación de la palabra recepción de ovocitos de pareja, también se le conoce como maternidad compartida ¿de qué trata? Cuando Michiru y yo decidamos que es momento de ser madres podemos de pensar en este método. Una de las dos será la madre genética, es decir ella donará los óvulos y luego cuando estén lo suficientemente maduros los extraerán para poder hacer una inseminación artificial. Al mismo tiempo la madre gestante debe de tomar un tratamiento para hacer que la FIV pueda funcionar, preparan el útero. Luego seleccionan al embrión de mejor calidad para realizar la transferencia. Esta parte me parece tan fría que es mejor llamarlo de otra manera, el bebé más fuerte es el que será seleccionado por los especialistas, mientras que sus hermanos se quedan en la banca, en este caso una congeladora. Después de 15 días se hace una prueba sanguínea para saber si el método fue un éxito o no.

Obviamente con el semen se busca a una persona que se parezca a la madre gestante para que se sienta como propio. ¿No creen que eso es raro? Ambas desean al bebé, así que se parezca o no a la otra es una cosa sin importancia. Lo amas desde que tienes la idea de ser madre junto a la persona que amas, eso sale sobrando. Pero curiosamente he leído que en casos de madres subrogadas ellas pueden llegar a afectar la genética del bebé a pesar de no contar con el mismo ADN. No lo invento son estudios científicos ¿acaso no es sorprendente la maternidad? El quinto día gestante tiene un efecto de reprogramación en el bebé.

—¿Tan rápido serán las tres? — me espanto al ver llegar al auto que dice "recién casados".

El sol está en pleno apogeo, pero comienza la lluvia, una suave que seguramente hará que salga un arcoíris. Los gritos felices de nuestros amigos aparecen, no lo puedo creer, ellas ya vienen. Es hora de que salga corriendo de este lugar y regrese a mi casa, tomo un taxi que pasa por el lugar de manera casual. Un golpe de suerte, debo de escapar de mi yo del futuro, no le daré problemas o arruinaré la luna de miel.

—¿Señor Tenoh?

—Sí— respondo.

—Le dije que no lo defraudaría, pude convencer a mi amigo para que me prestara el taxi.

—Rintaro— sonrío y me monto al auto.

—Dijo que se casa a las cinco, pero que estaría aquí pensando en su nueva vida antes de casarse y que pasara por usted a las 14:45 en punto.

—Eres el mejor.

—No, en realidad lo hago para no defraudar su confianza señor… Usted me ayudó en el peor momento de mi vida, yo lo seré leal.

—Gracias Rintaro.

En ese momento me sentí liberada, mi yo del futuro vino a averiguar sobre el clima también. Sabía que me quedaría pensando en lo del bebé, entonces hasta este sé que no voy a dejar a Michiru y no le hago caso a Seiya. No tengo la intensión de dejarte, ¿por qué Seiya dijo esas cosas entonces?

—Amigo, necesito pedirte un favor.

—El que desee señor.

—Necesito quete compres una grabadora discreta, toma el dinero y quédate con el cambio, no me digas que ya compraste la grabadora porque confío en ti— el afirma con la cabeza algo confundido— ¿Recuerdas a Seiya?

—Sí, el señor Kou, ayer lo dejé en su casa.

—Bien, lo que deseo que hagas es lo siguiente. Cada que creas que Michiru y yo hemos discutido, tenemos problemas o me veas actuar raro, grabarás cada palabra y llevarás la grabación a la casa de Seiya.

—Pero señor.

—No te meterás en problemas, no importa si te pido que dejes de grabar, no te detengas cuando me veas en apuros ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro… Si usted piensa que es lo mejor.

—Mira, no creas que es algo malo… Pasa que hay un tipo siguiéndome y creo que tiene malas intenciones. Tengo un mal presentimiento, de eso.

—¿Cree que la señora está en peligro?

—Sí.

—¿Es el hombre que lo abordó la semana pasada? El de cabellos negros y ojos azules, tenía una barba bastante tupida.

—Sí él— maldito.

—Yo también desconfío de él… Si le soy honesto creo que tiene una fijación con la señora, no dejaba de preguntar por ella y la boda.

—Por eso te pido que me ayudes, cada semana dejarás la grabación en una maceta que Seiya tiene. Está hueca y es…

—El escondite de su llave, ayer me dijo que la buscara. Estaba algo ebrio y no perdió las suyas.

—De acuerdo— comencé a reír.

—Si es para mantenerlos a salvo, lo ayudaré señor.

—Gracias.

Me dejó en la estación de Roppongi como le pedí, no hizo muchas preguntas porque debía de dejar el taxi y comprar la grabadora que le pedí. Descuida Michiru, no me separaré de ti, espero que esta idea solo se me ocurriera a mí y no a mi yo del futuro. Entro a la estación porque es momento de regresar a mi tiempo, hago el cambio de celulares discretamente y subo al vagón.

Azabu de nuevo, mi tiempo… Creo que este tipo me tiene vigilada, es más debe de saber que soy mujer y que Michiru me ama igual. Creo que para un macho debe de ser el dolor más grande del mundo, perder a la chica que amas por culpa de otra mujer. ¿Entonces por qué parece querer que Michiru y yo tengamos un bebé? El color de sus ojos es muy parecido a Michiru ¿acaso creen que él sea el donador? Se enamoró de Michiru cuando fue a donar o desde antes, pensó que su semen sería utilizado en mi esposa y cuando supo que era yo la que donaba el óvulo se puso loco. Me quiere desaparecer para enamorar a Michiru, luego tener hijos con ella y… No, no sé… No confío en él, pero no creo que esté enamorado de Michiru o si no, no me pediría tener un hijo por este método con ella… Es raro, esto es muy raro.

Deseo dejar de pensar en este tema y concentrarme en mi boda con la mujer que amo, Michiru debe de tener una boda perfecta. No una prometida concentrada en temas que podrían arruinar el momento más especial de nuestra vida. Comienzo a escuchar las risas de niños, no me había percatado que paso por un parque y hay muchos niños por el lugar. ¿Qué se sentirá ser madre? Miro a esos adultos observando a los pequeños, algunos los observan desde las bancas, otros juegan con los más pequeños.

—¿Shida?

—Señor Tenoh— me responde contenta —¿Qué hace en este lugar?

—Pues la verdad vivo por aquí y acabo de notar este parque. ¿No es tonto?

—No lo creo, usted vive en las nubes así que era de esperarse que no se percatara de él. Además de que es un parque más infantil que para adultos.

—¿Usted que hace aquí?

—Vine con mi pequeña a que disfrute, en este momento juega en el arenero— me señala.

Yo simplemente busco a una pequeña de cabellos similares a los de mi empleada, Shida acaba de teñir su cabello de negro, no se ve mal. Pero no encuentro a una niña con el cabello castaño.

—Yo me lo pinto castaño, mi color natural es negro señor Tenoh— ser ríe.

—Ah— balbuceo.

—Pero no tiene cabello como el mío o el de su padre, ella heredó el color de su bisabuelo paterno. De hecho, su color es similar al suyo presidente Tenoh.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí— dice y camina al lugar donde una niña se encuentra jugando, la carga y regresa conmigo —. Ella es Naomi.

—Hola Naomi — la niña me sonríe y me extiende sus brazos.

—Parece que le agrada presidente.

—¿Quiere que la cargue?

—Shi— dice la niña.

—Bueno— esta pequeñita tiene ojos grandes y lo peor es que son verdes — ¿Segura que no es mi hija?

—¿Papá? — responde la niña confundida.

—Presidente no diga esas cosas, me meterá en un problema con mi esposo e hija.

—Es broma.

—Mamá quiero lado.

—Bueno señor Tenoh, lo dejamos seguir su camino. Ven Naomi.

—No— la niña me abrazó.

—Hija, mi jefe tiene otras cosas que hacer. Ven.

—No seas así Mei, no hagas llorar a esta pequeña que parece albóndiga. Mira que lindas mejillas tan esponjosas tiene— la niña se ríe.

—¿Seguro que no tiene prisa?

—Descuida, esto me viene bien. Es entrenamiento para mi futura familia.

—¿Por eso se casa?

—No, pero me gustaría… Bueno, no sé… ¿Es difícil ser padre?

—Bueno, es un martirio porque uno se despide de las siestas largas o las noches tranquilas, algunas veces el bebé llora toda la noche y no duermes. Puede enfermar, puedes llegar a sentir que no eres lo suficientemente buena para cuidar de otro ser, incluso podrán aparecer pensamientos de tomar tu ropa y no volver jamás— me dice mientras camina.

Mei sabe como darme gusto por esto de ser madre, miro a la pequeña niña y se me hace imposible que un ser tan pequeñito pueda dar tantos problemas. Además, Shida mira a su hija con mucho amor, seguramente dice todo eso porque me desea espantar.

—¿Un martirio?

—Uno hermoso, nadie está preparado para ser padre. Más allá de las dudas o miedos que puedan aparecer en el camino, simplemente basta con una sonrisa de tu bebé para que todas ellas desaparezcan. Así que, si usted está pensando en la posibilidad de ser padre, debe de saber que hay cosas lindas, pero muchas cosas pueden ser igual de complicadas. Sin embargo, lo importante es mantener a tu bebé bien educado, hacer que sea una buena persona y sobre todo que sea honrado.

—Inculcar valores.

—Sí, ven Naomi— dijo y se paró frente a nosotras —. El señor Tenoh debe de estar algo cansado porque pesas mucho.

—No, estoy bien. Incluso puedo cargarte Mei.

—Que loco está— me sonríe —. Se ve más guapo con un bebé en los brazos, se lo digo con toda honestidad.

—Gracias, ¿y tu esposo?

—Lo ascendieron en el trabajo, pero lo enviaron a otra prefectura. No es lejos, pero solamente puede vernos cada quince días. No es bueno trabajar en una compañía de autos, menos en una de las grandes del país— vuelve a caminar.

—Debe ser difícil para ambos.

—Mucho, extraña a Naomi y yo debo de ajustar todo para pasar tiempo de calidad con mi hija.

—Mei ya es algo tarde, digo son casi las 19:30. ¿No quieres que te acorte el tiempo en la oficina?

—No, no es necesario. Mi madre me ayuda pasando por Naomi a la guardería y yo paso por ella a su casa. Venimos un rato al parque le compre su helado y vamos a casa.

—Insisto en que debes de pasar más tiempo con la niña.

—Estoy bien, lo juro.

—Mei— la tomo del brazo y la detengo.

—Estoy bien, lo prometo— me mira con ternura.

—No te voy a bajar el salario, eres de mis mejores elementos. Además, trabajas mucho en la oficina, puedes hacer home office. Ya sabes ir los martes y jueves a la empresa, los otros tres días trabajas desde tu casa. No te preocupes por la computadora, enviaré a Seiya a comprar una portátil y que la adapten para que tengas todo lo necesario para trabajar desde tu hogar.

—Señor Tenoh, ya muchas s piensan mal de nuestra amistad. ¿No cree que esto es alimentar esos rumores?

—Que digan lo que quieran, me importas tú y por supuesto Naomi— la niña en ese momento estaba recargando su cabeza en mi pecho —. Que ya se durmió por tantos viajes que hace, los niños necesitan un buen ambiente familiar y explotarte no te deja crearlo.

—Señor Tenoh, le agradezco que…

—Ya deja de llamarme "señor Tenoh" cuando estamos fuera de la oficina. Aquí soy otro ciudadano más y me llamo Haruka. Di mi nombre.

—Haruka, te agradezco, pro no es lo correcto.

—Está decidido Mei, mañana le informaré a Seiya del cambio y lo enviaré por lo necesario. Tu nuevo horario de trabajo se hará valido desde el próximo lunes. Si alguien te molesta cuando estés en la oficina— acaricio su mejilla izquierda —. Yo lo mataré.

—Usted es una buena persona.

—Es mi hija ¿no?

—No diga eso— se vuelve a reír.

—Ya no lo podemos ocultar Mei— bromeo.

—Es mejor ir a casa, deje que cargue a Naomi para que usted pueda ir a descansar.

—No puedo abandonar a mi familia en la calle, ¿qué clase de padre hace eso? Además, Naomi me antojó el helado, ¿no quiere uno? Luego las acompaño a su casa.

—Deje de decir ese tipo de cosas, si su prometida lo escucha me vendrá a matar.

—¿Michiru? No, ella es genial.

—¿Michiru? Pensé que se llamaba Esmeralda— dice sin meditarlo antes.

—Ella es mi suegra, parece que te llegó el rumor de que me iba a casar con una mujer mayor.

—Lo siento jefe— se pone roja.

—Tranquila.

—¿Ese anillo que usa es de promesa?

—Sí, le prometí a Michiru que nunca dejaría de amarla, que lo nuestro ni la muerte podrá terminarlo porque va más allá de esta vida o de las siguientes.

—Es una promesa muy grande.

—Pero es la verdad— le sonrío — ¿Crees que Michiru también piense en tener hijos conmigo?

—Aceptó casarse con usted ¿no? Su esposa obviamente desea tener hijos con usted y más porque saldrán igual de apuestos.

—Ahora juegas con mis sentimientos como siempre.

—Lo digo de verdad.

—Es cierto, Naomi no nos quedó mal.

—Ya Haruka— se ríe.

A lo lejos un par de ojos no deja de ver la escena con algo de sorpresa, la verdad es que esa niña se parece al rubio. No hay duda de que es de él, el hombre se lleva la mano derecha a la boca y toma una foto de ese trío, no está seguro de que hablaron Shida y Tenoh, pero esa niña es de él. La verdad Tenoh no podría negarlo, la pequeña y él son dos gotas de agua, seguramente se encuentran en secreto para que el presidente pueda convivir con su hija.

—El director Tamori debe de enterarse de esto— dice Ito, pero un mensaje llega a su celular.

—"Mi fregadero está tapado, ven y arréglalo"

—La señora Tamori me trata como su criado— suspira.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Mis queridos amigos, hemos llegado a otra semana de esta historia, antes de comenzar a responder sus comentarios dejen que les dé las gracias de darse el tiempo de leer cada una de las cosas que el autor escribe. A pesar de que muchos no dejen sus comentarios lo que vale es saber que le dan lectura porque sabemos que hay lectores ninjas. A todos y cada uno de ustedes gracias.

Sé que no me corresponde hacer este tipo de anuncios, pero hoy soy la que abre las notas del autor. Estamos entrando a la recta final del segundo capítulo y no falta nada para el tercero, eso me dijo darthuranus. Como creo que ya les comentó, está trabajando en otra historia que fue petición de Pablo395, desde hace dos años. No había cumplido con su palabra porque cuando la petición se realizó apenas comenzaba con el mundo tan hermoso que es escribir fics.

Creo que lo que escribiré es lo más honesto que puedo hablar de darthuranus, porque sé que ha puesto mucho corazón y ganas a cada una de las historias que escribe. Sin embargo, no había visto tal pasión con otro de ellos como lo es la nueva historia (que obviamente no está publicada). Le he escuchado decir varias veces que no la publicará hasta que sea perfecta, seguramente para sus estándares. Darles una fecha de publicación es jugar con ustedes, pero ese día va a llegar. Ahora dejaré que darthuranus siga con esto.

**Hola de nuevo chicos, había estado dudando mucho en hacerles conocedores sobre un tema que he meditado desde hace unos meses. Creo que me he tardado mucho en decidir porque es algo que me cuesta mucho pues ustedes me han arropado con su bondad, tiempo y bueno gusto, me atrevo a decirlo.**

**Como saben mi vida ha dado un giro de 180 con la llegada de Kai, amo mucho escribir historias, pero es momento en que me enfoque en vivir esta etapa con mi bebé. Hay momentos en los que me siento en deuda con ustedes porque creo que los capítulos cada vez se hacen más cortos. A eso debo de sumar que debo comenzar a los requerimientos que me piden para mi posgrado, necesito enfocarme un tiempo en mi carrera, en leer a los principales pensadores de la rama moral para desarrollar mis artículos o ponencias. **

**Al terminar "Fuera de tiempo" me concentraré en darle los detalles finales a la siguiente historia que aún no tiene nombre, le estoy dedicando toda mi alma a la estructura de los capítulos. A la psicología y personalidad de los personajes, el contexto que me pidió Pablo (aunque le cambié algo) y la columna vertebral de la historia en general. Luego de eso me tomaré un tiempo para recargar mis pilas e imaginación para traerles nuevas historias con capítulos largos. Me asombra que la primera historia era de 12000 a 15000 palabras, ahora apenas llego a 6000 u 8000, creo que ustedes se merecen lo mejor de mí. No puedo poner de excusa que deje de escribir tanto por mi fractura, siento que estoy cayendo en una zona de confort, cosa peligrosa en cualquier actividad que realizamos, por eso mi meta es regresar a esas 12000 o 15000 palabras en la historia con la que me ausentaré antes de entrar a mi sabático. Necesito recargar pilas e incrementar los límites de mi imaginación.**

**Quiero que sepan que no desapareceré, estaré en la página como lector usualmente soy ninja, así que no es una despedida, sino un hasta luego. Pero no inmediato, sino futuro. Mientras tanto seguiré disfrutando de la hermosa dinámica que tenemos y su gran cariño. Gracias por hacernos parte de su día a día, por sus hermosos deseos para con mi hijo y esposa.**

Chicos, luego de estas noticias deseamos regresar a lo que nos llena el alma y son las respuestas a sus hermosos comentarios. Así que comencemos…

**UnbreakableWarrior san: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras y otra semana con nosotros. Esperamos que este capítulo te guste. Te enviamos saludos.

**Roshell101216: Hola debe de ser malo para ti que te responda ja ja ja, mentira. Esta semana no quise dar más giros porque lo bueno ya está por venir. Dejemos que las chicas disfruten de su día y lamento que en esta ocasión no me vaya a adentrar tanto en lo que pasará en la boda como en la primera historia, pero tampoco quiero decir que lo dejaré pasar.**

**Sobre el hashtag, me muero de risa porque ustedes y Tori tienen mucha inventiva para encontrar cuándo y cómo hacer que calcen perfecto en sus comentarios. Ustedes hacen mi día con cada ocurrencia, pero lamento ser la persona que te responda el día de hoy porque sabes que no diré nada sobre Usagi y Mamoru, ni sobre la plática del Seiya del futuro con Haruka.**

**Kunzite regresa la próxima semana, no creas que desapareció, viene con todo y su esposa, la mejor amiga de Michiru. Ya saben en este momento por dónde van a querer golpear a las chicas.**

**Esperamos que tu mamá e hijos estén ya completamente recuperados, necesitamos que tú no te exijas de más porque amamos saber de ti, tu familia y que todo está bien por tu casa. Sobre frijolito, él está muy tranquilo, de hecho está feliz y uno se vuelve una as al momento de aprender a escribir con una mano ja ja ja. Saludos desde una galaxia muy, muy lejana y besos de Kai sabor natto.**

**CoOkiE86 chan: **Soy bien atrevida al momento de responder el comentario ¿no? En fin, como dice el autor, no te preocupes en escribir los comentarios las veces que desees, la historia siempre espera por ustedes. Deseo que ya tu trabajo esté más tranquilo y que puedas tomarte más tiempo para ti y la gente que te rodea.

Muchas gracias por tus deseos, afortunadamente no hemos estado tan mal. Lo único fue un susto con un vecino inconsciente que del que acordarme me hace molestarme. Pero ya pasando ese horrible momento, hemos estado bien. ¿Tu familia y tú se encuentran bien? Esperamos que sí, de todo corazón a pesar de no conocerlos físicamente, les tenemos mucho cariño a los lectores sean o no ninjas.

Es todo un honor saber que disfrutas de nuestros comentarios finales aunque hemos estado un poco ausentes en ese aspecto, pero ya tenemos vacaciones y podemos escribir todo lo que se nos ocurra para responderles. Nosotros siempre vamos a responder tus comentarios, esa es nuestra especialidad.

Por favor ayúdanos con más hashtags para describir a ese nefasto ser llamado... Sabes que no me gusta escribir su nombre porque lo odio y siento que si lo escribo tres veces se aparece en el siguiente capítulo. Es como Beetlejuice, pero al menos ese fantasma era gracioso, un tanto estafador y tenía otras intenciones, aún así me cae mucho mejor que ese... Sorete, me encantó la palabra, la uso para todo ahora y Karu kun dice que parezco perico repitiendo la palabra como loca. #SoreteChiba es mucho mejor nombre para ese tipejo. La fractura, este mes cumplió un año, el tres de julio del año pasado que terrible momento para el autor y para mí... Dios me libre, fue algo complicado porque me era algo ajeno y si fui grosera en mi manera de responder, lo siento mucho.

Por favor siéntete libre de llamarme Tori, para ser honesta yo también he notado mi cambio. Pero no somos un par o una tercia, somos toda una familia, un equipo en el que ustedes juegan un rol importante. Recuerdo que te escribí en el comentario anterior que yo te iba a responder, ves nunca fallo en mis predicciones. Pero como no quiero que darthuranus se sienta mal (le duele saber que soy la consentida de ustedes) le dejaré que te responda un poquito, no mucho... ¿Quedó claro Karu kun?

**Pelearse por la computadora solo es divertido con Tori, que maldad la de declararse la favorita... Pero sí ya lo sé, aquella vez todos dijeron que sí, ya no la dejaré comentar ja ja ja... Mentira, regresaré a contestarte CoOkiE86.**

**Te agradezco que me digas que los personajes te hacen sentir, desde mi punto de vista eso es a lo que debemos de aspirar las personas que escribimos. Yo me considero como alguien aficionado en la escritura, pero no importa si eres escritor de fics o el mismo Alejandro Dumas, todos aspiramos a hacerle sentir al lector. Que imagine cada situación por la que pasa el personaje, que se ponga en sus zapatos y viva esos instantes que si bien son ficción, no dejamos de trabajar con sentimientos que todos hemos experimentado.**

**Gracias por tus palabras y obviamente escucharé las canciones que me recomiendas. Leeré el fic que me recomiendas, a mí me sucedió algo similar que a ti con el fic que me comentas. Pero el mío es "Volvamos a casa", me encanta y cuando lo leía... Ni siquiera puedo escribir sin sentir como mi corazón se hace pequeño, si puedes leerlo es un oneshot excelente de Tutivale.**

**Pues clases presenciales no hay, creo que comenzarán con clases en línea y obviamente las tomaré, pero necesito comenzar a hacer caligrafía porque mi hiragana es... Bueno... Pena ajena conmigo, ya no quiero pensar en los kanjis. Prometo dar lo mejor de mí en mi estudio de idioma japonés y luego debo aprender alemán. De hecho el alemán es tanto por Tori, como mi profesión así que bueno, todos los caminos llevan a Roma.**

**Esta historia será larga, la verdad es que no me decido si faltan 15 o 20 episodios más, así que tú comenta cuando lo prefieras que nosotros te estaremos esperando. Saludos y esperamos que sigas bien.**

No se vale, se despidió... No importa, yo seré quien cierre este comentario diciendo que te agradecemos el que inventaras el título "lector ninja" y que no te molestes porque lo ocupamos como si nada. Millones de gracias, saludos y abrazos de nuestra parte.

**Ely Lopez: Ya saben que me encanta hacer ese tipo de cosas. Es mi especialidad, pero Usagi se ha dado cuenta del terrible plan de Mamoru. Por eso es que ha decidido estar más serena al conocer que Haruka y Michiru se casan.**

**Haruka obviamente es más obstinada que un asno y no se deja llevar por las palabras de Seiya del futuro, lo más importante es Michiru y no la perderá por nada en el mundo.**

**Muchas gracias por estar otra semana más y, nos leemos pronto.**

**Kyoky chan: **Ahora te tocó que yo responda, porque Karu kun se ha dormido con Kai, yo apenas pude responder tu comentario porque tomé el dedito de darthuranus para poder hacerlo. Mentira, mi huella está registrada en su celular y me dijo que no me olvidara de responder.

Nos alegra saber que estás bien, el estrés no es bueno para nadie y menos para una persona tan joven como tú. Kyoky chan no es bueno para tu salud, es bueno que tengas una pelota de tenis, pero intenta agregar una media hora de meditación a tu rutina, 15 minutos en la mañana y 15 en la tarde para que puedas relajarte.

Sé que salir es algo que necesitamos, pero creo que a tu edad es más complicado porque quieres estar con tus amigos para distraerte. Intenta resistir un poco más.

Sobre la historia, bueno, puedo decirte que en realidad sigo desconfiando un poco de #AmigaDateCuenta como Roshell san, pero deseo darle un voto de confianza porque quiero que lo que sea que trama #WeyYa, se desmorone. Ni hablar del #Onvre porque es el ser más nefasto del planeta y me alegraría saber que Usagi ayudará a que Haruka no desaparezca.

Te juro que nadie entiende al padre de Michiru, está completamente loco y ya sabía yo que eso de querer que ambas estén cerca es porque trama otra cosa. Estoy segura de que ese delincuente del tiempo sabe que su tiempo se acaba y por eso usa a las chicas. No le creo que realmente ame a su hija, es un delincuente y va a hacerla sufrir cuando Haruka desaparezca.

Es un placer volver a responder uno de tus comentarios Kyoky chan, espero que te encuentres bien y sé que pronto todo en tu vida volverá a su rumbo. Te dejo un fuerte y afectuoso abrazo, nos leemos la siguiente semana.

**VaMkHt: ****Sí no comentaste, la semana pasada, cosa que nos pareció algo rara pero que quede claro algo. Yo no podía hablarle a Tori porque me daba pentita... Es que te juro que está bien guapa y yo la alcanzaba a ver entrar a la oficina y pensaba "madre mía, esa hermosa sonrisa, sus ojitos llenos de vida y su linda vibra... No, no se merece a semejante lacra".**

**Mi amigo que trabaja en posgrado me comentaba que sí se aparecía por la oficina a preguntar por el profesor que dirige el lugar (que además es su asesor de tesis) y siempre me buscaba cerca del garrafón de agua. Eso es porque yo les hacía el café, claro si me lo pedía la secretaría porque realmente trabajo de oficina hice poco. Sólo debía ir si me lo pedían o trabajaba desde casa, así que no había mucho que hacer. Y a pesar de que me los doctores con los que llevé clase me estimaban, me parece que también sabían que en un tiempo me la pasaba en los pulques cerca de la escuela.**

**A mí me daba pena todo mi historial, así que no me acercaba a Tori por pena y porque cuando se enterara de la clase de haragán que podía pretenderla, no... No, no, no, no. Ya no quería volver a pasar por más dolores de corazón y menos porque es extranjera, creí que la relación caducaría cuando el posgrado terminara. De nuevo mi amigo me decía que no creía que eso pasara porque ella se quedaba más tiempo en la oficina cuando yo estaba y les servía el café.**

**Pobre... Ella llevaba refrigerios y yo los compartía con todos, no era mal plan pero no sabía que el bento era individual, se me hacía para muchos. Esa es otra historia.**

**El día que le pedí el número de su celular mi amigo fue el que me dije "wey la morra no te deja de ver, ya ponte pila o neta que yo sí me voy casando con ella". Con amenazas, pues quien no se anima y así fue que le pedí el número. Es más puedo decirles que nuestra canción es "Young folks", sé que no es la canción más romántica, pero era lo que sentíamos y no nos decíamos.**

**Historia... Deja decirte que no te preocupes por Setsuna, ella estará completamente bien. Como diría mi querido Barney "wait for it..."**

**Uasagi ella es la clave de esto, Mamoru sabe mover sus cartas. Todo depende de Usagi. Los seis meses, pues ¿qué puedo decir? Todo es consecuencia de las cosas que están cambiando.**

**Muchas gracias, nosotros esperamos que tu familia y tú estén bastante bien de salud. Sí nuestro hermoso país está lleno de inconscientes que les vale ir por la vida contagiando. Pero nosotros seamos de los que respetamos las medidas para cuidarnos por el bien de la familia.****Antes de despedirme debo de decir que tienes razón. Tori es una mujer fuerte que llegó a mi vida cuando menos lo esperaba y desde siempre me demostró que más que ser mi esposa, más que ser la madre de mi bebé es mi mejor amiga. Casarme con mi mejor amiga en el mundo y vivir cada nuevo día a su lado es el mejor aprendizaje. Obvio que algunas veces discutimos, caemos en ese silencio incómodo donde ninguna parte desea hablar y a pesar de la molestia ella me dice "pero me sigues amando ¿no?" y yo le respondo "no me importa que seas fan de Bieber, eso es amor Reina".****Jamás perdería al amor de mi vida, ¿te imaginas? Vino del otro lado del charco y perder a mi Tori por discusiones absurdas o no tolerar a su Justino Castor. No, así no se vale, no me importa tener que hacer la coreografía de Yummy, mientras pueda verla reír porque yo tengo tres pies izquierdos.****Te dejo o me sigo hablando de mi bella esposa. Saludos y te enviamos besos de leche del buen bebé Kai Filomeno de Gongora y Gongora. **

—Chicos no se olviden de dar follow o fav a la historia para que su mail haga tolón tolón cada que actualizamos.

—**Dejen cada uno de sus comentarios en la cajita de abajo y…**

—Revisen porque la semana pasada se quedaron en el limbo unos, lo bueno es que eran comentarios del episodio 30. Pero de todas formas, les pedimos que estén pendientes de esa situación por si nosotros no les respondemos. Les prometemos que no es por grosería, la página falla.

—**Saludos a todos los lectores, incluidos los ninja y gracias por regalarle otro espacio en su agenda a la historia. ****¿Nosotros donde nos leemos Tori? **

—En fanfic またね!


	32. Episodio 32

**Ni Sailor Moon o sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Esta historia está hecha para entretener y no otros fines.**

* * *

XXXII.

—¿A dónde vas? — me pregunta Seiya.

—Ya te dije.

Él me mira fastidiado por la forma en que le respondo su duda, pero la realidad es que ya le había comentado que me iría al futuro con Setsuna. No piensen mal, les juro que nada malo sucederá, la versión futura de mi sensei me dijo que ella haría los vestidos, sí, se va a tardar un tiempo, pero los tendría listos. Sí, obviamente en el futuro, antes de que yo desaparezca y hoy me toca recoger los kimonos. Ella es una buena persona, necesito agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí, después de todo Setsuna fue la que me aseguró que Michiru sería el amor de mi vida y miren, no se equivocó.

—¿Y si en uno de esos viajes te pierdes?

—No pasará, todo está bien Seiya— le sonrío.

—Como quieras, no te olvides de que hoy cenaremos con los Tsukino y las Kaioh, espero que no se convierta en un campo de guerra entre bombón y Michi.

—Sé que parecía comprensiva, pero ha estado molesta conmigo. ¿Sabes la razón?

—No— regresa su mirada a la computadora.

—De acuerdo me voy.

Mi amigo pelinegro me mira con otro poco de seriedad, está molesto por algo en la pantalla de su computadora. Ya viene de nuevo la queja sobre Shida ¿por qué no entiende que ella necesita pasar tiempo con su hija? Los dos nos miramos desafiantes, él sabe que sé lo que piensa y está esperando quien será el que comience la guerra de palabras. Esta vez no seré yo porque tengo demasiada prisa, se me hará tarde con Setsuna.

—Escúpelo— lo reto.

—Haruka me duele decirlo, pero es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con Kunzite. Necesitamos a Shida en la oficina los cinco días de la semana, no dos, esto es insoportable y sé que sigue cumpliendo con su trabajo de manera eficiente. Pero nos tardamos en encontrar documentos en el archivo y ella es un guepardo para eso.

—Lo siento, necesito a mi hija con su madre.

—Uy lo lamento— dijo Ito, no me di cuenta de que entró —. Me olvidé de tocar presidente.

—No me diga— le respondo con molestia — ¿Qué quieres?

—Haruka— me regaña Seiya.

—¿Y cómo deseas que lo trate si entra como si él fuera el dueño de la oficina?

—Señor, le prometo que seré discreto con lo que escuché… —en ese instante Seiya y yo lo miramos con furia —. Lo que no escuché.

—¿Qué fue lo que no escuchaste?

—Verá señor Kou, no estoy seguro.

—No te hagas el tarado— le grito.

—Que necesita a la madre de su hija cerca de ella— me responde con miedo—. Pero le juro que no hablaré del secreto que comparte con la señorita Shida.

—¿Con Shida?

—Bueno usted sabe… Hay cosas que se cuentan en la oficina por el trato preferencial que tiene con la señorita Shida y…

—Sé que piensas que soy un imbécil Ito, ese tipo de rumores ha llegado a mis oídos y no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de correrte desde que me enteré. Ahora ya entiendes por qué siempre que me dirijo a ti soy tan hostil ¿cierto?

—Señor yo jamás…

—No te atrevas Ito, haces que me moleste de más. Si no te he corrido es porque Kunzite dice que eres un gran trabajador y como él es de mis mejores directivos, debo ayudarlo a seguir motivado. Como puedes ver, si no fuera por el director Tamori ya estarías despedido.

—Sí señor.

—Más te vale que los rumores sobre Shida se queden en el punto muerto en el que están.

—Lo sabemos porque dicen que ella siempre le pone un alto al presidente Tenoh— comenta Seiya —. Hasta de eso nos enteramos, no te sorprendas.

—Pero si esos rumores trascienden por culpa de una broma mía, te juro que ni Tamori salvará tu trasero. Así que más te vale de olvidar todo… ¿Qué quieres?

—Presidente Tenoh, pues a falta de Shida vine a entregarle estos papeles del director Tamori.

—Dámelos.

—Necesito que los firme hoy.

Levanto mi mirada y sé que se siente temeroso por la manera en que lo hago, les prometo que este individuo es el que me cae mal. Siempre dice que soy una imbécil y que Kunzite sería mejor presidente que yo ¿qué le sucede a este lame botas? Ni el mismo director Tamori se atreve a decir semejantes cosas, por eso este imbécil me cae tan mal. Sé que he sido una completa inmadura y soy juguetona, pero cuando necesito tomarme las cosas con seriedad lo hago.

—Pues los tendrá mañana porque hoy debo de salir.

—Pero… No, digo… En cuanto pueda presidente… Me retiro.

Nos esperamos a que Ito salga de la oficina y entonces escucho a Seiya comenzar a murmurar cosas. Así que me giro, luego me le quedo viendo para que al fin me regañe, lo acepto esta vez mis bromas estuvieron fuera de lugar.

—Dejemos a Shida como está, no quiero que la molesten… Es más, debemos de buscarle una oficina cerca de la nuestra— dice mi amigo.

—¿No será peor Seiya?

—Sabes que ese imbécil irá con el otro patán y la trataran muy mal, te dije que dejarás de decir estupideces. Pero no Haruka se siente intocable y que nada le ocurrirá, pero mira las tonterías en las que te metes, no en la que metes a los demás.

—No está molesto sólo por mi metida de pata con Shida ¿cierto?

—Ya vete con Setsuna y deja de molestarme.

—Te prometo que lo resolveré Seiya, nada malo me sucederá. Ya deja de preocuparte que nada malo sucederá, nos reiremos de esto en Navidad, ¿no? Saldremos de cita con Michi y cabeza de bombón. Lo prometo, eres mi mejor amigo y jamás he faltado a una de las promesas que te he hecho.

—Entonces comienza a actuar como si te importara resolver el misterio, deja de estar bromeando con todo y deja de decir que harás todo sola, yo en este tiempo te puedo ayudar y lo mejor de todo sería que le contaras a Michiru y a Usagi la verdad.

—¿Qué?

—Para que estén preparadas por si no lo podemos evitar. ¿Y si moriste?

—No podría viajar luego de diciembre de este año, debo de estar viva Seiya. Perdida como sospecha Setsuna, pero no puedo estar muerta.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Porque es lo lógico, al menos eso creemos— no puedo decirle que no viajo luego de abril de 2026.

—¡Pues entonces asegúrense!

—Lo haré, en parte por eso voy con Set.

—Necesitas hablar con Michiru.

—No puedo decirle… No aún.

—¿Y si debías de decirle para evitar todo?

—Claro Seiya, le diré esto "Michiru necesito decirte que viajo en el tiempo desde el metro, pero eso no es todo, sé que en seis meses me voy a perder mientras realizo uno de esos viajes. Nuestra felicidad va a durar seis meses, pero no te preocupes porque a pesar de no saber nada sobre cómo evitar que eso suceda, te quería preocupar desde ya para que te hagas a la idea porque te amo."

—Entiendo el punto, pero si no quieres decirle, entonces comienza a buscar pistas.

—¿Al menos puedo olvidarme de eso por esta semana? El fin de semana me caso con la mujer que amo, ¿puedo al menos disfrutar de mi boda sin el miedo a que todo cambiará dentro de seis meses? Quiero disfrutar del día sin pensar que la cuenta regresiva está a punto de suceder y luego de eso prometo que me pondré a trabajar en el asunto… Solamente deseo disfrutar este momento con la persona que amo. Me voy, nos vemos en la noche.

Salir de la oficina con el ánimo por el suelo es lo peor que me pudo pasar, hago el viaje de la peor manera posible. Pensando en algo que realmente no me ha dejado dormir, lo peor de todo es que he tenido pesadillas del día en que morimos, aquella Michiru que está perdiendo la vida me reclama que la abandonara. Hay veces en las que ella es la que salta a los autos pues es su venganza por abandonarla. En otras es un espectro que no deja de decir que tuve que hacer más para estar juntas, debí hacer más para estar al lado de la mujer que amo, sin embargo… Parece que no hice lo suficiente.

Caminar en las calles del futuro con una gorra en la cabeza y lentes oscuros para que no me reconozcan es demasiado triste. Busco esconderme de Michiru, lo cual me rompe el corazón porque ella es la mujer a la que amo y si pudiera quedarme con ella… Pero no puedo dejar su yo de mi tiempo por la Michiru del futuro. Solamente quiero saber que ella está bien, que mi sirena come o que no sufre en las noches, sé que es pedir demasiado cuando en este tiempo tengo muy poco de haber desaparecido. Pero…

—¿Qué haces? — siento que me jalan.

—Set.

—Te dije que no te le acerques y lo primero que haces es venir a su casa. ¿Qué quieres lograr con esto Haruka?

—Saber que está bien.

—Ella está mejor… No ha dejado de llorar, pero está bien. En este tiempo tienes tres semanas desaparecida.

—Vine por…

—Ya lo sé, vamos a mi casa.

Así caminamos mientras Setsuna me regaña por pensar en ir a casa, puede que Michiru se impacte y si no le dije nada la pondré peor. Me preocupa que la dejé con muchos problemas con los policías, según me explicó el Seiya de este tiempo. Eso es algo que le comento a Setsuna y ella me mira extrañada, eso me dice más de lo que mi mejor amigo me acaba de decir, al menos el Seiya del futuro.

Mi querida amiga no dice nada y se limita a caminar en silencio hasta que salimos a la avenida principal para tomar un taxi. El viaje sigue la misma tónica y yo… Yo me pregunto si para Setsuna tiene sentido que yo abandonara a Michiru, para mí no lo tiene porque me estoy casando completamente enamorada a mi prometida e incluso estoy pensando eso de tener un bebé. El capital no es el problema y podemos iniciar con todo desde ya, por qué esperar si se supone que una vida puede ayudarnos. ¿Por qué me rindo si supuestamente pierdo a mi familia en ese incidente? No lo haría y sé que Setsuna también piensa lo mismo, no puedo darme por vencida si realmente logramos tener un bebé.

—Gracias— dice Setsuna y paga el viaje —. Despierta Haruka.

Hago un leve movimiento con la cabeza para que ella entienda que he salido de mis cavilaciones. Entramos a su edificio, subimos las escaleras y ella comienza a buscar sus llaves, siento que esto lo he vivido antes. Es como si en otro momento Setsuna y yo hubiéramos caminado así, me incomoda porque siento que esta era nuestra rutina cuando discutíamos. ¿Raro, cierto? Setsuna y yo jamás hicimos este tipo de cosas juntas, no tuvimos una relación y de algún modo esto es tan natural. Lo siento tan vívido como si realmente hubiéramos sido algo más.

—Pasa— me dice.

—También dudas de esas palabras ¿no?

—Para ser honesta, jamás te vi darte por vencida y mucho menos en los peores momentos. ¿Si me extraña? Claro que lo hace pues jamás pude notar un cambio de mentalidad. No entiendo por qué Seiya te dijo esas cosas, eso es demasiado raro.

—¿Crees que cabeza de bombón tenga algo que ver?

—¿Usagi? No, por dios no ellas se hicieron buenas amigas e incluso estaban planeando salir los cuatro en navidad.

—Esto se hace más confuso.

—Yo he estado registrando tu casa cuando cuido a Michiru y se queda dormida. No he encontrado nada, eso quiere decir que estabas perdida al trabajar sola.

—No, debe haber algo Setsuna. Le pedí a mi nuevo chofer que me mantuviera al tanto de todo.

—¿Miyamoto?

—Sí. Le dije que me dejara cosas en la casa de Seiya, están escondidas en…

—El escondite donde deja sus llaves, lo sé, pero no hay nada.

—Demonios, ¿entonces yo sé algo y escondí las pruebas?

—No es posible Haruka.

Ambas nos quedamos viendo por unos momentos, simplemente estamos pensando lo mismo y sonreímos de alegría al simplemente asentir para darnos a entender que creemos tener la solución de cómo llegar antes que yo. Setsuna camina a su sofá para explicarme que la casa abandonada de Seiya no tiene cámaras de vigilancia, yo lo explico que haré que las pongan en mi tiempo, en cualquier momento podré llegar antes de que alguien las robe. Sé que las dos estamos convencidas de que no puedo abandonar a Michiru y puede ser que el mismo Seiya del futuro encontrara las pruebas y de alguna manera las escondiera o las perdiera.

Según lo que vi hoy de mi amigo sé que desea ayudarme a no perderme en el tiempo, debe de estar pensando en que lo estuvo haciendo a un lado y por querer ayudarme omitió una pista crucial en todo. Que quede claro que no siento que lo haga con mala intensión, esa no es la idea de mi mejor amigo, pero de ese hoyo en la información podemos encontrar lo que me hará quedarme con Michiru.

En este instante lo único que deseo es regresar a mi tiempo para ordenar que pongan cámaras en la casa de Seiya, todo estará conectado a su computadora y solamente Setsuna y yo tendremos la contraseña, de esa forma nadie más podrá llevarse la información y le pediré a Miyamoto que la información la guarde en USB y me la envíe por correo, además de dejarla en el lugar que ya habíamos acordado. De nuevo nos sonreímos mi querida amiga aprueba lo que estoy diciendo, sin embargo, hay algo en su mirada que de nuevo me hace sentir atrapada en otro tiempo.

Yo he estado de pie en todo momento, me comienzo a cansar y estoy sedienta. Mientras Setsuna está sentada explicándome algo de la tela con la que hizo los kimonos, yo simplemente respondo en monosílabos y me acerco a la cocina. Esto es tan natural para mí que abro la alacena y busco un vaso de cristal azul que tiene al fondo. ¿Cómo es que sé dónde están las cosas en la casa de mi amiga? La primera vez que entré fue para enterarme que había desaparecido, pero no tomé agua y salí corriendo de aquí. Pongo el vaso en la barra, ahora camino al refrigerador, abro la puerta para encontrarme con una jarra de cristal donde está el grandioso té de cebada que tanto me gusta. Setsuna lo prepara de manera exquisita…

—_No puedo creer que sigas preparando este té, me vuelve loca. Es lo mejor para el verano y tú como siempre eres la mujer perfecta ¿en qué momento tuve la suerte de encontrarme contigo?_

¿Qué es esto que acabo de escuchar? Dejo el vaso con medio mugicha en la barra de Setsuna y ella me mira espantada, creo que lo hice más fuerte de lo que esperaba y me paso la mano en el cabello. La escucho levantarse del sofá, ella se acerca y ahora su perfume comienza a hacer que mi cabeza duela mucho más.

—_Me encanta como hueles, más te vale no seguir provocándome porque no respondo. Si das otro paso perderé la razón y te haré el amor en esta barra, no te rías porque sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo._

Empiezo a sudar y Setsuna se detiene no la miro porque de a poco todo comienza a ponerse borroso. ¿Cómo es posible que Setsuna no escuche mi voz? Seguramente está sorprendida por las cosas que digo, pero en realidad no las digo yo.

—Haruka estás pálida, necesitas tomar asiento deja que te ayude.

—_Lo sé, lamento no poder reservar un lindo restaurante para celebrar nuestro aniversario. Pero te juro que lo voy a reponer mi amor, he estado algo ocupada con la empresa y te he descuidado ¿me podrías perdonar? Oye debo colgar, hay un tipo raro siguiéndome, no tardo en llegar al departamento._

—¡Haruka!

La escuchó gritar porque acabo de caer de rodillas incluso mis piernas no funcionan, esto no puede ser posible. ¿Qué ocurre con mi cuerpo? Apoyo mis manos en el suelo y comienzo a tener vértigo, todo me da vueltas y parece que estoy en un carrusel.

—_¡Ey! Ahora qué es lo que vienes a buscar a mi departamento._

—¡Demonios, Haruka estás desapareciendo! Deja de estar atenta en donde sea que te quieras ir y regresa.

—_Ese idiota de Chiba descompuso otra arrocera, cambia el lugar donde la guardamos porque seguro vendrá contigo. Ya estoy comenzando a cansarme de tener que depender de lo que se le antoje a tu pasado hacer, ¿no entienden que estamos bien? Ya deja de intentar cambiar todo y disfrutemos de nuestra vida. Mira nuestra foto de boda, comienzo a desaparecer, esta vez están jugando con fuego. Hotaru y yo estaremos bien mi amor, falta poco para que nos den su adopción, la otra persona es una alcohólica y no puede ni con su vida. Vayamos a disfrutar de este viaje antes de que borren otro recuerdo más._

—Haruka, por favor no te vayas, hazlo por Michiru.

—_Lastimé a Michiru en este momento, en mi presente…_

—Ella está esperando por ti, ¿acaso no harás todo por quedarte a su lado?

—**_¡De verdad! No es cierto, júrame que es cierto… Gracias por todo esto, te amo tanto._**

—Bien, regresa Haruka— la escucho —. No, Haruka no te atrevas a desmayarte. Haruka por favor despierta, no debes de hacer esto.

La escucho a lo lejos y no puedo responder todo está negro y estoy consiente de lo que sucede. Setsuna parece preocupada, pero no es lo mismo que me pasó hace tiempo sé que estaba viajando al pasado, pude verme y mi forma de ser era diferente a lo que soy ahora. Dejé de ser una niña, estaba con Setsuna, en un momento de mi vida ella y yo estábamos destinadas a ser. Al mismo tiempo sé que estaba en contra de lo que ella y otra persona estaban haciendo, Setsuna buscaba salvarme. Renunció a mí para que pudiera vivir, ni siquiera sé que es lo que acabo de escuchar, pero me hizo sentir en paz.

—Estoy muy cansada— puedo decir.

—Pensé que estabas atrapada, ¿puedes ponerte de pie?

—Él tiene razón Setsuna, puedo viajar al pasado… Pero es más cansado, sentí que moría, no quiero esa habilidad. Lamento mucho todo el dolor que te he causado Setsuna, tú no debías renunciar a quién amas.

—¿Qué?

—Ese hombre es tu maestro y simplemente nos manipuló para sus intereses. Él está detrás de todo, ¿te dijo la razón?

—No.

—Lo averiguaremos, descuida… Debo volver a mi tiempo, lo lamento Setsuna discúlpame por volver a lastimarte, no era mi intención.

—Haruka.

Me levanto y camino para agarrar los kimonos, necesito regresar con Michiru porque ese tipo la necesita sola para algo. Me lo dice mi corazón, nos quiere separar y no es porque la ame, mi sirena es la clave de algo que él necesita evitar. No, él no quería ayudar a Setsuna a salvarme, él ha ocasionado todo este desastre porque ha ido cambiando todo. Yo no iba a morir y viviría feliz con Setsuna, me cruzó con Michiru para salvarla.

Esmeralda debe de saber algo de ese tipo, es necesario que hable con ella…

—El maldito es el padre de Michiru, es el padre de Michiru y ha escrito porquerías de ella. Ese imbécil es el señor del bar, el que me salvó de morir aplastada en las vías del tren. Eso quiere decir que desaparecerme es para salvar a Michiru, pero ahora es él quien ocupa mi lugar. Necesita más tiempo con su hija para que lo perdone por ser un desgraciado que la abandonó… Chiba… Mamoru.

Lo tuve claro, así que sin importar lo que dijera Setsuna corrí de nuevo a mi casa. No importando el peso de los kimonos y la poca energía que tengo luego de ese intento de viaje. La gente me miraba como si estuviera loca, después de todo las estaciones no quedan tan lejos. A pesar de la poca energía que tengo pude correr como siempre, la adrenalina de querer proteger a Michiru de ese infeliz es más grande que mi cansancio.

—No salgas, hace mucho frío y no estás muy bien. Intenta descansar ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias— esa es la voz de Michiru.

—¿Segura que no quieres que me quede contigo? Me preocupas mucho hija, no es prudente que estés sola y menos con el dolor que cargas.

—Estoy bien, además Usagi y Seiya vienen a cuidar de mí.

—Vendré mañana a verte, ¿no importa que llegue en la mañana?

—No.

—Bien, es momento de irme… Cuida mucho a ese bebé Michiru, estoy seguro de que Haruka no desearía verte así.

—Mamá vendrá a comer, ¿quieres quedarte?

—Ah… Bueno, siempre que me ve se molesta y no quiero estresar a nuestro nieto o nieta.

—No lo harás papá, ahora que regresaste… Quiero que seas parte de nuestra vida, dijiste que eso es lo que Haruka desearía.

—Sí… Estás comenzando tu segundo trimestre hija, pero el bebé puede estar en riesgo si te siente tan deprimida. Lucha por tu hijo, yo haré todo lo posible para encontrar a Haruka.

—Gracias.

—Adentro, hace mucho frío para ustedes.

—Hasta mañana.

Es la primera vez que me siento con ganas de matar a una persona mientras lo veo alejarse del lugar. Apenas pude ver que a Michiru y su pequeña pancita, desaparecí antes de conocer a mi bebé ¡me estoy perdiendo de esta experiencia por culpa del infeliz de su padre! ¿Cómo es que lo perdonó?

—Le miente, le está mintiendo y por eso lo perdonó. Seguramente le dijo que todo lo que hizo era para acercarnos y probar nuestro amor, desgraciado. Me alejaste de Setsuna y nuestra hija, pero no harás lo mismo con la que tengo con Michiru. ¡Hijo de perra!

* * *

Seiya estaba algo serio al darse cuenta de que su hogar ya era propiedad de Haruka, ahora su amiga había instalado un sistema de vigilancia, estaba pasándose de la raya con todo lo que hacía sin preguntarle. Refunfuñaba mientras el técnico le decía que el cableado o las cámaras no serían visibles, pero ante el gruñido del pelinegro el pobre hombre simplemente le sonreía. El técnico miraba al rubio que estaba acostado en la cama leyendo algo y quitado de la pena ante la molestia del pelinegro, esta pareja de amigos era demasiado rara.

—Ya quedó instalado todo, necesita que le muestre cómo utilizar el programa.

—Por favor— dijo la rubia.

El pelinegro volvió a quejarse al escuchar como ambas personas caminaban, luego sintió un impacto en su cabeza. Miró a su amiga con mucho coraje por arrojarle una pelota a la cabeza y estaba a nada de reclamar la falta de consideración por su privacidad; hasta que Haruka movió su mano para indicarle que los acompañara. Eso generalmente hubiera molestado más al chico, pero en ese momento se entusiasmó, su amiga no desconfiaba de él y lo quería incluir en lo que fuera que esas cámaras significaran.

Mientras les decían cómo guardar los videos, adelantar o hacer que la toma se ampliara, ambos ponían atención a todo. Incluso el técnico les ayudó a bajar la aplicación de su celular para alertarlos cada que alguien estuviera cerca de la puerta o ingresa a la casa. Haruka tan amable como era, le agradeció al chico y le dio propina, el chico se ruborizó por semejante cantidad, pero bueno si le nacía al rubio darle tanto dinero por hacer su trabajo, no lo iba a despreciar. El técnico se despidió dejando al par de amigos solos.

—La computadora tiene clave y espero que te la aprendas rápido porque no quiero que la olvides.

—¿Para qué haces esto? — preguntó Seiya.

—Le pedí a Rintaro del futuro que me espíe, es necesario que grave cada una de las conversaciones que tenga con Michiru o con cualquiera porque allí debe de estar la pista que necesito para no desaparecer. Él dejará las grabaciones en ti casa, en la maceta falsa que tienes para guardar tu llave de repuesto.

—Entiendo, pero ¿no se supone que Setsuna debía de ayudarte?

—No ha encontrado nada y eso es raro. Incluso mi casa tiene este mismo sistema de vigilancia y vas a tener que estar pendiente de ellas. Deja sincronizarlas.

—¿Por qué?

—Eres mi amigo y confío en ti… Seiya no puedo dejarte a un lado cuando es posible que por no querer involucrarte te lastimara, confío en ti y en Setsuna.

—¿Crees que al querer ayudarte compliqué las cosas?

—No lo sé, pero estoy segura de que si fue de esa forma es porque no te integré. Sabes que eres más que mi mejor amigo, eres mi familia Seiya y te prometo que te cuidaré de cualquier riesgo que tengamos.

—Oye, ya estoy grande y sé defenderme… Pero gracias por la confianza.

—Seiya, antes de que te dé la contraseña debo de confesarte algo.

—¿Qué?

—Ayer casi desaparecía.

—¡Qué!

—Tranquilo, estaba con Setsuna y ella me ayudó. La cosa es que casi desaparezco porque mi cuerpo estuvo a nada de viajar al pasado. Escuché mi voz al principio, creo que esa habilidad se activó cuando entré a casa de Set.

—¿Por qué?

—El tipo que quiere que viaje en el tiempo ha cambiado tanto el futuro, ha jugado tanto con mi vida que pienso que lo que experimenté ayer fueron los ecos del pasado. No sé, es como una advertencia para no seguir cambiando las cosas.

—¿O sea que debes de desaparecer?

—No, pienso que en realidad eso es lo que no debe de ocurrir, pero…

—Ese imbécil logró cambiar las cosas a su favor, ¿tanta es su obsesión por Michi?

—Pues sí ama a Michiru, pero no de la forma en la que pensamos. Seiya, primero quiero explicarte una cosa porque realmente yo no debía de conocer a Michiru. Ella debía de morir junto con mis padres en el accidente de Azabu-Roppongi, yo debía de conocer a Setsuna y casarme con ella. No había más porque Michiru moriría siendo una desconocida para mí, quizá esta boda, esta ceremonia era mía y de Setsuna.

—¿No te casarás con Michiru?

—Claro que sí, la amo… Ese hombre es el padre de Michiru, no sé cómo es que se enteró de que Michiru es una víctima del accidente.

—Pasaron los nombres y fotos de las víctimas en la televisión, tú estuviste encerrada en tu casa porque… Bueno… Seguramente él se enteró de esa forma… Espera, ¿dijiste padre de Michiru?

—Sí.

—Salvó a Michiru y viaja en el tiempo, pero no hace nada para quedarse al lado de su hija. Ese hijo de perra debe de cargar mucha culpa o es un hipócrita… Espera… Apenas empiezo a entender lo que sucede… Wow es demasiada información.

—Ya se me hacía raro que no reaccionaras.

—¡Setsuna y tú! Eso es ser un hijo de puta, porque arruinó una relación de amor solamente para salvar a Michiru.

—Supongo que simplemente quiso salvar a Michiru y dejar que Setsuna y yo fuéramos felices, pero las cosas no salieron como él esperaba. Ya que Michiru sufría un accidente este año, el día que la conocí, la salvé.

—¿Por qué? Dijiste que no te podías meter en esa clase de asuntos.

—Ah… No sé cómo explicarlo de una forma que no te altere.

—Confiando en mí, si debo de alterarme o no yo lo decido, ya deja de querer protegerme de todo. Somos un equipo y demonios, merezco que confíes más en mí, no quiero ser un lastre toda tu vida.

—Desde ayer estuve pensando en todo esto detenidamente y me desvelé… Últimamente he tenido pesadillas de algo que sucederá dentro de unos años.

—Espera, deja entender las cosas, dices que ese tipo complicó todo al salvar a Michiru. O sea, de alguna manera se enteró que viajabas en el mismo vagón que su hija. Cuando me contaste que te bajaste con una chica que te reclamaba y te pregunté la razón dijiste que ella pensaba que tú habías tomado una foto porque se escuchó.

—Sí.

—Ese tipo tuvo que tomar la foto, sabía que comenzarías a revisar tu celular para contactarnos. Él hizo que pareciera que tú eras el culpable para rescatar a Michiru, ok, lo entiendo. Jamás volvías a ver de nuevo a Michiru y se accidentaba este año, pero tú estabas con Setsuna y jamás te enterarías de eso ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué te usó de nuevo para salvarla?

—Antes de que cambiáramos tanto las cosas, Setsuna y yo nos amábamos, nos casamos y al parecer éramos madres de una niña llamada Hotaru. Lo que ese tipo complicó cuando Michiru sobrevivió fue ligarla a la muerte de otra persona. Nos unió Seiya, he estado pensando las cosas detenidamente. El día del accidente fue un 4 de abril y ocurrió a las 20:02, Michiru y yo moriremos el 4 de abril del 2026 a las 20:02. Siempre moríamos en esa fecha, obviamente yo estaba con Setsuna y Hotaru también muere, al menos estoy segura de que esa niña no correrá más peligro porque no nacerá. Sin embargo, ese tipo jugó con las intenciones de Setsuna para salvarme.

—La hizo renunciar a ti para salvar a Michiru, pensó que si se conocían no morirían… Pero todo le salió mal de nuevo.

—Y le metió la idea a Setsuna que una boda sería lo que nos ayudaría.

—¿Te dije que morías? En el futuro, mi yo del futuro te dijo que abandonaste a Michiru porque igual muere. ¿Es eso Haruka?

—Sí, pero no lo haría, es más la Setsuna del futuro también duda que eso sea verdad porque dice que nunca me di por vencida en encontrar una solución.

—¿Entonces? Ambas piensan que ese tipo realmente te desapareció. ¿Por qué si lo que quiere es la felicidad de su hija?

—Creo que tiene que ver con lo débil que quedas al viajar al pasado, a pesar de que yo no lo logré… Estuve a nada de hacerlo amigo, pero es tan desgastante que no entiendo como ese sujeto lo hace constantemente. Algo me dice que Michiru y yo nos salvamos, pero ahora él no puede estar con su hija.

—¿Por eso te desaparece? Esa es una tontería.

—Puede recuperar a la familia que él decidió perder.

—¿Crees que lo logra?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo?

—Seiya… No regresé directamente de la casa de Setsuna al presente, pasé a casa para saber cómo estaba Michiru y ese tipo la acompañaba.

—La lastima tanto solamente porque quiere regresar con ella, sabe que lo que hizo hace años fue una cobardía y… Mierda… Es tan poca cosa que no puede caminar a la puerta de la casa de su hija y ofrecer una disculpa, además quiere recuperar a la señora Esmeralda a través del dolor de su hija. Ese tipo es una mierda, ¿cómo es posible que Michiru lo perdonara tan fácil? Seguramente le dijo que le ayudaría a encontrarte, ¿entonces tu prometida sabe que viajas en el tiempo?

—No, pero se lo prometió, lo escuché.

—Ayer dijiste que te sentías mal y por eso atrasaste la cena con todos, era por tu intento de viaje. Porque la señora Ikuko dijo que te escuchó mal por teléfono.

—Sí.

—Te casas este sábado Haruka y hoy cenarás con tu prometida y los Tsukino, estamos a unas horas de la cuenta regresiva para que ese tipo no haga algo en tu contra. ¿Por eso era necesario esto?

—Así es.

—No puedo entender la razón por la que Michiru lo perdona, es increíble.

—Pues parece que el tipo le dijo que es lo que yo deseaba, que me mantuviera cerca de ella. Seguramente es por lo del viaje en el tiempo, tuvo que decirle que nos conocimos de otra manera y se aprovecha de eso. Sabes, creo que por eso el padre de Michiru me envía tantos mensajes para que me ayude a entrenar, mi yo del futuro no debe de controlar bien esa habilidad y si te soy honesta, no quiero volver a experimentar ese dolor.

—¿No crees que por eso se aprovecha?

—Puede que precisamente por querer controlar la habilidad del viaje al pasado ese tipo me hace desaparecer. No sé Seiya, esto es peor de angustiante para mí, ¿qué hago? No quiero perder a Michiru, mucho menos quiero que ese tipo se acerque a mi familia.

—Tu familia y Michiru son lo mismo, bueno si contamos a la señora Esmeralda pues sí las dos son tu familia. Pero tu suegra es más tu pariente que tu familia, Michiru es…— pero Seiya se quedó en silencio al ver el rostro de Haruka—. No, no es posible.

—Sí lo es.

—No Haruka, seguramente viste mal.

—No vi mal.

—¿Era muy grande?

—No, el vientre apenas se le notaba, ese hombre debe de saber que de ninguna forma permitiría que estuviera cerca de nuestro bebé y por eso me hizo esa bajeza. Él es el único que puede apoyarla y así recupera a su hija que además le dará un nieto o nieta.

—¿Y si ese bebé es Hotaru?

—Él sabe que es mi Hotaru, quiere recuperar a su nieta e hija y yo salgo sobrando de la ecuación.

—¿No te dije que ella también muere con ustedes? En el futuro, eso te dijo esa gonorrea, seguramente no quiero perderlas. A las tres, me encariñé tanto de la niña que siento que la vida me está robando a mis mejores amigas y a mi sobrina. Por eso te dije que no te cases con Michiru, estoy tan dolido que prefiero tenerlas con vida, aunque estén separadas. Se me está olvidando el dolor que sientes en este momento, eso es peor… Lo lamento mucho Haruka.

—No lo pensaba de esa forma, pero te conoces mejor ¿no? Así que me siento mejor al saber que la decisión que tomé hoy fue la mejor.

—¿Qué haremos con ese tipo?

—No lo sé, pero debemos de estar al pendiente de todo lo que pueda hacer ¿no?

—Haruka, te juro que no dejaré que Michiru y Hotaru se queden sin ti, te apoyo en todo para que ustedes puedan estar juntas. Ese tipo no te separará de otra de tus familias, debe de tener envidia de que tú jamás has abandonado a Hotaru, ni con Setsuna o con Michiru.

—Gracias— sonreía Haruka melancólica.

—Te sientes mal por todo lo que Setsuna ha perdido ¿no?

—Ese tipo la engañó y nos separó… Me siento muy mal porque ella se ofreció a hacer los kimonos y yo acepté sin dudarlo. Ella es una gran mujer y se merece ser feliz, me encantaría que ella no tuviera que pasar por esto, pero ahora sé que no puedo dejar a Michiru. La amo demasiado, lo que mi yo del pasado sentía por Setsuna es fuerte, no sería justo comparar lo que siento por Michiru; siendo honesta el amor por mi sirena es más fuerte.

—Entonces no dejaremos que ese imbécil se robe a tus chicas, no dejaremos que la haga sufrir como lo hizo con Setsuna. Cuanta conmigo para derrotar a tu suegro, al menos en el presente y sé que en el futuro cuentas con Setsuna.

—Pronto contigo también, estamos cambiando las cosas para que el imbécil de Mamoru no se quede con mi familia. Sé que no volverá al lugar en el que me tiene, siempre que pueda viajar al futuro, significa que no estoy muerta ¿comprendes?

—Sí.

—Entonces es necesario que memorices la contraseña porque no la repetiré amigo. Pero recuerda que por nada del mundo se la decir a otra persona.

—No dejaré que ese tipo me time, si no eres tú o Setsuna, me quedaré callado.

—Gracias.

—Mientras me dices la contraseña comenzaré a cambiarme para que nos vayamos por Michiru y su madre.

—De acuerdo.

—Haruka.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Felicidades por Hotaru.

La rubia sonrió al ver la felicidad de su amigo, seguramente ese buen humor se debía a que él estaba hablando más con Usagi. Las cosas iban por buen camino, así que de a poco componían toda la porquería de Mamoru, Haruka ahora consciente de que Michiru estaba embarazada se había empeñado a no dejar que ese sujeto ganara.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Queridos lectores lamento que este sea el episodio más corto de la historia, la verdad he estado ayudando a una de mis tías con algunos temas de su trabajo pues su computadora tiene problemas. Eso me ha quitado algo de tiempo y mi mente se ha agotado, esta semana también tuve un pequeño bloqueo, pero entre más escribía se quitaba. Honestamente eso se debe a que mi cerebro está trabajando al máximo en la nueva historia, me está encantando cada borrador de ella. Tengo cuatro y comencé el quinto, quiero que sea una historia larga, pero no lo sabré hasta seguir pensando en ella.**

**En fin, hoy jueves hice un gran esfuerzo por terminar el episodio de esta historia porque es uno de los importantes. La próxima semana tenemos una boda y debo de estar en contacto con ese tema, hace unos años la boda que tuvimos de las chicas fue desde la perspectiva de Haruka y su padre. Aquí no hay un Ryunosuke como amé a ese personaje, la próxima semana abordaremos lo que significa para Michiru.**

**Bueno dejemos de lado los spoilers, comencemos a responder sus comentarios.**

**Roshell101216: Peleamos porque ustedes se han convertido en una parte importante de nuestra vida. Si fuera por ambas partes no dejaríamos de responderlos, pero llegamos a un acuerdo con ustedes (aunque Tori sea la consentida).**

**Necesito recargar mis pilas, para crear nuevas historias y también debo equilibrar cada aspecto de mi vida. Ahora que Kai existe, creo que necesita más tiempo conmigo y amo que esté en mis piernas cuando escribo con una mano, pero debo de pasar más tiempo con él y Tori obviamente. Ahora mis suegros regresaron, por eso el tiempo se hace más pequeño para escribir y debo de encontrar el balance entre el trabajo, casa y el mundo del fic.**

**No, los golpes en la cabeza siempre deben de ser para preocuparse, te lo digo porque del golpe que me di hace un año (cuando me fracturé) sigo teniendo vértigo, no importa si estoy en mi cama o de pie, me dan. Así que por favor recuerda que siempre que el golpe es severo, debes de hacer que el niño duerma semi sentado. Si te contara mi historial en el hospital, pero bueno desde que me atropellaron hace 11 años, supe que después de un golpe fuerte en la cabeza lo mejor es dormir así porque evitas riesgos de que se forme un coágulo y te lleves un susto más grande. Te mereces todo nuestro respeto con el cuidado que tienes con tus bebés, por favor sigue cuidando de ellos como hasta ahora y de corazón espero que tu familia termine por aceptar las cosas por el bien de tus pequeños, siempre hay que darles una calidad de vida plena.**

**Yo sé que todos aman que Tori responda, porque ya es el huracán que es en la vida real, ella es una persona increíble. Pero seria con los que no conoce, con ustedes se siente en familia y bueno ni aquí o en casa dice groserías o se limita.**

**No daré pistas porque se viene lo bueno en la historia, porque ya está apareciendo Hotaru y lo complicado en la vida de Haruka. Mamoru tiene a medio mundo que lo odia y Kunzite sigue lejos porque no quiero que estropee nada. Sí iba a aparecer, pero decidí que fuera después de la boda de las chicas.**

**Les enviamos besos y abrazos desde una galaxia muy, muy lejana.**

**Kyoky chan: **Fue un gusto saber que respondiste temprano, es bueno que seas un búho porque aprovechas la luz del día. Igual puedes hacerte una mascarilla para que tu rostro se refresque y acabemos con los estragos de las desveladas. Eres muy joven y debes parecer de 30 cuando cumplas 50.

A mí también me cayó bastante bien Esmeralda que ya es mamá de todas, bueno de Haruka y nuestra Harukita que le dice que sí. Michiru debe de sentirse en las nubes ahora que su mamá está de acuerdo que se case, pero cuando se entere de que Haruka es mujer, no creo que se sienta tan feliz. #WeyYa no va a dejarlas y Haruka está que no puede controlar todo el desastre que este asqueroso ser ha ocasionado.

La "hija" de Haruka con su trabajadora y la verdadera hija de la rubia son los temas esenciales. Porque seguramente Kunzite va a tirarle por allí, mientras que Haruka está pensando en no perderse del embarazo de Michiru. Darthuranus nos hace sufrir chicas, nos hace sufrir.

Qué hermosas palabras, si nosotros no hemos decaído es por ustedes, aunque la verdad es que mi única "colaboración" con Karu kun fue en "Déjame entrar" porque le di la idea, pero quien se encargó de escribir fue darthuranus. En fin, gracias por las lindas palabras y nos leemos la próxima semana.

**CoOkiE86: Bien, nos alcanzaste y eso nos da gusto y solamente para que no te quedes sin conocer a Kai, creo que es justo que subamos una foto de él festejando el tanabata. Aunque hoy es el día del mar y es feriado en Japón así que estamos agradeciendo al mar para que siga haciendo a Japón prospero. Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones al pequeño Kai.**

**Trabajar y estudiar es difícil, más cuando es posgrado, aquí la señorita Tori estaba como loca con sus entregas para su asesor y las tareas que le dejan en sus otras asignaturas. La verdad tanto para los profesores como para los alumnos ha sido difícil estar en este tipo de sesiones, esperemos que pronto todo vuelva a la normalidad.**

Aquí llegué a robarle la computadora a darthuranus, porque no está bien que dejes de hacer tus deberes, nos complace, pero no descuides la maestría que luego nos pone los pelos de punta ¿no?

**Ya recuperé la computadora… No, me siento mal voy a dejar que Tori continúe.**

Gracias, la verdad es que todo lo que tenemos son deducciones de otros personajes y no del mismo #MrSorete, porque en realidad ni yo entiendo qué es lo que piensa o planea. Ahora en el futuro sabemos que está junto a su hija para apoyarla, pero ni él es capaz de decir las cosas porque es un cobarde.

Kunzite, no tengo mucho que decir porque simplemente es un asco de ser humano, además de ser un egoísta de primera. ¿Quiere ser alguien en la vida? Pues que trabaje por ello, porque las cosas no caen del cielo.

Setsuna, es la persona a la que más admiro por todo el sacrificio que ha cargado por cumpa de #MrSorete.

Todos tenemos dudas y es la culpa de darthuranus porque le encanta hacernos la vida imposible.

**Muchas gracias por los deseos a nuestro gordo, obviamente nos encantó lo del "lector ninja" y sé que a Tori le encantará que le ayudes con sus hashtags. Saludos y nos leemos pronto, no te preocupes por el hiragana, eso lo ponemos desde el celular ja ja ja.**

**UnbreakableWarrior san: **Sí es lo que le dije, pero recordé que quieren que sea algo íntimo y por eso se justifica que sean tan pocos. Seguramente quieren lejos a la porquería de padre que tiene Michiru, pobre de ella.

Espero que te guste el episodio de hoy y nos leemos pronto, te dejamos muchos saludos.

**Ely Lopez: La pobre Esperalda debe de estar entusiasmada con la boda de su hija. Haruka está agradecida por la forma en la que la tratan, al menos su suegra.**

**Pero hoy, lamento ser tan mala persona porque de nuevo les traje de lejos al desgraciado y las consecuencias de sus actos.**

**Puedes hacer tu modo drama las veces que lo quieras porque eso es lo genial, que ustedes reaccionen como les nace. Como siempre te agradezco que estés presente en esta historia otra semana. Te enviamos un fuerte saludo y nos leemos pronto. **

**Queremos compartirles algo, el miércoles fuimos al INM porque Tori tenía cita, estamos a unas semanas de que nos digan si ella es una nueva ciudadana mexicana. Tuvimos que llevar a dos testigos, obviamente eran mis familiares y bueno en las entrevistas nos fue bien. Ahora debemos de esperar, en fin, chicos no me queda más que agradecerles que nos acompañen una semana más.**

—Recuerden que si quieren seguir al tanto de la historia y sus actualizaciones deben de dar follow o fav para que su mail haga tolón tolón cada viernes.

—**¿Nosotros donde nos leemos Tori?**

—En fanfic, またね!


	33. Episodio 33

**Ni Sailor Moon o sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia se escribe para entretener al lector.**

* * *

XXXIII

—¡Debe de estar aquí!

Minako, Makoto, Rei y Taiki miraban a su amiga como si fuera una loca, todos estaban un poco preocupados porque la fotógrafa ahora estaba quitando tierra con sus manos. Había olvidado completamente la etiqueta que la distinguía de las demás mujeres, en unos segundos Michiru pasó de ser la mujer más segura del planeta a ser una clase extraña de psicótica que está a punto de perder la cordura.

El chico se acercó discretamente a Michiru para poder decirle que se tranquilizara, pero la mirada diabólica que le lanzó lo hizo sonreír y apartar su brazo derecho o, sería arrancado por las fauces de la bestia que estaba poseyendo a la siempre tierna Michiru.

—Puedo ir a comprar otras tres palas, así los cinco cavaremos más rápido— dijo el castaño.

—Buena idea, falta buscar en esos otros árboles— señalo la chica.

—Sí, hay que apurarnos o puede ser un mal presagio ¿no?

Los tres pares de ojos se pusieron en blanco al escuchar la gran tontería de Taiki, luego Minako que tenía una de las palas que Michiru había arrojado, comenzó a levantarla para asesinar al bocón ese. ¿Por qué los chicos eran tan idiotas cuando hablaban? Y es que eran tan despistados que solo a un hombre despreocupado se le ocurría decir "mal presagio" frente a una novia que estaba fuera de sí.

—Nada malo ocurrirá— dijo Rei tomando la otra pala —. Mientras tú sigues actuando como un animal, Mina y yo podemos comenzar a cavar en otros lugares para encontrar ese relicario de tu abuela ¿qué te parece?

—Sí, ahora ustedes dos vayan a comprar las palas y agua para todas… Todos— corrigió la de cabello aqua.

Al parecer la intervención de Rei había funcionado en el ánimo de Michiru, pues ella ya comenzaba a palidecer ante la idea de no encontrar el bendito relicario que le había regalado su abuela. Por tanto, Makoto tomó a Taiki del gorro de su sudadera para que se fueran a supermercado a comprar lo que necesitaban. ¿Acaso era tan importante encontrar ese relicario? Taiki pensaba que las tradiciones eran un gran dolor de muelas, no comprendía la razón del "algo viejo." Además, las chicas parecían estar de acuerdo en fomentar en Michiru esa locura que significaba la boda, estaban a un día y medio del evento y él podía ir a comprar algo para ella.

Puso una cara de fastidio al llegar a su automóvil junto con Makoto, la chica de mirada verde simplemente golpeó delicadamente el capote del vehículo para hacerlo regresar de su íntimo soliloquio. Si había aceptado ayudar a Michiru en su encomienda, era porque estimaba mucho a la chica, pero no se había imaginado que al aceptar estaría vendiendo su alma al diablo. Parecía estar exagerando, la realidad es que no lo hacía, porque Michiru sí estaba actuando como un verdadero demonio y todo por un estúpido relicario.

—¿No era lo que esperabas? — recriminaba Makoto mientras Taiki comenzaba a conducir.

—Parece que me estás juzgando antes de tiempo. Realmente no me esperaba que Michiru fuera tan supersticiosa con este tipo de cosas, es una simple boda y… No me lo tomes a mal Makoto, pero las mujeres se vuelven locas por un evento tan… Común.

—Casarse no es común, no te casas todos los días.

—Pero no es la primera boda en celebrarse, creo que la gente debería dejarse llevar. Además, sin importar que quieras tener algo controlado en ella, algo siempre saldrá mal pues la boda perfecta no existe.

—Lo sé, pero esto es importante para Michiru, cosa que lo vuelve importante para nosotras. Sé que te pido mucho al decir que necesito que te empapes en este sentimiento de misión secreta para salvar al mundo, pues no tiene ningún elemento de esos. Sin embargo, hay que apoyar a Michiru en esta nueva locura de novia en apuros.

—Sí, pero eso no le quita el factor superstición.

—Es tradición.

—Da igual, no es necesario cumplir cada una de las tradiciones de una boda.

—Para ella lo es.

—A ver, recapitulemos… Ya tiene cubierto el tema de las flores, el pastel, la ceremonia y sobre todo el sacerdote.

—Sí.

—Según las tradiciones en occidente ahora debe de llevar algo nuevo en su boda ¿no?

—El kimono que Setsuna confeccionó en tres semanas, esa mujer debe de tener mucho tiempo libre o apreciar mucho a Tenoh como para terminar una tarea tan difícil en poco tiempo.

—Sí, Set quiere mucho a Tenoh, pero tiene más tiempo libre del que esperas— se burló.

—Uno tiene que admirarla mucho por las cosas que hace, ella le dijo a Michiru que ama a Haruka y mira, les ayuda con la boda. No estoy segura de que yo tendría el templo, serenidad y fuerza para hacer algo de ese calibre.

—Ni yo… Regresando a las tradiciones, ¿no es obvio que usarás algo nuevo en tu boda? Es una tradición estúpida.

—Es un simbolismo de la nueva etapa que llega a tu vida con tu pareja, la nueva historia que están a punto de escribir. Las personas creen que te dará prosperidad y felicidad en el matrimonio.

—Yo no lo sabía… Algo azul, ¿dónde llevará ese algo azul?

—Setsuna puso en los bordes color azul celeste, de alguna loca manera luce demasiado con el cabello turquesa de mi amiga. Y deja que te comente el significado de eso, no quiero que hables tonterías.

—Escucho.

—Es símbolo de la felicidad y el amor. Así que todo tiene que ver con la celebración tácita de que ese evento es el comienzo de una vida al lado de la persona que amas.

—¿Qué le van a prestar?

—Cuando éramos niñas usábamos un prendedor con nuestros colores favoritos, Minako y yo le prestaremos eso. Siempre hemos estado juntas, no hay nada que nos separe y eso es porque somos mejores amigas.

—¿Pero ni tú o ella están casadas?

—Es cierto, esta sí es una superstición porque se cree que, si una persona casada que es feliz en su matrimonio te presta algo, la atraerás al tuyo. Pero creo que Minako es feliz en su noviazgo, así que de alguna manera le estamos transmitiendo esa suerte; prefiero pensar en esa tradición como lo vemos en la actualidad, un símbolo de la amistad verdadera y el cariño que sentimos las tres.

—Tienes razón, es más lindo de esa forma— Taiki giró a la izquierda para poder entrar al estacionamiento de la tienda —. Ahora entramos en la disputa loca de Michiru y el "algo viejo."

—Es la continuidad, creo que en ese sentido este punto es más fuerte que los otros para mi amiga. Porque hablamos de los lazos familiares y con los amigos, ellos no se rompen y son muy fuertes. Se transforman y adaptan a la nueva vida de la persona que se va a casar; Michiru está loca con ese relicario porque es el que su abuela le dio a su madre cuando se casó.

—Vaya, eso no lo sabía.

—Porque eres nuevo en el equipo, además de que eres un chico y pienso que si Michiru no te lo comentó es porque supuso que te aburrirías de ese tipo de cosas de chica.

—Un poco, lo admito.

—Bajemos a comprar las cosas que necesitamos, Michiru debe de parecer una bestia cavando con las manos y no quiero que se rompa una uña. No sabes el drama que hará porque la dejé arruinarse su manicure.

—Demonios, lo hizo ayer… Estamos fritos Makoto, somos las peores damas de honor del planeta.

—¿Eres una chica?

—Dijiste que soy del equipo, así que mi virilidad se fue al retrete desde que me quedé escuchando el significado de esas cosas. Oficialmente soy una dama de honor y no un padrino.

—Las novias también pueden tener un "best man."

—Igual somos los peores y Michiru va a llorar como una loca porque permitimos que se arruinara las manos antes de la boda.

—De acuerdo, somos los peores.

Mientras Taiki y Makoto comenzaban a buscar las palas en el lugar, Minako y Rei tenían que cavar lo más rápido que podían. Las predicciones de Taiki habían llegado a la cabeza de Michiru y ahora estaba sentada en el pasto, lloraba a mares por darse cuenta de que estaba arruinando sus manos. Minako sobaba su sien para poder tranquilizarse ante la novia más loca de todas, Rei que era un poco más consciente de lo que le sucedía a Michiru le comentaba a la rubia de moño rojo que era normal.

—¡Normal! — gritaba Minako.

—Es una novia que se casa en 36 horas, además organizó una boda en tres semanas. Todas las novias tienen crisis, las de Michiru son peores por el poco tiempo que tenemos.

—Estoy a nada que la ceremonia se transforme en un velorio.

—¡Mina!

—De acuerdo, sigamos cavando— dijo metiendo la pala en la tierra —. ¡Tú deja de llorar como bebé!

—¡Eres la peor dama de honor!

—¿Yo? — se indignó Minako.

—¡Sí! Dijiste que te diste cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un error porque olvidé lo de mi manicure y no me detuviste.

—Taiki intentó hacerlo y casi te comes su brazo.

—¡Te odio!

Rei se llevó la mano a la frente, porque ese par se comportaba como dos niñas pequeñas, estaba completamente rodeada de inmaduras. Prefería haber escapado con Makoto y Taiki para comprar las malditas palas, ver a Michiru con semejante estrés la convencía de no querer casarse. Amaba a Minako, pero no estaría así de loca por una boda y esperaba que la actitud de la fotógrafa tuviera el mismo efecto en su novia.

—¿Por qué no aparece? — lloraba Michiru.

—Ay no, Michiru no debes de reclamarle al bendito relicario. La culpa es tuya porque se te ocurrió enterrarlo en la capsula del tiempo de la escuela y lo peor es que estamos abriéndola antes de tiempo.

—En su tiempo dijiste que era una buena idea Mina.

—Michiru, esta cosa se debía de abrir cuando cumpliéramos 35 años. Además, era una estúpida ¿cómo esperabas que una mala idea no me pareciera buena en ese momento?

—Seguramente no se acuerdan bien del lugar en que enterraron la cápsula— comentó Rei.

—Imposible, este era el lugar exacto porque Makoto lo quería lejos del jardín o el invernadero de la escuela— explicó la rubia.

—Makoto era parte del club de jardinería. Minako era parte del club de voleibol y yo estaba en el club de música y arte. Además, este era el lugar en el que Minako venía a dormirse cuando se escapaba de clases, ya sabes que era una floja, por eso recuerda tan bien el terreno horrible que se tragó mi "algo viejo."

—¿Ahora es mi culpa que no me acuerde del lugar en el que enterramos la cápsula del tiempo?

—Sí— dijo Michiru cual niña mimada.

—Deja que te recuerde que, gracias a mi amistad con algunos maestros, no tenemos problema de venir a excavar en la preparatoria Juban. Que no se te olvide Kaioh, además la idea de la bendita cápsula del tiempo fue tuya.

—¡Soy una idiota! — ahora el llanto era peor — También destruí mis manos, soy de lo peor porque no le estoy dando buenos augurios a mi matrimonio. Haruka me ayudó con la organización de la boda, se esforzó en que los kimonos estuvieran a tiempo. Mientras que yo me la paso arruinando todo lo que toco, no se merece a alguien como yo que no puede encontrar un simple relicario. Si tenemos algún problema no le ayudaré en nada porque complicaré más las cosas, en lugar de resolverlos a su lado… ¡Haruka no se merece ser esposa de una persona como yo!

Rei puso los ojos en blanco, si Minako le había dicho que deseaba matar a Michiru hace unos minutos; ahora era la modelo quien deseaba matar a su novia por hacer llorar a la fotógrafa. Además, se estaba volviendo loca por el drama de Michiru y no sabía como hacer que se tranquilizara. Siendo honesta, ni Makoto podría contener a este volcán de mocos y lágrimas en el que se había convertido Michiru.

—Felicidades genio, ahora tenemos que tranquilizarla o su cara estará completamente hinchada mañana— reclamó.

—¡Ahhh! — gritó Minako y arrojó la pala.

—La boda se arruinó— dijo Kaioh —. La boda no se llevará a cabo mañana, no hay matrimonio, Haruka merece algo mejor que yo.

—¡Qué!

—No hay relicario, no hay boda… Es simplemente la mala suerte.

Minako y Rei se miraban completamente en pánico ante la respuesta de Michiru, que seguía llorando. ¿Cómo iban a controlar esta crisis? Este momento era crucial para las damas de honor, pero las chicas estaban perdidas y sin quererlo habían entrado en pánico como la novia. Esto no pintaba bien para el futuro de la boda, además no podían fallarle a Haruka que había controlado de maravilla las crisis pasadas. Por ejemplo, la del kimono, la de los ingredientes del banquete, la del papá que no la entregaría.

—_¿Seguros que pueden controlar a Michiru? _— había argumentado.

—_Haruka somos sus mejores amigas y el nuevo mejor amigo. Creo que tenemos una experiencia amplia como para controlar a Michiru, además son crisis pequeñas._

—_No es tan sencillo como parece Mina, ella puede llegar a decir…_

—_¿Desconfías de nosotras? — _se molestó Makoto.

—_Claro que confío en ustedes, pero Michiru está de un sensible que no podrían imaginar y cualquier cosa que no salga como ella deseaba la pone al límite de la desesperación._

—_Haruka, nosotras la controlamos en sus peores borracheras. Debes darnos algo de crédito— _Rei se cruzó de brazos.

—_Se los doy, pero hace poco me dijo "no habrá berenjena en el platillo, ¿cuál es el sentido de casarnos si las cosas salen tan mal?" y luego lloró. Chicas, les juro que Michiru está fuera de sí._

—_¿Qué tan difícil puede ser ayudarla a encontrar un relicario? — _dijo Taiki.

—_No es cualquier relicario, es el teso…_

—_Ya, lo haremos bien y no debes de preocuparte por tu prometida. Está con las personas más capaces del mundo. Además, somos sus damas de honor._

—_Y padrino Minako— especificó el chico._

—_Bien y el damo de honor— _se burló Minako_ —. Si es importante para Michiru lo es para nosotros cuatro, no te preocupes Haruka— _y comenzó a llevarla a la puerta para que se fuera.

—_¡Bien, me voy! Pero si Michiru entra en crisis y ya no pueden controlarla, lo mejor será que me llamen para que la tranquilice ¿sí?_

—_Sí, sí — _respondieron los cuatro.

Lamentaban haber dudado de Haruka y sus palabras sobre la histeria de Michiru respecto a su boda. Minako comenzaba a ponerse ansiosa por el drama de su amiga, si no la hacía dejar de llorar sus ojos estarían muy hinchados para el día importante. Mientras que Rei no le veía mucho sentido a tranquilizarla porque si no encontraban el bendito relicario, de poco servirían los esfuerzos. Michiru comenzaría a llorar cual Magdalena al darse cuenta de que su algo viejo se había perdido.

—No llore damisela— la voz de Taiki se escuchó.

—Compramos un detector de metales y eso nos ayudará mucho más que cavar a lo tonto— completó Makoto.

—¿Creen que sirva? — dijo Michiru limpiando una de sus lágrimas.

—Claro, todo saldrá bien.

—Gracias chicos.

Makoto y Taiki sonrieron, le dieron a Michiru una pala. Luego el chico le dio su pala a Makoto para que el pudiera manejar el dichoso detector de metales y comenzaron a caminar. La castaña se acercó a la pareja que ya estaba regresando a la tranquilidad.

—Excelente trabajo en controlar a una novia en crisis.

—Ustedes escaparon— reclamó Minako.

—Fuimos a comprar las cosas, no nos escapamos. Incluso pensamos en una excelente solución para no maltratar el pobre pasto de la escuela.

—Dejemos de pelear, lo importante es que Michiru ya está mejor— comentó Rei.

—¡Ey! Esto está sonando— Taiki movía su brazo para que las chicas se apresuraran —. Es hora de cavar.

Los cinco comenzaron a cavar para encontrar la ventita cápsula del tiempo de las tres amigas. Esperaban encontrar el relicario que tanto problemas les había dado, la tierra comenzaba a ensuciar las prendas del grupo, pero la sonrisa en Michiru era gigantesca y ellos esperaban que ese sufrimiento pronto quedara como una anécdota divertida para los cinco. Y, al contarle a Haruka sobre el incidente ella también se riera de todas las locuras que Michiru cometía por los nervios de la boda.

Todos estaban como locos, hasta que la pala de Makoto chocó con algo y entonces las caras de todos se iluminaron. Siguieron con la tarea hasta que Taiki les dijo que él levantaría caja que tanto habían estado buscando.

—Parece una caja de herramientas— dijo Rei.

—Solamente nos alcanzó para eso, pero lo importante es lo que dejamos dentro. ¿No Mina?

—Sí Mako, creo que nuestra querida niña de jardinería dejó sus aretes en forma de rosa y una carta. Yo dejé un micrófono porque en ese tiempo quería ser idol, dije que regresaría cuando ganara mucho dinero y tuviera una novia hermosa. Al menos conseguí a la novia hermosa.

—Me matas— sonrió —. Tú dejaste el relicario ¿no? — dijo Rei

—Sí… Dame la pala para volar el candado.

—Michiru tenemos las llaves— dijo Mina.

—La pala, no hay tiempo para regresar a la casa.

—Ah… Michi— interrumpió Taiki.

—¿Qué?

—No hay candado.

—¡Cómo que no hay candado! Déjame ver, debe de estar el candado.

Todos vieron como la chica tomó la caja, estaba con el corazón al límite porque se imaginó lo peor. Pero al abrir la caja se encontró con los aretes de Makoto, la carta, el micrófono de Minako y la cajita en la que estaba el relicario.

—Aquí está chicos— les mostró la cajita.

Los cuatro se acercaron para ver ese algo viejo de Michiru, la chica estaba abrazando la cajita con todas sus fuerzas. Ese miedo de que las cosas salieran mal estaba alejándose de su cabeza, suspiró para tomar el valor de abrirla y volver a encontrarse con el objeto que su madre le había dado hace varios años.

—_Sé que lo mío y lo de tu padre no funcionó, pero eso no quiere decir que cuando tú encuentres a esa persona especial las cosas salgan igual que conmigo. Sé que cuando encuentres a tu complemento nunca se separarán mi pequeña Mochi, este relicario era de mi madre y mi abuela se lo dio cuando ella se casó con mi papá._

—_¿Ahora es mío?_

—_Sí, porque es el algo viejo que llevarás cuando te cases Michiru. Llevado cerca de ti y te guiará a la persona elegida._

—_Nada malo pasará en mi matrimonio si no me lo quito ¿verdad? Porque tú no lo usabas siempre mamá._

—_Creo que tienes razón, esa tuvo que ser la razón, pero mientras creces debes de guardarlo cariño. Ya cuando seas toda una señorita podrá guiarte a tu verdadero amor._

La chica ya estaba tranquila, esa plática la había tenido con su madre antes de que las cosas se complicaran por culpa de esa maldita serie en la que había participado. Recordó el momento en que pensó que el amor no estaba hecho para ella, por eso decidió dejar ese relicario en la cápsula del tiempo que Minako y Makoto habían sugerido.

—_Si llego a conocer al amor de mi vida, vendré por este relicario. Será mi "algo viejo" y nunca me lo quitaré, esto me traerá suerte en el amor… Me hará sentir que todo estará bien… Espero que podamos encontrarnos pronto, no tardes mucho en encontrarme._

Las chicas que ya sabían lo que Michiru estaba pensando sonrieron, porque después de todo el amor la había encontrado. Al menos el amor indicado, porque habían pasado personas de las que la fotógrafa había creído estar enamorada, pero no eran las indicadas. Mientras que Haruka era una buena persona y lo mejor es que estaba igual de enamorada que Michiru.

—Ábrelo.

—Sí.

Todos movieron su cabeza de forma curiosa para encontrarse con el tesoro de la chica, pero toda esa felicidad volvió a nublarse.

—¡No está!

—Michiru no inventes— dijo Taiki.

—No está, no está, les juro que no está.

—Oh no, es hora de llamar a Tenoh— dijo Rei.

—Esto debe de ser un mal presagio, seguramente no soy la adecuada para Haruka. Todo esto es un engaño mío, no merezco lo que tengo con ella.

—Michiru todo estará bien— dijo Makoto.

—Obviamente te mereces estar con Haruka y ella se merece estar contigo, la humillas al decir que se fijó en alguien equivocada. Makoto tiene razón, todo está bien, es un relicario y si necesitas ese "algo viejo", encontraremos el indicado.

—No, chicos, es el universo diciéndome que no debo arruinar la vida de Haruka.

—Dios Michiru, no le arruinarás la vida— dijo Rei —. Además, no creo que el universo esté pensando en la manera de arruinar tu boda, la suerte no está relacionada a los objetos o amuletos. La suerte es la que construimos todos los días, si tú no haces nada para cambiar tu vida, nada lo hará.

—Incluso si llevas ese relicario y las cosas deben de salir mal, saldrán mal. Las chicas tienen razón, un relicario es un relicario, así como lo que sientes por Haruka y no hay nada que te haga dudar de ese amor. Al contrario, dices que no le quieres arruinar la vida, pero es porque sientes que tu amor no será suficiente para que no ocurra lo mismo que les sucedió a tus padres.

—¿Y si no basta lo que siento?

—Será porque Haruka es una idiota, no porque tú no seas la indicada. Hay millones de cosas que hacen que una relación funcione o no, pero seamos honestas. ¿Crees que Haruka duda del amor que te tiene?

—No Mako.

—¿Tú dudas del amor que te tiene?

—No Mina.

—¿Deberías dudar del amor que le tienes?

—Por momentos Rei.

—Entonces deberías de tener miedo de ti y no de ella, si tienes estas dudas por el tema de tus padres. Entonces no te cases mañana, porque serás tú quien lastime a Haruka y ella necesita que estés segura de que ese amor que se tienen es suficiente para pelear contra viento y marea. ¿Qué importa el relicario? Lo importante es lo que sientes por ella, no tengas miedo de lo que pudiera suceder, estoy seguro de que Haruka luchará por ti. ¿Tú lucharías por ella?

—Sí.

—Entonces deja de pensar que tu felicidad depende de un relicario— dijo Rei.

—Porque solamente necesitas ese relicario que viene caminando— Minako hizo que Michiru se girara.

Allí estaba Haruka corriendo porque la bailarina le había escrito que su prometida estaba en una crisis y esta quizá era la peor de todas. La cara de la de cabellos cenizos era un poema, estaba completamente preocupada al ver los ojos rojos de su novia, pero en esa mirada esmeralda no había dudas de que la abandonarían, sino miedo porque Michiru estaba llorando.

—¿Qué pasa Michi? — la abrazó.

—No está, el relicario no está.

—Ey, sé que es algo importante para ti y te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible por encontrarlo. Así que no tienes que preocuparte, yo voy a encontrar Michiru, no dejaré que tengas una boda que no cumpla tus expectativas.

Esas palabras fueron tan lindas que Michiru se dio cuenta que sus amigos tenían razón, ella no necesitaba un relicario o algo que le diera suerte. Lo único que importaba para que la relación funcionara era el apoyo de su prometida y simplemente necesitaba ver a Haruka para recordarlo.

—No es necesario, para que la boda sea perfecta, solamente debes de estar presente.

—Nunca faltaría a esa cita.

* * *

Aquella mañana la brisa que jugaba con sus mejillas parecía ser una caricia de su amada, Michiru estaba más calmada de la crisis que había tenido unas horas atrás. Sus amigos tenían razón respecto a que lo único que necesitaban como un talismán para la buena fortuna en su matrimonio era el amor que sentían la una por la otra. Para creer en que todo saldría bien, simplemente necesitaba pensar en Haruka y recordar lo mucho que la amaba.

Aquella chica de ojos verdes era más que su novia y futura esposa, su agente inmobiliario era la persona con la que podía contar sin importar lo que sucediera, la amiga que la hacía reír cuando no tenía motivos para hacerlo, la confidente que guardaba celosamente cada detalle sombrío, doloroso o penoso de su vida. Su consuelo cuando necesitaba despotricar contra el mundo o contra ella, aquella persona que le había hecho creer que las cosas buenas siempre llegaban a tu vida, a pesar de que estabas a nada de rendirte.

El ruido de las campanillas que colgaba en su ventana como todos los veranos le decían que estaban igual de ilusionados que ella. Era lo primero que empacaría al siguiente día, porque pronto esa casa sería un simple recuerdo de su pasado, estaba pensando en que su madre viviera en ese lugar y dejara de rentar, pero bueno, eso lo decidiría Esmeralda. Mientras tanto su madre estaba cepillando su cabello, estaba lista para comenzar a peinar a su hija que estaba a unas horas de casarse y con un buen hombre.

—¿Ya estás más tranquila?

—Sí, un poco, pero me duele no haber encontrado el relicario de la abuela.

—Creo que es bueno, comenzaremos una nueva tradición Michiru.

La fotógrafa comenzó a sonreír, quizá su madre tenía razón y ese era el regalo de su abuela, comenzar de nuevo. Después de todo Haruka había comenzado la nueva cuenta de su vida, aquellos marcadores en contra estaban en cero de nuevo. Comenzar no sonaba para nada mal y lo mejor era que lo haría con una buena persona.

—El kimono está precioso— dijo Rei.

—¿Ustedes no deberían de estar con tu abuelo? Se supone que le van a ayudar con la boda y están aquí sin hacer nada.

—Señora Kaioh, no debe de ser tan mala. Simplemente queríamos ver a Michi, no podemos esperar hasta la ceremonia— respondió Minako.

—Sé que quieren estar con mi hija en todo momento, pero es importante que le ayuden al señor Hino con todos los detalles de la ceremonia. Makoto y yo nos ocuparemos de Mochi.

—Madre, no soy Mochi.

—Siempre se enoja con ese apodo, no entiendo la razón porque de no ser la princesa Mochi, mi Ruka no la hubiera reconocido. Se me hace que mi hijo es un fan y desde niño estuvo enamorado de ti, por eso es tan atento. Se le cumple el sueño de casarse con la mujer que ama y de paso era la niña de la que se enamoró.

—Por favor— respondió la fotógrafa.

—No, no. Puede que tu madre tenga la razón Michi, a mí siempre se me hizo raro que Haruka supiera tu nombre de la nada. Yo también opino lo mismo que tu madre, Haruka estaba enamorado de ti y te reconoció, nadie se olvida de tu distintivo color de cabello. ¿No lo crees?

—No creo que sea por eso Mako.

—Yo digo que sí.

—Mejor comencemos con el peinado.

Las mujeres rieron por la cara roja de Michiru, en realidad no creía que esa hubiera sido la razón del acercamiento de Haruka la tarde que casi la atropellan. De hecho, la había visto caminando por el parque en el que se tomaban las fotos para la boda de Misaki y Kunzite, ella caminaba con Minako y hablaba sobre ser la asistente de Yayoi cuando la vio pasar. En ese tiempo pensaba que Haruka era un chico, uno que la miró y cuando ella se percató, él se giró un poco preocupado.

Luego se lo encontró en la tienda y aquel bicho raro no dejaba de mirarla, a pesar de que inútilmente deseaba aparentar que compraba cosas. Estaba segura de que le había escuchado decir algo cuando la vio salir de la tienda, ahora entendía que Haruka estaba nerviosa y deseaba hablarle, pero como no era muy buena haciendo ese tipo de cosas, la asustó. Michiru no podía negar que el muchacho rubio le había llamado la atención, pero era demasiado tonto, incluso hizo enojar a la doctora del hospital por su manera tan tosca de actuar.

—Sonríes mucho— dijo Makoto.

—Recordaba la manera en la que conocí a Haruka, creo que en ese momento supe que me podría enamorar de ese chico, pero me daba miedo de que fuera como los demás.

—¿Recuerdan el día que desayunamos con él? — se reía Minako.

—Le hice la vida imposible y el pobre Haruka deseaba ganarse puntos con las amigas de la chica que le gustaba. Incluso regañó a Seiya por llamarle mientras estaba con nosotras, su rostro se puso serio y yo quería matar al gañan.

—Es cierto, pensaste que se había aprovechado de mi inocencia.

—De inocente no tienes nada— respondió Rei.

—Me preocupa lo que será de mi pobre Ruka cuando al fin se encuentre a solas con Michiru, el pobre muchacho es virgen.

—¡Verdad! — gritaron las amigas de Michiru.

—Haruka no es virgen— defendió la novia.

—Eso dice, pero ¿ya estuvieron juntos? — molestaba Minako.

Michiru se quedó en silencio pues no había estado con Haruka en ese sentido y realmente deseaba hacerlo desde meses atrás, pero al parecer Tenoh siempre se ponía roja y le decía que siguieran con el plan original sobre llevar las cosas con calma. ¿Haruka realmente era o no virgen? Ya lo descubriría esa noche cuando al fin llegara a Karuizawa, esperaba que esa tímida mujer se transformara en una fiera. Luego al notar que su silencio había sido prolongado se giró a ver a su madre y amigas.

—Trata bien a ese pobre muchacho, seguramente no será lo mejor pues es su primera vez y aunque no quisiera, sé que tú tienes mucha experiencia hijita. Lo que me hace pensar que seguramente tardarán en darme nietos — Esmeralda dejó de peinar a su hija —. ¡Pobre de ti Mochi! Pasarás un buen rato sin orgasmos, comprende que es un novato y que Ruka intentará aprender rápido, seguramente pueda regalarles un libro de kamasutra para que mi hijo se ponga a leerlo.

—No es necesario mamá— dijo roja como un tomate.

—Yo puedo ayudarle— comentó Minako.

—¿Cómo lo harías si eres una chica? — se molestó Esmeralda.

—Porque soy lesbiana.

—Por eso lo digo— se llevó las manos a la cintura.

—Señora Kaioh, le apuesto que yo haría que tuviera millones de orgasmos y eso es porque al ser una mujer sé los puntos secretos de todas nosotras. Mis anteriores parejas o amantes siempre se fueron bastante satisfechas, ¿usted cree que con mi experiencia no puedo ayudar a su Ruka? Gracias a mí usted sería abuela en un mes, se lo aseguro.

—¡Oye, estoy a tu lado torpe! — Rei la golpeó.

—Exacto, aquí está la mujer a la que amo… Dile a la señora Kaioh mi CV.

—No le diré nada, deja de estar molestando y mejor apresúrate para ir a ayudar a mi abuelo porque se nos hará tarde.

—Incluso tu novia tiene más pudor que tú, eres tremenda Mina… Podrías darle tips a Ruka, para que se ponga listo y me haga abuela rápido.

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar sobre la intimidad en mi matrimonio?

—Ay que sensible hija— continuó con su peinado — ¿De verdad me encuentras atractiva Minako?

—Claro señora Kaioh.

—Por eso me caes bastante bien, eres una conocedora de belleza, seguramente por esa razón te fijaste en Rei. Es una muchacha bastante guapa, pero es obvio que la experiencia de una mujer madura puede beneficiarte en el futuro.

—¿Está coqueteando con mi novia?

—No, solamente digo que, si eres muy tonta y terminas con mi Mina, podría aprovechar y aceptar su oferta.

—Señora Kaioh, me avergüenza— seguía con la broma.

—Ya, es hora de irnos— la jaló Rei —. Nos vemos en el templo, no lleguen tarde.

—De acuerdo, no me janles— se burlaba —. Michi tu peinado está hermoso.

Makoto negó levemente y caminó para acercarle a su amiga el kimono que debía de usar, estaba segura de que al ayudarla a vestirse era algo especial. No es que no esperara que Michiru se casara, lo que pasaba es que siempre creyó que se casaría con un patán y ahora estaba a nada de hacerlo con una buena persona. Una en la que no creyó, ahora que conocía a Haruka sabía que esa mujer haría feliz a su amiga.

Esmeralda y Makoto ayudaban a Michiru con cada una de las prendas, mientras que la fotógrafa se miraba en el espejo de su habitación. Entre más se completaba su atuendo, más se iluminaban sus ojos, allí estaban los prendedores que usaban de niñas, los detalles azules y obviamente el kimono. Algo nuevo, algo azul, algo prestado y lo único que les faltó fue el "algo viejo", pero ya se le ocurría algo a la madre de la chica para cubrir ese campo.

—¡No lo puedo creer! — se escuchó el grito de Minako.

El bullicio hizo que las tres mujeres se asomaran a la ventana para poder entender el grito de su amiga. Esmeralda apenas pudo ver el carro de Taiki, claro faltaba el chico que era un nuevo amigo de su hija, el prospecto que a ella le había gustado para Michiru. Pero la cosa nunca prosperó porque el corazón de su hija le pertenecía a ese rubio que era demasiado considerado con Michiru. Incluso lo era con ella, la verdad es que no se merecía ese trato porque muchas veces lastimó a su pequeña, pero ese muchacho les ayudaba a mejorar su relación. Haruka era un buen partido, Esmeralda se daba cuenta de eso, esperaba ser una suegra a la altura del esposo de su hija.

—¡Chicas llegó el damo de honor! — Minako entró como un huracán.

—¡Qué no me llames de esa forma!

—¡Michiru te vas a quedar con la boca abierta! — dijo Rei.

—¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Makoto.

Taiki se aceró a Michiru, en su rostro estaba dibujada una hermosa sonrisa que intrigó a la fotógrafa. Seguramente tenía buenas noticias, pero no entendía qué era lo que le venía a decir. El chico se quedó en silencio mientras admiraba a su querida amiga, lucía hermosa con el traje de novia. Esa Haruka se había llevado a una chica muy guapa, estaba seguro de que Setsuna se vería igual de hermosa que Michiru, en un futuro la que llevaría ese kimono era la de mirada granate. Era obvio que no asistiría a la boda, pero no era por envidia, le dolía saber que había preferido la vida de Haruka que la muerte a su lado.

—Antes de que se me olvide, debo de entregarte algo— al fin dijo.

—¿Qué es?

—Estaba llegando y las chicas apenas iban saliendo, pero había cierto Toyota GT2000 amarillo estacionado. Del convertible podías apreciar un cabello cenizo que destacaba porque venía en el kimono de novio, me parece que sigue allí porque están esperando a este par de sacerdotisas.

—Se le está arrugando el kimono y más porque está manejando.

—No Michi, maneja su amigo de traje rojo.

—Pobre Seiya, debe de estar molesto con Haruka. ¿Sólo vino por ustedes y lo están haciendo esperar? — regañó a sus amigas.

—No— dijo Taiki —. No sabía como entregarte esto, porque no quiere verte antes de la boda.

—¿Qué te dio?

Taiki se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su esmoquin y comenzó a buscar algo en él. Así fue como apareció una cajita, y una carta. Michiru ladeó un poco su cabeza para entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Me parece que debes descubrirlo por ti misma.

La chica le pidió a su madre que tomara la carta, mientras que ella acercaba las manos a la cajita. Su madre le preguntó si deseaba que leyera la carta mientras ella abría la caja y descubría lo que escondía.

—"Quería darte un regalo antes de la boda, uno dulce o extraño. Un regalo nada común, ya sabes de esos que no te esperas porque lo has perdido, que nunca abriste o aceptaste. Uno que abrieras y te hiciera llorar porque estás feliz. Sirena, desearía ver la hermosa sonrisa que tienes en este momento pues no estás fingiendo."

—Idiota agente inmobiliario— dijo la chica llorando e interrumpiendo a su madre—. Siempre hace cosas imposibles, ¿cómo encontró el relicario de mi abuela? Yo no tengo un regalo que darle este día.

—"No es necesario que te sientas mal por no tener un regalo para mí, porque el mejor regalo de todos me lo diste hace tiempo. Fue uno de esos que no sabes abrir frente a otros porque es demasiado valioso, el regalo más grande que me diste fue aceptarme en tu vida. El amor es el mejor regalo de todos ¿no te parece? Y si en este momento el final se cruzara en mi vida, no me arrepentiría de nada porque te he encontrado… A pesar de que nunca quise amar antes de encontrarte, ahora sé que simplemente guardaba mis sentimientos para alguien que valiera la pena… Esa eres tú, gracias por ser mi regalo más grande."

—Creo que tu "algo viejo" encontró la forma de indicarte que el torpe de Tenoh es la persona indicada— dijo Makoto.

—Sí… Chicas ya no sigan haciendo esperar a Haruka, me debo de arreglar el maquillaje por culpa de ese tonto. Nos vemos en el templo.

—De acuerdo— respondió Minako—. Damo de honor, no tarden porque ese es tu único deber, hacer que Michiru llegue a tiempo.

—Llegaremos a tiempo, no te preocupes… Damo de honor, esto es lo que me saco por estar en el lado de la novia.

—Chicas, díganle a Haruka que es el amor de mi vida, que no lo olvide.

—Se lo diremos Michi— dijo Rei.

—Nosotras nos vamos. Tenoh Haruka es toda una caja de sorpresas ¿no?

—El mejor candidato para mi hija, estoy muy feliz por ti Michiru. Te mereces a esa persona que espera por ti, ahora ustedes se van y nosotras ponemos bella a mi niña.

—Sí— dijeron todos.

Mientras que eso ocurría Seiya miraba a la persona que tenía sentada a un lado. Estaba completamente molesto y no era la razón que Michiru pensaba.

—Incluso viniste vestida con tu kimono de novio. Idiota, eres una cabeza hueca porque esto puede ser un verdadero problema.

—Dejamos a las chicas y me llevas a la estación del metro… Debo ir a casa de Set.

—¿No vuelves a tu tiempo en el metro?

—No, esto no se compara con los viajes que hago al futuro, prefiero aparecer en casa de Setsuna. No controlo bien esto, pero si aparezco en el metro me puedo meter en problemas con Michiru.

—¿Cómo lo encontraste?

—Se lo dio a Setsuna en su primera borrachera juntas, cuando discutieron en el bar que abre a media noche. El día que me terminó ellas fueron a la escuela por el relicario, Setsuna se dio cuenta tiempo después.

—Pones en riesgo todo.

—Michiru es feliz ¿no?

—Te expones y debemos solucionar todo, no empeorar las cosas.

—Lo lamento Seiya.

—Promete que no lo harás de nuevo.

—Lo prometo, simplemente lo hice para ver feliz a Michiru.

—No más viajes al pasado Tenoh.

—Lo prometo Seiya, tranquilo— sonrió.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Queridos amigos gracias por acompañarnos una semana más en este idílico viaje de Haruka y Michiru. Lo sé yo también estoy algo molesta porque alguien nos prometió una boda desde la perspectiva de Michiru, pero nos trajo los previos a ese magnífico día.

Michiru sigue con miedo y eso me preocupó, pero sus amigos están dispuestos a que todos esos miedos se vayan y pueda ser feliz con Haruka. No continuaré con esto porque me desviaré de lo importante, sus comentarios y descuiden queridos lectores que retomaré el punto en el que estaba. Sin más, pasemos de inmediato a sus hermosos comentarios.

**Kyoky chan: **Eres muy amable al hacerme sentir parte de su círculo, porque ustedes son un grupo y soy muy afortunada de tener su cariño. Sabes que es correspondido, sobre todo porque el verdadero apoyo al autor son ustedes, los lectores, quienes dan click para que una alarma les avise que hemos actualizado. Los que dejan comentarios y los que aunque son tímidos apoyan cada semana gracias al tiempo que se dan.

Tú dices que apenas estás siendo puntual, yo creo que ya lo eras porque desde que trabajas te la pasabas escribiendo antes de irte a tu trabajo. Creo que no estás siendo muy justa contigo, porque sé que eres una chica responsable y obvio te diviertes porque eres joven, pero no dejas de lado tus responsabilidades.

Historia, ni me nombres a ese par de patanes que uno está bien escondido y por eso me huele más a podrido. El innombrable es el peor cobarde del universo, mira que robarse a la familia de Haruka y todo para que su hija lo perdone es caer más bajo. Lo odio, #WeyYa te pido que dejes de ser tan maldito.

Apoyo que Setsuna debe de ser feliz en esta historia porque se lo merece y que los infelices reciban su merecido, #ElKarmaExiste.

Gracias, apenas pasó una semana y faltan, pero espero pronto ser parte de ustedes.

Muchos saludos y abrazos de parte de toda mi familia, sobre todo besos con mucha baba de Kai.

**Roshell101216: Lo pude terminar a tiempo porque las declaraciones están de muerte. Si a eso le sumo que por más que mi tía y yo le pedimos a sus clientes lo que necesitamos (porque es la primera vez que piden en gobierno hacer esto) y de ser todo simplificado... Bueno dan unas largas que pierdo la cabeza.**

**Mamoru es el tema que más les molesta ¿no? Es tan bonito que ustedes lo odien y yo lo disfruto tanto, pero él no ha terminado de mover sus cartas para recuperar a su familia.**

**Sé que les prometí boda esta semana, pero ya saben que me encanta jugar con sus sentimientos y la verdad deseaba que las chicas tuvieran un instante íntimo antes de la boda. Pero ahora sí, la próxima semana las campanas se escucharán y el "acepto" aparecerá. No se angustie porque eso es lo que va a ocurrir, pero también habrán lágrimas; dejen que me concentre en ese momento.**

**Prometo darle millones de besos al gordo cuando esté escribiendo conmigo. Tampoco lo pongo tanto tiempo frente a la computadora porque no quiero dañar sus ojitos. Ya le compliqué la vida con el problema de mi familia con los ojos, oídos, corazón y diabetes. Pobre niño... En fin, te enviamos besos sabor natto de Kai, desde una galaxia muy, muy lejana.**

**Ely Lopez chan: **Hace cuanto que no respondo uno de tus comentarios, todos se los ha robado darthuranus. Es una persona muy mala, todo quiere.

Sí, pobre de nuestra Haruka que se está volviendo loca con tanta cosa. Además de que sufre porque se ha dado cuenta de que su destino era Setsuna y Michiru no figuraba. Creo que de alguna manera eso también le duele porque ella era una extraña y nadie la iba a extrañar (más allá de su familia y amigos). Ahora está enamorada de Michiru y quiere pelear por estar a su lado y el de su familia.

El problema es su suegro que atenta contra la felicidad de medio mundo porque es un cobarde que no le puede dar la cara a su hija y esposa. Que se faje bien el pantalón, aparezca y les suplique que lo perdonen. Patán de tres centavos que no es un verdadero caballero como para aceptar sus errores.

Yo también deseo que todo cambie, para que las chicas estén felices.

Como siempre te enviamos un fuerte abrazo y un saludo, nos leemos la próxima semana.

Regresando al punto de la historia, qué onda con Haruka del futuro. Viajó al pasado para regresar el relicario que Michiru pensaba que estaba perdido o robado. Pero no, la pobre en una de sus fiestas se lo dejó a Setsuna y bueno, su esposa regresó para que ella no tuviera miedo.

Y tenemos una gran revelación Haruka puede viajar en el tiempo desde cualquier lugar. Pero al parecer no controla el efecto de viajar al pasado. O sea, asumo que cuando aparece en el vagón del metro, lo hace naturalmente, pero viajar al pasado es lo que la deja sin aliento. Haciendo pensar que desaparecerá, creo que ese es el plan del desgraciado ese que la rubia falte a su promesa por salvar a Michiru (seguramente algo se va a inventar ese nefasto) y hará que se pierda, maldito, ni Soraya Montenegro es tan mala. Al innombrable le falta aparecer de la nada mientras Michiru le va a dar al bebé a Haruka (luego de su nacimiento) y le grite "¿qué haces dándole a mi nieta a la lisiada?" Haruka ahora se ha convertido en #LaMalditaLisiada.

—**Tori acaba de descubrir esa novela por culpa de mi hermano que le envió el video. Lo lamento chicos, ella se ha obsesionado con esa frase y la de "te faltó aquí Esperanzita" o algo así, de hecho ayer le gritó a Yuki (nuestro gato) "¿qué haces maullandole a la lisiada?" porque está de novio con la gatita de nuestros vecinos. Ay, en fin, s****aludos a los lectores y a los ninjas.**

—¡Es divertido! Ustedes no me dejaran mentir. No se olviden de dar follow o fav a la historia para que su mail haga tolón tolón y puedan saber el momento en el que subimos el nuevo episodio.

—**Antes de irnos, necesito preguntarles ¿cuáles son las acciones o costumbres que nos hacen 100% mexicanos? Vamos a hacerle su examen a Tori para ser una mexicana. Yo digo que una de las cosas es tomar tequila o mezcal derecho y sin hacer caras. ¿Qué dicen ustedes? Otra podría ser entrar a la guerrero a los vagones del metro en hora pico. Bueno chicos nos despedimos, pasen un excelente fin de semana y... ****¿Nosotros donde nos leemos Tori?**

—En fanfic, またね!


	34. Episodio 34

**Ni Sailor Moon o sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Esta historia está hecha para entretener y no otros fines.**

**La canción "When we dance" pertenece a Sting.**

**Este episodio va dedicado a Roshell y su hija por su cumpleaños. Muchas felicidades y gracias por todos tus consejos. **

* * *

XXXIV.

—Esperen, necesitamos ponerle a Michiru su wataboshi. Lamentamos no ponerlo antes hija, pero no dejabas ver a Taiki cuando iba manejando y no era algo seguro.

Decía Esmeralda antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras para llegar al templo Hikawa, su hija se veía completamente feliz al saber que estaba a unos pasos de casarse con la persona que amaba. Al mismo tiempo que Makoto decía que no debían de arruinar el tsunokakushi de la novia, pues el peinado les había costado demasiado para quedar perfecto.

—Yo creo que Haruka es quien debería de llevar el wataboshi— se burlaba Taiki.

—No hables mal de mi Ruka. Es obvio que le moleste un poco que seas un amigo de mi hija porque antes de eso fuiste su pretendiente, pero Michiru siempre te dejó en claro que a la persona a la que ama es a mi hijo— respondió la madre de la chica—. Estás celoso de que el hombre que se va a casar con Mochi es Ruka y no tú… ¿Cómo es que Ruka tiene que esconder los cuernos de la novia? Él no es celoso, es precavido.

—Una justificación más de mi madre, realmente no sabe lo celoso que es Haruka. Incluso si un niño me regala una flor se pone mal. No le gusta que mire a otra persona que no sea él.

—Porque eso no es correcto Michiru— se molestaba la mujer.

—Ya, no discutan que tenemos que encontrarnos con Haruka en la entrada del templo.

—Exacto, no hagamos esperar a la persona que amo— dijo Michiru que tomó su relicario.

Los demás sonrieron al ver la ilusión de la chica porque ya no había más dudas en su mente, ya toda la histeria se había ido desde que el día de la boda llegó. Ahora era la primera en caminar firmemente hacia la entrada del templo, mientras que un paraguas era sostenido por Makoto. Taiki se ocupaba de tapar a la madre de la chica, que comentaba que su yerno era demasiado preciso con el clima, él había dicho que a pesar de que hubiera sol, llovería y no quería que Michiru se ensuciara el traje y entrara en otro drama.

Era cierto, si Michiru llevaba una pequeña mancha de algo en su hermoso kimono estaría a punto de un colapso nervioso. No necesitaban más dramas de la pobre mujer, tampoco necesitaban que el novio volviera a hacerla de terapeuta porque n alguna ocasión le comentó a Makoto que ya no se desesperaba con las crisis de su novia.

—_Llega un momento en el que simplemente escuchas "bla, bla, bla" en cada queja. Por eso les digo que si se pone mal me digan el contexto de la crisis y yo simplemente la abrazaré._

La verdad era que no deseaban que Michiru se enterara de esa confesión, pero incluso su madre no estaba sorprendida de esas palabras. Simplemente había dicho que es algo normal para la novia y más si la novia en cuestión era una Kaioh porque el drama estaba en sus venas. Claro que lo estaba, pero en ese instante la fotógrafa estaba completamente calmada y jugaba con su abanico blanco para tranquilizarse.

¿Cómo estarían de presionadas las chicas que ayudarían al abuelo de Rei? En esta ocasión habían omitido el paso de arreglarse en algún cuarto del templo porque seguramente Michiru se tardaría por estar llorando todo el tiempo. Por eso habían decidido hacerlo en sus casas y llegar al templo para tener la ceremonia. ¿Rei y Minako tendrían listo el jinja? Michiru esperaba que sí, pues los invitados no eran muchos. Por parte de Haruka simplemente estaban los Tsukino, Seiya y su familia y un par de amigos que conocía con sus respectivas novias. Allí ya se encontraban 10 personas, la mitad de los invitados y del lado de Michiru estaban su madre, Minako, Rei, Makoto y sus otras dos amigas, Taiki y su madre.

—Espero que Misaki pueda comportarse— gruñó Makoto.

—Que quede claro que solamente invité a los Tamori porque mi madre me lo pidió, ni Haruka estaba muy feliz al saber que Kunzite vendría, no quiso invitar a la gente de su trabajo. Bueno solamente esta chica que es su mano derecha y su familia.

—25 personas… Creo que eso es suficiente— reía Makoto.

—Solamente los más cercanos y los Tamori.

—Misaki debe de estar completamente molesta con tu boda.

—Seguramente— se burlaba Michiru.

En la cima de las escaleras resaltaba el kimono negro de Haruka que estaba de pie esperando a su novia con una gran sonrisa. Mientras que Seiya le sostenía la sombrilla, Usagi también estaba junto a la de cabellos cenizos y Michiru se sintió sorprendida de ver la mirada que la amiga de su prometida le daba. Esta vez parecía estar más tranquila de lo que sucedía, nada que ver con la cena que habían tenido antes donde por momentos sentía la hostilidad de la rubia de peinado de odango. Ese era el momento para comenzar con algunas fotos antes de poder entrar a la capilla, mejor conocida cono jinja.

Haruka se ladeó un poco para decirle algo a Usagi y ella simplemente asintió, estaba vestida con un kimono rosa. Se hizo un poco para el frente, Michiru pudo notar como movía los labios para decirle algo a Seiya que portaba un hermoso traje negro y abrió los ojos enormemente. Parecía haber olvidado algo, cosa que hizo dibujar a Haruka una cara de molestia, esa boda tendría algún problema ya estaba comenzando a suceder.

De inmediato Seiya le dio el paraguas a Haruka que puso sus ojos en blanco y tanto la rubia como el pelinegro corrieron despavoridos a una zona del templo.

—Creo que debemos de hacer el cambio señora Kaioh.

—Es cierto, debo de entrar con mi hija.

¿Qué habían olvidado los amigos de Haruka? Los nervios de Michiru comenzaban a salir y estaba a nada de entrar en una crisis, misma que fue sofocada gracias a la aparición de los padres de Usagi. Al parecer eso era lo que habían olvidado los chicos que aparecían detrás de Kenji e Ikuko.

—Mira lo hermosa que se ve Michiru— decía Kenji.

—Ya la estábamos espantando, mira la cara de tranquilidad que puso al vernos. Te juro que no se nos olvidó nada, pero por momentos bombón y yo nos sentimos los padres de este animal de ojos verdes— Seiya golpeaba a Haruka en el hombro.

—No sean tan malos con mi Ruka, miren lo apuesto que se ve.

—Gracias mamá— dijo Haruka —. Michiru estás hermosa.

—No— dijo la chica sonrojada —. El regalo, me encantó, muchas gracias.

La rubia miró un poco desconcertada a Haruka, cosa que extrañó a los amigos y madre de Michiru. La de mirada esmeralda notó que realmente pensaban que ella había entregado algo, así que comenzó a estudiar a Michiru y notó el relicario. No estaba segura de que se tratara de eso, pero era la única pista que tenía sobre lo que hablaba la familia de su novia.

—No es nada comparado con tu sonrisa.

—¿No es nada? Haruka encontraste mi relicario, es el mejor regalo del mundo porque sabías lo importante que era para mí tenerlo conmigo este día.

—Bueno, es lo menos que podía hacer por ti.

—¿Cómo lo encontraste?

Ahora que es lo que diría respecto a la manera en la que encontró el relicario, había acertado con lo del regalo. Pero ella no había encontrado nada, al menos no su versión del presente y estaba segura de que su versión pasada no lo había encontrado. ¿Qué se decía en ese tipo de cosas? Si prolongaba más el silencio todos se darían cuenta de que ella no sabía nada. Ese gran dilema era demasiado para ella en ese instante, no sabía que decir y eso le traería serios problemas con su esposa.

—¿Quieres arruinar la sorpresa? — dijo Usagi — Ya tendrás tiempo para saberlo, yo creo que lo importante ahora es que no malgasten su tiempo y vayamos a casarlos.

—Exacto bombón, además yo te puedo decir la forma en la que Haruka y yo encontramos el relicario.

—¿Ayudaste a Haruka?

—Obviamente, soy su mano derecha ¿no?

—Tienes razón.

—Ya fue demasiada palabrería, mejor ponte al lado de tu prometido y caminemos al templo. Creo que las miko tienen todo listo— volvió a interrumpir Usagi.

—Claro.

Todos sonrieron y la familia de las chicas se puso detrás de ellas, Haruka tomó el paraguas para poder proteger a Michiru de la lluvia. Mientras que ella se levantaba el kimono para que no se ensuciara, Haruka estaba seria, pero por dentro se encontraba temblando, mientras que Michiru no podía ocultar la sonrisa. Los invitados ya estaban a la entrada del templo esperando para que les pudieran tomar fotos, Michiru vio a una chica asomarse y aplaudir. Seguramente esa era la empleada de su novia, no era nada fea; sí, la que debía llevar el wataboshi era ella pues estaba comenzando a ponerse celosa.

La rubia pudo percibir que su novia se ponía tensa y en ese momento una risita llamó la atención de Kaioh, que inmediatamente gruñó ante tal falta de respeto.

—Shida es una simple compañera de trabajo, de hecho, va unas dos veces a la semana a la oficina. Debe de cuidar a su hija porque su esposo se fue a trabajar fuera de Tokio, así que pensé en que era mejor que trabajara desde casa.

—Qué bueno, sigue dejando que trabaje desde casa.

—¿Estás celosa?

—No.

Dijo la chica de manera seca y eso hizo sonreír a Haruka, le encantaba saber que Michiru tenía facetas de celos. Simplemente esperaba que esto no se volviera una costumbre o se pondría como una loca y la relación no merecía pasar por ese tipo de cosas. Mientras que esos pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de Haruka, la fotógrafa se daba cuenta de que ese comentario le resultaba gracioso a la de cabello cenizo. Sabía que no tenía que estar celando a su novia, pero la chica esa era guapa. No más que Haruka, de hecho, lo que la ponía celosa era que Haruka era una mujer hermosa y obviamente era notada por las demás mujeres.

—Lo importante es que hoy no podrás escapar de mí — dijo Michiru —. Mi madre dijo que no acepta devoluciones.

—¿Ese lema aplica conmigo? Porque si te arrepientes no quiero que me devuelvas.

—Ja, desearías que me canse de ti.

—No realmente— dijo divertida la de ojos verdes.

Al fin la pareja llegó al patio del jinja en el que se efectuaría la ceremonia, allí los invitados comenzaron a tomar fotos de los novios. Todos estaban muy emocionados al ver la gran sonrisa de la pareja que estaba a nada de casarse, luego de unos segundos de las fotografías a la pareja, Rei apareció para llamar a los invitados a tomar sus lugares en los sitios correspondientes. Era muy gracioso ver como la gente preguntaba por el lado del novio o de la novia, las dos eran chicas, pero muy pocos sabían que Haruka era una chica. Así que ella les decía que donde estaba Minako estaban los lugares de la gente de la novia.

—No olviden hacer la reverencia pertinente— decía la pelinegra.

Del lado izquierdo se encontraban los lugares de Michiru, frente a ellos estaban los de Haruka. Cada una de las personas tomó su lugar en la ceremonia, mientras que las chicas se ubicaban frente de todos ellos. En realidad, los primeros en entrar son los familiares de la pareja, del lado de Haruka lo hicieron los Tsukino, menos Kenji que debía entrar con Haruka al final pues así lo marca la tradición. Mientras que, por Michiru, los amigos tomaron su lugar, después de todo el padre de la chica no estaba presente y su madre debía entrar con ella.

El sacerdote entraba al final, pero no por eso dejaba de estar rezando para que todo saliera bien en la ceremonia. La realidad es que ese evento les sentaba bien a las chicas pues el evento dura aproximadamente 30 minutos y por eso la gente que acompaña a la pareja es la más cercana.

—Es hora de dar inicio— dijo el abuelo de Rei cuando todos se encontraban en sus sitios.

El sacerdote comenzó a purificar a los presentes con la onusa en un ritual conocido como shubatsu, uno de los pasos importantes para iniciar la ceremonia. Michiru estaba completamente emocionada al ver como todos agachaban la cabeza para recibir las bendiciones de los dioses. Mientras tanto Minako y Rei comenzaban a preparar los sakazuki que se asemejaban a pequeños platos o cuencos, de diferentes tamaños para poder beber el o-miki.

—Michiru— dijo Haruka sacando a la chica de sus cavilaciones —. Hay que intercambiar los juzus.

—¿Y los anillos? Seiya tuvo que dárselos a las chicas.

—Sí— sonreía la de cabellos cenizos.

—Es hora de levantarnos— dijo Michiru al ver que el abuelo de su amiga llamaba a las miko.

Las chicas llegaron para comenzar con el San san kudo, el ritual del sake que debía de dar paso luego de los rezos del abuelo de Rei. Ese ritual es demasiado importante en la ceremonia pues para la religión shinto el número perfecto es el tres por ser indivisible. Minako era la encargada de llenar los sankazuki, claro que la ayuda la recibía de Rei que era la que dejaba caer el líquido al recipiente de la rubia. En las primeras dos veces solamente hacía el movimiento de servir, era hasta la tercera vez en la que llenaba el recipiente. Haruka hacía algo similar, tenía que aparentar que bebía el sake las primeras dos veces, pero realmente lo hacía a la tercera vez. Lo mismo ocurría con Michiru, eso se debía de repetir con los tres recipientes, pues el San san kudo literalmente significaba tres veces tres. Aquellos nueve sorbos son los que brindan felicidad a la pareja que está a nada de contraer nupcias, del más pequeño al más grande.

La ceremonia de la boda en ese punto ya estaba a la mitad, luego de eso era la hora en que las chicas deberían leer los votos que les da el sacerdote. Pero antes de eso el señor debía presentar ante los dioses los anillos que serían el símbolo de su unión.

—Haruka— le dijo a la de cabellos cenizos.

—Sí, claro— la chica tomó el de Michiru—. Sé que debemos de leer los votos de la ceremonia, pero creo que eso sale de nuestro estilo ¿no? Por eso quería decirte que te agradezco con toda el alma haberme enseñado a ser valiente y pelear por lo que realmente vale la pena en el mundo. Tu amor es como el sol, sin él seguramente habría muerto hace mucho tiempo… Kaioh Michiru, mi amor por ti es infinito por eso no hay obstáculo que me impida estar a tu lado o seguirte amando. Recuerda eso siempre, yo moveré montañas para estar por siempre a tu lado. Incluso te seguiré en mis siguientes vidas, siempre te volveré a encontrar y te amaré cada vez más.

—Michiru— dijo el sacerdote al ver el anillo en el dedo de la chica.

—Gracias— dijo la fotógrafa—. Haruka nuestras vidas están unidas en esta y las siguientes, tú y yo somos prófugos del amor cuando estamos por separado. Eres mi cómplice favorito, no importa lo separados que estemos porque voy a tomar el desvío para encontrarte. Por nuestra cuenta no tenemos donde ir, pero cuando al fin estamos juntos sabemos que no hemos llegado a casa. Por favor Haruka, si sientes miedo o piensas que las cosas pueden ponerse difíciles, deja que mi amor sea un refugio y no olvides que en mí tienes a una aliada. Con este anillo que simboliza nuestra vida en pareja quiero que recuerdes que nuestro amor es para siempre.

—Chicos es hora de que lean los votos.

El hombre les entregó una hoja en la que estaba escrito los votos que podían leer por separado o juntas. Así que ambas hicieron la lectura juntas, mientras que a sus familiares les iban sirviendo del o-miki para que brindaran para darle buenos augurios al matrimonio de la pareja que estaba allí, todos beberían al finalizar la ceremonia. Luego de eso el sacerdote tomó la onusa para volver a bendecir a los novios.

Mientras que Minako y Rei les entregaban una rama de sakaki que al igual que la onusa tenía algunos papeles de shide atados a sus ramas. La planta sagrada que al final de la ceremonia se usa para que los novios la ofrezcan al altar y que debían ser giradas en unos 270 con sentido de las agujas del reloj.

Michiru y Haruka hacían los movimientos tal cual se los indicaba el abuelo de Rei, ambas tenían las manos temblando de la emoción. Faltaba menos para que la ceremonia terminara y salieran a celebrar su hermoso matrimonio. Al dejar las ramas de sakaki viendo a ellas las colocaron en el altar. Mientras que el sacerdote miraba a la pareja de enamorados.

—Recuerden que su amor debe de ser cálido como el sol, tan fuerte como las rocas, libre como el viento y profundo como el océano. Deben de respetarse en todo momento y tener confianza, de esa manera su matrimonio será próspero— así la pareja hizo una reverencia junto con los invitados —. Que los dioses bendigan su matrimonio— de nuevo otra reverencia por parte de todos y al levantarse dieron dos aplausos.

Al final el abuelo de Rei se les unió en la tercera reverencia, mientras esperaba que sus ayudantes volvieran a servir el sake para los novios.

—Brindemos para desearle a este matrimonio prosperidad y bendiciones, para ellos y sus hijos.

El hombre hizo una reverencia que fue seguida por los asistentes, luego todos levantaron sus sakasuki y bebían el sake.

—Felicidades— dijeron los presentes.

—Ahora es tiempo de salir del templo y acompañar a esta pareja en su celebración, por favor, sigan a las miko al lugar de la recepción.

—Michiru dame el wataboshi— decía Ikuko.

—Sí señora.

—Haruka— decía Esmeralda —. Debes prometerme que vas a cuidar mucho a mi Mochi, ella es una mujer muy frágil y si la lastimas, tú serás historia ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí.

—Ya no espante al muchacho, él ama a Michiru, le aseguro que no tiene de qué preocuparse. Además, si él hace sufrir a su hija, le aseguro que deberá formarse porque mi esposa y yo lo aniquilaremos antes que usted.

—Señor Tsukino, usted es todo un caballero. Muchas gracias por sus palabras, ahora querida, es tiempo de que salgas junto a la señora Tsukino.

—Sí madre.

—Vamos, hay que volver a caminar detrás de los novios y las miko— pedía la mujer.

Haruka sintió que a lo lejos alguien las miraba, pero no era una llena de odio o dolor y estaba segura de que no era Mamoru Chiba. Seguramente se trataba de la persona que había faltado a la boda y que era comprensible que decidiera eso.

—Ey tú— le gritaba a Taiki.

—Siempre tan lindo ¿no?

—¿Dónde está Set?

—En su casa ¿por qué?

—¿Podrías llamarla?

—Pues sí, pero debes de explicarme la razón.

—Sólo asegúrate de que se encuentre bien y si notas algo diferente en ella, por favor ve a su lado. Sé que te aprecia de la misma manera que Michiru.

—¿Crees que vino y no la quieres cerca de tu boda? — dijo indignado.

—¿Quieres que se lastime más? Yo soy una bestia en muchas cosas, pero no con los sentimientos de una persona y en este momento si alguien necesita estar bien es ella. No me importaría que asistiera a mi boda si eso no la lastima. ¿Crees que eso sea posible?

—No.

—Llámala por favor.

* * *

Desde un árbol en el patio del templo Setsuna observaba cada parte de la boda de Haruka, por eso cada paso en la misma ceremonia parecía ser indiferente. Era obvio que ya en ese momento era un misterio para ella la forma en la que se había casado con la persona que hoy se tomaba fotos con la familia Kaiho y los amigos de Michiru, su cortejo, su noviazgo, el compromiso, la preparación de la boda ya eran cosa del pasado. Sabía que era una tortura para su corazón pararse en el templo Hikawa para ser testigo de la boda de la mujer que amaba.

—Sonrían todos— decían los fotógrafos.

Haruka mostraba su mano izquierda para presumir su hermosa sortija dorada que resplandecía junto con el sol, pero no era lo que brillaba más en esa foto. Su perlada sonrisa era un regalo maravilloso para la postal. Michiru sonreía delicadamente pues no podía mirar la de su esposa, a pesar de la discreción de la chica, se notaba lo feliz que estaba por casarse con aquella mujer de cabellos cenizos.

—"¿Dónde estás?" — leyó en la pantalla de su celular.

Inmediatamente volvió a colocar el celular en su bolso de mano, era Taiki y no deseaba que supiera que parecía una masoquista, necesitaba su dosis de dolor para hacerse a la idea de que había perdido a la persona que amaba. Siempre había dicho que no le importaba ver a Haruka feliz con Michiru porque si eso hacía que la mujer que amaba viviera, lo demás lo podría soportar. ¿Qué tan cierto era esa afirmación esa tarde? Su pecho comenzó a estrujarse al darse cuenta de que Haruka pedía una foto con su esposa, incluso colocaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la fotógrafa. Después Michiru consideró que lo mejor era tomarse una foto tomadas de la mano, como si estuvieran triunfando sobre el trágico futuro que se les acercaba.

Luego saltaron los amigos de las chicas de un lado estaban Usagi y Seiya que hacían gestos raros. De hecho, la rubia de coletas miraba a Michiru como si estuviera advirtiéndole que si lastimaba a Haruka se las vería con ella. Seiya estaba parado detrás de su amiga para simular que le pegaba en la cabeza. Makoto le siguió el juego y colocó sus manos en el cuello de Haruka para que pensaran que la ahorcaba. Minako Señalaba a Usagi en advertencia de no meterse con Michiru, mientras que la fotógrafa y sonreían un poco incomodas por la escena que montaban sus respectivos amigos.

Una lágrima comenzó a acariciar su mejilla, esa ya no era su vida… Había renunciado a que ella fuera la protagonista de la foto, si no hubiera escuchado a Mamoru ella estaría casada con Haruka. Las tardes aburridas del domingo se la pasaría en el sofá junto a Haruka, quizá durmiendo o mirando alguna película. Estaba completamente segura de que ella no habría pedido casarse en una ceremonia shinto, le habría dicho a la rubia que lo hicieran a la occidental. Bailaría con Haruka para abrir la pista e invitar a las personas que las acompañaban a seguirlas, pero sus ojos jamás se separarían de los hermosos ojos verdes de la chica de cabellos cenizos. Posaría sus brazos en el cuello de Haruka, mientras ella la tomaba por la cintura, el ritmo sería algo lento para que ninguna olvidara el momento que estaban viviendo. "Te amo" lo diría con una intensa mirada y una bella sonrisa, porque el amor que se tenían era más grande que cualquier cosa.

—No necesitas regresarme el pañuelo— dijo Taiki.

—¿Cómo?

—La persona por la que lloras supuso que estarías aquí y me pidió cuidar de ti— Taiki comenzó a secar las lágrimas delicadamente —. Es hora de irnos.

—Michiru podría sentirse mal si la dejas, debes de quedarte con ella.

—Ella no lo notará y si lo hace, creo que estará de acuerdo cuando sepa que me fui para estar a tu lado.

Setsuna sonrió y se dejó llevar por el chico a la salida del templo, escuchaba las risas de las personas que acompañaban a la pareja. Su boda quizá sería diferente a la que tuvieron ese par, pero estaba segura de que el amor que Haruka le tuvo, también fue especial. No tanto como el que sentía por Michiru, pero lo había sido, estaba segura porque ella misma se sentía algo profundo por la de cabellos cenizos.

Taiki notaba el pesar en el rostro de Setsuna, incluso suspiró al pensar en que no podía hacer nada para aliviar esa pena que aquejaba a la mujer de mirada granate. Michiru amaba a Tenoh, pero no como lo hacía la mujer que caminaba a su lado, nadie podía llegar a amar a Haruka tanto como Setsuna, de eso estaba seguro. Odiaba a Tenoh, lo odiaba tanto que deseaba regresar y romperle la cara a golpes, las lágrimas que Setsuna derramaba ese día eran causadas por esa mujer tan rara e inmadura.

La culpa no era de la chica de mirada verde, en realidad la culpa del sentir de su amiga era del tipo ese que le había dicho que Haruka no moriría si se enamoraba de Michiru. Al parecer todo eso que había dicho era una sarta de mentiras, porque ni Haruka se salvaba o al menos terminaba comatosa. Así que, romper la cara de Tenoh no era la opción perfecta, no; lo que debía de hacer era buscar al tal Mamoru y romperle su cara. El desgraciado que jugaba con la vida de las demás personas sin importarle el daño que les hacía y lo peor era que por el momento nadie podía detenerlo.

Al llegar a su auto Taiki le comentó a Setsuna que no la dejaría sola en su departamento, así que se iría a quedar a su casa. La mujer lo miró un poco incómoda, no deseaba seguir causando problemas a su amigo. Pero él la tranquilizó y le dijo que en su casa todavía estaban las ropas que usaba cuando pensaban que su relación podía ir más allá de una simple relación de amistad. Incluso él usaba una playera que mandó a hacer cuando comenzaran a salir, de hecho, era un par que decía "Set & Taiki 4 ever." Setsuna comenzó a sonreír al imaginarse el terrible fiasco del pobre castaño, él le comentaba que ahora era un recordatorio para no hacer cosas sin pensar o estar seguro de que ocurría.

De nuevo un silencio se apoderó del auto de Taiki, se quedó pensando unos segundos si debía de arrancar o esperar unos segundos. Luego movió su cabeza de manera afirmativa, como para darse la autorización de que era hora de partir, al encender el motor el estéreo del auto lo hizo y una música con cuerdas comenzó a sonar. El chico cerró los ojos al darse cuenta de que el disco que estaba escuchando no era el mejor para que su compañera de viaje disfrutara.

—Puedo…

—No, deja la canción. Así me siento.

If he loved you  
Like I love you  
I would walk away in shame  
I'd move town  
I'd change my name  
When he watches you  
When he counts to buy your soul  
On your hand his golden rings  
Like he owns a bird that sings

When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings

—No es fácil recordarme que esa boda pudo ser la mía, pero es insoportable darme cuenta de que ella ama mucho a Haruka. Supongo que no debería de quejarme de la forma en la que lo hago porque yo tuve la culpa de perder a la persona que amo.

The priest has said my soul's salvation  
Is in the balance of the angels  
And underneath the wheels of passion  
I keep the faith in my fashion

—Setsuna, no es tu culpa porque él te engañó. Creo que es justo que te sientas mal porque estás perdiendo a la persona que amas. Así que no es justo que te sigas lastimando con cosas que salen de tu control.

When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings

—Sí, Mamoru me engañó, pero yo siempre pude decirle que no… Acepté Taiki, acepté dejar ir a Haruka a pesar de que no era algo que deseaba hacer, simplemente que al ver que nada cambiaba las cosas, yo me sentí demasiado mal porque no ceder significaba perder a Haruka para siempre. Pero apenas me doy cuenta de que la muerte no significaba que ella o yo habíamos renunciado, al contrario, era la prueba de que habíamos luchado hasta el final. Fui yo quien se dio por vencida, perder a Haruka por causa de la muerte duele menos que perderla para siempre… Porque esta vez la perdí por siempre, simplemente debes de ver la forma en la que mira a Michiru y te das cuenta de que es un amor que traspasa los límites. Realmente deseaba decirle que no se casara con ella, que escapáramos de todo este caos que ayudé a crear… Pero no fui tan desalmada porque sé que Michiru la ama, pero realmente algo dentro de mí me pide que, si me topo con una Haruka del pasado, le diré que no se rinda conmigo y no me haga caso cuando le pida que me deje en paz porque su futuro es Michiru— el llanto regresó a ella.

If I could break down these walls  
And shout my name at heaven's gate  
I'd take these hands  
And I'd destroy the dark machineries of fate  
Cathedrals are broken  
Heaven's no longer above  
And hellfire's a promise away  
I'd still be saying  
I'm still in love

La manera en la que Setsuna lloraba le dolía a Taiki, porque sabía que no podría destruir esa felicidad que ahora veía en la rubia. Por más que dijera que lo haría, estaba completamente seguro de que ella no se atrevería a interferir en el amor que ese par sentía, pues no olvidaba que lo había enviado a intervenir en el futuro de Michiru para que no conociera al tipo con el que se casaría luego de terminar con Haruka. Ella volvió a estar junto a la de cabellos cenizos, pero se dio cuenta de que la chica que amaba seguía enamorada de la fotógrafa. Al menos esa era la sensación de Setsuna, porque Haruka se preocupaba por saber si a Michiru le iba bien en la vida. Sí, Haruka estaba a su lado y sí, sabía que la amaba, pero no era nada comparado a lo que sentía por la mujer que hoy desposaba.

—Sé que nadie la podrá amar como yo la amo, me duele no poder gritarle que la amo más que a mi propia vida. Que renunciar a su amor es lo más cruel que me he forzado a hacer, que me moría por sus besos cuando se acercaba de más, que sigo extrañando el olor de su loción en mi cama y que nunca fui más feliz que cuando ella fue mi novia. Odio despertar y no ver la cafetera llena porque Haruka siempre se encarga de eso. Pero si esto le salva la vida, si realmente está a salvo… Lo haría todo de nuevo… Porque realmente nadie la amará como yo, si pusiéramos regresar a ese mundo en donde todo era perfecto para nosotras tendríamos a Hotaru y que las amaría más que a mi vida… ¡Michiru no la amará de la forma en la que yo lo hago, porque la amo más que a todo!

Taiki vio un espacio para poder estacionarse, necesitaba parar unos segundos porque aquellos gritos eran un reclamo, no para Michiru o la misma Haruka. Se estaba reclamando el haber perdido a la persona que amaba y ni él podía impedir que Setsuna dejara de reclamarse tanto.

He won't love you  
Like I love you  
He won't care for you this way  
He'll mistreat you if you stay  
Come and live with me  
We'll have children of our own  
I would love you more than life  
If you'll come and be my wife

—Te juro que siempre te amaré Haruka, aunque me esté muriendo por dentro yo prometo ayudarte a ser feliz. No dejaré que ese hombre te haga daño y te separe de la persona que amas, sé lo mucho que duele… Sé que no falta mucho tiempo para que me odies, pero eso no importa porque estaré a tu lado, aunque no quieras, seré discreta para que no cometas una locura.

—Tranquila.

—No, no me abraces Taiki, no me lo merezco. Todo lo que siento no es más que culpa mía, por ceder ante las tonterías de un ser tan asqueroso como lo es Mamoru.

—Golpéame, piensa que soy él, si eso te ayuda no hay problema. Solamente quiero que saques todo ese dolor Setsuna.

Los ojos de su amiga se posaron en él y Taiki supo que le tomaría la palabra, se preparó mentalmente para recibir los golpes de su amiga. Era lo que necesitaba para estar en paz, pues bien, él la dejaría hacerlo.

—Por tu culpa, ¿cómo pudiste confiar en él? — comenzó a gritar y se dio cuenta de quien era su enemigo realmente —. Si no hubieras sido tan débil o si le hubieras hecho caso a Haruka, en este momento estaríamos felices, pero no, tenías que pensar que tú podías solucionar todo. Incluso Haruka aprendió a que no puede solucionar las cosas solas y por eso confía en Seiya y en ti… En ti, que no pudiste confiar en ella y por eso la perdí. En ti, que no tienes ni el valor de decirle que por tu culpa se tuvieron que separar… En ti, que no eres más que una idiota… ¿Por qué tuviste que ceder? Espero que esto te duela más a ti que a mí, porque ya no puedo más… Te odio, te odio más que a Mamoru, te odio más que a nadie en el mundo y lo peor es que debo de verte todos los días, recordando que eres mi peor enemigo, pero eres la mejor aliada de Haruka. ¿Cuándo podré disculparte? La verdad creo que no podré hacerlo, verte me llena de dolor y resentimiento.

De ver la cara de Setsuna el rostro de Taiki pasó a ver el parabrisas de su automóvil, una lágrima de dolor quería salir de su ojo. Su amiga le había propinado una buena bofetada que iba dirigida a ella, deseaba lastimarse y ahora entendía la razón por la que había ido a la boda de las chicas. Esa era la forma en la que podía darse una lección, claro que se odiaba por perder el amor de Haruka, pero estaba seguro de que no era todo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — la miró.

Ahora miraba el respaldo de su asiento, Setsuna no se contenía para dejarle caer los golpes que estaba guardando para ella. Sus mejillas amanecerían inflamadas por culpa de su gran boca y no era una gran presentación en su trabajo. Debería pensar en algo que lo ayudara a permanecer en casa porque cada que miraba a Setsuna, otra bofetada llegaba a su rostro. Al menos agradecía que la mujer no lo golpeara con el puño, estaba seguro de que le rompería la mandíbula o la nariz. Ya no deseaba más golpes, pero debía de aguantarse en el nombre de su amistad.

—Idiota— dijo la mujer y le dio otra.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes? Supongo que realmente no te duele tanto como dices, de hecho, me da sueño.

—Te odio Setsuna.

Ese último golpe le había abierto el labio porque Taiki tenía la boca abierta cuando ella impactó. Uno de sus dientes golpeó con el labio y lo cortó, en ese instante Setsuna se detuvo al ver que había lastimado mucho al chico. Su cara estaba completamente roja y cuando miró su labio se puso colorada.

—Taiki, lo siento.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—Sí.

—Entonces no los sientas, porque te pedí que sacaras todo.

—¿Y? No debí dejarme llevar.

—Ya, no pasa nada— sonrió.

—Pero…

—Que no te pongas mal, mejor vamos a mi casa para que me ayudes. Creo que mi cara se va a poner como un globo por la inflamación.

—¿Quieres pegarme?

—Nunca, ¿estás loca?

—Tú me dejaste y te lastimé, creo que te debo un golpe bien dado.

—Que no, ya deja de decir cosas tan tontas y vamos a casa.

—Gracias por todo— le dijo.

—Bueno, Haruka es especial para ti, pero tú eres especial para mí. Creo que estamos a mano ¿no?

—Taiki— le dijo sorprendida.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Chicos he regresado después de una pequeña ausencia, creo que debo de explicarles las razones de la falta de actualización. No me sentía con el ánimo de escribir esta parte de la historia, porque los problemas de un amigo me alcanzaron. Últimamente siento que él me drena la energía, así que no estaba en condiciones de escribir algo porque sonaría a puro enojo y no era algo que deseaba transmitirles. Pero de alguna manera me hizo volver a pensar este episodio, ¿por qué lo digo? Pues si se dan cuenta, la boda de Haruka y Michiru se ve plana porque realmente son los ojos de Setsuna los que están contando todo en ese instante.**

**¿Podrías sentirte bien al ver que la persona que amas se casa con otra persona? No, esa es la razón principal de que tuviera que darle otro punto de vista a la boda. Además de que la ceremonia de esta religión realmente es corta, si tienen la oportunidad de verla en algún video, se darán cuenta de eso. Es linda, pero es corta, así que preferí que Setsuna nos relatara esa parte tan dolorosa para ella y que nos mostrará su punto de quiebre que será vital para las chicas.**

**Ahora luego de hacerles saber la razón de que la boda fuera así de fría, podrán comprender esta lectura. Además de que saben que me encanta dejarles pistas, y sí, este capítulo sobre como vive la situación Setsuna es importante.**

**Pasemos a sus hermosos comentarios…**

**UnbreakableWarrior: Muchas gracias por tus palabras y disculpa el retraso, lo que trae consecuencias es este momento de Setsuna.**

**Roshell101216: **Yo creo que toda la vitamina T es la que te hace mexicano, "tacos, tamales y tortas", además de ir a un sonidero y comprar feliz en los tianguis.

Michiru estaba un poco loquita, pero hoy la boda al leerla dije "esto no es la boda que esperaba" y sopas, cuando leí la explicación porque es obvio que no es lo mismo para la persona que le dice "adiós" para siempre a quien ama. No sé… De nuevo Setsuna me rompe el corazón porque… Dios que jamás me pase.

Sí tiene muy mala herencia por parte de Karu kun, pero esperemos que no desarrolle nada de eso porque me muero, si a darthuranus le estoy vigilando que coma bien para que no le dé diabetes.

Te enviamos un fuerte abrazo y muchas felicidades a ti y a tu niña, saludos desde una galaxia muy muy lejana.

**Kyoky: Ahora quien fue impuntual fui yo, lo lamento… Pero no te preocupes que nos pondremos al día. Yo opino que el chile (en salsa) es indispensable para cualquier mexicano, o sea, para que Tori sea la más mexicana debe de dejar de estar de nenita con "pica mucho", porque paisano que se respeta come chile y le pone salsa (de la que pica) a todo. No creo que ella sea de hablar con groserías, pero sí usa lo demás y no come los tacos con la cabeza ladeada, todo se le cae. Explícale que con la cabeza de lado no se cae el contenido porque es magia mexicana. Creemos que eres responsable, no te quites el mérito porque realmente confiamos en ti, sigue por el camino del bien.**

**Mamoru, pobre hombre ja ja ja y me encanta que lo odien tanto. Te juro que pronto lo odiarán más al pobre, hace cosas raras porque tiene sueño. Michiru creo que ya espera esa luna de miel porque es lago con lo que sueña, a Esmeralda le urge saber si saldrá embarazada pronto porque quiere ser abuela y las chicas quieren seguir con sus pláticas raras de sexo.**

**Kai, tori y yo te enviamos muchos saludos y nos disculpamos por actualizar tarde. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Ely Lopez chan: **Muchas gracias, mira el honor de contestar regresa a mí y bueno espero ser una gran representante de este hermoso país porque ustedes son gente linda, responsable, amorosa y respetuosa.

Es que ese es un video que me da mucha risa, de verdad que quiero conocer a la "lisiada" y a la exagerada esa que grita porque es lo mejor. Lo pondré de tono para cuando me lleguen mensajes "¿por qué besas a la lisiada?" Solamente un genio pudo escribir ese diálogo tan tonto.

Sí, limón y tajín me encanta la combinación con las frutas porque realza los sabores y es un deleite al paladar. Amo México porque le ponen limón a todo, me contagiaste de comer un mango con limón y tajín ¡qué delicia! Shots… Tequila es peligroso para mí, no tomo mucho de eso porque luego hablo en japonés y nadie entiende qué digo. Si así luego les da risa cuando pronuncio mal algo… Malo para mí, pero me gusta cuando hacen sus cucarachas, eso sí ni me da pena hablar en japonés.

Boda… Hoy ni la gocé porque la verdad le reclamaba a darthuranus antes de leer el comentario final y estaba leyendo feliz en la cama (se lastimó la espalda baja por salvar mi vida y la de Kai), como ni me hacía caso, seguí leyendo y al final cuando aclaraba las cosas le dije "te odio por hacer que Setsuna viera todo." La verdad que me cayó como un balde de agua fría, mi pobre Setsuna se odia por perder a Haruka… Ya no quiero seguir sufriendo con ella, deseo que sea feliz.

Hablando de Setsuna, quería ir con ella porque si aparece en casa de ella con dolores la gente no se espantará y Michiru podría enterarse. Cosa que la espantaría, supongo que todavía no sabe que Haruka viaja, eso me genera una pregunta ¿ella se enterará?

Lamentamos la demora en la actualización, espero que nos podamos leer esta doble jornada. Saludos y besos de Kai kun, nos leemos el viernes.

**CoOkiE86: Lamento mucho el no haber actualizado el viernes, como ya lo dijo mi amada esposa (arruinando la sorpresa), para compensar mis retrasos, esta semana tendremos capítulo doble. Nos debemos poner al corriente, sobre todo porque te lo debo, les debo a todos eso.**

—**Antes de despedirnos, quiero decirles que esta semana es de doble capítulo. Como siempre les dejaré una indicación para quienes no lean hoy y lo hagan el viernes, no se confundan.**

—No se olviden de dar click en su mail para que suene tolón tolón cada vez que actualizamos. Saludos a todos los lectores, incluidos los ninjas y recuerden cuidarse mucho

—**Gracias a todos los lectores que comentan y a los ninjas porque apoyan cada semana esta historia. ****¿Nosotros donde nos leemos Tori?**

—En fanfic, またね!


	35. Episodio 35

**Ni Sailor Moon o sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es obra de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es mero entretenimiento para quien la lee y la escribe.**

**Advertencia: Este episodio cuenta con descripciones de violencia, así que debo dejar claro que no insito a este tipo de ultrajes y no comparto este tipo de ideología machista.**

**Si no han leído el episodio 34, regresen, lean y luego continúen con el episodio de hoy. Hubo doble actualización por mi retraso de la semana pasada.**

* * *

XXXV.

La boda había sido todo un éxito al menos para los familiares de las chicas, mientras que a lo lejos Misaki sonreía triunfalmente. La boda de su amiga había sido tan sencilla que estaba segura de que el pobre presidente de Ouroboros se había casado por pura lástima con la princesa Mochi. Definitivamente debía de estar al pendiente para tener la oportunidad de acercarse a su amiga y burlarse de ella. Le haría darse cuenta a la mala de que su esposo simplemente no la amaba, ¿cómo podía amarla si estaban teniendo una boda tan pequeña? Además de que la comida era casera y a pesar de que los arreglos eran hermosos, les faltaba algo de categoría.

En cambio, su boda había estado llena de lujo, Kunzite no escatimó a la hora de darle la boda de sus sueños. Ahora entendía la razón por la que la pareja aceptaba tan agradecida el regalo de 30,000 yenes que la mayoría de los invitados les había dado. El señor Tenoh debía de recuperar el dinero que había tirado por culpa de Michiru, y, hablando del tema de no gastar tanto ¿cómo demonios es que iban de luna de miel a Karuizawa? Realmente estaba haciendo todo lo posible para decirle a Michiru que la boda era más una obligación que un placer. No irse de luna de miel al extranjero debía de ser otra humillación para la boba de Kaioh.

La sonrisa de Misaki crecía al notar que Tenoh Haruka no amaba a Michiru, seguramente lo estaban presionando para casarse y por eso tuvo que buscar a una mujer. En su desesperación acudió a la princesa Mochi al creer que no encontraría a un mejor prospecto que ella. No porque fuera una persona a la que amara o valiera la pena, sino porque era bella, aunque no tanto como ella. Bella y estúpida, una excelente combinación para que dejaran de molestarlo con la presión de casarse para poder tener un descendiente que se quedara al frente de la empresa. El presidente debía de estar pensando que al menos el bebé no saldría tan feo porque ya con Michiru aseguraba que no saliera un troll, seguramente sería un niño estúpido y alcohólico o una niña zorra como su madre y también alcohólica.

Haciendo un análisis perfecto de la situación, si ellos tenían una niña sería una drogadicta, alcohólica, mujer fácil y bailarina exótica. No había más futuro para la hija de ese par, mientras que el niño tendría la vida un poco más fácil. Obviamente por ser hombre, lo malo sería que en su estupidez perdería la empresa de su padre y eso indignaría a un viejo Tenoh. Puras malas elecciones de vida en esa familia, todo por culpa de escoger a Michiru como su esposa.

—Vaya, vaya— la voz de Kunzite la sacó de sus cavilaciones —. Después de todo Ito no estaba equivocado.

—¿Con qué? — dijo curiosa.

—Querida— posó su mano en el hombro de Misaki —. No sabes cómo me encanta que seas una mujer curiosa.

La sonrisa de la mujer cambió a una incómoda porque ese pequeño gesto ya estaba siendo un dolor para ella. Kunzite estaba apretando su hombro por el descaro de su mujer, Misaki sabía que no debía de preguntar algo si su marido no explicaba más cosas. La presión era más y más intensa, así que Misaki se movió para que él dejara de lastimarla, pero eso solamente hizo molestar a su marido.

Claro que quitó su mano, pero comenzó a encender un cigarrillo, seguramente deseaba tranquilizarse. Si él perdía el control frente a su jefe, le iría mal y Kunzite no permitiría que su imagen se viera afectada; Misaki supo que el problema se presentaría al llegar a casa y seguramente tendría que inventarles a sus padres que saldría de nuevo de viaje a un spa exclusivo y su madre no podía acompañarla porque él solamente había comprado el paquete individual.

—Se nota que tu yerno es un sol, espero que le llegue a los talones al mío porque Kunzite es un amor con mi hija.

—Lo es, es una suerte que nuestras hijas se consiguieran a un par de caballeros como ellos ¿no?

—Claro amiga.

—Misaki, espero que le puedas dar unos excelentes consejos a Michiru ahora que las dos son mujeres casadas.

La chica asintió con una sonrisa para responder a la madre de Michiru, estaba contaniendo su lengua de serpiente pues estaba segura de que le diría que Haruka no amaba a su hija y se notaba por la boda de bajo presupuesto que habían tenido.

—Mi amor, ¿acaso esas son formas de responderle a la madre de tu mejor amiga?

La voz de Kunzite la puso fría, ese hombre estaba completamente molesto porque lo había desobedecido de nuevo. Primero al preguntar cosas que no le interesaban. Segundo por no responderle a la suegra de su jefe, Kunzite quería quedar bien con Haruka para que lo dejaran realizar el proyecto que tenía en mente. Uno que él decía que sería un éxito y con eso les demostraría a los directivos que Tenoh era un incompetente que no merecía ser el presidente de su empresa. Recordaba que su esposo siempre llamaba a su superior con el sobrenombre de "idiota".

Un ardor llegó a instalarse en la planta de su pie, estaba a nada de gritar al sentir que algo le quemaba la piel y que se hundía más en ella. El castigo discreto de su marido había llegado y era el primero de muchos que llegarían en su hogar, o, mejor dicho, en su cárcel.

—Incluso le daré recetas que son un éxito con mi esposo— le respondió a Esmeralda, no sabía de donde había sacado la fuerza para responder de forma tranquila cuando todo lo que deseaba era gritar por el dolor.

—Eres una excelente esposa— respondió la señora Kaioh.

—Lo es— Kunzite retiró el cigarrillo de la planta del pie y comenzó a fumar —. Dice que como yo llego cansado, ella debe de consentirme en todo— volvió a jalar humo para poner la ceniza al rojo vivo y bajó la mano.

—Pues tiene razón, ella no trabaja y tú eres el proveedor. Es lógico que nuestra hija deba de tener su casa limpia, tu ropa acomodada y la comida lista para cuando llegues del trabajo— opinó el padre de Misaki.

—Bueno, es que mi responsabilidad es tenerla como una reina.

¿A las reinas las torturaban como a ella? Si eso significaba ser una, ella deseaba que alguien la hiciera una sierva como Michiru que en ese instante se reía de alguna cosa que le había dicho su esposo. Misaki tenía que juntar todas sus fuerzas para no romper en llanto por el dolor al que la sometía Kunzite. Luego notó que el señor Tenoh estaba atento a lo que su esposa le comentaba, ella indicaba que algo en la comida le había encantado. Así que el de cabellos cenizos le sonrió cuando ella se robó un trozo de lo que le había fascinado.

¿Acaso su esposo le sonreía de esa forma? Miró unos segundos a su marido al sentir que la jalaba a él de manera protectora y cariñosamente. Esa sonrisa solamente aparecía en su boca cuando sus padres estaban presentes, pero en casa la única sonrisa que le regalaba era una llena de sarcasmo cuando se burlaba de ella o la humillaba. Pero a pesar de que ese gesto era lindo, estaba ausente de sentimiento real y decidió regresar su mirada al esposo de su amiga. El señor Tenoh realmente gesticulaba con un sentimiento real ¿eso era amor?

—Me sorprende que abrace a Misaki— dijo Esmeralda.

—¿Perdone? — dijo Kunzite.

—Es que estaba recordando que ni en su boda lo vi tan cariñoso con ella, las veces que los he visto por la calle están un poco alejados. Caminan juntos, pero como si se tratara de un jefe y su ayudante.

—Lo que pasa es que en público me cuesta un poco ser tan abierto o afectuoso, en eso me diferencio del presidente Tenoh. Debe ser por mi educación a la antigua, pero le aseguro que Misaki es mi vida. Es más, estamos pensando en tener un bebé.

—Debe ser— dijo Esmeralda un poco escéptica —. Un bebé, Michiru y mi Ruka también quieren empezar a escribir cartas a la cigüeña.

—Nuestras hijas están tan conectadas que quieren que sus hijos sean de la edad ¿no?

—Sí, eso sería interesante.

—Entonces espero que estén haciendo la tarea todos los días— dijo el padre.

—Por supuesto suegro.

—Esta boda seguramente los debe de inspirar para esta noche.

—Sí— dijo la chica tímidamente.

La verdad es que no tenía ganas de llegar a la casa y menos ahora que Kunzite se había enterado de que su jefe estaba interesado en tener un hijo. No iba a permitir que tuviera un heredero porque eso le destruía todo su esfuerzo en derrumbarlo, pero si él también tenía un hijo seguramente no habría privilegios a la hora de pensar en el futuro de la empresa cuando se la quitara a Tenoh.

—Pero le aseguro que la trataré como la dama que es.

—Te creo muchacho.

Misaki quería decirle a su padre que eso no ocurría cuando a Kunzite se le antojaba estar con ella. Porque no era nada amoroso, si a él se le antojaba hacerlo a las cinco de la mañana, le importaba muy poco si ella estaba o no con el ánimo para hacerlo. Si ella se sentía enferma ocurría exactamente lo mismo y debía ceder, porque si ella no estaba dispuesta a satisfacerlo a las "buenas", entonces lo hacía a las malas y entonces los golpes llegaban a su lecho matrimonial.

—Estoy seguro de que será un varón.

—Te lo encargo Kunzite, porque ya son muchas mujeres en la familia. Un varón no nos vendría mal para que el apellido Tamori no se acabe. Misaki, debes de cooperar con tu esposo.

—Sí.

Y en un acto instintivo ella llevó su mano derecha a su hombro izquierdo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Esmeralda, pero que se limitó a dejar las cosas allí. No deseaba meter en problemas a la chica, parecía que ese reflejo era de protección.

Misaki por su parte estaba pensando en que si fuera por ella no cooperaría o se negaría a las exigencias de Kunzite. De todas formas, si ella cedía el tipo era una bestia, en su seno derecho tenía unas cuantas impresiones de los dientes de su marido. Casi siempre estaba ensangrentada al terminar el acto y él siempre le respondía lo mismo.

—_A todas les pasa lo mismo y ya deja de llorar, me irrita que digas que te lastimo. Recuerda que tú tienes que satisfacerme, no yo a ti. Las mujeres solamente sirven para cocinar, limpiar, lavar ropa, plancharla, satisfacer a su hombre y darles hijos._

—_Es que me duele mucho, además de que siempre termino con moretones en mis piernas y mi…_

—_¿Tu qué? No hables como una puta y dilo con delicadeza, porque eres mi mujer._

—_Mi parte, termina inflamada._

—_¿Y? ¿Acaso es algo que me deba de interesar? O es algo de lo que tú te debes de encargar, hasta para eso me sales floja. Por tu bien espero que puedas darme hijos, porque me sales defectuosa y te mato… Maldita idiota ¿cómo te atreves a pensar en que un hombre se ocupe de tu maldito hoyo? Imbécil, a mí me gusta fuerte y si tu cuerpo no puede seguirme el ritmo, me conseguiré a una perra que lo haga._

—_Lo lamento._

—_Más te vale— _la miró molesto —_. ¿Qué haces en la cama? Tengo hambre, vete a la cocina a hacerme algo._

—_Pero son las dos y… — _una patada en el rostro la hizo caer de la cama.

—_Tú haces lo que yo te digo, si tengo hambre a las dos de la mañana, te paras y me haces algo. Imbécil floja, me tienes cansado con tu incompetencia._

Misaki cerró sus ojos al recordar que además del dolor en sus labios, se le sumó el de las costillas y el rostro por las patadas que su esposo le daba. Se recordó parada frente a la estufa de su casa, una lágrima se derramaba y se combinó con la sangre de su boca. No podía competir contra la fuerza de ese demonio, era más débil que él y Kunzite se aprovechaba de eso. Sus ojos regresaron a Michiru y Haruka que estaban riendo, esas carcajadas se escuchaban en todo el lugar, la fotógrafa se acomodó en el hombro de Tenoh, quien comenzó a acariciar su mejilla y la miraba con un amor profundo.

¿Por qué esa borracha podía ser tan feliz con una boda tan sencilla? ¿Por qué se había casado con alguien que parecía amarla? ¿Cómo la vida le regalaba a un hombre cariñoso cuando ella la mayor parte de su vida fue una zorra? Michiru era la que se merecía a Kunzite, no ella pues a Michiru le encantaba que sus parejas la trataran como a una cualquiera, que la humillaran y sobre todo le encantaba rogarles. Misaki era la que se merecía a Tanoh, un hombre bueno y tierno que realmente la trataría como a una reina. Ella se merecía al esposo de Kaioh porque nunca fue una fácil o se fue de parranda toda la noche como Mochi, claro que se fue de fiestas, pero nunca fue una zorra como su amiga.

Odiaba a Michiru y odiaba saber que a esa cualquiera le fuera bien en la vida, de haber sabido que en la vida mientras más zorra eres, mejor te va. Se habría llevado bien con Michiru para poder acceder a todos sus beneficios.

—Tu yerno parece ser un hombre muy despreocupado, ¿no te preocupa que sea un vago? — dijo el hombre.

—No, a pesar de su personalidad tan tranquila Ruka es un hombre inteligente y responsable. Creo que los tengo que dejar, me toca ir a pedirle a mi yerno que me saque a bailar, ya lo hizo con mi hija.

—Porque es su esposa amiga— dijo la mujer.

—Lo sé, pero si mis hijos se ven bien juntos, podrás notar que el porte crece conmigo.

—Pobre Mochi, espero que no le quieras quitar a su marido.

—Jamás, Ruka es el hombre perfecto para mi hija y yo desde que su padre se murió he cerrado mi corazón para el amor.

Todos sonrieron incómodos ante las palabras de la mujer, Kunzite lo notó y esperó prudentemente hasta que la mujer se separó lo suficiente de ellos para saber del tema.

—Pobre Michiru, debe de estar triste por la muerte de su padre.

—No, el padre de Mochi las abandonó. La señora Esmeralda dice eso porque para ella ese hombre está muerto.

—¿Michiru sabe que su padre vive?

—Claro, pero nadie sabe dónde está. El tipo simplemente le envía dinero a Esmeralda desde que las abandonó.

—¿Lo dice de verdad suegra?

—Bueno, eso suponemos porque ella ha comenzado a recibir depósitos a su cuenta. No es mucho, pero es algo, seguramente ha de seguir pensando que Michiru es una niña o siente que le debe a mi amiga. Maldito engendro, enviar dinero cuando su hija ya es una adulta, ¿por qué no lo hizo antes?

—Eso no es un hombre suegra, es un malnacido— dijo Kunzite.

¿Entonces qué era él? Se preguntaba Misaki, porque el padre de Michiru había abandonado a su familia y claro que es algo malo, pero al menos no las había maltratado como Kunzite lo hacía con ella.

—¿No lo crees querida?

—Sí, tienes razón ese señor no es un hombre.

—Pero eso no te sucederá, nuestros hijos y tú me tendrán por siempre.

—Gracias— dijo.

—Espero que este muchacho no sea como el padre de Michiru, ellos se casaron de manera similar y en ese tiempo él era demasiado lindo con Esmeralda. Justo como lo es el señor Tenoh con Michiru.

—Recemos para que no ocurra lo mismo— dijo Kunzite.

Esa manera de hablar le puso los pelos de punta a Misaki, parecía que había encontrado la respuesta a todos sus problemas. Tragó saliva pesadamente, la que rezaba era ella porque a pesar de que Michiru no se mereciera a Haruka, el presidente Tenoh no se merecía estar en la mira de alguien tan vil como lo era su esposo. Deseaba que lo que ella imaginaba no fuera real, pero algo en su interior le decía que Kunzite estaba tramando algo para desaparecer a Haruka.

—Lamentamos ser tan malos anfitriones, pero estamos viviendo un sueño y todavía no creemos que sea real— dijo Haruka.

—Presidente Tenoh, nos honra con su presencia y no se angustie que yo no me iré temprano de su boda.

—Señor Kunzite, me disculpo por el comportamiento de mi esposo y su pésima disculpa con ustedes. Es hora de brindar con ustedes, para agradecerles su compañía— dijo Michiru.

—Señora Tenoh, no se preocupe. Nosotros los Tamori queremos conservar las buenas relaciones que hay entre nuestras familias ¿no?

—Sí Mochi, somos amigas y es un placer estar con ustedes.

—Sabes que no me agrada que me llamen por ese apodo, pero bueno… Contigo no tengo opción ¿verdad Misaki? — Michiru fue sarcástica.

—Me temo que no— respondió la chica.

—Bueno, bueno, dejemos de lado las bromas pesadas— dijo Haruka —. Mejor brindemos, dejen que sirva el sake. Director Tamori, hágame el favor de darme los vasos de las damas y luego serviré el de nosotros.

—Es un placer presidente Tenoh, le agradezco la invitación.

—No tiene que agradecerlo— sonrió —. A ver el vaso de su suegro y el suyo, necesitamos brindar porque hoy me casé con la mujer más hermosa del planeta.

—Ay que malo— dijo la madre de Misaki.

—Lo siento señora, me temo que a mi esposo se le han pasado un poco las copas y habla sin pensar. Haruka.

—Ustedes también son muy hermosas, Michiru tiene razón, lo que pasa es que para mí es obvio que mi amor por mi esposa me ha cegado ante la belleza de las otras mujeres.

—Que alivio.

—Y también estoy borracho… De amor.

—Que tonto eres agente inmobiliario.

—Es la verdad Michi, toda la verdad.

—Entonces brindemos por la felicidad del presidente Tenoh y su bellísima esposa, la señora Michiru— dijo Kunzite que levantó su vaso.

—Salud por los novios— acompañaron los señores.

—Querida— dijo en otro tono Kunzite.

—Espero que tu matrimonio sea eterno Michiru, así como el amor que se tienen.

—Gracias Misaki.

—Sí, gracias Misaki y gracias a toda su familia. ¡Salud! — gritó Haruka y todos tomaron de sus vasos.

—Creo que lo mejor será que dejemos de beber sake Haruka.

—No Michi, hay que seguir celebrando— Michiru notó que una niña jalaba el kimono de su esposa.

—Ey… ¿Se perdió tu mamá?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

La niña le extendió los brazos a la rubia, cosa que Michiru disfrutó al ver el rostro de Haruka lleno de confusión ante la acción de la hija de su trabajadora.

—Cárgame, como en el parque.

—¿Por?

—Favor.

—Así cambian las cosas.

Haruka tomó a la niña y la sentó entre sus piernas. En ese momento todos en la mesa no dejaban de mirar a la pequeña y al rubio que se acababa de casar con Michiru. Incluso la fotógrafa se quedó pensando unos segundos sobre el parecido de esas dos rubias cenizas, hasta el color de sus ojos era similar. Si no supiera que Haruka era mujer, estaría pensando en que era la hija perdida de su esposa.

—Ella es Naomi, saluda.

—Hola.

—Hola— respondieron.

—Ya te cargué, pero estoy con mis invitados y no te podré atender Naomi. Ve con tu madre, sé una niña buena y luego jugaremos.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Sí, además te debo un helado ¿no?

—¿Vendrás el domingo a casa?

—No, hasta el siguiente.

—¿Lo juras?

—Sí.

La niña le sonrió a Tenoh y se levantó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Luego saltó de las piernas de la mujer de ojos verdes, se despidió de las personas y se fue corriendo a la mesa donde se encontraba su madre.

—Niños— dijo Tenoh y todos la miraban sorprendidos.

* * *

Kunzite y Misaki regresaron a su casa luego de la boda de las chicas, la amiga de Michiru lo miraba con algo de miedo pues desde que salieron del templo Hikawa él iba sonriendo ante la nueva información que tenía. Incluso ella se sentía un poco confundida al darse cuenta de que el señor Tenoh tenía una hija y estaba segura de que Michiru se había dado cuenta del gran parecido de su esposo con el de la pequeña. ¿Cómo era posible que el muchacho tuviera las agallas de llevar a la madre de su hija a la boda? Además de que la mujer iba acompañada por su esposo, eso hizo que su esposo primero pusiera una cara de pocos amigos y luego de unos minutos de trago y trago con el novio comenzó a sonreír.

¿Qué significaba eso para él? Ella no estaba segura de hacer la pregunta o recibiría una tremenda paliza. Lo mejor era comenzar a preparar una botana para su esposo porque en el camino a casa se la pasó diciendo que deseaba seguir bebiendo en casa. Traducción debía de comenzar a servir diferentes chucherías en su plato para la botana y sacar del refrigerados la cerveza más fría. Si ella pudiera encerrarse en el baño para evitar que ese hombre ebrio la tocara de nuevo, estaría feliz, pero lamentablemente no podría ni encerrarse en el baño o en el cuarto porque sufriría las consecuencias el siguiente día.

Se dirigió a la cocina de su casa para buscar la bolsa de pretzel que tenía en algún lugar de la alacena, cacahuates y papas. Servir todas las cosas en el plato fue más rápido de lo que pensó, luego llevó todo a la sala de su casa donde se encontraba su esposo y encendió la televisión para buscar cualquier deporte y que su marido se quedara mirando el partido o evento. Corrió de nuevo a su cocina para buscar la cerveza que su marido deseaba, ella estaba consiente de que a Kunzite le molestaba tener la botana sin la cerveza, esos descuidos siempre la metían en problemas. Ella suspiró al darse cuenta de que él le daría una bofetada por descuidada, caminó a paso lento a la sala y cerró los ojos una vez que se acercó a él.

—Aquí tienes— dijo con miedo.

—Sí, sí, ponla en la mesa— dijo alegre sin siquiera notar la tardanza de Misaki —. Dime que no estoy loco y que notaste que esa niña se parece a él.

—No lo estás, incluso mis padres lo notaron y si me dejas decirlo, sé que Mochi también lo notó, solamente que para ella es más fácil negar las cosas que aceptarlas.

—Tiene una hija bastarda con Shida, sabía que ese par tenía algo que ver y seguramente el esposo de esa zorra se dio cuenta y es mentira eso que dice Tenoh sobre que por el trabajo de él ella tiene que estar en casa. La abandonó y ahora que se iba a casar seguramente debía de alejar a su amante de la oficina, porque seguramente tu amiga irá a verlo a la empresa.

—¿Pero no te perjudica?

—¿Cómo me puede perjudicar estúpida? — se molestó.

—Que él tenga a una hija, significa que tiene una heredera para su empresa y será difícil que le quites a Tenoh la empresa ¿no?

Kunzite la miró unos segundos un poco serio, debía de aceptar que al momento de enterarse de la existencia de la niña, se molestó porque creyó que eso le perjudicaba. Pero luego de meditarlo notó que esa era una ventaja porque la niña era pequeña y si acusaba a Haruka de comportamiento inmoral en la empresa, daría a conocer la existencia de la niña y él como buen samaritano podrpia quedarse al frente de la empresa antes de que la hija de Haruka creciera, eso le daba tiempo a él de embarazar a su mujer y de que fuera varón, porque lo enseñaría a enamorar a la persona que les dejaría la empresa. Luego comenzó a reír y palmeó la cabeza de su mujer de una forma tan burlona que ella pensó que era pronto se acercaría un golpe.

—Por eso las mujeres deben de permanecer en casa, no piensan nada— reía —. La verdad es que puedo hacer que le quiten la empresa a Tenoh por ese mal comportamiento, una de las políticas de la empresa es que no puedes mantener relaciones con los compañeros del lugar. Pero primero debo de hacer que Tenoh me lo confiese, sé que Ito me dijo que él ya había visto al presidente con esa mujer y la bastarda en un parque y que hace poco le dijo que era una broma. Sé que Tenoh lo tiene amenazado, pero el muy bruto no lo grabó, así que es su palabra contra la del todo poderoso señor Tenoh.

—¿Cómo harás que te lo confiese?

—Que tierna eres cuando no piensas, la verdad es que por eso te dije que trates bien a la golfa de tu amiga. No quiero escuchar que la llames "Mochi", al menos en la presencia de Tenoh o de la misma Michiru ¿entiendes? — Kinzite comenzó a acariciar el rostro de su esposa.

—Me pides mucho.

—Sí, sé que tienes el cerebro de un macaco… No, incluso un macaco es inteligente, tienes el cerebro de una cucaracha, eso es mejor. Y como tu cerebro es diminuto, sé que te cuesta hacer lo que te pido, pero… —en ese momento su mano se colocó en la mandíbula de Misaki y la comenzó a apretar — En este caso debes de hacer lo que te digo o de verdad me harás matarte ¿entiendes?

—Sí, haré lo que me pides.

—Como viste, Tenoh es muy confiado al beber y por eso habla de más. Seguramente iba a decir algo más de esa niña u otra cosa importante, pero tu amiga fue más rápida y lo interrumpió. Debe ser la razón por la que ese idiota no bebe en las reuniones de la empresa. Así que necesito que cambies tu actitud con esa mujer, debe de confiar en nosotros y yo me ganaré la amistad de Haruka. Ese maldito me va a entregar su empresa sin saberlo, es un tarado con suerte, ya te lo había dicho. Así que, si esta casa se te hace enorme, cuando logre tener el puesto de ese imbécil, te compraré una que sea tres veces más grande que este cuchitril.

—Deberías de tener un plan "b" ¿no?

—Algunas veces usas tu cerebro de cucaracha, me sorprendes… Sí, debo tener un plan de respaldo. Puedo ocultar a la bastarda y hacerme de la vista gorda, porque entonces la clausula del heredero se hará inválida. Lo que quiere decir que debemos de evitar que Tenoh tenga hijos con tu amiga, hazla cambiar de parecer y dile que se espere… No sería bueno que tuviera hijos tan rápido y correr el riesgo de que la dejaran como a su madre ¿no?

—Espantarla con eso para que no quiera tener bebés, sí es buena idea pues a pesar de que el señor Tenoh no la deje en ese tiempo, ella siempre pensará que es consecuencia de no tener descendencia. Eres un genio.

—No, el temor servirá por al menos un año, pero seguramente ese idiota la va a convencer. En lo único que ese insecto es bueno es en hacer que la gente termine haciendo lo que él quiere, así que por un par de meses será bueno. Pero el presidente Tenoh debe de desaparecer, ese idiota debe de tener un punto débil, no quiero atacar a tu amiga porque sería obvio que los tengo en la mira. Debe tener algo más con lo que lo podamos llegar al límite, sé que su hija bastarda es un tema del que se aparta. Lo noté al ver la forma en que la trata, no es muy cercano para que los demás no nos enteremos, pero bueno eso es irrelevante pues el parecido es enorme.

—¿Quieres decir que vas a desaparecerlo?

—Sí, ¿cómo haré que Tenoh Haruka abandone a Michiru?

Misaki sintió escalofríos al notar la mirada perversa de su esposo, al menos estaba segura de que no estaba pensando en matar al hombre que era el líder de la empresa que envidiaba. Kunzite estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que acariciaba su mentón para imaginar una buena solución al problema que Tenoh representaba. Pero el timbre de su casa comenzó a sonar, cosa que lo irritó pues su esposa no se levantaba para abrir la puerta. Así que la empujó para sacarla de sus pensamientos irrelevantes, Misaki corrió como loca a la puerta para no despertar los instintos asesinos que tenía con ella.

—Buenas noches, busco al director Tamori ¿está es su casa? — dijo un hombre muy guapo.

—¿Quién lo busca?

—Lamento mi falta de modales señora Tamori. Mi nombre es un poco irrelevante, pero con gusto se lo daré. Soy Endymion, un empresario que gusta de gastar su dinero en proyectos sumamente interesantes. Hace poco escuché a uno de mis empleados hablar sobre una charla que tuvo con el secretario del director Tamori acerca de un proyecto de una mini ciudad en Saitama.

—Ah… Hoy es sábado y mi esposo está descansando, si desea hablar con él de trabajo, le pido que lo visite en su oficina y no a las ocho de la noche en su casa. Además de hacerlo sin invitación, eso es muy…

—Grosero, lo sé, pero me interesa ese proyecto porque creo que será ventajoso para las personas— dijo mientras movía el dedo pulgar y el índice para hacerle saber que hablaba de dinero.

—Ya le dije, busque a mi esposo en la oficina… Si me disculpa, debo de cerrar — dijo la mujer.

—¿Qué haces Misaki?

—Kunzite, le decía al caballero que…

—Escuché todo, recuerda que te he dicho que, si hablamos de trabajo, yo jamás descanso— dijo calmado y se dirigió al hombre que estaba en la entrada —. Señor Endymion, por favor pase que está en su casa, mi esposa estaba a punto de preparar la cena, puede acompañarnos y en lo que ella hace todo, podemos charlar de negocios.

—Será un placer director Tamori, su casa es hermosa — dijo el hombre que miraba con aceptación la casa.

—Debo decir que mi esposa tiene buen gusto.

—Así parece señor.

—Estaba bebiendo una cerveza. ¿Gusta una o prefiere otra cosa?

—Le acepto la cerveza.

—Perfecto— le sonrió —. Cariño, el señor Endymion desea una cerveza, puedes traer una.

—Sí.

Kunzite le sonrió a su esposa y luego llevó al sujeto a uno de sus sillones, la verdad era que desconocía al hombre y primero debía saber si ese tipo era alguien de fiar o un estafador. Así que debía de empezar a hablar con él y poco a poco le haría preguntas importantes, no podía darse el lujo de meter a su proyecto a una persona que jamás daría algo de dinero.

—Deje que me presente, soy Chiba Endymion y trabajo con la señorita Meioh, una de las mejores socias del presidente Tenoh. Nosotros hemos estado hablando con Tenoh sobre la posibilidad de realizar algo en Saitama, pero el nos comentó que una persona tenía un proyecto allí. Sin embargo, él lo descartó; Meioh y yo le pedimos una explicación ante la negativa, pero dijo que era una decisión que había tomado y nada lo haría cambiar de parecer. Ese muchacho puede ser tajante cuando quiere, cosa que es buena si hay una explicación de por medio. Meioh y yo nos molestamos bastante con él, por eso hemos dejado de visitar la empresa Ouroboros en busca de una persona o empresa lo suficientemente visionaria como para llevar de la mano ese proyecto.

—Disculpe mi grosería, pero no recuerdo haberlo visto en la empresa. Claro que recuerdo a la señorita Meioh, es una hermosa mujer y es difícil olvidarla, pero me temo que…

—Lo sé, Setsuna es la que se encargaba de los proyectos con Tenoh, yo me encargo de hacer proyectos con el señor Ota.

—¡Ota Akihiro! El dueño de "Eternal", nuestra competencia.

—Así es, uno debe de tener muchas puertas en su camino al éxito ¿no cree? Entre más opciones, más ventajas obtienes.

—Seguro — dijo Kunzite alegre, al fin había alguien que lo entendía.

—Nosotros tenemos en mente esa pequeña ciudad en Saitama, el único obstáculo es Tenoh y nos cuesta mucho entender esa reacción. Es más, ni siquiera nos dio la oportunidad de estudiar la propuesta; sé que el hombre es una eminencia a la hora de hacer proyectos. Es un rey Midas en el mundo de los bienes raíces, pero también es bueno arriesgarse con un proyecto tan vanguardista como el de usted. Mi empleado no habló mucho con el señor Ito, por no decir que el hombre no le explicó bien su idea. Por eso vine a buscarlo el día de hoy, en cuanto nos enteramos un poco de su proyecto, tenía que venir personalmente o alguien más me ganaría la sociedad.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro, hay ideas estúpidas e ideas que valen oro. Me temo que Tenoh en este momento está cegado por la estupidez y no ve que su idea vale oro director Tamori.

—Aquí tiene su bebida— dijo Misaki.

—Gracias señora— ella sonrió forzadamente y se retiró.

—Está fría y eso le ayudará en contra de este calor infernal— ahora Endymion asintió.

—Akigase Koen Park es el lugar perfecto para ese proyecto de miniciudad, lo que le explicaba al presidente Tenoh es que es una ventaja porque ya se tiene el campo de golf y las reservas naturales. Además de que no está lejos de Tokio, las personas que vivan allí tendrán esa ventaja, solo tomar el tren bala y llegar a la capital. No solo eso, pondremos centros comerciales, supermercados, mini super, gimnasios y demás.

—Magnífico, no se desviarán de su ruta, podrían llegar a casa y comprar todo sin pasar a perder tiempo en los supermercados de Tokio.

—Exacto— se alegró el hombre.

—¿Qué problema tuvo Tenoh?

—Dice que la tierra es mala, pero no es verdad yo he investigado y todas las personas a las que les pregunto dicen que todo está en orden para comenzar una construcción. Tengo los datos anexados al proyecto, pero el presidente no se dignó a leerlo, así hubiera salido de sus dudas. No ve que esto nos dará beneficios y obviamente subirá el prestigio de la empresa.

—Además de dinero.

—Por supuesto señor Chiba, tengo los papeles del proyecto en casa, se los puedo dar para que lea todo y se enamore del proyecto.

—Claro, estoy seguro de que la señorita Meiho estará interesada.

—Podrá convencer al presidente Tenoh ¿no?

—¿Realmente necesitamos al presidente Tenoh? Seamos honestos, si le decimos a su jefe, entonces él tendrá una gran ganancia y es obvio que nosotros también, pero no será la misma cantidad que podríamos tener si lo dejamos a un lado.

—Claro, sí, solamente necesitamos que alguien invierta en el proyecto y…

—Para eso estoy aquí, yo soy la persona que desea invertir en ese proyecto. Necesito que usted me enseñe el terreno y piense en la cantidad inicial para esa mini ciudad. Este será el inicio de una hermosa sociedad, además de que le demostraremos a ese muchacho que hay más cosas en el negocio de los bienes raíces que la mera intuición. Seguramente te dijo eso ¿no? Porque fue la excusa que nos dio, pero al final no supo explicar nada, así que me encantará leer más sobre ese proyecto.

—Sí, eso dijo que era una intuición y se negó a escuchar más de lo que tenía que decir, simplemente dijo que no y ahora tengo que ayudar a Endo con su estúpido proyecto sobre un centro comercial nuevo en algún estúpido lugar de Tokio.

—Todos se creen mejores, pero no tienen su ingenio señor Tamori. Usted es alguien que vale la pena y estoy seguro de que es un gran elemento en Ouroboros, pero hay momentos en los que Tenoh debe de ser más flexible ¿no?

—Hace lo que puede, pero espero que cuando vea que se equivocó lo pueda reconocer.

—Haremos que se trague sus palabras— dijo Endymion levantando su botella.

—Eso haremos señor— Kunzite chocó la suya con la del hombre para brindar.

Al fin el plan de Mamoru estaba comenzando a caminar, esperaba que esta vez todo saliera como lo esperaba. Mientras Haruka estaba en su luna de miel con su hija, tenía una oportunidad para hablar con este hombre y él sabía que una de clave en la desaparición de la mujer de cabellos cenizos era esta sociedad con Kunzite.

—Le ganaremos a Tenoh, mientras vive en las nubes— sonrió junto a Kunzite.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Estimados amigos espero que el día de hoy se encuentren muy bien, recuerden que esta semana hubo doble actualización así que tengan eso en cuenta, mientras tanto responderemos los comentarios del martes y nos disculpamos si son pocos, pero saben que les contestaremos a pesar de que lo hagan tarde.

**Roshell101216 san: **De nuevo, muchas felicidades, creo que este año nuevo en tu vida ya está siendo próspero. Deseamos que continúe de esa forma y sobre todo esperamos que sea divertido.

Sí, darthuranus me enseñó eso de la "vitamina t", creo que es lo más divertido que tienen para llamar a su dieta, realmente los mexicanos son lo más divertido del mundo.

Historia, bueno yo opino lo mismo que tú sobre la boda que me dejó con el ojo cuadrado. Así que ahora conocemos más de Setsuna y su dolor, pero hoy lo que restó de la recepción fue el lado más egoísta de Misaki. Además de que el #onvre regresó con más porquería. Lo odio, el #WeyYa es alguien a quien no tolero, ahora me doy cuenta de que es alguien a quien simplemente debería de evitar. Pero Kunzite es la escoria más grande del planeta.

¿Cómo puede ser tan repugnante? Es todo lo horrible de un ser humano, sé que Michiru y Haruka en "Déjame entrar" eran sujetos nefastos, porque su enfermedad no les deja sentir empatía. Pero aquí, Kunzite es solamente un desgraciado que engloba lo peor del ser humano, defecto tras defecto... ¿Cómo se salvará de este lío nuestra querida Haruka? Porque el problema es de ella, atrapada entre un envidioso hombre que no deja de hablar cosas misoginas y ser un macho asqueroso. Además debe de soportar el egoísmo de su suegro que por recuperar una relación con su hija (que él mismo destruyó) desea hacer que sufra de nuevo para ser aceptado.

Ahora la pregunta es ¿esos malditos van a secuestrar a Haruka? Porque no sé cómo puede desaparecer de la nada y no viajar en el tiempo, secuestrada y aparte la van a mantener con medicamentos para que esté drogada. Porque realmente no entiendo cómo no puede advertirse que algo malo va a pasar.

Ahora sí me puse mal, como siempre te envío saludos desde una galaxia muy muy lejana.

**Ely Lopez:** **Hola, muchas gracias por comprender mi pequeño retraso, pero esos problemas al final me inspiraron. Es horrible reconocer que ese mal trago de mi amigo y sus defectos me inspiraron tanto en el sufrimiento de Setsuna, como en el de Misaki.**

**Tori ha probado tepache y a mí no me gusta, pero ella lo disfruta. Ahora con tu consejo de tajín y limón, creo que la perderé ja ja ja.**

**Justo lo que escribiste es lo que deseaba que pensaran, la manera en la que Setsuna debe de avanzar, le duele ver a Haruka lejos de ella. Pero al mismo tiempo sigue con la idea de ayudarle contra cualquier persona o situación que amenace su felicidad. En este caso su felicidad tiene nombre y apellido. ¿Qué será de nuestra querida Setsuna? Porque Taiki es una persona que quiere a nuestra afligida mujer.**

**Tengo dos posibles finales de esta historia en mi mente. En uno obviamente la felicidad de Setsuna es nula. En el otro obviamente la tendrá, pero no me he decidido o no me había decidido hasta hoy. ¿Cómo negarme a la petición de una dama? Mi razón y corazón me podrán atormentar por años... Dejaré que Setsuna sea feliz, pero alcanzarla será desgastante.**

**Como siempre ha sido un placer leerte y espero que tu semana fuera productiva. Nos leemos pronto.**

Lo siento amigos, creo que dejé todas mis teorías en la respuesta a nuestra estimada Roshell, pero es que no entiendo. ¿Por qué aliarse con Kunzite sabiendo que le tiene mala fe a Haruka? Sabe que ella es el amor de la vida de su hija... #WeyYa deja que viva, te fuiste para no regresar. Ahora regresa por donde llegaste, porque simplemente le complicas la vida a Michiru.

Creo que me equivoqué, lo odio igual que a Kunzite, par de ascos humanos. Me estoy enojado demasiado... Gracias por ponernos de malas darthuranus, hablo por todos ¿no?

—**Ja ja ja, chicos muchas gracias por estar una semana más con la lectura de la historia.**

—Saludos a los lectores que comentan y a los ninjas. Recuerden que si no quieren perderse un episodio de la historia pueden dar follow o fav y su mail se encargará de hacer tolón tolón para informar sobre alguna actualización.

—**¿Nosotros dónde nos leemos Tori? **

—En fanfic, またね!


	36. Episodio 36

**Ni Sailor Moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.** **La historia está escrita para mero entretenimiento del lector y el autor.**

* * *

XXXVI.

El ruido de la barra siendo colocada en su lugar se escuchaban más que la plática entre Haruka y Seiya. Estaban a nada de regresar a la acción en la cancha y el pelinegro decía que su amiga había ganado algo de peso, por eso era importante que volviera a recuperar su condición física. Le daba coraje ver que Haruka se descuidó tanto en la pequeña luna de miel que tuvo con Michiru, mientras tanto los ojos verdes de su amiga parecían querer matarlo.

Seiya tenía a Haruka haciendo bench press horizontal, no la había dejado en una posición inclinada para que le resultara más fácil. No, realmente estaba dispuesto a hacer que trabajara, según él decía que tenía una barriga que se le notaba y con su sobrepeso correría menos en la cancha.

—¡Dame 25 más! — gritaba Seiya.

—Oye, no soy una máquina, soy un ser humano y ya llevo 75, no puedo más.

—Ah, muy bien… Renuncia a tus responsabilidades con el equipo— dijo Seiya que colocaba la barra en los racks.

—Estoy cargando 60 kilos, simplemente deja que tome algo de agua— dijo una Haruka sudada.

—Bien, pero recuerda que nos falta el peso muerto, el clean, saltar la cuerda y hacer algo de kick boxing.

—¿No corremos hoy?

—Es cierto, pero correrás con el chaleco de peso y serán 10 kilómetros.

—¿Estás loco? Tú no quieres que llegue a casa para hacer el amor con mi esposa, así llegaré muriendo.

—Bueno corre una media hora y ya.

—Tengo muchas ganas de jugar algo en el PS.

—Es decir que irás a mi casa, la cual convertiste en tu cueva de hombre. Insisto en que debes de comentarle a Michiru sobre ese tema.

Haruka tomó una toalla para secar su sudor del rostro, su amigo se estaba tomando a pecho eso del ejercicio. Pero mientras colocaba la toalla en su frente él decidió pronunciar las palabras sobre el tema del viaje en el tiempo. ¿Cómo se lo diría a Michiru? Ese era el problema, no deseaba que su esposa pensara que estaba loca y mucho menos que cuando le demostrara que realmente era una viajera, la dejara por considerarla un fenómeno. Seiya escuchó el suspiro de su amiga, estaba perdiendo la paciencia respecto a ese tema y pudo notar como aparecían de a poco los ojos de su amiga.

—Ya sé, pero no tengo la idea de cómo comenzarla. Así que por el momento va a ser mejor que la dejemos fuera de esto y regresemos al ejercicio.

Seiya ya no dijo nada al ver como su amiga regresaba a la banca y se recostaba, extendía los brazos para tomar la barra y continuar con lo que él le pedía. El pelinegro se colocó detrás de los racks para poder ayudar a su amiga a colocar la barra olímpica; no era necesario presionar a Haruka a contarle a Michiru las cosas, porque ya debía de estar preocupada con la idea de que pronto desaparecería. Lo que la atormentaba era que su yo del futuro había abandonado a la mujer que amaba.

Así los chicos continuaron con su entrenamiento en completo silencio, Haruka como era su costumbre simplemente se puso la sudadera y esperó a su amigo afuera de los vestidores. Para que no creyeran que Haruka era un cerdo él hacía lo mismo. Era mejor una pareja de cerdos que una sola persona que no se bañaba luego de entrenar, la rubia salió al estacionamiento y metió su maleta al auto.

—No corras— le gritó.

—¿Vigilaste a Kunzite el tiempo en que no estuve?

—Claro, como lo pediste.

—Gracias.

Entraron al auto y Haruka comenzó a manejar con dirección a casa de Seiya, ella se bañaría en el lugar como siempre y así no llegaría oliendo mal a su casa.

—Para ser honesto, hay algo que me huele mal Haruka.

—¿Por qué?

—Siempre está enojado, eso es normal y su humor empeoró cuando no los dejaste llevar a cabo el proyecto que tenía en mente. Siempre que me veía él me intentaba persuadir para que hablara contigo y de esa forma hacerte cambiar de parecer respecto al proyecto.

—¿Y?

—No lo hizo en tu ausencia, incluso pensé que su acoso sería mayor cuando te ausentaras, pero eso no ocurrió. Al contrario, las veces que me lo crucé por la oficina lo único que hizo fue hablarme del proyecto de Endo, incluso me dijo que el inversionista está completamente entusiasmado con lo que tienen planeado. Lo felicité y él se fue, es más… Kimura me comentó que se llevó unos papeles sobre su proyecto, cosa que me hizo pensar que algo está tramando.

—Puede que vaya a destruir ese proyecto ahora que notó que es muy mala idea, yo digo que es eso Seiya.

—No, eso empeoraría su humor cosa que no sucedió y creo que es algo sospechoso Haruka, lo mejor es seguir vigilando a ese tipo en el trabajo.

—Sí eso es lo que crees, entonces es lo que haremos.

Seiya notó la sonrisa de su amiga, lo decía sinceramente y notaba que ella confiaba en él. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba algo triste al ver que su amiga siempre creía en las personas, nunca desconfiaría de la consciencia de los seres humanos, apelaba a la moral de cada uno y esperaba que todos actuaran de manera correcta. ¿Y si eso había acabado con ella en el futuro? De verdad que desconfiaba de Kunzite y su sonrisa de mosca muerta, estaba seguro de que ese era un lobo vestido de cordero. Simplemente estaba esperando a que Haruka bajara la guardia para poder atacar a matar, por eso Seiya no lo dejaría intentar morder la mano de una persona tan gentil como lo era su amiga.

—No bajemos la guardia Haruka porque creo que ese loco trama algo y no creo que sea algo bueno. ¿Y si desea usar a Michiru? ¿No lo has pensado?

—¿Cómo?

—Ese tipo debe de estar pensando que ella es tu punto débil y no sé… Algo me dice que ese desgraciado intenta tirar a matar, lo cual nos lleva a lo siguiente. Creo que él podría querer quitarte Ouroboros amenazando de alguna manera a Michiru y creo que es bueno que ella se esté con cuidado.

—Hablando de Michiru, ¿sabes algo de su padre?

—No, realmente no lo vi husmeando por mi casa, la tuya o la de la madre de Michiru.

—Eso sí es extraño… Kunzite es el esposo de la amiga de Michiru.

—No creo que tenga una verdadera relación de amistad con la señora Tamori ¿no crees?

—¿No crees que es conveniente que él sea el esposo de Misaki? — Seiya miró a Haruka sorprendido — Digo, piensa un poco amigo, ellas eran amigas hasta que Michiru se quedó con el papel de la princesa Mochi. Desde ese momento Misaki ha sentido una fuerte rivalidad con mi esposa, ahora si pienso como tú y es verdad que Kunzite me envidia, eso quiere decir que puede usar a Misaki para saber el punto débil de mi esposa.

—¿Qué es?

—Su padre— dijo Haruka que ya estacionaba su auto.

—Antes de bajarnos… Sé que tú sospechas del padre de Michiru de la misma forma en la que yo sospecho de Kunzite. Pero lo que quieres decir es que ¿este tipo puede tramar algo que envuelva al director Tamori?

—No en realidad— bajaron —. Misaki sabe sobre el pasado de Michiru y seguramente sabe del tema de su padre ¿no?

—Eso suponemos— Seiya abría la puerta de su casa.

—Si Misaki ya le comentó a Kunzite sobre el padre de Michiru, también debe de saber que el mayor sueño de mi esposa es reencontrarse con él. A pesar de todo ella lo quiere conocer para entender más sobre su origen, lo quiere, es su padre y Michiru se sentiría bien al saber que puede encontrarlo.

—¿Entonces Kunzite usaría eso?

—Sí, es obvio que Michiru es mi punto débil y el de ella es su padre… ¿Qué pasa si planea buscar a Chiba?

—Lo peor sería que lo encuentre, pero no debemos de preocuparnos por eso pues el tipo parece ser un fantasma.

—¿Y si quiere ser encontrado por Kunzite? — dijo Haruka sentándose en un sofá.

—Esa es una desventaja… Pues Misaki sería la que se comunicaría con Michiru para decirle que su esposo encontró a su padre y entusiasmarla.

—Así es, entonces puede estar tranquilo porque ya encontró a Chiba, ¿por qué preocuparse de un proyecto muerto? En este momento esa es la condición de esa locura de terreno que tiene en la mente Kunzite.

—Está tranquilo porque te puede chantajear diciendo que le des la empresa o él no le hará saber a Michiru sobre la ubicación exacta de su padre. ¿Qué gana él si ya Michiru lo conoce como el tipo que le dijo que te dejara?

—Puedo perder a Michiru porque él le dirá que viajo en el tiempo.

—No creo— dijo caminando al refrigerador.

—Piensa amigo, no sería porque Michiru se sintiera mal porque soy viajera. Sino porque sabría que todo el tiempo supe quién es él y no le dije nada. La otra opción es que él dejará a Michiru como encargada de Ouroboros, ya con la ventaja de Chiba y sus viajes, le dirá que lo mejor es que yo me vaya y él se quede como asesor de Michiru. No importa que seas el vicepresidente, porque la última palabra la tendrá ella.

—Asesorada por ese patán, quien se beneficia es él.

—Sí.

—Maldito engendro— Seiya le aventó una lata de cerveza.

—Pero al mismo tiempo sería raro que Michiru te dejara por un simple enojo, puede querer estar cerca de su padre, pero no se va a querer separar de la madre de su hija. Dijiste que la viste embarazada ¿no? Michiru no va a querer que su hija pase por lo mismo, pero si suponemos que Kunzite ya sabe del abandono del padre de tu esposa va a querer hacer lo mismo.

—¿Cómo?

—¿No es mejor que su padre regrese de la nada y que tú te vayas? Kunzite y Mamoru harán hago para que tú te ausentes, nosotros… Es decir, tanto tú y Setsuna ya saben que no puedes estar muerta porque sigues viajando en el tiempo y no podrías aparecer en otros tiempos. Al mismo tiempo estás aprendiendo a viajar al asado por tu cuenta.

—¡Qué!

—Tú yo del futuro fue la que encontró el relicario y se lo llevó a Michiru, me usó y obviamente la muy idiota vino vestida con su kimono de boda. Pero me dijo algo raro, dice que le duele mucho viajar al pasado y puede viajar en el metro, pero como está al borde de perder el sentido sabe que preocuparía a Michiru y por eso viaja desde la casa de Setsuna.

—¿Puedo viajar al pasado desde cualquier punto?

—Sí, eso es lo que dice, pero te hice prometer que no lo harás más.

—¿Pero solamente puedo hacerlo al pasado?

—Solamente puedes viajar de dos puntos, desde el metro o en la casa de Setsuna. Tu yo del futuro dijo que es porque esa habilidad despertó en la casa de la señorita Meioh y, supongo que Mamoru debe de saberlo, suponiendo que le hable a Kunzite de su habilidad para viajar o de la tuya, le dirá lo vulnerable que eres en los viajes al pasado. Tienes controlado el viaje al futuro y la única ventaja de Mamoru o Kunzite es desaparecerte en un viaje al pasado.

—Pero podría viajar a cualquier punto, a menos que me quede en la nada.

—¿No sería casi como morir? Digo, si estás atrapada en la nada no podrías viajar a un punto entre el presente y el futuro o pasado.

—Tienes razón, cuando me sacó de ese lugar dijo que no debía de regresar, no explicó más y se veía preocupado.

—¿Y si no estás en la nada? — el pelinegro al fin se sentó en un sillón.

—¿Dónde estoy? — dijo Haruka destapando la lata.

—No tengo idea, pero Mamoru te tiene allí y estoy seguro de que debe de tenerte completamente drogada para que no puedas viajar en el tiempo. Digamos que en seis meses descubres qué es lo que traman esos desgraciados y a pesar de que me juraste no volver a viajar en el tiempo lo haces. Simplemente porque tienes que advertirte de lo que ellos te harán, pero como no te dejé controlar tu nueva habilidad sigues con esos dolores.

—Pero lo haría desde casa de Setsuna y estoy segura allí.

—Él lo sabe Haruka, pero pudo distraer a la señorita Meioh o peor aún si sabe que correrás a alertarnos, podría atraparte en ese estado tan débil.

—¿Secuestrarme?

—Así es, ambos hacen creer a Michiru y a nosotros que la abandonaste.

—Pero tu yo del futuro me dijo que está deprimida por no salvar a Michiru y a nuestra hija… Yo vi a Michiru embarazada, todo va en dirección a que mi familia sufra… No lo entiendo.

Seiya acercó sus labios a la lata para dar un sorbo a su bebida, su amiga tenía razón en ese punto, pues su versión de futuro fue quien le dijo que no se casara con Michiru. Eso era algo que se oponía a sus deducciones, luego miró a Haruka que estaba comenzando a perder la cabeza por no llegar a nada nuevo. Las mismas dudas de siempre se apoderaban de su cabeza y en ese punto estaba comenzando a creer que se fue del lado de su esposa por no poder resolver nada. ¿Y si realmente tiraba la toalla respecto a la mujer que amaba? No, eso era imposible, pero por un segundo eso fue lo que Seiya creyó ver en los ojos de su mejor amiga.

—¿Cómo te lo dije?

—Serio.

—¿Te hable fuerte?

—No, en realidad parecías— la rubia hizo una pausa —. Parecía que sufrías, te dolía decirme que dejara a Michiru, pero al mismo tiempo eras convincente al momento de pedirme que no hiciera sufrir a mi esposa.

—Te dije de los problemas legales de Michiru ¿no?

—Sí… ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

—¿Y si no le dejaste nada a Michiru? Si tienes una hija es completamente legal que Michiru deberá atender la empresa. ¿Recuerdas? Todos decidimos que puedes perder la presidencia si tienes comportamientos inmorales con una empleada, o cuando tu heredero esté listo para tomar las riendas. Si morías antes de que tu descendiente pudiera hacerse cargo de la empresa, quien lo haría es la madre. Kunzite lo sabe, no quiere manipular a Michiru para quedarse con la empresa… Se tiene que ganar la confianza de Michiru, dijiste que fue encantador contigo y con ella en la recepción ¿no?

—Sí.

—Fuiste al futuro un tiempo después de tu desaparición ¿no?

—Sí unos días después de que desaparecí.

—Te estoy pidiendo demasiado, pero debes de viajar al futuro… El día en que tu hija y Michiru mueren.

—Seiya yo no podría ver eso…

—Sé que te pido algo cruel, pero debes de hacerlo Haruka ¿y si me hicieron algo o me tienen amenazado con Usagi?

—¿Qué?

—Ellos no deben de saber que viajaste ese día, y para intentar proteger te y a Michiru lo dije para que cambiaras todo. Algo como lo que hizo Setsuna al alejarse de ti, porque no estás y si no estoy equivocado, cuando viajes al día en que ellas mueren tú no estarás. Porque ellos te tienen secuestrada. Si me tienen amenazado, seguramente habré renunciado en el futuro a la empresa.

—Ahora que lo dices… Venías desarreglado.

—Me alejaron de la empresa y Kunzite que es la otra persona de "confianza" de ustedes no hará nada, no podría actuar en contra de ellas porque sabe que ellas morirán y al ser el segundo al mando se quedará con la empresa. No hace nada para rescatar a tu familia, pero yo no las puedo ayudar porque a pesar de saber que mueren, no me dijiste el día.

—Pero Mamoru no querría muerta a su hija y nieta, por eso cambió tanto el futuro.

—Pero no lo sabe, ¿y si intenta ayudar? Ahora que no estás, él siente que cometió el peor error de su vida e intenta cambiar las cosas, pero no resulta y ve morir a su familia.

—No lo creo… ¿Y si lo mata antes?

—Estaría preparado Haruka, debe dejar que las cosas sigan su curso y obviamente esa serpiente engañará a Mamoru. Le dirá que protegerá a tu familia, pero dejará que todo pase. Incluso me atrevo a decir que él las pondrá en esa situación, mientras que el padre de tu esposa no podrá detener las cosas.

—¿Cómo sabes que le pedirá el favor a Kunzite de cuidar a mi familia?

—Ese tipo no tiene las agallas de hacer las cosas de frente, siempre usa a las personas ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué pensará que puede ser distinto con ese tipo? Lo que el idiota ese no sabe, es que le vendió el alma al diablo. Porque debe de saber que ya sospechas de él o sabes su verdadera identidad y por eso no se ha pasado por la oficina o te volvió a llamar. No eres una herramienta que lo acercará a su hija, eres el obstáculo porque no quieres que se acerque a ella. Por eso piensa que usar a la persona que te envidia será de gran ayuda, a cambio le dará el poder de Ouroboros, al menos le dará la confianza de su hija para que piense que él es el verdadero poder de la empresa. Pero no cuenta con que Kunzite sea tan ambicioso y que quiere más, no va a cuidar a tu familia; al contrario va a esperar a que ese día llegue. No hay herederos y él se puede quedar con lo que quiere.

—Tienes razón… Pero si me tienen secuestrada y drogada, al no tener a quien me drogue podré despertar y viajar en el tiempo.

—¿Y si él sabe dónde te encuentras? Podría matarte luego de la muerte de tu familia, enterrarte y nadie lo sabría. Ni tú… Incluso puedes estar en el pasado atrapada.

—Pero Kunzite no puede viajar en el tiempo.

—No necesita hacerlo, tú debes de estar en este tiempo, lo suficientemente lejos de ti como para no desaparecer. Pero es un lugar al que pueden acceder y que estés en ese lugar en el pasado, debe decir que lo estarás en el futuro, solamente debe de llegar a ti y tiene años para hacerlo. La fecha de vencimiento es la muerte de Michiru y tu hija.

—Debe de matarte ese mismo día o unas semanas después. Digamos que tú puedes seguir viajando porque ahora estás viva, pero no estamos seguros de que puedas hacerlo luego de esa fecha ¿no?

—Cierto.

—La incapacidad de poder viajar más allá de esa fecha nos demostraría que moriste y no puedes existir más allá de lo que viviste.

Haruka miró a su amigo, era demasiado listo al darse cuenta por sí mismo de que no podía viajar más allá de lo que había vivido. Además, ella ya sabía que comenzar a desaparecer significaba que estaba muriendo, ¿y si moría lejos de Michiru, pero a la misma hora y día? Ahora las circunstancias serían diferentes, debía de comenzar a buscarse en el tiempo. Cosa que era peligrosa porque igual se desvanecería si estaba muy cerca de ella.

Valía la pena hacer esa misión suicida al futuro, así que le pediría ayuda a Setsuna para que ambas pudieran viajar y comenzar la búsqueda de su cuerpo desaparecido. O del lugar en el que la tenían secuestrada, ¿acaso no intentaría todo por salvar a su familia? Obviamente lo haría, ni Michiru o Hotaru morirían ese día.

—Comenzaré a viajar en el tiempo desde mañana, tú debes de estar al pendiente de cualquier pista que nos dé Miyamoto ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí.

—Ahora me iré a bañar amigo, creo que es hora de que vaya a casa.

—¿No íbamos a jugar?

—Mañana… Debo estar con Michiru.

—Deberías de contarle Haruka.

—¿Y preocuparla?

—Es necesario que sepa la clase de persona que es Kunzite, así les arruinaremos el futuro.

—Y exponemos a mi esposa e hija, si le digo y no estoy presente para defenderla será peor. Además, necesito saber que cabeza de bombón está bien en el futuro, que descubramos esto, quiere decir que algo cambió. No dejaré de ir a ese día, pero quiero saber que ella y tú estarán bien, ustedes también corren mucho riesgo.

—Igual que "Regala una sonrisa", viene de la mano con la empresa ¿recuerdas?

—La fundación— dijo aterrada.

* * *

Michiru estaba sentada en las sillas de la isla de su casa, tenía apoyados los codos en el terminado de granito. Miraba con mucha diversión al señor Tsukino que estaba cocinando para ella, ¿no era raro? Él le llamó para ir a verla, así que la chica decidió que le haría algo rico de cenar, pero el padre de la amiga de Haruka y director de "Regala una sonrisa" le pidió amablemente dejarlo cocinar.

El pobre hombre corría de un lado a otro para que las cosas no se le quemaran, Michiru deseaba ser educada y por eso reprimía las carcajadas que por momentos querían escaparse de su boca. Agachaba la cabeza y se tapaba la boca con delicadeza, el mandil que su madre le había comprado, lo estrenaba el señor Kenji y lo estaba dejando hecho un asco.

—Aunque no lo creas esto me relaja.

—¿Me lo jura? — decía intentando no reír.

—Claro, no hay nada mejor que… ¡Ay no, se me quema el estofado!

El hombre corrió para bajarle a la flama, Michiru se estaba sintiendo mal por no poder ayudar, pero es que el padre de Usagi era demasiado renuente a recibir ayuda. Ni cortar las verduras la dejó, entonces mientras estaba picando algo de aguacate para hacer una ensalada, se le olvidaba saltear la cebolla, el ajo y jengibre de la cacerola en la que haría el estofado. Ni hablar del pollo en tiras, eso debía ir a la misma cacerola, pero el hombre no lo tenía listo y cuando ella discretamente tomó el cuchillo y la tabla en donde el señor Tsukino cortaba recibió un regaño monumental por no confiar en él.

—Deje que lo ayude un poco.

—He dicho que no, te juro que sé cocinar… Simplemente tiene años que no lo hago, todo porque Ikuko cocina mejor que yo.

—Seguramente su sazón es igual de delicioso que el de su esposa.

—Para nada.

—Me siento mal viendo que mi invitado sufre, deje que lo ayude.

—No Michiru, en realidad es algo que debo de hacer porque mi visita no es del todo personal.

—¿Ah no? — dijo divertida.

—Pues no, pero no me malinterpretes hija— dijo un poco avergonzado —. Lo que pasa es que vengo a hacerte una propuesta de trabajo y como no he tenido el tiempo de reservar a un restaurante, decidí hacerte algo de cenar.

—No se hubiera preocupado, usted es como un padre para Haruka y no tenía que hacerlo.

—Claro que debo, porque por muy segundo padre que sea, cuando se trata de negocios eso queda aparte.

—Entonces ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

—Usagi me dijo que eres fotógrafa ¿no? — comenzó a picar la pechuga del pollo.

—Sí.

—Me encantaría ver tu portafolio, es que necesitamos a un fotógrafo en la empresa, uno profesional que nos ayude a tomar fotos para nuestra página en internet. Mira realizaremos una inauguración de unos suburbios para la gente que perdió su casa en las inundaciones del año pasado. Vamos a entregar las llaves de las casas y ayudaremos a la mudanza de las familias.

—Eso se escucha bastante bello.

—Lo es… Sé que Haruka sigue prefiriendo estar al margen de la fundación, como recuerdas es algo complicado para ella. Sé que piensa que sus padres la abandonaron por estar pendientes de ella, incluso sé que cree en los más profundo de su corazón que amaban más a "Regala una sonrisa" que, a ella, pero en realidad pensaban en los demás y sé que deseaban que Haruka sintiera la misma pasión… Si le pedía que te dijera, seguramente se negaría porque ha de pensar que preferirás a la fundación y te alejarás de ella… Sé que no lo harías y que necesitas un trabajo ¿no?

—Pues sí, necesito un trabajo y Haruka me apoya en que encuentre uno. Ya le dije que no por casarme me quedaré en casa, no es justo para mí o para Haruka. Puedo darle mi portafolio para que lo mire y decida si estoy capacitada para ser la fotógrafa de la fundación, le aseguro que daré lo mejor de mí.

—Bueno, entonces me lo llevaré para revisarlo detenidamente— le sonrió.

—Por supuesto, iré a buscarlo.

Michiru caminó al escritorio que Haruka tenía en la sala, abrió uno de sus cajones y sacó su portafolio. Esperaba que el señor Kenji la considerara para el trabajo, luego de cerrar el cajón regresó con el hombre a la isla.

—Eres rápida, al menos más que yo.

—Eh… Hablando de eso, huele a quemado.

—¡Ay, es que no le he movido a las verduras en la cacerola! ¿Puedes poner tu portafolio en mis cosas?

—Un portafolio en un portafolio, que divertido— reía Michiru.

—Lo es— decía el hombre preocupado —. Madre mía, espero que no sepa mal.

—No se preocupe.

—¿Haruka viene a cenar o te deja hacerlo sola?

—No creo que tarde— dijo metiendo su carpeta en el portafolio del señor Tsukino —. Seiya la está matando en el gimnasio porque ya casi regresan a jugar.

—Ese muchacho se pone loco cuando se trata del basquetbol.

—Algo.

—Que linda Michiru, pero Seiya es intenso respecto a los deportes. Me encantaría que fuera mi yerno ¿sabes? Es muy lindo con Usagi y se nota que la ama, pero mi hija siempre ha estado embelesada por alguien que no la mira de la misma forma.

—Pobre Seiya— Michiru regresó a la isla.

—No lo creo, parece que Usagi y él se están acercando, simplemente espero que ese despistado deje de tener miedo y le diga lo que siente. La vida es más fácil cuando tienes el valor de decir lo que realmente sientes.

—Señor Tsukino.

—¿Sí?

—¿Ya terminamos la charla de negocios?

—Por supuesto hija.

—¿Puedo pedirle un consejo?

—¿Sobre qué?

—Haruka.

—Claro, ¿qué sucede?

—En nuestra luna de miel estuvo insistiendo mucho en el tema de los niños.

—¿Tú no quieres tener hijos?

—No es eso, me encantaría tener a los hijos de Haruka, simplemente creo que primero debemos de disfrutar el tiempo a solas. Además… Me da miedo que ella se aleje cuando nazca el bebé.

—¿Por qué se alejaría?

—Pues… La responsabilidad y eso.

—Haruka no se iría, porque ella desde muy chica sintió lo que es el abandono. Bueno, eso sintió cuando sus padres se involucraron tanto en la fundación, había noches que llegaban hasta tarde y la pequeña sobrevivía a base de bentos de tienda. Muchas veces llegó a decirme que no entendía a sus padres, pues la habían tenido, pero no se preocupaban por ella… Por eso Ikuko y yo nos hicimos cargo de darle alimento y un ambiente familiar, se casó contigo cuando decía que no lo haría porque era una pérdida de tiempo. Ahora quiere hijos, antes pensaba que era demasiada carga y le dije que pensaba eso porque no encontraba a la persona indicada.

—Ve… ¿Y si se arrepiente de los hijos?

—No, la forma en que te mira me dice lo contrario y si viene un bebé en camino… No, Haruka es todo, menos una irresponsable y tiene honor, dejarlos sería lo peor del mundo y sabría que nosotros le daríamos la espalda, no así a ti y al bebé.

—Lo sé, pero el miedo de que se vaya está presente.

—¿De dónde sacas esas cosas? O ¿por qué tienes esos pensamientos?

Michiru se quedó en silencio unos minutos, pues no sabía si sería bueno decirle la causa de su miedo. Pero el padre de Usagi era una persona cariñosa y atenta, sentía tanta confianza cuando se trataba de él que decidió ser sincera.

—Después de que mis padres se casaron y mi madre quedara embarazada, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar entre ellos. Eso dice mi madre… Yo nací y papá un día se fue, no era tan pequeña… Tenía unos tres o cuatro cuando se fue y mi mamá comenzó a trabajar… Pero él ni siquiera tuvo el valor de buscarme en todo este tiempo… Lo último que recuerdo del día en que se fue… De hecho, es lo único que recuerdo de él porque mi madre quemó todas las fotos de él o cortó su rostro en las que estamos los tres… Sólo recuerdo que…

_Michiru estaba en su cama y abrazaba el pulpo de peluche que su padre le había regalado en su cumpleaños. La niña estaba dormida, soñaba con unicornios y algunos caballos de mar, pero el llanto de su madre la despertó._

—_Lo siento, no puedo… Es mucho y no estoy listo._

—_¿No estás listo para ser padre?_

—_No… Tampoco para ser esposo… Lo hice porque pensé que podría, pero es muy difícil y no espero que lo entiendas._

—_¿Y Michiru? ¿Acaso no piensas en ella? La pobre te ama, no pude dormir sin que le cuentes alguna historia o le cantes. Hazlo por tu hija, no lo hagas por mí… Nos separamos, pero no puedes dejar a tu hija, no es una cosa, es un ser humano y te necesita._

—_¡Acaso no entiendes que siento que me muero! Sé que está mal decirlo, pero no me siento feliz ni cuando cargo a mi hija… Pensé que casarme y tener hijos era mi mayor sueño, pero no lo es, yo quiero viajar por el mundo, pero ustedes me estancan._

—_No te vayas, por favor._

_Las piernas de la niña comenzaron a temblar cuando se asomó y observó la mano de su padre tomar una maleta. Luego pudo ver sus piernas comenzar a caminar a la puerta._

—_Papi no te vayas— gritó._

_Los pasos del hombre se detuvieron, esos pantalones grises dejaron de moverse y la maleta se cayó. Parecía que la voz de la pequeña lo había hecho arrepentirse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer._

—_Papi no me dejes, yo te amo… Te juro que seré una niña grande, ya no me cantes o me cuentes historias de princesas, pero no te vayas, no me dejes papi._

—_Lo siento caramelito, papá tiene que irse… No es feliz y no puede estar contigo si no es feliz._

_Michiru comenzó a llorar al escuchar la negativa de su padre, dejó caer el pulpo y corrió a abrazar las piernas de su papá. Necesitaba detenerlo, no quería que se fuera, le daba miedo pensar que su padre no la besaría de nuevo._

—_Papi por favor no te vayas— decía mientras se apretaba a su pierna, pero pronto notó que de nada servía porque su padre tomó la maleta y comenzó a caminar —. Papi, no, yo te amo, te amo mucho, no te vayas papi._

—_Michiru— se detuvo —. Suelta a papá, no puedo… No lo hagas más difícil._

—_Seré buena papi, comeré todas mis verduras._

—_Por favor mi amor, no sigas… No quiero darte menos del amor que te mereces._

—_No importa, dame poquito amor, pero quédate conmigo papi._

—_Caramelito, papá te ama… Pero no es feliz — la niña observó el saco verde que siempre usaba su padre —. Si alguien no es feliz, no puede dar amor a su familia y no te mereces vivir sin amor, así que no digas que deseas poco amor, no lo vuelvas a decir… Ahora suelta a papá, el regresará cuando sea feliz y pueda hacerte feliz._

—_No papi— gritó cuando su papá la separó de sus piernas y le pidió a su madre que fuera por ella._

—_Jamás regreses, si te vas ahora no vuelvas ¿entiendes?_

—_De acuerdo— él caminó a la puerta y desapareció._

—_¡Papi, vuelve! ¡No te vayas papi!_

—_Estaremos bien hija._

—_¡Te odio, yo me quiero ir con papi! ¿Por qué le dijiste que no regresara por mí? ¡Te odio mamá!_

Kenji miraba a Michiru e intentaba controlar el nudo en su garganta, ni él sería tan vil como para dejar a su hija y menos tan pequeña. Hasta recordó cuando Usagi le lloraba para que no fuera a trabajar, ese llanto le rompía el alma y se quedaba en casa. ¿Por qué ese idiota dejó a su hija? ¿Viajar es más importante que tu hija? Idiota, esperaba que cumpliera su promesa de no regresar o le rompería la cara en cuanto lo viera o Michiru se lo presentara. Poco hombre, nefasto y cobarde… Dejar a su hija con el corazón destrozado…

—Entiendo el miedo, pero ¿realmente crees que Haruka te dejaría? Que tu padre se fuera no quiere decir que lo mismo sucederá con ustedes. Menos cuando ella sabe lo mucho que importan los padres en la crianza de un niño.

—Lo sé, pero me da miedo saber que eso puede ocurrír. ¿Y si de pronto se da cuenta de que ella no está hecha para criar a un niño? ¿Qué pasa si de la nada vuelve a tener ese tipo de sentimientos y duda?

—No pasará, creo que si Haruka está pensando en hijos tan rápido es porque siente que está preparada para hacerlo. Además ¿no viste como trataba a la hija de su empleada? Se nota que esa pequeña le activó el instinto materno, yo creo que eso es lo que sucede en este momento Michiru.

—Es cierto, mi madre pensaba que era hija de Haruka, se parecen mucho.

—Dos gotas de agua y si tú no supieras que Haruka es mujer, seguramente dudarías de eso.

Michiru asintió mientras comenzaba a reír pues por un segundo llegó a pensar que esa niña era algo de Haruka, pero luego de enfriar su cabeza se dio cuenta de que era algo imposible… A menos que fuera un óvulo donado de Haruka, pero la de cabellos cenizos decía que nunca había donado ni sangre, así que era casi obvio que la niña simplemente se parecía a ella por pura casualidad.

—El esposo de esa chica también miraba a Haruka y a su hija con mucha vehemencia, ¿no es algo raro? Lo bueno es que mi madre escuchó decir al señor que, si no hubiera conocido a su bisabuela, él también le reclamaría a mi esposa por haberlo puesto a criar niños que no son suyos.

—Michiru, si en este momento no te sientes lista para tener un bebé, es mejor que le expliques la razón a Haruka. Te aseguro que ella podrá expresarte la razón por la que quiere que los niños lleguen tan rápido. Incluso tu madre estuvo diciendo que desea tener un nieto o nieta pronto y yo creo que desearía tener un bebé en casa porque ni a Shingo o a Usagi les veo las ganas de hacerlo.

—Pronto, no se desanime.

—Si puedo conocer a los de Haruka, yo estaré sumamente feliz…— el padre de Usagi hizo una breve pausa para probar el estofado —Mmm, es una delicia.

—Además parece que la arrocera está diciendo que la cocción terminó.

—Ya lo creo— sonrió.

Los dos comenzaron a escuchar que alguien ingresaba la clave en la puerta para poder entrar a su casa. Michiru comenzó a sonreír al escuchar las quejas de Haruka sobre lo cansada que estaba por el ejercicio al que la sometía Seiya, mientras que su amigo pelinegro comenzaba a gruñir por tanta queja. Incluso Kenji notó que el chico ponía los ojos en blanco y movía su boca a modo de burla, cosa que irritaba a Haruka.

—Deja de hacer ruidos tan desagradables, me estoy comenzando a arrepentir de invitarte a cenar a mi casa.

—Diji di hicir ruidis tin disigridiblis— molestaba Seiya.

—¡Ya!

—¡Yi! — modulaba la voz lo más agudo que podía.

—Te dije que dejes de molestar.

Así cuando el pobre chico cruzo a la sala, su rubia amiga le saltó para derribarlo y cual niños de cinco años daban vueltas en la entrada de la casa. Kenji y Michiru los miraban con enfado, ese par no dejaba de actuar como un par de tontos de vez en cuando.

—Vas a comer polvo Tenoh— decía Seiya que estaba sobre su amiga.

—Te aprovechas porque solamente me desgastas y tú ni ejercicio haces.

—¿Cómo no? Yo hago ejercicio, pero como no me puse cerdito como tú, no necesito hacer tanto pues mi resistencia está en su mejor momento.

—¿Qué demonios hacen? — regañó Michiru.

—Pensando mejor las cosas hija, lo mejor es que no tengas niños. Ya tienes dos peleando en el suelo y haciendo tonterías. No es bueno que cuides de un recién nacido y luego tengas que lidiar con dos personas que actúan como niños de cinco años.

—Señor Tsukino— dijeron al unísono.

—Que espectáculo para una mujer casada y un hombre adulto, no puedo creer que hagan este tipo de escenas. ¿Dónde quedó la madurez? Son increíbles, de verdad que no esperaba ver algo tan desagradable y vergonzoso para la pobre Michiru.

Tanto la rubia como el pelinegro se levantaron rápidamente y comenzaron a sacudir su ropa, Seiya sentía que su rostro comenzaba a ponerse rojo. ¿Con qué cara vería al padre de la chica que le gustaba? Mientras que Haruka miraba a Michiru intentando descifrar la razón de las palabras del señor Kenji y entonces en los molestos ojos azules pudo darse cuenta de que ella estaba hablando de su plática sobre ser madre. Seguro la fotógrafa le había dicho al padre de su amiga con peinado de odango que estaba pensando en acceder a su petición y ahora con este comportamiento infantil iba a volver a dudar. Maldito Seiya y sus juegos tontos, él sabía que odiaba que le hablara de esa manera tan molesta, perdía el control y siempre terminaban dando vueltas en el suelo.

—Vayan a lavarse y luego vienen a cenar, Michiru y yo pondremos la mesa… Par de inmaduros.

Haruka que estaba a la derecha de Seiya esperó a que Michiru y Kenji se girasen para poder soltarle un golpe en el pecho a su amigo. Su esposa estaba completamente enojada y el padre de Usagi no los iba a bajar de ser unos perfectos tarados.

—Auch— se quejó Seiya.

—Cállate, por tu culpa estoy en problemas.

—Es que estás de exagerada y me molestas, te lo merecías — devolvió el golpe.

Los ojos verdes de la rubia o miraron con indignación y soltó otro golpe, Seiya hizo lo mismo y entonces las otras dos personas que estaban en la casa se giraron para verlos con molestia. Inmediatamente dejaron de comportarse como infantes y corrieron al baño.

—A pesar de estas cosas quiero a esos tontos— dijo Michiru.

—Yo también… ¿Entonces respecto a los niños?

—Tiene razón, hablaré con Haruka de mis inquietudes y miedos. Pero creo que será muy divertido verla como un adulto responsable con hijos.

—A estas alturas quien me preocupa eres tú, pobre. Tener que cuidar a un bebé y a Haruka.

—Estaré bien.

—Lo sé — dijo mientras servía arroz — ¿Y ya saben qué lugar las ayudaría?

—Sí, Haruka investigó sobre clínicas especializadas en el tema y me proponía que fuéramos a escuchar tanto precios como el programa que tienen para este tipo de embarazos. Al final del día creo que será interesante escuchar sobre…

Kenji miraba a Michiru interesado, pobre chica, realmente el miedo era por culpa del hombre que la había dejado, pero sabía que Haruka jamás podría hacer eso. Esperaba que la fotógrafa pudiera vencer el miedo y acceder a esa maravillosa experiencia, luego suspiró pues Haruka nunca dejaría de ser una niña y sonrió contento de que ese par se complementaran tan bien.

—Listos ya estamos limpios— dijo Seiya.

—Pues acompáñenos a la mesa— Kenji extendió su mano para que tanto Seiya como Haruka ocuparan su lugar.

—Huele bien, ¿lo hizo la señora Ikuko?

—No me faltes al respeto Haruka, Michiru está de testigo que yo hice todo.

—Desde cero— remarcó Michiru.

—Buen provecho— dijeron los cuatro y comenzaron a comer.

—Realmente bueno, se lo juro señor Tsukino— comentó Seiya.

—Ya lo sabía.

—A pesar de que las verduras casi se le queman— reía Michiru.

—No se debían de enterar de eso Michi— se quejó el hombre.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Chicos estamos de regreso como todas las semanas, espero que esta semana se encontraran de maravilla. Por nuestra parte pasamos el proceso de los primeros dientes de Kai y ha estado un poco molesto, pero ya todo va mejorando. En fin, hoy no hay mucho que explicar de la historia pues ya merecíamos momentos más amables que los de la semana pasada.**

**Pasemos a sus comentarios que como siempre son lo más importante y lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

**Roshell101216: Lamento mucho que tuvieran que leer ese tipo de cosas, pero te juro que ese par es necesario para la historia, sobre todo esa naturaleza siniestra de Kunzite.**

**Por eso hoy decidí darle un respiro porque lo que viene es drama, tras drama, tras drama y necesitábamos que las cosas fueran graciosas ¿no?**

**Lo importante es todas las suposiciones que hacen Haruka y Seiya, falta hablar con Setsuna. ¿Qué opinión tendrá de este asunto?**

**El descanso fue la solución perfecta, la verdad quien debe de agradecer soy yo. Ustedes esperan pacientes cada que yo les fallo en actualizar y tardaré un poco en desarrollar la próxima historia pues con "Indefinidas" debo de hacer otro tipo de tarea que me ha alejado de escribir los borradores de la nueva historia.**

**Te enviamos abrazos y besos de Kai desde una galaxia muy, muy lejana.**

**VaMkHt chan: **Lo hizo ¿no lo crees? Al darnos a ese par de desgraciados y ver la horrible forma en la que la pobre Tamori sufre por culpa del #onvre ese imbécil que tiene por marido.

Juro que deseaba meterme a la historia y darle un par de bofetadas a ese asqueroso ser. Uy, de recordarlo se me revuelve el estómago al igual que a ti. Nosotros nos enteramos tarde y bueno esos sucesos pasaron en otro estado, lo bueno es que esa pareja ya se separó.

Su amigo está bien, pero digamos que el autor absorbe la negatividad que transmite dicha persona... No sé escucha bien, pero cuando vives en conflicto, tú no puedes estar transmitiendo cosas positivas.

No te preocupes por no haber comentado antes, porque te extrañaba y bueno comprendo que el trabajo te tenga corriendo. Gracias a todos los dioses lo conservas, eso ya para mí es lo que importa.

Yo también sentía parca la boda, estaba a nada de darle un gran chop y al terminar, leer lo que escribió fue un... "Ah, de acuerdo, pues claro que no iba a ser como en la primera historia. La pobre mujer perdió al amor de su vida y nunca verá esa boda con mucho cariño."

Yo me apelo a que deje feliz a Setsuna, la mujer lo merece o si no... #TeOdioAquaMugre y me divorcio, porque ya sabe que no me debe tocar a #Reinako o a Setsuna. Por mí que mate a ese asco de padre y al #onvre.

Me apasiono porque te juro que odio a ese par de desgraciados y #SufroComoPrecious con tanto abuso a Tamori, de hecho ese es su #, aunque Precious no era una grosera como Tamori, pero es que no pienso en otro personaje de ficción que sufriera tales horrores.

Hay que darnos el tiempo para compartir nuestras teorías que de plano en este momento... No sé lo que puede pasar. #TeOdioAquaMugre por jugar con nuestros corazones y mente, ya para darthuranus.

Pido unidad chicas, para que Karu kun deje que Setsuna sea feliz y que #Reinako siga su romance por siempre y para siempre (nos lo debe desde la historia pasada).

**Kyoky: ¿Ya empiezan tus clases a distancia? Mi hermano se vuelve loco porque dice que siente que les falta algo. Espero que tu experiencia sea mejor que la de él, porque a mi pobre hermanito le falta la parte práctica debido a la carrera que estudia. Extraña los laboratorios, tú no te preocupes que pronto llegará el trabajo.**

**La boda... Las chicas estaban contentas, pero la realidad es que Setsuna estaba muy triste.**

**Misaki es otro tema porque ella no cambia, supongo que intenta buscar un culpable, lo malo es que da esa responsabilidad a Michiru que no tiene vela en ese entierro.**

**Naomi es la hija no reconocida de Haruka ja ja ja, pobres, se quedaron pensando en que la rubia es una loca por casarse y llevar a su cría.** **Esmeralda la quería matar por estar de pica flor, pero entendió que es un parecido muy extremo.**

**Pues ya me puse la soga al cuello con Tori, si no accedo a su petición se divorcia y seguro se lleva a mi gordo a Tokio... Jamás lo veré de nuevo, porque esta mujer es un monstruo ja ja ja.**

**En fin, te envío un fuerte abrazo, buena vibra para tu escuela y muchos saludos. Nos leemos pronto.**

—**Una semana más a su lado chicos y bueno como saben ya trabajo en la nueva historia, he dejado un poco de lado los borradores de los capítulos que hasta el momento son cinco. No es que tenga un bloqueo, pero con "Indefinidas" y está historia, debo dividir de tajo cada personalidad de los personajes. La nueva historia aún sin nombre es... Un poco complicada porque Pablo395 me pidió un cross-over, así que tengo cuatro protagonistas que deben tener el mismo peso en la historia y estar unidas. Pero... Me surge un nuevo problema y es por culpa de leer a mi escritora favorita de fics, es decir Prince of sweet sorrow porque me inspira cada que la leo ja ja ja. Ahora una nueva trama viene a mi mente y de esa ya tengo título, cosa que jamás ocurrió, los nombres de las historias me cuestan una vida. Pero ahora no, ahora tengo cuatro Harukas diferentes en la mente y cuatro Michirus distintas y todas hablan como locas. Me tomaré mi tiempo para ambas nuevas tramas, porque mi autora favorita me inspira, pero el apoyo de ustedes, los lectores me inyecta las ganas de no dejar este bello mundo. Millones de gracias.**

—Si no desean perderse las actualizaciones de la historia den follow o fav. Así cada que subamos un nuevo episodio su mail hará tolón tolón para avisarles que pueden disfrutar de él.

—**Saludos a todos los lectores, incluidos los ninjas. ¿Nosotros donde nos leemos Tori?**

—En fanfic, またね!


	37. Episodio 37

**Ni Sailor Moon o sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia se ha creado para entretener a quien la lee.**

**Las canciones "Day by day" y "オンナは変わる" (Las mujeres cambian), pertenecen a Vo. Nai & Celeina Ann y Gesu no Kiwami Otome. De nuevo, gracias por la ayuda dueña de mis quincenas.**

* * *

XXXVII.

—_¿Entienden el procedimiento?_

_Los ojos del doctor miraban fijamente a las dos mujeres que estaban frente a él, Michiru simplemente se rascó la barbilla para pensar un poco en lo que acababan de decir. Podrían tener un bebé con solo pasar la tarjeta negra de Haruka en la terminal ¿no era algo loco? Empezarían con las millones de pastillas que debían de tomar, ambas estarían en tratamiento y, al final, quien cargaría con el pedacito de cielo sería ella._

_Un bebé, un pequeño ser que estaría creciendo en ella como si fuera un tipo de alíen que se alimentaría de todo lo que ella ingiriera. Una cosita que le daría muchos síntomas desagradables y que comenzaría a ocupar más espacio dentro de ella. Perdería la figura porque comería por dos, además debería dejar de usar la ropa que tanto le encantaba y usar la ropa de embarazada. A eso debía sumarle los llantos en la noche o en la mañana, prácticamente a cualquier hora y ella gustaba de dormir hasta tarde los domingos._

_Un bebé significaba renunciar a todas esas cosas, a cambios de humor, a dolores en muchas partes del cuerpo y seguramente tendría hemorroides. Gorda, sin sentido del humor por culpa de las hormonas, no iría a la moda por la ropita ridícula que usaría. ¿De verdad estaba lista para eso? El padre de Usagi le acababa de decir que la quería integrar a su equipo de trabajo, si bien, no era el trabajo de fotógrafa que había pensado, al menos ella misma lo había conseguido. El hombre le llamó para decirle que estaba encantado con las fotos que tenía en el portafolio y que la necesitaba inmediatamente en "Regala una sonrisa." Trabajo que se iría si se embarazaba, ¿realmente quería tener un bebé?_

_¡La cerveza! Eso era lo peor, porque a Michiru le encantaba poder tomar alcohol, cosa que se iría por un buen rato pues el bebé podría sufrir daños si era una inconsciente respecto al tema. ¿Podría renunciar a una noche con una cerveza a su lado?_

—_¿Michiru?_

—_Sí entiendo— respondió al llamado de su esposa._

—_Podríamos comenzar en cuanto ustedes lo deseen, tengan en cuenta que el costo de los medicamentos también es elevado porque son unos 240,9080 yenes por cada una._

_¡Tanto costaba un bebé! No podía ser cierto, un bebé de probeta era demasiado caro y ella casi se muere al escuchar el precio. Cada una… Cada una… Además de que luego se venían los gastos en pañales, ropa, escuelas, clubs, comida y ella debía de bajar de peso para no ser un mamut y que Haruka la dejara._

—_Bueno, si mi esposa no tiene problemas podemos pagar ya._

—_¿Qué opina señora?_

—_Pues…_

_El silencio regresó a la habitación y Haruka comenzó a ver el temor en los ojos de su esposa, sabía que le daba miedo. Al parecer Michiru no estaba lista para ser madre, ni modo, así eran las cosas y quizá significaba que el futuro podría cambiar. No ser madres podría hacer que ella no desapareciera, bueno, eso le daba más tiempo para resolver el problema que representaba Kunzite y podría hacer que Mamoru cambiara su forma de pensar._

_Seguramente esto era lo mejor, porque apresurarse para tener niños era algo muy descabellado. Disfrutar de su matrimonio tenía mucho más sentido, sí, lo mejor que le podía pasar era que Michiru fuera la más sensata de las dos. Pero en ese instante Michiru miró a Haruka y se la imagino siendo cariñosa a su lado, además de que sería muy lindo comprar ropas para el bebé juntas. ¿Y si su padre se aterró de lo mismo? Quizá esa era la cuestión por la que se había aterrado, pero cuando lo haces con la persona indicada unas estrías salen sobrando y sabía que Haruka no la amaba por su físico. Y ella no la amaba por su dinero, en realidad ambas serían buenas madres ¿cierto?_

—_Pues yo no pienso escapar como mi padre, ¿podemos empezar ya?_

—_Pero claro que sí señoras, pasemos a hacer el pago y comencemos a hacer los estudios y veamos si no hay problemas ¿les parece?_

**Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh**

**Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh**

Michiru sonrió al recordar los temores que había tenido al momento en el que fueron a pedir informes sobre el procedimiento para su bebé. Ahora ella se encontraba inyectando a Haruka las hormonas para comenzar a hacer que sus óvulos se hicieran maduros. La vida al lado de su esposa era más graciosa que antes porque la rubia odiaba las inyecciones.

**Yeah, day by day**

**I was feeling like I lost my way**

**Ooh-ooh, day by day**

**Won't you realize that you brighten my day?**

**Ooh-ooh, day by day**

**Ooh-ooh**

—Dijiste que serías valiente, cierra los ojos, esto pasará rápido.

—Duele, siento pesado mi vientre y no tengo nada, es como si llevara canicas.

—¿Quién quería ser madre? Además, te recuerdo que yo también tengo un tratamiento y me inyecto. Todo de be de estar sincronizado, te dije que este bebé sería muy complicado, aún no nace y mira el drama que haces— reía la fotógrafa.

—Duele Michiru.

—Haruka, yo voy a cargar al bebé nueve meses y luego saldrá de mí una sandía. No comiences de niña o te juro que hago que te lo pongan a ti.

—Ya, ya… Inyecta mujer.

—Cierra los ojos y muerde la almohada.

—De acuerdo.

—Falta que tú pongas la mía, sé que no es lindo, pero valdrá la pena cuando tengamos a nuestro bebé en camino.

—Sí— sonrió.

**When I feel alone and down at night**

**I try to reach your hand and you hold me tight**

**So I take my heart for a long and winding trip**

**I won't turn it back or never will**

Haruka sintió uno de sus últimos pinchazos para poder buscar a esa bebé que tanto estaba soñando. Mientras miraba a Michiru tararear de manera divertida una canción que a ambas les gustaba, la fotógrafa preparaba su jeringa para que su esposa pudiera inyectarla, la pobre Michiru era una de las que sufrían más pues la ampolleta era más densa y Haruka pensaba que su esposa se aguantaba el dolor para no espantarla más.

—Toma— le entregó la jeringa—. Ya sabes que debes de hacerlo despacio, recuerda lo que te he enseñado.

—Sí Michi.

—Bien, deja que me acueste.

**Far away, I'm following my dreams**

**And it's now so clear**

**Farther away to the better place**

**That I could never imagine**

Michiru cerró sus ojos al sentir el líquido ingresar lentamente y en ese mismo momento Haruka le ofrecía disculpas por estar lastimándola. Pobre mujer, tendría que soportar más inyecciones incluso una semana más, pues todo tenía que estar listo para cuando recibir al bebé. O al futuro bebé, de hecho, Haruka por primera vez se puso a pensar en que lo mejor sería comenzar a arreglar el cuarto de visitas antes de que el bebé naciera, seguramente se estaba acelerando en pensar en eso, pero deseaba tener todo listo para la llegada de la bebé.

—¿Qué miras? — dijo Michiru.

—La verdad estaba pensando en que necesitamos arreglar una habitación para el bebé.

—Tienes razón, pero primero debería de haber bebé en camino Haruka. No te apresures, mejor piensa en lo que deseas que te haga de cenar.

**Day by day**

**Feel like getting back to who I am**

**Ooh-ooh, day by day**

**Wondering how might life go without you**

**Ooh-ooh, ****_day by day_**

**_Ooh, day by day_**

**_Ooh,_**** day by day**

—¿Vas a cocinar? — dijo Haruka.

—Sí— sonreía Michiru —. Ah ya sé que es lo que te prepararé el día de hoy.

—¿Qué será Michiru?

—Una rica sopa de verduras y pienso en hacer giozas, ¿no te apetece?

—Sí.

—Arroz, haré arroz.

Haruka hizo el intento de sonreír lo más sincero posible, pero en su mente las cosas no eran de esa forma. Michiru era mala cocinera, el primer desayuno que le hizo estaba más que salado cuando hablaban de carne, la sopa le quedaba con sabor a calcetín y el arroz sabía a engrudo. ¿Cómo le quedarían los giozas? No quería ni saberlo porque estaba segura de que moriría poco a poco.

Pero no tenía el corazón para decirle a su esposa lo mal que le quedaban los platillos, mirar a Michiru ponerse el mandil para comenzar a preparar la cena era lindo. Sería una buena esposa y le diría que la ayudaría, Haruka no era mala para hacer comida pues Ikuko le había enseñado a hacer diferentes recetas. ¿Y si le enseñaba sin que ella se diera cuenta?

—¿Dónde está mi mandil?

—¿Para qué quieres uno? — dijo la chica.

—Quiero ayudarte con la cena Michiru, debemos de ser un equipo en todo… ¿Qué tipo de verduras usarás en la sopa?

—¿Vas a lavarlas?

—Pues sí.

Mentira, quería saber que el sabor fuera el correcto, Michiru carecía del sentido del equilibrio de los sabores. Haruka haría todo lo posible para meter las manos en la idea de su esposa y hacer algo delicioso.

—No— dijo tajante —. Has trabajado mucho y es mi turno de hacer algo lindo por ti.

—Pero dijiste que la próxima semana trabajarás en la fundación, entonces debo de ayudarte porque esa será la dinámica siempre ¿no?

—Bueno sí, pero esta semana todavía no trabajo y tú vienes cansada del trabajo y las locas rutinas que te pone Seiya. Cuando llegaste dijiste que no tenías fuerza en los brazos ni para servirte agua ¿cierto?

¡Maldita la hora en la que se le ocurrió decir ese tipo de cosas! Haruka sintió como un sudor frío recorría su rostro, ya no podía retractarse de lo que dijo al llegar a casa. Odiaba su boca floja, necesitaba pensar en algo rápido antes de volver a sufrir mientras comía algo de lo que su esposa preparaba.

—Lo dije y porque estaba pensando en que debía de ser yo quien te consintiera Michiru, es que me siento mal de que tu tratamiento sea el que va a durar más. Ya sabes… Por eso no quiero que hagas la cena hoy.

—¿Lo dices de verdad?

—Claro Michiru, tú te mereces descansar y yo quiero que cenes lo que más se te antoje. ¿Qué dices?

—¿Sí?

—Claro.

—¿Lo que sea?

—Lo que quieras.

—Bueno…— Michiru se llevó el dedo índice a sus labios—. Lo que quiero es, algo que seguramente te hará pensar que no debiste casarte conmigo.

—No lo creo.

Haruka le sonreía a Michiru con mucha ternura en lo que su esposa corría al teléfono para comenzar a hacer una llamada.

—Pizza, quiero alitas y helado, eso quiero cenar.

—¿Todo eso?

—Sí— sonreía como una niña —. Quiero una pijamada.

—¿Quieres invitar a tus amigas?

—No, mi mejor amiga ya está aquí— dijo tomando su mano.

**Ooh, it's gonna be the time**

**To celebrate to the brand new skies**

**With the countless stars**

**They've been waiting for me to discover now**

—Michiru, ¿por qué me enamoras cada día?

—Porque soy la mejor, no lo olvides agente inmobiliario.

—¿Qué esperamos para hacer la llamada? — dijo Haruka.

—Solamente estoy esperando a que me dejes hacerlo.

—De acuerdo.

**Day by day**

**Won't you realize that you brighten my day?**

**Oh-oh, ooh-whoa-oh**

**Day by day**

**Feel like getting back to who I am**

**Ooh-ooh, day by day ****_(Day by day)_**

**Wondering how might life go without you**

**Oh-oh, ooh-whoa-oh**

**Day by day ****_(Day by day)_**

**Ooh**

Una noche de películas, pizza, alitas y helado era la que necesitaba con Michiru porque deseaba olvidar el peligro que se acercaba. Aún no había resuelto el plan de Mamoru, pero estaba segura de que no dejaría que ese hombre le robara esos momentos con su esposa y al ver a la chica sonriendo por las tonterías que pasaban en la película de comedia que veían. ¿Realmente deseaba perderse todos esos momentos al lado de Michiru?

—¿Quieres más malteada? — le preguntó.

—Sí— respondió Haruka.

—Vamos a dormir en la sala, ¿no es genial?

—¿Nunca tuviste una pijamada con Minako y Makoto?

—Pues no, no tan infantil porque ya en ese tiempo nos escapábamos a fiestas. Mientras que, con la loca de mi amiga de la infancia, pues nunca hice este tipo de cosas porque me gané el papel de Mochi. ¿Cómo puede seguir enojada por eso? Es algo tonto y lamentable, pero espero que en algún momento pueda dejar atrás las cosas.

**Oh, ooh-whoa-oh, day by day**

**(Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh)**

**Ooh, day by day**

**(Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh)**

**And I'm feeling free to be myself**

**_(Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh)_**

**Ooh**

**_(Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh)_**

**Day by day, yeah**

—Bueno, me alegra que ser tu mejor amiga.

—A mí también. Por lo que debemos de aprovechar cualquier momento junto a la otra ¿no?

Haruka le sonrió de manera feliz e hizo un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza; Michiru tenía razón, debían de disfrutar cada momento a su lado incluso si eso significaba tener que comer comida algo mala. Al final del día, la cara de Michiru llena de alegría mientras la observaba comer era el mejor regalo de todos.

—Michiru…

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Lamento que peleáramos por el tiempo que paso en casa de Seiya.

—¿Quieres decir cuando parece que actúas como si me engañaras? Porque realmente me molesta saber que te gusta pasar más tiempo con él que conmigo. Regresas más temprano que antes por las inyecciones, pero de no ser así, te la pasarías con él todo el tiempo, pero, en fin, te gusta alejarme de todas tus actividades.

—Michiru, no es eso… Simplemente debo de tener cosas lejos de ti.

—¿Ya vas a regañarme por lo del ramen? Te lo dije, no había nada que comer y mamá y yo teníamos hambre. ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que ese rico ramen un poco picante era un sabor de prueba?

—Te dije que las cosas de esta casa son raras y que no deben de salir de aquí. Por eso me llevé algunos objetos con Seiya porque seguramente tomarías tu camarita y le tomarías fotos para ponerlo en tu blog ese.

—Fue un accidente, si tan sólo te dignaras a hablar conmigo en lugar de esconderte en las faldas de tu amigo, yo no hubiera cometido ese pequeño error.

—¡Pequeño! Michiru es un sabor de prueba y la competencia pudo verlo y copiarlo. ¿Sabes cuantas personas corren el riesgo de perder su trabajo?

—Lo lamento, ya lo dije mil veces y, además, borré la publicación cuando me lo pediste, no le veo el problema.

—Las cosas de esta casa no deben de ser fotografiadas Michi.

—Ya me quedó claro, pero parece que no soy lo suficientemente lista como tu amigo. Porque incluso me dices que con él tus cosas están más seguras que con tu estúpida esposa, quien simplemente se la pasa tomando fotos como idiota.

—Nunca dije eso.

—¿No? Lo acabas de decir.

—No lo dije, intentaba decir que tu carrera y gusto por las fotos te hace… Querer compartir todo, pero hay cosas que no deberían de ser compartidas.

—Sabes, no "compartiría" cosas si me explicaras cuales son cosas de prueba y cuáles no. No es que sea tonta, pero si la gente me explicara en lugar de tener secretos como cuando te vas a dar una vuelta y apagas el celular, no tendría que cometer errores.

—Ah… Eso.

—Misaki dice que me engañas, piensa que con tu empleada. Cree que esa niña es tuya por su parecido, es obvio que no lo es, pero lo que sí puede pasar es que te escapes con ella y me hagas pensar que estás con Seiya.

—¡Cómo puedes creer que te engaño!

—Pues guardas muchos secretos.

—No hay secretos, no tengo secretos.

—¿Por qué apagas el celular? ¿Por qué no me tienes confianza? ¿Por qué me insistes en que el bebé será niña si no lo sabes? Y lo digo porque siempre insistes en que pensemos en nombres de niña y hay un 50% de probabilidades de que sea un varón ¿si sabes eso no? Incluso, ¿cómo sabes que resultará a la primera?

—Michiru no empecemos.

—Primero te molestaste porque acepté el trabajo con el señor Tsukino, de alguna manera él te hizo entender que no estaba mal que trabajara y mira ya lo aceptas. Yo te dije algo muy importante porque confío en ti a pesar de que puedas molestarte. Sé que creías que la fundación me quitaría tiempo contigo y te aseguro que no sucederá.

—Ya lo dijiste.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cuándo podrás confiar en mí?

—Sí lo hago.

—No es cierto, me escondes algo porque tus ojos no mienten. Mira esa culpa, dime qué es lo que me escondes. Si no es una infidelidad ¿qué es? — sentenció.

—Ah…— hizo un movimiento para levantarse.

—No te atrevas a irte o no dormiremos juntas.

—Michiru, no puedes castigarme como si fuera una adolescente.

—No te castigo, simplemente que no voy a compartir mi cama con una mentirosa. Pensé que realmente me amabas Haruka, pero creo que te casaste conmigo para no estar sola en esta enorme casa.

—No es justo.

—Entonces dime lo que no te atreves, pero que sí compartes con Seiya o Setsuna, porque también me di cuenta de que le tienes confianza.

—De acuerdo— dijo mirando a Michiru a los ojos —. Yo… Yo… Yo viajo al futuro y ellos lo saben, por eso no respondo el teléfono, porque podría recibir llamadas de mi yo del futuro y arruinar algo. No te lo quise decir antes porque tenía miedo de que te espantaras y me terminaras… Yo de verdad te amo Michiru, jamás te engañaría.

—¿Qué? — dijo la chica gesticulando una mueca que Haruka interpretaba como incredulidad.

—Sé que suena raro, pero es la verdad.

—Tú crees que soy una idiota ¿no? Tehon Haruka, esta es la cosa más imbécil que me has dicho. ¿Cómo esperas que crea semejante broma? Estoy cansada de que tomes todo a juego, eres increíble. Si no quieres contarme las cosas, está bien, pero debes de dejar de actuar extraño.

—¡Qué! Lo que te digo es la verdad.

—Sí Haruka, tú viajas en el tiempo y yo soy una espía norcoreana que quiere secuestrar a un chef japonés que es muy cotizado porque al gran líder le encantaría disfrutar de su comida.

—No te burles Michiru.

—¡Vete al cuerno Haruka! — se levantó enfurecida y caminó directamente a su cuarto.

Haruka escuchó el portazo que dio Michiru, cerro los ojos ante el sonido. Esa era la primera vez que su esposa se molestaba con ella. Le había dicho la verdad y Michiru no le había creído, seguramente lo estaba digiriendo mal. Era mejor negar las cosas a creerlas ¿no? Pero la pobre Haruka simplemente suspiraba al escuchar como la enviaban al carajo por decir la verdad.

—Quien diría que ser honesto era una mala idea.

Se dijo y comenzó a recoger todas las cosas del piso, esa pijamada se había convertido en una pelea. Al menos estaba junto a Michiru, debía de ganarse perdón.

—Michi, dejaste el sabor de prueba en la sala, es el que tanto te gusta.

—Me lo acabé tarada, no creas que con esa mentira te dejaré dormir conmigo.

—Michi— suplicaba.

—No, cuando seas seria y quieras decirme la verdad hablaremos, ahora deja de joder.

—Oye, pero al menos déjame sacar una almohada y una cobija.

—Hay una cama en la habitación de invitados.

—Bien— dijo molesta la rubia.

* * *

**Ocho meses adelante**

Setsuna miraba a Haruka con mucha tristeza, al parecer no tenía buenas noticias que darle a la rubia, sin embargo, eran los ojos verdes de la mujer los que le hacían pensar que todo estaría bien. No parecía molesta por no tener nada nuevo que contarle, al contrario, estaba calmada a pesar de saber que no había un cambio en su futuro inmediato, la sonrisa que surcaba en su rostro contrastaba con la ansiedad que sentía la misma Setsuna. ¿Realmente se encontraba bien? La miró de nuevo para saber si era verdad lo que demostraba, pero nada en Haruka le indicó lo contrario.

—No te preocupes, de verdad.

—Pero yo no tengo nada nuevo que contarte y me siento un fraude porque no puedo ayudarte con nada Haruka.

—¿Estás cerca de Michiru?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Cómo va la bebé?

Setsuna sonrió al ver el interés de Haruka en su hija, pero no sabía cómo decirle las cosas sin que no se sintiera mal por no estar presente en el desarrollo de su hija. Al parecer ese era un tema que le causaba demasiado interés.

—Sabes, en nuestro futuro nosotras le quitábamos a Michiru el honor de criar a Hotaru. De hecho, sentía que la niña nos odiaba porque había convivido mucho con ella, así que fue todo un caos, queríamos ganarnos el corazón de Hotaru. La íbamos a conocer y el cruel destino nos alcanzaba, tú y Hotaru morían el día en que no las iban a entregar.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

—Porque al parecer, el rastro de Hotaru ha desaparecido. Cambiamos las cosas una y otra vez y ahora creo que ella realmente debía estar con Michiru.

—¿Sí es niña?

—Claro, tendrán una niña y seguramente ese es el futuro que debe de existir. Pero aún debemos de dejarlas juntas. ¿Has hablado con Michiru del nombre de la niña?

—No, Michiru no quiere adelantarse a nada, dice que puede traernos mala suerte y quiere que la niña esté bien. Pero no sabe que algo me ocurrirá en poco tiempo, no quiero que lo sepa.

—¿Qué es lo que no quieres que sepa?

—Eso que voy a desaparecer, podría decirle que viajo en el tiempo, si me cuentas a mí como madre genética de Hotaru. Puede que ella herede ese poder, cosa peligrosa para una niña. Además, Michiru es la madre gestante y su padre también es un viajero en el tiempo y como te he dicho, las madres gestantes también intervienen a la hora de la genética, cosa que vuelve más inestable el poder de la niña.

—¿Imaginas que viajará en el tiempo siendo una recién nacida?

—Puede ser.

—Haruka por dios, no debería pasar porque tanto tú y yo viajamos en el tiempo siendo adultas y estoy segura de que ese hombre también lo hizo ya en una edad madura. No creo que la bebé pueda viajar en el tiempo, debería empezar a manifestar algo desde ahora y eso haría que saliera del vientre de Michiru, cosa extremadamente peligrosa.

—¿Y si esto solamente se manifiesta cuando uno nace?

—No lo sabemos con certeza.

Haruka se reclinó en el sillón de manera cansada, una nueva idea se había alojado en su mente y esa era que Hotaru heredara la habilidad de viajar en el tiempo. Eso la asustaba, Setsuna lo podía ver por la postura de su cuerpo, seguramente eso era algo que la tenía despierta todas las noches porque sus ojos tenían unas bolsas que apenas eran visibles.

—¿Entonces en tu tiempo Michiru ya está embarazada?

—Sí, vine porque tiene antojo de un sabor de helado que hacen por estas fechas, le dije que es nuevo y que me lo dan amigos patrocinadores, pero que debe de ser un secreto.

—¿Por qué le dices eso?

—¿No te conté?

—Oh, es cierto, el lío con el ramen que preparan en tres años y se vuelve todo un éxito. Michiru le tomó una foto y la subió a su blog.

—Sí y al darme cuenta del error, tuve que llamarle por teléfono para que eliminara eso, pero ya era muy tarde. Porque muchas personas lo vieron— suspiró.

—Lo bueno es que no pasó a mayores y la gente no le tomó una foto, así que la empresa no salió dañada.

—Lo sé.

—Por eso Seiya y yo te hemos dicho que debes de contarle que viajas en el tiempo, un nuevo error de esos y harás que todo cambie para mal. Haruka debes de ser cuidadosa con tus cosas, pero bueno, lleva el helado e indícale que no debe de volver a tomar fotos. Eso fue tan divertido. Incluso me dijiste que en la foto salían su madre y ella devorando tu último paquete.

—Ay sí, son unas ladronas de comida y eso fue sin bebé en la barriga— reía Haruka.

—¿Te diviertes?

—Mucho, aunque no debería de ser tan desconsiderada contigo.

—Descuida, dicen que las cosas pueden cambiar sin que uno de dé cuenta.

—¡Ay no! — dijo la rubia molesta.

—¿Qué tiene? — se burló Setsuna.

—¿Por qué mierda siempre me cambian por él?

La mujer morena simplemente se llevó una mano a la boca para poder reír a carcajada suelta de la reacción de Tenoh, al parecer le molestaba saber que salía con Taiki. No era su fan porque había salido con Michiru, la cosa que Haruka no sabía era que ella misma le había pedido el favor al muchacho de cabellos castaños.

—Deja de ser tan infantil, Taiki es un buen hombre y si Seiya no puede cuidar de Michiru, lo hacemos nosotros.

—¿Cómo está Seiya?

—Muy bien, tiene a Kunzite dominado.

—¿Sigue en la empresa?

Setsuna comenzó a buscar un punto alejado de Haruka para poder observar, parecía que había metido la pata por revelar algo que no debía. Cosa que alertó a la rubia ¿por qué le ocultaba cosas?

—Setsuna, ¿qué ocurre?

—Nada, te juro que todo está bien.

—¿Mamoru ve a Michiru?

El rostro de la de mirada granate se deformaba por la pregunta de la rubia, indicador de que la respuesta era afirmativa. ¿Cómo demonios eso no cambiaba? Eso era imposible, porque ellos tres claramente estaban de acuerdo en alejar a ese hombre de la vida de Michiru, entonces ¿por qué estaba cerca de ella?

—Debes de tranquilizarte, te juro que por eso estamos cerca de ella, para que no la contacte siempre.

—No puede ser, no pueden dejar que la siga viendo— dijo llena de colera.

—Hamos intentado todo, pero él se acercó y supo hacer que Michiru le creyera. Pero hasta el momento no hemos dejado que le dé el poder a Kunzite de la empresa. Michiru sigue confiando en Seiya, al menos no hemos fallado en eso Haruka.

—No puede ser— gritó.

—Haruka, debes de controlar tu mal humor.

—¿Cómo me pides que lo controle? ¿Acaso no ves que ese tipo logró su cometido?

—Haruka, por favor, es que, sin una respuesta en el pasado, no podemos evitar este futuro. No es la primera vez que te enojas conmigo y siempre te digo lo mismo, necesitamos que puedas controlar tu poder, no viajes al pasado o esa será tu perdición.

—¡Mierda! — gritó la rubia y caminó al baño de Setsuna.

En ese instante fue la chica la que tomó su celular y comenzó a escribir un mensaje a Seiya, le informaba que Haruka había vuelto a enloquecer como siempre que le informaba que Mamoru estaba cerca de Michiru.

—"No te preocupes, voy camino a la casa de Michi, no dejaré que salga."

—"Te lo encargo, no es bueno que se vean… No es bueno que sepa las cosas o las cosas se arruinarán."

—"Así es."

—¿Qué haces? — dijo Tenoh.

—Ah… Le enviaba un mensaje a Seiya para que fuera directamente a casa de Michiru. Sabes que entre más tiempo esté sola, más cerca está Mamoru. Taiki acaba de salir, por eso le pedí que fuera con ella.

—No dejen que ese sujeto se acerque a mi familia. Yo veré como resolver las cosas ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo… Haruka.

—¿Qué?

—No olvides comprar el helado para Michiru y Hotaru.

—Sí.

Haruka salió del departamento de Setsuna con un mal sabor de boca, pues no creía en lo que ella le decía. Era la primera vez que desconfiaba de sus amigos en el futuro, más juraba que la vio tomar el celular para hacer una llamada al verla salir de su casa. ¿Qué rayos estaba ocurriendo en ese momento? Se llevó la mano al pecho intentando sanar el dolor que se instalaba en ella. Tomó un taxi para ir a la tienda donde vendían aquel rico helado que tanto le gustaba a Michiru.

El cielo estaba nublado, la rubia suspiró al darse cuenta de que estaban a nada de que el ocaso comenzara. Debía de regresar temprano para que Michiru no se molestara más con ella, el enfado de su esposa por desconfiar de su palabra era sumamente irónica y graciosa. ¿Cómo le diría la verdad a Michiru? El mismo Seiya le había dicho que el momento en que decidió hacerlo era el peor, pero que al menos sabría como mejorar las cosas para que Michiru le creyera. Haruka deseaba volver a dormir en la cama junto a Michiru, pero la chica seguía enojada por las palabras de su esposa.

La rubia suspiró al darse cuenta de que realmente había cometido una estupidez, era obvio que Michiru lo iba a tomar como una burla a su inteligencia, pero eso no era lo importante en este momento, volvió a recordad las acciones de Setsuna que parecía actuar extraño. ¿Qué significaba eso de enviar mensajes a Seiya? Y más si era un acto a sus espaldas, eso sí no lo había visto venir. Intentó enviarle un mensaje a la versión futura de su mejor amigo, pero este siempre la ignoraba, parecía molesto con ella.

—¿Y ahora qué haré?

Dijo mientras guardaba el celular, luego le dio indicaciones al chofer para que la dejara frente a la tienda. Pagó, sonrió al pensar que ese helado sería la pipa de la paz con Michiru, seguramente no la dejaría dormir con ella, pero al menos entendería que estaba arrepentida de haberla tomado como una tonta. Eso le daría tiempo para pensar en la forma en la que le diría la verdad a Michiru en su tiempo ¿o sería mejor mantenerla ignorante? No, seguramente esa falta de información era lo que hacía que Mamoru se aprovechara de la situación y seguramente ahora le decía que ella la había abandonado. Por eso Michiru dejaba que su padre se acercara a ella, no lo permitiría.

Haruka estaba frente a la puerta de la tienda, hacía un frio tremendo y se acomodó la bufanda para no enfermarse y contagiar a Michiru. No era bueno porque la chica estaba embarazada y no quería que ella o la bebé pasaran por momentos tan incómodos.

—Buenas noches— escuchó la rubia y recibió un golpe en la cabeza con la puerta—. Lo siento— se disculpó la persona.

—No hay cuidado— dijo Haruka que sobaba su frente y levantó su cara para tranquilizar a la mujer.

—Haruka— aquella voz se iba apagando.

**Si me preguntaras si soy feliz o infeliz**

**tengo el presentimiento que respondería lo último.**

**No soy el mismo,**

**cambié de opinión al ver tu rostro**

**y abandone la belleza del pasado.**

—Michiru— sonrió la rubia.

La chica también hizo lo mismo y corrió al ver que su esposa estaba parada frente a ella, los ojos de la fotógrafa se llenaron de agua, amenazaban con llorar. No podía ocultar su felicidad de estar frente a la persona que amaba, sin darse cuenta tiró la bolsa que cargaba y el helado que había comprado se esparció por todos lados. Haruka bajó su mirada y pudo notar el vientre de Michiru, se veía hermosa y su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte cuando pensó en lo grande que estaba Hotaru.

—Espera— se detuvo Kaioh.

**_¿No es la ignorancia una dicha?_**

**Lo sé.**

**_No me quedan más sentimientos_****.**

**Esta bien, ahora eres libre.**

Haruka notó que Michiru la miraba de pies a cabeza, luego su rostro comenzó a negar levemente mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca. Parecía estar viendo a un fantasma, la rubia se acercó para poder abrazarla, pero Michiru golpeó el brazo que Haruka estiraba para atraerla. La de mirada verde se quedó sorprendida al ver la reacción de su esposa, ¿qué pasaba?

—Tú no eres Haruka.

**Un sueño de una boda fortuita**

**en la que falta algo importante**

**Alguien parece decirme "así son las cosas."**

**Yo estoy a gusto.**

—¿Qué te pasa Michiru? Claro que soy Haruka tu esposa.

La rubia levantó la mano izquierda para que Michiru pudiera ver su anillo de bodas, al parecer el encuentro había sido demasiado para Haruka. Pero pensando detenidamente las cosas pudo darse cuenta de la sorpresa de la chica, obviamente estaba incrédula de lo que sus ojos veían, pues para Michiru ella había desaparecido, así que era una reacción normal. La tristeza de nuevo regresó a Haruka porque debería de regresar a su tiempo y dejar atrás a la Michiru del futuro y a la pequeña Hotaru.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Perdón— cuestionó la rubia.

—¿Por qué me estás atormentando Haruka?

—No entiendo lo que dices.

—Por un momento pensé que eras mi esposa, pero por la manera en que me viste, me doy cuenta de que eres la Haruka del pasado. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué? — dijo sorprendida.

**Las mujeres cambian gradualmente, mientras no estás**

**por lo que no es correcto que estés enojado.**

**Un hombre desconcertado, elegantemente abandonado.**

**"Si te gusto tanto,**

**¿por qué haces esas caras tontas y ridículas**

**al ver a otras chicas?"**

**Por eso, esta brecha se ha hecho más grande.**

—Lo que escuchas, pensé que eras mi esposa, pero eres tú.

—¿Desde cuando sabes? Tú no me creíste y…

—¿Eso importa? ¿Realmente piensas que lo importante es saber cuando te creí? Eres peor que antes, siempre estás pensando en ti y no en nosotras.

—No, no es lo que quiero decir… Es que es un poco, esto es muy confuso Michiru, tú no deberías de estar tan tarde en la calle, es de noche y estás embarazada. Además, está resbaloso, puede ser malo para ti y la bebé.

—¿De verdad te importa? — dijo fríamente.

**_Eres un mentiroso_**

**Si tan sólo algo malo pudiera ocurrir.**

**_Eres un mentiroso_**

**Nunca he estado expuesto,**

**¿significa que estoy mejor?**

—Claro que me importan.

Respondió a la defensiva pues no entendía las palabras de Michiru, Haruka solamente veía en los ojos de la mujer que amaba rabia y dolor. Ya esta visita al futuro se estaba haciendo peor a cada minuto y ella debía de soportar estoicamente, el pecho comenzaba a doler al no comprender el cambio de Michiru. ¿Qué había hecho tan mal?

—Lo único que sabes hacer es mentir— dijo con desprecio.

**_¿Lo sabes?_**

**Probablemente no.**

**_Porque es tu culpa_****.**

**La culpa aquí es que no pudimos ocultarlo.**

—No te he mentido, la prueba está en que te dije mi secreto y me puedes reconocer. Yo te amo Michiru y a la niña, jamás me pondría antes que a ustedes. Estoy trabajando para estar contigo, pera no desaparecer. Porque quiero estar con ustedes, de hecho, vengo de casa de Setsuna, me imagino que sabes que ella también…

—Lo sé… Sé todo lo que debería, todas las cosas que me ocultaste. Pero por favor, deja de intentar pensar que soy una estúpida. ¿Dices que haces todo por nosotras? Hipócrita mentirosa— Michiru se acercó y le dio una bofetada —. No tenías derecho de romperme el corazón, no te hubieras casado conmigo… Eres un monstruo Tenoh Haruka.

**Las mentiras se vuelven verdad, la verdad se convierte en mentira.**

**¿Cuál será el último pétalo en caer?**

—Michiru no entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo.

—Escucha bien, me arruinaste la vida. No sé porque me dejé engañar por alguien como tú e incluso ahora pareces honesta al decir que me amas y quieres pelear por nosotras. Te odio tanto— lloró.

**Las mujeres cambian gradualmente, mientras no estás**

**por lo que no es correcto que estés enojado.**

**Un hombre desconcertado, elegantemente abandonado.**

**"Si te gusto tanto,**

**¿por qué haces esas caras tontas y ridículas**

**al ver a otras chicas?"**

**Por eso, esta brecha se ha hecho más grande.**

—No te miento al decir que te amo y que estoy buscando la respuesta para estar a tu lado.

—¿Qué respuesta? — gritó — La respuesta ya la sabes, te la dijo Seiya hace tiempo, no pudiste encontrar de cambiar el futuro y simplemente te largaste. Ni una nota me dejaste, Seiya no me dijo qué futuro deseas cambiar, seguramente lo hace para no angustiarme porque él sí es una persona en la que puedo confiar… Mientras que tú eres una cerda que jamás me amó.

"**¿Qué demonios hiciste idiota?"**

**De tanto estar corriendo, se detuvieron mis emociones**

**¿Estuve jugando contigo todo este tiempo?**

—No, yo no haría eso Michiru. Algo más pasó ¿por qué estás segura de que me fui sin decirte nada? Algo más ocurrió, te lo juro.

—¿Qué pasó? — dijo furiosa?

—No lo sé, pero te juro que podré descubrirlo y…

—¡Dios santo!

—Lo descubriré.

—Ahórrate las tonterías Tenoh, pasa que no quieres admitir que eres una cobarde y preferiste dejarnos solas antes de pelear por nosotras. Yo te amaba… estúpidamente te sigo amando y te espero… Pero no lo harás, te fuiste, me dijiste que mi vida estaría mejor sin ti. Incluso me dijiste que me habías enamorado para salvarte, ya lo hiciste ¿no? — Haruka negó levemente— Hazme un favor, regresa a tu tiempo y divórciate de mí… Yo puedo sola con Hotaru, no te preocupes por nosotras.

Michiru dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar para alejarse de Haruka, la rubia apretaba sus puños con fuerza. No lo podía creer, estaba segura de que ella no abandonaría a Michiru y a Hotaru, eran su familia.

—No te creo— la alcanzó.

—Algo que sé es que las mujeres Kaioh somos fuertes y podré salir adelante con mi hija, así como mi madre lo hizo conmigo.

—No importa si tú o Seiya me lo dicen, jamás renunciaré a ustedes dos y no me voy a divorciar.

—Me dejaste, me abandonaste. Hago creer a mi madre que estás en un viaje de negocios y no nos pudiste llevar por mi embarazo, pero la realidad es que eres una basura que nos dejó a nuestra suerte.

—Yo no soy como tu padre.

—No metas a mi padre en esto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora es bueno y te apoya? Ese maldito me hizo algo y te ha hecho creer que soy la mala, pero no es verdad Michiru.

—Ya no mientas más, porque cuando las cosas se compliquen tú te irás. ¿Quieres descubrir qué pasó? Vigílate y deja de molestar a personas que no tienen culpa de nada. Negar la realidad no te ayudará.

—Michiru yo realmente te amo, mírame a los ojos y podrás ver que no miento. Las amo y realmente quiero que este futuro cambie, porque deseo estar a tu lado siempre.

—No sigas Haruka.

—No te miento.

—¿Quieres que te crea? Entonces lo que debes de hacer es ir a tu tiempo y divorciarte de mí. Déjame ser feliz y sé feliz, juntas no llegaremos a ninguna parte.

—Nunca— dijo Haruka.

**Aunque parecía que sabía demasiado,**

**siendo honesto aún no sé nada.**

**Las mujeres cambian,**

**pero por alguna razón no lo hago yo.**

**Continuará…**

* * *

Mis queridos amigos ya estamos en el capítulo 37 y que horror de capítulo, primero las dudas de Michiru y luego la duda ante las salidas de Haruka. Supongo que era algo que nos esperábamos desde que dejó muchas de sus cosas en la casa de Seiya, Michiru está molesta porque Haruka no le responde el celular y sabemos que es porque viaja en el tiempo. Además de eso, la Michiru del futuro no quiere ver a Haruka, seguro que eso es lo que le oculta Setsuna y por eso quiere que nuestra rubia piense que los enemigos son los otros (que también lo son) para que no se dé por vencida y así no se vaya. No creo que abandone a Michiru, pero seguro esto es obra del desgraciado del #WeyYa.

Pero vayamos a lo importante sus hermosos comentarios.

**Roshell101216** **san: **No te preocupes, lo bueno es que comentas. Pues yo creo que algo no está bien, Michiru está muy molesta con Haruka, pero el innombrable está cerca. ¿No es raro que piense que Haruka la dejó y perdone a su padre? Algo está muy mal ahí.

Saludos desde una galaxia muy muy lejana y besos de Kai kun.

**Kyoky: Hola, creo que todos estamos como Haruka con todo lo del encierro, lo bueno es que podemos hacer ejercicio en casa. Mira que yo estoy a dos tamales de que se desparrame mi barriga ja ja ja.**

**Las cosas ahora tuvieron que acelerarse porque no podemos enfrascarnos mucho en meses y meses de lo mismo. Bebé Hotaru viene en camino, es un hecho, pero la pobre de Haruka se enfrenta a un gran problema y ese es que Michiru no cree en ella.**

**Hablando de Michiru, pues sí, la pobre sufrió mucho cuando su padre la dejó. Ahora hace todo para estar con ella y quizá no sea la mejor manera.**

**Que no se te suba la presión, te juro que esta vez tendrán su merecido, no como en la historia pasada. Nos leemos pronto y ten un excelente fin de semana.**

**Ely Lopez chan: **Hola de nuevo querida Ely chan, nos alegra poder leerte una semana más.

Todas estamos igual porque ese par es el equipo de la inmundicia, nadie los soporta porque son un par de desgraciados que merecen quemarse en el infierno. Sabes lo que más me molestó fue esa parte, la pobre Michiru bebé llorando para que él se quedara y el muy maldito le dijo que ella no le bastaba, lo odio.

Setsuna y Seiya traman algo o saben algo, porque el segundo está muy alejado de ella y la primera le pide estar cerca de Michiru. ¿Y si ya saben algo y no le quieren decir a Haruka? No quiero creer que realmente se fue por gusto. No puede ser posible, sé que nuestra querida Haru hará lo posible para no separarse de su familia.

La verdad yo pido lo mismo que ustedes, un castigo para ese par de malditos, que Setsuna sea feliz y sobre todo que #Reinako sigan juntas.

La próxima semana regreso a mi escuela y eso significa menos tiempo para todo. Pero siempre les comentaré, te enviamos un fuerte y afectuoso abrazo, además de besos de Kai kun.

Mis queridos amigos, sí hablo de ustedes lectores que comentan y ninja, quiero agradecer que nos acompañen una semana más.

—**Sin ustedes la historia no sería la misma, muchas, muchas gracias.**

—Chicos no se olviden de dar follow o fav a la historia para que su mail haga tolón tolón cada que actualizamos.

—**Dejen cada uno de sus comentarios en la cajita de abajo y…** **¿Nosotros donde nos leemos Tori? **

—En fanfic またね!


	38. Episodio 38

**Ni Sailor Moon o sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Esta historia está hecha para entretener y no otros fines.**

* * *

XXVIII.

Michiru se encontraba en casa, mirando el álbum de fotos de su boda con Haruka y aún no entendía las tonterías que su esposa había dicho hace un par de días, la luna de miel fue fantástica. Ella se había marchado a trabajar hacía unos 30 minutos, suspiro intentando comprender la forma de pensar de su esposa, mira que decir que era una viajera en el tiempo para terminar con una discusión era demasiada bobada. Se llevó el dedo pulgar e índice al puente de la nariz para intentar calmarse.

—Pff, de verdad que quiere matarme del coraje. ¿Cómo puede llegar a pensar que viaja en el tiempo? Es una tonta, no me quejo de la pequeña luna de miel, pero siempre la bromeo con que eso no cuenta como ella. Maldito agente inmobiliario, siempre se la pasa haciéndome enojar.

Michiru decidió que lo mejor era meterse a duchar, no estaba de buenas y deseaba calmarse al sentir el agua correr por su cuerpo. Luna de miel, bueno, Haruka se había lucido en la noche de bodas, pero de ahí en más se la pasó pensativa, seguramente estaba intentando alejarla de la casa. Seguramente Seiya había ido a la casa a recoger cosas que su esposa decía que eran regalos de amigos que trabajaban en empresas de tecnología. Mentira, todo eso olía demasiado mal, ella lo había dicho en broma, eso de ser espía de los norcoreanos, pero ¿y si Haruka realmente era una norcoreana que se hacía pasar por japonesa? Bueno, la familia Tsukino la conocía bastante bien.

—Obviamente no es norcoreana— se regañó —. Pero eso no quita que ella pueda ser partidaria de ese país ¿y si trabaja para espías de Corea del Norte? No, no, no, no… No me pude casar con una espía que desea el bienestar de un dictador, no.

Pero ¿por qué le ocultaba cosas y le pedía no ir al cuarto de arriba, ese no podía ni ser el cuarto del bebé. ¿Podría ser que Haruka realmente trabajara para Corea del Norte? Y Ouroboros era una facha para que nadie sospechara de su agente inmobiliario, ni Seiya lo hacía. Pensando las cosas bien, ¿qué tanto conocía a Haruka? Siempre fue una persona reservada y la realidad era que varios de sus problemas fueron por culpa de ese hermetismo, pero su esposa juró decirle la verdad. Entendía lo de sus padres, el dolor que le causaba la pérdida de ellos, además ellas dos estaban unidas porque se salvaron de ese trágico destino. Podía entender que no le agradara mucho que trabajara en la fundación por culpa de los miedos infantiles de ser abandonada por ella, de la misma forma en que sus padres lo hicieron.

¿Qué más sabía de Haruka? Nunca le confesó de buena forma como había juntado tanto dinero para poner su empresa, o seguramente recordaba que dijo que ganó la lotería. ¿De verdad? Además, Seiya siempre le reclamaba su falta de participación en la empresa, pero Haruka siempre llegaba con negocios que elevaban su fortuna. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿No eran demasiados golpes de suerte para una persona tan joven? Claro que la chica había sufrido y seguramente el universo le pagaba con creces todo lo que había sufrido, ¿pero era todo? No, definitivamente algo le olía mal en la vida de su esposa.

—¿Y si son los norcoreanos los que le ayudan con los negocios? Están invadiendo el país sin que nos demos cuenta, eso por las cosas que les debemos… ¿Haruka nos está vendiendo? No, el agente inmobiliario jamás traicionaría a su patria— Michiru salió de la ducha y se envolvió su cuerpo con una toalla blanca —. Creo que ya estoy alucinando con mis teorías tan absurdas, pero muchas veces lo absurdo cobra sentido.

La fotógrafa comenzó a buscar su crema humectante para salir a cambiarse, deseaba poner manos a la obra para intentar entrar a ese estúpido cuarto que estaba prohibido. Posiblemente encontraría su uniforme del ejército de Corea del Norte o fotos que incriminaran a su esposa como espía ¿qué haría si resultaba ser cierto? No tenía el corazón de llamar a la policía para que encarcelaran a su amada, lo mejor sería hablar con Haruka cuando estuviera en casa, tocaría el tema de forma delicada, para no hacerla sentir atacada y así no arriesgar su integridad.

—¡Qué! — escuchó un grito.

—¿Haruka? — se extrañó, se suponía que Haruka le había dicho que no regresaría a su casa hasta la tarde —¿Qué hace en casa? ¡Y si tiene cámaras!

No, debía de aclarar ese inconveniente, no dejaría que su esposa creyera que la estaba espiando o, realmente, que tenía planeado husmear. Así que lo mejor era caminar a la sala para calmar a su esposa; lo curioso fue que al salir se dio cuenta de que la rubia estaba con un atuendo completamente diferente con el que salió. Recordaba que le había dicho que iría a jugar con Seiya después de ir a trabajar, pero su esposa había salido con unos jeans azul celestes y una playera blanca, Michiru misma le había guardado en su maleta una camisa azul marino de manga corta para que no se le arrugara camino a la oficina y el pantalón deportivo negro con el que practicaría.

Su agente inmobiliario, al menos la que tenía de frente miraba las fotos de su boda como una loca, parecía estar aterrada de lo que tenían como decoración de su hogar. Además, su pantalón deportivo era azul marino y con una chamarra azul, blanca y roja. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Al mismo tiempo ver esa confusión en la cara de su amada la hizo sentirse completamente enamorada de ella.

—Agente inmobiliario— dijo de manera coqueta y amorosa.

—¿Qué…?

Michiru se quería volver a reír de la cara de terror de su esposa, parecía que jamás la había visto después de salir de la ducha. Que tontería, no tenían mucho de estar casadas y era cierto que Haruka después de la luna de miel no la había vuelto a tocar, así que esperaba que verla recién bañada y con el cabello húmedo le elevara las feromonas a su esposa.

—Dijiste que irías a trabajar y te fuiste a jugar, no es correcto que me mientas— la de cabellos cenizos dio un paso atrás intentando alejarse, ¿qué rayos le sucedía? — ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo… Tú… — estaba nerviosa.

—Ya entiendo, deseas estar al lado de tu esposa— Michiru jugando comenzó a picar el hombro de Haruka, la rubia se estaba poniendo roja, tanto que la fotógrafa estaba intentando no morirse de la risa —. Bueno, es normal en las parejas recién casadas, pero tú no me diste ni la luna de miel. Eso no está bien, no hemos podido… —Michiru seguía con la broma, pero Haruka saltó lo más lejos que pudo y al fin la pudo ver tragar saliva para decir algo.

—Michiru, ¿qué te sucede? — esto sí era raro, de nuevo caminó a Haruka.

—No me digas así— rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

—¿Entonces? — no podía creer lo nerviosa que estaba Haruka.

—Llámame por mi apodo.

—¿Apodo? — esto ya no daba gracia.

—El que me pusiste agente inmobiliario, como yo rara vez te llamo Haruka, decidiste inventar un apodo para mí. Llámame así, no me gusta que me digas Michiru, siento que te molestaste conmigo.

—Pero… — sí, Haruka estaba enojada todavía, al menos eso creyó. Hasta que los ojos tímidos de su esposa entraron en pánico ¿realmente no recordaba la forma cariñosa en la que la llamaba?

—Dios, amo que la timidez te gane… Dijiste que me pusiste ese apodo porque mi belleza debe de parecerse a la de…

—Fl… B… — ¡qué demonios estaba diciendo!

—Sirena, me pusiste sirena. No puedo creer que lo olvides, dijiste que me pondrías sirena porque mi belleza debe de ser igual a la de ellas— comenzaba a molestarse, pero su tono era calmado.

—Ah…

—¿Te ocurre algo? No actúas normal agente inmobiliario— se preocupó.

—Yo… Pasé a hacer ejercicio antes de ir a trabajar, pensé que había olvidado algo y recordé que no… Seiya tiene las cosas, yo me voy— de la nada Haruka separó a Michiru.

—¿No me darás ni un beso?

—Se me hace tarde— Michiru se divierte al ver a Haruka correr tan rápido como puede a la puerta.

—¿Haruka qué pasa?

—Debo ir al trabajo.

—Te amo Haruka, eres el chico de mis sueños, no lo olvides— bromeó.

—Adiós— ¿qué rayos?

—¡Dios! No es posible que a pesar de nuestro matrimonio me tenga esperando por algo tan normal como hacer el amor. Seguramente sí es virgen— dijo completamente molesta —. Espera… ¿No iba con ese uniforme el día que nos peleamos cuando me contó que sus padres murieron? Iba a decirme algo importante y le llamaron a su celular… Dijo que…

Michiru corrió a la recamara que compartía con Haruka y abrió el placard, buscaba de arriba abajo la ropa deportiva de su esposa y allí colgado estaba ese conjunto.

—¿Cómo demonios está aquí si lo lleva puesto?

Tomó como loca su celular mientras se ponía ropa a la velocidad de la luz, puso el altavoz para escuchar a Haruka.

—**¿Qué pasa sirena?**

—Haruka, ¿ya llegaste al trabajo?

—**Desde las nueve, ¿qué no te acuerdas?**

—¿Segura?

—**Sí, estoy a punto de entrar a una junta con Seiya ¿deseas saludarlo?**

—No, no… Es que… ¿Dejaste tu anillo?

—**No.**

—Es que paso algo raro y… No olvídalo.

—**¿Viste un fantasma?**

—Uno idéntico a ti.

—**Bueno **— rio la rubia —**. Te dejo sirena.**

—Suerte en el trabajo.

No, no era cierto, no podía estar en el trabajo y en la casa al mismo tiempo… No, no era verdad, no podía ser verdad. No, Haruka no podía estar en dos lugares a la vez y como una loca salió de su casa corriendo y a lo lejos pudo notar que Haruka y Setsuna caminaban quitadas de la pena.

—No es cierto— dijo antes de volver a llamarle a su esposa.

—**¿Necesitas algo?**

—Quiero hablar con Seiya.

—**Bien… Toma, mi sirena necesita hablar contigo.**

—**Hola Michi, ¿para qué soy bueno?**

—Dime la hora.

—**¿Qué?**

—Dime la maldita hora.

—**Son las 9:20 y Haruka y yo tenemos una junta con Endo y Tamori en 10 minutos. ¿Te sientes bien?**

—¿Seguro que estás con Haruka?

—**Sí Michiru, le llamaste al celular.**

—Es que… Ella está con Setsuna.

—**¡Qué! Creo que estás viendo mal, Haruka está conmigo.**

—Hay dos Harukas.

—**Sólo hay un Haruka y este cretino está conmigo.**

—**Ay no… **— escuchó a su esposa.

—Me tengo que ir… Dile que hablaremos después.

—**Michiru, no hagas nada, quédate en tu casa**— dijo Seiya.

—Dije que hablaré con mi esposa luego.

—**Sirena, haz lo que Seiya di…**— colgó.

—No es posible que no jugara con eso.

Dijo la mujer y caminaba lo más lejos posible de ese par de mujeres, su esposa estaba algo nerviosa. Mientras que Setsuna intentaba calmarla.

—En verdad no quiero perder a Michiru.

—Entonces haz algo— regañó Setsuna.

No, esto era una locura porque era imposible que esa persona que estaba hablando con Setsuna fuera Haruka. Su agente inmobiliario estaba en una junta y, de hecho, esa Haruka sí la llamaba "sirena", esta Haruka estaba tan muerta de miedo al verla que titubeó al momento de decir algo.

—Si tiene problemas con su marido y ya la dejó por otra, ese no es mi problema. Yo estoy bien con mi novia, eso es lo que me interesa ya sabré cuando le digo las cosas y cómo se las digo. Usted debería dejar de meterse en mis asuntos e intentar cuidar de su familia. ¿No me dijo que los amaba? Entonces ocúpese de ellos.

—De acuerdo.

Michiru notó que las mujeres se separaban y decidió correr detrás de su esposa. Iba a Roppongi, Michiru llevaba todo, incluso la tarjeta para entrar. Estaba escondiéndose de su esposa, la vio detenerse de forma sospechosa debajo de una máquina, miraba a la gente y rápidamente cambió algo.

—¿Un celular?

Luego el tren llegó, sí, ese era el momento de ver que le pasaba a su mujer. La chica se subió a otro vagón no muy lejos de Haruka, se comenzó a acercar lentamente, pero la puerta que separaba a los vagones no la pudo dejar continuar con el avance. La de cabellos cenizos iba calmada, el tren comenzó su marcha y la vio suspirar, algo estaba pensando. A la mitad de camino Haruka sonrió, pasaron un túnel, pero en lo que la oscuridad se apoderaba de todo el entorno Michiru notó que Haruka comenzaba a evaporarse.

—No es cierto… No es posible— dijo impactada porque al salir la rubia ya no estaba en el vagón. De forma autómata contestó la llamada que entraba a su celular.

—**¿Dónde estás?**

—En la estación Azabu.

—**Michiru no te muevas de allí, ¿entiendes?**

—Desapareciste…

—**Michiru por favor, siéntate y respira. Ya voy en camino a la estación ¿de acuerdo?**

—Tú… Tú desapareciste.

—**Por eso te dije que te quedaras en casa.**

—No mentiste.

—**Tranquila, te explicaré todo.**

—Tú… ¿Quién eres?

—**La persona que te ama, tranquila, ya voy.**

—Tenemos que hablar… ¿Entiendes? No quiero mentiras, solo la verdad.

—**De acuerdo.**

* * *

¿Cómo rayos es que no me acordé de que viajaba en el tiempo y me sorprendía que Michiru estuviera en casa? Pero eso era en la primera semana de mi matrimonio y no sé si ella también estaba embarazada, quizá me engañé pensando que Michiru y yo no teníamos mucho tiempo de estar casadas y obvio con un mes de embarazo no se nota un vientre abultado. Ese día discutí con Setsuna porque me pedía que no dejara ir a Michiru y yo me molesté con ella, le dije cosas hirientes y desconocía que la persona a la que amaba era yo.

¡Mierda! No quiero que este impacto perjudique a Hotaru y a Michiru, pero si las cosas continúan como ahora, eso quiere decir que pronto pelearé con mi esposa y cambiaré de nuevo las cosas. No, no puedo permitirme que eso suceda, porque Michiru podría conocer a ese imbécil con el que se casaría y…

—Setsuna, debo de viajar al pasado para decirle que empareje a Taiki con Michiru, al fin que él sabe sobre nuestro secreto…— ¿qué dije? — Mierda, esto es lo que debe de pasar, yo soy quien le da la idea a Setsuna, eso quiere decir que desde hace mucho sabe que viajo al pasado y por eso me está buscando como loca, para evitar que Mamoru me salve, pero él llega antes… ¿No me dijo que él la visita en su auto una tarde de lluvia y yo le digo que me deje en paz?

No puedo creerlo, ¿pero entonces por unos segundos cambia el futuro? Solamente que no podemos percibirlo, claro que Setsuna y yo regresamos, por unos días y ella me ve a mí, la persona que… ¿Hay dos posibles futuros y coexisten independientemente del otro? Claro, no dejé a Michiru… Eso quiere decir que… Claro, claro.

—Eso es lo que él quiere de mí, yo puedo saltar entre ambas líneas y decidí estar con Michiru y Hotaru y no con Setsuna y Hotaru. En la línea en la que me caso con Setsuna, Hotaru no nace de nosotras, la vamos a adoptar y se la quitamos a Michiru. Mientras que, en esta línea, Michiru está embarazada de Hotaru… Como sea el imbécil de Mamoru arruinó las cosas porque al unirme a Michiru, las tres tenemos que morir el mismo día… Hotaru, ¿cómo evito que mueran? No me importa morir si debo salvarlas, pero ¿cómo logro ese objetivo?

No es bueno conducir y divagar, porque los accidentes suceden en esos momentos, además a quién trato de engañar. No tiene mucho que le dije a Michiru que soy viajera en el tiempo y obviamente no me creyó, ha visto cosas raras en la casa, como la comida o aparatos. Pero siempre le miento, ahora que me vio viajar a uno de los futuros posibles… ¿Mamoru también tendrá esa habilidad?

Freno el auto, apenas me percaté de que la luz se puso en rojo, es que deseo llegar con Michiru lo antes posible. ¿Cuántas veces puedo estar complicando las cosas? Necesito que Michiru se tranquilice para que pueda entender, demonios, demonios, demonios… ¿Ahora como soluciono que mi esposa del futuro no crea que la abandoné? He intentado ser una esposa perfecta trayéndole a Michiru cada uno de sus antojos, pero eso parece que no le afecta a su versión futura, pues sigue aferrada en que la abandoné.

Los autos avanzan lentamente, odio que sea tan temprano y todos vayan a trabajar, el embotellamiento es horrible. Mis nervios están al límite porque Michiru está sola, estresada por verme viajar al pasado. ¿Por qué soy tan estúpida? Bueno, justo en ese momento me decidí a pelear por este momento, mi matrimonio, lo mejor sería dejarle pistas de que algo malo sucederá, pero ¿cómo? Aún no averiguo la razón por la que desaparezco, no es posible que renunciara a mi familia y simplemente me fuera. Si mi teoría es correcta y hay dos líneas paralelas existiendo, eso quiere decir que o me perdí viajando a la otra o estoy atrapada en la nada.

Hay algo que se me está escapando, está allí, y no lo puedo ver… ¿Qué es? No sé siquiera si lo podré averiguar en tres meses, además, Setsuna del futuro y Seiya actúan raro. Pero tengo a los de mi presente de mi lado, el problema es lo que harán mis amigos del futuro, ellos saben algo y desean que pierda mi tiempo por alguna razón.

—¿De qué me están alejando?

No falta mucho para que pueda llegar a la estación de Azabu, estaciono el auto y corro para encontrarme con Michiru que debe de tener los nervios de punta. Porque estoy segura de que en este momento o me da una bofetada o pensará que está loca. Rayos, no sé qué esperar, pero lo mejor es estar tranquila porque me merezco la bofetada o poder ser el apoyo de mi esposa. Bueno la segunda opción es la que debo de hacer siempre, apoyar a Michiru sin importar las cosas que sucedan, nunca la dejaré morir sola.

Entro a la estación y camino como loca para poder reunirme con ella, mi cabeza se mueve de un lado a otro. Hasta que la visualizo, está sentada con una cara desencajada, esto no es bueno, seguramente siente que soy un fenómeno. Al menos sé que no me va a dejar ni por ser alguien rara, pero bueno, primero debemos de pasar una nueva crisis.

—Sirena— le hablo.

Ella simplemente se voltea para verme, pero en sus ojos no hay mucha expresión. Esa mirada azul hace un recorrido a mi persona de pies a cabeza y viceversa, realmente quiere descartar que esté jugándole una broma. Honestidad, eso es lo que quiere y eso es lo que le daré ¿pero será correcto decirle que voy a desaparecer? No quiero preocuparla, pero tampoco quiero que piense que la estoy abandonando. La miro, sus ojos están tan abiertos cuando nota que tengo mi anillo en la mano y se pone pálida.

—¿Quieres que vayamos al doctor? No te veo muy bien.

—¿Y cómo quieres que esté? Llegaste a casa con otra ropa y te comportabas como si no entendieras que estamos casadas… No recordabas mi apodo, te seguí y… Estabas con Setsuna, luego viajaste en el metro y… Puff, desapareciste. Al menos desapareció ese agente inmobiliario con ropas deportivas que estaban en nuestro placard, y yo… Yo vi como se evaporó… Entonces, no mentiste.

—Creo que lo mejor sería hablar en un lugar menos— dejo de hablar para encontrar la palabra correcta —. Público.

—Ni siquiera tengo fuerza para levantarme, ¡cómo quieres que vaya a otra parte!

—No grites, tranquila… Yo te cargo Michi.

—¿Experimentaron contigo?

—No.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cómo es posible que hagas esas cosas? — una mujer nos mira de reojo.

—Hablemos en el auto, vayamos a casa y sigamos con este tema ¿quieres?

—Aja— dice e intento tomarla cargarla, pero Michiru me aleja —. Yo puedo, por el momento no me toques, puedes ser radioactiva.

Eso me da risa, no me ofende, simplemente muevo mi cabeza de manera afirmativa para que ella se sienta cómoda. La verdad es que se parece a Seiya, él también estaba algo espantado cuando le comprobé que viajaba en el tiempo y dijo algo similar, pero lo de él tenía que ver con explosiones atómicas y mi ascendencia. Camino cerca de Michiru en caso de que se pueda desmayar, no quiero que se dé un golpe o que la bebé se lastime. Así que la miro de reojo, ella se lleva las manos al vientre.

—Estará bien.

—¿Qué?

—Me parece que piensas que el bebé también puede tener esa habilidad ¿no? Cosa que lo pondría en peligro porque saldría de ti y obviamente eso te podría afectar o ser mortal.

—Sí, como en la película "The time traveler's wife."

—No va a pasar, él no podía controlar la habilidad, simplemente daba el salto sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Y tú sí? — me mira espantada.

—Sí— digo sonriendo.

—No puede ser cierto— cierra los ojos.

—Michiru— reacciono para agarrarla —. Te puedo cargar, no es necesario que gastes energías.

—Tranquila, estoy bien… Simplemente deseaba acomodar todas mis preguntas, pero tienes razón, este no es el lugar.

Caminamos al estacionamiento en el que dejo mi auto cuando viajo en el tiempo, Michiru sigue alterada, no sé si esa sea la expresión correcta en este caso, sin embargo, desearía poder hablar con ella sobre el tema. Pero me parece que en este momento debo dejar que se tranquilice, ella es la que debe de hacer las preguntas y no ser yo la que la bombardea de información que no va a comprender. De hecho, es la primera vez que tengo miedo, no sé si podré explicarme adecuadamente, incluso tengo miedo de las preguntas de Michiru y no debo de mentirle respecto a que no sé controlar mi viaje al pasado.

Honestidad, eso fue lo que me pidió por teléfono y eso es lo que merece que haga, un matrimonio se basa en respeto, comprensión y honestidad. Así que es hora de escuchar todas sus dudas, sus molestias y sentimientos, porque de otra manera no podremos solucionar este pequeño problema. Lo que me deja con un poco de molestia es decirle sobre mi desaparición, no se ve bien y no quiero seguirla alterando.

—¿Quieres que compremos té para que te sientas mejor? — le digo.

—No, llegando a casa hay mucho, me haré uno, no te preocupes.

—Lamento haberte asustado Michiru, no tuve tacto al decirte las cosas y no me esperaba que te encontraras con… Conmigo.

—¿De qué tiempo es esa Haruka?

—Tres meses o cuatro.

—¡Qué!

—Pues sí, de ese tiempo, según recuerdo.

—¿Del día que peleamos?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué viniste?

—No quería perderte y en mi futuro todo era diferente, mi casa siempre estuvo sola… Verte en ella, me esperanzó a intentar a no ser tan tozuda. Pero igual peleamos ¿no?

—Y terminamos.

—Yo ya te amaba en ese tiempo, no quería perderte y obviamente no quería perder este futuro. Estaba feliz de salir contigo, no quería estar triste de nuevo y sabía que tu me amabas a pesar de que no querías saber de mí, pero no podía renunciar a ti.

—¿Ya sabías del bebé?

—No, esta es una sorpresa que me llevaré luego. Una muy linda, porque no supe lo cerca que estaba de ustedes y seguramente si hubiera sabido del embarazo, menos me permitiría dejarte salir con Taiki.

—¿Así supiste del accidente al que sobreviví?

—Pues sí, el futuro había cambiado, no estabas conmigo… No te quería lejos de mí y al viajar leí el artículo de ese tipo y entendí nuestra conexión.

—¿Sólo por eso me amas?

—No, te amo porque me rompiste un tarro de cerveza en la cabeza y querías hacer un ritual de fertilidad a mitad de la calle. Me enamoré de ti cuando te cargué del bar de Owen totalmente ebria y lo amenacé con que si volvía a venderte una cerveza más yo lo mataría. Me robaste el corazón cuando nos besamos luego de que hicieran un artículo falso sobre ti y te pusieran en una foto por demás vulgar. Te amo porque no esperaba que todos tus defectos fueran tan divertidos, algunas veces y sobre todo porque eres una mujer gentil y cariñosa. No me permitiría perderte, no… No lo haría.

—¿Ese día que me rescataste?

—Yo… Te salvé porque ese accidente te dejaría inválida y debía salvarte, en ese tiempo… Te salvé porque… Morimos el mismo día, no te conocía, nuestros caminos estaban alejados, pensé que al salvarte todo cambiaría y no fue así.

—¡Y el bebé!

—No he viajado al futuro, no sé qué hacer si veo que le pasa algo, pero no voy a dejar que algo malo les suceda Michiru. Si necesito dar la vida por ustedes, la daré feliz, yo no permitiré que mueran. Son las personas que amo ¿entiendes?

—¿Me salvaste y te enamoraste de mí?

—Sí, es la mejor decisión que he tomado. Puede que me acercara a ti por razones egoístas, pero al final… Me enamoré de ti y no me arrepiento de nada.

—Haruka, ¿entonces el actuar tan raro es porque quieres salvarnos?

—Así es.

—¿Entonces por qué me sigues ocultando cosas? El cuarto o las cosas que hiciste que Seiya se llevara de nuestra casa.

—Son cosas del futuro, como no te había comentado nada, creí que sería malo para nosotras, pero ahora que ya lo sabes, no hay ningún problema. Lamento haber tenido todo en secreto.

Michiru simplemente asiente y vuelve su rostro al frente, sé que sigue intentando entender lo que le estoy diciendo. Está preocupada, sé que es porque piensa que al morir podemos dejar sola a Hotaru o que ella morirá con nosotras. Esto es lo que no quiero que siga cargando, la preocupación porque algo malo nos ocurra, ese debería de ser mi problema, pero justo hoy a mi yo del pasado se le antoja venir y viajar. Altera a Michiru y soy yo quien debe de arreglar todo.

No, la verdad es que no tengo razones para molestarme conmigo misma, porque honestamente tuve mil oportunidades para que Michiru entendiera las cosas. Pero como siempre quiero solucionar todo yo sola. Mi relación no me pertenece a mí, también le pertenece a Michiru y es necesario que ella entienda lo que va a suceder. ¿Será bueno preocuparla con mi desaparición? Porque sabrá que no puedo salvarla y eso es algo que no deseo que ocurra. No debo llenarla de más apuros y hacer que se ponga mal, Hotaru merece estar lo más calmada posible.

—No te preocupes, faltan años para que eso ocurra, yo voy a solucionarlo Michi. Te lo juro, así que no te estreses.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

—Te salvé del accidente ¿no?

—Es cierto— sonríe.

Sé que no está tan tranquila, pero al menos sabe que las cosas pueden cambiar, simplemente me debo de asegurar de no desaparecer y listo. Se escucha más sencillo de lo que es ¿cierto? Pero en realidad no creo que alguien sepa realmente lo complicado que es intentar entender esto del viaje en el tiempo. El miedo que Michiru tiene con Hotaru es el mismo que el mío, pero le dije lo mismo que Setsuna me dijo, no creo que la niña desarrolle sus poderes antes de tiempo. Después de todo creo que el señor Chiba también puede viajar en el tiempo a través del metro como nosotras. Es el método que le enseñó a Setsuna, pero bueno, puede estar mintiendo como siempre.

—¿Cómo es que puedes viajar?

—Te lo dije, en el metro.

—Sí, pero ¿cómo es que tienes esa habilidad? No sé si sea el término correcto, pero es el único que se me viene a la cabeza.

—Entiendo— doblo a la izquierda para ir a casa —. Para ser honesta fui a visitar el lugar en el que mis padres perdieron la vida, estaban arreglando las vías y sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Luego al cerrar los ojos pensando que me desmayaría aparecí en un vagón. Setsuna me estaba esperando, no es como que hubiera estado en un accidente raro como en las películas, simplemente sucedió. No sabría explicarte más que eso.

—¿Te duele el pecho cada que viajas?

—Al principio lo hacía, supongo que es porque gastas mucha energía. Pero aprendes de a poco a controlar tu poder.

—¿Controlar?

—Sí, lo que quiero decir es que al principio podía viajar a cualquier año y no sabía la estación o el mes. Era demasiado estresante porque o me moría de frío, de calor o me mojaba. Pero tuve que aprender a concentrarme en la fecha y el año al que deseaba visitar, así fue como pude controlar las cosas. Después de eso es fácil moverte entre el presente y el futuro, de Azabu a Roppongi voy al futuro, de regreso pues llego al presente.

—¿Esa Haruka es del pasado?

—Sí, bueno ella va a su presente.

—¿Y si se cruzan?

—Desaparecemos, ella sabe que no debe de acercarse a mí y yo no debo de acercarme a las del futuro.

—¿Solamente viajas al futuro?

—Hace poco… De hecho, cuando me recogiste en el hospital, comencé a viajar al pasado.

—¿Ya lo controlas?

—No, me duele más de la cuenta… Es como si perdiera la vida cada que viajo al pasado, seguramente es porque no estoy acostumbrada y puede que sea un mayor desgaste de energía.

—¿Estás segura?

—No, la primera vez que se desató esa habilidad… Bueno me sentí atrapada en un limbo, en la nada, por eso el señor que me encontró, me ayudó a regresar— no puedo mentirle con eso.

—¿Cuándo no despertabas?

—Sí.

—¿No controlar ese poder, significa desaparecer?

—Eso supongo.

—¡Lo dices así, tan despreocupada!

En ese momento las puertas del estacionamiento de la casa comienzan a abrirse, no es que lo diga quitada de la pena, pero no quiero seguir preocupando a Michiru. Aunque si lo pienso detenidamente, creo que eso es lo que aterra a mi esposa porque lo digo con una frialdad que hasta yo me aterré.

—Me preocupa Michiru, pero no quiero seguir haciendo que tu cabeza se vuelva loca pensando en la consecuencia de ese tipo de cosas.

—Haruka, ¿crees que estoy calmada porque viajas en el tiempo?

—No, sé que no.

—Me dices que me casé con una viajera en el tiempo. Una parte de mí dice "eso es genial" y otra parte de mí está completamente espantada. Creo que el 70% de mí está espantada y el otro 30% lo ve de manera divertida, pero no, no lo es. Ahora me sales con que puedes viajar al pasado, pero no puedes controlar ese poder y posiblemente en uno de esos viajes te quedes perdida en algo a lo que denominaste como "la nada."— se queda callada y comienza a reír —. ¿Cómo rayos puede ser posible que viajes? Es que, es algo que… Debo de estar soñando es todo.

—Michiru— ella se baja luego de que estaciono el auto.

—Soy la esposa de una viajera en el tiempo— sigue riendo.

Lo mejor es que deje que saque de esa forma el miedo que seguramente siente por saber que se acaba de casar con un fenómeno.

—Necesitas descansar Michiru.

—No, lo que necesito es un trago de cerveza, pero estoy embarazada y no puedo dañar al bebé. ¿No es lo más gracioso del mundo?

—Pues no, me aterraría más que tomaras por culpa de esta información.

—¿Puedo ver las cosas de la habitación de arriba?

—Sí, claro.

Subo para abrir la puerta de la habitación y la escucho decir "sí la tenía bajo llave", bueno, debía tenerla así. No quiero que su madre saque algo de la casa y lo presuma como es su costumbre; de hecho, guardé el ramen del futuro en esta habitación porque ellas comen todo lo que encuentran.

—Listo.

Michiru sube y comienza a ver algunas cosas que no pude llevarme como los tenis de "volver al futuro", algunos celulares nuevos, relojes inteligentes, un robot aspirador que sigue tus ordenes, parece un perrito.

—¡Escondiste el ramen aquí!

¿Me reclama por la comida? No lo puedo creer, esta mujer es demasiado divertida y eso que es la persona más curiosa del mundo.

—Es que le tomas fotos.

—Desgraciada, el bebé y yo muriendo de hambre y tú tienes esta rica comida escondida.

—Podemos bajarlo, de hecho, puede usar esto, sólo intenta que tu madre no vea tantas cosas ¿sí?

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es un caramelo que te deja la sensación de estarlo comiendo por tres días seguidos. Pero el sabor es una mezcla de…

Michiru parece más interesada en las cosas que se comen que en lo tecnológico, esto me decepciona un poco. Además, tengo prendas muy lindas, mi ropa es genial y Michiru sigue mirando las cosas que se pueden comer. Bueno al menos ya no está tan intranquila…

—¿Quieres seguir viendo cosas?

—Mira— dice — ¿qué es esto?

—Es para…

—¿Puedo cocinar en esto?

—Sí— le digo implorando que no haga nada.

—Yuju— vitorea.

—Bueno, Michiru.

—¿Sí? — ahora está viendo unos guantes que te ayudan a sentir en la realidad virtual.

—Voy a regresar al trabajo.

—¡Sirve con los juegos del celular, increíble!

—Michiru ¿escuchaste?

—Sí, debes regresar al trabajo.

—No juegues cosas de terror, sientes los golpes y las mordidas o cualquier lesión. No es bueno que te estreses más de la cuenta ¿entiendes?

—Aja, sí.

Eso quiere decir que ya me ignoró, creo que no se tomó tan mal esto de que viajo en el tiempo. La que estaba más preocupada soy yo, en fin, mi esposa está bien; lo mejor será salir de la casa y dirigirme a la oficina. En cuanto reaccione y comprenda que esto no es un juego seguramente se preocupará de nuevo, pero ya lo veré después.

—"Seiya, necesitamos hablar y como sé que sabes de lo que deseo platicar espero que no me evites… Creo que me estoy volviendo loca."— escribió Michiru.

—"¿Al fin te dijo las cosas?"

—"Sí."

—"Le diré que debo de hacer un recado y salimos a cenar. ¿Qué te parece Michiru?"

—"Bien… ¿Esto es un sueño no?"

—"Sería lo mejor, pero descuida, hablaremos de eso en la cena."

—"Te envío la ubicación del lugar en el que podemos hablar tranquilos."

—"No, ven a mi casa, va a ser mejor. Evitaremos problemas de otro tipo ¿quieres?"

—"Tienes razón."

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Chicos muchas gracias por estar una semana más con nosotros y lamento decirles que esta semana Tori no nos acompañará. Descuiden ella esta bien, pero tiene muchas cosas que hacer porque las clases comenzaron y tiene mucha tarea. Espero no desilusionarlos porque seré yo quien responda todos sus comentarios, pero deseo que la próxima semana nos acompañe. Mientras pasemos a lo que nos importa, sus comentarios.**

**CoOkiE86:** **Me alegra que al fin estés de regreso, me encanta leer todas las ideas que tienes, creo que tus sospechas con Usagi y su aparente desaparición pronto serán reveladas. Pero antes de que eso suceda, debemos retomar a nuestros queridos Mamoru y Kunzite quienes extrañamente están muy quietos (igual que Usagi). Pronto sabremos de esos cuatro porque la pobre Tamori está metida hasta el fondo en este asunto.**

**No te preocupes no he escrito de ese asunto porque, Haruka está pensando en otras cosas. Sin embargo, como podrás ver Michiru ya sabe y... Es hora de que ambas se relajen, pero no de una manera convencional.**

**Felicidades por tu logro, creo que próximamente Tori y tú serán colegas, ella termina en diciembre y ahora está como loca. Apenas pudo dormir y no tengo manera de apoyarla más que hacerme cargo del gordo. Pero bueno, felicidades querida maestra CoOkiE86.**

**Saludos y nos leemos la siguiente semana.**

**Roshell101216: ****Haruka es una experta en complicar las cosas. Me temo que pocas veces sabe controlarse cuando se molesta, pero hoy vemos que Michiru está en una pequeña crisis y al mismo tiempo no quiere decirle a Haruka que está información es demasiada. Por eso quiere hablar con Seiya, que seguramente le ayudará a entender las cosas (o las complicará).**

**En realidad Michiru del futuro... ¿Pensaste que lo diría así? No, ja ja ja, no lo haré, pero sí tiene que ver con su papi amado.**

**Saludos desde una galaxia muy, muy lejana.**

**VaMkHt: Te enoja porque les dije que tendremos drama y más drama porque estamos entrando a la última parte de la historia. Espero que lleguemos a eso en el episodio 40, es el cierre de esta parte.**

**Pero confía en mí, hay una razón para la que Haruka complique las cosas, pues CoOkiE86 va por buen camino en su teoría de Usagi, pero le falta algo.**

**Hoy ya sabes como se enteró Michiru y sabe que Haruka no miente. Pues debes de recordar el episodio 13,**** porque es la unión de lo que Haruka del presente vivió aquel día (obviamente es lo que vivió Michiru del futuro, pero ahora es el presente).**

**Enfocando nuestra atención a Haruka, ella está solucionando el dilema respecto a Mamoru y sus intenciones, al mismo tiempo se da cuenta de que Setsuna y Seiya la distraen de algo. Es allí donde las teorías más recientes parecen ir navegando a buen puerto. Pero... Como dije, debemos esperar al cuarteto diabólico y sus planes.**

**Ten un excelente fin de semana, me alegra que regreses y espero que el trabajo no te estrese mucho. La familia pavorreal te envía un fuerte abrazo y Kai bebé besos con baba. Nos leemos la siguiente semana. **

**Bien queridos lectores, es un gusto leerlos y saber que están interesados en la historia otra semana más. Como dije, este momento está relacionado con el episodio 13 cuando Haruka viaja al futuro porque Setsuna se lo pide y ¡oh sorpresa! Descubre que contrae nupcias muy rápido, pero ahora eso es el pasado para el tiempo actual. Michiru que no es tonta nota que algo extraño ocurre (luego de pensar tonterías pues no logra creer a Haruka lo de ser viajera) y se impacta al ver a la versión pasada de su esposa.**

**No crean que Michiru realmente esta serena. Como dije no quiere preocupar a Haruka, pero sus nervios están de punta y por eso quiere saber más, pero ahora desde la perspectiva de Seiya (ella deduce que sabe). La próxima semana el pelinegro será la nueva pista de lo eventos futuros en la vida de Haruka y sí, lo lamento, regresan los personajes que odian. Así que deben prepararse.**

**Por lo pronto quiero saludarlos, incluidos a los lectores ninja. Nos leemos la próxima semana y les aviso, no el drama estará agotando su cabeza. Pero nos divertiremo con Michiru y Seiya, se los aseguro.**

**NOTA:** Chicos de nuevo tengo problemas con los comentarios, enviaré un mail para que solucionen mi problema. Supongo que es de Ely o Kyoky, así que en cuanto pueda leerlo les responderé en este capítulo. No es grosería, les juro que no y por eso les pido que estén pendientes. A mí me molesta no poder responderles a todos.


	39. Episodio 39

**Ni Sailor Moon o sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la canción "Karma police" pertenece al grupo Radiohead. La historia se escribe para entretener al lector.**

* * *

XXXIX

Michiru apretaba la correa de su bolso frenéticamente, era la primera vez que estaría a solas con el mejor amigo de su esposa. Pero luego de ver a la versión pasada de la rubia no estaba tan segura de que realmente estuviera despierta ¿acaso era una pesadilla? Seguramente era eso, ella estaba tan obsesionada con el estúpido tema que Haruka había sacado a flote que se había quedado en su inconsciente y por esa razón estaba soñando con que ella realmente podía tener ese tipo de habilidades.

Sí, por eso soñó que se atascaba de comida y golosinas, después de todo eso era lo que hacía de niña cuando quería evitar un tema que le provocaba estrés. Ahora estaba en esa etapa del sueño en la que alguien dice cosas obvias y luego despierta ¿no? Eso pasaría al entrar a la casa de Seiya, seguramente la recibiría con un atuendo formal como el de siempre. Porque sinceramente el pelinegro nunca la vería en fachas, el chico cuidaba al 100 su forma de vestir.

La fotógrafa movía su pierna como loca porque estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de su amigo, pero no se atrevía a tocar. Cerró los ojos para forzarse a estar en casa, si esto era un sueño, entonces ella podía controlarlo y no importaba lo que pasara ella en ese momento se daría cuenta de que eso no era la realidad.

—Vamos Seiya sal a abrirme en un traje de brocheta… No, de un nugget, sí, abrirás la puerta en un traje de comida. La que sea, pero saldrás a recibirme así y yo podré despertar de este horrible día.

Así se animó a estirar la mano y tocar el timbre de la casa del pelinegro. Cerró lo ojos para forzar a su mente de obedecer en lo que pedía, hoy Seiya saldría vestido de manera ridícula, debía de regresar a la realidad y listo Haruka no sería una viajera en el tiempo. Eso realmente era imposible, así que su bebé no tendría esas habilidades que pudieran ponerlo en riesgo y obviamente Haruka se equivocaría al decir que ellas corrían riesgo, que morirían si no hacía algo para evitarlo. Pero ese "algo" también significaba que Haruka llegara a perderse, al menos eso le mencionó antes ¿no?

¿Qué hacer si perdía a Haruka antes de tiempo? ¿Y si su esposa se iba sin poder rescatarlas? No, debía de asegurarse que eso jamás pasaría, Michiru estaba convenida de que tenía una pesadilla y su corazón se detuvo al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

—"Por favor ven en la botarga de comida, dime que es una pesadilla." — pensaba.

Seiya se quedó mudo al ver el rostro de angustia de Michiru, obviamente la chica no había tomado tan bien las cosas como lo aparentó delante de Haruka. Seguramente ya sabía que su esposa desaparecería y que alguien le informaría otra cosa, por eso su versión futura odiaba al amor de su vida. ¿Conocer esto no ayudaría a Haruka? Seiya suponía que esto sería mejor para el futuro que deseaba evitar, porque Michiru no podría creer las mentiras de su padre.

Luego sonrió al ver como apretaba sus ojos y la correa de su bolso, seguramente deseaba que eso fuese un mal sueño. Sí, Haruka le había contado algo que la estaba atormentando, pero era justo que supiera todo lo que la involucraba en la vida de la viajera en el tiempo. Él se vio por un segundo, cuando Haruka le contó, él simplemente cerró los ojos y se fue corriendo del lugar, como si su amiga fuera una peste. Se molestó tanto que deseaba romperle la cara a golpes, luego comenzó a reírse de la simple locura que era eso. ¡Viajar en el tiempo, vaya idea tan descabellada! Así que decidió que lo mejor en ese tipo de cosas era ponerle a Haruka una prueba, debía de traerle el modelo futuro de un celular y marca en específico.

Al siguiente día la rubia regresó con una bolsa, le llamó a su amigo para entrar a la sala de juntas y encerrarse los dos allí. Le dio la bolsa y él simplemente abrió sus ojos al ver el celular, sus manos simplemente perdieron fuerza y dejó caer el artículo. No lo podía creer, pero luego Haruka le dio un periódico y le enseñó el ticket de la compra. La bromita, ya no era tal y en ese instante no supo qué sentir.

Michiru seguramente estaba igual de perdida que él, pero la diferencia era enorme porque al menos él hasta ese instante no se había topado con una Haruka del pasado, Seiya estuvo con una Haruka del futuro y le ayudó con el día de su boda, pero estaba preparado así que no era tan impactante como lo fue para Kaioh. Menos de la manera en la que la chica lo hizo, la persiguió hasta el metro y la vio desaparecer, al menos eso le comentó Haruka.

—Michiru, ¿no vas a pasar?

Simplemente asintió con la cabeza, pero no quería abrir los ojos. La pobre estaba viviendo en la negación y de esa forma él poco tendría que hacer para que ella aceptara que lo que había visto era real. Seiya simplemente rascó su cabeza y suspiró, en ese momento Michiru se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

Al contrario de lo que esperaba el chico, ella simplemente se llevó la mano derecha a la boca para poder minimizar el grito que dio. Seiya corrió para sostenerla, la pobre estaba más pálida de lo normal y eso no pintaba bien para Haruka. Seguramente sus miedos estaban justificados y Michiru la dejaría por ser un fenómeno. No podría ser posible, de verdad que no podía ser posible que una relación terminara por el miedo de no entender que algunas veces las cosas más sorprendentes podían ser posibles.

—Tranquila te voy a preparar un té.

—No puede ser posible, Haruka no puede ser una viajera en el tiempo.

—Ven Michi, no es bueno que la gente se entere de ciertas cosas.

La arrastró a la casa, luego de ayudarla a bajar las escaleras la sentó en el sofá que tenía y se dispuso a poner el agua para el té de Michiru. Manzanilla estaría bien por el momento, se giró para verla y decirle que si lo deseaba muy caliente; pero simplemente alzó una ceja al ver que la chica se estaba acostando y ponía el dorso de su mano derecha en su frente. Mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido, bueno, seguramente esa poca educación era lo que más le gustaba a Haruka de Michiru o quizá la fotógrafa se sentía muy cómoda con él. Lo que fuera, estaba seguro de que esa noche sería una que recordarían.

Volvió su atención al agua que estaba en la estufa y suspiró, ¿qué deseaba hablar Michiru si parecía estar más espantada de la realidad? Comenzó a hacer sonidos con su lengua, para asegurarse de que estaba concentrándose en lo que le diría a Michiru, pero realmente no tenía idea de lo que diría. Su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro mientras elaboraba un pequeño discurso para que a la chica se le fuera el miedo que seguramente tenía en ese instante, pero todo lo que se le ocurría era "no es tan malo como parece, y Haruka puede parecer un fenómeno, pero no lo es." Usagi tenía razón al decirle que era malo a la hora de hacer discursos motivacionales ¿cierto? Pero hoy debía de mejorar las cosas, porque el matrimonio de su mejor amiga estaba en problemas.

—¿No tienes whisky? — dijo Michiru.

—¡Qué! No puedes beber, ¿acaso estás loca?

—Ya sé, el bebé… El bebé— se llevó las manos al vientre —. ¿Crees que corre mucho peligro?

—¿Cómo?

—Haruka me asegura que ella puede controlar… Eso… Digo… No pude ser verdad, te juro que no puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo rayos puede hacerlo? Las dos sobrevivimos a ese accidente, ¿no se supone que yo debería de hacerlo?

Seiya sonrió, parecía que Michiru estaba celosa de la habilidad de su esposa. Así que rio un poco y sirvió la infusión en dos tazas. Caminó hasta su sala en donde dejó ambos recipientes en la mesa de centro, aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de Michiru que miraba el techo de la casa del pelinegro fijamente.

—Pudo ser el sentimiento de culpa ¿sabes?

—¿Por sus padres?

—Cuando me platicó sobre esa habilidad, no lo pude creer, es imposible ¿no? La maldita debía de estar molestando con eso y quería molerla a golpes. Luego cuando me confirmó que viajaba en el tiempo, con pruebas irrefutables… Me fui a beber.

—Genial, lo que no puedo hacer, te juro que tengo ganas de perderme en una gran borrachera. Pero debo de tratar bien al bebé.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro.

—Michiru, ¿te da miedo Haruka? Digo sé que aceptar las cosas o digamos esta realidad sobre su personalidad es algo… Estresante, pero lo que realmente quiero saber es si podrías afrontar esta nueva imagen que tienes de quien es Haruka.

—Sinceramente, pensé tantas tonterías que no creo tener miedo de Haruka por viajar en el tiempo. De hecho, estoy segura de que a ella no le tengo miedo, simplemente lo que me aterra es que alguien más sepa de esto. Alguien que tenga algún tipo de resentimiento con ella, ¿y si la chantajean Seiya? ¿Si por alguna razón alguien usa esa información para lastimarla o amenazarla con lastimarme a mí o al bebé? ¿Y si la obligan a hacer algo que no quiere?

—¿De qué hablas? — Seiya se puso serio, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Michiru.

—¿Recuerdas al hombre que me quería separar de ella? ¿Qué pasa si él llega a enterarse de la habilidad de Haruka? Sé que lo que diré es algo loco, pero puede que le hable al gobierno y la desaparezcan para estudiarla o simplemente la usan para hacer trabajos secretos… Sé que suena estúpido, pero hoy se descuidó, al menos esa versión de ella del pasado ¿y si alguien más la ve?

—Estaríamos en problemas Michiru, pero pareces muy preocupada por ese tipo de cosas. ¿Haruka te dijo algo que te tenga tan alarmada?

—En realidad— hizo una pausa —. Me dijo que morimos el mismo día en el futuro, que por eso me salvó, para evitar ese destino y poco a poco se enamoró de mí. Además de que al parecer comienza a viajar al pasado Seiya, dijo que tiene una teoría de que si no controla ese poder se puede quedar varada en un plano diferente al presente, pasado o futuro. La verdad es que no tengo miedo de morir Seiya, después de todo, es lo único seguro que tiene el ser humano; lo que me mata del miedo es que mi familia no pueda estar junta ¿sabes?

—Sí, es lo que me dijo, la verdad es que yo también tengo miedo de que eso ocurra. No sé si es mejor que controle el poder o que no intente viajar al pasado… Hasta ahora solamente hemos considerado esa opción o…

—¿Qué?

—Que falle en su intento por salvarte y al bebé… Obviamente— mintió.

Michiru y él se miraron fijamente, ella sabía que él le ocultaba algo. Mientras que Seiya se sentía rebasado por la información, Haruka no le había comentado sobre el accidente del futuro en el que ella y Michiru morirían. A ambos les ocultaba información, quizá para evitar un sufrimiento profundo por parte de la gente que ella amaba. De nuevo se sintió molesto con su amiga, pero al parecer para ella era más importante no desaparecer en este momento. Claro que era más importante que hablar del accidente, ¿acaso desaparecería tanto tiempo y no podría salvar a su familia? Por supuesto, primero debían salvarla de ese secuestro, porque de otra forma ella no podría salvar a Michiru y a la niña.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En lo que dijiste Michiru, si soy honesto jamás pensamos en que alguien podría chantajear a Haruka. Honestamente… Setsuna y yo desconfiamos de Kunzite.

—¡Setsuna sabe!

—Setsuna es la maestra de Haruka, ella le enseñó a viajar en el tiempo y las unió.

—Pero ella ama a Haruka.

—Bueno, ella sabe que muchas veces lo que se siente es más fuerte que lo demás ¿entiendes?

—No.

—Setsuna sabe que Haruka y tú están destinadas a estar juntas. Por lo que guió a Haruka a tu camino, ambas se aman, así que no se equivocó.

—Entiendo— dijo —¿El esposo de Misaki? ¿Por qué desconfían de él?

—La verdad es que yo siempre he visto algo de envidia en los ojos de Kunzite, no sé Michiru, se me hace muy hipócrita cuando hablamos de la manera en la que se dirige a Haruka. Además de que sé que está molesto por lo de su proyecto, Haruka le dijo que no, al parecer ella hizo una investigación para saber si era un proyecto bueno o no, obviamente algo está mal en los terrenos y Haruka se negó a dar luz verde a la idea de Kunzite.

—¡Así tiene éxito! ¡Se va al futuro a investigar!

—Sí— dijo el chico.

Michiru suspiró y luego tomó un poco del té, de verdad que saber que Haruka usaba ese poder para tener éxito no era algo que alabar, pero no hacía nada malo con él. Así que eso lo podría pasar, pero…

—Al menos no es una espía norcoreana— se llevó la mano al pecho.

—¿Creíste que era una espía?

—Se me hacía más creíble que decirme que viajaba en el tiempo, me lo dijo mientras peleábamos. Ni siquiera tuvo el tacto suficiente, obviamente me burlé de ella, no podía ser verdad, como dices, quería darle una bofetada.

—Es una hipócrita Michiru, siempre se la pasa diciendo que no puede decirme los números de la lotería porque puede perjudicar a una persona, que ella jugó dos veces para poder poner el negocio, pero "no se siente orgullosa de eso."

—Patrañas— respondió Michiru.

—No le pido el premio mayor, pero sí algo para poder viajar por el mundo un año. Pero dice que no, siempre se niega a darme esos números. Una pequeña ayuda para mis padres, pero no… No para su mejor amigo, yo soy el que se mata en el trabajo mientras ella se va a divertir al otro mundo.

—¿El otro mundo?

—Así le digo al futuro.

—Ah— dijo la chica interesada.

—Mala amiga, te lo juro, ella se va al otro mundo y yo me quedo haciendo el papeleo de la empresa. Según se va a trabajar para ver nuevos terrenos que puedan ser productivos, pero es pura porquería. Siempre regresa con ropa nueva o dulces, comida muy rica que pocas veces puedo probar.

—Y además no puedes decirle a nadie o tomarle foto porque arruinas a los demás. Digo eso lo entiendo, pero el no poder compartir algo de comer o enseñarles la nueva tecnología no es justo.

—Sí, estoy completamente de acuerdo Michi— el chico estrechó la mano de la chica.

—Lo único que me ha dejado sacar es ese robot aspirador que parece un perro, le digo que se detenga y lo hace, le digo que me siga y lo hace. Si rompo papel y se lo tiro para que trabaje, hace sonidos lindos… Parece mi mascota ¿sabes? Pero lo quiero mucho, le puse Aster y es mi única mascota. Quiere un perro cuando el bebé nazca y un gato, mientras tanto nada, no es justo y mi amigo Aster es más simpático que ella. Me dijo que cuando mi madre viniera de visita escondiera a Aster… No lo haré— se cruzó de brazos.

—Ah — se quejó Seiya —. Te digo que es una hipócrita, porque a nosotros nos limita y ella puede hacer lo que se le antoja.

—¿De verdad te deja solo en la oficina?

—Claro, dice que trabaja o hace investigación. Si lo hace ¿por qué demonios siempre llega con bolsas de compras? Simplemente viaja para darse sus lujos, no lo hace para investigar, o simplemente lee las revistas y listo ya hizo su "investigación."

—Eso no está bien— se molestó.

—Lo sé… Pero lo que de verdad me molesta es que para que yo no me pueda enojar como merezco, siempre llega con un regalo. Mira me compró un PS5 y los nuevos juegos, claro que es genial, pero eso no soluciona las cosas.

—¿Te compra cosas? — dijo un poco confundida.

—Sí, tengo zapatos, ropa, juegos y un celular del futuro que no puedo usar hasta dentro de dos años… Malditas reglas.

—¿Tanto te da?

—Claro, soy su amigo. Debe de traerme algo, yo me mato en el trabajo, pero deseo que ella esté más tiempo en la oficina que jugando en el otro mundo. Como ayer, se largó y…

Michiru se quedó meditando unos segundos las cosas, Haruka le había enseñado las cosas que no entraron en la casa de Seiya o que el pelinegro no se pudo llevar. Pero ahora que lo pensaba jamás le regaló nada del "otro mundo", más que la bendita comida. O sea, amaba más a Seiya que a ella, sí el chico tenía razón, Haruka era una maldita.

—¿Y a ti que te ha traído?

—Helado.

—Ah… Sí el helado es muy rico— "ups", se dijo el chico.

—Pero está bien, yo no necesito cosas porque me pedirá que no salga con ellas. Así que mejor que me traiga comida o bebidas ricas y variadas ¿no?

—Sí, tiene sentido.

—Mucho, yo no quiero limitarme como tú que no puedes usar nada. Haruka te trae cosas, pero no puedes usarlas, que pérdida de tiempo y dinero.

—Oye, las uso en casa.

—Exacto, donde nadie las ve. Yo al menos disfruto del helado.

—Eso es algo bajo, lo que pasa es que estás celosa porque Haruka jamás te ha traído algo del futuro. Por eso me quieres hacer sentir mal, pero al menos yo sí tengo prueba de su amor y amistad— le mostró la lengua.

—¿Qué? Lamento decirlo amigo, pero yo soy la madre de su bebé.

—¡Uy qué honor!

—¿Quieres que te mate?

—Demuéstralo Kaioh, pero lamentablemente tú simplemente hablas mucho y no pasas a la acción.

Haruka en ese momento estaba llegando a su casa, le pareció extraño que Michiru no estuviera en ella. No le había avisado que saldría con sus amigas, cosa que no le molestó, pero le preocupó. Le envió un mensaje a Makoto y a Minako, las chicas negaron que la fotógrafa estuviera con ellas, ¿sería prudente que le enviara un mensaje a la madre de su esposa? No, seguramente se preocuparía y por eso decidió enviarle un mensaje a los Tsukino.

—¿Diga? — respondió a la llamada de Seiya.

—**Ven a mi casa, Michiru me quiere arrancar la coleta.**

—¿Qué?

—**Vuelve a decir que no es un honor el que yo sea la madre de su bebé.**

—**Me va a matar**— gritaba el chico.

—¡Dios! — dijo en queja y salió como rayo de su casa.

* * *

**Año 2027**

**Karma police**

**Arrest this man**

**He talks in maths**

**He buzzes like a fridge**

**He's like a detuned radio**

Había podido salir de su casa sin miedo a que su esposo la siguiera, ella pudo desviar la atención de su marido al decirle que iría a ver a una vieja amiga. La realidad era la siguiente, hacía mucho tiempo que los ojos azules de la persona a la que amaba se habían apagado; ese brillo que tanto le gustaba estaba desapareciendo y ella se sentía enteramente responsable por ese tipo de sucesos. Tomo su auto y condujo todo lo que pudo, lo más rápido posible y lo más lejos pues deseaba ir a un lugar en el que podía meditar.

Seguramente se engañaba cuando llegaba a la colina, porque la persona a la que visitaba no le respondía, siempre estaba en silencio. De hecho, estúpidamente tenía la creencia de que podría responderle, pero no sucedería ¿a quién engañaba? Podía hacerlo con su esposo lo más que pudiera, podía negarle a Setsuna que ella no sabía nada del plan de… Bueno, ni mencionar el nombre era buena idea delante de Seiya. Podía ir a la lápida de Michiru y jurarle que ella nunca quiso que perdiera la vida al lado de su hija, podía mentirse diciendo que pensó que al ocultar la información sabía que ayudaba a Haruka. Pero realmente no dejaba de sentirse culpable por cargar la responsabilidad de Hotaru, Michiru y… Haberse perdido en el proceso, porque los sacrificios que hizo no bastaron para cambiar las cosas.

Divisó el estacionamiento, suspiró después de aparcar el vehículo y levantó un poco el rostro. Necesitaba juntar la poca fuerza que tenía para hacer esa visita, era como desear que esa mera acción fuera contemplada como un genuino arrepentimiento. Quizá lavar la culpa que cargaba desde hacía unos meses…

—_¡Qué! No, eso no es posible… Verifique bien si llama a las personas correctas… No me importa, revise y no me cuelgue… ¡Revise de una vez! _— gritaba Seiya.

—_¿Qué pasa?_

—_No, no… No puede ser… ¿Está segura?_

—_Seiya — _lo regañó —._ ¿Qué es lo que sucede?_

—_Toma— _dijo en un movimiento más autómata que pensado y Usagi simplemente vio que su joven esposo tomaba asiento en la silla de su comedor, luego llevó sus manos a la cabeza y comenzó a negar frenéticamente; en ese momento lo supo.

**Karma police**

**Arrest this girl**

**Her Hitler hairdo**

**Is making me feel ill**

**And we have crashed her party**

—_Habla con la señora Kou, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?_

—_Ahh…— _suspiraron del otro lado de la línea —_ Mire, como le dije a su esposo acabamos de ingresar a la niña Tenoh Hotaru a urgencias, ella y su madre tuvieron un accidente._

—_¿Cómo está Michiru?_

—_Lamento informarle que la señora Tenoh falleció camino al hospital, en este momento es importante que vengan a firmar los documentos que nos permitan llevar a la niña a quirófano. Ustedes son el contacto de la pequeña y de la madre, por favor no tarden más que la vida de la niña está en sus manos._

—_Comiencen a prepararla, nosotros llegaremos a firmar, no tardamos._

Realmente no tardaron mucho y Usagi manejó como Haruka le enseñó, vuelta un demonio, pero con precaución para poder llegar a la urgencia. Llamó a la madre de Michiru, no supo cómo decirle que su hija había fallecido, simplemente le comentó que habían tenido un accidente y estaban camino al hospital de Tokio. Vamos, ¿realmente creía que ella tenía sangre fría? Usagi lo llegó a pensar varias veces, pero no era verdad, ese tipo de responsabilidades le quedaban muy grandes y en realidad ¿quién puede decir algo tan agobiante a una mujer que simplemente vivía para su hija y nieta?

La rubia sacudió un poco su cabeza para sacar de su mente la voz de Esmeralda intentando ser fuerte, no lo era y honestamente Usagi tampoco lo fue. Posó su mano en la manija de la puerta de su auto, un poco más de valor, sólo un poco para poder abrir y poner un pie en el piso. No se estaba exigiendo demasiado, simplemente buscaba estar tranquila ante la ansiedad y su sentimiento de culpa.

—Ok, ok… Estoy lista para bajar— se dijo y abrió la puerta.

Puso el pie derecho en el suelo, volvió a respirar para tranquilizarse y bajar. Este momento no duró mucho más de cinco minutos, pero en la cabeza de Usagi parecía ser una eternidad y quiso correr de nuevo a su auto. Fugarse era más importante que dar la cara a la persona a la que debía de visitar, ¿por qué no siguió el plan? Si hubiera hablado antes con Seiya y no después, o, si hubiera confiado en Haruka para que se preparase como ella lo hizo seguramente Hotaru y Michiru estarían con vida.

Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse para adentrarse a la cima de aquella colina, era un poco reconfortante tener semejante vista natural y al mismo tiempo encontrarse en un lugar tan deprimente. Hoy no vería a Michiru, no visitaría a Hotaru, no… Iría con Seiya el fin de semana para llevarles flores por su segundo mes de fallecimiento, hoy necesitaba que alguien más la escuchara. Al mismo tiempo no pasó de largo al lugar en donde estaban los restos de la familia de su mejor amiga, se disculpo por no llevar nada para ellas y pasar tan rápido a saludarlas. Pero en compensación por su falta de consideración, hizo una pequeña oración para ambas mujeres.

**This is what you'll get**

**This is what you'll get**

**This is what you'll get**

**When you mess with us**

Terminó y la culpa se hizo más pesada para ella, debía de hacer algo para cambiar todo y al mismo tiempo ya no podía hacer nada. ¿Cómo podría decirle a Haruka que era lo que Mamoru estaba tramando en ese tiempo?

—_¿Estás segura de que no sabes nada? — _preguntaba Seiya.

—_El hombre no dice mucho, mira lo único que sé es que se verá con Kunzite el miércoles porque quiere invertir con él._

—_¿Inversión?_

—_Sí, eso dice._

—_Pero… ¿Se dedica a nuestro giro?_

—_Supongo._

—_¿Segura bombón?_

—_Lo único que me dijo es lo siguiente, él llevará dinero para que Kunzite pueda invertir en el proyecto que desea. Al parecer piensa que Haruka se equivoca, por eso quiere ganarle ese dinero y fundar algo nuevo con el director Tamori, eso es todo Seiya._

—_¿Y tú? —_ preguntó sin creer mucho en ella.

—_Solamente quiere que los acompañe para que le dé un consejo profesional, la verdad es que me dijo que desea que le ayude con ese tema, pero no lo sé, me hace desconfiar un poco, no soy ingeniera civil. Dices que Haruka comenta que ese lugar no es bueno para construir ¿cierto?_

—_Así es._

—_¿Entonces para qué desea ver un lugar que no puede tener un valor comercial? Digo, seguramente quiera que Kunzite primero haga el trabajo a nombre de Ouroboros y así poder desprestigiar a la empresa de nuestra amiga. Eso me hace más sentido, ¿para qué más quiere a la arquitecta de "Regala una sonrisa" y no a un ingeniero civil?_

—_No lo había pensado Usagi, tienes razón, quiere atacarnos desde dentro. Poniendo al idiota de Kunzite como imagen de la empresa podrá decir que por debajo de la mesa Haruka sabía del plan y eso nos dañará. Debo de advertirle a Haruka, pero evitaré comentarle sobre ti._

—_No, espera — _lo calmó —_. Lo mejor será que le digas a Haruka después de que tengamos las pruebas ¿no?_

—_Claro, por el momento simplemente estamos suponiendo lo que ese imbécil planea hacer, pero no sabemos nada en concreto._

—_Exacto, debemos esperar._

**Karma police**

**I've given all I can**

**It's not enough**

**I've given all I can**

**But we're still on the payroll**

—Tú— dijo con molestia — dijiste que si te hacía caso nada malo pasaría y ahora ve el desastre que es esto. Si Haruka regresara, estoy segura de que me odiaría… Pero no tanto como yo me odio.

Soltó en llanto porque no pudo más, la había cagado, y lo pensaba así porque no podía permitirse usar otra expresión menos desagradable que esa. No existía nada más que decir, dio tres pasos atrás para apartarse de Chiba que en ese momento la miraba con los ojos más lastimeros que podía, jamás podría quitarse esa mirada de la cabeza. Usagi tenía asco al reconocer que ese hombre realmente estaba sufriendo, pero él se había ganado a pulso todo lo que le sucedía en ese justo momento.

—No, ni intentes excusarte para intentar explicar tus razones de hacer esto. ¿Cómo pude creerte? Nadie puede ayudarnos en este momento… ¿Dónde dejaste a Haruka?

Silencio, sabía que ese imbécil no le respondería un carajo y eso se debía a que su culpa y el desconocimiento le carcomían el alma como desde que su amiga desapareció.

—Setsuna y Seiya me pidieron hasta el último minuto decirles si no había olvidado mencionar algo. ¿Crees que fue sencillo decirles que no? En la actualidad no puedo ver a mi esposo a los ojos porque sé que está muerto por dentro, no solamente perdimos a Haruka, perdimos a su esposa e hija. ¿Qué le diré si se aparece? Después de tantos años tengo la esperanza de que ella cruce la puerta y nos diga "chicos ¿dónde están Michi y Hotaru?" y ¡qué le diré!

Usagi comenzó a golpear frenéticamente con sus manos, sus piernas comenzaron a rendirse, no podían más con su peso. Su cuerpo estaba agotado de toda la culpa que tenía a sus espaldas, aquella maleta significaba un peso extra en sus hombros y no era algo que hubiera deseado. Pero el silencio del lugar le hizo sentirse peor porque seguramente las pocas personas que estaban allí la miraban con molestia, no podía estar gritando a todo pulmón y menos a esa persona.

—"Lo lamento Haruka, no pude proteger a tu esposa e hija porque le hice caso a tu suegro y le creí que sabía lo que hacía." Nunca supiste lo que hacías, de hecho, tuve que haber confiado en mi esposo y mi amiga. ¿Quién me puede ayudar hoy? ¡Responde con un demonio! Setsuna no está más, Haruka no aparece y es obvio que nosotros no podemos viajar a ese momento por más que lo intentemos. ¿Cómo pudieron lograrlo? Al menos dime cuál es el secreto para poder ser como ustedes, tú… Tú tampoco puedes hacer nada Chiba, simplemente eres un estorbo más, un estorbo en mi camino. ¿Qué hago para poder quitarme este peso de mi espalda? No sólo hablo de Haruka, sino de Seiya y Setsuna… Ellos...

**This is what you'll get**

**This is what you'll get**

**This is what you'll get**

**When you mess with us**

De rodillas en el suelo golpeaba a un lado de Mamoru, mientras comenzaba a gritar de la desesperación de no poder hacer nada más. Es que en ningún momento le había comentado que si su plan fallaba significaba perderlo todo, podía con un pequeño sacrificio y ese fue el que más le pesó. Si en algún momento pensó que dejar que Haruka se casara con Michiru era lo más doloroso del mundo, entonces nunca supo lo que era el verdadero dolor o su significado.

Pero si bien Mamoru habló de que debía dejar ir a la persona más importante de su vida, jamás esperó que todo ese dolor se saliera de control. En supuesto, Chiba lo tenía todo controlado y hoy se daba cuenta de que no era cierto; Setsuna habló con toda la experiencia del mundo al decirle que no debía de confiar en Mamoru y mucho menos creerle que él tenía todas las respuestas de lo que ocurriría. El dolor con el que le habló la mujer de mirada granate al decirle que su "maestro" le había hecho creer que la única solución para poder salvar a Haruka estaba en que ella debía de enamorarse de Michiru fue un engaño para estar mejor por dentro.

—Meioh dijo que tú simplemente hacías las cosas para poder vivir sin tanta culpa, no porque realmente amaras a tu hija. Querías estar cerca de ella ¿y no hubo algo mejor que se te ocurriera hacer? Haruka siempre sospechó de ti y cuando me vio a tu lado me pidió que no confiara en ti. Sin embargo… Mira la tontería que hice, creí en que no dejarías que algo malo sucediera y todo lo malo sucedió… Miserable idiota.

**For a minute there**

**I lost myself, I lost myself**

**Phew, for a minute there**

**I lost myself, I lost myself**

Eso último no iba dedicado a Mamoru, sino que lo había dicho por ella misma, nunca pensó que las cosas se vendrían abajo. Un descuido le costó la tranquilidad y, sobre todo, la vida de lo que más le importaba a su mejor amiga. No era justo que eso tuviera que estar en su consciencia y no en la de Chiba que para este momento estaba muy tranquilo en donde se encontraba.

—¿Entonces sabías qué es lo que él tramaba?

No, eso era lo último que ella necesitaba, el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo fue enorme y su sudor comenzó a sentirse frío. De todo lo malo que le estaba ocurriendo, ese escenario era el último que deseaba vivir, no más. Esto era lo que te pasaba una vez que eras del círculo cercano de Chiba Mamoru; sus piernas le habían fallado, en estos segundos no parecían querer responder a nada, no servían. La manera en la que respiraba comenzó a ser más rápida, cosa que reflejaba a la ansiedad que invadía su cuerpo.

—Te hice una pregunta bombón.

—Deja que te explique, no es lo que crees.

—¡Acabo de escucharte reclamarle! ¿Qué es lo que no creo? No nos dijiste todo y ahora... Es más que obvio para mí que todo lo que hicimos fue una pérdida de tiempo, por eso Haruka no está. ¡Nos traicionaste!

—No, entiende que no.

—¿No lo hiciste?

—No.

—¡Mierda Usagi! ¿Cómo puedes decir que no nos traicionaste? Estás aquí, llorándole a la lápida de este imbécil que mató las esperanzas de Haruka, este asesino mató a su hija y nieta— dijo molesto —. Además, es el causante de que Setsuna se sacrificara para intentar salvar a la familia del amor de su vida y hoy está a tres metros de donde descansan Michiru y Hotaru. ¿Ahora resulta que eres la cómplice?

—No, dios no— claro que lo decía, pero no lo creía, se sentía responsable de todas esas muertes.

—Lo eres, ustedes dos también son los causantes de que la señora Kaioh se suicidara. ¿No recuerdas como se desmayó al saber de la muerte de su hija? Cuando estuvo en sí dijo que necesitaba estar entera para su nieta, porque ella cree que Haruka también falleció en el extranjero, Michiru siempre trató el tema como una desaparición, pero Esmeralda en secreto aceptó la muerte de su "yerno." En ese momento dijo que debía hacer todo lo posible para sacar adelante a su nieta y luego…

—¡Ya sé! Nos dijeron— hizo una pausa —… Que Hotaru no había resistido, su corazón se había cansado y… ¡Dios, lo sé!

**For a minute there**

**I lost myself, I lost myself**

**Phew, for a minute there**

**I lost myself, I lost myself**

Ese lastimero llanto en lugar de hacer que Seiya sintiera pena por su esposa, simplemente lo hizo enfurecer más. Comenzó a rechinar sus dientes para evitar matar a Usagi en ese mismo momento, no podía creer que supiera algo más del plan de ese imbécil y no se los hubiera dicho. Ahora que no había nadie que pudiera viajar al pasado, no podían salvar a las chicas o siquiera advertirle a Haruka sobre…

—Lo lamento Seiya.

—¿Qué lamentas? ¿Crees que te voy a creer? ¿Piensas que soy al que le debes las disculpas? Porque estás equivocada— deseaba tomar a Usagi del cabello y arrastrarla hasta las tumbas de esas cuatro mujeres para que se disculpara con ellas —. Pensé que venías a ver a otra persona, de hecho, al motivo del que todo se fuera al carajo… Oh no, dime que no sabías eso.

—No me lo dijo, creí que hablaba de que Haruka se casara con Michiru y si Setsuna podía soportarlo, creí poder hacerlo. Pero no me esperaba que en realidad hablara de…

El llanto volvió a hacer mermar su voz, y de nuevo Seiya comenzó a mover la cabeza de manera frenética. ¡La odiaba tanto! Estaba seguro de que se divorciaría de esta idiota, pero al mismo tiempo comenzaba a creer en lo que decía sobre el no saber lo que realmente sucedería. No era tan maldita y llegó a apreciar a Michiru, ni se diga de que cayó enamorada de Hotaru cuando la vio en el cunero.

—Chibi Chibi está con tu madre, le dije que seguramente te encontraría aquí y le pedí que cuidara a la niña.

—No me odies.

—En este momento no sé qué es lo que siento Usagi, por favor, deja que descanse y luego hablaremos de lo que haremos.

—Pero.

—Después— dijo sacando el celular de su bolsillo del pantalón —. Ahora no es el momento.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es el detective Takeda.

Usagi escuchó el sonido de su celular emerger con poder de su bolsillo, Seiya levantó la ceja como pidiendo saber el nombre de la persona que le llamaba.

—Es el detective Abe.

—Hay que responder.

Dijo el chico y ambos hicieron eso, ni siquiera se les permitió saludar porque las voces de los detectives fueron claras. Mientras que los ojos de Usagi y Seiya se abrieron como platos ante las palabras…

—**Tenoh apareció, necesitamos que vengan al hospital.**

**Continuará…**

* * *

ただいま! Estimados amigos, aunque un poco apresurada porque este trimestre está de locos. Mi maestría casi acaba y eso significa que no podré comentar tanto como desearía, hoy me di el tiempo porque la verdad necesito quitarme el estrés (realmente este episodio se terminó el martes y hoy miércoles me dije "ahora o nunca"). Pero les agradezco que no comenten nada cuando no estoy, eso significa que me quieren más que a darthuranus (es broma).

Sin más por el momento, pasemos a sus hermosos comentarios que son la luz de nuestras notas de autor.

**Kyoky chan: **Me alegra poder responderte luego de tanto tiempo y no es tu culpa lo de los comentarios, en realidad es de la página que por momentos se los traga por un par de días. Debemos enviar la queja respectiva y luego de una larga espera aparecen, pero así son las cosas.

La escuela, la escuela, la escuela, la escuela... De nuevo, la escuela, apenas pude escaparme de ella y responder este comentario. Je je je, mi ausencia pesa porque nadie comenta je je je. Los amo por eso je je je, no le digan a Karu san que dije eso je je je.

**Ely López chan: **Espero que tu mamá se recupere pronto porque sé lo que es atender a una persona que se fracturó. Un brazo (obvio dependiendo el nivel de la fractura) se me hace mejor porque al menos pueden caminar, pero hay cosas que sí debes de ayudar. Cuando el autor tuvo su accidente y se fracturó, recuerdo que no me dejaba ayudarle a bañarse, en el momento el cuerpo le dolía por la serie de golpes que se dio. Por eso le ayudaba a ponerse la ropa (luego de caer 5 metros golpeando con todo lo que pudo me sorprende que simplemente fuera la fractura del codo y un golpe en la cabeza que tuvieron que darle una puntada), luego de que el dolor pasó, la verdad es que me pidió dejarle hacer lo más que pudiera y comer era su tortura porque es una persona zurda.

De verdad le deseamos una pronta recuperación, ayúdala en lo que puedas y en cuanto te pida un poco de independencia, debes darla, o se saturan de no poder moverse libremente.

Trabajo, yo me di mi tiempo, trabajo desde los 16 años, así que en maestría me di el tiempo, pero ya extraño trabajar. Deseo que pronto te regularices con la carga que tienes, las cosas parecen ser un poco más pesadas desde casa. Tomaré tu consejo de disfrutar esta etapa, pero está a nada de terminar, diciembre es la fecha límite y de allí debo de esperar a que me llamen para firmar (en unos seis meses), luego en nueve meses más debo de ir por mi título y así... En fin, no había entendido lo de ñoña y recibí un poco de orientación sobre el termino.

Yo también lo soy, ya sean vacaciones o tengamos huelga... Yo me la paso adelantando y enviando el trabajo a mi asesor. Puedo descansar un poco más, pero ahora son otro tipo de cosas las que hago.

Usagi, yo creo que más que ser mala, se dejó llevar por lo que dice ese asqueroso indeseable y por el momento la vamos a catalogar en el grupo de esa gente, pero no creo que sea de ellos. Al menos no enteramente, porque está arrepentida y bueno, ya sabemos que la idea de juntar a Michiru y Taiki es de Haruka, pero es para que no conozca al tipo del que se debía enamorar y que Usagi sabe algo más, pero no lo dice porque cree que así cuidará la espalda de Haruka. Pero no y Seiya está molesto... Además, Michiru también tiene una muy buena teoría sobre la posible desaparición de Haruka, que en un futuro regresará; lo malo es que la hija y la esposa ya fallecieron. De hecho muchos fallecieron, sabemos de Setsuna, la escoria de padre, Michiru, Hotaru y la pobre Esmeralda. La gente que más quería nuestra Haruka (menos el asqueroso del suegro) ha pasado a mejor vida. Pero ¿notaste que no se dijo nada de los Tamori? Extraño, algo me huele mal porque no los mencionaron más que en un recuerdo... ¿Qué pasó con esa gentusa?

En fin, supongo que todos estamos en shock porque supimos que todos los viajeros en el tiempo están muertos y bueno Haruka está desaparecida, aunque ya apareció. #AmigaDateCuenta nos hizo quedarnos con la boca abierta porque sabe algo que todavía no conocemos y bueno es lo que hace que todo esté caos inicie.

¿Dónde estuviste Haruka? ¿Por qué regresaste tan tarde? ¿Qué te sucedió para que estés en el hospital? ¿Cómo le harás para solucionar todo? Pobre de mi Seiya que es tan lindo y miren que casarse con esa mujer tan boba... Ay no, me quiero morir en este momento.

Ya en este punto mis teorías se complican, ¿qué creen que ocurrió chicos?

**NOTA:** **Queridos lectores, este episodio cierra el segundo capítulo. La próxima semana entramos a la tercera y última parte de esta historia, pero no se preocupen que todavía faltan más sorpresas.**

Y luego de mi experimento de que la popular soy yo y no darthuranus je je je... Regresaré la próxima semana, se los juro je je je.

—**Como cada semana les agradecemos que se tomen el tiempo de leer la actualización de la historia. Saludos a los lectores que comentan y a los ninjas.**

—Por lo mismo no se olviden de dar follow o fav a la historia para que su mail haga tolón tolón y puedan saber el momento en el que subimos el nuevo episodio.

—**¿Nosotros donde nos leemos Tori?**

—En fanfic, またね!


	40. Capítulo 3: Hilos

**Ni Sailor Moon o sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Esta historia está hecha para entretener y no otros fines.**

* * *

XL.

Con un último chillido casi agónico por parte del convertible amarillo de la de cabello cenizo, ella simplemente cerró sus ojos intentando no sentirse tan culpable por hacer que su amado bebé se estresara tanto. La culpa era de ese par de locos que se estaban peleando, Haruka estaba completamente enojada al notar que a su mejor amigo poco le interesaba saber que Michiru estaba embarazada. ¡Cómo era posible que no se detuviera a pensar en su pequeña hija! Ninguno se detenía a pensar en la bebé, bueno, en ese momento la fotógrafa no sabía que el bebé, realmente era una niña y ella no deseaba hacerle perder el encanto de descubrirlo.

Salió corriendo par abrir la puerta de la casa de su amigo, estaba tan molesta por la poca importancia que le prestaban al nuevo ser que seguramente los mataría. Seguramente no lo haría todavía con la chica, pero al pelinegro… A él seguramente que lo mataría en ese momento y que la disculpara Usagi, porque le quitaría la vida al hombre que la amaba. Simplemente no podía disculpar su torpeza, bajó como torbellino por las escaleras para poder sacarle de la espalda a Michiru.

—¿Qué demonios les ocurre? — se quedó quieta al verlos abrazados y llorando.

—Tienes razón Michi, esta maldita no nos quiere. Mira todo lo que se tarda en llegar, pudimos morir y llegaría tarde.

—Y yo soy la esposa, imagina el sufrimiento que tengo en este instante. No es posible que nos abandone de esa forma, ni hablar del bebé.

La rubia inclinó la cabeza a la derecha, no los entendía, en la llamada que le hizo Seiya ellos estaban enojados. Se escuchaba todo el desastre que estaban haciendo, comenzó a escanear cada parte de la casa y comprobó que ese par se había peleado, pero ahora estaban llorando como tontos. Haruka se cruzó de brazos, estaba rodeada de locos y suspiró ante tal situación.

—¿Por qué lloran? — se acercó intentando ser comprensiva.

Ambas miradas azules se clavaron en ella, estaban molestos por la pregunta o por ella. No estaba del todo segura, simplemente reconocía que esos locos la miraban con algo muy similar al desdén. Así que se sentó en el suelo, delante del sofá en el que ambos estaban y les sonrió de una forma cálida. El enojo que tenía con ambos desapareció al verlos abrazados, eran un par de niños caprichosos.

—Ves es una desgraciada— dijo Seiya.

—Manipuladora— concedió Michiru.

La mirada de Haruka no cambió, al contrario, parecía ser más cálida que antes y es que no podía dejar de querer a ese par de tontos que estaban frente a ella. ¿Cómo no hacerlo si eran las personas a las que más quería? Ese par de tontos se miraron porque no entendían lo que intentaba hacer la rubia, parecía que no los regañaría por pelear como un par de locos. Simplemente estaba sentada esperando su respuesta y ellos simplemente negaron con la cabeza.

—Nadie podría enojarse mucho tiempo contigo— le saltó Michiru al cuello.

—Es que mira tu cara de tonta— Seiya se levantó y comenzó a palmear de manera amigable su cabeza.

Sí, ese par estaba perdiendo la razón y esa era la culpa de la misma rubia puesto que seguramente Michiru le había comentado a su mejor amigo sobre el gran problema que significaba su muerte, pero al mismo tiempo estaba segura de que Seiya no le había mencionado nada a Michiru sobre su desaparición. Tanta información los estaba matando, no se salvaba de escuchar los reclamos de su amigo y seguramente los de su esposa, pero se lo merecía por no ser tan franca.

—No quiero preocuparlos, yo los amo.

—Espera— la detuvo Michiru —. ¿Cómo es eso de que lo amas?

—Bueno, Seiya es mi mejor amigo, es como un hermano para mí y a la familia la amas ¿no?

—¡Amor fraternal! — se quejó el chico.

—Pues sí, no te puede amar de otra forma. ¿Qué no entiendes que eres hombre? — interrumpió la chica.

—Tú bebes como un hombre y se enamoró de ti.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

Michiru soltó a su esposa y se levantó para quedar de frente al chico, Haruka reconocía esa pose y la forma en la que estaba hablando. Era la misma que puso el día que casi se peleaba con Owen y ella había tenido que intervenir, la cita tan desastrosa que tuvieron entre semana; Michiru perdía la razón cuando le mencionaban algo de la princesa Mochi y sobre su forma de beber. Temas de extrema molestia para la fotógrafa, debía salvar a su amigo y a la bebé antes de que Michiru actuara como una salvaje de nuevo.

—Tranquilos, hay que platicar.

—¡Me acaba de insultar!

—Y Seiya lo siente ¿no es así?

—¿Yo me tengo que disculpar? Ella dijo que no me puedes amar de otra forma que no sea como la de un hermano.

—Porque tiene razón, no te puedo amar de forma romántica porque no eres una chica. Es como si te dijera que amaras a Shingo de esa manera y no a Usagi, es algo imposible ¿no?

—Pero sí lo quiero.

—Aja, como a un familiar ¿no?

—Sí— dijo el chico.

—No tiene nada de malo que te ame como a un hermano. Te amo y eso es todo, porque bueno… Crecí contigo y con cabeza de bombón, son mis mejores amigos y es obvio que los amo, pero nunca de una forma romántica como lo hago con Michiru ¿entiendes?

—Sí, creo que entiendo.

—¿Puedes disculparte con Michiru?

—Sí.

—Tonto— dijo Michiru y comenzó a reír.

—Lo siento mucho Mochi.

"Demonios" pensó la rubia que esperaba atrapar a su esposa antes de que matara a su amigo.

—No te preocupes esclavo del agente inmobiliario, sabes que somos buenos amigos.

—Sí, soy un esclavo ¿no?

De nuevo los dos comenzaron a reír como locos, Haruka simplemente hizo una cara de confusión por no entender tanta tontería de los chicos. ¿Ahora qué pasaría con este par? Y entonces lo vio, la maldita jarra que había escondido en su casa.

—¿Qué hicieron con esta hierva?

—La hice en té— dijo Seiya.

—Y está muy rico.

Los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron grandemente porque su amigo jamás le preguntó que era lo que había en ese frasco. Ahora tenía a una esposa embarazada y con los efectos de aquel brebaje.

—¿Por qué no me preguntaste? — regañó.

—Michiru, Haruka hizo una cara muy graciosa, se ve tan linda enojada.

—Mira como le salta la vena, mira— señalaba la chica.

—Dejen de reír, no es para nada gracioso.

—¿No? — preguntaron.

—No idiotas, esto es cannabis. ¿Por qué no me preguntaste Seiya?

—No puede ser— dijo el chico palmeando y soltando una carcajada —Michiru, estamos drogados y por eso dejamos de pelear.

—Mi bebé se pondrá mal por tu culpa y ya llevamos dos tazas. ¿Cómo diablos tenías eso? —reía.

—Es… La compré en el futuro, pero solamente la usé una vez y les juro que lo peor es la resaca— dijo la de ojos verdes.

—Mira su cara de preocupación— reía Michiru.

—No puedo con esto— seguía Seiya.

—Al menos nos hicimos amigos ¿no? — dijo la chica llevándose las manos al abdomen— Pero a ti te voy a matar el día de mañana, ¿cómo rayos no le pusiste un nombre como "café" o algo así?

—Hicimos un té de la novia del hombre araña— reía Seiya.

—Mira, puedo trepar paredes.

Michiru comenzó a simular en una de las paredes del pelinegro como si realmente estuviera escalando. Mientras que Haruka se llevaba una de sus manos al rostro para intentar tranquilizarse, estaría en problemas con ambos. ¿Por qué no tiró la maldita droga? Su esposa y su bebé estaban drogadas, mientras que Seiya se ponía un escurridor de pasta en la cabeza para decir que era Mysterio, un enemigo del trepamuros.

—Mira Michi, te voy a matar.

—Telaraña… ¿Vuela? — dijo Michiru y miró su mano — Arriba, arriba y muy lejos… ¡Shazam! — luego comenzó a hacer distintas formas con su mano — Anda… Sal, sal telaraña.

—Yo amo esa parte de la película, el idiota no sabe hacer que salga la telaraña de su mano— decía Seiya explotando en risa.

—Pon la sabana para que sea mi telaraña— decía Michiru.

—Buena idea— dijo Seiya.

—No, no es una buena idea— se espantó Haruka.

—Soy el hombre araña— comenzó a correr Michiru por la casa de Seiya.

—Y yo soy Mysterio.

—No corran, esperen— dijo la pobre Haruka.

—Atrápanos si puedes Harukita— gritaba Seiya.

—No puedes contra dos personajes de historietas.

—Michiru, ustedes son personas comunes y corrientes, dejen de correr.

—Mira como parece un perro que no sabe para dónde ir— gritaba Seiya.

Todo ese día era una complicación tras otra y Haruka ya estaba cansada de que su vida fuera tan caótica. Lo que más le preocupaba en ese instante era Hotaru, no era más que unas células, pero obviamente esto le afectaba y todo por su descuido, si tan solo hubiera tirado esa basura que se compro hace unos años su amigo y esposa no estarían corriendo por toda la casa como unos locos. Michiru levantó una cuerda de saltar que le pertenecía a Seiya, Haruka analizaba a quién de los dos tendría que someter primero y al darse cuenta de que su esposa tenía un arma letal en su mano, pensó que lo mejor era ir detrás de su mejor amigo que seguía corriendo con el escurridor de pasta.

—No huyas Seiya, sabes muy bien que te atraparé— sí, eso era una locura, pero era su culpa y debía detener a ese par.

—No, no puedes— decía divertido.

La pobre rubia corría tras de él esperando poder lograr que se cansara, no era que no pudiera alcanzarlo, pero necesitaba que le diera hambre para intentar bajar los estragos de lo que se había tomado. Después de recorrer la casa unas tres veces y ver a Michiru jugando tontamente con la cuerda para saltar decidió que era el momento de saltarle a Seiya.

—¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Michiru al escuchar un fuerte ruido.

Haruka tapaba la boca de Seiya quien amenazaba en gritar para alertar a Michiru y decirle que era la siguiente en caer en las garras de la rubia. Parecía que la fotógrafa había pasado por alto el fuerte golpe que Haruka y el chico se dieron que la misma rubia comenzó a suspirar al darse cuenta de que su plan de correr detrás de uno funcionaba mejor de lo que ella había pensado, hasta que sintió que algo estaba parado justo detrás de ella. Esa sensación de miedo le hizo escocer el alma.

—Telaraña— gritó Michiru que comenzó a pegarle con la cuerda.

—No, Michiru duele— le decía Haruka.

—Suelta a mi amigo, eres de lo peor. No solo me dices de la nada que puedes viajar en el tiempo; después mandas a una copia tuya a que me haga volver loca porque no pueden pensar en una mejor forma de hacerme creer que lo que dicen es cierto. Pero no, debías de volverme loca y para colmo drogarnos.

—No fue mi intención Michi, pero deja de pegarme… Sirena por favor, me duele mucho.

—¿Y crees que a mí no me dolió? Me duele saber que hubieras preferido ocultarme eso que haces y además ese tipo de información, Haruka, dijiste que no ibas a mentir más.

—No mentí, simplemente no mencioné las cosas.

—Pues deja que te diga que el tenerme en la ignorancia es peor que mentirme.

—Chicas, ¿no tienen hambre?

Al fin Seiya podía hablar pues las manos de Haruka estaban muy ocupadas en intentar que Michiru dejara de pegarle. La pareja se quedó paralizada al escuchar la voz del pelinegro que se la pasaba esperado una posible respuesta por parte de las chicas.

—Es que ya van a pelear y la verdad es que Michiru se siente mal porque no le traes cosas lindas del otro mundo y yo, yo tengo todo lo que sirve. ¿No hablamos de eso?

—Yo también tengo hambre Haruka.

—Entonces podemos pedir algo de cenar— dijo la Rubia.

* * *

Llegar a casa con una Michiru desvanecida es algo que hace mucho no pasaba, la pobre estaba muy cansada. No puedo decir que la culpa es de Seiya que le dio a beber esa estúpida hierva, pues la culpa fue mía por no tirar cosas que desde un principio no debía tener, pero al final del día hice una mala elección. Antes de dejar a mi mejor amigo y esperar a que comieran como cerdos; de hecho, hablo de una manera literal, decidí que lo mejor era manejar de manera responsable, mientras que Michiru se arrullaba con las luces de la ciudad.

Durante todo nuestro viaje ella venía hablando de lo cruel que soy con el pobre de Seiya por no dejarlo usar las cosas del futuro. También hico énfasis en que ella no necesita cosas del futuro, porque no quiere pasar por las mismas penas que mi amigo, pero no le creí nada, pues Michiru parecía estar algo triste. Entre más lejos estábamos de la casa de Seiya, mi dulce y drogada esposa arrastraba más las palabras, así que decidí seguir manejando para asegurarme de que durmiera. Nada mejor que dejar que descanse bien para que mañana no se sienta mal debido al exceso de lo que consumió y realmente espero que Seiya tire esa porquería mañana.

—Ambos me darán un sermón mañana— murmuro.

Veo la casa y aprieto el control para que el portón se abra y pueda meter el auto, estoy un poco espantada por la bebé. No, seré honesta, estoy muerta de miedo por la niña, lo mejor será sacar a Michiru del auto, así que me bajo y llego a la puerta del copiloto.

—Ay, espero que puedas perdonarme por ser tan tonta. Te juro que yo no sabía que tu tío Seiya y mamá iban a encontrar ese frasco lleno de porquería, si esto te hace daño, juro que me voy a matar. Quizá esta es la razón por la que me fui, me di cuenta de que soy muy estúpida y en lugar de protegerlas las meto en más problemas. Perdón mi amor, papá Haruka es muy imprudente con ustedes— le digo mientras estoy cerca del vientre —. Vamos bebé, es hora de que mami y tú vayan a dormir en la cama más cómoda de Japón.

Michiru está dormida, pero al sentir que la estoy cargando pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para no caerse, sé que de esa manera ella se siente más cómoda porque no tiene miedo de caerse. Con toda la habilidad que poseo voy cerrando y abriendo puertas, mientras peleo por no despertar a Michiru; para este momento ella está más que pérdida en lo brazos de Morfeo. Se ve tan hermosa, tan linda y frágil que sé que por más descuidada que sea yo no podría abandonarla, a pesar de que la Michiru del futuro me dijo que la dejara en paz. ¿Por qué me dijiste algo así, si sabes que te amo con locura? No pude abandonarte, ni a ti o a nuestra bebé, simplemente porque si me espanta que algo malo les pase, no podría dejarlas a su suerte un segundo.

Necesito hablar con Michiru del futuro, decirle que deje de mentirme y que mejor me diga qué es lo que ocurrió para que yo desapareciera. Pero si Mamoru la engañó, entonces ella realmente puede creer que la dejé a su suerte y confía en su padre a morir. Sé por sus labios que ese tipo la dejó, pero le prometió regresar por ella cuando estuviera listo para ser su padre y ella seguramente guarda esa promesa en lo más profundo de su hermoso corazón.

Sé que yo jamás le haría eso a mi hija, tampoco dejaría a Michiru sola con una criatura en su vientre. A menos que alguien me obligara, pues por decisión propia no lo haría, ¿y si me amenazaron? Hace rato dije algo importante, si pongo en peligro a mi familia sería capaz de desaparecer, solo por saber que ellas estarán bien. Eso quiere decir que él lo escuchó y debe de estar planeando algo con Kunzite para que yo abandone a mi familia y solamente de esa manera podría darle la espalda a la mujer que amo y a mi hija.

—¿Qué dijiste ese día? — le pregunto a mi esposa que duerme plácidamente.

Es una tontería que intente pensar en que la Michiru de mi tiempo me pueda responder algo de lo que dijo su versión futura.

—_¿Quieres descubrir qué pasó? Vigílate y deja de molestar a personas que no tienen culpa de nada._

—Eso es… Obviamente, Michiru seguramente estaba actuando, él podía estar cerca y adelantarse con su plan ¿no? Me iré antes si sigo espiando lo que hace ¡por eso me iré en cinco meses, porque supe lo que ese imbécil hará!

Llego a la habitación, recuesto a Michiru en su lado de la cama, la verdad es que no me ha dejado dormir con ella desde que discutimos. Estaba tan molesta porque le había mentido en lugar de decirle la verdad y me envió al cuarto de invitados. Comienzo por arroparla, la dejaré dormir todo el día de ser necesario.

—Descansa— me inclino y le doy un beso en la frente.

—Yo también quiero cosas del futuro— dice.

—Dijiste que no querías ser como Seiya, tener cosas y no poder usarlas.

—Es mentira, yo quiero cosas Haruka, quiero cosas… Pero no me amas y por eso no me las das, Seiya tiene razón en eso. No es justo, no es justo para el bebé y para mí.

—De acuerdo, te traeré cosas del futuro, para ti y el bebé ¿qué te parece?

—Bien.

—Me voy, descansa— repito.

—Haruka— me detiene mientras camino a la puerta.

—¿Te sientes mal? — le digo rápidamente.

—No, pero no vuelvas a decir que te irás por ser mala conmigo o el bebé… Nosotros te necesitamos, no nos dejes… No me dejes nunca— comienzo a escuchar que quiere llorar—. Por favor, no nos dejes.

Demonios la hice llorar, no quería hacerlo, Michiru estaba dormida pero seguramente entre sueños escuchó lo que le dije a la bebé. Corro a su lado para consolarla, allí estamos las dos, acaricio su rostro y puedo notar que está despierta, no quiere que la vea llorar.

—No me iré, jamás los dejaré ¿entiendes? Yo nunca voy a abandonar a mi familia Michiru porque ustedes son lo más importante de mi vida.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Obviamente, lo juro por mi vida, yo no las dejaré.

—Entonces no te vayas del cuarto y quédate con nosotros

—Vamos a acostarnos, ¿tienes más hambre?

—No, simplemente quiero que me abraces.

Así que me acurruco al lado de ella, la abrazo para que se sienta segura y no tenga miedo de que me vaya. Ahora más que nunca voy a descubrir que es lo que ese par se trae entre manos, no dejaré que alguien me separe de mi esposa y de mi hija. La veré crecer, estaré con ellas en todo el embarazo, compraremos todo lo que mi hija necesite, nunca la dejaré sola; a ninguna de ellas.

—Pensaba en un nombre para el bebé, pero solamente pienso en uno.

—¿Ah sí?

Ella asiente y su cabello me hace cosquillas en el rostro, ¿cómo podría renunciar a estos momentos? Si mi versión futura se fue porque lo quiso, entonces es una estúpida, pero realmente no lo creo. Nadie podría abandonar el cuerpo cálido de Michiru, ni el hermoso aroma a jazmines que embarga tu olfato, o la suavidad de su piel.

—¿Qué nombre se te ocurrió?

—Hotaru— yo estoy helada, no puedo responder algo ¿cómo demonios se le ocurrió el nombre si nunca lo menciono? — Lo sé es demasiado tonto porque no sabemos si será un niño o una niña, pero no me puedo sacar ese nombre de la cabeza.

—Seguramente ya sabes que será niña, tu corazón te lo dice y por eso no piensas en otro nombre.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Bromeas? — Michiru se gira para que estemos de frente, sus ojos me miran como intentando buscar algo de sarcasmo en mi respuesta, se ve tan hermosa buscando algo que la haga molestarse conmigo, pero no encontrará nada —. Me encanta el nombre Michiru, yo creo que es hora de comenzar a llamar al bebé por su nombre.

—¿Y si es niño?

—Tendrá que acostumbrarse a él— bromeo.

—Haruka, no seas mala con nuestro bebé.

—No lo soy, de verdad que es un nombre hermoso. Seguramente a la pequeña Hotaru le encantará, ¿verdad? Mamá Michiru escogió un hermoso nombre para ti— acaricio su vientre.

—Oye— se acerca a mí con una mirada seductora.

—¿Qué?

—Hace mucho que no me tocas.

—Lo hago ahora— vuelvo a bromear.

—No seas tonta Haruka— me da un pequeño golpe —. Hablo de manera seria, hace mucho que no estamos juntas, suponía que era por el trabajo, pero hoy de verdad quisiera que hubiera algo de cercanía entre nosotras.

—¿Intenta seducirme señora Tenoh?

—Obviamente.

—No necesitas hacerlo, porque todos los días te deseo.

—Mentirosa.

—Lo digo seriamente.

—No lo creo, de otra manera estarías sobre mí todos los días… Seguramente estás tan preocupada por los temas del futuro que por eso se te quita el hambre sexual ¿no?

—Michiru— me rio.

—Ya no tienes que preocuparte por que algo malo nos pase Haruka, porque tú y yo somos pareja y un equipo ¿no?

—Sí.

—Entonces te ayudaré a encontrar una solución para que nada malo nos pase, pero debes de prometerme que no viajarás del presente al pasado.

—Michiru debo de controlar ese poder o de lo contrario algo malo podría… — lleva su dedo índice a mis labios.

—¿Y si te pasa algo mientras intentas controlarlo? Haruka, yo no podría estar en paz si sé que puedes estar perdida en un punto del tiempo. Estaría muy triste y sé que Hotaru también se pondría mal, así que, por favor, prométeme que no viajarás al pasado. Ya controlas el viaje al futuro, es lo único que necesitamos, con eso basta ¿de acuerdo?

—Michi.

—Promételo, sólo dime que harás todo lo posible por quedarte con nosotras y eso significa dejar de viajar al pasado.

Suspiro pesadamente, porque realmente no creo que esa sea la solución, pero no puedo seguir preocupando a Michiru y menos en esta etapa de su vida. No me queda más que hacer lo que ella me pide ¿cierto? No volveré a viajar al pasado, ya le avisé a Setsuna sobre el plan con Taiki, no hay más razones para ir de nuevo.

—Lo prometo.

—¿Por mí y por Hotaru?

—Sí.

—Haruka, si faltas a tu promesa te aseguro que algo malo nos pasará.

—No digas esas cosas Michiru, no es algo chistoso— le digo molesta.

—Lo sé— dice con seriedad.

—¿Y entonces por qué lo dices?

—Me aseguro de que no rompas tu promesa o sabrás las consecuencias de lo que podría ocurrir. Si algo malo nos sucede, será por tu culpa y llevarás eso en tu conciencia— ahora lo dice con algo de broma, pero sé que es real, si algo les pasa es porque yo falte a mi promesa y eso no pasará.

—Eres muy mala, ¿sabes que les pasa a las niñas malcriadas?

—Si vas a golpear mi trasero, que no sea suave o no aprenderé la lección— se ríe.

—Te amo— le digo antes de besarla.

* * *

La noche era más fría de lo habitual, se retorcía entre sus sábanas y sudaba frío, murmuraba cosas sin sentido. Jalaba, pateaba y seguía moviéndose como una loca mientras que en sus sueños alguien la molestaba cada noche.

—"Diles, debes decirles o algo malo ocurrirá… Debes decirles cabeza de bombón."

—Pero no puedo, si hablo te meterás en problemas. Debes entender que lo hago por tu bien.

—"No, él está mal y si no me dices algo o a Seiya, perderás todo. Yo no quiero que pierdas lo que más amas, yo ya perdí demasiado y no te quiero ver mal. Habla con Seiya, habla con Setsuna y manténganme alejada de él, no dejes que pierda a mi familia."

—Mamoru dice que todo estará bien, simplemente debo de seguir el plan.

—"Escucha, las cosas saldrán mal y vas a perderlo todo… Por favor, te lo suplico, no me dejes ir."

—Haruka… Lo lamento, no puedo, si no me das la razón no puedo romper mi promesa. Mamoru dice.

—"No tengo mucho tiempo Usagi, si no me ayudas me iré para siempre."

—No Haruka, no te vayas, ¡no te vayas!

Gritó, como desde hace unos días no podía terminar de escuchar las razones de su amiga, pero siempre le pedía que hablara del plan de Mamoru. Seguramente era su consciencia porque Seiya le decía que no podían confiar en ese hombre, si su mente le jugaba chueco, entonces ¿no querría decir que realmente el señor Chiba no era alguien en quien se debería de confiar?

—Solamente quiero vivir en paz. Debo de estar peor porque sé que Haruka y Michiru van a tener un bebé, me siento mal porque si algo malo pasa, esa familia se separa. Cosa que el señor Chiba quiere evitar, eso me dijo y le creo, de alguna manera le creo.

Usagi se sentó, estaba segura de que esos sueños le decían que debía desconfiar del pelinegro, Seiya y Haruka lo veían como un maníaco que buscaba aprovecharse de ellas, pero ¿de verdad era tan malo como ellos pensaban? El señor le había comentado que era muy cercano a Haruka, Setsuna y en especial a Michiru, de hecho, algo en la mirada de ese hombre y la esposa de su amiga le parecían similares. Deseaba poder descubrir a la persona que estaba mintiendo en todo ese embrollo y en ese momento no podía hacerlo; sin embargo, no podía desconfiar de Mamoru como tanto se lo pedían.

—_Recuerda, Haruka no es la persona que el destino te tiene y debes de aceptarlo porque la mujer a la que ella ama es Michiru. Puede que no te guste la idea y sé que seguirás llorando un tiempo, pero si realmente quieres que la persona que amas sea feliz, debes dejar de oponerte a su relación. Dentro de poco tu amiga le pedirá matrimonio a Michiru y ella aceptará, será feo para ella que sigan discutiendo porque tú no aceptas al amor de su vida._

—_¿Quiere que sea como Setsuna? No sé si pueda hacerlo, no sentir nada. _

—_Debes de intentarlo Usagi. _

—_¿Cómo lo puedo ayudar? _

—_Bien, puede que te sientas mal al pedirte que actúes como si nada con Seiya, Haruka y Setsuna, pero necesito que los mantengas alejados de Kunzite. Ese hombre es un maníaco, no tiene escrúpulos y si ellos comienzan a acercarse a él, las cosas se van a complicar. Tengo un plan, ¿entiendes?_

—_¿Qué es?_

—_Antes de decirlo, necesito saber que tú no me vas a dar la espalda Usagi. Mira en este punto Kunzite quiere apoderarse de la empresa de Haruka, está molesto porque no lo deja construir un proyecto que no tiene pies ni cabeza._

—_Algo sé de eso._

—_Los chicos tienen sus razones para desconfiar de él, pero te juro que ese maníaco es capaz de lastimar a medio mundo con tal de lograr su objetivo. Esto que te pediré es muy difícil porque se trata de poner tu cariño por tus amigos después de la confianza que me debes de tener, y sé que es poca. Pero te juro que yo puedo hacer que Kunzite deje de pensar en quitarle la empresa y así la sacamos de su mira._

—_De acuerdo. _

—_Dentro de poco iremos a ver el terreno, necesito que delante de él me digas que todo está bien ¿de acuerdo?_

—_¿Por qué? _

—_Le daré el dinero que quiere para que haga lo que desea, mi única condición es que renuncie a la empresa de Haruka y siga con su vida. Pronto se irá de Tokio porque se dará cuenta de que el proyecto es imposible, se meterá en problemas y escapará del país._

—_Es por su seguridad ¿entonces?_

—_Sí, sé que es difícil confiar en mí, pero necesito que lo hagas Usagi. Por favor, te pido que confíes en mí y me ayudes a que Haruka desvíe su atención de Kunzite y de mí._

La chica abrazó sus piernas para poder comprender si debía acceder a lo que su conciencia le dictaba o seguir con el plan de Mamoru. El hombre realmente le pedía que confiara en ella, no era mucho pedir ¿cierto? Pero la forma en la que la voz de Haruka le suplicaba no hacer caso a las palabras del hombre eran demasiado sinceras como para dejarlo pasar. ¿Y si Mamoru tenía la razón? ¿O si Haruka la quería prevenir de una desgracia? Lo mejor sería hablar con su amiga para que al final del día le ayudara a tomar una decisión, una de la que no se arrepintiera al final. Porque una cosa era perder el amor de Haruka, pero otra era perderlo todo como siempre se lo exponía en cada uno de sus sueños. Necesitaba que su amiga se sincerara con ella, que le dijera la verdad sobre su habilidad de viajar en el tiempo.

—Haruka, debo hablar contigo antes de cometer una tontería.

* * *

**Continuará…**

**Chicos lamento mucho lo corto de este capítulo, pero no hay más excusa que dar que ésta. Mi semana estuvo ocupada, con lo de la cena del 15, el descanso del 16, más acompañar a mi familia a citas al doctor y recoger cosas mías (una de ellas mi título de licenciatura) tuve poco tiempo de escribir esta semana, pero les prometo que será la única.**

**En fin, pasemos a sus comentarios que los estará respondiendo Tori y bueno, los dejo en buenas manos ja ja ja.**

**Roshell101216 san: **No te preocupes que eso pasa cuando estamos corriendo por todos lados, la vida de adulto es una gran montaña rusa.

Haruka, la verdad es que creo que no sabremos de ella hasta dentro de unos capítulos. Pero sabemos algo del plan de #WeyYa, aunque algo no me parece del todo bien. Algo falta, sigo sin creer que realmente desea ayudar a Haruka, no, eso no es posible.

#AmigaDateCuenta del presente ¿se comunica de alguna forma con la Haruka del futuro? Y lo más importante ¿le dirá a Haruka del presente sobre el plan de Mamoru? ¿O seguirá con sus bobadas de siempre? Ah odio esto.

Saludos desde una galaxia muy muy lejana y besos de un bebé con dos dientes afilados.

**Ely Lopez: Lamento mucho el capítulo tan corto, pero juro que mi semana se vio muy complicada. Tuve suerte de poder escribir unas seis horas o menos.**

**Pero bueno, vas muy bien con tus teorías, ustedes siempre me sorprenden. Así que en esta oportunidad, Haruka del futuro regresó, mientras que la del presente tuvo que cuidar a dos personas algo intoxicadas, pero bueno, deseaba que este inicio del final fuera menos estresante porque habrán muy pocos momentos lindos. El reino del club de los indeseables comienza su participación activa.**

**Esperamos de todo corazón que tu mamá se encuentre mejor. La entiendo, el peso del yeso, más lastimarte la mano con la que haces todo, más depender de alguien en ciertas tareas es... Molesto, pero con paciencia y obvio siguiendo las indicaciones médicas, se recuperará de maravilla. Gracias por ser una gran hija y persona.**

**Ah... Mi caída... Hubieron consecuencias mentales, creo que el golpe en la cabeza incrementó mi locura ja ja ja. Mentira, la verdad es que no puedo estirar el brazo al 100%, se queda como en un 70%, pero lo importante es seguir con vida y estar con mi familia. Hubiera sido horrible no haber conocido a Kai, en fin.**

**Te enviamos muchos saludos y abrazos, el próximo episodio será completamente tuyo.**

—No se olviden de dar follow o fav para que su mail suene tolón tolón cada vez que actualizamos. Saludos a todos los lectores, incluidos los ninjas y recuerden cuidarse mucho.

—**Gracias por todo chicos. ****¿Nosotros donde nos leemos Tori?**

—En fanfic, またね!


	41. Episodio 41

**Ni Sailor Moon o sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es obra de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es mero entretenimiento para quien la lee y la escribe.**

* * *

XLI.

—¡Cabeza de bombón!

Dijo Haruka al ver a la rubia de peinado de odango del otro lado de la puerta, la de ojos verdes abrazó con mucho cariño a su mejor amiga. La incomodidad de Usagi se hizo presente ante la fuerza con la que era abrazada, Michiru que estaba sirviendo el café pudo notar la expresión de la rubia de ojos azules. Claro, debía de seguir resentida con ella por haberse casado con Haruka, para la fotógrafa no era desconocido el amor romántico que sentía la chica de coletas por su esposa, pero se debía aguantar porque ese matrimonio no se disolvería por sus caprichos de niña tonta.

Michiru les dio la espalda para buscar en la alacena otra taza y convidarle a la arquitecta del líquido, bueno, en realidad estaban tomando descafeinado porque ella no podía hacerlo por el embarazo. Le dolía un poco la cabeza por la aventura que había vivido con Seiya la noche anterior y prefería no hablar de ese tema frente a Usagi, pues seguramente se enfadaría más con ella. De nada servía hacerle pensar que ahora estaba detrás del pelinegro, no deseaba más discusiones sin sentido con la amiga de Haruka.

—¿Qué te trae a nuestro humilde hogar? — le preguntó la de cabello cenizo.

—Pues, me quedé pensando en que no vengo muy seguido a verte y la verdad no me lo pensé mucho para venir y visitarlas.

—Hice omurice para desayunar, ¿quieres acompañarnos? — le dijo Kaioh con toda la educación y cortesía que pudo reunir.

—Lamento venir sin avisar chicas, no quiero ser un fastidio.

—Para nada, pasa y desayuna con nosotras. Hoy me tomaré el día en la oficina y trabajaré desde casa, Michiru no se siente bien y debo cuidarla.

—Yo me puedo quedar si lo deseas— dijo Usagi.

—No, no, para nada, todo está bajo control, de verdad.

—Tampoco quiero ser un peso para ti Usagi— respondió Michiru.

—No, no puedes serlo. Pero dicen que lo tienen bajo control… Amm… Haruka.

Dijo un poco incómoda al pensar que no podría hacer que Michiru no escuchara la conversación, para ese momento la arquitecta no sabía que la esposa de su amiga ya sabía sobre su secreto y obviamente, Haruka desconocía que Usagi ya estaba enterada también. La realidad era que Usagi no sentía incomodidad por saber que su amiga estaba casada con Kaioh, sino que no deseaba arruinar la relación al hablarle a la de ojos verdes sobre un secreto que la fotógrafa desconocía.

—¿Qué ocurre? Ya te puse tu plato, así que no aceptamos un no por respuesta.

—No es eso.

—¿Qué pasa?

La miró con algo de preocupación e incluso se dio cuenta de que Michiru también estaba sorprendida ante la forma en la que ella hablaba. Demonios, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, estaba llamando la atención de la esposa de su amiga y si esto seguía así, las cosas no terminarían bien. ¿Cómo podría tocar el tema para que Haruka se diera cuenta, pero no Michiru? Debía de pensar muy bien las cosas, porque entre más tardaba en hablar las chicas más raro la miraban.

—La verdad es que creo que Seiya tiene muchas cosas raras en su casa ¿no te has fijado?

—¿Cosas raras? — preguntaron las chicas.

—Sí… Digo, hace unos días lo vi con un PS5, ya sabes ni el modelo del nuevo habían enseñado hasta hace poco, pero resulta que Seiya lo tiene desde hace más de medio año, de hecho, tiene año y medio con él. ¿No lo habías notado Haruka?

Michiru y Haruka abrieron los ojos, de acuerdo, no toco el tema con la delicadeza que había imaginado, se le había pegado la falta de tacto de su querido amigo Seiya. Ahora podía notar que tanto la fotógrafa como la de cabellos cenizos jugaban con sus cubiertos de manera extraña. Raro, muy raro, ahora faltaba ver qué cosa le dirían a ella, porque estaba algo segura de que Michiru tenía conocimiento de que su esposa no era tan "normal" después de todo, pero como no estaba tan segura, debía de aguardar a la respuesta de Haruka.

—¿No me comentaste que tienes un contacto en Sony y ellos les dieron a probar uno de los prototipos del nuevo PS? — dijo Michiru con una preocupación algo palpable.

—Sí, sí, exactamente sirena, no sabes cómo me alegra saber que sí me prestas atención cuando te cuento cosas un poco mundanas— se rio Haruka preocupada.

—Ah sí— dijo Usagi poco convencida.

—Claro, claro… De hecho, yo tengo uno, Michiru ya lo vio ¿no mi amor?

—Sí y para ser un prototipo es fantástico, las gráficas son algo del otro mundo. Posiblemente nos compremos uno ¿no?

—Obviamente.

—¿Y para qué quieren comprar uno si el prototipo es tan maravilloso?

—Pues, porque… — Haruka se quedó pensando, un momento, puso una cara de duda antes de decir algo — Obviamente porque hay cosas que se mejoraron cabeza de bombón, las cuales no vienen en el prototipo, así que cuando salga lo compraré.

—Mmm— Usagi no estaba del todo convencida por la manera de expresarse de su amiga, realmente algo no estaba bien, podía notar la tensión de Michiru ¿realmente la esposa de Haruka sabía su secreto? Que maldita, ella fue su amiga de la infancia y todavía no le daba la noticia y claro que la fotógrafa era su esposa, pero el derecho de antigüedad también pesa y al parecer eso no le importaba a Haruka.

—Si te soy honesta a mí me pasaba algo así, cuando vi todas las cosas que algunos clientes le dan a Haruka por hacerles ganar dinero con los proyectos de bienes raíces me quedé un poco asustada. Incluso llegué a pensar que es una espía de Corea del Norte, ¿cierto mi amor? — reía preocupada.

—Pensé que lo decías de broma Michiru, ¿de verdad creías eso?

—Oye, eres misteriosa, obviamente tenía mis dudas.

—Pero esa es una locura, ¿cómo puedes pensar ese tipo de tonterías?

—¿Disculpa? — se molestó la chica — Te recuerdo que si tú no fueras tan…

La rubia de ojos azules no perdía detalle de las cosas que las chicas, Michiru debía de saber algo sobre el secreto de Haruka, pero ambas estaban discutiendo sobre la tonta creencia de la fotógrafa sobre que la de cabellos cenizos era una espía. Sí, era algo extremo llegar a pensar que eres espía de otro país, sobre todo porque toda la vida de Haruka se desarrollo en Japón. Usagi suponía que Michiru veía muchos dramas en la televisión que la hacían llegar a tener conclusiones drásticas.

Continuar con esa patética estrategia para que su amiga terminara por confesarle la verdad no la haría llegar a nada, estaba a nada de dejar el tema en el olvido y ser arbitro entre las esposas que ahora se cruzaban de brazos por culpa de la torpe discusión. No deseaba que Michiru pensara que esa visita era hecha para que se pelearan, porque esa no era la verdad, Usagi estaba allí porque deseaba escuchar la voz de su sueño. Pero en este punto donde dos personas están más metidas en discutir estupideces que en solucionar la desaparición de Haruka, ella sintió que lo mejor era guardar silencio.

—¿Cómo crees que te podría en riesgo o a la bebé? Si algo les pasa yo me muero, ustedes son lo que más amo y nadie quiere perder lo que más ama ¿o no cabeza de bombón?

Esas palabras golpearon a Usagi en su corazón, porque era justo lo que la voz de su conciencia siempre le pedía, no perder lo que más amaba. Sin embargo, ella podría perderlo todo si no hablaba con la persona que en este momento la miraba fijamente con esos hermosos ojos verdes, mientras que Michiru no perdía detalle de lo que hacía la pobre amiga de su esposa. ¿Quería sentir presión? Bueno allí estaba y no podía dejar de escapar de ella, ¿ahora qué haría? ¿Diría la verdad o se quedaría callada? La cosa era que elegir la segunda opción significaba que la persona que la cuestionaba lo perdería todo en cinco meses.

—¿Usagi, estás bien? — dijo Michiru al notar como la chica se quedaba inmersa en su mente.

¿Qué hacer? La vida siempre te hace escoger en lo momentos más incómodos de esta, pero hoy no se trataba de escoger un vestido de graduación o agarrar un molde recién salido del horno sin protección. Cuando no escoges el mejor vestido para un evento, lo peor que puede suceder es que hagas el ridículo ante los demás y obviamente tendrán fotos que te recuerden ese error bobo. Si tomas un molde caliente lo peor que te puede pasar es quemarte, tirar la comida y maldecir por ser tan idiota o descuidado; las cicatrices o las ámpulas que puedas tener se quitan con el tiempo. Pero esto no era algo de lo que te reirías en una foto luego de tres años, no era ver las marcas y decir "por esto debes de usar guantes, tengan cuidado." Hoy la decisión que tomara cambiaría el futuro de esa pareja, ¿cómo sabría si Michiru en el futuro estaba triste? Obviamente lo estaría si Haruka desaparecía. ¿Cómo saber que la esposa y el bebé de su amiga estaban bien? No lo sabía, pero lo que sí conocía era que su amiga estaría muy molesta con ella si en el futuro se enteraba que pudo ayudarle a estar con su familia y no hizo nada. ¿Pensaría que lo hizo por celos? Seguramente y eso significaba perder la amistad de Haruka, además si Seiya llegaba a concluir eso, perdería el amor de ese chico. ¿Y si en el futuro estaba feliz con él?

—Cabeza de bombón— se espantó Haruka al ver que su amiga llevaba su mano al pecho y comenzaba a poner un semblante mortificado.

Perder la amistad de Haruka, eso dolería demasiado; cargar con el peso de las malas decisiones y saber que habían afectado a Michiru y al bebé de su amiga… Su alma estaría completamente estresada por cargar con semejante responsabilidad y saber que en sus manos había sangre de una mujer y un bebé inocentes. Pero lo peor sería ver a Seiya sufrir por pensar que ella lo había usado, que jamás lo había amado y lo peor de todo era que eso significaba que no había dejado de amar a Haruka. El tiempo que estuvo con ella, seguramente fue porque se conformó, pero Seiya no era un amor de rebote, no, era alguien a quien poco a poco comenzó a querer y hoy, hoy podía decir que se estaba enamorando de ese chico con peinado de coleta.

—Sé que viajas en el tiempo— dijo a secas.

—¡Qué! — dijeron con sorpresa.

—No quería hablar del tema frente a Michiru, pero me parece que ella ya sabe de tu secreto. Así que es mejor para todos que… Te lo diga de una buena vez, puedes hablarle a Seiya y a Setsuna… Necesito de su ayuda, porque… Es necesario que sea honesta con ustedes.

—Cabeza de bombón— reía nerviosamente —. Creo que estás confundida, ¿cómo crees que yo podría hacer algo así?

—¿No entiendes? Necesito que les llames, quiero a Seiya y a la señorita Meiho en esta casa porque debemos de hablar de cosas importantes.

—Pe… Pero ¿no sé qué es lo que crees? Yo no puedo…

—¡Que les llames Haruka! — dijo desesperada.

Michiru pudo notar como su esposa se ponía tensa, al parecer estaba a nada de gritarle a su amiga por el atrevimiento y en otra ocasión la fotógrafa hubiera dejado que ella lo hiciera. Sin embargo, la forma en la que Usagi estaba hablando no era una altanera, se le notaba la preocupación y Michiru evitando la ira de su esposa llevó su mano derecha sobre el antebrazo de su esposa. Dicho movimiento hizo que Haruka la mirara un tanto irritada, pero al ver la calma de su esposa supo que no estaba pidiendo el consentimiento para que ella fuera la persona que hiciera las llamadas. Le avisaba que tomaría su celular y le llamaría a ese par, extrañamente Michiru confiaba en Usagi.

—Tienes razón Usagi, es hora de que todos hablemos claramente sobre este tema. Al parecer tienes algo importante que decirnos, por eso es mejor estar unidos que separados.

—Michiru ni siquiera sabes de qué se trata esto— dijo Haruka.

—Y tu tampoco o no dejarías de repetirme que vas a solucionar las cosas, sabes, creo que el problema de que no estemos cerca de solucionar las cosas es porque te encanta actuar sola. Ve a la cantidad de personas que tienes involucradas en este tema, no puedes hacernos a un lado porque piensas que mantenernos al margen es mejor para nosotros. Si vamos a hablar, es hora de poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Y si te soy honesta, yo también le he pedido a Setsuna ayuda, no confío en ese hombre que nos quiso separar… Siento que trama algo y eso nos separará, yo ya no hago esto por ti o por mí. Haruka, debemos de estar unidas por el bien de Hotaru ¿no dijiste que siempre estarías a nuestro lado?

—Sí— dijo avergonzada.

—Se nota que Usagi desea ayudarnos… No te preocupes, les diré que vengan lo antes posible— dijo Michiru que se levantó para llamar a los chicos.

Haruka suspiró, podría ser eso lo único que les faltó a sus versiones futuras, hablar honestamente con todos sus amigos y esposa. Ellos eran las personas que amaba, todos estaban listos para ayudarla, pero en su soberbia creyó que sola podría triunfar y eso fue lo que la hizo desaparecer. Cosa que hizo pensar a Michiru que la había abandonado, obviamente ella misma lo había arruinado, le dejó a Mamoru todo para que él se aprovechara y le lavara el cerebro a su esposa, la puso en su contra y todo gracias a la misma Haruka.

¿Su futuro habría rechazado la oferta de Usagi? ¿Y si explotó y le dijo a Michiru que ella podía resolver las cosas? Podría ser posible, por eso la Setsuna del futuro, su mejor amigo y su esposa la trataban tan diferente, pero hoy había llegado el momento de escoger. O solucionaba todo con su equipo, o los lastimaba al hacerlos a un lado.

—Michi tiene razón cabeza de bombón, si todos sabemos la verdad es porque nos están dando la oportunidad de cambiar todo. No hay que desperdiciarlo de nuevo— Haruka extendió su brazo y tomó la mano de Usagi —. Te prometo que esta vez no los voy a defraudar, gracias por estar aquí hoy.

—No llores Haruka, te juro que vamos a solucionar todo y no te vas a separar de tu familia.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — le dijo limpiando una lágrima que comenzaba a brotar.

—En cuanto lleguen lo chicos hablaremos de todo, no habrá secretos, nada que pueda hacer que perdamos a las personas que amamos. Promete que no vas a explotar, cuando sepas todo, no necesitamos que seas visceral, piensa en que es por el bien de Michiru y Hotaru.

—Lo prometo.

—Los chicos no tardan en venir— dijo Michiru que señalaba el celular.

—Gracias por escucharme— agradeció Usagi.

—Al contrario, gracias por venir y hablar con nosotras, jamás podré saldar esta deuda contigo. Hotaru, Haruka y yo te lo vamos a agradecer siempre Usagi.

Las chicas se sonrieron, mientras que Haruka meditaba la razón por la que su amiga le pedía que no se pusiera histérica en cuanto relatara la razón por la que se enteró de que ella era una viajera en el tiempo. Seguramente a Seiya se le había escapado alguna vez estando borracho y quizá Usagi no le había creído al principio, pero al ver todas las cosas en casa de su mejor amigo, pudo comenzar a creer lo que él le había confesado.

En algún otro momento seguramente lo mataría por estar de hablador, pero ahora no lo haría porque si eso significaba poder solucionar lo de su desaparición, entonces podría perdonarlo. No, en realidad haría una tregua de cinco meses con Seiya y después lo mataría, lo sentía por Usagi, pero ella no perdonaría tan pronto a su mejor amigo.

Así mientras Haruka pensaba en todo lo que podía hacerle al chico de coleta negra, los minutos comenzaban a pasar. No prestaba atención a la plática de su esposa y mejor amiga, al parecer estaban limando asperezas, cosa que le agradaba y no deseaba interrumpir ese lindo proceso entre las chicas. Al mismo tiempo intentaba prepararse para todos los escenarios posibles que podrían haber hecho que Usagi se enterase de su habilidad.

—Al fin llegaron— dijo Usagi un poco nerviosa, reacción que sorprendió a las chicas.

—Yo les abro, ustedes sigan hablando— Haruka se levantó.

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien Usagi— Ahora Michiru era quien la tomaba de la mano.

—Sí.

Los murmullos comenzaron a llegar a la puerta de la entrada, tanto Usagi y Michiru comenzaron a escuchar reclamos por parte de Setsuna. Al parecer no estaba contenta de saber que no se cuidaba y eso podía llegar a ser un problema en el futuro. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que no tomara las precauciones adecuadas para que nadie la notara? Pero ahora, no sólo Michiru la había descubierto viajando, sino que Usagi de alguna manera se había enterado.

La fotógrafa se llevó los dedos al puente de su nariz para intentar serenarse, estaba segura de que los reclamos harían que su esposa se molestara y eso significaba complicar la cooperación de la mujer de cabellos cenizos. Michiru jamás llegó a pensar en que se convertiría en la mediadora de una discusión pues ella generalmente explotaba y le importaba muy poco lo que los demás pensaran de ella, pero en este momento… Debía de hacerlo por el bien de la operación familia, de acuerdo, el nombre era demasiado apresurado.

Bien era momento de levantarse de su lugar e ir a un lado de su esposa para tranquilizarla, porque estaba segura de que no aguataría un reclamo más. No debían de perder la calma tan rápido, pero parecía que Setsuna no entendía eso, Michiru inclinó su cabeza para pedir al dios de la paciencia que la visitara, pero…

—Haruka no tiene la culpa, yo me entere porque me lo dijo el señor Chiba— dijo Usagi que estaba levantada y miraba fijamente a Setsuna.

—¡Chiba! — se alteraron la morena y la de cabello cenizo.

—Bombón, te dije que no debías de decir cómo te enteraste— regañaba Seiya.

—¿También lo sabías? — Michiru puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar el reclamo de Haruka a su amigo.

—¿Por qué se te acercó ese hombre? — mencionaba Setsuna histérica.

—Si dejas de gritarme podría decirte, pero vienes con la espada desenfundada y así no puedo hablar— Usagi hacía un ademán como de querer marcharse.

—Ni se te ocurra poner un pie fuera de mi casa, tienes que explicarme cómo demonios es que conoces al imbécil de Chiba— gritaba Haruka.

—¡Ey, no vuelvas a hablarle así! Bombón tiene quién la defienda y no me importa romperte la cara en tu casa.

—¿Qué te pasa Seiya? ¿Acaso no entiendes la magnitud del problema? A la mujer que defiendes se le acercó la persona que desea separar a Haruka de Michiru y tú la defiendes como si nada. ¿Eres idiota?

—Seiya no tiene la culpa, yo le pedí guardar el secreto, pensamos en que podríamos ayudar a Haruka por nuestra cuenta. Por lo que sé tú no has sido de mucha ayuda Setsuna.

La cosa iba de mal en peor, esa bola de idiotas peleaba por saber de quien era la culpa de que ese tal Chiba se acercara a Usagi. Luego Michiru se detuvo unos segundos a pensar, pues Setsuna había dicho claramente que ese señor era el que deseaba separarlas. En pocas palabras, era el tipo al que le había pedido investigar y si Setsuna era una viajera en el tiempo, entonces ya sabía la identidad de ese mequetrefe. Lo mismo que Haruka y obviamente Seiya, porque ese chico era el guardián de los secretos de su mujer; pero el problema era que ni Usagi o ella sabían en realidad quien era esa persona. Pelear no les ayudaba en nada, al contrario, los dividía entre las personas que hacían bien su trabajo y las que no. Torpes ¿no se daban cuenta de que ninguno estaba haciendo las cosas bien?

—¡Cierren la maldita boca! — gritó Michiru — Ninguno sabe lo que está pasando, simplemente están complicando más las cosas con esta actitud, ¿no entienden que si deseamos cambiar lo que sea que va a ocurrir debemos de estar unidos? Dejen de reclamarse tonterías y tomen asiento. Les dije a todos que debemos de estar tranquilos y llegan peleando como niños pequeños, ¿qué rayos les sucede chicos?

—Sirena no te alteres, no es bueno para Hotaru.

—Si de verdad te importa tu hija, entonces deja de agredir a tus amigos y ustedes respeten mi hogar.

—Lo sentimos— dijeron los tres restantes.

—Los cuatro a la sala… ¡Ahora!

—Bien— dijeron en coro y levantaron las manos.

—Ya que estamos todos sentados podemos hablar como gente decente, o sea, nadie va a interrumpir a la persona que habla ¿entienden?

—Sí.

—Si surgen teorías sobre lo que ese hombre puede estar pensando, vamos a decirlas cuando todos terminemos de hablar ¿entendido?

—Sí.

—¿Qué rayos sucede Haruka? Y dijimos que no debes de mentir u ocultar cosas "por mi bien", todos debemos de saber todo o esto no funcionará.

—Ahh… — suspiró la de ojos verdes —Bien… Después de nuestro compromiso viajé al futuro y me enteré de que voy a desaparecer en cinco meses. La policía investiga, pero no tienen pistas y obviamente le comenté a los chicos; Setsuna aquí, no me dejará mentir que realmente no sabemos lo que sucede.

Usagi, Michiru y Seiya miraron a la mujer morena que afirmó a las palabras de Haruka, al parecer sus ojos llenos de preocupación no dejaban espacio para creer que mentía. Así todos regresaron su atención a Haruka que volvía a suspirar pues el miedo en los ojos de Michiru la hacían sentir mal.

—He intentado hablar con ellos en el futuro, es decir, con Seiya y Set… Pero por alguna razón que no comprendo no me dicen nada, parece que quieren evitar que me entere de algo. Me molesté con ellos, yo te amo por sobre todas las cosas y estoy feliz de que Hotaru venga en camino… Sin embargo, Seiya del futuro me pidió que me separe de ti y para empeorar las cosas… Hace poco me lo dijiste Michiru, así me enteré de que sabías de que viajo al futuro, pero en el presente aún no lo sabías… Me dijiste que te deje en paz porque tu vida era mejor antes de conocerme, tanto Seiya del futuro como tú dijeron que te abandoné, pero no puede ser real, jamás te dejaría Michiru yo no puedo abandonarte porque sé que no puedo detener nuestras muertes. ¿No sería más fácil haberte salvado de tu accidente y seguir adelante? No tiene sentido que me enamorara de ti, que te amara y me casara contigo, para luego proponerte tener un hijo y luego al no encontrar una solución dejarte a tu suerte con mi hija. ¿Cómo rayos piensan que tendría el corazón para perderme como va creciendo Hotaru en tu vientre? ¿Cómo mierda me perdería su nacimiento y cargarla por primera vez? ¡Yo no renunciaría a eso, sin importar lo desesperada que esté por no encontrar la solución! No me iría ¡jamás! — dijo desesperada — Se los digo ahora a los cuatro, porque quiero que en el futuro lo recuerden, no voy a renunciar al amor que te tengo o a nuestra familia, realmente quiero cambiar esa desaparición… No quiero estar lejos de ti, de ninguno de ustedes.

—¿Sabes la razón por la que ni tu yo del futuro, o la de nosotros ayuda a mi esposa? — cuestionó la de cabellos aguamarina a Setsuna.

—Nada, no dejan pistas lo único que seguimos pensando es que Chiba planea separarlas. De alguna manera busca utilizar a Kunzite para que Haruka desaparezca, no tenemos más teorías que esa.

—Y como te dije, sospecho que lo usará para quitarle a Haruka la empresa. Lo que mi amiga nos contó es que según mi yo del futuro le dije que te dejó la empresa, pero la policía te investiga porque es raro que luego de dejarte la empresa ella desaparezca. Quizá tu padre piensa que dejarte la empresa es lo mejor para que Hotaru no sufra por cuestiones monetarias.

—¿Qué dijiste? — los vellos de la piel de Michiru se erizaron.

—Ah, yo… Creo que no supe lo que decía Michi.

La chica comenzó a mirar a su esposa y a Setsuna, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿su padre era Chiba? No, no, no podía ser verdad que su padre buscara separarla de Haruka, no, él no… Ese tipo se hacía pasar por su papá, pero no era él, porque su padre le había dicho de pequeña que ella debía de buscar un amor que la respetara y la cuidara. Que era lo que tenía con Haruka, entonces ¿por qué demonios buscaba separarla de su esposa?

—¿Qué te dijo Usagi? Ese señor Chiba, ¿qué te dijo?

—En realidad, creo que yo tengo… La pieza que les falta chicos…

—Por favor— dijo Michiru con una voz casi cortada por las ganas de llorar —. Dinos lo que ese hombre te ha comentado.

—Sí quiere usar a Kunzite, dice que es una persona muy peligrosa y como bien piensan Seiya y Setsuna, ese tipo está molesto con Haruka porque no lo dejó hacer el proyecto en Saitama. Así que para evitar que le haga daño a mi amiga, él le dijo que le daría el dinero para desarrollarlo. La única condición será que renuncie a Ouroboros para que se aleje de ustedes y no las llegue a lastimar… Sé que hace poco me preguntaste si sabía algo más Seiya, pero no te dije que él quiere que les diga que todo en ese terreno está bien. Se va a distraer y con suerte podrá alejarse de las chicas.

—Bombón— suspiró Seiya.

—Te juro que dice que no tiene malas intenciones, dice que ese hombre es tan peligroso que si Haruka se mete con él no podrá estar cerca de Michiru. Por eso te pido que no te metas más entre ese tal Kunzite y el señor Chiba, no te acerques a tu empleado Haruka o porque algo malo ocurrirá y si estás en ese momento te costará la vida o eso dice.

—¿Qué es eso malo? — cuestionó Haruka.

—No lo sé, les juro que no me dice más, simplemente me pidió que te alejara de Kunzite. En realidad, de los Tamori, dice que es un psicópata y que maltrata a la amiga de Michiru, la pobre chica vive con miedo y teme que ella le haga daño a Michiru y al bebé.

—No tiene sentido, si busca que Haruka se quede cerca de Michiru ¿por qué la versión futura de su esposa le dijo que se divorciaran? — comentó Setsuna.

—Yo no tengo idea— dijo Usagi con honestidad.

—Algo sigue sin cuadrar, el padre de Michiru no quiere que me separe de ella, pero está cerca de su hija en el futuro. Además, mi esposa en cinco meses me pedirá que me separe de ella, que sola se hará cargo de Hotaru, no coincide nada — se desesperó Haruka.

—Les juro que es todo lo que sé, algo malo ocurrirá y Haruka debe de estar lejos de esa situación. No me dice más, lo juro, la verdad es que he pensado que el no decirte puede ser el factor que te haga seguir investigando y todo lo que el señor Chiba quiere evitar, se va a cumplir.

—Honestamente— interrumpió Setsuna —. Si hay algo que deba reconocerle a Mamoru, es que a pesar de ser un desgraciado con los demás, busca que su hija sea feliz. Lamento decirlo Michiru, pero creo que es la forma en la que busca pagarte el haberte dejado cuando eras una niña… De alguna manera un poco perversa es la forma en la que te dice que te ama, en este punto ya debes de saber que, si estás con Haruka, es porque él deseaba verte feliz.

—No, algo está mal… Insisto, ¿cómo es posible que, si busca la felicidad de su hija ella me pida separarme de ella en el futuro? Mi suegrito me quiere fuera de la jugada, hay algo que no encaja chicos, en este momento no sé si realmente podemos confiar en la persona que ha jugado con nuestras vidas desde un principio.

—Pero Set tiene razón, debes de admitir que todo lo que ha hecho ha sido para ver bien a Michiru. Sí la ama Haruka y puede que lo que le dijo a bombón sea verdad ¿no crees que se merece un voto de confianza?

—¡Qué dices Seiya! ¿Y si eso es lo que desea para que yo desaparezca?

—¿Y si no? Comentó Usagi, es el padre de tu esposa, debemos de confiar en el amor que le tiene.

—¡Basta! Dejen de llamarlo así, él no puede ser mi padre, no puede ser… Él, no puede haber separado a Setsuna de Haruka, simplemente porque yo era una borracha triste. ¿Y si inventó lo del accidente para acercarte a mí Haruka? Ningún padre podría manipular el futuro porque se siente culpable de haberse marchado hace años… ¿Por qué no regresó y me ofreció una disculpa como cualquier padre que realmente se arrepiente de ser un cobarde e irse?

—Mi amor, de verdad tenías un accidente y sé que es desconsiderado de mi parte, al menos con Setsuna. Pero salvarte fue lo mejor que me pasó, porque me acerqué a ti y estoy completamente loca por ti, te amo Michiru.

—¿Y era justo para ella? ¿Por qué Setsuna debía de pagar por la cobardía de mi padre? Si ese hombre realmente es el señor que me dejó llorando y que me hizo odiar mucho tiempo a mi madre por decirle que si se iba no regresara… Entonces no quiero saber nada de él, ni hoy o mañana, o dentro de cinco meses.

—Michiru, tu padre no me puso una pistola para que yo renunciara a mi relación con Haruka, yo lo hice porque deseaba salvarla. Me dolió, claro, pero hoy me siento feliz de mi decisión, porque ustedes se aman de verdad y creo que eso es mejor que lo demás. Además, te convertiste en una de mis mejores amigas, supongo que eso es mejor a quedarme sin el honor de conocerte.

—No puede ser mi padre…Él no puede, me dijo que Haruka no me amaría, me hizo casi perder a mi esposa.

—Porque dudó de lo que hizo— dijo Usagi —. Pero se ha dado cuenta de que no se equivocó, estás con la persona que amas y que te ama.

—Sí Michi y gracias a eso nuestra familia de tres perros tristes se hizo grande.

—Tú eres un gorila, no un perro y para ser honestos yo sería un conejo… Bobo.

—Sirena, si hay algo que debo de agradecerle a ese hombre, es que estás a mi lado y pronto tendremos a Hotaru. Seguramente es en lo que pensaste cuando volviste a hablarle en el futuro y ahora todos juntos vamos a arreglar el desastre en el que tu padre nos metió— acarició su rostro.

—No me dejes Haruka, promete que no te acercarás a Kunzite— abrazó a Haruka.

—Hazlo por precaución — dijo Setsuna.

—Es obvio que bombón cree que esto es importante o si no, no diría nada y creo que tiene razón Haruka.

—Seguiremos investigando todos juntos, pero por favor, amiga no te acerques a ese hombre y dejen que yo le diga lo que desea escuchar.

—Ustedes… De acuerdo, haré lo que me piden, seguiremos investigando. Pero si vas con ese par sola estaré intranquila.

—¿Te parece que le diga a Shingo que me acompañe?

—De acuerdo.

—Entonces, bombón seguirá con el plan de ese hombre, yo me mantengo vigilando al loco y Setsuna y tú, investigan en el futuro.

—¿Y yo? — dijo Michiru.

—¿Te interesaría acercarte a tu padre? — preguntó la de cabellos cenizos.

—No lo sé.

—Bueno piensa que si desea separarnos porque piensa que seré un obstáculo entre ustedes, eso lo tranquilizará y podemos evitar que crea eso.

—Si tú no viajas al pasado y te alejas de Kunzite, yo puedo intentar acercarme a ese señor, pero no creo que sea mi padre.

—¿Puedes preguntarle a tu madre?

—Mi madre se pondrá loca Haruka.

—Piénsalo, haremos lo que tú quieras ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí.

* * *

Llegar a casa y pedirle a su hermano que la acompañara a hacer una diligencia para ayudar a Haruka fue lo primero que hizo Usagi. Toda la tarde se la había pasado con los chicos intentando entender el plan de Mamoru, pero la mujer de ojos verdes tenía razón en algo, había una cosa fuera de lugar en todo eso y era su deber lograr comprender lo que ese individuo quería hacer, pero las chicas estaban más confundidas que antes. Incluso Seiya se había ofrecido para acompañarla a su cita con Mamoru y Kunzite, pero tanto Setsuna como Michiru le hicieron ver el error, pues era obvio que el de cabellos plata se echaría atrás y si Mamoru realmente deseaba alejarlo de Haruka y su esposa, esa sería la razón para no hacerlo.

Ahora estaba a la mesa con su familia, comiendo la rica cena que había hecho su madre, mientras que su padre la miraba algo molesto. Ella había faltado al trabajo sin avisarle antes y eso lo tenía de mal humor porque supuestamente verían el lugar en el que construirían nuevas casas para personas de escasos recursos. Pero ahora ese plan se había retrasado por culpa de su hermosa hija y si a eso le sumaban que la niña faltaría otro día, eso molestaba más al hombre, pero como se trataba de una orden directa de la dueña de la fundación, no podía hacer nada más.

—¿Es muy importante que vayas a hacer ese recado para Haruka? — dijo Kenji mientras remojaba una verdura con tempura en salsa de soya.

—Sí papá, de hecho, no quiere que vaya sola con el director Tamori y… Un nuevo socio, el señor Chiba.

—¡Dos hombres! ¿Por qué no va ella contigo?

—Porque ya sabes que Michiru se enfermó hoy y se quedó a cuidarla, ahora ella y Seiya tienen mucho trabajo en la empresa. Además, como es un favor para saber si el proyecto del señor Tamori puede ser realizable, me necesitan para decir sí o no. Haruka no confía en otros arquitectos, ya sabes como es.

—Al menos reconoce tu talento— sonrió el hombre.

—Pero yo no puedo ir mañana contigo Usagi tonta, Michiru debe de ir conmigo para que veamos lo de su salario y estarán los abogados de la fundación. Además, papá necesita darle el recorrido de bienvenida, para que ella no se pierda en las instalaciones, lo lamento, no puedo estar allí.

—¡Ay mocoso impertinente! Entiende que es una orden de Haruka y quiere que vayas conmigo, puedes reagendar a Michiru y decirles a los abogados que no puedes ir por orden del señor Tenoh ¿qué te quita?

—Bueno, aunque te cueste creerlo a mí si me da pena lo que piensen las personas de mi eficiencia en la fundación, pues no me siento más que los demás por ser amigo del dueño. Por eso no puedo cancelar de la nada, solamente porque tú no quieres ir sola a realizar la tarea que ella misma te asignó.

Usagi estaba a nada de darle un golpe a su hermano por ser tan tarado, la realidad era que a ella no le daba miedo o flojera ir sola con ese par de señores, pero le había prometido a Haruka que iría acompañada. Además, tampoco podía llevar a alguien que Kunzite conociera y eso significaba que no podía ir ni con Setsuna, Seiya, Michiru o la misma Haruka. Por eso le pedía el favor a su torpe hermano, pero Shingo parecía estar más ocupado en hacerla rabiar que en ceder ¿qué haría si debía ir sola? Seguramente Haruka se molestaría con la pobre Usagi y todo por culpa de su hermano que era un verdadero idiota.

—¿Quieres que le llame a Haruka para que te diga que me pidió decirte que me acompañes? Porque lo podemos hacer tarado.

—Ay, le tengo mucho miedo a Haruka— se burló —. Ya no tengo 10 años como para que piense que puedes espantarme con eso Usagi, de verdad que sigues siendo una tonta. Es lo único que no ha cambiado.

—Bien, le llamaré para que te diga que si no me acompañas estás despedido.

—Ella sabe que no puedo cancelarles a los abogados de la nada, pero vamos, dile a Haruka que pospondremos la firma de contrato de su esposa. Por más importante que sea el proyecto de Ouroboros, eso es independiente a los problemas de la fundación, además yo no soy arquitecto y salgo sobrando. Pídele a tu novio que te acompañe, él sabrá como hará para que Haruka lo deje ir contigo.

—¡Shingo, por una vez en tu vida obedece lo que te digo!

Los ojos de sus padres iban y venían ante la plática de sus hijos, era obvio que Usagi no iba a ceder ante la petición de que la acompañara. Al mismo tiempo Shingo no iba a decirle que sí a su hermana y dejar plantados a los abogados y Michiru, así que Ikuko con delicadeza miró a su esposo para que interviniera en esa pelea de poder entre los hermanos. No quería seguir amargándose la cena con los gritos de sus vástagos, por eso ordenaba a su marido detener la pelea de ese par.

Kenji suspiró cansado porque la petición de su mujer era algo que no deseaba hacer, porque él también deseaba disfrutar la comida. Pero ella estaba cansada de las labores domésticas que realizaba y no estaba de humor para detener a sus hijos, al final del día, parecían adolescentes peleando por el último pedazo de pastel. En esos momentos, era cuando ambos señores se daban cuenta de que ninguno de sus hijos había crecido en realidad. Maldita la hora en la que a Haruka se le ocurrió pedirle semejante favor a Usagi que, como buena amiga, fiel e incondicional, no le fallaría a la mujer de cabellos cenizos. Mientras que Shingo para buscar una felicitación de parte de su amiga, no haría a un lado a Kaioh; en pocas palabras, ambos luchaban por quedar bien con Haruka.

La mirada de su esposa le decía que hiciera algo antes de que ella misma matara sus hijos por no dejarla descansar y comer en paz. Así que el pobre Kenji, aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de sus hijos, así ambos cerrarían el pico de una buena vez.

—Chicos, ¿por qué no pueden cenar en paz? Siempre tienen que pelear cuando tenemos los alimentos en la mesa y la verdad, estoy cansado de eso. Pero bueno, eso ya no me importa, porque el problema se puede solucionar fácilmente y ustedes solamente quieren seguir atacándose.

—¿Qué solución propones? — dijo el hijo.

—Que vayas con tu hermana.

—¡Ves, hasta papá lo entiende!

—A ver, quiero que ambos entiendan que no puedo dejar plantados a los abogados y a Michiru. No es que no quiera, pero ya saben que esos señores están muy ocupados, si les cancelo, Michiru no podrá trabajar hasta dentro de un mes y ella está ilusionada de poder hacerlo ¿no? Creo que eso molestará más a Haruka que el no acompañarte. Lo siento, no puedo Usagi tonta.

—Yo puedo ocuparme de los abogados y Michiru, así puedes ir con tu hermanita Shingo.

—Gracias papá—dijo la chica.

—Papá, tienes dislexia, por eso me encargo de los contratos, seguramente le vas a cambiar un número a Michiru y no quiero que la gente hable. Digo, pocos son los que saben que Haruka es la dueña de la fundación, porque nunca va a las juntas importantes, pero… No quiero problemas con los demás y Michiru.

—Mejor di que no quieres ir— se molestó Usagi.

—Te lo dije desde hace rato, no quiero ir. ¿Qué tan difícil es para ustedes entender que no puedo ir y que no quiero ir? De una vez te digo que puedes llamarle a Haruka, si me la comuniques le diré lo mismo que a ti. Prefiero ocuparme de Michiru y su contrato porque es más importante que ir a Saitama, ve sola con un ingeniero civil y listo.

—¿Y qué ingeniero está disponible idiota? Jadeite está tan ocupado con los terrenos de los nuevos suburbios para gente de escasos recursos. Los otros chicos están viendo posibles terrenos, por eso me pidió ir, pero ya me di cuenta de que no se te puede pedir un simple favor.

—¡Yo para qué voy, soy contador no ingeniero civil! Antes di que no heredamos la dislexia de papá, cosa que admiro porque terminó la universidad a pesar de confundir números.

—¡Ya! Quiero que dejen de pelear, no puedes ir, bien, no vayas carajo. ¿Te quieres ocupar de Michiru? Pues tú le darás el recorrido y verás lo de su contrato con los abogados— luego miró a su hija con cariño —. Yo voy contigo Usagi, no te preocupes, sé que estoy algo oxidado con la ingeniería civil, pero tu viejo podrá ayudarte con todo lo que necesites ¿de acuerdo?

—Papi muchas gracias por querer acompañarme, mejor te hubiera dicho a ti antes que estar rogándole a tu hijo el patán.

—Ya, no comiences a pelear… Dije que iremos, así que no tienes que agradecer. Con esto cerramos esa pelea tan tonta que tienen ustedes y cenamos en paz.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Estimados amigos espero que el día de hoy se encuentren muy bien, regresamos con los capítulos algo largos, pero saben que para el autor es muy importante que se sientan satisfechos con cada uno de ellos. Yo como siempre me siento contenta de tener la batuta de esta nota de autor, así que deseo agradecerles su compañía semanal.

Ahora pasemos a lo que nos interesa más, responder sus comentarios… Comencemos:

**Roshell101216 san:** No te sientas timada je je je. La verdad es que yo apenas estoy escribiendo los comentarios, para cuando ustedes lean esto porque la semana fue... Un tanto extrema al final, no al principio, pero... Bueno ya llegamos.

Claro que ese desgraciado está usando a #AmigaDateCuenta porque algo me dice (no te miento) que realmente la Haruka del futuro se ha comunicado con ella, cosa que hace a cabeza de bombón pensar que las cosas se pueden complicar si no habla. La verdad es que espero que eso no suceda y nuestra Haruka pueda estar con Michiru y Hotaru, porque así se evita la muerte de medio mundo.

La cosa es... ¿Qué demonios planea #WeyYa? Y hablando del diablo, mi pobre Michiru al fin sabe quién es su padre, pobre T-T.

**Kyoky: Seiya y Michiru son los mejores, estaban tan... Metidos en los locos efectos de su té que bueno, la pobre Haruka debía de correr por los dos ja ja ja.**

**Usagi hoy se decidió a hablar con su mejor amiga y con todos los involucrados, pues es lo que se debe hacer, si quieren ayudar que nadie sufra en el futuro. Obviamente ella no sabe que casi todos los demás están tres metros bajo tierra, pero ¿qué es lo que oculta Mamoru?**

Chicos como siempre les agradecemos que se tomen el tiempo de leer la historia. Pero para que no queden en el limbo de saber sobre una actualización, ya saben que deben dar follow o fav a la historia. Así su hermoso mail hará tolón tolón cuando actualicemos.

—**Les deseamos un hermoso, les quiero ofrecer disculpas por no estar revisando los episodios. Con un bebé el tiempo se hace pequeño, por eso mientras escribo y veo que Kai necesita algo pego palabras. En la noche simplemente quiero dormir, por eso ayer ya no revisé y lo siento mucho.**

—Chicos son los mejores, gracias por esperar la historia cada viernes.

—**¿Nosotros dónde nos leemos?**

—En fanfic, またね!


	42. Episodio 42

**Ni Sailor Moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.****La historia está escrita para mero entretenimiento del lector y el autor.**

* * *

XLII.

—¿Segura que te reunirías con ese señor en este paraje? — preguntó Kenji

—Sí, te digo que él dijo que llegaría aquí. ¿Por qué no vas a comprar un café o algo? La verdad es que muero de sed papá.

—Ahh— suspiró el hombre —. De acuerdo, iré por algo en lo que ese sujeto aparece, no queremos que mi bella hija muera de sed.

Dijo el hombre con mucho cariño y entró a la tienda que tenían en esa gasolinera, su hija vigilaba los pasos de su padre para poder enviarle un mensaje a su amiga y comentarle que ya estaba den el lugar en el que se había quedado de ver con Chiba. Haruka no se había tardado nada en responderle, cosa que alegró a la chica de ojos azules pues su amiga se preocupaba por ella y al mismo tiempo confiaba en ella. Pero algo le había llamado la atención de uno de los mensajes de su amiga, le preguntaba por Shingo y Usagi levantó una ceja.

Rápidamente comenzó a responder el mensaje y decirle que su hermano no estaba con ella ese día. Haruka, no tardó en enviarle una nota de voz para regañarla por atreverse a ir sola. Entonces le aclaró que no iba sola pues su padre la había acompañado con ese par de hombres; algo en la siguiente respuesta de Haruka la hizo sentirse tranquila porque confiaba más en el cuidado de Kenji que en los berrinches de Shingo.

Guardó su celular en el bolso y comenzó a mirar de manera fija la carretera, ella suspiraba al darse cuenta de que quizá Mamoru no llegaría a la cita. ¿Y si era una prueba del padre de Michiru? Seguramente la había seguido desde que salió de su casa y se dio cuenta de que ella iba acompañada de su padre, por eso para el señor había sido mejor desaparecer. Entonces, eso quería decir que lo que los chicos decían era verdad y Chiba Mamoru era un enemigo de Haruka. Estaba feliz porque al final del día decir la verdad no le complicaba la vida a su mejor amiga o a su familia, sonrió y levantó un poco el rostro para que el sol lo calentara.

—Buenos días— escuchó la voz del hombre —. Lamento haberla hecho esperar, usualmente soy puntual, pero el día de hoy me ganaron los nervios.

—Señor Chiba— dijo llevando su mano a la boca.

El hombre se veía sumamente apuesto de saco y corbata, tanta formalidad en él le hacían pensar que el hombre no era malo, simplemente había hecho malas elecciones. Pobre sujeto, la culpa por haber dejado a su hija hace tantos años le hacían mentir sobre quien era y lo peor es que él no sabía que Michiru ya estaba enterada del parentesco. Para Usagi la mirada triste del señor era evidente, ¿la esposa de su amiga lo notaría? No estaba segura y antes de pasar como una tonta que se había quedado con la boca abierta por la galantería del hombre, decidió que era mejor bajar la mano y descubrir lo que ocultaba tras ella.

—¿La espanté?

—No, es que no vengo tan formal como usted. Un blazer y una playera blanca, junto con unos jeans celestes… Bueno, no se ve nada bien ¿cierto?

—No se preocupe, tampoco es que no le dijera que usted apenas pudo tener tiempo para ayudarnos con lo del terreno. Ser casual es mejor, porque el hombre lo tomará todo real ¿recuerda lo que debe de decirle? Antes de que él y yo hablemos de negocios, usted podrá retirarse. Tampoco es que la quiera poner en peligro, además sé que él no la recuerda de la boda, así que no se preocupe, ni usted o su familia estarán en peligro.

—¿Mi familia?

—Bueno, hablo de Haruka, sé que la ve como parte de su familia.

—Sí, es cierto… Es que me espantó la forma en la que habló.

—Pues como le comenté, de esto depende que Kunzite siga detrás de Haruka o que se quede tranquilo por un tiempo. Me alegra mucho saber que usted confiara en mí y mi palabra, sé lo duro que es guardar un secreto para usted; mucho más si hablamos que es por el bienestar de la gente a la que ama, pero le doy mi palabra de que todo esto será para mejor.

La campanilla de la tienda de la gasolinera se escuchó, Mamoru volteó a ver esperando encontrarse a Kunzite. Sin embargo, ver al padre de Usagi lo hizo poner un semblante molesto y la chica creyó que el hombre la dejaría plantada en ese instante.

—Mi padre supo que saldría, le dije que es un encargo de Haruka pues esperaba que él me dejara en paz y quiso venir porque él es…

—Quien se encarga de "Regala una sonrisa", lo sé.

—Eso era lo que deseaba decirle porque no quería que desconfiara de mí.

—No, al contrario… Según recuerdo su padre era ingeniero civil.

—Sí.

—¿Podría decirle que no comente nada? No quiero que nada arruine nuestro plan y si el señor quiere hacer un estudio minucioso de la tierra, podemos poner en riesgo el trato con Tamori. Lo peor sería que regresara a pensar que es mejor quitarle la empresa a Haruka ¿entiende?

—Sí, yo hablaré con mi padre.

—Espero que su padre no arruine mi plan, esto es algo que no necesitaba o coméntele que se quede esperando en el auto mientras usted atiende los negocios de Haruka.

—Parece que no conoce a mi padre, él no me dejará sola con ustedes. Vino a cuidar de mí y nada lo hará cambiar de parecer, así que con todo respeto señor Chiba. Si usted también es un viajero en el tiempo, tuvo que haber sabido de este encuentro.

—¿Me dice que no sé hacer mi trabajo?

—Qué bueno que lo entendió.

—No tiente su suerte, señorita Tsukino porque no sabe nada de lo que estoy tratando de evitar. Así que en lugar de decir tanta estupidez simplemente haga lo que le pido, no más, no menos ¿de acuerdo?

La chica simplemente afirmó levemente pues la voz de Chiba había parecido ser una amenaza, ahora estaba completamente convencida de que ni Haruka, Setsuna o Seiya estaban en lo incorrecto. Ese sujeto planeaba algo malo contra su mejor amiga, quizá lo de Kunzite era para sacarlo de su camino, pues se interponía entre su verdadero objetivo y ese era el estar de nuevo con su hija.

Kenji a lo lejos salió completamente feliz de comprar muchos refrigerios para su hija, sabía que su pequeña gustaba de comer como troglodita. Así que las golosinas y los alimentos sanos eran en su mayoría para Usagi; estaba orgulloso de saber que en ciertas cosas su hija no había cambiado. Llevó su mirada a buscar a su hija, pudo observar que un sujeto y ella hablaban; de la nada, el semblante del tipo cambió al verlo. Así que regresó sus ojos a Usagi, parecía que le reclamaba. Cosa que le dio mala espina del sujeto, luego de ver como su hija se ponía algo nerviosa, aceleró el paso. ¿Quién era ese idiota que se atrevía a molestar a Usagi?

—¿Le ayudo en algo caballero? — dijo para imponer respeto.

—No, hablaba con la señorita sobre cosas de trabajo— respondió mirando directamente a sus ojos.

—¿Es verdad Usagi?

—Sí papá, es el socio de Haruka.

—Ah… Soy el ingeniero civil Tsukino Kenji— estiró la mano.

—Cuanto gusto, mi nombre es Chiba Mamoru y como ya lo dijo la arquitecta Tsukino, soy un socio del señor Tenoh.

—Qué curioso, no recuerdo que Haruka lo mencionara señor Chiba… Solamente ecuerdo el apellido Meioh, pero el de usted… Jamás lo escuché.

—Eso es porque soy nuevo en el negocio.

—Debe ser… Sabe.

—¿Sí señor?

—Sus ojos, tiene un hermoso color de ojos.

—Muchas gracias, pero no son la gran cosa.

—Se lo juro, pareciera que veo el planeta tierra en sus ojos. Su azul es profundo, como el color de los océanos si me permite la referencia.

—Creo que es lo más lindo que han dicho de ellos.

Ambos hombres rieron ante la broma de Chiba, pero Usagi se dio cuenta de que ambos fingían esa cordialidad. Esto no pintaba nada bien y seguramente se lo tendría que decir a Haruka o su padre sospecharía e iría a preguntarle por ese hombre. Si la chica lo desconocía, entonces Kenji desconfiaría de lo que habían ido a realizar ese día, pero no podía enviarle un mensaje a Tenoh delante de Chiba.

—Dígame señor Chiba, ¿trajo auto o vendrá con nosotros?

—Me temo que vine en el mío, de todas formas, la señorita Tsukino ya tiene la ubicación exacta del lugar que iremos a ver. Así que nos veremos allí, pero le comentaba que tristemente no podré quedarme con ustedes mucho tiempo porque tengo un horario muy apretado.

—Descuide, es un empresario y hay muchos compromisos que debe de atender. Lo entiendo perfectamente.

—Entonces los veo allí, pueden comer un poco porque vamos a tiempo y yo realmente deseo llegar antes.

—No se preocupe, lo podemos hacer después o mi hija puede hacerlo mientras yo conduzco ¿no Usagi?

—Sí, mi padre tiene razón.

—Entonces partamos juntos— sonrió Chiba.

Kenji esperó a que el hombre caminara y se dirigiera a su auto para entrar en el suyo. Luego esperó a que su hija se acomodara el cinturón de seguridad para poder darle cada una de las golosinas y alimentos.

—Oye Usagi.

—¿Qué ocurre papá?

—¿No te parecen conocidos esos ojos?

—Pues sí, son los del señor Chiba— reía de la pregunta.

—No estoy jugando— dijo serio.

La chica se quedó muda al escuchar la forma en la que su padre hablaba y luego se giró a verlo. Kenji la veía fijamente y con esa misma seguridad comenzó a hablar.

—Es el padre de Michiru— y la chica se quedó muda —. Ella tiene un color peculiar a pesar de que su color es azul, los tuyos son azules, pero los de Michiru destacan porque parecen el mismo mar, cuando esa chica se enoja, pareciera que el océano te come y Chiba tiene esa misma cualidad. Sé que el padre de esa muchacha la abandonó, ella misma me lo contó, si este sujeto es un nuevo socio de Haruka, eso quiere decir que sabe que su hija está casada con ella.

—Papá es una gran teoría, pero…

—Seguramente este pelafustán no tiene dinero y se hace pasar por un empresario. Eso quiere decir que desea estar cerca de su hija por puro interés y ese sería el mejor de los escenarios, que este tipo quiere vivir con lujos. Lo malo sería que desee quitarle a Haruka todo lo que tiene, porque un hombre que deja a su familia a su suerte no tiene límites. Hay que advertirle a Haruka sobre este tipo, sabes, lo mejor por el momento será decirle a este sujeto lo que quiere escuchar y luego hablamos con Haruka en persona.

—Yo puedo hablar con ella, no te preocupes papá.

—Bien hija, eso me pone más tranquilo. Este tipo no es de fiar, créeme.

* * *

Al llegar al terreno en el que los estaría esperando Kunzite, el patriarca de los Tsukino simplemente miró el lugar intentando comprender cómo una persona podría pensar que allí podrían comenzar una construcción, no había cosa más estúpida que llegar a convencerse que era un lugar perfecto para comerciar. Kenji miró a su hija que tenía la misma cara que él, sabía que ella pensaba lo mismo y no se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de que el sueño del padre de Michiru era un caso perdido.

Lo que a Kenji le llamaba más la atención era que la misma Haruka estuviera de acuerdo con lo que planeaba hacer. ¿Sería que ella no sabría nada del hombre? O al contrario, Haruka ya estaba enterada del parentesco de ese sujeto con su esposa y eso era lo que hacía que ella no le negara al señor poder pensar siquiera en invertir a su lado. El gran "pero" era el siguiente, sabiendo que Haruka siempre investigaba los terrenos antes de dar el sí a una construcción ¿por qué hoy la chica de mirada esmeralda hacía lo contrario? El estudio era meramente el decir que se puede construir o no, pero ella realmente quería que el desarrollo se realizara. ¿Cómo sabía Kenji que eso era lo que pasaba en ese instante? Bueno, el director Tamori Kunzite estaba en el mismo lugar y había corrido a darle una calurosa bienvenida al padre de Michiru. Ese hombre no debía de saber que el tal Chiba era el padre de la amiga de su esposa, la mirada de Kunzite luego se clavó en ellos dos, miró a Mamoru y hubo un pequeño intercambio de palabras.

El pelinegro levantó la mano para indicarles que podían acercarse, Kenji supo de inmediato que Tamori no estaba enterado de que ellos vendrían. Así que esto realmente era idea de Haruka que deseaba quedar bien con el padre de su esposa y en ese momento el pecho de la cabeza de familia Tsukino tuvo un mal presentimiento por la seguridad de Tenoh. La mirada de Kunzite no era para nada pacífica, por momentos Kenji creyó que desconfiaba de Chiba.

—Este es el ingeniero Kenji y ella es la arquitecta Usagi.

—Es la presentación más informal del mundo señor Chiba.

—Son mis amigos de años, te los presento tan casual porque es la familiaridad y confianza que les tengo.

—Pues es un gusto— dijo Kunzite.

—Lo mismo decimos— hicieron una reverencia.

—Como saben él es el señor Tamori, hablaré con él de algunos detalles en lo que ustedes revisan todo.

Kenji pudo darse cuenta de la incomodidad de Kunzite, parecía que ahora era cuestionado por su honestidad. Y antes de que pudiera protestar algo, Chiba lo tomó hábilmente por la espalda y lo impulso a caminar lejos de ellos; parecía que no deseaba que escucharan algo más de la breve plática que había tenido con ellos. Todo era raro ese día, una leve presentación por parte de Mamoru y luego se llevaba casi arrastrando al director Tamori, quien parecía no saber quiénes eran ellos.

—¿No es raro todo esto? — le preguntó a su hija.

—Lo sé, de verdad no entiendo cómo es que pueden llegar a creer que este lugar puede ser un conjunto habitacional, mejor dicho, que se puede construir una pequeña ciudad aquí. Digo es un campo de golf, no es nada recomendable hacer algún tipo de complejo tan ambicioso, año a año esto se va a hundir y… Es una verdadera locura— dijo llevando sus manos a la frente.

—Lo mismo pensé y me extraña que Haruka acceda a esto.

—En realidad Haruka desconfía de que se pueda realizar ese proyecto, al menos en esta zona.

—¿Por eso te envió?

—Sí, quiere que el director Tamori persuada al señor Chiba— dijo para que la atención de su padre permaneciera en desconfiar de Mamoru y no del verdadero peligro que era Kunzite.

—Haruka es precavida, la verdad es que me estaba preocupando de que quisiera favorecer a ese hombre a pesar de que sabe que es una mala idea construir aquí.

—Haruka es una persona madura papá.

—Eso es lo que me alegra Usagi— se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y comenzó a caminar —. Cuando uno es millonario siendo tan joven, las cosas se descontrolan por la inmadurez con la que vives la situación y casi siempre te gastas el dinero en cosas, vicios y mujeres u hombres. Algunas veces la gente abusa de esa inocencia que puedes tener, porque también hay millonarios muy crédulos, ver que Haruka no gastó más que en ciertos lujos o que no se deja engañar, me llena de orgullo.

—No es tan tonta como crees— se reía Usagi.

—No, no digo que sea tonta, lo que realmente busco hacerte notar es que hay gente que desea aprovecharse de Haruka o que la envidia. Yo creo que el director Tamori le tiene envidia y por es que se ofreció a venir, quiere que Haruka dé un mal paso en su carrera y entonces podrá hacerse cargo de su negocio. Lo que digamos hoy, no le importará a Kunzite porque él simplemente dirá lo contrario si le decimos a Chiba que este lugar no tiene posibilidades. Y si él accede a hablar con Haruka, podrá decirle que dijimos que no hay problema.

—Papá, no creo que Tamori sea mala persona.

—Eso es porque eres joven Usagi, con la edad, uno puede reconocer a los lobos que gustan de vestirse de ovejas. El día de la boda de Haruka, pude notar que la esposa de ese hombre lo mira con terror, lo puedes deducir en una fracción de segundos — dijo chasqueando sus dedos —. Ese tipo es una bestia, la manera en la que nos miró fue de entero arrebato pasional, pero se pudo controlar, sé que piensa que esta es la oportunidad que necesita para deshacerse de Haruka. Y de verdad Usagi, tienes que hablar con Haruka hoy mismo.

—Lo haré papá.

—Haruka es como una hija para mí y puedo sentir que el peligro se acerca a su vida. Hiciste muy bien al ayudar a tu amiga, por eso estoy orgulloso de ti.

—¿Cómo? — preguntó la chica.

—Sé que estabas dolida con ella desde que comenzó a salir con Michiru, pelearon muchas veces por eso y creí que eso te iba a dar el valor de decirle lo que sentías por ella. Pero preferiste hacerte aun lado al darte cuenta de que ella no bromeaba o estaba encaprichada con Kaioh. Eres una mujer noble y por eso te admiro Usagi.

—Papá— dijo avergonzada.

—Demos una vuelta en este lugar, caminemos y perdamos el tiempo. ¿Qué te dijo Haruka que les dijéramos?

—Pues dijo que… Fuéramos honestos, pero si crees que ella puede correr peligro con el director Tamori o el señor Chiba, lo mejor será decirles que todo está bien papá y luego nos retiramos, entre antes hable con Haruka, será mejor para alertarla.

—Excelente idea hija.

Usagi simplemente le sonrió a su padre y se dispuso a seguir caminando en aquel campo de golf, como deseaba que, en lugar de ir a una cita con el destino, hubiera ido a jugar golf con su padre. Hacer algo menos estresante que estar cerca de un par de matones que en esos segundos seguramente estaban planeando como desaparecer a su mejor amiga y eso era algo que ni ella, Seiya o Setsuna estaban dispuestos a dejar que ocurriera. Si hoy le tocaba estar en ese lugar para salvar a Haruka, es algo que haría.

El sol calentaba su cabeza mientras daban vueltas por el lugar, Kenji miró su reloj y pudo notar que tenían dando vueltas desde hacía unos 35 minutos. Ambos pensaban que el tiempo que les habían dado para charlar de lo que fuera que desearan era algo prudencial, por eso lo mejor era buscar a los hombres.

—Le llamaré para saber que no hay problemas.

—Hazlo hija.

No se tardó mucho en hacer la llamada, esperando que Chiba llegara a responder, pero el hombre no lo hizo hasta su segundo intento. Luego de eso le comentó a Usagi que se reuniría con ellos en cinco minutos, tanto Kenji como ella se miraron algo alarmados. Esperaban que Kunzite siguiera junto al hombre; en realidad el patriarca de los Tsukino esperaba que el hombre de cabellos plata no estuviera planeando nada malo contra ellos. La persona que le importaba era su hija, él podría defenderse de cualquier ataque, pero Usagi era un tema aparte porque en cualquier descuido ellos la tomarían como rehén y eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

—¡Ey! — escucharon a lo lejos, Mamoru estaba alegre y movía su mano de un lado a otro —. Lamento mucho la tardanza, es que mientras ustedes hacían la inspección invité al director Tamori por un par de tragos ¿verdad?

—Dicen que los mejores tratos se cierran en los bares ¿no? — reía Kunzite.

—Eso mismo digo. Pero ustedes que dicen, ¿el lugar es bueno para empezar el proyecto?

—Perfecto — dijo Kenji —. Todo puede empezarse sin ningún problema, es cuestión de pedir los permisos correspondientes y para dar el banderazo de salida a esta nueva aventura.

—Nosotros nos pondremos en contacto con las autoridades correspondientes y hablaremos con usted señor Chiba— sonreía Usagi.

—¡Perfecto, eso era todo lo que deseaba escuchar! — dijo Mamoru más alegre y aplaudiendo.

—Bueno entonces podemos comenzar a…

—No, no hable de esas cosas antes de tiempo señor Tamori, como dijo antes, los mejores negocios se cierran en el bar.

—¿Gustan acompañarnos? — dijo Kunzite.

—En realidad queremos empezar con todos los permisos, esto promete demasiado— dijo Kenji.

—Es cierto, es un sabio ingeniero Kenji.

—No señor Tamori, mejor tome una copa a nuestra salud. Con su permiso, pero Usagi y yo nos debemos retirar.

—Que tengan un buen viaje— dijo Mamoru.

Usagi simplemente afirmó ante tal comentario y les sonrió a ambos hombres a manera de despedida. Pudo percatarse de que Chiba la miraba con agradecimiento, seguramente pensaba que había logrado convencer a su padre de hablar maravillas y de irse de inmediato. Pero todo ese merito era de su padre, los años realmente te van haciendo más sabio y estaba segura de que ella sola no hubiera llevado de manera tan eficiente ese encuentro con ambos.

Ahora el reto era correr de ese lugar antes de que Kunzite o Chiba sospecharan de su traición y debía de ir con Haruka para poder hablar sobre el raro comportamiento de ambos hombres. Todo era completamente extraño porque Mamoru no deseaba que ellos se enteraran de ciertos detalles que estaban en conocimiento exclusivo del suegro de la de cabellos cenizos. Primero llegó a creer que era porque no deseaba que su padre estuviera allí o se enterara de las razones de Mamoru para llevarlos a ese lugar. Pero luego pudo darse cuenta de que realmente le escondía algo.

Se puso muy mal al creer que su plan con Kunzite fracasaría al ver a su padre presente en ese lugar. La amenaza que le dio no era un juego, le advirtió no jugar con él, en pocas palabras Seiya y Haruka tenían razón de la naturaleza diabólica de Mamoru. Además su padre se había percatado de que ese par no eran personajes de los cuales debías fiarte, esperaba haber hecho lo correcto, en realidad, esperaba seguir haciendo lo correcto y que advertirle a Haruka de las intenciones de Chiba cambiaran el curso de semejante desastre en el que se habían metido sin saber.

—Usagi— dijo el hombre.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Llama a Haruka y dile que la quieres ver, entre antes se reúnan en su casa, mejor será.

—Cierto— dijo llevando su celular a su oreja.

* * *

**Año 2023**

Parecía una pantera queriendo atacar a su presa, era tan sigilosa al momento de seguir a su objetivo que la chica ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia. Sonrió un poco al notar que su objetivo movía como loca el pie, estaba hecha una loca por la espera de esa persona. Mientras que ella también sentía sus manos completamente húmedas por los nervios, deseaba que ambas estuvieran juntas, necesitaba verlas juntas.

Ese ataque al contrario de aquellos grandes felinos significaba correr a su lado y decirles cuanto las amaba. Que la esperaran un poco porque el trabajo la tenía vuelta loca, pero que pronto estaría cerca de ellas, aunque debido al primer encuentro con la más grande de ellas, tenia miedo de acercarse. Sufría en silencio sabiendo que esa era la vida que estaba destinada a no vivir y todo por un par de locos, pero aun no sabía cómo podría vencer a esas personas antes de que el tiempo se le agotara.

—¡Mamá! — pudo escuchar la voz de la niña.

Entonces pudo ver a la pequeña correr con una mochila en sus espaldas, estaba emocionada de ver a su madre parada afuera de la escuela.

—¡Hotaru! — Michiru la levantó para poder comenzar a besar la frente de la niña —. Mi amor te extrañé demasiado, le dije a tu abuela que hoy vendría personalmente a recogerte porque deseaba sorprenderte.

—Lo lograste— reía la niña.

—Espero que no fuera una mala sorpresa.

—Es la mejor de todas mami, la mejor.

—Me alegro mucho— dijo Michiru bajando a la niña — dime, ¿qué deseas comer hoy?

—¿Puede ser lo que sea y dónde sea?

—Sí, lo que quieras y donde quieras, pero eso no incluye golosinas, primero debes de comer cosas saludables y después veremos si te dejo comer algún postre.

—Ash— refunfuñó.

Michiru se llevó la mano a la boca para tapar la sonrisa que le había causado la niña, esa cara derrotada era tan similar a la de Haruka cuando ella le quitaba el control de su consola de la mano que a la fotógrafa le causaba la misma gracia. Pero el simple recuerdo de su esposa hizo que casi de inmediato se desapareciera la sonrisa que su hija le causaba, tragó fuertemente para cortar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

—Mamá, mira una mariposa— dijo Hotaru que se jaló para correr detrás de ella.

—No tranquila, te suelto para que la mires una vez que estemos en la acera, podrás correr al parque y seguirla.

—Pues corre que se escapa — la jalaba.

Haruka las seguía de lejos, pero la voz de la pequeña era tan fuerte que podía escucharla perfectamente. Ver a su hija ser una niña feliz a pesar de su ausencia la llenaba de tranquilidad, a pesar de sentirse culpable por no poder estar con ella en ese momento, pero de verdad que estaba trabajando para que en su futuro. Al menos el que ella estaba construyendo al lado de sus amigos y esposa, esta terrible pesadilla terminara. Pero hoy… Hoy debía de conformarse con ver a Hotaru y a Michiru de lejos.

Hablando de ese par, ya la chica de ojos azules había soltado a su hija para que corriera detrás de la mariposa. Michiru estaba buscaba una banca para sentarse y poder cuidar desde lejos a Hotaru que daba vueltas como una loca pues deseaba que la mariposa se posara en su mano o su cabeza.

Haruka sonreía porque la vivacidad de Hotaru era tremenda, casi como la de ella cuando era una infanta. Se quedó quieta unos segundos para poder cuidar de la niña, pero recordó que no era buena idea hacerlo, no podía dejar que Michiru la viera, seguramente Hotaru no la conocía ni en fotos pues si su esposa la odiaba tanto como le dijo aquel día, podía suponer que las fotos de ella habían desaparecido misteriosamente. Además, tampoco deseaba que Chiba estuviera cerca, pero si Esmeralda iba por la pequeña Hotaru a la escuela, eso significaba que él simplemente las visitaba en su casa.

—Maldito— dijo entre dientes.

Haruka comenzó a dar vueltas por el pequeño parque y se escondía entre los arbustos del lugar. Mientras que miraba a Hotaru correr, gritar y reír cada que se acercaba a la mariposa.

—No te alejes Hotaru.

—¡No! — dijo divertida.

Haruka sintió que alguien la miraba intensamente, suspiró al creer que se trataba de Michiru o del mismo Mamoru. La habían descubierto y era momento de correr con toda el alma, volteó para encarar a Mamoru o disculparse con Michiru, pero se sorprendió al ver que un hombre era el que la seguía y parecía molesto. El anciano se acercaba a ella levantando el bastón que lo ayudaba a permanecer de pie y entonces comprendió lo que su vigilancia parecía.

—Ya verá degenerado, no dejaré que le haga daño a esa pequeñita. Usted no va a abusar de un par de mujeres porque las vea solas. Desgraciado acosador.

—No es lo que parece— dijo levantando las manos.

—¡Que no es lo que parece!, Ja, ustedes no saben decir otras cosas porque son la peor escoria de la naturaleza. Llamaré a la policía para que lo arresten, maldito degenerado, violador de niños.

—No diga esas cosas — intentaba calmarlo —. Deje que le explique, yo soy…

—¡Papá! — ambos voltearon al escuchar la voz de Hotaru y Haruka sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies — ¡Papi, te he extrañado tanto!

—¿Es tu papá? — dijo el anciano.

—Sí, él es mi padre Tenoh Haruka. ¿Por qué le quiere pegar a mi papá?

—Pensé que te quería hacer algo malo, lleva dando vueltas desde hace rato.

—Papá siempre hace eso, seguramente quería que me alegrara de verlo.

—¿Es cierto eso? — dijo el hombre a Haruka.

—Sí, es mi hija Hotaru, por eso le dije que me dejara explicarle. Deseaba salir de la nada y sorprenderla, como trabajo mucho, son pocas las veces que puedo venir con ella al parque— dijo acercando a Hotaru a ella.

—Lo siento mucho señor, pero debería dejar de hacer cosas tan raras porque me asusté.

—Gracias por el consejo, yo seré menos… Extraño.

El anciano asintió y luego comenzó a alejarse de ese par de personas, la niña no parecía mentir y el hombre tampoco, simplemente estaba avergonzado de que lo hubieran confundido con un pederasta. Los jóvenes con hijos eran demasiado extraños, era mejor comportarse que hacer ese tipo de tonterías.

Mientras tanto, Hotaru miraba a Haruka con mucha curiosidad y alegría, su hija no estaba espantada. De verdad parecía saber quien era ella, la miraba con mucha admiración y sus ojos violetas parecían querer que la cargara.

—Hola Hotaru— dijo la de ojos verdes.

—Hola papá.

—¿Quieres que te cargue?

—Sí — cerró lo ojos y le sonrió.

La de cabellos cenizos no tuvo otra opción y levantó a la niña, que estaba feliz de saberse entre los brazos de Haruka. Hotaru comenzó a tocarle el rostro como si se tratara de grabar cada detalle de su cara y la de ojos verdes le sonrió.

—Mamá se va a preocupar si no me ve— dijo la niña.

—Bueno te bajo para que vayas con ella.

—No, seguramente estará feliz de verte. Llévame con ella o algo malo puede pasarme.

—No creo que mamá Michiru esté muy feliz de ver a papá Haruka— le dijo a Hotaru.

—Lo estará, aunque no lo creas mi mamá Michiru llora algunas noches y creo que son en las que te extraña. Te aseguro que estará feliz de verte papá Haruka, ven a comer con nosotras por favor— le dijo poniendo la mirada más manipuladora del mundo.

—No hagas esa cara hija— pero los ojos violetas de la niña parecían comenzar a brillar y unas gotas comenzaban a amenazar con su presencia —. Hotaru no es justo que…

—¿No me quieres ni un poquito?

—Te amo.

—¿Ya no amas a mamá Michiru?

—Tu madre es el amor de mi vida, ambas son los amores de mi vida— dijo angustiada.

—¿Entonces por qué no quieres venir con nosotras?

—Yo quiero estar con ustedes Hotaru, hago todo lo posible por estar con ustedes… Sé que no entiendes lo que digo, pero de verdad quiero estar con ustedes.

—¿Por qué no aprovechar esta oportunidad?

Las palabras de la niña la calaron en lo más profundo, de hecho, era un buen punto, aunque eso le costara una buena bofetada de Michiru del futuro. Pero no importaba si eso significaba estar con ellas y hacer feliz a la niña.

—Vayamos con tu madre… ¿Ya pensaste que quieres comer?

—Sí.

—¿Qué?

—Caballa a la plancha.

—¡Vaya! — dijo mientras caminaba — Conozco un buen lugar, bastante rico y tranquilo ¿quieres ir?

—Sí — le sonrió y luego —. Mamá, mira quien vino a vernos.

Haruka quería ponerle la mano en la boca para que la parlanchina Hotaru dejara de gritar como loca. La pobre mujer deseaba acercarse con precaución, pero ese no era el plan de su pequeña hija que gritaba a todo pulmón para llamar la atención de Michiru. La reacción de la fotógrafa fue una poesía, porque se notaba que deseaba matar a Haruka al percatarse que era la versión del pasado; al mismo tiempo estaba feliz de ver la emoción alegre de Hotaru y si no se equivocaba, también la miraba con amor.

—Hola— dijo con algo de miedo.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? — preguntó Michiru amable.

—Hace poco, las vi caminar aquí desde la escuela de Hotaru y quise alcanzarlas— Michiru notó la mentira.

—¿Ya le diste un beso a papá? — miró a la niña.

—No, aun no le di beso a papá.

—Bueno, papá no viene a vernos seguido y tú no lo aprovechas cuando está aquí.

—Es cierto— dijo la niña preocupada.

Haruka sintió como las manitas de Hotaru tocaban su rostro y luego colocó un pequeño beso en su mejilla, casi con mucho cuidado como no queriendo que Haruka desapareciera o se rompiera.

—Yo tampoco te di beso Hotaru— le dijo la de cabellos cenizos.

—Pues que esperas.

Haruka se acercó y depositó su beso en la frente de la niña, su piel era tan suave, que deseaba no separarse de su hija. Se quedó en esa misma posición unos minutos, mientras que Hotaru abrazaba su cuello, Haruka estaba segura de que el aroma de Hotaru era el más hermoso que había olido en toda su vida. Su calor podría ser más embriagante que el mismo aroma y en segundos se dio cuenta de que era adicta a su hija. No deseaba perderse de estos momentos en su tiempo, no permitiría que algo la ausentara y la alejara de esos bellos recuerdos que deseaba construir para ella, Michiru y Hotaru.

—Papá, no le has dado beso a mamá.

—Ah… Pues eso es porque recordé lo mucho que te amo y pierdo la noción de todo lo que me rodea Hotaru.

—Que malo eres con mamá— le recriminó.

—No es malo, papá y yo estamos completamente enamorados de ti que algunas veces olvidamos otras acciones que hacemos comúnmente. Incluso olvidar pláticas que tuvimos— terminó Michiru.

—Ser padres debe de ser difícil, porque se olvidan de lo mucho que se aman porque los niños somos más importantes que los encuentros carnales ¿cierto?

Ambas comenzaron a reír de las palabras de Hotaru que sin entender lo que había hecho reír a esas chicas, las imitó porque le gustaba ver la felicidad que llegaba a su mamá cuando su padre las visitaba.

Michiru tenía los ojos cerrados y Haruka los abrió para poder guardar en su memoria ese momento con ellas dos. Pero al volver a ver a Michiru su corazón se paró, ella estaba más hermosa que antes y sin poder pensarlo un poco la tomó por la cintura, la acercó a ella y la besó con mucha ternura y amor. Hotaru pudo moverse para no interrumpir a su papá, su sonrisa se ensancho al notar que su madre correspondía de la misma forma a su papá Haruka.

—Haruka— la alejó — ¿vas a comer con nosotras?

—Sí, si es lo que quieren.

—Claro que quiero— dijo Michiru tomando la mano izquierda de la rubia y comenzando a caminar.

—Hotaru quiere caballa a la plancha y sé de un buen lugar que no queda lejos de aquí— decía Haruka que caminaba alegremente pues mientras que con su brazo derecho cargaba a Hotaru, con la mano izquierda iba de la mano con la mujer que amaba y Michiru se notaba completamente feliz, tanto que la acariciaba con su pulgar.

—Vamos a donde quieran, solamente quiero estar con ustedes— Michiru comenzó a mover su brazo y el de Haruka como si fuera una colegiala.

—Yo quiero que mi caballa sea la más grande del lugar papá Haruka.

—Por supuesto, les pediré que midan todas las caballas y que te den la más grande y bonita de todas las que pudieron pescar.

—¡Sí!

—¿Y tú sirena?

—Bueno yo prefiero una cerveza fría.

—Ya vas de nuevo— dijeron Haruka y Hotaru.

—Hace mucho calor y saben que no bebo como loca.

—Es cierto papá Haruka, no toma solo lo hace cuando vienes.

—¿Vengo mucho? — preguntó.

—No tanto como queremos— dijo Michiru un poco triste —. Pero hoy estás aquí y debemos de aprovechar cada momento a tu lado.

—Mamá algunas veces llega tarde del trabajo porque te espera en la estación Roppongi y casi siempre llega triste.

—¿Qué? — dijo Haruka.

—No le hagas caso Haruka, tu hija exagera porque piensa que así puede manipularte.

—Michi…

—Además… Me gusta verte con los ojos abiertos papá, no me gusta verte dormido.

—¿Dormido?

—Sí, la otra vez que viajaba con Setsuna desaparecí y te juro que tomé su mano como siempre y me espanté al no verla. Recordé la casa de tía Usagi y fui con ella… Pero no estaba, ni tío Seiya, caminé a casa esperando ver a mamá, pero tampoco la encontré o a Set. Tuve miedo, pero entré a casa estaba muy fría y parecía triste por dentro, caminé a su cuarto y estabas dormido. No despertaste a pesar de que te llamé muchas veces… Me dio miedo.

—¿Viajas?

—Sí, mamá dice que es por ti ¿cierto? — le dijo a Michiru.

—Sí.

—Hotaru, ¿recuerdas el año en el que me viste dormido?

—No, salí de la casa y una señora me llevó a la estación para que pudiera regresar a casa. Mamá y Setsuna estaban muy espantadas, ya me esperaban en Azabu. Tanto los tíos como ellas estaban cerca de los vagones para verme bajar y desde ese día no quieren que viaje papá. Pero yo te quiero salvar no te ves bien, diles que me dejen hacerlo.

—Hotaru, sé que eres una niña inteligente el problema es que eres pequeña y es peligroso. Promete que no vas a desobedecer a mamá en eso de los viajes ¿entiendes?

—Ves, te dije que papá Haruka diría lo mismo.

—Pero…

—Sé que quieres salvarme, pero te prometo que voy a cambiarlo. Papá se va a cuidar mucho para que no lo veas así y no te dé miedo, pero por el momento debes de quedarte con mamá Michiru, si algo te pasa… Ella y yo nos pondremos tristes.

—Papá lo resolverá, te lo dije ¿no?

—Sí… Promete que lo vas a resolver papá Haruka.

—Lo haré, te juro que lo haré Hotaru.

—Dejemos de hablar de cosas que nos ponen tristes— dijo Michiru —. Mejor disfrutemos de esta hermosa tarde.

—Sí… De hecho, seguramente hoy cambiamos eso que te dio miedo. Te prometo Hotaru que no me verás dormido de nuevo y Michi, ya no me esperarás en la estación Roppongi porque no nos vamos a separar.

—Haruka— Michiru se detuvo.

—¿Qué?

—Te amo, lamento mucho lo que dije ese día… Yo… Hay veces que me siento responsable y digo cosas que… Pero te extraño mucho.

—Yo también te amo, las amo mucho y jamás renunciaría a ustedes.

—Muero de hambre y ustedes están de cursis— dijo Hotaru.

—Oye— la regañaron.

—Pues vamos por esa caballa a la plancha.

—Y la cerveza de mamá— dijo Michiru.

—Después iremos al cine— se les unió Haruka.

—Sí y por un helado.

—Hotaru, helado no.

—Mamá.

—Hay que disfrutar de este día con un helado después de la comida Michi.

—De acuerdo.

—¡Bien! — celebraron Haruka y Hotaru.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola chicos, lamento mucho el retraso de la semana pasada. Mi mente ha estado un poco saturada con temas personales y bueno, ese estrés es el que me alejó de la computadora la semana pasada. ****Pensando en ese tipo de cosas, he llegado a la conclusión de que, si bien le debo su historia a Pablo395 (y claro que la escribiré) mi deseo en este momento es alejarme de este hermoso mundo de historias. ****Sé que les había comentado esto hace tiempo, recuerdo que escribí que regresaría. Pero en este caso es diferente, obviamente no eliminaré mi cuenta, porque puede que alguien desee leer las historias. ****La historia que le debo a mi estimado Pablo será la última. En este momento la tengo en pausa en su borrador porque debo terminar esta, obviamente continuaré con ella cuando termine, me llevaré mi tiempo para escribirla y cuando la sienta lista para ser publicada regresaré. Mi meta es subir la historia cada semana, como hasta ahora, pero con una diferencia, simplemente publicar (pues la historia ya estará terminada) y responder sus amables comentarios, pero esa será mi despedida.****Hablando de comentarios, pasemos a los suyos que siempre me hacen sonreír.**

**Roshell101216: Es un gusto saludarte y como dices, las cosas que pasan entre ellos son graciosas. Como sea ahora todos ellos deben de estar unidos y parece que la decisión de Usagi ha sido de ayuda.****Bueno... Haruka del futuro... Ya sabremos de ella a su tiempo, así que no desesperes. Hoy tienes una pista ja ja ja.****Ten un excelente fin de semana y nos leemos desde una galaxia muy, muy lejana.**

**Kyoky chan: **No te preocupes que yo sé mejor que nadie lo que es la escuela en esta nueva modalidad. El tiempo para uno es... ¿Antes existía?

Yo te juro que odio a ese cretino, es de lo peor, porque dice que quiere protegerlos y al mismo tiempo eso ni el papá de Usagi se lo cree al maldito infeliz. Se me hace que poco a poco las cosas en el futuro están cambiando y por eso la molestia del #Sorete ese je je je (así como dice Cookie86). Porque su plan para separar a las chicas se va por el retrete, por eso quiere retomar el control y se llevó al #onvre de allí, pues es la forma en la que Usagi no podrá detenerlo.

Pero te tenemos una noticia amigo, las chicas no se van a separar pues la prueba de que todo está cambiando es la interacción de Haruka del presente y Michiru del futuro junto con Hotaru. Se aman y no las vas a separar porque #AmigaDateCuenta ya hizo el primer movimiento. Sufre #ElQueNoDebeSerNombrado. Hotaru encontró a Haruka en casa y eso quiere decir que ella va a viajar para encontrarse y detenerlo todo, así que ahora #AmigaDateCuenta ha evolucionado a #Duren y nosotras lo disfrutamos.

En fin como siempre ha sido un gusto saludarte y responder tu comentario. Claro que le doy tus saludos al bebé y nos leemos pronto.

**Anónimo: Lamento mucho no saber a quien dirigirme y por eso no puedo personalizar la respuesta como deseo.****Lo que puedo hacer es agradecer tu comentario y como siempre responder a que tienes razón. Usagi acaba de cambiar algo en todo este desastre que han causado las malas elecciones de Mamoru. Sé que ustedes lo aborrecen y por eso me siento feliz, esa era la intensión.****Pero... Ja ja ja, se que vas muy bien con algunas de tus deducciones y no hablaré mucho.****Muchas gracias por tu comentario y nos leemos pronto.**

—Si no desean perderse las actualizaciones de la historia den follow o fav a la historia. Así cada que subamos un nuevo episodio su mail hará tolón tolón para avisarles que pueden disfrutar de él.

—**Saludos a todos los lectores, incluidos los ninjas. ¿Nosotros donde nos leemos Tori?**

—En fanfic, またね!


	43. Episodio 43

**Ni Sailor Moon o sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia se ha creado para entretener a quien la lee.**

* * *

XLIII.

Al pasar el umbral de la puerta de su casa todo estaba en completa oscuridad, se sorprendió porque recordaba que Michiru no tenía ningún compromiso con sus amigas y entonces pensó que posiblemente habría salido con su suegra pues no creía que Usagi le hubiera pedido ir con ella para hablar algo sobre su encuentro con Mamoru. De hecho, si lo pensaba detalladamente, recordaba que todos habían quedado de verse en casa de Seiya para hablar de lo que había ocurrido en la reunión. Elevó un poco sus hombros para restar importancia al tema de la reunión con sus amigos, puesto que deseaba seguir investigando sobre lo que la pequeña Hotaru le había comunicado.

—¿Qué significa eso de verme dormir? — se dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos en el genkan.

Obviamente no estaba dormida, algo malo le había ocurrido a su versión futura, el problema realmente estaba en que la niña no se había percatado del año en el que había encontrado a su versión futura. Cosa que le complicaba el panorama, porque desde que recibió esa información no dejó de pensar en ella toda la tarde.

—_Tranquila— _recordó las palabras de Michiru del futuro que acariciaba su clavícula —_. Estoy segura de que podrás encontrar ese año._

—_De hecho, tengo algo que confesarte._

—_¿Qué es? _—recordó como Michiru comenzaba a besar su pecho.

—_Tengo miedo de no poder cambiar nada._

—_Oye — _sonrió al recordar que Michiru se sentaba en ella y Haruka podía admirar su tronco desnudo —_. Deja de pensar cosas malas, mejor… Mejor disfruta de estar con nosotras y deja en paz a Kunzite._

—_¿Qué?_

—_Sabes que no te puedo dar muchos detalles… Simplemente dejen que papá haga lo que debe y todo estará bien._

—_¿Quieres que confíe en Chiba?_

—_Sí._

—_¿Por qué?_

—_Hazme caso, por favor. Todos estaremos a salvo así, solamente… Salgamos juntos al retiro que el señor Tsukino prepara cada año en la fundación._

—_Michiru ¿qué demonios me intentas decir?_

—_Que salgamos de viaje con la gente de la fundación, dijiste que hoy pudieron cambiar algo en tu tiempo. No cambiaron nada, sigues desaparecida y con lo que hicieron van a presionar más a ese loco, a partir de ahora no se involucren con ese hombre y los asuntos que tiene con mi padre._

—_Entonces… ¿Sabes lo que ocurrirá?_

—_Sí, por eso te pido. No, te suplico que dejes en paz a mi papá y a Kunzite. Necesitaba a Usagi para que él no desconfiara de mi padre y te aseguro que no va a necesitar más de él. ¿Hoy se reunieron con ellos en el pasado?_

—_Sí._

—_Entonces dentro de dos semanas será el viaje de la fundación. Vámonos, es todo lo que te pido por el amor de dios._

—_Michiru si me dices, te juro que podré cambiarlo todo._

—_No, decirte es hacerte correr al peligro. Si confías en mí nos iremos con los Tsukino a ese viaje de la fundación y es todo._

—_Solamente van los empleados._

—_Sabes que van algunos familiares y te recuerdo que eres la dueña, así que puedes ir sin problemas. Deja de discutir y dime que iremos a ese viaje._

—_Michiru — _ahora su mente recordó su molestia y que por eso se acomodó para sentarse y estar a la altura de su esposa.

—_Me niego a estar sin ti, no puedo vivir en un mundo en el que tú no estés— _volvió a sentir sus brazos envolviendo su cuello y el rostro de Michiru ocultándose en un pequeño espacio que quedaba en él —. _Odio tenerte por instantes, como ahora, son las 10 de la noche y estás a nada de irte o no podrás regresar hasta mañana. Odio compartirte con mi pasado porque no eres de ninguna, yo te quiero para mí y para Hotaru, te quiero aquí y ahora. Honestamente deseo besar de nuevo tu cuello para volverte loca y retenerte este día; mañana intentaré hacer lo mismo, en un círculo interminable porque el día siguiente volveré a intentarlo. Pero… Sé que no debes de estar conmigo sino con ella._

—_Ay Michiru — _se llevó las manos al lugar en el que sintió caer las lágrimas de su esposa.

—_Te suplico que me escuches, confía en mi padre, te lo suplico por el amor que me tienes._

—_Eso es bajo._

—_Haruka por favor._

—_Iremos a ese viaje._

—_¿Lo prometes?_

—_Sí._

—_¿Por Hotaru?_

—_Eso es peor que lo anterior._

—_¿Lo prometes por nuestra hija?_

—_Te lo juro por Hotaru, todos nos iremos al viaje que hace el señor Kenji cada año para los empleados de "Regala una sonrisa" y no voy a inmiscuirme en los asuntos de tu padre._

—_Gracias._

Toda esa plática la había dejado parada en el genkan, ella ni siquiera caminó para ir a su habitación. Se restregó la mano derecha sobre su rostro como para dejar de pensar en la charla con su esposa del futuro y cumplir lo que le había pedido. Pero ella sentía que en todo ese asunto había algo que faltaba, de nuevo regresaba a su mente que Mamoru estaba manipulando a la versión futura de su esposa y Haruka no permitiría eso.

—¿Dónde estuviste?

Haruka saltó al notar que alguien la miraba desde la oscuridad y el par de ojos que la veían con tanto recelo parecían dos carbones al rojo vivo. Un demonio estaba sentado en su sala, pero al prestar atención pudo darse cuenta de que esos ojos eran los de su esposa y el terror que sintió antes se triplicó.

—Hola, bueno yo… Verás… Fui al futuro a investigar.

—¿Por qué dudas? — dijo la chica levantándose de su lugar.

—No dudo, es que me das miedo. Estás muy enojada y me intimidas mucho Michiru.

—Ya veo.

Dijo mientras se acercaba a Haruka y daba vueltas para observar bien a su esposa, la chica de cabellos aqua se paró cerca del hombro de la de cabello cenizo. Había percibido un olor diferente en ella, uno nuevo y comenzó a olfatear como si fuera un sabueso. La reacción de Haruka la espantó pues se separó un tanto intimidada, cosa que puso una alerta en Michiru que ahora jaló el cuello de su camisa blanca.

—¡Qué significa esto Haruka! — le reclamó molesta al ver un moretón en el cuello de su esposa — Hueles a otra mujer, puedo oler su perfume en tu cuerpo y la muy descarada te marca el cuello. No lo puedo creer— dijo levantando su brazo en señal de que le daría una bofetada.

—No Michiru, no te engañé— dijo cubriéndose el rostro —. Hicimos el amor.

—Si hubiéramos hecho el amor, te aseguro que lo recordaría.

—No, me refiero a que estuve con tu yo del futuro.

—Ah— dijo bajando el brazo —. Lo hubieras dicho antes, te acostaste con mi yo del futuro, tonta me habías espantado.

—¿Por qué el tono parece un sarcasmo?

—Porque es un sarcasmo tarada, ¿crees que está bien que te acuestes con mi yo del futuro porque al final del día somos la misma persona?

—Sí— pero Haruka comenzó a mover de manera negativa su cabeza al ver los ojos de Michiru —. Es decir, no, no debería hacer el amor con las Michirus del futuro.

—¿Sabes la razón?

—Pues… Prefiero que tú me digas para tenerlo en cuenta siempre.

Michiru abrió tanto los ojos por la molestia que Haruka volvió a encogerse al notar que su esposa no estaba muy de acuerdo en que ella hiciera el amor con sus versiones futuras. Al final del día todas ellas eran Michiru, la mujer que amaba y eso realmente no debía contar como una infidelidad. Pero al parecer esa lógica no aplicaba en una Michiru embarazada, porque su yo del futuro parecía no estar molesta con la idea de hacer el amor con ella. Ni ella le era infiel a la versión futura de Haruka porque en sí eran la misma persona ¿no?

—¿Recuerdas a Heráclito y su ejemplo del río?

—¿El que habla de que entramos en el mismo río y no entramos en ellos, porque somos y no somos los mismos?

—Correcto.

—¿Tú eres y no eres Michiru?

—Ay Haruka — se llevó los dedos pulgar e índice al puente de su nariz —. Algo así boba, obviamente esa mujer del futuro se llama Kaioh Michiru, ha vivido todo lo que yo en este momento. Así que sí, somos el mismo ser, pero en diferentes tiempos. Sin embargo, yo no soy ella, porque no he vivido lo que ella y desconozco cosas que van a ocurrir, lo que yo siento hoy, ella ya no lo siente. Lo que siente ella, yo no lo siento, claro que somos Kaioh Michiru, pero no la misma Michiru ¿comprendes?

—Ella es una mujer ajena a la persona que eres en mi presente.

—Exacto, en teoría no me fuiste infiel porque te acostaste conmigo en el futuro, pero ella no soy yo Haruka. Me siento… Traicionada y muy celosa de esa Michiru, porque lo que hiciste con ella es lo que debes de hacer conmigo, sé que debo de estar exagerando, pero yo lo siento como un engaño a pesar de saber que soy yo en algunos años o meses o días, pero no soy yo, no del todo.

—Entiendo.

—No más sexo con mis yo del futuro Haruka.

Michiru pudo notar que Haruka quiso reclamarle lo que acababa de decir, pero simplemente empuñó un instante sus manos y luego las bajó. Se notaba derrotada, porque volvía a repasar el sentir que le había expresado unos momentos antes, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, haciendo que sus cabellos cenizos se desacomodaran un poco. Parecía repetirse una y otra vez un mantra "no más sexo con las Michirus del futuro" y luego suspiró para bajar un poco su rostro.

—No volveré a… Hacer el amor con tus versiones futuras, prometo respetarlas y si ellas se me llegaran a insinuar, les recordaré que me hiciste prometer no más… Infidelidades con ellas.

—Mi amor, pero quita esa cara triste— Michiru intentó no reír al ver la cara llena de pesar de Haruka.

—No, no estoy triste.

—¿Segura?

—Más que segura— respondió Haruka con una sonrisa.

—Bueno… Dime, ¿qué hiciste en el futuro? Además de acostarte con mi yo lagartona.

—Hablé con Hotaru.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Está bien? ¿Es feliz? ¿No está triste por tu ausencia?

—No, la llenas de amor.

—Igual debe de extrañarte— dijo triste.

—¿Usagi te llamó? — cambió de tema rápidamente.

—Sí, no pudo localizarte y me llamó. Le dije que apagas el celular cuando estás en el "otro mundo" y dice que debemos de hablar de lo que sucedió hoy que es urgente.

—Le enviaré un mensaje a Setsuna, Seiya y a cabeza de bombón.

—Descubriste algo ¿no?

—Es algo muy vago, pero creo que es la pista que necesitamos. Hotaru y tu versión futura me dijeron cosas que es mejor que todos oigamos.

—Supongo que prefieres que Usagi nos cuente las cosas antes, luego nos dirás lo que ellas te dijeron y todos podremos pensar en algo para actuar.

—O no hacerlo.

—¿Qué? — preguntó la fotógrafa.

—Te juro que mañana que nos reunamos con todos entenderás. Pero antes de seguir hablando de ese tema ¿qué has pensado hacer con tu padre?

—¿Hablas de conocerlo?

—Sí.

—La verdad, he pensado mucho las cosas y…

* * *

Después de escuchar a Usagi y a Haruka, los chicos se cruzaron de brazos, ese era el ritual que hacían mientras comenzaban a pensar en algunas teorías que los harían llegar a la verdad detrás de lo que Mamoru planeaba. En todo momento las dudas estaban presentes, sobre todo no entendían como la Michiru del futuro le pedía a Haruka que confiara en la persona que hoy por hoy la llenaba de desconfianza.

El pensamiento no se gestaba en la cabeza de Seiya, Setsuna o Usagi, también estaba enraizado en la mente de la fotógrafa. ¿Cómo podía llegar a confiar en el ser que había destrozado tantas vidas? ¿De verdad salvarla valía tanto la pena como para destruir la relación que tuvieron Haruka y Setsuna? ¿En realidad lo hacía por arrepentimiento por abandonarla tan pequeña? Y si era eso ¿no hubiera sido mejor ir a buscarla antes y disculparse? Después de todo Michiru debía de ser honesta con ella misma, si su padre la hubiera buscado y explicado las cosas, sus razones para irse o el arrepentimiento de haberse alejado de su vida por tantos años. Seguramente le creería, si notaba que las disculpas eran de corazón, claro que le hubiera dado la oportunidad de conocerla ahora en su vida adulta. Así ambos hubieran disfrutado de unos años llenos de alegría y si su destino había sido morir en el accidente del tren entre Azabu y Roppongi, entonces hubiera muerto feliz porque al final su padre había cumplido su promesa de regresar por ella.

Michiru miró discretamente a Haruka y luego a Setsuna, ¿qué tanto amor se habían ellas tenido en ese futuro que Mamoru destruyó? Honestamente, la culpa llegaba a ella cuando recordaba que su esposa, originalmente era la esposa y el gran amor de la mujer de cabello verde. Misma que hoy les ayudaba a estar juntas, de verdad esperaba que Setsuna encontrara a una persona que la amará más allá de todo pues se lo merecía. Muchas veces juraba que podía ver en los ojos granate de la mujer un dejo de melancolía y de nuevo se sentía perturbada por ser el obstáculo que había arruinado su felicidad con Haruka.

Sus ojos regresaron a Tenoh, ella estaba acariciando su mentón con los dedos de su mano izquierda, sus ojos estaban fijos en el techo de su casa, parecía estar pensando en cumplir la promesa a su versión del futuro y viajar con los Tsukino y los miembros de la fundación o seguir investigando el asunto de Kunzite y Mamoru. ¿Cómo logró su padre convencerla de que no había actuado de mala voluntad en contra de Haruka? De hecho, ella estaba debatiendo si debía de hacerle caso a su versión futura o decirle a Haruka que siguieran investigando eso que los hacía correr peligro.

De hecho, Michiru del futuro había dicho algo clave y seguramente sus amigos o esposa no estaban pensando bien en eso. Además, ella tenía una ventaja porque como le había indicado a Haruka la noche anterior, ella y su "yo" del futuro no eran la misma y al mismo tiempo lo eran. Cosa que significaba entenderla o hacerlo en las cosas vitales como en lo que le había dicho a Haruka en el parque, mientras estaban caminando al restaurante.

—Mi versión futura te dijo que muchas veces se siente "culpable"— todos miraron a Michiru —. ¿Sí o no?

—Sí, creo que de saber que no hemos podido cambiar las cosas.

—Tiene sentido— dijo Seiya.

—No, no lo tiene— respondió Michiru —. Te extraña y te espera en Roppongi porque sabe que llegarás, pero no está esperando a tu versión del futuro. Porque te esperaría en Azabu, yo te esperaría en esa estación porque sé que tu "yo" del presente, o sea tú, regresas. Si mi yo del futuro no te espera en Azabu es porque pudo perder las esperanzas.

—¿Qué sugieres? — comentó Setsuna.

—Su yo del futuro quiere prevenir a Haruka, pero si Hotaru sabe que la espera en Roppongi significa que Chiba también debe de saberlo. Debe de ir a Roppongi cuando sabe que su padre ha viajado en el tiempo, al menos el del tiempo de Michiru.

—Exacto Usagi, yo te espero porque deseo decirte las cosas, pero no he de creerlo conveniente cuando apareces de la nada y sé que está… Él cerca o que se puede enterar, te dije que nos fuéramos porque posiblemente ese día sea el que ese par haga algo que te ponga en peligro, debo de estar dando algún tipo de pista.

—¿Entre más gente esté con Haruka ese día, menor es el riesgo de que ataquen? — preguntó Seiya.

—Sí, debe de ser. Eso es lo que debió suceder, no te gusta estar cerca de los deberes de la empresa ¿no? Como eres una caprichosa y no quisiste ir con ellos al viaje ni como esposa de Michiru, ellos te atacaron.

—Pero desaparezco en cinco meses, no pudo ser el día.

—Haruka hemos cambiado las cosas, Michiru quiere cambiar las cosas… Ese día es importante y por eso nos está advirtiendo.

—En realidad— dijo Usagi.

—¿Qué pasa? — dijeron los chicos.

—Papá me dijo en el desayuno que el viaje se va a postergar.

—¿Por qué?

—Unas personas en el extranjero desean saber si podemos llevar la fundación a su país. Al menos para que se apoyen a personas necesitadas, no se si se enteraron de un gran incendio que hubo hace poco en Corea del sur. No hay muchas fundaciones como la nuestra allá y desean que cooperemos ellos, a papá le interesó mucho y por eso debe de hablar con ellos, por eso no se hará el viaje en estas semanas. Iba a comunicarte eso hoy y a los empleados obviamente.

—Te lo dije, no se siente culpable de que actuó mal esa vez que la encontraste y te dijo que me dejaras. Lo hizo para que… — se detuvo un poco — Mi padre no desconfiara de ella, deben de estar la siguiendo o no sé, la vigila. Es natural contigo cuando sabe que no está o te busca en Roppongi para alertarte, pero al mismo tiempo sabe que no puede decir mucho o cambia todo.

—¿Entonces el señor Kenji va a viajar a Corea la próxima semana? — dijo Haruka.

—Sí, de hecho, me dijo que te iba a hablar para que cenaran con nosotros, seguramente quiere hablarte de eso.

—Entonces ¿qué hacemos con Kunzite y Mamoru? — dijo Seiya.

—Seguir investigando— respondió Haruka.

—Pero le prometiste a Michiru que no lo harías, lo juraste por Hotaru.

—No lo hagamos tan evidente cabeza de bombón.

—O simplemente podemos estar alerta— dijo Seiya.

—Puede ser lo mejor Seiya— apoyó Michiru.

Setsuna suspiró y se llevó la mano derecha al bolsillo de sus jeans, meditó unos segundos qué era lo mejor que podía hacer. ¿Guardar silencio o hablar? Miró a todos los presentes y recordó el embarazo de Michiru, la pequeña Hotaru no debía de nacer sin que Haruka estuviera presente, además estaba el hecho de que Haruka les había comentado que la niña también viajaba en el tiempo. Ella ya no podía viajar luego del accidente, lo cual significaba que moriría y estaba bien si podía salvar a Michiru y a Hotaru, pero no era así.

¿No hacerlo significaba haberse guardado ese secreto o haber hablado? No podía abandonar a la familia de Haruka y decidió que lo mejor era seguir cumpliendo con su promesa de decirse todo.

—Yo opino que lo mejor es seguir investigando a ese par.

Todos se giraron a verla y en ese instante sacó la mano del bolsillo de su pantalón, en ella salía resplandeciente una memoria USB.

—Creo que es necesario que vean algo, pero antes de eso quiero decirles que viajé en el tiempo. Hablé contigo Haruka y… No es muy alentador lo que debo decirte.

—¿Qué pasa? — dijo la de cabellos cenizos.

—Viajé para hablar con la Haruka dentro de cinco meses, dice que no ha podido viajar al futuro porque en pocos días desaparecerá. Aunque cree que no está muerta porque tú puedes seguir viajando en el tiempo, si su pasado viaja a otros puntos futuros, significa que no has muerto, pero eso confirma que de verdad estás perdida y cree, que todo tiene que ver con esta USB.

—¿No viaja al futuro? — volvió a preguntar Seiya.

—Dios, ha viajado al pasado— se desanimó Michiru.

—Sí — dijo Setsuna.

—¿Te dijo la razón? — comentó Haruka.

—No del todo, dice que debe de evitar que hagas algo supremamente estúpido, que tiene que ver con lo que hay aquí. Dijo que espera que esta vez tomes la mejor decisión o de lo contrario te perderás.

—¿Cómo estaba vestida? — preguntó Usagi

—¿Quién?

—Haruka— regañó a Setsuna.

—Abrigo azul, pantalones color cielo y una camisa blanca.

—He soñado contigo, vistes igual… Por eso hablé con ustedes porque me pedías que lo hiciera para que nada malo ocurriera. A pesar de eso, sigues viniendo estás pálida y te tocas mucho el costado derecho, ahora me pides que no hagamos una tontería. Pero no dices nada más.

—Y Hotaru te vio mal en la casa— dijo Michiru —. ¿Usagi puedes ver alguna mancha o algo relevante?

—Haruka, la ropa se ve sucia, como si la hubieran arrastrado, no lo sé.

—La van a atacar, ese par la atacará y si no puedes viajar al futuro es porque estás perdida y por eso viajas al pasado, para detener a esos dos— dijo Seiya.

—Por eso Michiru te pide que te vayas al viaje, debe de saber que algo te ocurre y quiere evitar que…

—Que maten a tu versión del futuro o jamás te recuperaremos, pero no lo hemos evitado— dijo Michiru interrumpiendo a Setsuna.

—Tanto tu yo del futuro ha llegado tarde, como nosotros no hemos hecho nada por evitar el ataque.

—¿Qué hay en la USB? — dijo Tenoh.

Setsuna se levantó para poner la memoria en una computadora y mostrarles en el proyector de la casa lo que había en ella. Un video estaba guardado en ella, era la casa de Seiya, pero vacía, llena de cajas y telarañas, al parecer ya se había mudado con Usagi. Sin embargo, la puerta se habría y entonces en las cámaras aparecía Mamoru que buscaba como loco algo, ningún rincón de la casa se escapaba de la exhaustiva búsqueda del padre de Michiru. Hasta que se pasaba por el escondite en el que el chofer de Haruka dejaba evidencias.

—¿Sacó otra USB? — dijo Michiru.

—Regresa a la casa— dijo Seiya.

—Prendió la computadora, pero no deja ver con su cuerpo lo que busca— Usagi se llevó la mano a la boca

—Parece que va a borrar algo— los ojos de Setsuna estaban clavados en el hombre.

—Puso otra memoria… Está copiando un archivo de su memoria y la pegó en la del escondite— la voz de Haruka estaba llena de odio.

—Apaga todo y vuelve a dejarla en su lugar— Michiru se sentía llena de asco.

—Ese hijo de puta me quiere poner una trampa— gritó Haruka.

—Tenemos que interceptar ese archivo antes de que ese cretino lo borre, mira estás entrando y suspiras aliviada— dijo Setsuna.

—¡Hijo de perra! ¿De qué día es esto? Ese maldito no me va a separar de mi familia.

—Justamente dos semanas— dijo Setsuna.

—Debo ir de una vez— dijo saltando de su sillón.

—Haruka espera— pidió Michiru.

—No, entre antes sepamos que esconde ese bastardo, más rápido cambiaremos todo y no las perderé.

—Te acompaño— dijo Setsuna.

—Tú espera en casa con ellos, no te voy a poner en peligro.

—Haruka, debemos de pensar bien, no sabes ni la hora a la que llega ese hombre— dijo Seiya.

—12:30 y sabe que mi chofer lo puso un día antes o unas horas antes. Esta vez ese desgraciado no me va a ganar, no me va a separar de ustedes.

—Espera Haruka, debes de tranquilizarte o puedes complicar todo.

—Cabeza de bombón, ese tipo te amenazó, ha jugado con la vida de todos en esta sala y me separó de mi familia. No voy a esperar un segundo más a que ese maldito logre su objetivo.

—Haruka no vayas hoy, ve mañana y pensemos en algo. ¿Y si quiere que sepas esto? Puede que no borrara algo importante, sabe cómo piensas y que explotas rápido. ¿No crees que lo usaría a su favor? Mi amor piensa antes de actuar y escúchanos.

—¿Y si realmente borró algo importante?

—Tenemos más días, te juro que lo haremos mañana, pero espera un poco.

—No Michi, esta vez ese maldito no me va a ganar.

—Haruka por favor— dijeron todos.

—Se lo prometí a Hotaru, le dije que no me vería mal o la espantaría. Debo hacerlo por mi hija chicos, ella confía en mí.

—Haruka— volvió a suplicar Michiru.

—Sirena, yo tampoco puedo vivir en un mundo sin ti y me niego a contribuir a que exista uno de tal naturaleza— acarició su mejilla —. Debo hacerlo.

—Haruka no vayas— dijo Michiru, pero fue inútil porque la de ojos verdes ya había salido de su casa.

* * *

**Dos semanas en el futuro**

Corro como loco después de bajar del taxi que me ha llevado a la casa de Seiya, odio que las calles tengan subidas tan largas y no se debe a que no esté en condición física, sino que la realidad es que siempre he odiado las colinas, lo sé es algo raro, pero así soy y no creo poder cambiar eso de mí. Son las ocho de la mañana, sé que Seiya ha salido para ir al trabajo, pero seguramente ya no vive aquí ¿no?

—Miyamoto — le grito a Rintaro, mi chofer, está llegando al lugar.

—Señor Tenoh, pensé que estaba en su casa, eso me dijo la señora antes de llevarla a su trabajo.

—Olvide que debía venir a darle una vuelta a la casa de Seiya.

—¿No es lindo que viva junto a la señorita Tsukino?

—Sí, es lindo cuando mis mejores amigos al fin pueden vivir su amor.

—Así es— me responde.

—¿Viniste a dejar algo? — pregunto.

—Claro que sí mi señor, vine a honrar mi palabra como se lo prometí cuando me contrató. Le dije que estaría al pendiente de la señora y eso he hecho, más ahora que la niña Hotaru vienen en camino— levanto una ceja cuando lo escuchó decir eso —. Bueno, la señora está segura de que será una niña, y le diré que las mujeres tienen un sexto sentido muy desarrollado y seguramente será padre de una niña.

—Yo también le creo a mi esposa— le sonrío.

—Le aseguro que será muy bella, como usted y la señora.

—Gracias, pero dime qué es lo que me quieres mostrar.

—Es cierto— mete su mano en el pantalón.

Luego me mira mientras una cara completamente seria, parece que me quiere decir que lo que hay dentro de ese lugar es demasiado perturbador. Pero yo le sonrío y hago que se tranquilice.

—¿Es algo muy malo?

—La verdad señor es que hay un señor pelinegro que nos ha seguido a todas partes, se la pasa espiando a la señora. Pensaba que era un secuestrador o algo, pero se acercó a la señora y le dijo que era su padre, cosa que me impactó, supongo que lo mismo pasó con la señora. El hombre le dijo que quería conversar con ella, pero la señora se negó de manera amable, parece que el lo tomó bien y se alejó.

—¿Les dijo el nombre?

—Chiba Mamoru.

—De hecho, sí es el padre de mi esposa.

—Entonces supongo que no hay ningún problema ¿no?

—No lo sé.

—Pero, en fin, lo que hay aquí no es algo que tenga que ver con ese encuentro señor. De hecho, es sobre el señor Kunzite.

—¿El director Tamori?

—Sí.

—Lo veré, mejor ve con mi esposa y te pido que no te separes de ella. Avísame si su padre o el director Tamori se acercan a ella, si tienes desconfianza por ellos, prefiero confiar en ti porque eres alguien con más experiencia así que te pido que cuides de Michiru y Hotaru.

—Sí señor, me iré y seguiré cuidando de la señora.

—Gracias.

Ahora miro a Rintaro caminar al auto en el que lleva a Michiru a todos lados. ¿Qué sucederá en este momento en la mente del desgraciado de Mamoru y de Kunzite? ¿Estos tipos serán tan peligrosos como dicen? La única manera de saberlo es viendo el bendito video que borró el imbécil de Mamoru.

Entro a la casa de Seiya, bajo las escaleras y voy a la habitación donde tenemos la computadora, espero pocos minutos para ver el escritorio y procedo a insertar la memoria. Veo la carpeta que dice "informe", en ella aparece un video.

Me siento para ver mejor lo que ocurre en él, al parecer Miyamoto fue a comer porque Michiru no está con él. Pero el restaurante está cerca de las oficinas de "Regala una sonrisa" y mi chofer comienza a enfocar a una persona que está a lo lejos. Esa persona es Kunzite, pero él está reuniéndose con otro hombre, cosa rara porque no sé de alguna cita que tenga, al menos no en la semana en la que yo estoy viviendo.

—**El lote es perfecto para que hagan cualquier tipo de negocio.**

—**Te creo Tamori, si dices que ese lote está en perfectas condiciones, no creo que podamos tener ningún problema.**

—**No, de hecho, podemos comenzar a hacer la venta cuando tú lo desees.**

—**¿No me dijiste que pensabas hacer un proyecto en Saitama?**

—**Sí, pero falta un poco de capital y con tu inversión creo que podré tener todo para comenzar a construir todo. Solamente falta que compres el lote del que te hablo y es todo.**

—**No me conformaría con un lote, prefiero todo el terreno.**

—**Por supuesto, y como no tendrías que construir nada debes de entender que el precio sube mucho más ¿no?**

—**Dime ¿cuánto es lo que quieres?**

Kunzite le desliza un papel sobre la mesa al hombre con el que habla de un terreno, ¿qué terreno está tratando de vender? Pero me enfoco en el rostro del hombre que se ríe al ver la cantidad, por lo que sé que no es un precio modesto y entonces golpea la mesa en la que se encuentran.

—**Me parece justo Tamori, dame unos meses para poder juntar la cantidad. ¿Cinco meses están bien?**

—**Perfectos, de verdad que serán lo que falta para mi negocio y puedo esperar esos cino meses.**

—**No vendas ese terreno amigo, dile a tu jefe que ya tiene un comprador.**

—**Yo hablaré con él.**

El otro hombre se levanta y se despide de Kunzite que no deja de sonreír al darse cuenta de que está cerrando un gran trato. Pero eso quiere decir que me quiere robar, ¿qué terreno es el que va a vender?

—Mamoru me quiere estafar, ¡hijos de perra!

Golpeo el escritorio en el que se encuentra la computadora, pero antes de perder la paciencia que me queda, pongo otra USB y copio el maldito video. Es hora de que comencemos a investigar el terreno que ese par de malditos quieren robarme. Seguramente Mamoru sabe que es uno que tendrá muchas ganancias y la verdad no me importaría perder un negocio, pero cuando se trata de que por eso también me intentan separar de mi familia, eso me enloquecen.

Si Mamoru quiere ser parte de la vida de Michiru está bien, no se lo negaría porque sé que mi esposa se muere por tener una relación con su estúpido padre. Pero ¿cuál es la necesidad de querer apartarme de la vida de Hotaru y Michiru? ¿Será buena idea intentar hablar con él para que entienda que no le pienso quitar el derecho de hablar con Michiru o conocer a Hotaru? Que se quede con el terreno y que lo vendan, no me interesa, pero que me deje en paz.

—Listo, ahora dejemos la USB de Miyamoto en el lugar y luego regresaré a ver lo que cambió el bastardo.

Salgo de la casa de Seiya, dejo en el escondite en el que quedamos Rintaro y yo para que Mamoru no sospeche que hay algo diferente, ahora soy yo quien te tiene bastardo. Pero también debo de hablar con los chicos que seguramente están angustiados por mí y la forma en la que me fui. No quiero seguir espantando a Michiru con todo esto, no es bueno para ella o para mi hija, así que por eso regresaré a este día mañana.

Son las 10 de la mañana y me siento peor al darme cuenta de que Mamoru me quiere separar de mi familia por miedo. Que para él mi vida y la felicidad de su hija y nieta valen lo de un mísero terreno, no me cabe en la cabeza cómo es posible que un ser humano sea capaz de semejantes porquerías y todo por ser un cobarde. Se intenta acercar antes con Michiru para ganarse su confianza, ahora estoy segura de que mi esposa en el futuro sabe que me vendieron por la culpa de un terreno.

—Esta vez lo voy a cambiar todo.

Me digo mientras tomo un taxi que me regrese a la estación Roppongi, suspiro mientras miro los edificios que lucen imponentes en Tokio. Necesito un cigarro, pero no es lo mejor para tranquilizarse ¿no? Debemos de planear bien lo que haremos para evitar que Mamoru y Kunzite me separen de mi familia.

—Rei, Makoto y Minako, ellas podrán ayudarnos en algo… Pero debería de decirles la verdad ¿sobre mí o no?

Las chicas me vienen a la mente porque ellas pueden acercarse a la esposa de Kunzite y sin que sospechen, sabremos lo que ese tipo quiere vender ¿no? La cosa es que Michiru esté de acuerdo en que sus amigas quieran correr un riesgo al estar cerca de ese tipo que parece ser un psicópata, según dice el mismo Mamoru.

—Señor— me habla el taxista.

—¿Sí?

—Llegamos a la estación.

—Claro… Tome, muchas gracias.

Él me sonríe y yo simplemente le regreso el saludo, camino a la estación, cambio los celulares. Es hora de esperar el metro para regresar a casa, entro con todo el cuidado y verifico que nadie me siga, en este momento debo de ser más cuidadosa que antes.

—Escuchaste la nueva canción de…

Es lo último que escuchó en el vagón pues desaparezco del futuro y ahora estoy en el presente. No hay tanta gente, me bajo en Azabu y me quedo helada al ver a la persona que me espera.

—Papá— me dice Hotaru espantada.

—Mi amor, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Volví a perderme.

—¿Con Setsuna?

—No.

—¿Quién estaba contigo?

—El abuelo Mamoru.

—¿Te hizo algo?

—No, no, el abuelo me cuida… ¿Por qué viajé al pasado?

—No tengo idea Hotaru, pero no me dijiste que podías viajar al pasado.

—Es que… Pensaba en ti cuando viajaba con el abuelo.

—¿No piensas lo mismo que él?

—Hoy no.

—¿Pensaste en mí cuando viajabas con Setsuna?

—Sí.

—Ven— la abrazo.

—Te extraño mucho papá Haruka.

—Yo también Hotaru.

—Tengo miedo de perderte de nuevo, no quiero hacerlo.

—Te juro que papá trabaja duro para no perderse.

—Quiero a estar con mamá— llora.

—Vamos, te dejaré con ella.

—La quiero ahora papá Haruka.

—No puedes ver a mamá Michiru ahora, está embarazada de ti y técnicamente podrías correr el riesgo de desaparecer, no importa que físicamente no estés aquí, pero vives en mamá Michiru.

—¡Quiero a mamá! — hace una rabieta.

—No puedes ir con ella… Pero sé cómo puedes verla, ven ya no llores, vayamos a comprarte un helado y le haremos una video llamada a mamá Michiru.

Hotaru deja de tallarse los ojos porque parece estar algo satisfecha con mi idea, creo que es más por la parte del helado que por ver a su madre. Pero bueno, lo que le sirva es bueno, la cosa es que no siga llorando, la cargo y caminamos en dirección a los helados. Mi hija pide un cono doble de frutos rojos, estoy segura de que Michiru se enojará conmigo por darle a una niña un helado a las 11 de la mañana. Mientras tanto comienzo la videollamada.

—**Haruka, ¿estás bien?** — me pregunta un tanto relajada.

—Sí, estoy bien… Michi… Necesito que estés tranquila, pero alguien quiere hablar contigo.

—**De acuerdo**— me responde un tanto confundida.

—Ven, saluda.

—Mami— dice Hotaru algo tímida.

—**¡Ay dios mío! ¿Hotaru?**

—Sí… Mami perdón por perderme de nuevo, pero tenía miedo y quería ver a papá.

—**¿Dónde están mi amor?**

—Comiendo helado cerca de la casa.

—**Voy de inmediato**— dice mi esposa.

—No puedes venir Michiru.

—**¿Por qué no puedo ir a ver a mi hija que está espantada?**

—Porque estás embarazada de tu hija y si se juntan pueden desaparecer, por eso no la llevé a casa.

—**Entiendo**— su cara triste me mata.

—Mami perdón por no poder abrazarte, quería verte porque tú me quitas el miedo, bueno papá Haruka y tú me lo quitan.

—**No importa Hotaru, no importa… Yo estoy feliz de conocerte, eres la niña más hermosa del mundo. ¿Por qué tienes miedo?**

—Perder a papá.

—**Te juro que estamos ayudando a papá para que no desaparezca y estaremos todos juntos.**

—Mamá, ¿esta vez se irán de viaje con mi abuelito Kenji y abuelita Ikuko?

—**¿Quieres que vayamos a ese viaje?**

—Sí.

—**Entonces papá y yo iremos.**

—Dejen de seguir al hombre malo mamá, recuérdale eso papá porque algunas veces es un tonto.

—**Ya no seguiremos al hombre malo Hotaru, te lo juro porque te amo.**

—Papá ¿tú también lo juras?

—Haré todo para estar a tu lado Hotaru, eso es lo que prometo.

—¡No! Debes dejar de seguir al hombre malo, mamá te lo dijo y dijiste que lo jurabas por nosotras.

—Hija yo…

—**Yo haré que papá Haruka deje de seguir al hombre malo mi amor, haré que cumpla su palabra. No te preocupes.**

—Gracias mamá Michiru.

—**Oye, debo de estar muy preocupada por ti… Creo que deberían ir a casa, papá te dejará junto a mí.**

—De acuerdo mamá.

—**Hotaru, no olvides que te amo en todos los tiempos te amo.**

—Yo también te amo en el presente, pasado y futuro mami.

—**Nos vemos pronto.**

—Sí mamá— sonríe.

—Iré a dejar a la niña y prometo cumplir nuestra promesa Michi.

—**Solamente regresa a nuestra hija con bien a casa.**

—Sí.

—Te amo mami.

—**Yo también Hotaru.**

—No tardo, hay cosas que debemos de hablar— le digo a Michiru.

—De acuerdo— colgamos la videollamada.

Continuará

* * *

Mis queridos amigos estoy de regreso pero la realidad es que no todo es igual. Hoy voy viajando de regreso a Tokio, por lo tanto espero que comprendan que hoy actualicemos tarde, sean buenos con darthuranus porque se quedó en CDMX.

Pasemos a sus comentarios.

**UnbreakableWarrior san: **Me encanta que la historia te guste y espero que disfrutes el capítulo de hoy, disculpa lo corto de mi respuesta, pero estoy en el vuelo.

**Sutsuna M: No te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que al fin nos alcanzaste en la historia y una disculpa por la tardanza de la actualización de hoy, tuve que correr al aeropuerto para despedir a mi familia :( lamentablemente no le dieron la naturalización a Tori y debe regresar a Tokio. Hoy se respondió tu pregunta sobre las cámaras de seguridad, ahora qué es lo que podrá ocurrir.**

**Lamento no poder darte más claves sobre la historia, pero si no les hago el mal visto spoiler, así que debemos esperar a los sucesos que pronto llegaran. De hecho, gracias Plablo395 por recomendar, estas historias.**

**Roshell101216 san: **Lamento ser yo quien responda tu comentario, y la historia se pone por demás interesante y sí Hotaru viajó en el tiempo. Hoy regresó con Haruka, lo que me hace pensar lo mismo que Setsuna M, y creo que Hotaru es la nueva clave para que Haruka sobreviva.

**VaMkHt: Nos alegra que volvieras a comentar, ya pensaba que nos habías abandonado (mentira exagero). Me alegra que ustedes puedan percibir las cosas a pesar de que están del otro lado de la pantalla, sí he estado triste y son cosas ajenas a la escritura, pero de una u otra forma han estado afectando mi rendimiento.**

**Recuerda que sus comentarios jamás serán sosos y puedes escribir cualquier comentario, todos tienen algo importante que decir y en este caso algo hay de cierto en lo que estás sintiendo.**

**La otra historia... Hace poco cambió un tanto jajaja y ese final digamos que fue mejor de lo que las protagonistas esperaban, pero me encantará leer tus impresiones como siempre.**

**Anónimo****: **Espero que seas Ely chan porque de nuevo salió sin nombre, pero no importa porque nosotros siempre estaremos al pendiente de responder, esperemos que todo esté bien en tu casa.

El señor Kenji es mi gallo, como dicen los mexicanos porque está al pendiente de todo y sabe que ese desgraciado significa malas noticias, así que por eso se pone así de quisquilloso. De nuevo muchas gracias por comentar y nos leemos pronto.

**Kyoky: No te preocupes porque yo apenas voy actualizando la historia, así que no hay problemas porque hoy realmente es uno de los días más tristes para mí. Apenas me voy dando el tiempo de subir la historia, Tori salió temprano y por la mudanza apenas pude recibir los comentarios, hizo una primera parada en LA, pero bueno... Eso no importa.**

**Hoy vas a asombrarte más con las nuevas noticias de la historia y... Sabes, no puedo escribir mucho porque sus mensajes me han conmovido mucho, realmente me aguanto las ganas de llorar, porque sus palabras son muy lindas. Mi cerebro acaba de hacer un corto circuito, me has dejado sin palabras, no me siento de los mejores escribiendo, me considero un amateur, pero lo que me ha llenado de motivación en este camino y sin ustedes nosotros realmente podemos pasar desapercibidos. Disculpa que mi mente esté bloqueada, pero ustedes son los mejores.**

—Chicos no se olviden de dar follow o fav a la historia para que su mail haga tolón tolón cada que actualizamos.

—**Dejen a cada uno de sus comentarios en la cajita de abajo y…**

—Recuerden que se les quiere mucho, gracias por ser parte de las historias.

—**¿Nosotros donde nos leemos Tori?**

—En fanfic またね!


	44. Episodio 44

**Ni Sailor Moon o sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Esta historia está hecha para entretener y no otros fines. La canción "The Love Thieves" pertenece a Martin L. Gore.**

* * *

XXVI.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Para este momento creo que ya deben de saber quién me ha dicho semejante tontería, lo peor es que le dio a Hotaru una sonrisa y le dijo que entrara con su madre. Mientras tanto él me toma por el cuello de mi camisa apretando fuertemente porque es lo único que le queda. Yo lo veo con altanería, pues no me intimida la manera en la que me recibió, es más no me interesa romperle la cara a Mamoru.

—Te hice una pregunta idiota— me grita.

—De hecho, quien debe de hacerte la pregunta soy yo. ¿Qué rayos haces en mi casa?

—¿Qué parece que hago aquí? Es obvio, cuido a mi hija y nieta porque tú no estás presente.

—¿De verdad? — respondo sarcásticamente — Pensé que no tendrías los cojones para venir y estar cerca de la niña a la que abandonaste hace años, creo que llegas algunos años tarde. Debiste de cuidar de tu hija antes ¿no? Pero en este momento simplemente te quieres hacer el héroe que realmente ama a su hija.

—No te atrevas a insinuar que no quiero a Michiru.

Miro a cualquier otra parte porque no tengo ganas de burlarme de él en su cara, ¿cómo rayos piensa que voy a creerle tanta porquería? Creo que no sabe que sé que me quiere quitar de la jugada para estar cerca de mi esposa e hija. Por lo que tomo sus antebrazos con mis manos y con mi fuerza hago que me suelte, él se tambalea y sé que espera que le rompa la cara porque es lo que deseo hacer.

Sin embargo, me detengo al escuchar que alguien camina a la entrada, debe ser Michiru y no quiero que se sienta mal al verme pelear con su padre.

—Papá, ¿qué haces afuera?

—Ya voy Michi— me pide que me quede callada.

—Hotaru dijo que Haruka estaba aquí.

—Ya se fue, creo que no tenía mucho tiempo, seguramente está ocupada con cosas de la Hotaru de su tiempo— dice entrando a la casa y cerrando la puerta.

—Pero Haruka siempre se queda un rato cuando viene a vernos.

—Hoy se fue— dice molesto.

Entonces sí es lo que pienso, ese maldito me quiere separar de Michiru y de mi hija, bueno, pues no se lo permitiré. Hay una tienda no muy lejos de la casa, iré a comprar un té y regresaré porque lo siguiente que escucho de Michiru es…

—Bien, ya está la comida— dice triste.

Y sí, eso es lo que hago, bajo un poco por la vereda para llegar a la tienda, compro el té embotellado y regreso a casa. Siempre tengo llave y sé que Michiru no cambiaría la cerradura porque siempre me espera, si bien, preferiría que llegara mi "yo" de su tiempo, por momentos olvida mi ausencia si aparezco ¿cierto? Bueno, pues el buen suegro me va a querer matar cuando aparezca y coma con mi familia. Hoy me enfrentaré a ese cretino que me quiere separar de Michiru y Hotaru.

Estoy frente a la puerta y abro con toda la naturalidad del mundo, al parecer todos están repitiendo su plato de arroz. Yo sonrío al notar que Mamoru tiene una cara de pocos amigos al verme en el umbral de la puerta.

—Lamento llegar tarde— sonrío —. Pero fui a buscar algo de té, sé que siempre comes con algo de té embotellado.

Michiru y Hotaru sonríen, mientras que mi sonrisa petulante va molestando más a Chiba, lo veo apretar su pantalón de forma repetida. Se siente frustrado, ¿qué te parece maldito? Mientras tú piensas que te deshiciste de mí, yo te demuestro que voy a pelear por mi esposa e hija, no soy tú maldito.

—Papá, ¿puedes sentarte junto a Hotaru?

—Claro querida— le sonríe.

—Sabía que no te habías ido, le dije a papá que te quedas un rato y por eso puse un plato extra— comienza a servirme arroz.

—Quería saber que Hotaru se encuentra mejor.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No te dijo tu padre que se le perdió? Afortunadamente llegó a mi tiempo y la vine a dejar, estaba espantada y…

—Hablaste conmigo por video llamada— completa —. Dijiste que no harías que Hotaru viaje en el tiempo, sabes que no quiero que lo haga justo porque no controla sus poderes.

—Debe de aprender Michiru.

—¿Quieres que se pierda como Haruka? — dice molesta.

—No— se asusta.

—Sí, de hecho, eso es lo que me llamó la atención, hace poco estuve aquí y recordaba que me comentaste que no querías que viajara. Lamento decirle señor que debe de respetar los deseos de su hija porque ambas tememos por el bienestar de Hotaru.

—¿Te preocupa Haruka? — me dice molesto.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué no estás aquí? — responde molesto.

—Ah Chiba, no puedes dejar de lado eso ¿verdad? ¿Me quieres culpar de algo?

—Yo digo que si realmente te importa tu familia estarías aquí.

La realidad es que he dejado de pensar en Michiru y en Hotaru, sé que están presentes, pero todo lo que quiero es pelear con este maldito que tengo de frente. Él golpea la mesa para asustarme y yo comienzo a comer algo del arroz que Michiru había dejado sobre mi lado de la mesa.

—Estaría con mi familia si no hubieras intervenido— suelto.

—¿Qué? — dice Hotaru.

—Deja de decir tonterías Tenoh— me amenaza.

—Lo digo de verdad, si tuvieras un poco de valor o decencia, le dirías a Michiru que me quieres estafar o lo hiciste.

—No sabes nada.

—Tienes razón, no sé qué planeas hacer con Kunzite y te diré algo… No lograrás que algo malo me pase. Porque esto es lo que quieres, estar cerca de tu familia porque cuando debiste ser un padre, te fuiste y hoy quieres engañar a tu hija fingiendo ser el mejor padre del mundo, cuando no puedes ni respetar que no quiera que Hotaru viaje en el tiempo.

—¿Quieres hablar de ese tema? — me dice molesto.

—Di las cosas ahora.

—Salgamos.

—Bien, debes de proteger tu maldita fachada de padre y abuelo cariñoso ¿no?

—Que salgamos.

—Maldito fraude— digo con odio.

—¿Por qué papá y el abuelo se pelean? — dice Hotaru triste.

—Dejen de pelear— grita Michiru.

—Después de ti— digo luego de levantarme.

—Eres un animal Haruka.

—¿Lo soy? Yo creo que el animal eres tú, la culpa de que no esté aquí es tuya.

—Imbécil— dice saliendo de la casa.

—Lo lamento, no voy a regresar, pero sigan comiendo.

Me dirijo a Michiru y Hotaru, puedo ver que ambas tienen una mirada triste por la forma en la que le hablo a Mamoru, pero es que el tipo se lo merece y yo… Realmente quiero romperle la cara, siento como la sangre se acumula en mi puño, deseo levantar mi brazo y estamparle un golpe directo a su nariz. Al mismo tiempo no quiero dejarles un mal sabor de boca y me giro para verlas de nuevo, sonrió con mucho esfuerzo e intento que ellas crean que realmente me siento bien en ese momento.

—Lamento pelear con tu abuelo, pero papá está muy tenso porque siente que no le queda tiempo para cambiar las cosas y realmente quiero estar comiendo con ustedes cuando mi momento llegue.

—¿Entonces no estás enojado con mi abuelito? — me dice mi hija algo triste.

—No, de hecho, le agradezco que esté con ustedes y las cuide mientras no estoy.

—¿Sí regresas a terminar de comer? — ahora resalta la voz de Michiru.

—Amm… Debo de regresar contigo, te dejé preocupada por Hotaru y debo decirte que está bien.

—De acuerdo— sonríe con tristeza.

—Vendré pronto— le sonrío.

—Lo sé.

—Ahora debo de ir con tu abuelo y decirle que regrese a terminar su comida, no tarda.

Camino de nuevo a la puerta, mi cara vuele a cambiar al verlo esperar por mi recargado en la pared. Este desgraciado si que es demasiado descarado, suspiro para intentar calmarme, sin embargo, la ira comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo; necesito de todo mi autocontrol para no molerlo a golpes en ese instante, sé que Hotaru me hizo prometerlo de manera involuntaria.

—Debes irte— este tipo complica las cosas.

—¿Por qué no me quieres cerca de ellas?

—Porque no son tu familia.

—Lo son— le grito.

Pero en lugar de que el se inmute ante el tono tan amenazante de mi voz, simplemente se lleva la mano a la frente y comienza a subirla hasta que encuentra su cabello. Juega con él haciendo que yo me dé cuenta de que piensa que soy una estúpida que no entiende su plan y eso consigue enfadarme más que antes.

Mi puño ya está cerrado y mi brazo se levanta lentamente en lo que el ríe de manera descarada, no es ruidosa, simplemente se burla de mí. Y esta situación me con los pelos de punta, quiero que mi brazo se detenga, pero la realidad es que ya el movimiento está en curso. Él abre los ojos solamente para poner una cara espantada, ha notado el viaje de mi puño y por inercia cierra los ojos, voltea el rostro… Escucho el ruido del golpe en seco, sí al fin impacté a mi objetivo.

—Pensaba que me golpearías Haruka— mira mi brazo a un lado.

—Ellas son mi familia.

—Te equivocas, tu familia está en el pasado que es tu presente. Allí están las Hotaru y Michiru con las que debes de estar, pero pierdes el tiempo en el futuro y yo que pensaba que ya habías entendido que tu vida no está ni en el pasado o en el futuro. Pero sigues siendo un caso perdido, así no podrás salvar lo que tanto quieres.

—¿Por qué me separaste de ellas?

—Yo jamás te separaría de mi hija, vamos piensa un poco. Te separé de Setsuna para que Michiru estuviera feliz, hice que la pobre mujer renunciara a ti y debo de ser honesto, el motivo por el que le revelé que Michiru era mi hija y que ustedes dos habían estado juntas era porque eso la quitaría del medio. De una u otra forma por querer salvarte aceptaría que tú estuvieras con mi hija, le dolería hacerlo y en algún momento dejaría que se separaran.

—¿Planeaste mi rompimiento con Michi?

—Había que darles realismo a las cosas, porque Setsuna hablaría con Michiru.

—No, de hecho, Michiru te siguió a ti y por eso dio con Setsuna esa noche en el bar y…— me quedo callada al ver la nueva sonrisa de Mamoru.

Lo miro sorprendida en lo que él levanta sus hombros y brazos para hacer un movimiento similar a un "ups" que hacen las personas descaradas. Este hijo de puta jugó con el corazón de Setsuna, no con el mío o el de Michiru, este bastardo manipuló a la persona que en otro momento fue la mujer a la que más amé, pero ahora debo de aceptar que eso no es más que una anécdota para ella y él, además de las pocas sensaciones que tengo cuando viajo al pasado desde la casa de Setsuna.

—Estudié cada detalle desde que pensé en la forma de pagarle a mi hija el haberla dejado sola tanto tiempo. Sí, sé que dirás que lo que hice fue cobarde y en parte lo es, pensaba que con tu amor lo resolvía todo y no es así porque comencé a extrañar a Michi, pero no podía acercarme tan a la ligera. Todo iba bien antes de que te comprometieras con Michiru, porque hasta ese instante Hotaru no era mi nieta ni nada, recordarás que ella era una niña que adoptarías con Setsuna y es la persona por la que Michiru lloraba en ese centro comercial con Minako. Mi hija debía adoptarla, pero ustedes eran mejores candidatos y se la ganaste a las buenas.

Niego levemente, este maldito dice demasiado en poco tiempo, me llevo la mano derecha al pecho porque siento un dolor potente en él.

—Michiru no se merecía sufrir tanto— continua —. Menos porque el inicio de todas sus desgracias se debe a mí. Antes de aparecer, debía de hacer a mi hija feliz, por eso estudiar tanto las cosas me hicieron darme cuenta de que Tomoe no podía tener a mi futura nieta con Keiko y le dije que podía donar su semen antes de que ellos murieran, le demostré que podía confiar en mi palabra para salvarlos de la muerte.

—¿Qué? — ese malestar en el pecho incrementa.

—Debía asegurarme de que Michiru y tú se casaran a tiempo para que coincidiera con él donando el semen. Mi hija debía de embarazarse con tu óvulo y la ayuda de Tomoe, me adelanté en el tiempo y… Allí estaba Hotaru, la niña que hacía feliz a Michiru, la huérfana que debía de adoptar cuando tú estabas con Setsuna, ahora era parte de mi bebé. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Mi niña ya era feliz.

Mi visión se está nublando de nuevo, siento algo cálido resbalando por mi mejilla, no me dice las cosas tan ordenadamente por algo. Pero conectando las cosas lo que quiere decir es que, al casarme con Michiru, cambiamos el destino de las personas que eran los padres de Hotaru. Recordó la felicidad que Setsuna y yo le arrebatamos a Michiru cuando nos dieron a Hotaru en adopción y ahora él había cambiado las cosas.

—¿Los engañaste para que Hotaru fuera nuestra bebé? — no se puede ser tan hijo de perra.

—¿Dime que no son felices con la niña junto a ustedes? ¿Te atreves a decir que lo que hice fue malo? Haruka, amas a esa niña tanto como a Michiru y es mi nieta, ella me ama con locura, no le he fallado a Michiru y a mi bebé Hotaru.

—El día que íbamos por Hotaru… Hablo de Setsuna y yo… Ella regresaba en ese autobús escolar ¿no? Por lo que Setsuna deseaba salvarnos, moría cuando esperaba a Setsuna para ir por ella, pero el destino nos arrebató de su lado.

—Sí, Hotaru regresaba de un paseo que había dado la casa hogar y ella salía volando del autobús, su cuerpo quedaba en la calle solo.

—¿Lo evitaste?

—Sí.

—¿Se salvan en el futuro?

—No puedo hablar de eso.

Vuelvo a mover mi cabeza de manera negativa porque la frustración me está ganando, eso quiere decir que o no sabe lo que sucede en el futuro o ellas dos mueren y no estoy presente para salvarlas. Quizá sean las dos opciones, me duele la cabeza de pensar que este animal ha cambiado tanto a su antojo.

—El padre biológico de Hotaru y su esposa… ¿Los ayudaste?

—Como Hotaru nacía con ustedes, la muerte regresó por ellos y sabes que no podemos cambiar ciertas cosas. De hecho, en el mundo en el que ellos tenían a Hotaru, morían en un incendio, la niña tenía siete y no es manera de fallecer para un ángel como lo es mi Hotaru.

—Iban a morir de cualquier manera— mi voz apenas es audible.

—Pues sí. Ya te dije que hay cosas que no podemos cambiar.

¿Hay cosas que no podemos cambiar? Eso quiere decir que hay cosas que podemos retrasar, desaparecer es salvar a Michiru y a mi hija o es hacer que las cosas sigan como hasta hoy, donde las tres debemos de morir. Si estoy presente podría retrasar las cosas unos años y así hasta que Hotaru sea grande o no sé. ¿Y si realmente me fui? Pero con todos estos cambios que he hecho, hice creer a mi esposa que desaparecí ¿y si mi suegro no miente al decir que no me quiere separar de su hija?

—¿Qué planeas?

—Lo que quiero es que me dejes en paz, regreses a tu casa y te ocupes de tu empresa, de tu familia y de tus amigos. Hay cosas que no podemos cambiar Haruka, eso te lo tienes que quedar grabado en la cabeza. Si sigues intentando resolver el misterio de lo que hice con Kunzite, estás arriesgando tu vida con ellas. Regresa a tu maldito tiempo y no vuelvas por aquí, vive tu presente y deja que yo me encargué de ese loco.

—Pero no lo has cambiado, no has cambiado el hecho de mi desaparición.

—Porque sigues molestando y si me dejas hacer lo que deseo, te prometo que estarás con Michiru y Hotaru. No pelearemos cuando vivas este momento a su lado y seguramente puedas hacer que Esmeralda me acepte, ella te quiere mucho Haruka.

—Hemos destruido tantas vidas, Setsuna, el padre de Hotaru, los Tamori… — me detengo al ver sus ojos — Espera, usaste a cabeza de bombón.

—Yo no la usé, le dije la verdad y ella aceptó a ayudarme.

—Hemos cambiado tanto que… Usagi, vamos a cambiar la vida de mi amiga.

—Ya no te sigas metiendo en donde no te llaman— me regaña.

—Lo que borraste…

—¿Qué?

—¿Para qué la llevaste con Kunzite?

—Vete a casa— me dice molesto.

Cabeza de bombón ha dicho que él le dijo que algo malo va a suceder si no lo obedecía, todo este tiempo nosotros hemos asumido que es algo sobre mi desaparición. Mi amiga me dijo que le pidió amablemente que lo acompañara a ver a ese loco sola, no debía decirle a nadie y cuando apareció con Kenji, eso lo hizo explotar y amenazarla. Le dijo que no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, es decir, que corría peligro al decirnos, puede que en el futuro no corriera con ningún problema porque no me dijo, pero al decirme…

—Cambiamos todo de nuevo.

—¿Qué no entiendes? — grita.

—Sabes que ella me dijo ¿no? Te mueves por la felicidad de Michiru, no me harías nada porque sabes lo mucho que ella me ama. Si no fuera así, sería un medio más para que tu culpa disminuya, pero como soy más importante para ella, por eso no quieres que algo me pase y por eso me pides que deje pasar algo.

—¿Amas a Michiru?

—Sí.

—Entonces deja que eso pase y ya, solamente así podrás estar con ella y Hotaru. ¿Qué más te cuesta renunciar a…?

—¿A quién?

—No importa, solo deja que esas cosas pasen y ya, deja en paz a Kunzite, olvídate de ese hombre y dedica tu tiempo a tu familia y amigos, disfruta de ellos los más que puedas.

—Si ella no me decía, entonces ese loco no le haría algo ¿cierto? Pero al decirme, sabes que algo malo le va a ocurrir y eso quiere decir que Seiya se pondrá mal. Me pides renunciar a mis amigos, a mi familia, porque ellos son mi familia; Usagi y ese tonto han estado a mi lado todo el tiempo y me pides que les dé la espalda si me necesitan… Eso es cruel.

—Son tus amigos, los Tsukino son amigos de tus padres y claro que te cuidaron, pero no comparten sangre. La familia que formaste y tu sangre están dentro de esa casa. ¿Vas a dejarlas solas por una bola de gente que puede ser sustituible?

—¿Cómo es posible que digas que amas a Michiru y a Hotaru?

—¿De qué hablas Haruka?

—No sabes lo que es el amor o el agradecimiento, no respetas la vida de las personas y por eso cuando mi suegra perdió su propósito en tu vida la dejaste a la deriva. Al mismo tiempo dejaste sola a Michiru y eso es peor que todo lo demás, hasta ahora que te sientes solo y te das cuenta de que nadie te extraña, es entonces que quieres regresar con tu hija y eso no es amar o querer.

—Piensa lo que quieras de mí, simplemente te pido que no compliques más las cosas y dejes todo como hasta ahora. Si te sigues metiendo, entonces arriesgas a esa chica, si es tu amiga, no hagas que pierda todo por tu culpa, por lo necia que eres.

—No es justo.

—No lo es, pero debes de decidir.

—No es justo.

Siento como las lágrimas de mis ojos caen con más fuerza, pero Mamoru pone una mano en mi hombro para darme algo de consuelo.

—Lamento mucho meterte en esta situación hija— dice y no sé por qué siento que es honesto.

* * *

**Año 2027**

Su cabeza estaba recargada en el volante de su automóvil, su hermoso cabello negro escondía su rostro y no deseaba salir de esa posición porque debía de ser fuerte antes de entrar al lugar. Las gotas de la bestial tormenta no les daban tregua a sus lágrimas, parecía que estaban compitiendo con él, mientras que apretaba el cuero del volante con una fuerza brutal.

Oh, the tears that you weep  
For the poor tortured souls  
Who fall at your feet  
With their love begging bowls  
All the clerks and the tailors  
The sharks and the sailors  
All good at their trades, but  
They'll always be failures

—Después de todo lo que hicimos, las cosas no han cambiado nada— dijo y quitó su mano izquierda del volante para buscar algo en el asiento de al lado.

Al fin pudo encontrar la licorera, comenzó a tomar de ella sin dejar de esconder su rostro, creía que podría calmar la maldita pena si estaba lo suficientemente ebrio. ¿En qué momento dejó que Haruka hiciera lo que se le daba la maldita gana? Perder a su mejor amiga parecía no bastarle al destino porque ahora se sentía peor que antes.

—Es hora…

Levantó el rostro del volante, se limpió las lágrimas lo más que pudo y luego suspiró para darse valor de entrar a esa casa tan lúgubre en la que debía de estar la mayor parte de su tiempo, pero Seiya no deseaba estar en ese cruel lugar. Odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con la casa de Haruka y la falta de vida en ella.

Alms for the poor  
For the wretched disciples  
And the love that they swore  
With their hearts on the Bible  
Beseeching the honor  
To sit at your table  
And feast on your holiness  
As long as they're able

—Buenas tardes Seiya, ¿no te mojaste?

—No, bajé rápido del auto— dijo quitándose su gabardina —. ¿Hay alguna novedad?

Dijo de una manera tan fría que la mujer piensa que esa actitud no le ayuda en nada al pobre chico. Debe de estar tan vulnerable que detesta la manera tan derrotada con la que vive, no entiende como es que se da por vencido sin antes probar cosas nuevas. De hecho, tiene que decirle lo que acaba de pasar, seguramente eso lo hará sentir mejor.

—La niña apareció, estaba moviendo a su padre.

—¿Hotaru estuvo aquí?

—Sí, antes de que comenzara la tormenta. Yo había salido a comprar cosas para hacerles de comer y bañar a Haruka, no tardé más de 30 minutos, eso se te lo aseguro— dijo con seriedad —. Pero al regresar noté que la casa estaba abierta y eso llamó mucho mi atención, así que tomé el arma que compraste por si alguien ajeno a la casa Tenoh se atrevía invadirla o poner en peligro al Haruka.

—Y también es para tu protección, no lo olvides.

—Gracias Seiya.

—¿Entonces tomaste el arma?

—Sí, escuché ruidos por la habitación principal y en ese momento me acerqué con mucho cuidado. Entonces escuché a la niña llamando a su padre y pidiéndole que se levante, pero Haruka no se despertó.

—¿Qué pasó luego?

—Me acerqué a la niña, le pregunté si su nombre era Hotaru, entonces ella me dijo que sí de una manera muy tímida. Le comenté que era amiga de ustedes y de su padre, entonces dijo que te había buscado, pero no te encontró en tu casa. No sabe llegar a la empresa de su padre, por eso no fue hasta Ouroboros. Le demostré que yo ayudo a que su papá se mejore y entonces le dije que la acompañaría a la estación del metro. Esperamos a que alguno de los viajeros apareciera, pero nadie llegó y la niña tuvo que regresar sola.

Love needs its martyrs  
Needs its sacrifices  
They live for your beauty  
And pay for their vices  
Love will be the death of  
My lonely soul brothers  
But their spirits shall live on in  
The hearts of all lovers

—Haruka me matará si despierta— se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Sabrá qué hiciste todo lo posible por rescatar a su familia. Pero me llama la atención que los demás señores que viajan en el tiempo no vinieran por Hotaru.

—Porque todos murieron, cuando mueres no puedes viajar en el tiempo. Esa es la razón por la que no pueden viajar hasta este momento.

—Al menos Hotaru puede hacerlo.

—Está muerta— dijo con dolor.

—Hasta que la desconecten dejará de estar viva.

—¿No te parece una crueldad Makoto? — los ojos de la castaña se abrieron ante el regaño — Tenemos a la hija de Haruka conectada a un respirador cuando nos han dicho que su cerebro ya solamente sirve en un 20% y con eso si en algún momento despertara no sería vida para un niño.

—¿Buscas rendirte? Seguramente la ciencia podrá hacer algo para que la hija de mi amiga pueda llevar una vida normal. Entiende que…

—¿Por qué son tan egoístas?

—Porque tenemos la esperanza de que Haruka despierte y pueda solucionar todo.

—Lo que está en esa camilla no es Haruka, es el cuerpo de alguien que está en coma y no ha despertado en casi diez meses. ¿Realmente crees que pueda hacerlo? Ustedes están mal, es necesario desconectar a Hotaru, esa niña no merece seguir respirando con una máquina.

You're holding court  
With your lips and your smile  
Your body's a halo  
Their minds are on trial  
Sure as Adam is Eve  
Sure as Jonah turned whaler  
They're crooked love thieves  
And you are their jailer

Makoto miró a un lado con mucho coraje, realmente detestaba esta versión de Seiya, es decir, lo entendía; no habían podido rescatar a Michiru de ese accidente. Sin embargo, Hotaru había salido de esa, si bien no estaba en las mejores condiciones, ella había aceptado cuidar de Haruka esperando que ella despertara para poder viajar en el tiempo y decirse todo lo que pasaría si no les hacía caso a las peticiones de su hija. Odiaba decirlo, pero Chiba en ese aspecto no había mentido, no deseaba separarla de Michiru, pero la desconfianza le había jugado mal a la de cabellos cenizos.

—Va a despertar, el neurólogo dice que no tiene daños cerebrales, simplemente debe de despertar y podemos salvar a mi amiga, Setsuna y a los demás.

—Ustedes son unas soñadoras ¿no?

—Rei siempre pide para que Haruka despierte y Minako cuida de Hotaru.

—Ustedes piensan que saben lo que es perder a las personas que quieres, pero no saben nada.

—Seiya, no quiero pensar lo que siente Usagi cuando te ve de esta forma.

—Usagi es la culpable de que ustedes piensen que podemos cambiar algo por cuidar de Haruka. Mírala… — la señaló y comenzó a caminar a la camilla en la que estaba postrada la de ojos verdes — ¿vas a despertar? ¿escuchas algo? Tu hija tiene muerte cerebral y las amigas de tu difunta esposa creen que cuando despiertes… Si es que lo haces… Podrás detener la fatalidad que se aproximó al destino de Hotaru, pero este entusiasmo estúpido es la culpa de la plática que tuvo Usagi con ellas hace años. Tú no vas a despertar porque te rendiste, te estás rindiendo y quiero que me des una señal para poder dar la autorización para dejar descansar a tu hija…

Love needs its martyrs  
Needs its sacrifices  
They live for your beauty  
And pay for their vices  
Love will be the death of  
My lonely soul brothers  
But their spirits shall live on in  
The hearts of all lovers

—Haruka no se ha dado por vencida, por momentos despierta ¿verdad? Muéstrale Haruka, como la otra vez que abriste los ojos y casi regresas con nosotros. Sé que lo harás de nuevo y nos ayudarás a rescatar a Hotaru y a los demás, lo harás yo sé que lo harás.

—Ves— dijo levantando el brazo derecho de Haruka —. Muerta en vida, no puede ni sostener su brazo.

—Para, la vas a lastimar— exigió Makoto.

—No hubieras aparecido así… ¿Cómo carajo no te diste cuenta antes? Si hubieras sido más clara, te juro que te hubiera ayudado. Tenías que hacer tus tonterías en el día más importante de todos y nos dejaste solos. Michiru apenas podía comer y eso era porque sabía que no debía de deprimirse porque Hotaru estaba creciendo dentro de ella. Si hubieras dejado en paz el futuro, habrías permanecido con ellas como te lo pidió ese maldito loco. Pero querías jugar a ser la heroína y mira lo que lograste.

—Deja de culparla, ustedes no pidieron ayuda antes, todos fallamos ese día y por eso Haruka desapareció.

—Demonios Makoto, deja de pensar que sabes algo de lo que estoy hablando, no eres ni una experta.

—Al menos no me he dado por vencida como alguien que se dice ser amigo de Haruka, pero llega borracho a su casa y para lo único que viene es para reclamarle que no despierte. Ni yo creo que ese tipo de "ayuda" le sirva de algo a Haruka.

Love will be the death of  
My lonely soul brothers  
But their spirits shall live on in  
The hearts of all lovers

—No quiero que despierte porque se dará cuenta de que le fallé.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no te va a fallar.

—¿Quién está con Hotaru?

—Minako, tú ve a recostarte un poco en lo que yo sirvo la cena. Voy a preparar la intravenosa de Haruka mientras tú duermes.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola chicos, he regresado, no es tanto como que me fuera porque subí la historia de noche de brujas de la que habrá actualización hoy. Lamento mucho lo corto de este episodio, pero no quería meter más detalles porque como saben las cosas ya tienen que irse cerrando y hoy descubrimos que Mamoru no es tan buen padre después de todo. Al final usa a todos como medios para lavar sus culpas por abandonar a Michiru, pero ese es otro tema del que ustedes van a platicar en los comentarios. Gracias por todo el apoyo con los problemas que he tenido, me cuesta mucho adaptarme y por eso he decidido que con el tiempo libre que tengo debo de aprender cosas nuevas, como caligrafía y lenguaje de señas mexicano. Cosa que también consume un poco de mi tiempo porque debo de practicar y hacer tareas para ambos cursos, pero ya me adaptaré para que pueda escribir un capítulo largo como el que acostumbran.**

**Pasaré a responder sus comentarios que como siempre son lo que me sube el ánimo siempre.**

**Kyoky: Sí, justo lo que dices… Ya está en la tierra del sol naciente, los horarios no coinciden y así es un poco difícil que comente. Pero les prometo que arreglaremos eso, mientras tanto ustedes son los que me levantan el ánimo.**

**Haru dará un mal paso o entenderá que debe de hacerle caso a su suegro incómodo, porque hasta el momento parece que si no le hace caso su vida se arruina, pero debe dejar de lado a la gente que quiere y siendo honestos ¿crees que Haruka lo pueda hacer?**

**De verdad muchas gracias, de hecho, me dado cuenta de que hace poco Roshell101216 me dijo que se sentía mal porque le haré su historia a Pablo, le dije que le escribiría una y chin, me tomó la palabra ja ja ja, mentira, lo hice con gusto y eso me obliga a pensar en la idea que a ella le atrae, pero igual me tomaré mi tiempo. Luego me puso a pensar que lo hizo para que no dejara de escribir. Pero bueno haré la historia de Pablo y la de ella y listo ja ja ja, me toca descansar. De todas formas, muchas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad que las valoro mucho.**

**Roshell101216: Ja ja ja, no te preocupes, pude hacer que Tori se pusiera de acuerdo conmigo para que la próxima semana ella regrese con nosotros y les comente porque bueno son muchas horas de diferencia.**

**Hotaru no está muerta, al menos eso ha cambiado, pero no es tan satisfactorio como los demás hubieran deseado. Por eso Seiya está tan negativo en este momento y seguramente se siente responsable por algo, todo apunta a que Haruka no ha querido acceder a lo que le piden Hotaru, Michiru y el mismo Mamoru, ¿será que por eso no han querido ayudarla la Setsuna y Seiya del futuro?**

**No te preocupes, ya sabes que tus comentarios cortos o largos son de lo mejor y bueno siempre tiendes a atinarle a lo que puedes predecir. Saludos desde una galaxia muy, muy lejana.**

**Setsuna M: Disculpen que no actualizara la semana pasada, pero me quedé con la idea de la historia de Halloween y bueno, no escribí nada de aquí. El capítulo era tan largo que lo tuve que cortar y al rato lo actualizaré, pero ya he regresado a esta historia.**

**Sí, la clave parece ser eso, pero si Mamoru ha manipulado todo ¿es realista hacerle caso en esta petición? No sé qué piensen de lo que pide el padre de Michiru, pero esperemos que los chicos encuentren la solución porque al menos "rescataron" a Hotaru, si es que se le puede llamar así.**

**Muchas gracias por tus palabras, eso es lo que haremos.**

**Ely Lopez: Yo también tenía la idea de que eras tú, lo raro es que no aparecía tu nombre como ahora y eso es raro. Pero luego la página se pone loca, se roba nombres, come comentarios o no deja actualizar, lo importante es que no hemos perdido tus impresiones de los demás episodios.**

**:( lo peor es que Kai se tuvo que ir porque todavía come de su mamá y pues no es nada bueno separarlos. Así que ahora… Ya no quiero pensar en cosas tristes y por eso mantengo la mente ocupada en cursos y demás…**

**¿Odiarás más a Mamoru? Es que él sigue con la idea de pedirle a Haruka que no lo siga molestando en sus asuntos con Kunzite, pero, así como es de manipulador, seguramente no es del todo honesto con la propia Haruka o con Michiru, mucho menos con Hotaru ¿o qué piensas? No está Tori y no me sale :( las cosas no son las mismas ¿cierto? Pero les juro que la próxima semana tendremos de vuelta a Tori la revoltosa ja ja ja.**

**Hotaru salva a Haruka que no es más tozuda porque no puede la muy… La muy… La muy tonta.**

**Muchas gracias por tus deseos y sabes que siempre estaremos esperando tu comentario, lamento no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero mi cabeza se quedó con la idea de Halloween y debía hacer algo.**

**Pablo395: Todos piensan lo mismo y por el momento sí parece ser la clave para que Haruka deje las cosas como están. Por cierto, necesito que me ayudes con el título de tu historia, tengo dos y te los enviaré por MD, me dices si te gustan o no.**

**Chicos, de nuevo muchas gracias por sus palabras de aliento, son los mejores y lo único que puedo sentir por todos los que leen y comentan es un profundo cariño. Se les quiere millonadas y de nuevo lamento que el episodio fuera corto esta semana, pero es porque los hilos comienzan a soltarse para dar paso al final.**

**Saludos, feliz Halloween y si tienen fiesta (porque seguramente la pueden tener), no se olviden de seguir todas las indicaciones para cuidar de ustedes. Si piden dulces también y para los mexicanos, mis amigos, feliz día de muertos, no olviden poner la ofrenda para todos sus seres queridos que se les adelantaron que ya casi vienen de visita, hay que recibirlos con su comida y bebidas favoritas, además de todo nuestro amor. Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
